Le Pirate et l'Aurore
by Werewolf Repel
Summary: Depuis ses 15 ans, Steam haït la Marine qui a tué sa mère. Fuyant un mariage arranger par son père et sa belle-mère, elle est capturer pour être vendu comme esclave avec son loup-méca Silver. Réussissant à fuir, elle croise la route du pirate Eustass captain Kidd qui l'intègre à son équipage. Elle est contrainte à devenir pirate. Mais n'es ce pas une bonne chose finalement ?
1. Chapter 1

_N/A : Bonjour à tous. J'ai voulu m'attaquer à un nouveau registre. Celui du manga One Piece. D'ambler je préviens tout de suite, mon histoire se concentrera uniquement sur le personnage d'Eustass « Captain » Kidd et son équipage. Eh oui j'adore ce personnage dès que je l'ai vu la première fois en animé. Je compte construire une histoire sur lui et son équipage. Seulement désoler pour certains mais Luffy ne fera pas d'apparition (tenais à prévenir). Enfin je pourrais le citer mais c'est tout._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Se retrouve en bas._

Prologue

On dit que le prénom correspond toujours au caractère de la personne. Si celle-ci est rebelle, son prénom le sera par contre si c'est un prénom doux, celle-ci inspirera la douceur. Sauf que quelques fois, un prénom est choisit lors d'un événement particulier et la personne en grandissant à un caractère bien différent. Elle en vient à le détester au point qu'elle ne veut plus l'entendre prononcer dans la bouche d'un autre. Cette personne préférera un surnom avant qu'un jour une autre personne le lui face accepter. Ce jour là cette personne rencontrera son âme sœur.

Par un beau matin, sur l'île de Dawn, une femme du nom de Boréal North sortait de son rendez vous de chez le médecin. Elle était heureuse. S'étant plainte de nausée depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait décider sur les conseils de son mari d'aller le voir. Boréal est une jeune femme de 28 ans, mesurant 1m75, cheveux court blond avec une particularité aux niveaux des yeux. En effet la jeune femme avait les yeux vairons. L'œil gauche vert et le droit bleu. Elle adorait les animaux et aimait l'aventure. Elle avait explorer des îles pour le compte soit de la marine ou pour des personnes riches. Marié à Trent North, le maire du village, le couple vivait heureux. Enfin il leur manquait quelque chose : un enfant.

Pourtant ils avaient essayer sauf que les aventures de Boréal avait laisser quelques séquelles sur son organisme, si bien que le couple avait du mal à en avoir un. Au bout d'un moment, croyant ne pouvoir combler son mari, elle avait décider d'adopter sauf que les nausées étaient apparus.

Une fois à l'intérieur du cabinet, Boréal crut avoir une attaque quand le médecin lui avait annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Vous...vous...en êtes certains ? Je veux dire absolument certains ?

\- Mais oui ma petite Boréal. J'en suis sur à 100 %. Félicitation d'ailleurs ma petite.

Touchant son ventre, elle n'en crut toujours pas ses oreilles. Elle était enceinte. Enfin ! Mu par un étrange désir, elle avait sauté au cou du médecin tout en le serrant de toute ses force en criant.

\- Oh merci, merci, merci.

\- Dou...Doucement quand même.

\- Oh pardon.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais je dois te prévenir comme c'est on premier enfant, je dois te dire de ralentir vis à vis de ton train de vie.

\- Ne vous en faite pas. Je vais arrêter les explorations le temps de ma grossesse. Je n'y arrive pas à le croire.

C'est souriante qu'elle sortit du cabinet du docteur pour aller voir son mari au travail. Trent travaillait dans son bureau et avait le nez dans de la paperasse. C'était un homme de 31 ans, mesurant 1m93, les cheveux foncé. Il avait un caractère assez sérieux qui faisait la balance avec celui de sa femme. Heureusement ce jour là il n'avait personne à recevoir. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas toquer. Au bout d'un moment, la personne qui toqua se permit d'ouvrir la porte. Entendant grincer la porte, le maire leva les yeux pour trouver son épouse qui était en train de refermer la dite porte. Boréal avança jusqu'au milieu du bureau les mains jointes les titillant.

Trent trouva cela étrange. Se levant il se planta devant son épouse puis lui prenant les épaules il la secoua légèrement.

\- Chérie tout va bien ? Qu'a dit le médecin ?

\- Une heureuse nouvelle.

N'en disant pas plus, elle prit la main de son mari pour la poser sur son ventre encore plat. A ce geste, son compagnon comprit de suite. Retirant sa main, il prit le visage de sa femme pour l'embrasser avant la serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement content.

\- Moi aussi mon amour. Moi aussi.

Puis plus rien ne fut dit.

Bien sur le soir, ils avaient discuter du fait que Boréal devait se tenir bien tranquille afin que le bébé puisse bien se développer. Celle-ci avait promit de reprendre les explorations une fois que son enfant serait né et pas avant.

Les premiers mois de grossesses furent assez difficiles notamment pour la jeune maman qui était assez énergique d'habitude. Mais elle pensait tous le temps à cette petite vie qui grandissait en elle. Cela la réconforta de jour en jour et cela lui permit de tenir.

Trent accompagnait sa moitié à chaque échographie. Celle qui resta dans leur mémoire fut celle où le médecin leur annonça le sexe du bébé.

\- Alors voulez savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Boréal avait alors regarder son mari pour lui demander silencieusement son accord. Celui-ci hocha donc la tête pour le lui donner.

\- Oui. Répondit Boréal nous voulons savoir.

\- Bien. Alors ma chère Boréal tu attend une merveilleuse petite fille.

\- Une fille...Soupira la maman.

Se tournant vers son mari elle murmura.

\- Une fille. Nous allons avoir une fille.

\- Oui ma chérie. Elle sera aussi belle que sa mère.

Au fil des mois de grossesse de Boréal, le couple se prépara à la naissance de leur fille. Vêtement en tout genre, poussette etc...le plus dur fut bien sur la chambre à coucher de l'enfant. Où plutôt la peinture qui ornerait la chambre. Trent voulut la faire rose ce que sa femme ne voulut pas. Elle avait répliquer telle une lionne en colère.

\- Moi vivante pas question que la chambre de ma fille soit peinte en rose !

\- Mais chérie...

\- N'essaie pas d'argumenter sur le fait que notre enfant soir une fille ! Pas de rose !

Bien que Boréal soit une femme, elle détestait cette couleur. Les siennes était plutôt le noir, le vert, le bleu et bien sur le rouge. Aussi bien que foncer que clair. D'ailleurs elle portait toujours au poignet un bandana rouge.

Soupirant, Trent n'osa pas contredire sa femme dont les hormones parlait à la place de sa raison. Le couple avait donc peint la chambre d'un rouge bordeaux. La future mère fut heureuse du résultat finale. Son mari lui l'avait prise par les épaule pour lui quémander un baiser. Tous semblait parfait pour cette petite famille. Seulement un journée allait tout remettre en question. Une journée marqué par la couleur rouge du sang.

Par un bel après-midi, Boréal se promenait dans les rues de la ville. Enceinte de huit mois et demi, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait supplier son mari d'au moins sortir pour faire quelques petites courses. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs répondu, qu'elle ne devait pas faire de geste inutile du à sa condition physique.

Au mots « conditions physique », elle c'était braquer et son poing avait heurter le mur.

\- Je suis enceinte pas malade ! Je n'en peux plus de rester à la maison depuis ma grossesse. Je sais que je dois faire attention mais si je reste une minute de plus je vais exploser ! Je te demande juste de me laisser sortir. Au moins pour que j'aille respirer l'air de notre île. Je ne vais pas crapahuter dans la jungle voyons !

Trent poussa un soupir avant de donner son accord lui faisant promettre de faire très attention. Ce qu'elle répondit par un lever des yeux. Une fois son mari partit au travail, la jeune mère prit son sac en bandoulière porte bonheur et s'en alla marcher en ville.

Elle dit bonjour à certaines connaissances qui la félicitèrent. Boréal était heureuse de pouvoir enfin être dehors. La jeune femme était en train de regarder des fruits quand des bruits étranges se firent entendre plus loin. Levant la tête, elle pus voir des personnes courir comme des animaux effrayer.

Soudain elle vit un groupe de personne inconnue de l'île poursuivit par : la Marine. Le groupe était des pirates. N'ayant pas le temps de s'écarter, l'un d'eux la prit en otage, un pistolet sur sa tempe. Les autres eurent de fuir. Le groupe de marine se stoppa net devant la scène. L'un d'eux cria même.

\- Ne tirez pas il à une personne en otage. Une femme enceinte.

\- Si vous bougez saleté de marine, elle crève !

Boréal essaya de se dégager mais en vain. Petit un, ce foutu pirate était plus fort qu'elle. Petit deux, elle avait un foutu flingue braquer sur sa tempe et enfin petit trois, elle avait peur pour sa fille. Soudain le chef du groupe de marine arriva pointant une arme devant lui. Ne se souciant pas de Boréal qui commençait à suer à grosse goutte tandit que le pirate commençais à trembler de peur.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? J'ai un otage, enceinte qui plus est.

\- Tu ne lui fera aucun mal sale vermine ! Je te conseil de la rabâcher immédiatement sinon je vais tirer. Crois moi tu seras mort avant même de tirer sur cette pauvre jeune femme. Tu as 10 secondes.

9,8,7,6...

Le chef du groupe de la marine continua de compter. Boréal ayant apprit les arts martiaux frappa le pied du pirate avant de lui donner un coup de boule. Cela le surpris mais il pointa son arme et tira.

Sauf qu'il n'y eut pas un mais deux coups de feu. Un de la part du pirate et l'autre de la marine. Hélas dans un mouvement pour se décaler, Boréal c'était mise dans la ligne de mire du marin. Si bien que ce fut elle qui reçut la balle destiner au pirate dans le dos.

S'écroulant au sol en se tenant le ventre, elle peut entendre des voix dire.

\- Foutu bonne femme ! Emmener le pirate et appeler les secours.

\- Bien monsieur.

Elle put voir une silhouette se pencher vers elle pour lui murmurer.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire ce qui c'est passer comprit civile ? Sinon tu le regretteras.

Boréal ne pourra jamais dire que c'était la marine qui l'avait blesser au lieu du pirate. Sauf que quelqu'un avait tout vu ce jour là.

Toujours en train de travailler, Trent releva la tête lorsque son assistante en panique entra dans son bureau.

\- Monsieur le maire, il est arriver quelque chose de terrible à Boréal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un groupe de pirate était en ville. La marine est intervenu sauf que l'un d'eux à prit votre femme en otage et...il l'a blesser monsieur.

\- Où se trouve ma femme ?

\- A l' hôpital.

Ni une ni d'eux, il fila à l'hôpital. Une fois à l'accueil on lui ordonna d'attendre. Sa femme était dans un état critique, la balle lui avait traverser le dos et le ventre. Cela avait provoquer le travail, en ce moment même, Boréal perdait du sang et donnait la vie.

Cela dura des heures au point que la nuit tomba. Vers 6 heures du matin, le médecin vint vers lui, la tête basse.

\- Docteur...

\- Je suis désoler monsieur le maire mais nous n'avons rien pu faire pour la sauver. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Et ma fille ?

\- Elle va bien. Nous l'avons mise sous une couveuse pour le moment. Suivez moi.

Le médecin conduisit Trent vers le lit où son épouse gisait morte. Boréal avait donner sa vie pour mettre au monde sa petite fille. S'approchant d'elle, il lui caressa les cheveux tout en murmurant.

\- Je te promet de prendre soins d'elle. Tu vas tellement nous manquer.

S'éloignant du corps, il suivit alors une infirmière qui l'emmena dans une salle où se trouvait une couveuse. La dedans se trouvait sa fille endormit. Caressant la boîte, les larmes coulant encore sur son visage, il posa son front contre la paroi lisse.

\- Ta mère serait très fière. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de te trouver un prénom, tu sais ? Elle disait vouloir te voir pour le choisir. Moi même j'ignore comment t'appeler.

S'éloignant, le jeune père alla s'asseoir sur une chaise tout en regardant la couveuse. Soudain un rayon de lumière apparut à la fenêtre avant d'éclairer celle-ci. L'Aurore venait de pointer et Trent en regardant cela eut une révélation. Il sut alors comment nommer sa petite fille.

 **N/A : Verdict ? Certains auront deviner le prénom de la petite fille. Comment avez vous trouvez le début ? Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques vous savez ? Laissez un petit mot si vous avez aimé.**


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A : Voici le chapitre 1. J'espère que vous aller l'aimé autant que vous avez aimé le prologue. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas chers lecteurs/lectrices._

 _Ic'liver : Merci pour ta review. Bon c'est vrai le prologue était peut être court mais je voulais ne pas mettre trop de détails. Je tiens compte de ta remarque sur l'orthographe._

 _KinderSa :merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Je vais faire en sorte de faire des recherches approfondit pour le caractère de Kidd afin de cela colle au personnage._

Chapitre 1

 _18 ans plus tard..._

18 ans c'était écouler depuis la mort de Boréal North. Trent North c'était occupé de sa petite fille nommé Aurore. Celle-ci avait les yeux de sa mère et ses cheveux était châtain foncé mais foncèrent un peu plus avec le temps au point de devenir brun. Au niveau physique, elle était un peu androgyne. Ce qui faisait que les gens la prenais pour un garçon au loin. Au niveau taille elle ne faisait qu'1m67. Ce ne fut pas facile pour le jeune père du au fait qu'il manquait un point de repère pour la jeune fille. Un repère féminin. Au fil des années, le caractère de la jeune fille passa de douce et naïve à celui de rebelle et têtue. Ce brusque changement était dû au fait que son père ce maria lorsqu'elle eut 15 ans mais aussi le fait qu'elle apprit une douloureuse vérité.

Depuis un moment la petite fille c'était rendu compte que son père rentrait de plus en tard de son travail. Si bien qu'un jour, elle du lui demander.

\- Papa, pourquoi tu rentres si tard ? Es ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ma chérie. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Alors dis moi pourquoi ? Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- C'est assez compliqué ma chérie.

\- Papa ! J'ai 14 ans maintenant. Je ne suis plus un bébé. Alors dit moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Écoute je préfère que tu attendes encore un peu. Je ne voudrais pas...

\- C'est bon j'ai comprit !

La jeune adolescente c'était alors éclipser dans sa chambre en claquant la porte assez fort. Le bruit avait même fait sursauter son père. Poussant un soupir, il comprit que sa fille n'allait pas le lâcher avec cette affaire. De plus, elle n'avait pas tord, ce n'était plus un bébé. Il était temps qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il appela un certain numéro.

La sonnerie dura 2 minutes avant qu'une voix lui réponde.

\- Allô ?

\- Laïra ? C'est Trent, je crois qu'il est temps de dire la vérité à Aurore.

Le lendemain matin alors qu'elle partait pour l'école, Aurore fut arrêter par son père.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a papa ?

\- Ce soir je veux que tu sois rentrer directement à la maison après ton cours d'art martiaux.

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille traînait souvent après les cours dans l'île à joué les exploratrices. Mais surtout elle se restait souvent des heures à l'endroit où sa mère avait perdu la vie. Ce ne fut qu'à l'âge de 11 ans qu'elle sut ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Ce fut cela qui la changea. Profondément marquer, la jeune fille avait sombrer vers le caractère de sa mère : rebelle et têtue. Chaque fois qu'elle allait à cet endroit, elle serait les poings de rage. Un jour, son père du l'inscrire à des cours d'art martiaux pour calmer sa colère. Cela avait fonctionner bien sur. Seulement l'adolescence arrivait et emmenait son lot de rébellion. Trent avait peur de la réaction de sa fille lorsqu'il lui annoncerait son petit secret.

\- Tu sauras ce soir la raison qui me pousse à rentré tard.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune filles sceptique.

\- Oui. Vraiment. Tu avais raison, tu n'es plus un bébé, tu a le droit de savoir.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Bon je dois y aller.

\- Oui. A ce soir alors.

Le père embrassa sa fille avant de la laisser partir. Mais il avait quand même un gros poids sur le cœur. Comment allait réagir sa fille face cette, non à ces révélations ? Se dirigeant vers un meuble, il tira sur un tiroir afin d'y prendre quelque chose. C'était une petite boîte bleu. L'ouvrant, il regarda la bague qui reposait sur un écrin. La refermant il pria pour que tout soit parfait.

 _19h30..._

Aurore envoya au tapis non sans difficulté son adversaire qui faisait 1m80. Soufflant face à l'effort, elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Son mentor, décida que le match était finit. Se relevant, son adversaire se relève afin qu'ils se salue. Aurore regarda son mentor qui alla vers elle.

\- De tous mes élèves tu es la seule à avoir tant progresser de manière fulgurante.

\- Merci maître.

\- Je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose. Mais d'abord va te changer.

\- Tous de suite maître.

La jeune fille se précipita aux vestiaires pour remettre ses vêtements. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers son mentor qui tenait un petit poignard avec une poignée de style japonais dans ses mains. Une fois son élève devant lui, il le lui remit. Elle fut d'abord surprise par ce cadeau inattendu. Le fourreau était de couleur rouge carmin. Le dégainant, elle vit graver sur la lame une tête de loup celtique. L'animal qu'elle affectionnait tant. Rangeant le sabre dans son fourreau, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître.

\- Merci pour ceux merveilleux cadeau maître.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Donne moi ta main gauche.

Aurore prit son poignard dans la main droite et tendit la gauche à son mentor. Celui-ci la lui prit afin d'y déposer quelque chose dans sa paume avant de la refermer. Ses mots furent :

\- Chaque petits combattants doivent avoir un symbole sur eux.

Ouvrant la main, la jeune fille y vit un collier. Une tête de loup identique à celui gravé sur son poignard en argent retenu par un cordon vert. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Sautant autour du coup de son mentor, elle ne put retenir sa joie.

\- Merci maître. C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pussiez me faire.

\- De rien.

Le lâchant, elle mit le collier à son cou et accrocha son arme à sa ceinture. Elle le salua pour sortir afin de rentrer à la maison. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle fit au début avant de désobéir à son père et d'aller vers l'endroit où sa mère fut blesser. Bien sûr, depuis le temps le sang avait été nettoyer sauf que quelque chose imprégnait ce lieu. Si bien que la boutique qu'il y avait avant, avait fermé depuis longtemps mais dans d'étranges circonstances. Du jour au lendemain pour être précis. Aurore pouvait le sentir jusqu'au dans ses os. Une aura de souffrance et mort. Cela la fit frissonner. D'habitude elle apportait des fleurs avec elle mais pas aujourd'hui.

S'accroupissant, elle tendit la main pour toucher le sol. Fermant les yeux elle resta dans cette position pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever pour daigner son poignard afin de le mettre sous la gorge d'un vieil homme. Pendant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, elle avait « sentit » quelqu'un l'observer. Aurore avait attendu qu'il soit près d'elle pour passer à l'action.

Le vieil homme qui ne voulait pas lui faire peur avait été surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille mais après tout à quoi pouvait il s'attendre de la part de la fille de Boréal North.

Tenant toujours son arme, elle braqua ses yeux vairons vers l'inconnu. En réalité cela faisait un moment qu'elle se savait observé mais n'avait toujours pas réussit à savoir qui l'observait. Mais maintenant tout cela venait de changer. D'une voix dure elle ordonna :

\- Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi m'observer vous depuis que je viens ici depuis l'âge de 11 ans ?

Voyant que l'homme avait du mal à déglutir, elle retira doucement son poignard de la gorge de celui-ci pour le pointer vers lui.

\- Alors j'attends.

\- Pfiou ! Tu a vraiment le même caractère qu'elle. Après tout ne dit on pas « telle mère telle fille ».

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère ? Hasarda la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr. Mais avant pourrais tu ranger ton arme ? Je veux seulement discuter.

D'abord suspicieuse, Aurore fit ce que l'homme lui demanda tout en restant sur ses gardes. Une fois le poignard dans son fourreau, l'homme se détendit un peu avant de se présenter.

\- Je suis Arco Malo. Tu ne dois pas me connaître car tu n'était pas encore né. Je connaissais beaucoup tes parents notamment ta mère.

\- Comment la connaissiez vous ?

\- Oh c'est très simple, elle venait souvent faire des petites courses chez moi. Dans mon magasin qui se trouvait ici.

Aurore comprit soudain qu'elle avait devant elle l'ancien gérant du magasin. Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas c'est pourquoi il venait lui parler maintenant ?

\- Que voulez vous ?

\- Te dire ce qu'il c'est vraiment passer le jour de ta naissance.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Ce qu'il c'est vraiment passer le jour de ma naissance ?

\- Oui. Soupira le vieil homme. Ta mère...

\- A été mortellement blesser par un pirate de la pire espèce. Il n'a pas hésiter à tirer sur une femme enceinte le lâche.

\- C'est ce que l'on ta raconté je suppose.

\- Attendez que voulez vous dire par là ? Ce n'est pas que qui passer ?

\- Oh non loin de la petite. C'est même le contraire. Le pirate à bien tirer mais à louper sa cible. Par contre celui qui commandait le groupe de marine à tirer et à fait mouche. Sauf que ce n'était pas le pirate qui reçu la balle ce jours là.

L'adolescente sentit une froid glaciale lui courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mots commencèrent à faire mouche dans sa tête mais elle refusait que cela ne sorte. Arco vit le malaise de la jeune et décida de briser le silence en disant les mots fatidiques.

\- C'est ta mère qui prit la balle.

Le choc percuta Aurore qui tomba à genoux au sol. Sa mère était morte non pas à cause d'une brute sanguinaire mais à cause de la _Marine ?!_ Comment cela à-t-il pu se produire ? Comment cela es ce possible ? Son père lui avait dit que c'était le pirate qui avait tirer ce jour là. Pourquoi lui avoir menti alors ?

\- Non c'est...ce n'est pas possible...

\- Je suis désoler petite mais c'est la vérité. J'étais là ce fameux jours, j'ai tout vu.

\- Non vous mentez ! La Marine ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- La Marie à couvert cette « bévue ». Lorsque tu es née je suis aller voir ton père mais un vice-amiral était là chez vous. J'ai comprit qu'il essayait de dire à ton père que c'était ce pirate qui avait tirer. Puis celui-ci est venu me voir. Il m'a menacer de me jeter en prison si je disait quoi que ce soit. La Marine ne voulait pas que cela se chasse.

\- C'est pour cela que vous êtes partit précipitamment. Conclut la jeune fille.

\- Oui. J'avais peur mais maintenant tu es en âge de connaître ce qui est vraiment arriver ce jour là.

\- Avez vous quand même parler à mon père depuis ce temps là ?

\- Oui mais je crois qu'il ne m'a pas crut.

L'adolescente se leva et remercia Arco pour sa franchise. C'est en mode zombie qu'elle regagna la maison avant que la rage ne prenne le dessus. Son père inquiet de ne pas voir sa fille revenir fit les cent pas dans le salon. Une femme assise sur le canapé avec sa fille le regardait faire.

\- Allons calme toi. On dirait un lion en cage.

\- Je luis avait expressément dit de revenir de suite à la maison après son cour d'arts martiaux.

\- D'après ce que tu m'a dit, elle aime traîner à l'endroit où sa mère est morte. Ta fille manque un peu de discipline c'est tout.

\- Pas de discipline d'un soutient « maternelle ». J'espère qu'avec toi elle ce comportera mieux.

\- Moi aussi. Soupira la femme en regardant ses doigts manucuré.

Toujours en train de faire les cents pas, aucun des occupant ne virent une silhouette marche sur le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la maison. Soudain un vacarme retentit. Quelqu'un venait de d'ouvrir la porte de façon impressionnante. Où plutôt on venait de l'ouvrir en donnant un grand coup de pied. Des pas lourd se firent entendre avant que la porte soit de nouveau claquer. Tous le monde purent entendre un énorme :

\- PAPAAAAAAA !

Dès qu'elle était arrivée devant la porte, Aurore ne put se contenir. Levant le pied droit elle l'avait abattu sur la porte qui c'était ouverte avec un énorme fracas. Elle était alors entré comme une furie la fermant en la poussant violemment. Elle avait alors marcher pour hurler alors « papa » tel un animal enragé.

C'était un cri de colère noir pure. Se retournant, Trent vit alors sa fille de 14 ans, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclaires, ses doigts se fermaient et se refermèrent sous le coup de la colère. Trent ne comprit pas comment sa fille qui était calme le matin même avait pu se mettre dans une colère noire. Le pire surtout c'était que Laïra et sa fille n'osèrent pas bouger de leur place.

Trent essaya alors de communiquer avec sa fille.

\- Ma chérie es ce que...

\- _Comment as tu oser me mentir !_ Rugit l'adolescente.

Face à la réponse brutal, Trent recula avant d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- De quoi tu parles ma chérie ?

\- Je te parle de la mort de maman ! Comment as tu pu me cacher le fait que ce n'était pas le pirate qui l'avait tué mais la _Marine !_ _Pourquoi !_

Trent devint alors blanc comme un linge. Lorsqu'il avait ramener sa fille chez lui, un vice-amiral était venu quelques mois après pour lui faire promettre de ne rien dire sur les circonstances exactes de l'accident. Il l'avait jurer même quand Arco Malo était venu lui dire la vérité. Après tout cela n'aurait pas ramener sa femme et il devait s'occuper de sa petite fille. En plus il avait peur de ce que la Marine aurait pu lui faire. D'ailleurs comment sa fille pouvait être au courant de cette histoire ?

\- Qui t'a raconter cela ?

\- Tu le sais parfaitement !

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Tournant la tête, Aurore vit alors, assises sur le canapé une femme et une jeune fille qui devait avoir trois ans que plus qu'elle. La femme se leva pour se diriger vers le père d'Aurore.

Elle était grande, des cheveux long blond ondulant dans son dos, beaucoup trop maquiller selon l'adolescente et en plus elle puait le parfum à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Trent qui se retourna pour croiser son regard.

Aurore voyant cette scène demanda de manière moins charmante.

\- C'est qui cette femme ?

Trent prit la main de Laïra avant de poser un baiser dessus pour ensuite répondre à la question de sa fille.

\- Aurore voici pourquoi je rentrais tard le soir. Je te présente Laïra et sa fille Moni.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs. Son père rentrait tard le soir à cause de _cette femme ?!_ Trop occuper à assimiler l'information, elle ne vit pas Moni venir à sa rencontre. Elle était comme sa mère avec un sourire qui lui ne plaisait pas.

\- Bonjour petite sœur.

Redescendant sur terre, Aurore toisa Moni avant de marmonner :

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur !

\- Maintenant si après que ton père ait fait sa demande...

\- Moni ! Intervint Laïra qui regarda sa fille d'un regard noir.

L'adolescente regarda son père avec frayeur. Il n'avait pas fait cela tout de même ? Elle espérait que ce n'était pas vrai.

\- Papa ne me dit pas que c'est vrai ? Dit moi que tu n'as pas fait cela ?

\- Ma puce j'aurais voulut te le dire dans de meilleurs circonstances mais si. J'ai demander Laïra en mariage. Nous allons nous marier dans 1 ans.

\- Mais...tu ne l'a connais depuis peu. Comment...

\- En réalité. Je connais Laïra depuis que tu as 11 ans.

Cette information cloua Aurore sur place. Ainsi son père lui avait mentit sur les circonstances de la mort de sa mère mais en plus il fréquentait une femme depuis 3 ans ? Et maintenant il lui annonçais qu'il allait se marié avec elle. S'en fut trop pour l'adolescente qui se mit pleurer des larmes de rage.

\- Comment as tu pu me faire cela papa ? Trois ans...Tu ne mas rien dit. Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais besoins de temps ma puce.

\- _Du temps !_ J'avais le droit de savoir tout comme j'avais le droit de savoir comment maman était morte réellement. Tu m'a cacher cela. Tu as même laisser la Marine cacher une telle « bévue ».

\- Aurore...Commença Laïra.

\- _Toi la ferme !_ Ta pas le droit à la parole !

\- Aurore cela suffit ! Gronda Trent.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, son père la grondait. Jamais avant il n'avais fait cela.

\- Je t'interdit de parler comme cela à ta mère.

\- Elle ne sera jamais ma mère ! Tous comme cette fille ne sera jamais ma sœur. Je refuse qu'elle remplace maman. Tu n'a pas le droit...

\- _Assez !_

CLACK !

La gifle partit toute seule. La tête d'Aurore partit vers la droite sous le coup, sa joue commença à rougir. Tournant la tête, tel un robot, elle toisa son père d'un regard de haine. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait frapper. Jamais ! Cette femme l'avait radicalement changer. Le toisant toujours, elle osa dire d'une voix dure :

\- Maman n'aurait jamais accepter cela !

Puis elle partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Poussant un soupir, Trent se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Il se calma lorsqu'il sentit Laïra qui lui prit la main.

\- Laisse là. C'est un choque pour elle.

\- J'aurais tout lui dire avant. Jamais elle ne serait devenu aussi indisciplinée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout n'est pas perdu. Je suis là maintenant. Nous allons apprendre à nous connaître et devenir une grande famille. Tu verras tout ce passera bien.

\- Je l'espère.

Dans sa chambre, Aurore était en colère et avait mal. Son père l'avait trahi et doublement en plus. Il lui imposait cette femme et cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid de lui mentir sur la mort de sa mère. La Marine ! Elle qui pensait qu'elle les protégeait contre les pirates. Et bien non ! Cette organisation ose tué une innocente et couvre ce genre de connerie ! Prenant son poignard elle le lança. La lame se figea dans le mur. Aurore se dirigea alors vers une boîte poser sur un meuble. Dedans se trouvait le bandana rouge que sa mère portait comme porte-bonheur. Son père avait voulu le jeter tout comme la sacoche mais elle les avait réclamer. L'ouvrant elle sortit le bout de tissu qu'elle noua sur son poignet gauche. S'avançant ensuite vers le mur, elle retira l'arme avant d'aller devant le miroir. Ses cheveux avait poussé jusqu'au niveau des épaules la rendant un peu plus féminine mais elle avait toujours des airs de garçon.

Levant son poignard, elle prit ses cheveux dans son autre main et l'abattit. Elle recommença l'expérience jusqu'à avoir les cheveux très court. Se regardant dedans, elle se jura alors d'être ce qu'elle était vraiment : une rebelle.

1 ans plus tard, le mariage du maire de la ville eut lieu. Certains étaient heureux que le maire se trouve une nouvelle femme qui avait déjà une fille pour tenir compagnie à Aurore. Pour d'autres, c'était l'inquiétude vis à vis d'Aurore. Depuis peu elle avait radicalement changer. Certains ne la reconnaissait même plus.

En effet, âgé de 15 ans maintenant, la petite Aurore était devenu méconnaissable. Elle portait des vêtements qui lui donnèrent l'allure d'un garçon. Débardeur ou t-shirt affichant des têtes de morts, jeans troués ou short en jean, des bottes. Sur sa tête, elle portait des lunettes de soudures comme bandeau, sur son poignet gauche, le fameux bandana rouge, sur le droit un bracelet marron avec un petit accessoire représentant un arbre. Sur ses doigts se trouvaient des bagues en argent, ses ongles étaient vernis soit de noir ou rouge carmin. Ses yeux vairons étaient soulignés par du crayon noir tandis que ses lèvres étaient comme ses ongles selon l'humeur.

Elle portait toujours en bandoulière la sacoche verte foncé de sa mère ainsi que le collier et le poignard offert par son maître. Le jour du mariage contrairement à sa sœur Moni qui portait une belle robe bleu mettant en valeur sa poitrine, un maquillage discret ainsi que des talons haut, Aurore était venu dans une de ses tenus habituelles. Personne n'avait dit un mot mais tous avait vu le regard noir de son père qui n'était pas très content lorsque sa fille c'était assise au premier rang.

Elle avait même refuser d'être demoiselle d'honneur. A la sortie, elle c'était éclipsé pour vagabonder sur l'île. En plus, elle se faisait appeler Steam. Malheur à celui qui l'appelait par son vrai prénom car niveau bagarre elle était championne.

Non il fallait le reconnaître, la douce Aurore avait fait place à l'ange rebelle Steam. Et cela ne faisait que commencer. En plus Alo Marco avait disparut. Elle en avait conclut que la Marine avait du faire un « nettoyage ».

Au fil des années le caractère de Steam devint plus insolent et rebelle. Son père pensait qu'en se remariant, cela ferait du bien à sa fille mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle répondait à sa belle-mère, ne partageait pas les centres d'intérêts de sa sœur Moni qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Par contre Trent changea du tout au tout grâce ou plutôt à cause de l'influence de Laïra.

Le maire devint plus dur, plus bourgeois selon les dire un jour sa propre fille. Elle termina l'école avec son diplôme en poche à 18 ans. Bien sur elle redoutait la réaction de son père sur son futur métier. Steam ne lui avait encore rien dit mais son rêve était de faire le même métier que sa mère : devenir exploratrice.

Une soir, pendant le repas, toujours dans une de ses tenues extravagantes, elle annonça à son père sa décision.

\- Papa, j'ai décider de devenir exploratrice comme ma vrai mère.

Son père qui avait un verre de vin à la main cracha le peu de liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche. Laïra quand à elle, lâcha ses couverts tout en regardant avec horreurs sa belle-fille. Moni regarda sa sœur avant de lâcher d'une voix aigus et criarde :

\- Ta perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Steam regarda sa « sœur » avant de répliquer d'une voix froide :

\- Toi la ferme !

\- Aurore ! Gronda sa belle-mère.

\- C'est Steam maintenant. _Steam !_

\- Ce n'est pas une raison de parler comme cela à Moni. Enfin nous somme une famille maintenant. Plaida Laïra.

\- Une famille ? Ah ! Laisse moi rire !

Se levant, elle pointa de l'index sa belle-mère avant de lui cracher au visage.

\- Avant que tu ramène tes fesse en draguant mon père, je vivais heureuse. Mon père était ma seule famille. Bien que je n'avais plus ma mère, j'étais heureuse de ma vie. Mais voilà, il a fallut que tu viennes tout chambouler avec tes manières de bourges à la con et ta peste de fille.

\- Aurore...Commença Trent en posant son verre.

\- Tu as changer mon père. Jamais il ne serais devenu comme cela s'il ne t'avait pas rencontrer. Tu as planter tes salle griffes manucurés sur lui pour un en faire « ça ».

\- Aurore... Continua Trent qui devenait rouge de colère.

\- Tu n'est qu'un sale serpent Laïra. Une vipère qui ne pense qu'à une chose : le pouvoir. Une garce ! Sans cœur ni compassion !

- _AURORE !_

Un poing s'abattit sur la table faisant tomber le verre de vin de Trent qui tâcha la napper. La jeune femme regarda son père ou plutôt cet étranger qui était devenu son père. Car pour elle ce n'était plus l'homme qui l'avait élever. Celui qui se levait la nuit pour la bercer, l'emmenait à l'école quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. L'homme qu'elle admirait n'était plus rien depuis qu'elle avait su la vrai mort de sa mère et qui c'était marié avec une vipère.

En regardant les photos qu'elle avait pu garder lorsque cette garce avait fait le ménage de son père et de sa mère, Steam ce demandait ce qu'il était advenu de cet homme souriant qui se tenait à côté de la jeune femme intrépide et aventurière qui fut autrefois sa femme.

Aujourd'hui en tout cas, elle avait devant elle un homme hypocrite, égoïste, orgueilleux. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui sauf son statut social et sa réussite. Pour elle, il était devenu évident qu'elle était le vilain petit canard.

Soutenant le regard de sa fille, Trent parla d'une vois froide qui était inconnue pour sa fille.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez maintenant de ton comportement ingrat jeune fille. Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu accepterais ma décision et la famille que j'apportais. Mais il est clair maintenant que je me trompais. Tu n'as pas changer, tu es même devenu pire en réalité. Boréal serait furieuse de te voir ainsi ma fille.

Au prénom de sa mère, elle abattit ses poing sur la table, la faisant grincer.

\- _Tu oses !_ Maman serait plus que fière de ce que je suis devenu. Après tout, comme tu l'avais si bien dit par le passé, « père », maman était comme cela. Cela ne t'avait pas empêcher de l'épouser et de m'avoir. Si elle était là, elle aurait sûrement eu honte de ton satané comportement de bourgeois de merde !

\- SUFFIT ! _!_ Hurla son père. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je t'interdit de devenir exploratrice. Tu feras ce que ta mère et moi avons décider pour toi. C'est pour ton avenir.

\- Dit plutôt que c'est pour ton image social plutôt. Grinça Steam.

\- _Assez !_ Trent abattit son poing sur le verre qui explosa.

La main ensanglanté, il pointa sa fille du doigt.

\- Tu feras ce que l'on te diras ! Je suis ton père comprit ? Tu vas monter dans ta chambre, ta mère et moi devons discuter. Et tu y restera jusqu'à ce que l'on te dise de descendre.

Steam regarda l'inconnue devant elle. Sortant de table elle cracha par terre avant de dire.

\- Mon père est mort, i ans maintenant.

Puis elle disparut en direction de sa chambre. Moni qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent osa dire un commentaire.

\- Non mais qu'elle brute ! Dire que c'est ma sœur en plus non mais franchement.

\- Moni monte dans ta chambre. Ordonna Trent.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Ce n'est pas juste. Je...

\- Moni ! Intervint Laïra. Trent et moi devons discuter en priver de l'avenir d'Aurore. Laisse nous s'il te plaît.

Moni se leva pour partir en direction de sa chambre tout en grommelant. Laïra reporta son attention sur son mari qui tenait sa main en sang.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

\- Rejoint moi au salon. Indiqua Trent.

\- Très bien.

Une fois son épouse partit, Trent se leva pour se diriger vers le salon où il s'assit dans un fauteuil tenant toujours sa main ensanglanté. Laïra revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un kit de secoure. Elle prit la main de son compagnon et commença à le soigner. Durant toute l'opération, il ne dit rien.

Lorsqu'elle le banda, il se mit à parler.

\- Cela ne peut plus durer.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Où en sont les négociations avec...Comment déjà ?

\- Les Hartley, mon chéri.

\- Ah oui. Tu crois que cela marchera ? Après tout, tu as bien vu son comportement, je doute que leur fils soit très « emballer » par Aurore.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour cela. J'ai vu Jim, leur fils. Malgré le caractère rebelle de ta fille, il es toujours intéresser par notre proposition. Cela va marcher. Imagine une fois que ces deux là seront marier, l'influence que tu vas avoir. Tu vas devenir plus que le maire de cette île avec les Hartley.

La famille Hartley était l'une des familles les plus riches et les plus influent sur l'île. Ayant un fils très beau, les parents n'arrivaient pourtant à trouver une fille pour lui. Il faut dire que certaines rumeurs courraient sur le jeune homme. On le disait sadique et assez violent. Sauf que c'était des rumeurs et personne ne pouvait témoigner si elles étaient exactes. Pour la réussite social de son mari, Laïra avait fait une proposition que son mari avait accepter mais pas tout de suite.

Il avait rencontrer les Hartley qui bien sur avait entendu parler d'Aurore ou plutôt de Steam. D'abord sceptique, ce fut leur fils qui était ravi de la proposition des North. Bien sur personne ne doutait que derrière ce visage d'ange, ce cachait un véritable démon qui n'avait qu'une envie : soumettre la rebelle.

Poussant un soupir, Trent regarda son épouse.

\- Si tu le dit. Moni est au courant ?

\- Oui mais je lui ait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Aurore. Sous peine d'une punition.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu ne lui dises rien. Elle pourrait tout faire capoter et Aurore pourrait prendre la fuite. Ce que je ne veux pas bien sur.

\- Soit tranquille, mon chéri. Aurore ne sait rien de notre mariage arranger du moins pour l'instant.

\- Nous lui diront demain et la garderont sous clé afin qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Malheureusement ce que le couple ignorait c'est que quelqu'un avait entendu toute leur conversation. Et cette personne fut bien sur la « futur marié ». Une fois qu'elle était monté dans sa chambre, Steam était sortie quelques minutes plus tard pour espionner ses parents. Après tout la conversation avec son père l'avait titiller. Ayant atteint le salon, elle c'était accroupit pour écouter la conversation. Ce qu'elle avait attendu ne l'avait pas enchanté mais alors pas du tout. Alors comme cela, ils voulaient qu'elle se marie avec ce certain Jim Hartley ? Hors de question !

Face à cela, Steam prit une décision drastique : elle allait quitter définitivement l'île ! Elle voulait devenir exploratrice, elle allait le devenir et peu importe ce qu'en dit sa « famille ». Une fois la conversation finit, Steam alla dans la cuisine pour voler de la nourriture pour son voyage avant de regagner sa chambre et préparer ses affaires pour partir définitivement de la maison.

Elle prit un sac où elle y jeta des vêtements et des sous-vêtements, une boussole, une lampe torche, un canif ainsi que la nourriture qu'elle avait prise dans la cuisine. Ensuite, elle prit sa sacoche vert foncé pour y mettre de l'argent qu'elle avait chiper malicieusement à son père sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Steam prit alors son poignard qu'elle mit autour de sa hanche, son collier et deux pistolets qu'elle avait acheter un jour en cachette et les mirent un dans sa sacoche et l'autre entre sa ceinture et son pantalon. Les munitions furent misent dans sa sacoche qu'elle mit en bandoulière et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre.

La soulevant, elle passa sans aucun problème sans faire le moindre bruit tel un ninja. Ne regardant pas en arrière, elle se dirigea vers le port où elle vola un petit bateau. Steam n'avait jamais naviguer mais elle avait cela dans le sang. Elle le sentait pulser dans ses veines, c'était le côté maternel qui prenait le dessus.

Commençant à s'éloigner de l'île grâce au vent dans les voiles, Steam ne porta pas un seul regard à l'endroit elle était. Mais cela était du passé, aujourd'hui elle allait vers son avenir. Un avenir d'aventurière.

 **N/A : Verdict ? Vous voyez que les liens familiaux entre Aurore/Steam et sa famille sont rompu à jamais. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais décrire les deux ans de sa vie d'aventurière et sa rencontre avec Silver son loup-méca (vous inquiétez pas je vous décrirait ce loup de mon invention). Je peux pas vous dire quand notre cher pirate fera son apparition. Soyez juste un patient.**

 **Laissez un message si vous avez aimé.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf.**


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A : Tadamm ! Etant très bien inspirer, je vous met le chapitre 2. Vous découvrirez la rencontre entre Steam et Silver le loup méca._

 _Vous souhaitant bonne lecture._

Chapitre 2

Au petit matin, la famille descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner sans se douter de ce qui c'était passer dans la nuit pendant qu'il dormait. Trent et Laïra était déjà à table en train de manger, Moni arriva quelques minutes après. Personne ne parla d'Aurore, jusqu'à ce que Laïra dise à son mari.

\- Bien que lui ait interdit de descendre de sa chambre je crois que serais bien qu'elle descende.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien on pourrais lui dire notre proposition faite aux Hartley. Il ne vaut mieux pas la faire attendre.

Trent médita un peu sur la proposition de sa femme avant d' hocher la tête. S'adressant à Moni il lui demanda.

\- Peux tu aller chercher ta sœur ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? Ronchonna Moni.

\- Chérie s'il te plaît. Quémanda Laïra.

\- Bon très bien.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller vers la chambre de sa jeune sœur. Les parents finirent de manger lorsqu'ils entendirent leur fille hurler.

\- MAMAN ! PAPA !

Levant la tête, le couple virent Moni revenir en urgence vers eux, le regard paniquer.

\- Que ce passe-il- Moni ? S'inquiéta Laïra.

\- C'est Aurore. Elle a disparu !

\- Comment cela disparu ? Explique toi ! Ordonna Trent.

\- Sa chambre était vide. Il n'y a plus certains de ses vêtements, sa sacoche n'est plus là ainsi qu'un sac. Et la fenêtre de sa chambre est ouverte en grand.

Donnant un coup sur la table, Trent se leva pour se précipiter vers la chambre suivit de sa femme et de sa fille. Arriver dans la chambre, il ne put que constater l'horrible vérité. Sa fille avait disparu. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Passant la tête par-dessus la fenêtre, il scruta dehors avant de rentrer la tête.

Trent se mit alors à hurler :

\- AURORE !

Plus loin dans la mer, Steam sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine avant de sourire. Son sixième sens lui disait que sa « famille » venait de découvrir sa fugue. A la maison, Trent c'était calmer, enfin un peu. Se tournant vers sa femme il ordonna.

\- Prévint la Marine. Je veux qu'on la retrouve. Peut importe combien de temps cela prendra.

\- Que dois je dire aux Hartley ?

\- Dire leur la vérité. Dit leur que l'on fera tout pour la ramener ici et que le mariage aura bien lieu.

\- Ils ne seront pas content Trent.

\- Je sais mais on a pas le choix. Je veux que l'on la retrouve sans un bleu bien sur. Une fois qu'elle sera là, il faudra alors qu'elle se soumette. Pas question qu'elle face tout capoter. Cette fois ci, je n'aurais plus aucune clémence envers elle.

Les Hartley n'étaient pas content d'apprendre la triste nouvelle surtout leur fils Jim qui avait exploser de colère. Bien sur la Marine, grâce à l'argent des Hartley et des North allait chercher la fugueuse. Tous pensaient que cela prendrait quelques semaines voir 2 mois. Seulement, Steam était très rusé et la mission dura 3 ans.

 _3 ans plus tard..._

Couchée sur l'herbe, la tête sur son manteau rouge bordeaux, bras croisés derrière, Steam regardait le ciel qui était bleu sans aucun nuage. Trois ans déjà qu'elle avait quitté son île et sa « famille » pour vivre son rêve : explorer des îles. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait visiter, chacune lui avait réserver son lot de mystère et de danger. D'ailleurs son corps en gardait quelques traces. Elle avait des cicatrices importantes dans le dos, les jambes mais aussi à l'intérieur d'elle, sur son squelette.

Elle avait même faillit mourir une fois à cause de morsures de serpent venimeux ou autre animal mortel. Le résultat fut qu'elle avait survécut et était maintenant immunisé contre divers poisons. En plus physiquement, Steam avait encore plus changer.

Âgé maintenant de 21 ans, Steam arborait toujours ses fameuses bottes, portait un short en jean mais au lieu de porter un t-shirt, la jeune femme portait un large bandeau de cuire noir qui couvrait sa mince poitrine. Malgré le fait qu'elle est un physique androgyne, son nouveau look lui conférait une touche d'originalité. Elle portait un couteau qui se trouvait dans un fourreau attaché à sa cuisse gauche, un pistolet était coincé dans sa ceinture avec son poignard offert jadis par son mentor.

Son bandana rouge était toujours sur son poignet gauche tandis que sur le droit, elle avait des bracelets en argent. Ses doigts arboraient toujours des bagues en argent, ses ongles étaient vernis de rouge carmin. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant très foncé et très court retenu bien sûr par ses lunettes de soudures. Steam ne portait plus de maquillage. A la place se trouvait du côté gauche une cicatrice qui partait du haut de sa tête pour s'arrêter au niveau de la joue et qui barrait son œil. En travers de sa poitrine, se trouvait la lanière de sa sacoche qui avait été user par ses aventures.

Dedans, elle avait de l'argent, un peu de nourriture, une lampe torche et des cartes. Elle c'était muscler durant ses trois ans et arborait quatre tatouages. Sur l'avant bras gauche, se trouvait une marque d'une tribu indigène. Cette marque signifiait qu'elle avait réussit leur test d'initiation et qu'elle faisait partit des leurs. Quand elle le regardait elle se souvenait du test qui lui avait coûter la cicatrice au visage ainsi que des côtes cassées.

Son deuxième tatouage se trouvait sur son avant bras droit. Il représentait un loup et un corbeau entourer d'ailes d'anges noir recouvert de chaînes avec du sang. Le troisième se situait au niveau de sa cheville droite, il représentait un dragon chinois. Enfin le quatrième se trouvait sur son omoplate droite. Cela représentait une griffure de loup sauf qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait un paysage avec l'animal.

Triturant son collier en argent, Steam ferma les yeux un instant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à quelques mètres de la jeune femme qui ne sourcilla pas. Devinant qui c'était, elle ne bougea pas de sa position. Une ombre lui boucha l'influence du soleil. Sentant des gouttes lui tomber sur le visage, elle fit une grimace avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la tête d'un loup qui la regardait, langue pendante.

Levant la main, elle bougea son index pour dire.

\- N'y pense même pas mon gros.

Le loup pencha la tête avant de la diriger vers Steam qui du renouveler son ordre.

\- Non. Non ! Non ! Silver...Rhaaaaa ! beurk ! Je venais de me laver le visage.

Le loup venait de lui lécher le visage de bas en haut. Se relevant d'un coup, la jeune femme essaya de se nettoyer le visage en jurant de tout son soûl. Se tournant, elle vit Silver qui était assis sur son postérieur et qui la regardait d'un regard lupin.

\- Tu me paieras cela mon gros.

Le loup n'était nullement impressionner par les menaces de la jeune femme. Il faut dire que Silver n'est pas un loup ordinaire, loin de là. C'est un animal rare et très dangereux. En effet l'animal est un Lupus Mécanicus, plus communément appeler loup magnétique ou loup méca. Les scientifiques savent que ce loup vit très longtemps, possède des crocs ainsi que des griffes en métal, qu'il possède des plaques métalliques sur certains endroit de leur corps notamment sur le dos, l'avant des quatre membres, sur le côté de la tête et le haut des oreilles tandis que le reste de son corps est de la fourrure. Mesurant au moins 2 mètres, il possède une très grande force physique, des sens très développer, une queue très longue avec des épines en métal rétractiles. Sa nourriture est constituter de viande mais aussi de morceau de métal. On dit qu'il possède une poche à venin dans sa gueule et que lorsqu'il injecte le poison, on peut voir des veines argentés se répandre sur le corps des humains.

La personne mordu subit un véritable calvaire au point de vouloir mourir. Le seul antidote est le loup qui à mordu la personne. Personne ne sait comment il est fabriquer ni pourquoi il fait que ce soit celui qui est mordu qui peut guérir. Certains grand scientifiques ont essayer de synthétiser le contre-poison, en vain. On raconte aussi que cet animal posséderait une poche caché sous son ventre pouvant stocké divers choses, un peu comme les kangourous. Certains disent même que ce loup aurait le pouvoir du magnétisme mais cette théorie n'a jamais été prouver. Manque de preuves.

Une chose était sûr, personne ne pouvait dompter cet animal, ni le capturer. Du moins sans qu'il y ait des blesser voir des mort. Il ne s'approchait que très rarement des humains. Sauf que Steam en avait un, elle. De plus il avait une particularité, il était albinos ou du moins une forme d'albinisme pour son espèce. Ses yeux était rouge sang, les plaques sur son corps étaient en argent tandis que ses poils étaient blanc. Ses crocs et griffes étaient aussi en argent mais plus clairs que surs ses plaques.

D'ailleurs, Silver arborait comme Steam, des cicatrices faites par ses congénères du à sa condition. Cela la jeune femme l'avait vite comprit lors de leur fameuse rencontre, i ans de cela. Et contrairement à ce que certains pourrait penser, la jeune femme ne le contrôlait pas. Pas comme un chien. Oh non ! Pour elle c'était un ami pas un animal de compagnie. Tous les deux se comprenaient. D'ailleurs jamais elle ne put oublier leur rencontre.

Après avoir explorer les îles au niveau d'East Blue, Steam voulut explorer encore plus le monde. C'est là qu'elle eu vent du One Piece. Elle décida donc de partir sa rechercher, non pas pour devenir « le roi des pirates » mais pour explorer de nouveaux territoires. Bien sur cela ne fit pas sans risques. Elle eut à faire à des pirates sanguinaires. Malheureusement pour eux, elle avait réussit à s'échapper en leur piquant leur trésors et coulant leur navire. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Plusieurs fois la Marine faillit lui mettre la main dessus sans y arriver.

Telle une anguille, elle glissait entre leur maille de leur filet. Bien sûr, il arrivait que certains groupe réussisse à l'attraper mais à chaque fois, Steam arrivait à leur échapper et à brouiller les pistes. Elle réussit de justesse à passer Red Line pour explorer de nouvelles îles. Sur chaque îles qu'elle explorait, Steam se tenait au courant de ce qui passait dans le monde notamment sur les pirates grâce au journal.

Les pirates qui était à chaque fois à la une fut l'équipage du Chapeau paille. Leur capitaine était un certain Monkey D Luffy, un jeune homme qui aurait manger le fruit du démon « Gum gum ». Elle avait entendu parler de ces fameux fruits du démon et de leur pouvoirs. Cela était effrayant mais aussi excitant. Pour le fameux Luffy, son pouvoir était qu'il était élastique, cela dégoûta la jeune femme.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait vu ses fruits mais jamais elle n'aurait voulut en manger un morceau. Le hic lorsque l'on mangeait l'un de ces fruits, était que certes, on avait un super pouvoir sauf que l'on pouvait plus nager. En effet l'eau de mer devenait dangereux pour un porteur de ce fruit.

Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrais perdre sa capacité à nager dans l'océan. D'ailleurs, Steam avait découvert une sorte de « pouvoir » qu'elle avait sur les animaux. La jeune femme se rappelait qu'elle avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec eux. Jamais elle n'en avait pu en parler avec son père, tellement il était occupé. Ce « pouvoir » était qu'elle arrivait à les « comprendre » et a réussir à approcher les plus craintif aux plus dangereux. Le peu qu'elle avait réussit à approcher et à apprivoiser, Steam avait développer une technique particulière.

Savant siffler, elle avait remarquer que suivant la fréquence, elle pouvait leur donner des ordres. Pour cela, elle sifflait avec ses doigts, suivant les doigts, le sifflement était différent. Son moyen mémo-technique fut les bagues qu'elle portait.

Sauf que Steam allait un jour rencontrer un animal qui bouleverserait sa vie. Ayant réussit à échapper une énième fois à la Marine, elle avait réussit à accoster sur une île avant que la nuit ne tombe. Faisant en sorte que son bateau ne s'en aille pas, Steam sauta sur la terre ferme. Devant elle se dressait une végétation luxuriante qui ressemblait à une jungle. Voyant le jour décliner à grande vitesse, la jeune femme décida de chercher un endroit pour dormir.

Prenant son sac contenant ses affaires qu'elle mit sur son dos, Steam prit son poignard pour couper la végétation afin de se frayer un chemin. A force de couper lianes et autre plantes, ses vêtements commençaient à lui coller à la peau et la bandoulière de sa sacoche lui rentrait dans l'épaule. Toujours en train de progresser, elle entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à de l'eau qui coulait.

\- Ah justement je commençais à avoir soif.

Se dirigeant vers le bruit, Steam y trouva un immense lac où se dressait une falaise d'où s'écoulait une cascade. Restant tout de même prudente, elle s'approcha pour boire mais aussi pour refaire le plein de bouteille d'eau. Une fois les bouteilles remplit, elle but encore un peu ne se doutant pas alors du danger qui arrivait droit sur elle.

En effet, une ombre menaçante arriva derrière elle à très grande vitesse. Ayant entendu une branche cassé, elle se retourna à temps pour voir un lion géant sauté vers elle. Heureusement Steam avait de très grand réflexe. Sautant sur le côté, le lion plongea directement dans le lac. Se remettant sur ses jambes, elle dégaina un pistolet au cas où.

Elle attendait que l'animal remonte à la surface mais rien. Soudain, du sang commença à apparaître à la surface de l'eau. S'approchant prudemment du bord, elle fut surprise de voir bondir, un énorme poisson avec des écailles verte qui tenait dans sa gueule le lion mort. Cet espèce de monstre, croqua le lion par le milieu ce qui fait qu'une partie tomba vers Steam.

\- Ah merde !

Reculant pour éviter que la carcasse ne tombe sur elle, la jeune femme dirigea son arme vers le poisson qui disparut comme il était arriver. Vite et silencieux. Abaissant l'arme, elle crut avoir rêver mais tournant la tête, elle put voir ce qui restait du lion. Rangeant son pistolet, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son cœur, à cause de l'adrénaline, n'arrêtait pas de marteler sa cage thoracique. Respirant pour calmer sa respiration, elle toisa de nouveau ce qui restait du lion avant de soupirer.

\- Bon je vais pas laisser cette viande pourrir. Je dois quand même me dépêcher de trouver un abri. Qui sait quel autre créature abrite encore cette île. J'espère qu'il y a des grottes dans le coin.

Enlevant son manteau pour ne pas le salir, elle commença à dépecer la moitié de corps. Durant son séjour dans la tribu indigène, elle avait apprit des techniques de survit et aussi comment préparer un animal lors de la chasse. Ses coups étaient précis et sans aucune hésitation. Enlevant soigneusement la peau, elle retira les organes. Ne voulant pas attirer d'autres animaux, Steam essaya de faire couler le moins de sang possible, elle nettoya le corps via ses bouteilles d'eau. Après tout, elle ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être la prochaine proie de ce poisson carnivore. Sauf qu'elle devrait refaire le plein ensuite.

Vu la taille, cela lui prit pas loin de 2 heures. Elle mit les morceaux de viandes mangeables dans la peau qu'elle avait nettoyer, les organes et les os furent abandonner là. Steam se doutait qu'un quelconque prédateur serait ravi de se faire une repas gratis. Refaisant le plein d'eau, tout en restant vigilante, elle prit son paquetage et remit son manteau pour aller se trouver une cachette.

Tout en s'éloignant du lac, elle ne c'était pas aperçut qu'elle était observé tout au long de sa manœuvre par une paire d'yeux. Dès que l'animal avait vu partir cette « intruse », il c'était approcher pour manger les organes et nettoyer ce que restait sur les os. Il avait même observer la direction que Steam avait prit pour partir.

Ayant finit son repas, il se dirigea vers l'eau pour boire. Voyant une nouvelle proie plus grosse que la précédente, s'abreuver, le poisson carnivore bondit. L'animal qui buvait fit un geste avec sa queue et le poisson retomba avec un bruit sourd dans le l'eau. Remontant à la surface, celui-ci était mort, transpercer par des épines assez longues. Agitant sa queue, il ramena le poisson sur la rive avant de le prendre dans sa gueule pour le traîner dans jungle à l'abri des regard.

Toujours en train de marcher, Steam trouva finalement une grotte qui était un peu en hauteur. Cela lui permettra d'être à l'abri de certains prédateur. Cela tombait bien car la nuit arrivait vite. Se dépêchant de grimper, elle s'installe au fond avec son paquetage. Redescendant, elle ramassa des brindilles pour faire un feu afin de manger.

Soudain elle entendit un cri horrible dans la jungle. Se stoppant net, elle scruta les environs à la rechercher du moindre bruit mais tout était redevenu calme.

\- Bizarre ! Sûrement une bagarre ou une mise à mort. Bon je ne dois pas traîner. Aller je commence à avoir la dalle moi.

Une fois remonter dans son abri, elle fit un feu et commença à faire rôtir des morceau de viande. Dès que la viande était bien griller, elle les mangea avec les doigts, tirant lorsque c'était trop dure. La nuit était tomber, il faisait un peut plus frais mais ça allait. Rangeant le reste de sa nourriture, elle se cala contre la paroi son manteau contre elle comme couverture. Demain l'explorerait un peu mieux. Qui sait encore quels mystère ce cachait ici.

Plus loin dans la jungle, un combat avec fait rage. Des feuilles avaient été piétinées, des arbres arrachés voir même griffés assez profondément. Sur le sol se tenait une sorte d'ours qui était surplomber par le vainqueur qui haletait encore après sa victoire.

Se dirigeant vers sa proie, il arracha certains morceux pour en manger tandis qu'avec sa queue, il en prit certains qui disparurent sous ventre comme par magie. Une fois bien rassasier, il disparut dans la végétation éclairer seulement par le croissant de lune. L'animal reviendrait demain finir le reste.

Réveiller par les rayons du soleil qui chauffait son visage, Steam bougonna avant de se lever en grimaçant. Faisant craquer ses muscles, elle prépara son petit déjeuner. Tous en mangeant elle regarda l'extérieur de la grotte, le paysage était différent lorsque c'était le matin. Une fois son repas terminer, elle se leva, épousseta avant de descendre vers la jungle. Elle avait laisser son sac et n'avait pris que sa sacoche.

Marchant sans but, elle trouva des fruits qu'elle goûta. C'était succulent ! Faisant toujours attention où elle mettait les pied car elle avait croiser un serpent, un sanglier et avait faillit tomber dans des marécages. Une légère brise se leva. Elle était fraîche sauf que Steam plissa le nez face à l'odeur que cette brise apportait.

\- Pouah ! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur infect ?

Se bouchant le nez, elle se dirigea vers la source. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, ses s'agrandirent d'horreur face à ce qu'elle avait trouver. Toute la végétation avait été piétinés, certains arbres étaient tomber voir même déraciné ou ne tenaient plus que par miracle. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus la jeune exploratrice ce fut le sang qui maculait l'endroit.

Par terre et même sur la végétation, on aurait que quelqu'un c'était amuser à repeindre l'endroit.

\- Bordel de merde ! Mais qu'es ce qui c'est passé ici cette nuit ? Un massacre ?

Repérant quelque chose caché sous un tas de feuille, Steam arme à la main s'approcha doucement. Donnant un coup de pied dans la chose, elle ne vit aucune réaction signe que c'était bien mort. Mais elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes. S'accroupissant, elle rangea son pistolet pour soulever la feuille. En voyant ce que c'était elle tomba recula mais tomba sur son postérieur.

Caché derrière la végétation se trouvait la carcasse d'un ours gigantesque dont il ne restait pratiquement que des os et très peu de chair. Dont certains étaient tordue de manière bizarre.

\- Ooh la vache ! Jura Steam. Qu'es ce qui pu faire cela ? Bon sang mais je suis tomber où moi encore ?

Regardant de plus près, elle essaya de deviner ce qui avait pu tuer un ours de cette taille. Prenant un os, elle regarda les traces de morsures. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa pantoise, une partie de l'os avait été...Cherchant toujours le mot elle ne put conclure qu'il avait été arracher avec le muscle et la chair. Ce qui était assez déconcertant en somme. Le reposant, elle inspecta les lieux de l'agression. Regardant les dégâts, elle put conclure que l'agresseur était très fort, mesurait sûrement 2 mètres et avait des griffes très puissantes.

Examinant, une trace de griffure sur un arbre, Steam était très étonner de la profondeur. Elle pouvait y mettre un doigt dedans. Mais ce qui la surpris encore plus ce fut qu'elle reconnue ce genre de griffure. Où du moins cela lui rappelait celles faite par des loups.

Regardant au sol, elle put voir des traces de pattes. Celles de l'ours mais aussi d'autre qui étaient plus profondes et qui ressemblaient à celles d'un loups. Sauf qu'un loup ne faisait une taille gigantesque et ne pourrait faire un tel carnage. Elle restait perplexe.

Soudain quelque chose brilla dans son champ de vision. Se dirigeant vers le point lumineux, Steam le ramassa pour découvrir que c'était une dent ou plutôt un croc mais en argent. Un croc de loup plus précisément.

\- C'est quoi ce délire bordel ? Aucun loup ne possède de croc en argent. Je ne sens que cette île cache quelque chose de pas normale.

Lâchant le croc, Steam releva vivement la tête pour voir une nué d'oiseaux s'envoler à quelques kilomètres de là. Avant d'entendre des arbres grincer et craquer.

\- Merde ! Quelque chose approche et c'est pas de la taille d'un lapin.

Décidant qu'il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas rester dans les parages, Steam décida de se cacher dans des fourrer mais à l'abri du vent afin que ce qui approchait ne puisse pas la sentir. Bien cacher, elle ne put voir grand chose. Si elle levait trop la tête, elle risquait de se faire voir. Chose qu'elle ne voulait pas bien sur.

Respirant lentement, elle scruta tout doucement les environs avant de voir quelque chose sortir des arbres. Malheureusement, elle ne put pas bien voir. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que c'était grand et blanc. Néenmoins, elle n'était pas idiote pour autant. Ce qui était là respirait le danger à cent kilomètre à la ronde.

Elle le vit se diriger vers la carcasse. De son ouïe elle put entendre le bruit de mastication ainsi que le bruit des os qui se fracassèrent. Mu la par la curiosité, la jeune femme voulut voir à quoi elle avait à faire. Sauf que dans son mouvement une branche craqua.

Le faible bruit intrigua l'animal qui arrêta de manger laissant même un morceau tomber terre. Se tassant le plus vite possible au sol, Steam n'osa plus bouger ni respirer. Elle leva même pas les yeux pour voir ce qui ce passait.

\- Non mais quelle conne je suis ! Pensa-t-elle. Qu'es ce qui m'a prit de bouger ? Curiosité de merde.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre avant de s'arrêter. Elle put entendre renifler l'air pour trouver une odeur. Rien ! L'animal poussa un grognement contrarier avant de revenir vers son repas pour le finir et il partit. Steam toujours face contre terre, attendit encore 5 minutes avant de se lever pour sortir de sa cachette. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'un squelette et elle put voir les traces de pas laisser par l'animal en question.

Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme vit le chemin qu'avait prit le prédateur. Une personne normale aurait prit une direction différent de celle emprunter par un prédateur inconnue mais pas Steam. Son mentor lui avait toujours dit.

\- Il faut toujours que tu connaisses tes adversaires. Ne jamais attaquer aveuglément. Tu risquerais de le sous-estimer et finir par mourir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se mit à courir pour savoir qui était ce mystérieux prédateur. Toujours en train de courir, elle dut néanmoins s'arrêter lorsqu'elle entendit un énorme cri suivit de bruit de fracas. Une autre bagarre.

\- Grrr ! C'est pas vrai.

Faisant fi des bruits, elle reprit sa course avant de se stopper net devant le spectacle qu'elle venait de découvrir. Deux animaux étaient en train de se battre. Un tigre et un loup. Sauf que le loup n'était pas ordinaire loin de là. Durant ses nombreux voyages, elle avait entendu des histoires assez rocambolesque sur certains animaux peuplant les mers mais aussi les îles.

Celles qu'elle avaient retenu concernaient des loups notamment un type de loup rare mais extrêmement dangereux. Le Lupus Mecanicus. Et la devant elle s'en tenait un. Elle crut rêver ce n'était pas possible ! Car en effet, comme les loups communs, les loups méca vivaient en meute alors comment se faisait il que celui-ci soit tout seul ?

Toujours plonger dans ses réflexions, Steam ne vit pas le tigre valser vers elle. Voyant une masse venir, elle se décala pour venir plonger dans des hautes herbes.

\- Merde ! Si je ne fait pas gaffe, je vais finir écrabouiller ou pire encore dévorer.

Se relevant, elle regarda ce combat de titans. Le tigre semblait affaiblit, couvert d'égratignures comparer au loup mais surtout il semblait malade. Steam vit pourquoi en regardant plus attentivement l'animal. Malgré sa fourrure, elle put voir des veines argenté couvrir sur son corps, augmenter à chaque respiration de l'animal.

\- Du poison ! Conclut-elle. Donc il ont bien une poche de poison. Whaou !

Malgré le danger, elle ne pouvait être qu'impressionner face à l'attirail mortel du loup. Un gros « BOUM » se fit entendre. Le tigre, trop affaiblit par le poison, c'était coucher sur le côté, haletant comme jamais. Le loup s'approcha doucement pour venir se tenir près de la tête de l'animal.

De sa position, elle put voir du sang argenté couler ici et là sur le loup. Apparemment, le tigre avait réussit à le blesser mais par mortellement. Sauf qu'il en perdait énormément. D'un geste vif, il prit la tête du tigre dans sa gueule avant de tirer un coup sec, arrachant la tête. Il l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

Steam resta pétrifier face à cet act. Revenant sur terre, elle regarda le loup qui haletait avant lécher ses blessures. Elle comprit pourquoi il était seul. Devant elle, se tenait un loup albinos. Les animaux atteint d'albinisme sont rarement acepter par les autre et ont du mal à survivre.

Celui-ci, un adulte, avait réussit à survivre malgré le fait qu'il n'est plus de meute. Son cœur se serra face à cela. Le monde animal était cruel, elle avait pitié pour lui. Tout à coup, un bruissement lui fit lever la tête, un autre tigre était là derrière le loup qui ne l'avait pas vu.

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait par dessus-tout c'était les coups dans le dos. Malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait y resté, Steam prit son arme et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour sortir de sa cachette. Tandis qu'il nettoyait ses plaies, le loup leva la tête pour voir l'intruse qu'il avait vu au lac hier. Remarquant son arme dans sa main, il grogna en montrant ses crocs d'argent, tout en positionnant sa queue en l'air, des épines en sortaient.

Une seul mouvement de balancier et il projetterait ses épines sur l intruse. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui, Steam tira. Le loup n'eut pas le temps de réagir sauf qu'il ne sentit aucune douleur. En fait il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait louper. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un corps tombe lourdement derrière lui.

Tournant à demi sa tête, il put voir un autre tigre mort, un trou sanglant dans le front. S'en voulant ne pas l'avoir vu venir avant, il reporta néanmoins son regard sur cette jeune femme. Pourquoi l'avait elle sauvé ? Après tout son peuple, du moins certains essayaient de comprendre les siens tandis que d'autres n'avaient aucun scrupule à les tuer pour leur voler leur plaques, leur griffes et leur crocs pour en faire des munitions ou des sortes de boucliers. Il grogna afin qu'elle n'approche pas.

Face au grognement, elle rangea son arme avant de lever les bras. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

\- Tout doux mon grand. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis moi.

Un grognement menaçant se fit de nouveau entendre. Steam recula d'un pas, voulant lui signifier qu'elle n'envahissait pas son espace personnel.

\- On se calme. Voilà tu es content maintenant ? Je voulais juste te donner un coup main.

Steam vit alors la queue monte un peu plus haut. Déglutissant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui lance ses drôle de piques sur elle.

\- Écoute je vais juste m'éloigner et te laisser tranqu...Ha !

Trop tard, le loup lança ses piques droit sur. N'ayant pas le temps de se baisser, elle se protégea la tête avec ses bras qu'elle croisa. S'attendant à sentir des douleurs dans ses bras et ses jambes, Steam grimaça sauf que rien ne vient.

Écartant ses bras, elle remarqua que son corps n'avait rien. Le loup c'était assis, fatigué, en face d'elle. Les bras le long du corps, elle allait dire quelque chose quand un énorme bruit la fit sursauter. Tournant doucement la tête sur sa droite, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs. Un autre tigre se tenait juste derrière, cribler d'épine argenté planté dans la tête, l'œil droit et la gorge.

Déglutissant, elle reporta son regard sur le loup qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

\- On peut dire que l'on es quitte maintenant mon gros.

Une soupir las se fit entendre. Steam remarqua alors que le loup n'allait pas bien du tout. S'approchant doucement, elle posa sa main sur sa truffe, des yeux rouge la fixèrent avant de se baisser. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle put voir encore plus de sang. Merde c'était sérieux.

Braquant son regard sur l'animal, elle demanda.

\- Tu crois que tu peux te lever ?

Il repoussa sa main avant de caler sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Steam posa les mains sur ses hanches l'air contrarier.

\- Hé ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarquer, tu saignes vachement. Et je doute que tu puisses guérir tous seul boule de poil.

Un coup de truffe la fit tomber par terre. Grognant, elle se leva pour donner un coup de poing dans la dite truffe. Cela surpris le loup avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Montrant les crocs, il allait se lever quand il croisa le regard vairons de la jeune femme. Quelque chose passa sur lui comme le toucher d'une plume, l'obligeant à rester couché et à se calmer.

\- Sa suffit ! Tout ce que je veux c'est te soigner. Rien d'autre mon gros. Tu es peut être un lupus mécanicus mais sache que j'ai pas peur de toi. Je te laisserais pas crever comme un rat mort ! T'a comprit ? Alors lève tes fesses boule de poil et suis moi. Avant que tu ne crève sur place.

Bien que son discours fut d'une voix pleines d'assurances, Steam tremblait de peur à l'intérieur. Faut dire que la boule poil avait de quoi lui foutre les chocottes et pouvaient la tuer de pleins des manières possibles. Grâce à son flair, il sur que l'humaine avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire mais elle avait raison sur un point : ses blessures étaient assez graves. Sans son aide, il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir. La regardant, il se leva péniblement pour se mettre sur son postérieur.

Face à ce changement, Steam en conclut qu'il allait la suivre. Enfin elle l'espérait !

\- Suis moi. Fut les seules mots qu'elle put dire.

Steam retraversa la jungle jusqu' à la grotte. De temps en temps, elle regardait derrière son épaule pour voir si le loup la suivait. Une fois arriver devant la grotte, la jeune femme s'y engouffra suivit de son drôle de compagnon.

\- Bon écoute...

BOUM !

Steam ne put finit sa phrase que son compagnon de fortune s'écroula de tout son poids. Elle en déduisit qu'il était K.O. Grimaçant, elle tapa du pied.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai. Ah je vous jure !

Retirant son manteau qu'elle posa plus loin par terre avec sa sacoche, Steam se dirigea vers son sac pour trouver son kit de soin. Heureusement, elle avait fait le plein de puis le temps face aux embuscades de la Marine. Seulement elle se demandait si elle aurait assez de bandage pour la boule de poil. Prenant l'ouate ainsi que de l'alcool et de l'eau, elle s'approcha de son patient.

Celui-ci ayant entendu les pas de la jeune femme avait ouvert un œil pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Posant la bouteille d'alcool et l'ouate, elle inspecta les blessures. Elle remarqua alors les plaques en argent qui ne couvrait pas toutes les parties du corps du loup. Steam s'aperçut que les blessures se situaient plus au endroits non protéger par ce fameuses plaques. Montrant la bouteille au loup afin qu'il comprenne son geste, elle annonça :

\- C'est parti.

Steam se mit à rincer au mieux le sang qui collait aux poils. Ce fut assez difficile du à la texture poisseuse mais aussi au fait que le sang du loup était plus épais que celui d'une être humain. Ayant finit de le nettoyer, elle alla chercher, l'ouate et l'alcool. Comme précédemment, elle les lui montra avant de grimacer pour dire :

\- Cela risque piquer un peu. Attention.

Imbibant un coton d'ouate d'alcool, elle le posa ensuite contre une blessure. La réaction du loup ne fit pas attendre. Celui-ci bondit sur ses pattes, poussant par la même occasion Steam avant de hurler de douleur. Foudroyant l'humaine du regard, il montra ses crocs. Se remettant en position assise, elle lui donna un coup dans la truffe.

\- Oh arrête ! Espèce de chochotte ! Je t'avais dit que cela allait piquer un peu. J'y peux rien comprit ? Prend ton mal en patience. OK ?

Le loup grogna encore plus fort avant que l'humaine en est marre. D'un simple bond, elle se mit sur ses jambes pour encore plus l'engueuler.

\- Assez ! COUCHE !

Ce que fit le loup sans discuter. Cela les surpris tous les deux mais encore plus Steam que l'animal. Jamais au par avant cela n'était arriver. Mais qu'es ce que cela voulait dire ? Voyant le loup à terre, elle décida de le soigner d'abord puis de réfléchir après. Reprenant son travail, elle fit en sorte de ne pas lui faire top mal. Bien qu'il grogna de temps en temps, il se laissa faire. Ayant finit, elle alla chercher du fil pour recoudre les plaies et une aiguille.

Posant l'aiguille à terre, elle vérifia son travail. Elle aperçut alors d'autres cicatrices ainsi que des morsures. Des morsures de loup pour être exacte. Regardant son drôle de compagnon, elle ne put retenir sa question.

\- Et bien mon vieux, tes autres congénères ne t'ont pas louper. C'est du au fait que tu sois albinos n'es ce pas ?

Un « groumpf » se fit entendre. Steam prit cela pour un oui.

\- Mon pauvre, les tiens sont vraiment cruel. Bon, surtout ne bouge pas je vais te rafistolé. Cela risque de piquer donc on ne bouge pas. Putain où ai donc passer cette aiguille ?

Steam tâtonna l'endroit où elle avait poser l'aiguille mais elle n'y était plus. Puis celle-ci réapparut comme par enchantement en l'air devant elle. Écarquillant les yeux, Steam jeta un coup d'œil surpris au loup qui avait toujours les yeux ouvert. Tendant prudemment la main, elle saisit l'aiguille avant de se mettre au boulot.

Au moins une chose était sûr, ces loups possédaient bien le pouvoir du magnétisme. Ce qui était encore plus flippant que ses épines ou son soi-disant poison. En effet il pourrait la tuer facilement avec n'importe lequel de ses armes. Mettant le fil dans l'aiguille, elle commença à recoudre les différents plaies. Son patient ne dit rien même quand elle fit les bandages. Une fois finit, elle regarda son travail. Elle se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire car le loup ressemblait à une momie maintenant.

Son estomac se mit alors à gronder pour lui signifier qu'elle avait faim. Préaparant du feu, elle fit cuire certaines bout de viande tandis qu'elle donna le reste au loup qui la regarda avec un regard surpris.

\- Quoi ?! Ta besoins de protéines pour guérir. Allez bonne appétit !

Prenant ses tranches, elle mangea. Son compagnon de fortune fit de même avant de fermer les yeux de fatigue. Éteignant le feu, Steam prit son manteau pour se couvrir et dormir. Elle se demandait comment cela allait se passer les jours suivants.

2 semaines passèrent après cette rencontre. Steam s'occupait du loup pour qu'il récupère et il récupérait très vite. Celui-ci ce laissa faire comme un nounours. Elle avait remarquer qu'il adorait les grattouilles entre les oreilles et les plaques en passant sa main dessus. Un lien commençait à se former entre les deux. Pour autant, Steam ne considérait pas Silver car oui, elle lui avait donner un nom, comme un animal de compagnie. Comme il avait des plaques d'argents, elle l'avait appeler comme cela. La jeune femme le considérai plutôt comme un ami.

Au fil des jours, elle avait développer une technique afin de « l'appeler » en cas d'urgence : le sifflement. Elle utilisait surtout la main droite. Suivant les doigts qu'elle mettait en bouche, les ordres étaient différents. Lorsqu'elle sifflait avec le pouce et l'index l'ordre était : « vient ici », le majeur et l'annulaire voulait « coup de queue », l'auriculaire et l'index : « poche intérieur ». A cette ordre, Silver chapardait des objets pour les mettre dans sa poche caché sous son ventre. Le majeur et l'index : « poison ». Par contre lorsqu'elle sifflait sans ses doigts rapide et bref cela voulait dire « attaque » et lorsqu'elle les claquait cela voulait « épines ».

Tous ce passait bien entre les deux compagnons sauf que cela ne dura pas. Un jour, alors qu'elle cherchait de la nourriture pour partir de l'île car il était temps qu'elle s'en aille, Steam entendit des voix. Des voix d'hommes. Se cachant dans des hautes herbes, elle vit des silhouettes approcher de sa position.

\- Chercher bien et faites attention tout de même soldats.

\- Oui monsieur.

La Marine ! Bien sur ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'en aille. Une fois que le groupe fut parti, elle sortit de sa cachette. Faisant attention, elle se dirigea vers la grotte pour aller Silver sauf qu'elle n'y arriva jamais. Tournant à gauche, elle tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de Marine qui pointèrent leur armes sur elle.

\- Oups ! Quelle poisse.

\- Aurore North, ne bougez pas !

\- Chiotte !

Voyant un des membres du groupe venir vers elle pour lui mettre des menottes afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Regardant autour, elle vit une silhouette caché dans les fourrés. Silver !

Souriante, elle reporta son regard vers les marines avant de dire :

\- Désoler mais à une autre fois les mecs.

Elle se mit à siffler et Silver apparut devant elle, babine retroussées. Un cri retentit alors.

\- Bon sang c'est un loup méca ! Tous à couvert !

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps, Silver utilisa son pouvoir du magnétisme pour prendre les armes et les renvoyer à leur propriétaires qui fuirent à toutes jambes sans demander leur reste. Quand à Steam, elle se mit à côté de son compagnon à quatre pattes.

\- Faut se tirer de suite. Mince mes affaires !

Silver pointa sa queue sous son ventre au niveau de sa poche. Steam comprit de suite et lui fit un gros câlin.

\- Oh toi je t'adore. Allons s'y.

Les deux amies partirent vers la plage où Steam avait amarrer son bateau. Silver sauta dedans tandis que la jeune femme fit tout pour qu'ils puissent partirent. Grâce à Silver, ils purent partir au nez et à la barbe de la marine. Celui qui s'occupait de l'opération du informer le quartier général. Il se prit une soufflante.

\- Comment avez vous pu encore la laisser vous échapper ? Bande d'incapable !

\- Mais mon amirale...il y a un nouveau facteur imprévue qui est survenue.

\- Quel imprévue ?

\- Elle...est accompagné...Gloups...d'un loup méca.

\- _QUOI ?!_

\- L'un de mes hommes l'a formellement reconnue. Aurore North est accompagné d'un loup méca.

Cette nouvelle ne plus pas du tout au haut commandement.

Une fois hors de porté, Steam regarda son compagnon en souriant.

\- C'est partit pour une nouvelle aventure.

Et des aventures, ils en avaient vécut. Ayant réussit à enlever toute la bave de son visage, Steam se leva pour épousseter son derrière avant reporter son regard vers Silver assis sur son derrière.

\- Bon avant de partir, peux tu me passer le journal s'il te plaît ?

La queue de Silver se dirigea alors vers le ventre pour disparaître derrière un morceau de peau. Cela la faisait toujours rire lorsque son loup faisait cela. On aurait dit une maman kangourou cherchant son petit. Au bout de quelques seconde, il donna le journal à son amie. Le prenant en main, elle le feuilleta tout en regardant de temps en temps son compagnon à quatre pattes.

\- Alors voyons voir les nouvelles. Ouh là ! On dirait que le chapeau de paille fait encore des siennes. Sa prime est de...Oh la vache ! _300 millions de Berry !_ Putain de merde ! Ce gars m'étonneras toujours. Voyons ce qu'il y a d'autres. Tiens un nouveau que je ne connais pas. Sa prime est de... _315 millions de Berry !_ Bon sang 15 millions de plus que Monkey D Luffy. Voyons ce que l'on dit sur ce pirate. Alors Eustass « Captain » Kidd, originaire de South Blue, pirate impitoyable, violent faisant de nombreuses victimes que ce soit de la marine ou civils. Eh ben ! Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Tu m'étonnes que sa prime soit plus élever que le chapeau de paille. Voyons voir sa photo. Hum ouais pas mal.

Steam regardait la photo du pirate qui n'était pas trop mal. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait rencontrer personne. Elle était bien avec Silver. Chiffonnant le journal, elle regarda l'horizon avant de tourner son regard vers Silver qui c'était lever pour se mettre à côté de son amie.

\- Si on continue, on arriver vers l'archipel des Saboady. On doit faire une petite pause puis si on veut continuer, il faut s'arrêter sur cette archipel. Mais il faudra se montrer très discret, surtout toi. Bon allons s'y. Go ! Direction Saboady !

 **N/A : Qu'avez vous pensez de la rencontre entre Steam et Silver ?** **J'ai voulu parler un peu de notre pirate aux cheveux de roux. Faut dire que j'aime ce pirate.** **Dans le prochain chapitre, nos deux héros vont avoir de sérieux ennuis et notre cher rouquin diabolique sera de la partie.** **Je vous dit à la prochaine tous le monde.**

 **D** **ante Bloody Crow Wolf.**


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A : Je dois dire que je suis très inspirer. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire et d'écrire. Je crois que je suis posséder ! Ah mon avis cela doit être ça. Ma fic me possède ! Enfin bref voici un autre chapitre. Et bonne nouvelle, notre cher pirate au pouvoir magnétique sera là lui aussi. J'ai reprit la scène où il apparaît dans l'épisode 392 ainsi que les dialogues._

 _Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont « Follows » et mit en « Favorite », ma fic, cela me touche beaucoup. Vous souhaitant bonne lecture._

Chapitre 3

 _Sur l'Archipel Saboady..._

Cela lui avait mit du temps mais finalement, Steam arriva sur l'Archipel en un seul morceau avec Silver. Pour des raisons évidentes, elle couvrit le loup d'une cape afin de cacher ses plaque afin que l'on ne devine pas que c'était un méca. Bon bien sur, les gens se retournaient beaucoup lorsqu'ils passaient.

Dû à la taille du loup et au look de sa maîtresse qui ne passait pas non plus inaperçu. Elle avait rabattu ses lunettes de soudures sur ses yeux afin que personne ne remarque qu'ils étaient vairons. Elle savait très bien que son regard était rare et que certains n'aura pas hésiter à la kidnapper pour la revendre comme esclave. Après tout, toutes îles avaient sa part sombre. Certains habitants quand à eux se demandait si elle n'était pas une pirate. D'autres essayaient même de la draguer au point qu'ils reçurent un coup de poing ou un coup de pied bien placer.

\- Non mais je te jure quel sans gênes ! Râla Steam après avoir mit un autre homme à terre.

Toujours en train de marcher, elle remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de pirate. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Elle croisa au loin, l'équipage du Moine fou, celui de Bonney, de X drake. Lorsqu'elle les virent, elle se cacha bien entendu. Hors de question d'attirer trop l'attention surtout avec Silver qui se retenait des fois de ne pas planter ses épines ou ses crocs. Un pirate faillit pourtant y passer mais Steam arriva à retenir le loup.

\- Excuser mon chien. Il est un peu trop protecteur.

\- Ouais bon dégage la petite.

A ce mot, la jeune femme du se retenir de ne pas lui foutre son poing en pleine gueule. Depuis toujours sa taille a complexait, 1m67, était la moyenne pour une femme. Sauf que durant son enfance, on la traitait de « petite » ce qui avait le don de l'énerve au plus point. La seule chose qui la retenait fut qu'elle devait être discrète.

Une fois le pirate parti, elle donna un grand coup de point dans un mur, le fissurant. Silver leva la tête pour lui lancer un drôle de regard. Croisant le regard de son compagnon loup, elle retira sa main pour la masser avant de répliquer.

\- Quoi ?

Le loup secoua la tête avant de continuer sa route laissant son amie derrière lui. Levant les yeux aux ciel elle le rejoignit tout en disant pour se justifier.

\- Toi aussi tu serais de mauvaise si on arrêtait pas de t'appeler « l'albinos ».

Un coup de queue lui claqua sur le postérieur. Sursautant, elle se massa les fesses tout en menaçant le loup qui pencha la tête d'un air comique.

\- Aïe ! Je te retient boule de poil ! Tu me le paieras.

Le loup agita sa queue comme pour dire « mais bien sûr ». S'avançant, elle lui mit un petit coup sur la truffe. Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de pousser un petit grognement menaçant.

\- Grogne toujours, tu m'intéresses.

Les deux amis continuèrent leur route. Certains commerçant essayèrent de leur faire acheter certains de leur produit mais Steam refusa. Continuant leur route, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une façade d'un bar qui explosa sous leur nez.

Se protégeant les yeux de la fumée, Steam retint de sa main gauche le cou de Silver.

\- Bouge pas. Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle vit soudain une personne sortir puis une deuxième plus menaçante.

\- Chiotte ! Manquait plus que lui.

Steam savait très bien qui était se tenait devant elle. Un des pirates de la génération terrible.

\- Scratchmen Apoo, « la marée rugissante ». Prise de 198 millions de Berry. Récita Steam en mettant sa main devant Silver qui grogna.

Les deux compagnons ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce de la scène. De là où elle se trouvait, Steam pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait. Apparemment, celui qui l'avait agresser commençait à arriver.

\- Si tu veux te battre, tu devrais attendre que l'on soit de l'autre côté de Red Line !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Steam se demandait vraiment qui était l'autre pirate contre qui Apoo parlait. Son instinct lui disait que cela ne sentait pas bon. Mais alors pas bon du tout ! Pendant ce temps le supernova continuait de parler.

\- Réfléchie bien ! Parce que tu ne sais pas qui tu as en face de toi !

La jeune femme entendit alors une voix grave, le timbre lui fit froid dans le dos. Sans même le voir, elle sut qui était l'autre pirate qui avait fait le trou dans le mur.

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! T'arrêtait pas de me regarder !

Tout ce qu'elle vit alors, c'est des cheveux roux monté en flamme sortir du trou dans le mur. Une autre voix s'éleva, sûrement, un membre de son équipage qui tentait de l'arrêter.

\- Capitaine ! C'est bon laisse tomber.

\- Ta sale tronche me reviens pas ! Et je vais pas attendre tout ce temps pour te la refaire !

Tout en disant cela, avec un sourire à faire peur, l'autre pirate, tendit sa main droite tandis que la gauche, sortit d'un millimètre le poignard qu'il avait sur une ceinture en travers de son corps. Steam le reconnaissait très bien. Ayant vu sa photo mais le voir en vrai était plus que flippant.

\- Eustass « captain » Kidd. 315 millions de Berry. Merde pourquoi fallait il que je tombe sur ce gars là en particulier. Au moins, ils ne font pas attention à nous. On va s'éclip...Hum ? Silver ?

Steam vit avec horreur que son compagnon n'était plus à côté d'elle. Regardant en face, elle le vit se planter devant les deux pirates ou plus précisément devant Kidd.

\- Putain mais qu'es ce qu'il lui prend ?

Steam paniqua à ce moment là. Quand aux deux capitaines, ils se demandaient se qu'il passait lorsqu'ils virent Silver devant eux. Celui-ci se mit en position défensive devant Kidd en montrant clairement ses crocs à Apoo.

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que c'est que cela ? Rappelle ton molosse. Ordonna Apoo.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre comprit ! Rugit Kidd. Ensuite ce n'est pas « mon molosse ».

Steam se tenait la tête avec ses deux mains, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son loup était devenu fou ou quoi ? Elle lui avait bien dit de rester discret mais là c'était foutu. Mais pas totalement puisque la cape tenait encore en place et que personne n'avait remarquer le fait que ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire.

Honnêtement la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle intervenait, elle ne savait pas si elle s'en sortirait mais si elle ne faisait rien, à un moment où à un autre, tous le monde verrait la vrai nature de Silver. Et ça il n'en était pas question !

Un coup du sort la fit réagir. Silver avait lever sa queue et des épines commençait à sortir. Pas bon du tout ! Steam vit qu' Apoo allait attaquer. Pas le choix, elle courut tout en hurlant.

\- Arrêter ! Sa suffit ! STOP !

Les deux pirates tournèrent la tête pour voir une silhouette approcher. Toujours en train de courir, Steam se mit à côté de son loup, sa main droite au niveau du cou. Silver comprit qu'il devait rétracter ses épines. C'est qu'il fit. Gêner, la jeune femme essaya de s'expliquer.

\- Désoler. Cela fait un moment que je le cherchais. Il a échapper à ma vigilance. Encore désoler.

\- C'est à toi ce molosse ? Demanda Apoo.

\- Oui. Et pour votre gouverne c'est un loup.

Les deux pirates étaient sceptiques face à cette réponse. D'une ce molosse faisait au moins 2 mètres et de deux pourquoi le recouvrir d'une cape ? Ce fut Apoo qui réagit le premier.

\- Prouve le alors ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Si c'est vraiment un loup. Enlève lui sa cape pour que l'on puisse le voir.

\- Je...

Merde ! Là elle était dans de sale drap. Si elle enlevait sa cape, tous le monde verrait la vrai nature de Silver. Serrant les poings elle leva la tête pour dire.

\- Non !

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dit « non ». Pourquoi je devrais le faire. Cela ne vous regarde pas en plus. J'ai dit que j'étais désoler et je vous ai dit ce que c'était.

\- Hum ! Je te trouve bien insolente. Sais tu à qui tu as affaire . La menaça Apoo.

\- C'est une blague ou quoi ? Bien sur que je sais qui vous êtes ainsi que lui.

Steam tout en parlant avait montrer Kidd de la tête. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs plisser les yeux. Il trouvait que ce garçon avec beaucoup de cran de parler comme cela à un supernova et en plus il était curieux de connaître la vrai raison de cacher un loup sous une cape. Oh bien sur il pouvait intervenir mais il préféra regarder cet échange.

Steam posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Scratchmen Apoo, dit « la marée rugissante ». Prime de 198 millions de Berry. Je dirais plus la « marée débile ». Pas très fut fut de provoquer le pirate qui a une prime de 315 millions de Berry.

A ces mots, Kidd croisa les bras devant son torse nu et partit d'un fou rire diabolique.

\- « La marée débile ». HAHAHAH ! Ta du cran gamin ! Je dois le reconnaître.

\- Je suis une fille ! Répliqua Steam en se tournant vers Kidd.

Bien sur elle ne vit pas Apoo s'énerver et se diriger vers elle.

\- Attend tu va voir un peut.

Se tournant, elle vit le pirate bondir vers elle. Sauf que Silver plus rapide se mit en travers et envoya sa queue dans le ventre du pirate. D'un simple coup, il l'envoya valser à plusieurs kilomètres de leur position. Steam allait le réprimander lorsqu'elle devint blanche comme un linge. La cape recouvrant Silver venait de tomber. Ce qui fait que tout le monde pouvait voir sa vrai nature. Elle put entendre Kidd marmonner.

\- Mais qu'es ce que...

\- Heu...Fut tout ce que Steam pouvait dire.

Kidd allait utiliser son pouvoir quand il vit le gamin se poster devant lui bras tendu.

\- Non. Il ne te feras pas de mal.

Soudain un homme avec un casque vint se poster à côté de Kidd. Steam comprit que cela devait être son second.

\- Kidd. Fait gaffe, c'est un Lupus Mecanicus.

\- Un quoi ? Tu peux être plus clair Killer ! Rugit le pirate.

\- Un loup mécanique. Expliqua Killer. J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Ils sont rare et extrêmement dangereux. On dit que personne ne peut les contrôler.

\- Alors explique moi comment ce gamin le contrôle

\- EH ! Je ne suis pas un « gamin » d'abord ! Rugit Steam piqué au vif.

Steam s'approcha alors des deux hommes et ouvrit bien son manteau pour qu'ils voient sa poitrine entouré de son bandeau de cuir noire.

\- Je suis une femme pigé.

Kidd regarda de haut en bas Steam avant d'approcher sa main pour lui toucher sa poitrine.

\- Une femme ? Laisse moi rire. Une gamine oui. Tu n'a pratiquement rien.

Steam devin rouge pivoine face au geste du pirate. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eut de contact physique avec un homme. En plus elle voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la toucherait.

Lui claquant la main, elle bafouilla.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête !

Kidd eut alors un sourire cruel face à son geste. S'en était trop pour elle ! Elle allait sûrement le regretter mais temps pis. Prenant appuie sur ses jambes elle fit un bond pour lui donner une gifle. Faut dire qu'avec les 2m03 de Kidd elle du improviser. La tête du rouge partit violemment à droite, tout le monde se retint de respirer. Néanmoins, elle put entendre des chuchotement de peurs.

\- Elle a frapper le capitaine.

\- Cette fille est malade ou quoi ?

\- Il va la tuer c'est sur !

Tournant sa tête délicatement, Kidd lança un regard noir à cette gamine qui avait eut le culot de le gifler. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle devait savoir à qui elle avait à faire ! Ni une ni deux, la prenant par les pans de son manteau de sa main droite, il la rapprocha de lui afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Surprise par le geste, elle s'accrocha à son bras tout en penchant la tête en arrière. Silver grogna face au geste du pirate. Sauf qu'il n'osait pas intervenir de peur de la blesser. Une fois que son visage fut près du siens il parla d'une voix.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du faire cela gamine !

\- J'ai 21 ans connard !

\- Tu oses...

Pfiou !

Steam venait de lui cracher au visage. Chose qu'une personne normale ne ferait pas dans de telles circonstance mais elle n'était pas comme les autres personnes. Elle avait horreur qu'on lui marche sur les pieds et que l'on la prenne de haut. C'était du à son caractère mais là intérieurement, elle flippait à mort. Touchant l'endroit où il avait reçu le cracha, Kidd resserra sa prise sur le manteau.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire cela !

D'un geste brusque il lui enleva ses lunettes de soudures.

\- Non ne me...

Kidd fut un instant surprit par le regard de la jeune femme. Faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu de yeux vairons donc cela le laissa pantois. Voyant son moment d'hésitation, Stem essaya de se retirer de sa poigne en vain. Revenant sur terre, Kidd leva sa main gauche comme pour la frapper. La jeune femme ferma les yeux par réflexe. Tous ce qu'elle entendit fut un :

\- Kidd attend !

C'était la voix du second.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a Killer ? Railla Kidd.

\- Ne la frappe pas.

\- J'espère que tu rigoles là ? Cette morveuse doit apprendre qu'il ne faut pas se frotter à plus fort que soit.

\- Frappe là et on est tous mort.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Regarde le loup.

Kidd porta son regard vers Silver qui n'avait toujours pas bouger de sa place. Par contre sa queue était en l'air, des épines y étaient même sortie.

\- Que...Fut tout ce que Kidd trouva à dire.

\- Si tu fait du mal à cette fille. Continua Killer. Il nous enverra ses épines.

\- Tss, il n'osera pas le faire tant que je la tiendrait contre moi.

\- Que tu crois. Interpella Steam.

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que tu dis la gamine ?

\- Sache que Silver est avec moi depuis 1 ans maintenant. Même si j'étais dans une fâcheuse posture, je l'ai vu dégommer un ennemie sans me toucher. Donc oui, il pourra te tuer même si tu me tiens. S'il n'a pas le choix il le fera.

\- Ton molosse ne fait pas peur morveuse.

\- Kidd ! Interpella Killer. J'ai entendu des choses pas très glorieuses sur ce type de loup. Un conseil ne l'énerve pas.

Avec d'autres personnes, Kidd aurait fait la sourde oreille mais pas avec son second. De temps à autres il s'en remettait à son jugement.

\- Très bien. Annonça Kidd. Je ne luis ferais pas de mal.

Steam poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais cela ne dura pas.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber si facilement. Killer ! Ce molosse, ce lup machin...

\- Lupus mécanicus. Soupira le second.

\- Ouais bref. Combien cela peut valoir si on le revend ?

Attendez quoi ? Steam crut rêver là ! Il voulait revendre Silver ? Hors de question !

\- C'est un loup rare et comme il est albinos il doit valoir beaucoup.

\- Super ! S'enthousiasma Kidd.

\- Mais je te conseillerais pas de le revendre. Ni la fille.

\- Donne moi une putain de bonne raison Killer !

\- Ce loup aurait soit disant le pouvoir du magnétisme et aurait une poche où il peut stocker tout et n'importe quoi. Cela pourrait être bénéfique pour nous. En plus il s'entend bien avec cette fille. Si on la prend avec nous, le loup se tiendra tranquille.

\- Que dois je comprendre ? Tu voudrais qu'elle face partit de notre équipage ? Interrogea Kidd.

Steam écarquilla les yeux d'horreur ! Elle ! Une pirate ! Jamais de la vie. Elle avait quitter son patrimoine familiale pour vivre des aventures pas pour être traquer comme une criminelle. Kidd quand à lui réfléchie. Faut dire que son second n'avait pas tort. Ce loup pourrais être un atout majeur pour son équipage mais la gamine ? Reportant son regard sur elle, il la détailla un peu plus.

Une cicatrice au visage, signe qu'elle avait eut affaire à quelque chose de plus gros et qu'elle s'en était sortit. Il remarqua aussi les pistolets, le couteau et le poignard. Elle savait donc ce battre. Kidd n'aurait jamais prit une femme à bord mais cette gamine l'intriguais quand même. D'abord elle lui avait tenu tête alors qu'une personne saine d'esprit aurait fui en sa présence. Elle avait du répondant c'était certains. Ensuite, elle avait un loup très dangereux qui n'hésiterais pas à le buter pour la protéger. Son instinct lui souffla que ces deux là pourrait être des recrues tout à fait potable.

Souriant, Kidd rapprocha encore la jeune femme devant lui.

\- Tu as vraiment un chance de pourrie la gamine. Je ne vais pas te revendre toi et on molosse. Non tu vas intégrer mon équipage. Tu vas devenir une Kidd's.

\- Hors de question ! Rugit Steam.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas le choix. C'est un ordre. Intima Kidd avec un regard meutrier.

\- Dans ce cas. Va te faire foutre Kidd !

Steam donna un coup de pied dans l'aine du pirate qui la lâcha surpris pas son geste. Faisant un salto en arrière, elle récupéra la cape et se mit devant Silver. Les subordonnés de Kidd se mirent à l'encercler. Kidd quand à lui jura avant de la regarder d'un air mauvais.

\- Je ne suis pas partit de chez moi pour rejoindre un putain d'équipage de pirate ! Sur ceux messieurs je vous adieu.

Plongeant sa main dans son sac, elle en sortit une boule blanche qu'elle jeta au sol. En contact avec celui-ci la boule explosa pour libérer une immense fumée blanche. L'équipage se mirent à tousser tandis qu'en s'échappant elle pouvait entendre la voix de Kidd rugir des ordres.

\- Bande d'incapables ! Rattrapez moi cette gamine et son molosse tout de suite !

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Steam était déjà loin avec Silver. Le seul élément qu'elle avait oublier fut ses lunettes de soudures que le pirate tenait encore dans sa mains gauche. Ayant garder les lunettes de soudures dans sa main, Kidd joua un peu avec avant de regarder son second et ses hommes.

\- Killer tu reste ici faut qu'on cause. Les autres retrouver moi cette gamine et tout de suite !

\- Mais capitaine...Tenta un homme. Comment ferons nous pour la ramener. Vous avez bien vu...

L'homme ne put en dire plus qu'il se prit un poignard en pleine poitrine. Faisant revenir l'arme avec son pouvoir, Kidd la nettoya avant de la remettre à sa ceinture. Regardant les autres qui ne bougeaient pas il hurla.

\- Qu'es ce que vous foutez ! Retrouvez les moi !

\- Oui capitaine ! Répondirent les hommes en partant.

Une fois les hommes partit, Kidd fit signe à Killer de le suivre. Tous les deux marchèrent, l'un silencieux comme une ombre l'autre jouant avec son « trophée ».

\- Bien si tu m'en disait plus sur ce loup Killer ? Que sait tu exactement de ce molosse ? N'oublie aucun détails. Faiblesse, point fort. Je veux tous savoir !

\- Ce que je sais, je l'ai entendu via d'autres personnes Certaines choses peut être vrai d'autres non.

\- Peut importe ! Raconte.

Killer se mit à raconter tout ce qu'il savait. Les épines, le poison, sa force, ses sens très développer, le pouvoir du magnétisme. Kidd ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation. En repensant au dernière minutes qu'il venait de passer, le pirate se dit qu'il avait quand même de la chance. Mais certains détails le titillaient.

\- Explique moi quand même certaines choses. Tu ma expliquer ses points forts mais quand est il de ses points faibles ? Et cette histoire de poison ? Ainsi que le fait qu'il soit seul ? Tu m'a dit que ce loup vivait en meute.

\- Ses points faibles, personnes ne le sait. Faut dire que personne n'en a vu d'aussi près. Quand au poison, personne ne sait pourquoi seul l'antidote du loup à l'origine de la morsure. Sur le fait qu'il soit seul, tu as vu son apparence. Aucun animal n'accepterait un albinos parmi sa famille.

\- Hum je vois. Sauf un détail : comment cette gamine peut le contrôler ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le « contrôle » comme tu semble le croire capitaine.

\- Explique toi ! Ragea Kidd.

\- Je dirais que leur lien serait plus de l'amitié. Plutôt que maître/animal.

\- Amis ? Laisse moi en douter.

Kidd se mit alors à penser à quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle était arriver pour faire croire que son loup lui avait « échapper », on aurait dit qu'elle était surprise de son geste. Se tournant vers son second, il lui posa la question pour avoir son avis.

\- Killer, pourquoi m'a-t-il protéger contre Apoo.

Le second se mit à réfléchir avant de trouver peut être une explication.

\- Tu as mangé le fruit du magnétisme.

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua le capitaine.

\- Comme je suppose qu'il possède le même pouvoir que toi et qu'il t' a vu en danger...

\- Je n'étais pas en danger ! Rétorqua Kidd.

\- Bref, son instinct lui a dit d'intervenir. Termina Killer.

\- Hum.

Kidd médita sur les paroles de son second avant de baisser la tête sur son trophée. Il voulait absolument que ses hommes les ramènes avant que quelqu'un ne les attrape pour les revendre. Serrant la main, il regarda son second.

\- Va les chercher et ramène les moi. Je resterait avec Wire et Heat près de la place.

Killer hocha la tête avant de partir comme une flèche laissant Kidd sur place. Il espérait que son second retrouve les fuyard avant d'autres personnes.

Plus loin dans l'archipel...

A force de courir, Steam du s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait courut aussi longtemps. Silver vint se tenir près d'elle, pas le moins du monde essouffler. Regardant, le loup, elle eut la force de lui mettre un petit coup de poing dans la truffe.

Surpris par le geste de son amie, le loup recula en se massant la truffe avec sa patte. Il braqua ensuite ses yeux rouge vers elle comme pour lui dire « pourquoi tu m'a taper ? ». Pointant son index vers lui elle demanda :

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as cela ?

Le loup pencha la tête pour dire « fait quoi ? ».

Devant l'attitude de son compagnon, Steam craqua. Se tenant la tête, elle lui hurla dessus.

\- Je t'avais dit que l'on devait être discret ! Mais non monsieur, n'en fait qu'a sa tête et nous fout dans une situation pas possible ! Grrr ! Pourquoi fallait il que tu interviennes ? En plus tu protèges le pirate le plus diabolique et le plus violent décris par les journaux ! Maintenant en plus de la Marine, nous avons l'équipage de Kidd sur le dos ! Devenir pirate n'est pas un de mes souhaits ! Raaahhhh !

Tournant sur elle même, la jeune femme essaya de se calmer avant de reporter son regard sur le loup qui restait impassible.

\- D'ailleurs tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'es mit devant Kidd ? Hein ?

Bien que le loup ne pouvait parler, il pouvait néanmoins comprendre le langage humain et arrivait communiquer en « dessinant » avec le bout de sa queue dans le sol. C'est ce qu'il fit maintenant pour répondre à Steam. S'accroupissant, elle le regarda dessiner ce qui ressemblait à Kidd, un « = » et lui. Penchant la tête sur le côté, la jeune femme essaya de comprendre avant de regarder Silver.

\- Comment cela « égal » ? En quoi cette tête de pioche est ton égaux ?

Silver fit d'autre symbole représentant, des éclaires ainsi que des pistolets et des armes. Steam mit plus de temps à comprendre que le loup venait de représenter le pouvoir du magnétisme. Silver pointa alors le premier puis le second dessein. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de 5 minutes que la jeune femme comprit.

\- Attend ne me dit pas que tu as protéger Eustass « captain » Kidd parce qu'il avait le pouvoir du magnétisme ?

Le loup hocha la tête pour dire « oui ». ouvrant grand sa mâchoire de surprise, Steam tomba sur ses fesses de surprise. Là elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son loup avait protéger un pirate de la pire espèce, parce qu'il avait le même pouvoir que lui ?

\- Je crois que je suis en train de rêver ! Aïe !

Silver venait de lui donner un coup de queue sur le front. Le frottant, la jeune femme eut le réflexe de rabattre ses lunettes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne les avait plus.

\- Merde ! Ce salaud me les as garder ! Chiotte !

Se relevant, elle donna un coup de pied dans le sol.

\- En plus je parie qu'il nous a envoyer ses larbins après nous.

Silver rétrécit les yeux pour dire « la faute à qui ? ». Croisant le regard rouge de son compagnon, elle comprit direct ce qu'il lui reprochait.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme cela comprit ? J'y peur rien si j'ai répliquer au quart de tour. C'est dans ma nature.

Une soufflement narquois lui répondit. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, elle soupira.

\- Bon tu n'as peut être pas tort sur le fait que j'ai exagérer. Mais il l'avait mériter. Bon le mieux serait que l'on trouve un coin tranquille. Aller viens.

Remettant la cape sur son compagnon, ils reprirent leur route sans se douter qu'un groupe de personne les avaient vu discuter et ce n'était pas des hommes de Kidd.

 _Dans une maison..._

Un homme, du nom de Trey Clore était en train de nettoyer ses armes quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Chef ! Chef !

\- Quoi qu'es ce qu'il y a Mozo ?

Le soi disant Mozo alla vers son chef pour dire ce que lui et les autres avaient vu.

\- Nous avons vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous rendre riche chef.

\- Quoi ? Une sirène ?

\- Mieux que cela. Un loup mécanique !

Trey lâcha alors l'arme qu'il nettoyait pour regarder son homme.

\- Et tu sur qu'il s'agit bien d'un loup mécanique ? Rare sont ceux qui en voient sans en crever.

\- Oui, oui c'en était bien un. Grand, au moins 2 mètres, plaques sur le corps et en plus c'est un albinos mais il y a encore autre chose.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Une fille était avec lui. Il semblerait qu'elle le contrôle.

\- C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut contrôler cet animal abruti !

\- Je...je sais mais il semblerait qu'il se comprenne. En plus la fille à une particularité : ses yeux sont vairons.

Trey commença à réfléchir à se que Mozo venait de lui dire si son homme disait vrai, cela pourrait leur rapporte gros. Sauf qu'il n'était pas facile d'attraper ce genre d'animal. Mais bon il prendrait le risque.

\- Prépare les hommes. Nous allons à la chasse. Mais veille à ce qu'ils utilisent du tranquillisant, je ne veux pas que ce loup crève comprit ?

\- Comprit chef !

 _Plus loin dans l'archipel..._

Marchant toujours côte à côte les deux compagnons restèrent sur leur garde aux moindres signes de danger. Steam baissa la tête afin que personne ne puisse voir son regard. Ils y a quelques minutes, ils avaient croiser deux dragons célestes. S'étant caché, Steam avait serrer les poing en les voyant. Bien sûr elle n'allait pas en frapper même si l'envie lui démangeait. Si on frappait un dragon céleste un amiral débarquait illico presto. Silver dut difficile à calmer mais elle réussit quand même. Une fois les dragons partis, ils avaient reprit leur marche. Sauf qu'un moment, le sixième sens de la jeune femme se mit en alerte. Se stoppant net, elle releva la tête pour scruter ce qui l'entourait. Silver se mit à côté en grognant.

\- Chut ! Attend un peu.

Puis ce fut l'embuscade. Un groupe d'homme sortit de nul par encerclèrent les deux amis. Steam se doutait que ce n'était pas des hommes de Kidd. C'était encore pire que cela.

\- Des trafiquants d'esclaves.

Sortant sont poignard, elle se mit en position de combat. Silver l'imita en enlevant la cape. Certains furent surpris par le loup mais reprirent leur esprit. La jeune femme entendit alors un ordre.

\- Attraper les !

Steam fut plus rapide. Elle siffla l'ordre d'attaquer ce que Silver répondit en ablatant d'autres hommes d'un coup. La jeune femme quand à elle se concentra sur son combat. Telle une danseuse, elle fit tomber un a un ses adversaires. Au bout de 10 minutes, les deux compagnons eurent l'avantages. Sauf que cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Mettant au tapis un autre adversaire, Steam entendit un grognement suivit d'un « BOUM ». Se retournant, elle vit Silver cribler de fléchette. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : du tranquillisant.

\- _Silver !_

Faisant fit du danger, elle se précipita vers lui sauf qu'elle reçut un coup derrière la tête par un adversaire. Avant de tomber définitivement dans les pommes, elle put voir ces hommes passer diverses cordes sur son compagnon à quatre pattes.

\- Sil...ver...

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Pendant que certains attachait Steam d'autres tirèrent Silver. Personne se doutait alors que percher sur le toit d'une maison, une silhouette portant un casque avait tout vu.

\- Tss. Kidd ne va ps aimer cela du tout.

 _Plus loin..._

Kidd bouillonnait de rage et d'impatience. De rage parce que ses hommes étaient revenus bredouille. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réussit à localiser la morveuse et son molosse. Il dut en prendre un par le t-shirt pour vociférer :

\- Une gamine avec une cicatrice sur le visage et des yeux vairons accompagné d'un molosse de 2 mètres albinos ne passe pas inaperçu ! Bande de crétin !

Heureusement, il restait Killer. Kidd avait une confiance aveugle envers son second. Rien ne lui échappait ou ne lui résistait. Entendant des bruits de pas, il releva la tête pour voir Killer arriver. Les mains vide. S'il ne s'agissait pas de son second, il aurait passer un sale quart d'heure. Sauf que son instinct lui disait que cela sentait très mauvais.

\- Killer ! Où est la gamine ?

\- Tu ne vas pas aimé ce que je vais te dire Kidd. Annonça le second.

\- Accouche !

\- Ils ont été capturer par des trafiquants.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Ainsi cette gamine allait être revendu comme esclave ? Pas question ! Il voulait cette gamine et son molosse coûte que coûte ! Se levant d'un bon, il ordonna :

\- Killer, Heat, Wire !Ainsi que vous quatre vous venez avec moi ! Les autres vous rentrer au navire, soyez près à partir dès que l'on sera revenu avec nos deux nouveaux membres.

\- A vos ordres capitaines ! Hurlèrent les autres hommes.

\- Allons s'y les gars ! J'ai pas envie que nos nouveaux membres nous échappent encore une fois.

Tout en regardant les lunettes, il eut un petit rire. Une fois qu'il aurait cette maudite gamine, il pourrait lui faire payer son affront sans la tuer bien sur. Oh oui, il avait hâte de la revoir.

 _Dans un autre grove..._

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Steam n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux pourtant elle essaya mais le coup reçu agissait encore. Elle pouvait entendre des voix masculine parler.

\- C'est une marchandise de ouf que tu me rapporte là Trey. Un loup mécanique et une jeune femme. Quoique, elle semble plutôt banale. Tu as vu la cicatrice sur son visage. Je doute que je puisse bien la revendre à très bon prix.

\- Crois moi Disco, c'est une affaire en or. Cette gamine à mit au tapi plusieurs de mes hommes. En plus regarde.

Steam sentit qu'on lui aspergeait le visage d'eau. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oh des yeux vairons ! S'exclama un homme avec un look trop bizarre. C'est rare en plus.

\- Moui mais il y a encore mieux. Cette petite à un lien particulier avec ce loup. A eux deux il te rapporteront beaucoup.

\- Hum je me demande si elle est pure.

Le certains Disco allait lui toucher la poitrine lorsqu'il recula face au fait que Steam allait le mordre.

\- Ne me touche pas pourriture !

\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait dit donc. Donc oui elle est pure Très bien. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te payer Trey.

\- Encore une chose Disco. Ne tarde pas à les présenter. Nous avons tranquilliser le loup mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps les tranquillisant durent. Donc prend ceci au cas où. Annonça Trey en donnant d'autres fléchettes de tranquillisant. Et ne frappe pas la fille. Il a beau être somnolent, il a encore de bon réflexe.

\- J'en prend notre. Tiens ta récompense. 100 000 Berry's.

\- A plus tard.

Steam regarda alors Disco qui se frotta les mains.

\- Oh oui, tu me rapportera beaucoup d'argent ma mignonne. Allons s'y le spectacle va commencer.

\- Je t'apporterais beaucoup d'ennui oui. Pensa Steam en regardant Disco.

Pendant ce temps, Kidd et sa bande se dirigèrent vers le baraquement où serait susceptible d'être vendue la gamine et le molosse. Une fois arriver, déjà plein de monde était là. Le pirate pouvait entendre des murmures.

\- On dit qu'elle aurait les yeux vairons. Ce que cela doit être beau.

\- Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'elle pouvait contrôler ce loup.

Kidd sourit de manière sadique, sa gamine se trouvait bien là. Entrant en bousculant certains au passage, il se mit dans l'ombre derrière la porte. Bras croisé. Regardant tout se beau monde passer, il ne put réprimer.

\- Tous cela rien que pour voir un molosse et une gamine.

Regardant ses hommes, il dit d'un ton dure sans moyen de négocier.

\- Écouter moi bien, je me fout du prix mais je veux absolument repartir avec nos deux membres.

\- Capitaine regarde. Interpella Wire.

\- Hum ? Quoi ?

Kidd regarda ce que Wire lui montra. Un dragon céleste venait d'entrer dans la salle. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Tss ! espérons qu'il se tiendra tranquille. Marmonna Kidd avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il regarda de nouveau les lunettes avant de regarder la scène. Les lumières venaient de s'éteindre. Une musique retentit puis Disco apparut avec un micro.

\- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. J'espère que vous êtes prêt à débourser car nous avons des lots tout à fait exceptionnel dont un tout particulièrement. Et c'est partit.

Les 10 premiers lots furent présenter. Chacun repartirent avec des sommes allant jusqu'à 90 millions de Berry's. Dans l'arrière salle, Steam attendait son tour. On lui avait mit des menottes aux poignets afin qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Mais c'était surtout pour ne pas qu'elle utilise ses armes. Silver, toujours assommé était à ses côté. Il ne bougeait pas mais Steam savait une chose, les tranquillisants commençait à ne plus agir. C'était certains.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Deux gardes vinrent ouvrirent la cage pour faire sortir les deux compagnons. Des colliers explosifs leur furent mit autour du cou puis on les amena vers la scène. Avant d'entrer elle put entendre Disco annoncer.

\- Voici un lot tout à fait exceptionnel mesdames et messieurs. Aussi rare que dangereux. Je vous prierais de ne pas faire de geste brusques afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Ne vous inquiétez pas il a été endormi. Laissez moi donc vous montrer un Lupus Mecanicus et la jeune fille qui l'accompagne.

Disco donna dont le signal pour faire avancer les deux compères. Dès que tous virent Silver, des exclamations de surprise envahir la salle. Steam quand à elle baissa les yeux pour masquer son regard mais c'était à cause de l'éclairage qui l'aveuglait un peu. Elle ne bougea pas tout comme Silver. Disco fit les présentation.

\- Voici une créature encore plus rare qu'une sirène. Un lupus Mécanicus. Une loup mécanique. On dit que ses sens sont hyper développer et que sa force physique est phénoménale. Encore plus rare car nous vous présentons un spécimen albinos. On dit que personne ne peut les contrôler mais cette jeune femme ici présente à réussit l'impossible en domptant ce dangereux monstre. Elle est aussi particulière mesdames et messieurs. C'est une vierge avec un regard tout à faire rarissime. Regarder plutôt !

Disco fit un pas vers Steam afin de lui lever la tête. Du à sa poigne, elle grimaça de douleur et ouvrit les yeux. Tous purent voir son regard.

\- Regardez moi ces yeux mesdames et messieurs. Continua Disco. Des yeux vairons très rare chez les hommes mais encore plus chez une femme.

Il lui relâcha la tête, Steam n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le tuer tout doucement pour qu'il souffre autant que les personnes devenu esclave. Elle vit des personnes faire le calcul pour elle mais aussi pour Silver. 70 000 pour une femme, plus 60 000 si elle était vierge. Ce qui faisait 130 000 Berry's pour elle. Enfin pour une personne normale car avec ses yeux elle avait un bonus de 80 000 Berry's. Soit donc 210 000 Berry's. Quand à son compagnon à quatre pattes, il valait plus cher, bien plus qu'une sirène. Le prix de vente de Silver est de 30 000 000 de Berry's. A eux deux il valait...

\- 30 210 000 Berry's mesdames et messieurs. Voici le prix de départ pour ce lot exceptionnel ! Tonna la voix de Disco.

Kidd fit signe à Killer de donner 50 000 000 mais une voix masculine les devança pour annoncer :

\- 800 000 000 !

Toute la salle fut plonger dans le silence, même Disco ne disait plus un mot. Personne ne pouvait surenchérir. Et pour cause, c'était le dragon céleste qui avait annoncer le prix. Steam quand à elle fut choqué mais se reprit vite. Il n'était pas question qu'elle devienne avec Silver l'esclave d'une dragon céleste. Un grognement mécontent la fit tourner la tête. Silver ! S'il grognait comme cela c'est que les tranquillisants n'agissait plus. Bien !

\- Ne bouge surtout pas. Murmura Steam. Fais encore croire que tu es groggy. Une fois que notre « maître » viendra nous chercher nous agirons et nous pourrons partir avec 800 000 000 de Berry's.

Le loups regarda sa comparse avant de faire ce qu'elle disait. Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'il l'avait comprise, elle reporta son regard vers le dragon céleste. Oh oui ! Il allait avoir une belle surprise.

Disco qui reprit ses esprit annonça :

\- 800 000 000, une fois ! Deux fois ! Trois fois ! Adjuger vendu ! Vous viendrez prendre votre lot à la toute fin du show.

En haut, Kidd fulminait de rage. Ce misérable noble avait annoncer une somme où il était impossible se surenchérir. Il voulait descendre pour mettre son poing dans sa face de noble. Pourtant il se retint. Il ne voulait pas voir débarquer un amiral mais c'est surtout l'attitude de Steam qui l'arrêta. Les autres esclaves avaient crié voir pleurer une fois qu'on les avaient acheter. Mais elle, elle ne disait rien. Elle semblait fixer le dragon céleste avec insistance. Soudain il comprit tout ! Souriant de manière désagréable, il fit demi tour.

\- On se casse les gars !

\- Mais capitaine...L'interpella un des ses hommes.

\- C'est un ordre on bouge !

\- Que fait on de nos membres ? Interpella Killer.

\- On va les attendre à l'extérieur. Je sens que cette gamine nous réserve encore pas mal de surprise. Venez !

Steam quand à elle fut reconduit derrière pour attendre son maître. On les remit dans leur cellules. Pendant qu'ils étaient occuper, elle murmura à Silver.

\- Penses tu nous enlever ce collier sans qu'il nous explose en pleine tronche ?

Elle le vit hocher de la tête. Par contre il ne pourrait rien faire pour les menottes à ses poignets car elle étaient en granit marin. Mais bon elle trouverait bien un moyen de s'en défaire à un moment où à un autre. Ils entendirent au out d'un moment des bruits de pas. Plusieurs même. Devant eux se tenait Disco, le dragon céleste et son garde du corps.

\- Faite les sortir immédiatement ! Ordonna le dragon avec impatience.

\- Tout de suite votre excellence.

Steam baissa la tête pour masquer un sourire de vengeance. Oh oui ! Elle allait bien rire. On les firent tous les deux sortir afin qu'ils soient placer devant leur « maître ». Celui ordonna alors :

\- Ton nom jeune fille ?

\- Steam. Répondit elle mécaniquement.

\- Bon, voici l'argent de la vente et un bonus de 20 000 000 pour avoir trouver ce lot.

Disco trépignait de joie. Il tendit les mains pour recevoir sa récompense tout en ignorant royalement Steam qui fit un geste discret à Silver. Soudain tous purent entendre deux « CLONG ». Tournant la tête, Disco vit avec horreur ce qui fit ce bruit : deux collier ! Mais c'était impossible comment avait ils puent les enlever sans que le collier n'explose ? La réponse vint devant eux lorsque les sacs contenant les 800 000 000 Berry's lévitèrent pour se diriger vers les deux comparses. Un rire froid vint alors briser le silence.

\- Hahahahah ! Pauvres andouilles ! S'extasia Steam. Vous n'auriez pas du nous vendre. Vous allez vraiment le regretter.

\- Que...S'exclama Disco.

\- Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était sous tranquillisant ! Rugit le dragon céleste.

\- Il l'était. Confirma Steam qui fit un geste pour que Silver range les sac dans sa poche ventral sous le regard ébahi des trois hommes. Seulement vous ignorez que l'organisme d'un loup méca évacue très vite toute sorte de substances. Silver était en pleine forme lors du show. Maintenant nous allons prendre congé et encore merci pour les 800 000 000, cela va grandement nous aidé.

\- Empêcher les de sortir ! Ordonna le dragon.

Disco sortit alors les fléchettes mais Steam donna un coup de pied et les fit voler sur le sol. Elle fit ensuite tomber Disco au sol. Entendant le bruit d'une arme chargée, elle se figea. Sauf que son comparse utilisa son don. Tous les armes et autres matériel furent pointés sur les hommes qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Steam vit alors une porte, la sortie !

Contournant les armes et les hommes, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte suivit de Silver qui les tenait toujours en « joue ». La poussant, elle répliqua :

\- Sur ceux je vous dis adieu !

Puis les deux comparses disparurent. Une fois qu'ils furent parti, les armes tombèrent au sol. Le dragon céleste poussa alors un rugissement de colère.

\- RATTAPER LES MOI ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL SOIT BLESSER !

Dehors, Steam courut suivit de son compagnon. Seulement le poids des menottes lui était insupportable malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour sans occuper. En effet, au bout de 5 minutes, des gardes vinrent à la leur rencontre armé bien sûr. Des balles commencèrent à fuser.

\- Et bien ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ! Allons s'y !

Ils se remirent en route pour échapper à leur poursuivant, trouver un endroit pour qu'elle puisse enlever ses foutus menottes tout en évitant le plus possible une nuée de balles.

\- Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui pourrais nous arriver de pire !

Steam n'aurait pas du dire cela. Plus loin en effet, Kidd attendait patiemment. Certains de ses hommes ne comprenaient pas la réaction qu'il avait eu en sortant de la salle. Perdu dans ses pensées et triturant les lunettes, il n'entendit pas la question que venait de lui poser Heat. Ce fut Killer qui du le « réveiller ».

\- Kidd. Heat vient de te poser une question.

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi sommes nous sorti de la salle ? Qu'es ce que tu attend comme cela ? Répéta Heat.

\- Nos nouveaux membres. Répondit celui-ci.

\- _Quoi?!_ Firent les hommes étonnés.

\- Oui. Lorsque ce misérable noble à annoncer son prix, j'ai vu son comportement. Elle ne semblait pas chagriner ou bien sans espoir. Non, cela ce voyait qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Mon instinct me dit que cette gamine ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Wire allait dire quelque chose quand tous entendirent des coups de feu. Souriant de manière malsaine, Kidd dit :

\- Ah enfin ! Pile à l'heure.

Au loin, tous purent voir, Steam qui courrait suivit de Silver avec derrière eux une poignée de garde armées. Ils tirèrent pour essayer de toucher les deux fuyards. Voyant que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu, Kidd se mit droit sur son chemin. Si bien qu'à un moment, elle buta contre un torse pour se retrouver par terre. Silver la rejoignit mais n'osa pas bouger.

Se massant le front en criant des jurons, Steam grogna.

\- Sa va pas la tête !

En levant la tête, elle devint blanche comme un linge en voyant Kidd qui se tenait droit devant souriant comme un diable.

\- Oh merde...

\- Comme on se retrouve morveuse !

 **N/A : Ah je sais que certains ne vont pas aimé que je coupe ici mais bon. Il fallait que j'arrête à un moment donner que voulez vous. Alors qu'avez vous penser de la rencontre entre Steam et Kidd. Que croyez vous qui va se passer ensuite ?**

 **Je peux vous dire qu'entre les deux cela va chauffer.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: C'est encore moi ! Je viens encore de vous pondre un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que allez l'apprécier._

 _Je tiens à remercier, Minilod, Mikeroy, Liliheaity d'avoir mit ma fic dans « Follow » et « Favorite ». Cela me touche et j'espère que vous aller appréciez ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture et on se retrouve ne bas._

Chapitre 4

 _En levant la tête, elle devint blanche comme un linge en voyant Kidd qui se tenait droit devant souriant comme un diable._

 _\- Oh merde..._

 _\- Comme on se retrouve morveuse !_

Steam pensait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver de pire et bien sa y est elle avait sa réponse. Le pire qui pouvait lui arriver se tenait droit devant elle. Un rictus mauvais aux lèvres et ses lunettes de soudure dans la main gauche. En les voyant, la jeune femme voulut les lui reprendre en se levant vite mais Kidd anticipa son geste et leva bien haut la main.

Du à la grande différence de taille, elle avait beau sauté, elle ne pourrait les lui reprendre.

\- Rend moi ça !

\- Non !

\- Sale...

Elle voulut lui donner un coup de pied mais c'était comme frapper un mur, il ne broncha qu'a peine. Steam enchaîna donc les coup sans pour autant toucher sa cible. Quand à Kidd, il fut impressionner au début avant d'être vite lasser. Il prit les menottes dans sa main et abaissa violemment son bras ce qui eut pour effet de mettre à genoux la jeune femme.

\- Assez joué maintenant !

\- Je ne deviendrais pas un membre de ton équipage !

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas tellement le choix gamine.

\- Je ne suis pas une...

BAM !

Une balle venait de lui frôler les cheveux. Et merde ! C'était les gardes qui arrivaient suivit de la marine.

\- Tsss. Manquait plus qu'eux. Observa Kidd.

\- Laisse moi partir !

\- Tu as de la suite dans les idées dit donc. Bon les gars on bouge maintenant !

Kidd lança un regard à Silver qui l'observa. Il attendait le geste du pirate pour savoir s'il devait ou non agir. Remettant Steam debout, il la balança sur son épaule gauche avant de lancer :

\- Et le molosse ! Suis nous sinon tu risque d'avoir de gros ennui.

\- Il s'appelle Silver ! Grogna Steam pencher sur l'épaule de Kidd.

D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit comment s'appelait son compagnon. Sûrement à cause du « molosse ». Elle l'avait baptiser ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Silver ? Drôle de nom pour un molosse.

\- Dit celui qui s'appelle Kidd. Enchaîna la jeune femme.

Cette réplique lui rapporta une tape sur les fesses ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle rougit avant de dire :

\- Eh ! Ne me touche pas comprit !

\- Cause toujours tu m'intéresses !

Puis Kidd partit en courant rejoindre ses hommes. Il n'eut pas besoins de regarder pour sentir le molosse le suivre à la trace. Quelque mètres plus loin, il aperçut Killer qui avait sortit un escargot phone et qu'il était en train de discuter.

Ralentissant, il vint se poster près de son capitaine.

\- Les hommes ont du déplacer le navire. La marine était toute proche.

\- Où faut il que l'on se dirige ?

\- Dans la zone de droit à quelques grove d'ici.

\- Tss les imbéciles !

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de me balancer de gauche à droite cela m'arrangerait beaucoup ! Ronchonna Steam.

\- Toi ferme là un peu pigé ! Ordonna Kidd à son fardeau.

\- Je vais te...

CLACK !

\- Arrête de me claquer le postérieur !

\- Arrête alors de râler !

\- Grrr !

Killer soupira devant cette scène. Une balle vint alors passer tout près du second qui l'évita de justesse. Ayant marre que le groupe se face tirer dessus, Steam essaya tant bien que mal de remonter ses mains au niveaux de son visage. Une fois sa main droite près de sa bouche, elle siffla l'ordre « épines ». Silver leva sa queue, épines sorties et les lança derrière lui. Des hurlements se firent entendre. Killer qui avait tout vu fut étonner.

\- Tu le contrôle donc vraiment.

\- Pour la dernière fois ! Je ne contrôle pas Silver comme un vulgaire chien de salon. S'insurgea Steam en baissant sa main.

Cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter, ils ne pourraient comprendre le lien qui les unit elle et Silver. Quoique, si elle leur disait son point de vu...Encore faudrait il qu'ils arrivent en vie au bateau. Au bout de quelques minutes le bateau fut en vu. Tous le monde saut à bord sauf Kidd et Silver.

Le pirate voulait ralentir encore un peu la marine tandis que Silver ne voulait qu'il n'arrive rien à sa comparse. Tendant sa main libre il utilisa son don.

\- Repel !

Tous objet métallique vient vers luis mais il les repoussa aussitôt.

\- Repel.

Les gardes mais aussi la marine essayèrent d'éviter sabre ou balle. Sauf que l'un d'eux fut plus téméraire. Il se jeta sur Kidd du moins l'aurait il touché si Silver ne c'était pas interposer. Il attrapa le garde par l'épaule avant de le plaquer au sol. Augmentant la pression de ses crocs, il injecta son fameux poison dans la plaie. D'habitude le poison mettait plus de temps à agir sauf que là le loup était très énervé. Donc il lâcha une forte dose de poison ce qui eut pour effet que le garde mourut en quelques secondes.

Des veines argentées recouvrir son corps. Lâchant sa proie, le loup secoua la tête avant de sauter sur le bateau. Kidd quand à lui observait le cadavre avant de sourire d'un air sadique. Il avait bien fait d'écouter son second, ce loup serait un membres efficace. Quand à cette gamine, il faudra qu'il la teste un peu mieux. Mais il sentait un certain potentiel !

Sautant sur le pont il ordonna de partir immédiatement. Ayant toujours Steam sur son épaule, il se dirigea à l'intérieur du bateau. Ballonner de gauche à droite, elle ne vit pas exactement où Kidd l'emmenait. Ouvrant une porte, il entra pour balancer son fardeau sur un lit.

\- Tu restes ici ! Killer viendra te chercher d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Tu pourrais au moins m'enlever ses putains de menottes !

\- Hum ! Je me tâte encore un peu à ce sujet. Sois sage !

\- _Enfoiré de_ _psychopathe !_

Kidd sourit et va pour fermer la porte mais il arrêta son geste. Silver le toisa avant d'entrer. Une fois le loup dans la cabine, il ferma la porte. S'écroulant sur le lit, Steam marmonna.

\- Tu parles d'une putain de journée de merde.

\- Groufm !

\- Merci pour ton soutien boule de poil.

Silver lui claqua la jambe avant de s'écrouler par terre. La fatigue la rattrapant aussi, Steam essaya tant bien que mal de se positionner pour dormir. Le seule inconvénient fut ces maudites menottes. Avant de dormir, elle regarda son bandana. Depuis son départ c'était son porte bonheur.

\- Maman, si tu me voyais.

Puis la fatigue eut raison d'elle. Elle s'endormit. Ce fut des bruits sourds qui la réveillèrent en sursaut. Au début, elle crut que c'était un rêve mais en voyant où elle était, Steam réalisa que c'en était pas un. La porte s'ouvrit sur le second qui attendit dans l'encadrement.

Se levant difficilement, elle le toisa. Silver avait ouvert un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Suivez moi. Kidd veut te voir.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Grommela la jeune femme.

Se mettant debout, elle fit signe à son compagnon à quatre pattes de venir avec elle. Elle suivit le second tête baissée, essayant de mémoriser tant bien que mal le chemin afin de qu'elle puisse -si à elle de la chance- quitter vite ce navire de malheur.

Killer s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. C'était le coin où l'équipage venait manger. La pièce était assez grande pour contenir une cuisine, une grande table ainsi que d'autres plus loin. Pratiquement tous l'équipage était là.

\- Génial ! Marmonna Steam.

Au bout de la grande table se tenait Kidd, bras croisé, un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres carmin. S'avançant elle s'assit sur la chaise qui était prévu pour elle, en face du capitaine. Silver se tenait dans un coin de la pièce en retrait mais il garda un œil sur tout le monde.

Une fois poser, la jeune femme toisa le pirate qui n'avait toujours rien. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

\- Bon si tu me disait pourquoi tu m'a ramener sur ton fichu rafiot.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit. Toi et le molosse vous faites partit de notre équipage.

\- Et moi je me rappelle t'avoir dit qu'il en était hors de question ! Ta les oreilles boucher ?

\- Hahahaha ! Toujours aussi insolente à ce que je vois ! Railla Kidd.

\- J'y peut rien c'est dans ma nature ! Se défendit Steam en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Ce fut un à ce moment là que son estomac lui rappela sa présence et elle n'était pas la seule. Celui de Silver fut aussi de la partit. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas manger depuis leur arriver sur l'archipel et leur capture. Kidd qui avait tout entendu, partit d'un petit rire.

\- On a faim la gamine ?

- _Je ne suis pas une gamine !_

Riant toujours, Kidd fit signe à l'un de ses hommes. Celui-ci amena une assiette remplie de nourriture devant Steam. Cela sentait bon mais elle ne toucha à rien.

\- Ce n'est pas empoisonnée alors mange. Ordonna Kidd.

Lui lançant un regard noir, elle montra ses poignets toujours enchaîner.

\- Comment veux tu que je mange avec « ça » tête de pioche !

Kidd lui lança un regard noir avant d'ordonner à Killer de les lui enlever. Le second les trancha avec ses faucilles sans la blesser. Se massant les poignets, elle mangea. Arriver à la moitié de l'assiette, elle fit signe à Silver de venir à côté d'elle.

Plongeant sa main dans sa sacoche, elle en sorti, un vieux pistolet qui ne marchait plus. Sous le regard de tous le monde, elle le démonta pour le mélanger ensuite au reste de son repas. Certains se demandaient si elle n'était pas folle ! Kidd quand à lui attendait.

Mettant l'assiette par terre, tous virent le loup manger dedans. Des craquement sinistres se firent entendre. L'un des hommes ne put résister à dire :

\- Ce loup mange du métal ?

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle se mit dans sa position favorite. Deux pieds sur la table, la chaise en équilibre sur deux pieds. Steam se mit alors à expliquer.

\- Bien qu'il peut manger de la nourriture normale, Silver doit manger du métal. Depuis notre halte, il n'en avait pas manger. En plus il a été drogué donc son organisme doit faire le plein.

\- Intéressant ! S'exprima Kidd. Y a pas à dire, tu es une vrai spécialiste. Pas étonnant qu'il ne t'a pas tuer.

\- Silver n'est pas mon chien domestique comprit ? Il est...mon ami.

Au mot « ami », Kidd fronça leva une arcade dépourvue de sourcil.

\- « Ami » dit tu ?

\- Oui. Cela fait 1 ans maintenant que l'on c'est rencontré.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?

La question venait d'un gars qui avait une fourche dans la main. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas répondu mais l'intonation de sa question révélait que c'était juste de curiosité bien placer.

\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé. Un jour je suis arriver sur une île assez dangereuse où il vaut mieux être bien armer pour ne pas finir dans le ventre d'un prédateurs. Le lendemain de mon arriver j'avais découvert sa première victime : un ours. Il était venu finir son repas. Je l'ai suivi pour découvrir qu'il se battait contre un tigre. Bien sur il l'a battu. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vu l'autre tigre qui était derrière lui. Sortant de ma cachette je l'ai abattu. Un autre se tenait derrière moi il l'a tuer. Malheureusement, il était amoché donc je l'ai soigner. Un lien de confiance c'est établie entre nous. Depuis on est inséparable.

\- Pourtant, s'exclama Killer, je t'ai vu siffler. Au son du sifflement, il à jeter ses épines.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne l'ai pas « dresser » comme tu semble le croire. Silver, suivant la situation peut agir de lui même. Par contre, je peux lui siffler des ordres suivant une certaine situation mais c'est grâce à sa confiance que j'ai pu faire cela. Suivant les doigts que j'utilise, le commandement est différent. C'est mon ami pas un outil.

A ses mot, elle tendit la main pour la poser sur la tête de celui-ci. S'arrêtant de manger un instant, il enroula sa queue autour de son poignet pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Kidd qui avait tout écouter, sourit.

\- Je crois qu'on a bien fait de se rencontrer.

\- J'aurais voulu ne jamais te rencontrer moi.

\- Ah bon ? Tu me vexe gamine ! Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant tu es une Kidd's et je suis ton capitaine. Donc ton insolence devra baisser de plusieurs niveau.

\- Tu crois que je vais accepter cela ?

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Ricana le pirate.

\- Vraiment ? Même si je te proposais de l'argent. Genre 800 000 000 de Berry's.

\- Tsss ! Tu n'as rien. Réprimanda Kidd.

\- Vraiment ?

Regardant Silver, elle lui tapota la tête afin qu'il la regarde. Elle siffla l'ordre « poche ». Celui-ci, se mit sur son postérieur exposant bien son ventre. Se levant, elle se baissa pour tendre la main vers le ventre de son compagnon. Sous le regard ébahis des hommes de Kidd, sa main disparut dans le ventre de l'animal pour en ressortir avec un énorme sac. Steam refit l'opération pour en ressortir un deuxième puis un troisième. Utilisant ses deux mains, elle posa les sacs lourdement charger sur la table.

Elle en ouvrit un pour montrer ce qu'il contenait. Des exclamations ahuris se firent entendre en voyant ce que contenait les sacs. Kidd fut même aussi surpris mais ne le montra pas pour autant afin que la jeune ne se face pas de fausse idée.

Se remettant dans sa position favorite, elle toisa le pirate.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Où es ce que tu as eut cela ? La questionna Kidd.

\- Tss, tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me tire de cette endroit pourri sans avoir un petit bonus. C'est l'argent qui provient de mon cher « maître » avec 20 000 000 de Berry's supplémentaire.

\- Tu as donc voler un dragon céleste ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Plus ou moins. Se défendit Steam en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Voilà ce que je te propose, je prend les 20 000 000 et te laisse les 800 000 000 et tu m'oublie Silver et moi.

Kidd n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il lui en fallait pour être surpris comme il était. Cette gamine, insolente, qui n'avait pas froid au yeux, venait de chiper 820 000 000 000 de Berry's ? Et à un dragon céleste en plus ! Y a pas à dire, il devait garder cette gamine à bord ! De toute façon, il n'allait pas accepter son offre. Maintenant il n'avait aucune raison de la laisser partir, après tout, sans le vouloir, elle venait de lui montrer un autre de ses talents.

Kidd partit d'un fou rire qui fit tiquer Steam. Regardant, le rouge, se tordre de rire, elle crut qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris comme une baleine. ?

\- C'est toi qui me fait rire gamine ! Sans le vouloir tu viens de creuser ta tombe.

\- Qu'entend tu par là ?

\- Tu viens de me montrer que tu peux être une sacrée voleuse. 820 000 000 000 de Berry's, aucun de mes gars n'avaient pu me ramener cela à bord. Et toi, du haut de ta petite taille tu me ramène ce butin. Voler à un noble en plus ! HAHAHAHAH ! Franchement tu as du culot !

\- Et alors ? Où veux tu en venir ?

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais me passer de toi maintenant ? Hors de question ! Tu resteras avec nous. Bienvenu chez les Kidd's morveuse !

Sous le choc, Steam reposa ses pieds par terre. Non mais qu'elle idiote, elle venait de se faire une place dans l'équipage de malade ! Grrr ! Elle aurait du garder secret son petit magot et essayer de partir d'ici. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le faire !

Rageant, elle tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Grrr ! Je ne serais pas une Kidd's comprit ! Je n'ai pas quitter ma famille pour devenir une criminelle et surtout pas dans ton équipage de tordu, Eustass « captain » Kidd !

Elle avait hurler la fin de sa tirade tout en pointant celui-ci du doigt. Cela ne fit ne chaud ni froid au concerner qui affichait un rictus de malade. Cette gamine le faisait bien rire.

\- Tu te répète la gamine ! Change de disque ! Après tout maintenant tu es l'une des notre et tu pourras nous être très utile.

La fin de la phrase de Kidd pouvait être interpréter de bien des façon. Pour Steam ce fut l'interprétation qu'elle pourrait chauffer le lit du capitaine ou un autre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, prenant son poignard fétiche, elle s'élança rapidement sur la table pour se diriger vers Kidd. Personne ne la vit bouger tellement elle était rapide. Tous les reste de l'équipage ne purent voir qu'une chose. Steam sur la table tenant son poignard sous la gorge de leur capitaine.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'avait pas broncher un seul instant même si il avait une lame sous son menton. Levant les yeux, il toisa le regard vairons de Steam qui brûlait d'une rage pure.

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu me voulais à bord hein ? Pour que je puisse te servir de « bouillotte » lorsque tu aurais froid ? Je vais te dire une bonne chose Eustass « captain » Kidd, je préférais crever sur place plutôt que d'écarter les cuisse pour réchauffer ton lit ou celui d'un tes hommes. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu as l'habitude d'amener à bord pour cela.

Kidd ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la tirade de la gamine.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je t'utiliserais pour cela ?

\- A quoi je te servirais alors ?

\- A tout sauf à cela. Tu n'es pas assez appétissantes pour moi la gamine ! Désoler de te faire de la peine !

Piquer au vif, elle resserra sa prise sur le cou de Kidd. Un mince filet de sang coula sur sa lame.

\- Je pourrais te tuer là et tout de suite avant de m'en prendre à tes hommes. Ensuite je pourrais quitter ton bateau.

\- Cela m'étonnerais beaucoup.

Steam sentit son poignard bouger sous sa poigne. Elle du le retenir à deux mains sauf que le reste des ses armes se mirent à flotter pour la mettre en joue. Merde ! Elle avait oublier son pouvoir de fruit du démon.

Une personne normal aurait déposer les armes mais pas elle ! Steam était sacrement en rogne bien qu'elle fut en mauvaise posture. Kidd ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner encore plus.

\- On n'ose plus bouger petite ?

Ce fut le mot de trop ! Elle baissa la tête, ses phalanges devinrent blanche à force de serrer l'arme, elle était à la limite de se péter les dents a force de serrer la mâchoire. Killer fut le premier à remarquer ce qu'il n'allait pas. Une aura entourait Steam, l'enveloppant comme une seconde peau. Relevant la tête, elle hurla :

\- JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE !

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, plusieurs hommes s'écroulèrent comme des dominos, inconscient. Ne restait debout que Kidd, Killer et quatre autres membres. Ceux ci ne disait rien tandis que Kidd observait Steam reprendre son souffle. Cette soudaine libération d'énergie l'avait vider au point qu'elle du baisser son arme. La jeune femme était à deux doigt de tomber dans les pommes.

\- Qu'es ce qui vient de se passer ? Hasarda un homme.

\- Et les gars mais réveiller vous bon sang ! Tonna un autre.

Kidd quand à lui, croisa les bras sur son torse nu avant de dire.

\- Le fluide royal. Comme c'est intéressant.

Un « BOUM », le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Steam venait de tomber dans la pommes.

\- Hum elle c'est trop dépenser. Killer ! La cabine est elle prête ?

\- Oui comme tu me l'a demander.

\- Parfait ! Surveille les hommes pendant que je vais installer notre nouveau membres dans ses quartiers. Dès que certains se réveilleront, tu récupérera ses armes que tu mettra dans la salle habituel.

\- Entendu.

Ni une ni deux, il prit Steam pour la mettre sur son épaule. Le poignard de la jeune femme tomba de sa main mais Kidd ne le ramassa pas. Au lieu de cela, il sortit suivit de Silver pour se diriger vers une cabine bien spécifique. Montant quelques escaliers qui menaient à un étage, il trouva la porte qu'il recherchait. L'ouvrant, il fit attention de ne pas lui cogner la tête avant de la balancer sur le lit. Silver vint se poster à côté du lit. Regardant le pirate, il se mit en boule comme un protecteur.

\- Une utilisatrice du fluide royal. J'ai bien de la chance. Cette journée s'annonce très bien finalement. Et le molosse !

\- GRRR !

\- Tout doux ok ! Reste tranquille et pas de coup fourrer.

Pour toute réponse, Silver donna un coup de queue mais que Kidd évita de justesse.

\- Tss ! Aussi pénible que la gamine.

Puis il partit en fermant la porte à clé. Silver se détendit un peu. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était que sa comparse se réveille. Serrant sa queue contre lui, il s'endormit au sol, une oreille attentive sur la respiration de Steam.

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard..._

Elle rêvait. Dans son rêve, elle se tenait sur le pont d'un bateau qui lui était inconnue, une silhouette se tenait de dos devant elle. La jeune femme se demandait alors qui c'était. Comme si la personne avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se retourna. La jeune femme crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle avait en face d'elle sa mère.

\- Maman...

Sa mère lui souriait, Steam courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sauf que ce fut le drame. Du sang vint lui asperger le visage. Se nettoyant, elle vit sa mère avec un trou dans le ventre, un gars de la marine se tenait derrière elle.

\- Non ! Maman ! Noooonnnnnnn !

Se réveillant en sursaut, elle faillit tomber du lit.

\- Maman...

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demandait où elle était avant de se rappeler.

\- Oh c'est vrai. Me voilà une Kidd's. Fait chier !

Retombant sur le matelas, elle marmonna.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai pu atterrir ici. Je tenais Kidd sous ma lame puis...le trou noir. Mais putain que c'est il passer.

Un coup de langue sur sa main la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Tournant la tête, elle vit Silver debout.

\- Salut mon grand.

Des coups donner à la porte, la fit sursauter. Puis Killer entra dans la cabine. Il fut un peu rassurer de trouver la jeune femme réveiller.

\- Bien dormit ?

\- Cela peut aller. Au fait combien de temps...

\- 4 heures.

\- Putain ! Il m'es arriver quoi au juste ?

\- Kidd te le dira. Viens suis moi.

Steam marmonna avant de se lever suivit de près par Silver. Elle devina très bien où il les emmenaient. Des rires grondaient derrière la porte de la cuisine. L'ouvrant, Steam regarda par dessous le bras du second, les pirates étaient de faire passer de l'argent, certains notaient des choses. Elle devina aisément qu'ils faisaient des paris. Mais sur quoi ils pariaient exactement ?

Kidd qui était assis dans le fond de la pièce vit son second qui tenait la porte. Lorsqu'il vit la tête de la jeune femme, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Tiens voilà notre belle au bois dormant.

Passant sous le bras de Killer, Steam entra dans la pièce suivit de celui-ci et de Silver. En voyant la jeune femme, certains n'osaient pas parler du à ce qui c'était passer quelques heures plutôt. Voyant le silence qui pesait, elle du le briser.

\- Quoi ! Vous voulez ma photo ?

Face à cette réplique, Kidd eut un petit rire avant de lui ordonner de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta mais loin de lui bien entendu. Elle se retrouva à côté d'un gars au cheveux bleu, style dread lock, avec des tatouages d'épines sur tout le corps et d'un autre avec des hachettes autour du cou et une fourche. Steam était gêner, non pas à cause de leur présence mais du au fait qu'elle était petite.

Silver, s'assit au sol contre la chaise de sa comparse. Kidd qui avait vu le manège ne dit. Se tournant vers Killer, il annonça :

\- Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Se levant, il se dirigea vers un panneau que Steam remarqua pour la première fois. Le retournant, elle vit ce qu'il y avait dessus. Plusieurs avis de recherches y étaient accrocher. Celui-ci de Kidd était le plus haut. Sa prime avait encore augmenter. Elle était maintenant de 370 000 000 de Berry's.

\- Par ici la monnaie ! Tonna le capitaine.

Des grognements de déceptions se fit entendre parmi les parieurs qui passaient l'argent à ceux qui avait gagner. Celle de Killer aussi avait augmenter mais ce qui figea Steam ce fut deux nouveaux avis de recherches. En effet sur le tableau, il y avait un avis de recherche pour Silver qui était de 112 000 000 de Berry's mais ce qui l'effraya ce fut lorsqu'elle vit le sien.

La somme pour sa capture était de 178 000 000 de Berry's : morte ou vive. On la surnommait « Steam la méca wolf ». Ce fut un coup de massue pour elle, là c'est bon rien ne pourrait lui arriver de pire. Sauf qu'elle aurait du se taire. Kidd se tourna vers ses hommes, une bouteille de champagne à la main.

\- Fêtons maintenant l'arriver de nos deux nouveaux membres et des primes nouvellement augmenter !

\- Ouais!

Kidd fait alors péter le bouchon de la bouteille. L'alcool coula à flot pour tout le monde, on riait, on buvait. Tous le monde faisait la fête, tous le monde sauf la jeune femme. Elle resta assise sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Posant sa tête dessus, elle repensa à son cauchemar. Sa mère lui manquait trop et maintenant ça. Le destin avait un drôle d'humour pour elle.

Un bruit la fit sortir de ses mauvaises pensées. Relevant la tête, elle vit une coupe déposer sur la table devant elle. Regardant plus haut, elle croisa Killer qui avait une hanche sur assise sur la table, une coupe dans la main droite.

\- Sa va ?

\- Comment cela pourrait aller maintenant ? Je suis une criminelle. Avoua ironiquement Steam en prenant la coupe.

N'ayant pas l'habitude de boire, elle grimaça à cause des bulles. Killer qui observait la jeune femme posa sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de la réconforter. Levant la tête, elle vit le second lui faire signe de le suivre.

\- Viens je vais te présenter à certains membres.

Se levant, elle suivit le second, il lui présenta alors les deux hommes avec lesquelles elle était assise tout à l'heure. Killer lui présenta celui au cheveux bleu.

\- Voici Heat. Il est notre cuistot, capable de cracher du feu. Un bon gars en somme.

\- Salut ! Au fait tu as du cran d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait au capitaine. D'autres n'aurait jamais fait ce que tu as accomplie tout à l'heure.

Steam fut assez surprise, elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'elle aurait droit à des compliment. Surtout sur ce qu'elle à fait.

\- Heu...merci.

Silver lui, pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise de voir sa comparse hésiter. Il la sentait mal à l'aise. Pour faire en sorte qu'elle se détende, il s'approcha de Heat, avec sa queue il lui tapota l'épaule. Surpris le pirate se retourna vers le loup qui exposa son cou couvert de poil. Voyant que le pirate ne comprenait pas, Steam lui vint en aide.

\- Il veut que tu le caresse.

Heat s'exécuta, Silver balança sa queue de gauche à droite, signe qu'il était content. Cette scène lui fit sourire. Au moins son compagnon était heureux, c'était le principal. Ensuite Killer lui présenta Wire, celui-ci était le médecin à bord du navire. Lui aussi la félicita de son ardeur. Steam ne savait pas quoi dire surtout lorsqu'il mentionna un détail.

\- Ouais mettre plusieurs de nos gars au tapi c'était balèze. On ne savait pas que tu possédais le fluide royal.

\- _Pardon ?!_ Le fluide royal ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Tu n'en sais rien ? Hasarda Wire.

\- Non. A vrai dire j'ai un trou noir en fait.

Avait elle vraiment mit au tapis plusieurs hommes de Kidd ? Une migraine pointait le bout de son nez, ce qui fait qu'elle du reposer son verre sur la table. Kidd qui était toujours à sa place, finissait son verre avant de voir sa nouvelle membre.

\- Bois ! C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui la gamine.

Relevant la tête, elle le toisa.

\- Pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas une gamine. Et je ne supporte pas l'alcool comprit.

\- Tss. Les femmes ! Soupira Kidd.

\- Va te faire...Non ! Aller vous faire foutre capitaine ! Se corrigea Steam.

Certains gars recrachèrent leur boisson devant la réplique de la jeune femme. Kidd quand à lui leva ses arcades sourcilière avant de se lever pour se diriger vers elle a grand pas. Une fois planter devant elle, il lui prit le menton pour le lui lever.

\- Sache que dorénavant tu me dois le respect. Je suis ton capitaine !

\- Dans tes rêves « capitaine » !

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais apprit le respect gamine ?

Face au mot « mère », Steam perdit toue combativité. La tristesse s'empara de son regard qu'elle baissa. Kidd crut qu'elle se soumettait mais il avait vu une pointe de tristesse dans ses prunelles vert et bleu. Cela l'intrigua au plus au point. En plus il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit il y a quatre heures. Elle avait dit « Je n'ai pas quitter ma famille pour devenir une criminelle et surtout pas dans ton équipage de tordu, Eustass « captain » Kidd ! », alors pourquoi était elle triste.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il crut ne pas l'entendre murmurer :

\- Non ma mère ne m'a jamais apprit le respect. Comment aurait elle pu alors que je ne l'ai jamais connue.

Levant ses yeux vers le pirate tout en retenant ses larmes, elle parla d'une voix chargée de haine.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de ne pas connaître un membre de sa famille. J'ai perdu ma mère. Elle est morte le jour de ma naissance. Elle a donné sa vie pour que je puisse vivre. Tu comprend cela ? Durant mes 15 première années j'ai crut que ma mère était morte, tué par un pirate. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Donc non elle ne m'a pas apprit le respect capitaine !

Se dégageant de l'emprise de son capitaine, elle prit son verre dont elle balança le contenue à la figure de Kidd. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle en claquant la porte. Kidd la regarda partir en s'essuyant le visage couvert d'alcool. Killer quand à lui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Tous en finesse Kidd.

Courant sans trop savoir où elle allait, Steam finit par ouvrir une porte qui l'amena sur le pont principal. S'accoudant à la rambarde, elle regarda l'horizon. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le bandana rouge qu'elle arborait sur son poignet gauche. Le touchant, elle ne put contenir les larmes qu'elle avait essayer de renflouer. Un barrage sauta, ses joues se mouillères des larmes de tristesse.

Depuis qu'elle étai partit jamais au court de ses voyages, elle n'avait pleuré mais là, ce fichu pirate avait pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il fallait qu'elle se vide. Tout en pleurant, elle n'entendit pas des pas approcher. Croyant que c'était Kidd, elle vociféra.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser en paix !

Se retournant, elle vit qu'elle c'était tromper. Ce n'était pas Kidd mais Killer accompagné par Silver. Voyant le second, elle essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes avant de parler de nouveau.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher. Ordre du capitaine.

\- Que veux t-il-encore ? Il m'a déjà fait assez mal comme cela !

\- Te rendre tes armes.

\- Quoi ?

Elle avait complètement oublier. A son réveille, elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'il lui manquait son poignard ainsi que ses pistolets. Quelle idiote !

Tournant les talons, Killer partit du pont suivit de Silver et de Steam. Elle le suivit tête baissée. Aucun mot ne fut prononcer durant tout le trajet. Arriver devant une porte, il chercha la clé pour l'ouvrir. Une fois en main, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Comment est elle morte ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ta mère...Comment est elle morte ?

\- Un marine lui a tiré dessus.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. D'un regard elle le menaça de lui demander encore plus. Le second hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- C'est ici que nous entreposons toutes nos armes.

Steam n'entendit que la moitié de ce que disait le second tellement qu'elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle voyait. Des armes, pleins d'armes en tout genre. Des poignards, des épées, des armes à feux et pleins d'autres encore. Cela lui rappela le dojo de son cour d'art martiaux. Depuis qu'elle était petite elle adorait les armes. Au grand dam de son père, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était dangereux ou mieux encore, Moni qui lui disait qu'une fille ne devrait pas s'intéresser à cela.

Un rictus déforma ses traits, elle se trouvait au paradis. Elle en toucha même quelque un. Y avait pas d'autres mots pour d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Killer du s'arrêter lorsqu'il avait senti qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Il la regarda. Le sourire qu'elle afficha lui rappela celui de Kidd lorsque celui-ci était fasciné par quelque chose. Ne regardant toujours pas le second, Steam ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

\- « sifflement » ! Eh bien quelle collection ! Dit moi, il y a une salle où l'on peut s'entraîner ? Que ce soit au tir ou au maniement des armes ?

\- Bien sur ! Elle est un peu plus loin je te la montrerait après !

\- Génial ! Où sont mes armes ?

Killer entra suivit de Steam. Au fond sur une table se trouvait ses pistolets ainsi que son poignard. D'un geste d'experte, elle prit le poignard. Faisant quelques mouvement appris par son maître, elle le rangea dans son fourreau. Prenant ensuite ses pistolet, elle eut un moment de doute.

Se tournant vers Killer elle répliqua :

\- C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Je pari qu'ils ne sont pas charger !

\- Bien vu. On te les rend mais Kidd ne veut pas que tu face de bêtises.

\- Tch ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Tu peux me montrer où se situe la salle d'entraînement ?

\- Suis moi.

Rangeant ses pistolets à leur place, elle suivit docilement le second. Il lui montra une porte mais ne l'ouvrit pas. A la place il la reconduisit à sa cabine mais avant de la quitter il lui dit :

\- Au fait j'ai oublier de te dire que ta cabine est juste à côté de celle du capitaine.

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- Ne fait pas de bêtises.

Puis il sortit. Steam mit du temps à retomber sur terre. Sa cabine jouxtait celle de Kidd. Là c'était l'horreur.

\- Enfoiré de pirate !

Prenant son poignard, elle ne put s'empêcher de le lancer dans la porte. La lame s'enfonça comme dans du beurre dans le bois de la porte. Un grognement la fit sortir de sa frustration. Silver était assis au sol, la tête pencher à gauche.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme cela boule de poil ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Secouant sa tête, il alla se mettre plus loin pour s'allonger afin de dormir. Steam porta sa main sur son arme pour la ranger dans son fourreau. Se retournant, elle put voir un sac poser sur son lit. Elle était sûr que lorsque Killer était venu la chercher, il n'y était pas.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?

S'approchant, elle le prit et le renversa sur le lit. Il contenait des vêtements mais pas n'importe quels vêtements. Oh que non ! Le genre de vêtement que porterais une pute. Elle sut tout de suite de qui cela venait.

\- Ce gars commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Des vêtements de pute ! Et puis quoi encore ! Hors de questions que je mette cela. Silver.

Le loup à la mention de son nom leva la tête. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa comparse, il sut ce qu'elle voulait. Utilisant sa queue, il la fit entrer dans sa poche afin de retirer un sac assez volumineux. Le mettant sur le lit, il put se rendormir.

\- Merci mon gros. Des fois je trouve ta poche très pratique. Bien que je me demande quelle est sa profondeur. Dommage que je ne puisse pas stocker de la nourriture, cela serait vraiment pratique.

Lors d'un de leur voyage, elle avait voulut mettre de la nourriture dans la poche de Silver. Sauf qu'au bout d'1 heure, ce qu'elle avait stocker avait pourrit. Elle se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible ? Surtout que cela n'arrivait qu'avec la nourriture. Elle supposais que l'organisme de Silver ne pouvait stocker la nourriture.

Ouvrant son sac, Steam sortit le peut de fringue qu'elle avait et quelques serviettes. Ayant vu qu'elle avait une salle de bain, elle opta pour une douche. La jeune femme en avait bien besoins après tout ceci. Elle déposa ses armes ainsi que sa sacoche sur une petite table qui traînait. Prenant, une grande serviette, un vieux débardeur et un short en tissu, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Celle-ci ne comportait qu'une ampoule qui grésillait, un lavabo et une douche et elle était assez petite. Se déshabillant, la jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois. Fallait qu'elle se remplume un peu. Se mettant dans la cabine, elle ouvrit l'eau qui était...Glacial !

Face à cette température, elle ne peut retenir un cri de surprise. Silver leva la tête en sursaut mais entendant les jurons de sa comparse, il reposa sa tête. Steam quand à elle maudissait impitoyablement son capitaine.

\- Le fumier ! Saleté de pirate ! Poulet griller à la noix !

Elle se leva en à peine 5 secondes avant de s'envelopper dans sa serviette pour se sécher rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. En sortant de la salle de bain elle grelottait encore.

\- Brrr ! Il va me le payer. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais il va me le payer !

Se mettant sous la couette, elle essaya de se réchauffer. Dans sa tête, elle repensa à cette journée mais plus particulièrement à l'affiche de recherche. Elle se demandait comment réagirait son père en découvrant ce qu'elle était devenu. Tout en imaginant la scène, elle s'autorisa un sourire de canaille avant de s'endormir.

Ne se doutant pas que dans la cabine d'à côté, son capitaine l'avait entendu jurer après lui à cause de la douche. Piètre vengeance pour lui avoir balancer de l'alcool au visage mais Kidd était assez rancunier et la jeune femme allait s'en mordre les doigts. Parole de Kidd !

 _Du côté d'East Blue..._

Depuis la disparition de Steam, rien n'allait plus chez les North. D'abord lorsqu'ils avaient annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, les Hartley l'avait très mal prit. Laïra avait réussit à les convaincre que la Marine allait la ramener. Il fallait juste être patient.

Sauf que maintenant, cela faisait 3 ans que cet incident était intervenu. 3 ans ! Heureusement, la situation s'arrangeait un peu. Durant ces années d'absence, Moni c'était rapprocher de Jim Hartley. Au début le jeune homme était assez réticent du au mariage. Mais la jeune femme c'était plutôt montré très persuasive.

Tous les deux filaient le parfait amour. Si bien que Moni prendrait la place de sa sœur. Laïra était finalement très enchanté de cette situation. Tous le monde y gagnait. La seule ombre au tableau fut Trey.

Il n'en avait assez que la Marine échoue à récupérer sa fille. L'homme avait même fait un scandale une fois.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! Ce n'est qu'une jeune femme de 21 ans. Armée seulement de pistolets et de couteaux. Comment peut elle vous échapper ! A vous la Marine ! Même vos meilleurs hommes ont échoué !

Laïra avait eut du mal à le calmer. Elle n'osait plus parler de sa belle-fille en la présence de son mari. Elle préférait se consacrer au bonheur de sa fille. Bien sur son mari était de nouveau partit dans l'une de ses crise quand il avait apprit que sa fille était maintenant accompagné d'un loup.

\- Quoi ?! Vous me dite que vous l'aviez mais que vos hommes ont eut la frousse face à un loup ! Pardon ?! Un lupus mecanicus ! Impossible ! Cette espèce ne s'approche pas de l'homme. En plus personne ne peut le dresser ! Ma fille ne peut contrôle un tel animal c'est complètement irrél. Vous êtes sur de vous ! Grrr ! Je me fiche de comment vous allez vous y prendre mais je vous ordonne de me ramener ma fille ! En vie, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blesser. Quand à ce loup, faite ce que vous avez à faire.

Depuis cette nouvelle, Trey était à fleur de peau. La marine ne l'avait plus donner de nouvelles de sa fille. Il espérait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver de pire. Mais le pire arriva. Et ce que la famille allait découvrir allait porter un coup à Trey.

Étant au travail, ce fut Laïra qui fut mise au courant. Moni venait d'arriver en courant comme une furie. Elle appelait sa mère dans toute la maison. Celle-ci lui répondit :

\- Je suis au salon ma chérie.

La jeune femme arriva en coup de vent. Ce qui interpella la femme ce fut le regard de sa fille. Elle semblait horrifier. Elle vit aussi un journal dans la main droite de sa fille.

\- Qui y a t-il ma chérie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Papa est encore au travail ? Demanda Moni.

\- Mais oui bien sur. Il ne devrait pas rentrer avant 3 heures.

\- Bien. Parce que ce que je vais te montrer risque de lui faire péter un câble.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu me fait peur.

\- Lis, tu comprendras.

La jeune femme tendit le journal à sa mère qui fronça les sourcils. En prenant le journal, elle regarda la première page. C'était un article qui parlait d'un incident qui était survenue sur l'archipel Saboady. La mère lit l'article en entier avant de blêmir face à qu'elle avait lu.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai !

Laïra était tomber sur l'avis de recherche qui montrait Steam. Laissant tomber le journal, elle porta sa main à sa bouche d'horreur.

\- Trey ne va pas apprécier cela.

\- Apprécier ! Maman c'est une catastrophe ! Elle va traîner notre famille dans la boue. Qu'es ce que l'on va faire ? Et les Hartely ? Si Jim apprend que ma sœur est devenu une pirate, il risque...

\- Calme toi ma chérie. Je m'occuperais de Trey.

Tant bien que mal, Laïra essaya de calmer sa fille. En effet cette information allait faire l'effet d'une bombe.

 _Le soir venu..._

Moni était avec Jim, ce qui fait que Laïra était seul dans la maison. Elle attendait avec impatience le retour de son mari. Lorsque la porte claque, elle sut qu'il était rentrer. Se dirigeant vers le salon, il avait une mine boudeuse. La première chose qu'il demanda fut :

\- Avons nous des nouvelles de la Marine ?

\- Non mon chérie. Toujours pas.

\- Tsss ! Des incapables. Pas fichue de rattraper une simple jeune fille. Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire encore.

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, il ne vit pas sa femme déglutir tout en jouant avec ses mains. Levant la tête, il remarqua le petit manège de Laïra.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Laïra ?

\- Heu c'est un peu délicat à expliquer.

\- Explique toi ! Si cela concerne Aurore, je te conseil de me le dire et vite fait !

Le ton commençait à monter. Trey se demanda ce que sa femme lui cachait. Il se doutait que cela concernait sa peste de fille. S'avançant vers elle, il lui prit les épaules afin de lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- Laïra, qu'es ce que tu me caches ? Répond moi !

La femme réussit à se dégager de la prise de son mari pour se diriger vers le salon. Trey attendit que sa femme revienne. Quelque chose lui disait que cela n'augurait rien de bien. La voyant revenir, un journal à la main. Son instinct lui disait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Lis ça et tu sauras.

Prenant le journal, il tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver l'article. Le gros titre était : Incident majeur sur l'archipel Saboady !

Trey lu l'article qui parlait d'un dragon céleste dépouillé, d'une attaque de pirate mais ce qui l'interpella ce fut une photo et ce qu'il y avait marquer en dessous. Il reconnut aussitôt la personne qui était photographier. C'était sa fille. A voix haute il lut :

\- « Steam, la méca wolf, jeune femme ayant un Lupus Mécanicu comme compagnon. Voleuse, elle aurait voler 820 000 000 de Berry's à un dragon céleste. Plusieurs témoins affirme qu'elle serait nouvelle membre du célèbre Eustass « captain » Kidd. Pirate violent et impitoyable. »

Ne disant, Trey relu l'article plusieurs fois pour être sur qu'il avait comprit. Sa fille avait rejoint un équipage de pirate et pas n'importe lequel. Celui d'un pirate issu de ce que la Marine appelle « la génération terrible ». S'en fut trop pour lui !

\- Chéri ? Tenta Laïra.

Elle fut surprise lorsque son mari chiffonna la journal avant de le jeter par terre avec rage.

\- Oh la garce ! Cette petite peste !

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il abattit violemment son poing dans le mur avant de partir. Laïra eut un sursaut avant de voir son mari partir comme une flèche. Elle décida de rester à l'écart afin qu'il se calme.

Arrivant dans sa chambre, il fouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir la photo de son ancienne femme. S'asseyant sur le lit, il fixa la photo avant de vociférer comme un dément.

\- Elle est devenue une pirate ! C'est à cause de toi et de ton maudit sang. Tu l'as corrompu. Si elle si rebelle et indiscipliné c'est à cause de toi. Oui Boréal, c'est à cause de ton héritage !

Balançant la photo, il se leva. Trey avait prit une décision radicale. Sortant de la chambre, il retrouva sa femme.

\- Cette fois s'en ait trop. Je vais y aller.

\- Y aller ? Que veux tu dire Trey ?

\- Je vais aller la retrouver et la ramener moi même puisque la marine à du mal.

\- Mais...C'est de la folie voyons et le mariage de Moni.

\- Pas de mariage tant que cette rebelle ne saura pas revenu ici. Je vais aller avec le prochain groupe et crois moi je ramènerais Aurore afin de lui donner la correction qu'elle mérite !

Le soir même, Trey embarqua sur le bâtiment de la Marine afin de retrouver lui-même sa fille. Après tout, comme dirait le dicton, on est mieux servit que par soi-même !

 **N/A : Aïe ! Aïe ! Steam est vraiment suicidaire avec Kidd ! Mais bon c'est pour cela que le l'adore. En plus maintenant son père se mêle de la partie. C'est mal barrer pour lui. A votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Je vous laisserais le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Laisser une review si vous avez aimer.**


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A : Tadam ! Encore un nouveau chapitre pondu rien que vous cher lecteur. En espérant que ma fic vous plaise toujours autant._

 _Merci à L'anonyme d'avoir mit ma fic dans « Follow » ainsi que Sakurachan-gemini. Cela fait toujours plaisirs à l'auteur que je suis._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un message si vous trouver quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne mord pas et toutes critiques me permet de progresser encore plus._

Chapitre 5

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Steam dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Roulé en boule dans sa couette. Durant la nuit, Silver c'était mit à côté d'elle, sa tête sur sa hanche. Les deux amis dormaient bien jusqu' à ce qu'il furent réveiller par des bruits indésirables.

On toquait -non- on frappait à la porte de la cabine. Les bruits eurent pour effet de réveiller en sursaut, d'abord Steam qui grommela avant de plaquer son oreiller sur ses oreilles puis Silver. Sauf que contrairement à son amie, le loup avait un caractère bien particulier le matin. Il avait horreur d'être réveiller en sursaut. Grognant, il leva la queue, épines sortis et les lança contre la porte.

Ayant entendu plusieurs « Tchong », la jeune femme leva la tête pour trouver au moins 5 épines planter dans la portes. Les bruits avaient cesser mais l'instinct de Steam lui disait que ce n'était que parti remise. Regardant son compagnon, elle soupira.

\- Ah mon avis tu n'aurais pas du faire cela.

Le loup claqua sa mâchoire pour montrer sa désapprobation. Malheureusement, Steam n'avait pas tort. 5 secondes plus tard, un Kidd énervé ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Par miracle la porte tint bon.

\- Oh merde pas lui !

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Ton molosse à cribler la porte avec ses épines ! Rugit Kidd.

\- D'une je ne lui ait rien ordonner. Deux, il n'aime pas être réveiller comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Oh ! Le molosse n'est pas du matin ? Arrête je vais chialer !

Un grognement se fit entendre de la part de Silver.

\- Arrête de l'appeler « molosse ». Il s'appelle Silver.

\- Peu importe ! Tu as 5 minutes pour te lever et me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

\- Je viendrais t'y amener par la peau des fesses. Peu importe la tenue que tu porteras comprit ?

\- Comprit.

\- Comprit qui ?

\- Tss. Comprit capitaine.

\- Je préfère cela !

Puis il partit comme il était arriver en claquant la porte.

\- Tsss. Un vrai emmerdeur.

Poussant le loup, elle se leva en faisant craquer tout son corps. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle prit encore une douche très rapide. L'eau était encore très glaciale. Cette fois ci, au lieu de mettre son bandeau de cuir, elle opta pour un débardeur kaki et un jean à troué. N'ayant toujours pas ses lunettes de soudure, elle brossa ses cheveux avec sa main. Rangeant ses armes, elle prit son manteau et sortit de la cabine, Silver sur ses talons.

Les mains dans les poches, elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine avec le pied. Se qui eut pour effet de la faire remarquer par le reste de l'équipage qui mangeait. Se foutant pas mal des regards que l'on lui lançait elle avançait parmi les tables pour se mettre à côté de Killer. Kidd quand à lui, était en face, bras croisé sur son torse.

\- Pile à l'heure à se que je vois.

\- Le sarcasme ne te va pas du tout Kidd. Oh pardon ! J'aurais du dire « capitaine ».

Le rouge partit d'un petit rire face à l'insolence de sa nouvelle recrue.

\- Toujours aussi insolente à ce que je vois.

\- Et toi toujours aussi chiant. Bon si tu me disait pourquoi il a fallut que tu me réveilles comme tu l'a fait.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons accoster sur une île pour que le lobe soit charger. Nous repartirons dans deux jours.

\- En quoi cela me concerne ?

\- Killer m'a fait remarquer qu'une sortit ne te ferait pas de mal. Mais bon apparemment tu souhaites rester à bord. Donc...

\- C'est bon j'ai comprit capitaine. S'insurgea Steam.

\- Très bien. Par contre tu iras avec Killer et moi. Le molosse devra rester à bord par contre.

Un grognement mécontent se fit entendre de la part de Silver.

\- Il m'a toujours accompagner là où j'allais.

\- Aurait tu oublier qu'il est rechercher et qu'il ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu ? Lança Kidd.

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est régler. Pas d'armes, nous devons rester discret. Nous arriverons dans 30 minutes.

\- J'ai le droit à mon poignard au moins ?

\- Juste cela. Et d'ailleurs où as tu eu ses fringues ?

\- Tu veux plutôt dire, pourquoi je ne porte pas les fringues tu m'a si gentiment donner ? C'est simple Silver gardait mes affaires dans sa poche.

\- Pratique le molosse. Marmonna Kidd.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Répliqua Steam. Mais si tu veux entrer dans ses bonnes grâce il vaut mieux l'appeler par son nom.

Kidd renifla face à la remarque de Steam. Heat lui apporta une assiette remplit d'œuf et de bacon. Silver eut même droit à la sienne. Le Loup ne se fit pas prier et mangea tout le contenu. Tandis qu'elle mangeait un détail lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Je peux récupérer mes lunettes ?

Kidd, bien qu'il est entendu, ne lui prêta aucune attention. Continuant de manger, il fit la sourde oreille. Poussant un soupir elle finit son assiette. Se levant, elle alla nettoyer son assiette. Avant de partir, elle annonça :

\- Je serais dans la salle d'entraînement.

Kidd allait répliquer mais elle fut déjà partit suivit de son loup.

\- Eh ben ! Lança Heat. Cela c'est plutôt bien passer.

\- Que veux tu dire par là ? Lui demanda Kidd.

\- Elle ne vous à pas embrocher ou pire encore.

\- Hum, je préfère me méfier ! Cette gamine n'est pas encore pleinement intégrer à l'équipage.

\- En tout cas, je te conseil de fermer à clé la porte de la salle d'arme. Conseilla Killer.

\- Que veux tu dire par là ? L'interrogea Kidd perplexe.

\- J'ai vu comment elle a manipuler son poignard. Je te paris qu'elle à des bases en art martiaux. Et puis, elle semblait au paradis dans la salle. Tu aurais vu son sourire. Je sentais qu'elle se trouvait à sa place.

\- Intéressant.

Kidd afficha un sourire carnassier. Ainsi, elle aimait les armes ? Très peu de femmes aimaient les armes, pirate ou non. Mais faut dire que Steam n'était pas comme les autres loin de là. Pour savoir son niveau, il devait la voir en action. Regardant son second, il déclara.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que notre nouvelle membre passe un petit test.

\- Tu veux le faire quand ?

\- Rien ne presse pour l'instant. On verras bien dans les deux jours. Allons nous préparer pour cette sortie. Que les hommes restent tout de même vigilant au cas où.

\- Bien capitaine.

Une fois qu'elle avait finit de manger, Steam était revenu dans sa chambre pour mettre une tenu plus adéquate pour s'entraîner, Silver quand à lui était rester dans la cabine. Steam avait troquer ses vêtements contre une brassière, et un pantalon de sport. Prenant son poignard et ses quelques couteaux, elle alla dans la salle. Heureusement, la clé était accrocher à l'extérieur. La prenant, elle l'ouvrit. Une fois les portes ouverte, la jeune femme fut bluffer.

Cela ressemblait à son dojo sur son île. Il avait des cibles pour s'entraîner, des barres pour faire des tractions, des sacs de boxe et d'autres accessoires. Affichant un sourire de canaille, elle entra dans la salle. Se positionnant au centre, elle posa les mains sur les hanches.

\- Sa c'est de la salle de d'entraînement !

Faisant craquant ses mains, Steam décida de faire des tractions pour se muscler les bras. Cela dura une heure. Une fois finit, elle décida de donner des coup dans un sac de boxe. Elle enchaîna les coups de pieds et les coups de poings. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, Steam décida de faire un peu de lancer de couteaux.

Se positionnant devant une cible, Steam respira un bon coup. D'un geste rapide, elle prit son poignard, qu'elle lança dans la cible. Le poignard alla se loger pile dans le cœur. Contente du résulta, elle refit la même chose avec les autres. Tous se logèrent au même endroit. Satisfaite, elle alla les déloger.

Au moment de les retirer, elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir. Se retournant, elle vit son capitaine, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il portait son fameux manteau à plume d'une façon qui était bizarre pour la jeune femme. Il avait un seul bras dans une manche tandis que l'autre n'y était pas.

Le regardant un instant, elle reporta son regard vers la cible. La jeune femme délogea ses armes avant de les ranger sur elle. Steam ignora royalement son capitaine, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de prendre une douche et se changer avant que le bateau n'arriver sur l'île. Seul point négatif, Kidd n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Dès qu'elle essaya de passer la porte, il mit son bras devant elle.

Surprise, la jeune femme se stoppa net devant ce bras. Levant les yeux, elle vit qu'il souriait. Soupirant, elle parla :

\- Tu peux me laisser passer ?

\- J'ai vu que tu défendait bien avec les couteaux.

\- Et alors ?

\- Disons qu'aucune femme de ma connaissance n'était habile comme toi.

\- Il faut dire que les femmes que tu côtoyer écartait plus les cuisses pour ton plus grand plaisirs.

Kidd n'appréciait pas du tout la pique qu'elle venait de l'affubler. Il décida de la taquiner un peu. D'un geste rapide, il lui prit la taille par son autre main afin de la coller contre son flanc. Steam fut surprise mais aussi très gêner. Elle n'avait jamais eut de contact physique avec un homme.

Profitant de sa surprise, Kidd pencha la tête vers le cou de la jeune femme pour humer son parfum avant de le lui lécher puis de remonter vers son lobe d'oreille. Steam essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de sa prise en le poussant en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre musclé. Autant déplacer un mur ! Kidd continua son manège, en prenant le lobe dans sa bouche. Il le lui lécha avant de remonter pour humer ses cheveux. La jeune femme était en mauvaise posture, elle n'osait plus bouger. La sentant crisper, il sourit avant d'arrêter son petit jeu. Lui prenant le menton.

\- J'espère que tu as comprit la leçon gamine ! La prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément. Je n'hésiterais pas à te calmer de façon...radical !

Steam comprit très bien la menace sous adjacente. Elle hocha la tête avant de murmurer.

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Bien. Nous débarquerons dans 5 minutes. Tu as intérêt à être prête et d'être sur le pont.

Kidd partit de la salle laissant la jeune femme encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Revenant sur terre, elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Sous l'impact, il se fissura. Essayant de calmer sa respiration, elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux tout en jurant.

\- Sale pirate ! Tu me le paieras !

Sortant à grande enjamber, elle se dirigea vers sa cabine. Donnant un coup de pied, elle ouvrit violemment la porte faisant sursauter Silver. Voyant sa comparse énervée, rouge au niveau des joues, le loup se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Jetant ses poignards sur son lit, elle prit ses vêtements afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Malgré la douche très froide, Steam se lava en rageant de ce qui c'était passer entre Kidd et elle. Une fois laver, elle remit son débardeur kaki et son jean troué. Pour remplacer ses lunettes, elle prit un vêtement « offert » par Kidd dont elle déchira une partie pour en faire un bandeau qu'elle serra derrière la tête.

Elle ne prit pas son manteau qui était assez reconnaissable mais prit sa sacoche. Comme promit, elle prit juste son poignard.. Lançant un regard à Silver, elle lui dit :

\- Sois sage comprit ?

Le loup secoua la queue comme pour dire « mais oui, mais oui ». Sortant de sa cabine, mains dans les poches, Steam s'engagea vers le pont. Une fois dessus, elle vit Kidd ainsi que Killer qui l'attendait pour aller sur l'île. Se dirigeant vers les deux hommes, elle ne regarda pas Kidd. Celui-ci fit un signe pour que tous le monde descende.

Steam suivit le mouvement. La température était de 25 degré, ce qui était agréable pour la jeune femme. Il y avait juste un petit village qui était à quelques kilomètres du navire. Tout en marchant, elle pensa à Silver qui devait rester à bord. Cela lui faisait drôle de ne plus avoir le loup à ses côtés. De façon instinctive, elle serra son collier offert par son maître.

Arrivant en ville, les habitants reconnurent Kidd et son second mais elle pas trop. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Elle suivit son capitaine qui flânait, un sourire aux lèvres. Un moment donner, elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une boutique. Et pas n'importe quelle boutique, une boutique d'armes.

Steam regarda les pistolets, les sabres, les couteaux. Elle était tellement fasciné qu'elle ne vit pas les deux hommes arriver derrière. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule gauche la faisant sursauter. Se retournant, elle croisa le regard de Kidd qui n'était pas content du tout.

\- Je croyais avoir dit...

\- Désoler capitaine. S'excusa vite Steam, ne voulant pas entendre son sermon. J'ai été distraite par la vitrine, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Kidd regarda la boutique. Il repensa alors à ce que Killer lui avait dit au sujet de la réaction de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était dans leur salle. Secouant la tête, il repartit suivit de Killer et de la jeune femme qui avait envie de rester encore un peu.

Tout en suivant les deux hommes, elle ne remarqua pas des hommes qui l'avait observe dans l'ombre. L'un d'eux tenait un papier dans la main. L'un des hommes posa une question.

\- C'est elle ?

\- Oui d'après les informations qu'il nous a donner c'est bien elle.

\- Mais vous avez vu avec qui elle est ? Je ne voudrais pas me frotter à lui en cas de conflit. En plus c'est un mangeur de fruit de démon.

\- Il faudra attendre encore un peu. Nous faudra trouver le bon moment pour la kidnapper.

Les deux hommes disparurent alors, se mêlant à la foule. Finalement, le trio s'arrêtèrent dans un bar. S'asseyant à une table, Steam croisa les bras tandis que les deux hommes commandèrent de quoi boire, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer.

\- Je pourrais rentrer au navire ensuite ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne te plaît pas en notre compagnie ?

\- C'est plutôt en ta compagnie que je ne plaît pas. En plus je me fait chier.

Kidd allait répliquer quand le serveur arriva avec leur commande. Prenant son verre, Kidd le bu d'une traite.

\- Très bien tu as gagner. Killer tu la ramènera à bord. Quand à moi, je resterais pour voir mes petites copines.

Steam leva les yeux aux ciel face à l'attitude du rouge. Tandis que les deux hommes parlèrent, elle entendit des murmures qui provenaient d'une table d'à côté.

\- Eh ! tu as vu c'est Eustass captain Kidd.

\- Ouais j'ai vu. Répondit un autre homme.

\- C'est qui la jeune femme à côté ? Elle a l'air mignonne.

\- Cela ne serait pas celle que l'on nomme la méca wolf ?

\- Si c'est bien elle. Répondit un troisième.

La jeune femme avait horreur que l'on parle d'elle dans son dos. Surtout si c'était pour la comparer à un morceau de viande que l'on pouvait se taper. Durant son enfance, elle avait dut affronter les moqueries de ses camarades dû à ses yeux. Pourtant elle tendit encore plus l'oreille lorsqu'un d'eux s'agita.

\- Eh mais tu es fou !

\- T'inquiète. Il ne fera rien.

\- Tu es fou. Il va te tuer.

Du coin de l'œil, Steam vit un homme prendre sa chaise pour se mettre à côté d'elle. Il eut même le culot de poser son bras sur elle. Kidd ne dit rien, même lorsque l'homme parla.

\- Yo Kidd. Elle a l'air mignonne ta nouvelle membre. Tu me la laisserai pour une heure ?

Steam se crispa. Non mais pour qui se prenait il ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Ce qui la choqua encore plus fut ce que son capitaine répondit.

\- Tu me donnerais combien pour te la laisser ?

-50 Berry's.

\- Elle en vaut bien plus.

\- 200 Berry's.

\- Vendue.

L'homme tendit l'argent à Kidd qui sourie d'un air canaille. Steam le fusilla du regard. L'homme content allait toucher sa poitrine mais fut stopper par la jeune femme. Tel un cobra, elle avait saisit le poignet de l'homme. Elle le serra avec force. Braquant son regard, remplit de fureur sur lui, elle le vit déglutir.

\- Pour qui te prend tu espèce de porc !

Une onde de choc se propagea dans tous le bar. Certains tombèrent comme des mouches inconscient. Kidd regarda sa nouvelle membre, pas du tout surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tenant toujours le poignet de l'homme qui avait blanchit lorsqu'il avait vu les personnes tombées.

\- T'aurais du écouter ton pote ! Sale fumier !

D'un geste rapide, elle donna un coup de coude dans le nez de l'homme qui tomba de sa chaise. Se relevant, elle se posta devant l'homme qui se releva. Fou de colère, il se précipita vers elle mais reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle lui faucha les jambes, avant de sauté sur lui, poignard sous la gorge.

\- Je te conseil ne plus jamais m'approcher comprit. Sinon la prochaine fois ce n'est pas ton nez qui saignera mais autre chose.

Se relevant, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les parties avant de se retourner vers son capitaine.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête !

\- Relaxe ! Clama Kidd.

\- Attend tu plaisantes là ? Tu me « vend » limite pour...

\- Je me doutais que tu ne te laisserais pas faire du tout. Dois je te rappeler que certains ont essayer de te vendre et que tu as réussit à fausser compagnie à celui qui t'a acheter.

\- Grrrr !

\- Grogne pas comme cela la gamine ! Killer ramène là au navire, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Killer se leva pour partir incitant la jeune femme à le suivre sans discuter. Lui tournant le dos, elle ne vit pas son capitaine sourire face à son attitude. Marchant à grand pas, elle grogna des insultes envers Kidd.

\- Non mais pour qui se prend il ? Pour 200 Berry's il laisserait un homme me toucher ! Tu parles d'un capitaine ! C'est plutôt un pervers oui !

Steam était tellement enrager qu'elle donna un coup de poing dans un mur. Elle y laisser même un impact. Soufflant, elle n'entendit pas Killer approcher pour lui mettre sa main sur son épaule.

\- Arrête de t'exciter comme cela. Lui conseilla le second.

\- Attend se fumier...

\- Kidd savait ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, tu sais très bien te défendre.

\- Ouais. Sauf que mes poings me démanges. J'ai besoins de décompresser un peu. Sur un sac ou mieux encore sur Kidd lui-même.

\- Bon courage ! Il te tordrais le cou en u clin d'œil.

\- Que tu crois.

Se remettant en marche, elle se stoppa devant la vitrine d'arme aperçu plutôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être attirer par cette vitrine. Les armes l'attirait comme un aimant. Durant sa jeunesse, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas bizarre jusqu'à parce qu'elle aimait des choses que les autre jeunes filles préféraient les bijoux ou les vêtements chics.

Touchant, la vitre, elle vit le reflet de Killer qui l'observait. Étant à côté, Steam ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Es ce que tu me trouves bizarre ?

\- Hum ?

\- Le fait que j'aime les armes et pas les autres choses qu'une fille doit aimer.

\- Bizarre non. Je dirais juste que tu es différente. Il es vrai que tu n'es pas comme les autres filles que moi et Kidd avons rencontrer. Je ne parle pas de ses « copines ». Le peu de femme pirates que nous avons vu n'aimait pas les armes comme toi. C'est depuis ton enfance que tu aimes les armes ?

\- Oui. En fait, c'est depuis que j'ai 8 ans que je suis « obsédée » par les armes. Du à mon caractère, mon père m'avait inscrite dans un dojo. Pour moi, c'était le paradis. Je me sentais...

\- Chez toi. Termina Killer.

\- Oui. Chez moi. J'avais enfin trouver un équilibre.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Quoi mon père ? Demanda Steam.

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de lui. Tu as mentionner ta mère et son triste ce sort. Mais jamais tu n'as parler de ton passer. Tu as mentionner ta famille, sans plus.

Steam comprit où le second voulait en venir. Elle hésitait un peu à parler de son passé. Seulement, au fond d'elle, Steam sut qu'elle pouvait vider son sac, du moins une partie à Killer.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ma mère a été tuée par la Marine. Quand à mon père, j'ai appris qu'il voyait une femme durant plusieurs années. Je n'ai appris la vérité qu'à l'âge de 14 ans. 1 ans plus tard, il c'est marier avec cette...vipère.

Killer remarqua qu'elle avait cracher ce mot avec mépris. Il devina qu'elle n'aimait pas sa belle-mère.

\- Tous est partit en vrille ensuite. C'est à ce moment là que je suis partit vivre des aventures. Ma rencontre avec Silver ma rendu heureuse.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu croises la route de notre capitaine.

\- Exact.

Plus rien ne fut dit entre les deux pirates. Poussant un soupir, elle se retira de la vitrine pour se retourner vers le second.

\- Allons s'y avant que le capitaine n'arrive et pète un câble parce que tu n'araus pas respecter ses ordres.

\- Je ne crains rien.

\- Je m'en doute mais je ne veux pas que t'ai de problème à cause de moi.

Cette réponse surpris le second. Se mettant à marcher, les deux pirates se remirent en route pour rentrer au bateau. Une fois à bord, elle alla dans sa cabine. Silver était en train de manger . Levant la tête, il put voir que ce n'était que sa comparse qui revenait.

Voyant l'assiette, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je vois que tu t'es mit le cuistot dans la poche. Hein boule de poil ?

Silver secoua la queue pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Elle en fut ravi pour lui. Se posant sur son lit, elle croisa les bras derrière la tête pour regarder le plafond. Parler à Killer lui avait fait du bien sans qu'elle ne sent rende compte. En fait à part Kidd, elle aimait les autres. Wire, Heat et Killer. Elle commençait à les considérer comme des grands frères. Steam ne l'avait jamais avoué à son père mais elle se sentait seule en temps qu'enfant unique.

Ses seuls amis étaient soient les animaux soient ses adversaires au dojo. A l'école, elle était jalouse des autres filles de sa classe parce qu'elles avaient soit un grand frère ou une grande sœur soit alors un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Tandis qu'elle, elle n'avait que son père.

N'étant pas souvent à la maison à cause de cette vipère, Steam se sentait exclue. En fait totu au fond d'elle même, la jeune femme se demandait si son père l'aimait. Après tout, sa mère c'était sacrifier pour qu'elle vienne au monde.

La déteste -t-il parce qu'elle ressemblait trop à sa mère ? Parfois, elle aurait voulut que son père parle plus de sa mère. En n'y repensant, il ne parlait presque jamais d'elle. C'est elle qui avait du chercher à quoi sa mère ressemblait physiquement.

En grandissant, on aurait pu croire que Steam était sa jumelle. Physiquement, c'était Boréal craché avec des petites différences. Posant son bras où se trouvait son bandana, elle soupira.

\- Cette sortie ma crever.

Se levant d'un coup, elle repensa à quelque chose. L'équipage avait dit qu'elle possédait le fluide royal ? Mais c'était quoi ce fluide bon sang ? Étais cela qui avait fait tomber dans les pommes une partie de l'équipage et des hommes du bar ? Fallait qu'elle se renseigne. En son fort intérieur, elle se posait des questions. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par des craquements de métal. Tournant la tête, elle vit son loup mâchouiller des bout de métal.

\- Je vois que Wire t'a donner des friandises. Attention à tes poignets d'amours Silver.

Le loup lui jeta un regard en biais à sa comparse avant que celle-ci n'éclate de rire.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, c'est hilarant.

Le loup lui balança quelques bout de métal en pleine figure. Steam rit de plus belle face à cette attitude.

\- C'est très mature comme attitude de la part d'un vieux loup comme toi.

Silver était clairement plus âgé qu'un humain normal. Personne ne savait jusqu'à combien de temps ce genre de loup pouvait vivre. Son regard se porta vers la porte où était planter les épines que son compagnon avait planter lorsque leur capitaine était venu les réveiller.

Les épines en argent étaient aussi grosses qu'un poignard mais extrêmement pointu. Nul ne pouvait les briser, la jeune femme avait essayer. En vain ! La seule chose qui le pouvait, était les crocs en métal de son loup. Les enlevant toutes de la porte, elle les lança pour s'amuser. Enfin c'était surtout pour se détendre.

Ayant finit d'écumer les bars de l'île, Kidd revint sur son bateau. Il était ivre mais du à sa carrure, il décuvait très vite. Une fois sur le pont, il était pratiquement dessoûler. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, le capitaine se dirigea vers sa cabine. En chemin, il croisa son second. Celui-ci lui apprit beaucoup de chose concernant la gamine.

\- Pendant que je fais les bars, mon second se tape la discute avec la gamine. Comme dirait le dicton, quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris danse.

\- Tu devrais éviter de l'asticoter. Tu risquerais de te retrouver comme le mec au bar.

\- Hahaha ! Tu me fais bien rire Killer. Alors comme cela, notre nouvelle recrue est fasciner par les armes !

\- Je devrait dire obséder. Rectifia le second.

\- Cela mériterait une démonstration. Demain elle passera la test. Je verrais alors comment elle s'en sort.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Où est elle d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans sa cabine.

\- Bien.

Sur ses mots, il laissa son second. Allant vers la cabine de Steam, Kidd fut surprit d'entendre des drôles de bruits qui venait de derrière la porte. Se demandant ce qui se passait, il ouvrit la porte sans y être invité.

\- Mais qu'es ce que c'est que ce bordel !

Kidd utilisa alors sa main pour arrêter une épine qui lui arrivait droit dessus. L'écartant, il vit Steam bras droit tendu comme si elle venait de lancer quelque chose. Dans sa main gauche se trouvait d'autres épines. Elle avait la bouche ouverte de surprise. Apparemment, elle ne se doutait pas que la porte allait s'ouvrir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une épine. La refermant, elle fit une grimace.

\- Oupsss !

\- « oups » ? Non mais dit donc ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue la gamine ?

Laissant l'épine tomber par terre, il croisa les bras.

\- Eh oh ! C'est pas ma faute ! Je pouvais pas deviner que le grand Kidd allait ouvrir la porte comme une furie. T'aurais du frapper espèce d'inconscient.

\- Je suis le capitaine de ce navire ! Je fais ce qu'il me plaît !

\- Et bien la prochaine fois frappe capitaine ! Sinon c'est pas au visage que tu recevras l'épine mais plus bas.

Kidd savait où elle voulait en venir.

\- Enfin bref que veux tu ?

\- Demain tu passera un petit test dans la salle d'entraînement. Je veux voir tes capacité au combat.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà vu de quoi j'étais vraiment capable. Railla Steam.

\- Tous mes hommes ont passé ce test. J'ai pu savoir quelles armes ils utilisaient ainsi que leur faiblesse. Cela me permettra de trouver dans quel genre de combat te convient le mieux. Trouver celui qui est fait pour toi.

\- Tu perd ton temps alors capitaine.

Lâchant, les épines, elle se dirigea vers lui bras. Se tenant à bonne distance, elle croisa les bras.

\- J'ai étudier plusieurs type d'art martiaux. Je sais manipuler plusieurs armes : de l'arme blanche au simple pistolet. Je sais m'adapter à chaque combat même sur un terrain inconnue.

\- Prouve le moi demain. Je te veux dans la salle d'entraînement à 10 heures. Ne sois pas en retard. Tu laisseras tes armes dans ta cabine. Le molosse pourra venir à condition qu'il reste tranquille.

\- Entendu capitaine.

Kidd sortit alors de sa cabine. Souriant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de dire.

\- Tu viens de commettre une grosse erreur en invitant Silver.

Regardant son loup, elle eut un petit rire avant de ranger un peu sa cabine. Le soir, elle mangea, se sentant excité par le combat de demain. Oh oui elle avait hâte de lui montrer de quoi elle était vraiment capable. Kidd s'en mordrait les doigts.

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Se levant tôt, Steam prit une douche avant d'enfiler un vieux débardeur ainsi qu'un pantalon de sport. Dans ses cheveux, elle remit son bandeau improviser. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. A peine fut elle servit qu'elle mangea comme une ogre. Wire qui venait de donner sa pitance à Silver dut la freiner.

\- Eh doucement ! Personne ne va te voler ta nourriture.

\- Kidd veux que je passe-miam- un test d'entraînement aujourd'hui.

\- Ah le fameux test. Soupira Wire.

\- Oui. Je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis vraiment capable. Il pourrait être surpris.

\- Rien ne peut surprendre notre capitaine. Expliqua Wire.

\- Mon mentor avait une phrase fétiche : « ne jamais sous-estimé son adversaire ». Je vais lui faire voir de toute les couleurs.

Puis elle se remit à manger, Wire du cependant la freiner ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle le « bouda ». Résulta, ils partirent dans une grosse crise de rire. Cela lui faisait du bien de rire. En fait, depuis qu'elle était arriver, elle jamais rit de manière aussi naturel. Une fois la crise passée, elle alla nettoyer son assiette ainsi que celle de Silver.

Avant de partir, elle lança au cuistot :

\- Souhaite moi bon courage !

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte. Wire quand à lui, secoua la tête face à la réaction de gamine de Steam. Il commençait à bien l'aimer cette fille. Wire la considérait un peu comme sa petite sœur. Le cuisinier espérait qu'elle ne fera trop de grabuge lors du test. C'était mal connaître la jeune femme.

Arrivant dans la salle, elle entendit du bruit. Ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit Killer qui préparait le terrain tandis que Kidd était assis sur un pouf dans le coin. EN voyant sa membre arriver il s'exclama.

\- En avance dit donc.

\- J'étais trop impatiente.

\- Hum. Killer à bientôt finit, c'est contre lui que tu devras de te battre.

Du coin de l'œil, elle lorgna le second qui finissait de préparer le terrain. Elle ne l'avait pas vu combattre lorsque Kidd l'avait ramener mais elle avait vu qu'il était très rapide. Son instinct lui disait pourtant qu'il était aussi très fort. Il le fallait bien pour être au côté de Kidd.

Ayant placer, un dernier coussin, Killer se tourna vers Kidd.

\- J'ai finit.

\- Bon on va pouvoir commencer. Le molosse vient ici.

Silver grogna avant de venir vers son capitaine pour se coucher à côté de lui.

\- Parfait ! se disait Steam.

\- Steam tu n'a pas d'armes, tu devras aller les chercher. Killer te mettra bien sur des batons dans les roues. Le premier qui fait toucher le genoux de son adversaire aura gagner.

\- On peut faire couler le sang ? Hasarda Steam.

Cette réplique fat sourire Kidd.

\- Essayer surtout de ne pas vous entre tuer. Des questions.

\- Une seule.

Steam regarda alors son capitaine.

\- Tu me diras ce qu'est le « fluide royal » ? Tes hommes l'ont mentionner mais personne ne me l'a expliquer.

\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

-Non.

\- Alors d'accord. Je te dirais ce qu'est le fluide royal. Attention ! Prêt ! 3 !

Steam regarda autour d'elle pour voir quelles armes elle pouvait prendre en premier. Les pistolets trop loins pour le moment. Elle vit des couteaux planquer sur une étagère en hauteur, une échelle de barre permettait d'y accéder. Parfait !

\- 2 ! 1 ! Maintenant !

Steam bougea en première n'attendant pas que Killer bouge en premier. Le plus vite possible, elle se dirigea vers l'échelle. Killer, qui fut surpris de sa réaction mit du temps avant de se ressaisir. Il pensait qu'elle attendrait qu'il face le premier pas. D'un bon il s'élança sur son adversaire.

Steam savait qu'il était juste derrière lui. Pliant les genoux, elle sauta pour se cramponner aux barreaux. Elle grimpa comme si sa vie ne dépendait. Le second fut assez impressionner par sa rapidité à grimper mais il la rattrapa vite. Steam eut le juste le temps d'attraper deux couteaux avant de sentir Killer en dessous d'elle.

Se cramponnant à la barre avec ses mains, elle remonta ses jambes avant de tout lâcher. Son action eut pour effet, qu'elle prit appuie dans le dos de Killer qu'elle poussa le plus violemment possible contre l'échelle de barreau avant de faire un salto arrière.

Atterrissant avec souplesse, elle piqua un sprint vers une pile d'oreiller où elle savait des pistolets cacher. Killer quand à lui se remettait du choc. Cette gamine ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il s'élança à sa poursuite.

Pour le ralentir, elle lui envoya pleins de coussins qu'il éventra. Steam prit deux pistoles avant de sauter en arrière pour éviter une lame. Soufflant du à l'effort, elle dégaina un couteau qu'elle lança au second. Celui-ci le dévia mais du faire un bond pour éviter l'autre.

N'ayant plus de couteaux, elle s'élança vers lui. Croyant qu'elle allait lui mettre un coup de poing, il se protégea. Sauf qu'elle lui faucha les jambes au dernier moment. Killer se retrouva sur le dos. Se dégageant du poing qui allait s'abattre sur lui, le second donna un coup de pied dans l'articulation de la jeune femme.

Elle faillit mettre genoux à terre. Mais elle tin bon malgré la douleur. Elle pointa alors un pistolet que Killer fit valser. Plan B alors. De sa main droite, elle siffla. Killer s'apprêtait à la faire tomber lorsqu'il vit des épines s'élancer vers lui. Il les dévia toutes.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Hurla Kidd qui c'était lever de son pouf.

Génial! Cette diversion eut pour effet que Steam s'élança pour en prendre quatre en main pour faire une roue. Durant cette manœuvre, elle avait lancer les quatre épines mais Killer réussit à lui faucher la jambe qui la soutenait. Tombant au sol, il ne vit pas alors le pistolet pointer vers lui. Steam appuya sur la gâchette.

\- Prend ça !

Elle pensait qu'elle allait recevoir du sang mais rien. Les pistolet n'était pas charger. Évidement ! Steam tomba au sol lourdement, son genoux le toucha la déclarant comme perdante. Sauf qu'au fond d'elle même, Steam se sentait victorieuse. La jeune femme venait de monter au second et à son capitaine, qu'elle pouvait être une adversaire redoutable. Se remettant en position assise, elle entendit des applaudissements.

Regardant derrière l'épaule de Killer, elle vit qu'elle avait eu un public. Wire, Heat et d'autres étaient venu observer son test.

\- Steam est une combattante redoutable.

\- Vous avez vu comment elle a tirer sur Killer sans broncher ! Fallait oser.

\- Je crois que sa meilleur performance fut celle contre le capitaine. Observa Heat.

Steam ne put entendre la dernière phrase, une main vint se planter dans son champ de vision. Killer la releva avant de reculer assez précipitamment. Haussant un sourcil, elle allait se retourner quand on l'empoigna violemment via son débardeur pour la plaquer contre le mur.

\- Capitaine...Tenta Killer.

Sous le choc, elle avait fermer les yeux. Les ouvrants, Steam se retrouva nez à nez avec le regard noir de son capitaine. Apparemment il n'était pas content qu'elle lui lance les épines. Et pour cause. D'eux d'entre elles l'avait effleurer au niveau gauche du visage et de la jambe. La troisième, avait effleurer ses cheveux roux tandis la quatrième avait atteint sa cible.

En effet, le pirate avait dans l'épaule gauche une épine plantée. Le sang coulait mais la blessure n'était pas sérieuse. Steam était impressionner, elle ne pensait pas le toucher à vrai dire. Elle voulait juste lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Là on peut dire que sa témérité allait lui coûter cher. Resserrant sa prise sur son débardeur, Kidd planta son poing dans la cloison la faisant sursauter.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit morveuse ? Tu voulais me tuer c'est cela ? Railla Kidd.

Steam le défia du regard avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- Hahaha ! Si je voulais vraiment te tuer, j'aurais viser le cœur. Non, je voulais juste te montrer de quoi j'étais vraiment capable. En plus tu es toi même fautif capitaine.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as toi même autoriser mon loup à assister au test. Bien que tu m'avais dit de ne pas prendre mes armes, tu as négliger un petit détail. Silver, bien qu'il soit mon ami est aussi une arme. Il m'est déjà arriver d'être cerner par des ennemies, de ne pas avoir mes couteaux ou mes pistolets sur moi. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, j'étais armée. Armées des épines de mon loup. Ce qui en a surprit plus d'un, comme toi. Si tu avais voulu que je vienne sans armes, tu aurais du ordonner à Silver de rester dans ma cabine. Avoue le tu m'as sous-estimé !

Kidd foudroya la gamine des yeux. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait pas penser au loup, ni que ses épines pouvaient lui servir d'armes. Il l'avait sous-estimé sur ce point. Kidd pouvait la punir mais il ne le fera pas. Elle était coriace, elle venait de le prouver à l'instant. Même ses hommes étaient impressionner de son combat. Sa nouvelle membre était une redoutable machine à tuer. Elle était presque au même niveau que Killer et lui.

Steam attendit sa punition mais rien ne vient. Au lieu de cela, elle vit Kidd retirer sans sourciller l'épine de son épaule avant de la balancer au loin. Retirant sa main, il partit d'un fou rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- HAHAHHAHAHAHA ! Tu es une sacré grande gueule la gamine ! Et une redoutable combattante je dois bien le reconnaître !

Steam se demandait si c'était un compliment ou s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Le geste de Kidd la mit sur la voix du compliment.

\- Bravo !

Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'éloigner la laissant pantoise.

\- Allons bouffer, ce combat m'a donner une faim de loup ! Au fait gamine, tu as perdu c'est toi qui range la salle.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Il allait partir quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Se retournant, il réceptionna un bout de tissu. Kidd reconnue immédiatement le bandeau improviser de la gamine.

\- Met sa sur le blessure où tu crèvera vite. Ferrailleur !

Il sourit d'un air malsain. Ainsi donc, elle le surnommait le ferrailleur ? Très bien, elle l'aura voulut !

\- Tu auras intérêt à ce que la salle soi ni quelle gamine !

\- Après que j'ai manger. J'ai la dalle moi aussi !

Silver la suivie alors qu'elle sortait, elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue à son capitaine qui se mit à rire comme un diable. Ce combat lui avait fait du bien, au font d'elle se sentait apaiser. Comme si elle faisait partit d'une famille.

Une fois qu'elle eut manger, elle retourna dans la salle pour tout nettoyer. En un rien de temps ce fut nickel.

\- Pfiou ! J'ai bien mériter une bonne douche après tout ces efforts.

Soudain la porte claqua. Sursautant, elle se tourna très vite pour voir son capitaine torse nu bras croiser. Il la regardait avec son fameux sourire de canaille.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as eut peur la gamine !

\- Tsss ! Tu es venu voir si j'avais bien tout ranger le ferrailleur ? Et bien comme tu peux le voir j'ai tout finit et la salle est nickel.

\- Je vois cela ! Railla Kidd en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le regard de Steam détailla la musculature de son capitaine. Il était pas mal mais elle ne coucherais jamais avec lui. Relevant la tête, elle vit que son sourire c'était encore agrandis. L'enfoiré ! Il avait deviner qu'elle l'avait mater.

Le rouge lui montant au joue, elle décida de tourner la tête avant de répliquer.

\- Bon alors qu'es ce que tu me veux ?

\- Te parler du fluide royal.

Braquant son regard vers lui, elle décroisa les bras.

\- Je t'écoute.

Redevant sérieux, Kidd se dirigea vers un pouf pour s'y affaler. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. S'asseyant en face de lui par terre, elle releva les genoux.

\- Alors ? Commença Steam.

\- Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas exact. Le peu que j'en sait, je l'ai appris vis d'autres personnes. Il existe trois type de fluides Le fluide de l'armement ou fluide combatif. Celui-ci créer une armure invisible autour de cette personne qui permet de toucher un porteur de fruit du démon. Ensuite vint le fluide sensitif ou fluide perceptif. Il permet de prédire les mouvements de ces adversaires et même des les détecter leur présence. Même s'ils sont camouflé ou loin. Le dernier très peu de personne l'ont. C'est le fluide royal ou fluide des rois. Des trois c'est le plus rare. Il permet de faire tomber dans l'inconscience les personnes ayant l'esprit faible.

\- C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas tomber dans les pommes ainsi que d'autres membres de ton équipage. Raisonne Steam. Ton esprit est fort.

\- Exact gamine ! Mais tu dois savoir encore autre chose. Contrairement aux deux autres qui s'obtiennent par un entraînement intensif. Celui-ci est innée. En d'autre termes, tu avais déjà ce pouvoir en toi. Il est probable que l'un de tes parents l'ai eu.

\- Peu probable. Marmonna Steam.

\- Je ne crois pas. 1 personne sur 100 000 possède ce fluide. En plus, plus l'utilisateur est fort plus le fluide sera dévastateur. J'ai même entendu dire que l'on pouvait cibler d'autres personnes avec.

\- Je vois. Cela répond à certaines questions que je me posais.

\- Hum ?

\- Durant mon enfance je me sentais très différente des autres. Je pense que cela à un rapport avec ce fluide.

\- Je ne peux rien dire là-dessus. Par contre lors de ton combat, j'ai vu autre chose. Tu possèdes le fluide royal mais tes entraînements t'ont permit d'obtenir les deux autre fluides.

\- Je te demande _pardon ?!_

\- Ils ne sont pas encore dévastateur mais j'ai le sentiment que tu les as gamine.

\- Et cela veut dire quoi exactement ?

\- Que j'ai bien fait d'écouter mon instinct en te prenant avec moi. Sourit Kidd.

\- Pfff ! Tu me voulais seulement parce que je n'avais pas peur de toi et que Silver était là. Ferrailleur !

\- Héhéhéhéhé ! En effet. Bon maintenant va te coucher. Il nous reste encore demain avant de quitter cette île merdique.

\- J'ai pas besoins que tu me le dises comme si j'avais 12 ans !

\- T' a intérêt à être aussi en forme le soir.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Banquet gamine ! En l'honneur de ton combat.

\- T' a pas besoins de faire cela.

\- Je suis le capitaine je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Et si je dit qu'il y aura un banquet, il y en aura un. Après tout, tu le mérite après avoir essayer de me planter.

\- Je...

Kidd la vit baisser la tête comme si elle avait honte.

\- Merci capitaine.

Le pirate sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qui se derrière cette attitude. Mais au lieu de creuser, il préféra la taquiner.

\- Aller au dodo !

Relevant la tête, le fusilla du regard.

\- Crétin de ferrailleur !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la salle. Kidd, la voyant partir ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Cette gamine me fera toujours rire.

Se levant il se dirigea vers sa propre cabine. En sortant il croisa Killer.

\- Arrête de sourire bêtement idiot !

\- Cette fille est vraiment incroyable.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Têtue, insolente et incroyablement forte.

\- Cela me rappelle quelqu'un...Marmonna Killer avant de partir dans sa cabine.

 _Au petit matin..._

La journée se passa sans encombre. Par sans encombre, cela voulait dire que Steam n'avait pas essayer de tuer une nouvelle fois Kidd. Pour se dégourdir les muscles, elle fit le tour du navire. Escaladant le mat principal, marchant comme une équilibriste avant de sauter pour prendre un cordage. Elle était en train de marcher sur les mains quand la jeune femme vit Killer s'approcher d'elle.

Se remettant en position normale, elle regarda le second.

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Viens je t'emmène sur l'île.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Ordre de Kidd.

Steam regarda le second avec un regard soupçonneux. Depuis que Kidd lui avait sortit qu'il préparait un banquet, elle se méfiait. L'instinct de Kidd avait vu juste. Elle se méfiait. Killer se souvenait très bien de ce que son capitaine lui avait ordonner.

\- Emmène là sur île pendant au moins 2 heures. Heat veut lui préparer quelque chose. Lui et les autres.

\- Elle va se méfier tu sais.

\- T'auras qu'à la convaincre avec ceci. Et n'oublie pas la mission que je t'ai confier.

Le ceci était une bourse remplit de Berry's. Mais ce qui convainquit le plus la jeune femme fut :

\- Tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux.

A ces mots elle avait chiper la bourse avant de se sauter en dehors du bateau.

\- Tu viens ou quoi ? Lui lança-t-elle depuis la terre ferme.

Derrière son casque, le second sourit. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Durant leur périple, Steam en profita pour acheter quelques vêtements mais aussi des sous-vêtements. N'étant pas une grande fan de boutique ce fut très rapide. Surtout qu'elle ne prit que des vêtements assez pratique : t-shirt, débardeurs, short et jean troués. Un moment, elle du attendre Killer qui c'était arrêter dans un magasin assez spécial. Il en était ressortit au bout de quelques minutes. Curieuse elle demanda :

\- Tu faisait quoi la dedans ?

\- Kidd m'a demander une petite course. Le gars en a pour au moins 3 heures. On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- J'ai faim pas toi ?

Le second acquiesça. Il se prirent de quoi manger et boire avant de s'asseoir sous un arbre. Tout en buvant sa boisson aux fruits rouges, elle repensa à sa journée. C'était presque comme si elle était avec un ami. Une journée normal. Mais quelque chose la titillait.

\- Dis moi tout. Pourquoi Kidd voulait que je sois hors du bateau. Et ne me sort pas une excuse bidon.

\- Désoler je ne peux rien te dire. C'est une surprise !

\- Une surprise ? Pour...pour moi ?

\- Bien sur !

Steam fut sans voix. Les autres lui préparait une surprise mais pourquoi ? Après tout elle n'était que membre de l'équipage depuis peu ? Pourquoi faire cela ? Voyant son mutisme, Killer du lui demander.

\- Cela ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Oh si sa va. Sa va...

Elle ne convainquit pas Killer qui la regarda à travers son masque. Sentant son regard, elle du s'expliquer.

\- Depuis longtemps on ne ma plus fait de surprise. En fait j'ai l'impression de ne pas le mériter. Je ne fait partit de l'équipage depuis peu en plus.

\- Après ce que tu as fait, tu mérite bien notre reconnaissance. Tu es une Kidd's maintenant. Entre Kidd's on se soutient et on n'abandonne personne derrière nous.

\- Merci.

\- C'est à cause de ton père c'est ça ?

Steam se renferma un moment. Killer allait laisser tomber mais elle lui répondit.

\- La mort de ma mère la beaucoup affecter. Mais cela à empirer après son mariage avec cette garce. Il ne fêtait plus mon anniversaire, ne m'offrait plus de cadeau sans raison. Bref tout ce qui comptait c'était son image.

\- Tu n'a pas eu une vie facile on dirait.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais si le capitaine fait ceci, c'est pour montrer qu'il t'aime bien. Après tout peu de personne aurait fait ce que tu as fait. Il tient à te montrer sa reconnaissance. Bon il est temps d'y aller. Ne vas pas lui répéter ce que je viens de te dire comprit ?

\- Pas de soucis. Oh Killer.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voudrais prendre quelque chose pour Kidd. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre.

\- Il adore les poignard et les bijoux notamment des bagues ou des bracelets.

\- Merci. On se retrouve au niveau de la fontaine ok ?

\- Sa marche. Tiens.

Il lui lança la bourse avant de la voir partir pour un certains magasin. Entrant dans la boutique d'arme, Steam se sentit comme chez elle. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme essaya de trouver l'arme adéquat pour son capitaine. Comme Killer lui avait dit qu'il aimait les poignards, elle les regarda tous.

Certains étaient magnifiques du fait de la lame ou du fourreau. Mais rien ne semblait convenir à son capitaine jusqu'à ce que...Steam sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Se retournant, elle senti une aura qui l'appelait. S'approchant près d'une étagère, elle vit ce qui l'avait attirer.

Poser sur un socle, se tenait un poignard dont la garde était entrelacer de chaînes et autres métaux. Le fourreau était noir, un dessin y avait été fait. Il représentait deux ailes mécanique dans le style Steampunk qu'elle adorait tant. Le prenant en main, elle le dégaina. Se la lame, les ailes y était représenter. Le refermant, elle eut un petit sourire victorieux. Voilà qu'elle prendrait pour son capitaine.

En plus du poignard, elle lui prit une bague sertit d'une chaîne et un anneau en argent tout simple pour elle. Remerciant le commerçant la jeune femme sortit attendre Killer à la fontaine. Le second n'était pas encore arriver. S'asseyant au bord de la fontaine, elle attendit. Les minutes passèrent, Steam commençait à s'impatienter.

Soudain, elle se redressa d'un bond comme si on l'avait mordu. Son regard se braqua au niveau d'une allée. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. Plissant, elle essaya de voir quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Killer...Pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. On peut y aller ?

\- Oui aller vient.

Steam prit ses sacs pour suivre le second qui portait sous son bras un paquet. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil, elle avança plus vite pour le rattraper. Dans l'allée, un homme sortit des ombres et regarda la jeune femme partir. Une fois arriver sur le pont, elle ne vit personne. Killer lui dit d'aller poser ses achats dans sa cabine avant de revenir.

S'exécutant, elle ouvrit la porte mais fut surprise ne pas voir Silver.

\- Il doit être sûrement dans la cuisine, le goinfre.

Plaçant ses sacs sur le lit, elle retourna sur le pont. Il n'y avait toujours personne !

\- Bon sang, ils sont passer où là !

Se retournant, elle fit un énorme bon lorsque l'équipage sortit de nul part pour crier :

\- Surprise !

Steam crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Se reprenant, elle leur jeta à tous un regard noir.

\- Bande d'enfoiré ! Vous mériteriez que je vous bute !

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Notre gamine à eut la frousse on dirait ! Clama Kidd.

\- Tu me le paierais le ferrailleur !

\- Aller c'est la fête !

\- Ouais !

Steam ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à leur comportement. Surtout celui de Kidd qui ne la lâcha pas du regard de toute la soirée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait comme chez elle. La jeune femme avait trouver sa place. Parmi un équipage de pirate en plus ! Quelle ironie ! Elle but du saké qui au début, elle trouva bon avant de sentir les effets. Silver s'amusa comme un petit fou avec tout le monde.

Heat lui avait préparer un gâteau avec le Jolly Roger des Kidd's. Cette soirée était parfaite ! Mais elle le fut encore plus lorsque Kidd lui donna un paquet. Pas n'importe quel paquet. Celui que Killer avait avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient repartis au navire.

\- Ouvre le la gamine. Intima Kidd tout en buvant un énième verre de saké.

Levant les yeux aux ciels, elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrit un collier noir pour chien avec le jolly roger et un collier représentant le même insigne. Face à cela, elle ne sut quoi dire. C'était...Elle ne pouvait trouver ses mots. Serrant le collier, elle bégaya :

\- Mer...merci...je sais pas quoi dire...

\- Dit rien et profite ! Ordonna Kidd.

Mettant le collier, elle sourit avant de mettre celui destiner à Silver. La fête battit son plein pendant un moment. Petit à petit, le pont se vida de tout le monde. Kidd étant partit ainsi que Killer, ne restait plus qu'elle, Silver et Heat. Celui-ci commençait à partir.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Heat. Et encore merci pour le gâteau.

S'accoudant à la rambarde, elle regarda les étoiles. Silver quand à lui roupillait à moitié. Serrant son nouveau collier, elle était perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas de suite Silver japper.

\- Silver ? Que...

Se retournant, elle vit un homme planter un couteau au niveau du ventre non protéger du loup qui grogna.

\- Silver...

Un bras vint alors la saisir par la gorge la lui comprimant. Elle essayait de se débattre mais l'homme était plus fort qu'elle. Silver quand à lui, n'avait plus la force de bouger sauf pour mordre sauvagement son agresseur avant que celui-ci ne lui tire dessus.

Son arme étant armé d'un silencieux, aucun bruit ne fut perçu. Steam quand à elle reçu un coup sur la tête.

\- Il faut y aller maintenant. Avant qu'un de ses pirates ne se réveilles.

\- Putains de loup de merde. Il m'a mordu jusqu'au sang !

\- On te soignera au repaire. Viens.

Les deux silhouettes disparurent dans la nuit avec leur fardeau. Sans se douter que le pont traîner le bandana rouge Steam et que Silver avait injecter à son agresseur son poison mortel.

 **N/A / : Ouh là ! Sa sent le roussit pour notre héroïne. Qui sont ses fameux et que lui veulent il ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs celle-ci devra toute la vérité à Kidd. Comment réagira -t-il face à sa disparition.**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A : Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre suivant de ma fic. Je viens de me rendre compte d'une bourde dans le chapitre précédent. Le père d'Aurore s'appelle Trent et j'ai vu que je l'avais appeler Trey. Grosse erreur de ma part ! Je ferais plus attention dans les autres chapitres._

 _Lena D Emma : Merci pour ta review et d'avoir mit ma fic en « follow » et « favorite ». J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre comme les autres._

 _Clara : Ton vœux est exaucé. Voici la suite de ma fic._

 _Merci à Sprocket00 d'avoir mit ma fic en « follow » et Numéro15 dans_ _«_ _f_ _avorite »_

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

Chapitre 6

Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle était sur le pont avec Silver. Deux hommes les avaient attaqué puis...le trou noir. Des voix se firent entendre. Deux pour être précises. On aurait dit que l'un d'eux se plaignait d'une blessure.

\- Putain ! Cela n'arrête pas de brûler.

\- Arrête de chipoter un peu ! Elle ne saigne plus. Vu comment il t'a attraper tu aurais pu y laisser un bras Sled.

Le dénommé Sled, se tenait le bras où Silver l'avait mordu. Regardant son collègue, il vociféra.

\- Je te dis que cette blessure n'est pas normale. Regarde un peu, j'ai des truc couleur argent qui apparaissent et qui semble s'étendre. Je te le dit moi, ce loup ma refiler un truc. Ou pire m'a empoisonner.

\- Je t'ai administrer un anti-poison, y a 1 heure. Tu devrais te sentir mieux.

\- Slash, je te dis que ton truc ne m'a rien fait.

Les cons ! Ils ne savaient apparemment pas qu'il n'existait pas d'anti-poison fabriquer par l'homme qui soit assez efficace pour soigner une telle morsure. Seule Silver pouvait l'aider. Mais cela ils l'ignorait.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors, faisant taire les deux hommes. Steam put entendre, quelqu'un marcher. Celui qui se plaignait -Sled- articula.

\- Ch...chef...

\- C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Toujours en train de te plaindre de ta blessure Sled. Slash ta donner de quoi te requinquer alors boucle là.

\- Oui chef.

\- Bien. Comment va notre prisonnière ? Slash !

\- Elle n'a pas reprit connaissance depuis que je lui ait mit un coup sur la tête. Durant le trajet elle a faillit nous fausser compagnie. Deux fois ! Faut dire que c'est une coriace cette gamine.

\- Ne la sous-estimer plus les gars. D'après notre employeur, elle a faussé compagnie à la marine depuis 3 ans. En plus, elle maîtrise divers armes et arts martiaux. Une sacrée nana.

\- Qu'es ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Slash.

\- On ouvre l'œil. Je ne tiens pas à avoir Kidd dans les pattes ni même ce satané loup.

\- Vous inquiétez pas pour cela chef. Intervint Sled. Je m'en suis occuper.

Steam sourit intérieurement. Durant ses moments de fuites, elle avait laisser des petits indices. En plus, il pensait que Silver était mort ? Grosse erreur mon gars ! L'instinct de la jeune femme lui disait qu'il était en vie et qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque l'on tue un animal, toujours s'assurer que celui-ci soit bien mort sinon...Gare à votre peau !

Steam était toujours somnolente pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à une chose : Kidd. Elle espérait de tout cœur que le capitaine remarquerait tout de suite sa disparition et partirait à sa recherche. La jeune femme devait bien l'avouer, elle aimait être avec l'équipage. Elle les considérait comme une famille. Surtout Killer, Heat et Wire.

Quand à Kidd...Steam ne savait pas quoi penser vis à vis de lui. Mais une chose était sur, il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle en était certaine !

 _Sur le bateau..._

Kidd se redressa sur son lit, sa chevelure rousse en pointe dresser comme si il avait mit les doigts dans une prise. Se passant la main sur le visage, il bailla avant de tâtonner sa table de nuit. Il y prit ses lunettes. Les mettant comme bandeau, il regarda de nouveau la table. Dessus il y avait d'autres lunettes de soudure mais différentes des siennes. C'était celle de Steam.

Tirant la couette, nu comme un ver, il prit un sous-vêtement ainsi que ses vêtements habituelles. Allant dans la salle de bain, il se mit de l'eau sur le visage afin de mieux se réveiller. Durant toute une partie de la nuit, il avait penser à Steam. Plutôt à son attitude au banquet. Elle semblait heureuse, d'être enfin intégrer. Poussant un soupir, Kidd alla mettre sa ceinture contenant son pistolet et son poignard sur son torse avant de mettre son manteau à plume rouge.

Son regard dévia sur la table de nuit ou plus précisément sur les lunettes. Elle ne les avait réclamer qu'une seule fois. Se disant qu'il était temps de les lui rendre, il les prit avec lui pour les mettre autour de son cou. En sortant de sa cabine, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Kidd n'alla pas frapper à la porte de la cabine de Steam, se souvenant très bien de la réaction du molosse la dernière fois qu'il les avaient réveiller. En chemin, il croisa Killer. Les deux amis se dirent salut de la tête. Tous les deux se remettaient de la cuite d'hier soir et le fait qu'ils avaient faim.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ils virent qu'ils étaient les seuls. Enfin Wire était au fourneau pour préparer le petit déjeuner. S'asseyant, Kidd croisa les bras tout en braquant son regard sur la porte. Killer qui avait vu la manœuvre ne pipait mot. Pour l'instant. Heat apporta le petit déjeuner à son capitaine et à son second. Pendant qu'ils mangèrent, les autres membres de l'équipage arrivèrent avec pour certains une certaine gueule de bois.

Ayant finit son assiette, Kidd se mit à tapoter le plancher avec sa botte. Il s'impatientait. Steam et Silver n'était toujours pas arriver. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Killer en profita pour le taquiner.

\- Tout va bien capitaine ?

\- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

\- Tu tapote le sol depuis tout à l'heure. Serait ce parce qu'il manquerait quelqu'un ? En plus tu n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte quand tu mangeais.

\- Ouais et alors ? Où veux tu en venir Killer ?

\- Si tu es vraiment si inquiet pour Steam, tu devrais aller la chercher.

Kidd lui lança un regard noir avant de reculer sa chaise brutalement. Sans un mot, il quitta la cuisine. Wire qui avait tout vu ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Je plains Steam en ce moment.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Le rassura Killer. Avec son loup, elle ne craint rien.

\- Si tu le dit.

Kidd marcha d'un pas impatient vers sa cabine. Ou plutôt la cabine de Steam. Il frappa à la porte ou plutôt il cogna. Aucune réponse, aucun bruit. Pas même un grognement de la part du molosse.

\- Eh ben ! La gamine ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. Soupira kidd.

Ouvrant la porte en grand, il vit que le lit n'avait pas été refait. Des paquets y étaient déposés. Fronçant ses arcades sourcilière, il avança vers la salle de bain. Personne !

\- Où est cette fichue gamine !

Une évidence lui traversa l'esprit. Tapant contre le mur, il partit en coup de vent vers la cuisine. Ouvrant la porte assez violemment, il se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Killer et Wire. Posant ses mains à plat il gronda :

\- On a un sérieux problème les gars ! Et un gros en plus !

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Killer. C'est à propos de Steam.

Kidd allait tout expliquer lorsqu'un gars de son équipage arriva en hurlant :

\- Capitaine ! Venez vite sur le pont !

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- C'est...c'est le loup...il est...venez vite voir.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Kidd se précipita sur le pont suivit de Killer, Wire, Heat et d'autre membres. Une fois sur le pont, il se figea face à la scène devant lui. Silver était là, baignant dans une flaque d'argent. Plus loin à côté de lui se trouvait du sang rouge.

\- Mais qu'es ce que...Commença Kidd.

Silver en entendant jurer Kidd, ouvrit un œil pour le toiser. Il essaya de se lever avant de s'affaler sur le pont avec un bruit sourd. Le bruit fit sortir Kidd de sa torpeur qui ordonna :

\- Heat ! Va le soigner et vite !

Le médecin pirate, hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le loup. Celui-ci ordonna qu'on lui donne des vêtements pour faire des bandages provisoires. Regardant son capitaine, il dit :

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ! On la poignarder plusieurs fois sous le ventre capitaine.

\- _Qui as osez faire cela !_ Tonna Kidd.

\- Kidd regarde !

Se retournant, il vit Killer lui tendre quelque chose. Il reconnut ce que c'était : le bandana de Steam. Il savait que la jeune femme ne s'en séparait jamais. Qu'il soit là n'augurait rien de bon. Prenant le bout de tissu, il ordonna :

\- Aider Wire à transporter Silver dans la cabine de Steam. Wire fait de ton mieux pour le soigner. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il crève.

\- Oui capitaine !

Il fallut plusieurs hommes pour transporter le loup dans la cabine de la jeune femme. Toujours sur le pont, Kidd observa les autres trace de sang. Vu qu'il était rouge, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. C'était du sang humain. Se tournant vers son second, il déclara :

\- Une ou plusieurs personnes sont venus et on emmener Steam. Je leur ferait payer cela. Je vais voir Wire. Rassemble quelques hommes puis nous irons explorer l'île. Vu le sang sur le pont, cette personne à du laisser des traces. Le molosse n'a pas du y aller de main morte.

\- Entendu capitaine.

Allant dans la cabine jouxtant la sienne, il y trouva Wire agenouiller au sol terminant un pansement. Silver semblait calme, bien trop calme.

\- Comment vas-t-il Wire ?

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il est costaud. Heat lui apporter de la nourriture ainsi que des morceaux de métal. Cela à sembler lui faire du bien.

\- Comprit. Laisse nous un moment.

\- Bien capitaine.

Une fois Heat parti, Kidd se mit à genoux devant le loup qui le regarda des ses yeux rouges. Osant lever la main, le pirate attendit son accord. Celui-ci ferma brièvement les yeux. Kidd put alors poser sa main entre ses oreilles.

\- Je te promet de la retrouver. Saine et sauve. Toi, contente toi de te reposer. Récupères des forces comprit ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous protégerais tous les deux. Vous faites parti de mon équipage. Un capitaine protège toujours ses membres. C'est une règle d'or chez les Kidd's.

Retirant sa main, il allait se lever quand il vit la queue de Silver. Une épine était sortie. S'approchant de la main de Kidd, l'épine tomba. Comprenant e qu'il voulait faire, Kidd la prit avec lui. Puis il vit autre chose. Silver ouvrit la gueule, pointant une poche situer sous le palais avec sa queue, le loup la referma pou pointer ensuite le bras de Kidd.

Le pirate ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que le loup voulait dire. Silver du recommencer plusieurs fois avant que le capitaine ne comprenne. Silver avait mordu l'agresseur ou l'un des agresseur et lui avait injecter du venin. Souriant d'un air malsain, il tapota la tête du loup avant de se redresser.

\- Bien joué mon vieux.

Sortant de la cabine, il se dirigea vers le pont. Sur le chemin, il fit serra le bout de tissu rouge avant de l'attacher à sa ceinture qu'il portait sur le torse. Une fois sur le pont, il vit que ses ordres avaient été respectés. Regardant ses hommes, il clama :

\- Allons récupérer Steam ! Et pas de quartiers pour ceux qui l'ont enlever les gars !

\- Ouais capitaine.

Son mal de crâne s'atténua. Papillonnant des yeux, elle les ouvrit avant d'essayer de relever la tête. Elle réussit au bout de la deuxième fois. Faisant craquer sa nuque, elle vit qu'elle était seule. Parfait ! Steam remarqua qu'elle avait les pieds et les mains lier à une chaise avec une corde. Bougeant les poignets, la jeune femme essaya de tirer sur ses liens pur s'en défaire.

Malheureusement, elle ne réussit qu'à ce faire mal à ses poignets. Steam pesta.

\- Et merde !

Bougeant la chaise de gauche à droite, elle essaya de faire glisser ses liens. Sauf qu'elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter au point qu'elle tomba sur le côté.

\- Bravo Steam ! Ironisa la jeune femme.

Le bruit de la chaise qui tombait alerta les trois hommes qui se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où ils retenaient leur prisonnière. Celui nommer Slash du se retenir de rire en voyant la scène. Sled quand à lui semblait plus affaiblit que tout à l'heure. Le troisième homme -le chef en outre- parla :

\- Bien réveiller la belle au bois dormant ?

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard. Ni tenant plus, Slash éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. Le chef le fusilla du regard avant de lui ordonner :

\- Remet là comme il faut au lieu de rire crétin !

Slash s'arrêta de rire avant de faire ce que lui ordonnait son chef. Une fois la chaise sur ses quatre pieds, Steam regarda les trois hommes. Elle s'attarda plus sur le troisième, celui qui était malade. Son teint était blanc, des cernes noir se trouvaient sous ses yeux qui étaient bleus. Il suait, ses dents claquaient. Oui, le poison faisait son effet. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Le point commun entre ses hommes étaient qu'ils portaient des vêtements noirs. Elle se doutait qu'ils cachaient des armes sur eux. Regardant celui qui s'avérait être le chef, elle demanda d'une voix froide :

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Il serait temps en effet de faire les présentations demoiselle. Voici mes hommes, Sled et Slash. Quand à moi je suis Swen. Nous sommes des mercenaires.

Et merde ! Steam détestait les mercenaires. Ils étaient encore pire que les pirates. Contrairement à eux, les mercenaires n'hésitais pas à traquer et à ramener des enfants. Ils pouvaient retourner leur chemise pour une plus grosse somme d'argent. Les pirates, eux, avaient ce que ses hommes n'avaient pas ! De l'honneur.

Bougeant sa tête, elle craqua une nouvelle fois sa nuque.

\- Je suppose que si vous m'avez enlever c'est pour ma prime ? Si c'est cela vous vous êtes foutu dans une belle merde les gars. Vous devez savoir quel équipage j'ai rejoint et vous devez connaître la réputation de mon capitaine. Je ne crois pas qu'il fera de quartier lorsqu'il saura que j'ai été kidnapper.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour cela que l'on t'a attraper ? Interrogea Swen. Tu trompes lourdement la gamine.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Ragea Steam.

\- J'avoue que je suis impressionner par ce que j'ai appris à ton sujet. Tu as réussit à échapper à la Marine pendant 3 ans. Pour une jeune femme telle que toi, cela tient de l'impossible.

Steam tiqua à l'information. Comment cet homme savait qu'elle avait fui la Marine pendant 3 ans ? Swen remarqua alors le changement dans le regard de sa prisonnière.

\- Oh ! Je vois que tu te demandes comment je sais tout cela n'es ce pas Steam ? Ou devrais je plutôt dire, Aurore North !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant ce que cette ordure sous entendais par là. A part elle, une seule autre personne savait que Steam était un surnom. Reprenant ses esprits, elle cracha la phrase suivante.

\- C'est Trent North qui vous envoie ! Raclures !

Depuis qu'elle était partit, elle avait fait le « deuil » de son père qui était devenu un étranger pour elle. Ainsi donc, il ne lésinais plus sur les moyens pour la faire revenir à la maison.

\- Jamais je ne me marierais ! Je ne suis pas une poulinière !

\- Oh ! Je vois que tu n'est pas au courant ? Chantonna presque Swen. C'est ta sœur qui va se marier avec ce Jim Hartley.

\- _Sérieux ?!_

Là Steam était perdu. Si sa sœur épousait Jim Hartley, pourquoi son père la recherchait encore ? Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens pour elle.

\- Si Moni prend ma place...Commença Steam. Pourquoi mon père vous envoie me récupérer ?

\- Disons qu'il n'a pas digérer la nouvelle de ton enrôlement chez les pirates. Il est très remonter contre toi. Il veut, je le cite « lui donner la correction qu'elle mérite ! ». Ta du être une enfant terrible quand tu étais jeune Aurore.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Aurore. Ordure !

Lui prenant le visage dans sa main droite, Swen le lui releva afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ouh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la gamine !

\- T'a pas idée !

Tel un cobra, elle lui mordit la peau entre le pouce et l'index jusqu'au sang. En fait elle lui arracha carrément de la peau qu'elle recracha plus loin. Swen, se tenant la main, hurla de douleur. D'un geste violent, il frappa la jeune femme à la joue. Du sang se mit à couler mais elle sourit d'un air victorieux. Swen allait la corriger quand il entendit ainsi que Slash, Sled vomir.

Celui-ci se tenait contre le mur en se vidant l'estomac. Il rejetait un liquide argenté avec du sang. Les deux hommes virent alors au niveau du cou, des veines argenté. Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce. Personne ne dit rien pendant au moins 1 minutes. Se fut Swen qui le rompit.

\- Bon sang Sled ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Hé hé hé !

Slash et Swen se tournèrent vers Steam qui rigolait. Elle, elle savait très bien ce qui arrivait à l'homme.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire gamine ! Tonne Swen.

\- Vous êtes tous les trois des abrutis. Votre ami est en train de crever sur place.

\- Qu'es ce que tu racontes ? Slash l'à soigner pauvre conne ! Tonna Swen.

\- Le loup qui était avec moi sur le pont est un Lupus Mécanicus. Un loup mécanique. Lorsque Sled a été blessé, il lui a injecter du poison. Hors il n'existe aucun antidote humain contre ce poison. Quoique...

\- Quoique quoi ? Railler Swen.

\- Il existe bien un antidote mais...

\- Mais ? Demanda Slash.

\- Si je me souviens bien, j'ai entendu Sled dire qu'il avait tuer mon loup. Hors, Silver était le seul qui pouvait le soigner. Dommage ! Maintenant, cet enfoiré va crever à petit feu dans des souffrances inimaginable. Hé hé ! Bien fait pour vous.

Steam reçu alors un coup de poing de Swen qui lui fit cracher du sang. Il allait recommencer quand Slash l'arrêta.

\- Chef ! Si elle meurt, son père ne pourra pas nous payer.

\- Tu as raison. Allons dehors. Sled tu restes ici avec elle.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Sled regarda Steam avant de parler.

\- Com...combien...de...temps...me...

\- Il ne te reste pas longtemps à vivre mon gars. N'espère pas avoir ma pitié. Tu l'as bien chercher !

Sled prit une chaise pour s'asseoir devant Steam qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Elle espérait qu'il crève vite. Une pensée vint alors traversé son esprit. Es ce que Kidd était en route ? Arrivera-t- il à temps ?

\- Kidd...

 _Plus loin sur l'île..._

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Kidd et ses hommes fouillait l'île. Personne n'avait vu Steam au village. Et pour cause ! Kidd leur foutait les jetons en leur pointant son pistolet sous leur nez. Au bout d'un moment, le pirate donna l'ordre de s'arrêter.

\- Nous allons faire une pause.

Certains se mirent à l'ombre. Kidd quand à lui, triturait les lunettes qu'il portait au cou. Depuis qu'il avait quitter le bateau, des images de Steam, plus horribles les une que las autres, hantait son esprit. Il voulait la retrouver vivante et en bonne santé. Killer observait son capitaine qui ne disait toujours rien. Le second voyait que son ami c'était attaché à la jeune femme. Ce qui était compréhensible.

La jeune femme n'avait pas peur de lui, ce qui tenait du miracle. En plus, elle pouvait être plus terrible que lui. Une femme ! Quelle ironie. Pour lui, Steam était un peu comme une petite sœur qui avait besoins d'attention, d'être aimer. Killer n'était pas le seule dans cas, Wire et Heat était aussi gaga de la jeune femme.

Soudain, le second, vit son capitaine se diriger un peu plus loin avant de revenir vers eux. Il tenait quelque chose dans la main. Kidd était en train de ruminer lorsqu'une lumière lui tapa dans l'œil. Mettant sa main droite en visière, il vit quelque chose briller dans l'herbe. S'approchant, il vit un objet par terre. Le ramassant, il le regarda et reconnut un des colliers de Steam.

Revenant vers ses hommes il clama :

\- Ils sont passer par là. J'ai trouver un de ses colliers. Celui du loup celtique.

Le montrant à ses hommes, il déclara :

\- Allons s'y ! Peut être trouverons nous d'autres indices laisser par notre chère membre.

Le groupe reprit la marche. 3 heures plus tard, tous virent un arbre avec des inscriptions graver dessus. A une branche pendait un collier. C'était celui que Kidd avait offert à Steam lors du banquet.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin les gars.

En effet, le groupe n'était plus très loin de la cachette où Steam était retenu prisonnière. Au loin, Swen et Slash surveillait les environs quand ce dernier fit signe à son chef.

\- Là ! En bas chef. Regarder !

Swen, regarda la direction que lui montrait son sous-fifre. Il vit alors ce que Slash avait vu : un groupe d'homme avec à leur tête...

\- Eustass captain Kidd ! C'est pas vrai ! Il est vraiment venu chercher cette foutu morveuse.

\- Qu'es ce que l'on fait ?

\- On s'occupe d'eux.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Mais chef...

\- On a pas le choix ! Si on ne fait rien, ce petit morveux récupéra cette gamine et adieu la récompense.

\- Certes mais c'est un pirate de la génération terrible ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait nous faire !

\- C'est un risque à prendre ! Viens !

Kidd continuais d'avancer quand deux hommes vinrent leur barrer le passage. N'étant pas d'humeur, il leur aboya dessus.

\- Bougez de là les mecs ! Je suis pas d'humeur et moi on mes gars sommes pressés.

\- Cela tombe mal. Réagit Swen. On ne vous laissera pas aller plus loin.

Killer vint alors se poster près de son capitaine pour le prévenir. Il se doutait de l'identité de ces gars.

\- Kidd, ce sont des mercenaires.

\- Vraiment ?

Regardant les gars, il les jaugea du regard avant de déclarer.

\- Alors comme cela les gars avons à faire à des mercenaires. Et ben quoi les gars ? Vous voulez mourir de façon héroïque en vous frottant à moi ?

\- Disons que tes gars et toi vous nous gênez dans notre mission. Commença Swen.

\- Ouais. Vous nous empêchez de ramener la gamine à son père...Aïe !

Swen venait de donner un coup à Slash. Cet imbécile heureux venait dire qu'ils avaient kidnapper un membre de l'équipage de Kidd. Arquant un sourcil rasé, Kidd analysa ce que venait de dire le deuxième homme. Cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Ces deux hommes étaient donc ceux qui avaient blesser Silver et enlever leur précieux membre.

\- Ainsi, c'est vous qui avez foutu le bazar sur mon navire ?

\- Quel bazar ? Demanda innocemment Swen.

\- Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi ! Tu as enlever un de mes membres et blesser son loup. Je ne peut pas laisser passer cela. Crois moi tu risque de le regretter ! Tu vas le payer de ta misérable vie !

\- Je ne crois pas ! S'insurgea Swen en pointant Kidd du doigt. Un autre de mes hommes est avec la gamine en se moment même. Une fois qu'on vous auras régler votre compte nous pourrons la rendre à son père.

\- Qu'es ce que son père a avoir la dedans ? Questionna Kidd curieux.

\- Oh elle ne vous à rien dit ! Elle échappe la Marine depuis 3 ans parce qu'elle à fui son futur mariage. Enfin maintenant c'est sa sœur qui va se marier à sa place. Seulement, son paternel veut lui donner la leçon qu'elle mérite. Il nous paie très gracieusement pour la lui ramener.

Kidd comprit que sa nouvelle membre lui avait cacher des éléments de son passé. Il comprenait maintenant son comportement. Sauf qu'il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite conversation. Kidd retenu aussi qu'il y avait un troisième hommes qui était en train de surveiller Steam. Un détail retint l'attention du capitaine. Aucun de ces hommes n'étaient malade. Il en déduisit que l'homme rester en arrière devait être celui qui avait poignarder Silver.

Affichant un sourire de canaille, il ordonna.

\- Killer, prend un homme avec toi et aller récupérer la gamine. Les autres retourner au navire, tenez vous prêt pour un départ précipiter.

\- Et toi capitaine ? Interrogea Killer.

\- Je vais m'occuper des deux emmerdeurs.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête avant d'exécuter les ordres de leur capitaine. Swen laissa faire. Avec Slash, il se retrouva devant Kidd qui avait croisé les bras devant sa poitrine nu. Killer suivit les ordres de son capitaine. Lui et Heat se dirigèrent vers la direction d'où venait les deux hommes pour retrouver Steam. En chemin, le second jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'endroit où se trouvait son capitaine. Puis il partit comme une fusée. Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes marchèrent mais d'un pas pressé.

\- Killer tu en penses quoi de ce qu'à dit ces mercenaires.

\- En tout honnêteté, cela répond à certaines questions que je me posais sur son passée. Seulement...

Killer stoppa la marche, obligeant Heat à s'arrêter.

\- Même si c'était la stricte vérité, je ne lui en voudrais pas. Nous avons tous un passé douloureux. Le sien ne peut pas être pire que celui de certains membre. Il est de notre devoir avant tout de a protéger. Elle fait partit de l'équipage. Peu importe qui elle est et d'où elle vient.

\- Je suis d'accord. Faut dire que je commence à l'apprécier cette gamine. Elle me fait penser à une sœur que l'on doit protéger.

\- Hum, moi aussi. Aller allons la chercher.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur marches. Pendant ce temps, Steam fixa l'homme qui était assis devant elle. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle remarqua qu'il avait du mal à rester éveiller. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, regardant l'homme dont la santé se dégradait. Les veines argentées recouvrit son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le vit se lever précipitamment de sa chaise tout en se tenant la gorge. Il voulait parler mais ne put le faire.

Au bout d'un moment, il tomba de toute sa hauteur dans un grand « BOUM ». Un soubresaut survint vers le corps avant qu'elle n'entende le râle d'agonie qui annonçait sa mort. Regardant le corps, elle n'eut s'empêcher de dire :

\- J'espère que tut pourriras en Enfer !

Steam n'étant plus surveiller, elle essaya de se défaire de ses liens. Elle ne réussit qu'à aggraver ses brûlures aux poignets et aux chevilles. Serrant les dents, faisant fit de la douleur, la jeune femme essaya encore. Le sang se mit à couler sur la corde. Suant à grosses gouttes, elle cessa de se débattre. Respirant, elle allait recommencer quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Elle crut que c'étaient les deux autres qui revenaient. Quelles seraient leur réaction lorsqu'ils verraient le corps de leur ami raide mort ? Des pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. La porte s'ouvrit sur...

\- Killer ! Heat ! S'écria Steam.

Heat se précipita vers la jeune femme dont le visage était couvert de sang, un bleu se trouvait sur sa joue. La regardant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Oh bon sang ! Sa va ?

\- J'ai connue mieux. J'ai mal aux poignets et aux chevilles.

\- Je vais te détacher.

Heat se mit à la tâche de détacher la jeune femme. Killer quand à lui, regardait le corps inanimé de Sled. De sa lame, il donna un coup. Aucun réaction ! Il était bien mort. Voyant que Heat avait du mal avec la corde, il les trancha net. Steam voulut se lever sauf qu'elle dut se rasseoir à cause de la douleur.

\- Aïe !

\- Ne bouge pas. Intima Killer. Tu saignes.

\- Merci je le sais. Railla la jeune femme.

Elle l'insultait, signe qu'elle allait bien. Voyant, une couverture, Killer, avec ses lames, découpait des bouts de tissus pour ensuite les mettre sur les blessures. Steam grimaça durant l'acte mais elle se laissa faire. Peu après, avec l'aide de Heat, elle se leva. Soudain elle repensa à quelque chose.

\- Où es Kidd ?

\- Il est rester combattre les deux qui restaient.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Merde ! Fait y aller.

\- Tu n'est pas en état. Lui rappela Killer. En plus ces deux hommes nous ont dit des choses sur toi.

Steam écarquilla les yeux. Elle sut de quoi il parlait.

\- Je...

\- Tu nous dois aucune explication. Coupa Heat. Ton passé nous importe peu. Tu es une Kidd's maintenant. Entre Kidd's on s'entraide et on n'abandonne pas. Notre capitaine pourras le comprendre tu sais.

\- J'ai des doutes. Murmura la jeune femme.

Steam baissa la tête honteusement. Elle aurait du leur dire la raison de sa fugue, sa véritable identité. Sans le savoir, elle avait mit tout l'équipage en danger ainsi que...

\- Silver ! Se souvint elle. Oh mon dieu ! Es ce qu'il va bien au moins ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Killer. Wire la soigné. Tu sais, il est très costaud. En plus si tu n'avais pas laisser ton bandana, nous n'aurions rien su.

Son bandana, elle l'avait complètement oublier. Cela lui avait fait un choc lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Seul souvenir de sa mère, le jeune femme trouvait que de l'avoir sur elle était comme avoir un ange gardien. Voyant la tête de la jeune femme, Killer annonça.

\- Viens, nous allons te ramener au bateau.

\- Pas questions ! S'insurgea la jeune femme. Kidd est là-bas à ce battre contre les deux hommes qui mon enlever. Je ne peux pas laisser mon capitaine.

\- Kidd sait se battre. En plus tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Non c'est trop dangereux. Wire et moi on te ramène au navire.

\- Grrr !

Malgré la douleur, elle se mit sur ses pieds pour toiser Killer. Lui lançant un regard noir, elle lui balança.

\- Hors de questions que je me terre sur le navire. Pendent 3 ans je me suis débrouiller toute seule. J'ai été blessée plusieurs fois. Certaines ont été plus fatals que autres mais j'ai survécut alors que d'autre auraient clamser. Ces blessures ne sont rien comparer à ce que je ressent maintenant. L'un d'eux à blesser Silver, regarde le résultat. Il a goûter à son poison et à clamser. Seulement, il a été blesser par ma faute. En voulant me protéger. Je ne laisserais plus personne d'autres être blesser à cause de mon passé. Les deux autres doivent payer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Et c'est par ma main que je le ferai.

Killer avait écouté très attentivement ce qu'elle disait. Sur certains points elle n'avait pas tort sauf qu'il devait obéir à son capitaine. Étant le second, elle devait lui obéir même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'un signe discret, il ordonna à Heat de la mettre sur son dos. Sentant qu'on la soulevait, elle poussa une exclamation outrée.

Heat fit très attention en la mettant sur son dos afin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Faisant en sorte qu'elle s'accroche comme un bébé koala à sa mère, Steam ne bougea plus. Toisant Killer, elle lui cracha.

\- Ta pas écouter une seule seconde ce que j'ai dit. Massacreur à la noix !

\- Détrompe toi ! J'ai tout écouter sauf que j'écoute mon capitaine. On doit te mettre en sécurité. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai aider Kidd après mettre débarrasser du corps. Wire ramène là au navire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Killer se tourna vers le corps de Sled. Heat en profita pour sortir hors de la cachette, laissant la jeune femme sur son dos. Face à cela elle ne put que protester.

\- Non mais je rêve! Je proteste ! Heat pose moi tout de suite !

\- Tu n'es pas en état. Une fois à bord, Wire s'occupera de toi afin que tu sois comme neuve.

\- Si Kidd ne me jette pas au requins avant. Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Je connais le capitaine, il ne fera jamais cela. Depuis que tu es là, quelque chose à changer sur le navire et c'est grâce à toi. Tu es spéciale, jamais Kidd ne se séparera de toi.

\- Heat...

La jeune femme fut touchée par les mots du cuisinier. En son fort intérieur, elle était heureuse. Maintenant, elle se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver. Steam se doutait que Kidd ne laisserait pas passer cela. Qu'es ce qu'il allait faire ?

Depuis que Killer et les autres étaient partis, Kidd était en train de se battre contre Swen et Slash. Il utilisait bien sur son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Swen arrivait très bien à éviter les attaques du capitaine tandis que Slash avait du mal.

Tellement du mal qu'il y laissa la vie. Kidd le poignarda avec l'épine donner par Silver, il tomba comme une mouche. Kidd quand à lui souriait comme un diable. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un à éliminer avant d'aller voir si Killer avait retrouver la gamine.

Swen n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation. Le mercenaire avait très sous-estimer ce capitaine. Avec son pouvoir, il pouvait manipuler toute ce qui était en métal. Voyant le désarroi du mercenaire qui restait, Kidd ne put s'empêcher de la railler.

\- Alors ? Que vas tu faire alors que tu es tout seul ?

\- Maudit pirate !

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du kidnapper un des mes hommes. Je t'avais dit que c'était une grave erreur.

\- Que veux tu ? Pour de l'argent nous sommes prêt à tout, nous les mercenaires. En plus contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas été mener en bateau par une gamine.

Cette pique mit de mauvaise humeur le capitaine. Après tout, ce mercenaire n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Steam lui avait menti mais il sentait qu'elle l'avait fait pour une très bonne raison.

\- Je paris que tu ne connais même pas comment elle s'appelle.

\- Elle s'appelle Steam. Grogna Kidd.

\- Oh c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Pauvre con ! Elle s'appelle Aurore North. Son père Trent North, est le maire d'une île à East Blue. Tu vois tu ne la connaît même pas.

La réaction de Kidd ne se fit pas attendre. Il péta un câble. Utilisant son pouvoir pour rassembler les armes que portait Slash afin de les projeter sur Swen. Celui-ci esquiva tant bien que mal les attaques. Sauf qu'il fut blesser à la jambe. Vacillant, il essaya de rester debout. Kidd en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing magistral dans le visage. Swen tomba lourdement sur le sol tout en crachant du sang. S'essuyant le visage, il vit un pistolet léviter vers lui.

Kidd se tenait devant lui bras croiser sur son torse. Il était très en colère mais il affichait un visage un visage carnassier. Ce qui était très mauvais signe.

\- Finit de jouer maintenant !

\- Que tu crois.

D'un geste rapide, Swen balança de la terre dans le visage de Kidd. A moitié aveuglé, il relâcha le pistolet qui tomba comme une mouche sur le sol. Swen en profita pour prendre une lame afin de la planter dans Kidd qui essaya de retrouver la vue.

Seulement, Swen ne put le faire. Quelqu'un venait d'atterrir sur lui. Donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la personne qui se trouvait sur lui, Swen en profita pour prendre le pistolet afin de le pointer sur...

\- Toi ! Comment as tu réussis à t'échapper ? Où est Sled ?

\- Ton homme est mort. Victime du poison de Silver. Quand à ma fuite je la dois aux autres membres des Kidd's. Ils n'abandonne personne et on se sert les coudes.

\- Ah vraiment ? Même quand ceux là mente à leur capitaine sur leur passé ? Ton capitaine sait qui tu es morveuse. Je doute que tu restes un membre de son équipage pour très longtemps. Non mais regarde toi ! Tu es blessée. Tu as fui pendant 3 ans sans jamais avoir besoins de quelqu'un pour t'aider. Dès que tu es entrer dans cet équipage tu as baisser ta garde. Tu ne peut qu'en prendre qu'à toi même gamine.

Ce mercenaire n'avait pas tort. Pendant 3 ans, elle n'avait compté que sur elle même pour s'en sortir. Depuis qu'elle était chez les Kidd's, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait trouver un nouveau foyer, une nouvelle famille. Mais tout avait voler en éclat à cause de son père. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas la laisser tranquille ?

\- Dommage pour l'argent mais je ne peut pas te laisser en vie gamine.

\- Mon père te le fera regretter. Cracha Steam.

\- Certes mais j'en ai vu d'autres. Adieu Aurore.

Fermant les yeux, elle entendit le bruit de la détonation mais ne sentit rien du tout. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit la balle lévite à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

\- Qu'es ce que...

Rapide comme l'éclair, la balle alla traverser le cou du mercenaire qui tomba au sol. Steam vit alors Kidd s'approcher d'elle à grand pas. Une aura noire se dégageait de lui. Honteuse elle baissa la tête. Elle put l'entendre dire.

\- Es tu blesser autre part ?

\- Non.

Kidd allait répliquer quand il vit au loin Killer et Heat courir vers lui. Reportant son regard vers elle, il dit :

\- Il faudra qu'on est une petite discussion une fois que tu sera soigner Steam. Ou devrais je dire Aurore.

La fin de la phrase fut dite avec une sorte de mépris. Tournant les talons, Kidd s'en alla direction son navire laissant Steam à terre. Une fois au niveau de la jeune femme, Heat lui fit des reproches pour l'avoir assommer afin d'aller à la rencontre de leur capitaine. Ce fut Killer qui lui intima le silence. En effet, Steam était en train de pleurer. En voyant leur capitaine au loin, ils comprirent que celui-ci était en colère contre la jeune femme.

Heat la remit sur son dos afin de la ramener au navire. En chemin, elle c'était arrêter de pleurer et c'était même endormir en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de Heat. Elle ne put entendre les deux hommes discuter.

\- Tu crois qu'il va la renvoyer ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Heat. On verra dans quelle humeur il sera. Plus important maintenant c'est de soigner Steam.

 _1 semaine plus tard..._

Le navire avait quitter l'île peut de temps après que tous le monde soit revenu à bord. L'équipage c'était ensuite arrêter sur une île au climat d'été. Steam avait été soignée par Wire qui lui avait dit de ne pas bouger tant qu'elle aurait mal. On du lui apporter ses repas et la porter si elle voulait sortir prendre l'air sur le pont. Enfin cela c'était les premier jour. Après, ce fut Silver qui la portait sur son dos. Le loup c'était très bien remit de ses blessures. Avec sa queue, il la prenait par la taille afin de la mettre à cheval sur son dos.

Ce n'était pas très confortable mais Steam faisait avec. Certains membres prirent de ses nouvelles. Tous le monde était ravis de revoir la jeune femme à bord. Enfin presque tous le monde. Le seul qui n'était pas venu la voir et qui l'évitait c'était Kidd. Le pirate ne lui avait pas décrocher un seul mot depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'elle lui avait caché des éléments de son passé. Il ne lui avait même pas rendu son bandana et ses lunettes. Par contre il avait chargé Killer de luis rendre ses collier qu'elle portait sur elle. Celui du loup sous son vêtement tandis que l'autre était sur le devant. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui il décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

Steam qui était assise sur son lit, Silver au pied de celui-ci, regardait les achats qu'elle avait pour prit pour Kidd lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Killer. Le loup leva la tête pour voir l'intrus. Quand à la jeune femme, elle n'osait pas le regarder.

\- Le capitaine voudrais te voir dans la cuisine.

\- De quelle humeur est il ? Demanda Steam.

Refermant la porte, Killer vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Prenant la main de la jeune femme, il lui parla :

\- Écoute. Ce que tu as fait, n'importe qui l'aurait fait à ta place. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. En plus tous le monde attend la décision du capitaine. Tous espère que resteras avec nous.

\- Je l'espère aussi. J'ai envie de rester.

\- Aller viens.

Se levant, Killer sortit pour l'attendre à l'extérieur. Soulevant la couette, elle s'assit au bord du lit attendant Silver. Celui-ci se leva afin de la mettre sur son dos. Sortant de la cabine, le trio prit la direction de la cuisine. Dedans ce trouvait tout l'équipage ainsi que Kidd dont le regard était neutre.

S'avançant, Silver prit Steam pour la mettre sur la chaise en face du capitaine. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. Les membres de l'équipage espérait de tout leur cœur que leur capitaine n'oserait pas bannir la jeune femme ou pire encore. Finalement ce fut Kidd qui brisa le silence.

\- Alors Steam ou devrait je dire Aurore ?

\- Peu importe...murmura Steam tout en regardant la table.

\- J'ai appris certaines choses de la part de ce mercenaire. Des choses de ton passé mais cela ne me suffit pas.

\- Que veux tu donc savoir exactement ?

\- La vérité. Je veux savoir pour quelles raison tu fui depuis 3 ans et pourquoi ton père tient temps à te récupérer.

\- Cela te servira à quoi de toute façon ?

\- A savoir ce que je ferais de toi.

Silver grogna face à ce que voulait insinuer Kidd. Certaines exclamation furent étouffer. Pourtant la jeune femme pouvait entendre des murmures.

\- Oh non...

\- Pourvu qu'il ne la tue pas...

\- Pourvu qu'elle reste...

Poussant un soupir las, elle leva la tête pour toiser Kidd qui avait croiser ses bras et poser ses pieds sur la table. Il attendait qu'elle lui raconte son histoire.

\- Très bien je vais tout te dire. Mon vrai nom n'est pas Steam. C'est juste un surnom que je me suis donner. Je ne supportait plus mon vrai prénom. Celui que mon père m'avait donner à la naissance. En réalité je m'appelle Aurore. Aurore North.

Elle s'interrompit pour toiser Kidd. Celui lui fit signe de la main afin qu'elle continue.

\- Je suis née sur l'île de Dawn, dans East Blue. Mon père se nomme Trent North, c'est le maire de la ville. Ma mère...

Steam dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant de parler. Sauf qu'elle eut du mal. Des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Elle se retint en baissant la tête.

\- Ma mère...se nommait...Boréal North... c'était une exploratrice...

Sous la table, elle serra les poing pour ne pas craquer. C'était très douloureux de parler d'une mère que l'on a jamais connue. Même aujourd'hui. Kidd lui observa sa réaction. Il se souvenait de la fois où il l'avait tiquer à propos de sa mère. Elle lui avait répondu :

« - Non ma mère ne m'a jamais apprit le respect. Comment aurait elle pu alors que je ne l'ai jamais connue. »

Puis ensuite, elle avait du rajouter :

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de ne pas connaître un membre de sa famille. J'ai perdu ma mère. Elle est morte le jour de ma naissance. Elle a donné sa vie pour que je puisse vivre. Tu comprend cela ? Durant mes 15 première années j'ai crut que ma mère était morte, tué par un pirate. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Donc non elle ne m'a pas apprit le respect capitaine ! »

Sa réaction encore aujourd'hui montrait que c'était un épisode très douloureux. Cela n'était pas feint. Il attendit qu'elle continue. Il aurait pu la brusque mais le sujet de sa mère était très sensible donc il du patienter.

\- A cause de ses nombreuses explorations, elle avait subit pas mal de blessures autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Les médecins avaient dit à mes parents qu'il auraient beaucoup de mal à avoir des enfants. Ils songeaient à adopter. Sauf qu'un jour un miracle eu lieu. Ma mère tomba enceinte. C'était le plus beau jour pour mes parents. Seulement, un jour tout bascula. Ma mère en avait marre de rester cloîtré à la maison. Elle avait supplier mon père de sortir prendre l'air, faire des petites courses. C'est ce qu'elle fit. A ce moment là, elle était enceinte de huit mois et demi. Elle était entrain de regarder des fruits sur une boutique quand soudain un groupe de pirate était en train de courir. Ils échappaient à la Marine. L'un d'eux prit ma mère comme otage. Le chef du groupe de la marine avait pointé son arme sur le pirate. Ma mère avait un caractère très sulfureux. Elle réussit à se libérer. Deux coups de feux avaient alors retentit. L'un par le pirate et l'autre par la marine.

\- Celui de la marine toucha ta mère. Répondit Kidd. C'est pour cela que tu hais la marine.

\- En effet. Ma mère se prit la balle que le gars de la marine avait tirer. Le pirate fut arrêter. Il eut un témoin de la scène. Plus tard, elle me mit au monde. Se sacrifiant à l'hôpital alors que l'Aurore pointait le bout de son nez. D'où mon prénom. L'affaire fut étouffer bien sur. Personne ne voulait apprendre que la Marine avait tirer sur une femme enceinte.

\- Comment peut tu le savoir ? Demanda Kidd.

\- J'ai appris la vérité à l'âge de 14 ans. J'avais remarquer que mon père rentrait de plus en tard le soir. Il me dit alors qu'il allait tout me raconter. Mon père m'avait ordonner de rentrer après mon cour d'art martiaux. Seulement, je n'ai pas écouter. Après mon cour, je suis aller vers l'endroit où ma mère était morte. Je fut aborder par un homme, l'ancien propriétaire de la boutique de fruit. Après l'incident, il avait fermé du jour au lendemain. C'est lui qui m'apprit la triste vérité. Je n'en revenais pas. Pendant 15 ans, mon père m'avais menti. J'avais même appris qu'un vice-minéral était venu voir mon mère afin qu'il se taise sur la morte de sa femme. Sa propre femme !

Kidd la vit alors taper du poing sur la table. Elle était en colère bien que ces fait remontait encore plus loin. Se reprenant, elle continua son récit.

\- Le pire fut quand je suis rentrer à la maison. J'étais très colère mais le pire ce fut lorsque je découvrit la raison de ce qu'il le retenait le soir. Il voyait une femme et il venait de la demander en mariage ! Elle avait une fille plus âgé que moi. Mon père pensait que j'avais besoins d'une présence féminine. Grave erreur ! 1 ans plus tard, ils étaient mari et femme. C'est à ce moment là que je suis devenu Steam. Aurore n'existait plus.

\- Le mercenaire a aussi dit que tu fuyais à cause d'un mariage. Es ce vrai ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitter ma famille à l'âge de 18 ans. J'avais annoncer que je voulais devenir exploratrice. Bien sur cela ne fit pas plaisirs à ma famille. Notamment mon père. Une grosse dispute a alors éclater. Il m'a renvoyer dans sa chambre mais je suis ressorti plus tard pour surprendre une conversation. Mon père et ma vipère de belle-mère voulait que je me marie avec un certains Jim Hartley. A ce moment là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je remontait dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires. Je volais un bateau pour quitter définitivement l'île de ma naissance. Découvrant le lendemain ma disparition, mon père décida de m'envoyer la marine pour me ramener au bercail pour ce foutu mariage. J'ai réussit à les semer pendant 3 ans. La suite du la connais.

\- Seulement, il semblerait que ta chère sœur prenne ta place. Ironisa Kidd.

\- Oui, je suis au courant le ferrailleur. Railla Steam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi veux absolument que je rentre. D'après Swen, c'était le chef des mercenaires, mon père veut me donner la correction que je mérite. Il aurait aussi pas digérer le fait que je devienne une pirate.

\- Hum...

\- Maintenant tu connais la vérité. Que vas tu faire de moi Kidd ?

\- Je l'ignore encore. Après tout, tu m'as cacher des éléments de ton passé. Ton père est à recherche en plus de la marine. On risque d'avoir d'autre mercenaires à nos trousses. Je dois veiller à la sécurité des mes hommes.

\- Ouais je comprend.

Regardant Silver, elle lui fit signe qu'elle voulait se lever. Le loup comprit de suite. La mettant sur son dos, il allait l'emmener hors de la cuisine quand Kidd l'interpella.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas gamine ?

Normalement, elle aurait pas une réplique cinglante mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle était triste, Steam risquait de devoir partir de l'équipage. Cela lui pinçait le cœur. Toujours sur le dos de son loup, elle répondit.

\- Dans ma cabine. J'ai besoins d'être seule. Mais sache une chose Kidd. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je voulais vivre la même vie que celle vécut par ma mère. Je n'ai aucun regret. Si c'était à refaire je le referais.

Sur ses paroles, elle et Silver quittèrent la cuisine. Kidd regarda la porte se refermer. Il remarqua alors que tous ses hommes lui lancèrent de drôle de regard. Face à cela, le capitaine du intervenir :

\- C'est quoi ces regards ?

Personne ne dit mot. Tapant du poing sur la table, Kidd redemanda :

\- Alors j'attends ?

Ce fut Killer qui parla en premier.

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas la renvoyer. Elle apporte quelque chose de bien à l'équipage.

\- Elle a pourtant menti. En plus de la Marine, on risque maintenant d'avoir des mercenaires à nos trousses. Tous cela parce qu'une gamine à fuguer et que le père ne l'a pas pu le supporter. Je dois penser à la sécurité de l'équipage.

\- Certes mais que fais tu de son bonheur ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Kidd regarda son second d'un air bizarre. Jamais son second n'avait sortit de genre de conneries.

\- Son bonheur ? Qu'entend tu par là Killer ?

\- Tu ne vois pas que se présence est plutôt bénéfique. En plus, nous la considérons tous comme membre de cet équipage. La renvoyer ne serait pas une bonne idée. De plus elle semble avoir un effet sur toi.

\- Tu délires.

Se levant, il allait sorti mais il du mettre les points sur les « i » par rapport à ses hommes.

\- Peut importe ce que vous pensez. La décision me revint. Si je dit qu'elle doit partir, elle partira. Peu import si vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Je suis le capitaine ne l'oubliez pas.

Puis il partit en claquant la porte. Kidd se dirigea vers sa cabine, ne s'arrêtant même pas devant celle de Steam. Une fois qu'il eut claquer la porte, il jeta son manteau sur une chaise et enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il réfléchit à la décision qu'il devait prendre pour la jeune femme.

Elle lui avait mentit en cachant qui pouvait mettre en péril son équipage. Mais en même temps, s'il était dans ce genre de situation Kidd aurait fait la même chose. En plus Killer n'avait pas tout a fait tort. Elle apportait quelque chose sur ce navire. Il n'avait pas supporter qu'elle soit enlever.

\- Putain qu'es ce que tu m'a fait Aurore.

Aurore, un prénom assez peu banale mais qui lui allait plutôt bien en fin de compte. Son regard se porta alors vers sa table de nuit où traînait le bandana et les lunettes de Steam. Les prenants en mains, il repensa aux moments où il l'avait connue. Killer avait raison, cette jeune femme avait apporter un plus à cet équipage. La faire partir serait une mauvaise idée. Poussant un soupir, il serra les objets puis se leva. En se levant, il entendit une porte claquer. Trouvant cela étrange, il entrouvrit la porte pour voir une silhouette partir avec difficulté. Kidd devina aisément qui c'était. Fermant la porte, il prit son manteau pour ensuite sortir pour suivre Steam qui se dirigeait le pont.

Une fois qu'elle avait quitter la cuisine, Steam alla dans sa cabine. Sur son lit, elle prit une décision radicale. Elle n'allait pas attendre la décision de Kidd. Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un soit blesser, Steam prit la décision de partir. Le hic c'était Silver. En la voulant la protéger, le loup aurait pu mourir. La jeune femme décida donc de le laisser avec les Kidd's.

Elle l'appela pour qu'il vienne vers elle. Ne se méfiant pas du tout, le loup s'approcha de son amie. La jeune femme lui grattouilla le crâne avant de murmurer.

\- Pardonne moi...

Braquant son regard sur lui, elle utilisa le fluide. Silver tomba alors sur le côté inanimé. Elle s'en voulait de faire cela mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Se levant avec difficulté, elle prit juste sa sacoche et un ou deux vêtements. Tant pis pour le reste. Elle pourrait se débrouiller pour retrouver d'autre vêtements plus tard. Le plus urgent était de partir du bateau avant que l'autre andouille ne remarque quelque chose.

Ouvrant la porte le plus doucement possible, Steam vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de s'engager dans le couloir. Ses blessures aux chevilles lui faisaient un mal de chien mais bon il fallait vraiment qu'elle parte du navire. Bien sur elle ne vit pas une porte s'entrebâiller et que quelqu'un venait de la voir sortir. Avançant à pas d'escargot, Steam ne remarqua pas que du sang maculait ses bandages neuf. Elle venait de rouvrir un peu ses plaies.

Toujours en train d'avancer, elle arriva au niveau de la cuisine. Elle entendit des voix à l'intérieure, des voix qui parlaient d'elle. Ne résistant pas, elle décida de rester pour entende ce que l'on disait sur elle. Entrebâillant légèrement la porte elle tendit l'oreille.

\- Le capitaine ne peut pas la renvoyer. Elle une Kidd's maintenant.

C'était un membre dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

\- Il a raison. Certes elle nous a menti sur son passé mais chacun à un quelque chose qui la pousser a faire cela. En plus une fois chez les Kidd's notre passé importe peu.

Steam était toucher par les paroles qu'ils disaient. Tendant toujours l'oreille, elle entendit Heat parler :

\- Cette fille apporte une touche qui n'existait pas avant. Bien que ce soit une femme, elle n'a rien a voir avec les autre filles. Elle est l'une des nôtres. C'est notre petite sœur.

\- En plus vous auriez vu les blessures sur ses chevilles et ses poignets. Ajouta Wire. Je n'ose imaginer le calvaire qu'elle à du endurer pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens malgré la douleur. Steam est comme nous. Une dure à cuire.

Steam en entendant cela, elle faillit pleurer mais se retint. Elle entendit alors Killer parler.

\- Moi aussi je sus de votre avis les gars. Steam, Aurore, peut importe son nom, elle à sa place ici. C'est notre petite sœur. Elle ne doit pas partir. Allons voir Kidd pour...

Zut ! Killer venait de voir que quelqu'un les espionnait à la porte. Le voyant arriver, elle essaya de courir le plus vite possible laissant des petites traces de sang dans son sillage. Ouvrant la porte, Killer ne vit personne. Il remarqua alors les traces de sang au sol puis Kidd qui arrivait. Voyant les traces de sang, il regarda son second et lui ordonna :

\- Dans 20 minutes sur le pont.

Puis il continua sa route sans se préoccuper du reste de l'équipage qui avait tout entendu.

\- Vous croyez que...Comment Heat.

\- Nous le serons dans 20 minutes les gars. Annonça Killer.

Arrivant sur le pont, Steam du se tenir à la rambarde pour souffler. Ses chevilles lui faisait un mal de chien. Regardant vers le bas, elle vit qu'elle saignait. Et pas qu'un peu. Ses plaies venaient de se rouvrir. Suant, elle respira pour éviter un malaise. Se dirigeant vers la rampe, elle allait monter dessus quand une voix retentit derrière.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques la gamine ?

Cela la stoppa net. Se retournant, elle vit Kidd qui se tenait sur le pont bras croisé qui la fusillait du regard. Redescendant de la rampe, elle se mit sur le côté de la rambarde. Elle avait blêmit. Steam avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveiller. Kidd le remarqua. Allant vers elle, il la prit afin qu'elle s'assoie par terre pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de sa hauteur. Une fois Steam assise, Kidd se mit à côté d'elle.

Voyant les bandages imbiber, il décida de les enlever délicatement tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Steam fut surprise de la gentillesse de Kidd. Elle décida de le laisser faire. La jeune femme n'avait pas le choix. Pendant qu'il était occuper, elle ne put s'empêcher de parler.

\- Pourquoi es tu ici ?

\- Arrête de parler. D'ailleurs c'est à moi de poser cette question. La réprimanda Kidd. Que comptais tu faire. T'enfuir ? Hein ? En laissant le molosse ici ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne voulais plus de moi. Je t'ai caché mon passé et à cause de cela Silver a faillit mourir.

\- J'avais pas encore prit de réel décision. La prévint Kidd. Putain ! Tu as rouvert des plaies.

\- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autres soit blesser à cause de moi. Tous ce que je voulais c'était d'être accepter, de trouver...une place quelque part...C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Steam se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement. Kidd le remarqua, poussant un soupir, il sortit de sa ceinture bleu un objet. Steam sentit alors quelque chose être poser dans sa main. Regardant sa main, elle y vit son bandana rouge. Elle regarda alors Kidd pour avoir une explication.

\- Quoi ? Il était tomber sur le pont lorsque tu as été kidnapper. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le rendre. Il appartenait à ta mère n'es ce pas ?

\- Oui. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Pour moi, c'est une sorte de porte bonheur.

Un silence pesa ensuite entre les deux qui fut vite briser par Kidd.

\- Tu voulais t'enfuir parce que tu pensais que j'allais te renvoyer n'es ce pas ?

\- Tu l'a dit toi même. Tu dois veiller à la sécurité de l'équipage. Je l'ai mit en danger. Si je part vous n'aurez que la marine sur les bras.

\- Certes mais il faut que tu restes.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne me renvoie pas mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai caché mon passé, des mercenaires...

\- Chacun à un passé qui souhaite oublier. Moi inclut. Toi tu voulais éviter un mariage arranger. J'aurais réagis de la même façon de toi. Depuis que tu ai ici, tu apporte quelque chose. Mes hommes l'on remarquer. Je ne les ai jamais vu ainsi depuis longtemps. Cela c'est grâce à toi. En plus si tu t'en allais ton molosse ne serait pas content.

\- Sauf qu'il serait en sécurité...

\- Et eux tu en fait quoi ?

Kidd pointa alors ses hommes qui étaient arrivés sur le pont. Steam rougit alors d'embarras d'avoir essayer de leur faire faux bond. Le pirate continua de parler.

\- Ils te considèrent comme leur petite sœur. Ils t'aimes bien. C'est pourquoi tu dois reste à bord. En plus tu es ici chez toi Aurore.

Finissant sa phrase, il lui remit un autre objet dans la main : ses lunettes de soudures. Les serrant avec force, elle se remit à pleurer.

\- Merci...

Se levant, il passa devant ses hommes, Kidd ordonna :

\- Wire soigne ses plaies aux chevilles. Ne veillez pas trop tard, Steam doit se reposer comprit ? Ah une dernière chose. Dès que tu sera rétablie complètement, on parlera de ta punition pour avoir essayer de t'enfuir de mon navire.

\- Pas de soucis capitaine.

Kidd sourit mais un vrai sourire cette fois ci. Une fois leur capitaine partit, tout le monde se précipita sur Steam qui fut limite effrayer. Heureusement, Killer dut ordonner :

\- Reculez tout le monde ! Vous l'étouffer et Wire doit la soigner.

La prenant dans les bras, le second la dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Wire la réprimanda sur le fait d'avoir bouger alors qu'elle ne devait pas. Steam lui fit une grimace d'excuse. Une fois qu'elle eut de nouveau bandage, Killer la ramena vers sa cabine. Mais à peine la porte fut ouverte que les deux membres évitèrent des épines qui volèrent vers eux.

Apparemment Silver était réveillé et le loup n'était pas content. Killer comprit de suite que Steam avait du assommer ou utiliser le fluide sur son ami afin qu'il ne la suive pas lors de sa « fuite ».

\- Je vois que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire mais mon gros elle a besoins de dormir.

Silver vit les nouveaux bandages. Le loup décida de lui pardonner son geste. Killer reposa délicatement Steam sur son lit avant de partir. Regardant, Silver, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'ai enfin trouver ma place.

Le sommeille vint alors et elle s'endormit heureuse.

 _Quelque part en mer..._

Un bâtiment de la Marine venait d'accoster sur une île où devait se trouver les mercenaires engager par Trent. Celui-ci d'ailleurs attendait patiemment à bord. Un officier vint alors lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Les mercenaires étaient morts mais le pire fut que les Kidd's avaient deux semaines d'avance par rapport à eux.

Trent fulmina dans sa cabine. Encore un échec. Il avait engager ses trois andouilles car c'étaient des spécialistes qui savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais apparemment cela ne suffisait pas. Le maire sous-estimait sa fille mais aussi ce foutu équipage.

\- Maudit sois tu Aurore. Maudit sois tu Eustass « captain » Kidd. Lorsque je vous retrouverais, je vous promet un lourd châtiment. Une punition pour toi ma fille et l'exécution pour ton capitaine mais aussi pour l'équipage. Quand au loup... La Marine serait très intéresser par lui.

Certains membre du navire commencèrent à se poser des questions sur lui. Le fait qu'il pourchasse sa fille pour la punir de son insolence, c'était assez bizarre. D'autres pensaient qu'il était devenu fou voir obséder à cause de la mort de sa femme.

Bref, Trent n'était pas bien vu sur le bâtiment. Le commandant lui avait même dit un jour.

\- Monsieur North, dans quelque jours nous arriverons sur une île. Vous pourrez attendre dans une base que l'on vous ramène votre fille.

Trent avait alors lancer un regard noir au commandant.

\- Attendre ? Cela fait 3 ans que j'attends que l'on me la ramène. Maintenant elle fait parti d'un équipage de la génération terrible. La pire chose que je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Alors non commandant je n'irait pas à terre. Je resterais à bord jusqu'à ce que nous ayons ma fille. Pas avant !

Depuis plus personne n'osait parler à Trent North durant tout le voyage. Personne ne savait combien de temps cela prendrait pour capturer la jeune femme. Mais une chose était sur, affronter un capitaine de la génération terrible ferait sûrement beaucoup de dégât.

 **N/A : Alors quand pensez vous ? Enfin Steam a trouver sa place et une nouvelle famille. Seule ombre au tableau : Trent. Je vous donne rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre.**


	8. Chapter 8

_N/A : Voici un nouveau chapitre. Mon imagination tourne à cent à l'heure. Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter d'écrire. En plus avec les review, les « follows » et les « favorites » que je reçois, cela m'aide à continuer à écrire. Je vous remercie pour cela. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _Lena D Emma : Coucou, voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira._

 _Llyss Sayu Slytherin : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic en following._

 _Anujen666 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic en following et dans tes favoris._

 _Plop59 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic en following._

Chapitre 7

Plusieurs semaines après son kidnapping et sa tentative de fuite, Steam se sentait beaucoup mieux. D'abord, elle faisait toujours partit de l'équipage de Kidd mais maintenant, elle était devenu un vrai membre. Elle avait accepter sa place. Celle d'être une pirate. Elle avait préciser qu'elle voulait désormais qu'on l'appelle Steam et non pas Aurore. Elle préférait garder son surnom ce que l'équipage comprit très bien. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ses blessures avaient parfaitement cicatriser. Heureusement, la jeune femme n'allais pas garder des cicatrices trop hideuse. Wire avait réussit à la rendre comme neuve.

Elle put marcher toute seule quelques jours après. Bien que sa marcher restait encore un peu hésitante. Mais bon elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Une routine c'était installer à bord. Lorsqu'elle se levait, Steam allait manger avant d'aller s'entraîner un peu. Certains c'était même inviter à ses entraînements. Malheureusement pour eux, ils finissaient tous les fesses par terre. Enfin quand ce n'était pas elle. Car en vérité, les rare fois où elle se trouvait à terre c'était lorsqu'elle combattait contre Killer. Le second était bien plus fort qu'elle, elle devait bien le reconnaître.

Bien sur, elle ne se laissait pas faire du tout. Si bien que quelque fois, elle arrivait presque à la battre. Steam adorait ses moments de complicité. La jeune femme se sentait plus épanouie au grand bonheur d'une certaine personne. En effet Kidd bien qu'il n'assistait pas à ses entraînements avait remarquer un changement chez elle. Il trouvait que cela lui faisait du bien.

Steam avait remarquer que son capitaine gardait un œil sur elle depuis sa tentative de fuite. D'ailleurs, elle n'oublieras jamais la punition qui lui avait infliger. C'était deux semaines après sa sois disant fuite. Kidd se dirigeais alors vers la cabine de Steam. Sans se faire annoncer il ouvrit la porte. Grave erreur ! Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il ne put détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait.

La jeune femme portait un short en jean sauf qu'elle n'avait rien en haut. Faut dire qu'elle était en train de chercher un sous-vêtements. Kidd ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le corps qu'il avait devant lui. Muscler à certains endroits, il remarqua alors ses tatouages : celui du dragon et celui sur l'omoplate. Mais ce qui l'intrigua encore plus était l'immense cicatrice barrant son dos. On aurait dit celle une brûlure et il vit aussi une trace de griffure. Vu la cicatrice, elle avait souffrir le martyre.

Steam n'avait pas encore remarquer la présence de son capitaine. Elle trouva son sous-vêtement mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Se redressant elle se tournant pour voir...

\- KIDD ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Tenant son sous-vêtement contre elle pour cacher sa poitrine, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Non mais sa va pas la tête ! Pervers !

Kidd sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il du éviter une boule de vêtement qu'il arrêta de sa main. Durant cette petit diversion, Steam avait eu le temps de mettre son sous-vêtement et un t-shirt où il y avait imprimer le jolly roger des Kidd's. Toisant son capitaine, elle ne put s'empêcher de le réprimander.

\- On ne t'a jamais apprit à frapper le ferrailleur ?

\- Les blessures dans ton dos. D'où te viennes t-elle ?

\- Hein ?

Ce changement de sujet fit que Steam mit un moment à comprendre. Elle se rappelle qu'il n'avait jamais vu ses blessure toujours cacher par un vêtements. Faut dire aussi que lorsqu'elle les avaient vu, elle les avaient trouver très impressionnante. Mais c'était le fait aussi qu'elle n'était pas morte à cause de blessures pareille. Steam leva son avant-bras gauche afin que Kidd remarque son tatouage.

\- Ce tatouage signifie que j'ai été accepter par le clan portant cette marque. Je l'ai eu lors de mes 19 ans. Je suis arriver sur une île très dangereuse. Là bas une tribu de chasseur fait passer un test d'initiation aux plus jeunes. Ils doivent tuer une créature et survivre. Je me suis plier à leur loi. En réalité c'était peut être pour se débarrasser de moi.

\- Sauf que tu y a survécut. Comprit Kidd.

\- Et oui. J'ai reçu leur marque et mes cicatrices dans le dos. Je suis partit le lendemain. Mais jamais je n'oublierais cette journée.

\- Je vois. Une vrai dure à cuire.

\- Tu en doutais le ferrailleur.

Tous les deux se toisèrent du regard avant que Kidd ne tourne les talons et balança par dessus son épaule :

\- Je t'attend dans la cuisine. Nous parlerons de ta punition la gamine.

\- Tsss.

Kidd rigola avant de quitter la cabine. Levant les yeux aux ciel, elle quitta sa cabine. Silver quand à lui était bien sur déjà dans la cuisine. Une fois arriver, elle le vit non pas dans un coin mais près de Heat qui cuisinait. Le loup adorait le cuistot qui lui donnait de temps en temps des petits morceaux de viande bourrer de métal.

On peut dire Silver c'était définitivement fait une place dans l'équipage. Prenant une assiette que Heat lui tendait, la jeune femme se mit en face de Kidd qui tenait un bout de poulet à moitié dévorer. Mangeant ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, elle lui demanda entre deux boucher quand même :

\- Alors qu'as tu prévu comme punition pour ma sois disant « évasion » ?

\- Hum ? Des corvées pendant au moins 1 mois. Après manger, tu iras nettoyer le pont. Puis dans les jours qui suivent tu iras me nettoyer la salle d'armes, la salle d'entraînement, la cuisine...

D'une oreille attentive, Steam écouta son capitaine énumérer les endroits qu'elle devait nettoyer. Sauf qu'a un moment elle faillit s'étouffer. Recrachant, elle toisa Kidd, elle devait avoir mal entendu. Enfin elle l'espérait du moins.

\- Tu...plaisante là...

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Attend tu voudrais que je nettoie ta cabine ? C'est une blague ! J'ai du mal entendre !

\- Non tu as très bien entendu la gamine. Le dernier endroit que tu devras nettoyer est ma cabine.

Steam ne put que rougir là. C'était du délire ! Nettoyer la cabine de son capitaine ! Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir ! Elle essaya de négocier avec lui.

\- Pas question ! Je préfère nettoyer autre chose.

\- De quoi as tu peur exactement ? C'est juste une cabine. Râla Kidd.

\- Mais c'est ta cabine, le ferrailleur. Qui me dit que tu ne prépara pas quelque chose pour me pourrir le travail.

\- Rien. Après tout je suis ton capitaine. Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de te retrouver dans mon lit Aurore. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir ce matin, tu dois encore te remplumer un peu.

Étant rouge comme une pivoine face à ce que Kidd venait de dire, Steam voulut disparaître. Il avait oser dire devant tout le monde qu'il l'avait vu à moitié dénuder. Grrr ! Le pervers.

\- De toute façon tu n'a pas le choix. C'est un ordre. Si tu ne le fait pas, je t'y amènerais par la peau des fesses moi même ga...

Kidd ne put rien dire d'autre car il reçu quelque chose qui le fit tomber de sa chaise. Tous le monde vit alors Steam debout bras droit tendu comme si elle avait lancer quelque chose. Ce qui était le cas en somme. Trop en colère contre lui, elle lui avait balancer son assiette vide dans sa tronche de psychopathe.

\- Ouh là sa sent la bagarre ! Prévint un gars.

\- Ouais. Tous aux abris les gars ! Intima quelqu'un.

Certains se planquèrent dans la cuisine, d'autres se dirigèrent vers les murs opposés tandis que d'autres sortaient carrément de la cuisine. Kidd par terre grogna en enlevant l'assiette qu'il avait reçu en pleine poire. Si cette gamine voulait la guerre et bien elle était servi ! Posant un bras sur la table, il se leva, un rictus de colère déforma ses traits. Steam quand à elle n'était nullement impressionner par le regard que lui lançait Kidd.

\- Si tu veux la guerre tu vas l'avoir !

Prenant son assiette, il la balança comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Steam la reçu elle aussi à la figure. Ceux qui restaient décidèrent de prendre des paris sur le gagnant de cette « bataille ».

\- 15 Berry's sur Steam.

\- 20 sur le capitaine.

Enlevant la nourriture qui lui couvrait le visage, Steam se mit à l'insulter.

\- Pirate à la noix ! Pervers ! Fumier !

Elle lui balança tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Aussi bien de la nourriture que des couverts. Grâce à son pouvoir, Kidd pouvait arrêter tout ce qui était métallique mais il ne put pas éviter la nourriture. Ce petit jeu dura un bon petit moment avant que Killer ne doive intervenir pour arrêter le massacre.

\- Bon sa suffit maintenant !

Personne ne l'écouta évidement. Il reçu même des tirs. Parfois être second de Kidd n'était pas de tout repos surtout avec une jeune femme aussi têtu que son capitaine. Heureusement, Silver intervint. D'un simple coup de queue, il balaya les jambes de Kidd et de Steam qui tombèrent tous les deux dans un bruits de nourriture écraser. Se relevant sur un coude, elle toisa son loup.

\- Rahhh ! Silver.

Le loup lui fit un sourire lupin avant de retourner près de Heat. Kidd quand à lui grogna en se relevant. Voyant l'état de la cuisine, il ordonna à la jeune femme avant de sortir.

\- Tu nettoieras ce bazar avant de t'occuper du pont.

\- Bien capitaine mais après que j'ai prit ma douche.

Se relevant, elle épousseta un peu ses vêtements avant de sortir elle aussi. Une fois dans sa cabine, elle enleva ses vêtements rendu poisseux par la nourriture. Allant dans la salle de bain, elle se mit vite sous le jet d'eau qui était froid.

\- Grrr ! Ce maudit ferrailleur doit être en train de la prendre !

Steam n'avait pas tort. De retour dans sa cabine, Kidd c'était empresser d'aller sous sa douche pour se nettoyer. Une fois sous le jet, il put entendre la jeune femme se plaindre. Affichant un sourire narquois, il ne put s'empêcher de dire.

\- Cela devrait lui calmer les idées un peu.

Il prit plus de temps que prévu rien que pour emmerder Steam. Une fois bien nettoyer, il se sécha avant de mettre des habits propre. En sortant de la cabine, il croisa la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Au moins elle l'écoutait et partait nettoyer son bazar. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Si il l'exécutait correctement, la jeune femme piquerait une grosse crise.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle se mit au boulot. Cela lui prit plus d'1 heure mais au moins la cuisine était comme neuve. Heat qui l'avait observé l'avait féliciter de son travail.

\- Désoler pour la désordre. S'excusa Steam. Il m'a vraiment énervé.

\- Tâcher la prochaine fois de ne pas transformer la cuisine en champ de bataille.

\- Hahah ! Je ne peut rien te promettre la dessus. Bon je vais sur le pont en attendant.

\- Bon courage.

\- Merci Heat. Garde un œil sur Silver pour moi.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Il me quitte plus d'une semelle.

Steam sourit avant de sortir. Heureusement, elle ne croisa pas le ferrailleur durant le trajet. Une fois sur le pont elle constata que celui-ci était pleins de saleté. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être possible sauf si...Devinant très bien le farceur, elle ne put que crier :

\- KIDD !

L'intéresser entendit très bien son cri malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait. Killer qui l'avait vu exécuter sa blague ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard de reproche à travers son masque. Le concerner, regarda son second avant de dire.

\- Quoi ? Elle l'avait mériter de toute façon.

Killer ne répondit rien. Parfois son capitaine pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un gamin. Enfin, il plaignit la jeune femme qui devait tout nettoyer en ce moment. Et Killer n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Pour enlever la « farce » de Kidd, Steam du utiliser de l'huile de coude pour tout enlever avant de passer un coup de serpillière.

En plus le temps était contre elle. Aucun nuage n'était dans le ciel, il faisait une chaleur à crever. Au bout de 2 heures, elle du faire une pause pour se reposer un peu à l'ombre. Ne voulant pas que le capitaine la surprenne à dormir, Steam était grimper sur un des mât afin de se caler contre lui. Elle roupillait depuis au moins 5 minutes quand elle entendit l'autre chieur l'appeler dans bas.

\- Steam ! Mais où est elle passée ? Rahh cette gamine est vraiment insupportable !

Du haut de son perchoir, elle ne qu'observé Kidd qui la cherchait. Heureusement il n'avait pas lever la tête. Le voyant partir, la jeune femme redescendit sur le pont pour continuer sa corvée. Passant la serpillière, elle ne vit pas le danger qui venait droit sur eux.

Concentré sur sa tache, elle ne vit pas une ombre surgir derrière elle. Voyant qu'on lui masquait le soleil, la jeune femme poussa un soupir las en croyant que c'était son capitaine.

\- Rahh ! Qu'es ce que tu veux le ferraill...

Se retournant, elle vit que ce n'était pas Kidd qui lui masquait le soleil mais quelque chose de bien plus gros. Un monstre marin.

\- Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Jura Steam.

Le monstre marin ressemblait à une sorte d'anguille géante dont les dents qu'elle voyait lui faisait croire qu'il était carnivore. Ce qui était de très mauvais augure. Steam était désavantager, elle n'avait pas d'arme et n'osait pas bouger afin qu'il ne coule pas le navire. On peut dire qu'elle était dans une merde pas possible.

\- Kidd si jamais on s'en sort vivant je te tue.

Steam maudissait son capitaine de lui avoir ordonner de laver le pont en premier. Soudain sans prévenir, le monstre essaya de la gober. Esquivant la mâchoire, elle se plaqua contre le mat. Le mouvement du monstre fit tanguer le navire. Sentant son navire tanguer, Kidd alla alors sur le pont pour voir ce qui se tramait.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

\- Kidd recule !

Prévenu par Steam, il recula pour éviter les mâchoires du monstre. En voyant à quoi il avait affaire, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je crois que nous allons avoir un bon festin pour ce soir. Les gars ! Tuez moi ce monstre !

\- Ouais enfin de l'action ! Cria quelqu'un.

Tous les membres des Kidd's prirent des armes afin d'abattre ce monstre marin. Steam toujours contre le mat n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Ces mecs étaient vraiment suicidaire. Plusieurs hommes contre un monstre carnivore. C'était vraiment du suicide !

\- Cet équipage est vraiment suicidaire !

Une autre secousse fit tanguer le navire. Cela eut pour effet de propulser la jeune plus à l'avant. Heureusement, elle buta contre quelqu'un, ce qui arrêta sa chute. Sauf que ce quelqu'un était bien sur Kidd. Utilisant son pouvoir pour ramener le plus d'objet métallique afin de se créer un bras géant. Il y était presque lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un buter contre son dos. Croyant que c'était l'un de ses hommes, Kidd allait l'achever mais il se retint lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que Steam.

\- Fait donc un peu attention la gamine !

\- Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! Ragea la jeune femme. D'ailleurs tout cela est de ta faute le ferrailleur.

\- _Ma faute ?!_

\- Oui ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'a envoyer nettoyer le pont et qui en a profiter pour le rendre encore plus sale. C'est ce que tu as mit qui a du attirer ce monstre.

\- Tss ! La bonne excuse. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, je peux savoir où tu était passer ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Feignit Steam.

\- Ne joue pas les innocente ! A un moment tu n'étais plus à ton poste. Je le sais car je suis monter sur le pont et tu n'y étais pas.

\- Ta besoins de lunettes alors. Je n'ai pas bouger du pont.

\- Tu mens très mal...Attention !

Les deux membres évitèrent alors un coup de mâchoire du monstre. Bien qu'il fut blesser, il n'était toujours pas terrasser. Kidd commençait à perdre vraiment patience.

\- Vous en mette du temps !

Avec son attaque Iron arms, il réussit à mettre un coup de poing dans la gorge du monstre qui poussa un cri d'agonie. La bête s'effondra inerte dans la mer qui poussa un peu plus loin le navire. Le monstre remonta à la surface mais ne bougea plus. S'approchant de la rambarde, Kidd, bras croisé admira son travail.

\- Personne ne sait relever après avoir encaisser une de mes attaque. Bon les gars allons dépecer ce monstre ensuite nous ferons un banquet digne de ce nom !

On redirigea le bateau vers le monstre afin de prélever de la viande. Steam qui c'était tenu à l'écart durant le dernier assaut vint se poster contre son capitaine.

\- On dois faire vite par contre. L'odeur du sang risque d'attirer beaucoup d'autre monstres encore plus dangereux que celui-ci.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. S'il y a en d'autre je les mettrait K.O comme celui-ci.

La jeune femme ne put que lever les yeux sur la réplique de son capitaine. Celui-ci se fichait royalement du danger. Mais bon c'était Kidd. S'éloignant de lui, elle alla prendre des armes. Une fois au niveau de la rambarde, elle sauta de dessus ce qui étonna son capitaine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ?

\- Ceci.

Puis elle sauta pour atterri sur le monstre. De son arme, elle trancha des morceaux de viandes qu'elle balança sur le pont. Et dire qu'après elle devrait faire le ménage. Mais bon, au moins, elle montrai qu'elle s'y connaissait en découpage d'animaux. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle avait découper beaucoup de morceaux qui furent stocké dans les cales. Ne voulant rien gâcher, elle cria au bateau :

\- Envoyer moi une très longue corde ! Ainsi qu'un énorme bout de tissue.

Wire les lui envoya tandis que Kidd se demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait encore. Elle fit un tour autour de sa taille avec la corde tandis qu'elle serrait le tissu dans sa main. Steam avait mit son bandana pour se boucher le nez et la bouche contre l'odeur. Avant de plonger à l'intérieur elle lança :

\- Attacher là quelque part, je reviens de suite.

\- Attend une minute ! Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire la gamine ? Tonna Kidd.

\- Je vais à l'intérieur. Certains organes sont bon tu sais.

\- _Tu quoi ?!_

\- A toute de suite !

Steam glissa alors part une blessure et disparut des regards. Kidd affichait une tête bizarre. En fait il ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire en fait. Killer qui ce plaça à côté de son capitaine ne put s'empêcher de dire.

\- Elle vient vraiment de...

\- On dirait bien...marmonna Kidd. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se soit glisser à l'intérieur de ce monstre.

\- Ouais moi non plus a vrai dire.

De là où ils étaient, les deux hommes ne purent voir que la chair bouger à certains endroits. On devinait très clairement ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de la bête. Posant sa tête sur sa main, Kidd attendit patiemment que sa membre revienne à la surface. Soudain au loin quelque chose capta son attention. On aurait dit que quelque chose approchait vers eux. Quelque chose de très gros.

Se redressant, Kidd jeta un œil à la carcasse puis à la forme qui approchait.

\- Merde ! Voilà un autre monstre. Il faut qu'elle sorte de là immédiatement. Killer dit aux hommes de se tenir près. On va avoir encore de la compagnie.

Killer hocha la tête avant de voir son capitaine enlever son manteau pour sauté sur la rambarde. Le second fut surprit et essaya de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne face une bêtise. Ayant manger un fruit du démon, la mer n'était pas conseiller pour lui. S'il tombait à l'eau, il se noierait. Le retenant par le pantalon, il essaya de le retenir.

\- Kidd attend. Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais la chercher par la peau des fesses !

\- Si tu tombes l'eau tu vas te noyer. L'eau de mer et un porteur de fruit du démon ce n'est pas compatible.

\- Je le sais ! Mais je ne laisserais pas un monstre dévorer un de mes hommes.

Sur ceux il sauta sur la carcasse. Ne savant pas où elle se trouvait exactement, il rentra le bras pour la chercher mais ne trouva rien. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs sans grand succès.

\- Bon sang mais où est elle ? Petit gabarit égal gros problème !

Kidd vit alors l'autre monstre arriver à grande vitesse vers eux. S'il ne la trouvait pas c'était mal parti. Heureusement il vit un mouvement juste à quelques centimètre près de lui. Sans aucune hésitation il plongea le bras.

Steam venait de finir de découper le cœur et quel cœur ! Avec tout ce qu'elle ramenait, ils aurait de quoi manger pendant un petit moment. Rebroussant chemin, elle allait sortir quand elle sentit qu'on la tirait vers le haut via sa jambe droite.

\- Mais qu'es ce que...Waouh !

La jeune femme se retrouva à l'air libre, la tête en bas. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus n'était pas le fait d'être la tête en bas mais que ce soit Kidd qui la tenait par la jambe. Il était fou ou quoi ? S'il tombait à l'eau il coulerait.

Enlevant son bandana, elle le fusilla du regard :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? D'ailleurs si tu pouvais bien me lâcher !

\- Eh ben c'est pas trop ! Lança Kidd en la lâchant. Ce la fait un moment que je te cherche. Viens vite il faut remonter à bord et tout de suite !

\- Mais il se passe quoi au juste ?

\- Il y a...

\- Kidd ! Steam ! Cria Killer. Ne restez pas là !

Les deux camarades tournèrent la tête pour voir surgir un gigantesque monstre encore plus gros que celui qu'ils venaient de tuer. En plus il ne semblait pas commode.

\- Oh merde...Lâcha Steam.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Steam vit que le monstre n'était intéresser que par la carcasse. Ils pourraient très bien sauter mais Kidd coulerait à pic. Une idée lui vint alors : le fluide. Détachant la corde autour de sa taille, elle en fit le tour de celle de Kidd. Celui-ci remarquant le manège ne put dire :

\- Eh mais qu'es ce que tu fout là !

\- Fait moi confiance.

Ayant finit, elle testa la solidité avant de regarder Kidd dans les yeux, bras au niveau de son ventre.

\- Désoler capitaine.

\- Que...

Avec toute sa force, Steam le fit tomber à l'eau. Se tournant alors vers le monstre elle se concentra avant de dire :

\- Pourvu que cela marche !

Baissant les yeux, elle les rouvrit. Une onde choc se propagea tout autour d'elle avant de percuter de plein fouet le monstre. Celui-ci tourna de l'œil avant de s'écraser sur la carcasse qui disparut. Killer qui se tenait à la rambarde essaya de retrouver Kidd. Il le vit surgir de l'eau tenant la corde d'une main et de l'autre s'accrochant a la coque du bateau. Crachant l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons, il regarda pour voir s'il ne voyait pas Steam. Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien à part une marre de sang qui commençait à se former à la surface de l'eau.

Kidd regarda autour pour voir si elle était là mais rien. Certains hommes regardèrent de tous les côtés pour essayer de voir quelque chose même un corps. Sauf qu'il n'y eut rien. Croyant qu'il l'avait perdu, Kidd frappa la coque de colère. Il aurait aimer faire quelque chose voir prendre sa place.

\- Quelle idiote ! Jura Kidd.

\- Je peux savoir qui tu traites d'idiote ?

Se retournant, Kidd vit Steam qui était à la surface. Saine et sauve. Elle le fusillait du regard. Apparemment, elle avait entendu sa réplique.

\- C'est toi l'idiote ! Rétorqua Kidd. Qu'es ce qui t'a pris de faire cela ?

\- Tu avais une meilleur idée peut être ? De nous deux c'est moi qui ne risque pas de me retrouver six pied sous l'eau parce que je n'ai pas manger de fruit du démon.

\- Je suis ton capitaine et tu viens...

\- Pfiou ! Ne me remercie pas de t'avoir sauver la peau surtout le ferrailleur.

Les deux camarade se jetèrent un regard noir avant que quelqu'un ne remonte Kidd qui prit la main de Steam pour la faire remonter à bord. Une fois sur le pont, tous les deux se posèrent contre la rambarde. Ils étaient fatigués. Killer tendit le manteau de son ami qui le jeta sur Steam. Des deux c'était elle qui avait été le plus mouillée.

\- Réchauffe toi en attendant.

\- Merci...

\- Non merci à toi.

La jeune femme du lever la tête pour voir si elle avait bien entendu. Kidd qui la remerciait cela tenait du miracle. Resserrant les pans du manteau, elle murmura :

\- De rien.

Kidd lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se lever pour regarder Killer.

\- Trouve nous une île où l'on pourra festoyer un peu. Nous l'avons tous bien mériter. Je vais dans ma cabine en attendant.

Aussitôt dit au sitôt fait. Se levant tout en gardant le manteau de Kidd sur elle, Steam alla vers Killer.

\- On arrivera à tenir avec ce que j'ai découper ?

\- Tu rigole là ! Y a manger pour tout un régiment. Tu as apprit cela toute seule ?

\- Fallait bien si je voulais survivre. Tiens donne cela à Heat.

Elle tendit un sac en toile qui contenait divers chose peu ragoutante. Killer fronça le nez derrière son masque. Bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas, Steam devina aisément ce que le second pensa.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête Killer. J'en ai bien manger lors de mes voyages et je ne suis pas morte. Alors relax.

Elle lui donna une tape dans le dos qui le surprit. Souriant, elle se dirigea vers sa cabine afin de se changer. Faut dire que ses vêtements étaient pleins d'eau de mer, de sang et autres choses. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa délicatement le manteau sur son lit. Bien qu'elle grelottait à cause de sa baignade dans l'eau de mer, Steam ne put s'empêcher de toucher le vêtement que portait toujours son capitaine. Le touchant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les plumes sous sa main. C'était agréable. Prise d'une envie soudaine, elle le prit à deux main pour sentir l'odeur de Kidd. C'était une odeur épicé, masculine. Fermant les yeux, elle pouvait imaginé ses grands bras musclé...Minutes là ! Non mais à quoi elle pensait ? Rouvrant les yeux, elle jeta le manteau comme si il l'avait brûler.

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle serra ses bras autour d'elle. Regardant vers la porte, elle tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit qu'elle s'attendait à voir Kidd débarquer comme une diable sortant de sa boîte à malice. Secouant la tête, elle du souffler pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu es resté trop longtemps dans la carcasse. Ton esprit te joue des tours. En plus, physiquement je ne suis pas son type même si lui à un corps musclé, des abdos en béton et...Non mais je rêve là ! Je divague complètement. Faut que je prenne une douche. J'en ai vraiment besoins.

Allant dans la salle de bain, elle enleva ses vêtements trempés pour aller dans la douche. S'attendant à trouver de l'eau froide, Steam fut surprit d'avoir de l'eau chaude. Bizarre !

\- L'eau est chaude ? Mais...Je croyais que le ferrailleur prenait sa douche ? Je vais pas m'en plaindre.

Profitant de l'eau chaude, elle se lava avec délectation. Dans la cabine d'à côté, Kidd avait attendu pour prendre sa douche. Il la voulais froide pour s'enlever les idées qu'il avait eu par rapport à la jeune femme. Elle lui avait sauver la vie. Pourquoi ? Certes il était son capitaine et elle faisait partit de son équipage. Mais le fait que ce soit elle qui avait fait cela lui avait fait quelque chose.

En plus il n'avait pas ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait crut morte. Écraser par ce monstre. Sur le pont, il n'avait pas hésiter à lui donner son manteau, lui qui ne s'en séparait jamais d'habitude. Killer avait raison, Steam apportait quelque chose de bien surtout pour lui.

Dès qu'il l'avait entendu prendre sa douche, Kidd s'était débarrasser de ses vêtements pour prendre la sienne. Certes l'eau état froide mais cela lui fit du bien. Bien qu'il aimait que l'eau soit bien brûlante.

Une fois sa douche finit, Steam mit des vêtements propres. Un jean et débardeur avec le petit chaperon rouge version death. Se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, elle prit ses lunettes, remit son bandana qu'elle avait nettoyer, le manteau de Kidd et s'équipa de ses armes. Allant sortir, son regard dévia vers un sac qu'elle avait un peu oublier à cause des derniers événements.

Ce sac contenait les achats qu'elle avait fait pour son capitaine lorsque Killer avait du l'éloigner pour qu'un banquet surprise lui soit fait. En y repensant cela la fit sourire. Elle avait passer une bonne journée ce jours. Une idée lui vint alors. Elle lui donnerait ce soir, tant pis si les gars la charrie ensuite sur cela. D'ailleurs le seul qui savait vraiment pour les achats c'était Killer. Le second semblait attendre qu'elle les lui donne puisqu'il n'y avait plus fait allusion.

Cachant le sac, elle sortit de sa cabine pour aller dans la cuisine. En plus des achats, elle allait préparer une partie du repas. Après tout, elle avait goûter à des plats plus ou moins exotique. Autant en faire profiter l'équipage et comme cela elle verrait lesquels aurait l'estomac solide.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle alla voir Heat. Comme c'était le cuisinier, Steam devait lui demander la permission. Lorsqu'il entendit sa requête, il fut d'abord surpris.

\- Tu veux nous faire à manger ?

\- Pas tout le banquet. Sinon je crains que certains m'en veuille. Juste faire quelques plats disons « exotiques ». Je veux montrer ce que j'ai pu manger lorsque j'étais exploratrice.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais dis moi que va tu préparer.

\- Vaut mieux que tu t'assoie. Tu risques de me trouver très bizarre.

Heat lui dit qu'il préférait rester debout. Steam prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit ce qu'elle allait préparer. L'effet fut escompter, le cuisinier la regarda avec de grand yeux comme si elle était folle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crût. En réalité, il partit d'un énorme fou rire. Heat imaginait la tête de certains membres d'équipage qui verrait les plats de Steam. D'ailleurs la jeune femme se demandait s'il ne moquait pas d'elle.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Ne te vexe pas. La rassura Heat. J'imaginais juste la tête de l'équipage face à tes plats. Faut dire que l'on a jamais manger ceci. Mais je veux bien te croire lorsque tu dis y avoir manger.

\- Oh crois moi, on va bien se payer une tranche. Dans combien de temps on arrive à la prochaine île ?

\- 30 minutes, d'après Killer.

\- Super ! Tu viendras avec moi l'explorer ? Je voudrais voir ses ressources pour mes plats.

\- Si le capitaine est d'accord moi cela ne pose pas de problème.

\- Je pense qu'il sera d'accord. En plus on prendra Silver, il pourra se dégourdir les pattes. Et avec toi, je me sentirais pas en danger.

\- Sa c'est sur.

Les deux compères partirent d'un fou rire. 30 minutes plus tard, le jolly roger des Kidd's accosta sur une île dont la température était minimum de 23 degré. Steam et Heat partirent suivit de Silver sur l'île pour aller chercher des fruits et légumes pour le banquet. Quand ils avaient fait la demande à Kidd, celui-ci avait lever un sourcil rasé face à cette demande.

\- Aller sur l'île pour chercher de quoi pimenter le banquet ?

\- C'est ça ! Assura Steam.

\- Question : depuis quand tu veux faire la cuisine ? Questionna Kidd.

Et voilà la question qu'elle redoutait tant. Bien sur que le rouge se demandait pourquoi elle voulait cuisinier. Après tout c'était Heat qui s'en occupait. Heureusement celui-ci vint la tirer d'affaire.

\- Écoute Kidd, elle voudrais mettre la main à la pâte pour nous faire goûter à quelques plats qu'elle avait mangé avant notre rencontre. C'est juste quelque plats, je m'occupe du reste ne t'en fait pas. En plus Silver sera avec nous, ne t'en fait pas pour elle.

Kidd restait très soupçonneux mais Heat avait réussit à le convaincre.

\- Bon très bien. Mis revenez ici dans 3 heures. Je commence à avoir la dalle.

\- Aye capitaine ! Répondirent les deux membres.

Avant de partir, elle lui tendit son manteau en lui disant :

\- Merci pour ton manteau.

Il hocha la tête avant de le remettre de façon habituelle sur lui. Souriant, elle parti rejoindre Heat et Silver. Depuis maintenant 1 heures, le trio s'avançait dans la végétation qui ressemblait à une jungle. Divers fruit peuplaient les nombreux arbres. Certains plus bizarre que les autres. Suivant certains conseils de la jeune femme, Heat en prit quelques un. Un moment, il eut la peut de sa vie. Voyant une grappe de banane perché assez haut à un arbre, Steam c'était débarrasser de son sac pour se diriger vers l'arbre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire ?

\- Je vais chercher cette grappe de banane.

\- A plus 10 mètres du sol ? Questionna Heat.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que si tu tombes...

\- Ne me dit que pas que tu as peur pour moi ? Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai cela.

N'attendant pas la réplique du cuisinier, elle se mit à escalader l'arbre avec une facilité déconcertante. On aurait dit un singe. Une fois sur la branche, elle prit un couteau et trancha nette la grappe.

\- Attention en dessous !

Heat la rattrapa sans difficulté. Steam quand à elle descendit via une liane. Une fois au sol, elle vit le regard fâché de son ami.

\- Quoi ? Je ne risquait absolument rien.

\- Si tu étais tomber, Kidd...

\- J'ai grimper à des arbres et j'y ait dormit alors que j'étais à plus 20 mètres du sol. Vous oubliez tous que pendant 3 ans j'ai du me débrouiller seul et que j'ai subi pas mal de blessures. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine !

Face à cette réplique Heat leva les yeux aux ciel. Continuant leur chemin, le groupe s'arrêta près d'une source d'eau. Prenant trois noix de coco, elle les ouvrit pour les donner à Heat et Silver.

\- Bonne appétit.

Le petit groupe but le jus des noix de coco. Tous en mangeant, Heat ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup d'ennuis lorsque tu cavalais ?

\- Hum ? Oh plus que tu ne le crois. Des bleus, des fractures et j'ai même faillit y rester un jour. Piqué par un insecte. J'ai mit plusieurs semaines à me remettre de son fichue poison. Mais bon maintenant je suis immunisé. Ne fait plus de soucis « grand frère ».

L'interpellation étonna Heat qui recracha une partie du jus de coco. Steam quand à elle partit d'un immense fou rire. Ah ils étaient bien tout les deux. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre menaçante vienne de derrière Steam. Heat eut le juste le temps de dire :

\- Attention !

Un immense anaconda surgit de derrière la jeune femme. Seulement en se retournant, elle utilisa son fluide. L'animal tomba raide sur le sol. Se levant, elle le regarda. Heat quand à lui fut impressionner.

\- Eh ben tu maîtrise de plus en plus ton pouvoir.

\- Question de survie.

Examinant l'animal, elle vit que c'était une femelle. Se rappelant d'un plat exotique, elle eut une sourire de canaille en imaginant la réaction de l'équipage. Prenant la tête, elle la porta à sa bouche et lui arracha carrément un bout de peau. Maintenant que l'animal était mort, elle le mit en partit sur ses épaules. Faisant signe à Silver, elle mit le reste du corps sur le sien. Heat qui avait tout vu lui fit un regard interrogateur. Tous ce qu'elle lui répondit fut :

\- Désoler trop long à expliquer.

En rentrant vers le navire, tous le monde se demandait ce que faisait Steam avec un anaconda. Et plus particulièrement Kidd.

\- Mais qu'es ce que...

\- Tu verras ce soir. La coupa Steam.

Kidd la regarda avec un drôle d'air se diriger vers la cuisine. Regardant Killer, celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'es ce qu'elle nous mijote la gamine ? Ne put s'empêcher de penser Kidd.

 _Dans la cuisine..._

Le trio était entrer dans la cuisine avec leur trouvaille. Afin de ne pas être déranger, Steam avait chargé Silver de « monté » la garde. L'anaconda fut poser sur la table, la jeune femme le toucha à certains endroits. Lorsqu'elle sentit ce qu'elle cherchait, elle fut ravit.

\- Passons à la présentation maintenant.

Heatla laissa faire, lui donnant un coup de main de temps en temps à cause du poids. Une fois sa présentation faite, elle le mit à part. Elle prit ensuite un gros sac de tissu qui dégoulinait de sang. Le posant sur une table, elle l'ouvrit. Prenant un couteau, elle dit d'une voix froide sadique :

\- Voyons voir combien auront l'estomac solide !

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de 3 heures que le repas fut prêt. heat gardait le secret sur les plats « exotique ». Steam quand à elle allait changer de tenu. Elle opta pour un débardeur noir avec un loup dessus, un short, ses fidèles chaussures noires. Lunettes sur la tête, elle finissait de se mettre du rouge carmin sur ses lèvres. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle se tourna vers Silver. Celui-ci ce mit sur son postérieur. Prenant le sac contenant les cadeaux de Kidd, elle les cacha à l'intérieur. Tapotant le ventre, elle redressa pour lui grattouiller les oreilles.

\- Merci mon gros. Aller let's go !

Les deux compères allèrent sur le pont avant de monter sur une passerelle qui menait à terre. Le temps était majestueux donc festin au grand air. Avant que la nourriture arrive, tous le monde était en train de boire ou de discuter. Elle put entendre des murmures sur ce qu'elle avait préparer. Tous les hommes se posaient des questions. Bien !

Steam se dirigea vers Kidd qui parlait avec Killer. Voyant sa membre arriver, il afficha un grand sourire.

\- Alors que nous as tu préparer de bon la gamine ?

\- Je ne dirais rien. Tous ce que j'espère c'est que vous aurez l'estomac solide capitaine.

Cette phrase fit tiquer Kidd. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait. Au bout d'un moment tous le monde se rassembla vers une grande table poser pour cet événement pour aller manger. Steam se dirigea vers Heat afin que tous les deux apportent un énorme plat couvert d'un drap. Une fois qu'il fut poser, la jeune femme grimpa sur la table. Une main sur le drap, elle clama.

\- Sachez que ce plat est très priser sur certaines îles. Bourrez de vitamines ! Le plus dur c'est de les attraper.

La dernière phrase eut des regard interrogateur. Certains se demandaient de quoi elle voulait parler. Steam braqua son regard sur son capitaine qui attendit patiemment. Tirant le drap d'un coup sec, tous dirent un anaconda enrouler de manière à exposer son corps. Certains eurent un mouvement de recul. D'autres n'hésitèrent pas à dire :

\- C'est « ça » que l'on doit manger ?

\- C'est un serpent « surprise ». Et c'est la surprise qu'il faut manger et attraper rapidement.

Dégainant un couteau planquer dans sa chaussure, elle trancha le long du corps du serpent avant de crier :

\- Bonne appétit !

Les hommes virent alors la chair bouger et des petits serpents sortirent du cadavre. Tous le monde panique presque. Soit à cause des serpents soit à cause de Steam. Une fois qu'elle eut rengainer son couteaux, elle avait prit deux petits et les avaient plonger dans sa gorge tête en première.

Voyant les regard d'horreurs qu'on lui lançaient, elle répliqua :

\- Ne me dite pas que des pirates tels que vous avait peur de manger de simple petits serpents ?

Un rire de diable surgit. C'était Kidd qui se tenait les côtes. Braquant son regard vers la jeune femme, il répliqua :

\- Tu as un sacré culot je dois dire.

Voyant un serpent venir vers lui, il le prit violemment avant de le manger comme l'avait fait la jeune femme. Steam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène. En effet après Kidd en mangea au moins 6. S'essuyant les lèvres, il lança à Steam.

\- Ma foi pas mauvais.

Ses hommes le regardèrent d'une drôle de façon. Mais cela permit à certains de prendre leur courage à deux mains et d'en manger certains. Après tous si le capitaine l'avait fait, ils pourraient le faire. Heureusement pour les hommes, le plat suivant avait été préparer par Heat donc certains reprirent du poil de la bête. Plus tard un autre plat fut emmener. Cela ressemblait à de la viande mais comme c'était Steam qui l'avait fait autant se méfier. La jeune femme précisa que c'était bien de la viande mais pas de quoi.

Tous mangèrent gaiement. Certains trouvèrent cela très bon tandis que d'autres se demandait ce que c'était. Tout en continuant de manger, elle entendit Kidd lui demander :

\- Alors si tu nous disais de quel animal provient cette viande ?

\- Du monstre de ce matin. Mais dit moi, tu crois vraiment que ceci était du muscle ? Tu fais erreur. Je suis d'ailleurs étonner que personne n'ait rien remarquer.

\- Remarquer quoi ?

\- Que c'était certains organes que j'avais prélever dans le monstre. Je vous ait fait le cœur, les poumons et l'intestin. Trancher et cuit à point. Miam !

Un gros silence abatis tout d'un coup. Des membres d'équipages sortirent précipitamment de table pour aller dans la jungle vomir. D'autres lui lancèrent des regards du style « elle plaisante là ». Seul Kidd n'avait pas bouger, souriant toujours de façon sinistre. Cette gamine était vraiment sans pitié. La suite se passa sans problème. Au moment du dessert, Steam alla chercher des boissons bien particulières. C'était des noix de coco trancher d'une certaines façon qui contenait une boisson d'une couleur inhabituelle. Voyant que personne n'osait boire après ce qu'elle avait préparer, elle dut leur expliquer :

\- Détendez vous ! C'est juste une cocktail fait avec divers fruits trouver dans la jungle. Je vous jure, rien des fruits et seulement cela.

Elle but ensuite une gorgée imité ensuite par le reste de l'équipage. Au final, très peu avait eut l'estomac « solide » pour apprécier certains plats. A part Kidd bien sur mais lui c'était une exception. A la nuit tombé, un feu fut allumé et tous chantèrent. Steam quand à elle resta un peu à l'écart pour observé le ciel étoilé avec Silver à côté d'elle. C'était sans compté sur Kidd qui la rejoignit en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Parfait !

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionner par tes talents de cuisinière la gamine.

\- Hahaha ! Moi c'est surtout le fait que tu es tout manger le ferrailleur.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Un petit peu. Certains des hommes n'ont pas tenu.

\- Bah ! Cela leur passera. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu mangeais ce genre de chose avant notre rencontre.

\- Fallait bien que je survive. Quand on à faim on ne fait pas le difficile. Mon estomac est à tout épreuve maintenant.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

Plus un mots ne fut alors échanger. Steam en profita pour faire un signe discret à Silver. Celui-ci sortit alors le fameux sac de son ventre pour le tendre à son amie. Kidd qui avait tout observé se demandait ce qu'elle mijotait encore. Il fut d'autant plus étonner lorsqu'elle lui tendit le sac. Voyant l'étonnement de son capitaine, elle du s'expliquer.

\- C'est pour toi. J'ai acheter cela le jour où Killer avait du me distraire.

Ouvrant le sac, les yeux de Kidd s'élargirent de surprise. Prenant le poignard, il l'examina très attentivement. Il était comparable à celui qu'il portait sur sa fameuse ceinture au torse. Kidd le dégaina pour admirer la lame. Elle était bien affûter, le symbole dessus attira son attention. Deux ailes mécaniques cela le fit sourire. Remettant la lame, il vit le même symbole sur le fourreau. Elle le connaissait assez pour avoir choisit ce poignard. Kidd allait dire quelque chose quand elle lui fit signe de regarder de nouveau dans le sac.

Replongeant la tête dans le sac, Kidd trouva autre chose. Ressortant la main, il tenait une bague serti d'une chaîne. Vu la taille, il la mit à son index gauche. Tenant le poignard, Kidd cherchait des mots pour remercier la jeune femme mais aucun ne vient. Faut dire que personne ne lui avait fait cela. Durant son enfance, son entourage ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau aussi profond que celui qu'elle venait de faire.

Comprenant parfaitement ce qui tracassait le ferrailleur, elle parla.

\- T'es pas obliger de me remercier. Après tout, tu ma offert bien plus. Une famille et un endroit où je me sens à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas cela.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Personne ne m'avait offert de cadeau comme tu viens de le faire. J'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Tu as une enfance difficile ?

Kidd ne répondit pas. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose mais il se leva avant de lui ordonner.

\- Viens rentrons au navire. On lève l'ancre demain.

\- Ok.

Steam suivit Kidd avec Silver sur leur talons. La jeune femme se demanda comment était l'enfance de son capitaine. Malgré leur faible échange, elle devina qu'il avait dû en baver. De retour sur le bateau, tous les deux se dirigèrent vers leur cabine respective. Aucun mots ne fut échanger entre les deux. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa cabine, elle entendit faiblement Kidd lui dire :

\- Bonne nuit et merci...Aurore.

Ces simples mots la fit rougir. Elle était contente qu'il la remercie venant de lui c'était très rare. Avant de refermé la porte, elle lui dit :

\- Bonne nuit Kidd.

 _Le lendemain..._

Des crampes d'estomac la réveillèrent au matin. Se mettant en position assise, elle mit une main sur son ventre. Steam crut que c'était parce qu'elle avait trop mangé mais les crampes persistaient encore. Soulevant le drap, elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle redoutait tant.

\- Et merde !

Rabaissant le drap, elle poussa un soupir avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Tout en se levant, Steam se dépêcha d'entrer dans la douche pour se nettoyer. Des fois, elle détestait être une fille. Avant quand elle était avec Silver cela ne lui posait aucun problème sauf que là, elle était avec un équipage composé d'hommes. L'angoisse ! Dans la douche, elle se nettoya à fond avant de grommeler du au crampes.

Une fois sortie, elle mit vite un nouveau sous-vêtements, un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt. Allant devant le lavabo, elle ouvrit l'eau pour s'asperger le visage. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle vit son reflet.

\- Putain j'ai une gueule de zombie. Je vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire.

Soudain, elle entendit un coup de tonnerre avant que la cabine ne se mette à trembler faisant tanguer la jeune femme qui du se tenir à un mur. Levant les yeux aux ciels, elle se remit debout pour dire !

\- Bon sang je devrais vraiment arrêter de dire cette phrase. A chaque fois il arrive une merde.

Sortant de la salle de bain, la jeune femme senti une nouvelle secousse. Se raccrochant au lit, elle bougonna :

\- _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Prenant des armes au hasard et son manteau rouge, elle essaya de se lever. Silver essayait tant bien que mal à rester debout sur ses quatre pattes. Réussissant à atteindre la porte, elle l'ouvrit avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Elle décida d'aller sur le pont. Durant son trajet, elle vit les autres membres de l'équipage qui couraient dans tous les sens. Au dessus d'elle, elle put entendre d'autres pas qui couraient dans tous les sens. Parmi ce bruit de masse, elle reconnut très distinctement une voix qui criait :

\- Bougez vous le cul !

\- Oh oh ! Mauvais signe !

Si Kidd hurlait comme cela c'était que c'était très mauvais signe. Réussissant par miracle à arriver idem sur le pont, elle chercha Kidd des yeux. La jeune femme vit du feu sûrement venant d'un membre d'un équipage. Un coup de canon retentit encore lui perçant encore plus les tympans. S'écroulant sur le pont, Steam jura surtout lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle, sabre à la main. Heureusement, Silver intervint pour tuer cet ennemie. Transpercer par sa queue, Steam ne put qu'entendre qu'un grand cri.

Voyant qui l'avait attaquer, la jeune femme se releva très vite avant de voir des navires de guerres qui se tenaient près d'eux. La Marine ! C'était bien leur style d'attaquer sans prévenir. Les lâches !

Cherchant Kidd, elle le vit qui aboyait des ordres à ses hommes, utilisant son pouvoir contre les hommes de la marine. S'approchant de lui en tuant, poignardant tout sur son passage, elle réussit à être à ses côté.

\- Kidd !

\- _Steam ?!_

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Trois navires de guerres, arriver sans prévenir. C'est bien leur style.

\- Pouvons nous lever l'ancre et partir ?

\- Ouais mais faudrait se débarrasser de celui là qui nous bouche une partie du passage.

La jeune femme observa le navire qui bouchait effectivement la vue. Elle crut à un moment discerner une silhouette familière. Fronçant les yeux, elle essaya de fixer cette personne. Soudain, elle reconnut cette personne. Reculant en arrière, elle devint livide.

\- Oh fait chier !

\- Qu'es ce qui t'arrive la gamine ?

\- Mon père...

\- Quoi ton père ?

\- Il est sur ce navire. Je l'ai vu.

Kidd plissa les yeux vers l'endroit que fixait la jeune femme tout à l'heure. Apercevant l'homme qui l'avait élever, il renifla bruyamment avant de poser une main sur son épaule de manière possessive.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas t'emmener. S'il veut la guerre, il l'auras croit moi.

\- Kidd...

Un boulet de canon venait dans leur direction mais Kidd le dévia de sa direction avec son pouvoir. Sur le navire de guerre, Trent North regardait la Marine essayer de faire couler le navire de Kidd. Soudain, il vit sur le pont près de ce pirate, une silhouette très familière. Oui c'était bien elle, sa fille.

\- Aurore...Enfin.

Trent se réjouissait d'avance de l'avoir à bord. Il pourrait alors l'enfermé dans la prison avant de la ramener chez eux afin qu'elle puisse recevoir la punition qu'elle mérite. Toujours en train de faire le vide sur le bateau, la jeune femme vit alors le navire s'approcher de plus en plus près d'eux.

\- Kidd ! Le navire arrive vers nous.

Levant la tête, le pirate vit en effet que le navire de guerre se retrouva bientôt à porter du leur. Steam vit alors son père se tenir sur le pont, le regard mauvais. Prise d'une rage folle, elle sauta sur la rambarde, le bas de son manteau claquant via le vent. Elle toisait l'inconnue qui était devenu son père.

\- Trent...

\- Comment oses tu ? Hurla Trent. Je suis ton père Aurore.

\- Mon père n'existe plus depuis longtemps ! Depuis le jour où il c'est tût à propos de la mort de ma mère. Tu as préférer plier l'échine à la Marin qui avait tué ma mère !

\- Tais toi petite impertinente !

\- Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas en paix ? Moni va se marier avec Jim Hartley alors pourquoi cet acharnement contre moi ?

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je laisserais ma fille être une pirate ?! Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

\- J'ai accepter cette vie que Kidd m'offre. Que cela te plaise ou pas, je m'en contre fiche. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Tu aurais du rester à East Blue !

\- Je reviendrait à East Blue avec toi que tu le veuille ou non jeune fille !

\- _Je. Ne. Suis. Plus. Ta. Fille !_

Steam braqua alors son regard vairons vers son père, une onde se propagea tout autour du navire et au delà. Des bruits de corps qui s'effondre se firent entendre. Beaucoup de marins tombèrent sans connaissance cessant ainsi les coups de canon. La seul personne qui ne tomba pas était Trent North. Cela frustra énormément la jeune femme qui grinça des dents. Derrière elle, Kidd lança alors à ses hommes :

\- Steam nous a ouvert le chemin. On se casse là !

Le navire manœuvra pour partir. Trent voyant sa fille lui filer entre les pattes, sortit une arme. La pointant vers elle, il tira. Ayant vu l'arme, Steam sauta en arrière mais fut tout de même blesser. S'écroulant sur le pont, elle se tenait l'épaule gauche, Silver qui vit son amie blesser se précipita vers une rambarde. Utilisant son pouvoir, il fit de nombreux dégâts aux trois navires.

Sur le pont, tous virent ce que le loup venait de faire et était bouche bée. Kidd quand à lui se précipita vers la jeune femme qui se tortillait vers un coin du mûr. Du sang maculait le pont quand elle se déplaçait. Se penchant, il essaya de voir où elle avait mal mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Laisse moi voir ta blessure bon sang !

\- Va t'en ! Bouge de là !

\- Tu saignes voyons ! Pesta Kidd.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste été touché au bras. Va t'en Kidd !

Kidd la prit par les épaules pour la tourner vers lui. Une fois que cela fut fait il l'examina avant de voir une énorme tâche rouge sur le devant de son pantalon. Gêner par cette situation, Steam devint rouge et n'osa pas bouger du tout. Kidd quand à lui ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Faut dire que c'était vraiment très gênant pour tous les deux. Au bout d'un moment ce fut Steam qui du ramener Kidd sur terre.

\- Bon c'est bon tu peux le lâcher maintenant ?

\- Heu...

\- _Dégage !_

Elle le poussa violemment si bien qu'il atterrit sur les fesses. Se relevant en s'aidant contre le mur, Steam du cacher le devant de son pantalon avec son manteau rouge. A grande enjamber, elle se dirigea vers sa cabine pour pouvoir être à l'aise. Kidd quand à lui c'était relever et s'épousait quand Killer vint vers lui ayant vu une partie de la scène.

\- Nous avons semer les navires de guerre. Grâce à Silver, ils mettront du temps à se remettre de cela. Steam va bien ?

Kidd ne répondit pas. Il ne put s'enlever l'image qu'il avait vu. Bon sang, il aurait mieux fait de l'écouter.

\- Kidd...Youhou !

\- Lâche moi la grappe Killer ! Elle va bien.

\- Alors pourquoi ta t-elle poussée avant de s'enfuir vers sa cabine.

Kidd fulminait avant de marmonner.

\- Truc de femme.

Killer comprit de suite où son capitaine voulait en venir. Avoir une femme à bord amenait ce petit problème mais bon, cela ne devait pas durer trop longtemps. Cependant vu comment son ami avait été avec elle il devait rattraper le coup.

\- Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

\- _Pardon ?!_ Ton casque est trop serrer ou quoi ? Ton cerveau à besoins d'oxygène.

\- Elle t'a pourtant dit de la laisser non ? Moi je dis qu'il faudrait que t'aille la voir pour t'excuser. En plus je te conseil d'être...compréhensif.

\- Compréhensif ?

\- Son père était là et elle est dans...une mauvaise période. Donc je te conseil de ne pas l'énerver. Crois moi, une femme dans cette état c'est...pire.

\- Killer ! Aucune femme ne peut être pire que Steam même en ce moment.

Le second du bien admettre que son capitaine avait bien raison. Steam n'était pas comme les autre femmes. Son capitaine aurait bien du mal s'excuser devant une femme telle qu'elle.

\- Bon courage.

\- T'en a d'autre des répliques débiles comme celle-ci ? Demanda Kidd.

Puis il partit vers la cabine de Steam. Arrivant devant, il voulut l'ouvrir mais elle l'avait verrouiller. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas être déranger. Tapant contre la porte comme un dingue, il entendit hurler :

\- Casse toi Kidd !

\- J'ai à te parler !

\- Dégage ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

\- C'est important ! Alors ouvre moi cette porte !

\- Non !

La réponse à ne pas dire à un Kidd qui fulminait. Décidant de passer au chose sérieuse, il allait défoncer la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit un peu à sa grande surprise. Kidd face à cela hésita à entrer mais c'était sans compter sur Steam.

\- Soit tu rentres maintenant soit du dégages !

Ouvrant la porte en grand, il entra avant de la claquer violemment. Le pirate allait répliquer de façon cinglante mais face à la scène qu'il vit, il resta muet. Dans son lit, Steam était roulé en boule dans sa couette. Son regard était celui d'une personne qui souffrait. Kidd ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans cette situation. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu une femme pendant qu'elle avait...Enfin bref, son instinct de capitaine prit le dessus. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait un peu de fièvre et souffrait vraiment. Le fait de voir Kidd s'inquiéter pour elle la déstabilisa mais elle reprit un peu de poil de la bête.

\- Qu'es ce que tu avais de si urgent à me dire pour que tu débarques dans ma cabine alors que je ne suis pas dans un bon jour ?

\- Tu as la fièvre.

\- Je suis au courant monsieur le nigaud ! Si c'est tout ce que...

\- Je suis désoler.

\- ...tu as me dire...Quoi ?

\- Ne me force pas à le répéter gamine.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de mettre en position assise sur le lit. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un sous-vêtement. Cachant le bas de son corps avec la couette, elle toisa son capitaine.

\- C'est Killer qui t'a dit de venir ?

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cela.

\- Tu...arg...

Une autre crampe vint alors la clouer sur place. Kidd la fit se rallonger avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortie avec un gant humide qu'il posa sur son front. L'eau froide lui fit du bien, si bien qu'elle eut moins mal.

\- Merci.

\- Tu as l'air de souffrir le martyr.

\- Kidd, laisse moi te dire une chose. J'ai eu des fractures, on ma poignarder, tirer dessus et j'ai même pisser des litres de sang. Tous cela n'était rien comparer à « ça » ! Je préférais mille fois prendre une balle ou un coup de couteau plutôt de vivre ce que j'endure là !

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre.

\- Vous les mecs ne pouvez comprendre le cycle d'une femme. Des fois je me dis que vous avez de la chance comparer à nous les femmes.

\- Là dessus je suis d'accord avec toi la gamine !

Tous les deux partirent d'une fou rire avant que la jeune femme ne se calme. Redevant sérieuse, elle dit :

\- J'ai essayer d'utiliser le fluide sur mon père. Cela n'a pas marcher.

\- Le fluide ne marche pas sur tout le monde gamine.

\- J'aurais voulut qu'il fonctionne. Ah !

S'affaissant dans le matelas, elle allait s'endormir. Kidd lui remonta le drap avant de lui tapoter la tête.

\- Repose toi. Et ne t'en fait pas pour ton père. Jamais il ne t'auras, tu es à moi !

Se levant il allait partir quand il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

\- Hum ? Oh une semaine.

\- _Une semaine ?!_ Putain, vous les femmes vous êtes...

\- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute ! Si tu veux faire des réclamations va voir Mère Nature ! J'y suis pour rien moi !

\- Rahh ! Les femmes !

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de la part des hommes le ferrailleur.

Une joute verbales s'en suit ensuite.

\- Gamine !

\- Pervers !

\- Sauterelle !

\- Têtes à claques !

\- Microbes !

\- Inconscient !

\- Petite ! Ouh là !

Kidd dut éviter alors un oreiller qu'elle lui balança dans la tronche. Il allait répliquer quand Killer vint alors s'en mêler.

\- Vous n'avez pas finit de vous chamailler ?

\- La ferme Killer ! Ordonna Kidd.

\- Dégager tous les deux. S'en mêla Steam.

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent en fermant la porte. Kidd retourna vers le pont mais Killer devait quand même dire :

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'énervé Kidd.

\- D'une je ne l'ai pas énerver. Deux, y a des moments où cette fille me sort par la tête. Et enfin trois, elle en à pour une semaine de « convalescence ». Les femmes je te jure...

\- Que veux tu que je te dises Kidd ? Soupira Killer. Mère Nature...

\- Ne me parle pas de Mère Nature ! Bon je vais m'aérer l'esprit un peu. Cette journée ma fait chier.

Le second vit son capitaine partir en fulminant. Haussant les épaules, il parti le rejoindre aussi. Dans sa cabine, Steam essaya de dormir un peu.

\- Tss. Foutu ferrailleur.

 _Plus loins en arrière..._

Trent North regarda les dégâts causer par le loup mécanique de sa fille. Cet animal était vraiment impressionnant tout comme sa dangerosité. Mais il n'était pas le plus dangereux. Sa fille par contre était devenu plus dangereuse encore. Tout ça à cause du sang de sa femme qui coule dans les veines d'Aurore.

Il fut même surpris qu'elle possède le fameux fluide des rois. Encore un cadeau empoisonné de sa mère.

\- Cette petite peste possède le fluide royal. Cela change tout. Si elle peut le maîtriser celui-ci, elle doit maîtriser les autres. Maudit sois tu Boréal ! Tous ce qui arrive est de ta faute. A toi et à ton passé.

 **N/A : Alors qu'es ce que vous en dites ? Je suis sur que certains se demande pourquoi Trent Nort voue une haine terrible à sa défunte femme ? J'ai laissé des indices durant mes chapitres. Je penses que certains d'entrevous ont deviner ou on une petite idée. Je laisserais encore des indices.**

 **Je vous à la prochaine ! Passer un bon week end !**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf.**

 **P.S : Je venais de rendre compte que j'avais inverser le prénom de deux j'avais fait des recherches mais j'ai fait une petite bourde. J'ai du tout rectifier dans mes chapitres précédents mais là c'est bon.**


	9. Chapter 9

_N/A : Coucou tous le tous monde ! Pardon pour le retard mais comme vous le voyez ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Je voulais un peu plus développer et comme vous pouvez le voir la relation entre Kidd/Steam évolue un peu plus. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

 _On se retrouve en bas._

 _Liliheaity : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet concernant le caractère de Steam, je voulais faire une héroïne qui en ait dans le ventre face à notre cher Kidd. Je voulais bousculer les genres. Une héroïne naïve et midinette très peu pour moi. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture sinon._

Chapitre 8

Presque une semaine ! Cela fait presque une semaine que Steam avait des crampes d'estomac et qu'elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Durant sa « convalescence », elle était presque restée tout le temps dans sa cabine ou se promenait sur le pont pour prendre l'air. La jeune femme mangeait très peu à cause de son état. Heureusement, elle avait rassuré Heat sur le fait qu'une fois ses crampes passées, elle retrouverait son appétit.

Des fois elle avait des sautes d'humeurs qui était vraiment déstabilisants pour l'équipage. La plupart du temps, personne ne lui parlait. Quiconque la mettait de mauvaise humeur, s'en prenait plein la poire puissance 10. Et bien sur le seul qui faisait cela était Kidd.

Un jour, alors qu'elle finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner, il lui rappela sa punition. Bien qu'elle avait laver le pont, elle devait recommencer.

\- J'ai déjà nettoyer le pont. Lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Dois je te rappeler que tu a jeter dessus des morceaux de monstre marin ?

\- Certes mais je l'ai re-nettoyer !

\- Eh bien recommence ! Ordonna Kidd. Ensuite tu feras la salle d'arme.

Elle avait alors taper du poing sur la table tout en lâchant une onde de fluide sans le faire exprès. Beaucoup d'hommes tombèrent, Kidd quand à lui du intervenir envoyant cette hécatombe.

\- Peux tu bien arrêter de mettre mon équipage K.O la gamine ?

\- Arrête alors de me chercher le ferrailleur !

\- Tu...

Heat du alors intervenir avant que tous les deux ne transformes encore une fois de plus la cuisine en champs de bataille.

\- Aller vous chamaillez ailleurs. Ma cuisine n'est pas un champ de bataille !

\- La ferme Heat ! Hurla Kidd.

\- Non toi la ferme ferrailleur du dimanche ! Pesta Steam. Je vais aller nettoyer puisque mon capitaine me l'ordonne si gentiment.

Elle parti alors de la cuisine en claquant la porte violemment. Killer haussa alors les épaules face à la scène qu'il avait vu. Kidd quand à lui se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Bon sang, cette gamine est encore plus chiante que d'habitude ! Et dire qu'il faut attendre encore 3 jours avant qu'elle ne se calme.

\- Si tu arrêtais de l'asticoter, elle ne mettra pas K.O l'équipage. Le prévint Killer calmement.

\- Je suis son capitaine. Elle doit m'obéir !

\- Quand une femme est dans sa période de... « tousse », il vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver d'avantage. Hors tu n'arrête pas depuis au moins 2 jours.

\- Et tu voudrais que je face quoi ? Que je me planque dès qu'elle arrive ? Ce n'est juste que Steam bon sang !

Sur ses mots, il partit hors de la cuisine. Killer poussa un soupir d'exaspération suivit de Heat.

\- Kidd est un bon capitaine mais il ne comprend rien aux femmes.

\- Dit plutôt qu'il ne comprend pas Steam. Corrigea Killer. Après tout, elle est rebelle, têtue, suicidaire.

\- Exactement comme notre capitaine. Ah espérons que pendant les jours qui suivent, elle ne face pas une autre crise. Parce que là rien ne pourras nous protéger de sa colère.

\- Que quelqu'un t'entende Heat.

Après cet épisode, la jeune femme sembla se calmer un peu. Pourtant un événement allait tout radicalement. Le dernier jour de sa convalescence, Steam était sur le pont pour attendre le journal via un goéland. Dès qu'elle vit l'oiseau, elle se redressa pour l'attendre. Une fois l'oiseau posé sur la rambarde, elle prit le journal tout en payant l'oiseau. Elle lui donna aussi une petite récompense.

\- Tiens mon beau. Fais bonne route et encore merci.

L'oiseau s'envola de suite. Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger. Entrant dedans, elle s'assit sur la table où Kidd se trouvait, mangeant ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette. Ouvrant le journal, elle commença à lire les nouvelles tandis que Heat lui apportait de quoi ce restaurer avec un verre de jus de fruit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nourritures dans l'assiette ce qui était parfait pour Steam qui avait encore un peu mal au ventre.

Mangeant tout en lisant, elle écoutait ce qui se disait dans la salle. Kidd parlait à Killer.

\- Nous arriverons bientôt dans le Nouveau Monde ?

\- Dans pas longtemps si d'autres pépins nous arrive pas entre temps.

\- Bien.

Le Nouveau Monde, Steam attendait avec impatience de découvrir cela. Prenant son verre, elle but une gorgée tout en lisant un article intéressant. Lorgnant sur l'autre page, elle recracha une partie de ce qu'elle avait bu avant de poser le journal à plat sur la table. Recrachant le peu de liquide qu'elle avait bu, la jeune femme essaya de reprendre son souffle. Kidd qui avait tout vu reposa le verre qu'il avait dans la main.

\- Eh ben on ne sait plus boire correctement la gamine ?

\- Ta gueule Kidd...Ragea Steam.

Les yeux rouge, Steam réussit à reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre le journal. Elle relut la journal avant de pester.

\- Alors comme cela tu prépare cet événement sans moi grande sœur ?

\- Et la gamine ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as lu pour que tu recraches la moitié de ton verre sur la table ?

\- Une nouvelle excellente.

Posant le journal devant son capitaine, elle lui pointa l'article sous le nez.

\- Lis tu comprendras.

Kidd prit son temps pour lire l'article. Cela parlait d'un mariage qui aurait lieu dans 1 semaine exactement. Une certaine Moni allait se marier avec un certains Jim Hartley. Kidd se souvenait que Steam avait une demi-sœur nommée Moni. Il comprit le lien.

\- Ta demi-sœur va se marier.

\- Exactement. Sourit Steam.

\- En quoi cela t'étonne ? Les mercenaires disaient qu'elle prenait ta place.

\- Merci de me rappeler cet événement. Enfin bref, je me disait que l'on pourrait y faire une petit tour.

\- Je te demande pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre là. Tu voudrais que l'on face un détour pour aller à un mariage ? Celui de ta demi-sœur en plus.

\- C'est ça !

\- Hors de question ! Fin de la discussion !

Kidd allait se lever mais Steam fut plus rapide. Le prenant par les pans de son manteau elle le rapprocha de son visage. Son estomac lui faisait encore mal et ses nerfs la travaillaient.

\- Écoute moi bien le ferrailleur ! Je ne veux pas y aller pour lui souhaiter « félicitation » mais pour le ruiner. Tu comprends cela fait une semaine que je ne peux pas bouger puisque je n'arrêtait pas de saigner. J'ai besoins d'action, de sentir l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines ! Une semaine sans combat cela me rend dingue tu peux comprendre cela non ? Et puis, si tu ne le fait pas je te jure que je massacre quelqu'un ! Ou pire, c'est toi que je tabasse !

Nullement impressionner, Kidd la toisa avant de répliquer.

\- Ma réponse est toujours « non » gamine. Peut importe ce que tu me dis. Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Se dégageant de la poigne de Steam, Kidd allait partir lorsqu'elle l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis même si je te ramenais beaucoup de Berry's ?

S'arrêtant, il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui affichait une large sourire sur son visage.

\- Je t'écoute la gamine. Continue.

\- Un mariage c'est beaucoup de gens avec de l'argent et les cadeaux peuvent valoir très cher. Mais bon, si tu préfères aller dans le Nouveau Monde...

Steam attendit patiemment. Elle savait que Kidd allait mordre à l'hameçon qu'elle venait de lui tendre. Quand il est question d'argent, il peut se montrer plus conciliant. S'asseyant de nouveau à la table, il toisa la jeune femme.

\- Tu compte aller à se mariage pour narguer ta sœur et la piller par la même occasion ? C'est quand même risquer.

\- Dois je te rappeler que j'ai réussit à m'enfuir d'une salle des ventes d'esclaves en volant 820 000 000 de Berry's à un dragon céleste. Comparer à cela, les risques son minimes.

\- La sécurité sera renforcé à cause de toi gamine.

\- Ou pas. Après tout, Trent est à ma poursuite et il cloué en mer pendant un petit moment. Elles ignorent que je possèdes le fluide royal et puis Moni n'est pas un danger pour moi. C'est une trouillarde de première.

\- Et comment compte tu nous faire tous rentrer ?

\- Qui a dit que nous y allions tous ?

Kidd tiqua à sa phrase, elle comptait vraiment y aller toute seule ? Hors de question. Il avait faillit la perdre deux fois, il n'y aura pas de troisième.

\- Tu n'y a va pas seule !

\- Silver sera avec moi. J'ai besoins de lui pour tout transporter. Donc je ne serais pas seule.

\- C'est non ! Je veux qu'au moins deux de mes gars ailles avec toi.

\- Pas question ! Ils se feront vite repérer. Moi je peux être discrète quand je le veux.

\- Toi être discrète ? Laisse moi rire.

\- Mon physique est celui d'une androgyne. Tu n'aurais pas oublier notre première rencontre tout de même ? Tu m'avais prise pour un garçon.

\- Peut être bien. Feignit Kidd.

\- D'accord comme tu voudras. Tu veux une preuve tu en auras une. Rendez vous sur le pont dans 30 minutes !

Puis elle sortie laissant Kidd mijoter sur sa phrase. Regardant Killer, celui-ci haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas la phrase de la jeune femme. Dans sa cabine, Steam se changea et réorganisa ses cheveux. Sauf que le hic était qu'ils avaient trop poussées. Cela ne marcherait pas du tout. Prenant un poignard, elle se les coupa. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle s'exclama :

\- Parfait !

Sortant, elle croisa beaucoup de monde mais bizarrement personne ne la salua. Entrant dans la cuisine qui était vide à l'exception de Heat et de Silver. S'avançant vers le loup, elle lui grattouilla les oreilles. Heat en sortant vit un membre faire des mamours au loup. Le hic était qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Eh ! Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu ?

\- Ais je tellement changer que mon grand frère ne me reconnaît pas ?

A la mention du « grand frère », Heat écarquilla les yeux. Il reconnut de suite la personne.

\- Ste...

\- Chut !

\- Alors c'était « ça » ton fameux plan ? Je t'ai même pas reconnue.

\- C'est ça le fait d'être androgyne.

\- Mais alors pourquoi Silver ta reconnue.

\- On peut changer d'apparence mais notre odeur reste la même.

\- Je vois.

\- Bon je vais sur le pont. Kidd ne devrait pas tarder à y être. Salut.

Sortant de la cuisine, elle alla vers le pont. En chemin, elle croisa Wire, même lui ne l'avait pas reconnue avant de dire :

\- Steam...

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil pour le faire taire. Celui-ci partit d'un petit rire avant de continuer sa route. Killer quand à lui la reconnut de suite. Fronçant les sourcil elle du lui demander.

\- Comment à tu deviner si vite ?

\- Ta démarche est un peu...crisper.

\- Si tu avais ce que j'ai toi aussi tu serais crisper. Vous les mec avait de la chance.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

Souriant, elle continua sa route. Une fois sur le pont, elle y trouva Kidd qui lui faisait les cent en l'attendant. S'avançant comme si de rien n'y était, elle demanda :

\- Un problème capitaine ?

Kidd regarda le membre qui lui avait poser la question. Étant de mauvaise humeur, il lui ordonna de partir. Bien sûr la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Tu es sourd je t'ai dit de partir !

\- Et moi je t'emmerde le ferrailleur !

Kidd allait le corriger quand un détails le fit tiquer. Ce garçon l'avait appeler « ferrailleur », seul une personne l'appelait comme cela. Regardant attentivement la personne devant elle, Kidd comprit de suite à qui il avait affaire.

\- _Steam ?!_

\- Hourra ! Notre bon capitaine vient d'avoir une illumination ! Et oui c'est bien moi.

Kidd regarda attentivement la jeune femme. Elle portait des vêtements de garçon et ayant couper ses cheveux super court, cela lui donna un air pas trop féminin. De loin, tout le monde pouvait la prendre pour un jeune garçon. Croisant les bras sur son buste, elle toisa son capitaine.

\- Tu voulais savoir comment je m'y prendrait pour aller au mariage de ma sœur. Tu as la réponse devant toi. Personne ne m'a reconnut même toi. Enfin à part Killer.

\- Killer ta reconnue ?

\- Il est très observateur. Il a vu ma démarche un peu...chalouper. Mais il est le seul, les autres ne m'ont pas reconnue. Alors tu vois que je peux me débrouiller seule. Je n'ai pas besoins d'être entouré de Kidd's. Je peux très bien être seule avec Silver lors de ce mariage.

\- Je dois bien admettre que tu m'a bluffer. Mais ma décision reste sans appelle, tu a besoins d'être accompagnée. C'est pourquoi je viendrais avec toi.

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- C'est non négociable la gamine.

\- Mais...mais...

\- Non négociable !

Kidd alla donner des ordres pour se diriger vers l'île où aura lieu le mariage. Steam restait quand à elle sans voix à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Kidd viendrais avec elle ? Non, non,non ! Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Grr il m'énerve !

Elle avait besoins de se dépenser, direction la salle d'entraînement. Pendant presque au moins deux heures, elle s'acharna sur les cibles. Elle imaginait à chaque fois embrocher Kidd et sa face de putois.

\- Non mais pour qui se prend t-il ? J'ai pas besoins d'avoir une baby-sitters.

\- Non t'a juste besoins d'un renfort au cas où la gamine.

Se retournant pour savoir à qui était la voix, elle vit dans l'embrasure de la porte son capitaine qui la toisait. Jetant son arme derrière son dos, Steam atteignit sa cible dans la tête. Kidd haussa ses sourcils rasé dans de s'avancer pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Il jeta son fameux manteau sur un pouf et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Elle était en colère contre sa décision mais il ne voulait pas revenir dessus. Après tout, elle avait faillit être enlever, il ne voulait pas revivre cela encore une fois. Même si son déguisement avait très bien fonctionner, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir seule.

S'approchant de la jeune femme tout en restant à une distante respectable, Kidd croisa les bras sur son torse musclé. Un silence s'installa entre les deux. La jeune femme toisa son capitaine en le fusillant du regard. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir prit cette décision. Oui c'est vrai, elle avait faillit se faire enlever mais durant 3 ans elle c'était débrouillée toute seule. Au bout d'un moment Kidd brisa le silence.

\- Je constate que tu n'approuves toujours pas ma décision la gamine.

Kidd regarda par dessus l'épaule de Steam afin d'observer les cibles cribler de couteaux soit dans le cœur ou dans la tête. Il pouvait même deviner qui elle imaginait poignarder. En venant dans la salle, il avait une idée en tête, une idée qu'elle pourrait apprécier.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Je suis sûr que tu vas accepter.

Steam le regarde curieuse mais attendit qu'il continue.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose. Un petit combat entre toi et moi. Si tu arrives à me battre tu y ira seule avec la boule de poile au mariage.

La jeune femme du se retenir de sauter sur place comme une petite fille. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela. Un combat contre Kidd, Steam allait se donner à fond. Voyant qu'il levait son index, elle se dit qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

\- Par contre, si je te bat. On irait ensemble. Alors la gamine quelle est ta réponse ?

C'était donnant donnant. Soit elle gagnait, soit elle perdait. Elle pouvait refuser mais...Non, c'était trop tentant. Souriant, elle donna sa réponse :

\- Quelles sont les règles capitaine ?

Kidd sourit méchamment à la réplique de la jeune femme. Elle acceptait son défi, très bien.

\- Le premier qui immobilisera son adversaire. Tous les coups sont permis. Bien sur on n'utilisera pas les fusils ou pistolets. Seulement nos poings et les armes blanches. Cela te convient Steam ?

Le fait qu'il l'appelle Steam et pas « gamine » prouvait qu'il la considérait comme son égal à ce moment là. Fixant son capitaine, elle répliqua :

\- Cela me convient Kidd.

\- Bien. Dans trois, deux un...Go !

Le combat put commencer. Steam se lança directement sur Kidd. Celui-ci du reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle enchaîna les coups de poings et les coups de pieds. Kidd évita les attaques très facilement. Il réussit même un moment à bloquer son pied dans le creux de sa main. Cela déstabilisa Steam qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Restant un moment immobile un moment, elle essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Kidd. C'était peine perdue ! Prenant appuie sur son autre jambe, elle lui donna un coup de genou en pleine figure. Recevant le coup, Kidd lâcha le pied de la jeune femme et recula de deux pas en se tenant le menton.

Se le massant, Kidd releva la tête pour éviter un couteau qui volait vers lui. Profitant de la distraction, Steam c'était diriger vers les cibles pour y prendre les couteaux planter dedans. Non stop, elle les lança sur Kidd. Le pirate en évita quelque un ou fit dévier les autres avec son pouvoir.

Voyant qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu'un, elle décida de l'utiliser plus tard. Elle redoubla d'effort pour essayer de battre son capitaine. Kidd réussit à éviter encore ses attaques au grand dam de la jeune femme. Avec sa carrure, le pirate était moins fatigué par rapport à la jeune femme qui commençait à fatiguer.

Prenant son couteau, elle essaya de blesser son capitaine. Elle réussit mais Kidd avait réussit à lui agripper le poignet avant de la soulever un petit peu. Lui enlevant l'arme, il la planta dans une cible avant de reporter son regard vers la jeune femme qui essayait de se dégager.

\- Je crois que j'ai gagner la gamine.

\- Pas encore Kidd.

Prenant appuie sur les côtes de Kidd, elle réussit à se dégager avant de retomber sur le sol haletant. Se tenant les côtes, Kidd du reconnaître qu'elle était coriace. Affichant un sourire carnassier, Kidd se précipita vers la jeune femme. Avec son poids, il fit basculer la jeune femme par terre qui fut surprise. Se retrouvant au sol, elle essaya de se relever mais avec Kidd au dessus d'elle ce fut peine perdue.

Tournant la tête, elle le mordit violemment au bras jusqu'au sang. Cela ne lui fit aucun effet.

\- Alors on abandonne Steam.

\- Va chier !

Levant la jambe droite, elle cogna dans un endroit sensible chez un homme. Kidd grogna la lâchant un moment. Steam en profita alors pour se relever et s'enfuir mais Kidd lui tira la cheville pour de nouveau la tirer sous lui. Plaçant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il pencha la tête pour venir lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille.

\- Abandonne ! Tu as perdu.

\- Jamais !

Steam lutta encore mais ce fut inutile. Kidd, avec son corps la bloquait, s'amusant même de la situation. Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de lutter et se résigna. Elle avait perdu et elle devrait aller avec lui à ce foutu mariage. La voyant capituler, il lui murmura :

\- C'est bien. Bonne fille.

\- Fumier !

Rigolant, il lui lécha l'oreille ce qui fit tressaillir la jeune femme sous lui. Se relevant, il vit qu'elle avait les joues rouges. La voyant se relever très vite, elle allait partir mais Kidd la retint pour la ramener vers lui en la collant à son flanc.

\- Tu t'es bien battue mais tu ne faisait pas le poids face à moi.

\- Lâche moi !

Il la relâcha pour la laisser partir comme si elle avait le diable au fesses. Reprenant son manteau Kidd repensa au moment où il la clouait au sol. Pendant un moment, il avait sentit un petit peu de désir pour elle. Juste un tout petit peu. Se passant la main sur le visage, il s'en alla de la salle.

\- Je fais sans doute pitié.

Une fois dans sa cabine, Steam adosser à la porte essaya de rependre son souffle mais surtout de calmer les battements de son cœur. Quand elle était clouée au sol avec Kidd, Steam avait eut certaines pensées qui concernaient elle et Kidd. Des pensées qui la fit rougir encore plus. Secouant la tête, elle enleva ses vêtements et alla se coucher.

Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle repensa à Kidd allonger sur elle. Se relevant, elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

\- Même dans mes rêves il ne me laisse pas dormir !

Le coup dans le mur réveilla Kidd qui grogna en retour.

\- Eh la gamine ! Tu peux te calmer un peu, je voudrais bien dormir.

\- La ferme le ferrailleur !

Kidd leva les yeux aux ciels avant de se recoucher. Heureusement, la jeune femme se calma ce qui fit qu'il put se rendormir tranquillement. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se leva, Steam alla vers la cuisine pour y retrouver Kidd. Celui-ci mangea tranquillement tandis que la jeune femme ne toucha presque pas à son assiette. Elle semblait dépiter par la journée d'hier.

Remarquant la mine dépité de sa membre d'équipage, Kidd, lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Eh ben alors ? Tu ne manges pas la gamine ?

\- …

\- C'est à cause de ta défaite d'hier ?

Aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Kidd poussa un soupir avant de se lever pour s'asseoir à côté de Steam. Lui prenant le menton, il fit en sorte qu'elle regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as perdu certes mais j'étais très impressionner par ta façon de me combattre.

\- …

\- Écoute moi très attentivement car je ne me répéterais pas la gamine. Lorsque nous arriverons sur l'île nous irons ensemble mais tu devras faire le sale boulot toute seule. Je vais peut être t'accompagner mais je resterait en retrait.

Ces mots firent un drôle d'effet à la jeune femme qui sortit de son mutisme pour dire à Kidd :

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Je vais t'accompagner mais je serais uniquement là si tu as besoins de moi.

La jeune femme lu lança un regard soupçonneux. Au fond elle était heureuse mais connaissant Kidd il devait cacher quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

\- Il n'y en aucune. Alors cela te convient ?

Méditant sur ses paroles, elle hocha la tête mais ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre une condition. Rien que pour masquer le fait que son orgueil en avait prit un coup hier.

\- Mais à une condition.

\- Je t'écoute. Souffla Kidd.

\- Une fois que se sera terminer, je veux ma revanche Kidd.

Kidd écarquilla les yeux avant de redevenir sérieux un moment.

\- Tu veux encore te retrouver sous moi la gamine ? J'ai beau être sexy ce n'est pas une raison pour en redemander.

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent en peu en rouge mais elle prit un air sérieux.

\- Tu m'a peut être battue mais je finirais pas te mettre K.O. Capitaine ! Un jour, c'est moi qui serais au dessus de toi.

Kidd pouffa de rire avant de se lever pour regagner sa place. Regardant Steam il ne put dire :

\- Bonne chance alors.

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse ce qui fit encore rire le pirate. Il ne lasserait jamais de cette fille. ça non !

Durant les prochains jours qui suivirent le temps d'arriver à l'île où la demi-sœur de Steam devait se marier, la jeune femme n'arrêta pas de se s'entraîner sans relâche dans la salle d'arme. Le matin, elle se levait, prenait son petit déjeuner et partait s'entraîner. Bien sur, elle n'oublia pas de faire sa punition sur son temps. D'ailleurs certains se demandaient comment elle arrivait à tenir le rythme.

Kidd lui fut impressionner de voir la rapidité dont elle exécuta sa punition. Enfin presque toute sa punition. Car en effet la jeune femme avait délibérément oublier de nettoyer un endroit : la cabine du capitaine. Et ça Kidd n'allait pas tarder à lui rappeler cet oublie.

Toujours en train de s'entraîner, elle du néanmoins s'arrêter lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir assez violemment. Devinant aisément de qui il s'agissait, elle ne se retourna même pas, continuant de donner des coups dans le sac de sable prévu à cet effet.

Voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas retourner pour lui faire face, Kidd, décida de lui rappeler sa présence. Pour cela, il s'assit sur un pouf et tapota le sol avec sa botte. Le bruit au bout d'un moment énerva la jeune femme qui du arrêter pour se retourner vers son capitaine. Aujourd'hui, elle portait juste un short et un t-shirt un peu grand pour elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, elle avait finit sa punition et ils arriveraient sur l'île demain. Vraiment, Steam ne savait pas pourquoi il venait l'ennuyer. Croisant les bras, elle lança :

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux ? J'ai finit ma punition.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui. Le pont est nickel, la salle d'armes est super bien ranger. Heat ma dit que sa cuisine n'avait jamais autant briller. Certains m'ont dit qu'il trouvait la salle d'entraînement plus grande maintenant que j'y passer.

Steam résuma l'état de tous les endroits qu'elle avait du nettoyer. Kidd l'écouta sans broncher avant de la voir pointer son regard sur lui.

\- J'ai tout fait alors je te repose ma question : qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

Se levant, il alla vers la jeune femme qui attendit patiemment. Du à leur grande différence de taille : 1m67 pour la jeune femme contre 2m03 pour Kidd, celui-ci du se pencher avant de lui parler droit dans les yeux avec un sourire qui pourrait faire froid dans le dos.

\- Il me semble que tu as oublier un certains endroit non ?

\- Désoler je ne vois pas du tout capitaine. Feignit la jeune femme.

\- Si je crois bien me souvenir aussi, je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas le choix et que j'y t'y amènerai par la peau des fesses moi même. Cela te rappelle quelque chose ?

Steam feignit de se souvenir de cette conversation sous le regard attentif de Kidd qui savait parfaitement qu'elle se souvenait de quoi il s'agissait. Au bout d'un moment, elle déclara :

\- Euh désoler mais non cela ne me dit rien du tout. Ta du rêver le ferrailleur.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Tu sais parfaitement de quel endroit il s'agit.

\- Éclair donc ma donc lanterne Kidd.

Voilà le moment qu'il attendait tant. Se penchant encore plus afin que sa bouche soit au niveau de son oreille, il murmura alors :

\- Ma cabine...

Relevant la tête, il put voir l'impact qu'avait fait ces mots sur la jeune femme. Elle avait les joues légèrement colorés, son regard voulait dire « oups » et elle se mordait la lèvre indécise. Kidd savoura ce spectacle avant de dire :

\- Je vois que la mémoire t'es revenu la gamine.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle feignit encore.

\- Ah oui...Ta cabine...

Kidd la vit se gratter la tête l'air gêner. Puis tous sourire, elle dit :

\- Je savais bien que j'avais oublier quelque chose. Nettoyer la cabine de mon capitaine. Héhéhé...Même pas en rêve !

Cette réplique ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Kidd qui leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Steam. La jeune femme quand à elle avait croisé les bras pour dire qu'elle attendait la suite. Mais c'était surtout pour le provoquer.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Et moi je te répète que je n'irais pas nettoyer ta cabine !

\- De quoi as tu vraiment peur ? De trouver mes sous-vêtements par terre ?

\- Je ne préfère pas imaginer avec quoi tu dors. Non ce qui me fait peur, c'est quel tour tu m'a fait.

\- Hum ?

\- Aurais tu oublier que lorsque je suis allé nettoyer le pont, tu en avais profiter pour le salir avec je ne sais quoi. Résultat : un monstre marin c'est pointé !

\- Aucun monstre marin ne viendra dans ma cabine !

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as sûrement fait quelque chose dans ta cabine. Et je n'oses pas imaginer quoi. Avec ton esprit tordu, je m'attend au pire.

\- Merci du compliment !

\- Cela n'en était pas un le ferrailleur ! Railla Steam.

\- Peu importe ! Tu viens ou je dois t'y emmener moi même ?

La jeune femme regarda en biais pour savoir combien de temps elle pourrait atteindre la porte pour échapper à Kidd. Seulement, il fut plus rapide. Il la prit le bras pour la poser sur son épaule. D'abord surprise, elle se reprit vite en tapant en jurant.

\- Lâche moi Kidd !

Le pirate fit la sourde oreille aux jérémiades de la jeune femme qui lui donnait des coups de pieds et des coups de poings. Tous au long de la marche, Kidd emmena son « paquet » vers sa cabine. Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et en y entrant il déposa sans préambule Steam sur le sol. Fusillant le pirate, elle se leva pour essayer de sortir de là mais Kidd la repoussa. Braquant son regard vers lui, elle lui dit :

\- Laisse moi sortir !

\- Oh non ! Tu dois terminer ta punition. Je veux que ma cabine soit propre comme un sous neuf. D'ailleurs tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.

\- Que...quoi ?

\- Je repasserais ce soir. Bon nettoyage.

Kidd tourna les talons pour sortir, Steam en profita pour courir derrière lui mais la porte lui claqua en pleine face. Essayant de l'ouvrir, elle vit que la porte était fermé. Tambourinant, elle hurla :

\- Kidd ! Ouvre moi cette porte !

\- Tu as du nettoyage à faire la gamine ! Ta intérêt à que tout sois propre quand je reviendrais ce soir.

\- Laisse moi sortir maudit ferrailleur !

Cognant contre la porte, elle tira de toute se forces sur la poignée mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Cognant une dernière fois la porte, elle se retourna pour voir la cabine...sans dessus dessous ! On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là ! Serrant les poings, elle hurla de toute ses force :

\- KIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDD !

Tous l'équipage entendit le cri de rage de Steam. Certains se demandaient ce qui aurait pu la mettre en rogne comme cela. D'autres se cachèrent au cas ou une bagarre allant éclater tandis que le concerné qui se trouvait sur le pont, sourit de façon diabolique. Killer qui se tenait près de lui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Qu'as tu encore fait Kidd ?

\- Oh rien de bien méchant. Elle vient juste de découvrir le travail qui l'attend dans ma cabine.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Tais toi un peu tu veux !

Ayant finit de crier, elle ragea sur place en serrant les poings. Tapant du pied comme une gamine, elle fulmina.

\- Grrr ! Je le savais ! Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ! Ouh qu'il m'énerve !

Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le mur laissant une marque dessus. Voyant cela, elle grimaça mais laissa tomber.

\- Bon quand faut y aller. Faut y aller.

Poussant un soupir, elle craqua ses phalanges et se mit au travail. Elle prit tous les vêtements qu'elle trouva éparpiller dans toute la cabine. Pantalons, quelques t-shirt -ce qui était bizarre pour un gars venant de South Blue- des sous vêtements. Pour ces derniers, elle les prit du bout des doigts, n'osant pas imaginer son capitaine là dedans. Elle plia le tout et fit des piles par genres. Trouvant l'armoire, elle l'ouvrit pour la trouver en désordre.

\- Je vais le tuer...

Steam vida entièrement l'armoire, fit la poussière, plia les vêtements avant de tout ranger correctement. Une fois qu'elle ferma l'armoire, elle poussa un soupire. Deux heures pour ranger cela.

\- Il me prend vraiment pour sa bonniche.

Steam s'occupa alors du lit. Elle le refit entièrement, tapa dans les oreillers lissa la couette. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle s'attaqua à la poussière. Et quelle poussière ! Cela se voyait que l'occupant des lieux ne faisait pas souvent le ménage. Ou alors il avait fait exprès rien que pour l'embêter. Oui c'était sûrement cela.

Elle éternua plusieurs fois mais le travail fut fait. Ouvrant le hublot, elle laissa la pièce s'aérer. Voyant qu'elle avait finit, Steam ne savait plus quoi faire avant de trouver la salle de bain qui était immense. Durant la prochaine heure, la jeune femme nettoya de fond en comble le lavabo, la baignoire et la douche. Elle remit de l'ordre dans les serviettes et autres choses qui servaient dans une salle de bain.

En sortant, elle était épuisée. Mais bon, elle devait finir sinon monsieur le ferrailleur ne serait pas content. Retournant dans la pièce principale, elle vit des bottes et décida de les faire briller. Une fois le travail fait, un rideau attira son attention vers le fond de la pièce.

Se dirigeant par là, elle le tira et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Derrière se trouvait une immense collection d'arme à feu et de poignards. Secouant la tête, elle en toucha un avant de la retirer pour voir : de la poussière. S'essuyant la main sur son short, elle secoua la tête.

\- Bon sang, il pourrait en prendre soin de sa collection. Quel sacrilège !

Steam prit alors chacune des armes pour les nettoyer. Elle prit même le temps de nettoyer là où Kidd les entreposaient. Pour chacune des armes, elle les bichonna à la limites du fanatisme. Rangeant la dernière, elle remarqua quelque chose. Le poignard qu'elle lui avait donner n'y était pas. Cela voulait il dire qu'il le portait sur lui ? Elle n'avait pas trop fait attention à vrai dire.

Reposant le dernier poignard sur son socle, elle s'essuya le front avec son bandana. Étant toute collante via l'effort et couverte de crasse. Voyant que le ferrailleur n'allait pas la libérer de suite, elle décida de profiter alors de sa salle de bain, plus précisément de la baignoire. Allant dans la salle de bain, elle fit couler l'eau dans la luxueuse baignoire. Une fois l'eau à bonne température, elle prit une serviette et enleva ses vêtements ainsi que son bandana. S'installant dans l'eau, la jeune femme se détendit. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle pensa que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que Kidd l'ai forcé à nettoyer sa cabine.

\- Hum merci Kidd.

Elle se délecta de l'eau pendant un long moment avant de décider de sortir de la baignoire. Laissant l'eau s'évacuer, Steam se sécha les cheveux et le corps. Se couvrant le corps d'une serviette, elle remit son bandana. La jeune femme allait remettre ses vêtements mais la fatigue la rattrapa. Ses yeux se commencèrent à se fermer d'eux même. Baillant, elle décida de rhabiller mais il lui fallait des vêtements propre. Ne pouvant pas sortir, elle décida de piocher dans la garde robe de son capitaine.

Serrant la serviette contre elle, Steam prit ses vêtements et alla dans la pièce principale. Elle alla fermer la fenêtre. Laissant son short et son t-shirt par terre près du lit, elle mit juste sa culotte et chercha dans l'armoire. Ayant mémoriser les t-shirts de Kidd, elle prit celui dont le motif lui avait plus. C'était un t-shirt noir, grand pour elle ayant le motif ornant le drapeau sur le pont. Regardant comme même la porte au cas où Kidd arriverait comme par magie. Retirant la serviette, elle enfila vite le t-shirt qui lui arriva à mi-cuisse. Ébouriffant ses cheveux court, Steam remit ses lunettes et elle se posa sur le lit pour s'endormir dessus en chien de fusil.

Kidd était en train de finir de manger son repas quand il sentit le regard de son second sur lui malgré le casque qu'il portait 24 h sur 24 h. Levant la tête, il regarda Killer qui lui ne semblait pas bouger.

\- Quoi ? Va s'y crache le morceau !

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublier de faire quelque chose par hasard ?

Kidd fit mine de réfléchir avant de reporter son regard vers son second.

\- Rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

Killer allait répliquer quand Heat vient apporter à son capitaine une assiette de nourriture. Ce qui avait dedans ne correspondait pas au régime alimentaire du rouge. Prenant l'assiette, Kidd se leva pour sortir de la cuisine. Killer ne comprit pas cette assiette. Heat qui avait entendu l'échange et sa mine surprise vint vers lui.

\- Il ne l'a pas oublier tu sais.

\- Hum ?

\- Steam. Il m'avait demander de lui préparer une assiette. Kidd peut être très taquin mais jamais il ne lui fera de crasse.

\- Je vois cela.

Faisant attention à l'assiette, Kidd se dirigea vers sa cabine. Durant toute la journée, il avait penser à la jeune femme et à son attitude quand il viendrait la « délivrée ». Il avait échafauder toutes sortes de scénario mais lorsqu'elle verrait l'assiette de nourriture, il espérait qu'elle se calme un peu.

Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit doucement croyant qu'elle serait en embuscade. Vu que rien ne lui arriva dessus, il l'ouvrit en grand. Personne ! Tournant son regard vers le lit, il vit pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas accueillit à sa manière. Kidd la trouva endormit sur son lit portant l'un de ses t-shirts.

Posant l'assiette sur une table. Kidd alla quand même jeter un coup d'œil dans sa cabine. Tous était propre. Son armoire de vêtements avait été nettoyer et ranger. Ses bottes ont été cirées, sa collection d'arme nettoyer. Il fut impressionner par cela. Elle était vraiment accro aux armes. Allant dans la salle de bain, il vit qu'elle avait été aussi nettoyer et...qu'il flottait une légère odeur de son savon. Ainsi elle avait profiter de sa salle de bain pendant qu'elle était enfermé ?

\- Elle ne manque pas d'air la gamine.

Secouant la tête, il revint vers le lit, Steam dormait toujours. Il aurait pu la réveiller mais en la voyant ainsi, il se retint. Elle qui était si dure, si rebelle et insolente semblait plus fragile, plus...sereine.

Kidd sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine en la voyant ainsi si vulnérable. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il poussa un soupir avant de retirer son manteau pour le poser sur la silhouette de la jeune femme toujours endormit. Celle-ci en sentant le manteau se poser sur elle bougea un peu. De manière instinctive, elle sera l'habit contre elle. La voyant ainsi faire, Kidd s'assit sur le lit afin de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui enlever ses lunettes de soudures. Les posant sur la table de nuit, il regarda de nouveau Steam qui ne c'était toujours pas réveiller. Caressant alors ses cheveux avec douceur, il l'entendit soupirer avant de s'agiter un peu dans son sommeille.

Kidd la trouva alors mignonne comme cela. Il se dit qu'elle devait être vraiment fatiguer pour dormir comme cela. Se levant doucement, Kidd enleva sa ceinture d'armes avant d'aller dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla pour ensuite s'engouffrer sous le jet d'eau qui était...froid. Poussant un grognement, il ne put s'empêcher de jurer.

\- Satané gamine ! Elle m'a prit toute l'eau chaude. J'aurais du revenir plus tôt.

Se dépêchant de se laver, il sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille tandis qu'avec une autre il sèche ses cheveux avec une autre. Terminant de se les sécher, il remit ses lunettes puis Kidd enleva la serviette autour de la taille pour remettre son pantalon. Sortant de la salle de bain, il vit que Steam dormait toujours mais cette fois ci elle était sur le dos, le manteau toujours sur elle.

Il eut envie d'aller sur le lit pour dormir avec elle afin de voir sa tête le lendemain matin. Seulement quelque chose en lui, lui dit de ne pas le faire. Demain, il serait en vu de l'île pour le mariage. Avec toutes ces corvées et ses multiples entraînements, la fatigue c'était accumuler et elle avait gagner. Prenant une chaise, il s'y assit puis il posa les pieds sur la table. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nu, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Steam se réveilla en douceur. Sentant une matière inconnue sur elle, elle se leva à moitié pour voir que c'était un manteau. Mais par n'importe quel manteau, celui de son capitaine.

\- Qu'es ce que...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit Kidd en face d'elle endormit sur une chaise. Une pensée vint alors : que faisait Kidd dans sa cabine ? Puis elle se rappela que c'était l'inverse, c'était elle dans la cabine de Kidd. Le rouge lui monta alors aux joues. Le ferrailleur était revenu alors qu'elle dormait et lui avait mit son manteau sur elle.

Descendant délicatement du lit, Steam prit ses affaires tout en regardant Kidd qui dormait toujours. A pas de loup, elle alla dans la salle de bain. Fermant la porte, elle alla dans la douche pour en prendre une vite fait. Une fois finit, elle passa la tête à travers le rideau de douche et heureusement pas de ferrailleur en vue. Soufflant un bon coup, elle se sécha avant d'enfiler son short, elle décida de garder le t-shirt. Sortant discrètement, elle marcha silencieusement tout en surveillant l'occupant de la cabine. Vérifiant quand même qu'il dormait, elle passa sa main sur son visage. A par son torse qui se soulevait et redescendait au gré de sa respiration, Kidd dormait comme un loir. S'éloignant de lui, elle prit délicatement ses lunettes de soudures qu'elle remit sur sa tête.

Steam se dirigea alors vers la porte pour sortir mais à peine eut elle le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée qu'une voix tonna derrière elle.

\- Tu comptes aller quelque part la gamine ?

Sursautant, elle se retourna violemment se cognant contre la porte en bois, la main gauche sur son cœur. Elle pouvait entendre son palpitant cogner son corps comme si il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Kidd quand à lui la regardait essayer de calmer sa frayeur. Elle le croyait endormit, il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la douche se mettre en route. Kidd aurait pu se lever afin d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain mais il c'était abstenu. Il voulait attendre de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il avait sentit sa main s'agiter devant son visage mais n'avais pas bouger. Ayant entendu ses pas la mener vers la porte, il avait décider de se « réveiller ». La toisant, il attendit qu'elle se calme avant de poser ses pieds sur le sol pour la toiser.

\- Bien dormit ?

Se rappelant où elle avait dormit, Steam baissa vivement les yeux de façon honteuse. Elle avait dormit dans le lit de son capitaine l'obligeant à dormir sur une chaise. Décidant de briser le silence, Kidd parla en premier.

\- Je dois te féliciter pour avoir nettoyer ma cabine. Elle est nickel. Idem pour ma collection d'armes.

Se levant, il se dirigea à pas lent vers sa « proie » qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de la porte. Steam était tétanisée comme une enfant à qui ont avait prit la main dans le sac. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètre d'elle, il continua.

\- Tout comme ma salle de bain qui bizarrement avait une odeur de savon lorsque je suis entré. Et quand j'ai prit ma douche, l'eau était froide. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ?

Un « gloups » se fit entendre du côté de la jeune femme. Mince ! Elle aurait du faire attention de ne pas tirer toute l'eau chaude afin que le ferrailleur ne sache pas qu'elle en avait profiter un peu. Voyant que sa petite tirade avait fait son petit effet, Kidd en profita alors pour la taquiner un peu.

\- A ce que je vois aussi, ma garde de robe te plaît. Tu sais que tu portes l'un de mes t-shirt préféré ?

Ce n'était pas vrai bien entendu mais cela eut l'effet escompter. Kidd vit la jeune femme devenir encore plus rouge comme si cela était possible. Elle devait sûrement se demander ce qu'il lui préparait comme punition. S'approchant, il mit son bras gauche au dessus d'elle tandis qu'il se pencha pour humer son odeur au niveau de son cou. Kidd la sentir frémir à ce contact. La jeune femme sentait son savon mais il y avait aussi une odeur de pin. Quelque chose de sauvage, la forêt en générale. Kidd aimait cette odeur qui était atypique chez une femme. Ayant déjà sentit l'odeur de femme, il savait que certaines n'hésitaient pas se mettre du parfum au point de sentir que cela. Ce genre de femmes, il les évitaient comme de la peste. Certaines sentaient la lavande, la framboise ou la rose. Mais jamais il n'avait sentit l'odeur de la forêt.

L'odeur de Steam l'apaisait, il se sentait très bien. Cette jeune femme lui apportait la paix qu'il n'avait pas connue durant son enfance. Cela bien sur, elle ne le savait pas. Le geste de Kidd la mit assez mal à l'aise, faut dire que son capitaine avait un physique assez...beau et elle...eh bien, Steam était selon ses propres critères pas belle. Plus garçon que fille. Niveau caractère, elle n'était pas douce comme l'était certaines jeunes femmes de son âge. Tous cela fit qu'aucun garçons ne la voyais pas et ne voulaient pas sortir avec elle. Kidd ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Après tout, il lui avait déjà fait plusieurs réflexion : pas assez remplumer, pas assez appétissante...

Relevant la tête, Kidd souffla contre son lobe d'oreille avant de parler d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Ton odeur est vraiment...apaisante.

Braquant son regard dans le sien vairons, il continua.

\- En te voyant dormir dans mon lit, tu semblais si paisible, si...mignonne.

Steam écarquilla les yeux face à ce mots. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait être mignonne. Souriant, Kidd continua.

\- Te voyants étendu, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de mettre mon manteau sur toi. Cela ne t'a même pas réveiller la belle au bois dormant. La grande aventurière, Steam, la méca wolf dormait comme un bébé sur mon lit. Moi, le pirate le plus violent, le plus dangereux selon la presse. N'es ce pas risible ?

Steam ne put rien dire face à cela. Qu'aurait elle pu dire de toute façon. Soudain elle sentit son capitaine lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille avant de remonter vers...sa bouche. Il allait l'embrasser ? La jeune femme paniqua d'un coup. Glissant sa main gauche vers la poignée, elle la tourna violemment afin d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir et la claquer au nez de Kidd. Réussissant à sortir, elle se mit contre la porte pour calmer son cœur. Essayant de réapprendre à respirer, elle entendit Kidd qui allait ouvrir la porte. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle fui. Il ne sut pourquoi il voulait l'embrasser parce que son odeur l'attirait, parce qu'elle était là à sa merci. Ou parce qu'il en avait envie. Kidd ne le sut pas lui même. Tout ce qu'il sut c'était qu'elle réussit à ouvrir la porte et à lui glisser entre les doigts. Il se cogna même contre la porte lorsqu'elle la referma d'un coup.

S'éloignant, il se tenait le nez à cause du coup. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle lui claque littéralement la porte au nez. En plus c'était la porte de sa cabine. Enlevant sa main, il ouvrit violemment la porte pour voir que la jeune femme c'était enfui. Il la vit au tournant du couloir. De mauvaise humeur, il jura :

\- STEEEEAAAAAMMMM !

A l'autre bout du couloir, elle entendit Kidd l'appeler. Accélérant l'allure, elle entendit au loin :

\- Steam ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Ouh là pas bon signe du tout ! La jeune femme se mit à courir pour échapper à l'orage qui était Kidd. Allant dans la cuisine, elle trouva Killer et Heat. Les deux amis virent la jeune femme rouge qui se tenait contre la porte. Voyant le t-shirt qu'elle portait, Killer parla :

\- Steam que...

\- STEEEEAAAMMMM !

La voix de Kidd fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se précipita vers Heat en le suppliant :

\- Cache moi !

\- Mais qu'es ce que tu as fait encore ?

\- Pour résumer : je lui ai claquer la porte au nez !

Heat allait demander plus d'explication mais en entendant les bruits caractéristiques des bottes de son capitaine qui se rapprochait de la cuisine, la jeune femme se cacha derrière lui.

\- Pitié !

Killer lui fit signe de cacher la jeune femme et de ne rien dire. Kidd déboula comme une tornade dans la cuisine, son regard lançait des éclairs. D'une voix forte il ordonna :

 _\- Où est elle ?_

De sa cachette, Steam frissonna de tout son corps. Pourvu qu'il ne la trouva pas ? Mais surtout pourvu qu'il ne dise rien sur le fait qu'elle est dormit dans sa cabine et dans son lit. Cela pourrait prêter à confusion. Elle avait vu le regard de Killer lorsqu'il avait remarquer qu'elle portait le t-shirt de son capitaine sur elle. Se faisant encore plus petite plus qu'elle ne l'était, elle entendit la conversation. Ce fut Killer qui parla.

\- Kidd ! Qu'es ce qui passe ?

\- Où est Steam ?

\- Comment ça « où » est Steam ? Elle n'était pas dans ta cabine ?

La jeune femme était stupéfait par les talents d'acteur du second. Il mentait à la perfection mais apparemment, Kidd n'était pas vraiment dupe.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Killer ! Dis moi où elle est ?

\- Comment pourrions nous le savoir ? Elle était dans ta cabine non ? Ne nous dit pas qu'elle c'est enfui ?

A ce moment là, Steam eut envie d'étrangler Killer. Bien qu'il l'aidait, il était curieux. La jeune femme croisa les doigts pour que Kidd ne dise rien mais...

- _Enfui ?!_ Tu parles, elle à dormit dans mon lit cette nuit comme la belle au bois dormant. Elle a même utiliser ma salle de bain et prit même un de mes t-shirts. Et pour me remercier, elle me claque la porte au nez ! Maintenant dit moi où elle est ?

Sa y est il avait tout dit ! Steam était dépitée. Pourquoi c'était elle endormit sur le lit et pourquoi Kidd ne pouvait il pas se taire ? Killer observa son capitaine qui fulminait sur place. Il avait obtenu certaines des réponses des questions qu'il se posait lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune femme arriver dans la cuisine en fuyant Kidd.

Killer allait réponde par la négative quand tous le monde entendirent un éternuement. Et merde ! Steam venait de se trahir elle même. Kidd, ayant entendu le bruit se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait Heat. Savant parfaitement qu'elle se trouvait là, il lui ordonna :

\- Sort de là la gamine ! Je sais que tu es là !

Poussant un soupir las, elle sortie de sa cachette pour toiser le regard énervé de son capitaine.

\- Te voilà !

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça « quoi » ? Dois je te rappeler que tu m'a claquer la prote au nez !

\- Vu ce que tu allais faire je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- _Eu le choix ?!_ Tu te moques de moi là ? Tu t'endors dans mon lit et tu as utiliser ma salle de bain...

Ne voulant plus rien entendre, elle prit une pomme qui traînait là pour la mettre dans la bouche de Kidd pour le faire taire. Heat et Killer ne disait rien et observèrent la scène en silence. Il ne leur plus que le pop corne. Crachant la pomme, il toisa la jeune femme, celle-ci le toisa aussi. Kidd reprit la parole.

\- … tu me claque la porte au nez et tu viens te cacher ici !

\- Et toi tu révèles ce que je faisais dans ta cabine ! Devant tes hommes en plus !

\- Et alors ? On pas coucher ensembles non !

\- Certes mais ils n'étaient pas nécessaire qu'ils soient au courant de ce que je faisais dans ta cabine !

\- Pauvre gamine ! Railla Kidd. Je ne t'ai pourtant rien fait !

\- Ta voulus m'embrasser sans mon accord !

Heat et Killer poussèrent des « oh ! ». Steam réalisa alors qu'elle en avait trop dit. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme sentit la honte l'envahir. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle bouscula Kidd pour sortir de la cuisine afin de se cacher dans sa cabine afin de ne plus en sortir. Quand aux trois hommes qui restèrent dans la cuisine, personne ne disaient un mot. Kidd vit alors deux paires d'yeux le regarder de façon choquer. Levant les bras au ciels, il clama :

\- Quoi ?

\- Capitaine vous n'avez pas...Commença Heat.

\- Quoi que vous pensiez, il ne sait rien passer. Oui j'ai tenté de l'embrasser et me suis prit la porte dans le nez ! Maintenant plus un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer comprit ?

\- Oui capitaine ! Répondirent les deux hommes.

\- Bien. Killer prévient moi quand nous serons près de l'île.

\- Très bien.

Kidd partit ensuite de la cuisine pour aller vers la cabine de la jeune femme. Dans la cuisine, les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre aussi bien de la bouche de leur capitaine que de Steam. Killer regarda Heat à travers son masque.

\- Eh bien quelles révélations aujourd'hui.

\- A qui le dis tu. Ces deux là nous ont font voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Ouais...

Prostré dans sa cabine, Steam ne bougea pas d'un millimètre même lorsque Kidd rentra sans ménagement. Dos à lui, elle ragea.

\- Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille à la fin le ferrailleur ! Tu m'a déjà assez humilier comme cela.

\- Humilier ? Je crois que tu y va un peu fort.

Se retournant violemment, elle toisa Kidd. Celui-ci put voir sur ses joues des traces de larmes. Elle avait pleuré, le pirate sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Son attention n'était pas de la faire pleuré loin de là. Il aimait la taquiner mais le fait de la voir triste comme cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

Pointant son index contre sa poitrine nu, elle parla :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un physique comme le mien. Cela peut être un atout pour se planquer mais...

Une larme menaçait de tomber, l'essuyant avec rage, elle continua.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ces petites écervelées que tu as l'habitude de voir. Je ne suis pas une fille facile. Être une androgyne n'es pas toujours facile mais cela tu ne peux le comprendre toi qui a un physique de rêve.

Kidd ne pipa mot durant cet échange. Il est vrai qu'il la souvent charrier sur son physique, ne se doutant pas qu'elle en souffrait intérieurement. C'est vrai que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait prise pour un garçon et à mon avis cela l'avait blesser un peu. A ce moment là, il ferait attention à ce qu'il dirait pour ne pas blesser sa membre d'équipage. Levant le bras pour lui toucher le visage, il voulut la réconforter un peu.

\- Aurore...

\- Laisse moi Kidd ! Sors de ma cabine !

Rebaissant sa main, il souffla avant de lui tourner le dos. Avant de sortir, il dit :

\- Je viendrais te chercher dès que nous serons près de l'île.

Une grognement lui répondit avant qu'il sorte de la cabine. Steam quand à elle se posa sur le lit pour se prendre la tête en ses mains.

\- Ce type me retourne le cerveau...

Kidd, lui alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour se calmer les idées et pour se dépenser un peu. Pendant plus de trois heures, il se dépensa sur un sac de sable. Se passant une serviette sur la figure, il entendit Killer entrer.

\- Nous sommes en vu de l'île.

\- Bien. Trouve nous un endroit pour cacher le navire. Je vais aller prévenir Steam.

\- Entendu capitaine.

Mettant sa serviette sur ses épaules, il quitta la salle pour dire la nouvelle à la jeune femme. Au lieu d'entrer comme il le faisait d'habitude, Kidd toqua à la porte. Steam l'ouvrit en grand en fusillant son capitaine du regard. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement.

\- Nous sommes en vu de l'île. Killer essaye de trouver un coin tranquille pour cacher le navire. Nous irons tous les deux avec Silver à l'aube.

\- O.K.

Un simple mot mais qui rassura le capitaine. Elle allait refermé la porte quand Kidd la bloqua avec sa main. Relevant la tête, elle fut surprise de son geste.

\- Tu es peut être une androgyne mais tu restes une femme. Inutile de te comparer avec les autres femmes, tu n'es pas comme elles. Tu n'es pas comme elles. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas comme ces femmes.

Fronçant les sourcils, Steam essaya de comprendre les paroles de son capitaine. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire mais il parti de suite. Le regardant partir, la jeune femme referma la porte de sa cabine. Regagnant la sienne, Kidd jeta la serviette sur son lit avant de passer sa main sur son visage.

Une fois le navire encré dans une crypte, caché à la vue de tous, Killer prévint son capitaine. Celui-ci monta sur le pont pour voir. Comme le mariage aura lieu demain, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit ici. Demain, Steam, Silver et Kidd iront dire « bonjour » à sa demi-sœur. Le capitaine et la jeune femme ne se parlèrent de toute la soirée. Chacun se couchèrent dans leur cabine sans un mot échanger.

 _Le jour J..._

Moni rayonnait de joie. Enfin elle allait se marier. Enfin, elle aurait droit au bonheur auprès de son futur époux. Rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher ce jour. Pas même cette petite peste d'Aurore, sa propre demi-sœur. Moni et sa mère n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Trent depuis qu'il avait décider de partir lui même à la poursuite de sa fille.

La nouvelle du fait qu'elle était devenu pirate avait fait le tour de l'île. Certains étaient choqués d'autres n'étaient pas très surpris. Après tout, on pouvait dire que la jeune femme était la pomme pourrit du panier. La future mariée avait tannée sa mère pour que le mariage puisse avoir lieu. Bien sur celle-ci lui avait rappeler que son père voulait attendre d'avoir trouver Aurore pour que l'événement ait lieu.

Celle-ci avait alors piquer une crise monumentale face au refus de sa propre mère.

\- Aurore, Aurore, Aurore...Toujours Aurore ! Et moi, on pense à moi ? Non ! Faut toujours que cette peste passe avant tout !

\- Ma chéri...Tenta Laïra.

\- Non ! J'en ai assez ! Jim aussi commence en avoir marre ! Je l'ai entendu sous entendre qu'il voulait annuler tout ! Tu entend maman ? Tout ! Pourquoi faut il attendre encore ? Papa est on ne sait où ? Cette garce ne risque pas de venir gâcher mon jour de gloire. Je veux mon mariage. Peu importe que papa ne soit pas là . Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

Au final, elle eut gain de cause. Sa mère céda mais à la condition de renforcer la sécurité au cas où. Après tout, ne valait tenté le diable. Surtout si le diable se nomme Aurore North. Moni se regarda dans le miroir avant de commencer à se préparer pour son futur époux.

Pendant ce temps dans la ville, un trio peu commun se cachait non loin du lieu de réception. Plus précisément sur le toit d'une maison. Steam grimé en garçon regarda le lieux de réception qui lui donna envie de vomir. C'était dans le style de sa demi-sœur Moni, un endroit couvert de fleur rose, plus horrible les unes que les autres. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans un immense jardin avec des arches en fleur. Le plan était que la jeune femme se glisse parmi les invités afin de chiper le plus de cadeau et d'argent. Silver resterait en retrait mais pas très loin afin de cacher le magot tandis que Kidd resterait en retrait comme il l'avait promit.

Par contre, il était intraitable sur un sujet. Avant que Steam ne parte, il lui avait donner quelque chose afin de rester en contact mais aussi pour donner la misère à Moni. Elle allait sauter quand une main vernis de rouge carmin se posa sur son épaule.

\- Hum qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Prend ceci avec toi.

Elle vit alors qu'il lui tendait deux den den mushi. Steam en avait entendu parler mais n'en avait jamais utiliser au cour de sa fugue. Celui-ci était grisâtre et portait une sorte de mini fourrure rappelant le manteau à plume de Kidd. Les prenant elle le vit en sortir un de son manteau. Mais il était différent, le den den de Kidd ressemblait à Steam.

\- On restera en contact comme cela. C'est non négociable la gamine.

\- D'accord.

Puis elle partit du toit Silver sur ses talons. La jeune femme réussit entrer par une entrée réservé au personnel. Là, elle assomma une sorte de domestique, le planqua et prit sa place. Se faufilant avec les autres, elle inspecta les lieux avant d'être interpeller.

\- Eh toi là !

Se retournant, elle fit une courbette cachant ainsi ses yeux.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Va à l'entrée, réceptionne les cadeau et met les dans la salle « For married ».

\- Oui monsieur.

Parfait ! Se mettant à l'entrée, elle se mit à côté de son collègue qui réceptionna les manteaux et autres affaires tandis qu'elle prenait les cadeaux, les mettant ensuite dans la fameuse salle. Bien sur en entrant pour mettre le dernier paquet, elle vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivit. Fermant la porte, Steam se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour appeler Silver. Le loup réussit à entrer très discrètement dans la salle. Là, elle mit tous les paquets dans sa poche avant de lui ordonner de rejoindre Kidd. Une fois son ami partit, elle prit le den den pour appeler Kidd.

\- Tu en es où la gamine ?

\- Chut ! Soi plus discret nom d'un chien ! J'ai prit tous les cadeaux mais j'ai pas eu le temps de les déballer. On verra cela sur le navire. Je dois y aller.

\- Ta intérêt à me tenir au courant.

Au lieu de répondre, elle coupa la communication. Rangeant l'appareil, elle sortit de la salle en la fermant à clé. Ensuite, elle eut pour mission de placer les inviter sur les bancs dans l'immense jardin. Pendant le placement, personne ne vit qu'elle leur faisait les poches. Les idiots ! En plus, elle avait réussit discrètement à placer un des den den mushi. Elle avait même pu entendre certaines informations intéressantes. Soudain, une femme sortit de l'attroupement pour se diriger vers elle. C'était Laïra. En 3 ans, sa belle-mère avait changer. Elle avait vieilli, cela se voyait au niveau des rides et des mèches grises dans ses cheveux. S'approchant du garçon, Laïra lui ordonna :

\- Toi là !

\- Oui madame ?

\- Va dans la loges où se trouve ma fille afin de l'aider au dernier préparatifs. Aller hop ! Exécution !

\- Bien madame.

Steam se dirigea vers la loge où se trouvait Moni. Toquant à la porte, elle attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrée. Cela ne fut qu'au bout de 2 minutes. Entrant, elle vit assise sur un siège devant une causeuse. Elle portait un peignoir rose bonbon, des mules à fourrure, mettant une dernière touche de maquillage sur ses lèvres. Se retournant, elle vit un jeune garçon qui se tenait debout, tête courbé de respect.

\- Que veux tu ?

\- Votre mère m'envoie pour vous aider dans vos dernier préparatifs.

\- Très bien alors vient m'aider à me brosser les cheveux. Ordonna Moni en tendant une brosse à cheveux.

S'exécutant, Steam prit la brosse pour brosser les long cheveux blond de sa demi-sœur. Durant le brossage, Moni n'arrêta de poser des questions. Beaucoup de gens sont venu ? Oui. Ont ils apporter beaucoup de cadeaux ? Oui. Le manège dura un moment si bien que la jeune femme tira un peu trop fermement sur la chevelure blonde. Moni ne put s'empêcher de crier :

\- Aïe ! Mais fait donc un peu attention ! Espèce de maladroit !

\- Veuillez m'excusez madame.

\- Fichue domestique ! Apporte moi ma robe !

Pendant que Moni allait derrière un paravent, Steam alla chercher la robe. La robe était simple, un fourreau blanc avec des symbole discret. Elle alla la tendre à la future mariée qui ordonna encore :

\- Mon bouquet maintenant !

Le bouquet était composé de fleurs blanche et rose et il était énorme. Elle le tendit à la marier qui sorti du paravent. S'admirant devant le miroir, elle s'extasia de sa beauté. Beauté empoisonnée selon Steam.

\- Ah je suis la belle, tu ne trouves pas domestique ?

\- Mon avis n'a aucune importance, après tout je ne suis qu'un domestique. Répondit platement Steam.

\- Hum ? Oui c'est vrai. Aller va t'en maintenant laisse moi seule.

\- Bien madame.

Le « madame » fit sourire Moni qui regardait toujours son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Je suis une vrai beauté. Dommage qu'Aurore ne soit pas là pour voir cela, elle serait verte de jalousie.

Moni ne savait pas que sa chère sœur était là sous son nez, il n'y avait même pas 2 minutes. Longeant les couloirs, Steam commençait à sortir soudain une sonnerie se fit entendre. Son den den. Se cachant derrière une colonne, elle décrocha.

\- Tu es où la gamine ?

\- J'allais sortir alors calme toi Kidd !

\- Ta l'argent ?

\- Mais oui, j'ai fait les poches à tous le monde. Terminer.

\- Ne coupe...

Trop tard, elle venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Rageant, Kidd allait écraser l'appareil quand Silver lui prit l'objet des mains via sa queue. Regardant le loup, il se calma un peu et fit les cent pas en attendant Steam. Dos tourner, il ne l'entendit pas arriver.

\- Me voilà.

Se retournant, il la vit avec d'autres fringues. Levant les sourcils, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Tu avais peur pour moi ?

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Peu importe. Viens trouvons un endroit près du bateau afin de profiter de la cérémonie.

Le trio quitta la ville pour se rapprocher d'une falaise où en bas se trouvait le navire. S'asseyant au bord du précipice, Steam sortit son den den et le mit en route. Kidd se mit à côté d'elle pour écouter calant sa hanche contre celle de la jeune femme qui n'en s'offusqua pas. Silver quand à lui se mit derrière les deux membres se couchant sur l'herbe. Au bout d'un moment, la musique nuptial se fit entendre.

\- Sa y' est la cérémonie commence.

\- Je déteste cette musique ! S'exclama Kidd. Cela me donne envie de gerber.

\- Tais toi un peu tu veux !

Kidd allait protesté mais un regard de la jeune femme le remit à sa place, il se tint alors tranquille.

Pendant ce temps, la musique retenti dans le jardin. Tous les invités se retournèrent pour voir Moni apparaître dans sa robe à l'entrée des l'arche. Au rythme de la musique, elle avança dans l'allée tapissée de pétales de fleurs roses. Moni se concentra sur la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Son mari qui se tenait devant l'autel habillé dans un smoking. La mariée le trouvait beau et elle allait être sa femme. Rien ne pourrait entacher son bonheur pas même sa demi-sœur. Des gardes de la marine encerclaient le lieux et pour le moment aucune trace d'Aurore.

Une fois devant Jim, Moni écoutait le prêtre réciter le serment. Elle répondit lorsque c'était à elle de répondre. Lors de la prononciation des vœux, Steam et Kidd furent écœurer. Pour les deux pirates c'étaient horribles d'entendre cela mais bon il fallait être patient. Enfin surtout pour Steam car Kidd voulait mettre son grain de sel. Plus d'une fois, ils faillirent en venir aux mains mais Silver réussit à les calmer à grand renfort de coup de queue derrière la tête.

Le pire fut lorsque le prêtre annonça :

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Kidd crut alors vomir idem pour la jeune femme. Moni quand elle était aux anges. Elle était mariée mais surtout sa sœur n'avait rien gâcher de tout cela. Les invités c'était lever pour applaudir le couple.

\- Vive les mariés ! Lançait quelqu'un.

\- Félicitation !

\- Merci, merci ! Répondit Moni les larmes aux yeux.

Tous semblait être parfait pourtant cela vira vite au cauchemar. Moni remercia encore certains invités quand une voix annonça :

\- Oui félicitation Moni !

Ayant entendu la voix, le sang de Moni se glaça dans ses veines. Non ce n'était pas possible, Aurore ne pouvait pas être là ? Non, non, non, non... S'écartant de son mari, elle chercha la jeune femme mais ne la trouva nulle part. Un rire se fit entendre, suivant la direction du rire, la mariée pensait trouver sa peste de demi-sœur. Au lieu de cela, elle trouva un den den mushi. Prenant l'appareil pour communiquer, Moni parla :

\- Aurore...

\- Bonjour Moni. Ou devrais je dire « Madame Hartley » ?

\- Où es tu ?

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ? Vraiment ce que tu peux être idiote !

\- Comment oses tu briser mon jour de gloire ? Comment peux tu gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie. Celui de mon mariage !

\- Hum tu disais ? Désoler mais j'étais un peu ailleurs.

\- Sale petite garce ! Tu me le paieras ! D'ailleurs père va te ramener par la peau des fesses et crois moi tu va morfler ! Le jour où il t'aura, j'aurais ma revanche !

\- Pas d'autres infos intéressantes ! Railla Steam. Non je dis cela parce que tu vois je suis déjà au courant. J'ai eu droit à sa visite avec trois navires de guerre de la marine. Et tu sais quoi ? Il mettra du temps avant de reprendre sa poursuite contre moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta très bien entendu petite gourde ! Trent et les trois navires de guerre qui était avec lui sont hors d'état de nuire. Kidd ne le laissera pas me reprendre.

\- Tu mens !

\- Peu importe que tu me crois ou pas. En plus j'ai apprit des information très intéressantes, venant de la bouche de tes invités. Trent ne voulait pas de mariage avant de m'avoir ramener et toi tu le fait. Pas sur qu'il soit de bonne humeur lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Tu a fait vraiment fort Moni.

\- Comment sais tu tout cela ? Pâlit Moni.

Un silence s'ensuivit puis Steam reprit la parole via le den den mushi.

\- Parce que j'étais là Moni !

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. La mariée essaya de se rappeler si elle avait vu Steam mais rien. Non c'était impossible elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Elle l'aurait vu.

\- Non c'est impossible !

\- Et si j'étais là ! Tu oublie que je suis une androgyne, je peux passer très facilement inaperçu. En plus j'étais très proche de toi. Vraiment très proche.

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de la jeune femme. La seule personne qui c'était trouver assez près d'elle était...

\- Le domestique !

\- Bingo !

La mariée était stupéfaite mais elle n'était pas la seule. Tous le monde semblait horrifié d'avoir été côtoyer par une criminelle de très près. Steam reprit la parole.

\- Personne ne m'a reconnue. Ni Laïra, ni toi ! Ce qui ma permit de faire quelques larcins.

\- Des larcins ? Explique toi Aurore !

\- C'est Steam pour toi ! J'ai pu faire les poches de tous tes invités ainsi que toi.

Des cris de surprise de firent entendre parmi les invités qui se rendirent compte qu'ils leur manquaient des choses ayant de la valeurs.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je te remercie pour tes cadeaux de mariage. Mes compagnons et moi verront que te l'on ta offert et on pourra les revendre à des prix intéressants.

\- Tu n'as pas oser ?! Hurla Moni scandalisée.

\- Bien sur que si ! Hahahahahahahah !

Une voix se fit entendre dans l'assemblée, c'était Laïra qui ordonnait de chercher Steam et de la ramener. Ayant entendu cela, la jeune pirate du rectifier le tir.

\- Inutile de me chercher, je suis déjà loin en compagnie des Kidd's. Ma nouvelle famille.

\- Père te feras payer tout cela Aurore ! Écuma Moni en serra le poing. Tu paieras pour cela.

\- Trent te passera d'abord un savon pour lui avoir désobéi. Ensuite en ce qui me concerne...Je ne crois pas qu'il arrivera à me suivre. Nous allons dans le Nouveau Monde, penses tu que Trent aura assez de cran pour nous suivre ? Moi j'ai des doutes ! Je penses qu'il reviendra la queue entre les jambes fuyant devant le danger. Passe lui un message veux tu ? Dit lui, que s'il veut m'avoir il n'aura qu'à me rejoindre dans le Nouveau Monde. Dit lui que mon équipage trouvera le One piece. Dit lui que le prochain roi des pirates sera mon capitaine. Dit lui que Eustass Captain Kidd sera le roi des pirates ! Hahahahahahahahahaha !

\- Aurore...

CLACK !

La communication fut couper. Moni sera le communicateur avant de le jeter avec force par terre pour ensuite crier à plein poumon :

\- AUUURRRORRRREEEEE !

Ayant coupé la communication, Steam rangea le den den mushi. Captant le regard de son capitaine, elle lui lança un regard étonné :

\- Qu' es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce que tu as dit...

\- Oui et ben quoi ?

\- Tu...le pensais ?

Steam remarqua la marque d'hésitation dans la voix de Kidd. Il semblait en quelque sorte...ému ? Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle parla d'une voix assurée :

\- Je le pensais. Tous ce que j'ai dit à cette garce était sincère. Je pense que c'est toi qui trouveras le One piece et qui deviendra le roi des pirates.

Regardant au loin, Steam se leva afin de partir vers la direction du navire. Kidd fit de même, il ne le montra pas mais il était touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire à sa demi-sœur. Une fois le trio à bord, l'équipage leva l'ancre direction le Nouveau Monde. La jeune femme alla entre temps ce changer après avoir donner à Killer tous ce qu'elle avait piquer aux invités. Il allait le mettre dans le trésor commun. Dans la cuisine, tous le monde voulait voir les cadeaux de mariage. Silver les avait tous mit sur la table, il y en avait plus d'une quarantaine et de toute les tailles. Certains étaient encore étonner par la poche situé sous le ventre du loup d'autres par le fait qu'il est pu tout mettre dedans.

Tous le monde déballa et certains cadeaux étaient plus ou moins ridicules ou d'autres plus oser. Il y avait de tout, allant d'appareil électriques, de bijoux ou de vêtements. D'un commun accord, ils gardèrent certains objets électrique, Steam reçu certains bijoux mais pas beaucoup. La plupart n'était pas trop son style. La jeune femme ne garda qu'au finale une bague en argent ayant la forme d'un serpent et des boucles d'oreilles discrètes.

Quand au vêtements, Steam agita le doigt pour dire qu'il était hors de question qu'elle garde cela. Ce fut pire lorsqu'un petit malin montra des sous-vêtements assez...osés.

\- Et Steam tu pourrais garder cela !

La jeune femme allait répliquer sauf qu'à sa grande surprise ce fut Kidd qui s'en occupa en assommant le gars. Puis il regarda tous le monde avec un regard meurtrier.

\- Le prochain qui fera une blague ou une allusion au physique de Steam aura à faire moi ! Comprit !

Personne ne pipa mot. Steam quand à elle fut toucher par le geste de son capitaine. Regardant les vêtements, il ajouta :

\- Balancez moi cela et les autres choses qui ne nous sont pas utile.

Les hommes exécutèrent les ordres de leur capitaine pendant ce temps, la jeune femme alla sur le pont prendre l'air. Posant ses bras sur la rambarde, elle scruta l'horizon laissant le vent lui fouetter le visage. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle, sachant très bien qui c'était, Steam ne bougea pas et attendit. Kidd s'accouda lui aussi à la rambarde en regardant droit devant lui. Aucun mot ne fut prononcer entre les deux. A un moment, la jeune femme brisa le silence.

\- Merci. Pour ton intervention.

\- Tu as assez souffert, il est temps que cela change.

\- Encore merci.

Le silence retomba puis soudain, une bague fit son apparition dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Se redressant, elle vit que Kidd lui tendit la bague. La prenant, elle l'examina attentivement. La bague était en argent avec une pierre verte, sûrement une émeraude, des crânes était taillée de par et d'autres de la pierre. Toujours la bague entre ses doigts, elle se rappela alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu parmi les cadeaux. De plus, au niveau taille, la bague était trop grande pour elle. C'était une bague d'homme et non celle d'une femme. La jeune femme comprit alors à qui appartenait ce bijoux.

Fermant la main, elle la tendit à Kidd qui repoussa le poing vers sa propriétaire. La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Kidd pencha sa tête sur le côté gauche et donna une explication à son geste.

\- Pour te remercier de tes cadeaux.

Puis il parti du pont. Bien que l'explication fut courte, la jeune femme serra la bague avent de rentrer vers sa cabine.

 _A plusieurs lieux d'ici..._

Trent North se reposait dans sa cabine quand un marin vint le prévenir que l'on demandait dans la salle de communication. Apparemment cela semblait très important. Une fois dans la salle, il prit le communicateur du den den mushi.

\- Allô ?

\- Trent mon chéri ! S 'écria la voix de Laïra paniqué.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?

\- C'est Aurore...Elle était là...oh cette petite peste ! Moni est encore toute bouleversé. Gâcher son jour de bonheur...

\- Comment ça elle était là ? Explique toi ! En plus qu'entend tu par « gâcher son jour de bonheur » ?

Laïra du alors tout raconter. La mise en place du mariage, son interruption, les vols des cadeaux et des invités. Trent resta calme mais à la fin il tapa du poing sur la table. Il était furieux !

\- Je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet non ? Pas de mariage avant que je ne revienne avec elle ! Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre non ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Tu ne te doutais pas qu'elle irait ce pointer à ce genre d'événement ? Moi oui ! Après tout c'est une pirate ! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas de mariage. Bien fait pour Moni, cela lui apprendra à me désobéir.

\- Trent...Attend un peu, elle a dit que...

Mais l'homme raccrocha à la figure de sa femme.

\- Non mais quelles connes !

Se passant la main sur le visage, Trent essaya de se calmer mais en vain. Il devait attendre encore une semaine pour reprendre la mer afin de continuer à poursuivre sa peste de fille. Maintenant il apprend ceci. Il commençait à perdre patience surtout que selon les gars de la marine, le prochain endroit où ira l'équipage de Kidd serait le Nouveau Monde. Cela ne plaît pas à Trent mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 **N/A : Alors qu'avez vous pensez que Steam dorme dans la cabine de Kidd ? Le mariage ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question.**


	10. Chapter 10

_N/A : Alors tout d'abord pardon d'avoir posté le chapitre 8 un peu tard mais j'ai eu un soucis avec tout le week end. Je ne pouvais plus posté de nouveau chapitre. Et je dois dire que cela m'a un peu énervé mais c'est bon tout re-fonctionne correctement. Cela ne fut pas une mince affaire d'écrire celui-là mais bon j'ai réussit à le finir. Espérons qu'ils vous plaisent. Bonne lectures à tous._

Chapitre 9

 _Sur la mer..._

Depuis l'affaire du mariage, une tranquillité c'était emparer du navire. Du moins cela avait durer un petit moment car Steam se jour là en allant à la cuisine avait une idée bien en tête. Entrant dans la salle, elle posa ses mains à plat sur la table avec fracas pour annoncer :

\- Je veux ma revanche !

Kidd qui était en train de manger un bout de poulet du s'arrêter pour regarder la jeune qui braquait son regard vairons sur lui. Pas encore bien réveiller, il dut demander :

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je veux ma revanche que tu m'a promit Kidd !

Posant son morceau de poulet, il toisa la jeune femme qui semblait déterminer. Il lui avait promit certes mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle la voulait assez vite. Regardant sa membre d'équipage, il parla :

\- Tu veux ta revanche là maintenant ?

\- J'ai suffisamment attendu tu ne crois pas ? N'oublie pas que tu le l'a promit.

\- Je n'ai pas oublier la gamine. Je peux juste finir de manger non ? T 'es pas presser non ? Alors assied toi et mange ensuite tu auras ta « fameuse » revanche.

Écoutant son capitaine, elle s'assit alors que Heat lui apportait une assiette pleine de nourriture. Après une semaine de « convalescence », elle retrouva enfin l'appétit. Comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins plusieurs semaines, Steam se jeta sur sa nourriture. La voyant manger, Kidd dut l'arrêter :

\- Doucement la gamine ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

Un regard noir lui répondit avant qu'elle ne continue de manger mais plus lentement. Quand elle eut finit, elle alla nettoyer son assiette pour ensuite se rasseoir pour attendre Kidd. Celui-ci prit son temps pour manger sauf que cela exaspéra la jeune femme qui tapa du pied sur le sol. Au bout d'un moment, Kidd du regarder la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux arrêter de faire cela.

\- Alors dépêche toi de manger pour que l'on puisse combattre ! Ordonna presque Steam.

Le pirate leva les yeux aux ciels avant de finalement arrêter de manger pour se lever et donner les restes à Silver. Se plaçant devant la jeune femme, il dit :

\- Dans 10 minutes à la salle d'entraînements !

Souriant, elle partit vite de la cuisine comme une enfant de 5 ans à qui on avait promit une grosse surprise. Poussant un soupir las, Kidd se massa les yeux avant de dire :

\- Des fois, on dirait presque une gamine.

\- Elle n'es pas pire que toi. Hasarda Killer.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu entend par là ?

\- Rien du tout Kidd. Feignit Killer.

\- Mouais...

Sortant de la cuisine, il ne put entendre son second discuter avec Wire et Heat.

\- On dirait que ces deux là deviennent très proche.

\- Moi je dirais surtout que Kidd déteint sur elle. Enfin au niveau de son caractère.

\- Je pense qu'il y a plus. Hasarda Wire.

\- C'est ce que pense aussi. Répondit Killer.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Steam faisait les cents pas en attendant Kidd. Celui -ci se pointa dans la salle en balançant son manteau sur le pouf. La scène ressemblait à un déjà vu. Sauf que la jeune femme ne referait pas la même erreur de sous estimer son capitaine. Elle attendit qu'il énonce les règles du combat. Se tenant droit, il regarda la jeune femme.

\- Bon les règles sont très simples. Le premier qui immobilise son adversaire. Les pistolets sont interdits mais pas les poignards.

Steam ne dit pas un mot. Kidd continua alors.

\- Tu réalise que tu n'as aucune chance la gamine ?

\- Ne jamais sous estimé son adversaire, c'est ce que répétait mon maître d'armes. Tu es peut être avantagé au niveau taille mais n'oublie pas que ma petite taille peut être un avantage.

\- Ouais comme ce glisser dans la carcasse d'un monstre marin.

\- En autre chose.

\- Tss.

\- Prêt ?

\- On pourrais peut être pimenter ce combat t'en pense quoi la gamine ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Kidd sourit face à la réponse de la jeune femme. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait annoncer comme « punition ». Steam lança en première le gage que devra faire son capitaine.

\- Si je gagne, tu devras nettoyer Silver pendant une semaine.

Kidd fronça les sourcils face à cela. Nettoyer la boule de poil métallique ? Il se doutait que si elle proposait cela comme gage c'était que le molosse n'était pas très coopératif lors du bain. Toisant son capitaine, elle attendit son gage.

\- Et ton gage c'est quoi ?

\- Je te le dirait si jamais je gagne.

\- Pourquoi ne le dit tu pas de suite ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déstabiliser la gamine. Prête ?

\- Prête !

\- Alors 3...2...1...

Elle n'attendit pas le « go » qu'elle s'élança vers sa cible. Kidd se doutait qu'elle allait faire cela et se prépara à parer son attaque. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, elle se pencha pour lui faucher alors les jambes. Pas préparer à cela, Kidd bascula en arrière. Se retrouvant sur le sol il para un coup de pied de la jeune femme. Déviant le coup, il roula sur le sol afin de se remettre debout. Steam quand à elle se tint sur ses gardes, elle avait par rapport à son dernier analyser ses erreurs.

Les deux personnes se tournèrent atour essayant d'anticiper le prochain coup de l'adversaire. Ce fut Kidd qui tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing mais la jeune femme le para en levant le bras. Malgré une douleur, elle réussit à donner un coup dans le visage de son capitaine. Première fois qu'elle réussissait à le toucher. Kidd grogna avant d'essayer de la plaquer au sol comme la dernière fois. Seulement, elle avait anticiper ce scénario. En effet, si elle touchait le sol via Kidd, elle aurait perdu.

S'écartant de la trajectoire du pirate, elle croisa ses mains afin de porter un coup dans le dos de son adversaire. Malheureusement pour elle, il réussit à attraper ses poignets avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans son ventre. Reculant face au coup, elle se tint l'estomac avant d'essayer de se relever. Kidd la toisait, un sourire de canaille sur son visage. Se remettant droite, elle craqua sa nuque avant de se mettre en position de combat. Son capitaine vit alors sa détermination et décida de corser un peut le combat. Dos au mur, la jeune femme regarda son capitaine lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de cliquetis de métal. Se baissant au sol, elle leva la tête pour voir les armes voler vers lui pour former un bras métallique sur son bras gauche. Se relevant d'un bon, elle hurla :

\- Tu triches !

\- Non je hausse le niveau d'un cran !

\- Grrr !

Steam n'apprécia pas du tout mais bon, en son fort intérieur, elle adorait ce défit. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme essaya de voir ce qu'elle pourrait prendre sans que le ferrailleur ne puisse la toucher. Kidd quand à lui ne la quittait pas des yeux afin de lui barrer le chemin. Sans prévenir, elle braqua à gauche, il envoya donc son poing de métal sauf qu'au dernier moment, elle s'arrêta ce qui eut pour effet que le bras métallique de Kidd atterrit devant elle. Sautant dessus, elle fit une chose qui étonna le pirate. Courant le plus vite possible sur l'amas de métal, elle sauta pour envoyer son pied dans la figure de son capitaine. Face au coup, celui-ci partit en arrière se cognant le dos. Atterrissant avec souplesse au sol, Steam ne perdit pas une minute et pris des poignards qui se trouvait accrocher au mur. Kidd quand à lui essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre du choc qui l'avait secouer. Relevant la tête, il évita de justesse un lame qui passa près de son cou. Sautant en arrière, il toisa sa membre d'équipage qui avait un sourire au lèvre. Plissant les yeux, il observa la lame qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite qui avait une petite teinte rouge. Se tâtant le visage, il sentit une petite coupure sous son cou. Ainsi elle avait réussit à le faire saigner, cette gamine avait du cran !

Souriant de façon plus diabolique, Kidd lança une nouvelle attaque. Steam sauta sur le côté mais en voulant atterrir, sa jambe droite ne la soutint plus. Regardant attentivement, elle y vit une blessure. Dans son attaque, il avait dévier une arme pour la blesser à la jambe sans qu'elle ne sente compte.

Braquant son regard vers son capitaine, Steam se redressa avec un sourire qui équivalait celui de Kidd. Jouant avec le poignard de sa main gauche, elle se mit en position de combat avant de courir vers son capitaine.

Celui-ci attendit avant de balancer son poing de métal vers la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter l'attaque, Steam tenta le tout pour le tout et lança son poignard vers Kidd. Deux choses se passa, Kidd dévia l'arme qui se dirigeais vers son épaule gauche tandis que Steam se prit le bras de métal dans le ventre avant d'être propulser vers l'arrière pour atterrir au sol dans un bruit sourd pour ensuite rouler contre le mur. Il y eut un choc avant que la jeune femme ne crache un peu de sang. Bien sur ce n'était trois fois rien. Elle se doutait que si elle était un ennemie du pirate, il aurait mit plus de force dans son coup et Steam aurait cracher beaucoup plus de sang ou pire, elle n'aurait pu se relever.

Des bottes apparurent dans son champ de vision avant de voir une main devant elle. La prenant, on l'aida à se relever. Essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche, elle n'osa pas regarder Kidd qui devait jubiler d'avoir encore gagner. La jeune femme du reconnaître qu'il était un adversaire redoutable et bien plus fort qu'elle mais Steam ne perdait pas espoir pour autant. Un jour, elle arriverait à le mettre au tapis.

Pour le moment, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il annonce son gage afin qu'elle puisse prendre une bonne douche et aller se coucher. Relevant le menton de sa membre d'équipage, Kidd la regarda avant de parler :

\- Tu t'es bien battue mais encore une fois j'ai gagner.

\- Te vantes pas trop le ferrailleur ! Un jour c'est moi qui te mettrait au tapis. Le prévint elle.

\- On verra cela.

\- Bon c'est quoi mon gage ? Accouche parce que là, je suis assez fatigué.

\- Ton gage...oh ce n'est trois fois rien. Je suis sur que tu vas adorer la gamine.

\- Dit toujours.

Le sourire qu'il afficha sur son visage n'augurait rien de bon pour la jeune femme. Plusieurs scénarios se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Tous plus tordu les un que les autres. Faut dire qu'en matière de punition Kidd était le champion ! Cependant, même son imagination n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Croisant les bras sur son torse, toujours avec un sourire sur le visage, il annonça fièrement le gage de la jeune femme.

\- Pendant une semaine tu dormiras avec moi dans ma cabine.

Steam écarquilla alors les yeux d'horreur, elle fit même des pas en arrière tellement l'annonce l'avait laisser sous le choc. Il plaisantait là ! Non ce n'était pas possible, pas possible ! Kidd quand à lui observa la réaction de la jeune femme et ne fut pas étonner du tout. Il avait voulut faire fort et ben c'était réussit.

Revenant de sa surprise, elle toisa son capitaine avant d'essayer de lui dire :

\- Tu...tu...enfin...c'est...pas...vrai...

\- Et si ! Ton gage c'est que tu vas dormir avec moi pendant 1 semaine.

\- Hors de question !

Steam ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Dormir avec Kidd ! Là ce n'était pas possible, elle aurait préférer faire autre chose que « ça ». La jeune femme sentait la panique l'envahir au point qu'elle hurla :

\- Tu cherches encore à humiliée c'est ça !

\- Pas du tout !

Voyant qu'elle allait pleurer, il se rapprocha pour lui prendre le visage entre ses grandes mains et lui dit pour la rassurer :

\- Je ne cherche pas à t' humiliée. Crois mois ! Tu dormiras juste avec moi mais je ne te toucherais pas ! Je te le jure !

Puis dans un geste qui les surpris tous les deux, il la rapprocha de lui afin qu'elle se calme. La jeune femme fut surprise pas ce geste de tendresse qui ne ressemblait pas à son capitaine. Fermant ses yeux, elle se laissa aller conte lui. Sa chaleur et son odeur épicé, aux effluves typiquement masculin la calma un peu. Ce qui la calma encore plus, ce fut Kidd qui lui massait le dos avec sa main.

Le concerné ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Il aurait très bien pu là laisser en plan, la laisser pleurer mais il n'aurait pas pu. Depuis un moment, il avait remarquer que le bien être de la jeune femme lui était devenu vital. Si cela avait été une autre femme, cela lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid mais pas Steam.

Elle le changeait sans se rendre compte. Enfin, il restait le pirate froid, cruelle et violent décrit par la presse cela ne changerait pas. En plus Steam avait un caractère presque aussi fort que lui mais elle faisait en sorte qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres, lui disait des choses qu'il n'avaient jamais entendu durant son enfance. C'est cela qu'il appréciait chez elle.

Sentant qu'elle c'était calmée, Kidd arrêta son petit massage pour mettre son menton au-dessus de sa tête. Aucun mot ne furent échanger entre eux, la jeune femme ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son capitaine et lui ne voulait pas la lâcher un peu. Pourtant ils durent se séparer lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruit de pas venant vers la salle. En voyant la porte s'ouvrir un peu, Kidd repoussa la jeune femme qui entre temps lui tournait le dos gêner. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils virent Killer entrer. Celui-ci observa la salle qui était en désordre, des armes éparpiller par tout, un peu de sang, des traces de coup dans le mur. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus ce fut leur attitude. Ils semblaient gêner, car Steam se triturait les doigts et Kidd se massait l'arrière de la tête.

\- Aurais je interrompu quelque chose ?

\- Non ! Crièrent les concernés.

Cette réponse brusque étonna encore plus le second qui vient à se demander ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Qu'es ce que tu as encore fait Kidd ?

Le concerné allait répliquer mais fort heureusement ce fut la jeune femme qui répondit plus rapidement.

\- Il n'a rien fait. Enfin...il m'a juste donner...un gage.

\- Un gage ? S'étonna Killer.

\- Oui. On a décider de pimenter le combat et...comme j'ai encore perdu...il...m'a donner un gage...

L'explication de la jeune femme intrigua très fortement le second. Jamais il ne l'avait vu autant hésiter à répondre. Il croyait à cette histoire de gage mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Qu'es ce que son capitaine et ami avait encore inventer pour embêter la jeune femme ?

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu devras faire exactement ?

Kidd senti dans l'intonation de son ami qu'il était curieux mais aussi un peu inquiet pour Steam. Seulement là, il trouvait que son second y allait un peu fort. Décidant de le remettre un peu à sa place Kidd allait lui parler sauf qu'il fut devancer encore par la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'approcha du second en mettant sa main sur son épaule pour ensuite parler d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Killer, tu connais le dicton : « la curiosité est un vilain défaut » ? Vois tu, je t'aime bien mais vraiment très bien. Seulement voilà, cela me contrariais de devoir te tuer parce que tu aura été trop curieux. Ne pouvant me résigner à cela parce que Kidd à besoins de toi et que moi je t'aime comme un frère, je ne te dirais que ceci : ce ne sont pas tes oignons !

Tout en disant la dernière phrase, elle lui avait serrer l'épaule pour bien se faire comprendre. Enlevant sa main, elle lui donna une tape avant de lancer :

\- Sur ceux les gars je vous laisse.

Steam allait sortir quand la voix de son capitaine l'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte :

\- N'oublie pas ton gage qui commence ce soir.

Serrant l'embrasure de la porte, elle se tourna pour afficher un sourire faux sur son visage pour ensuite répliquer :

\- Merci de me le rappeler le ferrailleur.

Puis elle parti tout en donnant un coup dans le mur assez fort. Levant les yeux aux ciel, Kidd entreprit de nettoyer la salle via son pouvoir. Pendant qu'il mettait les armes à leur place, il put sentir le regard de son second poser sur lui. Une fois la dernière arme rangé, il prit son manteau qu'il mit mais le regard de Killer était toujours là. Poussant un soupir, il se retourna pour balancer :

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

Le second croisa les bras, son langage corporel disait clairement qu'il voulait savoir ce que son ami avait dit comme gage à la jeune femme. Voyant que son ami n'avait pas été convaincu par le petit discours de la jeune femme, Kidd du mettre les points sur les « I ».

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire quoi que soit. Je suis ton capitaine !

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Killer resta planté là. Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas quel était le gage Kidd avait donner à Steam. Pour le second, c'était vital pour le bien être de la jeune femme. En tant que second, il protégeait son capitaine et ami mais maintenant il se devait de protéger aussi de la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais que je ne te lâcherais pas Kidd. Alors dit moi qu'es ce que tu as prévu pour elle ?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde. Alors occupe toi de tes oignons !

\- Je te connais Kidd et je suis ton ami. Peut importe la menace que Steam m'a faite, je dois savoir. Quelque chose me dit que cela à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit...

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire Killer ! Le prévint Kidd en le menaçant de son index. Tu as beau être mon ami je ne tolérerais pas que tu lui manques de respect.

\- J'en avais pas l'intention Kidd. Le rassura Killer. Alors c'est quoi le gage que tu lui as préparer ?

Kidd baissa l'index pour ensuite tourner le dos à son ami. Poussant un soupir las, il du néanmoins lâcher le morceau.

\- Elle doit dormir 1 semaine avec moi.

\- _Quoi ?!_

L'intonation de Killer fit que Kidd se retourna rapidement pour le toiser.

\- Tu n'aurais pas perdu l'esprit là ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Kidd ! Elle n'a jamais été...(tousse)...avec un homme à ce point. Attend ne me dit pas que...

S'en fut trop pour Kidd qui comprit le sous-entendu de son ami. Donnant un coup dans le mur, il du clarifier les choses à son second qui était aller trop loin.

\- Que les choses soit clairs Killer ! Steam n'est pas comme ses femmes qui sont venu auparavant sur mon navire. En plus comme oses tu penser que je pourrais faire cela avec elle. Depuis qu'elle est devenue une Kidd's je fais en sorte qu'elle soit bien traiter malgré le fait qu'elle soit une femme. De plus, elle n'es pas comme ses sottes que l'on a côtoyer toit et moi. Comment, toi mon ami et second tu oses imaginer de telles choses ?

\- Alors pourquoi ce gage ?

Kidd mit un moment à répondre. Lui même ne le savait pas en fait la raison qui l'avait pousser à lui donner ce gage. Oh ! Bien sur ce n'était pas pour qu'elle puisse devenir intime avec lui loin de là ! En fait, il avait surtout repenser à la scène où elle dormait sur son lit. Paisible et vulnérable. Depuis cette scène, il voulait être avec elle, la serrer dans ses bras, faire ne sorte qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Le pirate commençait à être accro à la présence de la jeune femme, il la voulait heureuse mais en même temps sa présence lui faisait du bien. Bien qu'ils se lançaient sans arrêt des piques, il aimait cela comme si un lien commençait à se former. Voilà pourquoi, il avait lancer ce gage sans arrière penser.

Se tournant, il plaça son bras gauche contre le mur pour y appuyer sa tête. Killer quand à lui n'avait jamais son ami dans cet état. Depuis quelque temps il avait remarquer que la présence de la jeune femme lui faisait du bien, lui qui n'avait pas connue le bonheur durant son enfance. La jeune femme lui apportait « l'amour » qu'il aurait du avoir. Le second allait laisser tomber quand Kidd se mit à parler d'une faible voix.

\- J'ai besoins d'elle...J'ai besoins de la savoir en sécurité, heureuse mais en même temps de l'avoir à mes côtés. Si tu l'avais vu lorsqu'elle dormait sur mon lit...Elle semble forte mais en réalité, cette tête de mule à besoins que quelqu'un veille sur elle. Voilà pourquoi j'ai lancer ce gage.

Une main vint alors se poser sur son épaule. Killer comprit de suite le choix de son capitaine, lui aussi veillait au bien être de la jeune femme comme le ferait un ami ou un frère. Alors que pour Kidd...Il voulait attendre encore un peu avant de lancer une hypothèse trop activement. Le temps lui dirait s'il avait raison ou non. Mais surtout, le second comprit aussi autre chose, Steam lui rappelait une personne que le pirate avait très bien connue dans son passé. Une personne qui malheureusement n'était plus et qui avait beaucoup compté pour lui.

\- Elle te rappelle Max n'es ce pas ?

Max, un nom presque oublier par le pirate et qui fit remonter un frisson en lui. Max était la seule personne qui fut pour lui un repère et...Secouant la tête, Kidd se redressa avant de dire :

\- Max aurait adorer Steam.

\- Oh que oui ! J'en suis certains.

Un sourire en coin, il allait quitter la salle sauf qu'il balança :

\- Pas un mot sur tout cela comprit ?

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Bien. Je ne voudrais pas retrouver mon second mit K.O par une gamine remonter à bloc. Car après tout, elle t'avais prévenu en première.

Killer sut de suite qu'il aurait du ne pas pousser sa curiosité plus loin. Son capitaine ne lui ferait rien par contre si la jeune femme apprenait qu'il était au courant de l'enjeu du gage, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Il pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant.

 _Le soir venu..._

Steam préparait ses affaires pour la nuit qu'elle devait passer dans la cabine de son capitaine. Silver quand à lui dormirait seule dans sa cabine durant 1 semaine. Le loup ne semblait pas s'offusquer, il regarda son amie vérifier pour la dernière fois son sac qui contenait quelques affaires de toilettes, des vêtements, son fameux manteau rouge, son « pyjama », des sous-vêtements, son poignard, ses lunettes de soudures etc... Elle allait partir quand un objet poser sur sa table de nuit attira son attention. C'était la bague que Kidd lui avait donner pour la remercier pour le poignard ainsi que la bague. Comme le bijoux était trop grand pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre, elle l'avait poser sur sa table de nuit.

Ayant trouver un bout de corde à défaut de trouver mieux, elle prit la bague afin d'y passer le morceau pour ensuite la mettre autour du cou. Respirant un bon coup, elle toisa son loup qui était couché par terre en disant :

\- Ne fout pas le bordel.

Il fouetta l'air de sa queue pour lui signifier son accord. Prenant son sac, elle ouvrit la porte afin d'y passer la tête pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Fort heureusement pour elle personne à l'horizon. Même s'il n'y avait que quelques mètre à faire, elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la cabine de Kidd. Fermant la porte elle se retourna mais ne vit pas l'occupant des lieux.

\- Kidd ?

Pas de réponse. Se dirigeant vers le lit, elle remarqua une couverture ainsi qu'un oreiller posé par terre. Ce qui était bizarre puis qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle dormirait avec lui. Posant son sac sur le lit, elle entreprit de trouver son capitaine. N'étant pas dans la pièce principale, Steam se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois devant la porte, elle colla l'oreille contre le bois pour écouter un bruit d'eau venant de la douche ou la baignoire. Aucun bruit ne lui parvient, elle décida donc d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qui fit une grave erreur. Ouvrant la porte, elle appela :

\- Kid...Urg...

Steam réalise alors qu'elle aurait du frapper avant d'entrer car oui Kidd était dans la salle bain mais il était nu ! Il avait juste une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Ayant entendu qu'on l'appelait, il avait relever la tête pour croiser le regard vairons de la jeune femme qui était rouge comme un pivoine. Avant même qu'il puisse dire un mot, la porte se referma violemment. Ayant vite refermé la porte pour ne pas s'éterniser, Steam s'y accouda afin d'oublier ce qu'elle venait- enfin entraperçu- dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Il pouvait pas répondre ou fermé la porte à clé ? C'est la pire journée de ma vie.

Se prenant la tête entre ses mains, elle se dirigea vers la pièce principale et décida de se changer avant que Kidd ne rapplique. En même pas 2 minutes, elle était vêtu du t-shirt prit chez lui ainsi que d'un mini short orange en tissu. A peine eu telle poser ses lunettes sur la table de chevet que Kidd apparut drapé d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille l'air gêner et en colère. En fait c'était plus la colère qui dominait en ce moment.

\- On t'a jamais apprit à frapper la gamine ?

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Toi tu rentres bien dans ma cabine sans permission !

\- Je suis ton capitaine moi.

\- Belle excuse le ferrailleur ! Je te signale que je suis arriver, je t'ai appeler mais comme tu répondait pas je t'ai chercher. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que tu étais dans la salle de bain et pas décent ?

\- Tu aurais du frapper !

\- Tu n'avais cas fermer la porte si tu ne voulais pas être déranger !

Kidd allait répliquer mais ne trouva rien à redire à la réplique de la jeune femme. Elle marquait un point. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il regarda son « invitée ».

\- Je peux te laisser seule 5 minutes le temps que je termine ma toilette ?

\- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir le ferrailleur.

Levant les yeux aux ciels, Kidd retourna dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Steam pesta avant de se mettre dans son lit qui se trouvait par terre. Ayant l'habitude d'avoir dormit sur un sol rocheux ou d'une autre matière, cela ne la dérangea pas. Au bout de quelques secondes Morphée l'emmena aux pays des rêves. Revenant de la salle de bain, il fut surprit de trouver la jeune femme en train de dormir par terre. Au vu de sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait annoncer qu'elle dormirait dans sa cabine, Kidd avait préparer ce lit de fortune pour lui afin qu'elle dorme dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas la stresser d'avantage.

Apparemment, elle comprit l'inverse ce qui aurait pu être compréhensible. Se grattant la tête, il se pencha avant de mettre son bras droit derrière sa tête et son bras gauche sous ses jambes. Dans ses bras, elle ne pesait rien du tout si bien qu'il la déposa sur son lit et la recouvrit des draps. Durant la manœuvre, elle ne c'était pas réveiller : mission accomplie. Éteignant la lumière, Kidd se mit dans son « lit » et ferma les yeux. Sauf qu'il eut du mal à trouver le sommeille. Il revoyait sans cesse la tête de Steam lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Cela lui avait fait un choc à lui aussi, il ne pensait pas qu'elle ouvrirait la porte comme cela. Ce n'est que très tardivement qu'il réussit à trouver le sommeille.

En se réveillant le matin, Steam fut surprit de trouver le sol moelleux et non dur comme elle s'y attendait. Derrière sa tête, elle sentit plusieurs oreiller ce qui n'était pas normal. Clignant des yeux, elle se força à les ouvrir pour découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas dormit au sol mais dans le lit de Kidd.

\- Hum ? Comment suis je arriver ici ?

Se tournant, elle vit qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Se redressant, elle s'étira faisant craquer ses membres avant de sortir en repoussant les draps. Elle allait mettre pied au sol avant de voir une silhouette aux cheveux roux qui dormait. Kidd ! Ramenant ses pieds sur le lit, elle le regarda en train de dormir, le drap ne recouvrait que la partie basse de son corps ce qui lui permit de bien observer sa musculature. Son bras droit se trouvait sous sa tête comme un second oreiller. Il respirait doucement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme observa son capitaine qui dormait paisiblement. On était bien loin de l'image du capitaine terrible, violent à la réputation sanguinaire que la presse écrivait chaque jour. Non, en le voyant ainsi, Steam, le trouva paisible voir même adorable. Souriant pour elle même, elle imagina Kidd joyeux voir gentil. Fronçant le nez, elle fit une grimace. Son capitaine ? Gentil ? Pouah !

Bien qu'il soit un pirate, la jeune femme l'aimait bien. En le connaissant un peu mieux, elle vit que la marine avait exagérer certains points. Oh ce n'était pas un ange loin de là! Mais il prenait soin de son équipage et n'hésitait pas à venir ne aide à certains lorsqu'ils se font enlever. Soudain un bruit de gargouillement la sortie de ses songes. Mettant sa main sur son ventre pour « cacher » les bruits afin de ne pas réveiller une certaines personne. Steam vit Kidd pousser un grognement avant de se retourner sur le côté. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de descendre silencieusement du lit pour aller prendre ses vêtements afin de s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Une fois habiller, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Une fois la tâche faite, elle sortit. Kidd dormait toujours, passant près de lui, Steam ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte afin de sortir. La fermant, elle partit vers la cuisine pour prendre son petite déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle ne vit personne. Pour une fois elle était la première même Heat n'était pas encore arriver. Profitant de l'aubaine, la jeune femme fit elle même son petit déjeuner. Une fois rassasier, elle allait partir quand une idée lui vint. Retournant derrière les fourneaux, elle prépara de quoi sustenter l'estomac de son capitaine. Mettant tout sur un plateau, elle allait partir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Heat qui en voyant la jeune femme avec plateau trouva cela louche. Voyant le regard scrutateur du cuisinier, elle dut lui donner une explication enfin une partie.

\- C'est pour Kidd.

\- Pour Kidd ?

\- J'ai encore perdu donc j'ai eu droit à un gage. Pendant 1 semaine, je dois faire ce qu'il dit.

\- Donc aujourd'hui tu dois lui amener son petit déjeuner ?

\- C'est ça !

La réponse rapide de la jeun femme fit tiquer Heat. C'était assez bizarre, pour le moment il devait laisser tomber mais il devrait demander à une certaine personne ce qu'il en était vraiment. Se poussant sur le côté, il la laissa passer lui maintenant même la porte.

\- Merci.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement mais bon la jeune femme se dit que cela ne serait pas facile de cacher le fait que son gage était en fait qu'elle devait dormir avec Kidd pendant 1 semaine. Marchant délicatement avec le plateau, elle fit pleins de manœuvre pour réussir à ouvrir la porte pour trouver Kidd réveiller assis toujours par terre. La couverture serrer autour sa taille et ayant entendu du bruit, il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme avec un plateau dans la main.

S'étant réveiller, Kidd s'était étirer avant de porter son regard sur le lit pour le trouver vide. Se grattant la tête, il allait se lever pour s'habiller pour chercher la jeune femme quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Serrant la couverture contre lui car il ne portait rien en dessous, il porta son regard vers l'arrière pour y découvrir la jeune femme avec un plateau. Tenant toujours le plateau, Steam regarda son capitaine avant de se déplacer pour le poser sur une table avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Kidd regarda le plateau puis Steam avant de se lever en tenant toujours la couverture contre lui.

Comprenant tout, elle détourna les yeux pendant qu'il prenait ses habits pour aller dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller. Une fois sortit, il alla vers le plateau pour manger ce que sa membre d'équipage lui avait fait. Pendant qu'il mangeait, elle ne dit rien sauf qu'à un moment, elle dut dire :

\- J'ai croiser Heat en voulant sortit de la cuisine.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai du lui dire que j'avais perdu contre toi et que pendant 1 semaine je devais t'obéir. Je pense que mon explication ne l'a pas vraiment convaincu.

Face à ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire, Kidd était plonger dans le silence. A l'intérieur, il était tirailler entre le fait de lui dire que Killer était au courant et celui de ne rien dire. Finalement il prit sa décision.

\- J'ai du dire la vérité à Killer. Avoua Kidd.

Alors qu'il allait manger un morceau, il reçut un oreiller dans la figure. L'enlevant de sa tête, il se retourna pour voir le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme.

\- Si le regard pouvait tuer...pensa Kidd.

Préférant ne rien dire, elle se leva pour sortir de la cabine en claquant violemment la porte.

\- Et c'est reparti...

D'un pas lourd, elle chercha le second activement. Les membres d'équipages qu'elle croisait se mettait sur le côté pour la laisser passer.

\- Qu'es ce que la capitaine à encore fait pour la mettre en rogne ?

\- J'en sais rien mais à mon avis cela va chauffer encore plus !

Vu l'heure, elle savait où se trouvait le second. Ouvrant violemment la porte d'un coup de pied, tout le monde sursauta dans la cuisine. Encore plus lorsqu'elle annonça :

\- Killer !

Le concerné finissait de manger des nouilles quand il se retourna pour voir un poing s'aplatir sur son casque le faisant tomber à la renverse. Un silence s'en suivit dans la salle tellement c'était le choc. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Killer se prendre un coup de poing. Il faut dire que le concerné ne l'avais pas vu venir ce coup là.

Se relevant avec difficulté, il vit alors devant lui qui fulminait sur place une Steam aux regard ravageur. Si elle était si en colère que cela ce ne fut que pour une seule chose : elle était au courant qu'il savait pour le gage. Une seule personne avait pu vendre la mèche : Kidd. Le laissant se relever, elle le menaça de son index.

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair ? Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes oignons non ?

\- Steam...

\- Silence !

Elle allait lui en mettre une sauf qu'un bras la retint dans son geste : Kidd. Après avoir vu la jeune femme partir, il l'avait suivi afin qu'elle ne réduise pas son second en bouillie. Se retournant vers son capitaine, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu la boucler toi !

\- Killer s'inquiétait pour toi !

La simple phrase « Killer s'inquiétait pour toi » surpris la jeune femme. Pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Après tout, Kidd n'allait pas la toucher, il lui avait promit. Regardant Killer, elle voulut avoir des explications.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il ne (tousse) par rapport au fait que tu soit (tousse gêner)...

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en tournant violemment la tête vers le second. Alors comme cela, il s'inquiétait que Kidd et elle...Après qu' Heat se soit inquiéter lorsqu'elle avait monter à l'arbre maintenant c'était au tour de Killer. Bon il était temps de mettre les points sur les « I » parce que là, ils ne la protégeais pas, il la couvait ! Cela commençait à devenir insupportable. Ce dégageant de la poigne de son capitaine, elle se mit au centre avant de lancer à tous le monde :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair les gars.

Craquant sa nuque, elle promena son regard à tout le monde avant de lancer.

\- Je pense que vous oublier tous que pendant 3 ans...3 ans, je me suis débrouiller toute seule. J'ai été mordue, griffer, on ma même tirer dessus. Je me suis même casser je ne sais combien de fois les os du corps et j'ai réussis à guérir par mes propres moyens. Si je vous dit cela, c'est que je ne suis pas en sucre, ni en porcelaine. Donc ! ARRETER DE VOULOIR ME COUVER JUSTE PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE FEMME BORDEL !

Le haussement de ton surpris plus d'un notamment Kidd qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pète un câble comme cela.

\- JE SUIS UNE FEMME ! CERTES MAIS J'AI VECUT PLUS D'AVENTURE QUE VOUS ! ALORS LACHER MOI LA GRAPPE ! SI J'AVAIS ETE UN HOMME VOUS M'AURIEZ TRAITER COMME VOUS MAIS NON ! JUSTE QUE PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE FEMME, IL FAUT FAIRE ATTENTION ! OH REVEILLEZ VOUS UN PEU LES GARS ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE SUIS VRAIMENT FRAGILE ? JE POURRAIS EN METTRE CERTAINS K.O MEME SI JE DOIS ME PETTER LES PHALANGES ! IL EST VRAI QUE JE N'AI PAS L'HABITUDES DES CONTACTES PHYSIQUE AVEC UN HOMME ET QUE JE SUIS...MAIS JE SAIS ME DEFENDRE ET JE POURRAIS L'ENVOYEZ SUR LES ROSE OU MIEUX ENCORE L'ENVOYEZ SIX PIEDS SOUS TERRE AFIN QU'IL MANGES LES PISSENLITS PAR LA RACINE ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CHOSE FRAGILE COMME LES AUTRES FEMMES QUI SONT VENUS A BORD DE CE RAFIAUT ! J'EN SUIS UNE QUI NE SE LAISSE PAS MARCHER SUR LES PIEDS MOI !

Pendant qu'elle leur hurlait dessus, personne ne dit un mot. Chaque mots qu'elle disait leur faisait comme un électro-choc surtout à Kidd qui se rappelait certains souvenirs de son passé avec Max. Soudain, il fut sortit de sa rêverie par la jeune femme qui se planta devant lui sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir le regarder de haut. Heureusement sa colère avait un peu diminuer car elle ne cria plus.

\- Quand à toi ! Capitaine ou pas, tu t'abstiens de dire tout à ton second. Killer quand à toi, mêle toi de tes oignons la prochaine fois comprit ! Quand aux autres !

Jetant un dernier regard à l'assembler, avant de lancer :

\- J'espère que vous avez tous comprit et que tout es bien rentrer dans vos crânes. Que je n'ai plus à me répéter ou alors il y aura un massacre !

Elle partit ensuite en claquant très violemment la porte. Une fois la jeune femme partit, des sifflements et des soupires retentirent dans toutes la cuisine. Certains se mirent même à chuchoter.

\- Eh bien ! Quelle colère !

\- L'ai jamais vu péter un câble comme cela !

\- Encore pire que le capitaine.

En parlant du capitaine, celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot de toute sa tirade. En réalité pendant que Steam parlait, des flash back étaient apparus dans son champ de vision. Braquant son regard vers Killer, il demanda :

\- La prochaine île est dans combien de temps ?

\- 4 heures.

\- Dès que nous sommes en vu fais nous accoster.

Il tourna les talons mais la voix de son ami le retint :

\- Kidd, c'est une île hivernal.

\- Rien à battre ! Je dois lui parler, c'est important !

\- Tu vas lui dire n'es ce pas ?

Un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Oui.

Puis il sortit pour aller à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il sut d'ambler où elle se trouvait. Ouvrant sa cabine, il la vit prendre ses affaires pour sortir. Ayant entendu la porte, Steam c'était retourner pour voir Kidd refermer la porte derrière lui. Il l'était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la gamine ?

\- Je retourne dans ma cabine.

\- Il me semble que je t'avais dit que ton gage durerait 1 semaine non ?

\- Rien à battre !

Cette réponse virulente surpris le pirate mais il se reprit vite.

\- Quoi que je face on me traiteras comme de la porcelaine. Que ce soit toi, Killer, Wire, Heat ou quelqu'un d'autres. J'ai beau faire partit de l'équipage, je suis toujours une femme à vos yeux.

\- Tu exagère là ! La réprimanda Kidd.

\- Bien sur que non ! Vous, les hommes traiter toujours les femmes comme inférieur à vous. Même chez les pirates il y a cela. Je commence à en avoir marre !

\- Tu te trompes !

La réponse de son capitaine étonna la jeune femme. Elle s'attendait à entendre autre chose que cela.

\- Comment cela je me trompes ?

\- Dans mon passé j'ai connue une personne qui était respecter parmi les pirates.

\- Qui ça ?

Kidd ferma les yeux et put voir le souvenir de Max. Les rouvrant, il toisa la jeune femme qui attendait sa réponse. Tournant les talons, il ouvrit la porte pour balancer :

\- Tu le saura dans 4 heures. En attendant tu resteras ici.

\- Que...Kidd !

Trop tard, il referma la porte derrière lui pour y tourner la clé. Il fit la sourde oreilles contres les cris de protestations de la jeune femme. Elle se calmerais assez vite de toute façon. Il pria pour qu'elle ne foute pas le bordel dans la cabine.

Au bout de 4 heures, le navire de Kidd accosta sur une île au climat hivernal. Étant de South Blue c'était l'enfer pour lui mais il avait besoins de parler seule à seule avec sa membre d'équipage. Il avait ordonner même à Killer :

\- Seul Steam et moi irons sur l'île que les autres restes à bord et reste vigilent vis à vis de la Marine. Je ne veux personne qui nous suivent c'est comprit ? Je n'hésiterais pas tuer si nécessaire.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Kidd. Après la scène de Steam, personne ne voudras l'approcher tu sais.

\- Pas même toi Killer ? Hasarda Kidd.

\- Hum, elle à montré qu'elle pouvait être pire que toi à certains moment.

Kidd regard l'endroit où la jeune femme l'avait frapper. Pour l'atteindre comme elle l'avait fait, elle devait être effectivement très en pétard pour un, surprendre Killet et deux, réussir à le faire tomber.

\- Bon j'y vais. Annonça Kidd.

Laissant son second, il alla vers sa cabine pour chercher sa membre d'équipage. Une fois devant la porte, il poussa un soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Fort heureusement sa cabine était toujours en ordre enfin cela fut vite dit. Car en tournant la tête, il put voir plusieurs armes planté dans le mur à côté du lit et la jeune femme sur le dit lit. Assise en face de la porte, bras croisé, elle l'attendait. Durant 4 heures, elle c'était amusé à faire des lancer sur le mur en imaginant planté Kidd.

Reportant son regard vers la jeune femme, celle-ci haussa les sourcils de façon désintéresser. Se dirigeant vers son armoire à vêtements, Kidd prit un t-shirt ce qui étonna la jeune femme. Enlevant son manteau, il le mit par dessus sa ceinture d'armes avant de reprendre son vêtement. Se tournant vers la jeune femme, il lui dit :

\- Prend ton manteau rouge, on descend.

Se levant du lit, elle prit son manteau avant de suivre son capitaine. Durant le trajet, elle se demandai pourquoi il avait mit un t-shirt. Après tout, il aimait exhibé sa musculature alors pourquoi la couvrir ? Ce n'est quand arrivant sur le pont qu'elle comprit. Dehors, il faisait un froid d'ours polaire. Fermant son manteau, elle frissonna. Jetant un regard en biais vers son capitaine, elle vit qu'il restait stoïque malgré la température glacial. En réalité, il avait aussi froid que la membre de son équipage mais par fierté il n'en montra rien, il garda même son manteau ouvert. Descendant à terre, le duo se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville. A force de marcher dans la neige, Steam ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Où on va là ?

\- Dans un bar, j'ai besoins de me réchauffer avant de te parler.

\- Tu joue avec le feu là. Dois je te rappeler ce qui est arriver à un gars lorsque celui-ci est venu nous aborder ?

Kidd eut un sourire en coin en se remémorant ce souvenir. Il avait bien rit à ce moment là de la tête du gars. Certes il jouait avec le feu mais il avait besoins de se réchauffer avant de lui parler. Ouvrant la porte d'un bar, ils entrèrent pour s'installer à une table. Un serveur vint prendre leur commandes.

\- Une bière pour moi. Annonça Kidd.

\- Et pour la jeune femme ?

\- Saké.

Le serveur nota le tout avant de partir. Kidd quand à lui fut étonner du choix de la jeune femme, il pensais qu'elle prendrait une boisson du style chocolat chaud mais bon, il ne voulait pas ravir sa colère donc Kidd s'abstient. Steam sentait des regards sur eux, certains parlaient à voix basse mais elle pouvait très bien entendre ou elle pouvait lire sur leur lèvres. C'était comme la dernière fois dans le dernier bar, prenant son mal en patience, elle attendit patiemment sa commande. Le serveur revint avec leur commande au bout de 5 minutes. Steam but d'une traite son verre tandis que Kidd préféra boire doucement. Le pirate voulait savourer l'alcool qui lui réchauffait le corps gelé par ce froid d'ours polaire. Une fois son verre finit, ils allaient repartirent quand un homme vint se taper l'incruste à leur table. Levant les yeux au ciel, Steam pria pour que ce ne soit pas pour elle qu'il est venu taper l'incruste.

\- Et Kidd, elle est drôlement jolie ta membre d'équipage.

Pas de bol, c'était encore pour elle ! Punaise, elle n'arrêtait pas d'attirer les boulets et autres pots de colles ! En plus apparemment, il ignorait à qui il avait à faire. Pour lui, elle était juste une femme qui semblait être facile. Ce que la jeune femme détestait le plus. Elle allait le lui rappeler et lui donner une bonne leçon sauf que Kidd la devança.

\- Je te conseil de modérer ton langage mon gars si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrange la face moi même !

\- Oh aller Kidd ! Continua l'homme faisant fi de la menace. Tu peux me laisser 1 heures avec elle. Histoire de la réchauffer un peu ? Entre pirate on peut se le permettre.

C'était la phrase de trop. Elle n'était pas un quartier de viande, ni une marchandise que l'on pouvait se passer comme cela. Cet homme allait le regretter ! Kidd sentait le fluide la jeune femme se rassembler autour d'elle. Levant la main, il lui fit signe de se calmer et qu'il gérait la situation.

\- Je vois que tu n'en fait qu'a ta tête ! Alors laisse moi d'abord faire les présentations. Histoire que tu comprenne qui elle est. Cette jeune femme est celle que l'on nomme la Méca Wolf ! Son nom est Steam !

Des bruits de chaises, des toux ainsi que des murmures de frayeurs se répandirent dans la bar. Certains connaissaient la réputation de la jeune femme via les avis de rechercher et ce que la marine disait. Sauf qu'apparemment, le gars devant eux s'en foutait royalement.

\- Pfff ! Peut importe qui elle est ! Du moment qu'elle est jolie. Alors tu me la laisses pour combien ?

Steam put entendre des murmures d'angoisses venir de chaque coin du bar.

\- Il veut se faire tuer ou quoi ?

\- Il est dingue ce type. Moi même j'aurais pas oser. Cette femme est aussi terrible que son capitaine.

Braquant son regard vers l'intrus, elle fit un geste rapide sans que personne ne la voie. Du moins c'est qu'elle crut. Steam allait lui donner une bonne leçon mais une fois de plus, son capitaine la devança. Se levant en faisant criser la chaise, Kidd prit la gorge du gars avant de la plaquer fortement sur la table. En voyant cette scène personne n'osa intervenir. Après tout, tous connaissait la réputation du rookie. Maintenant toujours la tête du gars, Kidd parla :

\- Je constate que mon petit avertissement ne t'a pas suffit donc je vais devoir recommencer. Et j'espère que cela va rentrer dans ce que tu considères comme ton crâne. Personne je dis personne, ne manque de respect à l'un de mes membres d'équipages et surtout pas à Steam ! Si tu avais un peu plus de jugeotes tu te serais barrer le plus loin possible. J'ai déjà vu cette femme à l'œuvre et crois moi quand je te dit qu'elle est aussi terrible que moi !Si cela n'avais tenu qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort avant même que tu le réalise. N'es ce pas Steam ?

Regardant son capitaine, elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait comprit tout depuis le début. Le fait qu'elle voulait utiliser le fluide royal mais encore mieux ceci. Levant la main gauche, elle planta dans la table juste devant l'homme son fameux poignard qu'elle avait cacher sur elle. En voyant la lame, l'homme toujours maintenu par la poigne de Kidd blêmit.

\- Depuis quand le savais tu ? Interrogea Steam.

Affichant un sourire sur son visage, Kidd haussa ses arcades sourcilières avant de parler.

\- Je suis ton capitaine voyons. Même si tu a agis discrètement, je me doutait que tu préparais quelque chose. C'est mon devoir d'anticiper les gestes de mes membres d'équipage.

Face à cette phrase, Steam se mit à rire mais à rire de manière naturel. Entendre la jeune femme rire fit chaud au cœur du pirate qui s'autorisa un sourire en coin avant de redevenir sérieux.

\- Bon revenons à nos mouton veux tu ? Que veux tu que je face de lui ? Après tout, il t'a manquer de respect.

Braquant son regard sur l'homme, elle se mit à tapoter la poignet de son poignard en faisant mine de réfléchir à un châtiment. Au bout d'un moment elle retira vivement la lame et la rangea vite si bien que personne ne pu voir où se trouvait l'arme. Se levant, elle regarda son capitaine avant d'annoncer :

\- Laisse le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. En plus nous devons discuter tu te rappelle ?

Hochant la tête avec gravité, Kidd se pencha sur l'homme qui allait faire un malaise.

\- On peut dire que c'est ton jour de chance de mon gars.

Sans aucune délicatesse, il balança l'homme à travers la pièce avant de faire signe à Steam de le suivre dehors. Jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher cependant de donner une petite leçon à tout le monde. Faisant un simple geste, elle libéra une petite vague de fluide royale qui se propagea dans tous le bar avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, elle vit que son capitaine lu lançait un drôle de regard. Levant les bras, elle lança :

\- Quoi ? Faut bien qu'il retiennent la leçon.

Secouant la tête, il prit les devants. Bravant le froid, ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence. Relevant le col de son manteau, Steam essaya de suivre la cadence de son capitaine qui marchait de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un moment, elle du demander :

\- Où es ce que tu nous emmènes exactement ?

\- Dans un endroit au calme.

Poussant un grognement, elle continua à le suivre. Kidd les emmenaient pas très loin de l'endroit où le navire avait jeter l'ancre. C'était une petite colline où il y avait un arbre recouvert de neige et au loin on pouvait voir la mer. Époussetant le sol avec ses bottes pour enlever un maximum de neige afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir tous les deux. Kidd s'assit en écartant les jambes et invita la jeune femme à s'installer entre. Elle hésita vu qu'elle devait s'asseoir entre les jambes de celui-ci. Elle devina aisément qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Voyant qu'il s'impatientait, Steam s'exécuta, bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère. Une fois assise, Kidd la ramena contre son torse avant de les couvrir de son manteau à plumes, créant ainsi un petit cocon chaud. Il croisa ensuite ses bras devant elle, la tenant ainsi contre son torse. Gêner quand même de cette proximité, elle marmonna :

\- T'en fait pas un peu trop là !

\- Arrête de te plaindre tu veux.

\- Je ne me plains pas. Je te conseil juste de ne pas profiter de la situation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas cela ne m'a pas effleurer l'esprit.

\- Tu parles !

Kidd leva les yeux aux ciel à la réplique de la jeune femme. Il aurait pu profiter de la situation mais en vérité, il voulait juste sentir sa présence contre lui. Kidd avait besoins qu'elle soit contre lui comme un baume afin qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Écoute, ce que je vais te dire, c'est...

Voyant qu'il cherchait les mots pour lui parler, elle lui rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit :

\- Tu m'a dit que tu connaissait une personne respecter chez les pirates. Cette personne est lié à ton passé ?

\- Oui. Tu sais Max t'aurait vraiment adorer.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce gars m'aurait adorer.

\- J'ai pas dit que Max était un homme.

Tournant la tête vers Kidd, elle le regarda attentivement. Avait elle bien entendu ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Attend ne me dit pas que...

\- Si. Max était son diminutif. En réalité, son nom complet était Maxine et c'était une femme. Mais avant que tu ne te poses encore des questions laisse moi te raconter. Comme tu le sais, je viens de South Blue. Je vivais dans une famille pour le moins ordinaire, pas riche mais pas pauvre non plus. On peut dire qu'elle avait un peut d'influence mais sans plus. J'étais le 4ème enfant, j'avais 3 trois frères. En réalité j'étais plus le vilain petit canard de la bande.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que très jeune j'adorais toucher a tous ce qui était mécanique. Mettre les mains dans le cambouis et réparer. Cela me faisait du bien. Réparer des choses me permettait d'oublier ce qui se passait chez moi. Mon caractère au fil des année ne c'était pas améliorer. J'étais une sorte de terreur en short.

\- Cela je veux bien le croire.

En disant cela, elle se cala encore plus contre lui. Sentant cela, Kidd allait répliquer mais elle le devança.

\- J'ai froid O.K. Continue.

\- Ma famille commençais à en avoir marre de mon comportement. Pratiquement tout me retombais dessus. Quand mes frères faisait une bêtises, ils disaient que c'étaient moi. Mes parents leur passaient tous parce qu'ils étaient « parfaits ». Parfait, tu parles. Enfin bref, quand j'en avais marre, je fuguais de la maison pour aller me réfugier dans une cabane caché sur une petite colline. Une seule personne savait où me trouver et elle était la seule à me comprendre.

\- Maxine.

\- Ouais Maxine. Tous l'amour que mes parents ne m'apportaient pas, Max, me l'apportait.

\- Qui c'était par rapport à ta famille ? Avait elle un lien de parenté avec eux ?

\- C'était la sœur de mon père. La rebelle de la famille qu'il disait. Je crois qu'il en avait honte en fait.

\- Et pourquoi en avait il honte ?

\- Disons qu'elle était comme toi en réalité.

\- Tu entend quoi par comme moi le ferrailleur ?

Kidd ne répondit pas à sa question. Son silence agaça la jeune femme qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Grimaçant à la douleur, il la resserra encore plus contre en la tenant par le ventre. Sentant ses bras musclés, elle n'osa plus bouger d'un millimètre, Kidd le sentit et desserra un peu sa prise.

\- Calme toi tu veux. Je ne te ferais rien, je veux juste discuter.

Se détendant, elle bougea un peu pour se mettre à l'aise étendant même ses jambes devant elle.

\- Alors peux tu répondre à ma question au moins ?

\- D'accord. Max, n'avait peur de rien, rebelle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle était couverte de tatouage ou de cicatrices. Un vrai garçon manqué pas comme les autres filles de l'île loin de là.

\- Je vois. Mais dit moi elle ressemblait à quoi exactement physiquement.

Kidd sembla perdu un moment dans ses pensées. Il essaya de se souvenir de son amie et puis au bout d'un moment tout lui revint. Regardant la mer au loin, il parla d'une voix lointaine.

\- Elle devait mesuré au moins dans les 1m80. Max était très grande pour une fille.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Lança Steam. A côté d'elle j'aurais eu l'air d'une naine.

Soudain, elle sentit des vibration venant du torse de Kidd. Il était en train de rire face à la phrase de la jeune. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais bon...Vexée, elle se tassa encore plus dans la chaleur procuré par le manteau et par son capitaine. Voyant que sa membre d'équipage boudait, il décida de continuer.

\- Bien qu'elle ait une grande taille, elle avait une sorte de maladie. Max était albinos.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui mais bien qu'elle soit albinos, elle était magnifique. Au niveau coupe, elle avait une grande mèche sur le côté gauche tandis que derrière, Max les avaient court. Des piercings aux oreilles, des bagues en argents sur presque tous les doigts. Au niveau vêtements, elle portait des shorts et des débardeurs ainsi qu'un immense manteau de plumes noire. Je me souviens que son rire m'apaisait. En plus contrairement à ma famille, c'était elle qui m'offrait des cadeaux. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'elle m'avait offert pour mon 14ème anniversaire.

\- Je crois avoir deviner !

 _F_ _lask Back_

 _Encore une fois ses parents avaient oublier son anniversaire. Encore une fois, il se sentait oublier de tous. Cela aurait du être une journée de joie et de bonne humeur pour lui. Au lieu de quoi, ses parents avaient décide d'emmener ses trois frères en sortie et que lui devait rester à la maison. En apprenant cela, il avait piqué une crise en criant :_

 _\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire._

 _\- Suffit Kidd ! Intima sa mère. Tu feras ce que l'on te dit à point c'est tout._

 _\- Je vous déteste !_

 _Son père l'avait alors gifler sous le regard de ses frères qui rigolaient en silence._

 _\- Ta mère t'a dit suffit ! Maintenant tu vas obéir jeune !_

 _Jetant un regard meurtrier à son père, il était partit en courant tout en cassant divers objets sur son passage. Derrière lui, il entendait son père lui crier de revenir. Le jeune garçon continua de courir, il sortit dehors afin de se réfugier vers son sanctuaire pour être seule. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se réfugia dans un coin où il se mit à pleurer. Kidd commençait à en avoir marre d'être la dernière roue du carrosse. Personne ne l'aimait, personne ne le choyait. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit une voix l'appeler. Relevant la tête, il attendit puis on l'appela de nouveau. Sortant de sa cachette, il vit une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. De suite, il reconnut » la personne. Sortant de sa cachette, il courut pour la prendre dans ses bras. Après tout, cela faisait plus de 2 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu._

 _\- Max !_

 _La dénommée Max senti alors un corps se presser contre le sien la faisant pencher en avant. Se stabilisant, elle se tourna pour voir un petit « grand » bonhomme aux cheveux roux qui se pressait contre elle._

 _\- Te voilà petite terreur !_

 _Kidd se retira pour observer celle qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Sa tante bien qu'elle préférait qu'elle soit appeler Max par son neveu préférer. Car contrairement aux trois autres, elle adorait Kidd de tout son cœur. Se penchant vers lui, elle tourna la tête à droite pour lu montrer quelque chose sur une petite table. Kidd vit alors ce qu'il il y avait. Un immense gâteau avec un petit paquet rien que pour lui._

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire mon grand !_

 _Se précipitant vers le paquet, il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir des lunettes de soudures. Souriant, il se précipita de nouveau vers elle en criant :_

 _\- Merci ! Merci !_

 _Max lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lu prendre les lunettes pour les mettre autour de sa tête._

 _\- C'est mieux comme cela._

 _Ils mangèrent ensuite plusieurs part de gâteau tout en discutant tous les deux. Le soir, elle le ramena à la maison. Voyant que son frère allait dire quelque chose par rapport au lunette de soudure, Maxine lui jeta un regard noir. Ébouriffant les cheveux de Kidd, elle lança avant de s'en aller :_

 _\- Bonne soirée terreur._

 _Fin du flash Back_

Kidd remonta alors sa main gauche pour toucher les-dites lunettes avant de remettre sa main à l'intérieur du cocon. Ayant remarquer son geste, Steam sourit avant de demander :

\- Elle faisait quoi exactement dans la vie ?

\- Max était une sorte d'aventurière. Enfin c'est qu'elle faisait croire à la famille. La vérité était tout autre.

\- Comment cela ?

Kidd ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce qu'il allait répondre était dure même après toute ses années. Sentant que ce qu'il allait dire était très dur, Steam mit sa main sur la sienne pour lui donner du courage. Ce simple geste le sortit de son mutisme. D'une voix grave, il annonça :

\- Max était une pirate. Un capitaine connue sous le pseudonyme de la Terreur.

 _Flash Back_

 _Un soir, Kidd l'avait suivit. Il avait 16 ans. Max ne dormait jamais à la maison et pour cause, les tensions entre le frère et la sœur était tendu mais le jeune garçon soupçonnait autre chose. C'est pourquoi il l'avait suivit malgré l'heure. Mais il l'avait perdu de vue. Soudain, un homme était sortie de nulle part pour le prendre par le débardeur et le soulever du sol :_

 _\- Mais qu'avons nous là ? Un microbe !_

 _\- Lâche moi grosse brute !_

 _L'homme ria devant l'audace du gamin qui s'agitait dans tous les sens avant d'emmener Kidd à un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Là, se trouvait d'autres personnes. Certains furent surpris de voir le gamin qui était furax d'être transporter comme il l'était._

 _\- Regardez ce que je ramènes les gars ! Un microbe._

 _L'hilarité gagna les tous au point que Kidd vit rouge. Il cogna l'homme sur le nez qui le lâcha part terre. Les autres allaient lui sauté dessus quand une vois retenti :_

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel les gars !_

 _\- Capitaine !_

 _Kidd se stoppa alors net. Cette voix, il la connaissait bien, voir même très bien. Se retournant, il eut la confirmation en voyant devant lui :_

 _\- Max ?_

 _\- Kidd ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Capitaine ? Lança un gars. Vous connaissez ce morveux ?_

 _\- Pour sur ! C'est mon neveux, Eustass Kidd._

 _En entendant son nom, les gars semblaient gêner. Kidd regarda alors celle qui était sa « tante »._

 _\- Qui sont ces gars ? Et pourquoi t'appelle-il- capitaine ?_

 _\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis leur capitaine et eux son mon équipage._

 _\- Équipage...Tu veux dire que tu es..._

 _\- Une pirate ! Et oui petite terreur. Je suis une pirate, connue sur les mers comme étant la Terreur._

 _Il avait entendu parler de la Terreur mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait soupçonner sa tante d'être ce pirate. En plus elle était capitaine, ce qui n'était pas courant parmi les pirates._

 _\- Mais si tu es une pirate pourquoi es tu là ?_

 _\- Disons que mes hommes et moi avons besoins d'argent. La banque devrait pouvoir nous fournir avant que l'on reparte après ensuite. Pas vrai les gars !_

 _Les gars en questions se mirent à rire face à la réplique de leur capitaine. Kidd quand à lui serra les poings avant de lancer :_

 _\- Emmène moi avec toi alors !_

 _Cela mit fin aux rires. C'était sortit tout seul, Kidd en avait marre de sa famille. Sa seule famille était Max, il voulait partir avec elle, vivre les aventures qu'elle vivait. En l'entendant ainsi, la réponse fut vite trouver._

 _\- Hors de question !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu connais les risques d'être pirate Kidd ?_

 _\- M'en fiche des risques ! Je veux être avec toi !_

 _\- Kidd ! Écoute moi, crois moi j'aimerais te prendre avec moi mais...Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il t'arrivait malheur._

 _Le jeune garçon comprenait alors ce que Max voulait dire. Baissant la tête, il serra les points pour ne pas pleurer. Sentant une main sur ses cheveux, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de sa « tante »._

 _\- Je suis désoler mon grand. Crois moi, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais si tu mourrais. Tu dois rentrer maintenant. Tout de suite !_

 _\- D'accord._

 _Il allait partir mais au dernier moment il rebroussa chemin pour lancer au groupe :_

 _\- Max, je te promet de ne rien dire à papa et à maman ! Ton secret sera bien garder._

 _\- Je sais petite terreur. Aller va t'en maintenant._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Un silence s'ensuivit entre Steam et son capitaine. Face à ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, la jeune femme accusa le coup. Cette Max était incroyable, une femme de sa trempe était capitaine d'un équipage de pirate mais un détail l'interpella. Kidd parlait d'elle au passé, que lui était il arriver.

\- Kidd, qu'est il arriver à Max ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La question qu'il redoutait tant mais qu'il ne pouvait éluder. Il annonça donc la triste vérité :

\- Elle est morte. Exécuté à cause de son statue de pirate.

\- Je suis désoler...

\- C'est mon père qui l'avait dénoncer.

 _Flash Back_

 _Kidd jouait sur la place quand il vit alors un peloton de la marine qui emmenait plusieurs hommes qu'ils reconnue et parmi eux...Max ! Non c'était impossible, comment avait elle put être arrêter ? Il n'avait rien dit , personne à part lui ne savait qui était vraiment la Terreur. Il entendit alors des murmures :_

 _\- Vous rendez compte ? C'était Maxine._

 _\- J'ai toujours su que cette femme allait mal tourner._

 _\- Une pirate ! Quel comble pour cette famille et si leur dernier devenait comme ?_

 _\- La Terreur était une femme ? Qui l'aurait crut vraiment. Elle cachait bien son jeu cette garce._

 _Il aurait voulue hurler, leur dire de la fermer mais s'abstient ne voulant pas attire l'attention sur lui._

 _Au lieu de cela, il courut vers chez lui. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, il courut salissant le sol avec ses chaussures crottés de terre. Tous le monde était au salon, calme comme si de rien n'était._

 _Arrivant en soufflant, Kidd lança à toute vitesse :_

 _\- La marine...arrêter...Max..._

 _Son père qui buvait une tasse de café, reposa la tasse avant de toiser son fils. D'une voix froide il annonça :_

 _\- Ta tante nous as trahis._

 _\- Comment cela trahis ?_

 _Kidd savait parfaitement de quoi parlait son père puisqu'il le savait lui mais comment son père était au courant lui du secret de Max._

 _\- Ma sœur était une criminelle. Cette garce était une pirate !_

 _\- Tu mens ! Max n'était pas une criminelle ! Hurla Kidd._

 _Il mentait très bien en faisant l'enfant qui défendait activement sa « tante »._

 _\- Silence Kidd ! Tu ne sais rien du tout. Depuis un moment, j'avais des doutes surs ses activités. Chaque fois qu'elle était là, des objets disparaissaient. J'ai eu la preuve lorsque j'ai vu un tatouage de pirate. Cette garce était une pirate recherchée très activement ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles lorsque j'ai su que c'était le pirate du nom de la Terreur. Ma propre sœur !_

 _\- Tu l'as donc dénoncer ?_

 _\- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Me taire ? Aucune mauvaise graine ne souillera cette famille peut importe que l'on soit du même sang._

 _\- Ordure !_

 _Le coup partit tout seule. Kidd ne peut s'empêcher de mettre un coup de poing dans le visage de son père. Celui-ci tituba avant de tomber à la renverse. Sa mère et ses frères le regardèrent avec des visages ahuris avant qu'il ne sorte. Le soir, il s'introduisit à l'endroit où était retenu la seule personne qui l'avait tant aimé. Il avait apprit qu'elle serait exécuter sur l'île comme exemple. Une fois qu'il fut devant sa cellule, il murmura :_

 _\- Max..._

 _Relevant la tête, la femme vit que c'était Kidd qui l'appelait. Ne pouvant se déplacer à cause des chaînes autour de ses poignets, elle parla :_

 _\- Salut terreur._

 _\- Je suis désoler...Je te jure c'est pas moi qui..._

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Mon trouillard de frère à du découvrir le poteau rose. Tôt ou tard cela devait arriver. Ah ! Écoute moi attentivement Kidd, ne laisse personne t'entraver. Vit tes rêves jusqu'au bout._

 _Hochant la tête, il déclara :_

 _\- Je pendrais la mer et je découvrirais le One Piece. Ainsi je deviendrais le roi des pirates et personne ne pourras me résister._

 _\- C'est un beau rêve. Je suis sur que tu y arriveras la terreur. Tiens prend cela._

 _Elle balança une bague que Kidd prit dans sa main avant reporter son regard vers Max._

 _\- Au revoir terreur._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

\- J'ai assister à son exécution et c'est à cause de cela que j'ai prit la mer et que je suis devenu pirate. Avant de partir, j'ai piquer un max à mes parents, saccager la maison. Je leur en voulais tellement ! Surtout à mon père !

Il avait serrer la main droite en poing si bien que pour le calmer, Steam mit sa main dessus pour dire qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle aurait aussi fait la même chose dans ce genre de situation. Quelques secondes après, il reprit la parole :

\- Tous ce qui me reste d'elle sont mes lunettes et la bague que tu portes.

\- Elle lui appartenait ?

\- Oui quand je suis aller la voir en cachette, elle me l'a donner en souvenir.

\- Merci.

Steam était toucher par le fait qu'il lui ait donner la bague que sa « tante » lui avait donner avant de mourir. Plus aucune parole ne fut échanger entres les deux. Des flocons de neiges tombaient sur le « couple » qui restaient assis couvert par le manteau de plume rouge qui les réchauffais. Ce fut Steam qui rompit le silence.

\- Je comprend mieux ton comportement envers moi. Tu n'a pas pu la sauver donc tu fais en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive pas la même chose. C'est parce que je suis comme elle.

\- Oui et non. Au niveau caractère tu lui ressembles, tu me rappelle Max mais en même temps tu m'apportes la paix que je n'avais pas connue depuis sa mort. Si elle était encore en vie toi et elle vous vous seriez entendu.

\- Je pense aussi.

Kidd sourit avant de bouger pour se lever. Steam se remit en position assise pour le laisser se lever en premier. Il lui tendit la main afin qu'il puisse l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, elle épousseta son pantalon avant de regarder Kidd.

\- Rentrons, il se fait tard.

\- Entendu. Je commence à re-geler là.

Partant en premier, il traça au point que la jeune femme du courir pour être à sa hauteur. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle du lui prendre le bras pour qu'il s'arrête. Ne comprenant pas, il lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Je suis contente que tu te sois confier à moi sur Max et ton passé mais...

Elle leva alors son index pour le prévenir.

\- Pas un mot sur le fait que j'ai du m'asseoir entre des jambes et j'espère que toi et les autres vous allez arrêter de me couver comme vous le faite.

\- Je te le promet.

Elle le regard mais vit qu'il était sincère. Le menaçant encore une fois du regard, elle hocha la tête avant d'avancer pour rejoindre le navire. Montant à bord, elle croisa Killer, levant son index, elle le prévint :

\- Non tu ne sauras rien du tout comprit ? Pas de question !

Le second leva les bras pour dire qu'il comprenait très bien la menace sous adjacente. Ayant vu que son avertissement avait été entendu. Voyant Kidd arriver peut de temps après, elle le regarda :

\- Je vais aller dans la cabine pour prendre un bain. Interdiction de me déranger !

Puis elle partit laissant les deux hommes sur le pont. Une fois la jeune femme partit, Kidd regarda son second :

\- Cette jeune femme m'épate.

\- Comment l'a-t-elle prit ?

\- Plutôt bien. Mais je t'en dirais pas plus.

\- Elle m'a déjà sermonner avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Bien. Lève l'ancre on se casse, je commence à avoir froid.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Quelques minutes après, le navire des Kidd's quittait l'île hivernal pour voguer de nouveau sur la mer. Dans la salle de bain, Steam fit couler de l'eau de chaude dans la baignoire en y ajoutant de la mousse pour créer une atmosphère de détente. Pour éviter une intrusion, elle ferma la porte à clé avant de se déshabiller pour ensuite aller dans son bain.

Une fois immergée, elle put se détendre pleinement, la mousse lui fit un bien. Se mouillant les cheveux, elle pensa à cette journée pour le moins révélatrice. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur son capitaine. Elle aurait aimé rencontré Maxine, Kidd n'avait pas tort sur le fait que les deux femmes se seraient entendu. Steam s'entendait plus avec des personnes qui lui ressemblait au niveau caractère ou qui la comprenait comme les Kidd's.

Prenant le savon, elle fit sa toilette en se pensant que Kidd ne serait pas content qu'elle utilise encore son savon mais, elle adorait l'odeur. Dire que quand il se lavait, il portait l'odeur de ce savon...O.K stop, elle devait se détendre et ne pas penser au ferrailleur. A un moment, elle cala sa tête contre le rebord et se laissa bercer par la mousse et les effluves de senteur. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle dormait si bien que ce fut le bruit de la porte qui la réveilla. Se mettant en position assise, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Kidd. Mais attendez une minute, comment le ferrailleur avait pu entrer ? Elle l' avait fermé pourtant ! Ramenant la mousse vers sa poitrine, elle vociféra contre le pirate.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ? J'avais pourtant dit que je prenais un bain non ? En plus comment tu es entré ? J'avais fermé la porte à clé !

\- Cela fait plus de 4 heures que tu es dans ton bain la gamine ! Je voulais voir si tout allais bien. Pour ce qui es d'entré, tu oublie mon pouvoir de fruit du démon.

\- Ce n'étais pas une raison pour entrer ! Tu aurais du frapper !

\- Comme toi la dernière fois que tu es entré dans ma salle de bain ?

Steam ne put rien dire face à cela. Se calant encore plus dans la mousse, elle ordonna à Kidd de partir.

\- Maintenant que tu as vu que j'allais bien, tu peux partir.

\- Je peux quand même prendre une douche chaude tout de même ? A moins que tu es siphonner toute l'eau chaude !

Se redressant, elle hurla :

\- Ni pense même pas le ferrailleur ! Sors de suite !

Kidd allait protester mais elle lui balança tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il sorte.

\- Que...Mais arrête la gamine ! Aïe !

\- Dehors ! Espèce de voyeur !

\- Maudite gamine !

\- Pervers !

Kidd allait répliquer mais ayant reçu une serviette dans la tête, il du reculer face à la fureur de la jeune femme qui réussit à le mettre hors de la salle de bain. Résigner, il ferma la porte. Soufflant, elle se remit dans la baignoire avant de sursauter en entendant la voix de Kidd qui était derrière la porte.

\- Tu sors dans 20 minutes par contre la gamine !

\- Dégage Kidd !

\- 20 minutes ! Sinon c'est moi qui te sortirait de la baignoire !

\- Ni pense même pas ! Je serais sortis dans 20 minutes !

\- Tu as intérêt !

Écoutant les pas s' éloigné de la porte, Steam leva les yeux aux ciel avant de passer les prochaines 20 minutes à se laver, s'habiller, se sécher les cheveux et nettoyer la baignoire avant d'ouvrir la porte pour ensuite annoncer :

\- La salle de bain est libre !

\- J'espère qu'il reste de l'eau chaude.

Steam lui tira la langue avant de le laisser accéder à la salle de bain. Reportant son regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait le lit, elle y vit l'oreiller et la couverture pour que Kidd puisse dormir ce soir. Se rappelant les paroles de son capitaine vis à vis de son passé, elle prit une grande décision. Mais pour le moment, elle allait chercher à manger pour elle et Kidd. 10 minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un plateau repas qu'elle posa sur une table pour ensuite se concentrer sur le lit de fortune de Kidd. Prenant l'oreiller, elle le mit sur le lit et alla ranger la couverture.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé l'armoire, elle entendit la porte de la salle bain s'ouvrir. Kidd - heureusement pour la jeune femme – était habillé et se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette. Une fois la tâche finit, il balança la serviette dans la pièce avant de remettre ses fameuses lunettes en style bandeau.

Allant dans la pièce principale, il y trouva Steam qui prenait un bol de nouilles pour venir le manger sur le lit. Il remarqua alors le changement, plus d'oreiller, ni de couverture. Jetant un regard vers la jeune femme avant de demander des explications à sa membre d'équipage.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait de l'oreiller et de la couverture que j'avais poser par terre.

Finissant d'avaler ce qu'elle avait en bouche, elle répondit à son capitaine.

\- Je les ai ranger.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait cela ?

En effet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Après tout, il ne voulait pas la brusquer d'avantage en dormant tout les deux. Son geste était perplexe pour lui. Regardant son capitaine, elle posa le bol sur la table basse pour ensuite regarder Kidd droit dans les yeux.

\- Après ce que tu m'a dit sur l'île, j'ai décider de ne pas faire la difficile. Après tout, c'est ta cabine et même si je ne suis qu'une « invitée », je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de ton lit. Tu es mon capitaine et en plus tu as promit que tu ne ferais rien lors de notre combat. J'ai bien réussit à supporter ton contact lorsque tu me racontait ton passé. Donc je pense pourvoir passer une nuit avec toi dans le lit. Mais je te préviens, tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à te foutre hors du lit !

Cette révélation scotcha Kidd qui ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de la jeune femme. Elle prenait sur elle pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement dans son lit cette nuit tout les deux ? Reprenant son bol, Steam continua de manger tranquillement. Kidd fit de même en mangeant ce qu'elle lui avait ramener. Une fois, qu'il eurent tout finit, il prit le plateau pour le ramener dans la cuisine.

Pendant qu'il faisait cela, elle rebroussa la couette pour se mettre au lit. D'habitude, elle dormait près du bord mais préférant que Kidd soit près de la porte au cas où il y aurait une urgence, elle se cala contre le mur. Steam entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, elle tourna le dos à Kidd. Elle entendit le bruit de vêtement que l'on enlevait, la jeune femme pria pour qu'il garde au moins un caleçon sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Ne voulant pas la choque, Kidd du garder son sous-vêtement pour dormir avec elle. Posant ses lunettes de soudures sur la table de chevet, il entreprit ensuite de se mettre dans le lit. Une fois dedans, il éteignit les lumières avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il ne s'approcha pas d'elle, un espace les séparaient. Toujours sur le dos, il allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'il entendit :

\- Bonne nuit Kidd.

Affichant un sourire sincère, il répliqua :

\- Bonne nuit Aurore.

 **N/A : Pffiou ! Enfin finit ! Faut dire que ce chapitre m'aura donner du fil à retordre par rapport aux autres.** **Écrire** **le passée de Kidd n'était pas une mince affaire. D'ailleurs quand avez vous pensez ? Dans le prochain chapitre, les Kidd's vont arriver sur une île se trouvant dans le nouveau monde. Je vais reprendre celle que l'on voit dans l'anime et le manga. Par contre, je vais ajouter ma touche personnelle. Faut dire que cette île fout un peu les chocottes et cela m'a donner un idée pour créer un animal flippant. Et oui, notre chère Steam pourrait encore se trouver un autre animal mythique en plus de Silver. Par contre je vous le dit tout de suite, cela ne sera pas un loup. Plutôt un oiseau cette fois-ci** **inspirer d'un animal réel. De plus, il se pourrait qu'elle face une rencontre déterminante.**


	11. Chapter 11

_N/A : Re-bonjour tout le monde. Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Je tiens à prévenir, pour les dialogues, je les ai prit directement du manga et aussi de l'épisode 511. Je m'excuse pour la traduction, j'ai essayer d'adapter le texte et la traduction par rapport à mon histoire. Si j'ai fait des erreurs, je m'en excuse par avance. Les dialogue entre « » signifie que Kidd lit l'article de journal à voix haute. Je tiens à précisier que ce chapitre sera plus « sombre » par rapport aux autres._

 _Vous souhaitant à tous bonne lecture._

 _Uchiha Yamii : Je te remercie d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et dans tes « favorites ». J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre._

Chapitre 10

Steam dormait paisiblement et ne voulait surtout pas se lever. Pourtant ce fut la sensation d'un poids sur elle qui la fit sortir de son sommeille. Papillonnant des yeux, elle voulut se redresser quand elle sentit au travers de son ventre un bras. Soulevant le drap, elle vit que c'était le bras de Kidd qui l'empêchait de se lever. Tournant la tête, le vit étendu sur le dos, s'étalant n'importe comment dans le lit. Prenant le poignet, Steam rabattit le bras sur le ventre de son capitaine. Une fois que cela fut fait la jeune femme voulut se lever mais malheureusement Kidd vint tout gâcher.

Elle ne sut comment mais ayant sentit le drap bouger, il c'était tourner vers elle pour venir de nouveau la plaquer sur le matelas et en plus il la ramena contre son torse.

\- Génial !

Elle essaya de bouger seulement à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, il raffermissait sa prise sur elle. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme laissa tomber. Au tant essayer de bouger un roc. Heureusement pour elle, la chance vint à sa rescousse. Des coups furent donner à la porte réveillant Kidd tandis que Steam souffla :

\- Merci mon dieu !

Retirant son bras, Kidd se le passa sur le visage pour essayer de bien se réveiller ce qui permit à Steam de se lever. En essayant d'enjamber Kidd, elle se prit les pieds dans le drap ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle tomba lourdement sur le torse du pirate qui poussa un énorme « Ouf ». Il allait protester quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Killer. En voyant Steam sur le torse de son capitaine, il se posa des questions. La jeune femme se releva sur les coudes immédiatement pour rectifier le tir.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! J'ai trébucher sur le drap !

Kidd quand à lui lança un regard noir à Killer afin qu'il ne puisse rien dire qui pourrait le contrarier. Au lieu de quoi, il demanda sèchement :

\- Pourquoi tout ce remue ménage ?

\- On vient d'arriver dans le Nouveau Monde Kidd.

\- Et cela suffit à me, je veux dire « nous » réveiller ? Ragea Kidd.

\- Un navire se dirige droit devant nous.

\- La marine ? Demanda Steam.

Kidd lança un drôle de regard à la jeune femme qui se trouvait encore sur son torse. Captant son regard, elle lui lança :

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Non ce n'est pas la Marine Steam. C'est un navire de pirate qui fait demi-tour on dirait. Expliqua Killer.

\- Comment cela, il fait demi-tour ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Que veux tu que je te dises ? Lança Killer. Des trouillards sûrement. Tu veux que l'on face quoi ?

\- Donne moi 5 minutes O.K ? Je te rejoint sur le pont.

\- Très bien.

Killer sortit en refermant la porte. Une fois le second partit, Steam se débrouilla pour sortir de lit se moquant des bruits que faisait Kidd à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait sur lui. Elle dut faire une galipette pour sortir enfin du lit. Une fois au sol, annonça :

\- Prem's pour la salle de bain !

Kidd qui était en positon assit dans son lit la vit détaller vers la salle bain. Levant les yeux aux ciel face à son comportement, il se leva pour poser ses pieds au sol. Craquant tous les muscles de son corps, il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. En fait, jamais il n'avait fait de nuit comme celle-ci. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il semblait apaiser. Faut dire que le fait d'avoir la jeune femme avec lui y était pour quelque chose. Bien sur il ne l'avait pas toucher, il s'était même pas approcher d'elle à part peut être là avant que Killer ne les réveilles. Bref, il se leva quand il vit revenir Steam enrouler dans une des ses serviettes. Le pirate allait dire un mot mais la jeune femme le devança :

\- Pas un mot ! La salle de bain est libre et non je n'ai pas tirer toute l'eau chaude !

\- Y a intérêt la gamine !

Se levant, il prit ses vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois seule, elle fouilla dans ses affaires qu'elle avait apporter. Elle y prit des sous vêtements composé d'un mini short rouge et du soutien gorge qui allait avec ainsi qu'un pantalon délavé suivi d'un t-shirt avec des loups et des corbeau dessus. Elle eut juste le temps de mettre ses sous vêtements que Kidd déboula dans la pièce telle une tornade. Steam prit le t-shirt pour se cacher derrière avant de gueuler sur son capitaine :

\- Ptain mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ?

\- Que...

Kidd ne s'attendait pas à la trouver dans cette tenue. Ayant pris sa douche rapidement pour se réveiller, il était revenu prendre son manteau et Steam pour sortir. Il pensait la trouver habiller, grosse erreur ! En plus c'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait en petite tenu. Son esprit en prenait un coup ! Il allait dire quelque chose mais la jeune femme lui ordonna :

\- Tourne toi de suite !

Poussant un grognement il s'exécuta non sans lorgner de temps en temps la jeune femme s'habiller. Il remarquait qu'elle avait prit du muscle là où il fallait mais sans tomber dans l'excès. Une fois habillé, elle lança :

\- Tu peux te retourner.

\- Pas trop tôt !

CLACK !

Kidd ne s'attendait pas à cela en se retournant vers la jeune femme. Une fois que sa tête fut à porter, elle le gifla assez fort pour qu'une marque rouge apparaisse sur sa joue. Touchant sa joue, il lança un regard noir à sa jeune membre d'équipage qui ne le lâchait pas du regard :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de me gifler !

\- Retour des choses ! Cela fait deux fois que tu me surprends en petite tenu !

\- Tu n'auras qu'a t'habiller plus vite ! La réprimanda Kidd en se massant la joue.

\- Tu aurais du t'annoncer voyons au lieu de débouler comme une tornade.

Kidd leva les yeux aux ciel au lieu de répondre avant de quitter la cabine suivit de la jeune femme qui -avait prit son manteau au passage-était encore furax qu'il l'ai vu en sous vêtements. Tous les deux filèrent vers le pont sans passer prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois sur le pont, le temps était exécrable, le ciel était pratiquement noir. Un orage se préparait en plus il commençait à pleuvoir un petit peu. Kidd s'approcha alors de Killer qui tenait près de Wire qui était à la barre. Steam quand à elle fixait l'horizon, Silver était avec elle mais il ne resta pas longtemps sur le pont. Au bout de 20 minutes il redescendit à l'abri et au sec. Ayant des plaques de métal sur le corps, l'orage et lui ne faisait pas bon ménage. En plus, il détestait la pluie ! Non qu'il l'aimait pas seulement ses poils se hérissait voir bouclaient sous ses plaques et cela le dérangeait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle lui donnait le bain, elle devait limite le traîner pour que mônsieur le loup soit propre ! Pire qu'un gamin !

Bref, elle plissa les yeux pour observer le dit navire au loin. Heat ayant vu Stema vint vers elle pour lui tendre une longue vue. Le remerciant d'un hochement de la tête, elle braqua l'objet pur observer le navire. La remontant, elle put distinguer le drapeau qui ne lui dit rien du tout. Enfin ce n'était pas un autre supernova. Enlevant la longue vue, elle parla avec Heat :

\- Ce n'est pas un supernova. Et toi tu reconnais ce drapeau ?

\- Laisse moi voir.

Il lui prit la longue vu afin de regarder un moment mais en la baissant il secoua la tête négativement.

\- Non connaît pas !

\- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre qu'il rebrousse chemin alors qu'ils viennent d'arriver dans le Nouveau Monde ?

\- Bizarre ? Je ne dirais pas cela, on dirait plus qu'ils ont...

\- La frousse ?

\- Hum oui.

La jeune femme lança un regard perplexe à son « grand frère » avant de reporter son regard au loin vers le navire pirate qui avançait vers eux.

\- Les lâches ne pas dignes d'être appeler des pirates !

Ayant entendu ce qu'avait Steam, Heat tourna la tête pour la voir s'accouder à la rambarde. Son regard était meurtrier renforcer aussi par la cicatrice qu'elle arborait à l'œil gauche. Dans sa positon non chalente, elle baissa la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix dure qu' Heat ne lui connaissait pas :

\- Durant mon périple j'ai faillit frôler la mort une fois.

Baissant sa tête, elle remonta la manche gauche de son manteau pour observer son tatouage de marque de clan. La touchant, elle put se remémorer la douleur quand le chef lui avait faite pour dire qu'elle avait réussit le test et que le clan l'acceptait. Relevant la tête, elle vit Heat qui la regardait. Montrant sa marque, elle lui expliqua :

\- J'ai frôler la mort pour avoir cette marque. Mon dos porte encore les cicatrices et mon visage est marquée à vie de cette journée funeste.

\- Qu'a tu fait pour avoir ce tatouage ?

\- A l'âge de 19 ans, je suis arriver sur une île qui était composée d'une immense jungle, des arbres gigantesque qui pouvait servir d'abris. La flore était étouffante, des lianes pendaient des arbres, les plantes étaient presque aussi grande que Kidd. Quand à la faune, j'ai vu des bêtes aussi dangereuse qu'un tigre et des poissons qui aurait put nourrir l'équipage pendant plusieurs mois. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réalisé où j'avais mit les pieds. Et je peux te dire que c'était très flippant.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Cette île était un immense terrain de chasse. Toutes personne extérieur était considérer comme une proie par la tribu locale. J'ai du tuer au moins 4 bons chasseurs avant d'être capturer.

\- Que c'est il passer ensuite ?

\- Ils m'ont amener à leur village. Leur chef avait apprit ce que j'avais fait. Il semblait impressionner et plutôt que de me tuer de façon classique, il ordonna que je passe leur test d'initiation. Quand un jeune veut devenir un chasseur, il doit passer un rite d'initiation. Très peu survive mais les survivants deviennent d'excellent chasseur. J'ai passer le test le matin même après ma capture. Un groupe m'a emmener aux abord d'un territoire d'une créature très dangereuse. Une créature si puissante et extrêmement vicieuse.

\- Que devais tu faire exactement et cette créature c'était quoi ?

Fermant les yeux une second, elle put revoir à travers ses paupières la créature qu'elle devait tuer, la cuisante douleur sur son visage et dans son dos. Les rouvrant elle toisa Heat qui avait attendu.

\- Je devais ramener sa tête comme preuve de ma réussite. Quand à cette créature, je ne saurais dire ce que c'était. Elle était grande, se tenant sur deux pattes arrière, une longue queue terminé par une pointe acérée, ses dents sont aussi tranchante que des rasoirs. Mais cet attirail n'est rien comparer à leur sang. Le sang est aussi une arme redoutable, il es acide. Je peux te dire que cela m'a surprise lorsque je l'ai poignardé. Après qu'elle m'ait blesser au visage avec sa queue. D'ailleurs regarde.

Steam enleva son manteau pour ensuite remonter son t-shirt sur son dos. Une fois ses blessures à découvert elle put entendre Heat lâcher un :

\- Bon sang de bois !

\- Je sais.

Redescendant son vêtement, elle reprit son manteau pour le remettre su son dos. Elle toisa Heat qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Cette créature m'a d'abord griffée puis en luis coupant la queue j'ai reçu de l'acide sur le dos. Pas au point que cela soit très grave mais quand même j'ai souffert en plus elle m'avait cassée des côtes. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon cas. Je ne sais comment mais j'ai réussit à lui couper la tête. Ensuite, je me souvint juste être sortie de la forêt puis de me réveillé dans la tente du chef. J'avais réussit le test et j'étais encore en vie. Le soir je reçu ma marque avant de partir le lendemain. Je savais qu'en faisant leur test c'était m'offrir une belle mort au lieu de quoi j'ai réussit.

\- Tu ne regrette pas d'être partit.

\- Honnêtement ? Non. Mais ce jours là j'ai crut vraiment mourir.

Heat hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait raison. Soudain un coup de canon retentit, venant du navire. Apparemment Kidd optait pour la manière forte. Pendant que Steam discutait avec Heat, Kidd regardait le navire qui venait dans leur direction. Il avait un visage fermé, l'air de mauvaise humeur. On dirait que le fait que des pirates reviennent sur leur pas ne l'enchantait guère. Pour lui, ces hommes n'étaient pas des pirates mais des lâches qui ne méritaient pas de naviguer sur la mer. Regardant son second, il ordonna froidement :

\- Feux !

Les coups de canon résonnèrent. Le navire pas préparer à l'attaque fut gravement touché au point qu'il sombra. Kidd remarqua alors une île loin de là où se dirigeait les survivants. Elle semblait lugubre mais bon, il ne devait pas lâcher les survivants d'une semelle. Cette île était composé d'une immense végétation ainsi que d'espèce de pointe formant des tours. Parfaitement effrayant.

\- Wire dirige nous vers cette île que l'on finisse le travail.

\- A vos ordres capitaine !

Kidd se dirigea vers Steam qui regardait l'île où ils allaient accosté. Se tenant à côté d'elle il balança :

\- Une fois à terre tu restera...

Mais elle le coupa :

\- Je viens avec vous O.K. ! Et inutile de me sortir un refrain macho !

\- J'aillais dire : « tu restera avec nous ».

Baissant la tête de honte, elle écouta ensuite son capitaine énoncer le reste :

\- Je t'interdit de t'éloigner ne serais ce qu'une seconde. Vu ?

\- Oui capitaine.

Il allait tourner les talons quand elle l'interpelle :

\- Dis moi, pourquoi fuyait ils à ton avis ?

\- Qui sait, on verra bien. Maintenant magne toi, l'orage se rapproche de plus en plus.

\- J'arrive !

Bougonnant, elle suivit son capitaine. Une fois qu'ils eurent accosté, tous le monde partit à la recherche des survivants. Steam eut une petite idée du sort que leur réservait Kidd. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Après tout, elle était une pirate et avait vu la mort de très près pour ne plus la craindre. Ayant entendu un grondement, elle sut que l'orage allait éclater. Il fallait préparer un abri et au plus vite. Se mettant devant Kidd elle lui demanda la permission :

\- L'orage va éclater, je propose de faire un abri le temps que les hommes ramènent les survivants. Histoire d'être au sec.

\- D'accord. Tu resteras avec Heat et quelque autres pour le construire. Qu'il soit prêt lorsque nous reviendront.

\- Comprit ! Ah et Kidd.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ne les tue pas.

\- Je te demande pardon la gamine ? Ses lâches faisaient demi-tour je te signale. Il ne mérites...

\- Tu m'a mal comprise. Le coupa-t-elle. J'ai pas dit ne les tue pas mais je ne crois pas avoir dit de les laisser en vie. Ramène les juste à l'abri, vivants si possible. Je veux les voir et leur dire ma façon de penser. J'ai beau être pirate depuis peu, je suis plus coriace qu'eux.

\- Depuis quand a tu soif de mort la gamine ?

\- Tu as mes blessures dans le dos...ainsi que mon visage...Crois tu qu'une lâche aurait survécut à cela ?

Kidd n'osa pas répondre, comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Si elle avait pu survivre à ce genre de blessures, elle pouvait tout affronter et préférerait mourir que de rebrousser chemin. Pas comme ces pirates apparemment. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il ordonna à certains de rester avec la jeune femme et de se mettre sous ses ordres en l'attendant. Voyant son capitaine partir, elle serra la bague qu'elle cachait sous son t-shirt tandis qu'elle leva le poignet gauche où se trouvait le bandana mais aussi l'emblème des Kidd's qui fut transformer en bracelet.

Toujours en train de regarder son poignet, elle leva les yeux sur le ciel, il fallait faire vite. Se retournant, elle ordonna :

\- Toi et toi aller chercher des larges feuilles pour faire un toit. Vous aller me chercher de grands bouts de bois pour faire des poteau. Quand aux autres, aller me chercher du cordage ou des lianes. Des longues et des grosses. Aller au boulot !

Tous le monde se mit à la tâche. Une fois le matériel apporter, Steam dirigea la manœuvre avant que le pluie ne leur tombe dessus. La jeune femme mettait les dernières touche sur le toit quand l'orage éclata. Elle reçu une grosse averse avant de descendre pour se mettre sous l'abri. Enlevant ses lunettes de soudures pour secouer ses cheveux pleins de flotte. Secouant la tête comme un chien elle remit ses lunettes en soufflant :

\- Pfiou ! Juste à temps, bravo les gars.

\- Tient. Un goéland à apporter ceci quand tu étais sur le toit à finir.

Heat, venait de lui tendre le journal d'aujourd'hui. Le prenant, elle le lut avant d'écarquiller les yeux en jurant :

\- Oh bon sang ! C'est pas vrai !

Refermant le journal, elle n'en croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle venait de lire. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction. Tournant la tête, elle vit Kidd se joindre à eux, trempé lui aussi. Regardant derrière lui, elle vit des hommes ligotés qui restèrent assis à même le sol.

\- Je constate que tu as retrouver tous les « fuyards ».

\- En effet la gamine. Bien joué pour l'abri. La félicita Kidd.

\- Merci. On a tous assuré. Tient le journal d'aujourd'hui, tu devrais trouver intéressant l'article du jour.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. Bonne lecture !

Se levant, elle se mit contre un poteau pour regarder les prisonniers. Un homme attira son attention. Il était plutôt grand voir plus grand que les autres. Elle devina aisément que c'était le capitaine du navire. Steam jugea qu'il n'était pas aussi dangereux que son capitaine à elle. Ce n'était pas un supernova, sa prime devait être élever mais pas au point de dépasser les 100 millions de Berry's.

Il avait les cheveux brun, un manteau rouge ainsi qu'un pantalon marron. Une épée était cinglée dans son dos. Mais avec Kidd dans les parages, ce genre d'armes n'aurait servi à rien. Ce qui l'interpella ce fut le regard de terreur qui habitait son visage. Soudain elle se rappela un détails qu'elle avait lu dans le journal avant sa rencontre avec les Kidd's. Oui, elle reconnut se pirate.

\- Haritsu Kendiyo...murmura -t-elle.

D'une oreille attentive, elle entendit son capitaine lire l'article qui l'avait interpeller avant qu'il ne revienne.

\- « Luffy au chapeau de paille était en fait vivant ». « Seize coup de cloche à Marine Ford ». Qu'es ce que c'est que cette « Ox Bell » ?

Steam tourna la tête vers Kidd qui avait poser cette question. Il avait bien dit « Ox Bell » ? La jeune femme allait répondre mais Killer fut plus rapide.

\- L'Ox Bell est une cloche sacrée...qui se trouvait jadis à bord du navire militaire « Ox Lloyd's ». L'usage au sein de la Marinz veut qu'on la fasse sonner huit coups pour remercier l'année qui prend fin... et huit autres pour accueillir celle qui commence. Ce sont les « seize coups de cloche »... Or ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. On peut donc penser...qu'il a voulut annoncer la fin d'une ère et le début d'une nouvelle.

\- Oui. Maintenant que l'époque de Barbe Blanche est révolue...Commença Kidd. Ce petit morveux a peut être voulu dire qu'il allait lui-même bâtir une nouvelle ère ?

\- En effet, si ce n'était pas sa volonté...Il ne serait pas revenu exprès là où il a perdu son frère, un endroit qui le fait horriblement souffrir. Tenta Heat.

Steam entendit Kidd rire avant que celui-ci ne jette le journal par terre.

\- HA HA HA HA HA ! Décidément ce bon à rien a le don de m'agacer !

A ce moment, des bruits dans le feuillage attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Braquant son regard là où la végétation bougeait. Soudain elle vit des formes géante en sortir. Elle lança un regard à certains afin qu'ils ne face pas de geste brusque tandis qu'elle regarda de plus près ces animaux curieux. Si jamais, ils attaquaient, Steam utiliserait son don pour les calmer. Pendant ce temps, Kidd continuait de pester contre le chapeau de paille.

\- Je ne nierais pas le fait qu'avec cette guerre, il a devancé d'une bonne tête tous les nouveaux venus...Dont la prime dépasse les 100 millions de Berry's. Néanmoins, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le laisser agir à sa guise !

Steam le vit alors sortir de l'abri pour toiser les prisonniers pour autant elle garda un œil sur les animaux qui observaient la scène. Une fois devant le capitaine, il annonça avec dégoût :

\- Regardez moi ça... Je pensais que le « Nouveau Monde » nous réserverait un peu plus de surprise, mais je ne suis pour l'instant tombé que sur un ramassis de mauviette.

Le capitaine capturé se mit alors à parler ou plutôt à supplier.

\- Laissez nous tranquille ! Nous vous avons rien fait ! Je vous en suppli, on était justement sur le point de quitter cette mer ! Laissez nous rentrer au « paradis » !

En le regardant supplier Kidd, Steam le trouva pathétique. Il avait fait tous ce chemin pour revenir sur l'autre côté de Grande Line parce qu'il avait trop peur ? Aucune pitié ne lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là. La tirade de ce trouillard impressionna pas Kidd.

\- « Le paradis » ? Tu veux parler de ton chaleureux petit foyer ?

\- Vous venez d'arriver ici ! Vous n'avez aucunes idées des horreurs qu'il y a en réserve pour vous ! Si nous restons ici, nous allons tous simplement mourir ! Tous ce que nous voulons, c'est revenir au paradis ! Je vous en supplie !

\- Tu es tellement petit...

Elle vit Kidd lever sa main droite pour utiliser son pouvoir. Steam se dit que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir. Se dirigeant vers son capitaine, elle lui prit son poignet pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Kidd allait dire quelque chose mais en voyant que ce n'était que la jeune femme, il se calma un peu. Voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il comprit de suite ce qu'elle voulait faire. Baissant sa main, il s'écarta pour la laisser approcher des prisonniers. Une fois à la hauteur du capitaine, elle s' accroupie avant de parler.

\- Tu veux retourner de l'autre côté de Grande Line n'es ce pas ? La partie que l'on nomme le paradis.

Le capitaine n'osa pas répondre face à cette jeune femme qui avait comprit de quoi il parlait.

\- Dis moi, pourquoi t'es tu lancer sur la mer toi et tes hommes ? Tu voulais trouver le One Piece, devenir le prochain roi des pirates ? Ai je raison ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête devant les fait qu'elle énonçait.

\- Alors pourquoi rebrousser chemin maintenant ? Après tout, tu es arriver dans le Nouveau Monde, j'ai du mal à comprendre que des pirates telle que vous prenne leur jambes à leur cou devant le danger.

\- Tu ne sais pas les danger, ni les créatures qui vivent ici ! Vous risquez de mourir ! Énonça le capitaine. La mort plane ici ! Elle viendra tous vous prendre !

Steam se mit alors rire de ton son soûl sous le regard effarer du capitaine. Reprenant son sérieux, elle l'empoigna par son espèce de foulard violet pour qu'il puisse la regarder droit dans ses yeux vairons chargé de colère. D'une voix froide, dénuer d'émotion, elle lança :

\- Espèce de trouillard ! Pirate de seconde zone ! Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ensuite de rebrousser parce que tu as peur de la mort ? Sache que j'ai vu la mort de très près et maintenant je n'en ait pas peur. Regarde ma cicatrice sur mon visage. Regarde là ! J'ai faillit y laisser mon œil et mon dos aussi porte les cicatrices. Ces blessures auraient pu causer ma perte mais j'y ai survécut. La mort ne fait pas peur maintenant. Si tu n'es pas capable de l'affronter, tu ne vaut rien et les lâches comme toi me font gerber ! Je suis une femme et pourtant je n'ai pas peur comme toi. Les hommes derrière moi pourront en témoigner.

Le repoussant, elle se leva pour lui cracher au visage avant de se retirer. Tournant son regard vers un animal, elle utilisa son fluide pour le terrasser. La bête tomba dans un grand « Boum ». Les prisonniers poussèrent des exclamations de terreur face à cette femme. Passant à côté de Kidd, elle lui lança :

\- Ces hommes ne méritent pas d'être des pirates !

Elle rejoignit l'abri pour laisser son capitaine régler cette affaire. Levant sa main droite, il fit venir à lui tout objet métallique à lui pour former une main géante.

\- Ceux qui ne sont pas prêt à mourir...N'ont pas leur place sur cette mer !

Steam ferma les yeux en entendants les cris d'agonie des prisonniers qui rendaient l'âme face à l'attaque de son capitaine. Les rouvrant, elle vit qu'il les avaient crucifier sur des croix en bois, les animaux curieux avaient fui. Se tenant devant celle où se trouvait le corps du capitaine, sa main droite toujours recouverte d'objet en métal Kidd hurla :

\- Je viens tout droit pour toi ! Alors il vaut mieux que tu sois prêt pour moi chapeau de paille !

Il se mit à rire comme un diable. Ce que personne ne pouvait savoir c'était qu'une paire de yeux de couleur ambre avait tout vu de la scène, caché dans des branche d'arbre. Une fois Kidd calmé, il laissa tomber la masse d'armes et d'objet qu'il avait utiliser pour ordonner :

\- Retournons au navire. Demain nous irons explorer l'île pour refaire le plein dans les cales. Exécution !

\- Ouais capitaine !

Tous le monde prit la route du navire. Steam allait aussi s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'une main vernis de rouge se posa sur son épaule gauche. Relevant la tête, elle toisa son capitaine qui avait un air sérieux. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir une lueur d'inquiétide. Il s'inquiétait pour elle ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Tu as peur que je me cache à cause de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Se tournant vers lui, elle se mit en face de lui pour dire :

\- Beaucoup d'embûches nous attendent. Le sang devra être versé. Pour survivre j'ai du tuer moi aussi. C'est la loi de la jungle, seul les plus forts pourront survivre. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles dans le Nouveau Monde.

D'un regard sérieux, elle annonça :

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer pour protéger l'équipage ! Je n'aurais aucune pitié !

Kidd regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à là. En réalité, il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait tuer pour protéger quelqu'un. Steam avait plus de cran qu'il ne l'aurait penser en la voyant ainsi. Bien sûr, il savait que sous se caractère se cachait une personne vulnérable. Une personne qui avait besoins d'attention. En plus, Kidd sentait au fond de lui que si jamais il arrivait malheur à cette jeune femme, son esprit ne pourrait le supporter. Il avait perdu Max, il ne voulait plus revivre cette douleur. Posant sa main gauche sur sa joue, il la caressa avant de dire :

\- Je te crois. Mais sache que ne je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Aurore !

Le fait qu'il utilise son vrai prénom toucha la jeune femme qui rougit un petit peu. Retirant sa main, il avança en lançant :

\- Allons s'y !

\- D'accord !

La jeune femme suivit son capitaine en accélérant le pas pour le suivre. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta net avant de braquer son regard vers la végétation derrière elle. Le sixième sens de la jeune femme c'était mit en alerte. Elle ne sut comment, ni pourquoi mais elle aurait jurer qu'une présence l'observait caché dans la végétation. Puis une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola en poussant des cris perçant. Regardant la nuée, Steam plissa les yeux avant d'entendre Kidd hurler après elle :

\- Steam ! Dépêche toi !

Tournant la tête, elle rejoignit Kidd qui l'attendait au loin. Dans la végétation des yeux observait la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans un bruit d'aile. Une fois sur le bateau, tous le monde se dirigea à l'abri pour ne pas tomber malade. Dans la cabine de Kidd, Steam commença à retirer ses vêtements avant de prendre des vêtements propre pour se changer dans la salle de bain. Kidd quand à lui, enleva son manteau de plumes qu'il posa sur une chaise avant d'enlever ses lunettes de soudures.

Secouant la tête, il envoya de l'eau partout avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour ensuite les remettre. Voyant la jeune femme revenir dans des vêtements propres, ses lunettes autour du cou, une serviette dans la main, elle était en train de ce sécher les cheveux. Il la vit s'asseoir au bord du lit. Quelque chose interpella le pirate. Il remarqua qu'elle était songeuse. Comme si quelque chose la contrariait.

\- Steam...

Passant la serviette dans ses ses cheveux, elle essaya de les sécher. N'ayant pas entendu Kidd, elle continua son manège avant d'entendre son nom.

\- Steam !

\- Hum ? Quoi ?

\- Qu'es ce qui te tracasse ?

Posant la serviette sur le lit, Steam fit mine de réfléchir avant de regarder Kidd.

\- Je ne sais pas...En fait quand nous repartions j'ai...

Kidd vit qu'elle chercha ses mots pour lui expliquer ce qui la tracassait. Finalement, elle décida de tout lui expliquer même s'il risquait de la prendre pour une folle.

\- J'ai eu l'impression d'être observé. Je sais que cela peut paraître dingue mais j'ai eu vraiment l'impression que quelque chose m'observait. Peut être que cela n'était pas grand chose, un animal sans doute. En fait c'était comme si j'avais un sixième sens qui me disait : « Attention ! ». Cela c'est manifesté par une sorte de frisson qui à courut tout le long de ma colonne vertébral.

Soudain, elle eut un petit rire forcé avant de regarder Kidd qui n'avait rien dit. Tout du long, il l'avait écouté sans broncher.

\- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

\- Non. Nous avons tous des intuitions, moi y comprit. Donc non, je ne te prend pas pour une folle. De plus, je me fit toujours à ce que me dises mes hommes. Pense tu qu'il y ait un grand danger sur cette île ?

\- Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Qui sait ce que nous réserve cet endroit. Bon je voudrais dormir si cela ne t'ennuie pas.

Steam ramena la serviette dans la salle de bain avant d'aller se mettre sous la couette. Kidd quand à lui médita sur les paroles de sa membre d'équipage. Elle n'avait pas tort sur un point, qui sait ce que leur réservait cette île. D'ailleurs sur l'île des choses se passaient pendant que l'équipage dormait. Dans la végétation, une espèce de tigre était en train de chasser quand celui-ci fut prit de violentes convulsions. Du sang goutta de ses yeux, de ses oreilles et de son museau. En à peine 5 minutes, le grand fauve s'écroula sur le côté, mort. Plus tard d'autres fauves vinrent se régaler de ce repas frais tandis qu'un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre et que les autres fauves ne succombes eux aussi des mêmes symptômes. Le lendemain, plusieurs groupes partirent explorer l'île pour ramener de quoi faire le plein des cales mais aussi pour voir si elle était habitée. Steam partait avec Silver et Kidd. Monsieur, ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille seule.

\- Puisque je te dit que Silver sera avec moi !

\- Je m'en fiche, je viens avec toi point final !

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine à qui ont doit surveiller les faits et geste ! Je vais avoir 22 ans !

\- Pardon ! Tu disais quelque chose ?

\- Kidd !

\- La discussion est close !

Steam avait alors rager mais le ferrailleur n'avait pas céder d'un pouce. Cela faisait plus d'1 heure qu'ils crapahutaient dans la végétation. Apparament, l'île était déserte mais de part son expérience, la jeune femme se méfiait. Kidd quand à lui, était devant écartant les branches sur son passage. Silver quand à lui restait près d'eux seulement, il était à cran. Steam le sentait. Depuis qu'ils avaient posé pied sur à terre, le loup était sur ses gardes. Mais pourquoi, cela intriguais la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression qu'il sentait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas déceler. Soudain, le loup et la jeune femme entendirent Kidd pousser un juron bien prononcer.

\- _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Tous les deux se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu'avez trouver Kidd et le spectacle laissa la jeune femme sans voix. Devant eux se tenais un cimetière d'animaux en décompositions. Il y avait au moins plus d'une dizaine de corps. Steam incommoder par l'odeur mit sa main sur son nez tandis que Silver s'approcha doucement. Reniflant un corps avant de grogner tout en cherchant quelque chose. Les deux pirates regarda le comportement du loup qui semblait ne pas comprendre sa réaction.

S'approchant de son compagnon à quatre pattes, Steam le regarda de plus près. Jamais, elle ne l'avais vu avec une telle réaction. Posant sa main sur sa plaque dorsal, elle essaya de le calmer. Ayant sentit le contact d'une main sur sa plaque, Silver se calma un peu. Bougeant sa main comme pour le caresser, Steam remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange sur un corps. S'approchant, elle mit à genoux à terre. Soulevant la tête de l'animal, elle vit du sang au niveaux des yeux, du museau et des oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas normal ça...

\- Qu'as tu trouver la gamine ?

S'étant approcher de la jeune femme, Kidd observa le corps avant de regarder Steam.

\- Qu'es t-il arriver ?

\- Laisse moi juste une minute.

Prenant son poignard, elle entreprit de découper le haut du crâne de l'animal. Kidd la regarda faire, vraiment impressionner par le fait qu'elle savait comment s'y prendre. Une fois finit, elle posa son arme à terre pour ensuite enlever ce qu'elle avait découpé. Ce qu'elle vit confirma ses doutes. Le cerveau de l'animal n'existait plus. A la place se trouvait, une masse informe ensanglantée. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était comment cela avait pu se produire. Steam avait l'impression que l'on avait broyer le cerveau via compression mais aucune trace sur le crâne. Ce n'était pas normal. Se tournant vers son capitaine elle s'expliqua :

\- Il a eut le cerveau broyer.

\- Broyer ? Comment cela ?

\- Regarde par toi même. Il ne reste plus qu'une masse informe. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment cela à pu se produire. Déjà sur un animal c'est compliquer mais là, on en a plusieurs. En plus, tu as vu leur position ?

\- Ouais j'ai remarquer.

\- Je pense qu'ils se sont tordu de douleur avant de succomber à l'hémorragie.

Soudain Steam se tint la tête ainsi que Kidd. On aurait dit qu' une migraine venait pointer le bout de son nez. Silver quand à lui, ayant vu ses camarades se tenir la tête en gémissant de douleur, braqua son regard vers la végétation. Mettant sa queue dans un certain angle, il lança des épines dans un buisson ce qui eut pour effet que les deux pirates n'eurent plus mal à leur tête. Reprenant ses esprits, Kidd lança :

\- Putain ! C'était quoi cela ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai eu soudain mal à la tête. Comme si on me broyait la boîte crânienne.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre plus loin sur l'île. Silver se mit en position en grognant tandis que Kidd et Steam se préparèrent à voir quelque chose surgir. Ils attendirent puis d'autres cris vinrent, Steam eut alors une illumination.

\- Les hommes...

\- Viens ! Allons voir vite !

Le trio se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Steam essaya tant bien que mal de suivre son capitaine qui filait comme une flèche. Il n'était motivé que par une chose. On s'en prenait à ses hommes et celui qui faisait cela allait le payer très cher. Arriver sur les lieux, ils trouvèrent un groupe qui se tenait la tête tandis que d'autres saignait déjà des yeux. Faisant juste un pas dans leur direction, Kidd tomba à genoux en se tenant lui aussi la tête.

\- Kidd !

Steam tomba elle aussi à genoux. Silver voyant son amie et les hommes d'équipage agoniser, se positionna au centre tout en reniflant l'air. Soudain, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Lançant des épines et utilisant son don de magnétisme, il visa un arbre. Une cri se fit entendre qui n'avait rien de très rassurant. Silver sut qu'il avait fait fuir l'intrus. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous le monde se sentit mieux. Certains arrivèrent à se relever tandis que d'autres ne purent pas. Le loup quand à lui se dirigea vers Steam qu'il poussa du museau. La jeune femme, releva la tête pour toiser son ami.

\- Merci Silver...

\- Bon sang ma tête !

Kidd se releva avec difficulté. Se calant contre lui, Silver réussit à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Le pirate posa sa main sur son dos pour trouver l'équilibre. Il braqua ensuite son regard vers ses hommes qui tentèrent de se tenir sur leur jambes. Steam se dirigea vers certains pour voir s'ils allaient bien mais malheureusement trois hommes étaient morts. D'autres étaient sonner si bien qu'ils furent soutenus par leur camarade. S'essuyant le visage, la jeune femme vit son loup se diriger vers un endroit. Le suivant, elle écarta la végétation pour le trouver au pied d'un arbre.

Là, elle vit les épines planté à plusieurs mètres de haut ainsi que des armes, des plumes et du sang noir. Prenant une plume, elle l'examina mais du la ranger dans une de ses poches quand Kidd ordonna :

\- Que l'on porte les blessés et direction le navire ! Tout de suite !

Les hommes partirent tant bien que mal vers le navire. Kidd se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui revenait avec Silver. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il lança :

\- Une fois au navire, on se casse de cette île de malheur ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est responsable et je ne veut pas le savoir. On fera le plein à la prochaine île.

\- Silver à touché quelque chose qui nous observait dans cet arbre. Il y avait du sang et des plumes.

\- Des plumes ?

\- Je sais c'est dingue mais...Kidd, quoi que ce soit, cette chose ne veut pas de nous sur cette île.

\- J'avais remarquer la gamine ! Ironisa Kidd. D'ailleurs comment ce fait il que la boule métallique n'est pas été affecté ?

\- J'en sais rien...Après tout j'ignore moi aussi tout ce qui concerne l'espèce de Silver. En tout cas sans lui on serait mort.

\- Ouais tu as raison. Viens allons au navire.

\- Je te suis.

Le trio se dirigea vers le navire. Une fois à bord, il alla ordonna à Killer de lever l'ancre sauf que celui-ci le prévint qu'ils avaient un problème :

\- Certains hommes ne sont pas revenus.

\- Combien exactement ?

\- 7.

\- Ils sont certainement morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Lève l'ancre.

\- Kidd que c'est il passé ? Certains hommes étaient couvert de sang sur le visage.

\- Trop long à expliquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette foutu île abrite quelque chose qui a faillit tous nous tuer. Heureusement que la boule de métal était là !

Killer ne dit rien tandis qu'il observait Steam sur le pont, caressant le loup. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Puis un homme cria :

\- Capitaine ! L'ancre est bloqué !

\- Quoi ?

Tous se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où des hommes essayèrent de tirer pour remonter l'ancre. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent arrêter tellement ils étaient fatigués. Se penchant au dessus de la rambarde, Steam vit que l'eau était tinté. Soufflant, elle prit une décision malgré le fait que Kidd ne serait pas content. Se redressant, elle lança :

\- L'ancre est sûrement bloqué par des plantes. Je vais plonger !

\- Hors de question ! Ordonna Kidd. Pas question que tu recommences ton petit manèges comme avec le monstre marin.

\- Tu veux quitter l'île rapidement ? Oui ? Alors laisse moi plonger.

\- Je t'interdit de...

Le capitaine ne put continuer sa phrase car elle venait de lui lancer son manteau en pleine figure. Enlevant le manteau avec rage, il allait répliquer quand il se stoppa net devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui et ses hommes. Steam était en train de se déshabiller, lançant ses vêtements sur le pont. Se retrouvant en sous-vêtements, elle prit seulement son poignard pour ensuite lancer à la cantonade :

\- Une fois que j'aurais libérer l'ancre, vous pourrez la remonter. Tenez vous tous en position !

Mettant l'arme dans sa bouche, elle écarta les bras pour ensuite plonger dans la mer. Sur le pont, personne ne dit mot et pour cause ! Certains auraient voulu en voir plus tandis que Kidd n'en revenait pas qu'elle leur ait fait un strip-tease avant de lui désobéir en plongeant ! Sortant de sa torpeur, il put entendre des choses qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela venait d'un de ses hommes, celui qui avait fait une blague douteuse à propos de son corps.

\- Dommage qu'elle se soit arrêter. J'aurais aimé en voir plus.

\- Tu devrais te taire bon sang ! Le capitaine pourrait t'entendre. Oublie pas ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois que tu as ouvert ta bouche à propos d'elle. En plus, Steam n'est pas ce genre de femme. Soit plus respectueux !

\- C'est vrai. Enchaîna un autre. Steam n'est pas un morceau de viande !

\- Tss ! Vous n'êtes pas marrant ! Au moins le capitaine à de la chance lui !

\- T'aurais du te taire Drick !

Le fameux Drick sentit un regard noir derrière son dos. Se retournant, il reçu le coup de poing de son capitaine dans sa face. Le coup l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout, Kidd quand à lui lança :

\- Retournez immédiatement à votre poste ! Tenez vous près lorsque l'ancre sera libérer !

S'avançant vers Drick, il l'empoigna par le cou pour lui dire :

\- Parle encore de Steam comme tu viens de le faire et je la laisserais s'occuper de toi ! Et crois moi, tu risquerais de le regretter.

Puis, il le laissa tomber sur le pont. Retournant vers l'endroit où la jeune femme avait plonger pour surveiller son retour. Pendant ce temps sous l'eau, Steam nagea jusqu'à l'ancre. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Des espèce de plantes noire s'enroulaient autour de l'ancre mais la jeune femme ne put voir où elles venaient tellement l'eau était assez sale. S'accrochant à l'une d'elle, elle prit son poignard pour couper les plantes. Seulement cela ne se passa pas comme prévus. Plus, elle en coupais, plus d'autres plantes venaient comme par magie se mettre sur l'ancre. Au bout d'un moment, à cause du manque d'air, elle dut remonter à la surface.

Sauf qu'en voulant remonter, son pied fut coincer dans des plantes. S'en rendant compte, elle essaya de s'extirper mais elle n'y arriva et le manque d'air se fit très bien sentir. En surface, Kidd attendait patiemment le retour de la jeune femme quand il vit des bulles d'air à la surface. Il comprit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Merde...

Enlevant son manteau à plumes, il ne réfléchit pas et commença à enjamber la rambarde avant que Killer ne le retint.

\- Kidd ! Tu es fou ? Si tu sautes, tu vas te noyer.

\- Elle aurait du remonter depuis un moment. Je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas.

\- Certes mais ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois.

\- Elle va se noyer si on intervient pas !

Les deux hommes continuais à se « chamailler » qu'ils ne virent pas Silver s'approcher pour sauter sur la rambarde avant de plonger dans l'eau. Tous le monde entendirent un énorme « PLOUF ». Allant à la rambarde, Kidd observa l'eau qui faisait des cercles. Toujours le pied emprisonner, Steam commençais à suffoquer lorsqu'elle vit un corps énorme se diriger vers elle. Silver, d'un coup de mâchoire coupa les plantes qui retenaient le pied de la jeune femme. Une fois son pied libérée, elle s'accrocha à son loup qui les remontent à la surface. Une à l'air libre, elle respira tout en toussant. Kidd les voyant ordonna que l'on les remontes tout de suite. S'accrochant à la corde qu'on lui lançait, elle grimpa tout en haut tandis que Silver fit de même. Une fois à la rambarde, on la hissa pour qu'elle soit sur le pont idem pour le loup qui se secoua comme un fou.

Se mettant en position assise, elle toussa encore de l'eau de mer tout en s'essuyant le visage. Elle sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur les épaules. Levant la tête, elle vit que c'était Kidd qui lui mettait son manteau sur elle. S'accroupissant à sa hauteur, il demanda :

\- Que c'est il passé en dessous ?

\- (tousse)...Des plantes bizarres retiennent l'ancre...(tousse)...chaque fois que j'en coupais...(tousse) d'autres venais les remplacer...réussit à me coincer le pied...(tousse)...

\- Ok. C'est bon je te ramène à la cabine.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

\- Peux marcher...seule.

\- Tu es en sous-vêtements la gamine ! Pas question que mes hommes te revoient encore dans cette tenue !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'il la prit dans ses bras en mode marié, Silver prit ses vêtements. Kidd allait se mettre en marche mais il lança :

\- Je veux qu'un gars monte la garde ce soir !

\- Ouais capitaine !

\- Drick tu t'y colles ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Bien capitaine.

Kidd partit ensuite suivit de Silver vers sa cabine. Une fois dedans, il déposa la jeune femme sur le lit tandis qu'il allait chercher une serviette afin qu'elle puisse se sécher et lui préparer un bain. Resserrant les pans du manteau, Steam essaya tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Silver quand à lui se coucha au pied du lit comme pour veiller sur elle. Kidd revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite serviette. S'asseyant sur le lit, il la mit sur la tête de la jeune femme et commença à lui frictionner les cheveux pour les sécher. Au bout d'un moment, elle du lui prendre le poignet pour le stopper :

\- Je peux le faire toute seule.

\- Chut ! Laisse toi faire comprit ? Tu es toute dégoulinante d'eau de mer.

Enlevant la serviette, il lui prit le menton afin qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne refait jamais cela comprit ?

\- Refaire quoi ? Me jeter à l'eau pour essayer de nous sortir de ce guêpier ! Railla la jeune femme.

\- Ça et le fait de faire un strip-tease devant nous !

Steam commença à rougir. C'est vrai que Kidd n'avait pas tort à ce sujet mais sur le coup elle voulait juste pouvoir débloquer l'ancre afin qu'ils mettent les voiles.

\- Je suis désoler...Sur le coup j'ai pas réfléchit.

\- Ça c'est sur ! J'ai du remettre les idée à l'un de mes hommes en plus ! Enfin, va dans la salle de bain prendre un bain. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

\- Très bien capitaine.

Se levant, elle alla dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte à clé. Poussant un soupir, Kidd regarda le loup qui était encore au sol :

\- Parfois je me demande comment tu as fait pour la supporté tous ce temps la boule de poil !

Il reçut un coup de queue dans le tibia avant que Silver ne se lève pour sortir de la cabine afin de rejoindre celle de Steam. Se massant la jambe, il pesta :

\- Maudit molosse !

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain, Steam se prélassait dans l'eau que Kidd avait fait couler pour elle. Au bout de 20 minutes, elle sortie de l'eau, prit une serviette pour se sécher avant de l'enrouler autour de son corps et de remettre le manteau sur ses épaules. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle retrouva Kidd qui se massait toujours la jambe et remarqua que Silver n'était plus là. Comprenant ce qui avait pu se passer, elle secoua la tête.

\- T'a pas pu t'empêcher de l'asticoter le ferrailleur.

Relevant la tête, il toisa la jeune femme qui portait son manteau et une de ses serviettes. Se relevant, il demanda :

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui et merci pour le bain.

Kidd hocha la tête avant de la laisser s'habiller tranquillement avant que le duo ne se mettent au lit. Durant la nuit, Drick montait la garde suivant les ordres de son capitaine. Il savait qu'il avait exagérer quand il avait parler la jeune femme. Mais bon, il faillait admettre que le capitaine avait de la chance. Ruminant, il entendit soudain du bruit venant de la berge. S'accoudant à la rambarde, il vit une silhouette d'une jeune femme. Et pas n'importe qui : Steam. Drick se demandait comment elle avait pu sortir du navire. Peu importait pour l'homme qui sauta à terre pour suivre la jeune femme dans la végétation.

Drick eut du mal à la suivre, faut dire qu'elle avait de l'avance par rapport à lui. Au bout d'une moment, il la trouva. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas bouger. Essoufflé, il reprit son souffle pour parler :

\- Eh Steam qu'es ce que tu fait ici ? Kidd est au courant que...Steam ?

Drick trouva étrange qu'elle ne lui réponde pas, elle qui était si bavarde. S'avançant vers la jeune femme, il posa sa main sur son épaule tout en l'interpellant.

\- Steam ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour toiser Drick qui recula d'horreur face à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Puis il se mit à crier, saignant des yeux, du nez et des oreilles avant de succomber. Personne ne l'entendit crier ce soir là. Le lendemain, Kidd apprit qu'il lui manquait un homme. Rageant, il ordonna que l'on retrouve. Ce fut Silver qui retrouva le corps, mort comme les autres le jour d'avant. L'équipage tenta encore de libérer l'ancre mais ce fut vain. Impossible de se défaire de ces étranges plantes.

Pendant ce temps, Steam semblaIt très songeuse. Il y avait quelque chose sur cette île qui était très dangereux au point d'éloigner un homme du navire. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait une forme d'intelligence. Regardant la plume qu'elle avait trouver hier, elle l'examina attentivement. Cette plume était noire mais au soleil, il y avait des reflets rouge comme si les plumes étaient teinté de sang. Chose encore plus étrange, elle était plus grande que la normale. A première vu, on aurait dit une plume de corbeau sauf que les plumes de corbeaux n'ont pas de teinte rouge et leur plumes n'ont pas cette taille. On aurait dit un mélange entre un corbeau et un condor. Tous cela était bizarre même pour Steam qui avait vu tant de chose étrange au cour de sa vie. Le plus étrange ce fut le comportement de Silver. Le loup était sur les nerfs et semblait sur ses gardes tout le temps. Sur les conseils de la jeune femme, Kidd laissa le loup aller et venir sur le navire. Cela eut pour effet que personne ne manquait plus à l'appel.

Pour autant, le navire ne pouvait toujours pas partir. Cela devenait très frustrant pour le tous le monde. Une nuit, n'arrivant pas dormir, Steam réussit à sortir du lit et ainsi de la cabine sans réveiller son capitaine. Allant sur le pont, elle se promena en long et en large. Soudain, elle vit quelqu'un sur le sable qui la fixait. Ne pouvant voir le visage, elle se pencha sur la rambarde, elle regarda attentivement mais rien n'y fait. Tous ce que Steam voyait c'était qu'une femme la regardait.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Aucune réponse. Steam répéta sa question plusieurs fois mais l'inconnue ne répondit toujours pas. Commençant à être lassé de ce petit jeu, Steam allait sauter à terre quand Silver apparut pour grogner. Cela surpris la jeune femme qui resta sur le pont pour gronder son loup.

\- Silver ! Chut tais toi, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Rien n'y fit, le loup continuent de grogner si bien que tous le monde commença à se réveiller. Levant la tête, Steam fut surprise de ne plus voir l'inconnue sur la plage.

\- Mais comment...

\- Steam !

La voix de Kidd la sortie de sa rêverie. Le pirate c'était réveiller en sursaut en ayant entendu le loup hurler. Il ronchonnait en essayant de réveiller la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse le calmer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son lit vide. Se levant il ouvrit violemment la porte pour aller sur le pont afin de calmer le loup. Kidd trouva alors la jeune femme qui tentait de calmer son loup tout en regardant par de là la rambarde. Cela le mit en pétard !

Se précipitant vers elle, il lui prit le bras afin qu'elle lui soit face à lui. Steam fut surprise de la violence de Kidd. Toujours en colère, il jura :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

\- Kidd ! Tu me fais mal là.

\- Répond moi ! Qu'es ce que tu faisais exactement ?

Face à la fureur de son capitaine, elle du tout raconter.

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis promener sur le pont. C'est alors que j'ai vu...

\- Vu quoi ?

\- Une femme. Enfin, je crois que c'était une femme.

\- Comment cela une femme ?

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un sur la plage. J'ai demander qui c'était mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. J'allais sauté à terre quand Silver est apparu en grognant. Je voulais le calmer mais quand j'ai relever la tête, elle n'était plus la. Aïe ! Kidd ! Je sens plus mon bras là.

Lâchant le bras, il essaya de faire un lien à ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Elle avait vu une femme sur terre et elle voulait aller la voir sachant que des hommes à lui venaient de mourir. Il comprit de suite qu'elle voulait aller à la poursuite de cette femme mystérieuse. Kidd comprit aussi qu'il aurai pu la perdre.

\- Si je comprend bien, tu allais suivre une inconnu, en pleine nuit ? Une inconnue qui pourrait être responsable de la mort de certains de mes hommes ?

Steam comprit de suite qu'elle avait fait une boulette. Se mordant la lèvre, elle bafouilla :

\- Je...eh bien...

\- Pas la peine de te justifier ! Demains certains irons fouiller l'île à la recherche de cette mystérieuse femme tandis que les autres resteront à bord pour essayer de nous sortir de ce guêpier. Tandis que toi, tu resteras à bord jusqu'à ce que l'on quitte cette île ! Et gare à toi si tu désobéi à mes ordres !

\- Tch !

\- Que tous le monde retourne se coucher. Steam vient avec moi. De suite !

\- Oui capitaine ! Marmonna la jeune femme.

Silver quand à lui resta sur le pont à faire sa « ronde » alors que tous le monde regagna sa cabine. Au loin dans la végétation, une créature pestait d'avoir été déranger par le loup. Elle se demandait comment ce loup avait pu savoir ce qu'elle était. En tout cas, une chose était sur, cette jeune femme ne l'avait pas suivit comme l'autre la nuit dernière. Il faudrait qu'elle l'examine de plus près.

Dans la cabine du capitaine, c'était l'orage. Kidd tournait en rond en grognant tel un lion tandis que Steam se tenait en retrait, l'ai gêner. Sans prévenir, il se retourna vers elle, la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu te rend compte que tu aurais pu y passer cette nuit ? Hein ?

\- Kidd...je...suis désoler...

\- _Désoler ?!_ Tu dis que tu es désoler ? Tu te rend compte que sans ta boule de poil, tu serais aller à sa rencontre et que lendemain j'aurais pu retrouver ton cadavre ? Tu y as pensé ?

Steam voulait répondre mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Rien parce que Kidd avait raison, elle aurait vu mourir et les membres d'équipages auraient retrouver son corps sans vie le lendemain. La jeune femme baissa la tête de honte de son comportement. Voyant que sa tirade avait fait mouche, Kidd lui releva la tête avec ses deux mains afin qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Si tu mourrais crois tu que cela passera inaperçu parmi nous ? Tu crois que je ne serais pas triste de t'avoir perdu ? Tu es importante Steam. Tu es importante pour moi !

Les paroles de Kidd lui faisait du bien mais elle essaya de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière. Relâchant sa tête, il lui tourna le dos avant de dire :

\- Vas te coucher maintenant !

Avant d'obéir, elle lui dit :

\- Kidd. Demain, emmène Silver avec toi. S'il a pu détecter cette femme quand j'étais sur le pont, il pourrait le refaire demain.

Poussant un soupir, il marmonna :

\- D'accord. Maintenant va dormir.

Steam de suite au lit pour dormir. Au bout de 5 minutes, Kidd vint lui aussi se coucher tout en prenant soin de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne lui fausse pas compagnie encore une fois. Le lendemain, Steam regarda Kidd emmener Killer, Eat, Wire et 2 autres gars à terre avec Silver en tête pour retrouver la femme qu'elle avait vu. Quand le gars s'enfoncèrent dans la végétation, elle partit à l'intérieur pour s'entraîner.

Sur l'île, Kidd était aux aguets ainsi que le reste de ses hommes. Il guettait les réactions du loup qui était devant eux. Celui-ci avait repérer une odeur quand ils étaient sur la plage. Depuis maintenant 2 heures, il suivait une piste. Le pirate quand à lui se remémorait les derniers événements pour trouver un sens. Tous ce qu'il avait c'était qu'une femme était sur cette île, des plantes étaient enroulée autour de leur ancre les empêchant de partir, des animaux et certains de ses hommes avaient eut le cerveau réduit en bouillit. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'était comment, une simple femme aurait pu faire cela ? Soudain un détails lui revint, lorsque lui et Steam ainsi que certains de ses hommes avaient eut des migraines, Silver avait lancer ses épines sur un arbre.

Il se souvint que la jeune femme avait été jeter un coup d'œil. Elle lui avait rapporter qu'elle avait trouver du sang et...

\- Des plumes...

\- Pardon Kidd tu disais ? Interpella Killer.

Kidd allait lui répondre quand Silver s'arrêta net pour grogner en retroussant les babines devant des buissons. Curieux, Kidd traversa la végétation pour trouver en contre-bas une immense fosse remplit de...cadavres. Ou plutôt un cimetière. Voyant cela, il ne put contenir une juron !

\- Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi encore cela ?

Silver vint alors près de lui, babine retroussées. Regardant le loup, puis le cimetière, il annonça à ses hommes :

\- Allons voir cela de plus près !

Tous descendirent dans le cimetière. Il y avait des squelettes d'animaux inconnues, d'humains même qui étaient plus ou moins vieux. Ils trouvèrent même les hommes qui avaient disparus il y quelques jours. Tous en marchant, Kidd vit que Silver n'arrêtait pas de grogner mais cela s'intensifia encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit un squelette plutôt étrange. C'était celui d'un oiseau, qui faisait plus de 3m70 d'envergure. Les pattes étaient munis de serres acérés si bien que lorsque Kidd en toucha une, elle l'égratigna facilement.

\- Bon sang mais c'est quoi cet oiseau ?

\- Capitaine ! Interpella un homme venez voir pas ici !

Kidd rejoignit son gars afin qu'il voit ce qu'il avait trouvé. L'homme en question lui montra alors plusieurs squelettes d'oiseaux. Au moins une vingtaine. Face à cela, le capitaine resta sans voix, de plus ces squelettes devaient être là depuis un moment déjà. Soudain Killer l'appela, se dirigeant vers lui, il put voir alors autre autre chose. Son second lui montra alors un oiseau mort mais qui n'avait pas atteint le stade de squelette. 3m70 d'envergure, des serres acérés mais ce qui étonna le plus Kidd ce fut le plumage. L'oiseau était noir comme un corbeau avec des reflets rouges, des yeux couleur ambre qui tirait sur le rouge. Regardant son second, il demanda :

\- C'est quoi cette perruche ?

\- J'en sais rien Kidd. Répondit Killer. T'a vu la taille ? C'est plus grand que Silver.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci apparut comme par enchantement et grogna en regardant la carcasse. Kidd en voyant le comportement comprit quelque chose. S'avançant vers l'animal mort, il lui arracha une plume pour l'observer. C'était exactement la même plume que Steam avait trouver lorsqu'ils avaient été attaquer. Se tournant vers le loup, il lui montra la plume. Le loup grogna de plus belle.

\- C'est « ça » que t'a senti et blesser la dernière fois n'es ce pas ?

Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'agiter sa queue. Regardant ses hommes, Kidd annonça :

\- Quoi que puisse être cette chose, elle était là quand Steam et moi avons trouver les animaux morts. Et je paris que c'est cette chose qui a attirer Drick hors du navire.

\- Mais et la femme que Steam avait vu ? Demanda Killer.

\- Peut être que nous avons à faire à une personne qui peut contrôler cette bête. Après tout, Steam nous a ramener un loup mécanique. Pour ce qui est de la mort, il faut trouver cette femme au plus vite.

\- Le temps se couvre Kidd. On devrait rentrer au navire. Suggéra Killer.

\- D'accord. Nous reprendrons les recherches demain au lever du soleil.

Le petit groupe reprit le chemin du navire. Une fois à bord, Kidd apprit deux mauvaises nouvelles dont l'une le mit très en colère. Premièrement, l'ancre était toujours bloquer et enfin Steam...

\- Comment cela elle disparut ?

\- On a fouiller le bateau de fond en comble capitaine ! Puis l'un des hommes à dit qu'il l'a vu courir derrière une femme.

- _Quoi ?!_

Kidd abattit son poing sur la rambarde fou de rage. Cette gamine était partit à la poursuite d'une femme susceptible d'être très dangereuse. Serrant les dents, il ordonna :

\- Que tout le monde reste sur le bateau. Silver tu viens avec moi, on va chercher.

\- Kidd ! Intervient Killer. C'est dangereux si jamais...

\- J'ai le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon et Silver peut pister cette foutu inconsciente. En plus, qui sait de quoi cette femme est capable. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre encore des hommes. Donc j'y vais seule comprit ?

Killer hocha la tête avant de laisser son capitaine repartir pour trouver la jeune femme. Silver répara facilement l'odeur de Steam suivit d'une autre qu'il reconnut très bien. Il se mit à courir à toute allure à travers la végétation Kidd sur ses talons. Celui-ci ne pensait qu'à une chose : retrouver la jeune femme vivante.

 _Quelques heures plut tôt..._

Après avoir finit son entraînement, Steam était aller prendre une bonne douche bien revigorante avant d'aller se sustenter à la cuisine. Une fois rassasier, elle alla faire un tour sur le pont. Les hommes qui étaient rester, essayaient de déloger l'ancre mais sans grand succès. S'accoudant à la rambarde, elle pouvait sentir les regards sur elle. Ils la surveillaient de près sans pour autant la coller. Poussant un soupir las, elle se retourna avant de se retourner de nouveau. Son sixième sens la mettait en alerte.

Une fois retourner, elle scruta la rive avant de voir une silhouette qui se tenait en retrait dans la végétation. Plissant les yeux, elle ne put pas voir son visage mais elle l'a reconnue. C'était la femme qu'elle avait vu l'autre nuit. Steam voulut avertir les autres mais si elle le faisait, l'intruse risquait de s'enfuir. Braquant les yeux de nouveau vers la rive, elle vit la femme rebrousser chemin vers la végétation.

\- Oh non ! Pas question !

Sautant par dessus la rambarde, Steam amortit sa chute en pliant les jambes avant de partir au courant à la poursuite de la femme qui c'était engouffrer dans la végétation. Bien sur sur le pont quelqu'un s'inquiéta de ne plus voir la jeune femme. Tous le monde la chercha jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent leur capitaine revenir. Il ne prit pas très bien la nouvelle surtout lorsqu'un homme leur apprit qu'il avait vu Steam courir après une femme. Ni une, ni deux, leur capitaine emmena Silver avec lui pour aller à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, Steam courait dans la végétation à la poursuite de la femme. Elle dut pourtant s'arrêter lorsqu'elle ne la vit plus devant. Tournant sur elle même, elle essaya de la chercher mais personne n'était là. Soudain, des bruissements se firent entendre à la droite de Steam. Se tournant, elle vit une silhouette de nouveau courir. Se précipitant, elle se remit à courir avant de se stopper net devant une l'entrée d'une grotte.

Reprenant son souffle, Steam regarda autour d'elle avant de s'engouffrer dedans. Quelques mètres plus loin, Silver et Kidd courait à la recherche de la fugueuse. Au bout d'un moment le loup s'arrêta net si bien que le pirate faillit lui rentrer dedans. Grognant, il leva la tête pour voir l'entrée d'une grotte. Regardant le loup, il dit :

\- Ne me dit pas qu'elle est rentrée la dedans ?

Un coup de queue dans les fesses, indiqua à Kidd que oui, elle était rentrée dedans. Se massant le postérieur, il jeta un regard noir à la boule de poil avant de dire :

\- Bon allons y.

Le duo entra donc dans la grotte prudemment. Plus loin, Steam marcha tout en restant sur ses gardes quand elle entendit un bruit qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Levant la tête, elle vit des roches qui lui tombait dessus.

\- Et merde !

Se mettant à courir, elle essaya d'éviter un maximum de roche avant de sauter dans un couloir dont le passage commença à se boucher. En arrière ayant entendu l'éboulement, les deux compères se mirent à courir sauf qu'à un moment, ils furent séparer par un immense rocher avant que d'autres ne tombent pour boucher l'espace. Rageant Kidd se mit à crier avant d'ordonner à Silver en espérant qu'il comprenne.

\- Va retrouver Steam la boule de poil ! On se trouvera un moyen de se retrouver ensuite. Aller va !

Le pirate entendit alors un grognement avant d'entendre l'animal s'éloigner. Kidd quand à lui fit marche arrière pendant un moment avant de trouver une galerie. S'y engouffrant, il resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Soudain une masse noir se mit à l'attaquer, levant les bras pour se protéger le visage. Il sentit les serres lui lacérer les avants bras. Pour autant, il ne se laissa pas faire. Réussissant à prendre une patte, Kidd attira l'oiseau à lui avant de lui foutre son poing dans le visage.

Le volatile fut projeter contre la paroi tandis que Kidd se tenait les bras en sang. La bête, secoua la tête avant de nouveau s'envoler pour partir. Le pirate trouva cela étrange.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas de nouveau attaquer ?

Une cri alors retentit au loin. Kidd reconnue de suite la voix.

\- Aurore !

Se précipitant vers le fond de la galerie, il trouva l'oiseau qui lacérait un corps avec ses serres et son bec. Il ne vit pas très bien mais il reconnut très bien le style de vêtements, c'était ceux de Steam. Prenant son poignard à la ceinture qu'il portait en travers du torse, il le lança vers l'animal qui s'envola sans demander son reste. Ramenant l'arme vers lui, il le remit dans son étui. La vision qui s'offrait à lui le laissa sans voix. Devant lui se tenait le corps ensanglanté de Steam.

S'approchant du corps, Kidd vit l'étendu des blessures mais surtout le regard vide de la jeune femme. Il réalisa alors l'impensable. Tombant à genoux près de la jeune femme, il lui prit la main qui était froide dans la sienne. Lui prenant le visage, il la regarda attentivement pour voir que la vie venait de la quitter. Kidd n'arrivait pas à croire que Steam était morte, tuée par cette boule plume. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulait sur son visage pour terminer leur course sur le corps sans vie de Steam. Le pirate n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était morte, elle qui était si têtue, si rebelle, si...belle. La prenant contre son torse, Kidd serra son poing gauche avant d' hurler à pleins poumon :

\- AUUUURRRRORRREEE !

Plus loin dans la grotte, la jeune femme qui eut du mal à se relever à cause de sa chute, tendit l'oreille. Es ce que c'était Kidd qui venait de crier ?

\- Kidd ?

Une fois assise, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains avant de se lever tout doucement. Voyant de la lumière au loin elle décida de la suivre puisque derrière elle c'était boucher. Kidd continuais de pleurer la perte de l'un de ses hommes. L'éloignant de lui, il lui ferma les yeux avant que sa main ne s'attarde sur sa joue. Son regard dévia vers les blessures avant de remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Lui prenant le bras gauche, il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son bandana rouge. La posant par terre, il vit qu'elle avait son collier de loup celtique mais quand il passa la main sous son t-shirt il trouva un autre collier. C'était l'emblème des Kidd's. Hors il savait que maintenant, elle le portait sous forme de bracelet au poignet gauche et il n'y était pas. L'autre collier qu'elle portait était la bague qu'il lui avait donner et il ne la trouva pas.

L'évidence le frappa, ce n'était pas Steam. Pourtant, le corps était réel a moins que...

\- Non, non, non, ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas réel ce n'est qu'une illusion...Steam est vivante !

Kidd plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux tout en répétant que la jeune femme était en vie. Enlevant ses mains, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus de corps par contre il vit du sang sur ses mains. Touchant son nez et ses yeux, Kidd vit qu'iL saignait. Oh non !

Se levant, il se tint la tête comme si il avait une migraine. Tout en se la tenant, il répéta :

\- Une illusion...Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Steam est vivante !

\- Kidd...

Braquant son regard vers la voix qui l'appelait, il vit la jeune femme couvert de cicatrices. Elle lui tendit les bras en le suppliant.

\- Kidd...j'ai mal..aide moi...

\- Non ! Tu n'est pas elle ! Tu n'es pas Steam ! Non ! Ahhhh !

\- Aide moi...j'ai si mal...

\- Ferme là ! Tu n'es pas Aurore ! Ahhhhh ! Sort de ma tête !

Kidd eut de plus en plus mal à la tête, l'illusion représentant Steam continua de parler. Fou de rage et de douleur, il prit son poignard pour se le planté dans la jambe gauche. La douleur le fit crier et pendant un moment il crut voir l'illusion commencer à disparaître.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme cela foutu bestiole !

\- Sale pirate ! Rugit l'illusion

\- Steam aura t'a peau...

Au loin, Steam déboucha dans une ouverture où se trouvait des stalactite et des stalagmites. Elle pouvait aussi entendre de l'eau couler. S'avançant, elle vit soudain une femme lui tourner le dos. S'approchant avec prudence, elle se tint sur ses gardes. Sans prévenir la femme se retourna et Steam vit qui se tenait devant elle :

\- Maman...

\- Bonjour ma chérie.

C'était Boréale North qui se tenait devant elle. Sa propre mère était là. L'émotion fut tel qu'elle allait se précipité vers elle avant de se stopper net. Son œil gauche la faisait souffrir atrocement comme si elle se reprenait un coup de queue dans le visage. Se tenant toujours le visage, elle entendit sa mère dire :

\- Ma chérie sa va ? Qu' as tu donc ?

Levant la tête elle ouvrit l'œil pou voir deux visions différentes que lui offrait ses deux yeux. Son œil droit lui montrait sa mère tandis que son œil lui montrait...un oiseau géant ressemblant à un corbeau. Sous le choc, elle recula d'un pas.

\- Enfin Steam, qu'il y a-t-il ? Je suis ta mère.

A ce moment, la jeune femme tiqua. Comment sa mère connaissait elle son surnom ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être sa mère. Elle en eut la preuve quand Silver apparut à côté d'elle en montrant les crocs. Boréal recula face au loup.

\- Fait le reculer !

\- Quoi ne me dit pas que tu as peur ? Interpella Steam. Qui es tu ?

\- Enfin je suis ta mère Steam !

Silver grogna de plus belle a avançant d'un pas. La jeune femme posa sa main sur le dos du loup afin qu'il n'avance plus d'un pas. Fermant son œil droit, elle toisa ce que son œil gauche lui montrait.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie. Il est donc impossible que tu connaisses mon surnom. Alors je te le répète : qui ou plutôt qu'es ce que tu es ?

\- Je ne vois...

\- Tu n'es pas un humain ! Coupa la jeune femme. J'arrive à voir ta véritable apparence, tu es une sorte d'oiseau. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour projeter tes illusions mais...Silver t'a sentit, il savait ce que tu étais.

Soudain, elle vit l'oiseau ouvrir grand les ailes avant de pousser un croassement si strident qu'elle dut se boucher les oreilles. Une fois le cris finit, elle put entendre une voix d'outre tombe parler.

\- Tu as vu la mort de près ! Dès ta naissance en réalité. Ta mère en se sacrifiant t'a offert sans le savoir le pouvoir de « voir » au delà des apparences. Mais c'est ta blessure à ton œil gauche qui fait que tu as percé mon illusion de mort. Je peux « voir » que ton âme à faillit entrer dans le royaume des morts avant de revenir. Oui, la mort t'a imprégner.

\- Illusion de mort ? Qu'es ce que cela veut dire ? S'interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Il n'y a pas que ton loup qui es rare. Moi aussi je suis un animal hors du commun. Les miens créer des illusions qui apportent la mort à tous ceux qui voient nos illusions. Le cerveau se retrouve broyer par la force de notre penser. Nous détruisons le cerveaux de nos ennemies et proie. Nous le faisons uniquement pour nous protéger et nous nourrir. Bien que nous mangeons plus des proies mortes.

\- Vous êtes des charognards donc. Mais tu es quoi exactement ?

\- On nous a donner plusieurs noms mais celui qui nous correspond le mieux est : Death Crow.

\- Death Crow...Corbeau de la mort. Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Exact !

\- Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ? Nous t'avons rien fait.

\- Contrairement aux autres espèces rare, on nous sommes beaucoup recherché comme les sirènes. Car on nous appellent aussi, les serviteur de la Mort.

\- Serviteurs de la Mort ? Pourquoi vous appelle-t-on comme cela ?

\- A cause du fait que nous pouvons faire parler les morts en ramenant les âmes de l'autre côté. Seul les plus anciens d'entre nous peuvent le faire. Mais cela n'empêche pas les humains de nous capturer pour le fait que nous soyons exotique.

\- Tu mens ! S'insurgea la jeune femme. C'est impossible !

\- Ne me contrarie pas jeune fille !

Silver lança alors des épines vers l'oiseau qui les évita. Pour éviter une bagarre, elle ordonna à son loup de se calmer.

\- Silver arrête !

\- Tu le contrôles.

\- Que les choses soit claire, le piaf ! Silver n'est pas mon animal de compagnie, c'est mon amie comprit !

\- Ami...

L'oiseau regarda le loup qui était à côté de Steam comme pour la protéger. Cela intrigue beaucoup le Death Crow.

\- Comment as tu réussit à ce qu'un Lupus Mécanicus t'obéisse ? Comme moi, ce loup n'obéit à personne. De plus, lui seule peut détecter ma présence et mes illusions ne lui font rien. C'est pour cela qu'il a pu t'empêcher dem e suivre l'autre nuit.

\- Il ne m'obéit pas comme le ferait un animal domestique. Nous, nous faisons confiance. Je lui ai sauvé la vie et il sauvé la mienne. Depuis nous sommes amis.

\- Un humain ami avec un animal rare es quasiment impossible !

\- Qu'es ce que tu en sais le piaf ? Ragea Steam.

\- Parce les miens ont été tué par des humains !

Un autre croassement se fit entendre avant que Steam ne remarque quelque chose. Ouvrant son œil droit, elle vit non plus sa mère, mais une petite fille qui pleurait. S'approchant, malgré les grognements de son loup. S'accroupissant à sa hauteur, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Que c'est il passé ?

L'illusion de la petite fille releva la tête pour parler.

\- Les miens vivaient en paix sur cette île nommée Death Mystéria. Nous chassions ce dont nous avions besoins. Mais un jour tout changea. Plusieurs bateaux ont accosté sur notre île. Ils prenaient des vivres alors nous les laissions faire. Seulement, l'un d'eux réussit à capturer l'un des notre. Il savait qu'il avait attraper un Death Crow. La rumeur c'est donc porpager que cette île abritait donc une population de Death Crow. Beaucoup des miens ont été capturer pour devenir des animaux domestiques à des hommes nommé Dragon Céleste. Les autres ont finit par être tué aux fils des années. Je suis la dernière en vie maintenant. Je les ais tous tué et chaque fois que des humains accostaient je faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas repartir afin que d'autre ne viennes plus jamais pour me capturer. Seulement, je me sens seule, n'ayant plus aucune famille.

Face à ces révélations, Steam comprit tout. Cet oiseau avait été martyrisé et avait vu sa famille être tué sous ses yeux ou être emmener hors de l'île.

\- Je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, tué par la Marine. Mon père à changer de comportement en se remariant, cela m'a obliger à quitter mon chez moi. Je ne l'ai pas regretter un seul instant. Ensuite j'ai rencontré Silver puis les Kidd's. Bien que ce soit des pirates, je me sens comme chez moi. Enfin comme chez nous avec Silver. Nous avons trouvez une nouvelle famille. Je comprend ta solitude. Si tu te sens seule tu pourrais venir avec nous ?

\- Pour devenir un animal de compagnie ? Cracha l'enfant.

\- Non pour devenir une Kidd's. Comme Silver.

Elle fit signe au loup de s'approcher. L'enfant vit alors le collier avec l'emblème des pirates dessus. Penchant la tête sur le côté, l'enfant parla :

\- Es ce qu'ils le traitent bien ?

\- Oh oui ! Crois moi tous l'équipage est gaga de Silver. Si tu viens je ferais en sorte que tu sois bien traiter et tu ne seras plus seule. Tu auras une nouvelle famille.

\- Une famille...

\- Oui une famille. Répéta la jeune femme.

La petite fille fit mine de réfléchir avant de demander :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Aurore.

\- Aurore North ? N'es ce pas ?

\- Comment...

\- Je communique avec les morts, n'oublie pas. Pour créer mes illusions, je vois ce que recèle le cœur des personnes. Ce que recelait ton cœur était le souvenir de ta mère défunte. Certaines personnes disent que nous somme une incarnation de la Mort. Bref je peux te dire une chose : il y a des secrets concernant ta famille. Des secrets qui ont fait changer ton père. Il n'y a pas que le remariage de ton père.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

Soudain, la petite fille se releva et Steam vit alors de ses deux yeux, un immense corbeau se tenir droit devant elle. Il ou plutôt elle, vu que ses illusions étaient toutes des femmes semblait attendre. Se relevant, elle tendit son bras gauche et le corbeau se mit dessus. Bien sur malgré son manteau, elle sentit ses serres percer le cuir.

\- Bon maintenant sortons d'ici. Tu connaîtrais pas une sortie Maxine ?

Le corbeau pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'élancer vers une sortie. Steam fit signe à Silver de la suivre. Courant pour suivre l'oiseau qui les amena dans une autre galerie où elle vit une personne qui se tenait violemment la tête. De suite elle le reconnut :

\- Kidd !

Ayant entendu son nom, il releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme accompagné de Silver. De son côté, elle vit du sang sur son visage.

\- Mon dieu Kidd !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu es encore une illusion ! Non ! Sors de ma tête !

Le Death Crow nommé Maxine se mit sur le dos de Silver tandis que Steam se précipita vers son capitaine pour lui dire que c'était bien elle. Lui prenant les pans du manteau elle le secoua légèrement :

\- Kidd c'est moi ! J'ai résolut le mystère, regarde moi Kidd !

\- Non tais toi !

\- Kidd ! Espèce de ferrailleur têtue et borné ! C'est moi bon sang !

Ayant entendu son surnom, il leva la tête pour ensuite poser ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Qu'es ce que je t'ai donner comme bijoux que Maxine m'a offert ? Ordonna -t-il.

\- Tu m'a offert une bague en argent serti de crâne avec une émeraude que je porte autour de mon cou. Regarde !

Sortant la bague caché sous son t-shirt, elle la montra à Kidd qui l'examina avant de poser sa main sur sa joue gauche pour dire :

\- Aurore...

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Prit de tremblement, Kidd tomba à genoux soutenu tant bien que mal par la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas qu'il se face mal.

\- Kidd...Kidd...reste avec moi...reste avec moi...

Lui tapotant le visage, elle fit en sorte que son capitaine ne clamse pas dans ses bras. Papillonnant des yeux, il fixa la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Que...Oh bon sang ma tête...

\- C'est le contre coup. Sa va aller ?

\- J'en sais rien...

Se massant le visage, il tourna la tête pour voir sur le dos de Silver un corbeau géant.

\- _Toi !_

Se relevant précipitamment, Kidd pointa l'oiseau du doigt.

\- Kidd calme toi ! Intima Steam.

\- _Me calmer ?!_ Cet oiseau de malheur est responsable de mon mal de tête et de la mort de mes hommes ! En plus que fait il sur le dos de la boule de poil ?

\- Calme toi ! Laisse moi t'expliquer. Elle ne faisait que ce défendre.

\- Elle ?

\- Oui, elle ! C'est un Death Crow, d'après ce que j'ai comprit, il y en avait d'autres mais ils sont morts. Tuer par des hommes voulant les domestiquer pour des Dragons Célestes.

\- Tu déconnes là ?

\- Non. Kidd, elle doit venir avec nous sur le bateau.

\- Tu plaisantes là ? Après ce qu'elle à fait ?

\- Elle est seule et puis...Silver commence à l'apprécier. Je t'en prit dit oui, elle pourra nous être très utile contre nos ennemis.

Kidd regarda le piaf qui attendait son verdict. Malgré le fait que ce piaf avait voulut le tuer, il se rangeait du côté de l'avis de Steam. Seulement il y avait un petit bémol :

\- Il y a juste un petit problème : comment relever l'ancre ?

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand une évidence survint.

\- Il n'y avait jamais eu de plantes.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'était une illusion. Depuis le début, on pouvait lever l'ancre mais comme elle nous influençais on pensait que l'on ne pouvait relever l'ancre. N'es ce pas ?

Le Death Crow hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle la comprenais. Kidd fut prit d'un vertige, Steam vient immédiatement le soutenir avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- Rentrons avant que tu ne tombes dans la pommes.

Il lui donna un grognement comme réponse. Le groupe réussit à sortir de la grotte pour ensuite retourner au navire. Killer qui était sur le pont se précipita pour aider Steam qui soutenait Kidd.

\- Que c'est il passer ?

\- Pour résumer, on ramène un piaf à bord. Marmonna Kidd.

\- Un Death Crow. Rectifia Steam. On lève l'ancre Killer.

\- Et les plantes ? Demanda le concerné.

\- Elles n'existent pas et non jamais exister tout était une illusion. Une illusion de mort. J'expliquerais tout une fois parti.

Killer remarqua alors Silver avec un corbeau sur le dos. Steam fit signe aux deux de la suivre à l'intérieur tandis que le second la suivit aussi. La jeune femme installa les deux animaux dans son anciennes cabine. Pendant ce temps, les hommes réussirent à lever l'ancre comme par miracle. Ils purent donc reprendre la mer. Un peu plus tard, elle retrouva tout le monde dans la cuisine à l'exception de Kidd. Wire l'avait examiner. Il avait perdu du sang donc repos forcé.

Comme promit elle raconta toute l'histoire de Maxine, le Death Crow. A la fin personne ne dit un mot sauf Killer qui demanda :

\- Tu es sur qu'elle ne nous feras pas de mal ?

\- Sur. Et puis si j'avais été dans son cas, j'aurais fait la même chose. Mais elle restera en attendant dans ma cabine le temps qu'il faudra. Promit.

\- Hum.

\- Tiens apporte cela à Kidd. Et ceci est pour Maxine. Intervint Heat en donnant une grande assiette et une plus petite.

\- Merci Heat. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Prenant les assiettes, elle alla voir le corbeau qui dormait dans sa cabine. Étant perché sur une chaise, Maxine releva la tête pour voir une assiette être poser devant elle. Celle-ci contenait des morceaux de viandes cru.

\- Tiens de la part de notre cuistot. Bonne appétit.

Sortant ensuite, elle alla voir Kidd. Ouvrant la porte, elle trouva le pirate dans son lit qui s'agitait. Posant l'assiette, Steam se dirigea vers le lit pour le secouer. Elle lui tapota les joues, le secoua par les épaules afin de le réveiller.

\- Kidd...Kidd...Kidd réveille toi ! Réveille toi !

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux en grand avant de prendre la jeune femme par les épaules ce qui la surprit. Posant ses mains sur celle de Kidd, elle les massa avant qu'il parle.

\- Aurore...

\- Chut ! Calme toi ! Je suis là !

Kidd se recoucha sur le lit avant d'enlever ses mains de ses épaules pour les passer sur son visage couvert de sueur. S'asseyant sur le lit, Steam lui prit la main afin de le rassurer.

\- Tous va bien ?

\- Non...Toujours cette peur que j'ai ressentit quand...

Kidd ne finit pas sa phrase non pas parce qu'il n'avait plus de mot mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne qu'il l'avait vu morte. Steam devant ce silence, comprit autre et le fit partager à Kidd.

\- Quand tu as vu Maxine n'es ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le Death Crow fait apparaître des illusions qui donnes la mort. J'ai apprit que ces illusions provenaient du cœur de la personne. J'en déduis que... tu as du voir...Maxine ?

Le pirate ferma un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir. La jeune femme se trompait bien sur, ce n'était pas Maxine mais elle qu'il avait vu morte. Interprétant le silence de son capitaine comme un oui, elle lui tapota la main avant de venir prendre l'assiette qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Tiens de la part de Heat.

\- Merci...

Pendant qu'il mangeait, elle alla dans la salle de bain humidifier un gant avant de revenir dans la pièce principale. Kidd avait finit de manger, avait poser l'assiette sur la table avant de se recoucher sur son lit. Se posant sur le matelas, elle posa le gant humide sur le front de son capitaine qui soupira face à la fraîcheur.

\- Hum merci beaucoup...

\- De rien. Je vais me changer.

\- D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Steam revint habiller du t-shirt du pirate et d'un short orange. Enlevant le gant, elle grimpa prudemment sur le lit avant de se mettre à sa place pour ensuite souhaité bonne nuit à Kidd. Seulement la nuit était agité pour le pirate. Au bout d'un moment, il du se réveiller tellement il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Se passant la main sur le visage, il regarda la silhouette qui dormait à côté de lui. Couvert de sueur, il se leva du lit silencieusement pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Une fois dedans, il ouvrit le robinet pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Refermant le robinet, il leva la tête vers la glace avant que l'image de Steam morte dans la grotte n'apparaisse dans son esprit. La rage s'empara alors de lui si bien qu'il donna un coup dans le miroir qui se fissura à l'impact. Respirant, fort, il eut mal à la tête si bien qu'il n'entendit pas une voix venir de derrière lui.

\- Kidd ?

Se retournant, il vit la jeune femme se tenir debout devant lui. Pourtant sa vision se troubla au point qu'il dut se retenir au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Voyant son capitaine tituber, elle se précipita vers lui afin de le guider pour qu'il s'assoit au sol. Elle vit qu'il tremblait, qu'il suait à grosse goutte et qu'il avait de la fièvre.

\- Kidd...Je vais chercher Wire...

Steam allait s'éloigner quand elle sentit une paire de bras la retenir pour ensuite la ramener contre un buste solide. Ni une, ni deux, elle se retrouva contre le torse de Kidd qui la serrait presque à l'étouffer.

\- Kidd, tu...m'étouffes...

\- Aurore...

Bien qu'il savait que ce qu'il avait vu dans la grotte n'était pas réel, qu'il avait du lutter pour garder l'esprit saint, il ne put oublier la douleur ressentit à ce moment là. Quand elle était apparu dans la salle de bain, il devait la prendre dans ses bras, c'était vital sinon, il allait devenir fou. Steam collé contre le torse de son capitaine et à califourchon sur ses jambes, essaya de se dégager un peu afin de pouvoir le voir. Sa peau était chaude du à la fièvre, elle se doutait que l'illusion lui avait laisser un énorme contre coup qui se manifestait là. Elle devait aller chercher Wire mais pour cela, elle devait faire en sorte qu'il la lâche.

\- Kidd...tu dois me lâcher...

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas revivre cela !

\- Revivre quoi ?

\- Te vois morte...La douleur de te voir sans vie...

Steam comprit alors qu'elle avait mal interpréter l'illusion dont il avait été victime. Ce n'était pas Maxine qu'il avait vu mais elle. Et morte apparentement. Lui touchant les cheveux, elle essaya de le rassurer.

\- Kidd, je vais bien...Tous cela n'était pas réel...Je vais bien...

Kidd entendit les paroles réconfortantes de sa membre d'équipage mais il ne pouvait la lâcher. En plus pour être sur qu'elle n' était n'était pas blesser, il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt pour lui toucher le dos. Sentir ses mains sur sa peau eut pour effet que la jeune femme se crispa contre lui. Sentir sa peau lui fit de bien pou lui au point qu'il put commencer à se calmer avant de retirer ses mains pour les poser contre lui. La jeune femme put se dégager avant de dire :

\- Je reviens de suite. Promit.

Puis elle partit en courant comme une flèche. Frappant comme une furie à la porte de Wire, celui-ci l'ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec la jeune femme paniquer.

\- Steam...

\- Kidd ne va pas bien du tout !

Wire suivit la jeune femme vers la cabine du capitaine qui le trouva somnolent dans sa salle de bain.

\- Aide moi à le remettre au lit !

\- D'accord.

A eux deux, ils réussirent à le remettre au lit. Wire put enfin l'examiner tandis que la jeune femme attendait patiemment. Au bout d'un moment, le médecin déclara :

\- Il est fiévreux. C'est comme si il combattait quelque chose. A mon avis il a du trop forcer pour combattre l'illusion du corbeau.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Surveille le durant le reste de la nuit. Espérons que sa fièvre tombe entre temps. Je reviendrais demain matin.

\- Merci Wire.

Une fois le médecin partie, elle regarda Kidd qui souffrait. Allant chercher des gants humides, elle en mouilla un avant de le poser sur son front afin que la température puisse baisser. Elle recommença l'opération plusieurs fois. Elle voyait que cela lui fit du bien mais il continuais toujours de s'agiter.

Au bout d'un moment elle ramena tout dans la salle de bain en réfléchissant à une autre solution. Il en existait une autre qui consistait à le faire transpirer via la chaleur corporelle mais...Steam se mit à rougir face à ce qu'elle venait de penser.

\- Me mettre nu sur lui...Mais à quoi je pense là ? Non hors de questions !

Pourtant lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce pour voir son capitaine se tordre de douleur, elle n'eut plus le choix.

\- Bon sang...

Enlevant son short et son t-shirt, elle se dirigea vers le lit. Bien sur, elle garda sa petite culotte. Soulevant le draps, elle se mit sur son capitaine et posa sa tête contre son cœur. De suite, il cessa de bouger et de trembler. Il commença même à dormir ce qui fit qu'elle s'endormit aussi au rythme des battements de son cœur. La seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'es ce que Kidd allait dire en la voyant ainsi ?

 **N/A:Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre un peu plus dark ? De Maxine la Death Crow ? De Kidd qui devint limite fou du au fait d'avoir lutter contre l'illusion ? Votre avis m'intéresse. En plus vous vous demandez comment réagira Kidd en découvrant Steam sur lui ? En tout cas j'ai prit plaisirs écrire ce chapitre un peu compliquer. Au final, Steam se retrouve avec un autre animal, on apprend que Kidd à des sentiments pour la jeune femme (enfin, il tient à elle...pour le moment). Mais surtout, qu'es ce que le corbeau voulait dire par il y a des secrets qui concerne sa famille ?**

 **Es ce que cela à un rapport avec le fait que Trent veut pourchasser sa fille jusqu'au dans ne nouveau monde ?**


	12. Chapter 12

_N/A : Trois jours. Trois jours où je n'ai pas eu internet. Grosse frustration et problématique pour pouvoir regarder des vidéos de One Piece mais aussi pour faire des rechercher pour ma fic. Heureusement, cela c'est vite arranger et j'ai pu continuer. Voici le chapitre 11 de ma fic. Pour un passage, je me suis inspirer d'une vidéo de One piece sur Kidd. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _: Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites » et des « follows »_

 _Lena.D. Emma : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

Chapitre 11

Kidd avait chaud, très chaud. Pour autant, ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre qui avait surgit hier soir. Tout était encore floue dans sa tête. Il se rappelait être aller dans la salle de bain, se passer de l'eau sur le visage puis...Oui, l'image de Steam mort était apparu devant lui. Son poing fracassant le miroir et ensuite...Ensuite, il c'était retourner pour la voir, elle. Steam se tenais juste en face de lui paniqué. Elle portait un de ses t-shirt et un short orange.

Il se souvin que sa vision c'était troublé, qu'il c'était accrocher au lavabo avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur lui pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir au sol. Les mots qu'elle prononçait n'arrivait pas à percer le brouillard de son esprit. Il retint juste qu'elle devait partir. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Il l'avait alors prise dans ses bras pour la ramener contre lui. Dès qu'elle fut contre lui, il put respirer un peu. Pour autant, il n'était pas encore calmer. Il devait sentir sous ses doigts qu'elle allait bien c'est pour cela qu'il mit ses mains sous son t-shirt. Mis à part ses anciennes cicatrices, elle allait bien.

Puis, il se calma. Ensuite ce fut le trou noir. Avant de sombrer, il put entendre sa voix puis celle d'un membre de son équipage et...le trou noir...Papillonnant des yeux, il réussit après un immense effort à les ouvrir. Il se demanda où il était avant de reconnaître sa propre cabine. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il regarda à sa droite pour voir que Steam n'était pas à côté de lui.

\- Où est elle encore passée ?

Kidd décida de se lever pour partir à sa recherche avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et pour cause ! Il vit une énorme bosse sous ses draps.

\- Mais qu'es ce que...

Soulevant le drap, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur son corps. Sur son torse était entrain de dormir Steam. Écartant encore plus le drap, il vit qu'elle était complètement étalé sur lui. Kidd se demandait s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver là ! Steam couché sur lui en sous-vêtement en plus ! Son premier réflexe était de la réveiller mais il s'abstint. En voyant la jeune femme couché sur lui, sereine, il ne put la réveiller. En la voyant ainsi si tranquille, vulnérable, il se dit que la réveiller n'était pas bon.

Lorsqu'il respirait, il pouvait la voir bouger un peu pour trouver une autre position sur son torse. Ses cheveux court lui chatouillait la peau ainsi que son souffle lorsqu'elle respirait. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille que l'on devait protéger. Son regard dévia alors sur son dos balafré. Il se rappela lorsqu'il l'avait vu mais en y regardant de plus près, Kidd pu constaté les « dégâts ». Sur le coup, elle avait du souffrir le martyre voir même y passer et pourtant elle était là, encore en vie.

Kidd put voir aussi un tatouage qu'il trouvait beau et dans le style de la jeune femme. De sa min gauche, il traça le motif ce qui fit bouger la jeune femme. Levant sa main, il attendit qu'elle ne bouge plus. Kidd adorait l'observé dormir surtout qu'elle s' agrippait à lui comme si elle prenait, non en réalité, elle le prenait vraiment pour un oreiller !

Pouffant de rire silencieusement, il se rallongea en imaginant la chance qu'il avait. Il voulait profiter de ce moment pour toute l'éternité. Mettant un bras sous sa tête, il caressa ses cheveux de l'autre sans se rendre compte que se caresse était entrain de la réveiller. Sentant du mouvement dans ses cheveux, Steam commença à émergé tout doucement des bras de Morphée. Relevant la tête pour que son menton repose sur l'oreiller -elle avait oublier où elle avait dormit- elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux rouge foncé qui la regardait. Baissant les yeux, Steam se rendit alors compte ou plutôt se rappela qu'elle dormait sur le torse de Kidd ! Vêtu simplement de sa culotte ! Se levant d'un bond comme un diable à ressort sortant de sa boîte, elle perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver par terre étaler sur le dos.

Kidd quand à lui aurait bien rit de la situation mais ce n'était pas le moment. Enlevant complètement le drap, il s' accroupie devant la jeune femme qui eut pour réflexe de s'éloigner de lui en se cachant la poitrine.

\- Steam...commença Kidd.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Tu as dormit toute la nuit sur moi !

\- C'était uniquement parce que tu avais de la fièvre ! Tu délirais et je n'arrivais pas à baisser ta température. Donc je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de...

\- Te mettre sur moi pour me faire transpirer ? Termina Kidd.

\- Oui. Admit la jeune femme rouge de honte.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre le capitaine et sa membre d'équipage.

\- Tu semblais souffrir le martyre...Souffla celle-ci. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Tu la fait pour me...Sauver ?

\- On n'abandonne personne chez les Kidd's ! Affirma la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai...Souffla Kidd.

Levant sa main, il voulut la toucher mais elle recula tel un animal effrayer. Baissant sa main, Kidd l'observa un moment avant d'apercevoir son t-shirt par terre. Le prenant, d'une main, il réussit à prendre le bras droit de Steam afin de la ramener contre lui. La jeune femme poussa un cri avant de sentir contre son dos le torse de Kidd et son t-shirt contre elle ainsi que le bras de son capitaine en travers de son ventre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait poser sa tête contre son cou pour humer sa fragrance qui lui rappelait tant la forêt. Steam quand à elle n'osa pas du tout bouger, elle se sentait prise au piège. Fort heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait que son dos qui touchait la peau de Kidd. Cela la rassura un peu. Kidd en profita pour poser sa menton sur sa tête avant de parler.

\- Pourquoi l'as tu fait si cela te gênait ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi, t'es tu mises sur moi, à moitié nu avec le risque que j'aurais pu me réveiller ?

\- Parce que je...je...

Se calant encore plus contre lui, elle mit sa main sur son bras qui lui entravait le ventre. D'un ton doux, elle s'expliqua :

\- Dans la salle de bain...pendant que tu était en plein délire à cause de la fièvre tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a troubler.

Kidd en effet se rappelait être prit de vertige mais n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit exactement. Voyant le silence de son capitaine, elle continua.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas revivre cela. Me voir morte...le douleur de me voir sans vie...

Heureusement qu'elle était dos à lui sinon, la jeune femme aurait vu le voir rougir. Oui maintenant il se souvenait avoir dit cela. Sur le coup de l'émotion du au fait qu'il croyait qu'elle allait partir. Sur le moment il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il aurait aimé la garder contre lui plus longtemps.

\- Kidd...Commença Steam prudemment. L'illusion que tu as vu dans la grotte, c'était moi morte n'es ce pas ?

Le pirate ne lui répondit pas mais il devait le faire, pour elle, il devait le faire.

\- Oui. J'ai vu cet oiseau sur toi. Lorsqu'il c'est envolé, tu étais là couverte de blessure et sans vie. Te voir dans cet état ma fait du mal.

\- Tu y as cru au début n'es ce pas ?

\- Je t'ai même prise contre moi. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir pu te proteger. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Ton bandana rouge porte-bonheur n'était pas sur ton poignet gauche. Ensuite, je sais que tu portes maintenant l'emblème des Kidd's sur ton poignet en guise de bracelet et non en collier. Ce sont ces petits détails qui ont fait que j'ai comprit de suite que ce n'était pas toi allonger. J'ai ensuite commencer à lutter contre ce que je voyais. Crois moi cela était dur, à un point que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Je peux m'en douter. Moi aussi j'ai faillit tomber dans le panneau lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

\- Qu'es ce que tu as vu ?

\- Ma mère...

Kidd à cette annonce ne dit plus un mot. Il savait que cela avait du être très douloureux pour la jeune femme qui n'avait pas connue sa mère. Pour la réconforter, il lui caressa les cheveux avec sa main. Il remarqua que cela la détendit un petit peu. Pour autant, quelque chose le chiffonnait, alors que lui avait du lutter comme un diable pou rester sain d'esprit, Steam n'avait pas eu de cotnre coup. Comment cela était il possible ?

\- Steam, si l'illusion était ta mère comment as tu fait pour ne pas succomber contrairement à moi ?

La jeune femme pouvait entendre la curiosité emmené de la voix de son capitaine. Réussiant à dégager sa main gauche, elle la porta à la cicatrice qui lui barrait le côté gauche du visage. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'une telle blessure aurait pu la sauver du Death Crow ? Quand elle c'était vu avec cette balafre, elle avait soupirer de soulagement du au fait qu'elle avait toujours son œil gauche mais au fil des mois, Steam la trouvait horrible. Chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied sur une île, on lui jetait de drôle de regard, on parlait à voix basse. Ils faisaient tous des commentaires sans la connaître. Tous cela à cause de son apparence physique. Elle c'était même résigner à ce qu'aucun homme ne puisse s'approcher parce qu'il lui aurait briser le cœur. Le seul en vérité qui n'avait pas peur de son apparence était celui qui se tenait derrière elle.

Lorsqu'il avait vu les cicatrices sur son dos, Kidd n'avait pas été effrayer. Il avait tout de suite demander qui lui avait fait cela. En entendant ses mots, cela l'avait toucher. De plus, jamais il n'avait été révulser par sa cicatrice faciale, il la regardait droit dans les yeux comme si elle n'avait rien sur le côté gauche du visage. Même l'équipage était comme Kidd. Au bout d'un moment elle parla tout en gardant sa main gauche sur sa cicatrice.

\- Si j'ai pu arriver à briser l'illusion c'est du à ma cicatrice que j'arbore au visage.

\- Comment cela ?

\- C'est vrai, tu n'est pas au courant. Je l'ai raconter à Heat mais pas à toi. Tu te rappelle mon tatouage sur mon avant bras gauche ?

\- Oui bien sur.

Elle se mit à raconter alors l'histoire derrière son tatouage et ses cicatrices. Kidd écouta attentivement tout le récit de la jeune femme. A la mention de la blessure à l'œil, il se crispa légèrement. Il pouvait deviner la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir à ce moment là. Tous le long du récit, elle avait garder la main sur son visage. A la fin, elle l'avait retirer, tout en disant :

\- Quand j'étais dans la grotte, en voyant ma mère. Enfin l'illusion de ma mère, j'ai courut vers elle sauf qu'à un moment, je me suis stopper net.

\- Pourquoi t'es tu arrêter ?

\- D'un coup mon œil m'a fait souffrir. C'était comme si, je revivais la douleur de cette blessure. Quand j'ai de nouveau porter mon regard sur ma « mère », mes yeux m'ont offert deux visions bien différentes. De mon œil droit, je voyais ma mère par contre de mon œil gauche me montrait...un corbeau. Je peux te dire que cela m'a surprise mais aussi fait très peur.

\- Je suis désoler que tu es vécut cela. J'aurais du être avec toi ! Commença à rager Kidd.

\- Silver est arriver ensuite. Je me sentais en sécurité par contre je peux te dire que le corbeau avait peur de lui. Enfin bref, je l'ai confronter parce qu'a part toit et les Kidd's, ma mère n'aurait pu m'appeler « Steam ». Et j'ai appris qu'en fait si j'ai pu briser son illusion c'est parce que...

\- Parce que ?

\- D'après elle, la Mort m'a imprégner dès ma naissance. D'après elle, je peux « voir » à travers ses illusions de morts. Le fait que j'ai faillit passer dans le royaume des morts à fait que mon âme est comme « marquer » de l'essence de la Mort.

\- C'est un peu compliquer.

\- Je sais. Moi même j'ai du mal à comprendre mais au moins, j'ai pu m'en sortir.

\- Ouais...

\- Mais quand même j'ai de la peine pour elle. Se retrouver seule après tout ce temps...Je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit heureuse comme moi ici parmi vous.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui faire confiance...Du moins pour l'instant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, elle restera avec moi ou dans ma cabine pour éviter des accidents le temps que tous le monde s'habitue un peu à la situation. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur cette espèce. Il faudrait que je trouve de la documentation.

\- Tu n'aura qu'a voir cela dans la bibliothèque. Lâcha Kidd.

\- Hein ? Comment cela dans la bibliothèque ? Il y a une bibliothèque sur le navire ?

\- Ben oui...

Se tournant à demi vers on capitaine, elle le regarda dans les yeux afin de voir s'il lui disait bien la vérité.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il y a une bibliothèque sur le navire et que ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dit ?

\- Tu n'a jamais demander. Expliqua Kidd avec un sourire en coin.

Voyant son sourire, elle sut qu'il se moquait d'elle. Pour se venger elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui fait qu'il grimaça un peu. Pour se venger, il lui fit des chatouilles. Cela marcha puisqu'elle se tordit sous lui en riant et en le suppliant d'arrêter de suite.

\- Kidd...arrête...sa chatouille...

\- Hum ? Pardon tu disais ? Je n'en entend rien avec ce brouhaha.

\- Kidd...s'te plaît...

Le pirate fit un sourire canaille avant d'arrêter de torturer la jeune femme qui eut de mal à reprendre son souffle. Kidd, quand à lui, mit ses bras sur ses épaules afin qu'elle puisse de nouveau parler sans avoir à souffler comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Au bout d'un moment elle réussit à articuler.

\- Tu es...diabolique...

\- Je sais. Admit celui-ci.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

\- Hum ? Tant pis mais maintenant tu sais à quoi t'attendre lorsque tu me contraries.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu réussisses à m'attraper la prochaine fois capitaine.

\- Ne me tentes pas la gamine ! Prévint Kidd.

Elle allait répliquer quand un coup fut donner à la porte avant qu'une vois ne se face entendre.

\- Kidd ? Steam ?

C'était Wire. Mince ! La jeune femme avait complètement oublier que le médecin devait revenir pour examiner le ferrailleur. Voyant la position qu'ils avaient tout les deux, la panique prit le dessus. Bousculant Kidd qui tomba à la renverse sur le dos, elle se leva tout en prenant le t-shirt pour le mettre sur elle. Heureusement pour elle, il lui arrivait au niveau du genoux. Passant près de Kidd qui était en train de se lever, lui jetait un regard noir. Ouvrant la porte, elle laissa passer le médecin qui en entrant trouva que l'atmosphère était tendu.

\- Je déranges ?

\- Pas du tout. Répondit vite Steam en s'écartant.

Wire lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de se diriger vers Kidd. Le capitaine se laissa examiner sans pour autant lâcher la jeune femme du regard. Au bout d'un moment, Wire annonça son verdict.

\- La fièvre est tombée. Vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux capitaine. J'ai du mal à y croire d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai eu une très bonne bouillotte durant toute la nuit. Expliqua Kidd en regardant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard pour lui dire de ne pas en dire trop sinon il allait le regretter. Pas question qu'il laisse échapper le fait qu'elle est dormit à moitié nu sur lui. Ou pour reprendre ses termes, lui servir de « bouillotte ». Le médecin quand à lui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il comprit de suite que quelque chose était passée cette nuit entre son capitaine et la jeune femme ce qui avait permit à celui-ci de guérir.

\- Bon, comme vous allez mieux vous pourrez sortir de votre cabine. Mais je vous conseil de ne pas trop forcer tout de même.

Puis il sortit de la cabine laissant le duo. Une fois le médecin partit, Steam regarda son capitaine :

\- Tu n'a pas pu t'en empêcher ! Il fallait que tu lui lances cette pique !

\- Quelle pique ?

\- Le fait que je t'ai servit de « bouillotte ».

\- Ce n'était que la vérité. Lança Kidd. J'ai eu une très bonne bouillotte qui a fait que je suis en pleine forme maintenant.

Steam allait dire quelque chose mais en voyant la mine de Kidd, elle partit d'un fou rire qui étonna le pirate. Elle ne riait que de rare fois et le fait qu'elle riait montrait à quel point elle était heureuse. La voir comme cela, lui fit chaud au cœur après ce qu'ils avaient tout les deux traversés dans la grotte. Se levant, Kidd annonça :

\- On ferait bien de s'habiller ensuite, je te montrerais la bibliothèque.

\- Entendu.

Après s'être habiller, le duo sortirent de la cabine pour se diriger vers un endroit du navire que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas. Kidd ouvrit la porte tout en laissant passer la jeune femme qui une fois à l'intérieur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans toutes la pièce se trouvait des étagères remplit de livres, un bureau et de quoi se reposer. Elle était tellement émerveiller qu'elle ne sentit pas Kidd poser sa main sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, elle le regarda pour lui dire.

\- J'espère que trouveras ce que tu cherches la dedans.

\- Je penses que oui. D'ailleurs je me doutes que ces livres faisaient partit de plusieurs butin. Ais-je tort ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Feignit Kidd.

\- Mais bien sur. Lança la jeune femme. Bon j'ai du boulot.

\- En effet.

\- Je rêve ou tu me lances un défi là ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Lança Kidd. Je te met au défi de trouver quoi que ce soit sur la boule de poil métallique ou la boule de plume.

\- Quel es l'enjeu ?

Kidd fit mine de réfléchir à un enjeu qui pourrait déstabiliser la jeune femme. Seulement après ces quelques jours à dormir avec lui, l'avoir aider lorsqu'il était malade, il décida d'être clément avec elle en lui faisant une fleur.

\- L'enjeu sera que si tu trouve la moindre information, tu feras tes entraînement avec moi.

\- C'est quoi le piège ? Demanda Steam sceptique.

\- Il n'en a aucun.

La jeune femme regarda attentivement son capitaine. Kidd vit que sa membre d'équipage le regardait d'une façon louche.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ?

\- Pour rien. Je regardais si j'avais bien en face le capitaine froid, cruel, violent qui m'avais mit au tapis deux fois. Qui m'avais des gages assez loufoques et qui là me propose de faire des entraînements avec lui. Non je dois me tromper, cela ne peux pas être possible ?

\- Tu préfères peut être que je...

\- Non ! C'est bon, je me contenterais de cet enjeu. Merci Kidd.

Souriant, il la laissa explorer pour autant avant que son capitaine ne sorte, elle lui demanda :

\- Au fait j'ai combien de temps ?

\- 2...

\- Quoi ? Deux jours ?

\- Non, deux heures !

\- Deux heures ? Tu rigoles là ?

\- Bon courage !

Puis Kidd sortit de la pièce tout en fermant la porte laissant la jeune femme à son travail. Se tournant, elle posa les mains sur ses hanches tout en examinant les étagères. Poussant un soupir, elle lança :

\- Bon ben au travail alors.

Au début, elle chercha via le titre des livres, elle en sélectionna au moins une vingtaines qui parlait des animaux, exotiques et anormales avant de les placer sur le bureau pour commencer à les feuilleter. Au bout du dixièmes, elle ragea. Les livres parlaient de tous les animaux : loup, lézard, chat etc mais rien sur ses deux nouveaux compagnons !

\- Tch...Aucune information sur Silver ou Maxine.

Ramenant tous les livres sur les étagères, elle désespéra de trouver un ouvrage sur ses compagnons quand d'un coup, elle en trouva un plutôt étrange dont le titre était : Animaux rares voir impossible. Fronçant les sourcils, elles prit le volume qui était assez gros. Feuilletant les premières pages, elle trouva le dessin d'un loup mécanique assez grand. Sauf qu'il était était très différent de Silver. Il portait des plaques qui formaient une sorte de casque sur sa tête descendant même sur son museau laissant les oreilles à l'air libre. Sur ses pattes avant elles ressemblaient à des jambières, sur le dos, elles étaient plus minces. Sa queue n'avait pas changer mais semblait plus fine comme un fouet et elle put voir sur le dessin, des petites plaques très discrètes. Elle pouvait lire quelque choses à côté, une sorte de légende :

\- « Lupus Mecanicus adulte ». Comment cela adulte ? « Dès leur plus jeune âge, les lupus mécanicus, possède beaucoup de plaques afin de les protégés des danger extérieur. Il les gardes durant au moins plusieurs années. Leur taille définitive st de 2 mètres mais on différencie un « adulte » d'un « jeune » via leur apparence. »

Steam était perdu là. Depuis sa rencontre avec son loup, elle en avait conclut qu'il était adulte et pas un jeunot. Plus loin sur le pont, Silver était sortit de la cabine laissant le corbeau dormir. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Heat devina de suite qui était entré.

\- Tu es venu réclamer ton repas Silver.

Heat vint vers le loup mais s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Silver se tenait là, pattes écartés se tordant de douleur. De ses griffes, il racla le sol, sa queue s'agita de droite à gauche, il se cabra tel un cheval avant de tordre la tête afin...de s'arracher une plaque...Le cuisinier n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Rasant le mur, il réussit à sortir de la cuisine pour essayer de trouver son capitaine mais surtout la jeune femme. Bien rapidement, il trouva son capitaine qui en le voyant courir lui demanda :

\- Que ce passe-t-il Heat ?

\- Où est Steam ?

\- Pourquoi que ce passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Silver, il est en train de d'arracher ses plaques capitaine.

\- Comment ça il s'arrache les plaques ?

\- Il tire dessus pour les enlever. Il faut que Steam vienne le voir.

\- Steam est dans la bibliothèque. Je vais la chercher. Toi va chercher Killer et Wire. N'entrer surtout pas dans la cuisine avant que je ne revienne avec la gamine !

\- Oui capitaine.

Les deux hommes partirent dans des direction très différentes. En chemin, le pirate pria pour qu'elle est trouver quelque chose sur la boule de poil métallique.

En parlant de Steam, elle lisait toujours ce qu'elle avait trouver et elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

\- « Le terme « adulte » signifie en fait que le loup à atteint un âge certains où il doit changer de peau tel un serpent. Cela signifie qu'il a acquis une certaines expérience de la Vie. Son apparence de « jeune » lui permet de se protéger tandis que « l'adulte » est plus dans le combat. Malgré cette apparence, un lupus mécanicus est beaucoup plus dangereux. » En quoi il devint plus dangereux ?

Steam avait du mal à comprendre comment un loup comme Silver pouvait être encore plus dangereux. C'était déjà un « monstre » selon certaines personnes mais la jeune femme continua sa lecture.

\- « Les nouvelles plaques sont aussi dure que du diamant et plus légères que les anciennes ce qui lui confèrent une rapidité hors norme. Celles sur la queue conféreront aux épines leur dureté et elles seront plus pointues et tranchantes. On dit qu'elle pourront trancher n'importe quoi et percer l'acier le plus dur. De plus au niveau profil, il obtint une silhouette comparable à celui d'un guépard mais reste proche du loup. Son pouvoir de magnétisme est décuplé par 10, ses sens sont eux aussi décupler et sa force physique est proche de celle d'un géant. Ses griffes deviennent très tranchantes pouvant trancher l'acier et autre métaux comme si c'était du beurre. Les crocs ne changent pas sauf les canines qui deviennent plus pointues et dépassent des babines. Il pourra arracher des membres et des morceaux de peau avec une facilité déconcertante. Seulement, rare sont les personnes qui voient un lupus mécanicus « adulte ». L'inconvénient majeure est la transformation. Elle est douloureuse ainsi qu'impressionnante. Le loup se tord dans tous les sens, s'arrache les plaques ou les envois valser dans tous les sens et qui deviennent de la poussière métallique. Cette transformation n'arrive pas par hasard. Plusieurs facteurs peuvent intervenir. Mais le plus fréquent c'est quand il... »

Steam dut relire le mot car elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si ce livre disait vrai alors Silver...Se levant avec précipitation, elle déclara :

\- Je dois prévenir Kidd !

Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle allait sortir quand elle percuta un torse qu'elle reconnut très bien. Se massant le nez, elle leva les yeux pour voir Kidd devant elle. Avec précipitation, ils dirent :

\- Silver à un problème !

\- Quoi ? Tonna Kidd.

\- Non, toi d'abord. Intima Steam.

\- Heat est venu m'avertir que ta boule de poil est en train de s'arracher des plaques.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment cela tu sais ?

\- J'ai trouver un livre qui parle d'une transformation à l'âge « adulte ». Elle ne survint à cause de plusieurs facteurs. Mais le facteur le plus fréquent c'est quand il est en proie à un immense danger. Un danger si grand, qu'il doit se transformer c'est instinctif.

\- Attend une minute ! Tu es entrain de me dire que...notre escapade sur l'île du piaf de malheur à déclencher une sorte de transformation chez le loup ?

\- Oui. Et d'après ce que j'ai lu, il vaut mieux ne pas être dans les parages.

\- Tu entend quoi par là ?

\- Tu veux te prendre une plaque dans le crâne ou dans une partie du corps ?

Kidd comprit de suite ce que la jeune femme voulait dire.

\- Killer, Heat et Wire attendent devant la cuisine.

\- Dis moi que personne n'est entré dedans ! S'affola la jeune femme.

\- Non, j'ai ordonner que personne n'entre avant que tu n'arrive.

\- Alors qu'es ce que l'on attend ! Allons s'y !

La jeune femme tira Kidd par la manche de son manteau afin qu'il la suive. Le pirate, surprit le geste de la jeune femme poussa un juron avant de la suivre au pas de cours à travers le navire. En chemin, elle pria pour que personne ne soit entrer dans la cuisine entre temps. Accélérant l'allure, elle arriva devant la cuisine. Heureusement, personne n'était entrer. Ouf ! Essayant de récupérer de sa course, elle se releva d'un coup en entendant un cri inhumain s'élever de la cuisine. Killer, ses faucille sortit allait entrer mais la jeune femme le stoppa net !

\- Non ! Que personne n'entre comprit ?

Un autre cri survint faisant sursauter tout le monde. Kidd qui arriva entre temps, demanda !

\- Mais bon sang ! Il se passe quoi exactement ?

\- Il est entrain de devenir un adulte. S'exprima Steam.

\- Comment ça il devint adulte ? Demanda Heat. C'était un jeune ?

\- Dans la bibliothèque que Kidd m'a montré, j'ai trouver un livre nommer « steampunk mécanicus ». J'ai trouver un dessin d'un loup mécanique avec une description. Silver est selon la légende un « jeune ». Ses plaques lui servent de protection tandis qu'un « adulte » c'est un loup qui à une apparence de guépard, tailler pour le combat et la vitesse. Il est dit que sous cette forme, il est plus dangereux.

\- _Dangereux ?!_ S'étonna les hommes.

\- Silver est déjà dangereux. S'exprima Killer. Comment pourrait il être encore plus dangereux ?

\- Ses griffes peuvent elles trancher l'acier ? Ses plaques sont elles aussi dur que le diamant ? Ses crocs peuvent ils vous arracher des membres comme si c'était du beurre ? Ses sens et son don sont ils multiplier par 10 ?

Personne ne dit mot avant que Kidd ne pose la question :

\- Tu veux dire que cette transformation le rendra encore plus dangereux que maintenant ?

\- Je dirais plus que c'est un agneau et qu'il va devenir un tigre. En plus durant cette transformation, personne ne doit être présent.

Quatre paires d'yeux lui jetèrent un regard de surprise avant de se regarder mutuellement. Déjà qu'il trouvait le loup assez dangereux mais là, elle leur annonçait qu'il serait encore plus dangereux ! Un nouveau cri les firent tous sursauter. Des bruits inquiétants se firent entendre, jusqu'à ce que des épines traverse la porte avant de se figer dans le mur d'en face laissant tout le monde sous le choc. Steam regarda Kidd.

\- Voilà pourquoi personne ne doit être présent.

\- Je vois. Déclara Kidd.

Pendant au moins encore 10 minutes, il eut encore des bruits puis...plus rien. Tous le monde attendit encore un petit peu avant que Steam ne s'approche doucement. Seulement, Kidd la retint par le bras pour la tirer en arrière, la ramenant contre son torse.

\- Lâche moi Kidd !

\- Tu comptes aller sans la cuisine ? Tu es folles !

\- Silver ne fait plus de bruit. Il n'y a donc plus aucun risque. Laisse moi y aller !

\- Pas question ! Je viens avec toi !

\- Grrrr !

Steam fut conciliante et laissa Kidd passer devant tandis qu'elle restait près de lui. Ouvrant la porte avec précaution, les deux pirates virent qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. L'ouvrant en grand, tous le monde vit avec effroi l'état de la cuisine. Des chaises, des tables étaient renversées, du sang maculait le sol ainsi que les murs. Des plaques étaient enfoncer soit dans le sol ou les murs alentours ou bien reposait par terre et étaient maculé de sang. Puis soudain, elles tombèrent toutes en poussière argenté. Plus loin, se trouvait le collier dont le cuir avait exploser. Passant sous le bras de Kidd, elle chercha du regard Silver. Ce fut un respiration qui lui indiqua où il était. Se dirigeant vers là, elle le trouva prostré contre le mur entrain de reprendre son souffle.

\- Silver...

Le loup braqua son regard sur la jeune femme qui le regardait. Réussissant à se lever, elle put voir sa nouvelle apparence. Il semblait plus mince comparer à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ressemblait clairement au dessin du livre. Bien sur, son pelage était blanc, ses plaques étaient toujours en argent mais semblait orné de motif. Levant sa main, il vint se mettre sous elle. Les plaques sous sa paumes étaient douces, lisses et dur. Fermant son poing, elle tapa dessus avant de la lever pour ensuite regarder son ami.

\- Et ben quelle dégaine...

Silver pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'asseoir sur ses pattes arrières. Kidd suivit des autres vinrent voir le résultats. Ils furent bluffer par le résulta surtout Kidd.

\- Sa va la boule de poil ?

Un coup de queue sur les fesse lui répondit. Le menaçant du regard, le loup fit pendre sa langue pour « rigoler ». Rigolant, Steam regarda la cuisine avant de dire :

\- A par les chaises renversées et les tables cela aurait pu être pire.

\- Par contre on fait quoi des plaques qui sont devenu de la poussière ? Demanda Killer.

\- On pourrait les faire fondre ? Proposa Steam.

\- Les faire fondre ? Interpella Kidd.

\- Elles sont en argent. On pourrait faire de nouvelles munitions, des armes...Il faut savoir que l'argent qui composait les plaques de Silver à la propriété d'être très résistant. Il peut résister à une attaque d'acide et il ne rouille pas. En fait je crois que jamais ce métal ne pourrait rouillé.

\- A quelle température peut il résister ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Si je te dit qu'ils peuvent résister au fruit du démon d' Akainu, cela répond à ta question ?

\- Tu plaisantes là ? S'interrogea Kidd.

\- Pas du tout !

La réponse de la jeune femme plut à Kidd qui afficha un sourire de canaille qui voulait dire qu'il était content. Regardant Heat, il déclara :

\- Prend toutes les poussières qui traînent et les fait les fondre. Fait un maximum de balles et...

\- Je voudrais garder un peu. Coupa Steam.

Kidd la regarda avant de demander :

\- Tu voudrais en faire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas encore mais j'en voudrais vraiment en garder pour plus tard. Comme souvenir.

Silver ayant entendu la réponse de Steam se colla contre elle. La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa tête en suppliant Kidd du regard. Levant les yeux aux ciels, il annonça :

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme fit signe au loup de la suivre avant d'être arrêter par Kidd.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

\- Je retourne à la bibliothèque pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais que les deux heures sont passés non ?

La jeune femme blêmit face à l'infirmation de Kidd. Il avait raison, cela faisaient bien deux heures et...

\- Si je me souviens bien tu m'a dit « Je te met au défi de trouver quoi que ce soit sur la boule de poil métallique ou la boule de plume. » Ce sont tes mots exact je crois ? Hors pendant ces deux heures, j'ai trouver quelque chose sur Silver. Donc, j'ai remporté le défi.

Kidd plissa les yeux face aux arguments de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas tout a fait tort. Il pourrait contesté mais Kidd décida d'être magnanime pour cette fois.

\- Très bien tu as gagné.

\- Qu'es ce que tu sous entend là ?

\- Je ne sous entend rien. Tu as gagné, je m'incline...pour cette fois la gamine.

Steam écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'annonçait Kidd. Elle n'en revenait pas que ce que Kidd venait de lui dire. Revenant de sa stupeur, elle dit :

\- D'accord capitaine.

\- Maintenant, tu prend ta poudre et tu ramènes la boule de poil dans ta cabine.

\- Bien.

Faisant signe à Silver, elle prit de la poudre qu'elle mit dans un récipient qu'elle piqua dans la cuisine avant de sortir de la salle. Ouvrant la porte de son ancienne cabine, elle tomba nez à nez avec Maxine qui en voyant Silver paniqua à cause de son apparence. Posant le récipient, elle se précipita vers le corbeau afin de la mettre sur son avant - bras gauche afin de la calmer.

\- Maxine ! Chut ! Chut ! Calme toi, c'est Silver ! Came toi !

Steam réussit à calmer la femelle corbeau en lui massant la tête malgré le fait que les serres lui entaillaient l'avant bras. Elle n'en montra rien à son corbeau qui restait calme pendant que la jeune femme continuait de lisser les plumes de l'oiseau. Une fois que Maxine fut bien calme, elle la posa sur la chaise laissant Silver s'approcher de sa comparse à plume. Se retournant, Steam prit les plaques avant de sortir en disant :

\- Ne faites pas de bêtise comprit ? Allez je vous laisse.

Refermant, la porte, elle s'y adossa afin de pouvoir grimacer de douleur en regardant son avant bras gauche qui saignait ainsi que les marques des serres de l'oiseau. Heureusement, Maxine ne lui avait pas entailler la peau jusqu'à l'os mais la jeune femme se rendit compte que les serres étaient si tranchantes qu'elle pourrait y parvenir.

\- J'ai le chic pour choisir les animaux avec de quoi vous tuer en un claquement de doigt.

S'enlevant du mur, elle alla dans la cabine de Kidd pour y déposer le récipient sur une table avant d'aller vers l'infirmerie pour se faire un pansement. Wire n'était pas là donc elle du se le faire elle même. En tapotant ses coupures, elle dut serrer les dents à cause de la douleur.

\- Oh la vache ! Se prendre une balle c'est de la gnognotte comparer à cela ! Ouch !

Ayant finit de désinfecter ses plaies, elle y appliqua un bandage dessus tout en sifflant de douleur. Une fois le bandage fait, elle quitta l'infirmerie pour se rendre de nouveaux dans bibliothèque. Durant ses recherches, elle avait retenu certains titre de livres intéressants, notamment un sur les armes. Une fois dans la salle, elle referma l'ouvrage sur les loups mécanique pour le poser par terre afin de poser le livre sur les armes. L'ouvrant, elle chercha des illustrations sur les poignards. Bien qu'elle possède celui que son maître lui avait offert, Steam se dit que d'en avoir un fait du métal de Silver cela serait un plus.

A force de tourner les pages, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était poignard de combat, grand mais pas trop pour elle, cranté. Steam en voyant l'arme, imagina où elle pourrait la cacher : dans sa botte. Oui, elle devait se faire fabriquer ce poignard coûte que coûte. Prenant le livre, elle décida de trouver Kidd pour lui faire part de son idée. Elle le trouva sur le pont, en train de regarder l'horizon. En voyant la jeune femme arriver avec un livre, il se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. Au lieu de parler, elle lui tendit le livre afin de lui montrer l'illustration.

\- Tu veux te faire faire ce poignard ?

\- Oui. Je pourrais le cacher dans l'une de mes bottes, je te rappelle que je suis doué pour lancer les poignards.

\- Pas besoins de me le rappeler. Bon très bien tu auras ce poignard.

\- Merci capitaine.

Reprenant le livre de son bras gauche, Kidd put alors voir le bandage qu'elle arborait. Fronçant les arcades sourcilières, il lui prit la main afin de regarder le bandage pour ensuite demander :

\- Qui t'a blesser ?

\- Oh ce n'est rien ! Maxine à prit peur en voyant Silver dans son nouveau look. Je l'ai mise sur mon avant-bras pour la calmer. Malheureusement, j'ai sous-estimé le fait que ses serres étaient aussi coupante. Elle m'a laisser deux belles marques mais rien de très grave.

\- Rien de très grave ? Tu te foutrais pas de moi là la gamine ?

\- Arrête de dramatiser le ferrailleur. J'ai eu pire comme blessures.

\- Hum...

Voyant sa mine déconfite, elle lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de retourner à l'intérieur, plus précisément dans la cabine du capitaine. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle pensa à tous ce qui venait de se passer notamment lors du réveil de Kidd. Ce n'était pas banal. Elle analysa le tout et en conclut qu'un lien commençait à se former entre elle et le pirate. Au bout d'un moment l'ennui commença à s'installer et c'est en voyant son tatouage sur son avant-grave droit qu'elle eut une idée. Prenant son poignard fétiche ainsi qu'un stylo pour se rendre devant la porte de son ancienne cabine. Avec le stylo, elle commença à dessiner sur le bois de la porte tout en regardant son tatouage.

Observant son œuvre en la comparant avec son tatouage, elle prit alors son poignard et commença à gratter le bois. Prenant tout son temps pour donner du relief, elle s'arrêta de temps en temps pour observer son œuvre. Cela lui prit au moins plus de 4 heures pour faire ce travail. Une fois finit, elle put admirer son travail. La jeune femme venait de tracer sur le bois de la porte, un loup et un corbeau, les mêmes qu'elle abhorrait sur son bras.

\- Ma fois ce n'est pas mal du tout.

Soufflant sur le dessin, elle passa la main dessus pour enlever le surplus avant de retourner dans la cabine. Elle n'en ressortit que pour aller manger dans la cuisine. Comme à son habitude, Heat lui avait préparer un bon repas. Elle allait manger quand la porte s'ouvrit non pas sur Kidd qui mangeait en face d'elle mais sur Silver qui portait sur son dos le corbeau femelle Maxine. Tous le monde s'arrêta de manger en voyant l'oiseau. Steam quand à elle put voit que le corbeau était prudent face aux réaction de l'équipage.

Pour faire en sorte que tout le monde se détente, elle siffla pour que Silver vienne à côté d'elle. Kidd qui avait vu la manœuvre resta sur ses gardes en voyant le loup s'approcher de la table. Une fois à hauteur, la jeune femme tapota la table afin que l'oiseau puisse monter dessus. Maxine s'envola pour se poser à côté de la jeune femme. Kidd décida alors de parler :

\- Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Elle à juste faim et elle est curieuse. Pourquoi crois tu que Silver l'amener ? Lui aussi à faim.

\- Peut être mais je n'ai pas confiance en ce piaf.

\- Tu devras pourtant t'y habituer le ferrailleur ! Elle ne resta pas éternellement dans ma cabine.

\- Tu...

Mais il fut interrompu par Heat qui revenait avec deux assiettes. Deux ! Pendant que Kidd se « disputait » avec Steam, il avait préparer quelque chose pour le corbeau. Posant celle destiner à Silver par terre, il en profita pour lui caresser le dessus des oreilles avant de poser l'autre devant le corbeau. Elle contenait des petits morceaux de viandes cru. Maxine regarda l'humain avec étrangeté avant de baisser la tête pour chiper un morceau de viande. Finissant de l'avaler, elle poussa un croassement avant de recommencer. Steam qui avait observer la scène, lui lissa les plumes avant de regarder Heat.

\- Je crois qu'elle apprécie ton geste.

\- J'ai fait simple ne savant rien de son régime alimentaire.

\- Je ferais des recherches plus tard. Hum, tu as l'air de tes régaler ma belle.

Le corbeau arrêta de manger pour donner un coup d'aile sur la tête de la jeune femme qui fut surprise. Elle crut que l'oiseau était pas content mais c'était en fait tout l'inverse. Le corbeau la remerciait. Levant la tête, elle vit Heat qui observait toujours le corbeau. Devinant sa question, elle lui dit :

\- Si tu veux la caresser, tu peux Heat.

\- Tu crois qu'elle me laisseras la toucher ?

\- Je pense. Faut juste que tu lisses ses plumes dans leur sens et pas le contraire.

Le cuisinier approcha prudemment sa main afin de ne pas effrayer l'oiseau. Voyant le geste, elle se tourna afin de lui présenter son dos pour qu'il puisse poser sa main dessus. Une fois que sa main fut poser sur les plumes, Heat lissa les plumes de haut en bas. Les plumes étaient douces au toucher ce qui étonna le cuisiner qui pensait pas que c'était pas aussi doux. Durant toute la manœuvre, Maxine se laissa faire et une fois que la caresse fut terminer. Elle se remit à manger mais bien sur tous le monde c'était approcher afin de toucher le nouveau animal. Pour la première fois, le corbeau se sentait bien, entouré de ses humains qui lui faisaient des caresses lui écartait les plumes pour voir l'envergure etc...

Pour autant, une seule personne ne la caressa pas. Steam qui souriait vit le regard méfiant de Kidd sur le corbeau. Elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas la toucher. Le traumatisme qu'il avait subit était encore présent mais la jeune femme voyait tout de même qu'il était satisfait que ses membres acceptent Maxine. Peut être que plus tard, il allait faire le premier geste. La fin du repas se passa sans encombre et tous le monde regagna sa cabine pour la soirée. Une fois que son loup et le corbeau furent dans sa cabine, Steam alla regagner celle de Kidd. D'après ses calculs, il lui restait encore deux jours à passer avec lui dans son lit.

Pendant qu'elle se déshabillait pour enfiler des vêtements pour dormir, elle vit Kidd entrer en trombe pour lui demander :

\- C'est quoi le dessin sur la porte de ta cabine ?

\- Le dessin ? Ah oui, le loup et le corbeau. C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

\- Comment ça c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

\- Ben, c'est moi qui est dessiner le motif et avec mon poignard j'ai gratter le bois. Pourquoi cela te dérange ?

\- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis tout de même !

Steam regarda son capitaine avant de répliquer :

\- Heu c'est quand même ma cabine à la base et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux non ?

\- Peut être que c'est ta cabine mais c'est _mon_ navire ! Qui te dit que je voulais tu « dessine » sur les porte !

\- Je ne l'ai fait que sur ma porte. Et puis...Cela rime à quoi en plus cette conversation. Je suis fatigué et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir.

Kidd voulut répliquer mais laissa tomber. Steam se mit au lit en tournant le dos à son capitaine pour qu'il puisse enlever ses vêtements. Une fois au lit, il se mit sur le côté pour ensuite mettre son bras en travers de Steam afin qu'elle reste avec lui toute la nuit. Ayant senti le bras de son capitaine en travers elle, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de bien se caler. D'ailleurs sans le vouloir, Kidd venait de lui donner une bonne idée. Malheur à lui !

Le lendemain après que Kidd soit partit vaquer à ses activités de capitaine, Steam prit un crayon et son poignard et telle un ninja, elle alla vers certaines portes du navire. La première porte fut celle de la cuisine. Par le hublot elle vit Heat qui était en train de cuisiner ou de nettoyer mais qui ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Parfait ! Avec son crayon, elle dessina un crâne représentant Heat avec sur le côté un chapeau de cuistot. Les tibia furent remplacer par un couteau et une fourchette. Pour tailler le bois, elle le fit au bout de 2 heures. Ayant finit, elle souffla dessus avant de partir vers une porte. Heat ayant finit de faire ce qu'il avait à faire quitta sa cuisine quand il vit le dessin sur la porte.

\- Qu'es ce que...

Il le regarda attentivement avant de comprendre que sa « petite sœur » était passer par là.

\- Kidd ne vas pas être content du tout.

Plus loin, elle s'attaqua à la porte de la salle d'arme. Comme dessin, elle choisit celui de sabre croisé. Le travail fut très rapide comparer à la porte de la cuisine. Steam s'attaqua ensuite à la porte de la bibliothèque qui fut orné de livre. A la fin, la jeune femme aurait s'arrêter là mais suite à sa discussion avec Kidd hier soir, elle décida de faire un dernier dessin. Retournant à la cabine de Kidd, elle se posta devant et dessina un crâne avec des lunettes de soudures et des flammes. Entre temps, le concerné fut mit au courant que certaines porte avait été taguer. Il fit donc le tour de son navire avant de tomber sur le dessin de la porte de la cuisine, puis de la salle d'arme et s'arrêtant devant, il sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- Elle n'a rien comprit à ce que je lui ait dir hier soir.

Telle une tornade de plume rouge, il se dirigea vers l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus probable : sa cabine à lui. Une fois arriver là bas qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la trouver en train de passer sa main sur le bois de sa porte. N'ayant pas vu son capitaine, elle s'étira avant de tourner la tête à droite pour voir Kidd qui l'observait. Sursautant, elle fit un pas en arrière en se tenant le cœur.

\- Bon sang tu m'a fait peur.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il l'observa. Kidd attendait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait fait. Relevant la tête, elle attendit qu'il parle mais la jeune femme sut intérieurement qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Heu...Il y a un problème Kidd ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente Steam. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là !

\- Heu Silver ou Maxine ont fait des bêtise ?

S'approche d'elle, il regarda la gravure sur sa porte avant de reporter son regard vers elle

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une gravure...

\- Qui n'était pas là lorsque je suis partit. De plus, certains de mes hommes m'ont rapporter que des portes avaient des motifs qui sont apparus comme par enchantement.

\- Et alors ? Feignit la jeune femme.

Kidd se pencha alors vers la jeune femme qui soutint son regard du mieux qu'elle put. Elle voyait bien qu'il était en colère mais bon...

\- Je croyais que tu avais retenu la leçon hier soir.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me souffler l'idée Kidd. C'est de ta faute.

\- Comment cela ma faute ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais faire des dessins sur les portes.

\- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai comprit dans tes sous-entendu. Feignit la jeune femme.

Bouillant de colère du au fait qu'elle se payait la tête, il tapa du poing contre le mur faisaint un peu sursauter la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait à ce geste. Penchant encore plus la tête vers elle, il lui murmura de façon menaçante.

\- Tu as voulu faire ta maligne très bien. J'espère que tu en assumeras les conséquences de tes actes la gamine.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Si j'ai bien compté, il ne te restait que deux jours à passer dans mon lit.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Alors ? Eh bien vu tes bêtises, je crois que vais augmenter ta punition. Ce n'est plus une semaine que tu vas rester avec moi mais indéfiniment.

\- Comment cela « indéfiniment » ? Tu ne veux pas dire que je devrais dormir dans ta cabine jusqu'à ce que tu te lasse de moi ?

\- Non. Disons plutôt jusqu'à ce que je décide de te libérer de ta punition !

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de me faire cela ! S'insurgea la jeune femme.

\- Oh que si ! Je suis ton capitaine après tout. C'est non négociable la gamine !

\- Mais...

Kidd repartit mais avant il lança par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu dois te sentir frustré hein Steam ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il partait en rigolant. Une fois Kidd, elle donna un coup dans le mur pour pouvoir évacuer sa colère. Elle avait voulut frapper fort et bien c'était réussit ! Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus quitter la cabine de Kidd puisqu'il allongeait sa punition.

\- Quelle idiote ! J'aurais m'abstenir ! Rhaaaaa !

Se calmant, elle décida de se changer les idées. Pour cela, elle avait besoins de Maxine et de son manteau rouge. Pas question que son amie à plume vole jusqu'à la bibliothèque, elle allait l'emmener avec elle percher sur son épaule. Prenant son manteau dans la cabine, elle alla chercher Maxine. Ouvrant la cabine, la jeune femme fit signe à Silver de rester tandis qu'elle fit signe au corbeau de venir se percher sur son épaule droite.

\- Viens Maxine ! Demanda Steam en tapotant son épaule couvert par son manteau.

Le corbeau prit de l'élan avant de se poser sur la dite épaule. Le hic fut que l'oiseau glissa de l'épaule avant de se stabiliser comme il faut à cause du cuir. Durant cette manœuvre, l'oiseau griffa fortement le haut de l'épaule jusqu'à la moitié de l'omoplate de la jeune femme qui crispa le poing à la limite du sang. Une fois le corbeau bien installer comme il faut, elle dut encore serrer les dents car malgré le cuir épais, les serres le perçaient.

\- Faut que je trouve une solution pour cela sinon je vais ressembler à une momie au final ! Pensa-t-elle.

Steam en allant vers la bibliothèque. Une fois dedans, elle lui fit signe de s'installer sur le rebord 'un canapé le temps qu'elle face ses recherches. Prenant le livre qu'elle avait trouver, elle le posa sur la table et commença à chercher des informations. Pendant ce temps, Maxine était en train de se lisser les plumes. Au bout d'un moment, Steam trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Ah voilà ! Death Crow. « Corbeau dont la taille peut faire penser à un vautour. Au début de leur naissance, les petits ont un plumage rouge sang pour les femelles ou bleu nuit pour les mâles qui au fil des années devint noir comme la nuit. Il peut subsister des teintes rouges et bleu au soleil mais au final, le noir l'emporte. Les serres quand à elle sont très tranchantes comme des dagues. Aucun outils ne peut les couper, l'oiseau peut les user en les grattant sur du bois. De plus, aucun cuir même le plus épais ne peut résister à ces serres. Ce qui d'ailleurs fait qu'un humain ne peut les dresser. » Super, cela ne m'enchante guère. Aucun cuir ? Hum, je dois pouvoir vérifier cela chez un fauconnier. Bon reprenons. « Suivant une certaines périodes, ils ont une mu qui fait qu'ils perdent leur plumes. 20 plumes toutes les heures et il est possible d'en faire des vêtements qui protège de la pluie et du froid. Lorsqu'ils perdent leur plumes celle-ci deviennent rouge ou bleu selon le sexe de l' Death Crow devint adulte lorsque son plumage devint aussi noir que la nuit mais cela n'empêche pas les autres mu. On raconte qu'ils peuvent parler avec les morts et qu'ils peuvent les ramener. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve de cela. Pour se défendre, ils utilisent leur serres ou alors un don nommé « illusion de la mort ». La personne voit une illusion provenant de son cœur, lorsqu'elle la voit, elle se met à saigner ce qui résulte par la mort de la personne. Son régime alimentaire est principalement constituer de cadavre d'animaux mais ils leur arrivent de manger de la viande cru et des fruits tel que des groseilles. » Bon, j'en sait un peu plus sur...toi...

Steam vit alors Maxine qui était en train de s'arracher des plumes. Au sol il commençait à y avoir un petit tas couleur rouge sang. Au bout d'un moment l'oiseau se secoua envoyant alors d'autres plumes par terre. Une fois terminer, l'oiseau leva la tête comme pour dire « ben quoi ? ». Steam quand à elle, fit un bruit avec sa bouche tout en sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de son dos. Elle sut qu'elle saignait.

\- Kidd va être très content.

Prenant son courage, elle fit signe à Maxine de se poser de nouveau sur son épaule afin de sortir car l'heure du repas approchait. Allant dans la cabine, la jeune femme la posa sur le dos de Silver en disant :

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Allant dans la cabine de Kidd, elle enleva son manteau qui était déchirer sur une bonne partie du côté droit. Se dirigeant dans la salle de bain, elle put voir l'ampleur des dégâts en enlevant son t-shirt. Elle avait trois longues estafilades sur son omoplate droite, du sang maculait son tatouage si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus le motif. Tant bien que mal, elle se nettoya avant de se désinfecter. Elle ne put pas mettre de pansement sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Remettant son t-shirt, elle regarda son manteau fichue quand une idée lui vint alors. Le cuir des manches étaient un peu plus épais que sur les épaules. Coupant les manches, elle en fit un manteau à manches courtes qu'elle remit avant d'aller chercher ses deux amis. Le trio partirent vers la cuisine pour manger. Une fois entré, elle se mit à la table habituelle où Kidd mangeait.

Quand il vit le trio arriver, ce qui l'interpella ce ne fut pas le corbeau mais le manteau de Steam Pourquoi avait elle coupé ses manches pour en faire un manteau à manches courtes ? Il devait savoir pourquoi ? Heat apporta le menu pour le trio qui venait d'arriver. Steam lui dit alors de quoi se nourrissait Maxine et le cuistot hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Une fois Heat partit, Kidd allait la questionner sur son manteau quand un membre de l'équipage vint lui dire bonjour en lui tapant l'épaule droite. Grave erreur ! Son bras droit tel un ressort se mut pour donner un coup dans le visage du pauvre gars qui s'écroula par terre. Steam quand à elle serra les dents avant de reposer sa main sur la table.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Kidd, elle dut s'expliquer :

\- Maxine à glisser sur le cuir de mon manteau au niveau de l'épaule droite. J'ai encore mal voilà pourquoi j'ai réagit comme cela.

\- Fait moi voir ! Ordonna Kidd.

Poussant un soupir las, elle se leva pour enlever son manteau et leva son t-shirt pour montrer ses blessures. Kidd en voyant cela écarquilla les yeux. Le piaf ne l'avait pas louper, elle saignait encore, du sang gouttait le long de son dos. Se levant, il s'approcha pour lui toucher l'épaule qui la fit sursauter de douleur. Retirant sa main, il lui prit le manteau pour l'observer avec ses deux mains. Il put voir les trace de griffures.

\- Ton manteau es fichue. Annonça Kidd.

\- Je le sais ! Se retourna Steam en reprenant son manteau des mains de son capitaine. L'ennui c'est qu'aucun cuir ne peut résister aux serres de Maxine.

\- Aucun cuir, tu en ais sur ?

\- C'est ce que disait le livre que j'ai feuilleter.

\- Demains nous arriverons sur une île. Les gars devront refaire le plein des cales tandis que toi, moi et Killer iront en ville. Là bas on trouvera bien un forgeron pour te fabriquer ton poignard.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais trouver un magasin qui vend des accessoire de fauconnier ?

\- Je croyais que tu disais que...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais qui sait.

\- Bon d'accord. Finit de manger ensuite ramènes les à la cabine et ensuite tu iras voir Wire pour qu'il puisse te soigner ceci correctement.

\- Bien capitaine !

Une fois le repas finit, elle ramena Silver et Maxine dans leur cabine avant d'aller retrouver Wire à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci fut stupéfait des griffures qu'elle arborait sur l'épaule droite. Levant son index,, elle clarifia les choses :

\- Je ne veux aucun commentaires sur mes blessures !

Levant les mains devant lui, le médecin de bord se mit de suite au travail pour soigner ses plaies. Durant toute l'opération, Steam tenait très fermement le bord du lit d'hôpital. Vu l'étendu des dégâts, elle dut être recousue. La jeune femme savait que Wire faisait de son mieux pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Une fois finit, il lui mit des pansements tout en disant :

\- J'ai finit. Tu risques d'avoir des cicatrices, désoler.

Sautant du lit, elle remit son t-shirt pour dire avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai l'habitude des cicatrices Wire.

Sortant, elle alla rejoindre la cabine de Kidd. En entrant, elle trouva le concerné déjà au lit qui l'attendait afin de dormir. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain pour se changer avant de rejoindre Kidd en l'enjambant. Avant d'éteindre, il dit :

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu te changer ici. Après tout tu à bien passer une nuit à demi-nu sur moi.

Un grognement lui répondit avant qu'il n'éteigne. Le lendemain, ils avaient accostés sur une île au climat printanier. Avant de partir, Kidd mettre les choses aux claires :

\- Bon certains resteront ici au cas ou la marine pointerait le bout de son nez. Quand aux autres vous ferez le pleins dans les cales. Killer, Heat, moi, deux hommes et la gamine iront au centre de l'île. Si jamais la Marine arrive, on lève l'ancre rapidement comprit ?

\- Oui capitaine !

\- Steam ! Heat restera avec toi tandis que Killer et moi iront voir un forgerons.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Railla la gamine.

\- Hors de question !

\- Écoute, bien qu'il y a un avis de recherche sur ma personne et que mon père soit à ma poursuite, il ne reconnaisse qu'à cause de Silver.

\- Où veux tu en venir ?

\- Si je vais avec Maxine, personne ne me reconnaîtra.

\- Tu oublies ton apparence ! Railla Kidd.

\- Mon manteau à changer et je porte un sweet à capuche pour me cacher le visage. Je peux donc être toute seule. Et puis si Heat est avec moi, tout le monde saura qui je suis.

\- Elle n'a pas tort Kidd. Commenta Heat.

Kidd se mit à réfléchir lui aussi. Après tout, elle avait bien réussit à bluffer tout le monde sur jour du mariage de sa demi-sœur donc cela pourrait marcher. Seulement, après avoir vu l'illusion de sa mort, il sentait un besoins de protection quasi viscéral. Pour la première fois de sa vie il dut lutter contre sa raison. Au final, il annonça un compromit.

\- Très bien. Toi et le piaf vous pourrez vous baladez seule...

\- Yes !

\- En restant à bonne distance de nous ! Termina Kidd.

\- Que...

\- Tu fais en sorte de rester dans notre champ de vison comprit ? Si la Marine se pointe je n'ai pas envie de te chercher dans toute l'île. Vu ?

\- Oui capitaine. Bougonna Steam en croisant les bras.

\- Bien. Maintenant va chercher la boule de plumes et rejoint à terre dans 5 minutes. Et Steam tient prend ceci. Annonça Kidd en lui lançant une bourse de Berry's qu'elle rattrapa au vol.

Steam hocha la tête avant de partir chercher Maxine. Une fois la jeune femme partir, Kidd se retourna pour dire à ses hommes :

\- Allons s'y on a pas de temps à perdre !

Ouvrant la porte de la cabine, Steam ne s'attendait pas trouver des plumes rouge partout. Même Silver en était recouvert, le loup soufflait pour les dégager de son museau. Maxine quand elle, avait la tête rentrer comme pour dire qu'elle était désoler. S'abaissant à la hauteur du loup, elle lui leva le museau :

\- Désoler mon vieux mais tu dois rester ici. J'emmène Maxine à terre. Si tu viens avec moi, on risque de me reconnaître et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. T'en fait pas je ne vais prendre aucun risque mon vieux.

Le loup souffla avant d'agiter sa queue en signe d'accord. Se redressant, elle regarda le corbeau avant de lui caresser la tête.

\- Bon prête pour une sortie à l'extérieur ?

Des battements d'aile lui répondirent avant de monter prudemment sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Wire lui avait refait un pansement assez épais et elle avait mit un t-shirt ainsi qu'un sweet assez épais avant d'enfiler son manteau rouge et de mettre sa sacoche porte-bonheur. Malgré tout cela, elle sentait les serres tout traversé sans pour autant la blesser. Enfilant sa capuche, elle sortie de la cabine puis du navire en toute discrétion. Tête baissée, mains dans les poches, corbeau perché sur son épaule, elle marcha direction la ville. Plus loin, Kidd et ses hommes c'étaient arrêter afin d'attendre Steam. Une fois qu'il vit la jeune femme, il se remit en marche.

De temps en temps, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir si la jeune femme tenait ses engagements. Cela marcha très bien. Lorsqu'ils virent des soldats de la marine, ils se planquèrent tandis que Steam marcha comme si de rien n'était mais pouvait sentir les regards de la troupe lorsqu'ils virent l'oiseau sur son épaule. L'un d'eux eut même l'audace de vouloir toucher le dit oiseau. Sauf bien sur, il reçut un coup de bec qui le fit reculer. La jeune femme leva alors la main pour calmer son amie qui n'était pas contente.

\- Chut ! Calme toi ! Excuser mon oiseau, monsieur. Il n'aime pas trop les inconnue et moi seule est le droit de le toucher.

\- Aïe ! La salle bête !

\- « Croassement de colère »

\- Chut ! Il est inutile d'en venir aux injures.

\- C'est quoi comme oiseau mademoiselle ? Demanda un Marine.

\- C'est un corbeau. Répondit Steam avec le sourire.

\- Un peu grand pour un corbeau. Répondit le marine.

\- J'avoue ne pas savoir quelle race d'oiseau c'est. Je l'ai trouver blesser et l'ai adopter. Je suis venu chercher de quoi le dresser. Excusez moi.

\- Oui bien sur. Bonne journée.

Steam hocha la tête avant de passer à côté du groupe. Celui qui avait reçut un coup de bec jeta un œil mauvais à l'oiseau avant de chuchoter à son supérieur.

\- Cette fille est assez louche, monsieur. De plus, elle est apparut juste au moment où un groupe de pirate à disparut.

\- En effet j'avais remarquer. Continuer de patrouiller discrètement en ville et surveillez là avec un autre homme. Mais rester discret comprit ?

\- Bien comprit monsieur.

Puis le groupe de marine disparut. Ayant observer la scène, Kidd annonça :

\- Hum, ils sont méfiants. On va devoir se séparer. Killer tu viens avec moi. Nous allons continuer à suivre Steam. Quand aux autres, faites ce que vous avez à faire et retourner au naivre ensuite. Je sens les ennuis se pointer.

\- Bien capitaine.

Heat et les autres partirent laissant leur capitaine avec le second. Celui-ci observa les alentours avant de dire :

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

\- Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Dans une boutique de fauconnerie. Je l'ai vu s'arrêter devant la vitrine tandis que Maxine observait dans notre direction. Heureusement, il y a un forgerons tout près de cette boutique.

\- Bien. Allons s'y Killer.

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur cachette pour se rendre vers le forgeron. En reconnaissant la personne entrant dans sa boutique, le forgeron se figea attendant de voir ce que ce le supernovas lui voulait. Sur le comptoir, Kidd y déposa la page du livre qui contenait l'illustration du poignard, un pot contenant la poudre argenté mais pas tout, juste ce qu'il fallait. Ainsi qu'une bourse de Berry's. Le forgeront en voyant le pot avec cette étrange poudre ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il faut que l'intègre au mélange pour faire la lame. Rien de plus. Annonça Kidd d'une vois froide.

\- Si je ne sais pas ce que c'est je ne peux pas...

Il put finir sa phrase que Kidd lui prit la gorge pour l'amener vers lui. Killer quand à lui secoua la tête face au comportement de son capitaine.

\- Écoute moi très attentivement car je ne me répéterais pas ! Fait ce poignard en y incorporant cette poudre ! Si jamais tu ne le fais pas tu risques de le regretter très amèrement ! Ais je été assez clair ?

\- Ou...ou...oui...

Kidd relâcha le forgeron qui se massa la gorge. Reprenant son calme, le pirate demanda :

\- Combien de temps pour le fabriquer ?

\- Heu...deux voir trois heures...Je peux aussi faire quelque chose pour la poignée si vous voulez.

Kidd se mit à réfléchir puis lui vint alors une idée.

\- Rajouté un loup et un corbeau sur la lame. Quand à la poignée, des éléments steampunk. Quelle soit prête dans trois heures maximum.

\- Oui.

Kidd et Killer sortirent alors de la boutique pour se cacher afin d'observé la boutique de fauconnerie pour voir sortir la jeune femme. Dans la boutique, Steam observait les divers accessoires que la boutique proposait. Le vendeur observait cette cliente et notamment l'étrange l'oiseau perché sur son épaule. Au bout d'un moment, il vint vers elle.

\- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

\- Hum ? Je suis à la recherche accessoire pour mon oiseau là.

\- Quel beau oiseau d'ailleurs.

Voyant le geste du vendeur vers Maxine, la jeune femme l'intercepta pour ensuite redescendre sa main.

\- Désoler mais...elle n'aime pas être touché par les inconnues. Pour le moment.

\- Je comprend. Je peux vous proposer les accessoires de base pour votre oiseau.

\- En réalité, je cherche un gant. Assez épais si possible. Ses serres sont assez tranchantes.

\- Suivez moi.

Le vendeur la conduisit vers le fond de la boutique où était entreposer divers gants, de toutes les tailles et de toute les épaisseurs.

\- Voici tout ce que nous avons en stock. J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur.

\- Merci.

Le vendeur laissa Steam qui observa les gants. Elle en sélectionna quelques un qu'elle trouvait beau. Elle les essaya et en en sélectionna au moins trois. Seulement, aucun des trois n'étaient assez épais pour résister aux serres du corbeau. Elle le savait intérieurement mais la jeune femme pensait que peut être elle aurait put trouver. Pour autant, il lui restait peut être une solution, le fabriquer elle même son gant.

Disant au revoir au vendeur, elle sortit de la boutique pour se diriger vers un autre bâtiment pour chercher des livres et des outils. Kidd absorber par ses pensées ne vit pas la jeune femme sortir. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, c'était trop tard. Elle avait disparut dans la foule. Il voulut la rejoindre quand Killer le retint. Deux marines venaient d'apparaître pour suivre la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas vrai. Jura Kidd. Je vais la chercher toi récupère le poignard. On se retrouve au navire vu ?

\- Comprit Kidd.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Faisant fit des ordres de son capitaine, elle augmenta le pas pour chercher ce qu'elle voulait sans se rendre compte qu'elle était suivit. Arrivant devant une bibliothèque, elle y entra pour chercher des livres sur la couture et autres fabrications en métaux. Steam en trouva plusieurs. Les prenant, elle les paya puis elle sortie. En feuillant un livre, elle ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Se cognant contre un torse, elle recula, Maxine s'envola et malheureusement sa capuche tomba.

Se massant le front, elle s'excusa tout en relevant la tête.

\- Excusez moi monsieur...

Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête qu'elle vit qui elle avait bousculer : un soldat de la marine. Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui que Maxine avait mordu. Une fois la capuche enlever, le soldat reconnue immédiatement la jeune femme.

\- C'est la Méca Wolf !

\- Tch...

Elle enleva sa sacoche pour s'en servir comme une arme. D'un geste vif, elle le balança dans la tête du gars qui à cause du poids fut sonner. Steam tout en remettant sacoche, allait s'enfuir quand le deuxième hurla :

\- Ne bouge plus ! Vermine !

Le soldat allait tirer quand Maxine s'interposa pour lui griffer le visage avec ses serres. Cela marcha avant que celui-ci ne donne au hasard un coup de crosse dans l'aile de l'oiseau. Blesser, le corbeau tomba au sol avec un croassement de douleur.

\- Maxine !

Se précipitant vers son amie, Steam la prit dans ses bras avant de faucher les jambes du soldat pour ensuite s'enfuir. Elle devait retrouver Kidd et se barrer le plus vite possible. Comble de malchance, elle tomba sur un groupe de Marine qui la reconnurent de suite. L'un d'eux pointa son arme sur elle. Nullement impressionner, elle lui tourna le dos pour s'enfuir. Grave erreur ! Trois coup de feu retentirent, deux seulement la touchèrent dans le dos.

\- Arrrg !

Elle tomba lourdement au sol lâchant Maxine qui resta immobile. Du sang se répandit sur ses vêtements et coula de sa bouche. Fort heureusement pour elle, les tirs n'étaient pas mortel. Des pas se firent entendre, elle put voire du coin de l'œil une paire de bottes. Sans ménagement, un coup de pied la retourna la faisant grimacer de douleur. Plus loin, des soldats observèrent l'oiseau qui était toujours immobile. Respirant avec difficulté, elle observa les soldats passés une corde autour de son corbeau.

\- Maxine...

\- Je vais chercher du renfort. Annonça le chef de la troupe. Surveillez bien cette femme. Kidd et les autres sont sur l'île et ils n'hésiterons pas à venir la chercher.

\- A vos ordres !

Elle vit le chef du groupe partir laissant trois hommes avec Steam et son corbeau. Un soldat un peut paniquer articula :

\- A-attachons la simplement avec une corde jusqu'au à où !

\- Ouais, certains de ses compagnons d'équipages peuvent arriver d'une seconde à l'autre ! Attendons seulement que les renforts arrivent !

Le hic était que la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire du tout. Blessée ou pas, elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire ! Au coin d'un mur, Kidd observa toute la scène en toute discrétion afin de trouver le bon moment pour intervenir. Du côté de la Marine, certains perdaient patience face au comportement de la jeune femme.

\- Hey ! Elle est encore ardent !

\- Tenez la bien bon sang !

\- Arrête de te tortillez ! Fichue pirate !

Kidd vit le bon moment pour intervenir. Les soldats avaient le dos tourner, ce qui lui permit d'intervenir. S'approchant, il usa de son pouvoir pour neutraliser les soldats. Un soldat se prit un projectile dans la poitrine qui le tua sur le coup. Les autres mirent du temps à intervenir ce qui leur fut fatal. Steam bras attacher dans le dos, en position sur le côté au sol avait du mal à rester éveiller. Pourtant, elle put tout entendre du carnage. Papillonnant des yeux, elle les ferma quand elle sentit la main de son capitaine lui caresser le visage. Elle sentit cette main se placer derrière sa tête pour la soulever un peu afin qu'elle puisse la regarder.

Un genou à terre, il la rapprocha de son torse tout en lui parlant.

\- Sa va ?

\- Kidd...

\- Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu me combattes Aurore ? Que tu désobéisse à mes ordres ?

La jeune femme ne put répondre à cela. Fermant un instant les yeux, elle les rouvrit. Kidd poussa un soupir las avant de dire :

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais prendre soins de toi.

Kidd allait se lever mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle lui dit :

\- Max...

Kidd tourna la tête pour voir le corbeau se réveiller ainsi que se tortiller pour sortir de ses liens. Prenant son poignard à sa ceinture de poitrine, il coupa les liens de l'oiseau qui essaya de voler mais en vain. Kidd vit que l'aile gauche pendait d'une manière inhabituelle. Claquant des doigts, il la vit se retourner vers lui. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua son épaule gauche. L'oiseau, un peu méfiante, monta prudemment avant d'atteindre l'épaule de Kidd. Celui-ci ne broncha pas le moins du monde, on aurait dit qu'il ne sentait pas les serres du corbeau.

Portant la jeune femme dans le style de marié, il la ramena au navire. En chemin, il croisa Killer qui portait dans la main droite un petit paquet de tissu rouge. Voyant l'était du corbeau et de Steam, il demanda :

\- Kidd ! Que c'est il passé ?

\- La marine. Répondit seulement celui-ci. Hâtons nous, elles ont besoins de soins.

Une fois à bord, il ordonna que l'on mette les voiles immédiatement. Il fit signe à Killer de prendre le corbeau afin que Wire l'examine en premier tandis qu'il prendrait soins de la jeune femme. Allant d'abord dans son ancienne cabine, il fit signe à Silver de le suivre. Une fois dans sa cabine, il la posa sur le lit le plus délicatement possible mais cela n'empêcha pas Steam de serrer les dents en sentant le matelas sous elle. Il lui enleva sa sacoche qu'il posa par terre, Silver quand à lui resta assit près de la porte, attendant la suite.

\- Ugh...ah...

Kidd en profita pour enlever son manteau avant de se diriger vers son lit. S'asseyant au bord, il posa la main au niveau ventre de la jeune femme. Il pouvait clairement sentir les balles dans son corps.

\- Bon, on va essayer de sortir les projectiles.

La jeune femme en entendant cela, leva les yeux. Elle commença à suer à grosse gouttes, Kidd se mit alors derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse reposer contre son torse. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé firent le chemin dans son subconscient. Ce qui la fit paniquer.

\- Tu veux les sortir... ?

Lorsqu'elle senti les bras musclés de son capitaine contre elle pour la maintenir, Steam commença à paniquer.

\- Hey...Ne fait pas ça !

La serrant contre lui avec force mais pas trop quand même, il lui murmura de façon rassurante mais aussi déterminer :

\- Deux balles...Accroche toi d'accord ?

Steam sentit la peur l'envahir et voulut s'échapper des bras de son capitaine. Appuyant sa paume droite sur son ventre, Kidd usa de son pouvoir du fruit du démon pour sortir les balles. Sentant le pouvoir de son capitaine à travers elle, Steam ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur et de trembler.

\- UWAAAHH ! AAH...! Ah...Arrête...Arg ! Par pitiez arrête !

\- Cesse de bougez c'est bientôt finit.

\- Kidd...Pleura Steam. Je t'en supplie arrête ! ARRETE ! AAHHHH !

Kidd la tenait tant bien que mal pour lui éviter de souffrir encore plus. Ce qu'il ne supporta pas, c'était les cris de douleur et de désespoir qu'elle poussait. Cela lui déchirait la poitrine d'entendre cela seulement il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Tiens encore quelques minutes. C'est bientôt finit. Pensa Kidd.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Steam ne cria plus. C'était finit, les balles étaient sortis. Elle suait, des larmes coulaient encore sur son visage, la jeune femme s'adossait contre le torse de son capitaine. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux trempé de sueur de sa main gauche. Levant sa main droite, il put voir les deux balles couvertes de sang qui se trouvaient dans sa paume avant de le poser sur le matelas. La voix de la jeune femme, le tira de ses pensées.

\- Kidd...détache moi s'il te plaît...je dois couvrir mes plaies pour éviter de perdre du sang.

Le capitaine lui détacha les mains afin qu'elle puisse détacher son bandana pour l'appuyer sur ses plais pour éviter de saigner. Le sentant bouger derrière elle, elle lui tint le poignet.

\- Ne me laisse pas...

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser. Promit Kidd.

Pour prouver ses dires, il l'enlaça avec son bras droit tout en appuyant en même temps sur les plaies. Braquant son regard sur Silver, il lui lança :

\- Va chercher Wire s'il te plaît.

Silver hocha la tête avant de sortir de la cabine. Kidd se cala mieux contre les oreillers afin que la jeune femme se sente à l'aise. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'ailleurs, respirant avec difficulté suant toujours. Elle se tenait toujours le ventre pour éviter de perdre du sang. Elle sentit alors la main droite de Kidd se mouver pour aller la passer sous les vêtements de la jeune femme pour appuyer plus fortement sur les plaies.

\- Ugh...

\- Pardon. Tient le coup, Wire ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Je tiendrais...Souffla Steam.

Kidd sourit avant de poser un baiser sur ses cheveux. Puis un coup fut donner à la porte de la cabine. Le concerné, autorisa à la personne d'entré. Wire entra avec de quoi la soigné. Kidd ne bougea pas d'un pouce sauf pour enlever sa main quand il le vit soulever le vêtement.

\- Les balles...

\- Je les ai retirer. Prévint Kidd.

\- Bien. Elle n'a pas perdu trop de sang, je vais les nettoyer et lui mettre des pansements.

Kidd se mit en position relax, bras en arrière, devenant un dossier qui la soutenait. La jeune femme quand à elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir. Une fois que Wire eut terminer, il s'adressa à son capitaine qui était rester tout le long de l'opération derrière le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Les balles n'ont pas fait de dégâts ni même quand vous les avez retirer. Elle a perdu un peu de sang mais avec du repos elle devrait reprendre du poil de la bête. Donc évitez de l'asticoter capitaine. Je vous dit cela en tant que médecin.

\- Entendu. Et le corbeau ?

\- Elle à juste l'aile froissée. Je lui ai bander et elle devrait s'en remettre d'ici quelques jours.

\- Bien. Dit à Killer que je dois le voir. Qu'il me retrouve sur le pont dans 20 minutes.

\- Bien capitaine.

Wire allait partir quand il se souvint de quelque chose qu'il devait dire à son supérieur.

\- Ah oui, encore quelque chose. Pendant que vous étiez sur l'île certains gars m'ont rapporter avoir retrouver des plumes rouge sang un peu partout dans le bateau.

\- Comme ça des plumes rouge sang ? D'où es ce quelle vienne ces plumes ?

\- A votre avis capitaine ?

\- Le piaf...Marmonna Kidd.

\- Elle est en train de faire sa mû...Soupira Steam.

\- Cela explique tout. Intervint Wire. Je vous laisse capitaine, Steam.

Le médecin partit laissant son capitaine prendre le relais sur la jeune femme. Une fois Wire partit, Kidd glissa du lit tout doucement en faisant en sorte de poser délicatement Steam sur le lit. Il lui enleva son manteau qui était maintenant troué de deux trous ainsi que son sweet lui laissant juste son t-shirt et son pantalon. Il la recouvrit ensuite du drap afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid du tout.

Steam ne put alors s'empêcher de tousse ce qui alerta Kidd qui vint de nouveau vers elle.

S'avançant, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui donner un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. Ce geste surprit la jeune femme qui ne dit pourtant rien afin de ne pas briser la magie de ce moment. Se regardant mutuellement, Kidd brisa le silence en disant :

\- Repose toi. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Remettant son manteau, il allait sortir quand une main vint se poser sur son bras. Le regard fatigué que lui offrait la jeune femme lui fit mal à l'intérieur.

\- Kidd...tu reviens...

\- Je reviendrais vite. Je te le promet Aurore.

Elle semblait un peu paniquer qu'il s'en aille. C'était peut être du au fait qu'elle avait faillit mourir sur cette île. Lui caressant une dernière fois le visage, il sortir de la cabine. Comme convenu, il retrouva son second sur le pont. En voyant son capitaine l'air grave, il sut que c'était par rapport à la santé de la jeune femme.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle a reçut deux balles dans le dos. La marine que des lâches. J'ai pu les lui enlever. Wire dit qu'elle à besoins de repos. Elle s'en sortira.

\- Bien.

\- Tu as le poignard ?

Killer leva alors la main droite et donna le paquet à son capitaine.

\- Voilà.

Kidd prit le paquet que lui tendit son second. L'ouvrant, il tira la lame du fourreau et put observer l'ouvrage qu'avait réaliser le forgeron. Le résultat était bluffant. Levant la lame pour l'admirer au rayon du soleil, il put voir que le métal brillait d'une façon bien particulière. Ce n'était pas comme les autres lames, on voyait que le métal était bien différent du à l'argent des plaques de Silver.

Rengainant l'arme, il la remit dans le paquet avant de se tourner vers Killer.

\- Wire m'a rapporter que des plumes rouge sang traînait ici et là sur le navire.

\- En effet.

\- Steam m'a dit que la boule de plume faisait une mû. Ramasser les, qu'on ne les jettes pas. Dans les jours à venir, il risque d'avoir d'autre plumes. Je ne veux pas qu'on les jettes comprit ?

\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête Kidd ?

\- Oui.

L'image du manteau en charpie lui revint en mémoire ainsi que le fait que son manteau à plume l'avait protéger des serres de Maxine. Il se dit que si ses hommes ramassaient toutes les plumes, il pourrait lui faire un manteau comme le sien. Après tout, elle le méritait. Mettant le poignard dans sa ceinture, il retourna à l'intérieur pour d'abord aller voir le corbeau. Rentrant dedans, il vit le loup dormir et le corbeau sur le lit qui dormait. Kidd put voir alors, pleins de plume rouge. S'approchant du lit, il attendit que le piaf se réveil. Sentant une présence, le corbeau leva la tête pour voir Kidd qui le regardais. Levant sa main, il lui caressa la tête en lui disant :

\- Merci d'avoir essayer de protéger Steam.

Sur ses mots, il quitta la cabine sous le regard de l'oiseau qui comprit qu'elle avait gagné le respect de ce pirate. Entrant dans sa cabine, il vit la jeune femme qui dormait sur le côté, le bandana couvert de sang était tomber par terre. Posant le paquet sur la table, il le prit pour ensuite aller dans la salle de bain le laver. Une fois qu'il n'y eu plus aucune trace de sang, il le laissa sécher jusqu'à demain matin. Revenant dans la pièce principale, il vit qu'elle c'était réveiller. S'approchant, il s'assit sur le lit pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Au contact de la main de son capitaine, Steam se sentit bien. Lui caressant la joue, il parla :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui c'est prit deux balles dans le dos. Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Ha ha ha.

\- Qu'es ce que Killer voulait ?

Au lieu de lui dire, il se leva pour prendre le paquet qu'il lui donna. Restant toujours allongé sur le côté, elle défit le paquet pour y découvrir le poignard. Le fourreau était rouge et noire, de style steampunk. Le dégainant doucement, elle put observer la lame. Elle était plus brillante que la lame de son autre poignard. Sur la lame, elle put y voire une tête de loup ainsi qu'un corbeau sur l'autre côté. Le travail y était magnifique. Il était beau mais aussi mortel. Rengainant, elle me posa sur la table de nuit avant de se pelotonner dans le lit. Elle était encore fatigué, Kidd le vit bien. Il lui remonta le drap pour qu'elle puisse ne pas avoir froide.

\- Hum merci.

\- La boule de plume se porte bien.

\- Elle est résistante.

\- Tous comme toi. Remarqua Kidd. Mais elle au moins t'obéit.

\- Je ne t'ai pas désobéi. C'est toi qui n'a pas fait attention. Nuance.

\- C'est ça.

Steam lui tira la langue avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Mon bandana...

\- J'ai nettoyer ton bandana. Il sèche dans la salle de bain.

\- Mes livres...

\- Quoi les livres ?

\- Avant de me faire tirer dessus, j'ai acheter des livres. N'ayant pas pu trouver un gant qui soit assez épais pour transporter Maxine. J'en suis venu donc à l'idée de m'en fabriquer un. Les manches de mon manteau sont plus épaisses par rapport au reste. Je me suis dit qu'elles pourront me servir.

\- C'est pour cela que ton manteau avait cet aspect. Conclut Kidd.

\- Oui.

Elle toussa de nouveau ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur la faisant se mettre sur le dos. Kidd quand à lui la prit par les épaule afin de la soulever un peu pour ensuite se glisser derrière elle comme lorsqu'il l'avait maintenu pour lui retirer les balles. Se mettant à l'aise, il la cala afin que sa tête repose contre son torse au niveau de son cœur. Lui massant la tête, il attendit que la douleur passe avant de lui demander :

\- Sa va mieux ?

\- Putain, je ne me rappelait plus à quel point cela faisait mal. Fait chier !

\- Chut ! Calme toi tu risque de rouvrir tes blessures. La prévint Kidd.

\- Je crois que c'est fait le ferrailleur. Je sens un liquide chaud.

Kidd leva le haut de son corps pour soulever le t-shirt de la jeune femme pour voir qu'effectivement, ses plaies c'étaient rouvertes.

\- Merde !

La rallongeant, il s'extirpa avant de prendre son poignard pour ensuite retirer le drap et prit le t-shirt.

Voyant la lame, Steam commença à s'opposer :

\- Who whwhwhwo ! Une minute là ! Que va tu faire ?

\- Je vais couper ton t-shirt.

\- Quoi ? Pas question !

\- Tu préfères te vider de ton sang, je suppose ?

\- Non ! Mais...

\- Y a pas de « mais » ! Je peux pas te l'enlever sans risquer d'aggraver tes plaies donc je dois couper ton t-shirt !

Steam lui lança un regard noir avant de le laisser couper son vêtement. Délicatement, il coupa des bouts pour ensuite les enlever en les jetant par terre. Une fois que le haut du corps fut exposer, il put observer les « dégâts » tout en rengainant son poignard. Heureusement, en cas d'urgence, il possédait une boîte de secoure. La sortant de sous son lit, il la posa sur le matelas pour l'ouvrir. Il en sortit, des bandages, de quoi nettoyer les plaies, du coton. Enlevant délicatement les pansements, il prit une bouteille d'alcool dont il imbiba un coton avant de le poser délicatement sur les plaies. A ce contact, la jeune femme se crispa tout en jurant.

\- Putain de merde !

\- Calme toi ! J'ai presque finit. Doucement voilà.

Kidd finit par nettoyer les plaies avant de poser dessus de nouveau pansements. Une fois que cela fut fait il regarda la jeune femme qui fuit son regard. Le pirate ne comprit pas pourquoi avant de de voir qu'elle ne portait plus que son soutien gorge. Levant les yeux aux ciel, il lui remit le drap pour lui cacher la poitrine. Ce simple geste fit détendre la jeune. Quelques minutes après, Kidd se remit derrière elle pour la maintenir.

\- Tu sais tu peux...

\- Chut essaie de dormir tu veux ?

\- Kidd...

\- Dors ! Laisse veillez sur toi comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

Le rouge monta à ses joues en se rappelant de quoi il parlait. Se tortillant, elle s'endormit contre le corps chaud et musclé de son capitaine. En la voyant dormir, Kidd se cala contre ses oreillers avant de lui aussi dormir en tenant la jeune femme contre lui dans ses bras.

 **N/A : Alors qu'avez vous pensez des moments Steam/Kidd ? J'ai prit plaisirs à écrire ces passages trop mignons. Je ne sais pas quand mais je peux vous dire qu'à un moment, ils deviendront très proche. (Gros sourire).**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine.**


	13. Chapter 13

_N/A : Bonjour, à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous aller tous bien. Moi en tout l'inspiration est toujours là grâce à vos reviews. Pour une partie de ma fic je me suis inspirer du film Sinbad la légende des sept mer. Le scènes que je reprend sont quand Sinbad et Marina se dispute sur une île qui en réalité n'en ait pas une. J'ai adapter certains dialogues pour que cela colle à mon histoire. Ensuite vint la scène avec l'oiseau des glace que je remplacerais par un autre animal. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film d'animation, je vous le conseil. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

 _calinmonamour : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favori » et je suis contente que tu aime maintenant le personnage de Kidd. Pour moi aussi c'est un exploit. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ci. Bonne Lecture._

 _Liliheaity : Merci pour ta review. Je prend en compte tes remarques et vais améliorer un peu plus le caractère de notre Kidd._

 _Wissem Wiwi : Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes « author follower » et « author favorite » ce la me touche beaucoup. Ensuite concernant ma fic ravi qu'elle te plaise autant. Ta review ma laisser sans voix par contre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais lu 10 fois le chapitre 11 ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisirs. Te souhaitant bonne lecture._

 _Guest : Contente que tu adores ma fic. Espérons que tu adores ce chapitre._

 _Astagram : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follower »._

Chapitre 12

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Ce fut à cause du soleil dont les rayons lui caressaient le visage qui fit que Kidd émergea des bras de Morphée. Lui qui ne voulait pas se réveiller d'ailleurs. S'étirant, il se remit en position confortable contre ses oreillers. Pour autant, il ne rendormit pas de suite. Penchant la tête en bas, il vit une tête châtain aux cheveux court qui reposait sur sa hanche gauche. Steam dormait paisiblement. Cela étonna un peu Kidd vu l'endroit où elle dormait mais bon, elle devait avoir l'habitude de dormir n'importe où. Elle avait son bras droit posé au niveau du genoux du pirate tandis que sa main gauche était posé contre sa joue. Cela eu pour effet de la gonfler lui donnant un air de gamine voir de mutin. La voyant dormir comme cela, on aurait dit une jeune fille de quinze ans, vulnérable. Cela montra sa fragilité voir une envie de protection.

Tout doucement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux court, les lui ébouriffant légèrement. Cela le gêna pas qu'elle les porte court au contraire. Avec son look, les avoir long, ne l'aurait pas mise en valeur. Le geste de Kidd ne réveilla pas la jeune femme qui dormait toujours. De temps en temps, elle remua, se frotta le nez ou poussa quelques plaintes indignées mais resta endormit. Tant mieux comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas voir le sourire taquin de son capitaine qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Pour autant, il devait arrêter. Son estomac venait de lui rappeler qu'il devait se nourrir.

Lui prenant délicatement la tête, il la leva le temps qui puisse descendre du lit avant de la lui poser sur un oreiller. Durant toute cette manœuvre Steam ne se réveilla pas. Dormant toujours elle serra l'oreille contre elle. Kidd lui remit gentiment le drap avant d'aller chercher à manger. La main sur la poignée, il allait l'ouvrir quand il se figea net.

\- Kidd...

Steam venait de murmurer son nom. Tournant la tête, il vit son bras droit pendre sur le rebord du lit. Elle dormait toujours. Ouf ! Prenant son manteau, il ouvrit délicatement la porte avant de sortir et de fermer derrière lui. Avant d'aller pourtant dans la cuisine, il alla voir dans l'ancienne cabine de la jeune femme. Ouvrant la porte quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une multitude de plumes rouge sang traîner un peu partout. Même Silver en était recouvert. En voyant Kidd, le loup se leva pour s'ébrouer envoyant valser les plumes. Il en envoya même sur le pirate qui semblait dépiter :

\- Combien de temps encore le piaf devra perdre des plumes ? Pfiou !

A la mention du mot « piaf », Maxine poussa un croassement d'agacement avant que Kidd ne s'approche d'elle pour voir que le bandage que Wire lui avait fait avait été déchirer. Levant les yeux aux ciel, il caressa la tête de l'oiseau avant que celle-ci ne s'envole pour se poser sur une chaise. Souriant malgré lui, il leur promit :

\- Je reviens avec de la nourriture.

Kidd sortie ensuite laissant les deux animaux tranquille. En chemin, il ne rencontra personne. Ses hommes devaient encore dormir. Pour autant, son sixième sens lui disait que ce n'était pas normal tout cela. Enfin bref ! Une fois devant la porte de la cuisine, il tourna la poignée pour recevoir...pleins de confettis et de serpentin !

\- Mais qu'es ce que... ?

\- Bon anniversaire capitaine !

Le concerné fit une grimace au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Toute la pièce avait été décorer de rubans, de serpentins, de confettis et sur une table trônait un immense gâteau et des paquets de toutes tailles. En boissons, il y avait du champagne, du saké et autres alcools...Pour autant, le silence du pirate ne passa pas inaperçus. Certains en voyant la tête de leur capitaine surent que ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement. Au bout d'un moment, Kidd se mit à crier :

\- Non mais sa pas la tête ou quoi ? Vous savez très bien que j'ai horreur de ce genre de surprise.

Et c'était vrai, Eusstass « captain » Kidd avait horreur que l'on lui souhaite son anniversaire mais chaque année ses hommes lui faisaient le coup et chaque année il leur pardonnait. Sauf que cette fois là, peut être pas. En effet Kidd était content mais seulement il manquait quelqu'un. Une personne qui c'était prit deux balles et qui étaient en train de dormir dans son lit en ce moment même. Une personne qui lui aurait sourit avant de venir vers lui avec un verre de champagne ou de saké pour lui dire avec dans la voix un certain amusement :

« - Fait pas cette tête le ferrailleur ! Bois c'est la fête aujourd'hui ! »

Oui, il aurait aimé entendre cela. D'une voix froide, son regard lançant des éclairs il lança :

\- Qui a eu cette idée ?

Personne ne répondit, tous le monde regardait par tout sauf vers Kidd qui fulminait sur place. Au bout d'un moment, il dut user de son pouvoir pour que quelqu'un crache le morceau. Cela fonctionna car un des ses hommes s'avança tremblant de la tête au pied vers son capitaine. En voyant l'homme avancer vers lui, son regard se fit encore plus dur. Comment avait il pu faire cela sachant la jeune femme encore blesser ? Kidd essaya de garder son sang froid mais ce fut vain.

\- Heu capitaine...Commença l'homme. Je sais que l'on aurait du attendre...mais...

VLAN !

Le coup partit tous seul. Kidd n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre s'excuser qu'il lui donna un coup dans la figure pour l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. En voyant leur camarade à terre, les autres paniquèrent ou commencèrent à se cacher pour éviter les foudres de leur capitaine. Killer que Kidd écoute d'habitude essaya de le calmer.

\- Kidd...

\- Bande d'abrutis ! Lança le rookie avant de quitter précipitamment la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Killer secoua la tête face à au comportement de son ami. Pas besoins de deviner où il se dirigeait. Kidd tel un robot alla vers sa cabine dont il ferma violemment la porte sans le vouloir.

\- Quel bande d'abrutis !

Seulement, il ne vit pas que cela avait réveiller la personne qui dormait sur son lit. Ayant entendu du grabuge plus loin Steam avait ouvert doucement les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce fut bien la porte de la cabine qui finit de la réveiller complètement. Levant la tête, elle put voir son capitaine accouder à la porte terriblement en colère. Remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle l'appela doucement :

\- Kidd ?

Regardant devant lui, il vit la jeune femme qui le regardait parfaitement réveiller. Et merde ! Enlevant son manteau, Kidd vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour ensuite lui toucher la joue. Elle était pâle, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux vairons qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas encore bien rétablie. Encore fragile. Sans se rende compte, il lui caressa la joue via son pouce. Cette tendresse de la part de Kidd était étrange mais au fond, elle se sentait apaiser comme protéger. La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour toiser son capitaine.

\- C'était quoi tout ce raffut ?

\- Rien...

Se levant, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise tout en posant les pieds sur la table et croisant les bras sur son torse. Steam comprit vite que « rien » semblait le mettre en rogne. Si elle lui posait de nouveau la question il n'allait pas lui répondre. Pour qu'il crache le morceau, il fallait qu'elle agisse. Soulevant les draps, posant les pieds par terre, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se lever. Mais au moindre mouvement, ses blessures la faisaient souffrir. Soufflant comme un cheval après une course, elle sentit un vertige commencé à la prendre. Pour autant, elle continua d'essayer de se lever si bien qu'à un moment, elle du se rasseoir prestement sur le matelas en se tenant le ventre.

\- Fais chier...

Malgré la douleur, elle réussit à se lever un peu ses fesses du matelas avant que deux mains rouge carmin ne viennent la reposer doucement sur le matelas.

\- Tu es malade ou quoi ? Tes blessures sont encore fraîches.

Kidd la fit de nouveau se rallonger avant de lui remettre le drap dessus. Il remarqua alors le regard noir qu'elle était entrain de lui lancer.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était quoi ce bruit tout à l'heure ?

\- Rien d'important la gamine !

\- Tu mens très mal capitaine ! Réagit Steam.

Poussant un grognement, il se remit sur sa chaise en évitant de regarder la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Je te ne lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de quoi il retourne. Et je te prévient que je n'hésiterais pas à rouvrir mes blessures si cela doit te délier la langue Eustass « captain » Kidd ! Menaça Steam.

La peur qu'elle se vide de tout son sang, Kidd, bon gré malgré, cracha le morceau :

\- On est le 10 janvier aujourd'hui.

\- En quoi cette date te mettait elle de mauvaise humeur ? Demanda la jeune femme perplexe.

Kidd ne répondit pas. Steam du alors insister pour qu'il puisse répondre. Au bout d'un moment dans un souffle, il dit :

\- C'est mon anniversaire...L'équipage m'a fait une surprise dans la cuisine.

\- Oh !

La jeune femme comprit. Elle se souvenait que dans son passé, ses parents ne lui souhaitait pas. Elle comprit pourquoi il était en colère.

\- Cela te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Ce n'est pas cela. Ils me font le coup tout les ans mais j'arrive à leur pardonner. Mais pas cette fois.

\- Je ne comprend pas. En quoi c'est différent aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu n'étais pas là ! Cracha Kidd.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle analysa ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il boudait parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui souhaité un bon anniversaire ?

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu là ? Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé être là pour te le souhaité mais...cela partait d'une bonne intention tu sais ? Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir pour cela. Moi je ne leur en veut pas.

A ce moment là, l'estomac de la jeune femme mais aussi celui du pirate grondèrent de concert. Pour autant, Kidd ne voulait pas bouger de sa chaise. Pas question qu'il y retourne ! Cependant, Steam réussit quand même à le convaincre.

\- J'ai faim Kidd. Si tu ne veux pas bouger, j'irais moi même à la cuisine pour mon petit déjeuner. Quitte à ce que j'ouvre mes plaies ! Et crois moi je le ferais !

Un regard chargé de fureur se braqua vers elle. Le soutenant, elle ne baissa pas le regard. Grognant, Kidd se leva pour aller vers son armoire afin d'y retirer un t-shirt. Se dirigeant ensuite vers le lit, il enleva le drap pour ensuite demander à la jeune femme.

\- Lève les bras !

S'exécutant, il lui enfila le t-shirt. Remettant ensuite son manteau, il prit Steam comme une mariée, celle-ci mit ses mains autour de son cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, il s'engagea dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la porte graver d'un loup et d'un corbeau. L'ouvrant, il fit signe au loup et au corbeau de le suivre vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps là, l'équipage faisait une triste mine à cause de leur surprise raté. Ils auraient du attendre que la jeune femme se rétablisse avant de lancer le projet.

Toujours en train de ruminer, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Kidd tenant Steam encore faible ainsi que sur Silver et Maxine. Voyant leur mine étonner, elle leur fit un sourire pâle avant de clamer :

\- Yo les gars ! C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements ? C'est l'anniversaire de Kidd aujourd'hui donc jour de fête !

Le petit discours de la jeune femme revigora les gars qui reprirent du poil de la bête. Kidd quand à lui leva les yeux au ciel avant de marcher pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Le seul changement qui fut était que Steam resta sur les genoux de son capitaine.

\- Tu sais je peux m'asseoir à côté ! Lui rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu bouge trop ! Tu resteras sur mes genoux. Point final !

Steam secoua la tête face au comportement de son capitaine. Mais au fond, cela ne la gêna pas d'être sur ses genoux, bien au contraire. Elle pouvait poser sa tête contre son torse lorsqu'elle était fatigué et la main gauche de Kidd l'empêchait de tomber. Que demander de plus ! En voyant la jeune femme, Wire se précipita vers son capitaine pour voir comment elle allait.

\- Comment vont tes blessures ?

\- Wire ! Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Désoler mais je suis le médecin. Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, je dois m'assurer que tes blessures ne se sont pas rouvertes.

\- C'est un peu tard. Marmonna Kidd.

Wire regarda alors son capitaine avant de commencer à le rouspéter.

\- Kidd...

\- Il n'y est pour rien. Le coupa Steam. C'est ma faute. Il a juste refait mes pansements c'est tout.

Le médecin lui lança un regard de reproche avant de laisser tomber l'affaire. Kidd pouffa de rire discrètement faisant sourire la jeune femme. Kidd bu une coupe de champagne qu' Heat lui offrit tandis qu'il tendit un verre de jus de fruit muni d'une paille pour la jeune femme. Prenant le verre, elle le remercia avant de boire un peu. Mais pas beaucoup. Silver et Maxine, eut eurent doit à de l'eau pour se réhydrater. Au bout d'un moment, vint le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Kidd poussa un grognement d'exaspération sauf qu'il laissa faire car Steam lui mit un coup de coude tout en lui murmurant :

\- Sourit un peu le ferrailleur.

Lui jetant un regard noir, il commença à déballer. Au fur et à mesure, elle le vit afficher son fameux sourire taquin. En effet, ce qu'il eut étaient des armes allant du couteaux aux pistolets. Certains armes étaient belle voir rare. Sauf que le plus cadeaux pour Kidd se tenait sur ses genoux à le regarder déballer ses cadeaux. Sa présence réussissait à le calmer. Tout au long, la jeune femme regardait son capitaine tout en restant calme. Une fois tous les cadeaux déballer vint alors le gâteau.

C'était un immense gâteau au chocolat avec un coulis de fruit rouge. C'était appétissant mais à cause de ses blessures, elle ne pouvait pas en manger de trop. Kidd se prit une énorme part de gâteau qu'il posa devant lui. Maxine et Silver eurent eux aussi droit à une part. Lorsque l'on proposa une à la jeune femme, elle secoua la tête négativement. Pour autant, elle n'arrêta pas de lorgner la part de Kidd. Celui-ci s'en aperçu, lançant un regard à Wire, le médecin lui fit de le geste qu'elle pouvait prendre un morceau. Juste un peu. Hochant la tête, il prit la cuillère pour ensuite la mettre sous le nez de la jeune femme qui recula un peu la tête face à cela.

\- Que...

\- Mange.

\- Pardon ? Mais...

\- Mange ! Ordonna Kidd.

Regardant son capitaine, elle lui prit la cuillère pour la diriger vers sa bouche. Doucement, elle mangea la pâtisserie. C'était merveilleux autant pour le goût du chocolat que le coulis de fruit rouge. Un vrai délice ! Redonnant la cuillère à Kidd, elle prit son verre de jus de fruit avant de dire à Heat :

\- Trop délicieux ! C'est une vrai tuerie.

\- Merci. D'ailleurs plusieurs d'entre nous se demandaient c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Face à la question, la jeune femme but de travers avant de reposer brutalement le verre sur la table. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui la fit se pencher en avant tout en se tenant le ventre. Pour lui éviter de tomber, Kidd la retint contre lui. Pour lui faire passer sa toux, il lui massa délicatement le dos pour la faire passer. Le massage eut pour effet de la calmer, si bien qu'elle put respirer pour ensuite parler. S'essuyant les yeux, elle respira calmement, se calant inconsciemment contre son capitaine. Celui-ci continua de la masser avant de demander :

\- Sa va mieux ?

\- Hum. Oui...tousse...tousse...beaucoup mieux...merci.

Regardant Kidd, elle porta ensuite son attention sur Heat qui attendait qu'elle aille mieux.

\- Désoler. Mon...mon...anniversaire est...en mai...le 7 pour être précise.

Tous le monde avait remarquer qu'elle avait hésiter à répondre. Cela était compréhensible vu son passée. Kidd quand à lui, posa sa tête sur sa main droite dont le coude reposait sur sa jambe. Voyant la détresse de la jeune femme, il dut intervenir.

\- Si tu ne veux pas...

\- Non ! C'est juste que...

\- Que...

\- Cela fait longtemps que personne ne m'a souhaiter mon anniversaire. En fait depuis mes 10 ans.

En effet, quand elle eut 10 ans, son père ne suis souhaitait plus son anniversaire comme quand elle était plus petite. Avant, elle avait droit à ce que l'équipage avait là pour Kidd : confettis, ruban, cadeaux et gâteau. Après ses 10 ans, c'était plus des paroles et des petits gâteaux. Puis ce fut juste des paroles et quand il c'était remarier, elle n'eut plus rien. Mais à cette époque, elle s'en foutait, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de fuir cette famille. Le fait qu'on lui pose de nouveau cette question, l'avait surprise et lui avait chaud au cœur. Elle fut tirer de ses rêverie par la voix de son capitaine.

\- Et c'est quoi tes goûts en matière de gâteau ?

\- J'adore les gâteaux au chocolat, ceux aux fruits rouges aussi.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu' Heat avait enregistrer mentalement ce qu'elle avait dit. Pour autant elle dut préciser.

\- Par contre j'ai horreur de tout ce qui est rose. Vêtements ou autres.

L'équipage éclata alors de rire même la jeune femme s'y mit avant de crisper de douleur. Tous le monde se tut en voyant la jeune femme se pencher en avant en se tenant le ventre. Avant même qu'elle puisse vérifier, Kidd fut plus rapide. Il leva le t-shirt pour voir qu'elle saignait. Ni une ni deux, il se leva tout en prenant la jeune femme qui n'eut que le temps de se cramponner à son cou. Regardant Wire, il ordonna :

\- Dans ma cabine. Tout de suite !

Le duo quittèrent précipitamment la cuisine pour la cabine du capitaine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa la jeune femme sur le lit avant de laisser Wire s'occuper d'elle. Pour autant, Kidd ne resta pas calme et commença à faire les cent pas de long en large le temps que le médecin soigne de nouveau Steam. Wire enleva les pansements, nettoya les plaies et remit des pansements neuf. Une fois finit il du dire :

\- Alors maintenant interdit de quitter le lit ! Tu restes allongées le temps de la cicatrisation.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Oh non ! Jeune fille ! Répondit Wire sérieusement. Il faut que tu évites de bouger afin de ne plus rouvrir tes plaies. On t'amèneras tes repas.

\- Pendant combien de temps je dois rester « reposer » ?

\- 4 semaines.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Steam voulut se relever pour montre son indignation mais Kidd du la rallonger en douceur mais avec fermeté. La jeune femme lança un regard noir aux deux hommes avant de pester contre le diagnostique :

\- Hors de question que je reste allongé pendant 4 semaines ! Je risque de devenir folle !

\- Écoute. Tenta Wire. Reste allongé au moins pendant 2 semaines. Je verrais comment sont tes plaies et suivant la cicatrisation, je te dirais si tu pourra sortir ou pas. Cela te convient ?

La jeune femme grogna pour donner son accord avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de s'allonger contre les oreillers. Avant que Wire ne parte, elle lui demanda quand même :

\- Comment je fais pour aller dans la salle de bain ?

\- Je te porterais s'il le faut. Intervint Kidd.

Steam le regarda longuement avant de laisser le médecin partir. Une fois Wire partie, elle menaça Kidd de l'index :

\- Que tu me portes jusqu'à la salle de bain soit. Mais pas question que tu m'aides pour me laver !

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur que je te savonnes le dos ? Ironisa Kidd. Toi qui as dormit sur moi pendant 24 heures.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tonna Steam les joues rouges.

\- Peu importe. Repose toi maintenant, tu en bien besoins.

\- J'ai assez dormit. Tu pourrais me passer ma sacoche ?

Kidd regarda vers le sol avant de prendre la lanière pour la donner à la jeune femme. Fouillant dedans, elle en sortit ses livres. Pendant ce temps, Kidd se remit sur sa chaise en observant la jeune femme. Ouvrant un livre, elle commença à le feuilleter avant de se sentir observé. Baissant son livre, elle lança un regard de reproche à Kidd.

\- Retourne à la cuisine !

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- C'est ton anniversaire ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Et alors ?

\- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu comptes rester ici à me surveillé ? Tu vas finir pas t'ennuyer.

\- Non.

En réalité il préférait rester ici avec elle plutôt que de retourner à la cuisine. C'était son anniversaire sauf que sans sa présence, il n'avait plus envie de faire la fête. Il commençait vraiment à l'avoir dans la peau. Ne pas l'avoir à ses côté c'était comme s'il perdait ses lunettes fétiches. Non, il n'y retournerais pas. Point final. Secouant la tête, elle essaya de le raisonner.

\- Kidd, je ne peux pas bouger donc je ne risque pas de m'enfuir. Inutile de veiller sur moi.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de bouger ?

\- Tu es pire qu'un gamin !

Elle le vit sourire. Steam allait lui rétorquer quelque chose quand certaines paroles de Wire lui revint en mémoire. Oui, elle savait comment le faire bouger de la cabine.

\- J'ai faim et j'ai soif. Tu peux aller me chercher quelque chose à la cuisine ?

\- Ton petit manège ne marchera pas la gamine. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici !

\- Wire a dit que je ne dois pas bouger. Comment veux tu que je me nourrisse ? A moins que tu ne veuille que je meurs de faim le ferrailleur ?

Kidd grogna avant de se lever en faisant grincer la chaise sur ses pieds. Serrant les poings, il se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour la fermer violemment. Steam sursauta avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude et de reprendre sa lecture.

\- Il ne changera pas.

Marchant d'un pas vite, il se dirigea vers la cuisine dont il ouvrit la porte avant d'entré telle une tornade. L'équipage était en train de tout nettoyer mais quand ils virent leur capitaine, ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il prit son verre de jus ainsi qu'un bol de ramen. Les prenant, Kidd partit de la cuisine pour retourner vers sa cabine. Voyant Kidd revenir avec de quoi manger, elle posa son livre en prenant le bol qu'il lui tendit. Le prenant, elle hocha la tête pour le remercier.

\- Merci.

Tout doucement, elle manga ce qu'il y avait dans le bol. Comme c'était du bouillon, cela passa très bien dans son estomac en plus elle n'eut pas mal. Une fois rassasier, elle posa le bol pour boire le verre de jus de fruit. N'ayant plus faim ni soif, elle se remit à la lecture de son livre pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Souriant, elle le referma avant de le poser à l'écart. Kidd, ayant vu le sourire de la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de demander curieux :

\- Tu as trouver ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Oui. Il reste de la poudre ?

\- Un peu pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais pouvoir l'utiliser pour...ce ne sait pas essayer de renforcer le cuir de mes manches. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais si je pouvais combiner ces deux éléments...Ah...

\- Hum.

Steam essaya de réfléchir quand elle lui demanda :

\- Le feu que crache Heat est puissant n'es ce pas ?

\- Plus qu'un feu normal. Expliqua Kidd. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que si je fabrique le gant, il pourrait faire fondre la poudre avant de couler la mixture dessus. Comme cet argent est particulier, je pense qu'il pourrait s'infiltrer dans le tissu et le rendre assez dure pour le rendre résistant aux serres de Maxine.

Kidd ne dit rien face aux explications de la jeune femme. Si cela marchait, elle serait contente et comme cela, elle ne ressemblait plus à une momie. Seulement, elle aurait envie de prendre la boule de plume sur son épaule. Une idée lui vint alors, la jeune femme avait dit que son anniversaire serait le 7 mai, soit dans 4 mois et la boule de plumes perdait encore des plumes. D'après ses estimations, il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de plumes mais c'était faisable pour lui faire un manteau comme le sien. Un manteau qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir froid, ni trop chaud et qui lui permettrait de prendre le corbeau sur son épaule. Oui, cela lui ferait un beau cadeau.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Steam l'appeler.

\- Kidd ? Eh oh ! Y 'a quelqu'un ?

Levant la tête, il regarda la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard surpris. Secouant la tête, il lança :

\- C'est bon lâche moi la gamine.

Laissant tomber, elle se remit à lire tout en restant sous le regard vigilant de Kidd. Lorsque vint la nuit, il ne s'installa pas avec elle pour dormir. Le pirate préférait qu'elle puisse se reposer toute seule pour reprendre des forces. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que les prochaines allaient être très mais très difficile.

 _2 semaines plus tard..._

Au début de sa convalescence, Steam resta calme. Elle se reposait sous le regard de Kidd. Son capitaine lui apportait ses repas, l'emmenait dans la salle de bain, lui tenait compagnie. Des fois, il y avait Silver ou Maxine voir les deux deux. De temps en temps, il la laissait seule pour vaquer à ses occupations de capitaine. Durant l'absence de Kidd, elle fabriquait son fameux gant de fauconnier avec le cuir des manches de son manteau. Cela lui prit trois jours mais la jeune femme réussit à lui donner forme. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle avait confier à Heat la mission de prendre la poudre qui lui restait pour la faire fondre afin de l'incorporer à son gant.

Steam vit le lendemain le résultat. Son gant rouge était souple mais dure à tel point que lorsque Maxine monta dessus, elle ne sentit rien. Mission accomplie. Seulement...Steam commençait à s'ennuyer mais à s'ennuyer au point qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Une fois, en rentrant dans sa cabine, Kidd la voyait jouer avec son nouveau couteau. Il avait même faillit le prendre ne pleine poire. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru. En vérité la lame c'était planté sur le côté, en passant très près de son visage. Le retirant, il c'était précipité vers elle en lui pointant le poignard sous le nez. Enfin plutôt la garde.

\- Tu veux me planter ou quoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie ! Je m'occupe comme je peux le ferrailleur. J'en ai marre de rester allongé, j'ai besoins de sortir !

\- Tu as entendu Wire non ? Tu dois attendre que tes...Ouh là !

Kidd esquiva alors un oreiller qu'elle venait de lui lancer en pleine poire. En voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il sut qu'elle en avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment marre. Ce fut pire lorsqu'elle hurla :

\- Je veux sortir d'ici !

\- Steam...

Un autre oreiller vint rejoindre le premier. Kidd l'attrapa au vol avant de toiser la jeune femme qui tapa du poing sur le matelas, les yeux humides.

\- J'en peux plus ! Je veux justes sortir, respirer l'air frais, voir la mer...J'en ai marre !

Une vague de fluide se répandit dans la pièce mais aussi dans tous le navire. Si bien qu'à un moment, le navire tangua dangereusement avant que quelqu'un rectifie le tire. Kidd quand à lui fulminait sur place mais il remarqua surtout que pendant sa convalescence, elle était devenu plus forte. Ses capacité de fluide royale avait beaucoup augmenté. Il ne prit donc pas d'autres risques et tant pis pour les recommandation de Wire. Soupirant, il prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras pour qu'ils puissent sortir de la cabine. Tenant toujours la jeune femme, le duo se dirigea vers le pont. Une fois dessus, il put voir certains de ses hommes se remettre difficilement du choc tandis qu'il vit Killer tenir la barre. Voyant son capitaine avec Steam, il sut ce qui c'était passé. Kidd posa doucement la jeune femme sur une rambarde où elle se tint droite avant de rejoindre son second.

\- On a faillit frôler la catastrophe Kidd. Expliqua Killer.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Wire doit venir plus tard, pour voir ses blessures pourvu qu'il annonce une bonne nouvelle sinon là je sens qu'elle va vraiment nous faire une crise.

\- Je l'espère aussi. En tout cas, elle a l'air calme maintenant.

\- Pour le moment oui. Le fait de prendre l'air lui à fait du bien. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Et pour toi aussi.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Kidd. Ajouta Killer. Personne n'a oublier ton comportement d'il y a deux semaines.

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- Tu n'as jamais agi comme cela les autres années et là tu envoi valser un de tes hommes parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Ensuite tu reviens avec elle et là tu sembles comme métamorphosé.

\- Où veux tu en venir ? Crache le morceau.

\- Steam te fait te bien. Oh tu restes toujours le même mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle te fait voir le monde différemment. En cela je remercie le ciel qu'on est croisé son chemin.

\- Moi aussi. Cette fille apporte un plus à cet équipage. Elle est...

\- Comme toi. Enfin une version de toi, en féminin.

\- Là tu exagères un peu Killer.

\- Peut être pas.

\- Tu ne changeras pas mon ami.

Les deux pirates se mirent à rire tout doucement sous le regard de la jeune femme qui les regardait rire.

\- Ces deux là ne sont pas amis pour rien.

Puis au bout de 10 minutes, Kidd vint la récupérer pour la ramener dans la cabine. Wire vint alors plus tard pour vérifier les blessures de la jeune femmes. Kidd se tenait à l'écart mais il était tendu. Il espérait que le médecin autorise la jeune femme à se lever. Ayant finit d'examiner les blessures, le verdict tomba.

\- Bon. La cicatrisation est pas mal, il n'y as pas de grand risque de réouverture. Néanmoins, je te conseil d'éviter les gestes trop brusques. Donc les entraînements tu iras tout doucement.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux sortir, te balader. Mais ! Doucement sur les entraînements ! C'est un ordre jeune fille ! Il y a encore un petit risque. Je reviendrais vérifier complètement tes plaies dans deux semaines.

Une fois Wire partit, Steam poussa les draps, pieds au sol, elle se leva prestement. Kidd vit la métamorphose dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Cette nouvelle l'avait pleinement réjoui. Pour autant il devait quand même la refréner. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle fut arrêter par le bras de capitaine.

\- Tu peux me laisser passer Kidd.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire ?

\- Pendre une douche et aller m'entraîner !

Steam passa alors sous le bras de Kidd mais fut de nouveau arrêter par celui-ci. Poussant un grognement, elle essaya de le pousser mais il la repoussa doucement.

\- Laisse moi passer Kidd !

\- Tu as oublier les recommandations de Wire ou quoi ? Il t'a dit...

\- Je vais juste lancer des couteaux.

Kidd lui lança un regard noir avant que la jeune femme ne lui promette qu'elle ne ferait que cela.

\- Je te jures je ne ferais que cela maintenant laisser moi passer !

Kidd se déplaça sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse passer. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle prit une bonne douche. Pendant deux semaines, elle devait compter sur l'aide de son capitaine pour se déplacer. Le pire c'était pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Un vrai calvaire !

 _Flash Back..._

 _Kidd venait de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Elle lui avait demander qu'il la porte car elle devait prendre une douche. Il c'était exécuter mais une fois dedans, il n'était pas partie. Kidd l'avait déposer près de la cabine et était rester tout près pour évité qu'elle tombe. Le hic, c'était qu'il empêchait la jeune femme de se déshabiller._

 _\- Heu Kidd, c'est bon tu peux partir tu sais._

 _\- Non, je reste._

 _\- Pas question ! Je vais prendre ma douche et il n'est pas question que tu reste là pour me mater !_

 _\- Et si jamais tu tombais ? Dis moi, tu réussirais à te relever seule ?_

 _\- Heu..._

 _\- Tu vois ? Je reste ici._

 _\- Hors de question !_

 _\- Écoute la gamine, on ne va pas discuter longtemps. Soit je reste et tu prend ta douche soit je te ramène au lit directement !_

 _Steam fulminait sur place quand une idée lui vint. C'était un bon compromit selon elle. Enfin elle l'espérait. Enlevant son bandana, elle dit à Kidd :_

 _\- Très bien tu peux rester._

 _\- Ha !_

 _\- Mais je te bande les yeux ! La prévint Steam._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as bien entendu le ferrailleur ! Si tu veux resté, je te met mon bandana sur les yeux. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi._

 _\- Tu te fout de moi là !_

 _\- Pas du tout !_

 _Kidd leva les yeux aux ciel avant d' hocher la tête. Steam li fit signe de se pencher pour qu'elle puisse lui mettre le morceau de tissu. Abaissant sa tête, elle lui mit le bandana le serrant assez fort derrière la tête. Faisant un test, elle leva quatre doigts devant lui pour savoir s'il pouvait voir au travers._

 _\- Combien j'ai de doigt ?_

 _\- Six !_

 _\- Perdu ! Bon maintenant laisse toi faire un peu._

 _Steam le fit tourner sur lu même de sorte qu'il soit dos à elle. Kidd se demandait ce que la jeune femme avait en tête mais il se laissa faire. Une fois positionner, elle lui dit :_

 _\- Maintenant tu ne bouge pas ! Je vais prendre ma douche._

 _\- T'a 10 minutes !_

 _\- Ne commences pas à m'énerver le ferrailleur ! Lança la jeune femme._

 _Tout doucement, elle enleva ses vêtements en se tenant contre la cabine de douche. Le plus dur fut le t-shirt. A un moment, elle grogna ce qui attira l'attention de son capitaine._

 _\- Steam ?_

 _\- Je vais bien. Juste le t-shirt que j'ai eu du mal à enlever. Tout va bien._

 _Kidd resta sceptique mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La jeune femme continua quand elle hésita lorsqu'elle du enlever son sous-vêtement. Lançant un regard à Kidd, elle prit son courage à deux mains et finit de se déshabiller. Une fois nue, elle entra dans la cabine en tirant le rideau avant d'ouvrir l'eau. Tous se passa bien, quelques fois, Kidd lui demandait si tout ce passait bien. Pour autant, elle jeta des regard vers le rideau de peur de voir Kidd débarquer mais il ne bougea pas. En se savonnant, elle fit attention à ses blessures au ventre. Une fois finit, elle allait sortir quand elle glissa. S'accrochant in extremis au rideau, Steam tomba sur les fesses lourdement._

 _Par miracle, elle ne se cassa rien bien que son postérieur la fit souffrir._

 _\- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !_

 _Soudain une silhouette apparue derrière le rideau qui fut aussitôt tirer. C'était Kidd ! A cause de la surprise et par réflexe, elle se cacha la poitrine en criant :_

 _\- HAAAAAAAAA !_

 _\- Du calme la gamine ! Je ne peux pas te voir !_

 _En effet, Kidd ayant entendu le bruit de la chute, c'était retourner mais n'avait pas enlever le bandana. Connaissant l'endroit où se trouvait la cabine de douche, il s'y dirigea. Une fois qu'il tenait le rideau, il put le tirer avant de se diriger au son de la voix de sa membre d'équipage qui fut surprise. A tâtons, il trouva l'épaule gauche puis la droite afin d'y poser ses mains. Une fois ses mains poser, il demanda :_

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Mon postérieur me fait mal mais je n'ai rien de casser._

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Par contre, tu peux m'aider à me relever ?_

 _Hochant la tête, Kidd fit glisser ses mains sur les bras de Steam jusqu'à atteindre ses mains avant de les prendre dans les siennes. Durant la manœuvre, la jeune femme avait frissonner sans pouvoir se retenir. Dès que ses mains furent dans celle de son capitaine, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir puis vint le moment le plus gênant._

 _Ne pouvant retenir sa force, il la leva avec force si bien qu'elle trébucha pour se cogner contre le torse de Kidd qui du la retenir par les hanches. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il sentir parfaitement sa gêne et elle la sienne. Dès qu'il senti sa peau contre la sienne, le pirate n'osa plus bouger d'un pouce. Pour la jeune femme ce fut pareille, elle ne voulait plus bouger de peur d'envenimer les choses. Heureusement, Kidd rectifia le tir en la poussant doucement en arrière pour que leur peau ne soit plus en contact._

 _\- Désoler..._

 _\- Ce...ce...n'es rien..._

 _\- Tu...tu...t'en sortira ?_

 _\- Hum oui ça ira._

 _Kidd se retourna alors pour qu'elle puisse remettre ses vêtements. De nouveau habillé, elle lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'il puisse se retourner et se baisser afin qu'elle lui retire le bandana. Dès le bandana retirer, Kidd cligna des yeux avant de porter son regard vers la jeune femme qui était rouge pivoine. Préférant ne rien dire, afin de ne pas envenimer les choses. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras pour la ramener dans la chambre. Aucun d'eux ne parla plus de « l'incident »._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Une fois sa douche finit, elle allait chercher ses deux poignards pour ensuite quitter la cabine avec Kidd sur ses talons. Au début, elle crut qu'il allait la suivre un petit moment avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations de capitaine. Mais non, il la suivit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Une fois qu'il eut fermer la porte, elle se dirigea vers lui telle une furie en pointant son index vers son torse.

\- Tu n'a pas pu t'en empêcher le ferrailleur ! Il fallait que tu me suives ! Je t'a donner la parole il me semble ?

\- Vu ton caractère j'ai préférer ne pas prendre de risque la gamine !

\- Ouais c'est ça.

Préférant ne pas continuer à discuter puisque mônsieur en ferait tout un plat, elle décida de se concentrer sur les cibles devant elle. Elle lança d'abord son poignard fétiche qui alla directement se planter dans le cœur. Steam recommença plusieurs fois alternant entre la tête et le cœur. Puis elle prit celui que Kidd lui avait fait. Tirant la lame de son fourreau, elle joua avec avant de le lancer. Seulement chose étonnante, le poignard transperça la cible comme si c'était du beurre avant de se planter dans le mur. Cela étonna beaucoup la jeune femme qui en resta sans voix ainsi que Kidd.

S'approchant, elle regarda le trou qu'avait fait le poignard. C'était net et précis comme dans du beurre. Allant ensuite prendre le poignard, la jeune femme fut sidérer en voyant la lame. Elle était lisse, aucune trace ne subsistait. Elle du se rendre à l'évidence, l'argent provenant des plaques de Silver avait transformer ce poignard en une arme redoutable. Touchant le trou dans le mur, elle remarqua qu'il était profond. C'était assez déconcertant.

Kidd quand à lui c'était approcher, pour que lui aussi puisse examiner les dégâts. Il en fut sidérer. Prenant le poignard de la jeune femme, il regarda la tête de la cible en bois. D'un geste rapide, il trancha le bois. Net et précis. Steam quand à elle fut impressionner par le geste de son capitaine, faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait utiliser une arme plutôt que son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Regardant une dernière fois la lame, il la redonna à la jeune femme qui la remit au fourreau.

Une fois que cela fut fait, elle regarda Kidd avant de dire :

\- Ce poignard est vraiment...Whaou ! J'ai pas de mot pour le décrire. Encore merci pour ce cadeau.

\- Si cela pouvait te faire plaisirs.

\- Je vais sur le pont. Je voudrais entraîner Maxine un peu. Salut !

Kidd la laissa partir vers sa cabine tandis que lui restait un peu pour s'entraîner. Une fois dans la cabine, la jeune femme prit son gant qu'elle mit sur son poignet droit. Le regardant, elle aimait la façon dont il épousait la forme de son avant bras. En effet, il remontait jusqu'au milieux de l'avant bras, d'une couleur rouge sang avec des reflets argenté. Elle était vraiment fière de son travail. Souriant, elle sortie pour aller chercher son corbeau. Sauf qu'en ouvrant la cabine, elle eut une grosse surprise.

\- Mais qu'es ce que...

Le sol de la cabine était recouvert d'un fin duvet de plume rouge d'au moins 3 cm. Les plumes lui arrivait un peu au dessus des chevilles. La jeune femme vit alors Maxine qui était sur le lit mais Silver quand à lui était introuvable.

\- Silver ?

Ayant entendu qu'on l'appelait, le loup émergea de cet océan de plume en faisant sursauter son amie qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Ahhh ! Bon sang ! Tu veux que je meures d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Le loup se secoua pour enlever les dernière plume qui le recouvrait. Steam quand à elle secoua la tête dépiter par ce spectacle.

\- Comment je vais annoncer cela à Kid moi ?

Secouant la tête, elle fit signe à Maxine de venir se poser sur son gant avant qu'elle ne sorte de la cabine suivit du loup qui ne voulait pas rester dans la cabine immerger. Une fois sur le pont, Steam respira le bon air frais de la mer puis levant son bras droit, elle laissa le corbeau prendre son envol. La jeune femme, la vit battre des ailes au gré du vent avant de rejoindre Killer qui était à la barre. S'accoudant à la rambarde, elle fixa toujours son amie à plumes qui voltigeait. Voyant la jeune femme radieuse, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Bonne nouvelle ?

\- Oui. Je peux enfin être autonome. Par contre je ne peux toujours pas me donner à fond lors de mes entraînements. Bah !

\- Hahahaha ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

\- Que veux tu ? Enfin, je peux toujours lancer mes armes par contre, il faudrait fabriquer d'autres cibles pour moi.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- J'ai tester mon nouveau poignard tout à l'heure.

\- Et ?

\- Il est passer à travers la cible avant de se planter bien profondément dans le mur.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

\- Étant donner que le bois de la cible fait une certaine épaisseur, mon poignard l'a traversé comme si c'était du beurre.

Killer tourna la tête pour fixer la jeune femme. Elle était sérieuse là ?

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oh oui ! Kidd était là tu n'auras qu'à lui demander au pire !

\- Je dois bien avouer que je m'attendait pas à cela lorsque l'on est aller voir le forgeron.

\- Moi non plus.

Puis elle reporta son regard vers l'horizon en fixant le vol de son corbeau. Au bout d'un moment, elle du lui dire pour la mû de Maxine.

\- Par contre j'ai un petite soucis dans mon ancienne cabine.

\- De quel style ?

\- Tu sais que Maxine est en période de mû ?

\- Tous le monde l'a remarquer.

\- Et bien cela c'est aggraver. En allant la chercher, j'ai découvert comment dire, une mare de plume rouge. D'une épaisseur qui avait masquer Silver. La peur qu'il m'a fait quand il c'est relever. Enfin bref, j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Kidd.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il ne le prendra pas mal.

A ce moment là, Killer venait de faire une bourde sans le vouloir. Il était au courant de ce que préparait son ami pour la jeune femme. Cet « océan » de plumes était une aubaine mais voilà, il aurait du dire que Kidd aurait péter un câble. En effet, la phrase de Killer laissa Steam perplexe. Comment cela il ne le prendra pas mal ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dit que le second lui cachait quelque chose. Oui cela ne pouvait être que cela. Se rapprochant de lui, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour examiner le langage corporel de Killer. Se sentant observé, il fit comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande :

\- Qu'es ce que tu me caches Killer ?

\- Rien pourquoi ?

\- Ouais ouais. C'est ça ! Accouche.

Killer ne dit rien malgré le fait que la jeune femme savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Croisant les bras, elle tapa du pied un peu comme Kidd lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Y' avait pas à dire, son capitaine commençait à déteindre sur elle. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, elle le prit par sa chemise noire à pois blanc pour lui mettre son index devant le masque :

\- Qu'es ce que Kidd mijote encore ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une bille ! Tu t'es toi même trahis lorsque tu as dit « qu'il ne le prendrai pas mal ». Hors Kidd n'est pas comme cela donc je te repose la question qu'es ce que...

BOUM !

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car le bateau venait de tanguer dangereusement. Se tenant à la rambarde, la jeune femme se remit sur ses jambes pour voir ce qu'il les avaient percuter. Levant la tête, elle vit alors le monstre qui les avaient percuté. C'était un lapin des mers, un gros en plus ! Secouant la tête, la jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux vu la situation. Elle vit aussi son capitaine sortir d'on ne sait où, en hurlant à ses hommes :

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Mais rester pas planter comme des sardines bande d'abrutis ! Abattez moi ce monstre et vite fait !

\- Percuter par un lapin des mer ! Railla Steam. Il y a des moment où je me demande si c'est pas une blague ?

\- Que veux tu, le destin nous réserves pas mal de surprise. Répondit Killer.

\- Tu parles d'une surprise.

En parlant de surprise, il y en eu une autre. En effet, un autre choc survint à tribord cette fois où un autre lapin vint alors d'apparaître. Poussant un soupir, elle lança :

\- Oh non ! Manquez plus que cela ! Mais qu'es ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ?

Steam aurait du se taire car le pire venait d'arriver. Un autre monstre marin vint alors vers l'arrière sauf que celui ci était beaucoup plus gros et plus carnassier. Là Steam commença à pâlir, sa joue gauche tressauta d'un tic nerveux.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

\- Je pense aussi. Déclara Killer.

\- Qui es ce qui a prononcer la phrase qui ne fallait pas ? Hurla Kidd.

Son regard se braqua alors vers Steam qui lui fit un pâle sourire en lui faisant coucou. Il comprit de suite qu'elle avait dit cette fameuse phrase.

\- Steam !

\- J'y suis pour rien ! C'est sortit comme cela !

\- Après cela faudra que l'on discute tout les deux !

\- Ouais ben en attendant, faudrait déjà que l'on se barre de là et vite fait bien fait le ferrailleur !

\- Killer ! Sors nous d'ici !

\- On est encercler Kidd ! Lança le second, faudrait que l'on arrive à en descendre un !

Levant la tête, Steam vit alors Maxine qui tournoyait au dessus d'eux. Une idée lui vint alors.

\- Killer dès que l'un des monstres sera occupé du nous sort de là.

\- Que va tu faire ?

\- Créer un passage !

Sur ceux, elle bondit sur le pont pour ensuite se diriger vers son capitaine où elle lui prit son pistolet qu'elle coinça dans sa ceinture avant de venir escalader le mât. Kidd qui mit du temps à réagir se « réveilla » avant d' hurler à la jeune femme qui continuait d'escalader :

\- Steam ! Descend tout de suite !

\- C'est notre unique chance de sortir de se guêpier. Alors laisse moi faire !

\- Descend ! C'est un ordre !

\- Court toujours le ferrailleur !

Kidd fulminait sur place ne pouvant la suivre. Vraiment, il y a des fois où elle était plus dingue et plus dangereuse que lui. Steam arriva sans problème jusqu'en haut d'un des mâts. Elle allait se lever quand l'un des lapins donna un coup de queue dans la coque ce qui la fit perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, elle réussit à s'accrocher afin de se remettre debout. S'accrochant, elle tira le pistolet de sa ceinture pour viser le lapin des mer qui se tenait à bâbord. Une fois bien en joue, elle dit :

\- Prend ça dans ta gueule !

Puis le coup de feu partit. Steam avait visé entre les deux yeux réussit son tir si bien que le monstre s'effondra envoyant une vague contre le navire. Toujours sur le mat, elle cria en bas :

\- Maintenant Killer !

Le second vira de bord pour sortir sauf que le deuxième lapin s'interposa en donnant un coup puis il commençait à prendre appuie sur les rambarde du navire voulant le faire chavirer. Ayant prévu cette éventualité, Steam leva son bras où se trouvait son gant tout en appelant son corbeau. Une fois qu'elle fut poser dessus, elle hurla :

\- Hey ! Lapinou lève un peu la tête par ici !

Interloqué par cette voix, le lapin des mer leva la tête pour voir la jeune femme qui tenait un oiseau noir sur son bras. Une fois l'attention du monstre sur elle, Steam dit :

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi ! Va s'y Maxine !

Elle fit un geste afin de donner de l'élan à son corbeau pour qu'elle puisse piquer vers la tête du lapin. Une fois fait, le corbeau lacéra le visage du lapin qui lâcha la rambarde. Killer put alors les sortir de là. Regardant en arrière, la jeune femme ne vit pas le dernier monstre marin.

\- Mais où est il ?

La jeune femme se le demandait car elle ne vit rien près du corps du lapin qu'elle avait tué. Ce n'était pas normal du tout. En bas, Kidd était content qu'ils soient sortit sain et sauf de cette embuscade. Mais il restait quelque chose à faire.

\- Que quelqu'un me dise la situation ! Et que sa...

\- Kidd ! Derrière toi ! Hurla Steam à plein poumon.

\- Quoi ?

En effet, étant perché en hauteur, la jeune femme put voir une immense forme noire se diriger vers l'endroit où se tenait Kidd. C'était le troisième monstre, celui-ci avait profité de la situation pour plonger afin de suivre le bateau. N'ayant plus d'ennemie, il pouvait maintenant savourer ses proies tout seul. Se retournant, le pirate put voir le monstre qui s'élança vers lui pour essayer de le manger. Kidd sauta en arrière seulement le monstre arracha un bout de la rambarde qu'il recracha aussitôt afin de lancer une nouvelle offensive. Kidd utilisa alors son pouvoir de magnétisme pour envoyer des armes dans le corps du monstre.

Malheureusement, les armes ne lui firent aucun effet et pour cause, sa peau était véritablement très épaisse. En s'en apercevant, il ordonna que l'on tire des boulets de canon. Ce fut le même effet à un détails près. Maintenant le monstre était très énervé ! Au même moment, ce gigantesque animal s'éleva de toute sa hauteur avec dans la ferme intention de briser le navire par le milieux pour le faire couler. Sauf que cet animal avec oublier un,non deux petit détails. Le corbeau qui volait toujours et la jeune femme qui se tenait au mât. Enlevant son gant qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture via le cordon de cuir, elle prit le poignard qui l'avait toujours accompagner lors de ses aventures avant de le lancer tel un lanceur de couteau dans l'œil gauche du monstre.

Son œil gauche crever, il arrêta son attaque pour se tordre de douleur suite à sa blessure. Par tout les moyens il essaya d'enlever ce poignard. Lorsqu'il réussit, il fut attaquer cette fois ci par le corbeau qui réussit à le blesser via ses serres. De plus, Maxine essaya de lui crever l'autre œil mais un coup de dent la fit déchanter. Heureusement, le corbeau réussit à éviter le coup mortel. A cause de ses nombreuses blessures, le monstre commença à tanguer dangereusement. Cela alerta la jeune femme qui hurla à tout le monde en bas :

\- Attention ! Il va tomber ! Que tout le monde s'accroche !

Steam ne c'était pas tromper le monstre s'effondra quelques minutes après. Seulement, le monstre en s'effondrant craqua une autre partie de la rambarde sans pour autant la briser. Sa tête trop lourde, fit pencher le navire au point qu'il commença à se soulever pendant qu'il sombrait dans la mer. Tous le monde s'accrocha comme il put sauf qu'un des hommes tomba direction la tête de l'animal. Heureusement, Kidd le rattrapa de justesse. Malheureusement, la bout de rambarde auquel Kidd était accouder céda le faisant tomber à l'eau.

Ayant tout vu de son perchoir, Steam cria :

\- Kidd !

Trop tard, Kidd, à cause de son fruit du démon, coula à pic. Tous les hommes crièrent auprès de leur capitaine :

\- Capitaine !

\- Kidd ! Hurla Killer.

\- Steam ! Non ! Ne fait pas cela ! Hurla Heat en voyant la jeune femme courir sur le mat.

Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à courir sur le mât pour ensuite faire un immense plongeon directement dans la mer. Tous le monde se précipita pour la voir remonter avec leur capitaine. Une fois dans l'eau, Steam nagea vers le fond afin de trouver son capitaine. Le voyant, elle nagea encore plus vite vers lui.

Toujours en train de couler, Kidd commença à ne plus avoir d'air. Sa vision se troubla dangereusement, levant la main au dessus de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser :

\- Et merde ! Je vais réellement mourir comme cela ?

Une seule pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit celui d'un visage souriant encadré de cheveux châtains, des yeux vairons...

\- Aurore...

Soudain il sentit une main venir prendre la sienne. Une main plus petite que la sienne qui lui prit fermement le poignet afin de le remonter vers la surface à l'air libre. Pas besoins d'être devin pour savoir qui le tirait de nouveau vers la lumière. Steam ou plutôt Aurore qui le ramenait vers les vivants, vers la lumière. Enfin pour lui, elle était sa lumière.

Ayant réussit à tenir fermement le poignet de Kidd, Steam batailla ferme pour les remonter tous les deux à la surface. Une fois à la surface, elle avala une bonne goulée d'air tout en ramenant la tête de son capitaine à la surface pour qu'il puisse respirer.

\- Kidd ? Tu m'entend ? Kidd !

Des grognements sourd lui répondirent, c'étaient bon signes. Se mettant sur le dos, elle nagea vers le navire en faisant en sorte que Kidd garde la tête hors de l'eau. Une fois arriver à la coque, se tenant contre le bois, elle hurla :

\- J'ai Kidd les gars ! Envoyer moi une putain de corde !

Aussitôt une corde arriva à la jeune femme qui prit soins de la l'attacher autour de la taille de son capitaine. Toujours inconscient, Kidd avait la tête qui ballottait contre son torse, il put néanmoins entendre la voix de la jeune femme essayer de le réveiller.

\- Kidd tu m'entend ? Kidd !

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit le monstre de tout à l'heure, bien amoché mais toujours pas mort.

\- Fais chier !

Dans un réflexe, elle tira l'arme qu'elle portait pour la pointé vers le monstre. Sauf qu'a cause de l'eau de mer, elle ne marcha plus. La poudre était mouillée et donc l'arme était inutilisable. Pour autant, il lui resta encore une autre qu'elle gardait caché sur elle. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à l'attraper seulement le monstre chargea. Heureusement il faut arrêter par le corbeau qui lança une nouvelle attaque sur la bête. L'oiseau réussit à lui crever son autre œil ce qui fit qu'une fois devenu aveugle, le monstre marin devint incontrôlable. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite à cause de la douleur, il perdit tout ses moyens. Au bout d'un moment, Steam lança son arme qui se logea directement entre ses deux yeux. Vus la facilité que son arme entra et le fait qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle sut qu'il était mort. Ce qui se confirma par la suite lorsqu'il tomba de tout son long envoyant une vague d'eau sur eux. Par chance elle s'accrocha à la corde qui tint le coup. Regardant au dessus d'elle elle cria :

\- Remontez Kidd !

Pendant que son capitaine était en train d'être remonter, elle nagea vers le monstre afin de récupérer son poignard. Le retirant, elle essuya la lame dans l'eau de mer.

\- Cette arme est vraiment incroyable.

Malheureusement, celui offert par son maître était définitivement perdu. Pour autant, elle arracha ce qui restait de la lame -pas grand chose- de l'œil gauche avant de nager vers le bateau. Heat lui avait lancer une corde dont elle s'accrocha pour remonter. Une fois à bord, elle vit son capitaine cracher de l'eau de mer puis un peu de sang. Y' avait pas à dire, eau de mer plus mangeur de fruit du démon ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Une fois bien rétablie, il regarda la jeune femme qui était tremper des pieds à la tête tenant le poignard qu'il lui avait offert et ce qui restait de l'autre. Il vit cependant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, ouf !

Se remettant debout, il demanda :

\- Quels sont les dégâts ?

\- Quelques rambarde cassées, la coque à tenu. Expliqua Killer. Heureusement pour nous il y a une île pas très loin où l'on pourrais trouver les matériaux adéquats.

\- Bien en avant mais restons vigilant tout de même !

\- Ouais capitaine !

Kidd allait dire un mot à la jeune femme mais celle ci c'était diriger vers la proue afin de Maxine puisse se poser sur son gant. La rejoignant, il la vit caresser la tête de l'oiseau. Elle sentit sa présence derrière elle sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda -t-elle.

\- Cela peut aller. Bien que j'ai encore la gorge encore irriter.

\- Hum.

\- Tu as l'air triste. Remarqua Kidd.

Prenant le morceau de lame qui restait, elle le regarda avec mélancolie avant de s'exprimer.

\- Le poignard que mon maître m'avait fait...

\- Chaque arme à son rôle à jouer tôt ou tard. Répondit Kidd.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que...

Posant la main sur son épaule, il comprit la douleur d'avoir perdu une arme que l'on lui avait offerte.

\- Que compte tu faire du morceau ?

\- J'en sais rien encore. Je dois réfléchir.

\- Très bien. Maintenant va te changer avant d'attraper froid la gamine !

\- Cela vaut pour toi aussi le ferrailleur !

\- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses !

\- Hey ! J'ai du plonger pour venir te récupérer ne n'oublie pas ! Railla Steam.

\- Et qui a prononcer la phrase qui ne faut jamais dire dans une situation merdique ?

\- Je pouvais pas deviner qu'un troisième monstre allait se pointer faire autant de dégâts. Se défendit elle.

\- Ouais ben la prochaine fois abstient toi la gamine ! La prévint Kidd.

\- Espèce de ferrailleur à la gomme !

\- Gamine du dimanche !

\- Poule mouillée !

En les voyant se disputés comme deux vrai gamins, Killer dut néanmoins les séparer avant que cela ne dégénère.

\- (tousse)...

\- Quoi ? Dirent ils en même temps.

\- Si vous avez finit de vous chamailler, nous seront en vu de l'île dans 10 heures.

\- Parfait ! Cela me laisse largement de le temps de prendre une bonne douche !

\- Et moi de me changer ! Compléta Steam.

Tous les deux partirent à l'intérieur sous le regard amusé de Killer qui secoua la tête.

\- A ces deux là. Soupira-t-il.

Une fois dans sa cabine, Kidd enleva son manteau pour le jeter derrière lui tout en sachant que la jeune femme suivait derrière. En effet, après avoir déposer son corbeau dans sa cabine, Steam rejoignit Kidd. En entrant, elle reçut le manteau en plein visage et à cause du poids de celui-ci du à l'eau de mer elle tomba à la renverse. Ayant entendu le « BOUM », le pirate se retourna pour voir la jeune femme à la renverse, son manteau sur elle tandis qu'elle l'enlevait. Une fois son visage découvert, elle lui jeta un regard noir tout en se relevant. Kidd quand à lui se mit à rire face au spectacle avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Seulement il n'aurait jamais du tourner le dos à la jeune femme.

Trop c'est trop ! La jeune femme prit un oreiller qu'elle balança sur la tête de Kidd. La main sur la poignée, il rentra la tête lorsqu'il le sentit cogner contre sa tête. Desserrant sa prise sur la poignée pour se retourner très lentement. Il allait dire deux mots à la jeune femme quand il dut éviter un autre oreiller qui s'abattit vers la porte. Non mais elle devenait folle ! Steam quand à elle en avait marre. Les piques et le manteau étaient la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Comme si c'était sa faute, si un troisième monstre c'était pointé lorsqu'elle avait dit « qu'es ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver de pire ? ». Alors pour donner une leçon à son capitaine, elle décida de tout lui balancer à la figure peut importe ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Kidd quand à lui essayait tant bien que mal de s'approcher de sa membre d'équipage tout en évitant les objets qu'elle lui balançait.

\- Steam...Ouh là !

De justesse il évita un autre objet. Se relevant, il toisa la jeune femme dont le regard jetait des éclairs.

\- Sa suffit maintenant ! Tonna Kidd. Tu...

Encore un objet qui vola vers lui. Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Kidd. Usant de son pouvoir, il fit voler certaines de ses armes vers elle pour essayer de la calmer. Voyant qu'elle était encercler par quatre couteaux, Steam leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle se rendait...pour le moment. La voyant se calmer, Kidd s'approcha d'elle tout en maintenant son pouvoir sur les armes.

\- Bon maintenant que tu es calmé. On va pouvoir discuter un peu la gamine.

Mais Kidd avait baisser sa vigilance ce qui permit à la jeune femme de prendre un couteau pour le pointer sur lui. D'abord surpris par cela, il se reprit vite pour bloquer son attaque pour ensuite la coller contre lui. Les armes qu'il tenait en son pouvoir tombèrent comme des mouches au sol. Steam quand à elle essaya de se dégager de la prise de son capitaine. La tenant contre lui, il essaya de la calmer tout en lui murmurant :

\- Calme toi !

\- Lâche moi le ferrailleur !

\- Lorsque tu seras plus calme ! Ouch !

Steam réussit à se dégager en donnant un coup de pied dans une partie sensible. Une fois dégager, elle toisa Kidd qui était pencher en avant en se tenant les parties. Là pour faire fort, elle avait fait fort. Pour lui, elle venait de dépasser les bornes. Se redressant, le visage déformé par la colère, il lui annonça d'une voix froide :

\- Là c'est bon ma patience à atteint sa limite !

D'une rapidité extrême, il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui réussit tant bien que mal à esquiver. S'en suivit une sorte de bagarre entre les deux, un peu comme le jeu du chat et de la souris. De part sa taille, Steam réussit à passer entre les mailles du filet mais c'était du au fait aussi que Kidd était aveugler par la rage. De plus, tous les deux ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils faisaient un tel boucan, que l'on pouvait les entendre à l'autre bout du navire. D'ailleurs ce détails alerta Killer qui ayant confier la barre à un membre de l'équipage allait prévenir Kidd que l'île serait bientôt en vue. Encore quatre heures à attendre. Tout en se dirigeant vers la cabine de son capitaine, il pouvait déjà entendre des bruits de bagarre ainsi que des bruits d'insultes. Poussant un soupir las, il secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ils n'ont pas pu s'en empêcher !

Accélérant le pas, il voulait arriver vite avant qu'un drame n'arrive. Pendant ce temps, dans la cabine, la bagarre continuais et ne semblait pas se terminer. Sauf qu'à un moment, il y eut un moment de vraiment gênant. Kidd réussit à bloquer une attaque de la jeune femme seulement le duo s'emmêla les pieds si bien que tous les deux tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Sauf qu'en tombant, il se passa quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévus. Pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal, ce fut Kidd qui tomba en premier sur le dos tenant Steam par les hanches comme un réflexe tandis qu'elle reposait sur lui tout en l'embrassant.

La jeune femme ne savait pas comme cela avait pu se produire. Durant la chute, elle avait essayer d'éviter de se faire mal rien de plus. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait vu que ses lèvres étaient poser sur celle de son capitaine.

\- Oh la honte ! Pensa Steam.

Séparant vite ses lèvres de celles de Kidd, elle le regarda rouge de honte. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir vu que c'était la première fois. Bon ce n'était pas un vrai baiser comme le ferait un couple mais...Kidd quand à lui ne préféra pas parler de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit. De son côté, il aurait voulut en profiter un peu plus de ses lèvres douces. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Killer qui trouva le duo par terre ainsi que la cabine dévasté.

\- Mais que c'est il passé ici ?

\- Rien du tout ! Répondit Steam en se levant précipitamment. Et je t'interdit de dire quoi que soit à propos de ce que tu as vu !

Telle une tornade, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Se relevant, Kidd toisa son second pour dire :

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux Killer ?

\- Nous serons sur l'île dans quatre heures. Heu tous va bien Kidd ?

\- Tout allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives !

Killer sut au ton de son capitaine qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose d'important. Se sentant de trop, il s'en alla sous le regard meurtrier de son capitaine qui referma la porte derrière lui. S'y adossant, il se passa les mains sur la figure.

\- Ah c'est pas vrai.

Durant les quatre heures qui suivirent la jeune femme et Kidd ne parlèrent plus de « l'incident ». Une fois qu'ils eurent accostés, Kidd observa alors les dégâts que le monstre avait provoqué.

\- Comment une jeune femme peut elle faire autant de dégâts ?

Un coup sur la tête, le fit sortir de ses pensées. Se redressant, il vit Steam qui le toisait d'un regard, un seau à la main.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. OK. ? Et puis deux ou trois coup de colle, de nouvelles planches et hop ! Le bateau sera comme neuf !

Puis elle mit pied à terre suivit de Heat et d'autres hommes tandis que Killer restait à bord. Kidd les suivit aussi de loin pour autant. Sentant la mauvaise humeur de son capitaine, elle du arrondir les angles.

\- Tu vas arrêter de bouder ! Oui ! Je vais le réparer ton bateau.

S'arrêtant devant un arbre, elle sortit son couteau et trancha l'écorce dont coula la sève directement dans le seau. Un homme vint alors près de son capitaine pour lui dire :

\- Entre nous capitaine, je crois que vous êtes limite question courtoisie. Hahahahaha ! Ouf !

Kidd l'envoya dans le décor en soupirant :

\- Ah je rêve ! Voilà que l'on me donne des leçon de protocole !

\- Ben elle vous a sauver la vie capitaine. Renchérie un autre.

\- Merci. Intervient Steam.

\- Et en plus, elle va nous aider à le réparer. Enchaîna un autre.

\- Tu sais comment elle es très habile des ses mains ! Déclara Heat.

\- Et courageuse ! Annonça un autre.

\- Cette fille ! Enchaîna Kidd. Ne saurais pas comment réparer un ongle cassée.

Le mot de trop pour la jeune femme qui voulut bien faire. Se retournant, elle insulta Kidd.

\- Sincèrement tu es l'homme le plus borné et le plus grossier que j'ai jamais rencontré !

\- Peuh ! Pour le peu que tu ai vu gamine !

Kidd lui tourna alors le dos. Tremblant de rage tout en serrant le seau, Steam fit un geste fatal. Elle lui balança le seau ce qui eut pour effet qu'il renversa une bonne partie de la sève sur lui. Des « oh ! », « whaouh » fusèrent des hommes qui restèrent scotché. Se retournant lentement, Kidd toisa la jeune femme qui regardait ses ongles vernis de rouge carmin l'air indifférente. Elle voulait joué à cela très bien ! Bon joueur, se baissa pour amasser de la boue. Le voyant faire, elle lui dit :

\- Oh non ! Non. Non. Non !

PAF !

La jeune femme se reçut une grosse boule de boue en plein visage, la faisant tomber à la renverse sous les yeux des autres membres d'équipages.

\- Sa va chauffer ! Lança quelqu'un.

Se relevant toute dégoulinante de terre, Steam foudroya son capitaine du regard avant d'enlever toute la boue. Laissant place à la colère, elle commença à l'injurier tout en lui balançant ce qu'elle trouvait par terre.

\- Espèce d'égoïste...

\- Gamine insolente...

\- Irrespectueux prétentieux...

-Utopiste...Interrompit Kidd.

\- Pompeux !

Kidd évita de justesse alors un crabe qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

\- Narcissique !

\- Snobinarde ! Aïe !

\- Fourbes ! Un mec profiteur ! Impossible ! Insupportable !

Se rapprochant d'elle, il lui balança :

\- Au moins moi je ne suis pas frustré !

\- _Frustré ?!_ Je vais te faire voir qui est frustré !

Se baissant, elle arracha un morceau d'écorce de la taille d'un disque avec la ferme intention de frapper la tête de Kidd avec. Au moment de porter son cou, la terre se mit à trembler ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire disparaître la végétation.

\- Mais qu'es ce que...Commença Kidd.

Soudain, quelque chose bougea pour venir tous les éclairer.

\- Remet ça en place ! Ordonna Kidd.

\- Hé !

Steam reposa ce qu'elle avait arracher avec un bruit mat.

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à bouger sous eux pour venir s'ouvrir en deux. Là le groupe vit que le sol en s'ouvrant révéla un immense œil globuleux. Celui-ci bougea pour voir les intrus. A ce moment, là tous le monde réalisa une chose. Ils n'avaient pas accosté sur une île, non, loin de là mais sur un énorme poisson !

\- Courez ! Ordonna Kidd.

Tous le monde se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre au plus vire le navire. Killer qui rangeait des cordes entendit des bruits venant de l'île. Levant la tête, il vit le petit groupe courir à toute allure vers lui.

\- Killer ! Hurla Kidd.

Surpris, il allait dire quelque chose quand un choc le fit tomber sur le dos. Se relevant il put vois qu'il s'agissait d'une nageoire. Celle-ci éloigna le bateau en plongeant dans l'eau. Toujours en train de courir, Kidd tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour voir que le poisson allait bientôt plonger dans l'eau. Ils devaient tous rejoindre le bateau avant que cela n'arrive sinon... Prenant la main de Steam il lui ordonna :

\- Saute !

\- Ahhhhh !

Tous les deux venaient de sauter pour éviter de tomber au niveau des branchies de l'animal. Glissant sur la peau à atterrissage, elle faucha les jambes de son capitaine et tous les deux partirent en glissades avant de réussir à se stabiliser. Seulement le reste du groupe arriva et tous le monde partie en glissade sur la peau de l'animal. Arrivant au niveau de la nageoire, Kidd, repoussant un des ses hommes hurla après son second :

\- Killer !

\- J'arrive !

Le second manœuvra le navire afin de récupérer tout le monde sain et sauf sur le pont. En voyant le monstre plonger en partie, Steam eut une idée. Prenant une arme qui traînait, elle attacha une corde qu'elle lança à quelqu'un tout en disant :

\- Accroche moi cela ! Que tout le monde s'accroche !

\- Mais bon sang ! Qu'es ce que tu fais la gamine ? Hurla Kidd.

\- Tu vas voir le ferrailleur !

Courant jusqu'à la poupe, elle lança l'arme qui se logea dans la nageoire dorsale du poisson. Kidd quand à lui vit la corde se dérouler avant de comprendre.

\- Oh non !

Et si ! Une fois la corde tendu, le bateau fut tirer via la force du poisson. Steam quand à elle fut projeter sur le pont à cause de la force de l'animal. Relevant la tête, elle vit Killer maintenir la cap tandis que Kidd lui jeta un regard noir. Elle lui fit une grimace sympathique. Durant plusieurs jours, le navire fut traîner via le poisson géant. Jour et nuit, le navire monta pour redescendre, au bout d'un moment les estomac de tout l'équipage crièrent grâce. Un matin, Steam se tenait à la rambarde, le visage pâle prête a régurgité son repas. Elle avait tenu le plus longtemps mais cela en fut trop pour elle. Killer qui se tenait au mât parvint à lui crier :

\- On ne va pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps.

\- (Gloups), moi non plus (gloups). Je vais couper la ligne.

Tant bien que mal, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la corde avant de la couper net. Le choc d'être enfin libérer la fit tomber en arrière. Se relevant, elle se précipita à la rambarde pour se vider l'estomac. Relevant la tête, elle lança :

\- Qui a eut cette brillante idée déjà ?

\- Je ne sais plus ! Lança Kidd qui venait lui aussi de se vider l'estomac. Mais qui que ce soit, il me doit un déjeuner.

\- Ta toujours faim de toute façon le ferrailleur !

\- Vu ma carrure je dois bien me nourrir.

Steam regarda son capitaine avec sympathie, leur dispute c'était envoler durant ses derniers jours. Pour autant, ils se lançaient toujours des piques au grand dam de Killer et du reste de l'équipage mais c'était plus « gentil ». Elle allait dire quelque chose mais du encore se baisser à la rambarde. Maudite idée ! Une fois les nausée passées, elle regarda où ils avaient atterrit. C'était une île où il faisait beau mais qui était couverte d'édifice en pierre recouvert de végétation. D'ailleurs, ils étaient dans une sorte de passage la traversant.

\- Killer fait nous accoster nous allons...

\- Kidd ! Interpella la jeune femme. C'est moi ou la température vient de chuter brutalement ?

En effet, il faisait pourtant chaud quand la température baissa brutalement et que des flocons vinrent à tomber. Soudain, le navire ne pouvait plus bouger et pour cause, la mer vneait de geler tout autour et l'île venait d'être recouverte par de la neige. Voyant cela, Kidd ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Mais qu'es ce que l'on à fait pour mériter ça ! Bon les gars, tout le monde au boulot faut que l'on avance.

Tous le monde mit des vêtements chaud pour ensuite attaquer la glace afin que le navire puisse repartir. Se tenant vers la poupe, la jeune femme eut un mauvais présentement. Ayant cherché Silver et Maxine au cas où, elle scrutait les alentours. Pourtant, un détail la fit tiquer au loin. Elle crut voir une sorte de nuage laiteux se diriger vers eux. Cela l'intrigua encore plus lorsque ses deux amis se mirent à faire du bruits. Silver montra les babines et Maxine se mit à croasser. Tout à coup, un cri se fit entendre qui n'avait rien de bien rassurant. Puis plus rien quand soudain sortant de nulle part, un gigantesque animal apparut. C'était un serpent géant blanc, des plumes bleus sur la tête, des ailes géants et des yeux bleu à vous glacer le sang.

Il piqua vers le navire pour le longer afin de chercher une proie. Dans son sillage, il laissa de la neige, c'était lui qui était responsable de la chute de température. Kidd voyant la manœuvre du serpent ordonna à ses gars :

\- Remonter tous à bord ! Vite !

Tous le monde se mit à courir malheureusement, l'animal en repéra un qui fut à la traîne. Lançant le bas de sa queue pour l'attraper, il fut arrêter par des tirs ainsi que des épines. Steam avait dégainer pour empêcher le serpent de prendre un des hommes. Seulement, elle vit trop tard qu'elle fut prise pour cible. L'ayant remarquer, Kidd lui hurla :

\- Steam !

Trop, la queue du serpent s'enroula autour d'elle pour la tirer. Lui prenant la main, le pirate essaya de la tirer vers lui mais il fut stopper par le rambarde qui lui fit lâcher prise.

\- Kidd !

Impuissant, le capitaine regarda le reptile s'envoler vers un édifice avant de disparaître. Tapant rageusement du poing sur le bois, il se tourna violemment pour ensuite prendre une sorte de bouclier avant de sauter par dessus la rambarde pour se lancer à la poursuite de ce fichue reptile de malheur. Pendant ce temps, plus loin, Steam fut jeter sur le sol violemment. Se redressant, elle essaya de se lever mais un coup de queue la fit vite déchanter. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de sortir du manteau qu'elle portait avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle. Se jetant sur sa proie, le serpent serra les crocs avant de rendre compte qu'il ne mâchait que du tissus. Le jetant au loin, il essaya de retrouver sa proie qui avait prit la poudre d'escampette.

Elle réussit néanmoins à ce cacher derrière un énorme bloc de pierre. De temps en temps, elle jeta un coup d'œil pour pouvoir s'enfuir mais ce maudit reptile restait dans les parages. Soudain une main vint se poser sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier. Se débattant, Steam se calma néanmoins lorsqu'elle vit qui c'était.

\- Chut ! Ce n'est que moi la gamine !

\- Kidd...

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Sa va même si je préférerais être sur le navire. Dis moi au moins que tu as des armes avec toi ? Pitié !

\- Désoler j'ai du faire vite.

\- Tu te moques de moi là ? Pas fut fut le sauveur !

\- Eh ! Qui c'est fait enlever par ce fichue sac à main ?

\- Je te signale que je sauvais la vie d'un des membres qui aurait finit en casse-croûte !

\- Je...

Kidd tendit l'oreille pour entendre le moindre bruit sauf qu'il n'y eu aucun bruit. Steam aussi n'entendit rien ce qui n'était généralement pas bon signe du tout !

\- Tu crois qu'il est parti ? Demanda Steam avec espoir.

\- J'en sais rien.

Kidd jeta un coup d'œil mais ne vit rien du tout. Se rabaissant, il dit :

\- Il a du partir.

« BRUIT DE MUR QUI EXPLOSE »

Le serpent explosa le mur qui servait à protéger les deux pirates. Kidd prit alors la main de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à se lever afin de courir pour éviter les mâchoires de l'animal. Les deux pirates couraient dans la neige le plus vite possible.

\- Cour ! Plus vite ! Lui cria Kidd.

Sauf qu'à force de courir, ils ne virent pas le bord de la falaise. Enfin seul Steam le remarqua car elle essaya de prévenir son capitaine :

\- Kidd ! Arrête toi !

\- Aller saute !

Tous les deux sautèrent dans le vide évitant les mâchoires du monstre. Voyant le sol arriver à vitesse grand V, Kidd eut une idée. Prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, il se tortilla pour que bouclier soit sous ses fesses ce qui fit qu'il peut amortir leur chute au sol et faire en sorte qu'ils glisses sur la neige. Durant la glissade, la jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de reste en équilibre sur les jambes de son capitaine. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile malheureusement. Tout le temps qu'elle bougeait fit grogner Kidd.

\- Attention ! Aïe ! T'es sur ma...ouch !

Tous en glissant, il regarda s'il ne voyait pas leur foutu ennemie mais rien. Kidd put respirer encore un peu.

\- Cette fois je crois qu'on l'à semer.

Seulement le reptile réapparut devant eux leur bouchant le passage et prêt à mordre.

\- Pas sur ! Cria Steam.

\- Attention !

Enlevant le bouclier, Kidd le mit devant la jeune femme ce qui fit que la mâchoire du serpent cogna dessus. Tous en glissant, ils purent lui passer devant. Sentant son dos le chauffer, Kidd remit vit le bouclier sous lui. Seulement le choc provoqua une onde qui écrouler plusieurs bloc de pierres sur le chemin des deux pirates qui essayèrent tant bien que mal de les éviter.

\- Oh non non non non !

Steam s'accrochait comme une malade au cou de son capitaine pour ne pas tomber. Par miracle, ils évitèrent tout les obstacles sauf une petite pierre qui se mit sur le chemin. La percutant, ils furent projeter en l'air passant même par dessus le serpent avant de ré atterrir sur le sol avant se de voir le serpent devant eux près à accueillir ses proies. Kidd jetant un coup d'œil à droite vit une ouverture. Saisissant sa chance, il fit en sorte de mettre la jeune femme debout afin de faire contre poids pour y entrer. Une fois dedans, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense crevasse.

\- Ouf ! On a réussit à le semer. Soupira la jeune femme.

« Cri inhumain »

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire ?

Le serpent défonça le mur les incitant à sauter pour de nouveau glisser afin d'échapper au monstre qui à cause de sa taille et de l'étroitesse de l'endroit eut du mal à bouger. Voyant de la lumière, Kidd prit son poignard pour le planter dans le sol afin de les diriger vers cet endroit.

\- On revire de bord !

Steam s'accrochant à son capitaine suivit le mouvement tout en évitant les pierres qui commençaient à tomber à cause de la taille de leur poursuivant. Par miracle, ils réussirent à sortirent pour se retrouver à tomber à plusieurs mètres du sol tandis que le serpent se faisait écraser par un bloc de pierre. En contre- bas, Killer put apercevoir les deux silhouettes qui tombèrent.

\- Ah les voilà enfin !

Par chance dans leur chute, Kidd et Steam tombèrent sur la voile qui se déchira avant d'atteindre le pont. La jeune femme se retrouva au sol avec Kidd au dessus d'elle, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle. Au bout d'un moment, il du demander :

\- Sa va ?

\- O...Oui...

Kidd allait rajouter quelque chose quand on souleva la voile. Il se leva presque aussitôt afin que personne ne le voit au dessus de la jeune femme. Celle-ci aussi se leva prestement tout en époussetant ses vêtements. Killer parla le premier :

\- Tous va bien Steam ?

\- Je risques d'avoir des courbatures sinon tout va bien. Rien de cassé.

D'autres membres de l'équipage lui demandèrent si tout allait bien mais aucun ne demanda pour Kidd qui bougonna. Soudain un craquement se fit entendre, un bloc de pierre tomba sur la glace libérant ainsi le navire dont Kidd ordonna :

\- Aller en route.

 _La nuit venu..._

Kidd vaquais à ses occupations de capitaine quand il retourna vers sa cabine. N'ayant pas vu la jeune femme, il se dit qu'elle devait être dans sa cabine. Mais en y entrant, il ne la vit pas. Ouvrant la porte de son ancienne cabine, il vit juste le corbeau qui dormait sur le lit mais pas le loup. Kidd se dit alors qu'il devait être dans la cuisine avec sa maîtresse. Se dirigeant, il vit Heat qui nettoyait de la vaisselle, le loup à ses pieds.

\- Où est Steam ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle se dirigeait vers le pont.

Kidd hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le pont pour voir Killer à la barre mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il commença à fulminer pour ensuite se diriger vers son second.

\- Où est elle ?

\- Prend la barre Kidd.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Prend la barre.

Bon gré malgré, il la prit tout en voyant Killer quitter le pont pour rentrer dans sa cabine. Kidd l'interpella :

\- Killer !

\- Vous avez besoins d'être seul tout les deux.

Puis il montra du doigt le haut du mat avant de rentrer se coucher. Kidd regarda au dessus mais ne vit rien. Grognant, il maintient le cap en attendant que la jeune femme se pointe sortant d'on ne sait où. Sauf qu'elle était plus près que ne le pensait Kidd. En effet, lorsqu'elle était arriver sur le pont, elle était monter sur le mât sous le regard vigilant de Killer qui l'avait observé sans bouger. Allonger sur le bois, elle observait le ciel étoilé tout en triturant son loup celtique. Elle put voir alors la constellation du Taureau : Taurus. Étant né au mois de Mai, elle était taureau, ce qui expliquait en partit son caractère. Repensant à la lame brisée de son ancien poignard, la jeune femme eut une idée. Se levant, elle décida de descendre pour en parler à Killer. Steam ne se doutait pas que Killer était partit laissant sa place à Kidd. C'est pourquoi en descendant via une corde sur la rambarde où se trouvait la barre se tenant sur ses pieds, elle dit :

\- Killer j'ai une idée pour... _Kidd ?!_

\- Steam !

Levant la tête, il reporta son regard vers la jeune femme qui semblait gêner. Le pirate comprit le geste de son second tout à l'heure, il lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait là haut. Elle attendit qu'il lui crie dessus ou la sermonne mais au lieu de cela il lui dit :

\- Alors c'est là que tu te cachais ? En haut de mât ?

\- Heu...ouais.

Steam était gêner et Kidd le voyais bien. C'est pourquoi, il laissa tomber le sermon pour lui demander :

\- Qu'es ce que tu faisais là haut ?

\- J'observais les étoiles. Cela m'aide à me calmer, à oublier un peu les tracas de la journée.

\- Hum, je vois. Et c'était quoi ton idée dont tu voulais parler à Killer ?

\- Ah ! Je sais en quoi je vais reconvertir ma lame de poignard brisée. Je voudrais la faire fondre pour en faire une plaque à mettre sur un bracelet en cuir noir. Dessus, en tant que gravure, je sais exactement ce que veux.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Mon signe astrologique et sa constellation.

\- Qui est ? Demanda Kidd curieux.

\- Taureau.

Kidd se mit à rire sans pour autant s'arrêter sous le regard perplexe de la jeune femme qui prit la mouche.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire le ferrailleur ?

Réussissant à s'arrêter de rire, il regarda la jeune femme avant de dire :

\- Pas étonnant que tu sois si têtue. Ce signe te correspond parfaitement.

\- Hahahaha ! Très drôle le ferrailleur !

\- Merci la gamine.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

Kidd ne releva pas la pique mais une idée lui vint alors.

\- Tu le donnera à Heat, il saura comment faire.

\- O.K. Au fait, merci d'être venu à mon secoure.

\- Je suis ton capitaine. C'est mon devoir de protéger mes membres d'équipage, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas.

Sautant de la rambarde, elle s'approcha de Kidd. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Steam lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de dire :

\- Bonne nuit Kidd.

\- Bonne nuit...Aurore.

Ayant entendu son véritable prénom, elle s'arrêta avant de sourire pour ensuite retourner dans la cabine laissant Kidd à la barre. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut relayer par un de ses gars pour prendre la barre. Rejoignant alors sa cabine, il y trouva la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement sur son lit. Elle avait poser ses lunettes de soudures sur sa commode, son poignard et le reste de la lame brisée. Dans son poing gauche, se trouvait son bandana rouge qu'elle serait comme une sorte de doudou. Il se gardait bien de le lui dire sinon il risquerait gros. Souriant il commença à se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit tout en faisant en sorte de tenir la jeune femme près de lui. De plus dans quelques mois ce serait son anniversaire, il espérait juste qu'elle aimerait la surprise qu'il lui préparait. D'ailleurs Killer l'avait informer qu'elle commençait à avoir des soupçons du à une petite boulette de sa part. Enfin, il verrait cela dans quelque mois. Pour le moment rien ne comptais à ses yeux que de dormir paisiblement.

 _Plus loin sur l'océan..._

Un bâtiment de la Marine était en train de naviguer dans le Nouveau Monde. Durant ce périple, plusieurs hommes avaient péris, certains voulurent renoncer sauf qu'ils ne purent pas. L'équipage avait des ordres certes mais certains se demandaient si leur mission n'était pas extrême tout de même. Déjà certains en parlaient à bord :

\- Je trouve cela extrême tout de même.

\- Moi aussi. Je me demande pourquoi l'amiral continue d'ailleurs. Ce type est complètement fou, tout ça à cause de sa fille.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres que veux tu. Quand à ce type...c'est vrai qu'il devient de plus en plus instable. Jamais vu un gars comme lui.

\- Je l'ai entendu une fois. Chuchota la marin. Je passais devant sa cabine, je l'ai entendu parler tout seul. Des mots comme « ta faute », « ton maudit sang coule dans ses veines » et le prénom « Boréal ». Moi je te le dit, il me fout le chocottes !

Dans sa cabine, Trent North était en train de ruminer tout seul en se tenant la tête. Il était dans le Nouveau Monde ayant subit des pertes certes mais il avait une chance pour qu'il la retrouve. Oui, il se devait de réussir, cette fois là elle ne lui échapperait pas. Se levant, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de le lever pour se regarder dans la glace. L'homme était méconnaissable, les traits tirés.

\- Tu verras ma fille, lorsque je t'aurais tu souffrira énormément. Quand à ton « captain », je demanderais à la Marine de l'envoyer par le fond avec tout son équipage pendant que tu moisiras dans une cellule sombre dont tu ne sortiras jamais. Enfin si, tu en sortiras le jours où tu n'auras plus que la peau sur les os et que tu me supplieras de t'achever !

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Certains me dirons que Kidd et Steam sont tantôt « doux » tantôt, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer. Faut dire que les deux ne savent pas comment montrer qu'ils ont de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. Steam n'a jamais connus de petit ami et à un caractère qui fait qu'elle refuse de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et Kidd étant un pirate ne connais que les filles assez faciles. Donc on peut dire qu'ils ont besoins d'un petit coup de pouce. D'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre, ce fameux coup de pouce sera Trent. Et oui, le père de la jeune femme va faire une apparition et n'hésitera pas à faire des révélations pour le moins surprenante pour notre héroïne. De plus, je vous promet enfin un rapprochement entre nos deux pirates !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

_N/A : Bonjour tous le monde ! Voici le chapitre 13 avec uns scène que vous attendiez tous ! Dans le chapitre précédent je parlais d'un amiral, on m'a demandé qui il était. Cet amiral sortira de mon imagination, il n'appartient pas au monde One Piece. Plus tard vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je parle aussi d'une capacité que Steam pourrait avoir plus tard. Vosu apprendrez enfin pourquoi Trent en veut tellement à sa femme qu'il juge responsable du comportement de sa fille et le fait qu'elle soit devenu une pirate._

 _Lena D Emma : Contente que tu ais aimé !_

 _calinmonamour : Merci pour ta review._

 _Liliheaity : Je sais j'aurais du ne pas trop en dire mais bon, je veux que vous imaginer la suite. Après tout je veux que vous réfléchissez à ce qui pourrait se passer. Merci en ce qui concerne le personnage de Kidd. J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre bien._

 _Astagram : Merci pour tes encouragements contente que tu aimes. En ce qui concerne ta question tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre._

 _Aqua6663 : Merci beaucoup d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follow »._

 _blackwater : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorites »._

 _Wiwi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

 _Midnight : Merci pour tout ces bon compliments. Et tu ne trompes pas, je me suis bien inspirer de Sinbad la légende des Sept Mer. Moi aussi j'adorais ce film et comme je trouvais ces deux scènes tout à fait drôles et intéressantes j'ai décider de m'en inspirer pour ma fic._

 _Attention ce chapitre est classée « M ». Soyez indulgent car j'ai pas l'habitude des lemons et c'est mon premier sur l'univers One Piece._

Chapitre 13

 _4 mois plus tard..._

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis l'attaque du monstre marin et du serpent des glaces. La relations entre Kidd et Steam c'était calmé même si des disputes éclataient de temps en temps. Par contre ce jour là était un jour tout à fait spécial. Ce matin là, Steam toujours endormit se tourna vers le côté où dormait son capitaine. Seulement, elle sentit qu'il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, la jeune femme vit qu'elle était toute seule dans le lit ce qui était pour le moins très inhabituelle. En effet, d'habitude Kidd dormait toujours lorsqu'elle se levait mais là le pirate avait décider de se lever tôt. Se mettant sur un coude, elle se frotta le visage avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Kidd ?

Pas de réponse. Peut être était il dans la salle de bain ? Se levant, elle traîna les pieds pour aller toquer contre la porte tout en l'appelant.

\- Kidd ? Tu es là ?

Toujours aucunes réponses. Poussant un soupir, elle prit une décision même si elle allait le regretter plus tard.

\- Bon j'espère que tu es décent car je vais entrer. Tant pis pour toi !

Ouvrant doucement la porte, la jeune femme attendit au cas où si une voix allait s'élever pour dire de fermer la porte. N'ayant toujours rien entendu, elle passa la tête pour voir...rien. Ouvrant grand, elle scruta la salle de bain pour voir que son capitaine ne s'y trouvait pas. Posant les mains sur les hanches, elle dit :

\- Mais où est il passé ? Il se passe vraiment de drôle de choses là !

Et la jeune femme était loin de se douter de ce qui se préparait derrière son dos depuis quatre mois. En effet, depuis un certains temps, elle avait remarquer des choses étranges sur le navire. D'abord ce fut lorsque Maxine arrêta de muer. Enfin ! Les derniers jours de mû, elle avait remplie la cabine de plumes rouge si bien que la jeune femme avait décider de toutes les ramasser le lendemain. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le lendemains que toutes les plumes avaient disparut.

\- Mais ? Qui a fait le ménage ?

Steam était aller directement voir Kidd mais celui ci lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas donner l'ordre de faire le ménage. Steam avait eu alors un doute, quelque chose dans la voix de son capitaine l'avait fait douter. Mais bon, elle avait vite fait de laisser tomber. Pour autant d'autres fait étrange lui était arriver. Par exemple, elle avait fait une exquisse de la gravure qu'elle voulait sur son fameux bracelet dont elle avait parler à Kidd. Sauf qu'à un moment elle du s'absenter et quand elle était revenue, impossible de retrouver son dessin !

Elle avait pratiquement retourner la cabine sans pour autant ne rien trouver. Kidd avait alors peter un plomb en voyant l'état de sa cabine et lui avait ordonner de tout remettre à sa placce. Bien sur elle avait tenté de se justifier mais il fit la sourde oreille. Bon gré malgré, elle avait nettoyer la cabine et Kidd lui pardonna sa bêtise. Ensuite ce fut le tour de son morceau de lame, impossible à retrouver. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait laisser tomber. Une fois ils avaient fait une escale sur une île, Kidd lui avait interdit de descendre. Ce qui était bien la première fois. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de négocier, il lui avait ordonner violemment :

\- Tu restes à bord ! Point final !

\- Mais...

\- C'est un ordre !

\- De quel droit tu m'imposes cela ?

\- Je suis ton capitaine, je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Fin de la discussion. Et gare à toi si je te retrouve à terre la gamine !

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu partir, elle avait donner un coup dans la rambarde nouvellement restaurer la faisant craquer. Les hommes qui étaient resté à bord, prièrent pour que leur capitaine revienne très vite ! Car après cela, elle c'était enfermé à clé dans la salle d'entraînement pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration d'être rester à bord. Ceux qui passaient tout près pouvait entendre des choses du style :

\- Non mais quel ordure !

CLACK !

\- M'interdire de descendre à terre comme une gamine que l'on punie en l'envoyant dans sa chambre !

CRACK !

\- « Je suis ton capitaine et je fais ce qu'il me plaît ». Ah oui ! Et moi tu sais ce que je te fais ? Yaaaa !

BOUM ! CRACK !

\- RHAAAAAA !

« bruit d'objet casser ! » » »

Et cela avait durer tout le temps que Kidd était à terre avec certains des membres de son équipage. Bien sur s'il ne voulait pas de Steam avec lui c'était parce qu'il préparait quelque chose avec ses hommes. Sauf que là, il avait exagérer un peu ce que Killer lui fit remarquer :

\- Tu aurais du la laisser venir avec nous.

\- Pour qu'elle découvre tout ? Tu te moques de moi là !

\- Kidd, elle n'a plus mit les pieds à terre depuis qu'elle été blessée. Elle risque de péter un plomb. J'aurais ou Heat aurait pu la surveillée pendant que tu faisais ce que tu avait à faire.

\- Certes mais elle aurait finit par tout découvrir quand même. Donc fin de la discusion.

Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire lorsque fut le temps de rentrer. Une fois à bord, il put voir une fissure sur la rambarde, Kidd sut direct que cela avait été fait après qu'il fut partie à terre. Poussant un soupir las, il laissa tomber sauf que l'un des hommes se précipita vers lui paniqué.

\- Capitaine !

Avant que Kidd ne demande ce qu'il se passait tout le monde entendit une explosion puis des bruits de tirs.

\- Bon sang mais c'était quoi ça !

\- C'est ce que je voulais vous dire capitaine. Elle a péter les plombs ! Déclara l'homme.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça « elle a péter les plombs » ? Explique toi !

L'homme essaya d'expliquer quand d'autre rafale de tirs survint le faisant sursauter. Kidd le prit par le col afin qu'il crache le morceau.

\- Alors qu'es ce qui se passe bon sang ?

\- Elle est...salle d'entraînement...furie...

Exaspérer, Kidd le relâcha avant de se diriger à toute allure vers la salle d'entraînement. Voyant que la porte était fermé à clé, il tonna contre la porte en hurlant :

\- Steam ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !

PAN ! PAN ! PAN !

Très énervé, il cogna encore contre la porte avant de l'enfoncer d'un coup de pied. Lorsqu'il entra, il put voir la salle complètement dévasté comme dans un champ de bataille. Kidd resta sous le choc ce qui était rare pour lui. Revenant sur terre, il toisa la jeune femme qui se tenait debout un pistolet à la main devant une cible dont il ne restait plus rien à part un tas de poussière. Relevant ses lunettes de soudures, elle regarda ce qu'elle avait fait avant de siffler.

\- Ah ! Putain ce que sa fait du bien ! J'espère que ce bâtard reviendra bientôt pour que je lui dise ma façon de penser !

Se retournant, elle vit Kidd qui se tenait là la foudroyant du regard.

\- Tiens le ferrailleur. Déjà de retour ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer tout ce foutoir ? On se croirait sur un champ de bataille !

\- J'avais besoins d'évacuer ma colère d'être rester à bord !

\- Et pour cela tu devait mettre sans dessus dessous la salle d'entraînement ?

\- Tu m'a interdit de mettre pied à terre ! Certes je peux sortir sur le navire tout de seul mais j'en ai assez de tourner en rond. T' a pas penser que l'air frais pourrait me faire du bien ?

\- J'avais mes raisons. Essaya d'expliquer Kidd sans en dire trop.

\- Tes raisons tu peux te les mettre...

\- Reste polie s'il te plaît ! Tu es contrarier je m'en rend compte. Lorsque nous accosteront à la prochaine île tu pourras venir avec nous.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas revenir sur ta parole ?

\- En voyant l'état de la salle d'entraînement, je ne veux pas tenter le diable.

\- Mouais...

\- Maintenant range moi ce bordel et que tout soit nickel sinon gare à tes fesses !

Kidd du se baisser lorsqu'elle lui lança un bout de bois en visant la tête.

\- Suffit ! Tu as 30 minutes pas une de plus. Au boulot maintenant !

Kidd sortit de la salle en poussant un soupir exaspérer. Croisant Killer, il lui dit :

\- A la prochaine île tu la surveilleras !

\- Cela c'est mal passer ?

\- Elle a transformé la salle d'entraînement en champ de bataille !

\- Je t'avais prévenus. Souligna Killer.

\- Ne pars pas la dessus Killer ! Le prévint Kidd.

\- Comme tu veux.

Trente minutes plus tard, la salle d'entraînement était nettoyer et nickel si on oubliait les impacts de balles et de lame resté dans le bois. Pendant plusieurs jours on ne parla que de la crise de la jeune femme avant que tout le monde oublie. Comme promis Kidd tient sa promesse concernant l'escale sur la prochaine île. Elle pouvait mettre pied à terre mais était surveiller par Killer tout du long de sa sortie. Kidd quand à lui était parti dans une autre direction avec certains de ses hommes. Steam essaya de voir où ils allaient mais Killer lui boucha alors la vue. Soupçonneuse, elle demanda :

\- Qu'es ce que Kidd prépare exactement ?

\- Rien de spécial. Répondit Killer.

\- Killer, Killer, Killer...Soupira Steam.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'intéresser.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me berner alors crache le morceau vite fait.

\- Je ne dirais rien car il n'y as rien à dire.

\- Ouais...

Elle restait sceptique mais décida ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin il irait tout raconter à Kidd qui risquerais de lui donner une nouvelle sanction. Poussant un soupir, elle se mit en route sous le regard de surveillance du second qui ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Entrant dans une boutique de livre, elle chercha des livres intéressant avant d'en trouver un vraiment pas mal.

\- « Langues morte et oublier », hum intéressant.

Allant à la caisse, elle paya avant de le mettre dans sa sacoche. Sortant du magasin, elle regarda autour avant de voir une vitrine qui attira son regard. Se dirigeant vers là, elle y jeta un coup d'œil avant d'entrer. Ce magasin vendait tout sorte d'objet en tout genre allant de la lampe à aux armes. Quelque chose attira Steam en particulier, une carte fermé par un cordon de cuir avec une bague en acier. La dépliant, elle vit que l'écriture était très ancienne voir morte.

\- Super ! Je pourrais utiliser le livre que j'ai acheter.

Payant la carte, elle la rangea avec son livre. Ayant finit son tour, elle remonta à bord du navire et Kidd arriva plusieurs plus tard. Durant plusieurs jours, elle essaya d'apprendre quelques langues via son livre laissant la carte en suspens. Oubliant même de savoir ce que trafiquait Kidd dans son dos.

Les mois passèrent sans qu'elle se rende compte qu'un jour spécial arrivait.

N'ayant pas trouver Kidd, elle décida de prendre une bonne douche qui allait finit par la réveiller. Une fois finit, Steam s'habilla. Elle opta pour un short en jeans où elle y accrocha son gant de fauconnier, un débardeur noir avec des têtes de mort, ses ranger et pour finir son couteau qu'elle y glissa avant d' aller ensuite vers la salle d'entraînement. Une fois devant la porte, elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais la porte resta fermé. Bizarre mais elle se dit que ce devait être sur ordre de Kidd de peur que la salle devienne encore un champ de bataille. Donna un coup de pied dans la porte, elle rebroussa chemin pour se diriger vers la cuisine car son estomac venait de se « réveiller ». Durant sa marche, elle ne vit personne. Ni Killer, ni Wire ni même son capitaine. En fait elle ne vit pas âme qui vive ! S'arrêtant, elle s'écria :

\- Mais où sont ils tous passé ?

Se remettant en route, elle arriva tête baisser devant la porte de la cuisine qui une fois qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle leva la tête avant de faire un bond en arrière quand elle reçu des confettis et que tout le monde lui cria :

\- SURPRISE !

Glissant sur le sol à cause de la surprise, elle tomba à la renverse sur le dos. Se levant tant bien que mal puisque ses jambes flageolais, Steam toisa tout le monde qui se retenait de rire devant la gamelle de la jeune femme. Quand à elle, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire surtout ! Steam était...choquée dans le sens où ils avaient préparer tout cela pour elle derrière son dos en plus. Voyant que leur membre d'équipage ne disait toujours rien certains se demandait si elle allait bien. Heureusement Kidd prit la chose en main en s'avançant vers elle. Levant les yeux vers lui, il put voir que ses yeux commençaient à être humide, tremblante face à l'émotion, elle bégaya :

\- Tu...vous...tout cela...pour moi ?

\- Pour qui veux tu que ce soit la gamine ?

\- Durant tous...ces mois...derrière mon dos en plus...vous prépariez cela ?

\- Steam...

Face aux flots d'émotions qui la submergeait, la jeune femme ne tient plus. Elle se jeta contre le torse de son capitaine pour pleurer de joie. Une joie si immense que ses larmes ne purent s'arrêter. Kidd quand à lui fut surpris lorsqu'elle se jeta contre lui, maladroitement il l'enserra pour la calmer. Tous les membres d'équipages ne savaient pas quoi faire eux non plus puisqu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Lui caressant le dos, Kidd l'entendit entre deux sanglots :

\- Mer...mer...merci.

Levant la tête, des larmes coulants sur ses joues, elle fit un sourire en regardant Kidd qui était sans voix. La voir comme cela lui fit chaud au cœur surtout lorsqu'elle lui dit :

\- C'est la plus belle surprise de ma vie !

\- Tu n'a encore rien vu la gamine !

Lui prenant le visage, il lui essuya les larmes avec ses pouces avant de la tourner vers le reste de l'assemblée. Toujours ému, elle leur balança :

\- Vous êtes fous mais c'est pour cela que je vous aime les gars !

Des bruits de joie se firent entendre, des sifflements, certaines lancèrent des confettis alors que Kidd la poussait vers la table central où trônait un gigantesque gâteau au chocolat sertit de fruit rouge telles que la fraise, la framboise, des mûres avec un immense coulis de myrtille. 22 bougies étaient allumé dessus, fermant un instant les yeux, elle inspira avant de souffler éteignant toutes les bougies sous des tonner applaudissements. Sans quelle ne se rende compte, on l'avait prise en photo, la boisson coula à flot ainsi que des chansons. Elle but et manga tout en trinquant avec tout le monde sans exception. Lorsque vint le tout des cadeaux, Steam se sentit un peu gêner mais encore une fois la surprise fut de rigueur.

Des vêtements de la part de plusieurs gars tels que t-shirt avec dragon ou loup, des pantalons troué ou des shorts, un escargot phone personnalisé par Wire en cas d'urgence, Heat lui offrit le fameux bracelet. En le voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Alors c'est toi qui me piquait tout ?

\- Pas du tout !

Steam le regarda avant de braquer son regard vers son capitaine qui lui fit un large sourire.

\- La canaille ! Pensa Steam en mettant le bijoux sur son poignet droit.

Killer lui offrit un magnifique pistolet au allure de Steampunk avec ceinture et étui qu'elle pouvait mettre sur ses hanches et enfin vint le tour de Kidd. Celui-ci c'était un moment éclipser pour un aller quelque chose d'assez volumineux qu'il posa devant la jeune femme qui se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. Regardant son capitaine, elle l'interrogea du regard :

\- Ouvre le ! Tu verras bien.

Steam déchira le papier pour révéler un vêtement qui était en fait un manteau. Un manteau dans le style que Kidd portait sauf qu'il était rouge sang et que la doublure virait sur le rouge bordeaux. Touchant le tissu -du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut- la jeune femme fut surprise par la douceur qui lui rappelait le plumage de son corbeau. Le plumage...Cela fit tilt dans sa tête qu'elle répondit à haute voix :

\- Les plumes de Maxine...

\- En effet. Répondit Kidd. C'est pour remplacer celui que tu as perdu. Il est fait avec les plumes du piaf que mes hommes ont ramasser lorsqu'elle muait.

\- Mais ses serres...

\- Mon manteau m'a protéger de ses serres j'en ai déduit qu'avec un manteau similaire au mien et de surcroît fait avec ses plumes tu auras une bonne protection. En plus cela te tiendra chaud.

Il avait raison, Steam sut au fond qu'il avait raison. C'était son plus beau cadeau après le bandana de sa mère. Levant la tête, elle allait dire :

\- Kidd...

BOUM !

Le bateau tangua sur le côté faisant sursauter tout le monde qui tombèrent au sol ainsi que la vaisselle, le reste de gâteau et les cadeau. Steam c'était cramponner à la table ainsi que Kidd. D'autres bruits survint ce qui inquiéta tout le monde.

\- Mais putain c'était quoi cela ? S'insurgea Kidd

\- On aurait dit des coup de canon. Expliqua Killer.

\- Qui es l'abruti finit qui oses venir nous attaquer le jour de mon anniversaire ! Si je l'attrape, il connaîtra mille et une souffrance ! Explosa Steam.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors à la volé sur un homme qui était resté en haut pour manœuvré. Paniquer, il débita vite :

\- Capitaine ! Marine ! Attaque !

\- Quoi ? La Marine ? Hurla Kidd. Que tout le monde monte immédiatement sur le pont et pas de quartier les gars comprit ?

\- Ouais capitaine !

Tous le monde sortit précipitamment de la salle au pas de course. Steam quand à elle bouillonnait de rage et de frustration. La Marine ! Que des lâches ! Attaquer comme cela leur ressemblait très bien, ils disaient des pirates mais eux ils étaient pires. Toujours dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentit pas une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle vit Kidd qui la regardait avec émotions, lui il voyait très bien qu'elle était en colère. Ses yeux vairons étaient devenu plus foncé signe qui ne trompait pas sur ses émotions.

\- Je te promet qu'ils le regretterons !

\- J'y compte bien capitaine ! D'ailleurs je pense que nous aurons besoins d'un petit coup de pouce. De plus, ils ne connaissent pas encore notre dernier membre d'équipage. Une petite présentation dans les règles s'impose tu ne crois pas ?

Kidd comprit très bien de qui la jeune femme voulait parler et ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée que la boule de plume s'en mêle un peu. Cela leur permettra de partir très vite en causant de gros dégâts parmi la Marine. Affichant son fameux sourire de canaille, il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de partir.

\- Va chercher la boule de poile et la boule de plume ! Rejoigniez nous sur le pont !

\- Gardez moi au moins des soldats à tuer !

\- HAHAHAHAHA ! Je te conseil alors de te dépêcher sinon, il ne restera plus rien !

Steam secoua la tête avant de partir vers son ancienne cabine. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle vit que ses deux compagnons étaient déjà sur leur garde. Affichant un sourire sadique, elle leur dit :

\- Qui veut aller jouer avec la Marine ?

Silver répondit par un grognement tout en secouant la queue d'un air impatient tandis que Maxine ouvrit grand ses ailles tout en croassent. Mettant son gant, elle lui fit signe de venir ce que le corbeau ne se fit pas prier. Une fois Silver à ses côté, elle annonça :

\- Allons aider nos camarades !

Courant à travers le navire tout en évitant de tomber lorsqu'il y eut des roulements, Steam arriva tant bien que mal sur le pont où c'était la guerre. Tous le monde courrait, des corps jonchaient le sol, les coups de canon et les coups de feu retentirent. Des cris humains se firent entendre venant soit de pirates ou des gars de la Marine. Voyant ce triste spectacle, la jeune femme ne ralentit pas, elle avança en tenant Maxine. Tel un ange de la mort, elle s'avança parmi les cadavres pour trouver Kidd mais aussi trouver celui qui commandait pour l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Un gars de la Marine un peu trop téméraire bondit sur elle, sabra à la main :

\- Crève la méga punk !

« Sifflement ! »

Sifflant l'ordre des épines, le pauvre gars se fit transpercé de toute par grâce à Silver. Regardant le cadavre, elle ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

\- Quel idiot ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que ma prime est de 178 000 Berry's !

A un moment, elle vit des gars être brûler, la jeune femme devina aisément d'où le feu provenait : Heat. Se dirigeant vers lui, elle dut hurler pour se faire entendre :

\- Heat ! Où est Kidd ?

\- Il est...

\- Prenez ça dans vos tronches ! Tonna une voix.

\- Laisse tomber, je l'ai trouver.

\- Fais attention Steam, il paraît qu'il y a un amiral.

\- Un amiral ? Lequel ?

\- J'en sais rien mais fait attention.

\- Tsss...Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais attention !

Souriant de manière sadique, elle se dirigea vers la voix de Kidd. Celui-ci utilisa plusieurs fois son pouvoir pour contrer des boulets de canon ou des tirs. Tout en tuant ceux qui lui barrait le passage, elle parvient jusqu'à lui en tuant un gars qui venait sur sa gauche.

\- Ben alors le ferrailleur ? On baisse sa garde ?

\- Ta gueule la gamine !

\- Hahaha ! Comment cela se présente-t-il ? Heat me dit qu'il y aurait un amiral, tu l'a vu ?

\- Il y a un putain de navire de guerre qui est sortit de nul part. Quand à ta question c'est non. Mais cela n'augure rien de bon croit moi ! Tss ils envoient des hommes en première ligne tandis que les gradés reste bien à l'abri dans leur putain cabine de luxe !

Soudain, un bruit caractéristique que Steam reconnut lui fit remonter la tête. Voyant ce qui arrivait sur eux, elle poussa Kidd sur le côté en criant :

\- Attention !

C'était moins une ! Se relevant, elle vit Kidd se masser la nuque en disant :

\- C'était quoi bordel ?

\- Un éclair !

\- Un éclair mais...

Regardant, le ciel, le pirate vit qu'il était dégager aucun nuage et aucun orage. Comment un éclair avait pu les frapper ?

\- Le ciel est dégager pourtant ! Comment ?

\- T'a la réponse droit devant le ferrailleur ! Grogna Steam.

En effet, sortit de nulle part se tenait un homme d'une assez grande taille portant la veste caractéristique de la marine par dessus une veste et un pantalon bleu roi. Il portait une cravate jaune, ce qui le caractérisa le plus c'était son visage. Il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil gauche tandis que ses cheveux était en pointe qui était blanc mais blanc comme les éclairs. Steam vit que son poing droit était fermé et qu'il y avait des étincelles qui tournoyait autour. Ce n'était pas bon signe mais alors pas bon signe du tout ! Soudain cet homme parla, même sa voix ressemblait à celle du tonnerre.

\- Eustass « captain » Kidd ! Rend toi immédiatement sale pirate !

Kidd sauta sur la rambarde pour toiser l'amiral en lui disant :

\- Me rendre ? Tu me prend pour qui ? D'ailleurs qui es tu ?

L'amiral sourit avant de se présenter.

\- Je suis l'amiral Thunders Light ! Sache que j'ai mangé le fruit du démon de l'orage. Je peux produire moi même mes éclairs. Tu n'a aucune chance ! Le quartier général m'a mandater pour récupérer l'un de tes membres Eustass « captain » Kidd. J'ai pour ordre de ramener la Méca Wolf. Dis moi où elle est !

Entendant le surnom que la Marine lui donnait, elle se montra au côté de son capitaine :

\- Je suis là espèce de connard !

L'amiral toisa la jeune femme qui tenait un drôle d'oiseau sur son bras droit. Devant l'audace de cette fille, il dut répliquer :

\- Aurore North ! Tu dois venir avec nous immédiatement !

\- Là tu rêve mon gars ! Je suis ici chez moi pas question que j'aille avec des lâches comme vous !

\- Tu me laisse donc pas le choix gamine ! Poing de l'éclair !

\- Repel ! Lança Kidd.

\- Kidd ! Non !

Mais ce fut trop tard ! Lorsque les éclairs rentrèrent en contact avec les armes que Kidd lui lança, il eut une grosse explosion qui projeta Kidd, Steam et Thunders en arrière. Maxine quand à elle c'était envoler du gant pour éviter de se prendre une décharge. Se relevant, le pirate croisa le regard énervé de sa membre d'équipage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas que les éclairs et le métal ne font pas bon ménage ? Crétin !

Kidd allait jurer quand il la vit se relever afin de se diriger vers la rambarde pour sauter dessus. Thunders ayant retrouver ses esprits là vit tête baissée. La voyant ainsi vulnérable, il cria :

\- Aller me la chercher de suite soldats !

\- A vos ordres amiral !

\- Bandes d'abrutis ! Leur lança Steam.

Relevant la tête, elle les toisa tous pour ensuite envoyer une vague de fluide uniquement sur le vaisseau de la Marine épargnant ainsi celui des Kidd's. Un a un, les gars de la Marine tombèrent soit sur le sol soit dans l'eau. Ceux qui y tombèrent moururent noyés mais cela importait peut à la jeune femme. Une seule chose comptait, se débarrasser vite fait bien fait de cet amiral de malheur. Prenant appuie sur la rambarde, elle sauta vers le bâtiment de la Marine sous les yeux impuissants de Kidd.

\- Steam ! Reviens immédiatement !

Une fois sur le pont, elle se releva de toute sa hauteur, bras droit tendu. Maxine vint alors se poser dessus tout en regardant certains gars de la Marine qui n'était pas tomber via le fluide. Penchant la tête vers celle du corbeau, elle lui murmura :

\- Tues les !

Puis après le corbeau s'envola laissant sa maîtresse sur le pont. Un gars très téméraire s'avança pour la mettre en joue.

\- Ne bouge plus sale...Nina ?

Le gars voyait devant lui non plus Steam mais une jeune femme du nom de Nina. Sa fille ? Sa femme ? Sa sœur ? Peut importe ! La jeune femme savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui, il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Nina mais ma chérie que fais tu ici ? Répond moi voyons.

Plit ! Plit !

Soudain le Marine vit des gouttes de sang tomber sur son uniforme. Les essuyant, il vit en tomber de plus belle suivit ensuite d'une douleur fulgurante à la tête. Se la tenant, il regarda en face avant de succomber.

\- Ni...ni...na.

Steam le regarda mourir avant de s'avancer en prenant son poignard dans la main droite, c'était autour de l'amiral de mourir. Thunders se remettait tant bien que mal du choc du à son pouvoir et à celui de Kidd. Lorsqu'il réussit à se mettre sur ses genoux, il put sentir une vibration étrange lui passer sur tout le corps. Regardant autour de lui, il put voir certains de ses hommes tombés comme des mouches sur le pont tandis que les autres tombèrent à la mer. Braquant son regard sur la jeune femme, il comprit directement ce qui c'était passer.

\- Le fluide...royale. Cette petite peste possède le fluide royal ! Son père ne nous avait pas parler de cela !

Soudain, il put entendre des hurlements venir de toute part. Il vit ses hommes saigner du nez, des yeux, des oreilles avant de tomber mort.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est encore ?

\- Mar...ion...

Un tomba devant lui en prononçant le prénom « Marion » suivit d'un autre et encore d'un autre. Thunders se demandait ce qui était à l 'origine de cela. La jeune femme ? Il en doutait fortement surtout lorsqu'il vit devant une personne qu'il connaissait très bien mais qui hélas ne pouvait être en vie.

\- Silana ?

\- Thunders, mon amour.

\- Non, cela ne peut être toi. Tu es mortes i ans maintenant. Je t'ai vu mourir, je te tenais dans mes bras !

\- Thunders...

\- Non ! Tu n'es pas elle !

L'amiral se tint la tête à cause d'une migraine épouvantable. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa femme devant lui, il l'avait vu mourir. Ce n'était pas elle. Relevant la tête, il vit alors l'image de sa femme changer. Ses yeux devinrent noire ainsi que ses cheveux, sa peau blanche comme de la craie et surtout sa voix n'était plus la même. On aurait un croisement entre le croassement d'un corbeau et celui d'une voix humaine.

\- Tu résistes à mon illusion de mort ? La mort de ta femme te protège contre mon attaque.

\- Illusion de mort ?

Rétrécissant ses yeux, il put voir une autre silhouette à travers celle de sa « femme », plus petite et noire. On aurait dit un oiseau.

\- Non, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas être...

\- Rhaaa ! Maudit humain ! Rugit l'illusion.

\- Tu es...un death crow !

« Croassement de colère »

N'ayant pas pu tuer l'amiral avec son illusion mortelle, Maxine fonça sur lui serre en avant pour lui crever les yeux. Seulement, l'amiral envoya un flot d'éclair vers l'animal qui les évita de justesse en croassent de colère. Épuisé par cette bataille psychique, Thunders respira comme si il avait courut un marathon en réalisant à quoi il venait d'échapper.

\- Un death crow...Cette gamine à un death crow...

Plus loin, Steam continuait de chercher Thunders n'hésitant pas à tuer ceux qui lui barrais la route. Utilisant le fluide perceptible, elle évita avec facilité toutes les attaques ennemies. Cependant las de n'avoir que des larbins, elle s'écria :

\- Où est Thunders ?

\- Aurore...

Une voix à peine reconnaissable lui répondit sur son flanc droit. Se retournant, elle put voir un homme portant une barbe de plusieurs jours, le regard fou qui tenait un pistolet braquer sur elle. La jeune femme vit clairement que ce n'était pas un gars de la Marine alors qui étais ce ? Un prisonnier ? Seulement comment pouvait il connaître son vrai nom ?

\- Qui es tu ? D'où connais tu mon vrai nom ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas Aurore ?

\- Je devrais ? Feignit la jeune femme.

L'homme fou de rage devant cette réponse tira sur elle mais Steam évita les balles tant bien que mal. Une fois le pistolet déchargé, elle se permit un sourire digne de Kidd.

\- Désoler mon gars mais tu es bien trop lent pour moi !

\- Petite insolente !

Jetant son arme sur elle, l'homme fondit sur elle sauf qu'elle l'évita en se mettant sur le côté tout en lui faisant un croche pied. Elle le vit s'étaler de tout son long sur le pont avant de s'aider de la rambarde pour se relever. La jeune femme l'entendit alors vociférer contre elle.

\- Maudire gamine ! Petite peste ! Fille indigne !

Au mot « fille », Steam se concentra plus sur l'homme qui se retourna, de l'écume s'échappant de ses lèvres tellement il était en rogne. Soudain, elle sut qui elle avait devant elle. Faut dire qu'il avait changer depuis, on aurait dit une loque maintenant.

\- Trent. Désoler mais je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Nargua la jeune femme.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à ton père jeune fille ?

\- Tss ! Tu ne manque pas d'air. Le jour de mon anniversaire en plus ! T'a toujours pas comprit on dirait ?

S'avançant d'un pas, elle lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit tressaillir.

\- Mon « père » est mort depuis longtemps. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi désormais. Je suis une pirate, fidèle à mon capitaine, Eustass « captain » Kidd ! Je ne suis plus la même lorsque l'on c'est vu la dernière fois.

\- Je vois cela. Le fluide royal...J'ignorais que tu possédais ce don ainsi que les autres d'ailleurs. Dire que tu as ruiner le mariage de ta sœur. Je n'aurais jamais crut que tu ferais cela à ta propre famille.

\- _Ma famille ?!_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ces deux petites dindes n'ont jamais été ma « famille ». Des petites sottes qui ne pensaient qu' à leu statu social et leur putain de réputation ? Toujours à regarder les gens de hautes, n'hésitant pas à piétiner les plus faibles. Je peux te jurer que j'ai adorer entendre cette garce pleurer de rage lorsque je lui ai annoncer que je lui avait piquer tout ses cadeaux de mariage. Hahahahaha ! Ce que j'ai pu en rire ce jour là ! Même mon capitaine n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Oh crois moi, je suis aussi tomber des nus lorsque je l'ai appris.

\- Je n'en doute pas Trent. Elle du bien chouiner sur le fait que j'ai « ruiner le plus beau jour de sa vie ». Elle n'a pas été fichue de me reconnaître et en plus d'après ce que j'avais entendu, tu voulais attendre que je sois là pour célébrer ce jour.

\- J'avais en effet des doutes sur le fait que tu rappliquerais. Seulement je pensais que ta sœur pourrais te reconnaître mais non. Aucune ne t'a reconnue fat dire que tu ressembles plus à un pirate qu'à une jeune femme bien distinguer ! Tu es...immonde ! Contrairement à ta sœur qui elle est plus belle que toi voir plus belle que ta mère.

Steam serra les poing face ces répliques concernant sa mère. De quel droit osait il dire cela sur elle ? Elle avait l'habitude des piques sur son physique depuis longtemps mais comment l'homme qui fut jadis son père pouvait il parler de la femme qu'il avait aimé ?

\- Comment oses tu comparer Moni à maman ? Maman était plus jolie qu'elle !

\- Oh ! Aurais je toucher un point sensible chez celle que l'on nomme la Méca Wolf ? Tu ne sais rien à propos de ta mère jeune fille !

\- Elle ne m'aurais jamais juger elle sur mon physique ! Je suis sur qu'elle aurait accepter mon choix de vie.

\- Ton choix de vie ? Laisse moi rire ! Devenir pirate ?

\- Oui. Elle l'aurais accepter même si elle savait ce que cela impliquerais pour moi !

\- Oh ! J'en suis presque sur. Là dessus tu n'a pas tort jeune fille !

Cette phrase sema le doute chez Steam. Pourquoi son « père » disait il cela ? Que lui cachait il exactement ?

\- Que veux tu dire Trent ?

\- Hum ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis que je n'ai pas tort quand au fait que maman aurait accepter ma vie de pirate ?

\- Parce que c'est évident par dieu. Le même sang coule dans vos veines à toutes les deux. Un sang corrompus, malsain. Cracha presque son père. En plus ne dit t-on pas telle mère telle fille ?

\- De quoi tu parles exactement ? Tonna Steam. Qu'es ce que cela veut dire telle mère telle fille ? Répond moi.

Trent eut alors un petit sourire malsain avant de rire comme un dément. Steam se retient de justesse de se jeter sur lui pour lui donner la leçon qu'il mérite. Non, elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui la rendu pratiquement fou à lier. Une fois la crise de rire passé, il toisa sa fille avant de lui dire :

\- J'ai espérer durant toute ses années que tu ne deviendrais pas comme cette menteuse, cette traîtresse mais il faut croire que je me trompais lourdement. J'aurais du me marier beaucoup plus tôt afin que tu ne devienne pas une hors la loi comme elle !

\- Maman n'était pas une menteuse ni une traîtresse !

\- Tu ne la jamais connue alors boucle là fille indigne !

\- Modère tes paroles sinon tu risques de le regretter très amèrement ! Le menaça Steam.

\- Oh ! Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi petite conne ? Tu as beau avoir un lupus mécanicus et être dans l'équipage d'un pirate de la génération terrible, je n'ai pas peur de toi !

\- Tu as tort. Depuis notre arriver dans le Nouveau Monde, j'ai un autre allié très dangereux.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi cette fois ci ?

\- Death Crow. Répondit Steam.

Trent pâlit face à cette révélation. Il se doutait de ce que sa fille voulait parler et si jamais cela s'avérait vrai alors...Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir un tel animal avec elle. Ce gendre d'oiseau comme le loup mécanique ne pouvait être contrôler et pour cause ! Non, elle devait certainement bluffer oui c'était cela.

\- Tu bluff mas fille.

\- Loin de là ! J'ai affronter ses illusions et j'en suis sortit vivante.

\- Tu mens ! Personne ne peut résister assez longtemps face à une illusion de mort de ces fichus oiseaux de malheur !

\- Moi si.

\- Comment ?

\- Depuis ma naissance la mort à rôder autour de moi. Elle m'a imprégner jusqu'à mon âme. Tu vois cette cicatrice à mon œil gauche ? Le jour où je l'ai reçu, j'ai faillit mourir et rejoindre maman mais j'ai survécut. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu vaincre une illusion de la mort.

\- J'aurais du me douter que tu étais une fille à problème. Une survivante.

\- Merci pour le compliment. Maintenant dit moi pourquoi tu considère maman comme cela ? Toi qui l'a aimé jadis pourquoi maintenant tu la détestes ? Répond moi Trent !

Pendant un bref instant, Trent regarda sa fille de la tête au pied. Dans cette tenu, avec ce regard qui pouvait lancer des éclairs, l'homme sut qu'il avait devant lui une parfaite réplique de sa femme en plus jeune. Du temps où elle était...Crachant par terre, il la toisa avant de lui répondre d'une voix morne.

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontrer ta mère, elle me disait qu'elle était autrefois une exploratrice. Qu'elle avait parcouru la mer, explorer des îles pour la Marine ou des particuliers comme des dragons célestes. D'où le fait qu'elle arbore des cicatrices et qu'elle ne puisse rien me dire d'autre sur son passée. Moi, je l'ai crut puisque je l'aimait. Mais en réalité tout cela n'était que mensonge.

\- Comment cela mensonge ? Pourquoi aurait elle mentit ? Tu ma dit toit même un jour que certaines cicatrices venait de monstre qui habitait sur des îles avec un climat tropicale.

\- Certes. Mais tu sais, elle n'était pas exploratrice non, pas du tout. Elle avait explorer des îles mais pas pour la Marine. D'ailleurs chaque fois que la Marine venait sur l'île, elle préférait ne pas les croiser du tout. Au début je n'ai pas fait attention puis cela devenait étrange. Je n'ai su la terrible vérité que lorsqu'un vice-amiral est venu me dire comment cette garce était morte.

\- Je t'interdit de la traiter de garce ! Ordure !

\- Oh mais c'est quelle mordrait dit donc. Oui tu es exactement comme elle, une vrai pirate.

\- Comment cela « une vrai pirate » ?

\- Tu n'a toujours pas comprit on dirait. Si ta sale mère n'était pas une exploratrice que crois tu qu'elle était ? Quelles autres personnes seraient prêtes à prendre des risques pour naviguer en mer pour voir des îles ? Hein ? Dit moi Aurore ?

La jeune femme ne savait pas répondre à cela. Depuis tout à l'heure est essaya d'analyser ce que son père lui disait. Une idée lui vient mais étais cela ? Étais ce cette conclusion qui faisait que son père crachait sur la mémoire de sa mère ? Sa mère...Voyant le désarroi de sa fille, Trent comprit qu'elle commençait à deviner mais était incapable de le dire en face.

\- Et oui petite sotte. Ta mère, la femme que j'ai aimé et épouser n'était pas une exploratrice. Non loin de là, c'était une hors la loi, une satané pirate !

Le mot explosa comme une bombe dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Sa mère était donc une pirate ? Cela expliquait le comportement de son père mais il devait y avoir autre chose elle en était certaines.

\- Je ne te crois pas ordure ! Tu dirais n'importe quoi pour salir sa mémoire !

\- Oh non crois moi! Cette garce était belle est bien une pirate. Une pirate avec une assez forte somme qui plus est ! 288 000 de Berry' ! Pour une femme c'est très extraordinaire surtout qu'elle n'avait manger aucun fruit du démon. L'amiral me l'avait confirmer. Elle était rechercher depuis un certains temps, la dernière rescapée d'un équipage. Et quel équipage, en plus, sa propre famille !

Voilà qui expliquais pourquoi elle n'avait pas de tante, d'oncle, de grand-père et de grand-mère du côté de sa mère. Tous mort parce qu'il était des pirates. Steam sentit les larmes commencer à affluer sous ses yeux. Non elle ne craquerais pas devant ce monstre jamais même si ses révélations lui faisait mal à l'intérieur. Elle devait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire une bonne foi pour toute.

\- Si c'était une pirate pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi la Marine pouvait s'intéresser à elle me diras tu ? C'est simple il y deux catégories e pirates qui sont considérés comme une nuisance: ceux qui sont dangereux parce qu'ils ont mangé un fruit du démon mais ta mère n'en fait pas partie. Et ceux qui ont une lettre particulière dans leur nom.

\- Attend ne me dit pas que...

\- Si ma chère fille adoré. Ta mère était une pirate portant le fameux « D ». Une pirate très dangereuse faisant partit de l'équipage des Freeze. Son nom complet était Boréal Ice D North Freeze ! Imagine ma surprise lorsque j'ai apprit que la femme avec qui j'étais marié et eu un enfant avec elle était porteuse du D ! D'ailleurs cela ne m'étonne guère Aurore. Ou devrais je plutôt dire Aurore D Wolf.

La dernière révélation laissa Steam sous le choc. Sa mère...porteuse du « D » ? Non c'était impossible, cela ne pouvait être vrai. En même temps pourquoi son père lui mentirait à ce sujet, lui qui bouillonnait de rage à cet instant. De plus pourquoi l'appelait elle Aurore D Wolf ? Il lui avait dit que sa mère et lui n'avait pas décider du prénom et qu'il l'avait trouver le matin de sa naissance. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Aurore D Wolf ? Pourquoi m'appelle tu ainsi ?

\- Parce que c'est ton vrai prénom ou devrais je plutôt dire ton nom complet.

\- Impossible ! Tu m'a dit toi même que maman et toi n'avait pas choisit de prénom. Que c'est le matin de sa mort que tu l'a trouver.

-C'est vrai mais après la visite du vice -amiral, j'ai fouiller un peu dans les affaires de ta mère. J'y ais trouver des choses plutôt intéressantes comme une liste de prénom. Celui qui figurait en tête de liste était : Aurore D Wolf. Cette pirate t'avais donner l'héritage du D ! La garce !

\- Même si c'est vrai, je ne te crois pas sur le fait que maman était une pirate !

Du moins au fond d'elle même, la jeune femme l'espérait de tout son cœur. Seulement une infime partit d'elle lui disait que cela pouvait être possible. Après tout, elle aimait tout ce qui était dangereux, adorait nager dans la mer, prendre des coups pour ensuite s'améliorer. Comme une pirate.

\- Oh je t'assure que c'est vrai ma fille. Écoute !

 _Flash Back_

 _Trent North venait de coucher sa fille dans son lit lorsqu'il entendit des coup à sa porte. Refermant la porte de la chambre d'enfant, il se précipita à l'entrer tout en disant :_

 _\- Oui voilà j'arrive. Une minute !_

 _Ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez devant un vice-amiral. Celui-ci tenait une serviette sous son bras gauche._

 _\- Monsieur North ? Bonjour, j'aimerais vous parler s'il vous plaît._

 _\- Oui bien. Bien sut entrer._

 _Le maire laissa entrer le vice-amiral avant de le conduire au salon où il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil._

 _\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ?_

 _\- Rien merci._

 _\- Bien. Puis je vous laisser quelques minutes ? Je dois aller vérifier que le bruit n'ai pas réveiller ma fille que je viens à peine de coucher._

 _\- Faite donc monsieur North. J'attendrais._

 _\- Merci._

 _Trent North alla voir sa fille qui heureusement dormait comme un ange. Ouf ! Pour autant il se demandait ce que lui valait la visite de ce vice-amiral. Surtout après quelques jours de la mort de sa femme ? Que lui voulait il ? Le rejoignant au salon, le maire s'assit dans son fauteuil préférer avant de demander._

 _\- Puis je savoir ce que vous faite là vice-amiral ? Après tout le coupable de la mort de ma femme a été arrêter et..._

 _\- C'est pour cela que je suis là en vérité._

 _\- Comment cela ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dite pas que ce vaurien c'est échapper ? S'insurgea Trent._

 _\- Non monsieur. Écouter plutôt._

 _Le vice-amiral lui raconta alors toute la vérité la mort de sa femme. Trent North eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur ce vice-amiral pour lui dire sa façon de penser. A la fin du récit, il se leva pour le menacer._

 _\- Vous venez ici pour me dire que ma femme est morte à cause de la bévue d'un de vos hommes et vous avez le culot de me dire ne pas ébruiter cette affaire ? Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? Vous servez la justice mais vous n'hésitez pas à tuer des innocents. Je devrais vous mettre à a porte sur le champ. Peut importe que vous soyez vice-amiral !_

 _\- Je savais que vous réagiriez comme cela !_

 _Mettant sa serviette sur ses genoux, le vice -amiral en sortit un papier qu'il tendit à Trent North._

 _\- Vous reconnaissez cette personne ?_

 _Trent North prit le papier qui était un avis de rechercher. Une pirate dont la prime s'élevait à plus de 288 000 de Berry's. Cette pirate se faisait appeler la « louve infernal ». Seulement ce qui choqua le plus le jeune père était la photo sur cette avis de rechercher. La photo datait mais il reconnut très bien la jeune femme sur cette photo. Et pour cause car c'était sa femme ! En état de choc, il s'effondra sur le canapé tenant toujours l'affiche._

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible..._

 _\- Vous ne sembliez pas au courant on dirait._

 _Trent releva la tête indigné par ce que sous entendait le vice-amiral._

 _\- Si j'avais su croyez moi que je l'aurais pas épouser ! Rugit Trent. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle exploratrice. Qu'elle avait explorer des îles inconnues pour votre compte ou pour le compte de gens très riches. Et moi je l'ai crut._

 _\- Mensonge très convainquant._

 _\- Ma fille..._

 _\- J'espère que vous ferez en sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais devenir comme elle. Vous connaissez les risques._

 _\- Depuis combien de temps était elle rechercher ?_

 _\- Un moment déjà. Après la perte de son équipage qui était composé de sa famille, elle avait disparut de la surface. Ce n'est quand ayant entendu parler de cette histoire que l'on a vérifier._

 _\- Sa famille était pirate ? S'insurgea Trent. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle me disait qu'elle n'avait plus personne. Mais...êtes vous bien sur que c'est bien elle ? Je veux dire absolument sur ! Car si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, je..._

 _\- Nous avons vérifier plusieurs fois. Et en effet c'est bien elle : Boréal Ice D North Freeze._

 _\- C'est un cauchemar..._

 _\- Dans ses conditions monsieur North, votre silence sur cette affaire..._

 _\- Je ne dirais jamais rien. Pas même à ma fille. Jamais elle ne saura la vérité. Jamais ! Je ferais aussi en sorte qu'elle ne devienne pas comme cette femme._

 _\- Bien nous somme donc d'accord ! Au revoir monsieur North._

 _Après cette discussion, le vice-amiral parti de chez Trent North. Celui-ci observait toujours l'avis de recherche de celle qu'il avait aimé, épouser et qui lui avait donner un enfant. Une pirate !_

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Steam fut choquée face à ce que Trent venait de lui dire. C'était vrai, tout ce qu'il lui avait été vrai. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa mère sa propre mère était une pirate. Jamais elle ne l'aurais pus imaginé tout cela. Sans le vouloir, des larmes c'étaient mises à couler surs ses joues. Trent qui la regardait vit ses larmes et se mit à se moquer d'elle.

\- Oh ! Regardez moi cela ! Elle pleure que c'est mignon ! Tu es pitoyable ma chère fille.

Braquant son regard sur lui, elle sentit de nouveau la rage monté en elle. La jeune femme serra les poings à tel point que du sang commença à couler dans ses paumes. Steam encaissa tant bien que mal les piques que lui envoyait son père. Seulement elle commençait à craquer, il tirait trop sur la corde.

\- Tu es vraiment pitoyable ! Une sale gamine !

\- Tait toi. Commença Steam se contenant du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Si j'avais su à quoi j'aurais affaire...J'aurais du être plus dur avec toi. Être plus disciplinaire.

\- Tait toi.

\- Si seulement tu étais plus comme Moni. Une belle jeune femme qui aurais pus jouer avec son physique. Mais non, j'ai eu droit à un garçon manqué, une androgyne. Une immonde mocheté !

\- LA FERME !

S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui explosa comme une bombe. Fléchissant les genoux, elle prit de l'élan pour se jeter contre son père pour lui envoyer son poing droit dans sa figure l'envoyant valser plus loin sur le pont. Trent une fois au sol, se mit à crache du sang face au coup. Se relevant, il ne vit pas un autre coup venir qu'il reçut dans le ventre. Pendant un moment, il eut le souffle coupé. Se pliant en deux, Trent tomba à genoux tellement il avait mal. Relevant la tête, il vit sa fille devant lui. Ou plutôt, il vit une jeune femme assoiffée de sang qui se tenait devant lui, un poignard sortit de nulle part dans sa main droite.

D'un geste rapide, elle lui mit la lame sous la gorge pile poil sous la glotte. D'une voix chargée de rage, elle vociféra :

\- Espèce d'ordure ! Salaud ! Tu vas le regretter amèrement ! Plus jamais ne pourriras la vie ! Plus jamais tu ne diras du mal de ma mère ! Va en enfer !

Levant le couteau elle allait l'achever quand un éclair apparut. L'ayant vu du coin de l'œil, elle sauta pile poil pour l'éviter de se le prendre. Atterrissant à quelques mètres plus loin elle vit Thunders affaiblit mais toujours puissant.

\- Aurore North...

\- Tsss ! Toujours en vie ? Tu es pire qu'une sangsue.

Steam le vit préparer une nouvelle attaque. Jetant un regard vers la rambarde, elle se précipita dessus pour ensuite sauter dans la mer. Émergeant de l'eau, elle nagea vers le navire des Kidd's qui la ramena vers le pont. Une fois dessus, elle toisa l'amiral ainsi que Trent tandis que Kidd ordonnait de quitter la zone. Durant tout le temps de la manœuvre, elle ne quitta pas des yeux le navire de la Marine avant de disparaître.

Thunders avait observer tout du long le navire de pirate disparaître se disant que ce n'était que partit remise. Il était perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit qu'à peine Trent lui hurler :

\- _Vous les laissez partir ?!_ Avez vous perdu l'esprit ? Qu'attendez vous pour les poursuivre ?

L'amiral toisa l'homme avant de se diriger vers le centre du pont pour ordonner :

\- Dites moi combien d'hommes nous avons perdu ! Les dégâts ! Et contacter le quartier général immédiatement !

\- Amiral ! Trent. Pourquoi ne partez vous pas à leur recherche ?

Thunders se tourna violemment vers Trent Noth, le regard lui jetant des éclairs. Heureusement pour lui, il recula d'un pas face à au regard de cet amiral.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est simple j'ai perdu je ne sais combien de gars à cause de votre satané rejeton du diable ! Je ne sais pas quels son les dégâts que mon bâtiment à subi. D'ailleurs tout cela est de vote faute !

\- Comment cela ma faute amiral ?

\- Votre faute en effet ! Pourquoi ne m'aviez vous pas dit qu'elle possédait le fluide royal ?

\- J'ignorais qu'elle avait hériter de cette capacité de sa garce de mère ! Se défendit Trent.

\- Vous auriez du le savoir monsieur North ! En plus vous nous aviez dit qu'elle possédait un loup mécanique mais pas qu'elle avait un death crow. Un death crow ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'elle avait ce genre d'animal ? Contrairement au loup, le corbeau est encore plus dangereux ! Très peu de personnes peuvent résister à leur putain d'illusion de mort ! Très peu ! J'ai perdu je ne sais combien d'hommes à cause de se foutu oiseau de malheur ! En plus pourquoi lui avoir dit ce qu'elle était vraiment. Qu'es ce qu'il vous a prit de lui avouer qu'elle était porteuse du D ? Vous avez compliquer encore plus les choses.

\- Arrêter avec vos commentaires. Je voulais la faire souffrir comme sa mère m'avait souffrir en me cachant la vérité. De plus, elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard.

\- Le plus tard aurait été le mieux.

\- Amiral ! Intervient un marin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous sommes en communication avec le quartier général.

\- Parfait ! J'arrive. Vous ! Ne bougez pas monsieur North comprit ?

\- Groumpf.

Thunders partit vers la salle de communication non sans lâcher discrètement un ordre à l'un de ses hommes.

\- Surveillez le bien.

\- Bien amiral.

Une fois dans la salle, il parla dans l'escargot phone :

\- Monsieur ici Thunders !

\- Avez vous la fille ? Tonna une voix qui ressemblait à un volcan en éruption.

\- Non monsieur. En fait les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes.

\- Comment cela ? Je veux des explications Thunders.

\- Elle nous a filer entre les doigts !

\- _QUOI ?_

Thunders dut se reculer fac à la colère de son supérieur. Une fois la tempête passée, il peut reparler pour s'expliquer calmement.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en colère mais il y a des éléments surprises qui ont fait échouer la mission.

\- Quels éléments ?

\- Son père ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle possédait le fluide royal. Résulta j'ai perdu un assez nombre d'hommes.

\- Cette information aurait du nous être parvenu. Pourquoi cet abruti ne nous as rien dit ?

\- J'en sais rien monsieur. Mais il y a pire et cet fois je crains que ne puissions rien faire contre cela.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- En plus du Lupus Mecanicus, elle possède un autre animal encore plus rare et plus dangereux. Cette peste possède maintenant un death crow.

\- Silence...

\- Monsieur ?

\- Êtes vous bien sur de cette information ?

\- (bruite de respiration). Oui monsieur. Je l'ai moi même vu et...j'ai fait l'expérience de ses pouvoirs.

\- (bruit de quelque chose se casse). Un death crow ! Vous savez comme moi ce que ces foutus oiseaux sont capables ! Le père le savait il ?

\- Non monsieur. Elle a dut le rencontrer durant son périple.

\- Bon sang ! Manquait plus que ça ! Combien d'hommes avez vous perdu à cause de cette bestiole de malheur ?

\- Je l'ignore encore. Mais il y a encore quelque chose.

\- Quoi encore !

\- Il lui a dit la vérité sur sa mère.

\- Pardon ! Que lui a-t-il dit exactement ?

\- Elle sait que sa mère était une pirate, son nom complet et le fait qu'elle soit porteuse du D.

\- Quel imbécile ! Qu'es ce qu'il à lui prit de lui dire cela ? Mesure -t-il les conséquences de cette révélation ? Le sait il au moins cet imbécile ?

\- Je ne crois pas monsieur.

\- Pendant qu'il lui avouait tout avez vu des changements chez cette peste ?

\- Quels genres de changements monsieur ?

\- Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester confidentiel. Ne dite surtout rien à cet abruti.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Bien. Boréal Ice D North Freeze n'avait certes pas manger de fruit du démon mais elle semblait posséder un don tout à fait inhabituel en plus du fluide royal. Jusqu'à ce ce jour, elle était la seule à posséder ce don. Aucun autre membre de sa foutu famille de pirate ne le possédait. Et aucun cas jusqu'à ce jour ne fut recenser c'est pourquoi je pense que sa fille le possède.

\- De quel don voulez parler monsieur ? Es ce une sorte de fluide ? Plus puissant que le fluide royal.

\- Ce n'est pas un fluide. D'ailleurs personne ne sait ce que c'est. Tous ce que je sais, je l'ai apprit en lisant les rapports concernant l'équipage des Freeze. Des témoignages de marins qui avait vu cette femme de près. Croyez moi si sa fille possède ce don, je vous conseil d'être extrêmement prudent. Cette femme se faisait appeler la « louve infernal » et elle méritait bien ce surnom ! D'après les témoignages, durant les combats, elle se comportait comme un animal. Un loup plus précisément. Ces yeux étaient comme ceux d'un loup, ses ongles étaient des griffes et ses capacités physiques étaient décuplés ainsi que se sens. Lors d'une attaque qui eut lieu alors que la lune était une pleine, on l'aurait entendu hurler comme cet animal avant qu'elle ne tue plus d'une vingtaine de soldats d'un seul coup ! De plus, cet équipage avait divers animaux, d'un simple claquement de doigts, elle pouvait leur donner l'ordre d'attaquer. Ces animaux la considérait comme un chef, un alpha. Les plus hauts placer donnèrent un nom à cet don qu'ils qualifièrent « Alpha ». Personne ne sait d'où cela vient, ni pourquoi seule cette femme le possédait. On compare ce don au fluide royal bien que comme je vous l'ai dit, aucun autre cas ne fut rapporter. De plus, à la fin des attaques, ses mains et ses yeux retrouvaient leur aspects normaux.

\- Vous penser donc qu'Aurore North le posséderais ?

\- Sans aucun doute. C'est pourquoi je vous le demande Thunders, avez vu un comportement inhabituel ? Ses yeux étaient jaunes comme un ceux d'un loup ?

\- Non monsieur. Mais pensez qu'avec les révélations que son père lui a dit, elle pourrait...

\- Je ne l'espère pas ! Si jamais cette garce devient comme sa mère, alors nous sommes perdu.

\- Que dois je faire ?

\- Faites l'inventaire des pertes. Récupérer des hommes sur une base et quand vous recroiserez la route de ses pirates, je vous donnes l'ordre de ramener cette femme afin qu'elle soit jugé mais si jamais son don c'est réveiller, tuer là ! Peut importe ce que diras son foutu d'abruti de père. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Affirmatif monsieur.

Puis Thunders coupa la communication. Retournant sur le pont, il demanda le rapport de ses ordres donner précédemment. Hélas il n'était pas bon du tout aussi bien que pour la perte d'hommes que les dégâts matériel. L'amiral ordonna que l'on se dirige vers la prochaines base de la marine afin d'y remédier. Il allait retourner dans ses quartiers quand il fut intercepter par Trent North. Le regard fou, il demanda :

\- Qu'en est il de ma fille amiral ?

\- Votre fille...Mon supérieur ma donner certains ordres que je ne peux vous révéler monsieur Trent !

\- Comment cela ? Ne me dite pas que...

\- La discussion est close.

\- Attendez amiral ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! J'ai...

\- Vous avez donner des informations à votre fille concernant le passé de sa mère ! Vous avez omis de nous en donner ! A cause de cela j'ai perdu beaucoup mais beaucoup d'hommes tout cela à cause de vos cachotteries ! Maintenant il suffit ! Gardes !

Deux gars de la Marine encerclèrent le père qui restait hébété.

\- Conduisez monsieur Trent jusqu'à sa cabine où il devra rester pour le reste de la traque. Et monsieur Trent si jamais vous faite ne serais qu'un geste pour faire capoter encore une fois ma mission, je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre dans une cellule. Exécution !

\- Vous le paierez très cher amiral ! Croyez moi !

\- Hors de ma vu !

Trent fut mit dans sa cabine sous bonne garde pendant que le navire faisait route vers une base de la marine. Plus loin sur l'océan, Steam n'avait pas bouger de tout le long que certains se demandaient si elle allait bien. Kidd aussi ce le demandait surtout lorsqu'il remarqua le sang qui gouttait de ses paumes. Il avait vu ses épaules trembler mais il ne savait pas si c'était du a l'adrénaline ou au fait qu'elle pleurait. Maxine qui les avait rejoint quand ils c'étaient échapper, regardait sa maîtresse en sautant de temps sur la rambarde pour faire en sorte qu'elle la voit. Steam voyant le manège de son amie à plume du lui dire :

\- Laisse moi Max...

Kidd avait remarquer qu'elle l'avait dit d'une façon las ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il se demandait ce qu'il c'était passer sur le navire de la Marine pour que la jeune femme soit dans cet état de transe. S'approchant doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule tout en l'appelant.

\- Steam...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas préférant enlever la main de son capitaine afin qu'il la laisse tranquille. Seulement Kidd ne laissa pas tomber l'affaire.

\- Steam.

\- Laisse moi tranquille.

Elle lui avait répondu ce qui était bon signe pour le pirate. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise ce qui c'était passé sur le navire ennemie.

\- Steam.

\- Laisse moi tranquille Kidd !

\- Stea...

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

La jeune femme c'était retourner pour lui faire face, le visage complètement inonder de larme et par la fureur. De plus, Kidd vit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer comme si elle était angoissée. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle pour qu'il puisse peut être l'aider mais elle rejeta son aide ne disant :

\- Laisse moi comprit ? Vous tous aussi ! Foutez moi la paix !

Puis elle partit violemment vers la cabine au pas de course. Kidd fut assez surpris d'une telle réaction de sa part. Le pirate sut que quelque chose de grave l'avait bouleversé pour qu'elle réagisse comme cela. Grognant, il se mit à la suivre. Une fois arriver dans la cabine, Steam s'accouda à la porte en se tenant la tête, les larmes qui continuais à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse s'arrêter, la fait aussi qu'elle avait mal à la poitrine. Essayant de respirer pour ce calmer, Steam donna un coup dans la porte. La conversation qu'elle avait eut avec son père tourna en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse oublier tout cela. Allant au centre de la pièce, elle tourna en cercle les mains toujours sur sa tête agrippant ses cheveux. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle comme un vieux disque rayer.

\- « Ta mère était une pirate ! Une pirate ! Une pirate ! »

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La colère, la frustration ainsi que la confusion. Toutes ses émotions fit qu'elle péta un câble. D'un mouvement brusque, elle envoya des objets par terre, elle tapa contre le mur tout en hurlant d'un cri de douleur. Kidd qui était dans le couloir put entendre le bruit d'objet tomber par terre mais ce qui le tétanisa encore plus fut le cri qu'il entendit. Courant, il ouvrit la porte à la volé pour découvrir la jeune femme qui jetait encore des objets tout en criant. Ne restant pas sans rien faire, il se jeta sur Steam en la cinglant par la taille pour ensuite se mettre à terre pour la tenir contre lui. Se débattant, elle essaya de s'extirper des bras de son capitaine.

\- Lâche moi !

\- Calme toi ! Steam ! Calme toi !

\- Lâche moi Kidd ! Lâche moi ! Sniff ! Par pitié lâche moi !

\- Arrête ! Calme...ouch !

Réussissant on en sait pas comment à lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, elle s'extirpa de la prise de Kidd afin de se mettre debout pour le toiser. Se redressant, il essaya de savoir ce qu'elle avait.

\- Steam...

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! Pourquoi ne le laisse tu jamais tranquille ?

\- Que c'est il passer sur le navire ? Hein dit moi !

\- Ce qu'il c'est passer ? Tu te fous de moi là ? J'ai vu mon crétin de géniteur. J'ai même faillit le tuer mais il a fallut que ce putain d'amiral se pointe pour tout faire capoter ! Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me met le plus en rogne ! Ce salaud à oser salir la mémoire de ma mère !

\- Steam...

\- En plus il m'a avouer qu'en réalité ma mère n'était pas exploratrice. Non, non ! Elle était une pirate ! Hahahahaha ! Une pirate tu te rend compte le ferrailleur ? Je suis la fille d'une pirate ! Hahahahaha !

Kidd observait la jeune femme qui d'habitude était si calme si insolent péter un câble. Enfin il pouvait comprendre le choc. Elle venait d'apprendre que sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue, était une pirate. Pour faire fort, il avait fort son père !

\- Mais tu ne connais pas le meilleur ? C'était pas n'importe qu'elle pirate ! Non c'est une porteuse du D.

Kidd là écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il faut dire que là ce n'était pas commun mais surtout cela voulait dire que Steam devait aussi être porteuse du D. Hors elle lui avait dit que son père avait trouver son prénom que la lendemain de sa naissance. Donc il y avait un truc qui ne collait pas.

\- Si ta mère était une D, alors ?

\- Alors moi aussi je suis une D. Ce connard prétentieux m'a avouer qu'il avait trouver une liste de prénom et en haut de la liste se trouvait un nom, celui qu'elle voulait me donner. Aurore D Wolf. Voilà mon nom complet selon lui.

Soudain elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot devant son capitaine qui resta assez impuissant devant cette femme qui d'habitude assez forte qui semblait vulnérable à ce moment.

\- (bruit de sanglot). Pour...pour...pourquoi...tout...cela...m'arrive maintenant...pourquoi ? (bruit de pleur). J'aurais voulu ne jamais être venu au monde !

A ces mots, Kidd sortit de son mutisme pour se précipiter vers elle pour lui prendre les poignets afin de la secouer.

\- Je t'interdit de dire cela ! Tu m'entend ? Je t'interdit de dire cela !

\- Ki...Kid..Kidd...

\- Peut importe ce que ton père t'a dit. Ta mère était une pirate certes mais...je t'interdit de dire de pareils conneries. Si tu n'étais pas venu au monde jamais je n'aurais pu te rencontrer. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es importante pour moi !

\- Tu...me...fais...mal...Kidd...

Voyant qu'il lui faisait mal, il relâcha la prise sur ses poignée ce qui permit à Steam de se faufiler pour essayer de sortir de la cabine. Heureusement, Kidd fut plus rapide. Il lui prit le poignet gauche pour ensuite la plaquer contre la porte. La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce surtout lorsque Kidd fit quelque chose qui la stupéfia. Pris d'une soudaine envie, il posa fermement ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Suite au choc de son dos contre le bois de la porte, Steam avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres, elle les avait rouvert pour trouver ceux de son capitaine fermé. Il était en train de l'embrasser ! La jeune femme ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Heureusement pour elle, Kidd savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Lâchant son poignet gauche, il mit sa main derrière ses reins tandis que l'autre remonta derrière sa tête afin qu'il puisse la rapprocher de lui mais aussi approfondit le baiser.

Steam fut surprise que son capitaine la rapproche. Elle mit ses mains sur son torse dans l'espoir de le repousser mais ce fut vain. Elle se colla contre lui ce qui fit qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et Kidd en profita pour y glisser sa langue afin de toucher celle de sa partenaire. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme se laissa finalement faire car mine de rien cela l'apaisait. De plus c'est comme si elle attendait cela depuis un moment. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Kidd prolongea le baiser le plus longtemps possible afin de profiter de ses lèvres douces qui l'obsédait depuis un moment déjà. A cause du manque d'air Kidd du briser le baiser bien qu'il aurait aimé le prolonger encore plus. Ayant plus l'habitude que la jeune femme, Kidd haleta très peu alors que Steam avaient les joues rouge et le souffle saccadé. Elle semblait calmé, il en profita pour lui toucher la joue gauche.

\- Steam, je...

BOUM !

Kidd bascula en avant pour se cogner le nez contre la porte de sa cabine. Pendant qu'il lui touchait la joue, la jeune femme avait positionner sa main gauche sur la poignée pour la tourner afin de s'enfuir par la porte. Le résultat était que cela avait déstabiliser le pirate qui c'était cogner contre la porte. De l'autre côté, Steam sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, levant sa main gauche, elle toucha ses lèvres où elle pouvait sentir le goût épicé caractéristique de son capitaine.

\- Il m'a embrasser...

Steam crut vraiment avoir rêver avant de revenir durement à la réalité. Sentant la poignée tourner, elle se mit à courir pour éviter de croiser Kidd. Se massant le nez, Kidd tourna la poignée pour avoir une petite discussion avec la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il la vit partir à travers le couloir. Secouant la tête, il se mit à sa poursuite.

\- Steam !

La jeune femme accéléra l'allure pour ne pas discuter avec lui. Elle était encore toute retourner et avait besoins de temps pour diriger tout cela. Croisant Killer, elle passa à côté de lui sans dire un mot. Le second quand à lui se demandait ce qui se passait surtout lorsqu'il vit son ami arriver quelques minutes après.

\- Où est elle ?

\- Elle vient juste de passer devant moi il y a quelques instants.

\- Merde !

Kidd se remit à courir afin de rattraper la fugitive. Killer étonner par tout cela décida de suivre son capitaine pour savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux là. Une fois sur le pont, le second vit son capitaine chercher la jeune femme avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en jurant.

\- Merde !

\- Kidd ! Intervient Killer. Que se passe-t-il ?

Se retournant vers son ami, il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur pour une conversation en privé. Une fois dans le couloir, Kidd raconta tout à son ami. Enfin presque tout.

\- Je comprend mieux son état une fois que l'on a quitter la zone de combat.

\- Ouais. Son père à fait fort sur ce coup.

\- Une D, qui l'aurait crut.

\- Comme tu le dit.

\- Tu sais ce que cela implique n'es ce pas ? D'être porteur du D ?

\- Ouais...Soupira Kidd. Mieux que quiconque.

Il allait partir quand il entendit Killer le rappeler.

\- Pourquoi courait elle au fait ? Que c'est passé dans la cabine ? Je sens que tu me dit pas tout.

Kidd pouvait l'envoyer sur les roses mais son ami s'inquiétait pour le bien être de la jeune femme donc il lui avoua ce qui lui cachait.

\- Je l'ai embrasser...

Killer secoua la tête comme si il avait mal entendu mais en regardant son capitaine il vit qu'il était sérieux.

\- Tu l'a embrasser ?

\- Oui. Faut que je te face un dessin ?

\- Kidd tu sais qu'elle...

\- Je le sais figure toi ! Tonna Kidd. Cela m'a prit d'un coup. Je voulais lui parler ensuite sauf que me suis prit une porte dans le nez pour ensuite perdre sa trace une fois sortie.

\- Je vois. Écoute, si je peux te donner un conseil laisse là tranquille un moment.

\- Tu te fout de moi là ?

\- Non pas du tout. Elle a subit un choc avec ces révélations et en plus tu l'embrasse sachant qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude. Laisse là décompresser un peu. Quand elle sera calmé, elle reviendra vers toi.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir la force de l'attendre.

\- Tu devras prendre sur toi ce coup ci mon vieux. Pour elle.

\- Tu ne comprend pas on dirait. J'ai peur qu'elle refasse comme la dernière fois, qu'elle veut se barrer du navire. Je le sens en moi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera Kidd.

\- Qu'es ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- Elle a besoins de toi plus que tu ne crois. Laisse la tranquille et tu verras que j'ai raison.

Kidd médita sur les paroles de son second avant de se résigner en poussant un grognement tout en laissant Killer en plan. Celui-ci poussa un soupir avant de dire :

\- Steam, j'espère que tu ne fera rien de stupide.

Pendant ce temps là la jeune femme essaya de se calmer le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait à ce moment là. Après avoir échapper à Kidd, elle avait trouver refuge en haut du mat. De là où elle était perché, elle avait pu voir Kidd qui la cherchait. Steam l'avait vu reparti en compagnie de Killer à l'intérieur. Depuis, elle restait sur le mat en réfléchissant à cette journée bourrée de révélation. D'une elle apprenait que sa mère était une pirate, deux que son nom complet était Aurore D Wolf et enfin trois, Kidd l'avait embrasser. Le pire en plus ce fut qu'elle avait aimée cela. Secouant la tête, elle essaya d'oublier cela. Pour autant, une seule question la taraudait : pourquoi es ce que Kidd l'avait embrassé ? C'est vrai après tout, elle n'était pas son genre de fille bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment son type vu qu'il couchait avec n'importe qui. Tout cela à cause de sa réputation de supernova !

Quand à elle, son corps était couvert de cicatrices, d'impacts de balles et au niveau poitrine et bien...Steam ne préféra ne pas y penser. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait sur une île combien de fois avait elle regarder les femmes qui étaient plus jolies qu'elle ? Combien d'entre elle l'avait prise pour un garçon avant de rendre compte de leur erreurs ? Au bout d'un moment, elle ne faisait plus attention bien qu'au fond d'elle même, la jeune femme se demandait comment un homme pourrait s'intéresser à elle ? A son corps meurtrie ? A son caractère qui était à la limite entre celui d'un garçon ? Au fait qu'elle aimait prendre des risques même si c'était une femme ? Qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester en place face au danger contrairement aux autres qui se seraient planquer derrière ne criant comme des écervelées. Non, Steam n'était pas comme les autres femmes et des fois elle se demandait si elle n'était pas anormale. Après tout, elle était pirate, une femme pirate ce qui était rare dans le milieu.

Toute la journée, elle fut tiraillé entre redescendre pour affronter Kidd et le fait de partir pour affronter son père. Elle avait essayer lorsqu'elle avait du avouer sa véritable identité mais Kidd l'avait empêcher. Lorsqu'elle avait vu tout le monde sur le pont, la jeune femme avait su qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter le navire à cause d'eux. Et dans cette situation, Steam ne pourrais pas le refaire car en plus d'une famille, elle avait trouver sa place. Cela devait être du à la génétique, au fait que sa mère était une pirate. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée, elle n'avait pas mangé du tout et personne ne savait qu'elle était ici.

Prenant son courage à deux main, elle descendit sur le pont se couvrant de ses mains car la nuit était fraîche. Elle ne croisa personne dans le couloir et c'était tant mieux. Arrivant devant la porte de son capitaine, la jeune femme hésita avant de rentrer. Ouvrant la porte, elle y entra sans croiser son capitaine. Refermant la porte, elle s'avança dans la pièce quand elle entendit des bruits de pas qui arrivait de la salle de bain. Kidd ayant entendu la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir puis se refermer sortit de la salle de bain. Il se trouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui ne dit rien du tout. Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard de son capitaine. Il était torse nu, ne portant que son fameux pantalon jaune et noir, il semblait assez surpris de la voir. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il demanda :

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais passé la gamine ?

\- Nul part. Répondit elle d'une petite voix.

\- Comment cela « nul part » ? Tu as « disparut » pendant un moment. Les gars se demandait tous où tu étais passés y comprit Heat et Wire.

\- J'avais besoins de réfléchir au calme c'est tout.

\- Réfléchir ? A un moyen de nous fausser compagnie comme la dernière fois ?

Cette pique fit mal à la jeune femme. Comment pouvait il dire cela ? Comment pouvait il penser cela ? S'avançant vers lui, elle lui mit une gifle avant de répliquer.

\- Comment peux tu penser cela ? Jamais je ne pourrais quitter les Kidd's plus maintenant en tout cas ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me fait mal que tu puisses penser qu'à la moindre embrouille je puisse foutre le camp !

Malgré la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir, il tourna la tête pour la regarder avant de parler d'une voix chargé de reproches.

\- Après les révélations que ton père a fait, cela aurait pu être plausible. Répondit Kidd. J'ai vu combien cela t'a affecté de découvrir que ta mère était une pirate. Le fait aussi que cet amiral t'ai empêcher de le tuer. Ne m'en veut pas d'avoir penser une seconde que ma membre d'équipage voulait partir pour faire la peau à son paternel !

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je me suis isoler Kidd.

\- Ah ! Et c'est quoi la raison ?

Baissant la tête, elle murmura :

\- Pourquoi m'a tu embrasser ?

Kidd ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il aurait voulut entendre une autre question que le fait qu'elle lui demande pourquoi il l'avait fait. A vrai dire, Kidd l'avait fait pour l'apaiser car la voir dans cet état de détresse lui avait fait mal. De plus cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait faire cela depuis qu'elle c'était mise sur lui, à demi-nu pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Depuis ce jour, il la voulait dans son lit, il voulait son corps. Seulement, il n'était pas un sentimental et elle...elle n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes. Face au silence de son capitaine, la colère commença à monter en elle. Relevant la tête, elle lui reposa la question.

\- Pourquoi m'a tu embrasser ?

Aucune réponse de Kidd. Frustré qu'il ne réponde pas, elle se mit en colère.

\- Pourquoi refuse tu de répondre Kidd ? Hein ? C'est pourtant simple non la question que je te pose non. Alors répond moi pourquoi ? Tu t'es dit que comme j'étais déboussoler tu pouvais tente le coup ? Mais oui, la petite vierge qui ne connaît rien aurait pu être amadouer et hop je me serais retrouver dans ton lit et ensuite ? Rien plus rien ! Je n'aurait été qu'une autre fille sur ton tableau de chasse. Hein ? Eustass « captain » Kidd !

Ces derniers mots ne plurent pas à Kidd mais alors pas du tout. Décroisant les bras, il s'avança vers la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard noir. Comment pouvait elle penser une telle chose ? Ne lui avait il pas déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres femme qui étaient monté à bord de son navire ? Qu'elle ne devait pas se comparer à elle ? Il faut croire qu'elle avait oublier ses paroles. Toujours en train d'avancer vers elle, il fit en sorte qu'elle recule jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur ainsi elle serait coincée. Parfait ! Plaquant ses deux mains autour de sa tête, il la toisa. Voyant le regard noir de son capitaine sur elle, la jeune femme n'avait eu d'autre choix que de reculer jusqu'à sentir le bois contre son dos. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était coincé surtout lorsque Kidd mit ses deux bras autour de sa tête.

Toujours en train de la toiser, il parla d'une voix chargé de colère :

\- Tu crois sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire la gamine ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu es bien naïve alors !

\- Je t'interdit...

\- Ferme là ! Je t'ai dit de ne jamais te comparer aux femmes qui son venus sur mon navire ! Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas comme elle ! L'aurais tu oublier ?

\- Non ! Je...

\- Faut croire que oui on dirait !

La dernière phrase troubla la jeune femme qui baissa la tête, des larmes commençaient à apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Kidd qui attendit patiemment. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas oublier ce que tu m'a dit. C'est juste que...Souvent j'ai l'impression de ne pas être normal c'est tout.

\- Normal ? Questionna Kidd.

\- Comme une jeune femme de mon âge quoi ! J'ai un caractère à la limite du garçon, mon corps est couvert de cicatrices, j'ai pas une poitrine avantageuse comparer à d'autres femmes. Je préfère affronter le danger plutôt que de me cacher derrière comme le ferais n'importe quelle fille. Comment veux tu qu'un homme s'intéresse à moi !

A la fin de sa phrase, les larmes tant renflouer se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Cette vision déchira quelque chose à l'intérieur de Kidd. Enlevant ses mains du mur, il les posa sur les joues de sa membre d'équipage. Avec ses pouces, il se mit à sécher ses larmes. D'une voix chargé d'émotions, il lui révéla :

\- Moi, je m'intéresse à toi !

Relevant la tête tout en écarquillant les yeux, elle regarda son capitaine. Il était sérieux là ? La jeune femme eut du mal à le croire et pourtant son regard lui indiqua qu'il disait la vérité. Pourtant, elle eut du mal à le croire.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Même toi tu ne serais pas attirer par moi.

\- Qu'es ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton type. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais quelle est mon type de femme ? Permet moi d'en douter.

Cette réplique fit taire la jeune femme qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Kidd n'avait pas tort à ce sujet, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ses goûts en matière de femme. Voyant que sa réplique avait fait mouche, Kidd lui baissa la tête pour lui embrasser le sommet du crâne avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que tu ne pourrais pas me plaire ?

\- Tu poses la question ? Comparer à toi moi je ne suis que quelconque.

\- Quelconque ? Tu te fout de moi là ? Jamais je n'ai vu une jeune femme comme toi. Tu fais face au danger, tu t'es introduit dans un monstre marin, tu as plonger dans l'eau lorsque le gouvernail était bloquer, tu a sauté sur un navire de la Marine pour aller régler son compte à un amiral...dois je continuer ou tu as comprit ?

\- J'ai comprit.

\- Pas vraiment on dirait. Remarqua Kidd.

\- Disons que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir le ferrailleur.

\- Hahahaha ! Toi alors !

Se penchant plus en avant il lui murmura :

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire petite écervelée c'est que se sont tes actions qui m'attire chez toi ! Les autres qui sont venus ici ne s'intéressaient qu'à ma réputation de supernova. Elles voulaient savoir ce que cela faisait d'être dans mon lit, elles étaient trop superficiels. Tu compenses par ton caractère. La première fois que l'on c'est vu, tu m'a tenu tête tout en sachant que je pouvais te tuer d'un claquement de doigt ! C'est cela qui me plaît chez toi, une tête brûler, rebelle, insolente qui peut passer outre mes ordres pour protéger l'équipage. Mais en même temps, tu es fragile, tu as besoins que l'on prenne soins de toi même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais à haute voix.

Steam ne répondit rien à cela car il était dans le vrai. Même si elle se montrait dur à l'extérieur, elle était fragile à l'intérieur. Elle voulait un gars qui puisse la protéger sans pour autant la surprotéger, la laisser faire face au danger mais aussi la freiner si elle allait trop loin. Kidd avait correspondait à cela même s'il était pas du genre sentimental, elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais violent envers elle.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien il comprit que son petit discours avait fait mouche dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Lui penchant la tête en arrière, Kidd lui enleva ses lunettes de soudure pour les laisser tomber par terre. Ensuite il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour de nouveau l'embrasser. Cela n'avait rien a voir avec le premier, dans celui-ci il voulait lui montrer qu'elle l'attirait profondément. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il aimait la femme qu'elle était. Cette fois ci elle ne resta pas inactive. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou son capitaine qui ayant sentit sa gêne se pencha afin qu'elle puisse reposer ses pieds par terre.

Kidd en profita alors pour approfondir le baiser en s'accoudant contre le mur tandis que son autre main se mit derrière la tête de la jeune femme. Steam s'accrocha à lui de peur qu'il la repousse ce qui était impossible pour lui. Par manque d'air, Kidd brisa le baiser pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux avant de dévier vers son cou pour le parsemer de baiser ainsi que de petites morsures. L'effet que cela engendra fut que la jeune femme haleta en s'accrochant plus fort au cou de Kidd et qu'elle se mit à pousser de petit gémissements. Lorsqu'il entendit ses gémissements, il se mit à sourire intérieurement. Bon sang ! Il adorait entendre ce son sortir de sa bouche! Enlevant sa main du mur, il la glissa sous le t-shirt de sa membre d'équipage. Kidd remonta sa main jusqu'à son sein qu'il prit en pleine ce qui eut pour effet de faire cambrer la jeune femme contre lui.

\- Cela à l'air de lui plaire. Bien. Pensa Kidd.

Malaxant son sein malgré son soutien gorge, il remonta sa bouche vers son oreille dont il mordit le lobe pour la faire encore plus frissonner. Steam quand à elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait s'extirper des bras de son capitaine car cela devenait une véritable torture pour elle. La jeune femme en vient même à planter ses ongles dans les épaules de son capitaine qui vint à grogner mais elle ne sut si c'était par plaisirs ou parce qu'elle lui faisait mal. Arrêtant de lui mordre l'oreille, il leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait les joues rouges, elle haletait. Kidd se pencha alors vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Accroche toi bien.

D'un mouvement rapide, il lui prit les jambes afin de la transporter vers son lit où il la déposa tout en douceur. Steam voulut se relever mais Kidd l'en empêcha en couvrant son corps du sien. Il inséra une jambe entre ses cuisses tandis qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau. Puis il mettant fin au baiser, il fit descendre ses mains vers le bas du t-shirt dont il empoigna les bords. Regardant la jeune femme, il lui fit comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Hochant la tête, elle lui donna son accord. D'un geste rapide, Kidd lui enleva son t-shirt ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge sang devant l'œil appréciateur de son capitaine. Une fois comme cela, elle n'osa plus faire un mouvement. Du bout de son index, il traça un petit chemin sur sa peau qui lui donna la chair de poule avant d'arriver au renflement de sa poitrine. Baissant la tête, il frotta son nez contre cette peau douce qui sentait bon la forêt avant de la lécher faisant frisonner sa partenaire. Remontant, Kidd frotta son nez contre le tissus douce avant de relever le buste pour ensuite tendre la main dans le vide. Faisant appelle à son pouvoir, il fit en sorte d'appeler une de ses armes dans sa main pour ensuite couper le bout de tissu par le milieux. Posant l'arme sur sa table de chevet, il vit que la jeune femme lui jetait un regard noir.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'adorais ce sous-vêtement !

\- Il me gênait. Répliqua le pirate.

\- Tu aurais pu me l'enlever sans le couper pour qu'il ne soit pas irrécupérable.

\- Je t'en offrirait un autre. Soupira Kidd.

\- T' a intérêt.

Souriant de manière d'une canaille, il enleva le pauvre sous-vêtement qu'il jeta sans ménagement au travers de la pièce. Revenant vers la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle c'était couverte la poitrine par réflexe. Ne l'en blâmant pas, il lui prit les poignets pour les écarter assez fermement mais avec douceur tout de même. Une fois les bras écartés, Kidd admira la poitrine nu de la jeune femme qui se sentait assez mal à l'aise sous le regard de son capitaine. Sa poitrine était petite certes mais pas trop. Kidd se lécha les lèvres d'impatience de goûter à ces monticules de chair. Lui lâchant le poignet gauche, il posa sa main sous sa joue gauche en lui murmurant :

\- Aie confiance.

Puis il la fit glisser au niveau de la clavicule avant de la poser sur son sein. Délicatement, il la fit bouger en l'empoignant tout en lui titillant le téton pour le rendre dur. A chaque caresse, Steam haleta tout en se cabrant pour avoir plus de contact de la part de Kidd. Pour autant, rien ne la prépara à ce qui allait suivre. Sans prévenir, il baissa la tête pour prendre le téton dans sa bouche, le léchant le mordant doucement tout en le comprimant avec sa main. Suite à cette caresse, elle leva la main pour la poser dans les cheveux en batailles de son capitaine qui continuait sa douce torture. Il avait sentit sa main dans ses cheveux mais cela ne le gêna pas du tout. Ayant délaisser l'autre monticule de chair, il décide d'y remédié et passa donc à l'autre. Tandis qu'il mordait, titillait, léchait l'autre téton, il malaxait l'autre alors que Steam s'accrochait à ses cheveux pour ne pas perdre pied.

Au bout d'un moment, il laissa la poitrine pour se diriger plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Lui léchant au passage ses plaies ainsi que le nombril, il se heurta à son pantalon. Se mettant sur ses genoux, il se mit à enlever le vêtements tandis que la jeune femme essayait de réapprendre à respirer suite au caresse exercé sur sa poitrine. Posant ses mains sur le bord du pantalon, Kidd entreprit de le lui enlever. Steam se tortilla pour aider son capitaine à enlever son vêtement, une fois la mission accomplie, il le balança comme pour le soutien-gorge à travers la pièce laissant la jeune femme dans son shortie qui était de la même couleur que son soutien-gorge. Il prit ensuite quelques minutes pour observé le corps pratiquement nu offert à lui. Kidd observa les cicatrices de coup de feu qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs mois plus tôt ainsi que d'autres ici et là toute discrètes sur son corps mince. Il fut hypnotiser par le corps qui se trouvait sous lui.

\- Magnifique...

Steam rougit face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Souriant, il se rallongea sur elle pour lui quémander un baiser rapide. Lui mordant le bout du nez, il se mit sur le côté pour ensuite passer sa main sur son ventre en traçant des petites arabesques qui la fit rire.

\- Kidd...tu me chatouilles !

\- Je te chatouilles ?

\- Oui...

\- Bien...

Il continua avant de faire descendre sa main plus au sud. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Kidd sur le devant de son shortie, elle inspira bruyamment. Personne ne l'avait toucher à cet endroit, elle commençait à avoir un peu peur. Kidd lui lança un regard pour lui dire de continuer à lui faire confiance. Afin qu'elle puisse se détendre, il l'embrassa pour ensuite remonter sa main qui se glissa à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement. Déconcentré par le baiser, Steam ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la manœuvre de son capitaine. Ce n'est lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt se rapprocher de son intimité qu'elle serra les cuisses. Pour la « punir », Kidd lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle du écarter les cuisses afin qu'il puisse insérer un doigt en elle. L'intrusion la fit haleter contre la bouche de Kidd qui sourit à sa réaction. Pour la récompenser, il en inséra un deuxième ce qui décupla ses gémissements. Bougeant ses doigts tel un maestro, il fit en sorte de l'amener au bord du précipice de l'orgasme sans pour autant la faire plonger. Le pirate fit tout de même attention de ne pas trop lui faire mal du au fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Enlevant ses doigts, il se repositionna a dessus d'elle pour ensuite enlever son shortie. Dès qu'elle sentie l'air frais sur son intimité, elle serra les cuisses. Dès qu'il se débarrassa du sous-vêtement, Kidd lui jeta un regard de reproche lorsqu'il remarqua ses cuisses fermé. Claquant la langue, il lui reprocha :

\- Je croyais que tu me faisait confiance ?

\- O...ou...oui...mais...

\- Mais ?

\- C'est juste un réflexe. Je sais qu'au fond de moi, tu ne ferrais jamais rien sans mon accord.

Kidd comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il était son premier, c'était une réaction tout a fait normal dans son statue. Poussant un soupir las, il pencha la tête pour lui mordre le nombril pour avoir douter de lui avant de tracer un chemin avec sa langue jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise. Avant d'y toucher, il frotta son nez contre la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme avant de lui mordre l'aine. La morsure la fit lever un peu le bassin ce qui fit que Kidd en profita pour plonger la tête entre ses cuisses. Écartant ses lèvres, il commença à la lécher, la faisant mouiller encore plus qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'il y avait mit ses doigts. Tout à coup, son cuir chevelu le fit mal. En effet quand Kidd avait commencer à la lécher, elle avait eut besoins de s'accrocher à sa tête pour ne pas perdre pied quitte à y planter les ongles dedans. Se concentrant sur sa tâche, il la suçota comme si elle était une sucette avant d'atteindre son clitoris. Il se mit une joie de le lui suçoter ce qui la fit gémir ainsi que le supplier.

\- Ki...Kid...Kidd...je...ha...mon dieu...putain...

Le concerné adorait entendre ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Les sons de ses gémissements, le fait qu'elle essaie de parlé malgré le plaisirs qui commençait à la submergé. Quand l'orgasme la frappa comme la foudre, elle agrippa fermement le crâne de Kidd en avançant les hanches vers sa bouche tout en criant :

\- Oh putain ! Haaaaaaa !

Kidd malgré la douleur sur son crâne, il lapa jusqu'à la dernière goutte du nectar de la jeune femme. La léchant rapidement, il leva son buste pour la voir haleter comme jamais en essayant de respirer correctement. Léchant ses lèvres, Kidd eut un sourire satisfait en la voyant ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas finit. Maintenant il allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Descendant du lit, Kidd enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit. Steam qui avait réussit à respirer normalement se tourna pour savoir ce que préparait Kidd. Lorsqu'elle le vit enlever sa ceinture bleu pour la jeter et ensuite poser ses mains sur sa braguette, la jeune femme détourna le regard pour se mettre sur le côté. Ayant entendu les draps se froisser, il vit qu'elle avait changer de place pour lui tourner le dos. Affichant un sourire de carnassier, il fit en sorte d'enlever rapidement son pantalon pour se retrouver en tenu d'Adam. S'avançant Kidd s'installa derrière la jeune femme qui ne savait pas quoi faire là. Passant sa main en travers de se ventre, Kidd la rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer :

\- Détend toi.

\- Facile à dire.

\- Hum. Moi qui pensait que tu serais plus détendu après ma dernière caresse.

Pour appuyer son propos, il lui mordit le lobe d'oreille la faisant sursauter tout en la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Remontant sa main, il empoigna son sein tout en la mordant au cou.

\- Aïe ! Kidd !

\- Hahahahahaah !

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit grimacer. La retournant, il se positionna au dessus d'elle. Steam déglutit en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, Kidd la calma en lui donnant un baiser entre les deux seins. Lui écartant les cuises via son genoux, il se positionna devant son entrée. Prenant son sexe dans sa main, il le guida à l'intérieur du sexe de Steam qui commença à se crisper face à l'intrusion. De temps en temps, il s'arrêta pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa longueur. Dès Kidd sut qu'il était face à l'hymen de la jeune femme, il lui prit les bras afin qu'elle s'accroche à son cou. D'un air sérieux, il lui dit :

\- N'hésite pas griffer si tu as mal comprit ?

\- Es ce que...gloups...es ce que tu pourrais être doux ? S'il te plaît.

\- Je vais essayer. Pardonne moi d'avance.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de serrer ses mains fortement contre le cou de son capitaine. Kidd attendit un peu qu'elle soit prête avant de donner un fort coup de rein qui rompit l'hymen de la jeune femme l'amenant jusqu'à la garde dans le fourreau chaud de sa partenaire. Dès qu'elle sentit ce qui faisait d'elle une vierge se rompre, elle sentit une douleur fulgurant lui traverser tout le corps. Cette douleur lui fit griffer jusqu'au sang les épaules de Kidd, des larmes lui vint au coin des yeux tandis qu'elle cachait son visage dans son cou. Ne bronchant pas lorsqu'elle lui griffa les épaules, il du essayer de la calmer lorsqu'il sentit des larmes contre son cou et qu'elle sanglotait.

Lui massant le dos, il lui murmura des mots doux pour la calmer :

\- Chut ! Calme toi ! Je suis là. Chut !

Kidd se sentit mal à l'aise face à la détresse de la jeune femme. Punaise, il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir surtout si c'était à cause de lui. Continuant de lui masser le dos, Kidd sentit qu'elle commençait à se calmer. Dans sa tête, la jeune femme se dit que ses différentes blessures étaient de la gnognotte comparer à cette douleur qu'elle avait entre les cuisses. Grâce aux paroles et à son massage dans le dos, elle commença à se calmer. Dès que la douleur était plus supportable, elle décrispa ses doigts pour les poser sur les larges épaules de Kidd et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Sa va ? Demanda-t-il.

Comme simple réponse, elle bougea les hanches pour lui dire de bouger et le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle allait bien. Aimant cette réponse, Kidd commença à bouger, d'abord lentement puis il accéléra le rythme. Lorsque Kidd bougea, Steam ne put s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements de plaisirs à chaque poussée.

\- Kidd...hum...ah...

Elle essaya de suivre le rythme de son capitaine qui se délectait des sons provenant de la gorge de la jeune femme. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Kidd pour mieux ressentir ses coup de reins. Alternant entre poussée lentes et violentes, il fit en sorte qu'elle ressente la moindre poussée de son membre en elle comme si il voulait que son corps se souvienne du sien. Qu'elle se rappelle cette nuit. Prenant appuie sur ses coudes, il la regarda se tordre de plaisirs sous lui alors qu'elle s'adaptait a ce nouvel angle de pénétration. Ses mains toujours sur ses épaules, Steam commença à perdre pied, de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Sentant qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à jouir, elle prévint son capitaine au-dessus d'elle.

\- Kidd...je...je...

\- Je sais Aurore...

Lui aussi sentit la vague de sa délivrance commencer à arriver. Seulement il voulait qu'elle soit la première à jouir, fierté d'amant oblige. Crispant les doigts, elle arqua son dos au maximum tout en criant sa jouissance tandis que Kidd la suivit peu de temps après. Steam sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux lui imbiber les cuisses. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle ainsi que Kidd qui bascula sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Ayant retrouver son souffle, elle braqua son regard vers le bas de son corps. Ses cuisses étaient imbiber d'un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux mélanger de rouge, son propre sang. Elle voulut se lever afin de se nettoyer mais apparemment son capitaine n'avait pas encore finit avec elle. En effet, se mettant sur ses coudes, il fit basculer la jeune femme sur le ventre ce qui la surprit.

\- Que...

Puis elle sentit le corps chaud et muscler de Kidd sur elle. Lui massant le dos, il le lécha avant de remonter vers son cou pour lui mordre le lobe la faisant frissonner. Elle essaya de le dégager mais il stoppa à chaque fois ses manœuvres.

\- Pousse toi ! Je dois aller me nettoyer.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore finit avec toi.

\- T 'es pas encore rassasié ?

\- Pas encore. Sais tu depuis combien de temps j'ai envie que tu sois dans mon lit comme maintenant ? Depuis que tu as fait baisser ma fièvre en posant ton corps à moitié nu sur moi.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes là ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Je suis couverte de sueur et j'ai les cuisses recouvertes de ton sperme mélanger à mon sang !

\- Et alors ? Dès que j'ai finit, nous irons prendre un bain tout les deux. Laisse moi encore te donner du plaisirs une dernière fois avant que nous allions dormir.

\- Groupf !

\- Je prend cela pour un oui.

Il lui mordit violemment l'omoplate droite avant de se dégager pour la mettre à quatre patte avant d'être en elle de nouveau. Tout en lui maintenant les hanches, il la pilonna sans merci. Agrippant ferment le drap, Steam essaya de suivre le rythme en répondant à ses coup de butoirs. Pour autant, elle était fatiguée de cette journée ses bras la faisait souffrir si bien qu'elle eut du mal à tenir. S'affaissant sur son buste, elle dut néanmoins se rendre compte que ce nouvelle angle la faisait encore plus gémir.

\- Ah...mon dieu...Kidd...

Le fait qu'elle s'écroule à moité surpris Kidd mais ce nouvel angle donnait plus de plaisirs à la jeune femme et à lui aussi. Se penchant, il lécha son omoplate là où il l'avait mordue. Se penchant plus en avant, il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme qui les serra à son tour tout en gémissant. Toujours en train de la pilonner, Kidd sentit la jouissance monter rapidement ainsi que celle de Steam dont les parois se serrèrent autour de son membre. Serrant à mort les doigts de Kidd elle hurla son plaisirs suivit de peu par Kidd qui se déversa en elle à grand flot. Soufflant comme jamais, il se retira d'elle avant de descendre du lit. Une fois debout, il prit la jeune femme qui commençait doucement à se remettre de son orgasme. Dans la salle de bain, il la déposa devant la baignoire tandis qu'il fit couler l'eau chaude dedans. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, il se mit face à la jeune femme qui détourna vite le regard. S'accroupissant devant elle, il lui prit le menton afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Hey ! Après ce que l'on vient de faire, tu ne devrais pas détourner le regard.

\- Je...j'ai jamais vu un mec nu...Désoler...

\- Je vois.

Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rapide, il lui dit :

\- Tu es pardonner. Mais à l'avenir ne détourne pas le regard, ni ne cache tes formes car pour moi tu es très belle.

\- Merci.

Voyant que la baignoire était remplie parfaitement, Kidd coupa l'eau avant de prendre Steam dans ses bras pour la plonger dans l'eau chaude avec lui la positionnant sur ses genoux. Sentant l'eau sur son intimité, elle s'agrippa aux rebord tout en se levant un petit peu pour grimacer de douleur.

\- Oh la vache !

\- Sa va ?

\- Oui j'ai juste encore mal mais c'est bon.

Se baissant doucement, elle s'immergea dans l'eau chaude assise sur les genoux de Kidd. Bien entendu, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui pour éviter de toucher son membre de peur de réveiller la libido de son capitaine. Voyant sa manœuvre, il la rapprocha encore plus de lui afin qu'elle soit contre son torse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'a suffisamment épuiser.

\- Laisse moi en douter.

\- Hahahahah !

Un silence survint entre les deux pendant qu'ils se lavaient, l'eau se teintant du sang de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, elle brisa le silence.

\- Maintenant que va t-il se passer ?

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Eh bien...qu'es ce que je suis maintenant pour toi ? Juste une passade ?

Kidd qui s'était allonger contre le fond de la baignoire se releva pour prendre le menton de la jeune femme afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair non ? Tu n'es pas une passade !

\- Alors je suis quoi ?

\- Tu es...

Kidd n'arriva pas trouver les mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle était pour lui. Il n'était pas un sentimental, c'était un pirate cruel et violent. Par contre avec elle, il ne pourrait pas être violent. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il essaya de trouver les mots adéquats pour ne pas la blesser ou autre.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Tu n'es pas une passade ça c'est sur ! Ta présence me rassure, je me sens plus fort lorsque tu es là à mes côtés. Quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai l'impression de sentir un vide en moi. Rhaa ! Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

Soudain, il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Approfondissant le baiser, Kidd se dit qu'elle avait comprit le message, enfin il l'espérait. Se séparant des lèvres de Kidd, Steam toisa son capitaine pour lui dire :

\- Ta fatigue pas, j'ai comprit ce que tu voulais me dire le ferrailleur.

Lui tournant le dos, elle se cala contre son torse profitant de l'eau chaude ainsi que Kidd. Au bout d'un moment, le duo quitta la baignoire. Steam du se tenir aux bords afin de ne pas tomber car ses jambes tremblaient. Heureusement son capitaine vint à sa rescousse en la portant dans ses bras vers le lit. Une fois dedans, Kidd fit en sorte que la jeune femme repose contre son torse. Puis ils s'endormirent comme cela. Steam en s'endormant eut un sourire aux lèvres.

 **N/A : Ouh là ! Jamais autant écrit. Dites, c'est moi ou la température à augmenter ? Bon en tout cas il y eu beaucoup de révélation dans ce chapitre. Mais je sais que certains me diront c'est quoi le don nommé « Alpha » ? Je peux encore rien vous dire de précis encore là dessus faudra attendre un chapitre où j'expliquerais correctement ce don. Tout ce que peux vous dire c'est que ce don c'est manifesté lors de sa rencontre avec Silver mais de façon très subtile. Steam ne s'en même pas rendu compte ! J'ai vu une théorie sur youtube concernant Kidd et sur le fait qu'il serait un D, je m'en suis servie pour ma fic ne sachant pas si c'était vrai ou pas. Et surtout sa y est enfin la scène que vous attendiez tous entre mon personnage et Kidd ! J'espère que vous l'avez trouver bien car je peux vous dire que cela n'était pas facile d'écrire tout cela. J'espère que cela vous à plus.**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A : Bonjour tous le monde voici le chapitre 14. Je toens à préciser que je m'inspire d'un moment dans l'anime où Luffy et son équipage sont sur une mer très dangereuse. Je l'ai trouver drôle donc je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas m'en inspirer ? Les choses vont être à un moment tendu entre nos deux tourtereaux mais bon.**

 **Ce chapitre est classé « M » car il y aura un petit moment coquin.**

 **Je vous en dit pas plus. Sinon bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Astagram : Contente que tu ai adoré ce chapitre. Ton instinct ne te trompais pas concernant Steam, c'était bien une D. Quand à Kidd, oui il c'est déjà prit une porte de la part de la jeune femme. Je suis ravis que tu ai aimé l'épisode de la surprise de l'anniversaire de Steam. Merci pour tes encouragements.**

 **: Je suis ravie que tu adores mon chapitre. J'espère que adora celui-ci.**

 **Wiwi : Ravie que tu aimes. Pour répondre à ta question, oui ils sont ensemble bien que Kidd ne diras jamais en publique « voici ma petite amie ».**

 **Lena D Emma : Contente que tu ai aimé. Et oui enfin le baiser que vous attendiez tous.**

 **Liliheaity : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisirs.**

 **Nymphali-Chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiev.**

 **Sailor Mars : Contente que tu es aimé le chapitre.**

 **Sakura : L'amour fou, c'est le cas de le dire.**

 **Sailor Vénus : Heureuse que tu as aimé mon chapitre.**

 **Aries : J'aurais pu mais je voulais encore rester subtil. Quand au mariage, j'ai voulu ne pas en faire trop. En fait j'ai voulus plus mettre l'accent sur le fait que Moni puisse dire « Oui » tout en découvrant que sa demi-sœur était là sous son nez et qu'elle lui a fait des misères.**

Chapitre 14

 _Au matin..._

Steam dormait paisiblement dans le lit de Kidd sous le regard de celui-ci qui était assis sur une chaise en face. Durant la nuit, ils avaient dormit l'un à côté de l'autre ou plutôt la jeune femme avait dormit sur son torse comme si il était un oreiller pratiquement tout le temps. Lorsqu'il c'était réveillé, il avait passé sa main sur son visage avant de la tourner pour voir Steam sur le ventre, l'air paisible. La voyant ainsi, il fut assez heureux, surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Se mettant sur le côté, il la regarda avant de lui toucher les cheveux délicatement. Son geste la fit bouger un peu. Se frottant le nez, elle poussa un petit gémissement indigné avant de se mettre sur le dos sous le regard de diablotin de Kidd. Se levant délicatement, il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche en pensant à la jeune femme qui dormait encore dans son lit.

Une fois sa douche terminé, il mit juste son fameux pantalon ainsi que sa ceinture dorsale où il mit le poignard qu'elle lui avait offert ainsi que la bague. Retournant dans la chambre, il alla chercher ses lunettes qu'il mit sur sa tête. Tournant la tête, il vit qu'elle dormait toujours, le drap lui arrivait au niveau du ventre ne lui couvrant plus la poitrine. Celle-ci montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Lui remontant le drap pour lui couvrir la poitrine, Kidd allait se retourner quand il l'entendit murmurer :

\- Hum...Kidd...

Souriant, il se pencha pour lui murmurer :

\- Dort Aurore. Dort.

\- Hum...

La jeune femme se retourna pour être sur le côté comme si inconsciemment elle voulait observé Kidd. La laissant, il s'installa sur une chaise, un coude sur la table où il posa sa tête sur sa main. Il ne se lassait pas de l'observé attendant qu'elle se réveille d'elle même. Tout à coup, il entendit des bruits de pas venant du couloir pour s'arrêter devant sa porte. Killer n'ayant pas vu le duo à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner se demandait ce qui avait bien pus se passer. De plus il n'était pas le seul, d'autres membres se demandaient surtout où étaient la jeune femme. S'étant lever, il s'était diriger vivement vers la cabine de Kidd pour avoir une petite explication. Si ça se trouve son capitaine avait eu raison et la jeune femme avait trouver le moyen de partir du navire. Au fond de lui il ne l'espérait pas du tout. Une fois devant la porte, il tourna la poignée pour entrée, étant l'une des rare personne qui pouvait se le permettre sans subir les foudres du maître des lieux. Pour autant, rien ne l'avait préparer à ce qu'il découvrit derrière la porte.

\- Kidd ! Es ce que...

Killer c'était stopper net dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Steam dans le lit qui dormait paisiblement, des vêtements éparpiller par terre et qui semblait appartenir à celle-ci et enfin son capitaine qui lui jetait un regard noir. Le second allait ajouter quelque chose mais se tu lorsque Kidd lui fit signe de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres carmin tout en faisant un signe de tête en direction du lit. Se levant, Kidd regarda la jeune femme avant de faire sortir Killer dans le couloir et de fermer la porte. Une fois la porte fermer, le capitaine regarda son second qui -il en était sur- était en train de rougir sous son casque. Intérieurement il se réjouissait de voir son ami aussi embarrassé de la situation mais en même temps, le pirate imaginait très bien la réaction de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle saurait qu'il savait pour eux deux.

\- Bon Killer...Commença Kidd. Si tu me disais ce qui t'a amener dans ma cabine.

Redescendant sur Terre, Killer secoua la tête pour dire :

\- Tous le monde se demandait où était passé Steam. J'avais repensée à ce que tu avais dit hier soir et...Kidd c'est moi où ça puait la bonne humeur dans ta cabine ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Et les vêtements de Steam par terre ? Attend ne me dit pas que...Kidd !

Killer observa attentivement son capitaine et vit surs ses épaules des traces de griffures fait par des ongles. Là, il comprit de suite ce qui c'était passé dans la cabine du capitaine.

\- Kidd !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me dit pas que...J'y crois pas...

\- J'aime pas trop ce que tu insinue Killer. Oui, Steam et moi avons passé un très bon moment mais je l'ai fait avec son accord pigé ! Pour qui tu me prend à la fin.

Killer poussa un soupir las face au comportement de son capitaine.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Tu sais où je veux en venir Kidd ! Qu'es ce qu'elle pour toi ? Si elle est juste une passade...

\- Elle n'es pas une passade ! Hurla Kidd.

\- Tu...

\- Hey ! Les gars vous ne pourriez pas vous disputer ailleurs ? Je voudrais bien essayer de dormir moi ! Lança une voix derrière Kidd.

Soudain les deux hommes braquèrent leur regard vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Steam qui tenait fermement un drap pour se couvrir le corps ainsi que l'embranchement de la porte comme si elle ne voulait pas tomber. Kidd gêner qu'elle se montre devant son second comme cela se mit devant elle comme pour essayer de la cacher tandis que Killer tourna vivement la tête à l'opposé pour ne plus voir la jeune femme. Devant leur comportement un peu enfantin, elle leva les yeux aux ciel avant de passer la tête sous le bras de Kidd pour demander.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ?

Aucun des hommes ne répondit à sa question. Poussant un soupir las, elle se dégagea du dos de Kidd pour se mettre entre les deux.

\- Vous allez me répondre oui ?

\- Killer se demandait où tu étais passé. Répondit Kidd en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu as haussé le ton ? J'ai faillit tomber du lit Kidd.

Killer en voyant Steam parler ou plutôt rouspéter avec son capitaine eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Steam n'était pas une passade, non elle était devenu sa « petite ami e ». Enfin connaissant Kidd, il ne le dirait jamais en publique mais les autres pourraient le deviner aisément. Décidant de partir discrètement, il fut néanmoins arrêter par la voix de Steam.

\- Minute papillon ! Killer ! Reviens ici !

Griller, il s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner, il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

\- Pas un mot sur ce que tu as vu dans la cabine comprit ?

\- Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles Steam.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une bille ! Je me doute que tu as vu mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la cabine. Donc pour mettre les choses bien au clair oui j'ai couché avec Kidd ! Oui, il a eut mon accord ! Non, je ne suis pas une passade ! Maintenant que les choses sont clair tu peux retourner informer l'équipage que je vais bien. Kidd et moi iront à la cuisine prendre notre petit déjeuner tout à l'heure.

\- Heu...

\- Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Au pas de course !

\- Ay...Aye !

Puis le second partie avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Cette fille était définitivement celle qui fallait à son capitaine et ami. Une fois le second partit, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner vers Kidd qui avait son fameux sourire taquin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Sauf que je ne t'aurais jamais crut capable de sortir de ma cabine avec seulement un drap pour te couvrir. Heureusement que c'était Killer car sinon j'aurais du tuer le pauvre gars qui t'aurais vu dans cette tenue.

\- Faut croire que cette nuit ma changer le ferrailleur.

Passant à côté de lui, elle rentra dans la cabine toujours en serrant le drap contre son corps. Kidd quand à lui ricana avant de soupirer :

\- Faut croire en effet.

Rentrant à son tour dans la cabine, il la vit prendre ses vêtements de la veille et de nouveau sous-vêtements avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Dit tu aurais vraiment tuer un membre de l'équipage juste parce qu'il m'aurait vu dans cette tenue ?

\- Tu es à moi maintenant. Personne à part moi ne peut te voir nue !

\- Je ne suis pas un objet Kidd !

\- Non mais seul moi ait le droit de voir ton corps. Personne d'autres. A par peut être Wire pour tes blessures mais sinon il n'y a que moi !

\- Ferrailleur possessif ! Claironna la jeune femme.

\- Où tu vas comme cela ?

\- Faire ma toilette. Seule par contre ! Clarifia Steam.

\- Ha ha ha ha! Pas de soucis mais magne toi j'ai faim !

\- Oui, oui...

Tenant ses vêtements et le drap, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec une démarche de pingouin qui fit rire le pirate. L'entendant rire derrière son dos, elle lui balança :

\- Je ne veux aucun commentaires sur ma démarche le ferrailleur !

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

\- Crétin !

Elle claqua fermement la porte pour monter son mécontentement ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de Kidd. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle enleva le drap pour se regarder dans le miroir laissant choir ses vêtements au sol. La jeune femme avait des petits suçons au niveau de la poitrine ainsi que des traces de morsure laissés par son capitaine.

\- Il n'y est pas aller de main morte le ferrailleur.

Poussant un soupir, elle alla dans la douche pur de nouveau se laver. Prenant son temps, elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Kidd.

\- Quelle nuit franchement ! Je ne pensais pas qu'après toute ces révélations, je passerais la nuit avec lui. En tout cas une chose est sur, pour rien au monde je ne changerais de gars. Même si il est un peu violent whaou !

Poussant un petit rire, elle entreprit de se laver avant de se sécher. Sortant de la douche, elle ramassa ses vêtements pour ensuite les enfiler. Elle avait pris un t-shirt et un pantalon troué, le seul bémol qui lui vient à la tête fut le sort de son soutien -gorge de la veille.

\- Faudra que je mette les choses au clairs en ce qui concerne mes sous-vêtements par contre. Pas question qui me les abîmes tous !

Mettant son bandana sur son poignet gauche, elle sortit en marchant d'une démarche raide au cause encore d'une petite douleur à l'entre jambe. Elle remarqua que Kidd l'attendait assis sur une chaise, son manteau sur ses épaule lui tendant ses lunettes de soudures. Soudain elle se rappela quelque chose.

\- Mince ! Mes cadeaux !

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai complètement oublier mes cadeaux. Avec l'attaque et mon comportement...

\- Relax ! On te les a mit de côté le temps que tu te calmes. La rassura Kidd.

\- Merci.

\- Bon viens, j'ai la dalle là !

\- Très romantique là ! Lança la jeune femme.

\- Ha ha ha ha !

Ouvrant la porte, il la laissa passer en première avant de la fermer. Posant son bras sur ses épaules il les fit avancer. Le geste de Kidd surprit la jeune femme mais elle fut quand même contente. Pour lui faire comprendre, elle posa sa main sur son bras ce qui eut pour effet qu'il la rapprocha de son flanc. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Dis tu crois que le reste de l'équipage sera content ? De nous voir nous afficher comme cela ?

\- Peuh ! Je m'en fiche, je suis leur capitaine. Tous ce qui m'importe c'est toi et leur sécurité. De plus, vu les bruits que tu faisais cette nuit et ta démarche de pingouin, ils auront vite deviner pour nous. Faut dire que nous n'étions pas discret.

Steam devint alors rouge comme une pivoine. Elle n'avais pas penser à cela.

\- Oh merde ! La honte !

\- Ha ha ha ha ! C'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ?

\- La ferme ! Toi aussi tu n'a pas été d'une très grande discrétion ! La nargua Steam.

\- Oh tu sais moi et mes ex on...

\- Attention ! Tu t'avance en terrain dangereux le ferrailleur ! Prévint Steam.

Souriant, Kidd lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui voler un baiser.

\- J'adore te savoir possessive envers moi !

\- Méfie toi quand même !

\- Ne t'en fait ! Maintenant, tu es la seule ! Je ne voudrais plus personne dans mon lit à par toi. Personne !

Cette déclaration fit chaud au cœur de la jeune femme qui posa sa tête contre les plumes du manteau de Kidd. Toujours en train de marcher, il l'entendit dire :

\- Tu sais, il y a un truc que je me suis toujours demander lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Tu vas trouver cela nul.

\- Accouche !

\- Tes lèvres...Commença Steam.

\- Et bien quoi mes lèvres ?

\- J'ai toujours crut que tu te mettais du rouge à lèvres pour qu'elles soient de cette couleur. Rougit la jeune femme. Mais après la nuit que l'on a passer, je me rend compte que je me trompais.

Remontant sa main vers son cou, il le lui massa avant de répondre :

\- Tu n'es pas la première à penser cela. Mes lèvres sont de cette couleur tout naturellement. Je n'utilise pas de truc de maquillage.

\- J'avais remarquer.

Tournant la tête vers elle, il lui lança un drôle de regard tandis qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui toucher les lèvres avec le pouce. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, Steam posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Mettant sa main sur ses reins, il la soutint pour approfondir le baiser afin qu'elle ne vacille pas. Par manque d'air, elle brisa le baiser pour pouvoir le regarder. Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle le regarda avant de détourner la tête. Lui prenant le menton, Kidd fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde de nouveau.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Dis moi.

\- C'est juste...Es ce que je dois dire la vérité à l'équipage sur ce que mon père m'a dit ?

\- C'est cela qui te tracasse ?

\- Un peu oui. Tu as vu l'impact que cela à eut sur moi hier. Je me demande ce qu'ils en penseront.

\- Tu devrais leur dire. S'il y en à un qui dépasse les bornes je le remettrait à sa place.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde le ferrailleur.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Aller allons manger.

\- Oui.

Reprenant la marche le duo arriva finalement devant la porte de la cuisine. Le bras toujours sur les épaules de la jeune femme, Kidd ouvrit la porte avant de se crisper devant ses hommes qui en voyant la jeune femme se précipitèrent vers eux.

\- Steam !

\- Haaaaaa ! Hurla la jeune femme qui s'accrocha à Kidd par réflexe.

\- Où étais tu passé ? Demanda un homme.

\- Que c'était il passé hier sur le vaisseau de la Marine ? Demanda une autre.

\- Tu vas bien maintenant ?

Devant toutes ses questions qui lui tombaient dessus, Steam commença à paniquer là. Kidd quand à lui commençait à s'impatienter surtout qu'en plus, ses hommes étaient tellement obnubiler par le bien être de la jeune femme qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le bras de leur capitaine qui était sur ses frêles épaules. Au bout d'un moment, Kidd perdit patience qu'il du mettre les choses aux clairs :

\- Bon maintenant cela suffit les gars ! Laissez un peu respirer vous l' étouffer là ! En plus on a la dalle alors laissez nous passer pour que l'on puisse manger.

La « marée » d'hommes s'écarta pour laissez passé Kidd et Steam afin qu'ils puissent aller s'asseoir pour manger. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que tous le monde remarqua des choses bizarres. Un la jeune femme avait une démarche tout a fait inhabituelle, deux, leur capitaine avait un bras sur ses épaules de manière possessive et enfin trois, pourquoi Kidd ne se sentait pas gêner que Steam s'accroche à lui comme elle le faisait à cet instant ? Certains commençaient à émettre certaines hypothèse dont l'une revenait souvent.

\- Et vous avez vu le capitaine et Steam ?

\- Vous croyez que ?

\- Non ! Pas possible !

\- Cela expliquerais certains bruits qui venaient de la cabine.

La jeune femme qui tendait l'oreille ne perdit pas une miettes de ce que les gars étaient en train de dire au vu du comportement de Kidd et d'elle.

\- Super ! Ils sont pratiquement au courant. La poisse !

Une fois devant leur table, Kidd enleva son bras des épaules de la jeune femme pour s'asseoir. Steam allait s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituelle avant qu'une main ne lui prenne le poignet pour la tirer en avant.

\- Ouh là ! Kidd !

La jeune femme essaya résister mais ce fut vain, elle se retrouva sur les genoux de Kidd qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Se relevant, elle toisa son capitaine avec un regard de reproche.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fait ? Chuchota Steam.

\- Ben quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ce que mes hommes chuchotes à notre propos. Je préfère leur montrer plutôt que les entendre chuchoter derrière mon dos.

\- Tu aurais pu demander mon avis ? Rouspéta la jeune femme.

\- Hum, je sais comment me faire pardonner maintenant.

\- T'es bête !

\- Ha ha ha ha ha !

Steam leva les yeux aux ciels avant de secouer la tête en affichant un petit sourire. Jamais elle ne pourrais changer cette vieille canaille, c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez lui. S'installant comme il faut, elle vit Heat leur servir leur petit déjeuner sans que celui-ci ne soit pour le moins surpris.

\- Killer à du lui dire. Pensa Steam. A moins qu'il espérait que cela arrive.

Tous en mangeant, elle put sentir les regards des hommes d'équipages malgré le fait qu'ils essayaient de rester discret. Seulement rien ne pouvait échapper au regard de la jeune femme qui restait toujours aux aguets. Au bout d'un moment, elle reposa ses couverts sur la table avant de pousser un soupir pour ensuite annoncer :

\- Vous avez finit de nous observer comme vous le faite les gars ? Ne croyez pas que je ne vous vois pas ! Donc pour clarifier les choses afin que je puisse manger tranquillement, oui Kidd et moi somme pour ainsi dire ensemble ! Comprit ?

Un gros silence survint dans la salle. L'information donner par la jeune femme mit du temps à parvenir aux cerveaux des gars qui poussèrent un :

\- _Quoi ?!_

Kidd finissait de finir son verre quand il braqua un regard noir vers l'ensemble de ses hommes en disant :

\- Cela dérange quelqu'un ? Non ? Bien ! Sachez qu'à l'avenir je serais beaucoup moins clément à ce qui ce dira sur elle. Tenez le pour dire les gars !

\- Pas si j'ai mon mots à dire le ferrailleur ! Intervint Steam.

\- On verra cela la gamine ! La nargua -t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il reçu une tape derrière la tête suivit d'un sourire et d'un mot :

\- Crétin !

Kidd se mit à rire à gorge déployer sous le regard étonner des hommes qui avaient tous suivit. Puis ce fut l'hilarité générale. Certains osèrent même dire :

\- Je plains quand même le capitaine !

\- Ouais moi aussi !

Kidd ne tient pas compte de ces commentaires car ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort ! La jeune femme pouvait se montrer si elle le voulait tout à fait impitoyable. Au moins ses hommes acceptait très bien la situation ce qui était parfait ! Non pas qu'il en doutait vu comment ils c'étaient précipiter vers elle pour savoir comment elle allait. Steam regarda les hommes rires à gorge déployer pour autant, elle se sentait gêner. En effet elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet délicat concernant les révélations de son père. S'arrêtant de rire, Kidd vit le malaise de la jeune femme. Levant une main, il ordonna :

\- Bon sa suffit maintenant les gars ! On doit parler de choses assez sérieuses.

Tous le monde se tu face à l'ordre du capitaine. Kidd se mit à continuer :

\- Comme vous vous en rappelez la Marine nous à attaquer lâchement. Bien que grâce à la boule de plume et à notre formidable Méca wolf, nous avons subit aucune perte, il c'est passé néanmoins des choses. Steam ?

La jeune femme regarda Kidd qui la regarda d'un air sérieux afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait tout leur dire. Ils avaient le droit de tous savoir.

\- D'accord. Kidd ainsi que d'autres sûrement, m'ont vu sauter sur le navire de la Marine. Je voulais faire la peau à cet amiral. Mais au lieu de tomber sur lui, je suis tomber sur mon géniteur.

\- Mince ! Intervient un gars.

\- En effet ! Il avait bien changer depuis notre dernière rencontre. Celui-ci me fit des révélations plus ou moins déconcertante. Je tiens à préciser que moi même j'ai eu du mal à y croire mais je sais qu'il disait la vérité.

Elle fit une pause pour trouver le courage de continuer. Ce fut les doigts de Kidd qui serraient les siens qui lui donna la force de continuer son récit.

\- Il m'a parlé de ma mère...

Steam serra plus fort les doigts de Kidd pour essayer de continuer. Elle repensa encore à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec son « père », les mots qu'il avait prononcer lorsqu'il lui avait avouer la vérité.

« - Et oui petite sotte. Ta mère, la femme que j'ai aimé et épouser n'était pas une exploratrice. Non loin de là, c'était une hors la loi, une satané pirate ! »

Pour autant, elle du continuer, pour les gars mais aussi pour elle. Elle devait tout dire afin de se libérer de ce poids qui lui encombrait les épaules.

\- Il m'a avouer qu'elle n'était pas une exploratrice. Loin de là...ma mère...ma mère était...une pirate...

Des exclamations survinrent avant d'être arrêter par la main de Kidd. Celui-ci leur fit signe d'attendre encore un peu avant de s'exprimer car elle n'avait pas encore tout dit.

\- Seulement il n'y avait pas que cela. J'ai appris aussi autre chose. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Il m'a dit son nom complet. J'espère que vous êtes bien accrocher les gars parce que là...

Steam souffla avant de lâcher la « bombe ».

\- Ma mère ne nommait Boréal Ice D North Freeze ! C'était une porteuse du fameux D.

A ce moment là, elle boucha les oreilles devant le boucan que fit l'équipage. Une fois qu'elle lâcha la « bombe », des cris fusèrent comme des « Quoi ? », « Comment ? », « c'est pas vrai », certains recrachèrent leur boissons, d'autres lâchèrent leur couverts ou tombèrent carrément de leur chaises. Face à la réaction des ses hommes, Kidd essaya de se retenir de rire mais échoua lamentablement. Se débouchant les oreilles, elle jeta un regard de reproche à son capitaine avant de lever les yeux aux ciels face à la scène devant elle. Au bout d'un moment, un gars posa la question qu'elle redoutait tant :

\- Attend une minute Steam ! Si ta mère était porteuse du D alors cela veut dire que...

\- Oui. Répondit Steam avec empressement. Je suis porteuse du D. Trent m'a avouer que ma mère avait fait une liste de prénom. Celui qui était son préférer était Aurore. Ou plutôt Aurore D Wolf. C'est comme cela qu'elle aurait voulut m'appeler.

La jeune femme avait dit cela de façon nostalgique mais cela fit que l'équipage fit encore plus de bruit à cause de son annonce. Enfin du bruit, c'était plutôt une exclamation de joie.

\- On a une porteuse du D dans l'équipage !

\- Super ! Avec elle plus personne ne pourra se mettre sur notre chemin.

Steam, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ils se réjouissaient qu'elle soir porteuse du D ? Des fois, elle avait du mal à comprendre leur comportement. Mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir qu'ils acceptaient la situation. D'ailleurs, une bonne nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule, un gars entra pour apporter le journal et autres choses.

\- Capitaine ! Lança-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous devriez voir cela.

Tendant ce qu'il avait dans la main, il lança un regard perplexe devant la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Certains gars le prirent à part pour lui raconter les dernières nouvelles. Kidd quand à lui regarda ce que son membres venait de lui donner. C'était des nouveaux avis de recherches. Trois pour être précis.

\- Tiens, tiens. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps on dirait.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- De nouveaux avis de recherches. Eh les gars écoutez ça ! Lança Kidd. Des primes ont été augmentés.

\- Lesquels capitaine ? Demanda un membre.

\- Voyons voir cela. La boule de poil métallique : 156 000 000 de Berry's. Il ne l'a pas voler. Oh ! Pour la boule de plume : 178 000 000 de Berry's mais contrairement à Silver, la Marine la veut morte. Ha ha ha ! Cela m'étonne pas vu son pouvoir dévastateur.

Steam lui prit les deux avis de recherches pour les observer. Les photos avaient été prise durant l'attaque. Kidd avait raison, sur celle de Maxine seul la mention « Death » y était mentionner.

\- Foutu amiral ! Grogna la jeune femme.

\- Quand à la dernière.

Kidd afficha son fameux sourire lorsqu'il était content ce qui fit tiquer la jeune femme. Elle pensa de suite qu'il s'agissait de son avis de recherche et qu'il était fier de sa nouvelle prime. D'ailleurs, elle essaya de la lui prendre mais Kidd l'en empêcha. Braquant son regard vers Heat, il ordonna :

\- Heat ! Va nous chercher de bonnes bouteilles. Il faut fêter cela !

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Pendant qu'il allait cherches des bouteilles, Steam fronça les sourcils face à cela. Lorsque Kidd ordonnait d'aller chercher de bonne bouteilles pour fêter de nouvelles primes c'étaient parce quelles étaient élever. Pour autant, quelque chose lui semblait bien étrange. Heat revint quelques minutes après avec de bonnes bouteilles et des verres. Il en distribua à tous le monde avant de se rasseoir. Une fois que que tout le monde eut un verre, Kidd pu annoncer la prime du dernier avis de recherche.

\- Alors le dernier avis de recherche te concerne ma chère Aurore D Wolf. Notre chère membre d'équipage à vu sa prime augmenter. Elle est passée à 200 000 000 de Berry's !

Steam crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Arrachant presque l'avis de recherche des mains de son capitaine, elle se mit vite debout pour voir si en effet c'était vrai. Et effectivement c'était bien vrai ! La photo avait été prise lorsqu'elle confrontait Trent, son poignard dans la main, on pouvait lire « Alive or Death » avec le montant écrit en gros ! Mais son nom avait changer. Désormais ce n'était plus sous le nom de « Steam, la méca wolf » que l'on la recherchait mais sous celui de « Aurore D Wolf ». Voyant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, Kidd allait lui demander si elle allait bien surtout lorsqu'il vit ses mains trembler sur le morceau de papier.

\- Steam...

\- Non pas « Steam ». Plus maintenant ! Coupa la jeune femme.

Se tournant vers son capitaine, elle lui jeta un regard qui voulait en dire long :

\- Nouvelle ère, nouvelle identité ! Puisque ma mère était une pirate et qu'elle à choisit ce nom autant lui faire honneur. Surtout si cela peut donner des cauchemars à ma « famille » et à mon connard de « père ».

Prenant son verre, elle le leva pour annoncer :

\- « Steam » n'existe plus ! Aujourd'hui je suis Aurore D Wolf les gars ! Aller ! Santé !

\- Ouais !

Tous le monde leva son verre pour la jeune femme qui accepta enfin son véritable prénom : Aurore D Wolf ! Kidd leva son verre à la renaissance de cette jeune femme qui partageait désormais sa vie mais aussi son lit. En plus, il aurait aimé voir la tête de sa « famille » lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle. Aurore n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur le fait que sa nouvelle identité allait donner des cauchemars à sa famille. Depuis l'incident du mariage, tout allait de travers pour Laïra. Elle ne voyait presque plus sa fille depuis qu'elle avait emménager très loin avec son mari. Elles ne parlaient plus que par escargot phone. Mais deux mois plus tard, Laïra reçu le journal et les avis de recherche et là tout bascula. Assise dans son siège préférer, elle regardait un article quand tomba une feuille.

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que c'est ?

La ramassant, elle l'examina avant de pousser un cru d'effroi :

\- Non ! Oh mon Dieu ! Non dite moi que ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar ! Non cela ne peut être vrai ?

Laïra tenait l'avis de recherche concernant sa belle-fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle lisait.

\- Une D ? Cette petite peste est une porteuse du D ! Rhaaaaaaa ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut il qu'elle s'acharne contre nous ! Rhaaaaaa !

La nouvelle fut le tour du village. Ragots et polémiques en tout genre éclatèrent à propos de la famille North.

\- Mon Dieu ! Vous avez vu l'avis de recherche ?

\- Oh oui ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire non plus !

\- Une D ! Vous vous en rendez compte.

\- Paraît que la mère était une pirate et une porteuse du D aussi. Moi cela ne m'étonne pas du tout en fait. Comme on dit telle mère telle fille !

Suite à cela, Laïra ne sortait que très peu de chez elle. La honte s'abattit sur sa famille. Et elle avait un nom cette honte : Aurore D Wolf.

 _En mer..._

Après la petite fiesta du à son avis de recherche, Aurore sortie de la cuisine suivit de Kidd. La jeune femme avait demander à aller chercher ses cadeaux. Kidd lui avait alors répondu :

\- Ils sont dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- La salle d'entraînement ? Ah d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était fermé hier quand je me suis lever ?

\- C'était encore une autre surprise pour toi. Je voulais te la montrer mais disons que la Marine nous à interrompu.

\- Une autre surprise ?

\- Oui. Allez suis moi la gamine.

Tous les deux c'étaient alors diriger vers la salle, un bras de Kidd sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit avant de se mettre sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Faisant un pas, elle découvrit les changements apporté. Dans un coin traînait ses cadeaux d'hier, un perchoir, qu'elle devina pour Maxine, des cibles dans un coin et les trous qu'il y avaient avant avaient été reboucher mais mit à part cela rien qui pourrait la surprendre. Tournant la tête vers son capitaine, elle demanda :

\- Heu, je ne vois rien de changer.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui.

\- Suis moi alors.

Passant devant elle, il l'attendit devant le centre de la pièce. Haussant les épaules, elle le suivit et attendit.

\- Bon et maintenant ?

Kidd fit signe de regarder la porte, Aurore suivit son regard avant de dire :

\- C'est la pièce où sont entreposer les armes enfin quelques armes pour les entraînements.

\- Plus maintenant la gamine. On les a mit avec les autres armes dans la salle.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ouvre tu verras bien.

Allant vers la porte, Aurore l'ouvrit. Au début elle s'attendait à trouver pleins d'armes mais au lieu de cela, elle découvrit un petit stand de tir que ce soit avec arme à feu ou arme blanche. Sur les murs étaient accrocher quelques armes à feux et des armes blanches mais très peu comme si c'était fait exprès. Un pushing ball étai accrocher au plafond, plus loin des poids, des barres de tractions. Bref de quoi se muscler le corps. Des poufs étaient mit dans des coins et il y avait même un hamac. Le plus surprenant étaient les cibles car elles n'étaient pas en bois, enfin pas toutes mais en métal.

Se tournant vers Kidd elle demanda :

\- C'est...

\- Pour toi en effet. Ta petite salle personnelle pour t'entraîner.

\- Sérieusement.

\- Oui.

Aurore était stupéfaite par cela, faut dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout en vérité. S'avançant, elle regarda la salle, toucha quelques armes, les cibles avant de se tourner vers son capitaine.

\- Dit moi, où sont passé les armes ? Je veux dire vous avez du bien les mettre autre part non ?

\- On a trouver une pièce plus grande sur le navire ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Super. Mais pourquoi tous ce vide sur les murs ?

\- Tu n'a pas encore comprit ? La nargua Kidd.

\- Comprit quoi ?

\- Qui dit salle personnel, dit aussi collection personnel. Je t'ai laissé juste quelques armes pour t'entraîner. Le reste à toi de le remplir avec ce qui te chante.

\- Attend tu es en train de me dire que je pourrais avoir ma collection personnelle ici ? Mettre n'importe quelles armes ?

\- Oui.

\- Et personne ne pourras les utiliser ?

\- Sauf si tu l'y autorise bien sur. Prévint Kidd.

Se précipitant vers Kidd, elle entoura sa taille tout en clamant :

\- Merci ! J'adore trop cette surprise !

Kidd rougit d'embarras n'étant pas habituer à ces geste de tendresses ou plutôt il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où Max l'avait serrer dans ses bras comme l'avait fait la jeune femme. La reculant, il lui releva le menton afin qu'elle le regarde pour dire :

\- Ce n'est pas encore finit.

La lâchant, il alla vers un coin de la pièce où étaient entasser des poufs pour y mettre la main derrière. Tous en faisant cela, il dit :

\- Tu te souviens le jour où je t'ai interdit de venir à terre ?

\- Et comment ! Railla la jeune femme. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine que l'on renvoie dans sa chambre ! Si je me souviens bien, je te l'ai fait regretter.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Et pas qu'un peu. Dit toi que mes gars ont eu beaucoup de mal à retaper la salle tout en te préparant la tienne.

\- Ah je comprend mieux maintenant ! Tu as fait une salle rien que pour moi afin que j'évite de transformer l'autre en un autre champ de bataille.

\- Plus ou moins. Répondit Kidd toujours en train de fouiller derrière les poufs.

Aurore observa toujours Kidd avant de lui demander :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches derrière ces poufs ?

\- Quelque chose que j'ai eut du mal à obtenir puisque tu étais avec nous.

\- Tu veux dire quand Killer a du jouer la « nounou » ?

\- Tout à fait ! Il m'a d'ailleurs raconter le fait que tu soupçonnais quelque chose.

\- Il n'était pas très discret d'ailleurs. Marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Je m'en doute. Ah le voilà.

Kidd se releva en tenant quelque chose dans la main droite. S'approchant de la jeune femme, il lui tendit l'objet.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi.

Aurore regarda ce son capitaine lui tendait. C'était une ceinture noire style steampunk avec un étui où se trouvait une arme. La prenant délicatement, elle l'observa attentivement car elle vit des détails dans le cuir. Un loup, un corbeau, l'emblème des Kidd's soient dans le cuit ou alors en argent, tous étaient magnifique. La jeune femme l'essaya pour voir ce que cela donnait. Elle fit en sorte que l'arme soit du côté de sa hanche droite puisqu'elle tirait de la main droite, elle vit une petite lanière qui lui permettait d'attacher l'étui sur sa jambe. Une fois harnaché, elle marcha pour tester le poids, fit des saut périlleux sous le regard de Kidd.

Une fois ses acrobaties terminer, Aurore fut satisfaite car la ceinture était légère, ne le gênait pas quand elle faisait des mouvement en fait la ceinture lui allait comme une seconde peau. Elle décida d'examiner l'arme. C'était un énorme pistolet à barillet, lui aussi customiser dans le style qu'elle adorait tant. Elle le testa sur une cible et ma foi elle fut satisfaite ! Rengainant, elle toisa Kidd.

\- C'est parfait !

\- Encore heureux !

\- Maintenant la Marine et les autres pirates n'ont qu'à bien se tenir car je ne leur ferais pas de cadeaux maintenant.

\- Ouh là ! J'ai peur ! Frissonna Kidd avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Faut croire que tu déteins sur moi le ferrailleur !

\- Faut croire aussi ! Bon je te laisse t'amuser un peu. Je vais sur le pont.

\- Hey Kidd !

\- Hum ?

\- Si je crois bien me souvenir, tu me dois des séances d'entraînements ?

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Ouais mais on verras cela plus tard la Wild wolf.

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas la dessus !

\- Je m'en doute un peu !

Puis Kidd partit laissant la jeune femme dans la salle. Une fois seule, elle put faire une petite danse de la victoire et d'exploser de rire comme une gamine de 10 ans. Allant récupérer ses cadeaux, elle se mit au boulot. Les armes que les gars lui avait offert finir sur le mur de sa salle tandis qu'elle prit les reste pour se diriger vers la cabine de Kidd ou plutôt sa cabine. En chemin, une idée lui vint à l'esprit maintenant qu'elle était avec lui et que ses amis à quatre pattes occupaient son ancienne cabine, elle pourrait l'amélioré pour eux ? Hum c'était à creuser.

Une fois dans la cabine, elle étala les vêtements sur lit afin de voir ce qu'elle pourrait mettre. Finalement, elle choisit, un t-shirt noir avec un loup hurlant à la pleine lune ainsi qu'un pantalon court avec des trous. Aurore accrocha son gant de fauconnier à son vérifia que la bague qu'elle portait toujours sur elle soit toujours là et mit devant le loup celtique. Resserrant son bandana, elle ajusta son bracelet avec l'emblème des Kidd's. Ses ranger aux pieds, la jeune femme mit son poignard, sa ceinture avec son pistolet, remit en place ses lunettes de soudures avant de prendre le manteau que lui Kidd avait fait pour elle de la même manière qu'il le portait sauf que lui avait le bras droit dans la manche et le gauche à l'air libre alors qu'Aurore fit l'inverse.

Allant vite fait dans la salle de bain, elle se mit du rouge à lèvre de couleur foncé à la limite du violet et du rouge carmin et du noir sous les yeux. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle se mit à rire.

\- Manquerait plus que la ceinture au travers du torse et je ressemblerait à Kidd version fille. Il n'a pas tort sur le fait qu'il déteint sur moi.

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle quitta la cabine pour aller chercher ses deux amis. Ouvrant la porte, elle siffla Silver qui s'étira avant de venir vers elle où il eut droit à une caresse entre les deux oreilles avant de faire signe à Maxine de venir sur son épaule. Voyant que le corbeau hésita, elle tapota son épaule gauche en lui disant :

\- Aller viens. Je ne risque absolument rien puisqu'il est avec tes plumes ! Aller hop !

L'oiseau secoua la tête avant de se poser sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme qui ne sentit absolument rien. En plus, elle vit que Maxine secoua l'arrière train comme si son épaule était un nid.

\- Je te préviens de suite, mon épaule n'est pas un nid douillet pour toi.

Son corbeau lui répondit par un croassement avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte pour aller vers le pont. En chemin, elle s'arrêta à la cuisine pour prendre de la nourriture pour ses deux compagnons avant de reprendre la route. Une fois sur le pont, elle respira l'air pur du large avant de vers la proue où se trouvait le crâne. D'un geste souple elle sauta dessus avant de s'asseoir dessus. Silver quand à lui resta sur le pont en se couchant. Aurore observait l'horizon donnant de temps en temps de la nourriture à ses deux compagnons. Elle ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un l'observait plus loin. Kidd qui surveillait la route que son équipage prenait avait observé l 'arrivé de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle fut assise sur le crâne, il ne la lâchait plus du regard. Killer qui tenait la barre n'avait rien louper de la scène.

\- Elle à changer. Annonça celui-ci.

\- Hum ?

\- Depuis que vous êtes « ensemble », elle semble plus épanoui. Expliqua Killer.

\- En effet.

\- Elle l'a trouver comment la salle ?

\- Comme une gamine à qui on offre le cadeau le plus magnifique.

\- Et le flingue ?

\- Idem.

\- Tu as une bonne idée.

\- Pour une fille comme elle, c'était appropriée.

\- Idem pour le manteau.

\- C'était pour remplacer celui qu'elle avait perdu et pour éviter qu'elle ne ressemble à une momie à cause de la boule de plume ambulante.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Tu ne changeras jamais Kidd !

\- Si tu le dis Killer.

Pendant ce temps, Aurore profitait du soleil assise sur le crâne et était en train de jouer avec Maxine qui croassait joyeusement. Silver quand à lui était en train de roupiller quand il se releva d'un coup pour grogner. Ayant entendu le grognement, la jeune femme braqua son regard vers son loup.

\- Ben Silver qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

Soudain sans prévenir, le temps se gâta pour laisser place à la pluie. Ce brusque changement étonna tout le monde sur le pont notamment Kidd qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Bon sang mais qu'es ce que...

\- Capitaine ! Lança un homme dans les voiles. La Marine !

\- Quoi la Marine ?

A peine eut il dit cela que le navire pirate se retrouva encerclé par des dizaines de navire de guerre sortit de nul part.

\- La Marine ? Mais c'est impossible ! Lança Killer.

\- Il y en a partout ! On est encerclé ! Beugla un pirate.

\- On devait s'y attendre ! Annonça Heat.

\- Avec tout ces navires, on a aucune chance. Lança un autre pirate.

\- Cette tempête...Commença Aurore.

Elle regarda Silver puis Maxine qui semblait avoir comprit ce que la jeune femme essayait de dire.

\- Ils savent. Grâce à leur instincts ils savent. Pensa Aurore.

Pendant ce temps, les navires se rapprochaient de plus en plus de celui des Kidd's.

\- Bon Kidd qu'es ce que l'on fait ? Demanda Killer. Kidd ?

Le second vit que son capitaine n'était plus à ses côté mais sur le pont bras croisé, en train de rire comme un dément.

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! En avant les gars !

A cette réplique tout le monde se prépara à la baston.

\- Aller les gars et pas de quartier !

Kidd utilisa son pouvoir afin de se faire un bras en métal mais la voix d'Aurore retenti.

\- Arrête Kidd ce n'est pas la peine !

\- Quoi ?

Puis comme par magie les navires de guerre disparurent comme par enchantement.

\- Mais qu'es ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Lança Kidd.

\- Regardez la pluie s'arrête. Annonça quelqu'un.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Répliqua la jeune femme qui sauta du crâne pour rejoindre son capitaine.

Kidd lui lança un drôle de regard pour lui demander des explications.

\- Silver ainsi que Maxine savaient que c'est navires n'étaient pas réels. Ce n'était que des mirages.

\- Des mirages ? Que veux tu dire la gamine ?

\- Cette mer est réputé pour faire apparaître des choses. C'est ce que j'ai entendu et lu à son sujet.

\- Attend une minute ! L'interpella Kidd. Tu sembles savoir où l'on est n'es ce pas ?

\- J'en ai une idée. Mais restons quand même sur nos garde. Car si c'est ce que je pense...

La jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase car Silver se mit à grogner et Maxine à croasser de peur. Soudain, Kidd et Aurore virent une ombre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eaux. Levant la tête, ils virent ce qui leur tombait dessus.

\- Oh merde ! Jura -t-elle.

\- _C'est quoi ça ?!_

\- Des énormes gouttes de pluie ! Crièrent l'équipage.

A l'impact des gouttes dans l'océan, le navire tangua dangereusement sous les effets de la houle que cela provoqua.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce temps bizarre ? Rugit Kidd en s'accrochant au mat.

\- On est sur la mer de mauvaise humeur ! Annonça Aurore en s'accrochant à une rambarde avec Silver à côté qui s'accrochait avec sa queue et Maxine qui la serrait avec ses serres.

\- Mauvais quoi ? Tonna Kidd.

\- Mauvaise humeur ! Répéta Aurore à son capitaine. L'une des trois pires mers qui soit. Des phénomènes climatiques incroyable dont on à jamais entendu parler, ni jamais vu. Je croyais que c'était des bobards !

\- Faut croire que non la gamine !

\- Attention de la grêle ! Cria quelqu'un.

\- On va se faire pulvériser ! Au secoure !

\- Tss ! Bande de mauviettes ! Rugit Kidd.

Utilisant son pouvoir, il éclata un énorme grêlon, suivit de père par Killer qui utilisa ses lames. Soudain des flocons tout cotonneux apparurent.

\- Quoi encore ? S'insurgea Kidd.

\- Ahhh ! Une avalanche qui tombe du ciel ! Cria un membre.

Une énorme avalanche était en train de s' abattre sur le navire mais heureusement, Heat intervint pour cracher du feu afin de faire fondre tout cela. Une fois que cela fut fait, la jeune femme donna une tape dans le dos de son « frère » pirate.

\- Bien joué Heat !

\- Pfiou ! C'était moins une. Répliqua celui-ci.

Soudain de la pluie tomba mouillant rapidement tout le monde.

\- Que...Lança Heat.

\- Génial ! Des grosses averses maintenant ! Annonça la jeune femme.

\- J'espère que c'est juste que de la pluie ! Répliqua le cuistot.

Malheureusement quelque chose de pire arriva. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre avant que tout le monde y comprit le navire ne penche dangereusement vers l'arrière. Kidd buta contre le mur ce qui permit d'être arrêter dans sa chute ainsi que d'autres de ses gars. Relevant la tête, il vit arriver droit sur lui Aurore qui buta contre son torse.

\- Ouch !

\- Désoler !

La prenant dans ses bras, il fit en sorte de la « protéger » lorsque Silver arriva droit sur eux. Fort heureusement avec ses réflexes hors normes, le loup réussit à l'aide de ses griffes à ralentir sa chute en griffant le pont sur une grande surface. Le vouant s'arrêter à quelque mètres d'eux, la jeune femme poussa un soupir.

\- Ouf !

\- Mais qu'es ce qui passe encore ? Lança Kidd.

\- Je crois que...Commença Aurore.

\- C'est pas croyable ! Lança Killer.

\- La mer est séparée en deux ? Tonna tout le monde.

\- Il faut s'attendre à tout c'est ça ? Balança Killer.

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai on est en train de tomber ! Cria quelqu'un.

\- Si cela continue, on va atterrir dans les eaux profondes. Lança un autre.

\- Non, on risque de s'écraser sur un rocher. Il ne restera plus rien du navire. Expliqua Aurore avec un calme olympien.

\- Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil si calmement ? Rugit Kidd. En tout cas cette mer est vraiment incroyable !

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de s'extasier Kidd ? Lança Killer face au comportement de son capitaine.

\- Quelqu'un à une idée pour que l'on puisse sortir de ce guêpier ? Cria Aurore.

\- Avec le métal ! Lança Kidd.

\- Avec les lames ! Lança Killer.

\- Avec le feu ! Lança Heat.

\- Je vois...Fit la jeune femme.

Soupirant, elle eut une illumination. Quand elle cherchait quelques renseignements sur les Death Crow, elle avait lut quelque choses à propos du fait qu'ils avaient une force tel qui pouvait traîner des navires sur de longue distances.

\- Ok. Lança la jeune femme.

\- OK quoi ? Cria Kidd.

Au lieu de répondre, la jeune femme appela Maxine qui malgré la situation réussit à atteindre sa jeune maîtresse. Réussissant à attraper la queue de Silver, elle grimpa sur le pont pour prendre une corde qu'elle accrocha autour du mat avant d'accrocher le bout à une des pattes de son corbeau.

\- Va s'y sort nous de là !

Maxine partir à tir d'aile entraînant alors pas miracle le bateau. Suite au choc, Aurore lâcha la queue de Silver mais fort heureusement pour elle, Kidd la rattrapa in extrémiste.

\- C'est ça ton idée ? Nous faire tracter par le piaf ?

\- Les Death Crow possède une force phénoménal du sais.

\- Tu...

Kidd se tu en sentant le bateau bouger. Bientôt il fut tirer hors de la zone de danger, laissant le pirate sans voix. Le voyant dans cet état, la jeune femme ne put qu'en profiter.

\- Alors ? Qu'es ce que l'on dit ?

Kidd allait répondre quand l'équipage se mit à crier :

\- Ouais ! On est sauvé !

Sauf qu'a ce moment là, un éclair apparue pour s'abattre sur le navire. Une fois que l'orage passa, Kidd ne put que dire :

\- La prochaine fois attendez un peu avant de sortir pareille connerie les gars !

\- Ouais capitaine. Lancèrent les gars en reprenant leur esprit.

Plus tard, ce fut une chaleur accablante qui fit son apparition. Durant ce temps, les vêtements trempés étaient en train de sécher ainsi que l'équipage qui cramait sous ce soleil de plomb.

\- Après l'orage cette chaleur accablante. Dit un membre qui secouait un éventail.

\- J'ai chaud...Dit un autre.

\- C'était moins une. Heureusement que notre corbeau nous à sauvé la vie. Lança un autre.

Pendant ce temps, Kidd observait ses hommes qui souffrait de la chaleur. Au lieu de son pantalon habituelle, il portait juste un short de bain et son éternel manteau de plume. Étant née dans South Blue, une chaleur comme celle là ne lui faisait pas peur. D'ailleurs, un de ses gars lui avait dit :

\- Eh capitaine nous avez pas chaud ? Vous risquez de ressembler à un poulet griller !

\- C'est toi le poulet griller !

Après cela, on le laissa tranquille. Killer était toujours à la barre, guidant le navire en essayant de garder un œil sur le temps. Comme son capitaine, il étai torse nu, portant un short de bain, son fameux masque et ses lames. Voyant arriver Kidd, il le prévint :

\- Les hommes sont à bout de force Kidd avec cette chaleur.

\- Je le vois bien ! Nous nous arrêteront à la prochaine île pour souffler un peu. Ces catastrophes météorologique nous ont donner du fil à retordre.

\- Heureusement que nous avions Maxine.

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs où est ce maudit piaf ? Ainsi que le molosse ? En plus où est Aurore ?

\- Le corbeau est rentré au frais. Silver est avec Aurore qui est...

\- Qui est ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Sur le crâne en train de se faire bronzer on dirait. En maillot de bain. Expliqua Killer.

\- Bien.

Kidd allait partir quand il s'arrêta net. Un mot retentit dans son crâne, il espérait avoir mal entendu ce que son second lui avait dit.

\- Une minute Killer. Tu m'a dit qu'elle faisait bronzette sur le crâne en maillot de bain ?

\- Oui. Regarde par toi même.

Kidd braqua son regard vers la poupe pour voir en effet la jeune femme qui était assise contre Silver sur le crâne portant un maillot de bain ce qui fit tourner le sang de Kidd. Aurore pendant ce temps ce prélassait sur le crâne, le dos caler contre le flanc de Silver qui était avec elle.

\- Ah ! Malgré cette chaleur, cela fait quand du bien de prendre un peu le soleil.

\- (grognement d'approbation de Silver).

\- Ha ha ha ! Toi alors.

Elle profitait du soleil quand une ombre vint lui cacher son champ de vision.

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que...

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit le regard furieux de Kidd qui la toisait. Surprise, elle cria avant de se redresser précipitamment.

\- Haaa ! Mais sa va pas non de me faire des frayeurs pareil le ferrailleur ?

\- Et toi je peux savoir pourquoi tu te permet de faire bronzette dans cette tenue ? Devant l'équipage en plus ?

\- Comment cela dans cette tenu ? S'insurgea la jeune femme. Je suis en maillot de bain pas en sous-vêtement !

\- Et bien met autre chose !

\- _Par cette chaleur ?!_ Ton cerveau a fondu ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas née à South Blue comme toi moi !

\- Je m'en fiche met autre chose pour te couvrir ! Ordonna Kidd.

\- Me couvrir ? S'étonna Aurore.

Elle lança un drôle de regard à son capitaine, il était sérieux là ! Le maillot de bain était un deux pièce de couleur verte qui était composé d'un bandeau relier par un nœud autour de son cou tout à fait basique ce n'était pas un bikini. Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle lui lança :

\- Tu sais Kidd c'est juste un maillot de bain tout a fait classique.

\- Je m'en contrefout ! Va mettre autre chose !

\- Comme quoi ? Un bikini ? Le nargua la jeune femme.

Là Kidd vit rouge, s'approchant de la jeune femme, il lui leva le menton avec deux doigts en lui lançant :

\- Si tu met un bikini, je fais un massacre !

Aurore sourit face à sa réplique. Enlevant ses doigts, elle lui murmura :

\- Ce n'est qu'un maillot de bain Kidd. Toi seul compte ! Et tu le sais parfaitement.

Elle l'avait comprit le pourquoi de sa ré était jaloux qu'on la regarde, qu'on lui face les compliments que seule lui pouvait lui faire. Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver avec l'équipage qui la considérait comme une petite sœur. Kidd leva les yeux aux ciel devant elle avant de dire :

\- Va mettre autre chose !

\- J'ai bien un maillot de bain deux pièce sportif...

\- Qu'es ce que tu ne comprend pas par « autre chose » ?

\- Pas question que je mette un pantalon par une fournaise pareille le ferrailleur ! C'est le maillot de bain sportif ou...

\- Ou...

\- Ou c'est l'abstinence pendant des mois.

\- Tu craqueras la première la gamine !

\- Tu crois ? Moi je crois plus que c'est toi le ferrailleur.

Kidd serra les poings devant l'audace de la jeune femme avant d'abdiquer :

\- Très bien ! Va pour le maillot de bain sportif !

\- Yes !

\- Mais tu risque de le regretter ce soir.

\- Je prend le risque le ferrailleur !

Sifflant, elle appela Silver pour qu'il la suive jusqu'à sa cabine, laissant Kidd fulminer de s'être fait avoir par cette jeune femme. Killer qui avait tout vu ne put s'empêcher de penser :

\- A la la la ! Kidd, je te plains mon ami.

Une fois dans la cabine, la jeune femme mit un maillot de bain deux pièce plus sportif à la place de l'autre. Elle décida de prendre sa ceinture avec son pistolet, son couteau qu'elle inséra dans la ceinture et pour éviter que son capitaine ne râle encore plus, elle prit une petite couverture légère avec des loup qu'elle noua autour de sa taille avant de sortir. Une fois sur le pont, elle reçut encore encore une critique de Kidd.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu mettre cela avant de faire bronzette ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre sur le crâne face à la mer, Silver dans son dos. Une fois au calme, elle murmura :

\- Il n'empêche, je ne le croyais pas si jaloux.

Soudain elle vit du coin de l'œil le ferrailleur s'accouder à la rambarde, le visage tourner vers le pont. Se mettant sur les coudes, elle demanda :

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a encore ?

Kidd ne répondit rien. Se remettant contre le flanc de Silver, elle put entendre :

\- Tu sais que tu ma impressionner tout à l'heure.

\- Mmh ?

\- Le fait que tu connaisses si bien le climat du Nouveau Monde.

\- Le peu que je sache, je l'ai entendu ou lu dans les livres. Expliqua Aurore.

\- Je vois.

Un silence s' abattit alors entre les deux. Kidd se finit par commencer à partir lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.

\- Tu sais, je m'excuse si ma tenu dérangeais. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. Je me met que très rarement en maillot devant tout le monde.

\- Tes cicatrices. Comprit Kidd.

\- Entre autres choses...

Se dirigeant vers la jeune femme, il lui prit le menton pour y déposer un baser rapide avant de dire :

\- Pour moi, tu es la plus belle femme.

\- Arrête de me faire rougir le ferrailleur.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité.

Il lui donna un autre baiser avant de commencer à s'éloigner non sans lui avoir dit :

\- Tout à l'heure j'étais sérieux tu sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu risque vraiment de le regretter ce soir.

\- Grrr !

\- Ha ha ha ha !

Des fois, il se comportait vraiment comme un gamin mais ce qui faisait son charme aux yeux de le jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormit contre son loup. Ce n'est pourtant qu'au bout de 30 minutes qu'elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville.

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que...

Levant la tête, elle vit une énorme pieuvre sortir de l'eau droit devant le navire. Un de ses tentacule c'était agripper à la jeune femme la tirant vers elle tandis qu'elle lançait les autres sur le navire le faisant tanguer pour le briser.

\- Abattez moi cette chose et pas de quartier les gars ! Ordonna Kidd.

Pendant ce temps, Aurore essaya de se dégager de ce tentacule qui resserra autour de sa cheville quitte à lui faire mal. Prenant son pistolet, elle tira dans l'œil droit qu'elle creva mais ce eut pour effet de rendre la pieuvre encore plus en colère. Rengainant son arme, elle prit le couteau pour trancher le tentacule sauf qu'elle se retrouva sur le dos lâchant presque son arme. Kidd qui combattait toujours les tentacules ne vit pas ce qui se passait à l'avant de son bateau. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit :

\- KIDD !

Se retournant, il vit Silver essayer de se jeter sur le tentacule pour le couper mais ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur fut Aurore qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'accrocher au crâne avec sa main gauche et son poignard. Courant aussi vite, il évita les attaques de la pieuvre tandis que Silver fut projeter au loin sur le pont. Arrivant vers la jeune femme, il tendit la main pour la tirer vers lui mais trop tard, elle fut tirer au loin vers la bouche de l'animal.

\- Aurore !

\- Kidd !

Le pirate vit avec effroi la jeune femme se faire happer dans la bouche de la pieuvre. D'abord sous le choc, il se ressaisit vite afin de tuer l'animal pour lui faire payer. Il multiplia les attaques quitte à être épuiser. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de force, Kidd s'écroula sur le pont en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tout à coup, il vit la pieuvre se tordre de douleur, entendant même des bruits de coup de feu ainsi que des bruits de coupures. L'animal s'écroula dans l'eau, inerte, mort. Soudain, il vit quelque chose percer la peau avant qu'un bras ne sorte suivi d'un autre avant de voir un buste sortir respirant de l'air.

\- Aurore ! Cria Kidd.

\- (prenant une grande bouffée d'air) Kof ! Kof ! Kof !

S'extirpant de la carcasse, elle rampa sur le corps avant de se lever avec difficulté. S'avançant, elle sauta sur le pont avant de s'écrouler tout en crachant.

\- Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! Kof !

\- Aurore ! S'approcha Kidd

Levant la tête, elle le vit lui prendre les joues toutes poisseuse pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Répond moi ! Sa va ?

\- Kof ! A -t-on avis ? Je viens de visiter tout l'intérieur d'une foutu pieuvre ! Je suis couverte de sang et de...Beurk !

Soufflant de soulagement, il la fit se lever afin de l'emmener lui faire prendre un bain. Entre temps, il ordonna :

\- Nettoyez moi ce bordel ! Restez vigilent !

Tenant toujours la jeune femme, il l'emmena dans la cabine puis dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire tandis qu' Aurore enleva sa ceinture afin de la jeter ainsi que le couteau dans un coin dans la pièce. Une fois la baignoire remplit, il se tourna pour voir la jeune femme qui le regardait :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux sortir maintenant. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Elle vit qu'il semblait déçu. Devinant ce qu'il avait en tête, elle leva son index pour dire :

\- N'y pense même pas le ferrailleur !

\- Oh ne me dit pas que tu en avait pas envie toi aussi. Feignit Kidd.

\- Dehors.

Kidd fit un pas avant de se recevoir une serviette dans le visage avant qu'elle ne dise :

\- Ne me touche pas ! Dehors ! Maintenant !

Enlevant la serviette, Kidd la lança sur la jeune femme avant de sortir tout en disant :

\- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre !

\- Dehors !

Kidd afficha son sourire malsain avant de quitter la salle de bain. Soufflant un peu, elle enleva son maillot de bain pour entrer dans l'eau chaude pour enlever ce qu'elle avait sur la peau avec une éponge.

\- Beurk ! Satané pieuvre de merde !

Une fois qu'elle fut débarrasser de tous ce qui la recouvrait, elle se permit s'allonger contre le rebord de la baignoire avant de fermer les yeux pour commencer à dormir. Elle se sentait vraiment apaiser qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur un intrus. Une fois qu'il eut quitter la salle de bain, Kidd c'était diriger vers le pont pour voir si ses ordres avaient été respectés. Il fut content que ses ordres avaient correctement respectés. Pour autant, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur à cause de la jeune femme. Killer qui avait laisser la barre à quelqu'un d'autre s'approcha de son capitaine qui « boudait ».

\- Comment va Aurore ?

\- Elle va bien. Couverte de sang et d'autres choses mais sinon elle va bien.

\- Alors pourquoi cet air mécontent ?

\- Pour rien Killer. Et arrête de me poser des questions.

Kidd retourna alors en direction de sa cabine, une idée bien en tête. Heat qui avait tout vu alla vers Killer.

\- Tss ! Notre capitaine ne changeras pas.

\- Tous à fait !

\- A la la la ! Je plains quand même notre Aurore. Ajouta Heat en secouant la tête.

\- Moi aussi mais elle sait comment se défendre et comment contrôler Kidd.

Puis les deux hommes se mirent à rire devant leur conversation avant de se remettre au travail. Alors qu'il entra dans sa cabine, il jeta son manteau sur le lit avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la salle de bain. Ouvrant la porte doucement, il vit la jeune femme endormit contre le rebord. Parfait ! S'avançant tout doucement, il se dirigea vers la baignoire afin de se baisser à la hauteur du rebord. Posant ses mains dessus, il mit sa tête dans l'une avant de lui toucher le visage délicatement.

Toujours en train de dormir, Aurore sentit quelque chose au visage. Levant sa main, elle essaya de chasser ce qui la touchait avant de remettre sa main dans l'eau. Kidd quand à lui était mort de rire face au geste de la jeune femme. Continuant un moment, il décide d'aller plus loin. Lui touchant la clavicule, Kidd lui fit des petit cercle avant de se diriger vers sa poitrine. Ce simple geste fit frisonner la jeune qui au bout d'un moment se réveilla en sursaut pour se redresser avant de croiser le regard taquin de son capitaine.

\- Bon dieu Kidd !

\- Bien dormit la belle au bois dormant ?

\- Toi je te jure !

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Aurore face à son rire l'éclaboussa en lui jetant de l'eau en pleine figure. Kidd ayant reçu de l'eau dans la bouche crachota tandis que la jeune femme essaya de sortir de la baignoire. Peine perdu car elle fut retenue par une paire de main afin d'être remit dans l'eau. Sauf que lorsqu'elle fut remit dans l'eau, Aurore entraîna malgré elle Kidd qui se retrouva dans l'eau tout habillé. Remontant à la surface, le pirate cracha de l'eau avant de toiser la jeune femme qui c'était réfugier contre le fond de la baignoire et qui essayait de se retenir de rire. Ce qui fut peine perdue car en regardant la tête de Kidd, elle explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA !

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- HA HA HA HA HA ! Ta tête...Si tu voyais ta tête...oh oh oh oh ! C'est hilarant !

En effet durant sa chute, Kidd avait plonger la tête la première dans la baignoire. Maintenant, ses cheveux d'ordinaire dresser sur la tête étaient aplatit sur son crâne. Cela lui donnait un drôle de look avec ses lunettes soudures. Vexés, Kidd décida de se venger en se précipitant sur elle sauf que la jeune femme malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans la baignoire l'esquiva pour ensuite essayer de sortir. Peine perdue car Kidd réussit à lui cingler la taille afin de la ramener contre lui. Bien entendu la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire. Sans suivie une « bataille » dans la baignoire à coup d'éclaboussures. Bientôt le sol de la salle de bain fut recouverte d'eau et les deux occupants furent épuiser par leur lutte ! Aurore était accoudé contre la paroi entrain de reprendre son souffle tout comme Kidd. Seulement, la jeune femme ne vit pas son capitaine se jeter sur elle la bloquant avec son corps contre le bord lui coupant toute retraite.

\- Je te tiens !

\- Lâche moi Kidd !

\- Pas question ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela !

\- Tu...

Il la coupa en l'embrassant plaquant son corps encore plus contre sien. Le pirate put sentir ses courbes contre les siennes ce qui lui fit extrêmement plaisirs. Seulement la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire, lui mordant la lèvre inférieur, elle mit fin au baiser.

\- Aïe !

\- Laisse moi sortir de cette baignoire !

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis pourtant si bien là, avec toi en dessous de moi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux te venger de ma moquerie.

\- Entre autre et aussi de nouveau être en toi.

\- Tu es insatiable !

\- Faut dire que je suis avec une jeune femme dont le corps me fait envie et qui sait me satisfaire !

\- Une jeune femme qui pour le moment voudrais bien sortir de la baignoire pour aller s'habiller avant d'attraper froid.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- L'eau commence à se refroidir le ferrailleur.

\- Je connais un moyen de nous réchauffer. Annonça Kidd avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Kidd...

N'entendant pas la plainte de la jeune femme, Kidd se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres une main derrière sa tête tandis que l'autre il la mit au niveau de ses reins afin de la rapprocher de lui. Du au geste de son capitaine, Aurore s'accrocha à son cou croisant ses jambes par réflexe autour de ses hanches. Kidd satisfait de ce qu'elle fit, lui fit comprendre à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Donnant un petit coup de rein, il lui fit sentir à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet. Sentant l'érection de son capitaine, Aurore ne put contenir un petit gémissement de plaisirs qui ravi Kidd. Lâchant ses lèvres, il dévia vers son cou pour lui mordre la peau avant de la sucer pour lui laisser une trace. Puis glissant sa langue de son cou vers la clavicule, Kidd la fit pencher plus en arrière afin d'avoir accès à sa poitrine.

Une fois la poitrine bien exposé, il joua avec les tétons, les suçant, les mordants faisant gémir la jeune femme. Sauf qu'à un moment, ne sachant pas comment elle réussit à faire cela, Kidd se retrouva à la place de la jeune femme qui se retrouva sur lui. Elle l'embrassa, lui tirant les cheveux tout en se frottant contre le torse de l'homme en dessous d'elle. Ne restant pas inactif, il plaça ses mains sur ses fines hanches lui malaxant ensuite les fesses. Il les pétries avant de remonter sur son dos la faisant cambrer contre ses hanches à lui. Mettant ses mains sur les bords de la baignoire, elle mit fin au baiser. Aurore toisa alors Kidd dont le regard était affamé.

\- Tu vas me tuer.

\- Je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs...

Se penchant, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je suis désoler.

\- Hein ?

Agrippant ferment les bords de la baignoire, elle posa ses pieds sur les genoux de Kidd avant de pousser pour prendre de l'élan pour passer au dessus de Kidd qui resta sans voix mais du à la poussée d'élan, il glissa pour ensuite remonter en crachotant. S'essuyant le visage, il la vit prendre une serviette avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Tu vas me le payer !

\- Bon bain !

\- Aurore...

CLACK !

Kidd vit la porte se refermer sur la jeune femme. En colère, il tapa dans l'eau envoyant encore plus d'eau au sol. Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, il marmonna :

\- Cette fille me rend complètement dingue !

Une fois qu'elle eut échapper à Kidd, elle se prépara en mettant d'autres vêtements tandis qu'elle laissait le ferrailleur mariner dans la baignoire. Sortant pour éviter d'être de nouveau prise par la poigne de son capitaine, elle se dirigea vers son ancienne cabine. Rentrant dedans, elle vit Maxine sur le lit qui dormait paisiblement. Allant dans la salle de bain, elle inspecta les lieux avant de se diriger vers le mur du fond.

\- Hum et si j'agrandissais la pièce pour y faire quelque chose ?

S'en approchant, elle donna des coups dans le mur pour voir à quel endroit il sonnait « creux » pour pouvoir ensuite le détruire.

\- Je devrais demander à Killer si il connaît un membre qui pourrait m'y aider.

Tapant dans ses mains, elle sortit pour aller trouver le second qui était toujours sur le pont. Celui-ci fut surpris de la voir la jeune femme mais pas Kidd. Là il sentait qu'il c'était passé quelque chose dans la cabine.

\- Killer j'aurais besoins d'un service.

\- D'accord mais avant tu peux me dire où est Kidd ?

\- Il prend un bain.

Killer regarda attentivement la jeune femme qui avait une marque dans le cou ce qui lui lever les yeux au ciel derrière son masque. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, elle devina aisément qu'il avait vu le suçon que Kidd lui avait fait. S'approchant de lui furtivement, elle lui donna un coup derrière le casque de celui-ci. N'ayant rien sentir, il se tourna néanmoins vers la jeune femme dont le regard jetait des éclairs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Killer ! Je sais ce que tu as vu dans mon cou. Donc pas de commentaires vu ?

Poussant un soupir, il demanda alors :

\- C'est quoi ce service qu'il te faudrait ?

\- Je voudrais démolir le mur de la salle de bain dans mon ancienne cabine pour pouvoir agrandir la pièce. C'est pour Silver et Maxine. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un « spécialiste » ?

\- Laisse moi réfléchir. Hum...Demande à Luck, il pourrait t'aider sur ce coup.

\- Luck ? Tu peux me dire qui c'est ?

\- Celui qui à une crête sur la tête.

\- D'accord. Tu ne serais pas par hasard où il se trouve ?

\- Tu as la chance, le voilà qui arrive. Hey Luck ! Appela Killer.

Le dénommer Luck ayant entendu le second l'appeller, le rejoignit et il put voir la présence de la jeune femme à côté.

\- Ouais Killer ?

\- Aurore aurait besoins de tes services pour son ancienne cabine.

\- Pas de problème ! Je serais ravi d'aider ma petite sœur.

L'équipage considérait maintenant la jeune femme comme une petite sœur qu'ils devaient protéger encore plus maintenant qu'elle était avec le capitaine. Ils feraient tout pour elle comme si c'était Kidd. Aurore sourit face au « ma petite sœur » avant de taper Killer sur l'épaule pour entraîner Luck vers son ancienne cabine.

\- Aller viens, on a du pain sur la planche.

Une fois le duo dans la cabine, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire tout en caressant le corbeau qui c'était réveiller.

\- Alors qu'attend tu de moi ?

\- Je voudrais agrandir la salle de bain pour pouvoir ajouter des choses pour Max et Silver. Seulement je ne voudrais pas que le navire n'explose.

\- Je vois. Laisse moi faire.

Elle le laissa aller dans la salle de bain afin qu'il examine attentivement le mur. A un moment, elle l'entendit lui demander :

\- Tu n'aurais pas un stylo ?

\- Attend je reviens.

Aurore alla dans la cabine de Kidd prendre un crayon avant de revenir le donner à Luck. Celui-ci fit alors une croix pour marquer l'endroit où il fallait abattre le mur.

\- Voilà. C'est ici qu'il faudra démolir afin que l'on ne coule pas.

\- Super ! Allons s'y !

\- Quoi ? Tout de suite ?

\- Oui. Faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud !

\- Heu...

Voyant son hésitation, elle comprit ce qui le taraudait.

\- Ne me dit rien ! Tu as peur que le ferrailleur ne vienne et pique une crise du tonnerre ? Je me trompe ?

\- On peut dire cela. Marmonna Luck. De plus je sens que le capitaine est dans sa cabine en ce moment n'es ce pas ?

\- Il prend un bain.

\- Il vaudrais mieux attendre qu'il...Commença Luck avant de voir la jeune femme prendre son arme. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Armant son pistolet, elle expliqua sa manœuvre.

\- Quelle question ! Je tire dans le mur avant de l'achever avec mes pieds !

\- Je doutes que tu y arrives. Ce serait mieux de le faire exploser d'un coup. Bien sur on ne peut pas utiliser la poudre, non il faudrait utiliser le bazooka...Oups !

\- Un bazooka ? Pas mal comme idée Luck ! Où est il ?

Le membre d'équipage réalisa qu'il venait de faire une énorme boulette en balançant cette information à la jeune femme qui était une fanatique des armes. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas cracher le morceau, elle tapota du pied tout en disant :

\- Luck ! Où est le bazooka ?

N'ayant plus le choix, il dut tout dire à la jeune femme :

\- C'est bon je vais aller te le chercher.

Luck partir chercher l'arme et revient quelques minutes après. Lui prenant l'arme des mains, la jeune femme le soupesa avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- Dis moi tu sais t'en servir au moins ?

\- En théorie. Répondit Aurore.

\- Attend ne me dit pas que...

\- Je n'en ai jamais tenue encore mais je sais comment cela fonctionne. Alors relax !

\- Je devrais peut être...

\- Laisse moi me concentrer Luck ! Rugit la jeune femme.

Luck sortit alors pour se mettre dans la pièce principale regardant Maxine qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ta maîtresse est vraiment dingue des fois ! Annonça Luck en regardant l'oiseau.

\- J'ai entendu ! Bon c'est partit !

Ayant rabattu ses lunettes de soudure, elle visa avant de prendre une inspiration et d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Kidd qui était en train de se rhabiller entendit alors la violente explosion venir de l'ancienne cabine de la jeune femme.

\- Bon sang mais qu'es ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Dans la cabine, Luck regarda alors en direction de la salle de bain où un nuage de fumée sans échappait ainsi que des toussotements. Une fois le mur abattu, Aurore qui c'était retrouver sur les fesses à cause du recul, se releva pour poser l'arme et épousseter ses vêtements couvert de poussière. Relevant ses lunettes de soudures, elle regarda son œuvre et poussa un :

\- Whaou ! En plein dans le mille !

Luck allait lui parler quand il se raidit quand une porte claquer suivit de pas lourd venir dans leur direction.

\- Oh oh oh ! Les ennuis arrivent ! Annonça Luck.

Puis Kidd arriva en trombe tout en claquant la porte assez forte faisant sursauter le corbeau ainsi que Luck qui se fit tout petit tandis que son capitaine fila vers la jeune femme qui sortait de la salle de bain. Relevant la tête, elle regarda Kidd qui avait encore les cheveux mouillé, ses lunettes autour du cou.

\- Ah coucou Kidd ! Annonça Aurore.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'était ce bordel ?

\- Heu...

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il vit alors le trou dans le mur avant de revenir vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer le trou dans le mur de la salle de bain ?

\- Très bien. Je voulais agrandir la salle de bain pour Silver et Maxine, j'ai demander à Killer un coup de pouce. Il m'a conseiller Luck.

A ce moment là, Kidd tourna la tête pour voir son membre d'équipage qui c'était fait tout petit pendant ce temps pour faire face à son capitaine.

\- Tu l'a conseiller pour faire cela ?

\- Heu..oui capitaine. Répondit Luck. Mais je lui ai défendu de tirer vu qu'elle n'avais jamais tenu ce genre d'arme.

\- Quoi ? Hurla Kidd.

A ce moment là Luck réalisa qu'il en avait trop dit. Kidd se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait levé les yeux aux ciel. Le pirate demanda alors des explications à Aurore.

\- Tu n'a jamais tenu de bazooka ?

\- Heu non. Enfin...théoriquement je connais son fonctionnement mais j'ai...

\- Non mais je rêve ! S'insurgea Kidd. Et toi tu la laisser faire ?

\- Capitaine je...

\- Pas la peine de l'engueuler Kidd. Coupa Aurore. Il a essayer de m'en empêcher et de le faire à ma place.

\- C'est vrai. Interviens Luck.

Kidd lui jeta un regard noir pour qu'il se taise avant de regarder la jeune femme qui avait croiser les bras sur son torse.

\- Toi et moi faudrait que l'on discute la gamine ! Mais en attendant, tu vas me nettoyer ce bordel et tu vas l'y aider avant de ramener cette arme à sa place et faire en sorte qu'elle n'y touche plus !

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Tu n'y vas pas un fort là Kidd. Répondit Aurore.

\- Tu as 40 minutes pour ranger. Je viendrais vérifier ensuite !

\- Tss !

\- 40 minutes !

Puis Kidd sortit tout en claquant la porte.

\- Eh ben, on à plus qu'à s'y mettre ! Lança Luck.

Aurore ne répondit rien et se mit au travail aidé par Luck. Au bout de 40 minutes, la cabine était nickel et comme promit Kidd venait faire son inspection. Voyant que tout était en ordre, il ordonna à Luck de ramener l'arme avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme.

\- Viens avec moi !

Le suivant, elle vit qu'il l'amenait dans leur cabine. Une fois dedans, elle croisa les bras tandis que Kidd fermait la porte. Elle pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était très en colère.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a prit tout à l'heure ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je sais bien que tu adores les armes. Une fanatique même mais entre savoir sans servir et le fait de n'en avoir jamais tenu y'a des limites.

\- Tu essaies de me dire quoi là le ferrailleur ? Que j'aurais du laisser Luck le faire à ma place ?

\- Exactement ! Lança Kidd.

\- C'était mon projet et en plus je savais comment fonctionnait l'arme. Certes c'était la première fois que...

\- Là n'est pas la question !

\- Alors quel est vraiment le problème ? J'ai parfaitement viser, je n'ai commis aucune erreur !

\- Justement ! Comme tu le dis tu as « parfaitement viser » mais si tu t'étais décaler de quelques millimètres que ce serais-t-il passer à ton avis ?

Aurore allait dire quelque chose quand l'évidence la frappa. Si elle avait décaler son tir de seulement quelques millimètres, elle aurait pu faire couler le navire. Elle ne c'était pas rendu compte de cela. Kidd comprit qu'elle venait de percuter ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

\- Je vois que tu as comprit la gamine. Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer.

\- Certes je n'ai pas penser à cela mais tu oublies que je ne rate jamais ma cible que ce soit avec un pistolet ou une arme blanche !

\- Les erreurs cela existe ! Et je ne tolérais pas que cela arrive sur mon navire ! Dorénavant je veux que quelqu'un soit avec toi lorsque tu as ce genre d'idée !

\- Tu oses me coller une baby-sitter ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix puisque tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je partage ton lit que tu dois me commander comme tu le fais.

\- Je suis ton capitaine et ton amant par la même occasion donc tu devras m'écouter encore plus la gamine !

\- Pas question !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es peut être mon capitaine mais n'utilise pas ta position personnelle envers moi pour me commander. Je ne suis pas une de tes ex Eustass « Captain » Kidd !

Décroisant les bras, elle le poussa pour ouvrir la porte avant de lui lancer :

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais pour ce que je suis mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas !

Puis elle ferma la porte en la claquant fortement. Kidd, une fois la jeune femme partit laissa éclater sa colère en utilisant son fruit du démon. Il fit voltiger ses armes autour de lui avant de pousser un hurlement de frustration et de rage.

\- Rhaaaaaaaaaa !

Les lames se plantèrent dans plusieurs endroit dans les murs tandis que les pistolets tombèrent au sol avec un bruit de cliquetis. Kidd reprenait sa respiration avant de donner un coup dans le mur pour se calmer les idées. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit tout en retirant ses lunettes de soudures pour les regarder l'air songeur.

\- Ah Max ! Si seulement tu étais encore là, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main avec elle.

Soufflant, il les remit avant de sortir de sa cabine. Aurore quand à elle c'était diriger dans la bibliothèque pour s'isoler de tous le monde mais surtout de Kidd.

\- Comment peut il me traiter comme il le fait ?

Au bout d'un moment, les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle puisse s'arrêter. C'était leur première dispute ! Durant le reste de la journée, tous le monde se demandait ce qui se passait puisqu' Aurore ne vint pas manger et que Kidd était d'une humeur massacrante. Killer était alors voir son ami pour lui demander ce qui le tracassait. Il lui avait répondu :

\- Occupe toi de tes oignons Killer ! Vu ?

Le second n'avait pas encore insisté laissant son capitaine tranquille. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Après le repas, Kidd avait annoncer qu'il allait dans la salle d'entraînement et qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger sous aucun prétexte ! Tous le monde respecta sa parole mais Killer prit à part Luck pour savoir ce qui c'était sûrement passé dans l'ancienne cabine de la jeune femme. Luck raconta tout à son second qui lui demanda à la fin :

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui. Après je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ensuite.

\- Très bien, je vais régler cela. A tout hasard, tu n'aurais pas croiser Aurore ?

\- Personne ne l'a vu.

\- Hum, je pense savoir où elle peut se trouver. Merci Luck.

Killer partit alors à la recherche de la jeune femme qui s'il ne se trompait pas devait se trouver dans le seul endroit au calme où elle ne serait pas déranger : la bibliothèque. Aurore était allonger sur le canapé un livre sur le visage, signe qu'elle dormait. Enfin, elle dormait lorsqu'elle entendit des coups donner à la porte. Se réveillant, elle fit tomber le livre avant de se redresser pour se mettre en position assise. Se passant la main sur le visage, elle entendit de nouveau les coups avant de hurler :

\- Va t'en Kidd ! Laisse moi tranquille !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Killer qui surprit la jeune femme. N'ayant pas vu qui était entrer, elle releva la tête tout en disant :

\- Tu es sourd Kidd ? Laisse moi...

Voyant que ce n'était pas son capitaine, elle se sentit très bête. Killer quand à lui s'approcha du canapé pour se mettre sur un bras afin de regarder la jeune femme. Fuyant son regard, elle lui demanda quand même :

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

\- Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là non ?

-Tu as parler à Luck. Comprit Aurore.

\- Oui mais je voudrais savoir ce qui c'est dit entre Kidd et toi.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Kidd est mon ami et tu es ma petite sœur pirate. Je me fais du soucis pour vous deux. Alors dis moi, qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Killer ne voulais pas la brusquer, il était patient donc il attendit. Au bout d'un moment, elle parla :

\- On c'est disputé...

Killer préféra ne rien dire car sinon elle allait se fermé comme une huître. La patience le récompensa car elle se leva pour continuer :

\- Il m'en veut parce que je n'ai jamais utilisé de bazooka ! Il utilise le fait que je partage sa couche pour que je l'écoute encore plus ! Je ne suis pas une des ces filles dociles qui feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir une putain d'attention venant de sa part ! Après le remariage de mon père, j'ai abandonner l'idée de me faite appeler « Aurore ». Je détestais mon prénom ! Mais avec Kidd, je me sens fière de le porter. Avec lui, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade comme jamais auparavant. Je l'aime putain ! Comme...comme...Rhaaaa !

Le second observais la jeune femme qui se tenais les cheveux l'air paniquer comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et c'était visiblement le cas ! Se levant, il la tourna vers lui afin de lui parler :

\- Écoute, je sais que Kidd à...un peu dépasser les bornes...

\- Dépassé les bornes ? Tu veux rire j'espère ?

S'enlevant de la poigne de Killer elle le toisa en disant :

\- Il ne comprend pas qu'il m'a fait du mal en disant cela...

\- Justement ! Comme tu viens de le dire, il ne comprend pas.

\- Là j'ai du mal à te suivre là.

\- Tu connais son passé.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Alors ? Ben tu sais qu'il n'a jamais eu d'amour de la part de ses parents. La seule personne qui lui en donnait c'était Max. Sauf qu'elle ne lui a pas apprit comment se comporter avec une fille. Tout comme ton père avec toi.

Voyant qu'elle le regardait bizarrement Killer du accélérer les choses :

\- Tous les deux vous ne savaient pas comment vous comportez lorsque des personnes sont avec leur petite amie ou petit ami. Vous êtes tous les deux des néophytes à ce sujet. Toi, parce que tu n'a jamais connue d'hommes et Kidd parce que lui couchait à droite et à gauche. Les sentiments que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre vous sont encore inconnue. Ce qui amène à ce genre de dispute. Vous ne savez pas comment dire à l'autre que vous tenez à lui sans que cela parte ne règlement de compte.

\- Ton raisonnement sonne juste. Pour autant, je lui ait dit que je l'aimais et il n'a rien dit.

\- As tu déjà vu Kidd faire du sentimentalisme ?

\- Beurk ! Rien qu'en imaginant cela j'ai envie de vomir !

\- Précisément ! Il ne sera jamais un romantique comme d'autre gars. Il est ce pirate violent et cruel que décrit la Marine mais avec toi, il est autrement.

\- Comment cela ?

\- J'ai vu comment il est avec toi. Certes c'est maladroit mais je le connais depuis longtemps et je sais qu'il tient à toi. Seulement il ne sait pas comment bien l'exprimer.

Aurore médita sur les paroles de Kille pour en conclure que celui-ci avait raison. Posant sa main gauche sur sa tête, elle déclara :

\- Je ne suis qu'une idiote !

\- En ce qui me concerne vous êtes tous les deux des idiots !

\- Fais quand même attention Killer ! La prévint la jeune femme. N'oublie pas que j'ai réussit à te donner un coup de poing.

\- Tu m'avais eu par surprise.

\- C'est ça.

Aurore allait partir quand Killer l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Tu le trouveras sans la salle d'entraînement. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas y être déranger sous aucun prétexte.

\- Merci Killer.

\- Attend.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Promet moi que vous allez régler cette histoire de façon diplomatique ?

\- Qu'es ce que tu sous-entend là ?

\- Rien ! Si ce n'est que...

\- Désoler mais je dois filer ! L'interrompit Aurore.

\- Aurore ! Atten...

CLACK !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle s'en alla en claquant la porte. Poussant un soupir, il murmura :

\- Pourvu que tout ce passe bien.

Seulement Killer était loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passer dans la salle d'entraînement. Passant par sa cabine, la jeune femme vit alors toutes les armes par terre. Elle décida de tout ranger avant de s'y changer pour mettre une tenu plus sportive jusqu'au cas où. Elle se composait d'une brassière et d'un pantalon en toile assez résistant. Remettant son bandana et ses lunettes de soudures, elle sortit pour aller à la rencontre de Kidd. Une fois devant la porte, elle resserra le nœud de son morceau de tissu en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas en arriver là. Aurore avait un plan mais tout au fond d'elle même, elle savait que pour se réconcilier avec son capitaine elle devait utiliser tout le savoir accumuler.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle poussa la porte pour voir Kidd dos à elle qui s'acharnait contre un pushing ball. Concentré sur les coups qu'il donnait au sac, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni même les pas qui suivit. Pour autant son sixième sens lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Devinant aisément qui c'était, il ne se retourna pas mais la prévint de ne plus faire un pas dans sa direction.

\- Ne fait plus un pas !

\- Kidd...

\- Va t'en la gamine ! J'ai besoins d'être seul un moment.

\- Kidd...Je suis venu te parler et...

\- Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de partir ! C'est ton capitaine qui te l'ordonne !

Voyant que cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'il était très en colère apparemment et que malgré le fait qu'il se soit entraîner ne l'ai pas calmer, elle décida de ne pas insister. Aurore décida de passer au plan B.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Kidd entendant les pas faire demi tour et la porte claquer violemment eut le loisirs de pousser un soupir. Étant encore très en colère dut à leur dispute, il préférait qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Seulement Kidd se trompait très lourdement. En effet, la jeune femme avait fait marche arrière pour claquer la porte sans pour autant sortir. Dès qu'elle avait claquer la porte, elle avait enlever ses chaussures pour ensuite se diriger vers son capitaine en courant vers lui avec un but précis. Concentré sur le pusing ball, le pirate allait donner un coup pour encore décompresser quand, un bruit le fit arrêter avant de tourner la tête vers la droite. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il reçut un coup de pied dans la joue l'envoyant valdinguer vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Ouch ! Que ?

Se massant la joue, il vit alors Aurore se tenir en position de combat le regard déterminer. Se relevant, il la regarda avant de dire :

\- Je t'avais dit de partir la gamine. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur !

\- Rien à battre ! Je ne partirais pas ! Il faudra que tu te battes contre moi pour que je parte !

\- Tu veux te battre contre moi ?

\- Ta séance ne t'a pas calmer. Je le sens Kidd.

\- Donc tu propose de m'aider ? C'est ça ? Je n'ai pas besoins de ton aide !

\- Tu dis cela mais je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Je tiens à te dire que je ne retiendrais pas mes coups contre toi Kidd.

\- Va t'en !

\- Quoi ne me dit pas que tu as peur de me foutre une raclée ?

\- Dernière chance la gamine ! Va t'en !

\- Hors de question ! Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Je t'aurais prévenus !

Sans prévenir, il se précipita vers la jeune femme qui esquiva le coup en se déplaçant sur le côté. Elle en profita pour lui donner un coup dans le dos avec ses deux mains jointes avant de faire deux pas en arrière attendant la prochaine attaque de son capitaine. Le coup qu'elle lui avait porter le déséquilibra un peu avant qu'il ne se reprenne. L'atout majeur d'Aurore était qu'elle était calme tandis que Kidd était en colère mais bon elle devait tout de même faire attention. Après tout, il la dépassait en taille et en force. Reprenant contenance, il courut vers elle dans l'intention de lui donner un coup de poing qu'elle para sans difficulté avant d'en parer un autre. A un moment, Kidd lui donna un coup dans le ventre la faisant reculer. Tout en reculant, elle se tint le ventre pour reprendre son souffle. La voyant dans cet état, Kidd lança :

\- Tu veux toujours continuer la gamine ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se redressa pour courir vers lui. Kidd se mit en position seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui arriva. Fonçant vers lui, elle se pencha au dernier moment pour se mettre sur ses mains afin de lui balancer un coup de pied en plein dans la figure. Surpris par le geste, Kidd recula en se tenant le nez tandis qu'Aurore en profita pour prendre appuie sur sa jambe droite afin d'être à califourchon sur lui pour ensuite lui serrer le cou de ses jambes. Prenant de l'élan, elle se pencha violemment en avant entraînant Kidd avec elle pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Se cognant contre le mur, Kidd se releva en pestant d'avoir été eu comme cela par la jeune femme. Se relevant, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Se touchant la tête, il sentit que ses lunettes n'était plus là.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Braquant son regard vers la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle tenait ses lunettes dans sa main droite. Pendant qu'elle le chevauchait, elle lui avait piquer ses lunettes fétiches. Se relevant, il ordonna :

\- Rend moi cela !

\- Non !

Mettant les lunettes autour de son cou, elle braqua son regard sur son capitaine qui serra le poing de frustration.

\- Si tu veux les récupérer tu devras me battre ! Et cette fois, ne retiens pas tes coups le ferrailleur ! Moi je ne retiendrais pas les miens.

Elle avait deviner qu'il retenait ses coups pour elle. Serrant encore plus le poing, il ordonna :

\- Je ne me le répéterait pas ! Rend moi mes lunettes !

\- Non !

\- Très bien !

Kidd perdit alors patience. Se dirigeant vers la jeune femme il fit mine de lui donner un coup ce qui fit qu'elle l'esquiva mais il lui prit le bras afin de la ramener vers lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, Aurore essaya de se dégager mais eut le souffle couper quand Kidd lui donna de nouveau un coup dans le ventre avant de lui en donner un dans le dos pour ensuite la projeter contre le mur. Le choc avec le mur la fit crier.

\- Ouch !

Tombant violemment à quatre patte, Aurore cracha du sang avant de se relever avec difficulté en se tenant contre le mur. Essuyant le sang qu'elle avait contre la bouche, elle sourit avant de regarder son capitaine. Craquant sa nuque, elle se précipita vers Kidd. Durant plus d'une heure, les coups pleuvaient entres les deux qui ne lâchaient pas l'affaire. Au bout d'un moment, Kidd la prenant par les bretelles de sa brassières la fit passer au dessus de son dos pour la plaquer violemment au sol. Avec un bruit sourd, elle tomba sur le sol en poussant un cri :

\- Aïe !

Braquant son regard vers Kidd qui la surplombait, elle le vit reprendre son souffle. Il avait du sang au coin de sa bouche mais elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était plus en colère. Posant sa main sur sa joue, elle lui dit :

\- Tu n'es plus fâché ?

Pour toute réponses, il lâcha une des bretelles de sa brassière pour mettre sa main sur la sienne. La lui lâchant, il se releva pour aller s'asseoir contre le mur. Roulant pour se mettre sur le ventre, Aurore se releva avec difficulté avant de s'avancer vers Kidd en titubant, un bras tenant ses côtes. Une fois devant lui, elle se mit entre ses jambes pour ensuite enlever les lunettes qu'elle portait toujours au cou avant de les lui remettre. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle allait se relever quand Kidd la prit par la taille pour la ramener vers lui. Seulement, son geste lui fit mal.

\- Aïe !

\- Désoler.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échanger entre les deux pirates. Kidd en profita pour lui masser le dos tandis que la jeune femme en profita pour mettre ses mains derrière son cou pour lui masser le cuir chevelu. Au bout de 20 minutes :

\- Je suis désoler ! Dirent ils en même temps.

\- Non, c'est moi qui le suit. Reprit Aurore. J'aurais du laisser Luck tirer afin qu'aucune catastrophe n'arrive.

\- Quand à moi, je ne devrais pas me servir du fait que tu partages mon lit pour te rabaisser.

\- En effet !

\- Des fois j'aimerais que Max soi là pour me guider.

\- Moi aussi. Killer me l'a fait comprendre.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il est venu me voir et m'a dit où tu étais. Il espérait que l'on se rabiboche sans effusion de sang.

\- C'est louper !

\- Comme tu dis.

Calant son visage contre le cou de Kidd, Aurore murmura :

\- Je sais que toi et moi on a pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de relation mais je sais au moins une chose le ferrailleur.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Jamais je ne pourrais choisir quelqu'un d'autres. Je t'ai dans la peau.

\- Moi aussi Aurore.

Tous les deux restèrent un moment comme cela avant que Kidd ne l'éloigne de lui pour se relever. Il aida la jeune femme à faire de même.

\- Je crois que tu m'a péter une côte ou deux le ferrailleur.

\- Toi aussi tu m'a fait mal ! Souligna Kidd.

\- Tu l'avais chercher. Ouille ! Wire, vas nous passer un de ses savons.

\- Je pense aussi.

La tenant par les épaules, il les emmena voir Wire à l'infirmerie. Le médecin voyant l'état de son capitaine et de la jeune femme du demander :

\- Mais qu'es ce qui vous est arriver encore ?

\- On c'est rabibocher ! Répondit Aurore.

\- Rabibo...Peu importe !

Wire se mit à soigner Kidd ne premier avant de passer à Aurore.

\- Deux côtés cassées, des bleus partout...Vous pouviez pas discuter comme le font les gens normaux après une dispute ?

\- Crois tu qu'elle et moi soyons normaux ? Répondit Kidd. Ouille !

\- Voilà j'ai finit ! Annonça Wire en finissant un pansement. Du repos, pas de mouvements brusques, ni d'autres choses. Comprit capitaine ? Demanda Wire.

\- Sa va j'ai comprit. Bougonna Kidd en comprenant le sous entendu du médecin.

\- Bien. Mais à l'avenir par pitié si vous disputé encore, parler au lieu de vous entre tuer.

\- Je peux rien te promettre la dessus Wire. Répondit Aurore.

Se calant sous l'épaule de son capitaine, ils partirent direction leur cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kidd aida la jeune femme à enlever son pantalon pour ensuite lui enfiler un de ses t-shirts en guise de chemise de nuit avant la coucher sur le matelas. Quand à lui, il enleva tout avant de la rejoindre. Voyant que son capitaine ne portait rien, elle dut le stopper en posant sa main sur son torse.

\- Wire à dit...

\- Relax ! Je dors comme cela d'habitude.

\- Attend tu es entrain de me dire que tu _dors_ _tout_ _nu ?!_

\- Oui.

N'attendant pas la réponse de la jeune femme, Kidd se mit sous la couette. Pour autant, il ne put s'endormir car Aurore lui jetait un drôle de regard.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Quand j'ai dormit avec toi les premières nuits pourquoi...

\- Pour que tu puisses me piquer une crise ? Non merci. J'ai mit juste un caleçon pour ton confort lors de notre pari. Et crois moi, ce ne fut pas facile pour moi. Maintenant finit les questions et dors.

Kidd se mit en positon pour dormir quand il sentit une tête contre son torse. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Aurore marmonna :

\- N'en profites pas.

\- T'inquiète pas pour cela. Je suis trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Puis les tous les deux s'endormir.

N/A : Pfiou ! Enfin terminer. Un autre chapitre qui ce clos. Alors verdict ? Vous avez aimé la première dispute entre les deux tourtereaux ? Bon je sais que certains me diront que leur façon de se rabibocher est un peu excessive mais bon vous savez bien qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres couples.


	16. Chapter 16

_N/A : Bonjour, voici le chapitre 15. Je tiens à préciser que dans ce chapitre là et dans le suivant, il n'y aura aucune trace de Trent. Je tiens à leur accorder une « pause » avant que le père de notre héroïne ne gâche la fête. D'autres personnages viendront se joindre à Kidd et l'un d'entre eux aura une dent contre Aurore. Je ne sais pas aussi si certains s'en souviennent mais lorsqu' Aurore avait voulut combattre Kidd, elle lui avait lancer le pari que si elle gagnait, il devra laver Silver.. Notre cher capitaine avait comprit que le loup n'aimait pas prendre de bain. Vous aurez donc droit dans ce chapitre au bain de Silver. Attention crise de fou rire en vu ! Je vous invite à relire le chapitre 9 pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire si vous vous en souvenez plus !_

 _Lena D Emma : Ravie que tu ai aimé._

 _Liliheaty : Eh oui que veux tu. Certains règles leur disputes en parlant, Kidd et Aurore c'est par les poings. Quand aux rebondissement pas sur dans ce chapitre. Te souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Hezakiel : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follow »_

 _trafalgar182002 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorite» et « favorite author »_

 _Chapitre classé « M » très fortement. Âmes sensibles passer votre chemin !_

Chapitre 15

 _Au matin..._

Aurore avait réussit à dormir malgré ses deux côtes cassées de veille. Heureusement que les deux côtes étaient du même côté, cela lui avait évité de dormir sur le dos ce qu'elle avait horreur. Dormant sur le côté droit, elle respirait lentement pour éviter d'avoir mal. Durant la nuit Kidd c'était rapproché d'elle tout en faisant attention à ses blessures. Il avait poser son bras sur son ventre, sa tête dans son cou et son corps se moulait au sien sans pour autant la serrer de trop de peur de lui faire mal. Comme promit, il n'avait rien tenté du moins jusqu'à ce matin. Bougeant un peu, elle sentit quelque chose bouger sur sa poitrine ainsi que de l'air chaud dans son cou.

\- Hum Kidd ?

Ouvrant les yeux, elle tourna la tête pour voir Kidd dont la tête reposait dans son cou mais aussi que son bras gauche était sur elle et que sa main était sous son t-shirt. Bien qu'elle portait encore sa brassière de sport, la jeune femme pouvait sentir des frissons lui parcourir le sein gauche du à la main de son capitaine. Grommelant, elle décida de le réveiller pour qu'il retire sa main. Comme il l'empêchait de trop bouger, elle opta pour une technique très efficace. Son ventre était près de son coude gauche, elle le ramena vers son buste avant de donner un coup dans l'estomac de Kidd en criant :

\- Kidd ! Réveille toi !

Le coup dans le ventre le réveilla instantanément en le faisant le grimacer de douleur.

\- Ouch ! Sa va pas la tête ?

\- Retire ta main immédiatement de ma poitrine le ferrailleur ! Gronda Aurore.

\- Hein ?

Regardant son bras, il vit qu'effectivement que sa main était passée sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Seulement, il n'était pour le moins du monde gêner. Se rapprochant encore plus du corps d'Aurore, Kidd lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Pourquoi devrais je la retirer ? Je suis bien là.

Il lui mordit lobe de l'oreille la faisant frissonner. Sauf qu'une douleur lui transperça les côtes. Pour éviter qu'il n'aille trop loin elle tenta de le lui faire entendre raison.

\- Kidd ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas continuer !

\- J'en ai une : deux côtes cassées !

Cette annonce calma aussitôt Kidd qui enleva sa main de la poitrine de la jeune femme non sans avoir poussée un grognement plaintif. Une fois la main de son capitaine enlever, elle roula doucement sur le dos pour le voir en train de bouder, les bras croisé sur son torse. Souriant, elle s'approcha pour pouvoir mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Voyant ce qu'elle venait de faire, Kidd leva sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Son toucher lui fit du bien avant qu'elle ne parle :

\- Tu sais j'en ais juste que pour quelques jours. Alors arrête de bouder !

\- Groumpf !

\- Ha ha ha !

Kidd continua de lui caresser les cheveux avant de parler d'une voix sérieuse :

\- Dans deux semaines nous serons à porter d'une île.

\- Chouette !

\- J'irais trouver de nouveaux hommes pour remplacer ce que l'on a perdu durant notre périple.

\- Je vois.

\- Je voudrais que tu reste à bord du navire à ce moment là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'ils te voient certains se diront qu'ils pourront...et donc ils viendront avec moi.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire le ferrailleur. En me voyant ils se diront : « chouette ! On pourras s'amuser en mer ».

\- Tous a fait ! Je risque alors de faire un massacre.

\- Tu veux dire que _je_ ferais un massacre ! Rectifia la jeune femme.

\- Hum aussi !

Kidd se mit à rire suivit de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne reprenne la conversation :

\- Enfin bref ! Je te le demande non pas en tant que capitaine mais en temps que...

\- Je resterais à bord, ne t'en fait pas. Coupa la jeune femme.

Elle avait comprit qu'il avait encore du mal à dire « petit ami » et il n'était pas le seul. Elle aussi avait du mal à prononcer ses mots. D'ailleurs cela tombait bien que Kidd aille à terre comme cela elle pourrait faire une tâche qu'elle avait laisser de côté depuis un moment.

\- En fait cela m'arrange un peu de rester à bord.

\- Qu'es ce que tu manigances la gamine ?

\- D'abord ne m'appelle plus comme cela le ferrailleur ! Ensuite, tu te souviens lorsque l'on avait fait des paris ?

\- Un peu oui. Je me rappelle que si tu gagnais je devais m'occuper de la boule de poile.

\- C'est ça.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport là.

\- Cela faisait un moment que j'y pensais en fait.

\- Tu pensais faire quoi ?

\- Silver doit passer au bain !

Face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, Kidd ne put s'empêcher de rire faisant bouder la jeune femme qui ne trouvait pas cela drôle.

\- Arrête de rire tu veux !

\- T'es sérieuse là !

\- Oh que oui ! On voit que tu n'a jamais donner de bain à un loup mécanique toi !

\- Quoi ne me dit pas qu'il déteste l'eau ?

\- Non. Les loups mécanique adore l'eau, savent nager très bien malgré leur plaques.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- C'est comme tous les animaux, il ne laisse pas faire ! Dans la nature, c'est je vais dans l'eau et je me secoue et hop je suis propre ! En fait il n'aime pas les produits de nettoyage.

\- Cela sent le vécut.

\- Ouais. Je l'ai fait aux moins deux fois et crois moi c'est du sport. Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis retrouver à la flotte avant de réussir à le nettoyer !

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Cela doit être épique ! J'aurais aimer voir cela.

\- Bah tu le verra un jour ne t'en fait pas. Rend moi un service veux tu ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Laisse moi Heat ! Je sens que cette fois j'aurais besoins d'un petit coup de main.

\- Pas de problème !

Souriant elle se tourna pour embrasser Kidd pour lui dire merci. Bien sur, leur estomac vinrent gâcher leur moment de bonheur en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient se nourrir. Tant bien que mal, le duo se leva pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et vaquer ensuite à leur occupation. Dans deux semaines, ils accosteraient sur une île pour recruter d'autres membres pour leur équipage.

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

Le navire venait d'accoster dans une crique. Kidd suivit de Killer ainsi que de Wire et d'autres hommes débarquèrent pour chercher des hommes. Aurore regarda son capitaine s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Heat.

\- Bon maintenant à nous de jouer. Tous est prêt ?

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas. Son repas est prêt, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir.

\- Ok, je vais préparer le bain.

\- Bon courage !

\- Merci.

Aurore habiller d'une comportant, un pantalon court et de son haut de maillot de bain sportif, alla préparer le bain pour son loup. Durant la semaine, Luck l'avait aider à améliorer la cabine pour ses amis à quatre pattes. Ce qui avait changer était qu'il n'y avait plus de lit mais une sorte de nid fait de drap et de plume d'oreiller pour Maxine et pour Silver, il dormait sur une couverture. Dans la salle de bain, se trouvait une énorme baignoire, la douche y était toujours. Luck avait réussit à fabriquer une sorte de mangeoire version carnivore pour le corbeau et contre tout attente Kidd avait fait une gamelle en métal pour le loup mais aussi l'emblème des Kidd's que le corbeau portait sur un morceau de cuir autour de sa patte.

Entrant dans la cabine, elle vit que son ami loup n'était pas là ce qui était bien. Il devait être en route pour la cuisine. Caressant Maxine, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau qui n'était pas trop chaude pas trop froide.

\- Voilà ! Espérons que Heat arrive à le garder un moment dans la cuisine.

Dans le couloir, Silver se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour manger son repas ne doutant pas que ce qui se préparait dans son dos. Ouvrant la porte, il se dirigea vers son coin du mur pour attendre Heat. Celui-ci ayant entendu la porte, sortit de la cuisine pour apporter son repas au loup.

\- Tiens mon beau voilà ton repas. J'y es ajoute des morceaux de métal vu que cela fait un moment que tu n'en a pas manger depuis ta fameuse transformation.

Silver remercia le cuisiner d'un signe de queue avant de s'attaquer à son repas. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de lécher l'assiette pour ensuite se lever pour rejoindre sa cabine. Voyant le loup partir, Heat pris un escargot phone pour prévenir sa petite sœur.

\- Attention, il se dirige vers la cabine.

\- Reçu ! Le bain est prêt !

\- OK. Je reste dans les environs pour empêcher toute fuite.

\- Reçu.

Silver marchait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la cabine. Une fois entré, il se stoppa net sentant une odeur tout à fait inhabituelle. Grognant un coup, il vit sortir de la salle de bain sa jeune amie les mains croisés dans son dos. S'approchant de lui tout en restant sur ses gardes, elle se pencha pour lui dire :

\- Comment va mon ami à quatre patte ?

\- (grognement de suspicion)

\- Ah ! Je vois que tu as sentit l'odeur n'es ce pas ?

\- ( grognement d'interrogation)

\- Silver, mon cher Silver. Tu te doutais bien qu' à un moment donner tu y serais passer.

\- (Silver commence à reculer)

\- Entre nous, plus vite tu seras coopératif plus vite tout cela sera finit.

\- (grognement de mécontentement)

\- Aller mon grand. Laisse toi faire, c'est pour ton bien !

Décroisant les bras, Aurore montra ce qu'elle cachait : une brosse et du savon. Silver quand à lui fut un instant figer sur place comprenant ce qu'il l'attendait de suite. Voyant qu'il avait comprit, elle annonça quand même.

\- Eh oui mon grand. C'est l'heure du bain ! Tu préfère quoi : la méthode douce ou la méthode for...ouh là !

Aurore se baissa vivement pour éviter un coup de queue avant que Silver ne s'en aille en courant de la cabine pour échapper au bain. Se ressaisissant, elle poussa un soupir las en disant :

\- Encore la méthode forte. Pffff ! Parfois il agit comme un vrai gamin !

Sortant en trombe de la cabine, elle hurla :

\- SILVER ! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le loup qui ayant entendu son ami l'appeler continua de courir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Heat qui lui barrait le passage.

\- On ne passe pas Silver !

Silver comprit de suite que le cuistot était de mèche avec son amie. Il allait reculer quand il entendit la jeune femme derrière lui.

\- Rend toi Silver ! Tu es cerné !

Le loup secoua la queue avant de sauter au dessus de Heat qui tenta de la plaquer au sol mais ce fut trop tard. Heat se retrouva au sol, Aurore regarda son loup partir en direction du pont tout jurant :

\- Grrrr ! Tu n'y échappera pas boule poile !

Sautant par dessus le cuisinier, elle courut pour aller chercher son loup. Au coin d'un couloir, elle se baissa pour éviter des épines qu'il lui lançait, un sourire lupin au visage. Relevant la tête, elle le pointa l'index :

\- Tu me paieras ça boule de poile !

Se relevant, elle courut vers lui alors qu'il se remettait à courir.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de courir ! Tu auras droit à ton bain ! Alors arrête toi !

Silver continua de courir sans écouter son amie. Arriver sur le pont, il bouscula du monde pour éviter la jeune femme qui était à ses trousses et qui s'excusait auprès des membres d'équipages.

\- Désoler les gars ! Silver viens ici ! Grrr satané boule de poil ! Dit elle en lui balançant le savon qu'il l'évita.

Tous les deux continuèrent de courir mettant le bazar sur le pont avant qu'ils ne retournent dans la direction de la cabine. Au bout d'un moment, Aurore s'arrêta pour lui ordonner :

\- Assez Silver ! Arrête !

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le loup s'arrêta net dans sa course. Aurore le regarda étonner qu'il l'écoute et en même temps, elle le vit trembler légèrement comme si il luttait contre quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, Heat apparut pour se jeter sur le loup qu'il cingla pour l'immobiliser par terre. Silver lutta un moment avant de se prendre un coup de brosse sur la truffe le calmant aussitôt.

\- Suffit !

Vaincu, le loup se résigna, se laissant faire. Heat se remit debout avant de laisser Silver se redresser la tête baisser suivant les deux pirates vers la cabine. Une fois dedans, elle alla dans la salle de bain faisant signe à Silver d'aller dans la baignoire tandis que Heat guettait à la porte pour une éventuelle entourloupe de l'animal.

\- Aller hop ! Dans le bain !

Grognant, il dut s'exécuter tout en faisant regretter à la jeune femme cette corvée. En effet, il plongea dans la baignoire envoyant de l'eau sur les deux pirates. Trempée, elle cracha un peu d'eau avant de regarder Silver qui lui lançait un regard qui voulait dire : « Oups ! Je suis désoler ».

\- Tu trouves cela drôle peut être ?

Silver lui fit un regard taquin avant de s'asseoir dans l'eau. Heat qui essorait ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Non merci, sa ira je gère. Encore merci.

\- De rien. Bon courage pour la suite !

\- Je crois que je vais en avoir besoins. Murmura la jeune femme.

Dès que Heat fut parti, elle attrapa un savon qu'elle plongea dans l'eau avant d'y imbiber la brosse qui fut dégoulinante de savon. La levant, elle dit :

\- Bon c'est partit !

Durant plusieurs minutes, elle s'évertua à décrasser son loup dans tous les recoins ne laissant rien passer. Malgré les protestations de Silver, elle continua de le nettoyer même sous les plaques. Bien sur de temps en temps, il le lui faisait payer en s'ébrouant lui envoyant de l'eau partout, la mouillant encore plus. Pendant ce temps à terre, Kidd était en train de revenir avec trente hommes en plus. Certains étaient plus que ravi de faire parti de l'équipage du rookie, d'autres voulaient voir si les rumeurs étaient vrai concernant le loup mécanique et le death crow ainsi que la jeune femme qui les avaient domptés. Pour le capitaine cela importait peu du moment qu'il eut d'autres hommes avec lui.

En montant sur le pont, il put voir ses hommes en train de ranger et nettoyer le pont. Il se demanda ce qui c'était passer durant son absence.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ici ?

\- Capitaine ! Lança Luck en arrivant devant lui.

\- Alors j'attends !

\- C'est le loup capitaine. Apparemment, il n'a pas voulu se laisser faire pour prendre son bain.

\- Je vois. Où est elle ?

Luck trouva cela bizarre que son capitaine ne dise pas « où est Aurore ? » mais en voyant les gars derrière lui, Luck comprit de suite. Son capitaine attendait qu'elle se montre pour faire les présentations.

\- Toujours dans la salle de bain de la cabine capitaine !

\- Bien. Killer, je les veux dans la salle d'entraînement dans 10 minutes.

\- Comprit !

Kidd se dirigea alors vers la cabine avant d'ouvrir la porte pour ensuite entendre :

\- Arrête de te rebeller ! J'ai presque finit !

Allant dans la salle de bain, il dut se retenir de rire en voyant la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Aurore essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyer le loup qui ne laissa pas faire. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa tomber laissant Silver s'ébrouer ressemblant au final à une boule de poile complètement gonflé. Face à cela Kidd éclata de rire faisant grogner le loup qui passa devant le pirate en lui fouettant le derrière.

\- Ouille ! Fichue caractère !

\- Tu l'a vexer. Signala la jeune femme en se relevant.

Le pirate remarqua alors qu'elle était trempé de la tête au pied, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Il comprit de suite que cela avait été dure pour elle de lui faire prendre son bain. S'essuyant les mains avec une serviette, Aurore s'approcha de lui sans pour autant le prendre dans ses bras pour ne pas le mouiller.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ?

\- Trente hommes.

\- C'est peu.

\- Certains avait la frousse de venir.

\- Tu as pointer ton poignard ou ton pistolet sous leur nez ?

\- Non, c'est à cause des rumeurs comme quoi dans mon équipage ce trouverait des animaux dangereux et une jeune femme qu'ils qualifierait de démon.

\- Moi un démon ? Je suis pourtant un ange. Les cornes c'est pour tenir mon auréole.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Ce que tu es drôle !

\- Je sais.

Redevenant sérieux un instant, Kidd allait lui demander quelque chose :

\- J'ai un service à te demander.

\- Je t écoute.

\- J'ai demander à Killer d'amener les nouveaux dans la salle d'entraînement dans dix minutes. Je veux que tu y sois dans trois minutes cachée dans ta salle. Dès que je t'appellerais par ton nom, tu pourras sortir.

\- Tu veux leur faire passer le fameux test n'es ce pas ?

\- Tu as tout comprit.

\- Tous les coups sont permis ?

\- Je te demande juste de ne pas les tuer.

\- Comprit.

\- Au fait, je dois te dire que certains nous ont rejoint parce qu'ils voulaient te voir ainsi que nos amis animaux.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonner. Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Trois minutes. Prévint Kidd en sortant.

\- J'y serais capitaine.

Lorsqu'il sortit, elle se précipita dans la cabine pour prendre une douche chaude et mettre des vêtements assez confortable tel qu'un t-shirt et un pantalon en toile de couleur gris et de prendre son poignard qu'elle cacha. Ensuite Aurore courut vers la salle pour se cacher attendant le signal de son capitaine. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car la jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas qui entrèrent dans la salle suivit de la voix de Kidd.

\- Bon maintenant que vous vous êtes joint à mon équipage, vous devez passer un petit test. Je veux mesurer votre force les gars. Je ne veux pas de faible dans mon équipage. Vous aller tous combattre un adversaire qui fait la fierté de ce navire.

\- Génial ! Murmura quelqu'un. On va pourvoir se mesurer au capitaine.

\- Moi je dis que c'est face au second que l'on devra se battre. Renchérie un autre.

Kidd et Killer entendirent les murmures ce qui sera leur adversaires. C'est avec un sourire mauvais qu'il annonça :

\- Désoler les gars mais votre adversaire sera le membre dont la prime vaut 200 000 000 de Berry's. Aurore D Wolf.

A l'annonce de son prénom, elle sortie de la pièce devant la mine horrifier des gars tout en annonçant :

\- Salut les gars !

Rejoignant son capitaine, elle se posta près de lui bras croisé pour observé les hommes qu'ils avaient recruter, en passant, elle avait donner une tape dans la main de Killer pour le saluer. Dès qu'ils la virent, certaines se mirent à pâlir, d'autres à trembler de peur.

\- C'es...c'es...c'est celle qui à dompter deux animaux rare et dangereux ! Explosa quelqu'un.

\- 200...2000...2000 000 000 de Berry's ! Elle doit être forte !

\- Une porteuse du D ! On est mal !

Aurore décida de calmer leur hystérie en levant les bras tout en disant :

\- On se calmes les gars ! Je vais va pas vous tuer ! Mon capitaine veut juste juger de votre force. Quoi de mieux que moi pour vous affronter ?

\- Elle est sérieuse là ? Lança quelqu'un.

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse ! Annonça Kidd. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Aurore sera votre adversaire.

\- Peuh ! Ce n'est qu'une femme les gars, de quoi avez vous réellement peur ? Lança un gars.

Braquant son regard vers la foule, Aurore essaya d'identifier celui qui avait prononcer ces paroles. Souriant, elle déclara :

\- Tu sembles bien sur de toi l'ami. Pourquoi ne pas de montrer devant moi au lieu de te cacher !

Soudain, un homme fondit la foule pour se mettre devant ses camarade. C'était un homme costaud, dans la quarantaine avec des bras immenses et musclés qui craqua ses doigts devant la jeune femme dont il dépassait de plus de 30 cm. Nullement impressionner elle bailla ce qui énerva l'homme.

\- Eh la naine ! Pourquoi tu baille comme cela ? Je t'interdit de m'ignorer !

Au mot « naine », Aurore se figea sur place. Il venait de la traiter de naine ? Ce gars là voulait mourir ou quoi ?

\- Comment m'a tu appeler ?

\- La naine pourquoi ? Ouch !

Deux secondes après, il recevait un coup dans l'estomac avant d'atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce sous le regard stupéfait des autres hommes qui restèrent bouche bée. Kidd quand à lui souriait comme un diable tandis que Killer secouait la tête l'air exaspérer. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de l'homme qui tentait de se relever. Une fois devant lui, elle lui jeta un regard noir en craquant ses doigts tout en parlant d'une voix sinistre :

\- Tu viens de commettre une grave erreur mon gars !

\- Je ne perdrais pas devant une naine dans ton genre !

Tous en se relevant, il allait un coup qui fut vite parer par la jeune femme qui en profita pour lui donner un coup dans l'aine. Vacillant, il ne vit pas le coup de poing qu'elle lui donna ainsi que celui sous le menton l'envoyant au sol. Durant l'échange personne ne dit mot car ils étaient choqués de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se retournant vers son capitaine, elle dit :

\- C'est ce genre d'homme...

\- Sale morveuse !

\- Tsss ! Tu ne sais pas abandonner on dirait ?

Il lui attrapa alors le t-shirt pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure sauf qu'elle réussit à s'extirper avant de faire un salto arrière pour ensuite se mettre en position. A ce moment là, tous le monde put voir son dos ainsi que les cicatrices.

\- Vous avez vu son dos ?

\- Comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre à cela ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! Lança quelqu'un. Elle est membre des Hunter !

Aurore ayant entendu ce que venait de dire un homme tourna un peu la tête pour voir qui avait dit cela. Seulement, elle fut interrompue par son adversaire qui le lança sur elle. Pendant ce temps, certains demandèrent :

\- Hunter c'est quoi cela mon gars ?

\- C'est une tribu de chasseurs très renommer mais aussi très dangereuse. Très peu de gens qui arrivent sur leur territoire en ressortent vivant. Si elle porte leur marque sur elle c'est qu'elle a du réussir leur épreuve d'initiation. Elle est incroyable !

\- En effet ! Confirma Kidd.

Le combat commençait à s'éterniser et Aurore commençait à en avoir marre. Son adversaire allait lancer une dernière attaque.

\- Crève !

\- Fais dodo !

Levant la tête, elle lui envoya une onde de choc qui le fit tomber dans les pommes. Face à cela les autres hommes restèrent choqués. Laissant le gars à terre, elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui avait deviner la signification de son tatouage.

\- Toi là ! Viens ici !

L'homme s'avança vers elle tremblant de peur face à cette jeune femme qui venait de mettre au tapis un homme qui la dépassait en masse corporelle et en taille.

\- Comment connais tu cette tribu ?

\- Je les ais déjà rencontré. Avoua -t-il.

\- Prouve le moi !

L'homme portait un bracelet de cuir au niveau du poignet gauche, l'enlevant il le lui montra. Aurore lui prit le poignet et observa la marque. C'était une vrai comme la sienne.

\- C'est une vrai.

Relevant la tête, elle le toisa. Il la dépassait d'une tête, portait une chemise rouge, un bandeau lui retenait ses dreadlock rouge et bleu. Aurore remarqua son œil gauche qui était blanc avec une immense cicatrice comme la sienne. Lui prenant le menton, elle l'observa avant de dire :

\- Jet d'acide.

\- En effet. J'ai couper une partie du corps avant de recevoir de recevoir un jet d'acide. J'ai pas eu autant de chance que vous. Un coup de queue ?

\- Oui. Comment nomme tu ?

\- Hunt.

\- Très bien Hunt.

Lui lâchant le menton, elle se dirigea vers son capitaine pour discuter à voix basse avec lui.

\- Tu as une veine pas possible Kidd.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Un homme qui porte une marque comme la mienne doit savoir très bien ce battre. Les faibles qui ont affronter cette tribu ne s'en sorte pas. Tu as bien fait de le ramener à bord.

\- Je vois. Fais passer le test aux autres y comprit à lui pour voir comment ils se battent.

\- Comprit.

Se tournant vers le reste de la troupe, elle lança :

\- Qui veut être le suivant ?

Personne n'osa avancer avant que Hunt ne le face tout en remettant son bracelet au poignet.

\- Moi je veux t'affronter.

\- Très bien.

Durant un petit moment, les deux pirates combattirent mais c'est finalement la jeune femme qui remporta le combat. Les autres prirent leur courage à deux mains et se mirent à combattre la jeune femme qui les un après les autres au tapis assez rapidement sauf un. En effet durant un moment, elle combattit un homme du nom de Zek. Il arrivait à parer certains de ses coups mais Aurore se méfiait de lui. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais son sixième sens lui disait que cet homme était dangereux. Quelque chose dans son regard la gênait. Finalement, elle le mit au tapis avant de se regarder les gars qui se remettait de leur combat. Kidd tapa dans ses mains pour dire qu'il était content de la jeune femme mais aussi des hommes qu'ils avaient recruter.

\- Bravo les gars. Certains d'entre vous ont tenu plus longtemps que ne l'espérait face à Aurore. Je suis fier de vous les gars. Fin du test, aller voir Wire pour vos blessures et rendez vous dans la cuisine pour fêter cela.

Chacun leur tour, ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement tandis qu'Aurore remit son t-shirt avant de croiser le regard bleu de Zek qui la regarda bizarrement avant de suivre le reste du groupe. Kidd remarqua l'étrange regard qu'elle avait. La rejoignant, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Sa va ?

\- Hum ? Oui sa va. Tu as eu un bon flair pour ses hommes même si certains son assez sans gênes.

\- J'ai vu cela. Ce Hunt as du potentiel.

\- En effet.

\- Ainsi que ce Zek.

Dès que Kidd eut dit le prénom, elle se crispa ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Kidd.

\- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'en sais rien encore mais je le sens pas ce Zek. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez lui. Je peut me tromper mais...je sais pas...un pressentiment.

\- Je vois.

Kidd avait aussi remarquer que Zek regardait un peu trop Aurore d'une façon qui ne lui avait pas trop plus mais qui sait peut être que cela n'était rien. Lui pressant l'épaule, il la retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de quitter la salle.

\- Va te changer avant de nous rejoindre.

\- Bien capitaine.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle alla dans la cabine se changer avant d'aller chercher ses amis. Ouvrant la cabine, elle leur lança :

\- Venez. Je vais vous présentez à nous nouveaux membres.

Soudain elle remarqua que Silver c'était lever précipitamment queue dans un certains angle avec des épines sortis.

\- Silver ? Que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il lança les épines vers elle ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut car aucune ne la toucha. Se retournant, elle les vit toutes planté dans le mur où plutôt sur son ombre. Se retournant, Aurore vit que Silver c'était calmé mais qu'il restait sur ses gardes. S'approchant de lui, elle lui mit une petite pichenette sur le museau en le grondant :

\- Non mais sa va pas non ? Tu m'as fichue une de ses frousses !

\- (grognement)

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait cela mais à l'avenir abstient toi vu ?

\- (coup de queue pour dire oui).

\- Bien. Maintenant allons s'y.

Mettant son gant de fauconnier, elle invita Maxine à monter dessus avant de partir de la cabine suivit de Silver. Dans le couloir, elle regarda le mur où était encore planté les épines. Le touchant, elle ne sentit rien.

\- Étrange ! Pourquoi Silver à-t-il fait cela ? Aurait il vu ou sentit un danger ? Pensa Aurore avant de s'éloigner.

En s'éloignant, la jeune femme n'avait pas vu une paire d'yeux sortit de l'ombre pour l'observer avant de se fermer pour disparaître. Une fois arriver devant la porte, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de discussion ainsi que de verres qui s'entrechoquaient. Néanmoins, elle pouvait entendre une conversation qui la fit sourire.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'une simple morveuse possède le fluide royal.

\- Calme toi donc Ruik. Elle nous as tous envoyer au tapis de toute façon. Lança quelqu'un

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que sa prime soit si élever ! Elle a du cran !

\- Ce n'est pourtant qu'une femme ! Lança Ruik en colère.

\- Une jeune femme qui affronter bon nombre danger et qui as réussit l'épreuve d'initiation d'une dangereuse tribu pour ensuite porter leur marque. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à survivre alors elle, je n'ose imaginer sa souffrance. Dit Hunt.

\- Peuh ! Cette épreuve devait être simple ! Renchérie Ruik en portant ses lèvres à son verre.

Hunt, en colère contre Ruik, envoya valser son verre par terre avant de prendre l'homme par le col pour crier :

\- Pauvre abrutit dégénérer ! Regarde mon visage, regarde le bien ! J'ai perdu mon œil en recevant un jet d'acide qui constituait le sang du monstre que je devais tuer pour avoir leur marque. Tu crois vraiment que cette épreuve était simple ? Tu n'a pas vu les cicatrices qu'elle arborait dans son dos mais tu as vu celle qu'elle avait au visage ? C'est un coup de queue qui lui a fait cela et elle aurait pu perdre la vue ou pire la vie. Si le gouvernement à décider de donner cette prime c'est qu'il y a une raison pauvre cloche !

Sentant que la discussion allait virer au vinaigre, elle décida d'entrer afin de calmer tout le monde. Dès qu'elle apparut, tout le monde se tut sauf Hunt et Ruik.

\- Bon les gars, si vous voulez vous battre, attendez qu'il y ait un bateau de la Marine comprit ?

Hunt tourna la tête pour croiser le regard vairons de la jeune femme avant de lâcher Ruik qui tomba par terre. Se relevant il allait mettre son poing dans la tête de Hunt avant qu'une voix ne retentisse mettant fin à la bagarre.

\- Suffit les gars ! Tonna Kidd.

Ruik se calma avant de se rasseoir tandis que Hunt regard son capitaine.

\- Pardon capitaine.

\- Assit toi ! T'en a mit du temps !

\- Silver m'en voulait encore pour le bain.

Kidd fronça le regard avant de lui faire signe pour qu'elle vienne vers lui. Caressant Maxine, elle la laissa s'envoler pour atterrir vers un coin en hauteur suivit de Silver qui se mit en dessous tout en regardant la salle. S'avançant, elle se dirigea vers son capitaine pour autant, elle sentit un regard qui suivit ses mouvements. Tournant violemment sur elle même, elle braqua son regard sur Zek qui la regardait avec un drôle de sourire tout en levant son verre d'alcool. Lui lançant un regard noir, elle alla vers Kidd pour se poser sur ses genoux afin de montrer que son capitaine et elle avait un lien spécial.

Kidd quand à lui trouva cela étrange qu'elle se mette elle même sur ses genoux. C'est en levant la tête qu'il vit Zek tourner la sienne dans la direction opposé. Le capitaine se dit qu'il devrait garder un œil sur lui et ne pas laisser la jeune femme seule en sa présence. Pendant qu' Aurore se dirigeait vers son capitaine, elle avait entendu des murmures de peur lorsque ses deux amis c'étaient approcher.

\- Vous avez vu ? C'est un lupus mecanicus.

\- Et l'oiseau, un death crow.

\- Incroyable !

Pendant que Heat lui apportait son assiette ainsi qu'un verre, elle parla à voix basse à Kidd de « l'incident » de Silver.

\- Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait cela ?

\- Non. Quand j'ai toucher le mur, il avait l'air normal. Pour moi, il a du voir ou sentir un danger. Tu sais à quel point ses sens son exacerbés.

\- Hum c'est tout de même étrange.

\- Je trouve aussi.

Aurore se mit à manger tandis que Kidd la regardait avant de lever la tête pour braquer son regard sur celui d'un de ses membres : Zek. Le capitaine n'aimait pas comment il regardait la jeune femme, pour lui montrer qu'elle était à lui, il posa sa main sur ses épaules les lui caressant. Ce geste fit tourner le regard à l'homme qui continua de boire et de discuter avec un autre gars. Aurore qui avait perçu le geste de Kidd, lui dit :

\- Il m'a encore regarder ?

\- Oui. Et je n'aime pas cela !

\- Tu es jaloux ? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Grrr !

\- Ha ha ha ! Je plaisantes voyons. Mais plus sérieux, je n'ai vraiment pas confiance.

\- Moi non plus. Dorénavant, je t'interdit de rester seule. Déplace toi toujours avec le molosse ou la boule de plume sur le navire. Si on doit aller à terre, tu restera avec moi ou avec Killer ou Heat ou Wire. Vu ?

\- En temps normal, j'aurais protesté mais cette fois ci j'obéirais capitaine.

\- Bien !

Kidd lui caressa les cheveux avant de braquer son regard dans la salle suivit de la jeune femme. Ils virent qu'un des nouveaux c'était approcher de Silver pendant qu'il mangeait. Le loup avait perçu l'intrus, tout en continuant de manger, il dut néanmoins montrer les crocs lorsque celui-ci voulu le toucher. Surpris, l'homme recula en s'étalant par terre ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de tout le monde. Aurore rigola aussi avant de se lever pour venir vers le loup pour lui donner une petite tape sur le truffe :

\- Petit galopin va ! Il voulait juste te caresser mon vieux.

\- Groumpf !

\- A la la !

Se tournant vers le gars toujours par terre, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Excuse le ! Silver n'aime pas trop être déranger lorsqu'il mange et comme il ne te connaît pas, il t'a mit en garde. Ne t'en fait pas il ne t'aurais pas mordu.

\- Ses crocs sont...

\- Énorme ! Je sais mais t'inquiète pas, il n'attaque jamais sans raison hein mon grand ?

\- (coup de queue affirmatif).

\- Ha ha ! Tu le laisse te toucher un moment ?

\- (hochement de tête)

\- Va s'y, tu peux le toucher.

L'homme hésita un moment avant de se lancer posant sa main sur la tête du loup qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde. Le caressant, il dit à l'intention d'Aurore :

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Oui je sais. Je suis passer par là moi aussi.

L'homme éclata de rire puis tous les nouveaux voulurent caresser le loup qui se laissa faire. Puis vint au tour de Maxine seulement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Zek, voulut être le premier à la toucher.

\- Allez viens par là le piaf !

Il lui prit un patte pour la tirer ce qui eut pour effet de l'énervée au point qu'elle dut lui donner un coup de serre sur l'avant bras gauche, le faisant saigner.

\- Aïe ! Maudit volatile !

Il prit un couteau qui traînait pour le lancer sur le corbeau mais fut arrêter en plein vol. Kidd qui avait utiliser son pouvoir laissa tomber le couteau avant de s'approcher de Zek pour le prendre par le cou avant de le plaquer contre le mur violemment.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à mes membres d'équipage !

\- Mem...mem...membres d'équipage ?

\- Exactement ! Ce loup et ce corbeau font partit de mon équipage !

\- Ce sont...juste...animaux...

Kidd renforça un peu plus sa prise sur le cou de Zek avant de dire :

\- Ce sont plus que de simples animaux ! Manque leur encore de respect et tu verras que tu ne feras pas l'enfeu !

Puis il le lâcha avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

\- Laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose les gars ! Ici personne ne manque de respect à mes hommes y comprit à la boule de plume et au molosse sous peine de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Si l'un d'entre vous manque de respect à l'un d'eux je peux vous garantir que vous retrouverez à dîner avec la faucheuse dans la minute qui suit ! Et croyez moi je ne plaisante pas du tout ! J'ai vu comment se bat la boule de poil et j'ai réussit à survivre à l'attaque mortelle de la boule de plume. S'il y en a un qu'il ne faut pas énervé c'est bien elle !

\- Alors c'est vrai pour les illusions de mort ? Demanda un gars nommer Deuce.

\- Hum ?

Kidd reporta son regard vers un jeune homme, qui portait des lunettes de soleil, ainsi qu'une capuche masquant une bonne partie de son visage.

\- Pardon capitaine mais on raconte que les death crow peuvent vous faire voir des illusions si réelles quelles vous tue. C'est donc vrai ?

\- Oui. Répondit Aurore en s'avançant vers Deuce avec Maxine sur son gant. Mais n'oublie pas aussi qu'ils ont d'autre armes plus dangereuses. Leur serres peuvent trancher n'importe quoi idem pour leur bec. Mais la plupart du temps, leur proie meurent à cause de leur illusion. Rare sont ceux qui réussissent à les déjouer et qui survivent.

\- Ta réussit à survivre à cela la naine ?

Aurore poussa un grognement avant de se tourner vers Ruik qui avait poser la question. S'avançant vers lui, elle le toisa pour répondre :

\- Crois tu que je dirais cela si je n'avais pas survécut ?

Ruik dégluti avant de regarder tour à tour le corbeau et la jeune femme.

\- Ta clairement vu la mort toi. Cela se voit dans ton regard. Je...je m'excuse de ce que j'ai dit sur toi. Tu es vraiment une sacré jeune femme.

Cet aveu étonna Aurore qui lui offrit un sourire sincère.

\- Excuse accepté.

Tendant le le bras où il y avait Maxine, elle invita Ruik à la toucher ce qu'il fit avec un peu de crainte avant de partir d'un fou rire. Tous le monde toucha sans crainte le corbeau tous le monde sauf Zek qui tout en se tenant le bras, lança un regard noir au corbeau mais encore plus à la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Une fois la fête terminer, tout le monde regagna sa cabine, certains des nouvelles recrues allèrent sur le pont remplacer des gars tandis qu'Aurore ramenait ses deux amis suivit de Kidd. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle le rejoignit dans leur cabine. Enlevant son manteau, il se mit sur le dos bras croisés derrière la tête attendant la jeune femme qui se débarrassait de son gant de fauconnier. Se dirigeant vers le lit, elle se mit à côté de son capitaine, la tête sur son torse.

\- Cette journée ma crevé. Souffla la jeune femme.

Kidd ne répondit pas. Regardant le plafond, il était en train de penser au comportement de Zek, aux regards qu'il avait lancer sur Aurore. Cela n'avait pas plus au capitaine car Kidd avait l'impression qu'il la comparait à un bout de viande. Le pirate espérait se tromper car dans le cas contraire, il devrait le tuer. A cause de l'absence de réponse, la jeune femme se demandait ce qui tracassait à-t-elle point son capitaine. Se positionnant sur un coude, elle passa sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Youu ouh ! Kidd !

\- Hein ?

\- A enfin tu répond ! As tu seulement écouter ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Oui j'ai écouté ne t'en fait pas.

Le fait qu'il dise cela interpella la jeune femme qui pencha la tête sur le côté avant de demander :

\- Tu es sur que sa va ?

\- Ouais t'en fait pas. Rien d'important.

\- Tu serais pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

\- Ha ha ! Bien sur que non. Aller assez discuter viens par là !

Lui prenant le coude, il la fit venir sur son torse pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Cependant la jeune femme du y mettre un terme pour lui dire :

\- Aurais tu oublier les recommandations de Wire sur mes blessures ?

\- Cela fait deux semaines. Bougonna Kidd.

\- Deux côtes cassées ne se réparent pas en un clin d'œil le ferrailleur !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tranquille. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu non ?

\- Pour que tu puisses continuer à être chiant le reste du voyage ? Pas question ! Je suis ta...ne l'oublie pas. Je me devais de faire quelque chose. C'est mon devoir tout de même.

\- …

Devant le regard de Kidd ainsi qu'à ses mains qui lui traçait des arabesques au niveaux des côtes, la jeune femme capitula en mettant tout de même des conditions :

\- Bon d'accord mais j'ai des conditions.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Je reste sur ton torse, pas question que je sois en dessous de toi. Ensuite, tu as juste le droit de me toucher au dessus et de m'embrasser mais c'est tout.

\- Quoi ? Éclata Kidd. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

\- C'est tout ou rien ! Clarifia la jeune femme.

\- Grrr !

\- Écoute.

Aurore lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser un peu avant de dire :

\- Demain j'irais voir Wire pour savoir si mes côtes se sont ressoudées. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire mal hein ?

Devant le regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit que la réponse était « non ».

\- Demain après le petit déjeuner, j'irais le voir et je te dirais s'il me donner carte blanche. Tu peux bien patienter pendant 24 heures non ?

Kidd poussa un soupir las avant de dire :

\- Bon très bien mais je te préviens que tu me paieras cela !

\- Je m'en doute un peu.

Souriant de façon canaille, Kidd partit à l'assaut de ses lèvres tout en lui caressant le dos sous son vêtements. Bien sur il du se faire violence pour ne pas la renverser sur le matelas et de lui enlever son pantalon séance tenante. Non, il avait bien vu que pendant deux semaines, elle avait quand même souffert donc il resterait calme...pour cette fois !

La jeune femme profitait pleinement du baiser et des caresses de son capitaine. Elle adorait être sur lui. Pourtant quelque chose vint alors gâcher leur moment d'intimité. En effet, elle ne sut pourquoi mais Aurore senti comme une menace qui les observait. Brisant le baiser, elle prit son poignard qu'elle lança dans la porte avant de s'enlever prestement du torse de Kidd. Celui-ci fut surpris de l'initiative de la jeune femme qui se leva prestement en la suivant. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, la pirate regarda des deux côtés du couloir mais il n'y avait personne.

Sentant Kidd derrière elle, la jeune femme se permit de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le pirate quand à lui se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à agir comme cela.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?

Ignorant la réplique de son capitaine, elle regarda une nouvelle dans le couloir avant de prendre son poignard qui c'était figer dans la porte pour ensuite rentrer dans la cabine Kidd sur ses talons. Une fois qu'il eut refermer la porte, il lui demanda des explications.

\- Aurore qu'es ce qui ne pas ?

\- Quelqu'un nous observait ! Lâchait elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment je le savais mais je suis que l'on nous observait !

\- Pourtant tu as bien vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Souligna Kidd.

\- Je sais ! Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression d'être observé.

La voyant trembler, Kidd se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la stabiliser.

\- Chut ! Je suis là personne ne te feras de mal !

\- Je sais.

Une fois qu'elle fut calmé, le duo décida de se mettre au lit sans que plus loin dans le couloir, un personne sortait des ombres un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le lendemain comme promit, Aurore alla voir Wire accompagné de Silver. Le médecin fut surprit de la voir.

\- Aurore que puis je faire pour toi ?

\- Je voudrais que tu examine mes côtes s'il te plaît.

\- Ok. Viens là.

Sur le pont, Kidd regarda les nouveaux s'affairer au travail. Il était fier de certains notamment de Ruik et de Hunt qui ne se disputaient plus et qui travaillaient main dans la main mais aussi de Deuce qui avait de très bon yeux et qui était en haut pour voir d'éventuelle ennemies. Le seul homme qui préoccupait Kidd était Zek. Il faisait très bien son boulot mais quelque chose chez lui énerva le capitaine. Cependant Kidd avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Prenant Killer et Heat à part, ils leur parla de l'incident de hier soir.

\- Elle est sur que quelqu'un était là ? Demanda Heat.

\- Aurore en est pratiquement certaines. Répondit Kidd. Et je la crois.

\- Tu penses que c'était Zek ? Demanda Killer.

\- J'espère pas pour lui ! Rugit Kidd. Avec les regard qu'ils lui lançaient hier durant la fête, il a intérêt à ne pas s'approcher d'elle !

\- Tu veux que l'on face quoi capitaine ?

\- Si on doit aller à terre et qu'elle doit venir, l'un de vous restera avec elle. Et si elle reste à bord aussi. Je lui ai dit d'être toujours accompagner de Silver ou de Maxine mais je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur lui discrètement comprit ?

\- Tu peux compter sur nous Kidd. Affirma Killer

\- Ouais compte sur nous capitaine !

\- Bien ! Maintenant retourner à vos poste !

\- Ouais capitaine ! Répondirent les deux hommes.

Seulement aucun d'entre ne virent qu'une paire d'yeux les avaient observé caché dans l'ombre.

Dans l'infirmerie Wire observait attentivement les côtes de la jeune femme qui ne broncha pas un seul instant. Au bout d'un moment le médecin s'éloigna pour dire :

\- Bon bonne nouvelle, tes blessures se sont résorbées.

\- Génial ! Je peux donc reprendre l'entraînement ?

\- Oui mais vas s'y doucement. Lui conseilla le médecin.

\- Et en ce qui concerne les...activités avec Kidd ? Demanda innocemment Aurore le rouge aux joues.

Wire dut se retenir de rire devant le visage de la jeune femme. D'un ton professionnel, il dit :

\- Du moment que notre capitaine aille mollo, je n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

\- Merci Wire.

La jeune femme quitta alors l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans la cabine afin d'y prendre une douche. Bien sur, elle laissa Silver sans la pièce avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas oublier les recommandations de Kidd. Allant dans la douche, elle commença à se laver sans se rendre compte d'un danger. Laissant le jet d'eau chaude lui enlever le savon, elle crut entendre un léger bruit. Coupant l'eau, elle tendit un moment l'oreille avant de tirer le rideau pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne !

\- J'ai du rêver. Sûrement la tuyauterie.

Refermant le rideau, la jeune femme commença à se laver les cheveux avant de rouvrir l'eau qui lui tomba sur le visage. Toujours sous le jet, elle crut voir quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

\- Kidd ? C'est toi ?

Elle avait beau avoir fermé la porte à clé, il lui avait prouver une fois qu'il avait pu l'ouvrir via son pourvoir du magnétisme. Pour autant elle n'obtient pas de réponse. Peut être étais ce Silver après tout, lui aussi possédait ce genre de pouvoir.

\- Silver ?

Rien ! Haussant les épaules, elle continua de se laver les cheveux quand tout à coup elle sentit un drôle de frisson lui parcourir l'échine comme si c'était un avertissement pour un danger. D'ailleurs cet avertissement se révéla exact car quelques secondes après, le rideau fut tiré et une paire de mains se jetèrent sur la taille et la bouche de la jeune femme. Surprise au début, elle se débattit comme une diablesse afin que l'intrus ne la sorte pas de douche. Au bout d'un moment, Aurore réussit à mordre assez violemment mais pas jusqu'au sang. Heureusement pour elle, l'intrus la lâcha et elle put lui asséner un coup de pied dans l'estomac l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce arrachant le rideau de ses anneaux.

Coupant l'eau, Aurore prit le rideau pour se couvrir afin de voir qui avait oser la toucher. A sa grande stupeur, il n'y avait personne ! Pour autant, elle sut que quelqu'un avait été là. Allant vers la porte, elle vérifia le verrou : fermé ! Entendant comme un bruit de bruissement, elle se retourna pour voir une sorte de silhouette tout en noir se dresser devant elle avant de se désintégrer pour filer comme une flèche sur le sol et sous la porte.

\- Putain c'était quoi ça ?

Sentant l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, elle ouvrir la porte pour trouver son loup en position d'attaque, crocs et épines sorties. Lui en arrachant une, tenant le rideau contre, elle courut, son loup sur ses talons pour chopper l'intrus. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, Aurore sortit dans le couloir mais ne vit rien. Pour autant, elle savait que l'on l'observait et elle eut raison. Entendant Silver grogner elle lança l'épine derrière son dos entendant un sorte de cri. Se retournant violemment, elle vit où l'épine c'était planté. Se rapprochant, elle la retira pour voir quelque chose qui l'étonna : du sang. Resserrant le rideau, Aurore regarda autour d'elle avant de reporter son regard sur son loup.

\- Va chercher Kidd Silver. Je vais rejoindre Maxine. Vite !

Le loup partit comme une fusée retrouver le pirate tandis que la jeune femme se précipita dans la cabine où se trouvait son corbeau. Une fois dedans commençant avoir froid, elle alla se mettre dans le nid sous le regard inquiet de l'animal avant de se mettre à pleurer. Mu par son instinct, elle se mit derrière la jeune femme tremblante pour ouvrir ensuite ses ailes afin de la recouvrir comme pour la protéger mais aussi la rassurer.

Pendant ce temps, Silver courait comme un dérater pour trouver Kidd. Heureusement grâce son odorat très développer il le trouva très facilement sur le pont avec Killer. Quand Kidd vit le loup apparaître brutalement, il fut étonner de le trouver seul.

\- Silver ? Mais où est Aurore ?

Le loup, encercla la taille du pirate avec sa queue pour ensuite le tirer derrière lui afin qu'il le suive. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de suivre le loup, Kidd s'accrocha tant bien que mal à la queue de l'animal. Celui-ci le conduisit à la cabine qu'il partageait avec le corbeau. Ne comprenant rien, Kidd le regarda en lui ordonna :

\- Où est Aurore ?

Le loup lui claqua la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte pour se précipiter à l'intérieur. Se massant l'arrière du crâne, il le suivit pour y découvrir la jeune femme entouré des ailles du corbeau qui pleurait, grelottait. Face à cette image, il se précipita sur le nid pour lui prendre le visage entre ses mains pour lui demander :

\- Aurore ! Aurore !

Revenant sur terre, elle se précipita dans le giron de Kidd pour s'y blottir afin de se réchauffer un peu mais aussi pour qu'il l'entoure de ses bras afin qu'elle se calme un peu. Kidd quand à lui se demandait ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Surtout qu'en plus, elle était nu, envelopper du rideau provenant de sa douche. Il se dit qu'elle avait du être attaquer pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. La sentant grelotter, il enleva son manteau pour le lui mettre sur ses épaules avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. La sentant se calmer, il lui demanda sans pour autant la lâcher :

\- Que c'est il passer ?

\- Quelqu'un m'a attaquer pendant que je prenais ma douche !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je...prenais ma douche après été voir Wire pour mes blessures. Quelqu'un c'est approcher de moi par derrière j'ai pas pu voir qui c'était. Il a voulu me tirer de la douche. J'ai réussit à le mordre et à l'envoyer valser hors de la douche. Quand je suis sortie, il n'y avait personne. Je suis sortie pour vérifier le verrou qui était encore fermé. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu une silhouette qui était en noire. Ensuite...

\- Ensuite quoi ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Il...a...disparut...

\- Comment ça disparut ?

\- La silhouette c'est désintégrer pour filer sous la porte. J'ai couru suivit de Silver dans le couloir. A un moment j'ai lancer une épine dans le mur et...

Ne continuant pas, elle lui montra l'épine dont le bout était couvert de sang. Kidd la prit pour l'observer avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- On a affaire à un mangeur de fruit du démon. Parmi les nouveaux l'un d'eux en a manger un. Une sorte de fruit qui est lié aux ombres.

\- Qu'es ce qui fait dire cela ?

\- Quand je suis arriver dans la cabine avec Silver, il n'y avait personne. Quand je suis aller dans la salle de bain, j'ai fermer la porte de l'intérieur. Personne ne pouvait entrer comme toi ou moi sans vaincre mon loup. C'était impossible ! Ensuite quand je suis sortit, cette personne avait disparut ce qui est impossible aussi !

\- Zek...

\- Kidd ! Je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était tâchons de ne pas en tirer des conclusions trop vite. Pourrais tu me ramener dans notre cabine, je voudrais m'habiller s'il te plaît.

Se levant, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener se changer. Durant ce temps, il ne lâcha pas du regard. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, il se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je tuerais ce fumier pour ce qu'il a tenté de faire ! Tu es à moi !

\- Pas avant que je ne m'occupe de son cas ! J'ai priorité sur toi.

\- On verra cela !

\- Je vais dans la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur ce fruit du démon. Maxine viendra avec moi !

\- Pas question ! Je veux une autre personne avec toi !

\- Seul Silver et Maxine peuvent détecter cette personne. Si elle utilise les ombres, elle pourra neutraliser celui qui sera avec moi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois à nouveau seule si jamais...

\- Kidd ! Aie confiance en moi !

Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Très bien mais promet moi de faire attention.

\- Promit ! De plus j'emporte mon poignard avec moi.

\- Quand à moi, j'ai deux mots à dire à nos nouveaux membres. La boule poile pourrait me servir en plus.

Posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, le duo se sépara à la sortie de la cabine. Silver suivit Kidd tandis que Maxine suivit la jeune femme à la bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieur, le corbeau trouva un endroit bien en hauteur caché tandis qu'Aurore cherchait un ouvrage qui pourrait l'aider.

\- Non. Non. Non. Ah voilà ! « Fruits des démons ». Bon voyons voir si je trouve celui qui pourrait me dire à quoi nous avons à faire.

S'installant sur le bureau, Aurore se mit à le feuilleter afin de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Pendant ce temps, Kidd marchait à grande enjamber, la rage le dominant, Silver sur ses talons. Un des nouveaux avaient voulut s'en prendre à Aurore, sur son navire et sous son nez en plus ! Cela Kidd ne pouvait le tolérer en aucun cas ! Celui qui avait fait cela même si un nom remontait sans cesse, allait le payer de sa vie ! Ouvrant avec fracas la porte qui menait au pont, telle une apparition démoniaque, Kidd avança vers le milieu du pont suivit de près par le loup qui avaient les crocs sortis, très en colère. Killer qui y était se doutait que quelque chose de grave était arriver pour que son capitaine soit dans cet état.

\- Qu'es ce qui passe Kidd ?

Le capitaine allait répondre quand la voix de Deuce retentit :

\- Capitaine ! Navire de la Marine à bâbord !

Cette nouvelle calma un peu Kidd qui allait pouvoir se défouler un peu avant d'avoir une petite explication avec son équipage.

\- La Marine...Elle tombe à pic pour une fois. Marmonna Kidd.

Relevant la tête, il toisa tout le monde avec un sourire à faire peur :

\- Pas de quartier les gars !

\- A vos ordres capitaine !

Killer quand à lui se précipita vers Kidd pour avoir une explication avant que le combat commence.

\- Kidd ! Qu'es ce qui...

\- Un de nouveaux membres à crut qu'il pourrait avoir une chance avec Aurore !

\- Quoi ? Elle n'a rien au moins ?

\- Non mais il s'en est fallu de peu.

\- Où se trouve t-elle là ?

\- Dans la bibliothèque avec le piaf. Elle pense que ce vaurien à manger un fruit du démon. Elle cherche lequel. Killer pendant le combat, essaye de ne pas quitter Zek comprit ?

\- Tu penses qu'il...

\- J'en sais rien mais je veux qu'il soit très bien surveiller.

\- Comprit !

Lorsque le navire de la Marine fut à porter, le combat commença. Dans la bibliothèque, Aurore scrutait attentivement les pages du livre quand elle sentit les mur trembler.

\- Hum ? On nous attaque on dirait ! Rhaa c'était pas vraiment le moment. Tant pis, je dois continuer, Kidd peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi.

Continuant à tourner les pages, elle trouva quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Tiens tiens. Le fruit du Shadow, une variété du fruit de l'ombre. Voyons voir cela.

Aurore se mit à lire attentivement ne sentant pas un danger qui s'agrandissait via son ombre. Sur le pont, la bataille faisait rage. L'équipage comme ceux qui venait de l'intégrer faisait tout pour repousser l'ennemie tandis que Kidd sans donnait à cœur joie. Deuce qui avait rejoint la bataille et qui se trouvait près de Heat du lui demander :

\- C'est moi où le capitaine est de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas petit. Le capitaine est toujours comme cela lorsqu'il s'agit de la Marine. Heureusement pour nous qu'il ne soit pas là !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le père d'Aurore.

Heat grilla un gars avant de regarder Deuce qui semblait étonner de la réponse du cuistot.

\- Son père ?

\- Aurore à perdu sa mère tué par la Marine. Son père c'est remarier et a voulu la marier de force. Elle c'est enfui et est tombé sur nous. Plus tard, nous avons apprit qu'il la pourchassait et pour cause : elle a apprit récemment, que sa mère était une pirate et porteuse du D. Son père est complètement maboule. De plus, elle et le capitaine sont ensemble.

\- Ensemble ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Et oui. Nous autres nous la considérons comme notre petite sœur et elle comme des grands frères. Bien que quelque fois, elle doit nous remettre à notre place.

\- Une famille quoi.

\- Ouais nous sommes une famille.

Deuce ne sut pas répondre à cela ce qui intrigua Heat mais les deux hommes furent interrompu par un homme de la Marine qui se jeta sur eux. Plus loin, Hunt venait en aide à Ruik et vice versa avant qu'ils ne soient séparer. Le combat commençait à prendre fin. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus aucun ennemie à abattre, Hunt tourna la tête pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas de survivant. Il croisa Zek qui donnait un coup dans la tête d'un marin mort.

\- Peuh ! Que des faiblard dans la Marine !

\- Zek attention ! Prévient Hunt.

\- Hein ?

Mais ce fut trop tard. Un des hommes de la Marine transperça Zek avec son épée avant que Hunt ne puisse le tuer à son tour. Se précipitant vers Zek, il se stoppa net en voyant ce qu'il vit ce qui arriva à son camarade.

\- Que...

Hunt crut rêver en voyant ce qui arriva à Zek. Celui-ci devint noir de la tête au pied avant de se dissoudre devant les yeux du pirate qui ne bougea pas. Au bout d'un moment, il s'avança vers l'endroit où c'était tenu Zek pour toucher le sol, il n'y rien. Se redressant, il courut pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Je dois prévenir le capitaine de tout urgence !

Sur le bateau, Kidd ordonnait que l'on balance les cadavres par dessus bord et que certains prennent des armes ou tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile sur le navire avant qu'ils ne reprennent la mer. Tandis que Kidd regardait ses hommes s'affairer, Killer vint à sa rencontre avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je ne trouve pas Zek.

\- Quoi ? Comment cela « tu ne trouves pas Zek » ?

\- Je l'ai perdu de vu pendant les combats et là je ne le vois plus.

\- Grrr ! Le fumier !

\- Capitaine ! Hurla Hunt en s'approchant.

\- Hunt ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est...Zek...Dit il en reprenant son souffle.

\- Et bien quoi Zek ? Pressa Kidd.

Hunt se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il avait vu à son capitaine ainsi qu'à son second. Kidd écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs au récit de son membre d'équipage en comprenant alors le message caché. Ce vaurien les avaient tous bernés, il n'était pas sur le pont depuis le début. S'il n'était pas là, où pouvait il être ? Kidd eut la réponse de suite.

\- Le salaud ! S'il lui a touché le moindre cheveux, je vais le tuer !

\- Putain ! Jura Killer. Aurore !

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent pour aller rentrer à l'intérieur quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant passer une silhouette que l'on balançait. Kidd s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la personne qui était à terre.

\- Zek !

Celui-ci était couvert de sang, ses vêtements déchirer aux niveau des épaules et des jambes. Il avait sacrément morfler. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre ainsi que des bruit d'ailes avant qu'une voix ne retentisse.

\- Pensais tu vraiment m'avoir comme une deuxième fois comme tu l'a fait pendant que je prenais ma douche espèce d'ordure !

Aurore fit alors son apparition Maxine se tenant sur son poignet le regard mauvais. Tout doucement, elle s'avança vers le centre du pont avant de rejoindre Zek qui tentait de se relever. Donnant son envol à son corbeau, elle donna un coup de pied à l'homme tout en crachant :

\- Sale fumier ! Pervers !

\- Ouch !

Les poings serrés, se retenant de le tuer sur place, elle rejoignit Kidd afin qu'il puisse voir qu'elle allait bien.

\- Aurore...

\- Je vais bien le ferrailleur. Cet abrutit m'a suivie jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir recommencer après sa tentative raté sous la douche !

\- L'ordure...

\- Mais capitaine...Commença Ruik. Zek était là avec nous pendant l'attaque...Comment...

\- Ce n'était pas le vrai Zek sur le pont. Coupa Aurore.

\- Comment ?

\- Notre cher ami ici présent à manger un fruit du démon. Une variété du fruit de l'ombre : le shadows. Il peut grâce à lui se fondre dans les ombres, se transformé en ombre mais aussi créer des ombres ou plutôt des clones d'ombre assez réaliste. Le seul bémol, c'est que si ce clone est tué, il redevient une simple ombre.

\- C'est que j'ai vu capitaine. Confirma Hunt.

\- Mais ce fruit à un autre point faible : les death crows.

\- Comment as tu deviner ? Demanda Killer.

\- C'est simple.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt..._

Faisant fit des bruits de canons et autres bruit de bataille, Aurore se concentrait sur sa lecture ne faisant pas attention à son environnement. Plonger dans son livre, elle ne vit pas son ombre s'agrandir jusqu'au mur prenant la forme d'une silhouette qui comme par magie en sortie avant de s'approcher doucement de sa proie qui était toujours concentré. Ce que l'intrus ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était observé depuis la bibliothèque caché dans un recoin sombre par des yeux rouge. Une fois prêt, d'elle, il posa sa main sur son épaule en disant avant de tourner violemment la jeune femme.

\- Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas !

\- Dans tes rêves Zek !

Tandis qu'il la retournais, Zek du éviter le cou de poignard qu'elle était en train de faire. Se dématérialisant, il se fondit dans les ombres environnantes alors qu'Aurore se mettait debout laissant tomber la chaise. Debout, elle pouvait entendre sa voix sans pour autant le voir :

\- Ha ha ha ! Bien joué, tu as presque faillit m'avoir ! D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- Peuh ! N'importe qui aurait deviner. Tu n'étais pas très discret avec tes regards de pervers. D'ailleurs Kidd te fera la peau !

\- Encore faudra-t-il qu'il soit au courant. Vois tu je leur ai laisser...

\- Un clone d'ombre ?

\- Comment le sais tu ?

\- Tu croyais que je faisait quoi exactement depuis tout à l'heure ? Je lisais la description de ton fruit du démon. Intéressant d'ailleurs, c'est exactement le type de fruit qui convient à un lâche dans ton genre !

\- Moi ? Un lâche ?

\- Quoi d'autre ? Tu m'a prise pas surprise dans ma douche et par derrière en plus. Kidd lui même n'aurait pas oser !

\- Ton cher et tendre capitaine...Railla Zek.

\- Que tu as privé d'un moment très agréable sois dit en passant.

\- Oh arrête je vais pleurer.

Aurore ne vit pas alors que Zek commençait à apparaître derrière son dos.

\- Tu sais je te croyais plus maligne que cela. Venir ici seule, sans ton loup quelle grossière erreur !

\- Qui te dit que je suis vraiment seule ?

\- Que...

Zek senti alors des serres se planter dans ses épaules pour l'extraire entièrement de l'ombre de la jeune femme pour ensuite le jeter loin dans la pièce. Relevant la tête, il put voir une silhouette noire se poser sur le bureau ouvrant les ailes pour pousser un croassement de colère.

\- Le satané piaf...

\- Eh oui ! Je suppose que tu ne dois pas être au courant vu que les death crow ne sont pas monnaie courante mais bon. Laisse moi te dire une chose, bien que Silver ait pu détecté ta présence sans pour autant savoir exactement où tu étais, Maxine, elle peut savoir où tu te trouve. En effet les death crow sont avant tout les serviteurs de la Mort. Elle peut voir à travers ton pouvoir et t'en extraire comme tu viens de le constater.

\- Impossible !

\- Mais si mon gars. Bon avant de t'emmener à Kidd, je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu.

 _Sur le pont..._

\- Voilà toute l'histoire. Termina la jeune femme.

\- Tu as prit un gros risque. Constata Kidd.

\- Certes mais s'en valait le coup.

\- Reste à savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. Commenta Killer.

\- En effet même moi, je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi il faisait cela.

\- Ha ha ha ha !

Aurore regarda Zek qui se tordait de rire alors qu'il tentant de se relever. Une fois sur ses jambes, il la regarda d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu ne comprend pas hein ? Toi qui partage le lit du capitaine mais aussi celui de l'équipage.

\- Quoi ?! Beugla la jeune femme écœuré.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Tu ne me fera pas croire qu'il te garde uniquement parce que tu es une bonne combattante. Après tout tu es juste une femme. Sur un navire pirate, tu ne sers rien d'autre qu'à chauffer le lit des autres.

La jeune femme serrait les dents mais aussi les poings. Pour qui la prenait il ? Une pute ! Elle essaya de garder son calme mais la phrase qu'il prononça la fit sortir de ses gonds.

\- Tu n'est utile car écarter les cuisses.

S'en fut trop ! Aurore allait se jeter sur lui pour le tuer mais elle fut intercepter par Kidd qui la retint contre lui.

\- Lâche moi tout de suite le ferrailleur !

Se débattant comme une diable, elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'extirper de la poigne de Kidd. Zek quand à lui riait comme un dément sans voir le coup de poing qui arrivait droit sur lui. Tout le monde se tut en voyant Zek à terre notamment Aurore qui cessa de s'agiter en voyant qui avait donner le coup de poing. La personne qui l'avait donner était Deuce. Le jeune homme toisait son ancien camarade qui se remettait debout.

\- Toi ! Comment oses...

\- Ferme là ordure ! Esssspece de vaurien !

Ayant entendu Deuce parler, tout le monde fut surprit, il zozotait comme un serpent. La jeune femme observa le jeune homme et crut voir quelque chose bouger sous la capuche.

\- Kidd ! Il y a quelque chose sous sa capuche.

\- J'ai vu.

Deuce quand à lui serra les poing avant de pointer Zek du doigt :

\- Comment oses tu dire de telles ssssalade envers cette jeune femme ? Tu ne sssais rien sur elle, ni sssur cet équipage !

\- Parce que toi oui l'avorton ?

\- Heat m'a raconter ce qu'elle vécut ! Elle n'est pas une pute ! Loin de là ! Ici, l'équipage la conssssidère comme leur petite sœur ! Ils sont comme une famille. Et tu viens de lui manquer de ressspect, crois tu qu'ils laissseront passsser cela ?

\- Tu mens !

\- Regarde autour de toi !

Zek regarda autour de lui. Mis à part les nouveaux, les autres le regardais comme un pestiférer qui avait toucher leur petite sœur. Ces gars là, voyait la jeune femme comme leur sœur ? Pff les imbéciles !

\- Vous êtes tous cinglés les gars !

\- C'est toi le cinglé ! Rugit Luck !

\- Ce merdeux à voulu faire du mal à notre petite sœur ! Il va le regretter !

\- Ouais...

La panique commença à se voir sur le visage de Zek qui commençait à comprendre qu'il c'était fourrer dans un sacré pétrin. En plus, Kidd se mit à rire de manière sinistre.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Alors mon gars, tu commences à comprendre dans quoi tu t'es embarquer ?

\- Toi !

\- Le seul qui puisse la toucher c'est moi comprit ! Elle est à moi !

Pour montrer ses propos, Kidd la retourna pour ensuite l'embrasse sous les yeux de tout le monde. Peu habituer, les nouveau furent choqué alors qu'il mettait fin au baisser. Toisant alors Zek, il annonça :

\- Tu as comprit maintenant ?

\- C'est donc ta pute ! Conclut Zek.

\- Non ! C'essst ssssa petite amie ! Rectifia Deuce. En t'en prenant à elle c'est comme si tu t'était prit au capitaine !

\- Ha ! Laisse moi rire gamin !

\- Capitaine ! Laissssez le moi lui régler ssssson compte ! Demanda Deuce.

Sa capuche bougeait de plus en plus ce qui intrigua de plus en plus Kidd mais aussi Aurore. Touchant le bras de Kidd, elle lui lança :

\- Laisse le faire !

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Deuce va s'y mais ne le tu pas. Il doit encore souffrir.

\- A vos ordre capitaine !

\- Tu comptes pouvoir me battre gamin ?

\- As tu déjà entendu parler de Médusa ?

\- Hein ?

\- Dans la mythologie, Médusa était une gorgone qui maudite, transformait d'un simple regard les gens en pierre.

\- En quoi cela est il censé me faire peur.

\- Ma famille m'a rejeter lorssssssque j'ai manger un fruit du démon. Ici, je me ssssens comme chez moi. Personne pour me juger. Et toi, tu viens de gâcher ceci.

\- Tu vas me faire pleuré !

\- Tu ne ssssais pas que quoi je ssssuis réellement capable.

\- Bien sur que si, je t'ai vu combattre contre elle.

\- J'ai cacher certaines aptitudes de peur d'être juger comme un monssstre. Mais là, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de ne plus faire semblant du tout. Pardonnez moi de vous avoir cacher cela capitaine.

Deuce porta alors ses mains sur sa capuche pour l'enlever afin de révéler ce qui se cachait en dessous. En voyant ce qu'il cachait tout le monde retint sa respiration.

\- Putain de bordel de merde !

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Jamais je n'aurais imaginer cela. Commenta Aurore.

\- Voilà pourquoi il n'enlevais jamais sa capuche ! Déduis Kidd.

En effet sur la tête de Deuce, en guise de cheveux se trouvait des serpents qui sifflaient de colère ainsi que des écailles. Il avait par contre laisser ses lunettes sur ses yeux. En voyant cela, Zek eut un mouvement de recul :

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?

\- « ça », c'est le résulta que j'ai obtenu en mangeant le fruit du démon « Médusa ». Mes cheveux sssssont devenu des serpents et comme elle, mon regard peut transssssformer quiconque en pierre. Mais je peux aussi mordre et injecter du venin qui paralyse pendant un certains temps.

Pour montrer ses dire, il ouvrit sa bouche pour montre que ses canines c'était transformé en croc et sa langue était devenu celle d'un serpent. Zek comprit alors la dangerosité de son adversaire et décida de disparaître dans les ombres. Deuce ainsi que tout le monde se tenait sur leur garde pour savoir où Zek allait réapparaître. Soudain la jeune femme vit quelque chose dans le dos du jeune homme, elle tenta alors de le prévenir.

\- Deuce derrière toi !

Ce fut trop tard. Zek apparut pour poignarder : Hunt. L'homme qui avait entendu la jeune femme c'était précipité vers le jeune homme pour recevoir le coup à sa place. Le pauvre reçu un coup de poignard tout près du cœur.

\- Pauvre inconscient ! Rugit Zek.

Malgré la blessure, il prit le poignet de Zek dans sa main afin de la tordre pour le lui casser, le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- C'est toi l'inconscient pauvre idiot ! Tu t'en prend à la petite amie du capitaine, tu oses poignarder Deuce...Finalement tu n'es qu'un lâche !

\- Arg ! Moi au moins je ne risque pas de crever avec une blessure pareille pauvre con !

\- J'ai survécut à bien pire ! Ce n'est pas une blessure pareille qui me fera flancher.

Tenant toujours le poignet, Hunt envoya valser Zek contre la rambarde avant de s'effondrer au sol. Deuce en profita alors pour dire :

\- Que tout le monde ferme les yeux. Attendez que je vous dises de les rouvrir comprit ?

Tous le monde fit ce qu'il dit et s'avançant vers Zek il releva ses lunettes pour dire :

\- Crève ordure !

\- Arrgggghhhh !

(Bruit d'un corps qui se transforme en pierre)

Remettant ses lunettes, il annonça :

\- C'est bon vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

En rouvrant les yeux, tous le monde put voir ce qui était advenu de Zek. Transformer en statue, il avait prit une drôle de pose. S'approchant, Aurore demanda au jeune homme :

\- Tu peux inverser ou il va rester comme cela pour toujours ?

\- Il va rester comme cela pour toujours. Répondit Deuce.

\- Bien.

Se retournant, elle donna un coup de pied à la statue qui passa par dessus la rambarde avant d'attérir dans l'eau avec un « Plouf » audible. Toisant l'assemblée, elle haussa les épaule en disant :

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent !

Tous le monde partit d'un fou rire avant que Kidd n'ordonne :

\- Ruik, Heat emmener Hunt à l'infirmerie. Deuce vient ici !

Le jeune homme commença à pâlir avant de s'avancer vers son capitaine tête et serpents baissés.

\- Sache que j'apprécie ta bravoure mais sache aussi que j'apprécie moins les cachotteries.

\- Gloups !

\- Tu fais partit de mon équipage, je n'ai jamais juger mes hommes sur leur physique mais sur le fait qu'ils aient du courage.

Puis Kidd laissa le jeune homme qui se demandait s'il devait rester ou pas.

\- Capitaine !

\- Hum ?

\- Je...je reste à bord ?

\- Quelle question. Bien sur que tu restes.

\- Ouf !

\- Par contre tu seras de corvée pendant deux semaines pour tes cachotteries. Comprit ?

\- Oui capitaine.

Le jeune homme fut soulagé et encore plus lorsqu'il reçu pleins d'accolade des autres membres d'équipage. Aurore fut même de la partie avant de rejoindre Kidd qui observait où Zek était tombé.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Kidd ?

\- Crois tu qu'on l'a éliminer ?

\- Tu penses que c'étaient un clone d'ombres ? Demanda la jeune femme ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'espère que non.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Dans la soirée, Wire donna des nouvelles de Hunt. Il allait s'en sortir mais il devait beaucoup se reposer ce qui soulagea tout le monde. On fit une petite fête pour l'arriver des nouveaux mais surtout pour Deuce qui l'avait mériter. Le jeune homme semblait épanoui parce que tout le long de la soirée, il n'avait pas remit sa capuche laissant ses serpents à la vue de tous. Sauf à un moment où Maxine crut qu'elle pourrait manger un. Ce fut alors un peut la panique mais Aurore réussit à calmer la situation. Peu après tout le monde regagna sa cabine pour dormir. Kidd était tellement fatigué qu'il ne demanda pas à la jeune femme le verdict de Wire pour ses côtes. Après tout, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent tout se passa bien. Ceux qui avaient rejoint les Kidd's furent tous des membres honoraires. Deuce comme punition avait eu droit au nettoyage du pont, d'aider Heat pour la vaisselle et Wire à l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme respecta les ordres de son capitaine même si des fois, il en avait marre. Aurore avait remarquer que les serpents qu'il avait sur la tête avait leur propre conscience puisqu'une fois lorsqu'elle lui parlait l'un d'eux la siffla et Deuce dut claquer des doigts pour le calmer. Une autre fois lors du dîner, il prit mit une paille dans son verre avant de le porter à sa tête. Quel ne fut la pas la stupeur de tout le monde lorsqu'un de serpent vint boire à la paille. Le jeune homme qui avait vu cela avait tout simplement :

\- Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un serpent boire ?

Cela déclencha l'hilarité de tout le monde. Quand à Hunt, il resta un bon moment à l'infirmerie mais il donna beaucoup de fil à retordre à Wire. Le médecin avait du batailler pour qu'il reste coucher ce à quoi Hunt avait répondu au médecin :

\- J'ai reçu de l'acide, mes os ont été briser, j'ai été mordu. Ce n'est pas ce genre de blessure qui me fera rester coucher au lit !

\- Ah c'est pas vrai ! Un autre « Aurore » ! Soupira Wire.

Heureusement pour lui, Kidd passait par là et du ordonner à son membre d'équipage :

\- Écoute Wire, Hunt. J'ai pas besoins d'un gars qui risque de clamser à tout moment !

\- Mais capitaine...

\- Plus vite du restera allonger, plus vite tu guériras et plus vite tu pourras quitter l'infirmerie !

Hunt avait alors arrêter de batailler pour se reposer. A part cela tout allait pour le mieux sur le navire sauf un petit bémol qui se passait du côté de Kidd et d'Aurore. La jeune femme, selon Kidd, semblait l'éviter voir même le fuir. Un jour, il la cherchait partout sans pour autant la trouver et il la vit sortir de la bibliothèque cind heures plus tard. Le pirate avait du alors la bloquer contre le mur pour avoir des explications.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te cachais ?

\- Je me cachait pas.

\- Menteuse ! Depuis quelques jour, tu sembles me fuir.

\- Tu te fais des idées le ferrailleur.

Elle en avait profiter pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de Kidd ce qui ne plut pas au concerné. Le soir c'était encore pire. Lorsqu'il rentrait dans la cabine, il la trouvait déjà allongé en train de dormir. On pouvait dire qu'au niveau frustration, Kidd atteignait le haut du panier. Pour autant, il essaya de savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Un jour pourtant, il découvrit une partie du mystère. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la cabine, il la trouva endormit sur le dos, un livre sur le ventre. Le prenant, il commença à lire la couverture pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de recette. Cela étonna fortement Kidd mais il n'eut pas le temps de le feuilleter plus longtemps car Aurore venait de se réveiller et lui faucha le livre des mains.

\- Rend moi ça !

\- Depuis quand tu lis ce genre de livre ?

-...

\- Aurore...

Devant le ton insistant et sans appelle de Kidd, elle dut tout lui dire.

\- J'ai demander à Heat de m'apprendre à cuisiner.

\- A cuisiner ?

\- Oui. Enfin cuisiner de la nourriture « normal ». Juste au cas où il serait un jour malade.

Kidd plissa les yeux pour savoir si elle mentait. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il devrait demander à Heat si elle disait vrai ou pas. Et bien entendu, le cuisinier confirma les dire de la jeune femme de même que Deuce qui était encore corvée de vaisselle. Seulement pour le pirate, cela n'expliquait pas tout. Il sentait qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose. Le lendemain, Heat vint lui demander :

\- Capitaine vous n'auriez pas vu Aurore ?

\- Elle doit être sûrement à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoins d'elle au fourneau.

Cette information donna une idée à Kidd. Regardant Heat il lui dit :

\- Je vais chercher.

Allant en direction de la bibliothèque, il allait ouvrir sauf que la porte était fermé à clé. Kidd trouva cela très étrange car elle ne fermait pas la porte d'habitude.

\- Mais qu'es ce qu'elle fabrique la dedans à la fin ?

Frappant contre la porte, il crut entendre un petit cri de surprise suivit d'un « merde ».

\- Aurore ! Tonna Kidd. Ouvre cette porte !

\- Une minute le ferrailleur !

Entendant une clé tourner, il la vit ouvrir la porte. Kidd vit qu'elle avait les joues légèrement rose de gêne. Aurore quand à elle demanda à son capitaine :

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

\- Baisse d'un ton tu veux. Heat te demande au fourneaux.

\- Merde ! J'avais oublier !

Elle allait sortir mais Kidd la retint un moment avant qu'elle ne file à la cusine.

\- Minute ! Je peux savoir pourquoi la porte était fermé ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas le ferrailleur !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu m'ait tout dit.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Depuis quelques jours tu me fui, j'ai besoins de savoir pourquoi ? C'est tes côtes c'est ça ?

\- Qu...Non ! Mes côtes vont bien. Wire m'a donner le feu vert.

\- Quoi ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit ?

\- Désoler. Laisse moi passer !

\- Pourquoi me fui tu alors ?

\- Je...c'est gênant...

\- Rest...Aïe !

Aurore venait de lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre avant de filer vers la cuisine. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle croisa Deuce qui nettoyait avant de voir Heat. Celui-ci fut curieux de voir la jeune femme en panique.

\- Tous va bien ?

\- Heu...

\- Qu'es ce qui passe encore ?

\- Rien...Enfin...

\- Aurore...tenta Heat.

\- Bon très bien. Kidd risque de rappliquer d'un moment à l'autre l'air mauvais.

\- Cela aurait il un rapport sur le fait que tu disparaisse de pendant des heures ?

\- Plus ou moins...

Heat secoua la tête avant de lui donner son « cour » attendant à tout moment l'arrivé fracassante de son capitaine. Se remettant du coup de pied, Kidd décida d'aller jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cuisine dire deux mots à la jeune femme. Allant la pièce Kidd observa pur chercher un indice mais ne trouva rien d'alarmant. Se posant sur le canapé, il joint ses mains pour essayer de se mettre à la place de la jeune femme. Tournant la tête, il vit quelque chose qui était caché sous le coussin.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est que ça ?

Prenant l'objet, Kidd vit que c'était un livre. Lisant le titre au dos, il écarquilla les yeux tout en marmonnant :

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est impossible, elle ne pouvait pas lire cela ?

L'ouvrant, il eut la confirmation en image. Le refermant, il alla le ranger avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la jeune femme pendant tout ce temps, lisait ce genre de lecture et en cachette en plus ! Pour autant, cela pouvait expliquer sa gêne lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte et le fait qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire. Kidd se mit à rire nerveusement avant de partir à sa recherche. Dans la cuisine, Aurore était en train de préparer un plat pour son repas. Heat vint alors la voir.

\- Alors cela donne quoi ?

\- Hum ! J'ai presque finit. Tiens goûte !

\- Hum pas mauvais.

\- Merci.

\- Bon je vais voir où en est Deuce.

\- Ok.

Heat laissa la jeune femme à sa préparation ? Rejoignant Deuce qui finissait le nettoyer, les deux hommes virent alors entrer Kidd. En voyant les deux hommes, il ordonna :

\- Où est elle ?

\- Dans la cuisine en train de faire un plat. Répondit Heat.

\- Bien. Dehors vous deux !

\- Mais...Commença Deuce.

\- Dehors ! Ordonna Kidd.

Heat attrapa le jeune homme par le col en disant :

\- Discute pas les ordres du capitaine.

\- Et si jamais vous écoutez à la porte, je promet une punition dont vous vous souviendrez ! Prévint Kidd.

Au pas de course les deux hommes sortirent le plus vite de la pièce ne voulant affronter leur capitaine. Soufflant un bon coup, il alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui finissait de mettre son plat sur une assiette. Ayant entendu des pas, elle crut que c'était Heat qui revenait.

\- Tiens Heat j'ai finit. Tu veux... _Kidd ?!_

La jeune femme se tétanisa sous le regard que lui lançait son capitaine. Se penchant pour être à sa hauteur avant de lui dire :

\- Je viens de faire un tour dans la bibliothèque.

\- Gloups...Et...et alors ?

\- J'ai trouver un ouvrage très intéressant caché dans le canapé.

Aurore pâlit à la mention du livre caché dans le canapé. Elle l'avait caché précipitamment quand Kidd avait frapper contre la porte.

\- Zut, de zut, de zut ! Il l'a trouver, je suis dans la mouise. Pensa la jeune femme.

Kidd quand à lui jouissait de la panique de la jeune femme. Se relevant, il se tapota le menton tout en disant :

\- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du titre. Voyons, voyons c'était quoi déjà ? Hum, ah oui ! Cela me reviens ! C'était « faire plaisirs...

\- Je t'interdit d'en dire davantage le ferrailleur ! Coupa la jeune femme qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Mp ? Pourquoi ? Tu es gêner ?

\- A t-on avis ?

Kidd sourit comme un diable devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Gêner le mot était faible ! Elle avait carrément honte d'avoir lu ce livre. Mais bon, vu que ses côtes étaient ressoudées, elle se doutait que Kidd aurait voulut rattraper le temps perdu. Du au fait qu'il était son premier, elle voulait se documenter un peu. Elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'il découvrirait les raisons de ses absences.

Le pirate quand à lui vit la honte se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme. Lui levant le menton avec deux doigts, il parla :

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

 _\- T'en parler ?!_

Là elle n'en revenait pas. Donnant une pichenette sur les doigts de Kidd, elle commença à hausser le ton :

\- Tu me vois te parler de ce genre de truc ? « Au fait Kidd, si on rattrapais le temps perdu ? Seul problème je ne sais pas comment te faire plaisirs ». Bonjour la honte oui !

\- Je peux être compréhensif tu sais.

\- Pas sur ce genre de sujet, le ferrailleur.

\- Qu'es ce que tu en sais ?

-...

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Kidd avait raison encore. Aurore se dit qu'elle aurait du d'abord lui en parler.

\- Tu as raison. Soupira la jeune femme. C'est juste que...Enfin...toi tu...

\- Tais toi un peu !

Elle allait lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais Kidd prit les devants. La plaquant contre le plan de travaille, il l'embrassa avec passion. Ce baiser fit du bien à la jeune femme qui mit ses mains autour du cou de Kidd. Le pirate en profita pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle ouvrit. Leur langue se touchèrent bien que ce fut celle de Kidd qui mena le bal. Prit d'un désir fulgurant, le pirate prit les hanches de la jeune femme afin de la mettre sur le plan de travail pour ensuite se mettre entre ses jambes. Le fait de sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle la fit gémir contre la bouche de son amant. Par manque d'air, ce fut elle qui brisa le baiser pour ensuite observer l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

Kidd en profita pour lui lécher le cou la sentant frémir contre sa langue ce qui lui fit plaisirs. Il lui mordit ensuite le lobe d'oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de toi.

\- Kidd...

\- S'il te plaît...murmura Kidd sensuellement. Je sais que tu en as envie toi aussi.

\- Kidd...on ne peut pas...

\- Bien sur que si. On est que tout les deux ici, laisse moi être en toi.

\- Kidd...

Faisant fit des murmures de la jeune femme, Kidd commença à lui enlever son t-shirt avant de se prendre de la sauce sur le visage le faisant reculer. Aurore en profita pour sauter du plan de travail pour ensuite essayer de calmer son cœur qui n'arrêtait pas de tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Enlevant la sauce de son visage, il toisa la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pas question de le faire dans la cuisine.

\- Et pourquoi je te prit ?

\- Tu pose la question ? T'es vraiment en manque la parole !

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Je...Bref pas question de le faire dans la cuisine. J'ose à peine imaginer la tête de Heat et Deuce s'ils nous avaient vu. Oh le cauchemar !

\- C'est donc cela qui te fais peur ?

\- Oui et le fait que je ne pourrais plus y entrer sans rougir parce que l'on aurait fait là !

\- Pauvre petite !

\- Attention à ce que tu dis le ferrailleur !

\- En attendant, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche froide puisque tu ne veux pas.

Kidd partit laissant souffler la jeune femme mais avant de quitter la cuisine, il lui ordonna :

\- Par contre tu seras de corvée de repas pour se soir. Et uniquement toi.

\- Tu plaisante là ?

\- Pas du tout ! Toi et uniquement toi. Personne d'autres !

Folle de rage, elle lui lança un torchon qu'il évita sans problème. Sortant, il croisa Heat et Deuce qui revenait voir s'ils pouvaient rentrer dans la cuisine. Voyant Kidd sortir furibond de la cuisine, il pointa les deux hommes du doigt en ordonna :

\- Ce sera elle qui fera le repas ce soir !

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes Kidd !

\- Oh que non Heat. Et elle devra le faire seule personne ne devra lui donner un coup de main. Le premier qui l'aide aura à faire à moi !

Puis telle une tornade, Kidd se dirigea vers sa cabine prendre une bonne douche froide. Deuce regarda alors Heat en disant :

\- Heu...C'est tout le temps comme cela ?

\- A peu près. Répondit Heat.

Dans sa cabine Kidd enleva son manteau avec rage suivit de sa ceinture dorsale avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. En chemin, il enleva tout ses vêtements en jurant avant d'aller dans la douche et d'ouvrir l'eau qu'il régla sur « froid ». Lorsque l'eau glacé arriva sur lui, il put enfin se détendre. Savourant la froideur de l'eau, il repensa au moment où il était avec Aurore ainsi que sa découverte dans la bibliothèque.

\- Cette femme aura ma mort un jour.

Sortant de la douche, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine pour voir si elle respectait son ordre. Et effectivement, elle le respectait sauf que quand il arriva, il vit Heat et Deuce se mettre à courir pour éviter de se prendre un couteau ou une poêle dans la tête.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- On lui a juste donner un tablier pour qu'elle cuisine. Aurore nous fait un curry ce soir. Répondit Deuce.

\- Puis elle nous as ensuite balancer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Enchaîna Heat.

Kidd parut perplexe devant ses explications et décida d'aller voir tandis que Heat et Deuce attendait à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui si elle lui balançait quelque chose, il pourrait le repousser sans problème. Arrivant devant les fourneaux, il la vit en train de préparer quelque chose. Ayant entendu du bruit, Aurore ne se retourna pas pour autant préférant ce concentrer sur son travail.

\- Eh je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Ce qui c'est passé ? Voilà ce qui c'est passé !

Se retournant vers son capitaine, la jeune femme croisa les bras tandis que Kidd essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire. Elle portait un tablier rose en forme de cœur ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout ! Mais finalement, Kidd explosa de rire au grand dam de la jeune femme qui hurla :

\- Et ça te fait rire en plus ! C'est pire qu'une insulte !

\- Faut dire que ce n'est pas banal du tout !

\- Je suis sur que c'est toi qui...

\- Oh là ! On se calme ! Je n'y suis pour rien là !

\- Ouais...

\- Crois moi ou pas cela ne change rien !

Se retournant, elle se remit au travail sous le regard de Kidd. Celui-ci la regarda travailler sans la moindre gêne sauf que cela énerva la jeune femme qui avait horreur que l'on la regarde travailler.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu reste là ?

\- Hum ? Cela te dérange que je reste ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors je vais rester !

\- Que...Grrr !

Faisant fit de la remarque de Kidd, elle coupa avec rapidité les légumes devant elle ce qui impressionna le pirate.

\- Tu es rapide.

\- T'oublie que j'ai l'habitude de manier les lames. Répondit la jeune femme.

Soudain, elle abaissa ses lunettes de soudure. Étonner, Kidd lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi...

\- Les oignons me font pleurer. Coupa Aurore.

\- OK.

A l'extérieur, Deuce et Heat ne voyant pas revenir leur capitaine se dirent qu'ils avaient fait la « paix ».

\- On entend rien c'est bon signe non ? Demanda Deuce.

\- Ave eux, on ne sait jamais. Répondit Heat.

Tout en faisant mijoter les légumes, Aurore ne vit pas Kidd qui c'était rapprocher d'elle et qu'il observait les pommes ainsi qu'une bouteille avec une étiquette.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Du coulis de fruit rouge. C'est pour le dessert donc pas touche le ferrailleur !

\- T'énerve pas ! Et les pommes t'en fait quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne les met pas dans le curry. J'adore le curry quand il y a des pommes !

\- Elles sont pour le dessert. Tient tu peux m'écraser les pommes avant de les mettre dans la casserole ? Demanda Aurore en jetant une pomme à Kidd.

\- Écraser les pommes ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que...

\- S'il te plaît Kidd ! Supplia Aurore avec un regard de chien battue.

Poussant un soupir las et au fait qu'en la voyant lui faire ce regard avec ce tablier, il ne put résister, il s'exécuta.

\- Ok laisse moi faire !

D'une simple pression, Kidd explosa la pomme ce qui médusa Aurore qui se mit à lui crier :

\- _POURQUOI LA TU BROYER A MAIN NUE ?!_

De l'autre côté, Deuce et Heat entendirent des éclats de voix telle que :

\- TU AURAIS PU LA BROYER PROPREMENT !

\- Le résultat est le même.

\- CE N'EST PAS UNE EPREUVE DE FORCE ! DEPECHE TOI DE BROYER PROPREMENT SINON JE COMMENCE LA CUISSON SANS LES POMMES !

\- PARLE MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON !

\- JE TE PARLE SUR LE TON QUI ME PLAIT ! ICI C'EST MOI QUI CUISINE VU !

Au bout d'un moment, le calme revient dans la cuisine signe que cela c'était régler entre les deux amoureux. Kidd l'avait vu rajouter un peu d'eau et de la poudre de curry quand soudain, il l'a vit rajouter autre chose de tout a fait inhabituelle.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu rajoutes du chocolat dans le curry ?

\- Il fait ressortir un léger parfum subtil et donne un léger goût sucré. Expliqua la jeune femme. Ah ! Je vais préparer un peu de salade vu qu'il n'y aura pas assez de curry.

Tout en découpant les feuilles sur une planchette, elle ne vit pas son capitaine se rapprocher pour ensuite lui encercler la taille tout en posant sa tête contre son cou pour lui glisser un :

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu fais la cuisine ?

A ce moment là la jeune femme vit rouge et commença à l'insulter mais aussi à lancer divers objet à la tête de son capitaine. Entendant le raffut Deuce et Heat se mirent alors à courir :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'intervenir !

\- Pourquoi faut ils toujours qu'ils se battent ? Soupira Heat.

Le soir venu tout le monde put goûter au curry de la jeune femme qui remporta un franc succès. Elle en mangea aussi mais très peu n'ayant pas beaucoup faim.

\- C'est trop bon !

\- Ouais ! Un vrai régal !

\- Sérieux les gars...Soupira la jeune femme. C'est juste un plat basique.

Elle se demandait si c'était du au fait que se soit elle qui est cuisiner ce plat et non pas Heat. Mais, ils étaient content c'était le principal.

\- Eh Aurore ! Y a quoi en désert ? Lança Ruik.

\- Compote de pommes avec coulis de fruit rouge.

\- C'était délicieux ! Lança Kidd en se levant de table.

\- Humm ? De rien.

En ayant dit cela, elle ne vit pas que Kidd la fit basculer sur son épaule droite tout en disant :

\- Oy, les gars ! Je vais prendre mon dessert dans ma cabine donc prenez votre temps !

\- Attend une minute Kidd ! Quel dessert ?! Lança la jeune femme paniqué.

Ne lui répondant pas, il les fit sortir de la salle ne prenant pas compte des suppliques de la jeune femme.

\- GYAAAAA ! STOP ! POSE MOI PAR TERRE KIDD !

Arriver dans leur cabine, il déposa la jeune femme sur son lit avant d'enlever son manteau qu'il jeta n'importe où dans la pièce. Il allait enlever ses lunettes quand la jeune femme se mit à parler :

\- C'était ton plan depuis le début ? Tu veux me faire payer ce qui c'est passer dans la cuisine.

-...Quoi ?

\- SEX. Répondit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir.

S'approchant d'elle, Kidd mit sa main sur sa joue droite tout en lui disant :

\- Bien sur que non ce n'était pas prévu depuis le début.

Lui prenant le menton, il fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde avant d'ajouter d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Mais te voir cuisiner...m'a vraiment excité.

Se penchant vers elle, Kidd lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains tout en continuant.

\- Tu devrais me récompenser d'avoir tenu si longtemps.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Aurore avec un franc sourire.

\- Hé hé ! Mais tu sais, c'est de ta faute. Tu es trop sexy.

Kidd l'embrassa après avoir dit cela. La jeune femme ne put qu'alors apprécier le baiser et le fait que la langue de son capitaine s'enroulait autour de la sienne, la dominant. Par taquinerie, Kidd brisa le baiser laissant un filet de bave entre leur langue.

\- Tes lèvres ont le goût de curry. Remarqua Aurore.

\- Toi aussi. Mais tu en a pas manger beaucoup. Donc je te laisse me goûter autant que tu veux.

Kidd en profita alors pour s'allonger encore plus contre le corps de son amante afin de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en profita pour mettre sa main drotie derrière sa tête tandis que la gauche se faufilla discrètement sous le vêtement de la jeune femme.

\- Hum...A...attend...

Kidd n'enendit pas ses supplication, trop concentré à l'embrasser.

\- Tr...trop...

Soudain elle sentit un courant électrique lui traverser la poitrine la faisant cambrer. S'en rendant compte, Kidd sépara ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Hum ? Dois je te toucher là aussi alors ?

\- Ah !

La jeune femme regarda alors son buste pour voir que le ferrailleur en avait profiter pour lui relever son vêtement ainsi que son soutien gorge pour lui taquiner le téton. L'enflure ! Profitant de sa distraction Kidd remonta ses lèvres vers son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordit.

\- Hum ? Juste un baiser et tu es déjà difficile ?

\- Ah...non...l'oreille...

Aurore avait les joues légèrement rose du aux caresses de son capitaine qui continua à lui mordre mais aussi lui lécher l'oreille. Pour ne pas perdre pied elle s'accrocha à son cou d'un bras pour essayer de le repousser de l'autre.

\- L'oreille ?

\- Je...supporte...pas...ah...stop...

\- oh...c'est vrai ? Taquina Kidd.

Celui-ci cessa alors de la torturer pour lui enlever son haut ainsi que son soutien gorge qu'il mit de côté la laissant la poitrine dénudé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire aucun mouvement, il baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser son téton.

\- Laisse moi te goûter ici aussi.

\- Honnêtement...

Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase car Kidd délaissa sa poitrine pour s'attaquer à son pantalon dotn il baissa la fermeture éclaire avant de le lui enlever suivi de son petit shorty. Complètement nu et à la merci de Kidd, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre devant le regard scrutateur de son capitaine.

\- Magnifique...Annonça Kidd avec un sourire de canaille.

\- Arrête de dire cela le ferrailleur ! Tu...

Soudain, elle sentit quelque de froid être versé sur son corps. Se relevant sur les coudes, elle vit un liquide rouge et gluant se répandre sur elle.

\- Putain c'est froid ! Mais qu'es ce que tu me verse Kidd ? Une espèce de lotion ?

Braquant son regard sur son capitaine, elle commençait à avoir peur de lui à cause de l'aura qu'il dégageait mais surtout elle se demandait ce qu'il tenait dans la main droite.

\- J'ai beaucoup apprit sur les ingrédients secrets lorsque je te regardais cuisinier. J'ai donc penser à cela pour toi ma petite louve.

La jeune femme vit alors clairement ce que tenait Kidd dans sa main. Avec une lueur malicieuse et le sourire qui allait avec, il annonça :

\- Voici mon ingrédient secret pour toi !

Elle pouvait clairement lire l'étiquette vu que c'était elle qui avait écrit : « Coulis de fruit rouge »

\- Idiot ! Pensa-t-elle.

Dans la cuisine, la compote de pomme ayant été servit, Heat se mit à chercher la bouteille contenant le coulis de fruit rouge.

\- Tiens c'est bizarre ! Mais où est passée cette bouteille ?

\- Alors tu trouves Heat ? Demanda Killer.

\- Non. La bouteille a disparut.

Killer repensa aux paroles de son capitaine lorsqu'il était sorti avec la jeune femme sur son épaule.

\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment là. Pensa le second.

Dans la cabine, Kidd continuais de mettre du coulis sur le corps nu de la jeune femme qui tentait de le faire arrêter.

\- Une Aurore tremper avec du coulis de fruit rouge. Miam !

\- Arrête de déconner Kidd ! J'ai dit arrête !

\- Pourquoi tu ne fuis pas alors ? Lança Kidd.

\- Gloups...tu n'es qu'un lâche...Lâcha la jeune femme, les joues roses tout en posant un bras sur son visage.

\- Je ne fait rien de mal voyons !

\- Ah !

\- Je ne fais juste que te lécher...

Aurore sentit alors la langue de son capitaine entrain de lécher le coulis sur son corps nue lui donnant des frissons. Durant toute la manœuvre, elle sentit le plaisirs l'envahir jusqu'à son entre cuisse qui la faisait souffrir. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il finisse vit afin de la soulager. Elle avait l'impression d'être un volcan en ébullition. Voyant qu'elle ne restait pas indifférente à son petit traitement, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Je vois que tu aimes non ?

\- Ne...sois pas si arrogant ! Balança la jeune femme. Je suis sur qu'un autre...

Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase car Kidd venait de passer sa langue sur son téton avant de remonter vers sa gorge.

\- Ahhhhh !

\- Que veut tu dire ma petite louve ? S'interrogea Kidd. Tu penses qu'un autre t'aurais donner autant de plaisirs que moi ? Sache que tu es à moi, personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi ! Jamais, je ne te traiterais comme les femmes qui ont partager ma couche.

Aurore le vit alors commencer à mettre ses dents au niveau de sa carotide prêt à mordre.

\- Tu n'a pas besoins de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Sinon, je te mord jusqu' à la mort !

Elle sentit alors ses dents se refermé sur sa peau mais pas au poing de la mordre jusqu'au sang. Poussant un soupir intérieur face à son attitude, elle pensa :

\- Un vrai gamin des fois ou alors un monstre...aller...

Levant sa main gauche, elle la posa sur la joue de Kidd qui cessa de la mordre pour pouvoir caler sa joue contre cette main si douce avant de sentir l'autre main sur son autre joue avant que sa tête ne soit mise en face de la sienne. Il braqua ensuite son regard sur celui de son amante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas le ferrailleur ! Jamais je n'ai penser un seul instant d'aller voir ailleurs. Ni que tu me traiterais comme une de tes ex. Alors calme toi. En plus dépêche toi de finir de me débarrasser de ce coulis. Je commence à être toute collante là et cela dégouline de partout.

Kidd afficha alors un sourire avant de dire :

\- Bien sur.

Il se mit alors à l'embrasser mêlant salive et coulis de fruit rouge ce qui fit plaisirs à la jeune femme.

\- Ah un touche de sucrée. Pensa-t-elle.

Durant les prochaines minutes, Kidd qui c'était débarrasser entre temps de son pantalon se mit à la laper pour enlever tout le coulis jusqu'à ce diriger tout droit à l'entre cuisse de son amante. Le dernier endroit à « nettoyer ». Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il se mit un point donneur à lui donner un orgasme fulgurante. Pendant qu'il la léchait, elle essayait de ne pas perdre pied en posant ses mains dans les cheveux de son capitaine tout en gémissant.

\- Ah...non...Kidd...pas...là...

\- Slurp ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point le coulis te rend encore plus délicieuse à cet endroit !

\- ...plus...Gémissant la jeune femme en serrant les dents.

\- Laisse moi entendre tes gémissements ! Laisse toi un peu aller !

\- Ahhh !

Aurore cambra brutalement les hanches vers la bouche de Kidd lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue laper son clitoris lui envoyant des décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Pour autant, elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Ah non...Ki..Kidd...ne...arr...arrête...je...vais...jouir...

Kidd fit abstraction des paroles de son amante. Touchant son pont sensible avec sa langue, il su qu'elle allait venir. Comme si on lui avait appuyer sur un nerf, Aurore agrippa ferment les cheveux de Kidd quitte à planter ses ongles dans son crâne, pour ensuite cambrer les hanches et remonter un peu son dos pour se libérer dans la bouche de son capitaine.

Une fois la vague terminé, elle s' affala sur le matelas tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Kidd quand à lui quitta l'entre jambe de la jeune femme pour remonter vers son buste. Aurore le vit alors ouvrir la bouche pour voir un liquide s'écouler dans sa main droite.

\- Hum miam ! Tu m'a fait ton propre coulis.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir avant d'essayer de parler :

\- Esp...espèce...ah...tu me paieras çà...

\- Ne sois pas méchante ! Tu as beaucoup apprécier vu comment tu criais et t' agrippais à mes cheveux.

\- Finissons s'en.

\- Nan ! Clama Kidd avec un sourire qui surprit la jeune femme.

\- J'ai décidé que j'allais...

Elle se moment là, elle se crispas en sentant deux doigts entré dans son intimité sans prévenir.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Tu demande même pas mon avis en plus ! Uuuuuh !

Kidd la fit asseoir sur ses fesses ne position tailleur tout en la rapprochant de lui afin d'accentuer la pression de ses doigts dans son intimité mais aussi pou qu'elle s'accroche à lui.

\- Ouh là j'ai put mettre mes deux doigts sans rencontrer de résistance. Ouvre un peu plus les cuisses. Je peux savoir qui est passé par là ?

\- Ah ! Mmm ! Ahh !

\- Oh c'est vrai c'était moi ! Tu étais avec moi...pendant toute la nuit ! Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Pardonne moi.

\- Ahh !

Kidd venant de pencher ses doigts dans un certains angle ce qui fit gémir plus fort la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus. Il allait la tuer. Enfin si seulement c'était possible de mourir de plaisirs ! Kidd retira alors ses doigts pour ensuite se pencher vers le cou de son amante pour le lui lécher tout en lui maintenant les cuisses ouverte. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules musclée, elle tenta de le repousser un peu.

\- Ah...attend...merde...

Sans s'en rendre compte des larmes de plaisirs commençait à apparaître au coins de ses yeux, ses joues étaient en feu ainsi que son corps tandis que Kidd lui léchait le cou et que ses jambes se croisaient au niveau de ses reins.

\- Tu fais toujours...ce que tu fais de moi...

\- Ha ha ha ! Tu adores pourtant n'essaie pas de mentir. Ton corps parle pour toi. Énonça Kidd en relevant son buste pour regarder la jeune femme dont les mains se tenais sur ses épaules.

\- Je...

\- Et puis...je te laisse toujours le choix de me dire « non ».

Voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire à cela, Kidd décida qu'il était temps de la libérer. Prenant son membre dans sa main, il le guida à l'entré de la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus vierge, elle eut encore mal en sentant le membre se frayer un chemin en elle.

\- J'ai mal...

Lui écartant encore un peu plus les cuisses, Kidd posa ses mains sur ses genoux avant de dire :

\- Tiens toi prête.

D'un violent coup de rein, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le fourreau de sa partenaire la faisant hurler de plaisirs.

\- AHHHHH !

Sentant être étirer de l'intérieur, elle ferma les yeux laissant couler les larmes de plaisirs qui c'étaient formées au coins de ses yeux.

\- Si serrée...constata Kidd en se retirant un peu. Tu es vraiment serrée après mes petites caresses.

\- Ki..Kidd...pas...si...vite...Supplia Aurore a bout de souffle, les joues rouge trempé de larmes.

Kidd se pencha, son torse touchant presque la poitrine de sa bien aimée. Mettant sa main gauche dans celle de la jeune femme tout en lui serrant les doigts, il lui annonça avec un sourire carnassier :

\- Trop tard maintenant je suis lancé.

Pour accentuer ses propos, il donna un coup de rein qui la fit gémir.

\- Haaahhh ! Mmm !

\- Merde...Je peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Dit Kidd en léchant les larmes d'Aurore qui soupira de plaisirs. J'en veut plus !

Kidd commença à pilonner de force savourant chaque instant, sa peau claquant contre celle de la jeune femme. Leur deux corps commençait à être recouvert d'une fine pédicule de sueur. Bon sang, il adorait la sensation de ses parois qui se refermaient sur son membre l'emprisonnant comme le fourreau avec sa dague. Durant ses coups de reins, il sera les dents pour ne pas jouir trop vite. Essayant de suivre le rythme frénétique de son capitaine, elle du néanmoins lui dire :

\- « Gasp » ! Kid...Kidd...tu...ah...mm !...tu...vas... trop vite...

\- Tais toi !

Kidd posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire tout en continuant à la pilonner sans merci. Durant ses coups, il toucha son point sensible la faisant encore plus crier.

\- Haaaa...ah...

La sueur lui collent les cheveux au visage, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les sucions de Kidd dans son cou, ses coup de reins à répétition l'amenait au bord du gouffre sans pour autant qu'elle y saute. Elle du alors le supplier.

\- Je...j'en...peu...plus...Kidd..laisse...moi...jouir...

Le ton suppliant interloqua le pirate qui se pencha de sorte à sentir ses seins contre son torse brûlant pour venir ensuite lui dire à l'oreille :

\- Tu es satisfaite aussi facilement petite louve ?

\- Pitié...je t'en...supplie...

Le fait qu'elle supplie ainsi que les larmes de plaisirs couler sur ses joues firent pencher la balance.

\- Bon très bien. Finissons en.

Dans un dernier coup, il touche son point sensible ce qui la fit se resserrer sur le membre de Kidd avant qu'elle ne s'accroche contre le torse de son amant tout en poussant un long cri de jouissance griffant même les côtes de Kidd. Lorsqu'il sentit ses parois se serrer contre son membre, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. A grand jet, il répandit sa semence dans son antre tout ne la serrant contre lui en criant son nom.

\- Haaaa Kidddd !

\- Aurore !

Quelques minutes après la vague orgasmique passé, tout les deux essayèrent de réapprendre à respirer. Pour ne pas l'écraser avec son poids, il s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de regarder la jeune femme en dessous de lui.

\- C'était...

\- Tais toi Aurore.

Kidd l'embrassa passionnément avant de se séparer de ses douces lèvres.

\- Je suis partant pour un deuxième round.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas le ferrailleur. Soupira la jeune femme. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose faire.

Puis tout les deux se retrouvèrent dans la baignoire, Aurore devant Kidd qui semblait bouder.

\- Pourquoi voulait tu prendre un bain ?

\- Parce qu'un certain pirate m'avait recouverte de coulis de fruit rouge et qu'avec la sueur je suis encore collante.

Pour accentuer ses dires, elle lui avait donner un coup de coude.

\- Ouais bon...je suis désoler.

Se collant contre le torse de son capitaine elle susurra :

\- C'est bon tu es pardonné. Quoi qu'il en soit la prochaine fois prévient moi pour ce genre de chose.

\- Je peux rien te promettre.

\- J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais te rendre la monnaie.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Que...

La jeune femme ne put rien dire que Kidd et elle refaisait un autre round dans la baignoire avant d'aller se coucher très satisfait. Pour autant, la jeune femme se dit qu'un jour, elle allait lui faire tourner la tête comme il avait pour elle.

 **N/A : Whoa ! Plus de 52 pages ! C'est un record pour moi car aucun des chapitres que j'ai écrit de n'importe lequel de mes fics ne faisait ce nombre de page. Je dois vous remercier cher lecteur/lectrices car c'est grâce à vos reviews que j'ai pu en arriver là. Pour le lemon, je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et donc j'ai puiser l'inspiration dans mes anciennes fic et dans d'autres sources. Mais ce fut assez difficile.**

 **En tout cas dans le prochain chapitre, nos amis iront sur une île chercher un trésor. En chemin, il croiseront un vieil ennemie et Aurore découvrira son pouvoir cacher nommé Alpha. Vous verrez aussi un des pouvoir de Maxine. En tout cas je vous dit à la prochaine.**


	17. Chapter 17

_N/A : Pardon pour ce retard mais j'ai réussit ne sait pas comment à chopper la crève au travail ce qui n'empêchait d'écrire. La pouasse ! Mais là c'est bon je vais mieux donc place au chapitre 16 !_

 _Dans ce chapitre je m'inspire de quelques mangas tels que Princesse résurrection, Magi : the labyrinth of Magic mais il y aura des références à Game of Thrones. Bonne lecture !_

 _Les dialogues entre « », veut dire que ce sont des animaux ou des personnes ayant le don de télépathie._

 _Uzumaki-power : Merci pour ta review._

 _Rexwolf Univers : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et dans tes « Authors favorites » ainsi que ta review._

 _Lena D Emma : Merci pour ta review._

 _poupounelicorne : Merci d'avoir ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _«_

 _FT1 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes favorites », « follows », « follows authors » et « favorites authors »._

 _Guest : T'inquiète pas, la suite arrive._

 _Wissem Wiwi : Voilà la suite que tu as tant attendu. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

 _Chapitre classé « M »_

Chapitre 16

 _Dans la cabine de Kidd..._

Le couple était en train de dormir tranquillement, se remettant de la soirée d'hier soir quand ils furent réveillé brutalement par le bruit de canon et le fait que le navire était en train d'être secoué par les vagues. Kidd qui dormait sur le dos, se leva d'une coup sur les coudes envoyant valser la jeune femme dont la tête reposait sur son torse.

\- _Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!_

\- J'allais le dire, le ferrailleur ! Ronchonna Aurore.

Passant sa main sur son visage et ébouriffant ses cheveux qui avait malheureusement trop pousser à son goût, elle jura :

\- Si c'est la Marine, ils vont me payer au centuples !

\- Ha ha ha ! Pas assez dormit la marmotte ?

\- J'ai horreur d'être réveiller en sursaut comme là ! Et tu peux parler toi, tu n'a pas arrêter de ronfler !

\- Je ne ronfle pas !

\- Ah non c'est vrai ! Tu « ronronnais ».

\- Peuh ! Dois je te rappeler que tu n'a pas arrêter de gémir hier soir ? Je dois avouer que tu étais plutôt mignonne quand tu te laissais aller !

\- Gloups...

La jeune femme passa au rouge pivoine d'un seul coup sous le regard de Kidd qui souriait comme un diable. Pour se venger, elle lui balança un oreiller en pleine figure avant de se lever prestement. Seulement à peine avait elle poser les pieds par terre qu'une vague vint toucher le bateau l'envoyant vers l'arrière tout droit sur Kidd. La rattrapant de justesse, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le matelas.

\- Ouff ! Rhaaa ! Qui que ce soit, il va le regretter ! Jura la jeune femme.

\- Moi en tout cas cela ne me déplaît pas de t'avoir encore dans les bras en tenu d'Eve !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Kidd ! Lui rappela la jeune femme en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

\- Aïe ! Tu ne perd rien pour attendre !

\- Mais oui, mai oui. Tu dis toujours cela.

\- Et tu finis toujours dans mon lit !

Levant les yeux aux ciel, elle attrapa divers vêtements avant de les enfiler suivit de ses lunettes fétiches. Kidd fit de même avant d'ouvrir la porte pour se diriger en courant vers le pont. La jeune femme quand à elle, ouvrit la porte de son ancienne cabine pour appeler ses amis. En la voyant, ils se mirent tout les deux en position d'attaque.

\- Venez ! Il va y avoir de l'action !

Le trio se mirent ensuite à courir tout en essayant de rester en équilibre pour rejoindre le pont. Ouvrant la porte à la volé, Aurore se dirigea vers Kidd qui était à côté de Killer pour observé l'ennemi qui les bombardait.

\- Alors à qui on a affaire ?

\- Regarde par toi même !

Prenant la longue vue que lui tendait son capitaine, elle observa le navire qui arrivait sur eux. Ce n'était pas la Marine, non, c'était un navire pirate.

\- Des pirates !

\- En effet.

Remettant la longue vu sur son œil, elle la leva pour examiner leur pavillon. Le voyant, elle chercha dans sa mémoire, le nom de l'équipage. Leur jolly roger était composé d'un crâne sertit d'un tiare avec deux tronçonneuse qui se croisait. Elle avait beau chercher, aucune nom ne lui vint à l'esprit. Se tournant vers les deux hommes, elle leur demanda :

\- Un crâne sertit d'une tiare avec deux tronçonneuse qui se croise à la place des tibias, cela évoque-t-il quelque chose pour l'un d'entre vous ?

\- Pas pour moi. Répondit Kidd.

\- Killer ?

\- J'ai peut être une théorie. Répondit celui-ci.

\- Et qui est ? Le pressa Aurore.

\- C'est sûrement l'équipage de Lilianna, alias « la princesse des monstres » ou encore « princesse résurrection ». D'habitude, elle n'est pas connue pour s'attaquer aux autre pirates sauf si leur prime est élevé alors là, elle attaque. Bien entendu, il y a peut être autre chose mais j'espère me tromper.

\- Et qui est ? Demanda Kidd.

\- ….

\- Killer, que nous caches tu ? Le pressa Aurore.

\- Crois moi, Aurore, tu ne vas pas aimé du tout.

\- Accouche !

 _Sur le navire ennemie..._

Une jeune femme se tenait sur le pont bras croisé, observant le navire en face d'elle. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle désigna son second pour lui dire :

\- J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas tromper sur ce navire Kiro !

\- Non maîtresse ! Il s'agit bien du navire de Eustass « captain » Kidd.

\- Hum bien. J'espère qu'il est aussi bel homme que son avis de recherche laisse supposer. Ah ! Il fera un excellent mari. Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Mais maîtresse que fait on d'Aurore D Wolf ? Demanda Kiro

\- Hum ?

Sans qu'il puisse l'éviter, Kiro reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de se faire hurler dessus :

\- Je me fiche pas mal de cette femme ! Tous ce que je veux c'est Kidd ! Juste Kidd ! Une fois que je l'aurais, le reste de son équipage ira nourrir les poissons et ses deux animaux feront de très bon esclaves ! Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi !

 _Sur le navire de Kidd..._

Une fois l'explication de Killer finit, Aurore qui fut d'abord dans un premier temps surprise, explosa de rage en hurlant sur le pauvre second :

\- QUOI ?! CETTE...OSERAIS ME VOLER MON CAPITAINE ! JAMAIS ! JE LUI TORDERAIS LE COU AVANT DE L'ENVOYER CROUPIR EN PETITS MORCEAUX AU FOND DES ABYSSSES ! PERSONNE NE TOUCHE A MON CAPITAINE !

Les deux hommes avaient alors reculer très prudemment face à la colère de la jeune femme. Killer qui c'était rapprocher de son ami, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

\- D'habitude, je suis contre cette idée mais là Kidd, si on prenait la fuite ?

Ayant entendu ce que Killer venait de dire, elle se rapprocha de lui avant de le prendre par les pans de sa chemise pour lui cracher au visage :

\- On ne prendra pas la fuite Killer ! On enverra ce maudit rafiot dans les Limbes tandis que je réglerais son compte à cette pimbêche voleuse de petit ami !

Sachant Killer, elle sauta sur une rambarde pour crier :

\- Préparer vous à l'abordage les gars ! Pas pité ! Par contre leur chef est à moi ! Aller bougez votre cul !

Tous le monde se mit à faire se qu'elle venait de dire sans trop se poser de questions. Kidd et Killer quand à eux ne dirent rien. Sauf Kidd qui dut glisser à son second :

\- La prochaine fois évite de l'énervé sur un sujet me concernant vu ?

\- Comprit Kidd !

La jeune femme quand à elle resta sur la rambarde attendant le navire de cette Lilianna. D'ailleurs sur son navire, la jeune femme vit que les canons étaient sortis et que l'équipage se préparait à l'abordage.

\- Hum ! Il semblerais qu'ils ne laisseront pas faire du tout. Bah tant pis !

\- Maîtresse !

\- Quoi ? Pumking ? Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Regarder sur la rambarde !

Lilianna porta alors son regard vers la rambarde que lui désignait Pumking et vit ce qui l'intriguais.

\- Qu'es ce qui t'inquiète pauvre andouille ! Ce n'es juste qu'un membre de Kidd.

\- En réalité maîtresse, il s'agit d'Aurore D Wolf.

\- Quoi ? C'est elle la fameuse Aurore D Wolf ? Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ! Elle me fait vraiment pitié.

\- Ne la sous-estimé pas maîtresse. Tenta Pumking. Sa prime est de 200 000 000 de Berry's. Arg !

\- Pauvre idiot ! Ma prime à moi est de 280 000 000 de Berry's. Je n'ai rien à craindre de cette fichue fille. Aller les mignons, il est temps d'aller chercher mon mari !

De sa position, Aurore put voir le navire se rapproche dangereusement d'eux. Tournant, la tête, elle hurla :

\- Ils arrivent tenez vous prêt !

Quelques minutes après les deux navires furent l'un en face de l'autre. L'abordage put enfin commencer. Tous furent étonner par l'équipage de Lilianna, on aurait des zombies ou des peluches.

\- Bon sang mais c'est quoi cet équipage ? Hurla quelqu'un.

\- On s'en fiche ! Tuez les ! Cria Aurore.

La bataille fut sanglante, tout le monde sans donna à cœur joies. Surtout la jeune femme qui fut sans pitié bien que quelque fois Kidd dut intervenir.

\- Je t'ai rien demander le ferrailleur !

\- La ferme ! Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma petite louve !

Elle se souvint de ce surnom lorsqu'il avait eut leur petite séance de câlin, elle le trouvait plus mignon que « la gamine ». L'équipage de Kidd semblait avoir le dessus c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'un rire retentisse.

\- Hi hi hi hi hi hi ! Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Je vois que je t'ai grandement sous-estimé Eustass « captain » Kidd. Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ! Regardez dans quel était tu as mis mes hommes. Oh les pauvres !

\- Qui tu es toi ? Gronda Kidd.

\- Moi ! Je suis Lilianna, princesse des Monstre !

Soudain, un forme féminine apparu devant eux. Une jeune femme d'environs 26 ans, portant une robe noire à dentelle, des mitaines dans le même style lui arrivant à mis bras, une tiare sur des cheveux blond tirant à moment sur le blanc. Des yeux rouges comme sang avec une pupille verticale, dans ses mains se tenais une tronçonneuse. Aurore qui se tenait à côté de Kidd se doutait qu'elle savait s'en servir. Pendant ce temps, Lilianna observait grandement le capitaine passant même sa langue sur ses lèvres au grand dégoût de la jeune femme à côté de lui.

\- Hum ! Effectivement tu es vraiment beau garçon. Nous ferons un couple d'enfer !

\- Pour combien temps la garce ? Tonne Aurore.

\- Hum ? Qui t'es toi ? Lança Lilianna.

\- Aurore D Wolf ! Petite amie de Kidd.

\- Pfff ! Sa petite amie ? Hi hi hi hi ! Laisse moi rire ! Une femme comme toi partage sa couche ? Je le plains le pauvre. Ah !

Lilianna venait d'esquiver plusieurs poignard que Kidd venait de lui envoyer en pleine figure. Faisant plusieurs roulade, elle se remit debout pour toiser le capitaine.

\- Hé ! Sa va pas ?

\- Je t'interdis de moquer de ma petite louve !

\- Quoi ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Non mais regarde là ! Couvertes de cicatrices, je doutes qu'un corps comme le sien puisse te faire envie alors que le mien te conviendrais à la perfection. Aucune séquelle parfaitement...

\- Faux...Termina Aurore.

\- Qu'es ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- J'ai dit « faux ». Tous chez toi est faux Lilianna ! Tu es pire qu'une mante religieuse. Tu veux Kidd mais après tu le tueras car tu t'en seras lasser. C'est comme que tu marches n'es pas ?

\- Petite peste ! En effet, au bout d'un moment je me lasse de mon mari pour en trouver un autre plus beau et ainsi de suite. Ce que tu ignores par contre c'est qu'une fois tué, ils reviennent à la vie.

\- Capitaine ! Lança Hunt. Ceux que l'on avait tué se relève.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

\- Pas impossible lorsque l'on a manger un fruit du démon. Ais je tort « princesse résurrection » ? Annonça Aurore.

\- Hi hi hi hi ! Tu es très intelligente dit moi pauvre androgyne. En effet j'ai manger un fruit du démon. Une variété de celui de la résurrection. Je peux faire revivre toute personnes que j'ai tué et en ensuite, elles deviennent mes marionnettes. Démonstration : debout mes chéris.

L'équipage de Kidd put voir en effet touts les membres qu'ils avaient tué se remettre à bouger comme si de rien n'était. En observant cela, Kidd n'avait qu'une envie donner une bonne leçon à cette sorcière. Seulement, il ne put le faire car Aurore l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse moi gérer cela Kidd !

\- Aurore...

\- Cette femme te veux, je ne le permettrait pas tu m'entend ? Laisse moi régler cela à ma manière. Toi va prêter main forte à l'équipage. Silver te donnera un coup de main.

Kidd vit qu'elle avait omis de parler de Maxine. Avait elle un plan ? Il lui fit toute fois confiance.

\- Ne te fais pas tuer !

\- Et toi ne te fais surtout pas capturer !

Lilianna qui vit Kidd partir au combat reporta son regard vers la jeune femme.

\- Si je comprend bien, tu veux m'affronter ?

\- Tu vas morfler grave, espèce de poupée ! Lança Aurore.

\- Comme tu voudras la moche !

Les deux femmes se toisèrent un moment avant de jeter l'une contre l'autre pour combattre. Aurore para les attaques de Lilianna avec son poignard tandis que la « princesse » lui balança sa tronçonneuse. La jeune femme devait bien admettre qu'elle maîtrisait très bien l'outil. Aurore fut un moment blessé à l'épaule l'obligeant à sauté en arrière tout en tenant son épaule qui saignait.

\- Arg...

\- Hi hi hi hi hi hi ! Alors on fatigue la moche ? Hi hi hi hi !

\- Ne parle pas comme ça !

\- Je plains vraiment ce pauvre Eustass. Soupira Lilianna. Voir ton pauvre corps mutilé chaque nuit...Ah la la ! Dire qu'avec moi, il pourra monter au septième ciel ! Tu sais, il suffira juste que je l'embrasse et il sera à moi.

\- Tu ne sers rien de nous. Comment oses tu tenir de tels propos ?

\- Parce que moi au moins je pourrais le combler comme personne. Après tout j'ai de l'expérience moi pour combler un homme. Et toi ? Arrives tu à le combler ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Cette garce avait raison sur ce point. Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Elle le cachais à Kidd mais au fond d'elle même, elle souffrait. Aurore avait secrètement peur qu'il se lasse d'elle à cause de cela. Toujours plonger dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Lilianna foncer sur elle avec se tronçonneuse prête à la couper en deux. Heureusement pour elle, Kidd intervient en bloquant la tronçonneuse avec son bras de fer la faisant reculer.

\- Aurore ! Qu'es ce que tu fout ? Lança Kidd.

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son capitaine qui la regarda avec un drôle de regard. Soudain, elle vit une silhouette se diriger vers eux.

\- Kidd ! Attention !

Trop tard ! Le poussant elle reçut dans les yeux quelque chose qui la brûla au point qu'elle tomba à genoux tellement elle avait mal.

\- Aaaahhhhh ! Sa brûle ! Putain !

\- Aurore !

\- Hi hi hi hi hi hi ! Cela devrait la calmer pendant un moment. Ricana Lilianna. Maintenant à nous deux.

Clignant des yeux, pleurant même, Aurore se demanda ce que cette peste lui avait balancer. Voyant floue, elle essaya de voir mais en vain. Cependant lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle put voir mais d'une façon tout à fait différente.

\- Hein ? Qu'es ce que...

Clignant plusieurs fois, elle vit toujours de manière bizarre. Relevant la tête, elle vit alors Lilianna sur une rambarde en train... _d'embrasser Kidd ?!_

\- Non ! Ugh ! Hurla la jeune femme.

En voyant cette scène, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. Une vive douleur lui transperça tout le corps. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de respirer, son cœur la faisait tellement souffrir.

\- Putain ! Pensa Aurore. Qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?

Du côté de Kidd celui-ci fut surpris lorsque cette garce l'embrassa. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, il avait sentit une sorte de brise fraîche lui glacer l'intérieur du corps. Il crut même entendre une voix, la voix de Lilianna lui dire :

\- Tu n'aimes que moi Kidd. Que moi...Que moi...

Son esprit était en train de lutter contre cette voix. Pour autant, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

« - PERSONNE NE TOUCHE A MON CAPITAINE ! »

\- Aurore ? Pensa-t-il.

« - je réglerais son compte à cette pimbêche voleuse de petit ami ! »

Oui, c'est bien sa voix à elle ! Il se souvint parfaitement des propos tenus envers Lilianna. Sentant que c'était bon, Lilianna sépara ses lèvres de celles de Kidd. Le regardant, elle posa sa main sur la joue du pirate avant de lui susurrer :

\- Alors mon petit Kidou ! Qui aimes tu vraiment ?

Kidd posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme avant de la lui broyer.

\- Aïe ! Kidd qu'es ce que...

\- La seule femme que j'aime et que j'aimerais pour toujours c'est Aurore ! Aurore ! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre femme. Et surtout pas une femme comme toi !

Kidd envoya valser alors Lilianna sur le pont ce qui surprit la jeune femme qui n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Le pirate quand à lui se précipita vers Aurore qui avait fermé les yeux dès qu'elle avait son capitaine se précipité vers elle pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

\- Aurore ! Regarde moi.

\- Mes yeux...je...

\- Regarde moi bon sang !

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit clairement Kidd comme si sa vue n'avais rien subie. Kidd lui massa les joue en voyant que ses yeux n'avaient subi aucun dommage.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela le ferrailleur ! Cette garce t'a embrasser et pendant un moment j'ai crut que tu étais sous son contrôle.

\- Moi aussi mais comme je te l'ai dit avant, tu es et tu seras toujours la seule.

\- Oh Kidd !

Aurore était vraiment heureuse d'entendre cela. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais la voix de Lilianna l'interrompu.

\- C'est impossible ! Purement impossible ! Aucun homme n'a pu résister à mon baiser.

\- Elle commence à m'énerver celle-là ! Jura Aurore en se levant.

Se mettant à courir, elle brandit son poing droit qui s'abattit sur la joue droite de Lilianna qui se retrouva plaquer par terre. Se relevant, elle se massa la joue avant de jeter un regard noir à Aurore.

\- Sale petite peste !

\- Mon capitaine ne sera jamais à toi ! Il m'aime, tu en eu la preuve.

\- Je dois bien avouer que cela m'a surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'aimait. Toi, une balafrée dans ton genre ! Comparer à toi, je suis une poupée de porcelaine !

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir !

(Sifflement)

Soudain, Liliana vit une masse noir se diriger vers elle, serres en avant prête à la lacérée.

\- Que...NON !

Maxine arriva pour fondre vers le visage de Lilianna afin de lui lacéré son visage qui était si parfait selon elle. Pendant ce temps, Aurore regardait avec une certaine satisfaction le spectacle avant d'y mettre un terme. S'envolant Maxine délaissa sa victime qui cachait son visage ensanglanté.

\- Alors comment aimes tu ton nouveau look ? Claironna la jeune femme.

\- Espèce...de monstre...Comment a tu oser me faire cela ? Tu vas me le payer !

Folle de rage et à cause de la douleur, Lilianna s'empara de sa tronçonneuse pour ensuite foncer vers Aurore, son visage en sang déformé par la rage. Se tenant face à elle sans broncher, elle afficha un sourire de canaille comme celui de Kidd. Au moment où la tronçonneuse commençait à s'abattre sur elle, Aurore fit un pas de côté ce qui surprit Lilianna qui perdit l'équilibre au moment où son arme s'abattit sur le plancher. Faisant fit de l'effet de surprise, la jeune femme en profita pour asséner un coup de pied dans la figure de sa rivale, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout du pont. Prenant l'arme, elle la balança par dessus bord. Lilianna essaya de se relever pour ensuite voir sa rivale s'avancer tout doucement vers elle.

\- Sale peste !

\- Tu te répètes princesse de la résurrection. Tu vas souffrir !

Aurore se jeta sur la jeune femme en lui donnant des coups. Lilianna au début fut d'abord surprise mais se rattrapa très vite. Les deux jeunes femmes sans donnèrent à cœur joie. Kidd voulu un moment intervenir mais il dut affronter des hommes de Lilianna. Heureusement pour lui quelqu'un vint à son secoure.

\- Couchez vous capitaine !

Reconnaissant la voix de Deuce, Kidd se coucha sur le sol en fermant les yeux. Deuce quand à lui transforma ses ennemies en pierre. Remettant ses lunettes, il aida son capitaine à se relever.

\- Tous va bien capitaine ?

\- Ouais sa va. Viens allons aider Aurore.

\- Heu...Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de s' immiscer dans son combat ? Hésita Deuce.

\- Écoute, si cette garce disparaît, ses hommes tomberont comme des mouches. Ok, Aurore sera en colère mais je prend le risque.

\- Comme vous voulez capitaine.

\- Amène toi !

Les deux hommes partirent à la poursuite des deux jeunes femmes qui se combattaient toujours. Bien qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à bout de souffles, Aurore tin bon. Sauf qu'à un moment, son adversaire réussit à la prendre par les cheveux la forçant à incliner la tête afin d'exposer sa gorge. Fort heureusement, la jeune femme réussit à attraper son poignard pour couper ses cheveux se libérant ainsi de la poigne de Lilianna. Se retournant, elle la toisa.

\- Tu vas crever !

\- Je te tuerais bien avant maudite gamine !

\- Deuce ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Kidd.

\- Quoi ?

Aurore sentit un poids s'abattre sur elle, la plaquant au sol tandis que Lilianna se mettait à hurler. Essayant de se dégager du poids de Kidd, elle jura :

\- Bon dieu ! Laisse moi respirer ! J'étouffe là Kidd !

\- Patiente encore un peu tu veux ! Deuce c'est bon ?

\- Oui capitaine. Vous pouvez vous relever !

Kidd se releva pour ensuite tendre sa main à la jeune femme qui la repoussa pour se relever elle-même. Époussetant son pantalon, elle regarda Lilianna figé dans la pierre grâce au pouvoir de Deuce.

\- Capitaine ! Ses hommes...

\- Oui je sais Deuce. Répondit Kidd. Dès qu'elle fut changé en pierre, ils sont devenus figés. Au moins...

(Bruit de statue brisée)

Le deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Lilianna brisée en mille morceaux aux pieds d'Aurore qui semblait ne pas être contente.

\- Aïe ! Lança Deuce.

La jeune femme se retourna pour braquer un regard noir vers les deux hommes avant de s'avancer vers Kidd en abattant son poing droit dans sa figure. Se tenant la joue, Kidd lui demanda :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?

\- Et toi ! Pourquoi tu t'es immiscer dans mon combat hein ? Je m'en sortait très bien avant que tu n'interviennes avec l'aide de Deuce ! Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que tu joue au héros ?

\- Heu...

\- Je voulais qu'elle souffres tu comprend ? Je voulais lui faire ravaler ses paroles sur moi ! Tu ne devais absolument pas t'en mêler !

\- Aurore...

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! Laissez moi tous tranquille !

Donna un dernier coup de pied dans les morceaux de pierres, elle partit à l'intérieur du bateau en claquant la porte faisant sursauter tout le monde. Kidd quand lui fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il sut qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'es ce que Lilianna avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ? Reportant son regard vers Deuce, il lui ordonna :

\- Jeter moi par-dessus bord les hommes de Lilianna ainsi que ce qui reste de son corps. Comprit ?

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Deuce partit transmettre les instructions de son capitaine au reste de l'équipage pendant que celui-ci alla à la recherche de la jeune femme. La connaissant très bien, il sut où elle était allé. Ouvrant la porte de la salle d'arme, il put entendre des bruits de coup qui venait de sa salle à elle. Mettant sa main sur la poignée, il allait l'ouvrir quand il entendit sa voix :

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille Kidd ! Va t'en tout de suite !

Il aurait pu ouvrir cette porte et la confronté mais quelque chose dans sa voix fit en sorte qu'il laissa tomber l'affaire pour cette fois. Entendant les bruits de pas de son capitaine rebrousser chemin, Aurore put de nouveau respirer. Relevant la tête, elle regarda ses mains avant de soupirer.

\- Bon sans mais qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?

Dès qu'elle était arrivé dans la salle pour décompresser, les paroles de cette vipère l'avait de nouveau hanter si bien qu'à un moment sa vue avait encore changer. Surprise, elle avait donner un coup au hasard avant d'entendre Kidd arriver. Bizarrement, sa vue était redevenue à la normale. La jeune femme se dit que cela devait être la poudre qu'elle avait reçu dans les yeux qui lui jouait encore des tours. Elle devait aller voir Wire le plus tôt possible. Le soir, elle mangea avec tout le monde mais resta silencieuse ce qui intrigua encore plus son capitaine. Le pire ce fut lorsqu'ils se couchèrent. Kidd avait voulut se rapprocher d'elle mais Aurore avait fui son contact en disant juste :

\- Pas se soir.

Respectant son choix, il c'était abstenu mais il se devait de découvrir ce qui la tracassait. Ce qui hélas n'était pas une mince affaire. En effet cela commença au réveil. Kidd qu'elle était partit sans le réveiller ce qui était une première. Le pirate avait trouver des cheveux dans la salle de bain. Il en avait conclut qu'elle avait du égaliser sa chevelure d' hérisson. Ensuite, il ne la vit pas dans la cuisine, il en déduit donc qu'elle c'était lever tôt pour prendre son petit déjeuner seule et ensuite se cacher quelque part. Killer qui était arriver quelques minutes après son capitaine remarqua l'absence de la jeune femme mais aussi le regard furieux de son capitaine.

\- Kidd sa va ?

\- A-t-on avis Killer ?

\- Si c'est Aurore qui te préoccupe tant, je l'ai vu sortir de l'infirmerie il y a quelques minutes.

\- L'infirmerie tu dis ?

\- Oui.

Kidd se repassa la journée d'hier avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne à l'esprit. Il se rappela en effet que la garce lui balancer quelque chose dans les yeux. Étais cela qui la préoccupais ? Se levant, il alla vers l'infirmerie. A l'intérieur, il trouva Wire qui fut surpris de le voir ici.

\- Capitaine ? Puis je vous aider ?

\- C'est à propos d'Aurore.

\- Je vois.

\- Wire dis moi tout. Elle est bien venu te voir ?

\- En effet. C'était à propos de ses yeux.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt..._

\- Aurore ?

\- Bonjour Wire. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

\- Lequel ?

\- J'aimerais que tu examines mes yeux.

\- Tes yeux ?

\- Oui. Hier cette garce de Lilianna ma balancer quelque chose. Une sorte de poudre. Pendant un moment cela m'a brûler. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a des dégâts.

\- D'accord laisser moi jeter un coup d'œil.

Pendant un petit moment, elle laissa faire le médecin qui examina très attentivement ses yeux. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il déclara.

\- Ma foi je ne vois rien d'anormal. Ta rétine n'a subi aucun dégâts.

\- Tu en ai sur ? Je veux dire absolument sur ?

\- Tous a fait. Pourquoi quelque chose te chiffonne.

\- No...Non. Rien. J'avais eu juste eu peur. Tu sais à cause de la sensation de brûlure.

\- Sûrement un produit inoffensif mais irritant.

\- Merci Wire.

 _-_ Et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Oui capitaine.

Kidd se mit alors à réfléchir. Si ce n'était pas le problème lié à ses yeux cela devait être autre chose. Puis cela fit tilte dans son esprit.

\- Je te remercie Wire.

\- De rien capitaine.

Sortant de l'infirmerie, Kidd se dirigea vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la jeune femme : la bibliothèque. Une fois devant la porte, Kidd tourna tout doucement la poignée afin qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre entré. Entrant discrètement, il referma la porte tout en la verrouillant avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci était trop absorber par son travail qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte. En effet, elle était plonger dans la carte qu'elle avait acheter lorsque Killer devait la surveiller pour que Kidd puisse préparer son anniversaire. Elle avait potasser grâce à son livre sur les indications que lui livrait cette fameuse carte. Aurore avait pu obtenir des coordonnées mais aussi d'autres informations plutôt intéressantes. Par exemple, la jeune femme avait découvert que la carte indiquait l'emplacement d'un immense trésor caché depuis des siècles. Elle avait aussi découvert qu'il y aurait des obstacles à surmonter ainsi qu'un monstre.

Tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur ce monstre c'est juste son nom : le Sphinupus ainsi qu'une vague description mais rien d'autre. Elle avait chercher dans divers livres mais avait fait chou blanc. Et il n'y avait pas que cela. Aurore avait découvert en mettant la carte devant la flamme d'une bougie des inscriptions caché. Malheureusement, la jeune femme avait certes réussit à traduire certaines phrases mais ne comprenait pas leur sens. C'est peu dire si elle avait retourner dans tous les sens ses phrases. S'adossant contre le dossier de la chaise, elle triturait la bague qui était avec la carte tout en réfléchissant. Bien entendu, elle l'avait observer au cas où pour savoir si le bijoux ne possédait pas un indice. En vain.

Remettant l'anneau sur son majeur, elle parla à voix haute pour voir si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre le sens.

\- « Seul le sang, la détresse, l'amitié et la protection pourra réveiller la vérité et obtenir le statut d'un Alpha et vaincre le serpent gardien. », « Valar Dohaeris », « tous les hommes doivent mourir ». Tss ! Qu'es ce que cela veut vouloir dire bon sang ?

\- Je me le demande aussi petite louve. Retentit une voix derrière Aurore.

Entendant la voix de son capitaine raisonner derrière, Aurore fit un bon sur sa chaise avant de tomber sur le côté. En la voyant tomber, Kidd ne put se retenir de rire se foutant pas mal du regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

\- Et cela te faire rire le ferrailleur ?

Faisant fit de sa remarque, Kidd s'approcha de la table pour voir dans quoi elle était plonger pour ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Prenant la carte dans ses mains, il l'examina attentivement pendant qu'elle se relevait. Une fois debout, elle essaya de lui reprendre la carte des mains.

\- Rend moi ça le ferrailleur !

Kidd fit en sorte de maintenir la carte le plus haut possible tandis qu'avec sa main gauche, il retint la jeune femme.

\- Je peux savoir où tu as eu cette carte ?

\- Je l'ai acheter le jour où Killer devait me surveiller pendant que toi tu préparais mon anniversaire.

\- Alors pendant tout ce temps tu avais une carte menant à un trésor et tu n'a pas eu l'obligeance de prévenir ton capitaine ?

Aurore sentit dans la voix de Kidd une once de reproche. Se libérant de la poigne de son capitaine, elle croisa les bras sur son débardeur afin de croiser son regard pour se justifier.

\- Si tu insinues que je t'ai cacher ce trésor tu fourre le doigt dans l'œil le ferrailleur ! J'avais commencer à étudier cette carte mais avec les événements de ces derniers mois j'ai un peu zapper. De plus comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est pas comme les autres. J'ai potasser pour déchiffrer les coordonnées et autres informations. Tu peux regarder afin de vérifier mes dires.

Kidd regarda alors plus attentivement la carte pour vérifier ses dire et en effet, il pu constater qu'elle disait la vérité. Personne dans son équipage n'aurait pu déchiffré cette carte et ce trésor lui serait passer sous le nez. Reportant son regard vers la jeune femme, Kidd lui demanda :

\- Tu as les coordonnées ?

\- Oui.

\- Que sais tu a propos de ce trésor ? Son histoire je veux dire ?

\- Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Le seul nom que j'ai vu est « Akajishi », ce qui veut dire Lion Rouge.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien. Enfin j'ai chercher mais ce pirate...aucune trace de ce nom nulle part.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Crois moi je le sais. Pourtant je t'assure que j'ai chercher.

\- C'est bon je te crois et ensuite ?

\- Apparemment il y aura de nombreux pièges que l'on devra affronter pour accéder au trésor.

\- Super !

\- Te réjouis pas trop vite le ferrailleur. Ces pièges seront de la rigolade contre le Sphinupus.

\- Pardon ? Le quoi ?

\- Le Sphinupus. Une sorte de montre qui serait une sorte d'hybride entre un sphinx et un loup. Mais pareil, rien trouver d'autres sur lui dans les livres. Idem pour ce serpent gardien.

\- Et les phrases que tu récitais ?

\- En mettant la carte devant la flamme d'une bougie, elles sont apparus. En les traduisant cela à donner ce que tu as entendu. Pareil, je n'y comprend pas grand chose. La vérité c'est que je bute depuis tout à l'heure. Et je voudrais bien m'y remettre monsieur l'enquiquineur !

\- Pas si vite ! La stoppa Kidd. Il faut que l'on parle.

\- De quoi veux tu parler ?

\- Je crois que tu le sais très bien.

\- Non je ne vois pas. Mes yeux peut être ? T'en fait pas pour cela, j'ai vu Wire. Il dit que je n'ai rien.

\- Je sais, je suis aller le voir. Non, je veux parler de ton attitude d'hier.

\- Un garce voulait me voler mon capitaine. Je n'allais pas rester les bras croisé sans rien faire tout de même.

S'avançant vers lui, elle lui chipa la carte des mains avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise pour continuer à percer l'énigme de ces drôles de phrases.

\- Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai du boulot. Et je préfère être seule pour le faire.

Kidd remarqua qu'elle était sur la défensive. Il n'était pas dupe du tout. Le pirate en était sur, la jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose. Il devait lui faire cracher le morceau. Se dirigeant vers le canapé, Kidd enleva son manteau ainsi que sa ceinture dorsale qui atterrit sur le dossier tandis qu'il s'affalait dessus avant de poser ses pieds sur la petite table. Ensuite, délibérément il braqua son regard sur le dos de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas que l'on la regarde derrière son dos, cela la stressait.

En effet, Aurore ayant entendu son capitaine s'affaler sur le canapé avait pousser un grognement intérieur d'exaspération. Elle se demandait ce que dans « je préfère être seule pour le faire », il ne comprenait pas ? Le pire fut quand elle sentit son regard sur son dos Au début, elle fit en sorte de faire comme si de rien n'était mais au bout d'un moment, ses nerfs la lâchèrent. C'était du au fait que Kidd tapote sur un bras du meuble. Se retournant vivement, elle lui lança :

\- Tu veux bien arrêter 5 minutes ?

\- Pourquoi cela te gêne ? Demanda innocemment Kidd.

\- A-t-on avis le ferrailleur ?

Kidd lui lança un sourire qui voulait tout dire et qui énerva au plus au point Aurore. Se retournant, elle lui lança :

\- Y a des moments où tu peux être vraiment chiant !

\- Cela irait mieux si tu me disait que ce qui te tracasse. Je suis ton capitaine mais je suis aussi ton...petit ami.

Aurore sentit qu'il avait du se forcer pour dire ce simple mot. Mais quand même, cela lui fit chaud au cœur qu'il ait réussit à lui dire cela. Les images du combat contre Lilianna réapparurent devant la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir las. Kidd attendit patiemment même si c'était dure pour lui. Il savait qu'elle allait cracher le morceau. Du moins, il l'espé les yeux, elle parla :

\- J'aurais une question à te poser. J'espère vraiment que tu me répondra le plus sincèrement possible.

Une question ? Là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Es...es...es ce que tu...es ce que tu es bien avec moi ? Je parle dans l'intimité bien sur.

Kidd écarquilla de surprise. Ok là, il n'avait vraiment pas vu venir cette question. Il se demandait surtout pourquoi une telle question ? Après tout, il lui avait prouver qu'elle ne serait que la seule.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Répond moi franchement Kidd ! Es ce que tu penses qu'un jour tu pourrais être lasser de moi parce que mes cicatrises te donneront la gerbe ?

\- Je peux savoir qui t'a foutu cela dans le crâne ? C'est Lilianna n'es ce pas ?

\- Peu importe. Répond moi Kidd.

\- Non. Dis moi ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu penses a des âneries de ce genre.

\- Répond d'abord. Continua Aurore.

\- Non. Toi tu vas répondre ! En tant que capitaine, je t'ordonne de me dire ce que cette garce ta balancer au visage !

Au début, elle avait voulut lui balancer une réplique cinglante mais vu qu'il voulait savoir en tant que capitaine, elle du tout lui dire.

\- Quand nous étions seule, elle m'a dit ceci : « Après tout j'ai de l'expérience moi pour combler un homme. Et toi ? Arrives tu à le combler ? ». Cela m'a rappeler que tu es mon premier Kidd.

Kidd comprenait tout maintenant et plus précisément le fait qu'elle a voulu se débarrasser toute seule de Lilianna. Elle voulait la faire souffrir pour avoir tenu de tels propos à son sujet. A ce moment là, il sut qu'il avait merdé. Il n'aurait pas du intervenir dans le combat d'Aurore. Pour autant, Kidd pouvait encore réparer les choses. Savant qu'il ne disait rien, elle balança :

\- Maintenant que tu sais. Répond à ma question !

Se levant, Kidd se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui en le sentant derrière elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Posant sa main droite sur son épaule, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse au fond de toi non ?

\- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- Et je te proposait plutôt de te le montrer.

\- Hors de question ! Tu essaie de profiter de la situation encore une fois.

La retournant brutalement, Kidd planta brutalement ses mains sur la table de manière à encadrer la jeune femme qui sursauta face au bruit. Braquant son regard sur elle, il parla d'une voix lourde.

\- Je t'interdit de penser de telles choses. Jamais je ne profiterais du fait que ton contrairement à moi tu n'a pas d'expérience intime.

\- Tu...

\- Ferma là ! Je reconnais que j'ai fait une boulette en demanda à Deuce de pétrifier Lilianna.

\- Ah enfin tu as comprit !

\- Mais je peux rectifier mon erreur.

\- Comment ? Tu t'es immiscer dans mon combat, tuant mon adversaire. Je me demande comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

Kidd afficha alors un sourire canaille avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui susurrer.

\- En terminant ton éducation sexuel.

Entendant ses mots, elle se raidit avant de regarder Kidd qui arborait toujours son sourire de canaille. Aurore, espérait vraiment qu'il plaisantait mais elle avait des doutes.

\- Tu...plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Oh non ! Je suis très sérieux.

Voyant dans ses yeux qu'il était très sérieux, la jeune femme prit peur et décida de s'enfuir. Lui donnant un coup de genoux bien placé, elle se leva de sa chaise pour courir le plus vite possible vers la porte. Kidd quand à lui combattit la douleur avant de se lever pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

Aurore réussit à atteindre la poignée mais n'eut pas le temps de la tourner qu'elle sentit une paire de bras puissant lui enserrer la taille ainsi que la voix de son capitaine.

\- Hors de question que tu m'échappes !

\- Kidd ! Lâche moi !

Comme la dernière fois, il la mit sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la canapé pour ensuite la poser assez brutalement. Rebondissant sur la matière, Aurore essaya de s'enfuir de nouveau sauf que Kidd l'emprisonna entre ses bras puissants tout en lui disant :

\- N'y pense pas !

\- Laisse moi partir.

\- Pourquoi ?

-C'est...pas une bonne idée...en fait...j'ai peur...

En entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Kidd se détendit un peu. Lui levant le menton avec deux doigts, il fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux avant d'annoncer.

\- Aie confiance en moi.

Déglutissant, elle regarda droit dans les yeux pour y voir quelque chose qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Seulement au fond d'elle même, le doute s'installa.

\- J'ai quand même peur qu'un jour tu me laisse pour...

\- Chut ! Écoute, lorsque cette garce m'a embrasser, j'ai faillit être sous son contrôle. Sais tu pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionner ? C'est parce que j'ai entendu ta voix dans ma tête. Ta détermination sur le fait que tu ne la laisserais pas m'emmener à briser son envoûtement. Tu comprend ce que je veux te dire.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Se penchant vers elle, il l'embrassa avant de mieux l'installer pour ensuite se glisser entre ses jambes. Si Kidd faisait cela c'était pour la mettre en confiance avant d'exécuter son plan. Mettant fin au baiser, le pirate regarda attentivement la jeune femme avant d'inverser leur place. Le fait d'être au dessus de son capitaine la surpris car d'habitude c'était Kidd qui était le dominant. La déplaçant de nouveau, il la fit s'allonger à côté de lui avant de la regarder. Baissant le regard, elle marmonna :

\- Je...je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Donne moi ta main.

Lui donna sa main gauche, elle le vit la prendre pour la mettre sur son torse. D'un simple regard, il lui dit qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Aurore déplaça sa main sur le torse musclé de son capitaine, lui touchant les pectoraux ainsi que ses muscles au niveaux du ventre. Kidd quand à lui du se faire violence pour ne pas passer à l'action. Ses caresses étaient un peu hésitantes certes mais il avait l'impression que l'on lui caressait le torse avec une plume. Durant toute la manœuvre, elle le caressa partout mais il sentit qu'elle hésitait à aller plus bas. Lui prenant le poignet la faisant sursauter. Braquant son regard sur celui de la jeune femme qui ne la lâchait pas du tout. Tout doucement, il amena son poignet plus au sud.

Ne pouvant quitter ses yeux, Aurore savait où il emmenait son poignet. Elle le laissa faire afin de vaincre sa peur. Une fois qu'il eut déposer sa main sur son entre jambe, Kidd attendit un peu pour observé sa réaction. Bien que ses joues devinrent rouge, il sut qu'elle n'enlèverait pas sa main. La guidant, il lui fit faire un mouvement de va et viens afin qu'elle puisse avoir confiance. Au début son premier réflexe avait été de retirer sa main mais elle vit dans le regard de Kidd quelque chose qui lui abandonner cette idée. Au bout d'un moment, il retira sa main pour la laisser continuer. Le pirate crut qu'elle retirerait sa main. Au lieu de cela, Aurore continua la manœuvre. Elle pouvait sentir sous sa paume le membre de son capitaine grossir au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements.

Kidd quand à lui serra les dents tellement le plaisirs commença à l'envahir. Bon sang bien qu'elle soit novice, elle lui faisait de l'effet. Voyant le visage crisper de Kidd, elle se dit qu'il avait raison bien qu'encore le doute planait encore. Soudain, la jeune femme se retrouva sur le dos, Kidd au dessus d'elle en appuie sur ses deux avant bras tandis que la main de la jeune femme était toujours sur l'érection du pirate.

\- Ki...

\- Continue. Intima Kidd.

Hochant la tête, elle continua ses caresses tandis que Kidd se pencha vers elle pour humer son cou dont l'odeur l'enivra. Le plaisirs envahi de plus en plus le pirate qui sentait que si elle continuais, il allait jouir. Seulement un événement allait tout gâcher. En effet, des bruits de pas se firent entendre ce qui fit peur à la jeune femme qui s'arrêta net au grand désespoir de son capitaine. Fort heureusement, les pas continuèrent sans s'arrêter devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Kidd quand à lui attendait qu'elle reprenne sa caresse mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Continue. Lui intima-t-il.

\- Je...je...peux pas...

\- _Quoi ?!_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se trouva affaler la tête la première sur le canapé tandis qu'Aurore se levait pour rejoindre la table où se trouvait la carte. En chemin, elle essaya de calmer la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau du ventre. Kidd quand à lui se releva pour ensuite toiser la jeune femme assise sur la chaise qui s'éventait pour baisser sa température.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes là ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état !

\- Écoute Kidd. Je peux pas continuer. Je...débrouille toi tout seule pour terminer.

\- _Pardon ?!_ Tu te fous de moi là ? Aucune femme ne m'a fait un coup comme tu viens de le faire !

\- J'ai du travail.

Elle se retourna pour essayer de se remettre dans la traduction de sa carte. Kidd quand à lui fut estomaquer de l'attitude de la jeune femme. Bon puis que c'était comme cela, il devait agir. Se levant prestement, il alla vers la jeune femme pour de nouveau la tourner vers lui avant de la prendre par les aisselles afin de la mettre sur la table. Là, faisant fit du regard surpris, il prit le devant de son débardeur pour le déchirer exposant sa poitrine recouverte d'un sous-vêtement en dentelle noir. Bien qu'il le trouva sexy, le sous-vêtement le gênait dans ce qu'il voulait faire. Tendant son bras droit, il utilisa son pouvoir pour amener à lui son poignard. Une fois dans sa main, il le trancha par le milieu avant de trancher aussi les bretelles pour ensuite le lui enlever pour le jeter quelque part dans la pièce. Aurore d'abord surprise, fut stupéfaite qu'il ose faire cela. Après tout, elle adorait ce sous-vêtement. Une fois qu'il fut débarrasser, il écarta les pans du débardeur pour exposer la mince poitrine dont il fit le contours avec son index. De manière très expert, il fit poindre les deux tétons avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne ses esprit pour le repousser.

\- Arr...arrête...

Kidd arrêta sa petite manœuvre pour regarder la jeune femme qui essaya de se couvrir la poitrine.

\- Arr...arrête...

\- Aurore...

\- J'ai pas envie que tu me saute par dépit. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te forces.

Attendez une minute, Kidd mit du temps à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer. Elle pensait qu'il faisait cela par dépit ? Qu'il se forçait ? Là c'était sur, il avait vraiment merdé en tuant cette princesse de la catastrophe à la place d'Aurore. Maintenant elle se mettait à douter de lui. Il devait rectifier cela mais aussi la punir un peu pour l'avoir laisser dans un état de plaisirs intense. Lui prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index, il fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde.

\- Je vais te montrer a quel point j'ai envie de toi. Et crois moi ce ne sera pas par dépit.

\- Gloups...attend un peu Kidd...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir, il la fit basculer de nouveau sur son épaule pour l'amener de nouveau sur le canapé. Sauf que cette fois ci il la posa avec un peu plus de douceur. Malgré cela, elle essaya de s'échapper quand même mais Kidd fut beaucoup plus rapide encore une fois. Il fit en sorte qu'elle reste sur le dos emprisonnant ses bras le long de son corps afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Se tortillant pour se sortir de se guêpier, elle lui lança un regard noir tout en lui ordonnant :

\- Lâche moi tout de suite !

\- Alors là il n'en est pas question ma petite louve. Claironna Kidd. Je vais te prouver que ton corps ne me donne pas la « gerbe » pour reprendre tes mots et aussi de punir de m'avoir laisser en plan comme tu l'a fait.

Le regard qu'il lui lança la cloua sur place. Toute envie de le combattre la quitta ce qui ravie le pirate au dessus d'elle qui intérieurement jubilais. Lui lâchant les poignets, il fit remonter ses mains vers le bas du débardeur de la jeune femme avant de commencer à le lui relever pour ensuite le lui enlever. Jetant le vêtement au hasard dans la pièce, Kidd reporta son regard sur le buste de la jeune femme. Il la regarda attentivement, les cicatrices des tirs qu'elle avait reçu de la Marine et qu'il avait sortit via son pouvoir. La cicatrice fait par Lilianna, ainsi que d'autres qui lui venait de ses nombreuses péripéties notamment celle qui lui barrait l'œil gauche. Aurore sentait le regard de son capitaine qui examinait attentivement ses blessures sur son corps. Durant cet « examen », elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne se couvrant même pas la poitrine.

Au bout d'un moment, Kidd se pencha au niveau du ventre de son amante pour lui caresser la peau avec son nez avant de remonter pour passer la langue sur une cicatrice de tir. Il la lécha avant de la mordre faisant gémir la jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Continuant son manège, Kidd remonta vers la deuxième puis à la troisième cicatrices. Durant toutes ses caresses, Aurore eut du mal à ne pas se retenir de gémir ni de se tortiller sous la bouche experte de son capitaine. Kidd remonta de plus en plus haut délaissant sa poitrine exprès pour remonter vers son œil gauche. De sa langue, il traça la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil. Fermant son œil, elle savoura cette sensation unique. Descendant vers son oreille, il lui susurra :

\- Tu vois que tes cicatrices ne me font pas peur. Pour moi, elles sont la preuve que tu es fortes, courageuse et même un peu...taré.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Taré ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu.

\- Pas du tout !

Kidd lui mordit le cou avant de le lui lécher pour ensuite déplacer ses mains vers son pantalon. Enun tour de main, il lui enleva pour qu'elle se retrouve en petite culotte.

\- Hum, très joli.

\- Je te préviens que si tu me l'abîme, tu vas le regretter Kidd.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules avant de la retourner sur le ventre la surprenant. Se levant via ses avants bras, elle fut de nouveau plaquer sur les coussins par le poids de son capitaine.

\- Tu m'écrases Kidd.

\- Du tout. Maintenant tait toi et profite.

\- Que...

Comme pour ses précédentes cicatrices, elle sentit Kidd les mordre et les lécher. Le fait qu'il face cela lui fit sentir des papillons dans le ventres mais aussi le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. S'approchant de son épaule droite là où se trouvait son tatouage, il passa son nez dessus avant de soupirer :

\- Hum j'adore celui-ci. Très beau travail.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas les autres ?

\- Si mais c'est celui là qui me plaît le plus. Il correspond très bien à ton caractère petite louve. « croc »

\- Aïe ! Ta finit de me mordre ?

\- Arrête de te plaindre un peu.

\- Tu...

Pour la faire taire, il balança ses hanches en avant la faisant soupirer de désir. Voyant qu'elle était à peu près calmer, il décida de passer à l'étape suivante de son plan : la punition. Se relevant un peu, il lui enleva sa culotte sans l'abîmer avant de lui relever un peu les fesses. Sentant de l'air froid, Aurore reprit vite ses esprit. Surtout lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de vêtements que l'on enlevait. Se remémorant les propos de son capitaine, elle tenta de basculer par terre. Bien sur, elle fut vite stopper par un corps chaud.

\- Ni pense même pas ! Je t'ai dit que tu devais payer pour m'avoir laisser dans un tel état de désir.

Se crispant un peu, son caractère rebelle refit surface et essaya de s'échapper de la poigne de Kidd. La maintenant, il essaya de la mettre en position dans laquelle il voulait qu'elle soit. Réussissant à lui lever le bassin, il la maintint au niveau des hanches tout en la pénétrant assez brutalement. L'intrusion la stoppa net tellement c'était inattendu pour elle. Pour autant, elle devait reconnaître qu'un peu de brutalité n'était pas si mauvais. En plus elle pouvait sentir le tissu de ses vêtements frotter contre la peau de ses fesses ce qui était vraiment érotique. La voyant calme, Kidd en profita pour se retirer tout doucement pour qu'elle sente sa longueur tout au fond d'elle même. Se mordant la lèvre, elle s'accrocha au bras du canapé, le griffant pour ne pas perdre pied. Laissant juste son gland à l'intérieur d'elle, il donna un autre coup de rein assez brutal la faisant gémir. S'accrochant tant bien que mal au canapé, elle essaya de ne pas perdre pied. Kidd quand à lui, essaya de ne pas jouir de suite. Il voulait la faire souffrir de plaisirs afin qu'elle le supplie mais aussi lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne regarderait une autre femme. Recommençant son manège, il lui embrassa le bas du dos lorsqu'elle ne put se retenir de crier.

\- Ahhh ! Kidd...mmmh...

\- Smack ! J'adore t'entendre crier et gémir sous les caresses.

\- Caresses ? C'est de la torture que tu me fais là...mmmh...plus vite...

\- Plus vite ? Hum laisse moi réfléchir ? Non.

\- Ahhhh...Salaud...

\- Je sais.

-...pas...un...compliment...ferrailleur...

\- De ta bouche si !

Gémissant, se tordant contre le bassin de son capitaine, la jeune femme commençait à perdre pied. Elle se sentait près du gouffre de l'orgasme mais Kidd s'évertuait à la faire souffrir avec ses coups de rein lent et parfois brutaux. Alternant douceur et brutalité, il savait qu'elle avait du mal à résister vu comment elle s'accrochait au bras du canapé. Se penchant, tout en continuant à donner des coups de rein, il passa son bras droit sous elle pour taquiner son téton tandis que sa main gauche lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Hum, j'adore l'odeur de ta peau pendant nos séances. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cette odeur m'enivre de plaisirs.

\- J'en...ahhh...j'en ai la preuve en moi...mmmmh...

\- Ah tu vois donc que ton corps me fait envie. Sache que je serais toujours aussi dur en te voyant nue. Smack !

\- C'est bon ! Je te crois...mmmmh...maintenant...laisse moi jouir...j'en peux plus...

\- Déjà fatiguée ?

\- Kidd...ahhh...pitié...je t'en supplie...tu as...gagner...ahhhh...

Souriant contre sa peau, il murmura :

\- C'est tout ce ce que je voulais entendre.

Se redressant il lui empoigna fermement les hanches avant d'accélérer le mouvement. Se coups étaient plus violents, leur peau claquait tel un fouet. Kidd pouvait sentir ses parois intimes se resserrer autour de son membre. La jeune femme quand à elle, gémissait, se tordait sous le plaisirs et les coups de son capitaine. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir et lui aussi. Sauf que quelqu'un allait tout gâcher. Au moment de sa délivrance, Aurore allait crier que des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Fort heureusement Kidd c'était arrêter et avait placer très vite sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme qui fut surprise. Les coups redoublèrent, aucun d'eux ne firent de bruits surtout la jeune femme qui pria pour que la personne s'en aille. Elle voulait son moment de délivrance alors que Kidd lui bouillonnait de rage d'être interrompu. Malheureusement pour eux la personne ne partit pas et appela :

\- Aurore ? Tu es là ?

C'était Killer ! La jeune femme paniqua contre la paume de son capitaine qui lui levait les yeux au ciel. Si cela n'avait pas été son second, il aurait fait un massacre. Pour autant une idée malsaine lui vint à l'esprit. Se penchant vers l'oreille de la jeune femme il lui murmura :

\- Ne bouge surtout pas. Dès que j'aurais enlever ma main, tu lui parleras comme si de rien n'était comprit ?

Elle pensa qu'il avait perdu la tête. Il voulait qu'elle cause à Killer alors qu'elle était nue, son capitaine la maintenant sur le ventre, son membre en elle, comme si de rien n'était ? Là il était évident qu'il était fou. Devinant ce qu'elle pouvait penser, il la menaça :

\- Fais ce que je te dis ou alors je me retire et tu devras prendre une douche froide pour te calmer.

\- Le salaud ! Pensa-t-elle.

\- Par contre si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu auras un merveilleux orgasme.

Visiblement elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Soufflant par le nez, elle hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Kidd retira lentement sa main avant de reprendre sa position d'avant sur ses frêles hanches. Grognent discrètement, elle parla d'une voix calme ou du moins elle essaya.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé Kidd.

\- La ferme !

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux Killer ? Commença la jeune femme.

\- D'abord dis moi pourquoi tu t'es enfermé dans la bibliothèque.

\- D'abord c'est pas moi qui est fermé la porte moi mais notre bon vieux capitaine qui voulait me sauter peinard. Pensa-t-elle. J'avais besoins d'être seule. Mais surtout pour éviter cet enquiquineur de ferrailleur.

Pour cette réponse elle reçu un violent coups de rein qui lui fit serrer les dents afin qu'elle ne trahisse pas la présence de Kidd.

\- Tu vas me le payer Kidd ! Murmura Aurore.

\- Tais toi un peu tu veux. Lui répondit Kidd.

\- Je vois. Répondit Killer.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question d'ailleurs ? Y a un problème ?

Attendant la réponse de Killer, elle serra encore plus le bras du canapé tandis que Kidd continuait son petit manège comme si de rien n'était.

\- Kidd est introuvable. Je pensais qu'il était avec toi.

\- Oui il est avec moi en train de sans donner à cœur joie derrière moi. Murmura-t-elle si doucement. Désoler mais non. Répondit la jeune femme à haute voix.

Merde ! Cela venait de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer avec Kidd qui la pilonnait par derrière. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment il faisait pour garder son sang froid dans pareil situation. Elle eut un début de réponse quand elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa peau au niveau des hanches. La jeune femme devina qu'elle aurait des bleus le lendemain. Killer quand à lui continua de parler ne se doutant visiblement pas de ce qui ce passer à l'intérieur.

\- Hum. Bizarre. Enfin bref, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoins d'être seule ?

\- J'avais besoins de calme pour déchiffrer une carte. J'ai presque finit, je suis sur que Kidd sera très...

\- Hum ? Aurore ? Paniqua Killer.

La jeune femme commença à paniquer. Elle sentait la vague de la libération venir à grand pas et elle sut que Kidd n'était pas loin lui aussi vu comment il lui faisait mal aux hanches. N'ayant pas de coussin pour couvrir sa bouche et ainsi ses cris, elle se retourna pour prendre une main de Kidd pour la plaquer sur sa bouche à temps heureusement. Une fois la paume de son capitaine sur sa bouche, elle put se lâcher en lui la mordant pour étouffer ses cris. Kidd quand à lui se libéra dans l'antre chaud à grand jet puissant et chaud tout en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Dès que la vague de jouissant fut retomber, elle respira un peu avant d'enlever la main pour reprendre la conversation.

\- Pardon Killer. J'ai eu une illumination sur un problème.

\- Je vois. Je vais te laisser tranquille pour continuer.

\- Merci.

\- Ah encore une chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu diras à Kidd de me rejoindre sur le pont quand vous aurez finit tout les deux.

Là la jeune femme sur estomaquer, idem pour Kidd. Comment avait il deviner ?

\- Heu...Killer...Tenta la jeune femme. Je suis toute seule tu sais.

\- Mais oui c'est ça. Bon aller je vous laisse les amoureux.

Puis Killer partit laissant les deux amants. La jeune femme baissa la tête dépiter tandis que Kidd se retira d'elle pour se mettre sur le côté. Mettant Aurore contre lui, il lui embrassa l'épaule avant qu'elle ne lâche :

\- Comment il savait ? T'a pas fait de bruit.

\- Il me connaît bien sinon, il ne serait pas mon second.

\- Oh la honte !

Mettant sa tête entre ses mains, elle se recroquevilla tandis que Kidd rigolait avant de prendre son manteau pour la recouvrir. Entendant qu'il rigolait, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de lui balancer.

\- Tout cela c'est de ta faute le ferrailleur !

\- Oh aller ! Avoue quand même que tu as adorer. Pas la peine de nier.

\- …

\- Écoute...

\- Merci. Lâcha Aurore.

\- Hein ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, je ne suis pas d'humeurs. Je te remercie de...enfin...

\- Chut ! J'ai comprit. J'espère que la prochaine fois tu pourras continuer. J'ai tellement aimé ta petite caresse sur moi. Mais cette fois ci sans qu'une barrière de tissus puisse te gêner.

\- Pourquoi je sentais que tu allais me sortir une réponse pareille ? Parfois je me demande si tu ne serais pas un démon capitaine.

Les deux amants restèrent un petit moment comme cela avant qu'ils ne commencent à se rhabiller. En remettant son débardeur, elle se rendit compte que Kidd l'avait si bien déchirer qu'il lui fut impossible de cacher sa poitrine. Le plus triste ce fut son soutien gorge. Le prenant dans ses mains, elle regarda les dégâts avant de soupirer pour ensuite regarder Kidd qui remettait son manteau.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'adorais vraiment ce sous-vêtement.

\- Il me gênait.

\- Tu comptes vraiment faire subir le même sort à tout mes sous-vêtements chaque fois que tu voudras me faire l'amour ?

\- Tu n'a qu'a porter ta fameuse bande de cuire que tu portais lorsque l'on c'est rencontrer.

Aurore lui jeta un drôle de regard. Il pensait vraiment à ce qu'il venait de dire ?

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Ben oui ?

\- Tu veux que tous le monde regarde mon ventre et ma poitrine ?

Kidd se mit alors à réfléchir et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tout a fait tort.

\- Tu as raison. Ne la met pas.

\- Alors évite la prochaine fois de me ruiner ma lingerie.

Kidd leva les yeux au ciels avant de d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Quelques jours plus tard, le navire allait en direction des coordonnées qu'Aurore avait réussit à déchiffrer sur la carte. Tous le monde se demandait quels danger les guettais mais aussi le trésor qu'abritait cette île. Naturellement, la jeune femme avait du mettre les choses au clair avec Killer sur le sujet de la bibliothèque. Le second fit mine de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait ce qui l'énerva au plus au point. Il faisait nuit et ils arriveraient au vu de l'île le lendemain matin. Durant ce temps là, elle avait essayer de déchiffrer de nouveau les phrases mais en vain.

Mais surtout des événements bizarres c'était produit autour de la jeune femme. Comme par exemple, alors qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque avec Silver toujours en train de travailler, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit quelqu'un lui dire :

\- « Aurore j'ai faim ! Heat nous a préparer un bon repas »

\- C'est bon j'arrive...

Seulement en se retournant, elle ne vit juste que Silver qui était assis devant la porte l'air d'attendre. Levant son index, elle toisa son loup avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non je dois avoir rêver. Silver ne peut pas parler. C'est sûrement mon imagination.

Si seulement ce n'était que cela. Un autre jour, la même chose se reproduisit avec Maxine. Elle était allongé sur le crâne, en maillot de bain vu qu'il faisait, regardant l'horizon quand elle entendit une voix dire :

\- « Si j'étais toi je devrais vite me changer avant que Kidd ne pique une crise »

\- Ce n'est juste qu'un...Humm ?

Se relevant d'un coup, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit que Maxine qui lissait ses plumes. La jeune femme allait dire quelque chose quand Kidd était intervenu pour lui balancer son manteau afin qu'elle se couvre le corps. Et enfin une nuit, elle se voyait marcher dans les couloirs du navire avant d'aller sur le pont. Là, elle s'arrêta devant une personne qui en la voyant c'était agenouiller pour lui dire :

\- Hey salut boule de poile sa va ?

Se réveillant en sursaut, elle bouscula Kidd qui dormait pour aller allumer une lumière. Là elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien dans la cabine et pas sur le pont. Réveiller, Kidd bougonna :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de me réveiller comme tu viens de le faire ?

\- Rien...enfin...j'ai un mauvais...rêve...

\- Hum. Viens te recoucher.

Aurore éteignit la lumière pour se recoucher dans le lit avec Kidd qui roula sur le côté pour l'emprisonner entre ses bras afin qu'elle ne recommence plus. Arrivant enfin sur l'île qui était couverte d'une immense jungle, Kidd donna ses instructions :

\- Bon, Killer, Heat, Deuce, Ruik, Hunt, Aurore, Maxine, Silver et vous quatre les gars vous venez avec moi. Tous les autres rester à bord. Rester sur vos garde à tout moment. S'il y a le moindre pépin vous nous prévenez par escargot phone.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Aurore dit au revoir aux autre en leur faisant promettre d'être très prudent.

\- A tout à l'heure les gars.

\- Aurore ! Magne toi de descendre !

\- C'est bon j'arrive le ferrailleur.

Sautant par dessus la rambarde, la jeune femme atterrit souplement au sol avant de se placer à côté de Kidd.

\- Quelle direction faut il prendre ?

Sortant la carte de sa sacoche, elle l'examina avant de dire au groupe.

\- Dans cette direction.

\- Bien allons y ! Ordonna Kidd.

Rangeant la carte, elle leva son bras droit pour que Maxine repose dessus avant de partir avec le reste du groupe suivit de Silver. Se rapprochant de Kidd, elle lui glissa :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve cette jungle mais restons prudent.

\- Envoi Maxine et Silver en éclaireur pendant que nous marchons. Ils feront un peu de ménage le temps que l'on arrive.

\- Très bien.

\- Qu'es ce que l'on doit trouver exactement ?

\- Une espèce de temple caché dans la végétation. J'ai estimé que l'on arriverait demain. Bien sur il

se peut que l'on soit ralenti si jamais on est attaquer. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait des réserves. Annonça Aurore en tapotant son sac.

\- Des réserves ?

\- De métal. Ici on est dans la jungle donc si on est attaqué, tu risques d'être un peu à court. J'ai prit plusieurs poignard et pistolets.

\- Combien ?

\- Six poignards et trois pistolets. Désoler mais je ne pouvais pas prendre plus sinon cela risquait d'être lourd.

\- Cela sera suffisant. Déclara Kidd. Merci.

\- Cela sert à cela les petites amies.

Souriant, il plaça son bras gauche sur son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui faisant fi des réactions des autres. Notamment des sifflements que lancèrent Deuce et Ruik. Un seul regard de la part de la jeune femme et les deux hommes se calmèrent. Le petit groupe continua de marcher lorsqu'un animal apparut devant eux. Tous le monde se mit en position mais se détendirent tous lorsque la jeune femme utilisa son fluide. Continuant de marcher, elle leur balança :

\- Inutile de gaspiller vos munitions les gars.

Pendant près de 10 heures, le petit groupe marcha rencontrant divers animaux que Deuce ou Aurore voir même Killer exécutèrent. Au bout d'un moment, voyant le jour décliner, Kidd ordonna d'établir un campement. Rappelant Maxine et Silver, Aurore lui proposa quelque chose.

\- Vu comment la faune regorge de prédateur, il serait risqué d'établir notre campement au sol. Bien sur on pourrait faire un feu mais il vaut mieux être en hauteur et faire un feux qui les éloignera.

\- En hauteur ? Tu veux dire dans les arbres. Demanda Kidd.

\- Oui. Le tout c'est de trouver le bon arbre. Mais laisser moi faire.

Aurore prit la tête du groupe pour trouver un arbre avec des branches assez solides pour supporter tout le monde, assez haut pour les protéger du danger et assez touffu pour les protéger de la pluie. Au bout de quarante minutes, elle trouva le parfait spécimen qui convenait tout à fait pour eux. Il était assez grand, assez touffu, ses branches semblaient très solide et il y avait des lianes qui le surplombait.

\- Parfait ! Deuce tu restera avec moi pour préparer nos « lits ». Les autres seront chargé d'aller chassé.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi le gamin reste avec toi pendant que nous allons « chassé » comme tu dis ? Intervint Kidd.

\- Deuce à des aptitude de serpent, ce qui fait qu'il pourra m'aider et me protéger en même temps. De plus tu souhaite vraiment manger des animaux pétrifier ?

\- C'est bon tu as gagné. Conclut Kidd. On reviendra dans trois heures.

\- Parfait. Oh ! Kidd attend.

Fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit trois poignard et deux pistolets avant de les tendres à Kidd qui les prit dans ses mains.

\- Juste au cas où.

\- Merci. Bon en route les gars.

Le reste du groupe partis tandis que Deuce et Aurore se mirent au travail pour préparer l'endroit où ils allaient dormir. Trois heures plus tard, le groupe revint avec divers animaux. Ne voyant pas le duo, Kidd commença à les appeler avant d'entendre la voix d'Aurore au dessus de lui. Levant la tête, il vit la jeune femme descende via une liane suivit de Deuce.

\- C'est bon tout est prêt là haut.

\- Parfait. Voilà de quoi dîner. Intervint Kidd.

\- Super ! Deuce va chercher du bois pour le feu, moi je vais commencer à dépecer vos proies.

Pendant que Deuce allait chercher du bois, Kidd redonna ses armes à Aurore. Tandis que la jeune femme prit ensuite son poignard et commença à préparer leur repas. Une fois qu'il eut ramener du bois, Heat cracha du feu dessus. Mettant les morceaux de viandes sur des brochettes, elle les donna aux autres qui les mirent au dessus du feu. S'asseyant à côté de Kidd, elle mit la sienne près du feu avant de se coller près de son capitaine. Seulement cela ne fit pas plaisirs au pirate qui la mit entre ses jambes pour ensuite la coller contre son torse. Levant les yeux devant ses hommes, il ordonna :

\- Le premier qui rigole aura affaire à moi.

Tous hochèrent la tête tandis qu'Aurore leva les yeux au ciel. Tous en mangeant, elle s'installa confortablement contre le torse de son capitaine qui lui caressait les cheveux. Une fois le repas finit, Killer rajouta du bois dans le feu avant de monter dans l'arbre. Chacun avait une branche qui lui était dédier avec une liane qu'il pouvaient mettre autour de leur taille et qui était rattacher au tronc afin d'éviter toute chute durant la nuit. Silver monta lui aussi pour se positionner sur une branche. Quand Kidd atteignit sa branche, il vit la jeune femme le suivre et déduisit donc qu'ils dormiraient ensemble. Caressant son corbeau, la jeune femme la laissa s'envoler tandis qu'elle rejoignit Kidd qui c'était assis contre le tronc. Prenant la liane, elle l'enroula autour de la taille de son capitaine avant de se mettre dos à lui entre ses jambes. Soudain, elle sentit les bras fort de Kidd.

\- Tu as peur que je tombe ou quoi le ferrailleur ?

\- A-t-on avis ? J'ai une liane attaché autour de la taille moi et pas toi.

\- C'est pas la première fois que je dors dans un arbre à une hauteur pareil. Rassure toi.

Au lieu de répondre, il la serra contre lui avant de rabattre les pans de son manteau sur elle. Le couples s'endormit comme cela le reste de la nuit. Aucun incident ne survint dans la nuit et au matin des bruits d'animaux réveillèrent tous le monde sauf bien sur la jeune femme qui dormait comme si de rien n'était contre le torse de Kidd. Jetant un coup en contre bas, Kidd vit pleins de carnivore qui essayèrent de grimper à l'arbre pour pouvoir les attraper.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai. Manquait plus que cela.

\- Qu'es ce que l'on fait Kidd ? Demanda Killer qui se tenait accroupie sur sa branche.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quelque chose, Aurore se réveilla le temps d'envoyer une onde de fluide avant de se rendormir sous le regard stupéfait des hommes. Bougeant pour de nouveau la réveiller, Kidd eut droit à un :

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il est l'heure de se réveiller la marmotte !

\- Trop tôt !

\- On a un trésor à aller chercher. Aller debout !

\- Pfff ! Rabat-joie !

Se levant, elle descendit de l'arbre grâce à une liane attendant les autres qui firent de même. Une fois le groupe réunit, ils prirent la direction que la jeune femme leur indiqua. Au bout de trente minutes de marche, Kidd demanda :

\- Au fait à quoi il ressemble ce temple exactement ?

Écartant plusieurs feuilles, tous le monde vit un édifice ressemblant à une pyramide qui se dressait en contre bas. Jetant un regard à son capitaine, la jeune femme lui lança :

\- Cela te va comme réponse le ferrailleur ?

Secouant la tête, Kidd partit en premier ne remarquant pas le sourire qu'elle lui lançait. Une fois devant la pyramide, Aurore stoppa tout le monde avant de sortir sa carte pour la relire avant de la ranger de nouveau.

\- Bon d'après ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer, il y aura de nombreux pièges à l'intérieur. Donc messieurs s'il vous plaît, faite très attention au vous mettrez les pieds. Le trésor sera au centre de la pyramide.

\- A quel genre de pièges on aura à faire ? Demanda Killer.

\- Les classiques : pics, flèches...mais le plus dur sera le Sphinucus. Il garde la salle du trésor.

\- Ok allons y. Lança Kidd.

Le petit groupe commença à grimper les nombreuses marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la pyramide. Une fois en haut, ils virent une porte en pierre avec divers symboles graver dessus. S'approchant, Aurore observa les gravures essayant de déchiffrer ce que tout cela voulait dire. Commençant à s'impatienter, Kidd lança :

\- Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

\- Laisse moi me concentrer une minute le ferrailleur. Si je me trompe on saura dans de beau draps.

Kidd poussa un soupir attendant que la jeune femme trouve la solution. Aurore essaya de trouver la solution le plus rapidement possible. Seulement Kidd n'était pas d'une grande patience. S'avançant près d'elle, il toucha une pierre qui s'enfonça dans le mur.

\- Kidd ! Qu'es ce que tu...

Un drôle de bruit retentit faisant en sorte que personne ne bougea. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le reste du groupe rejoignit le duo tandis que la jeune femme donna une tape sur le bras de son capitaine.

\- Aïe !

\- Espèce d'inconscient !

\- Écoute il ne sait...

Soudain une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds du groupe qui tombèrent dans le vide. Durant la chute, tout le monde essaya de rester grouper. Au bout d'un moment, ils atterrirent sur une espèce de toboggan en pierre avant de glisser dessus.

\- Ahhhhh ! Cria Aurore.

\- Putain !

\- Tous ça c'est ta faute Kidddddddd !

Le groupe fut malmener de long en large pendant un moment avant d'être propulser en l'air pour ensuite atterrir sur le sol. Kidd fut le premier suivit d'Aurore qui lui atterrit dessus. Vint ensuite Killer, Heat, Deuce, Ruik et Hunt. Seul Silver atterrit sur ses quatre pattes tandis que Maxine se posa sur son dos. Tous le monde poussa des plaintes ainsi que des gémissements de douleurs tout en se relevant. Une fois que Kidd fut sur ses jambes, il reçu un coup derrière la tête de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Aïe ! C'est finit oui !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je termine de traduire ce qu'il y avait sur la porte ? Cela nous aurait éviter ce petit tour de toboggan le ferrailleur ! Un peu de patience c'est trop te demander ? Maintenant j'ignore où on a atterrit et quels pièges nous attendent. Alors maintenant tous le monde me suis et on ne touche plus à rien. Je dis bien à rien !

Jetant un regard circulaire aux autres pour bien se faire comprendre. Personne ne la contesta. Prenant une torche au mur, elle demanda à Heat de l'allumer avant de partir devant. Pendant qu'elle partait Kidd reçu des regard noir de la part de ses hommes.

\- Oh c'est bon les gars ! Aller en route !

Tous le monde suivit la jeune femme qui était en tête éclairant le chemin. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle marcha avant de s'arrêter en entendant un petit clic. Soudain une fléchette passa droit devant elle avant de s'encastrer dans le mur. Ne bougeant plus, elle regarda le mur avant de regarder en arrière. Tous le monde c'était arrêter en ayant entendu le clic. Donnant la torche à Heat, elle examine le sol attentivement. La dalle sur laquelle elle avait marcher portait un symbole : un lion. Examinant le reste, elle vit qu'il n'y avait que des lions marqué sur les dalles. Pourtant elle vit que certaines portait un drôle de symbole qu'elle avait déjà vu. Sortant la carte, elle l'examina avant de trouver. C'était le même qu'il y avait sur le carte. Décidant de vérifier son hypothèse, elle prit des cailloux qui traînait. Elle en jeta un sur une dalle avec un lion et une fléchette partit. Jetant l'autre sur le symbole de la carte, rien ne se passa. Se relevant, elle toisa le petit groupe avant de dire :

\- Suivez moi très attentivement.

La jeune femme commença à sauter de dalle en dalle de manière précise suivit de près par tous le monde. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle vérifia que tout le monde allait bien avant de continuer. Une porte se dressa devant eux, donnant sa torche à un des gars, elle examina attentivement les symboles présent dessus. Kidd quand à lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour éviter encore qu'elle ne lui hurle dessus. Réussissant à déchiffrer correctement l'énigme, elle appuya sur le bon symbole et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bien joué. La félicita Kidd.

\- Merci. Mais restons quand même sur nos gardes.

Le petit groupe s'avança dans la pièce qui était immense avant de s'immobiliser lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte se refermé derrière eux. Se retournant, ils virent que c'étaient trop tard.

\- Et merde ! Jura Ruik. On est coincé.

\- Pas forcément. Lança Hunt.

\- Il vaut mieux continuer tout droit. Venez les gars. Ordonna Kidd.

Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, le groupe s'avança dans la pièce. Aurore jeta des regards partout autour d'elle pour savoir quel piège renfermait cette salle. Toujours en train de marcher elle n'entendit pas le bruit qui survint. Heureusement pour elle, Silver réussit à la tirer en arrière via sa queue. Dès qu'elle fut éloigner, elle put voir ce qui avait faillit la tuer. Une immense hache sur balancier qui c'était incruster dans le mur. Si elle son loup ne l'avait pas tirer en arrière, elle aurait finit découper en deux.

\- Merci mon grand. Remercia Aurore en caressant la tête de son loup.

\- Bon sang, sa va Aurore ? Demanda Killer.

\- Ouais. Grâce à Silver.

\- Comment ce piège a pu être déclencher ? Demanda Kidd. Personne n'a appuyer sur quelque chose voir même toucher quelque chose.

\- Laisse moi réfléchir le ferrailleur. Lança la jeune femme.

S'approchant doucement de l'endroit où elle se tenait, elle examina tout très attentivement. Rien ne sauta aux yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque quelque chose. Sur sa gauche et sur sa droite, elle remarqua deux statues : des lions avec des yeux rouges. Repensant à la salle précédente, elle eut le déclic. Se baissant, elle passa sous les yeux des lions avant de se redresser pour regarder à droite et à gauche. Cette fois ci, il y avait deux statues de loups avec des yeux verts. Si sa théorie était bonne, elle ne risquait plus rien. Prenant uns inspiration, elle marcha comme si de rien n'était malgré les avertissements que lui lançait Kidd.

\- Aurore ! N'avance pas !

Dépassant le regard émeraude des statues, elle vit que rien ne se passa. Par contre les prochaines statues étaient des lions. Prenant un des couteaux qu'elle avait dans sa sacoche, elle le lança et une hache apparut. Souriant, elle regarda derrière elle pour leur faire signe de la suivre.

\- Venez. Baissez vous quand les statues son des lions mais pas quand c'est des loups.

Suivant attentivement la jeune femme qui récupéra le poignard entre temps, le reste du groupe fit comme elle. Arriver au fond de la salle, ils furent bloquer par une autre porte.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Heat.

Elle allait répondre quand un bruit se fit entendre. La porte devant eux était en train de s'ouvrir comme par magie. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, le groupe avança vers la salle suivante dont les murs étaient recouvert de pics acérer. Tous le monde remarqua les crânes qui se trouvaient sur certaines pointes. Personne n'osa rentrer mais ils n'eurent pas le choix car la porte derrière eux se referma les obligeant à rentrer dans la salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, Aurore lança :

\- Bon ben y a plus qu'à avancer.

Tous le monde avança dans la salle très prudemment. Au fond se trouvait une autre porte qui était sûrement fermé comme la précédente. Quelque chose au centre attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui s'y précipita. A genoux, elle souffla la poussière pour révéler une sorte de puzzle qui intrigua fortement la jeune femme. Touchant une case, elle remarqua qu'elle bougeait. Pendant ce temps, les autres membres du groupe arpentait la salle sauf Kidd qui restait près de la jeune femme toujours agenouillé au sol.

\- Alors ?

\- Cela ressemble à un puzzle. Les cases bougent. J'en déduis qu'il faut faire apparaître une image pour que la porte s'ouvre.

\- Formidable.

Elle allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand un clic se fit entendre. Relevant vivement la tête, elle chercha ce qui avait déclencher le piège. Regardant dans la direction de Ruik, elle vit son pied qui enfonçait une dalle.

\- Oups...

\- Ruik ! Hurla Kidd.

Un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre dans toute la pièce et les murs couverte de pics se mirent à bouger vers eux.

\- Oh merde ! Lança Hunt.

\- Essayer de bloquer le plus longtemps possible les murs ! Ordonna Kidd. Aurore résout nous ce putain de puzzle et vite !

\- Merci de me mettre la pression capitaine !

\- Si tu te magne pas on va tous crever !

\- Non sans rire !

\- Aurore ! Jura Kidd.

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai comprit.

Aurore se mit alors à bouger rapidement les cases pour faire apparaître rapidement l'image qui se cachait derrière ce drôle de puzzle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle n'arriva pas à résoudre se fichue puzzle. Autour d'elle, ses camarades essayèrent de stopper les murs qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux. Kidd voyant la jeune femme buter sur le puzzle du intervenir lui hurlant :

\- Aurore ! Magne toi ! On ne va plus pouvoir tenir plus longtemps !

\- Je n'arrive pas Kidd.

\- Écoute je sais que tu en ait capable. Tu as réussit à trouver les solutions dans les autres pièces.

\- Peut être mais là je bute complètement. Quoi que je face cela ne va pas. J'ai beau les bouger dans tous les sens cela ne va pas du tout.

\- T'a essayer de les soulever pour ensuite les déplacer ?

\- Les soulever ?

\- Ben oui comme un puzzle classique.

Relevant la tête, elle regarda Kidd avant d'afficher un sourire franc.

\- Kidd ! T'es un génie ! Comment n'y avais je pas penser plus tôt. Pour le peu je t'embrasserais.

\- Ouais ben magne toi là !

Retournant sur le puzzle, elle prit les cases dans ses mains avant de les mettre de côté pour ensuite les remettre sur le poser par terre. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps mais la jeune femme réussit en un temps record à finaliser le puzzle en criant :

\- Finit !

Les murs se stoppèrent net avant de reculer tout doucement laissant les hommes respirer. Kidd s'approcha alors de la jeune femme pour la remettre sur pied avant de l'embrasser comme jamais.

\- Je savais que tu arriverais.

Aurore ne dit rien, elle était encore trop secouer par le fait d'être passer prêt le de mort. Un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre dans la pièce. Devant eux la porte s'ouvrit sur la salle suivante. Regardant Kidd dans les yeux, elle dit :

\- Allons s'y.

Le groupe s'avança dans un immense couloir assez sombre éclairer par des torches. Aucun bruit ne perça sauf leur bruit de pas. Il n'y eu aucun pièges qui ne se déclencha durant le trajet. Au bout d'un moment, ils débouchèrent sur un escalier qui menait vers une porte en bas. Tous le monde descendit calmement les escaliers pour se retrouver devant la porte qui était immense. Dessus était graver une représentation d'un drôle d'animal. C'était un loup avec des ailes dans le dos, une queue de lion et des oreilles immense.

\- C'est lui le...tenta Kidd.

\- Le Sphinupus ? Termina Aurore. Oui c'est lui.

\- Donc derrière cette porte se trouverait donc la salle au trésor ? Demanda Killer.

\- En théorie.

\- Commença en théorie ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Je sais pas j'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment. C'est cette phrase qui me trotte dans la tête.

\- Laquelle ?

\- « Seul le sang, la détresse, l'amitié et la protection pourra réveiller la vérité et obtenir le statut d'un Alpha et vaincre le serpent gardien. ». Je me demande si ce serpent ne garderais pas la vrai salle du trésor et que le Sphinupus garderais une sorte de leurre. J'ai pas arrêter de potasser dessus durant tous le trajet jusqu'à l'île.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Argumenta Killer. Cela pourrais être effectivement un piège.

\- Hum.

Kidd était en train de réfléchir aux propos de son second mais à ceux de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient pas tort tous les deux. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière, ils devaient donc avancer.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. On doit avancer.

\- Tu as raison Kidd.

\- Aurore, tu penses pouvoir l'ouvrir ?

\- On va bien voir.

Elle regarda les symboles sur la porte avant de reporter son regard sur la gravure du monstre et plus précisément son œil où brillait une émeraude. Se retournant vers le groupe, elle regarda Kidd avant de lui demander :

\- J'ai besoins d'un coup de main. Tu peux me porter pour que j'atteigne la pierre qui se trouve dans son œil ? Vu que c'est toi le plus grand.

Kidd hocha la tête avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme pour ensuite la porter afin de la mettre sur ses épaules. Seulement c'était pas encore assez haut. Lui caressant les cheveux, elle lui dit :

\- Ne bouge surtout pas comprit ?

Se hissant, elle se mit debout sur les épaules musclés de son capitaine avant de tendre le bras le loin possible. Atteignant la pierre, elle la poussa pour l'enfonce. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle redescendit sur ses épaules avant que Kidd ne se baisse pour qu'elle puisse descendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une très large salle. S'y engouffrant, le groupe entendit la porte se refermer et des torches s'allumèrent comme par magie déclarant ainsi toute la pièce. Ils purent voir de nombreux squelettes mais pas de trace du monstre.

\- Whoa ! Vous avez vu tous ces...

\- Oui Ruik. Tonna Hunt. On les voit nous aussi.

\- Il doit y en avoir des centaines voir des millier.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais une poule mouillé Ruik. Cot cot cot ! Lança Deuce.

\- De quoi je me mêle le serpent ? Au cas où tu serais aveugle, ces types sont mort tué par le monstre que l'on a vu en représentation sur la porte. Comment veux tu que nous on y arrive.

\- Aurais tu oublier qui es notre capitaine et qui est la jeune femme qui l'accompagne pauvre andouille ? Claironna Deuce en croisant les bras. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se laisseront battre si facilement ?

\- Arrêter de vous disputer tous les deux ce n'est pas le moment ! Tonna Killer.

Pendant ce temps, Aurore marcha en long et en large à travers la pièce touchant les murs. Depuis qu'ils étaient arriver, aucun n'avait remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Enfin sauf peut être Kidd.

\- Il n'y a aucune porte.

\- Tu as remarquer ?

\- Bien sur. Contrairement aux deux zigotos qui n'arrêtent pas de se disputer.

\- C'est vraiment étrange en effet. Dans les autres salles, on pouvait voir la porte mais là rien.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est caché ? Genre passage secret ?

\- Peut être bien. Mais ce qui me préoccupe vraiment pour le moment c'est...

\- Le monstre ?

\- En effet. Cette pièce est immense mais aucune trace de lui pour le moment. Je n'aime pas ça Kidd.

\- Tu as raison. De plus...

\- « Tous hommes doit mourir », « Valar Dohaeris ».

\- Hum ? Encore en train de réciter ces phrases ? Questionna Kidd à la jeune femme.

\- Heu Kidd. Je n'ai rien dit moi.

\- Pourtant...

\- « Tous hommes doit mourir », « Valar Dohaeris ».

\- Qu'es ce que...Tenta la jeune femme.

\- Que tous le monde se regroupe en cercle au centre de la pièce. Ordonna Kidd.

Prenant la jeune femme par la main, il la ramena vers les autres avec lui. Tous le monde se tenait dos contre dos. Aurore en profita pour lancer à Kidd les armes qu'elle avait prise avec elle pour qu'il utilise sont pouvoir. Tous le monde regardait dans les côtés pour vois où le monstre allait pouvoir sortir.

\- Pourquoi es ce que l'on ne le vois pas ? Demanda Kidd.

\- On l'entend c'est vrai mais un monstre de cette taille devrait se voir non ? Claironna Ruik qui paniquait.

\- Il doit utiliser une sorte de camouflage. Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Reste à savoir lequel. Répondit Killer.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le groupe quand la jeune femme remarqua plusieurs choses : une, Silver avait les babines retroussées, deux, Maxine, agitait ses ailes furieusement, trois, les serpent sur la tête de Deuce pointèrent tous dans la même direction et enfin quatre, une énorme patte apparu comme par enchantement pour venir les écraser.

\- Attention ! Cria Aurore.

Suite à son avertissement, tous le monde s'écarta de la patte qui écrasa plusieurs squelettes avant de disparaître à nouveau.

\- « Tous hommes doit mourir », « Valar Dohaeris ».

\- Tous le monde va bien ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Ouais capitaine. Dirent plusieurs voix.

\- Fais chier ! Comment a-t-il pu apparaître pour ensuite disparaître comme par magie ? Tonna Kidd.

\- Au moins, on sait comment sont mortes toutes ces personnes. Clarifia la jeune femme.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment pour dire cela ?

\- Oui. Si elles sont mortes si facilement c'est parce qu'elles ont sous-estimé ce monstre. Dès fois la taille ne veut rien dire. On pensait tous que l'on pourrait le battre parce qu'il est grand mais comme tu peux le voir, c'est lui qui risque de nous battre.

\- Ouais j'avais remarquer. Comment peut on battre un monstre qui est invisible.

\- Pas invisible. Rectifia la jeune femme. Camoufler.

\- C'est quoi la différence ?

\- J'ai remarquer trois choses avant qu'il n'attaque.

\- Et qui sont ?

-...

Aurore n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer tous à Kidd qu'elle porta son regard vers le groupe comme tout à l'heure trois choses survint avant que le monstre n'attaque de nouveau. Esquivant son attaque, Aurore lança à Kidd.

\- J'ai une idée. Dès que je crierais « là », vous vous couvrirez les yeux. On pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Que vas tu faire ?

\- Tu vas voir.

Aurore siffla Silver et Maxine avant de rejoindre Deuce qui se remettait de la dernière attaque. Se remettant sur pied, il vit la jeune femme se précipiter sur lui.

\- Deuce, j'ai besoins de toi. Enfin de ta tête.

\- Comment ça de ma tête ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Tu vas voir.

Lui enlevant sa capuche, elle exposa ses serpents avant de lui exposer son plan.

\- Tu as tout comprit ?

\- Heu...je ne suis pas sur que...

\- Chut !

\- « Tous hommes doit mourir », « Valar Dohaeris ».

Dès que la phrase fut prononcer, le même phénomène se reproduisit et Aurore vit l'occasion qu'elle espérait se présenter. Elle cria alors à plein poumon :

\- Là !

Dès à l'annonce de ce mot, tous le monde se couvrit les yeux tandis que Deuce enleva ses lunettes pour pétrifier le monstre dans la direction que lui avait indiquer la jeune femme. Une fois que cela fut fait, le jeune homme remit ses lunettes alors que tous le monde se découvrit les yeux. Certains lancèrent des cris de joie. Seulement ce fut de courte durée. En effet des bruits de pas se firent entendre refroidissant l'ambiance. Aurore regarda Deuce pour lui demander :

\- Dis moi ton pouvoir de pétrifier les gens, il à une certaine limite ?

\- Heu...

\- Deuce. Le pressa la jeune femme.

\- Disons qu'il fonctionne que sur...

\- Les êtres vivants. Termina la jeune femme.

\- En effet.

C'est ce que la jeune femme redoutait le plus. Si le pouvoir de Deuce n'avait pas marcher c'était parce que le Sphinupus n'était pas vivant à proprement parler. En effet quelques minutes plus tard tous le monde put voir le monstre en chair et en os. Enfin façon de parler puisque le monstre était une réalité une sorte de statue qui agissait comme un être vivant. En voyant la bête certains hommes paniquèrent tandis que Kidd reporta son regard vers l'endroit où se tenait Aurore et Deuce. La bête vit les deux intrus et lança :

\- « Tous hommes doit mourir », « Valar Dohaeris ».

\- Mais bon sang qu'es ce que cela veut dire à la fin ? Paniqua le jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Attention !

De sa queue, il fouetta l'endroit où se tenait le duo avant se tourner vers le reste du groupe qui en restait bouche bée. Kidd fut le premier à se ressaisir avant d'attaquer le monstre. Seulement ses attaques fut vaines ainsi que les lames de Killer sur son corps. Hunt réussit à trouver Deuce qui était sonner ainsi que Silver et Maxine. Par contre aucune trace de la jeune femme. Projeter plus loin, Aurore avait atterrie sur un tas d'os qui l'avait entailler les jambes et les bras. Se relevant, elle bascula du tas avant de tousser pour ensuite voir que sa bague sur son majeur n'était plus là. Clignant des yeux, elle la vit à quelques mètres. Tendant une main ensanglantée, elle la prit avant de vouloir la remettre à son doigt. Seulement elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose. S'essuyant les yeux, elle regarda plus attentivement l'intérieur de la bague.

\- V...ar...Mor...is...

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, des lettres venaient d'apparaître à l'intérieur. Comment étais ce possible ? Elle avait tout essayer pourtant. Repassant un doigt ensanglanté à l'intérieur de la bague, d'autres lettres apparurent. Là Aurore n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était son sang qui faisait apparaître les lettres. Regardant attentivement, elle put lire :

\- V.A.L.A.R M.O.R.G.H.U.L.I.S. Qu'es ce que cela veut dire ?

-« Tous hommes doit mourir », « Valar Dohaeris ».

La voix du monstre la sortie de sa rêverie. Relevant la tête, elle put voit Kidd à bout de souffle avec Killer, Hunt qui essayèrent de blesser le monstre. Deuce quand à lui était en train d'aider Ruik. Aucun d'eaux n'avaient réussit à le blesser pas même les serres de Maxine, ni les épines de Silver. Ce monstre était indestructible !

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le vit lever la patte pour écraser Kidd, une illumination vient à son esprit. Parmi les phrases qu'elle avait trouver cacher dans la carte, deux pouvaient avoir un sens. Elle espérait qu'elle ne se trompait pas sinon, ils étaient tous mort.

\- « Tous hommes doit mourir », « Valar Dohaeris ».

\- Putain ! Tu commences à me faire chier monstre de pacotille ! Jura Kidd.

\- « Tous hommes doit mourir »...

\- Valar Morghulis ! Cria Aurore.

\- Hein ?

A ce moment là, le Sphinupus porta son regard vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques mètre devant lui. Reposant la patte, il se dirigea vers elle tandis que Kidd essayait de la faire réagir pour qu'elle se taille.

\- Aurore va t'en !

\- Fais moi confiance Kidd !

Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, il pencha la tête vers elle pour lui dire :

\- « Tous hommes doit mourir ».

\- Valar Morghulis. Répondit la jeune femme spontanément.

\- « Valar Dohaeris ».

\- Tous hommes doit servir.

Puis, elle attendit bien qu'intérieurement elle avait la trouille. Pour autant son hypothèse fonctionna puisque le monstre releva la tête pour ensuite s'en aller afin de disparaître complètement. Dès qu'il eut disparut, Aurore s'écroula par terre, en soufflant. Kidd quand à lui se précipita vers elle lui secouant les épaules :

\- Aurore !

\- Tous va bien le ferrailleur. Le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tous est finit.

\- Comment as tu deviner ?

\- Disons qu'au lieu d'utiliser de l'huile de coude, j'ai utiliser mon sang.

\- Pardon ?

\- La bague qui était avec la carte. Il y avait des inscriptions graver à l'intérieur, visible qu'avec du sang. Quand j'ai atterrit sur le tas, je l'ai perdu. En la ramassant, du sang à goutter dessus et les lettres sont apparus. Puis je me suis souvenus des phrases que je n'arrivais pas à traduire. Il donnais des traductions, il fallait juste lui dire à quoi cela correspondait.

\- Parfois je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Et bien, je peux te répondre si tu veux le ferrailleur. A ce moment là, vous dînerez tous avec le roi des pirates.

Kidd se mit alors à rire face à la réplique de la jeune femme ce qui la fit aussi rire. L'aidant à se relever, ils firent le tour des hommes pour savoir s'ils allaient bien. Malheureusement, le groupe avait perdu un homme qui avait été écraser par le monstre. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre qui fit tourner la tête à tous le monde vers le mur. Là, ils virent tous une porte qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie. Une fois qu'elle fut ouverte tous le monde s'y engouffra appréhendant ce qui les attendait derrière. Dès qu'ils furent engouffré, ils purent entendre des bruits de respiration venant du sol avant de voir ce qui provoquait cela.

\- Qu'es ce que...Commença Kidd.

\- Tais toi ! L' interrompit Aurore en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

La jeune femme reconnut de suite les animaux qui étaient en train de dormir à leur pied. La panique commença à affluer en elle car Aurore aurait voulut se tromper. Malheureusement, leurs caractéristiques ne put la tromper. On pouvait dire que maintenant, ils étaient dans la merde. Sentant le regard de Kidd peser sur elle, dut les prévenir mais à voix basse :

\- Couvrez au maximum vos blessures. Ils ne doivent pas sentir la moindre odeur de sang filtrer. Si jamais ils le sente, on sera tous mort en un rien de temps.

\- Mais c'est quoi ces choses ?

\- La pire chose que l'on pouvait affronter. Répondit la jeune femme livide. Je croyais qu'ils avaient pratiquement disparus mais apparemment non.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Tonna faiblement Kidd.

\- Ces choses sont des tueurs, des machines de morts. Efficace mais alors, très, très incontrôlables ! Elle sont aveugle mais elles compense par leur odorat très développer ainsi que leur ouïs. La nature peut parfois être vraiment incroyable. Ces bêtes ont la musculature de la hyène, l'instinct du requin blanc, la dentition et la frénésie du piranha. Quand elles sentes l'odeur du sang, c'est un véritable carnage. Malheureusement, ces bêtes ne peuvent distinguer leur ennemies de leur alliés. C'est pourquoi même la Marine à renoncer à les éduquer pour les batailles.

\- Attend...Commença Killer. Ne me dit pas que ce sont des...

\- Oui Killer. Ce sont des Hell Hound. Un individu tout seul est déjà une plaie mais là nous en avons au moins toute une meute de plus d'une cinquantaine d'individu. Si l'un d'eux se réveille...

Aurore ne put terminer sa phrase imaginant déjà le carnage qui pourrais se produire. Au fond de la pièce, elle pouvait apercevoir la porte vers la prochaine salle. S'ils masquaient leur blessures, avançaient à pas de loup, ils avaient une petite chance de s'en sortir. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'elle qui était blessée. Aurore put couvrir ses plaies avec des morceaux de tissus afin qu'aucune goutte de sang ne puisse se faire sentir. Une fois qu'elle fut parer, elle chuchota :

\- Maintenant, on marche tout doucement jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Faite très attention de ne pas les toucher. Allez allons s'y.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche tout doucement. Kidd restait près de la jeune femme qui avait quand même mal au jambe en marchant. Sans se rendre compte, ses plaies saignèrent malgré les bandages. A un moment, une goutte glissa le long de sa jambe avant de tomber au sol. Fort heureusement, Kidd intervint en mettant sa main au dessus pour réceptionner la goutte. Aurore en voyant son capitaine se relever poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kidd quand à lui prit la décision de la prendre dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle saigne de nouveau. Le couple réussit à traversé la salle sans réveiller le moindre monstre. Une fois devant la porte, il la reposa par terre afin qu'elle étudie les symboles inscrits dessus. Les autres réussirent eux aussi à les rejoindre. Tous pensaient être tirer d'affaire sauf qu'un drame arriva.

Au moment où elle allait appuyer sur le symbole pouvant ouvrir la porte, un bruit attira son attention derrière elle. En se retournant, elle vit ainsi que les autres le drame qui allait précipiter leur chute. Un des gars qui les accompagnaient avait une lame qui lui transperçait le cœur. La personne qui tenait le couteau n'était qu'autre que :

\- Zek ! S'horrifia la jeune femme.

\- En personne. Je t'ai manquer Aurore ?

\- Comment tu peux être encore vivant ? Lança Ruik.

\- Je t'ai pourtant pétrifier et Aurore t'a jeter par dessus bord. S'étonna Deuce.

\- Un clone d'ombre. Comprit Kidd.

\- Exact capitaine. Claironna Zek avec un sourire à faire peur. Quand je me suis fondu dans les ombres, j'ai créer un clone pour faire diversion.

\- Ce même clone qui m'a poignarder. Lança Hunt.

\- Et que j'ai pétrifier. Termina Deuce.

\- Bingo !

\- Pendant tous ce temps, j'avais un passager clandestin sur mon navire. Ragea Kidd.

\- Un passager qui attendait le bon moment pour se venger. Et quoi de mieux que cette pyramide.

\- Pourquoi maintenant Zek ! Demanda Heat.

\- Parce qu'il veut aussi le trésor qui se trouve ici. Ais je tort Zek ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace a ce qu je vois petit démon. Et quoi de mieux que de mourir dans cette salle avec ces Hell Hound. Qui soit dit en passant ne vont pas tarder à ce réveiller avec tout ce sang.

Pour marquer ses propos, Zek retira la lame du membre de l'équipage qui s'écroula par terre dans une mare de sang. Des grognements se firent entendre glaçant le sang de tous le monde. Zek quand à lui fit un immense sourire au groupe avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

\- Bon courage.

Tous le monde le vit disparaître dans les ombres tandis que les grognements redoublèrent. Se tournant vite vers la porte, Aurore se liquéfia d'horreur.

\- La porte...elle a...disparut.

En effet, la porte venait de fondre dans le mur comme par magie. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout. Maintenant tous le groupe était enfermer avec une meute de carnivore sur patte prêt à manger.

\- Bon on fait quoi Kidd ? Demanda Killer.

\- Aurore, ces bestioles ont des points faibles ?

\- Bien sur. Elles sont facile a tuer. Enfin, ce n'est juste que de la peau mais le hic c'est qu'ils sont assez rapide c'est des piranhas sur pattes.

\- Je vois. Commenta Kidd.

\- En gros on risque de peut être morfler. Questionna Ruik.

\- Et pas qu'un peu. Termina Aurore.

\- Deuce surtout n'utilise pas de suite ton pouvoir tu risquerais de toucher l'un d'entre nous. Ordonna Kidd.

\- Comprit Kidd.

\- Que tous le monde reste contre le mur. Il faudra qu'on les tue tous comme cela. Ordonna Kidd.

Tous le monde se tint prêt à combattre. En a peine quelques minutes, tous les Hell Hound étaient debout pour renifler l'air avant de se jeter comme des fous sur le cadavre du pauvre membre d'équipage que Zek avait tué. Le groupe vit avec horreur ces monstres le dévorer avec acharnement pour ne laisser que des os bien nettoyer. Puis une fois bien rassasier, les bêtes sentirent d'autres odeurs dans les parages. Grâce à leur odorat, ils surent où se trouvaient leur futur repas. L'un d'eux sauta le premier avant d'être tuer par Killer qui jeta le cadavre dans la mêlé. Là, le groupe fut stupéfait du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Ils...dévorent l'un d'entre eux ? Bégaya Ruik vert.

\- Voilà pourquoi personne ne peut les contrôler. Commença Aurore. Leur frénésie de sang, les pousses à s'entre dévorer. Ils dévorent leur morts mais aussi leur blesser.

\- Putain ! Jura Kidd.

\- Mais ce n'est pas cela le pire...Attention !

Un autre se jeta sur le groupe avant d'être tuer pour ensuite être repousser. Seulement, tous put voir un énorme changement chez ces monstres. Quelque chose qui commença à leur faire peur.

\- C'est moi où...Commença Deuce. Ils deviennent plus...

\- Fou ? Termina la jeune femme. En effet, c'est l'instinct du requin mêler à celui du piranha. A chaque goutte de sang que ce soit nous ou eux, ils deviennent encore plus fous et dangereux.

Et ce n'était pas peux dire. A force d'en tuer pour les empêcher d'approcher, leur folie avait atteint un tel degré qu'il était impossible pour le groupe de rester soudé au niveau de la porte. La meute avait réussit à les séparer si bien que chacun luttait pour sa survie. Le pire fut que ni Deuce ni Maxine ne pouvait utiliser leur don sans que cela puisse toucher leur camarade. Silver quand à lui en tua beaucoup sans se faire blesser mais le loup commençait à se fatiguer tous comme ses camarades.

Aurore qui fut séparer du groupe avait réussit à en tuer quelque un mais elle fut blessée. Couverte de sang, de crasse, la fatigue la rendait moins réactive, la jeune femme tomba à genoux. Elle pouvait entendre des cris de détresse, de mort, Kidd hurler des ordres, le bruit de la chair que l'on découpe mêler au sang. Tous cela lui donnait la nausée. A un moment, elle réussit à se relever sauf qu'un Hell Hound la mordit au niveau de l'avant bras gauche. Pour éviter qu'il ne lui sectionne le bras, elle lui planta un couteau dans l'œil le tuant sur le coup. La jeune femme donna un coup de pied dans le corps pour l'envoyer plus loin. Se tenant le bras, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était acculer contre un mur. Plusieurs Hell Hound commençait à l'encercler pour sauter afin de la dévorer.

Plus loin, Kidd vit la scène avec horreur. Il se devait d'intervenir pour ne pas qu'elle se face tuer. Seulement, fatigué et acculer il n'avait aucune chance de la rejoindre. Le pirate se mit alors à hurler de toutes ses forces.

\- Aurore !

Relevant la tête, la jeune femme ne put voir qu'une seule chose avant que tous ne bascule pour elle. Derrière Kidd se trouvait un Hell Hound qui bondit sur son capitaine refermant ses mâchoire sur son épaule avant de le voir s'écrouler.

\- Kidd ! Ugh...

Suite à une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, elle était tomber sur ses genoux se tenant la poitrine tellement elle avait mal. La jeune femme pouvait entendre son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, sentir quelque chose traverser tous son corps comme si c'était de l'adrénaline.

\- Que...que m'arrive-t-il ? Pensa-t-elle. J'ai si mal...

Elle avait comme une sensation que son corps allait se briser. Quand elle entendit un cri d'un des membres de son équipage retentir, elle arqua son dos en arrière ce qui la fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent a-t-elle point qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient exploser. Sa vision changea du tout au tout. Clignant des yeux ce fut peine perdue, sa vision ne changea pas pire encore, elle pouvait sentir ses iris changer la faisant pleurer. S'il n'y avait que ses yeux, les canines de la jeune femme se transformèrent aussi pour s'allonger lui faisant craquer sa mâchoire. Basculant en avant, Aurore se mit gratter le sol laissant des marques de griffures. Attendez des marques que griffures ? Levant sa main gauche, la jeune femme vit avec horreur que ses ongles c'étaient transformés en griffes mais surtout, elle put voir sur sa peau des petites écailles grise brillantes.

Bougeant son dos, elle pouvait sentir sa colonne vertébral craquer ainsi que les reste des os comme si son squelette voulait qu'elle est une autre forme. De plus, sa peau la démangeait, soulevant son t-shirt, elle vit encore ses petites écailles apparaître sur elle mais laissant quand même de la peau. Son crâne la fit alors souffrir. Se tenant la tête, elle put sentir ses cheveux s'allonger et virer couleur blond qui était limite blanc. Ses oreilles étaient plus pointues sur le haut.

\- Pitié faite que cela s'arrête ! Supplia la jeune femme.

Soudaine une terrible douleur s'insinua en elle qu'elle bascula la tête en arrière pour hurler sa douleur. Seulement le cri qu'elle poussa n'était pas humain. L'ayant entendu, Kidd se tourna dans la direction pour voir une forme vaguement humaine qui ressemblait à Aurore.

\- Aurore ?

Ayant entendu son nom, elle pencha la tête pour ensuite disparaître alors que six Hell Hound se jetait sur elle. Les six monstre s'arrêtèrent pour humer l'air à la recherche de leur proie quand soudain l'un d'eux fut trancher en deux. Les autres ayant senti l'odeur du sang se précipitèrent mais eux aussi furent tuer. Kidd qui se tenait pas loin de là avait vu la scène et en resta bouche bée.

\- Que...

\- Kidd !

Killer venait de trancher un Hell hound qui allait mordre son capitaine. S'étant approcher, il le vit pour la première fois choqué.

\- Kidd ! Kidd bon sang qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

Killer regarda alors dans la direction que son capitaine s'évertuait à voir avant de se stopper net dans ses mouvements.

\- Putain c'est quoi « çà » !

En effet, les deux virent une scène des plus incroyable. Un a un les Hell Hound se faisait décimer par quelque chose de très rapide et de très en colère. A un moment, ils purent voir ce qui était à l'origine de ce carnage. Une forme plus ou moins humaine qui tenait un de ces carnivore par le cou planta sa main sur son crâne avant de le lui arracher comme si cela était simple. Le sang gicla sur le visage de cette personne qui grogna comme un loup enragé. Jetant la carcasse contre le mur avec une telle force que celui-ci ce fissura, cette personne se tourna pour voir le reste de la meute qui l'avait flairer. Killer allait attaquer quand la main de Kidd l'arrêta net.

\- Kidd...

\- Regarde son poignet gauche. Regarde très attentivement.

Killer fit ce que son capitaine lui dit et observa cette « personne » notamment son poignet gauche pour voir ce que Kidd essayait de lui faire comprendre.

\- Non...C'est...

\- Oui c'est bien elle. Confirma Kidd.

\- Aurore...

Ce que Killer avait vu était le bandana rouge qu'elle portait constamment sur elle. Heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon elle était vraiment méconnaissable. Ses cheveux blond, long comme une crinière de fauve la rendait plus sauvage. Le contour de son visage était recouvert de petites écailles grise brillante, ses yeux n'étaient plus vairons mais avaient la couleur d'un loup. Tous le long de ses bras se trouvaient des écailles grise qui recouvrait ses mains renforçant ses ongles devenus des griffes très tranchantes. La jeune femme était devenus très forte mais aussi très rapide. D'un bond, elle se jeta sur un groupe de Hell Hound les tuant tous comme une bête sauvage. D'un simple coup de pied, elle brisa une tête, d'un coup de poing, elle brisa une cage thoracique. D'un simple coup de griffe, Aurore trancha une carotide, les autres purent même la voir en prendre un comme si il ne pesait rien pour lui briser la colonne vertébrale sur sa jambe avant de le jeter. Le pire ce fut lorsqu'elle en souleva un pour ensuite lui mordre le cou afin de lui arracher une grande partie de la gorge.

Certains du groupe ne purent résister au spectacle et se vidèrent les l'estomac à même le sol. Kidd lui restait stoïque face au spectacle que lui offrait la jeune femme. En a peine dix minutes, elle avait tuer la totalité des Helle Hound. Pour autant, elle continuait de grogner comme un animal. Décidant qu'il devait agir, Kidd s'avança mais s'arrêta quand il la vit braquer son regard vers lui.

\- Oh du calme. Ce n'est que moi Aurore.

\- Grrrr !

\- Kidd. Interpella Killer. La porte...elle vient de réapparaître...

\- Pas maintenant Killer !

\- Grrrr !

\- Calme toi. Tu les as tous tuer alors calme toi.

Le pirate commençait à se demander si malgré sa transformation, la jeune femme le reconnaissait. Il eut des doute lorsqu'il la vit se mettre en position d'attaque.

\- Ne fait pas cela Aurore. Je suis ton capitaine.

La jeune femme toujours prisonnière de sa rage animal allait attaquer quand elle entendit des voix dans sa tête.

\- « Calme toi Alpha. Le combat est finit ».

\- « Oui calme toi. Tu les as tous tuer rien ne sert de continuer. »

\- « Ne reconnais tu pas Kidd et les autres ? »

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant ces deux voix, l'une masculine l'autre féminine. Son regard se porta alors vers Silver et Maxine qui se tenait près de Kidd. Les deux animaux virent alors que leur amie avait comprit et qu'elle commençai à ce calmer.

\- « Tu nous a reconnue. C'est bien maintenant retransforme toi ».

La jeune femme devina que c'était Silver qui venait de lui parler. Comment elle ne le su pas mais Aurore essaya de se calmer. Kidd quand à lui se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas passer à l'attaque. Pour autant, il continua à la regarder et vit alors qu'elle commençait à changer. Ses griffes se retransformèrent en ongles, les écailles grises disparurent de son visage et de ses bras, ses yeux redevinrent vairons. Par contre ses cheveux reprirent leur teintes châtains mais des mèches restèrent ainsi que la longueur.

Revenant sur terre, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lever ses mains vers son visage. Voyant tous ce sang sur elle, notamment sur ses mains et le fait d'avoir un goût horrible dans la bouche, la jeune femme du se vider l'estomac. Une fois fait, elle leva la tête pour voir Kidd qui se tenait devant elle l'air soulager de la revoir comme avant. Levant la main, elle allait lui toucher le visage.

\- Kid...

BANG !

Kidd dut alors fermer les yeux lorsqu'il reçu un liquide sur le visage. Les rouvrant il se toucha la joue avant de reporter sa main devant lui. C'était du sang qui venait de lui gicler dessus. Levant la tête vers Aurore, il se tétanisa sur place. La jeune femme quand à elle, baissa la tête pour voir une énorme tâche rouge apparaître sur son t-shirt. Secoué de spasme, elle ne put dire avant de tomber :

\- Ki...Kidd...

La rattrapant de justesse, il l'accompagna dans sa chute avant de relever la tête pour voir Zek tenir un pistolet affichant un rictus mauvais.

\- Zek !

\- Merci d'avoir ouvert la porte pour moi. Faut dire que je m'attendais pas à ce que celle-ci disparaisse quand j'ai tuer ce gars.

\- Tu étais donc là avec nous ! Rugit.

\- Caché dans les ombres bien sur. J'ai été drôlement surpris par la prestation de cette garce mais toute chose à une fin. Ciao Captain.

Puis Zek disparut dans ombres. Kidd quand à lui enleva son manteau afin de poser Aurore dessus pour ensuite comprimer sa plaie. Killer et les autres arrivèrent à ce moment là pour essayer d'aider le duo.

\- Reste avec moi tu m'entend ? Reste avec moi !

\- Ki...Kidd...

\- Je t'interdis de mourir Aurore ! Tu m'entend je te l'interdis ! Reste avec moi !

 _Plus loin dans une salle..._

Une jeune femme qui venait d'entendre un grognement sinistre se réveilla paniquer. Fort heureusement, deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent pour la calmer.

\- Chut ! Mon amour tout va. Je suis là. Toi aussssi tu as entendu n'es ce pas ?

\- (Hochement de tête).

\- Il semblerait qu'un Alpha soi ici. SSSSSSh. Hum et pas n'importe quel Alpha. D'après ce que je sssenss, il s'agirait d'un descendant d' Akajishi. Mais pas n'importe lequel, il s'agirait d'un descendant pouvant manipuler le métal. Très interesssssant !

 **N/A : Attendez ! Attendez une minute ! Le temps que j'ouvre mon parapluie. Sa y' est c'est bon je suis protéger vous pouvez envoyez la sauce. Je sais, je sais. Je suis cruelle d'avoir arrêter là mais bon, j'estime que vous avez eu assez de révélation croustillante. Le retour de Zek, la transformation d'Aurore. D'ailleurs vous saurez tout à ce sujet dans le prochain chapitre. Vous saurez aussi qui est cette femme et cette autre voix qui apparemment prononce les « S » comme un serpent. Un personnage nous quittera (attention je ne dit pas qu'il va mourir) .Encore une fois je m'excuse pour le retard. Maudit virus. Enfin bref, j'espère que sinon vous avez aimé ? Dans ce cas là je vous au prochain chapitre.**


	18. Chapter 18

_N/A : Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance et un super Halloween ! Voici la suite de ma fic qui comporte pas mal de révélations. J'avais dit qu'un personnage nous quitterais mais en fait, il y en aura deux. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'ils seront mort. Pour compenser ses pertes, un autre personnage reviendra du pays des mort pour veiller sur notre couple préférer. Mais qui ? A vous de devinez._

 _Lena D Emma : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à ta question._

 _Wissem Wiwi : Ta mort ? Non quand même pas (sourire sadique). Merci encore pour ta review._

 _Annabesse : Merci pour ta review et d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « favori » et tes « follower »._

 _Les dialogue en « », c'est quand les Silver et Maxine parles et ceux en (), c'est que la personne entend des voix de façon lointaines._

Chapitre 17

 _Revenant sur terre, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lever ses mains vers son visage. Voyant tous ce sang sur elle, notamment sur ses mains et le fait d'avoir un goût horrible dans la bouche, la jeune femme du se vider l'estomac. Une fois fait, elle leva la tête pour voir Kidd qui se tenait devant elle l'air soulager de la revoir comme avant. Levant la main, elle allait lui toucher le visage._

 _\- Kid..._

 _BANG !_

 _Kidd dut alors fermer les yeux lorsqu'il reçu un liquide sur le visage. Les rouvrant il se toucha la joue avant de reporter sa main devant lui. C'était du sang qui venait de lui gicler dessus. Levant la tête vers Aurore, il se tétanisa sur place. La jeune femme quand à elle, baissa la tête pour voir une énorme tâche rouge apparaître sur son t-shirt. Secoué de spasme, elle ne put dire avant de tomber :_

 _\- Ki...Kidd..._

 _La rattrapant de justesse, il l'accompagna dans sa chute avant de relever la tête pour voir Zek tenir un pistolet affichant un rictus mauvais._

 _\- Zek !_

 _\- Merci d'avoir ouvert la porte pour moi. Faut dire que je m'attendais pas à ce que celle-ci disparaisse quand j'ai tué ce gars._

 _\- Tu étais donc là avec nous ! Rugit il ._

 _\- Caché dans les ombres bien sur. J'ai été drôlement surpris par la prestation de cette garce mais toute chose à une fin. Ciao Captain._

 _Puis Zek disparut dans ombres. Kidd quand à lui enleva son manteau afin de poser Aurore dessus pour ensuite comprimer sa plaie. Killer et les autres arrivèrent à ce moment là pour essayer d'aider le duo._

 _\- Reste avec moi tu m'entend ? Reste avec moi !_

 _\- Ki...Kidd..._

 _\- Je t'interdis de mourir Aurore ! Tu m'entend je te l'interdis ! Reste avec moi !_

Aurore était couchée sur le manteau de son capitaine essayant de rester éveiller malgré sa blessure. Pour autant, sa vision commençait à se troubler et ses oreilles bourdonnaient si bien qu'elle eut du mal à entendre ce que tout le monde lui disait. Killer qui avait remplacer Kidd appuyait comme un malade sur la blessure pour éviter qu'elle ne perde encore du sang. Heat, Deuce, Ruik, Silver et Hunt formait un cercle au cas où un nouveau danger viendrait pointer le bout de son nez. Kidd quand à lui, paniquer lui tenait la main pour qu'elle sente sa présence et ne s'endorme pas.

\- Reste avec moi comprit ? Ne crève pas ! Je te l'interdit tu m'entend ? Je t'interdit de me laisser !

Il sentait dans sa main que les force de la jeune femme la quittait car sa poigne devenait de plus en plus faible. La jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de rester éveiller. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le visage de son capitaine pour tenir. Kidd commençait vraiment à paniquer. La seule fois où il avait tant souffert c'était quand il avait perdu Maxine. Mais là, la douleur était encore pire puisque celle qu'il allait perdre, c'était celle qu'il aimait. Oui, le pirate se rendit alors compte qu'il était amoureux de la jeune femme. Killer tant à lui sentait qu'elle commençait à partir.

\- Kidd, elle...

\- Tais toi Killer ! Elle ne peut pas mourir !

\- Tu as eu beau retirer la balle cela n'empêche pas qu'elle était en train de partir !

\- La ferme !

Kidd commençait à perdre son sang froid. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Elle devait rester à ses côtés, il avait vraiment besoins d'elle. Cette jeune femme, têtue, bornée, qui lui ressemblait un peu lui apportait la douceur et la lumière dont il avait besoins. Aurore quand à elle commença à perdre le combat contre la mort. Sa vision devint si trouble qu'elle ne distingua même plus le visage de celui qu'elle aimait ni même celui de Killer. Ses force l'abandonnaient, elle se sentait tellement misérable de partir comme cela. Elle avait trouvé une famille, un homme qui la comprenait et dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Pourquoi faillait il qu'elle parte maintenant ? De plus comment expliquer cette soudaine transformation ? Comment cela était il possible ?

\- « Je vais tout te révéler ».

Cette voix, Aurore la reconnue. C'était celle de Maxine. Elle l'avait entendue lorsqu'elle était en proie à une rage animale. D'un bruissement d'aile, le corbeau se positionna derrière la tête de sa maîtresse, ses pattes placés de chaque côté. Regardant les deux hommes, elle ouvrit ses ailes pour ensuite poser son bec sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- Maxine...Commença Kidd.

\- « Continuer de lui parler ».

\- Que...

Papillonnant des yeux, Aurore les rouvrit pour voir qu'elle était sur le dos, une énorme tâche sur son t-shirt mais qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Se relevant sur les coudes, elle appela :

\- Kidd ? Killer ? Les gars vous êtes...

Tournant la tête à droite, elle vit une scène qui la fit pâlir d'horreur. La jeune femme se voyait allonger sur le dos sur le manteau de Kidd, avec Killer qui comprimait une blessure au ventre et son capitaine qui lui tenait la main tout en lui hurlant dessus. S'approchant, elle toucha Kidd mais celui-ci ne la vit même pas.

\- Kidd ! Je suis là ! You ouh ! Kidd !

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Killer pour faire exactement la même chose mais en vain. La réalité lui sauta alors aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit sa main passer au travers du corps du second.

\- Je...suis morte...

\- Pas encore. Lui répondit une voix.

Se relevant, elle put voir alors une silhouette bien familière. Celui d'une petite fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux peu commun. Aurore la reconnut de suite.

\- Maxine ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ? Attend une minute, comment tu me voir et pas les autres ?

\- Je suis un Death Crow ne l'oublie pas. Je peux faire voyager les gens de l'autre côté sans problème. D'où notre autre nom : serviteur de la mort.

\- Donc là je suis...

\- Ni vivante ni morte. En fait tu es entre les deux. Kidd et Killer font en sorte de te maintenir en vie tandis que moi je te fais passer sur un autre plan.

\- Pourquoi maintenant d'ailleurs ?

\- Il est plus facile de faire cela quand la personne est proche de la mort. Viens suis moi.

\- Où ça ?

\- Tu dois avoir certaines questions qui te brûles les lèvre en ce moment.

\- En effet. Ma transformation.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. Viens.

Aurore n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre l'incarnation « humaine » de son corbeau. Celle-ci ouvrit une sorte de passage de la forme d'un tourbillon bleu et rouge. Les deux jeunes femmes s'y engouffrèrent pour disparaître. Elles réapparurent dans une sorte de halle tapissé de rouge et de noir avec des lustres au plafond. Il y avait plusieurs portes qui étaient noires portant divers symboles. La jeune femme se demandait où es ce qu'elle était tombée ? En Enfer ? Sentant la curiosité de sa maîtresse, Maxine ralentit l'allure pour se retourner vers la jeune femme femme qui croisait son regard.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Heu...On est où là ? En Enfer ?

\- Non. Nous sommes dans le halle des âmes.

\- Le halles des âmes ? C'est quoi ?

\- Pour résumer ce hall, renferme les âmes qui attendent d'aller en Enfer ou au Paradis. Derrière chaque porte se trouve l'âme d'une personne qui attend le bon moment pour reposer en paix.

\- D'accord...

\- C'est dans cet endroit où vous les vivants peuvent discuter avec des proches qui sont morts. Seule moi -enfin ceux de mon espèce- et ma patronne pouvons nous s'y rendre.

\- Ta patronne ?

\- La Mort si tu préfères.

\- Ok. Là cela fait trop d'informations pour moi.

\- Je m'en doutes. Suis moi.

Les deux femmes continuèrent d'avancer avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qui portait le symbole d'un loup.

\- Va s'y entre.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a derrière pour moi ?

\- Une vielle connaissance qui t'expliquera tout.

\- Ok.

Aurore prit la poignée dans sa main mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, Maxine la mit en garde.

\- Je tiens quand même à te prévenir. Une fois votre entretien terminé, son âme aura finit sa mission et elle pourra reposer en paix. Si d'aventure tu devais revenir ici, tu ne pourras plus la contacter. Je te conseille de bien en profiter.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire qui c'est ?

\- Cela gâcherais la surprise. Va s'y entre maintenant. Je viendrais te chercher plus tard.

Se posant toujours des questions, Aurore prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer dedans pour atterrir dans un salon avec cheminée. Pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Devant la cheminée se tenait une silhouette féminine qu'elle reconnut que trop bien grâce aux photos qu'elle avait observé. Sous le choc, elle souffla :

\- Maman...

\- Je t'attendais ma chère fille.

Boréal se retourna pour observé sa fille qui avait bien grandit. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de la jeune femme qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son souhait le plus cher venait de se réaliser, elle pouvait enfin voir sa mère même si cela n'allait pas durer selon les dires de Maxine. Ne pouvant plus résister, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Se cramponnant à elle, Aurore continua de pleurer.

\- Si tu savais combien je souhaitait te voir...Oh maman...

\- Chut ! Tout vas bien maintenant. La calma Boréal. Je suis là. Moi aussi je rêvais de te voir ma chérie. Je savais que ce jour allait arriver bien que j'aurais aimé être là pour toi.

\- Que veux tu dire maman ? Se demanda la jeune femme.

\- Lorsque je suis morte, je suis arriver devant la Mort, enfin devant l'un de ses nombreux serviteur. Chaque humains à une sorte d'incarnation de la Mort. Lorsque celle -ci est venu cherché mon âme alors que je venais juste de mourir en te donnant la vie, je l'ai alors supplier de ne pas m'emmener de suite.

 _Flash Back_

 _Boréal savait qu'elle était morte vu qu'elle voyait son corps sur le lit d'hôpital tandis qu'une infirmière emmenait sa fille à peine née dans une autre pièce. La suivant, elle put voir sa fille être mise dans une couveuse tandis que Trent venait d'arriver pour voir leur enfant. La jeune mère put entendre le prénom que lui donna son mari : Aurore. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Cependant, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Se retournant, elle put voir une jeune femme portant une capuche avec des vêtements noir. Boréal vit que son visage était blanc, des lèvres noirs et paupières noir et des longs cheveux blanc. Elle comprit alors qui était cette personne qui lui faisait penser à sa sœur disparut depuis longtemps._

 _\- Vous êtes ma « mort » n'es ce pas ?_

 _\- En effet. Je suis venu vous chercher Boréal Ice D North Freeze._

 _\- Je sais mais je ne peut pas vous suivre. Désoler._

 _\- Écoutez..._

 _\- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop tôt. Ma fille...ma fille se posera des questions plus tard...je...dois rester._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez rester chez les « vivants ». Vous le savez._

 _\- Je ne suis pas prête à passer de l'autre côté. Elle porte le D mais aussi..._

 _\- Votre fameux pouvoir. Termina la « mort » de Boréal._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Vous devez me suivre. Je vous conduirait dans le halle des âmes pour que vous attendiez votre fille. Un jour, elle viendra vous voir et vous pourrez lui dire toute la vérité._

 _\- Merci._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

 _-_ Depuis j' attend ta venu ici ma chérie.

\- Je vois.

Mère et filles prirent place sur deux fauteuils placé l'un en face de l'autre. Aurore se sentait un peu gêner par l'environnement mais aussi par la situation. Boréal sentit le malaise de sa fille et se mit à parler la première.

\- Tu sais, bien que j'attendais ta venu, j'ai pu voir ce que tu ai devenu.

\- Tu sais donc pour Trent ?

\- Oui. Cela m'a peiner qu'il devienne comme cela. Si j'avais été encore ne vie...

\- Je pense qu'il aurait réagit de la même manière maman. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es nullement responsable.

\- Quelque part si. Mais bon c'est du passé tout cela.

\- J'ai quand même été surprise d'apprendre que tu étais une redoutable pirate.

\- J'imagine.

\- Mais es ce vrai que le reste de ta famille...

\- Malheureusement oui ma chérie. Je suis-enfin- j'étais la dernière de la famille Freeze.

\- Peux tu me parler d'eux. S'il te plaît.

\- Ne t'en fait pas j'y comptais en plus tu dois te demander d'où te viens cette subite transformation ?

\- En autre. Attend, ne me dit pas que...

\- Oui moi aussi je pouvais me transformer bien que j'étais différente de toi.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pour commencer mes parents se nommais : Zéro Ice et Winter North. Des pirates redoutables mais qui une fois unis...oh là ! C'était mortel ! J'étais la dernière de la fratrie. J'avais deux grand frère -des jumeaux : Sub et Frost ainsi qu'une sœur : Freezia. Seule les jumeaux et mon père avait manger un fruit du démon. Nous écumions les mers avec aucune pitié. Pour autant un jour, j'ai découvert ce pouvoir qui sommeillait en moi. Dis moi qu'as tu ressentit avant que tu ne te transformes ?

\- Mon cœur battait plus vite. Mon squelette me faisait atrocement souffrir.

\- Quel a été l'élément déclencheur selon toi ?

\- Mes compagnons se faisait tuer, le bruit de la chair trancher, l'odeur...

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non.

\- Hum je vois.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question maman ?

\- Tu comprendras plus tard. Viens suis moi.

Boréal se leva pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Aurore se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa mère qui lui tendit la main. La jeune femme lui prit la main tout en la regardant.

\- Je vais te montrer un souvenir. Ma transformation lors d'une attaque de la Marine. Regarde par toi même.

Mère et fille regardèrent alors les flammes devinrent bleu avant qu'une scène commença à se matérialiser. Aurore ne put détacher ses yeux des flammes comme fasciné parce qu'elle commençait à voir dans la cheminée.

 _Flash Back_

 _Une immense bataille faisait rage sur le bateau des North Freeze. Sub et Frost se battaient avec une telle synchronisation que la Marine n'arrivait pas à leur mettre des menottes en granit marin. Une fois le groupe mit au tapis, les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main avant de ricaner._

 _\- Ha ha ha ! Bien joué mon frère._

 _\- Ha ha ha ha ! La marine me fera toujours rire !_

 _Les jumeaux se mirent à rire avant d'entendre d'autres cris qui venait de la Marine un peu plus loin sur le navire. Une jeune femme aux long cheveux blanc portant une longue robe blanche surmonté d'une cape de fourrure blanche s'avançait vers les jumeaux d'un pas lent laissant une traînée de cadavre derrière elle. Une fois devant eux, elle leva la tête pour les regarder._

 _\- Toujours aussi glaçante sœurette. Lança Frost._

 _\- Belle mais glaçante comme de la glace. Ajouta Sub._

 _\- Toujours aussi beau parleur. Annonça Freezia d'une voix douce._

 _\- Au fait où sont les parents ? Demanda Frost._

 _Au même moment, Zéro et Winter apparurent tel un roi et sa reine devant leur trois enfants. Pour autant, il en manquait un._

 _\- Où se trouve notre cher petit loup des neiges ? Demanda Winter._

 _Des cris survinrent beaucoup plus loin. Zéro serra alors sa femme avant de dire :_

 _\- Je crois que voilà ta réponse chérie. Annonça Zeéro en lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe._

 _\- Elle va encore faire un massacre aujourd'hui. Lança Sub._

 _\- Comme toujours. Renchérit Frost._

 _\- Que voulez vous les gars. C'est notre petite sœur. Termina Freezia avec un sourire glaçant aux lèvres._

 _Plus loin, les hommes de Zéro et Winter se battaient contre un groupe de la Marine qui malheureusement eut le dessus. Seulement, aucun soldat ne vit qu'ils étaient épier par quelqu'un de très en colère. Lorsqu'un soldat de la Marine tua un pirate, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait._

 _\- Hum ? Que..._

 _(Bruit de chair découper)_

 _Un collègue qui avait entendu le bruit, vit son camarade dans une pose tout à fait inhabituelle. S'avançant, il essaya de lui parler._

 _\- Ben alors qu'es ce qui t'arrive mon vieux...Que...Ahhhhh !_

 _A peine avait il poser sa main sur son épaule, que le corps tomba en plusieurs morceaux ensanglantés sur le pont. Le pauvre marin recula trébuchant sur quelque chose qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Se relevant, il vit avec effroi ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Il avait trébucher sur le cadavre d'un autre de ses camarades mort en une fraction de seconde. Des bruit de grognements le fit tourner la tête tout en pointant son arme. Le pauvre pu apercevoir de nombreuses silhouettes animaux se diriger vers lui. Il reconnut divers animaux que cette famille de pirate conservait : des loups des montagne, des renard polaires ainsi que des lapins carnivores. Pour autant, aucun d'eux ne l'attaqua ce qui le laissa perplexe. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un dans son dos qui semblait avoir atterri derrière lui sans faire le moindre bruit. Pointant son arme, le soldat se la fit prendre avant que la personne ne la jette au loin. Avec horreur, il reconnut la personne qui se tenait devant lui._

 _\- Tu...tu...tu...tu...es...la...gloups...la louve démoniaque !_

 _\- Tuer le !_

 _Sur ce simple ordre, les animaux se jetèrent sur le pauvre soldat de la marine qui poussa de nombreux cris avant de succomber. Tournant les talons, la personne surnommé la louve démoniaque se dirigea vers d'autres combat pour mettre un terme au massacre de l'équipage. D'un bond, elle atterrit sur le mât avant de grimper dessus comme un singe pour se retrouver en hauteur. De là, elle pouvait voir tous les combats. Souriant à la manière d'un loup, elle se leva pour pousser un hurlement de loup qui fit frémir tous le monde sur le pont. Les combats cessèrent entre l'équipage et les soldats de la Marine. Levant la tête, certains membres reconnurent la personne qui avait pousser ce cri._

 _\- Oh regarder les gars ! Dans les voiles !_

 _\- Ouais ! C'est elle !_

 _\- Notre louve démoniaque !_

 _\- Boréal Ice D North Freeze !_

 _En effet sur un des mâts se trouvait le dernier enfant de Zéro et Winter : Boréal Ice D North Freeze. Contrairement à ses frères et à sa sœur, elle avait une particularité qui c'était révélés lors d'un précédent combat avec la Marine. Chaque soldat en la voyant dire :_

 _\- Regardez ! C'est la louve démoniaque !_

 _\- Quel monstre !_

 _\- Nous sommes foutu les gars !_

 _Sans que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, elle sauta dans le vide avant d'atterrir avec souplesse sur le pont pour ensuite avec une rapidité surhumaine, foncer vers les soldats en les tuant tous. Dès qu'elle fut devant ses gars, elle claqua des griffes et des bruits de corps se firent entendre._

 _\- (bruit de sifflement) ! Punaise, j'ai rien vu du tout !_

 _\- Oh la vache !_

 _\- Tous le monde va bien ? Lança Boréal._

 _\- Maintenant que vous avez fait le ménage, madame, tout va bien. Lança un gars._

 _\- Arrêter de m'appeler « madame » les gars ! Gronda Boréal. Je...Snif...snif...on dirait qu'il en reste encore un._

 _Tournant rapidement la tête, elle huma l'air à la recherche de l'intrus avant de l'avoir repérer. Se tournant vers ses membres d'équipage, elle lança :_

 _\- Occupez vous des corps et rejoignez le capitaine. Je reviens de suite._

 _\- A vos ordres !_

 _Puis tel un animal en chasse, elle courut tout en sifflant pour appeler quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, bien cacher derrière un tonneau, un soldat de la Marine tremblait de peur face au spectacle qu'il venait d'assister depuis sa cachette._

 _\- Bon sang ! Cette femme est elle seulement humaine ? On dirait pas pourtant ! Heureusement, elle ne m'a pas vu. J'ai encore le temps de partir et de prévenir le quartier général._

 _Le soldat jeta un coup d'œil avant de sortir de sa cachette. Seulement sa route fut barrer par un gigantesque loup blanc aux yeux bleu. De la vapeur de glacé s'échappait de sa gueule tandis que ses griffes raclait le bois du navire avec impatience. Le soldat pointa son arme sur lui mais cela n'eut aucun effet et pour cause. Le canon avait gelé ! Jetant l'arme, il partit en direction inverse avant de devoir s'arrêter. Devant lui se dressait celle qui avait tuer ses compagnons d'arme._

 _\- Ahhh..._

 _\- Te voilà misérable ver de terre._

 _\- Pitié ! Je vous en supplie...ne me tuer pas..._

 _\- « Pitié », « je vous en supplie... » blabla...Combien de fois ai je entendu ce couplet à chaque fois que vous me regardiez. Vous ferais je tellement peur ? Ha ha ha ha !_

 _Boréal s'avança vers le soldat de la Marine qui flippait carrément. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Lorsqu'elle se transformait, ses cheveux d'ordinaire châtain se transformait en une sorte de crinière blanche lui arrivant au niveau des reins, ses yeux vairons avaient la couleur de ceux d'un loup. Autour de son cou et de ses poignets se trouvaient de la fourrure blanche formant des bracelets et un boa. Ses ongles étaient aussi tranchant que des griffes dont rien ne pouvait résister. Mais surtout, sur tout le corps se trouvait des écailles blanche aux reflets bleuté comme de la glace._

 _Faisant craquer sa main gauche, elle leva son index avant de faire semblant de griffer le soldat qui ferma les yeux attendant son sort. Au final, rien ne vient. Lui tournant, le dos tout en reprenant son apparence normal, elle lança :_

 _\- Je te le laisse White !_

 _Le loup chargea le soldat et le tua sur le coup. Boréal quand à elle rejoignit ses parents ainsi que ses frères et sa sœur. La voyant arriver, les jumeaux se jetèrent sur leur petite sœur en l'étreignant._

 _\- Sœurette !_

 _\- Arg ! Mais lâcher moi bon sang de bois !_

 _\- Tu n'a rien ? Lança Frost._

 _\- T'es pas blesser ! Renchérit Sub._

 _Envoyant valser les jumeaux, elle leur cria dessus à plein poumons :_

 _\- C'est pas bientôt finit oui ? Arrêter de me traiter comme un bébé. Surtout depuis ma transformation en « Winter» !_

 _\- Laisse les donc Boréal ! Lança Freezia._

 _\- Grrr !_

 _\- Bon sa suffit les enfants ! Ordonna Zéro. Tous les soldats sont morts ?_

 _\- Ouais. Je me suis occupé des derniers. Lança Boréal en croisant les bras._

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Il n'empêche que cela ne serais pas arriver s'il avait fait son travail ! Piqua Boréal. A chaque fois que la Marine débarque pfiou. Monsieur disparaît._

 _\- Boréal...Commença Zéro._

 _\- Non mais c'est vrai quoi..._

 _\- Il suffit ma fille ! Tonna Zéro._

 _\- Elle n'a pas tort père. Cela devient très curieux. Annonça Freezia._

 _\- Ouais. D'ailleurs, on ne l'a pas vu durant tous les combats. Renchérit Sub._

 _\- Ouais. Lança Frost._

 _\- Les enfants n'ont pas tort. Exposa Winter. Cela semble caché quelque chose. Et ce depuis la transformation de notre petite louve._

 _\- Hum. En effet. Nous réglerons cela plus tard. Pour le moment, on va continuer notre route et faire escale à la prochaine île pour réparer le navire mais aussi festoyer._

 _\- Ouais ! Lança les quatre enfants._

 _\- Ha ha ha !_

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Les flammes redevinrent normal laissant Aurore stupéfait par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Boréal quand à elle regagna son fauteuil attendant que sa fille émerge de sa transe. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle venait de voir la famille de sa mère : ses oncles, sa tante et ses grand-parents. Fermant brièvement les yeux, Aurore essaya de refluer les larmes qui apparaissaient derrière avant de les rouvrir. Se tournant vers sa mère, elle alla s'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil.

\- Alors ?

\- Merci de m'avoir montrer ce souvenir. Voir ainsi ta famille c'était...merci...

\- Ils t'auraient adorer. Surtout les jumeaux.

\- Ha ha ha ! J'ai bien vu comment il te traitaient maman.

Boréal grimaça un peu. Il était vrai que les jumeaux étaient un peu-non carrément- pot de colle avec elle parce qu'elle était la petite dernière et parce qu'elle avait faillit mourir à la naissance. Aurore sourit face à la tête de sa mère pour autant, elle devait savoir quelque chose. Lors de ce souvenir, sa mère était transformée mais sa transformation différait de la sienne. Pourquoi ?

\- Maman, j'ai une question.

\- Je crois deviner laquelle tu vas me poser ma chérie.

\- Ta transformation...pourquoi...enfin...elle est différente...

\- De la tienne ?

\- Oui.

\- Raconte moi ta transformation en détails.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais me voir même en étant ici ?

\- Voir n'est pas la même chose que ressentir. J'ai pu voir ta transformation certes mais je n'étais pas dans ta tête ma chérie. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête à au moment, où tu es devenu une Mécanicus.

\- Une Mécanicus ?

\- Je t'expliquerais plus en détails. Bien laisse moi t'expliquer comment moi je me suis transformée et ensuite tu pourras tout me dire.

\- D'accord.

\- Ma transformation est survenue lors d'un combat nous opposants à un groupe de pirate qui voulait ce faire une réputation en abattant les pirates du Freeze. Un jour avant l'attaque, j'ai eu froid mais alors très froid comme si nous étions proche d'une île hivernal alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ma température état en dessous de 37 °. J'avais l'impression qu'à la place du sang coulait de l'azote liquide. L'équipage faisait tout pour me réchauffer mais c'était impossible. Rien ne pouvait me réchauffer. Lorsque ces pirates nous ont attaqué, je me suis écrouler à genoux sur le pont alors que je venais d'en tuer un. De la glace c'était former sur moi, d'après ma famille car ce fut le trou noir pour moi. Pendant un moment, je ne pouvait plus bouger comme figée. A un moment, un ennemie allait m'attaquer, j'ai entendu la voix de Sub me crier « Attention ! ». Son sabre allait s'abattre sur moi quand j'ai ouvert les yeux pour le parer. Telle la chenille sortant de son cocon, je me suis lever, de la glace tombait autour de moi pour fondre illico. Je tenait toujours le sabre dans ma main quand je fut de nouveau debout. Tout ce dont ce je me rappelle c'est que ce pirate en face de moi avait les yeux exorbitées en me voyant. D'une simple torsion du poignée, j'ai brisé la lame avant de donner un coup de poing dans son visage lui enfonçant carrément le nez. Il est mort sur le coup.

\- Tu rigoles là ?

\- Pas du tout ! Ensuite, mu par une rage animal, j'ai couru et j'ai abattu en même pas cinq minutes tous l'équipage ennemie. Pour autant, je n'était pas calmé. Bien que je semblait calme, je bouillonnait d'énergie. Tous le monde autour de moi restait en retrait. D'après mon père, je dégageais une aura glaciale qui incitait les autres à s'éloigner de moi.

\- Comment t'es tu calmé ?

\- Ma mère. Faut savoir que ta grand-mère avait un sacré caractère. En me voyant elle avait lever les yeux au ciel avant de balancer à tous le monde « De quoi avait vous peur. C'est juste Boréal ! ». Puis, c'est avancer vers moi, j'ai alors répliquer mais elle m'a hurler dans sa langue maternelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis redevenu moi même. Après, mes parents m'ont expliquer je j'étais devenu une Winter. La Marine qualifiait ma transformation d' « Alpha », dut au fait que les animaux à bords m'écoutaient comment si j'étais leur leur chef.

\- Je suis un peu perdu là...

\- C'est normal. Mais tu dois savoir autre chose, tu as vu le loup qui était avec moi ?

\- Oui. White c'est cela ? C'était quel race de loup ?

\- White est comme ton loup mécanique, rare. C'est un Snow Wolf. Enfin c'était.

\- Un Snow Wolf ?

\- Une race de loup au pelage assez épais pouvant passer inaperçu dans la montagne par temps de tempête de neige. C'est un véritable grimpeur, pouvant gelé ses ennemis et déclencher sans prévenir des tempête de neige d'un claquement de doigts.. Il aussi impitoyable qu'un lupus mécanicus.

\- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec ta transformation.

Boréal sourit de toute ses dents avant de se pencher pour observer sa fille.

\- Dis moi lorsque tu as rencontrer ton loup, es ce que tu as remarquer des choses pour le moins étranges ?

\- Étranges ? Comme quoi ?

\- Le fait qu'il puisse t'obéir...

\- Je t'arrête de suite maman. Silver n'est pas un loup de compagnie c'est mon ami.

\- Tout comme l'était White pour moi, rassure toi, ce n'est pas ce que je sous entendais. Mais sache et ce que je vais te dire très peu le savent. Les loups mécanique, les loups des neiges et autres...aucun n'es réceptifs au fluide quel qu'il soit.

\- …

\- Bien qu'il soit ton ami, l'instinct ne trompe pas. Ton loup est fort mais il n'a pas l'étoffe d'être un alpha. Dans la hiérarchie d'une meute, il aurait fait un bon lieutenant voir même un bêta mais pas un alpha et je ne dis pas cela à cause de son albinisme.

\- Le bain...

\- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Remarqua Boréal.

Aurore se rappela lorsque Silver avait été acculé entre elle et Heat. Elle lui avait dit de se calmer et il l'avait fait malgré une certaine réticence. En plus lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrer, il c'était passé la même chose quand elle voulut le soigner. Si ce n'était pas le fluide qu'étais ce ? Regardant sa mère, elle lui demanda :

\- Si ce n'est pas le fluide c'est quoi alors ?

\- Dans une meute de loup, l'alpha...comment dire...dégage une aura qui force le respect mais aussi le sentiment de protection ainsi que l'autorité. C'est ce que ton loup à du sentir en toi. Toi et moi dégageons une aura digne d'un alpha. D'où le nom « Alpha » donner par la Marine. Seulement c'est plus compliqué que cela.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Akajishi. Lion Rouge si tu préfères...

\- C'était le nom qu'il y avait inscrit sur la carte mais je n'ai rien trouver sur ce pirate.

\- Ce n'est pas un pirate.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est le nom d'une race très ancienne de loup. En fait, les lions rouge -malgré leur nom, ce sont bien des loups- sont à l'origine des loups mécanique, des loups de neiges et autres loups légendaires.

\- _QUOI ?!_

La jeune femme ne revenait de ce que sa mère venait de lui lâcher comme information. Les loups, les Akajishi seraient à l'origine des loups mécaniques ? Là, l'info était de taille mais...

\- Comment sais tu cela maman ?

\- Ton grand-père me l'a dit. Les informations que je sait, il me les a dites tout comme sont père le lui a dit et ainsi de suite. Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Les lions rouges étaient des créatures d'une force incomparable, une vitesse inimaginable. Rien ne pouvait leur résister. Chacun d'eux avaient une particularité qui était de contrôlé un élément : le métal, la glace, l'eau...On les différenciaient via leur apparence. Tu me suis là ?

\- Oui. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est le rapport avec Silver, White ou même toi et moi ?

\- As tu entendu parler de Nico Robin ?

\- L'enfant Démon ? Bien sur, elle est célèbre pour faire partie de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

\- Donc tu sais qu'elle peut lire les stèles nommé poniglyphe qui recèle l'histoire oublier ?

\- En effet.

\- Les lions rouge, les tout premiers ont disparut il y a près d'un siècle en même temps que ce que les humains appelle « le siècle oublier ».

\- Ils n'en restes donc aucun ?

\- Des tout premier ? Non. Mais leur descendants oui. Vois tu Silver, White sont leur descendants animal mais toi et moi sommes leur descendants « humains ».

\- « Descendants humains » ?

\- Oui. Ils pouvaient prendre forme humaine et se sont accouplé avec des humains. C'est comme le fluide royal, certains l'ont d'autre pas. En fait, au fil des siècles, très peu ont développé à 100 % leur potentiel offert par les lions rouges. A ce jour, il y a moi, toi et quelques membres de notre famille.

\- Personne d'autres ?

\- De ce que m'a dit mon père, non. Il pense que c'est du au fait, que notre famille possède deux caractéristiques de lion rouge.

\- Deux ? Comment cela ?

\- Écoute ce que je vais te dire.

 _Flash Back_

 _L'équipage du Freeze était en train de faire la fête sur une plage. Tous le monde riait, buvait, jouait de la musique. Sub était en train de battre sa sœur à celui qui tiendrais le plus longtemps avec l'alcool tandis que Frost faisait un bras de fer avec Boréal. Naturellement les jumeaux perdirent contre leur sœurs qui riaient à gorge déployer. Au bout d'un moment, Zéro embrassa sa femme avant de se diriger vers ses enfants et plus particulièrement Boréal._

 _\- Suis moi. J'aimerais te parler._

 _\- Bien père._

 _La jeune femme se leva pour suivre son père vers un endroit plus éloigné de la plage afin d'être tous les deux seuls. S'asseyant sur un rocher, elle demanda à son père._

 _\- De quoi voulais tu que l'on parle père ?_

 _\- De ton héritage et aussi de l'histoire qui ce cache derrière ta transformation._

 _\- Tu me la déjà raconter. Je sais que je suis une descendante de ces fameux lions rouge._

 _\- Oui mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit à ce sujet. Notre famille est assez spéciale en fait._

 _\- Tu entend quoi par spécial père ?_

 _\- Nous n'avons pas une mais deux caractéristiques issus des lions rouge._

 _\- Deux ? Mais c'est impossible voyons._

 _\- C'est possible. Sache que si jamais un jour tu as des enfants l'un deux pourrais un jour tanguer non vers le pouvoir de la glace comme ce fut le cas depuis assez longtemps mais vers le pouvoir du métal qui ce situe de mon côté de la famille._

 _\- Attend tu essaie de me dire que j'ai en moi le pouvoir du métal ?_

 _\- Non ma fille. Tu as seulement les gènes endormis de ce pouvoir en toi. Dès que tu as rencontrer White, j'ai su que tu te transformerais en « Winter». Par contre si tu avais rencontrer un loup mécanique, tu serais peut être devenu une « Mécanicus »._

 _\- Tu essaie de me dire que c'est mon loup qui a fait pencher la balance ?_

 _\- En quelque sorte. Les rares humains qui ont réussit à se transformer était accompagnés de loup qui correspondait aux gènes de lion rouge présent en eux. Le fait que notre famille possède deux gènes équivaut à pile ou face. Cependant il existe un autre facteur à prendre en compte. Si tu avais eu un loup mécanique et pas un loup des neiges tu serais devenu quand même une « Winter »._

 _\- Pourquoi donc ?_

 _\- Dans notre famille, les fruits du démon que j'ai manger ainsi que tes frères sont de type glace. Ce facteur aurait influer sur ta transformation._

 _\- En gros, pour que les gènes issus des lions rouge s'activent, il faut le loup et le bon utilisateur de fruit du démon ?_

 _\- C'est ça. D'où le fait que presque personne n'a réussit à se transformer à part dans notre famille._

 _\- Dis moi, y a-t-il eu des « Mécanicus » ?_

 _\- Très peu malheureusement. En réalité, il n'y en a eu que un et c'était il y a très longtemps. D'abord, les loups méca sont encore plus rare que la race de White et ensuite être en présence de quelqu'un qui possède le fruit de magnétisme équivaut à 0,1 %._

 _\- Je comprend._

 _\- Bien. Mais il y a encore autre chose et je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement. Je te le dit en tant que père et capitaine._

 _\- J'écoute._

 _\- Si jamais un jour, le navire devait...disparaître...je veux à ce moment là que tu disparaisse toi aussi._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais..._

 _\- Boréal ! Le fait que tu soit une Winter te rend inestimable. Certains serait près à tout pour t'avoir dans leur équipage pour ce faire une réputation et d'autres pour être plus puissant. Car tu es à toi toute seule une arme. La Marine te voit peut être comme une menace mais pour certaines personnes, tu serais un atout assez utilise. Tu peux « contrôler » des animaux rare grâce à ton aura d'Alpha, les comprendre. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive ma chérie._

 _\- Tu penses à Kaido aux cent bêtes n'es pas père ?_

 _\- A lui mais à aussi Big Mom. Shanks le roux et Barbe Blanche te traiterait sûrement très bien mais les deux autres rien n'es moins sur. C'est d'ailleurs c'est pourquoi j'ai fait promettre à tous l'équipage de faire en sorte de te protéger en cas de pépin._

 _\- En gros tu me demande de vous laisser vous sacrifier pour moi ? Ne me demande surtout pas cela père, c'est..._

 _\- Je sais que cela est dure pour toi ma fille mais jamais je ne laisserait une telle chose se produire ni ta mère ni ta sœur ni les jumeaux._

 _\- C'est trop injuste._

 _\- C'est le revers de la médaille ma chérie. Être une descendante des lion rouge peut être aussi une malédiction. Viens rentrons maintenant._

 _Le père et la fille retournèrent vers les autres sans ce douter un seul instant que leur conversation avait été écouté._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Aurore c'était tu lorsque sa mère lui avait raconter la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son grand-père. Pour autant, un détail lui revint lorsqu'elle avait vu le souvenir de sa mère.

\- Dans le souvenir que tu m'a montré dans les flammes, tu semblait reprocher à quelqu'un le fait que si cette attaque avait eu lieu c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas à son poste. Mais tu ne ma pas dit de qui cela s'agissait.

A cette mention, Boréal crispa les doigts sur les bras du fauteuil ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à sa fille. Se levant d'un coup, la surprenant par la même occasion Aurore qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Se mettant devant la cheminée bras croisé, Boréal ferma un moment les yeux comme pour se rappeler certains souvenir. Au bout d'un moment, elle lâcha d'une voix dont on pouvait sentir la haine :

\- Cette personne faisait partit de notre famille. On lui faisait tous confiance pour autant ce...ver de terre... _ce traître_ , n'a pas hésité une seule minute à nous trahir ! Ce n'est pas la Marine qui a mit notre équipage en déroute. Non ! Tous cela c'est à cause de lui ! Ce jour là, j'ai vu mes frères, ma sœur, mes parents et les membres de l'équipage ce faire massacrer sous mes yeux. White aussi y es passé pour ma protection. Malgré ma transformation, mon père m'ordonna de partir. L'ennemie que nous combattions n'était qu'autre qu'un empereur. Le plus terrible d'entre eux et le plus sanguinaire. Il me voulais pour mes aptitudes ainsi que mes dons avec les animaux servent pour sa foutu armée ! Ce jour là, j'ai maudit ces deux enfoirés !

\- Cet empereur...c'était...

\- Kaido aux cent bête ! Et l'homme qui l'avait renseigner sur moi n'était autre que...Grrrr ! Snow, le grand frère de ton grand-père.

\- Tu veux dire que...

Boréal se retourna violemment vers sa fille qui était devenue blanche comme un linge face à ces révélations. Dans le regard de sa mère brillait une lueur de haine pure contre cet homme nommé Snow.

\- Oui ma fille. Nous avons été trahis par notre oncle. Ce misérable traître nous a vendu Kaido ! Nous ! _Sa propre famille !_

Aurore fut troublée par cette révélation. Ainsi donc, c'était un membre de la propre famille de sa mère qui avait détruit ses chances de connaître sa famille maternel ? Des larmes menaçaient de couler mais elle les essuya avec rage pour demander :

\- Que c'est il passer ensuite ?

\- J'ai voyager. Je me suis fait discrète puis j'ai rencontrer ton père. Je veux que tu saches que je l'ai profondément aimé. Même ma « bête intérieure » semblait apaiser en sa présence vu les derniers événements. Durant toute notre histoire je ne me suis plus jamais transformer à part une fois.

\- Une seule fois ?

\- C'était le jour où j'étais prise en otage par ce pirate. Personne n'a rien remarquer mais j'avais commencé à me transformer. C'était instinctif, mon bébé était en danger donc je devais le protéger. Seulement, je me suis prit cette maudite balle.

\- Je croyais pourtant qu'on était...

\- Invincible ? Oui et non ma fille. Tu es plus forte mais tu n'es pas immortelle pour autant. Personne ne peut échapper à la Mort.

Soudain, Boréal se tut un moment. Quelque chose en elle se produit et elle savait ce que c'était : son heure approchait. Se tournant vers sa fille, elle la fixa avant de dire.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure. Je t'ai dit au début de notre conversation comment je m'étais transformer c'est maintenant à toi de me le dire précisément pourquoi tu t'es transformer là et pas avant.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant.

\- Aurore, comme je te l'ai dit quelques minutes plus tôt, une « Mécanicus » ne peut voir le jour qu'avec un loup mécanique et un détenteur de fruit du démon de type magnétisme. Hors ces deux éléments sont réunis. Pour autant, tu ne t'es transformer que là. Pourquoi à-t-on avis ?

\- Je...j'en sais rien...le stress...l'adrénaline...la peur...

\- De perdre celui que l'on aime ? Termina Boréal.

\- Je...

\- Aurore. Dit doucement sa mère. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu connais la réponse. De plus, moi aussi j'ai été comme toi. J'avais le loup et j'étais en présence de détenteur de fruit du démon de type glace. Pour autant, je ne me suis transformer que bien plus tard. Seulement, avant que je n'ai eu froid, des symptômes sont apparu bien avant.

\- Du genre ?

\- Ma vision avait changer pendant un laps de temps puis c'est quand j'ai vu ma famille en danger que cela à précipiter ma transformation.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux un instants. Ce que sa mère venait de dire, elle l'avait vécu dans son combat contre Lilianna. Pendant un bref instant, sa vision c'était troublée comme si ses yeux avaient changer. Boréal vit en effet que ses paroles firent mouche dans l'esprit de sa fille. Elle décida donc de continuer à la poussée pour que d'elle même elle avoue les véritables raisons de sa transformation. La mère se souvint que son père lui avait dit que c'était ses liens de famille qui l'avaient poussé à se transformer mais qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre facteur comme la protection ou encore l'amour. Bien qu'elle avait vu le parcours de sa fille, elle voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de ce Kidd avant de partir définitivement.

\- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Maintenant rappelle toi qui était là le jour où ta vision c'est troublée, qui était en danger lorsque tu t'étais transformée ?

\- L'équipage...

\- Aurore. L'interrompit sa mère calmement. Ce sont mes liens familiaux qui m'ont pousser à me transformer. Toi c'est un autre sentiment. Je sais que tu as peur de me l'avouer mais je suis au courant. Je veux juste que tu me le dises pour que je puisse partir en paix en sachant ma fille en sécurité avec quelqu'un qui puisse la protéger et veiller sur elle.

La jeune femme baissa la tête avant de prendre son courage à deux pour regarder sa mère. D'une voix calme et détendu, elle annonça :

\- Si je me suis transformer c'est parce que Kidd était là. Il était en danger je me devais de réagir. Mais c'est aussi parce que je l'aime. Oui, je suis amoureuse de lui.

Soudain, elle sentit une douce chaleur émaner de son cœur avant de se répandre dans tout son corps. C'était très agréable puis une vive douleur se propagea sur ses deux poignées avant de disparaître comme par magie. Regardant sa mère, celle-ci hocha la tête pour lui dire de regarder. Enlevant son bandana rouge, Aurore porta ses poignées devant elle pour voir que deux tatouages venaient d'apparaître. C'était des bracelets steampunk représentant des rouages faisant tout le tour. Relevant la tête, elle vit sa mère tendre ses poignées devant elle pour montrer qu'elle aussi portait ce type de tatouage mais différemment. Pour la mère, cela représentait plus des stalactites.

\- Qu'es ce...

\- Ta transformation est complète. Annonça Boréal.

\- Complète ?

\- En avouant la raison de ta transformation, tu as débloquer le pouvoir lié à ta transformation. Pour moi, c'était la glace pour toi le métal. Ces tatouages le confirme. Maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, il temps pour moi de te quitter.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Aurore, ma mission est désormais terminer. Je peux reposer en paix, ton corbeau t'a prévenus pourtant.

\- Non ! Je viens à peine de te revoir. C'est trop dur ! Non !

La jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, les larmes refouler tout à l'heure se libérèrent tel un torrent. La mère essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa fille en pleure. Elle n'ont plus ne voulais pas quitter sa fille et pourtant, elle avait accomplie sa mission. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux silhouette : une enfant et une adulte. Boréal croisa le regard de sa « mort » lui demandant en silence de patienter. Celle-ci hocha la tête en attendant les adieux entre la mère et la fille. Caressant la tête de sa fille, elle lui murmura :

\- Il est temps ma fille. Ton corbeau est venu te chercher ainsi que ma « mort ».

\- Sniff...Veux pas te quitter...

\- Pourtant il le faut. Quelqu'un d'autre t'attend et tu le sais très bien au fond de ton cœur.

En effet, elle savait au fond d'elle même que Kidd l'attendait. Elle voulait le revoir mais...

\- J'ai peur...

\- Je sais. Mais où que tu ailles, je serais toujours avec toi dans ton cœur ma chérie. Je t'aime.

La mère embrassa le front de sa fille avant de la pousser doucement en arrière avant de se diriger vers la porte. Croisant le regard de Maxine, elle lui dit :

\- Veille bien sur elle.

\- Je vous le promet.

Puis, Boréal suivit sa « mort » qui referma la porte derrière elles. Aurore continua de pleurer un moment avant d'essuyer ses larmes pour regarder Maxine.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Une autre personne souhaiterais te voir. Suis moi.

Toutes les deux sortirent pour marcher dans le couloir. Se retournant, Aurore put voir la porte disparaître comme si elle n'avais jamais exister.

\- Une fois l'âme apaiser, la porte disparaît. Annonça Maxine.

Maxine mena son amie devant une porte bien différente de celle de sa mère. Cette porte ci était noire avec des motifs steampunk. Aurore l'ouvrit pour tomber comme pour sa mère dans un salon bien que celui-ci soit bien différent. La personne qui souhait la voir était assise dans un fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse, le regard baisser. Pour autant, la jeune femme la reconnut de suite grâce à la description que Kidd lui avait fournit.

\- Maxine, je présume ?

La jeune femme releva la tête pour afficher un sourire qui ressemblait comme de goutte d'eau à celui de Kidd. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté pour dire :

\- Aurore D Wolf. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons. Bien que j'aurais aimé que cela ne soit pas dans de telles circonstances.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi, tu es ici ?

\- En effet.

\- Je te rassure de suite, ce n'est pas pour parler de Kidd. Du moins pas pour le moment. Vois tu, je ne suis pas encore prête à partir de l'autre côté. Enfin jamais je ne pourrais passer de l'autre côté.

\- Comment cela ? Vous avez bien une mission à accomplir ?

\- En effet. Faire en sorte que Kidd reste en vie et devienne le roi des pirate.

\- Je vois. Donc jamais vous ne reposerez en paix. Conclut la jeune femme.

\- Eh non. Pour autant, il existe une solution qui me permettrait d'être à ses côtés mais aussi des tiennes. Vu comment vous vous débrouillez pour vous foutre dans la merde, vous aurez besoins de moi les cocos.

\- Quel est cette solution ?

\- Demande à ta boule de plume.

Aurore se tourna vers l'incarnation de son corbeau qui étrangement était resté avec elles dans la pièce. Croisant le regard de son amie, elle s'expliqua.

\- Il arrive en effet que certaines âmes ne puissent jamais reposer en paix. Dans ce cas de figure même si cela est rare, il existe des solutions. Devenir une Crow, des serviteurs de la Mort qui punissent les âmes de personnes malfaisantes ou devenir un Death Crow.

\- Comment cela devenir un Death Crow ? S'étonna Aurore.

\- Cela veux dire ma chère Aurore que l'âme de la personne devra fusionner avec la personnalité d'un Death Crow laissant alors l'âme prendre le dessus. C'est une sorte de réincarnation. Intervint Max.

\- Oui. Bien que la plupart choisisse la première option. Argumenta Maxine, le corbeau.

\- Tous le monde n'est pas moi boule de plume. Railla Max.

\- Attendez, attendez une minute là ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous deviendrez mon Death Crow ? Que vous seriez avec nous dans le corps de mon corbeau.

\- Et oui. Répondit Maxine.

\- Mais alors cela veut dire...

Aurore se tourna vers l'incarnation de son corbeau qui restait stoïque.

\- Que tu n'existera plus...Souffla la jeune femme.

\- En quelque sorte. Lui répondit le corbeau. Ma conscience sera remplacer par celle plus humaine de Maxine. Il faut que tu sache que je ne meurt pas vraiment. Nous autre Death Crow nous sommes qu'une « imitation » de l'âme humaine. Je ne ressent rien de ce que vous appeler « sentiments ». Si Maxine me remplace, elle récupérera mes pouvoirs ainsi que le fait d'apparaître devant vous sans que cela ne soit fatal mais qui sera de courte durée. Moi je ne le peut pas. Rassure toi, je ne meurt pas au sens propre du terme que vous utiliser. Vois tu, je suis arriver à un âge où cette option es possible.

\- Que vas tu devenir alors ?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer mais je serais une présence réconfortante pour une personne ayant perdu un être proche. Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer lorsque notre patronne intervient.

\- J'arrive à comprendre mais...tu vas quand même me manquer.

\- Je sais.

L'incarnation enfantine du corbeau regarda alors Max avant de dire.

\- Il es plus que temps.

\- Attend une minute boule de plume.

Max se tourna alors vers Aurore pour lui demander quelque chose.

\- Kidd a toujours la bague que je lui ai donner avant de mourir ?

\- Non. En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai.

\- Peux tu me la donner s'il te plaît ?

Aurore sortit la bague caché sous son t-shirt pour la donner à Max qui l'observa un moment avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme.

\- Cette bague je l'ai eu via une connaissance qui se trouve sur cette île. J'avais promit de la lui rendre une fois mon voyage terminer. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté brandit la.

Max rendit la bague à la jeune femme qui ne comprit pas ses paroles tout en remettant la bague à son cou.

\- Que voulez vous dire exactement ?

\- Tu le découvrira assez vite. Maintenant, si on commençait boule de plume.

\- Venez vers moi.

Aurore observa la scène avec une certaine curiosité. Elle vit Max se diriger vers l'incarnation de son corbeau pour ensuite tendre ses mains vers les siennes. Une fois leur deux mains jointes, une vive lueur les enveloppa si bien que la jeune femme du se couvrir les yeux car cela l'aveuglait. Au bout d'un moment, la lueur disparut. Clignant des yeux, elle vit que quelque chose avait changer. Max était à la place de son corbeau et ensuite, l'incarnation de son corbeau avait changer d'apparence. Ce n'était plus une fillette mais une femme adulte qui se tenait à sa place.

\- Que...

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer la gamine. Coupa Max. On doit y aller, si on tarde trop, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir te réveiller. Aller viens.

Aurore partit de la pièce suivit de Max ne comprenant toujours pas. Une fois dans le couloir, elle stoppa pour lui dire :

\- Attendez ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je vais te ramener dans ton corps. Et tu sais tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Dans mon...Mais...je me suis prit une balle en pleine poitrine je te rappelle.

\- Pendant que tu discutais avec ta mère et moi, ta blessure c'est guéris toute de seule.

\- Hein ?

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer. Aller en route. J'en connais un qui dois se faire du mourront pour toi.

Aurore suivit Max tout le long du couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Celle -ci prit la jeune femme dans ses bras un instant avant de s'écarter pour lui dire.

\- A plus tard Aurore. Oh, n'oublie pas de dire à Kidd ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Promit Max.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte avant de sauter dans le vide puis ce fut le trou noir. Pour autant, elle entendit des voix tout autour d'elle. Certaines d'entre elles étaient soulagés de la voir commencé à bouger.

\- (Capitaine regarder ! Elle commence à bouger !)

\- ( Oh mon dieu ! Elle est vivante)

-...re...ore...rore...

Elle en reconnaissait une parmi toutes celles qu'elle entendaient et se focalisa dessus pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux malgré ses paupières qui étaient lourdes.

\- ...rore...urore...aurore...

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, elle essaya d'émergé de sa torpeur tant bien que mal au son de la voix de son capitaine mais aussi au choc de goutte d'eau lui mouillant le visage. Crispant un moment les yeux, elle réussit à les ouvrir pour voir le visage de Kidd dont les joues était mouillés de larmes. Kidd qui pleurait, si elle n'était pas aussi faible, elle en aurait aussi faible, elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire rassurant à son capitaine. Celui-ci la voyant sourire, en fut très heureux. Lui caressant les cheveux, il termina sa course sur sa joue gauche en disant :

\- Aurore...

\- Salut le...ferrailleur...

\- Tu es vivante.

\- (Hochement de tête)

Sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras faisant reculer Maxine qui poussa un croassement outré sur le fait qu'elle se face limite jeter en arrière. La tenant dans ses bras, il caressa ses cheveux tout en lui embrassant le front. La jeune femme quand à elle, le serra dans ses bras tout en calant son nez contre son cou. Son odeur typiquement masculine la calma, la faisant se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras musclés. Respirant son odeur, elle la trouva apaisante, réconfortante. L'éloignant de lui, il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour la regarder.

\- Tu vas bien ? Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

\- Je vais bien.

Baissant la tête, elle éloigna Kidd d'elle pour ensuite relever son t-shirt. La blessure par balle n'y était plus, guéris comme par magie. Enfin pas totalement puisqu'il lui restait quand même une cicatrice et une de plus. Le rabaissant, elle toisa Kidd qui la regardait ainsi que tous les autres. Voyant tous ces regards braqué sur elle, la jeune femme du donner une explication.

\- C'est...c'est Maxine qui m'a soigné...

\- Mais comment ? Demanda Heat.

\- Pendant que...vous comprimiez la plaie...je...je suis passé de l'autre côté...

\- Explique toi. Annonça Kidd.

\- Pendant un bref instant, j'étais entre la vie et la mort. Maxine m'a emmener dans un endroit où...où...j'ai vu ma mère...

Face à cela personne ne dit plus un mot notamment Kidd qui savait ce que cela signifiait pour la jeune femme. Lui prenant la joue dans sa main, il fit en sorte d'être un soutien pour elle. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle braqua son regard vers lui avant de continuer.

\- Elle m'a tout raconter. Sur ma famille mais aussi sur...

\- Ta transformation ? Termina Kidd.

\- En autre oui. Mais c'est assez compliquer à expliquer.

\- Tu auras tout le temps de tout nous raconter. Pour le moment, nous devons continuer mais aussi arrêter cette ordure de Zek.

Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba sur l'œil. Touchant sa tête, elle sentit qu'elle n'avait plus ses lunettes de soudure sur elle.

\- Où sont mes lunettes ?

\- Heu...Commença Heat.

\- Je suis désoler Aurore. Intervint Kidd en lui tendant quelque chose.

Ce que le pirate lui tendait était ces lunettes de soudure du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait été piétiner, le bandeau avait été déchirer comme si il avait été éclater par une forte pression. Verdict : ces lunettes étaient foutu. Voyant la mine triste de la jeune femme, il lui releva le menton pour lui dire :

\- Je suis désoler.

\- Elle ne m'ont jamais quitter un seul instant depuis ma fugue ainsi que notre rencontre. Mais bon, tout objet n'est pas éternel.

La jeune femme les tandis à Heat pour lui demander ensuite :

\- Brûle les s'il te plaît.

Le cuistot fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et brûla l'objet qui devint un tas de cendre qui fut ensuite disperser à travers la pièce. Braquant son regard vers Kidd, elle lui demanda :

\- Aide moi à me lever.

Kidd aida la jeune femme à se lever. Une fois sur ses jambes, elle faillit tomber de nouveau heureusement pour elle Kidd la retint avant de la porter pour qu'elle puisse se mettre sur son dos. Une fois qu'Aurore fut bien accrocher à son cou, il ramassa son manteau pour le mettre sur le dos de la jeune femme avant de regarder ses hommes pour ordonner :

\- Aller en route.

Durant le trajet, elle leur expliqua tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit sans pour autant leur dire pour Kaido. Cette explication, elle le dirait à Kidd en privé, cela le concernait en tant que capitaine et petit ami. Ses explications laissèrent sans voix les membres de l'équipage notamment Kidd qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce fut Deuce qui rompit le silence en premier :

\- C'est dingue comme explication.

\- Je sais les gars. Mais c'est la vérité. Je vous le jure.

\- T' a pas à te justifier. On te croit tu sais. Lança Heat.

\- Merci.

Elle remercia chacun des gars avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Kidd pour lui chuchoter :

\- Il faut que je te dise, j'ai vu Max.

A ces mots, Kidd se stoppa pour ensuite tourner la tête vers la jeune femme pour dire :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais tu dois savoir autre chose qui je te prévins risque de te paraître bien étrange.

\- Rien ne peut m'étonner maintenant.

\- J'en suis pas sur. Max c'est...en fait elle est avec nous maintenant.

\- Comment ça avec nous ?

\- Son âme à prit le pas sur la conscience de mon corbeau. En gros, elle c'est réincarner dans le corbeau.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que...

\- Oui Kidd. Max est avec nous.

Tournant la tête, il regarda le piaf perché sur le dos de Silver. Remarquant que l'on observait le corbeau leva une aile comme pour dire « salut » ce qui étonna le pirate qui n'en crut pas ses yeux. De par ce changement, il sut qu'Aurore disait la vérité.

\- Elle m'a aussi dit quelque chose à propos de la bague qu'elle t'avais donner avant de mourir. Apparemment le propriétaire serai ici. Si jamais on a des ennuis, elle pourra nous servir. Désoler mais c'est tout ce qu'elle voulut me dire avant qu'elle ne me renvoie dans mon corps.

\- Elle a toujours été comme cela.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit sur son dos, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était tout de même content. Se remettant en route, le petit groupe continua de marcher dans le couloir sans rencontrer le moindre ennemie. Ce qui était vraiment louche. De plus aucune trace de Zek, ce qui intriguais encore plus le groupe. Au bout d'un moment, une gigantesque porte se dressa devant eux avec un énorme serpent graver sur la pierre. En le voyant, Aurore se souvint de la phrase qui lui donnait du fil a retordre.

\- « Seul le sang, la détresse, l'amitié et la protection pourra réveiller la vérité et obtenir le statut d'un Alpha et vaincre le serpent gardien ». Récita la jeune femme.

\- C'est une des phrases que tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre le sens ? L'interpella Kidd.

\- Oui. Bien que maintenant j'ai comprit une partie. Je pense que nous avons devant nous la porte qui donne sur la salle au trésors et sur le « serpent gardien ».

\- Je pense aussi. Confirma Kidd. Que tous le monde se tienne sur ses garde dès que la porte sera ouverte.

\- Ouais capitaine. Clamèrent les hommes.

Tout doucement, il fit descendre la jeune femme de son dos tout en veillant à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas une fois à terre. Encore un peu nauséeuse, elle chancela un peu avant de trouver une certaine stabilité. Pour autant, ses cheveux la génèrent plus qu'autre chose n'étant pas habituer à les avoir aussi long. La voyant batailler, Kidd se tourna vers elle avant de lui demander :

\- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

\- S'il te plaît oui. J'aime pas les avoir long.

\- Moi aussi. Je préfère que tu les ais court et ébouriffer comme un hérisson.

Aurore se mit à rire face à la réplique de Kidd avant de le laisser prendre son poignard à sa ceinture pectoral. Prenant une bonne poignée de cheveux, il trancha net les laissant tomber par terre. Il continua l'opération pendant encore quelque minutes avant de ranger son poignard pour ensuite dire :

\- Voilà finit !

Aurore passa sa main sur sa tête pour enlever les derniers cheveux qui l'encombrait avant de secouer la tête pour ensuite regarder Kidd.

\- Enfin ! Je me sens plus légère comme ça. D'ailleurs, cela fait pas trop bizarre avec les mèches blonde ?

\- Disons que cela ajoute une touche original. Répondit Kidd.

\- Moi te préfère avec. Lança Deuce. Cela fait naturel.

\- Merci Deuce.

\- Dommage que tu n'ai plus tes lunettes. Ajouta Ruik.

Remettant le manteau qui risquait de tomber, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose dans une de ses poches. Intrigué, elle y plongea la main dedans pour y sentir quelque chose. Sortant sa main, elle fut étonner de ce qu'elle avait tirer de sa poche et Aurore ne fut pas la seule. En voyant de ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main, tous le groupe fut assez étonner.

\- Qu'es ce que...Commença Ruik.

\- D'où sa sort ça ? Lança Deuce.

\- Des lunettes de soudures...murmura Heat.

\- Et pas n'importe lequel. Ajouta Killer.

Kidd quand à lui s'approcha de la jeune femme pour les lui prendre afin de les mieux les observé. Ces lunettes ressemblait beaucoup à celle que portait Kidd sur la tête. Tournant la tête il croisa le regard du corbeau qui hocha la tête pour dire « oui c'est moi qui les lui ait donner ». Aurore quand à elle se souvint de l'étreinte de Max avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte qui lui avait permit de retourner dans son corps. Ainsi, elle lui avait donner les mêmes lunettes que portait Kidd pour dire qu'elle était fière que Kidd ait trouver quelqu'un à aimé. Serrant les lunettes, il s'approcha de la jeune femme pour ensuite les mettre lui même sur la tête de celle qu'elle aimait. Une fois quelle fut mise, la jeune femme regarda son capitaine dans les yeux pour lui dire :

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien.

Aurore sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte pour poser sa main sur la pierre représentant le serpent. Lisant les inscriptions graver dessus, elle se concentra avant de d'appuyer sur une écaille. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement devant le groupe. Dès que celle-ci fut complètement ouverte, tous le monde rejoignit la jeune femme avant que Kidd n'ordonne :

\- Allons s'y mais rester prudent les gars.

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de s'avancer. Kidd posant sa main sur son épaule pour la guider tandis que Silver restait près d'elle ainsi que Maxine. Pendant que le groupe marchait, Aurore regarda partout autour d'elle au cas où une menace sortirait de nul part. Pour autant, son sixième sens lui disait que quelqu'un les observait. Au bout d'un moment, tous purent entendre le bruit de l'eau ce qui était étrange vu qu'il étaient sous terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une immense salle remplit de trésors avec un bassin d'où s'écoulait une cascade. Un escalier venait en bas de la salle.

\- Whaou ! Vous avez vu ces trésors ? Lança Ruik.

\- Incroyable ! Répondit Hunt.

\- On a réussit. Intervint Kidd.

\- Ce n'est pas encore finit. Prévint Aurore.

\- Hey ! Regarder en bas. On dirait pas...

\- Zek ! Rugit Kidd.

\- Mais qui est avec lui ? Une femme ?

\- On dirait bien...

Seulement Aurore pensait que quelque chose clochait, elle avait toujours cette impression d'être observé. En plus, son instinct animal nouvellement éclos commençait à refaire surface. Kidd le sentait très bien, c'est pourquoi il ordonna :

\- On va en bas et on choppe cet enfoiré. Comprit ? Mais rester discret, cette enflure ne nous a pas encore vu.

Le groupe hocha la tête avant de commencer à descendre tout doucement les escaliers. Une fois en bas, ils marchèrent silencieusement tout en écoutant Zek hurler après la jeune femme qui semblait apeurer.

\- Répond moi ! Es ce que tu seule ou pas ? Hein ?

\- (bruit apeurer).

\- Répond moi bon sang !

BAM !

Zek à bout de nerf frappa la jeune femme qui tomba en arrière tout en se tenant le ventre comme pour le protéger. La voyant par terre, il allait la frapper de nouveau quand il entendit une voix lui dire :

\- ZEK !

Tournant la tête, il put voir le groupe de son ancien équipage qui se tenait devant lui prêt à en découdre. Il fut assez surprit de les voir toujours en vie notamment Aurore dont le regard semblait virer au jaune comme ceux d'un loup.

\- Toujours en vie à ce que je vois.

\- Laisse cette femme tranquille ! Ordonna Aurore dont la voix gronda.

\- On veut jouer les héroïnes ? Crève !

Zek tira un pistolet pour tirer sur la jeune femme. Kidd voulut intervenir mais il fut stupéfait par la scène qu'il vint se passer idem pour les reste du groupe. Aurore avait tendu la main devant elle pour stopper la balle qui s'arrêta net avant de tomber par terre. Zek n'arrivait pas à le croire, durant le peu de temps qu'il avait passer sur le navire, jamais la jeune femme n'avait manifesté ce genre de pouvoir. En fait c'était plutôt Kidd qui pouvait réaliser ce genre de tout de passe passe. Le vaurien allait recommencer quand des sifflements de serpents de firent entendre. De manière naturel, Ruik rouspéta Deuce.

\- Hey Deuce ! Peut tu dire à Riri, Fifi et Loulou se taire car ils font flipper là.

\- Ces pas mes serpents qui ont siffler Ruik ! Lança Deuce.

\- Deuce à raison Ruik. Lança Aurore. Ce n'est pas ses serpents qui ont siffler.

\- Si c'est pas Deuce alors c'est qui ? Demanda Kidd.

Aurore pointa alors le plafond, tout autour d'eux se trouvait des ouvertures où sortaient des serpents à l'aspect humanoïde qui étaient apparemment très énervé. En voyant tous ses serpents, le groupe se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore attaquer. Quelques minutes après la réponse apparut devant par la présence d'un immense serpent aux écailles verts et reflet rouge avec un buste d'homme. Ce qui impressionna tout le monde ce fut sa taille, il faisait pas moins de 3 mètre de haut ainsi que les épines au bout de sa queue.

\- Oh putain de merde !

\- Après les Hell Hound voilà un serpent géant ! Railla Kidd.

\- On a un plus gros problème le ferrailleur. Zek vint encore de se faire la malle ! Rouspéta Aurore. Et si je me trompe pas, la jeune femme qu'il a frapper est enceinte et je crois que c'est le père qui vient de se pointer.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes car sinon on est vraiment mal ! Lui lança Kidd.

Malheureusement pour lui, Aurore avait raison. Le serpent ayant aperçu la jeune femme c'était diriger vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sauf qu'en voyant sa blessure, il se tourna vers le groupe qui recula d'un pas face à sa colère.

\- Misérable ! Comment avez vous osez vous en prendre à ma compagne portant mon enfant !

\- Heu...on n'y est pour rien ! Lança Ruik paniquer.

\- SSSilenccce ! Vous allez me payer !

Sans prévenir, le serpent fondit sur le groupe qui dut se séparer pour éviter d'être écraser. Kidd, Aurore, Silver et Maxine se retrouvèrent d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre. Sans rien lâcher, le serpent multiplia ses attaques contre les hommes de Kidd. Aurore en voyant cela eut encore mal à sa poitrine. La voyant dans cet état, son capitaine se précipita vers elle pour voir des écailles commencer à apparaître sur ses bras :

\- Cela recommence n'es ce pas ?

\- Oui. Bien que j'ai moins mal que tout à l'heure. Kidd va aider les autres, je me charge du serpent.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

\- Écoute, tu as bien vu comment j'ai combattu les Hell Hound. Moi seul peut lui résister...Haaa...Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne surtout pas me gêner. Faite en sorte aussi de trouver ce lâche de Zek. Si on peut prouver à ce sac à main sur patte que ce n'est pas nous qui avons blesser sa compagne, il devrait nous laisser tranquille.

\- C'est un pari trop risquer.

\- Certes mais es ce que tu as un autre plan capitaine ?

\- Malheureusement non. Rhaaa ! Très bien mais bien attention à toi comprit ?

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Lui donna un rapide baiser, Kidd se lança dans la bataille. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à trouver du métal parmi les divers trésors ce qui lui permit de protéger ses hommes. Les attaques de Killer n'arrivait pas à bout de la peau très épaisse et Deuce ne pouvait pas utiliser son regard de peur de solidifier quelqu'un. Se tenant le ventre, elle sentit la transformation arriver à son terme. Braquant son regard vers Silver et Maxine elle leur ordonna :

\- Silver, Maxine veuillez protéger la compagne du serpent au cas où.

\- « Bien ». Répondit le loup.

\- « Aurore tu dois faire en sorte qu'il voit la bague ». Intervint Maxine.

\- Quoi ?

\- « L'ami dont je t'ai parler avant de quitter le halle des âmes. C'est lui, Naga ».

\- Hein ? Ce serpent...Aïe !

\- « Pas le temps ! Montre lui la bague avant qu'il ne tue tout le monde ». La rouspéta Maxine en lui donnant un coup de bec sur le crâne.

La jeune femme jeta un regard noir à Maxine avant d' hocher la tête puis les laissa partir en avant. Tournant la tête, elle vit que la queue du serpent allait percuter la tête de Hunt. Utilisant sa vitesse, elle sauta pour atterrir devant Hunt pour ensuite bloquer la queue avec son bras. Heureusement, sa peau recouvert d'écaille lui servit de bouclier contre les épines qui ne s'enfoncèrent pas. Balançant la queue cela fit perdre l'équilibre au serpent qui siffla de colère avant de se figer sur place en voyant Aurore transformée.

\- Toi ! C'est toi qui a masssssacré les Hell Hound ! Tu es une Mécanicus. Une descendante humaine des lions rouge.

\- En effet. Je vois que tu connais bien mes ancêtres.

\- Comment as tu pu attaquer ma compagne ? Les tiens ne m'ont jamais fait aucun mal.

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons attaquer. Un ancien membre de notre équipage, Zek, c'est lui qui l'a blesser.

\- Tu mens.

\- Pas du tout ! Aucun de nous n'aurais fait de mal à une femme enceinte Naga.

\- Comment sais tu que je me nomme ainsi ?

\- Nous avons une connaissance commune.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Aurore allait sortir la bague de sous son t-shirt mais Naga en profita pour lui donner un coup de queue dans le ventre la faisant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce pour la faire atterrir contre le mur avant de tomber lourdement. Durant son vol planer, elle avait lâcher la bague. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme regardait le combat avec inquiétude se tenant toujours le ventre. Au début, elle eut peur lorsqu'elle avait vu Silver et Maxine venir dans sa direction avant de se calmer. Elle avait vite comprit qu'ils étaient là pour la protéger. Soudain, elle vit une bague retenu par un cordon traîner sur le sol. Se levant, elle alla voir suivit par ses deux « gardes du corps » sur pattes. Prenant le cordon, la jeune femme regarda le bijoux avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Relevant la tête, elle vit son compagnon fait encore des siennes envoyant valser à tout va les intrus. Si il continuait, il allait tous les tuer. Se levant, elle courut pour se mettre en travers de la route de la prochaine attaque de son compagnon. Aurore qui c'était relever c'était diriger vers Kidd qui était en mauvaise posture tandis que Killer aidait les autres.

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait contrer l'attaque, elle allait abandonner quand elle vit la jeune femme se poster devant eux bras écarter. Naga voyant sa compagne devant lui arrêta son attaque avant de la gronder :

\- Snakia ? Pourquoi ? Ils t'ont blesser mon amour.

Snakia lança un regard conséquence à son compagnon avant de baisser les bras pour tendre sa main gauche vers son compagnon qui baissa la tête pou voir ce qu'elle lui tendait. Prenant l'objet, il le porta à son regard de reptile qui s'écarquilla. Pendant ce temps de pause, le reste du groupe rejoignit leur capitaine suivit de Silver et Maxine. Reportant son regard vers le groupe, il gronda à l'attention d'Aurore :

\- Où as tu eu cette bague misérable ?

\- Hey ! Le sac à main sur patte ! Tonna Kidd en colère. Je t'interdit de traiter ma petite amie de « misérable ».

\- (Sifflement de rage).

Snakia lança un regard noir à son compagnon afin qu'il se calme pour éviter qu'il n'entre pas de nouveau en colère. Se calmant il regarda Kidd dans les yeux avant que celui-ci ne puisse continuer.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, cette bague c'est ma tante qui me l'a donner.

\- Dis moi son nom. Ordonna Naga.

\- Elle s'appelait Maxine. Max pour les intimes.

A ce nom, Naga commença à se calmer serrant la bague, il baissa la tête avant de regarder Kidd plus attentivement :

\- Toi. Je te reconnais, Max parlait souvent d'un petit humain qu'elle appelait « son neveu ». Eustass Kidd.

\- C'est Eustass Captain Kidd maintenant le reptile. Corrigea Kidd.

\- Peu importe gamin. Dis moi où est Max, elle devait revenir voilà bien longtemps sur cette île.

Kidd ne voulait pas répondre car il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Naga à l'annonce de la mort de sa tante. Aurore qui connaissait la vérité sur le passé de son capitaine voyait le dilemme qu'il devait affronter. Pour lui dire qu'elle était avec lui, elle mit sa main griffue recouverte d'écaille dans la sienne. Face à la fraîcheur des écailles, Kidd sursauta un peu avant de regarder la jeune femme. Sa transformation ne lui faisait pas peur bien au contraire, il la trouvait plutôt jolie comme cela bien qu'il préférait qu'elle ait les cheveux court et pas cette immense crinière de cheveux blond. Un sifflement furieux les fit revenir à la réalité. Kidd tourna la tête vers Naga qui gronda :

\- Répond moi ! Où est elle ?

\- Max ne reviendra pas. Répondit Kidd.

\- Qu'entend tu pas là ?

\- (bruit d'une inspiration). Max à été exécuté par la Marine quand j'avais 16 ans. Lâcha Kidd.

Comme il s'y attendait, Naga ne prit pas bien la nouvelle de la mort de Max. Il commença à se tordre de douleur en serrant les poings. Même Snakia ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle aussi n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Kidd venait d'annoncer. Braquant son regard vers le groupe, Naga hurla de rage :

\- Tu mens ! Jamais...

\- Il dit la vérité. Coupa Aurore.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça toi ! Gronda Naga.

\- Hey ! Face de serpent. Rugit Kidd. Crois moi j'aurais aimé que cela ne soit un rêve...un mauvais rêve...mais j'étais là et j'ai tout vu...je suis désolé...

\- Je ne te crois pas humain.

\- « Pourtant c'est la vérité Naga ! » Intervint une voix.

\- Que...

Tous le monde se tourna vers la direction d'où provenait la voix. Au début tous virent un corbeau puis ensuite Max fut devant eux. A part Kidd qui connaissait la vérité, les autres membres d'équipage se demandait ce qui ce passait. Ce fut Aurore qui dut intervenir.

\- L'âme de Max c'est réincarner à travers le Death Crow. Désoler peut pas vous en dire plus pour le moment les gars.

Naga quand à lui ne put détacher ses yeux de Max qui se tenait devant lui et sa compagne, bras croisés lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Max ? C'est bien toi ?

\- « En quelque sorte ».

Max s'avança ensuite vers lui avant de pointer son index dans sa direction pour l'engueuler.

\- « Je t'interdit de te monter sur tes grands cheveux envers mon neveu et sa compagne face de gueko ! Kidd n'a fait que te dire la vérité ».

\- Pourtant tu te tiens devant moi.

\- « Je me suis réincarné dans le Death Crow d'Aurore pour pouvoir veiller sur l'équipage. Sauf que malheureusement, je suis bien morte. Kidd n'a fait que te dire la vérité mon ami. Crois moi, je suis désoler ».

\- Qui t'a dénoncer ?

\- « C'est mon propre frère qui l'a fait. Répondit Max. Kidd est venu me voir avant de prendre la mer. Je lui ait donner la bague pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. J'espérais qu'un jour, il trouve cette île pour que tu puisses le rencontrer et qu'il te dise la vérité ».

\- Max...

Snakia commença à se rapprocher de son compagnon avant de s'arrêter net. Tous le monde put voir la raison. Zek se tenait derrière elle un couteau sous sa gorge. Kidd allait réagir mais il fut empêcher par Aurore qui lui dit :

\- Non, tu risquerais de la blesser ainsi que le bébé.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire toi ?

\- Il faudrait qu'il la lâche pour cela.

\- Quelle touchante réunion de famille. Clama Zek.

\- Éloigne toi de ma compagne de suite humain ! Rugit Naga.

\- Oh là ! On se calme le serpent ! A moins bien sur que tu ne veuille que je ne lui tranche la gorge ?

\- Misérable !

\- Tous ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici les poches pleines. Donc mon cher, rappelle tes serpents ensuite, tu me laisseras sortir en vie. Quand à eux tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. A la moindre entourloupe adieu madame et bébé.

\- (Sifflement de rage).

\- Espèce de lâche ! Rugit Aurore. Tu mériterais que je te découpe en rondelle sur le champ !

\- Mais tu n'en feras rien. Tant que j'aurais un otage.

Zek commença à reculer avec Snakia ne remarquant pas la présence de Silver derrière lui. Max-dont l'incarnation humaine disparu-quand à elle regardait Zek sans pour autant bouger à cause de l'otage. Grâce à son ouïe sur-développée, la jeune femme entendit une sorte de clapotis dans l'eau. Tournant la tête, elle put entre apercevoir une tête émergé de l'eau. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de replonger. Regardant où était Silver, elle eut une idée. Donnant un coup de coude discret à Kidd, elle lui murmura :

\- Il faut envoyer Zek au niveau du bassin.

\- Pourquoi le bassin ?

\- Aie confiance. Dès que Silver l'aura attaquer, rattrape Snakia et laisse moi faire le reste.

\- Tu es sur ? Tu n'est pas encore bien rétablie.

\- On a pas tellement le choix. Zek ne dois pas sortir vivant d'ici.

\- Ok. J' attend ton signal.

Hochant la tête, elle reporta son regard vers Silver qui n'attendait plus que l'ordre de sa maîtresse. Snakia regarda discrètement en arrière pour apercevoir le loup avant de regarder Aurore. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui montrer le basin d'un signe discret de la tête. La compagne de Naga comprit le manège. Prenant une inspiration, elle écrasa violemment le pied de Zek qui hurla de douleur la lâchant.

\- Maintenant Kidd !

Kidd se précipita pour récupérer la jeune femme tandis qu'Aurore siffla un ordre à Silver. Celui-ci envoya des épines dans le bras de Zek qui contenait le couteau avant qu'Aurore ne le prenne par le cou pour le soulever. Le mettant face à face, elle lui balança :

\- Adieu Zek.

La jeune femme l'envoya alors valser à travers la pièce pour qu'il atterrisse directement près du bassin. Se relevant avec difficulté, il la toisa en disant :

\- Tu aurais du me tuer sur le champ.

\- En réalité, tu es déjà mort mon vieux.

\- Hein ?

A ce moment là, l'eau du bassin se mit à buller avant qu'une étrange créature n'en sorte en poussant un cri strident. La créature avait le buste d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu et le corps d'un serpent dont les écailles étaient vert-bleu. Ses ongles étaient long et tranchant puisqu'elle donna un coup qui trancha en deux Zek. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le vrai.

\- Un clone d'ombre ! Jura Aurore.

\- Putain ! Cet enfoiré peut se cacher n'importe où dans les ombres. Faite gaffe les gars !

Tous le monde se tenait sur ses gardes au cas où Zek apparaîtrait comme par magie. Et ce fut le cas au moins trois fois. Sauf qu'a chaque fois c'était des clones d'ombres.

\- Bon sang quel lâche ! Jura Deuce.

\- De toute façon, il ne peut sortir de la pièce sans affronter les serpents en haut et la femelle serpent dans le bassin. Intervint Hunt. Attention !

Hunt se précipita vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans le bassin avant de s'écrouler dans l'eau en poussant un cri.

\- Hunt ! Hurla Aurore.

\- Je vais bien. Aïe ! La balle m'a juste érafler. Chiotte !

La femme serpent regarda Hunt avant de le protéger via son corps tout en restant aux aguets. Aurore quant à elle se concentra bien qu'elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de tous le monde dans la salle ainsi que les sifflements que faisaient les serpents en haut. Pour autant, Aurore sut aisément où se trouvait Zek via les battements de son cœur. Avant même que quelqu'un ne la puisse prévenir du danger, elle bloqua l'attaque du traître en lui empoignant le poignet ce qui l'étonna grandement. Tenant son poignet, elle l'envoya valser avant de le trancher avec ses griffes. Seulement ce n'était encore qu'un clone d'ombre. Grognant de frustration, elle se concentra de nouveau pour le chercher. Il recommença ses attaques pendant six fois mais c'était à chaque fois des clones d'ombres. Toutes les personnes dans la salle commençais à en avoir assez de ce petit jeux du chat et de la souris. Mais le jeux allait bientôt se terminer.

Toujours concentrer, elle dévia son regard au niveau de Snakia qui ne vit pas la menace se profiler vers elle. Sentant une vague de chaleur se dégager de ses tatouages au niveau de ses poignets, Aurore leva sa main droite, des éclairs violet s'échappant de sa paume comme de l'électricité statique et divers objets lévitèrent. Kidd qui se tenait à quelques mètres de la jeune femme vit le phénomène et semblait surpris car cela lui rappelait son propre pouvoir. Les objets au métal se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme qui prononça :

\- Repel !

Tous les objets se dirigèrent alors vers Snakia où plutôt derrière elle. Ayant reprit forme, Zek allait poignarder la jeune femme quand il entendit un bruit. Tournant la tête, il vit les objets s'abattre sur le lui le plaquant au sol. Certains le transpercèrent les bras et les jambes sans pour autant le tuer. Tous le monde fut surpris par le geste d'Aurore notamment Kidd qui n'en revenait pas. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de Zek qui ne pouvait plus bouger et qui lança des regards noirs.

\- Tu va m'achever ?

\- Non. Je vais plutôt laisser cela à nos cher amis reptiles. Je pense que tu vas souffrir pendant un moment avant qu'il ne t'achève.

Elle le vit alors pâlir avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer Naga suivit deux autres serpents humanoïdes qui prirent sans effort Zek arrachant des morceaux de peaux du traître. Une fois Zek hors de sa vue, Aurore mut par un instinct animal poussa un hurlement strident avant de se retransformer pour ensuite tourner de l'œil. Elle aurait du toucher le sol mais Kidd réussit à stopper sa chute en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Aurore ! Hey ! Réveille toi bon sang !

\- C'est çççça première transsssformation ? Demanda Naga.

\- Bien sur. Enfin sa deuxième, la première fut quand nous combattions les Hell Hound. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait ce pouvoir jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive sur cette île.

\- Hum. Elle a trop tiré sur la corde, deux transsssformations pour une noviccce c'est fatiguant. Ne t'en fait pas gamin, elle va récupérer très vite. Toi et tes hommes ssssuivez moi.

\- Hey ! Sac à main sur patte, je ne suis pas un « gamin ». Railla Kidd.

\- Comparer à moi qui est vécut pendant plusieurs sssssiècles, c'est comme sssssi tu venais à pein de naître. Répondit Naga en levant les yeux aux ciel. Aller sssssuivez moi.

Naga prit sa compagne dans ses bras avant de partir vers un trou dans le mur suivit de Kidd et ses hommes. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer :

\- Fichue serpent à la noix.

\- J'ai entendu gamin.

 _Plus loin dans le Nouveau Monde sur une île..._

Perché dans un arbre un homme était en train de dormir tranquillement quand il se réveilla d'un coup en sueur. Les sens en alerte, il tendit l'oreille avant d' humer l'air.

\- Hum ! On dirait bien que l'une de mes descendantes se soit réveiller. (humant l'air). Oui c'est bien cela, une mécanicus c'est réveillée ! Et on dirait bien qu'elle se soit « réveiller » sur le territoire de Naga. Ha ha ha ! Quelle ironie du sort ! Dire qu'il aura fallut que j'attende plusieurs années avant que cela n'arrive ! J' attend avec impatience notre rencontre.

 _Dans le repaire de Naga..._

Hunt se leva avec difficulté pour suivre son capitaine mais heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme serpent l'aida un peu avant de dire :

\- Mercccci.

\- De rien...

\- Naya...

\- De rien Naya. Répondit il.

\- Hunt vient ici ! Ordonna Kidd.

\- J'arrive capitaine.

Deuce qui suivait le groupe s'arrêta pour croiser le regard d'une femme serpent ayant la chevelure comme lui. Bien sur, Ruik mit fin à cela en disant :

\- Avance au lieu de faire les yeux doux à une de ces femelles serpents.

Au lieu de lui répondre directement, il laissa faire ses serpents sur la tête qui le sifflèrent le faisant reculer. Reprenant contenance, il toisa les serpents en leur disant comme si c'était des enfants :

\- Bon maintenant cela suffit Riri, Fifi et Loulou ! Vilains serpent !

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Rigola Deuce.

Le groupe arriva quelque temps après dans une immense salle qui ressemblait à une chambre à coucher. Déposant sa compagne par terre, Naga se tourna vers le reste du groupe en disant :

\- Dépose là sur le lit. Snakia va s'occuper d'elle ainsi que ton compagnon d'arme gamin.

\- Je peux savoir où tu va le serpent ? Demanda Kidd.

\- J'ai besoins d'être ssssseul un moment.

\- Je comprend. Dis tu n'auras pas un...

Naga pointa une table où se trouvait un escargot-phone avant de sortir par une ouverture pour disparaître laissant le groupe seule avec sa compagne. Il n'avait pas vu que Max l'avait suivit.

\- Eh ben. Commença Killer. Cette « balade » c'est montré riches en rebondissement.

\- En effet Killer. D'ailleurs contact le bateau, dis leur que nous allons bien ainsi que ce qui nous est arrivé. S'il demande quand on revient, tu leur répond que dès qu'Aurore sera remise sur pied.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Killer se dirigea alors vers l'escargot-phone tandis que Kidd déposait doucement Aurore sur le lit. Lui touchant les cheveux qui avaient encore pousser, il s'assit sur le bord. Silver vint quand à lui se poser prêt des jambes de son capitaine. L'ayant remarquer, celui-ci lui grattouilla les oreilles avant de dire :

\- T'en fait pas mon vieux. Je suis sur qu'elle ira mieux d'ici un moment.

\- (claquement de queue)

\- Toi alors.

\- C'est bon j'ai mit au courant le reste de l' équipage Kidd. Informa Killer. Rien à signaler de leur côté mais je leur ai dit d'être quand même prudent.

\- Très bien Killer.

Snakia s'approcha vers Aurore pour lui faire boire le contenu d'une bouteille avant de caresser sa tête. Durant la manœuvre Kidd vit un tatouage sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme qui lui semblait familier. Au moment où elle allait se lever, Kidd lui prit le poignet la faisant sursauter. Observant mieux, il regarda la jeune femme avant de rappeler où il l'avait vu.

\- Ce tatouage...je l'ai déjà vu...

Kidd regarda la jeune femme avant de déclarer.

\- Vous...êtes Serpentine...Serpentine Cobra n'es ce pas ?

-( halètement de peur).

\- Vous étiez une camarade de ma tante. Continua Kidd. Enfin devrais je plutôt dire, un membre de son équipage de pirate. Ai je tort ?

Snakia réussit à dégager son bras de la poigne de Kidd avant de le regarder. Baissant les yeux, elle lui fit signe de la tête qu'il avait raison. Lorsque Max lui avait offert ses lunettes de soudures, deux jours après, il l'avait trouvé assise près de son havre de paix en train de pleurer.

 _Flash Back_

 _Il venait encore de se faire disputer par son père. Décidant de rejoindre son havre de paix, Kidd espérait trouver Max pour qu'elle lui remonte un peu le morale. Une fois arriver devant, il la vit assise lui tournant le dos. De là où Kidd était, il put la voir tressaillir et entendre des sanglots. S'approchant doucement, elle ne le remarqua toujours pas. Plaçant sa main sur son épaule, il dit doucement :_

 _\- Max ?_

 _La jeune femme se retourna, les joues strié de trace de larme. Confuse, elle essaya de reprendre contenance devant lui mais ce fut vain._

 _\- Ah Kidd...Snif...je t'ai pas entendu arriver mon bonhomme._

 _\- Es...es ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Ou...oui...juste un mauvais jours.._

 _\- Max._

 _\- En fait non. Cela ne va pas mon grand._

 _Kidd s'assit à côté de sa tante pour la regarder avant de demander :_

 _\- Pourquoi es tu triste ?_

 _\- Aujourd'hui cela fait 1 ans que...j'ai perdu...une amie. Une très bonne amie._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Serpentine, bien qu'elle était muette, était une très bonne amie qui...c'est sacrifier pour moi. Snif...Aujourd'hui tous ces souvenirs sont revenu. (bruit de reniflement). Mais maintenant que tu es là, cela va mieux._

 _C'était tous ce qu'il avait pu tirer de sa tante ce jours là._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Incroyable ! Il n'en revenait pas que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était la meilleure amie de sa tante. Il comprit aussi que Serpentine avait choisit de rester et que cela avait tout de même douloureux pour sa tante. La regardant, il lui dit :

\- Vous lui manquiez vous savez. Elle m'a parler une fois de vous.

La jeune femme avait baissé la tête pour dissimuler un sourire triste avant de se diriger vers Hunt pour le soigner tandis que Kidd reportait son regard vers celle qu'il aimait.

Pendant ce temps, Naga restait seul dans un recoin où seul un serpent pouvait être tranquille. Serrant la bague qu'il avait donner à Max, il se remémora sa rencontre avec cette jeune femme et sa rencontre avec sa compagne. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le bruit de paire d'aile ni une vois lui dire :

\- « Tu vas rester là encore combien de temps ? »

Relevant la tête, il vit Max qui avait choisit de lui « parler » sous sa forme corbeau tout en le regardant. Levant les yeux aux ciels, il lui tourna le dos en sifflant.

\- « Eh bien qu'elle attitude mature pour un serpent âgé de plusieurs millénaires »

\- Que veux tu ?

\- « Que tu sorte de là et que tu parles avec Kidd. Notamment avec Aurore serpent d'opérette ».

\- Et de quoi veux tu que je lui parle ?

\- « Le fait que tu sache beaucoup sur sa transformation et sur son peuple par exemple ».

\- Elle n'est pas prête.

Poussant un croassement de colère, Max, s'envola pour picorer la peau de Naga qui réagit en disant :

\- Laisssssse moi tranquil...aïe ! Veux tu bien arrêter ton manège...aïe...bon d'accord j'irai lui parler.

\- « Ah tout de même »

\- Tu es encore plus énervante que lorsssssque tu étais humaine !

\- « Merci ».

\- Cccce n'était pas un compliment !

\- « Mais oui, mais oui. Tu as quelques minutes pour te ramener dans ta piaule et tous dire au groupe. Sinon, forme de corbeau pas, je te ferais vivre l'enfer. »

Puis Max prit son envol pour rejoindre le reste du groupe laissant Nage encore seule. Mettant la bague à son doigt, il poussa un soupir avant de revenir vers sa chambre à coucher. Au bout de dix minutes, Aurore reprit ses esprits en rouvrant les yeux pour regarder où elle se trouvait. Croisant le regard de Kidd, elle demanda :

\- Je suis où là ?

\- Dans la chambre de Naga. Répondit le pirate.

\- Et où est ce fichue serpent ?

\- Icccci.

Se relevant sur les coudes, elle le vit émergé d'un trou avant de rejoindre sa compagne qui se blottit contre lui. L'embrassant, il l'éloigna de lui avant de regarder la jeune femme.

\- Je sssuppose que tu as beaucoup de quesssstions à me poser ?

\- En effet. Vous avez dit que ceux de mon espèce ne vous ont jamais fait de mal ? Que vouliez vous dire exactement ?

\- Tu es au courant pour les lions rouge ?

\- Oui.

\- Ssssache qu'il n'y a pas que les lions rouges qui ont donner naisssssance à divers esssspèce. La mienne aussi à donner naisssssance à certaines essspèce de serpents mais très peu avec des humains.

\- Pourtant, j'ai vu que certains avaient une formes assez humaines et votre compagne est humaine. Fit remarquer Aurore.

\- C'est plus compliquer. Car vois tu, mon essspèce est venimeuse ainsi que d'autres, il faut que notre compagne ou compagnon résssite à notre poison. Lorsssque nous choisissons notre partenaire, nous le mordons. Pendant 48 heures, le poison agit et si notre partenaire survit, il ou elle pourrait donner naissance à une progéniture. Alors qu'avec les lions rouge c'est plus ssssimple.

\- Je vois. Mais au final vous êtes quoi ?

\- Je fait partis de la raccccce des Snakilis. Les autres que tu a vus sssssont les enfants de d'autres racccces de sssserpents qui ont exister en même temps que les lions rouge. Nous vivions reclus du monde des humains caché sur cette île quasiment introuvable dans cette partie du Nouveau Monde.

\- Mais alors la carte...Commença Aurore.

\- J'y viens. Ssssoit patiente jeune mécanicus. Cette île était parfaite avec son environnement, ccce temple malgré les Hell Hound.

\- Ils étaient déjà là ?

\- Hum hum. C'est moi qui les ai endormit afin qu'ils resssstent dans cette pièccce et ne faccce pas de mal à ma famille. Nous vivions tousss en harmonie mais un jours tout changea. C'était après ccce que vous appeler le ssiècle oublier.

\- Ma mère m'a raconter que les premiers lions rouge avaient disparut.

\- Les premier oui. Mais leurs enfants non du moins pas tous. Répondit Naga.

\- Leurs enfants ? S'étonna Aurore.

\- Ceux de la génération suivante avant qu'ils ne s'accouplent avec les humains et les divers animaux.

\- Attendez je ne comprend pas là. Vous êtes en trains d'essayer de me dire que...

\- Oui, j'ai reçu la visite de l'un d'entre eux. C'était bien avant la venue sur l'île de Max et Snakia. En fait cela c'est passé peu de temps après l'exécution de Gold Roger, le roi des Pirates.

 _Flash Back_

 _Naga était en train de dormir paisiblement dans son antre. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs siècles que lui et les autres vivaient en paix, préservé et aussi oublier de l'espèce humaine. Cette île était un véritable paradis pour les siens. Pourtant tous allait bientôt changer. En effet, un intrus avait réussit à arriver sur l'île puis avait trouver le temple. Devant l'immense porte qui se dressait devant, l'inconnu avait sourit d'un air malsain avant de la défoncer comme si elle ne pesait pas plusieurs tonne. Une fois devant l'immense escalier qui descendait au fond de la pyramide, il huma l'air comme un animal avant de soupirer :_

 _\- Hum. Cela sent le serpent. Intéressant, moi qui croyait qu'il n'en existait plus._

 _Descendant à vitesse folle, il ne vit pas cependant qu'il était observé tout le long de son exploration. Dormant toujours, Naga fut réveillé par l'un des siens très paniquer._

 _\- Naga ! Naga ! Réveille toi !_

 _\- Hum ? Que ce passssse-t-il Kyos ?_

 _\- Un intrus vient d'entrer dans la pyramide. Il..._

 _(Bruit de mur qui explose)_

 _\- Comment a-t-il put arriver ssssi vite ? S'étonna Kyos._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un ssssimple intrus. Prévient les autres ressster tousss en retraite. Ne l'attaquer sssurtout pas._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais..._

 _\- Cet intrus est un vessstige du siècle oublier. Coupa Naga en rampant vers l'endroit où le mur avait exploser._

 _Arrivant il put en effet constater les dégâts pour autant il ne vit personne. D'un simple geste, il ordonna aux autres serpents de se tenir tranquille. Naga s'avança lentement quand une voix retentit derrière lui :_

 _\- Eh bien ! Un Snakilis. Je pensais qu'il n'en existait plus._

 _Naga se retourna pour envoyer un coup de queue d'où venait la voix. Des pierres tombèrent mais aucun corps à l'horizon. Se tenant sur ses gardes, il attendit et l'intrus se remit à parler :_

 _\- Des Anacondras, des Forreurs, des Vampsnakes, des Nérikyas, des Venoms et autres...(bruit de sifflement admiratif). Je ne pensais pas trouver en ce lieu des vestiges du passé comme tu l'a souligné pour moi Snakilis !_

 _\- Montre toi ! Ordonna Naga._

 _\- Si je veux. Répondit l'intrus._

 _\- (sifflement de rage). Maudit ssssoit tu lion rouge ! Pourquoi es tu venu ici ?_

 _\- Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est que le fruit du hasard. Je ne pensais pas que certaines espèces avaient survécut et se cachait ici sous terre comme de la vermine !_

 _\- Comment oses tu !_

 _Naga donna un coup de queue de rage dans un mur le fissurant. Il entendit des éclats de rire mais ne le vit toujours pas._

 _\- Ouh ! On dirait que j'ai toucher une corde sensible !_

 _\- Après ce qui c'est passssssé il plus de 900 ans, j'ai mis les miens à l'abri des humains et du reste du monde._

 _\- Dit plutôt que tu les as caché._

 _\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu as du ssssûrement du voir ce qui c'est passsssé il y a 900 ans. Je n 'ai fait que les protéger. Asssssurer leur survit._

 _\- En préférant de cacher comme un lâche ? C'est indigne d'un Snakilis. Vous qui étiez de fière guerriers serpents._

 _\- Tu aurais voulu que je facccce quoi ? Que nous, nous fondions parmi les humains ? Impossssible !_

 _\- Tsss ! Ce que tu peut être têtue. Mon peuple aussi à subit des dégâts pour autant nous nous cachons pas comme toi._

 _\- Non vous préférez ressssster parmi les humains qui ont détruit les tous premiers de votre essspèce et vous accouplez avec eux. Vous faites vraiment pitié !_

 _\- Là tu vas le regretter !_

 _Naga ne vit pas le coup venir. L'instant d'avant il était debout et quelques secondes après, il se retrouvais par terre avec un homme dont l'apparence avoisinait les 28 ans. Un pied sur la gorge du serpent, il dit :_

 _\- Je pourrais de tuer sur le champ Snakilis ne l'oublie pas. Sache que tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais Snakilis. Certains sont dignes de confiance, ta haine envers eux n'est pas justifiable. Bien que je comprend que tu as voulut préservé ton peuple de la tragédie qui c'est passée._

 _Retirant sont pied, il sauta à terre pour ensuite regarder tous les serpents qui l'observaient._

 _\- Si nous avons choisit des humains c'est parce que nous les aimions. Même si notre progéniture n'a pas développés nos dons, nous les aimions quand même. Comme toi, tu aimes les enfants qui sont nés aujourd'hui. Je vois certains hybrides parmi ceux que tu as sauvé. Mais ignorer ce qui se passe à l'extérieur n'es pas digne de toi._

 _\- Tu voudrais que je faccce quoi ? Laisser des humains nous rencontrer ? Trop dangereux. Nous avons faillit y passsser, je ne veux plus revivre cela._

 _\- Tu devrais essayer. Crois moi quand je te dis que tous ne sont pas mauvais._

 _\- Ce genre de disssscours venant de la bouche d'un lion rouge est farfelu. Pour autant, je ssssens dans ta voix que tu en déjà rencontrer._

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Qui es tu donc ? Montre toi mieux devant moi._

 _L'intrus s'approcha de Naga pour que celui-ci puisse le voir un peu mieux. L'homme avait les cheveux court et hérissé d'une couleur rappelant l'argent avec des mèches rappelant le bronze. Ses yeux étaient comme sa chevelure : l'un couleur argent, l'autre couleur bronze. Il portait une tunique blanche, ses poignets étaient ornés de bracelet en argent tout comme ses chevilles. De nombreux piercing ornaient ses oreilles. Naga put voir des cicatrices et des tatouages sur ses bras et jambes. Il devina aisément à quelle catégories il appartenait._

 _\- Tu es un lion rouge maîtrisant le métal. Un mécanicus._

 _\- Bien vu._

 _\- Quel es ton nom ?_

 _\- Tu peux m'appeler Steel, je suis le fils d'Iron._

 _\- Iron ? Oui je me souviens de lui. Un fière combattant pour votre esssspècce qui n'est plus aujourd'hui._

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Je croyais pourtant que toi et les tiens aviez dissssparut._

 _\- Les premiers comme mon père ont disparut ainsi que d'autres pour nous protéger mais quelques un comme moi ont survécut. Nous avons apprit à nous dissimuler parmi les humains. Il y a peu de temps, j'étais un pirate sous le commandement de celui nommé le roi des pirates : Gold Roger._

 _\- Pourquoi es tu iccci ?_

 _\- Simple hasard je te l'assure. Je parcours le monde à la recherche des miens mais aussi pour éviter de m'ennuyer. Vois tu dès que Roger est mort, des nouveaux se sont lancé en mer pour trouver son trésor : le One Piece. Le monde connaît de nombreux changement._

 _\- Que veux tu que cela me facccce ?_

 _\- Tu ne vois donc rien ? Le mode change Naga, il faut un successeur sur le trône que Roger à laisser vaquant. Le monde connaît aujourd'hui une vague de piraterie sans précédent. Tôt ou tard, nous devrons moi, toi et les autres nous montrer face au monde entier. Rester caché nous sera inutile._

 _\- Si des humains débarque icccci, je les tuerais._

 _\- Pas pour bien longtemps. Un jour tu devras comme moi, sortir au grand jour afin de savoir qui sera le maître des Océans. Mais nous avons le temps toi et moi et vu que tu n'es pas prêt à sortir de ton temple...Néanmoins, je veux que tu rendes un service._

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Je sens en moi qu'un jour, un de mes descendants se transformera. Bien que je ne sache pas qui précisément mais mon sang lui le sait. Quand, cela peut se produire demain ou dans une semaine voir un mois ou des années plus tard, peu importe, je n'en sais rien. Mais le service que je te demande c'est que lorsqu'il ou elle trouvera cette île tu lui raconte que je suis venu ici. Que les lions rouge sont bien vivants. Ce descendant aidera sûrement une personne à devenir le futur roi des pirates._

 _\- Et j'ai quoi en contre partis ?_

 _\- Je peux créer des pièges pour ton temple afin que les tiens soyez en paix pendant un petit moment encore. Alors accepte tu ?_

 _Naga regarda ses autres camarades avant de reporter son regard sur Steel en disant :_

 _\- Marché conclu._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

\- SSSSteel se mit à faire une carte et une bague où il grava ces mots « Valar Morghulis ». Il y laissa de nombreux indices cachés pour qu'un jour, un de ses descendants mécanicus la trouve et vienne ici. Puis il est parti de notre île deux jours après. Des humaines débarquèrent au fil du temps simplement par hasard mais aucun ne survécut jusqu'à l'arriver de Max. Elle fut la seule à qui je pouvait faire confiance comme Steel avait confiance à ce Roger. Snakia ou devrais je dire Serpentine préféra rester avec moi. Ensuite, il y eu votre équipage.

\- Donc le fait que je trouve cette carte n'était pas le fruit du hasard donc ? Supposa Aurore.

\- Non. C'était la volonté de SSSSteel. CCCCependant, comme tu es une de ses desssscendantes, tu ssssavais déchiffrer les indicccces donné par la carte. Comment alors vous, vous êtes retrouvés en bas à affronter les divers pièges les plus mortels ?

\- Disons qu'une certaine personne n'avait pas la patience requise pour attendre. Siffla Aurore en se tournant vers son capitaine.

\- Je vois.

Kidd sentit sur lui des regards noirs notamment celui d'Aurore qui voulait dire : « tu vois ? » Soufflant, il croisa les bras avant de se lever du rebord du lit en vociférant.

\- Ouais bon sa va maintenant.

\- Naga. Demanda Aurore. Depuis vous n'avez plus eu aucune nouvelle de Steel.

\- Non aucune. Je doute qu'il est fait parler de lui dans la presssssse humaine. Il préférait ce faire disssscret après tout, il était sous les ordres de Roger. Néanmoins, je pensssse qu'il a du sentir en lui, ta transsssformation. Donc, je suppose qu'il doit savoir pour toi. Peut être que vos routes se croiserons un jour.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- Je pensssse qu'il est temps que toi et ton équipage vous partiez d'ici. Vous risqueriez d'attirer l'attention de gens peu recommandable.

\- La Marine je suppose ? Railla Kidd.

\- En autre chose.

\- Très bien nous allons partir. Mais laisse nous au moins prendre de quoi tenir la route le serpent. Annonça Kidd.

\- Tssss. Très bien. Je vous laissse trois jours pour que toi et ton équipage faisiez le plein en nourriture et en eau. Vous aurez aussi le droit de prendre certains trésors que les miens et moi avons accumuler. Snakia pourras vous aider ainsi que Naya et Messsna. Messsna est une serpent hybride, moitié Vénom et moitié Narikyas. Ensuite vous partirez.

\- Très bien.

\- Ma compagne vous montrera la sortie.

Naga regarda sa compagne avant de laisser le groupe partir. Snakia les aida à sortir du temple sans encombre avant de les guider jusqu'au bateau. Tous l'équipage fut ravit de retrouver tous le monde plus ou moins sain et sauf. Kidd remercia l'amie de sa tante avant que celle-ci ne rebrousse chemin vers le temple. Tous le monde se regroupa dans la cuisine pour que le groupe puisse raconter leur aventure. La traverser du temple, le retour de Zek, la rencontre avec les serpents. Lorsqu' Aurore raconta son histoire, le reste de l'équipage en fut estomaqué mais prirent bien la chose. Sentant la fatigue revenir, la jeune femme s'excusa pour ensuite quitter la cuisine suivit de Kidd pour rejoindre leur cabine.

Une fois dedans, elle se mit sur le lit avant de tourner la tête pour le voir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lui enlevant ses lunettes, il les posa sur la table de nuit. Revenant vers le visage de la jeune femme, Kidd lui caressa les cheveux qui étaient long.

\- Ils ont encore poussés.

\- Je sais. Marmonna la jeune femme. Je voudrais tellement qu'il reste court quand je me transforme. (bâillement).

\- Tu es encore fatigué. Je vais te laisser dormir encore un peu.

\- Attend Kidd, il faut que l'on parle.

\- De quoi veux tu que l'on parle ?

\- Je t'ai pas tout dit de ma conversation avec ma mère.

Kidd fronça ses arcades sourcilière avant d'écouter Aurore. Elle lui raconta la terrible tragédie qui avait frapper l'équipage de sa mère. Elle n'oublia aucun détails. A la fin, elle pleura en tenant la main de Kidd qui restait stoïque :

\- Je veux pas que cela arrive à notre équipage.

\- C'est pour cela que tu voulais m'en parler à part.

\- Oui.

La fatigue étant la plus forte, elle ferma les yeux pour s'endormir tranquillement. Kidd remonta la couverture sur elle avant de lui embrasser le front pour ensuite sortir. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait profondément ébranler et il se devait d'en parler à tous ses hommes. Bien sur il avait déjà prit sa décision mais en tant que capitaine, il ne devait rien cacher à son équipage.

De retour dans la cuisine, il ordonna d'un simple geste à tout le monde de ce taire avant de se mettre à parler de façon sérieuse.

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important les gars. Cela concerne Aurore.

\- Elle va bien capitaine ? Demanda quelqu'un.

\- Cela ne concerne pas sa santé, rassurez vous. Là, elle vient de s'endormir. Ce que je vais vous dire concerne plutôt son statut de « mécanicus » et sa famille.

\- Elle a peur qu'on la rejette capitaine ?

\- Entre autre mais surtout qu'elle a peur de nous perdre. Annonça Kidd.

\- Commença de nous perdre ? Demanda Heat.

\- La mère d' Aurore, Boréal, son ancien équipage qui était sa famille, ont été tuer pour la protéger. Non pas à cause de la Marine mais c'est un empereur qui les as tous tué.

\- Lequel capitaine ?

\- Kaido.

Un silence lourd envahi la pièce. Bien sur tout le monde connaissait Kaido aux cent bêtes, le plus terrible des empereurs et adversaire. Voyant le malaise de ses hommes, Kidd continua tout de même.

\- Elle a peut que nous refaisions la même chose que l'équipage des Freeze et cela lui fait peur. J'ai déjà prit la décision en tant que...

\- On ne le laissera pas nous la prendre ! Coupa quelqu'un.

\- Ouais. Personne n'a le droit. On se battra tous pour elle même contre un empereur. Renchérit en autre.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous capitaine pour la protéger du danger.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins des hommes qui sont sous mon commandement. Sourit Kidd de façon sinistre. Le premier venu qui voudras nous prendre notre Aurore devra nous passer sur le corps.

\- Ouais ! Hurla les hommes.

Cette nuit, là l'équipage se fit une promesse, celui de protéger l'une des leur au périple de leur vie. Retournant dans sa cabine, Kidd vit toujours que la jeune femme dormait toujours. Enlevant ses vêtements, il se mit au lit en la prenant dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant :

\- Ne t'en fait pas, nous te protégerons.

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, l'équipage préparèrent leur départ. Aurore dut de nouveau se couper les cheveux mais au moins, elle se faisait à ses mèches blonde. Elle trouvait que cela lui donnait un aire plus jeune mais que cela faisait plus naturel. Comme Naga l'avait promit, ils furent aidé par Snakia, Naya et Mesna. Aurore fut stupéfait de voir les deux jeune femmes, il faut dire qu'elles étaient très différentes. Elle mais aussi le reste de l'équipage, en apprirent plus sur les races de serpents qui peuplaient le temple. L'espèce de Naya, les Nérikyas, étaient des serpents qui vivaient la plupart du temps dans l'eau douce ou dans la mer. On les confondaient souvent avec les sirènes ou les hommes poissons mais contrairement à eux, leur queue était longue avec des petites nageoires pour les femelles et des épines au bout pour les mâles. Leur écailles sont bleu, avec des petites écailles de vert ou un mélange des deux. Naya comme pour les femelles ont les cheveux long, bleu ainsi que les ongles long, tranchant comme des griffes. Quand aux mâles, ils ont les cheveux courts, bleu ou plus foncé, des griffes mais plus courtes que les femelles et ils ont les doigts palmés. Au niveau du visages, les Nérikyas, ont des les pupilles fendu et leur dents lorsqu'ils sont affamé deviennent pointues et très tranchantes. Ils se nourrissent plus de poissons voir même de monstres marins. Ils sont très rapide mais pas aussi rapide que les sirènes.

Mesna quand à elle est une hybride de deux espèces de serpents mais malheureusement elle n'a jamais connue ses parents. Contrairement à Naya, Mesna avait deux jambes mais elle pouvait les transformer en queue de serpent. Héritage lui venant de l'un de ses parents. Sa mère était une Nérikyas et son père était un Vénom, une espèce de serpent très dangereuse puisque extrêmement venimeuse. Ces serpents pouvaient cracher du venin ou l'injecter via une morsure ou par une griffure puissante et profonde. Au niveau physique, les mâles et les femelles ont un aspect humanoïde. Leur cheveux sont uniquement composé de serpent dont les crochets contiennent du poison et des griffes acérées, elles aussi venimeuses. Pour les mâles, leur écailles sont noir et rouge tandis que les femelles sont noir et bleu. Dans leur bouche, ils possèdent des crochet rétractiles qui ont pour rôle d'injecter un venin. Cependant, le venin qui compose leur crochet, leur griffes et ceux de leur chevelure n'est pas le même. Leu régime se limite à manger des êtes vivants, principalement des animaux. De par cette hybridation Mesna à des écailles plutôt noir sur le corps hérité de son père avec des écailles bleu-verts hérité de sa mère. Les serpents composant sa chevelure sont rouge, bleu et noir. Quand à ses yeux, c'est un mélange de ceux de ses parents. Ce mélange plaisait surtout à un certains membre d'équipage qui l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'ils avaient accompagné Aurore dans la chambre de Nage.

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent ensuite des Vampsnakes. Cette espèce ne sort que la nuit, étant nocturne. Leur yeux pouvaient voir dans la nuit la plus sombre mais en plein jour c'était impossible. Les mâles possèdent une queue mais pas les femelles qui sont bipèdes. Leur écailles sont foncé procurant un camouflage parfait dans la nature. Ils possèdent un venin qui paralyse pendant quelques minutes mais leur principale armes sont leur crochet qui leur servent à pomper le sang. En effet, cette espèce de serpent ne se nourrissent que de sang d'où leur nom. Généralement, ils se nourrissent de sang animal mais ils leur arrivent de se nourrir de sang humain.

Les Foreurs, sont quand à eux des serpents pouvant creuser des galeries dans n'importes quel sol aussi dur soit il. Ils possèdent des griffes très durs et incassable leur permettant de creuser. On raconte, que si quelqu'un s'aventure dans leur tanière, il ne pourra jamais en ressortir. En effet, leur repaire composé uniquement de galerie qui est un vrai labyrinthe. Contrairement aux autres espèces, ils préfèrent manger des insectes vivant sous terre et sont pratiquement aveugle mais ont des sens très développés. Mâles comme femelles, ils possèdent une queue dont l'extrémité est recouverte de pointe très tranchantes. Leur écailles sont plutôt marron voir jaune.

Les Anacondras quand à eux sont une race de combattants très fort mais pas aussi fort qu'une autre race. On les comparent aux anacondas actuel ce qui n'est pas faux car cette espèce étouffe sa proie avant de la manger. Ici, les anacondras montes principalement la garde ou protèges les plus jeunes. Mâles comme femelles, ce sont des serpents très redoutable. La couleur écailles varie aussi bien que pour les deux entre le gris, le vert et ne noir. Ils ont souvent une arme avec eux tel qu'une épée voit même un trident. Aussi à l'aise sur terre malgré leur queue que dans l'eau douce ou la mer.

Ensuite vint les Snakilis dont malheureusement Naga est le seul représentant dans le temple. Espèce venimeuse encore plus que les Vénoms et guerrière comparé à un Anacondra. L'honneur ainsi que la protection des siens quelque soit l'espèce est ce qui les caractérises. Lorsque le mâle ou la femelle se trouve quelqu'un pour s'accoupler, ils le mordent et pendant 48 heures, la personne souffre du poison. Si la personne survie c'est qu'elle est digne d'un Snakilis sinon elle meure. Se nourrit d'animaux ou de poisson mais ont dit aussi qu'ils possèdent une particularité que les autres espèces n'ont pas. En effet une femelle Snakilis une fois adulte à une taille de deux mètre contre trois pour le mâle. Pour pouvoir passer inaperçu, on raconte qu'ils pouvaient se changer en humains tout en gardant quelque caractéristique de serpent.

Lorsqu' Aurore avait posé la question « es ce vrai ? » à Snakia, celle-ci avait soulevé les épaules ce qui avait fortement intrigué la jeune femme. Grâce aux trois femmes, ils avaient trouvé de l'eau potable et plein de nourriture. Par contre deux rapprochement n'avaient pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de notre mécanicus. Quand il avait fallut aller cherché de l'eau, Hunt c'était proposé d'y aller avec Naya. Lorsque le duo était réapparu, ils rigolèrent et le jeune homme était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Hunt ? Sa va ? Avait demandé alors Aurore.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu es trempé. Souligna-t-elle.

\- Oh ! T'en fait pas. J'ai glissé sur de la terre et je suis tombé à l'eau...

\- Avec Naya...Termina la jeune femme.

\- Oui...Enfin non. Elle m'a juste aidé à sortir.

\- Mouais...

La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment dupe du tout. Encore plus lorsque vint le tour de Deuce. En effet le jeune homme était partit avec Mesna dans la forêt cherché de la nourriture. Le duo n'était revenu que vers la fin de l'après-midi. Tout en remontant à bord, Ruik en voyant le sourire béa qu'arborait son ami ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

\- Alors Roméo ? C'était bien cette petit balade ?

Bien que les serpent sur la tête de Deuce n'était pas venimeux lorsqu'ils mordaient cela faisait quand même très mal. Et ce pauvre Ruik en fit les frais lorsque d'un claquement de doigts, le jeune homme leur ordonna d'attaquer. Les serpents se mirent à lui pincer le nez, les joues ainsi que de tirer les cheveux de ce pauvre Ruik qui le suppliait d'arrêter.

\- C'est...dit leur...aïe...whoua...aïe...aïe...

Mesna en voyant la scène ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur sous le regard blasé, de Hunt, Naya, Aurore et du reste de l'équipage. Kidd quand à lui avait afficher un sourire de canaille avant tout de même de reprendre son sérieux en ordonna :

\- Cela suffit Deuce. Laisse le.

A contre cœur, il siffla ses serpents pour qu'ils arrêtent d'embêter Ruik. Celui-ci se masse tout le visage avant de pointer du doigt la tête de Deuce.

\- Ouch ! Vous aller me le payer cher vous autres.

\- (sifflement de colère).

\- Attendez un peu mes loulous !

\- Ruik ! Lança Kidd. Laisse Deuce tranquille.

\- A vos ordres capitaine. Mais vous ne payez rien pour attendre Riri, Fifi et Loulou.

\- (Sifflement de rire).

La situation allait encore dégénéré quand un événement tout à fait improbable se produisit. Cet événement allait très vite viré au cauchemar. Au moment où Ruik allait encore rouspéter les serpents de Deuce, Naya se mit à hurler :

\- SSSSnakia !

Toutes les têtes c'étaient alors tournées vers Naya paniqué qui tenait Snakia par les épaules. La futur mère se tenait le ventre et semblait souffrir. Mesna rejoignit alors le trio pour ensuite posé sa main sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- Mon dieu ! Elle est brûlante !

Kidd sauta alors de l'endroit où il était pour se diriger ensuite vers Snakia. Dégageant Naya, il la prit dans ses bras avant de hurler :

\- Wire ! A l'infirmerie tout de suite !

Kidd se dirigea vers l'infirmerie suivit de Wire, Mesna, Naya, Aurore, Hunt et Deuce. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, le capitaine ordonna alors :

\- Hunt, Deuce. Prenez Naya et Mesna avec vous et attendez dehors. Avec Aurore on restera avec Wire.

\- Bien capitaine. Dirent les hommes.

\- Vous croyez que ccc'est le bébé ? Paniqua Mesna.

\- Wire va vérifier. La consola Aurore. Ne t'en fait pas c'est un excellent médecin.

\- Essspérons qu'elle ne le perde pas. Naga rissssquerait d'entrer dans une colère noire. Trembla Naya. Les Snakilis sont ultra protecteur envers leur progéniture.

\- Espérons que cela ne soit pas le cas en effet. Epéra Aurore. Hunt emmène Naya prévenir le repaire via escargot phone. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourra la calmer un peu.

\- Entendu.

Le duo partir contacter le repaire tandis que Deuce essayait de calmer Mesna qui tremblait elle aussi. Refermant la porte, Aurore regarda Kidd qui c'était mit au fond de la pièce attendant le verdict de son médecin de bord. Wire vérifiait les constantes de Snakia ainsi que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas entrain de faire une fausse couche. L'examen dura un petit moment mais heureusement le verdict était positif.

\- Elle est juste épuisée à cause de sa grossesse. En plus d'après ce que j'ai comprit c'est son premier enfant. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste à bord cette nuit au cas où. Ensuite, il faudra qu'elle reste pendant les prochains mois allongé pour éviter justement une fausse couche. Faudra que je touche un mot au « père ».

\- Ouais ben parlons en du « père ». Marmonna Kidd. Tous ce que j'espère c'est que Naya aura réussit à le contacter pour lui expliquer la situation. Je ne voudrais à me battre contre un serpent de trois mètres qui est dans une rage folle.

\- Allons d'abord annoncer la nouvelle à Mesna. Suggéra Aurore.

Mesna fut soulager d'entendre que Snakia allait bien. Kidd lui promit que Naya et elle pouvaient resté sur le navire cette nuit. La jeune fille accepta au grand bonheur de Deuce. Pour autant une mauvaise nouvelle allait faire son apparition. Entendant des bruits de pas venir dans la direction opposé, tous virent Hunt et Naya venir vers eux paniquer.

\- Capitaine on a un énorme problème. Souffla Hunt.

\- J'ai réussssssit à contacter le repaire. Répondit Naya. Sssseulement je suis tombé sur Heyosssss, un anacondra, je lui ait expliquer la sssssituation. Je lui ai demander pour Naga mais malheureusement, il m'a dit qu'il était introuvable.

\- Comment ça introuvable ? S'étonna Kidd.

\- Kirza, qui venait le voir l'a entendu dire « Sssssnakia » puis il a dissssparut. Perssssonne ne la trouver. Paniqua la jeune femme.

\- Oh merde ! Jura Aurore. Kidd...

\- Pas la peine de le dire. Jura Kidd.

\- Naya jusqu'à quel point, un Snakilis est protecteur envers sa progéniture ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Un Sssssnakilis serait prêt à raser une ville pour sa compagne portant son enfant.

Aurore devint blême avant de se tourner vers Kidd qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- La prochaine fois que tu trouves une carte, tu me la montre pour que je décide si on y vas ou pas.

\- Attend tu serais pas entrain de me dire que tout cela est de ma faute le ferrailleur ?

\- Un peu je dirais.

\- Tu as quand même un sacré culot Eustass captain Kidd. Sans cette carte, je ne saurais rien de mes origines et en plus, tu n'aurais pas un fabuleux trésors.

\- Ouais ben parlons en du trésor. Si j'avais su les emmerdes...

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt finit vous deux ? Coupa Wire.

\- Hein ? Dirent ils en même temps.

\- Y 'a plus urgent vous ne croyez pas ? J'ai une patiente qui a besoins de calme pour se reposer et ensuite, nous risquons d'avoir la visite du « père » d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Très bien. Se calma Kidd. Je vais dire à quelques gars de monter la garde et qu'ils seront relayer toutes les deux heures. Les reste pourront aller dormir. Hunt, Deuce prenez les filles avec vous et qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien !

\- A vos ordres capitaine !

\- Toi retourne dans la cabine je t'y retrouve tout à l'heure.

\- Bien le ferrailleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kidd rejoignit Aurore qui l'attendait sur le lit ne portant juste qu'un t-shirt du pirate triturant ses lunettes de soudures. Relevant la tête, elle demanda à son capitaine :

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai posté six à des endroits stratégiques du navire. Relève dans deux heures. Expliqua Kidd en enlevant ses vêtements pour se préparer à dormir.

\- Je reste tout de même stresser.

\- Je suis retourner passer Snakia. Elle était entrain de dormir. D'ailleurs je vais faire de même.

Posant ses lunettes sur la table basse, elle se mit dans le lit tout en laissant de la place à Kidd pour qu'il puisse s'allonger avant de s'endormir, la tête de la jeune femme sur son torse. Seulement aucun d'eux ne se rendait compte du danger qui arrivait sur eux. Ayant sentit la détresse de sa compagne, Naga avait sentit une colère protectrice commencé à l'envahir. Il était alors sortit du repaire discrètement avant de s'engouffrer dans l'épaisse forêt. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'à quelques kilomètre du bateau, il avait décider de passer inaperçu. Pour cela, il avait utiliser sa capacité à pouvoir se transformer en humain pour ensuite continuer à pied. Perché sur un arbre, il put voir via sa vision de reptile, sa compagne se faire emmener par Kidd à l'intérieur du navire. S'il n'avait pas su que Kidd était le neveu de Max il aurait poussé un sifflement digne d'un mâle jaloux. Heureusement aucun sifflement de ne vint pour autant, Naga se demanda se qu'il se passait. Patiemment, il attendu que la nuit tombe avant de sauter au sol pour ensuite se diriger vers le navire. Il put voir plusieurs hommes qui montaient la garde. Grognant, il attendit avant de sauter sur le pont pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte menant à l'intérieur. Personne ne l'avait vu sur le pont ni l'avait vu entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha via le lien qu'il partageait avec Snakia pour la trouver.

\- L'infirmerie...le bébé...

Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Dormant contre Kidd, Aurore put sentir via son sixième sens que quelque chose clochait. Ouvrant violemment les yeux, elle se positionna sur les coudes pour ensuite humer l'air avant de sentir une odeur inconnue qui n'était pas humaine. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kidd, elle le secoua afin qu'il se réveille.

\- Kidd. Kidd. Kidd !

\- (grognement d'agacement).

\- Réveille toi bon sang !

Elle lui donna une tape sur les pectoraux qui eut pour effet de le réveiller instantanément. Une fois réveiller, il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de la jeune femme avant de lui demander :

\- J'espère que tu à une bonne raisons...

\- Naga est ici ! Coupa Aurore.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Je le sens. Ne me demande pas comment mais il est ici. En fait il doit être au niveau de l'infirmerie.

\- Fais chier !

Enlevant la couette, Kidd mit un caleçon avant de mettre son pantalon tandis qu'Aurore fit de même. Ouvrant la porte à la volé, il tapa contre la porte de Wire, Hunt et Deuce qui furent réveillés en sursaut en même temps que celles qui partageaient leur cabine. Avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte, Kidd beugla :

\- A l'infirmerie ! Tout de suite !

Kidd se mit ensuite à courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie suivit d'Aurore. Une fois devant, ils virent la porte légèrement ouverte. S'avançant prudemment, Kidd put voir via la petite ouverture une personne de dos qui se trouvait au dessus de Snakia. N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied au grand dam d'Aurore. Secoué par le bruit, Naga releva la tête pour lancer un sifflement de rage envers l'intrus avant de voir que ce n'était que Kidd.

\- Putain de merde...jura Kidd.

Le pirate n'en croyais pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Naga en forme humaine. De trois mètre, le serpent de la race des Snakilis, était passé à la taille d'une personne faisant deux mètre et quelques centimètres. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un serpent, ses cheveux était court et vert comme sa peau de serpent, ses ongles étaient des griffes et sa peau était pâle mais pas comme celle d'un être humain. Revenant de sa surprise, Kidd le toisa :

\- Naga.

\- Je laisssse ma compagne vous aider à préparer votre départ de mon île et je la retrouve dans votre infirmerie. Comment peut tu expliquer cccela Eussstasss Captain Kidd !

Sentant une vague de colère, Aurore poussa Kidd pour se mettre entre les deux hommes tandis que Snakia posa sa mains sur le bras de son compagnon pour essayer de le calmer malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore faible.

\- On se calme messieurs.

Se retournant vers Naga dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle essaya de lui expliquer la situation très calmement.

\- Snakia c'est écrouler sur le pont lorsqu'elle, Mesna et Naya allait repartir vers le repaire. Wire notre médecin l'a examiner. Le bébé...

Naga poussa un sifflement de colère face au mot « bébé ». La jeune femme comprit que le serpent était en mode « protecteur ». Ce n'était pas gagner pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. Elle voulait tellement que les autres arrivent pour pouvoir calmer l'ambiance. Son vœux fut exaucé lorsque Deuce, Hunt,Wirer, Naya et Mesna arrivèrent en catastrophe. Voyant leur aîné en forme humaine, les plus jeunes serpents paniquèrent et s'accrochèrent par réflexe à Hunt et Deuce ce qui n'échappa pas à Naga. Wire, en voyant tout ce monde dans l'infirmerie et la tête de sa patiente se précipita vers le serpent en forme humaine le rouspétant :

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici vous ? Ma patiente à besoins de repos et surtout de calme.

\- (sifflement d'avertissement). Votre « patiente » est ma compagne ! Je l'ai sssssentit en détresssssse et...

\- Cela est du à sa grossesse et aux événements qui se sont passé il y a deux jours. Coupa Wire nullement impressionner. D'ailleurs, elle aurait du rester dans votre lit à se reposer au lieu de nous aider. Vous êtes vraiment inconscient comme père !

Voyant comment Wire osait parler à Naga, tout le monde retenait leur souffle priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien de grave. S'avançant doucement vers le médecin, le serpent le regarda avant de dire :

\- Tu as un sssssacré culot de me parler comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Je suis avant tout un médecin avant d'être pirate. Peu importe que vous soyez un serpent vieux de plusieurs millénaires, je ne laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds. Maintenant veuillez sortir de mon infirmerie. Tous ! Ordonna Wire.

\- Je ne partirais pas sssssans ma compagne humain...aïe !

Wire venait de donner une tape sur la tête de Naga faisant trembler tout le monde. Aurore c'était accrocher au bras de Kidd par réflexe idem pour Mesna et Naya. Naga quand à lui écarquilla les yeux devant le geste du médecin. Jamais auparavant un humain n'avait fait ce genre de geste envers lui. Pointant son index vers le compagnon de Snakia, il lui dit de façon ferme :

\- Elle reste ici. Si vous la bougez, elle risque de peut être faire une fausse couche.

Au mot « fausse couche », Naga se tendit ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Wire qui continua de façon plus douce et compréhensive :

\- Écoutez laissez la se reposer cette nuit ici. Demain vous pourrez la ramener dans votre repaire. Je vous autorise à rester auprès d'elle. Mais dès demain, elle a interdiction de bouger de votre chambre durant les trois prochains mois. Suis je assez clair ?

Naga regarda alors sa compagne qui lui fit les yeux doux pour le calmer mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait écouter Wire. Poussant un soupir las, il accepta. Le reste des personnes présentes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement qui le fit lever les sourcils d'interrogation. Reprenant une forme de serpent intermédiaire, il s'endormit sur une couverture pour dormir surveillant de temps à temps sa compagne qui dormait comme un bébé. Hunt et Deuce avait raccompagner Naya et Mesna dans leurs cabines tandis que Kidd et Aurore avait regagné la leur. Une fois dans leur lit, elle parla :

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

\- Même lorsque nous serons partis, il restera constamment sur ses gardes. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir les protéger comme Steel avait fait pour eux dans le passé.

Sur ses paroles, Aurore s'endormit contre Kidd qui lui était entrain de réfléchir au paroles de la jeune femme. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, ce serpent bien qu'il soit fort avait une énorme responsabilité sur ses épaules. Le pirate voulait le soulager un peu et...Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Souriant, il posa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant de s'endormir. Son idée était bonne mais restait tout de même à la faire accepter par le serpent.

Le lendemain, Naga regagna le temple avec sa compagne, Mesna, Naya suivit de Kidd, Killer, Hunt, Deuce, Ruik et Aurore. Bien qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il faut, il manquait le trésor. Naga leur avait dit de le suivre pour pouvoir le leur donné. Seulement, il l'avait dit sur un ton assez froid en regardant Deuce et Hunt. Faut dire que durant la nuit, les deux hommes c'étaient rapprochés des plus jeunes jeune femme serpent de façon intime. Oh bien sur le duos avait fait comme si de rien n'était malgré le fait que tout les deux ainsi que les deux jeune femmes portaient des traces assez suspectes. De plus, lorsqu' Aurore c'était levé, après Kidd pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine, elle avait surpris Hunt en train d'embrasser Naya dans le couloir. Surpris, elle avait alors rejoint les amoureux en leur criant à voix basse :

\- Hunt ! Ta perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Les deux amoureux surpris c'étaient alors séparés très honteux d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit.

\- Tu veux que Naga nous tue ou quoi ?

\- Aurore...heu...Commença Hunt vraiment gêner.

La jeune femme avait alors froncer le nez en sentant une odeur bizarre. Se le massant, elle regarda le couple avant de voir des marques de griffures sur le cou de Hunt mais aussi sur Naya. Là, tout devint très clair pour elle. Rouge, elle demanda :

\- Hunt ne me dit pas que...

\- J'ai pas pu lui résisssster...Marmonna Naya très gêner.

Ouvrant grand la bouche, Aurore secoua la tête avant de pointer le « couple du doigt ».

\- Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il n'apprenne pas cela. Sinon je donne pas chère de notre peau !

Le couple hocha la tête avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Mais à peine avait elle fait trois pas qu'elle se retourna pour voir qu'ils allaient remettre cela :

\- Hunt ! Naya !

\- Désoler. Répondirent le couple.

\- Rhaa...

Continuant sa route, elle entendit alors des rires et des gémissement qui venait de la cabine de Deuce. Passant sa main sur le visage, elle espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Ouvrant en grand la porte, elle eut confirmation de ce qu'elle redoutait. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, le couple se cacha sous le drap prit en flagrant délit.

\- Ahhhh ! Aurore ! Cria Deuce.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Jura Aurore.

Refermant la porte, elle les pointa du doigt en disant :

\- D'abord Hunt maintenant toi ? Mais vous voulez notre mort ou quoi ? Dois je vous rappelez qui est est train de dormir dans l'infirmerie ?

Deuce allait dire quelque chose mais la jeune femme prit les devant en disant :

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous, vous levez, vous prenez une douche pour enlever cette odeur de...sexe. Car si moi je peux la sentir, Naga le pourra aussi. Ensuite direction la cuisine sans vous affichez !

Voyant qu'ils avaient tout comprit, elle quitta la cabine en râlant et en priant pour que Naga ne soit pas au courant. Dans la cuisine, elle vit Kidd s' entretenir avec Killer sur quelque chose qui semblait important. S'asseyant à sa place habituelle, elle remercia Heat qui lui apporta son petit déjeuner. Voyant sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Sa va ?

Aurore lui raconta tout et Heat fit une grimace à la fin du récit. Buvant son verre, elle lui lança :

\- On dit rien à Kidd et surtout pas à Naga.

Heat hocha la tête avant de retourner vers les fourneaux. Le reste du petit déjeuner c'était passer sans encombre. Une fois dans le temple, l'équipe commençait à remplir des sacs de trésors au moins trois. Cependant lorsque Naga allait repartir vers sa chambre, Kidd l'interpella :

\- Hey !

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux gamin ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. En privé.

Naga tiqua et fit signe à Kidd de le suivre, cet échange n'avait pas échapper à Aurore. La jeune femme c'était alors rapprocher de Killer pour lui demander :

\- Killer, de quoi vous parliez Kidd et toi au petit déjeuner ?

\- Hum ?

\- Allez tu peux me le dire non ?

Killer poussa un soupir avant de tout raconter à la jeune femme. Une fois le récit du second terminer, elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante mais fut interrompit par un grondement suivit d'un :

\- QUOI ?

C'était Naga qui venait de hurler. Tous le monde c'était figer sur place y comprit le reste du clan qui était éparpiller un peu partout. Se tournant vers Killer, Aurore lui dit :

\- On ferait peut être mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils ne s'entre tues.

\- Tu as raison. Dit Killer.

Le duo suivit de Ruik, Deuce et Hunt se dirigea vers la chambre de Naga. Plus le groupe se rapprochait, plus ils pouvaient entendre des bribes de conversation qui était assez houleuse.

\- Je te le dit et répète gamin. C'est hors de quessssstion !

\- Espèce de serpent têtue et bornée. Si je fais cela c'est pour toi et ton clan !

\- Je peux très bien me passssssser de toi gamin !

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Sac à main sur patte !

\- Tu oses me parler sur ce ton ! Un simple gamin qui vient à peine de naître ? Sssssache que j'ai vécut plusieurs sssssiècles contrairement à toi !

\- Momie sur patte alors ! Répliqua Kidd.

\- Comment oses tu parler à un Ssssnakilissss sur ce ton !

\- Hey stop ! Hurla Aurore en arrivant dans la chambre.

Snakia était sur le lit ne savant pas quoi faire pour calmer son compagnon et Kidd qui se disputait. Heureusement, les deux « hommes » arrêtèrent de se crêper le chignon en voyant arriver tout le groupe. Soufflant un bon coup, elle se mit entre les deux avant de parler.

\- Vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Dois je vous rappeler qu'il y a une jeune mère qui a besoins de calme ?

Suite à cela, les deux hommes commencèrent à se calmer. S'approchant de Nage, Aurore parla d'une voix douce :

\- Naga, Killer m'a dit pour le plan de Kidd.

\- Je n'ai pas besoins de votre ssssois disant protection pour veiller sur les miens.

\- Quand un pirate choisit une île comme territoire en y posant son jolly roger c'est pour éviter que d'autre pirates n'y face du grabuge. On veut seulement vous aider comme Steel l'avait fait pour vous. Si d'autres pirates débarques et qu'ils voient le jolly roger des Kidd's, ils sauront immédiatement que cette île appartient à un capitaine de la génération terrible. En plus Kidd à une sacré réputation vous savez. C'est un plus vous savez. Pour votre enfant et les futurs enfants qui naîtront plus tard.

Naga sembla réfléchir à ce que Aurore venait de lui dire. Regardant alors sa compagne, il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui toucher le ventre avant de soupirer.

\- Très bien. Cccc'est d'accord vous pouvez mettre votre jolly roger sur l'île. J'accccepte ta protection Eussstass Captain Kidd.

\- Content tu acceptes mon grand. Mais il y a encore autre chose.

\- Qu'esssss ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Je veux que Hunt et Deuce reste sur l'île avec toi. Répondit Kidd un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

\- Hein ? Répondirent les deux concernés.

\- Oui. Crièrent Mesna et Naya.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Aurore, Killer et Ruik.

\- Hors de quesssstion ! Hurla Naga.

\- Et pourquoi je te prit monsieur « j'ai vécu plusieurs millénaires » ? Railla Kidd. Avec deux hommes à moi sur cette île, nous seront vite informé de ce qui ce trame et en cas d'attaque nous serons vite prévenu. En plus, ils ont une certaines affinité avec les deux plus jeunes ici. Que demander de plus !

\- Ccccc'est jussstement parcccce qu'ils ont une certaines affinité avec ccces deux là que je ne les veux pas.

\- C'est non négociable le serpent !

\- Alors notre accord ne tiens plus gamin ! Siffla Naga.

\- Dans ce cas...Commença Kidd.

\- C'est pas vrai...Soupira Aurore las.

Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir de Kidd se manifesté dans toute la pièce. Snakia l'implora du regard de faire quelque chose puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de son état de fatigue. Heureusement une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Les gars retenais les quelques minutes, je reviens.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Demanda Killer.

\- Chercher de quoi refroidir leur ardeur. Mesna, Naya suiviez moi.

Les trois jeune femmes sortir de la pièce en courant tandis que le reste du groupe essaya de calmer Kidd et Naga. En chemin, elle demanda à Naya :

\- Naya, je sais que ma question va te paraître bizarre mais en tant que reptile vous ne supporter pas très bien les basses températures ? Sauf ton espèce bien sur vu que vous vivez tout le temps dans l'eau.

\- En effet.

\- Es ce que tu saurais me dire où trouver de l'eau froide mais alors très froide pour un serpent comme Naga.

\- Je ssssssais où aller.

\- Mesna va me chercher de gros récipient pouvant transporter de l'eau. Des grands et au nombre de trois s'il te plaît.

\- J'y cours.

\- Montre moi Naya.

Aurore suivit la jeune serpent de l'eau qui l'amena vers un endroit du temple où se trouvait un immense bassin. Mettant sa main dedans, la jeune femme la retira de suite en grelottant.

\- Ouh punaise c'est froid.

\- Pas pour les miens. Clarifia Naya.

\- C'est parfait manque plus que les récipients.

\- Voilà. Cria Mesna en arrivant avec des sceaux.

\- Super ! Maintenant les filles remplissons les.

Une fois que cela fut fait, le trios remonta vers la chambre de Naga. Elles pouvaient entendre des bruits de jurons et de sifflements provenir de la chambre. Killer, Hunt et Deuce étaient au bord de l'entré en train de se masser le bras ou la tête. En voyant les filles arriver, Killer leur demanda :

\- Vous faite quoi avec ces sceaux ?

\- T'occupes Killer. Répondit Aurore. Je vois que vous n'avez pas tenu longtemps.

\- Tu voulais que l'on tienne combien de temps contre le capitaine et Naga ? Nargua Deuce.

\- C'est pas grave. Resté ici vous trois.

Les filles s'avancèrent vers l'entrée les sceaux devant elles. Aurore leur dit :

\- A trois on leur balance la flotte. Attention ! Un ! Deux...

\- Je vais te massacrer gamin !

\- Parle pour toi le vieux !

\- Trois ! Hurla Aurore.

\- Hein ? S'étonnèrent les deux adversaires.

SPLASH !

Les filles balancèrent l'eau froide sur les deux hommes qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Une fois bien trempé, ils jetèrent des regard noir vers le trios qui affichait de grand sourire victorieux tandis qu'ils grelottaient de froid. Kidd essayait vainement de ne pas montrer qu'il avait froid sauf que cela fut peine perdu. De plus sa magnifique chevelure avait été aplatit ce qui lui donnait un air comique. Quand à Naga, il c'était pratiquement enroulé sur lui même pour essayer de se réchauffer. Snakia quand à elle essaya de ne pas rire de la situation de son compagnon. Jetant son sceau, Aurore s'approcha d'eux mains sur les hanches pour leur balancer :

\- C'est bon vous êtes calmé maintenant ?

\- Tu aurais pu...trouvé...autre chose...Marmonna Kidd glacé jusqu'aux os.

\- Hum c'est vrai mais l'eau froide fait très vite redescendre la testostérone.

\- Tu me...le...paieras...

\- On verra cela une fois à bord capitaine. Sourit Aurore avant de reporter son regard vers Naga. A nous deux maintenant.

S'approchant du serpent qui essayait de se réchauffer, elle le toisa en lui lançant :

\- Maintenant on va arrêter les enfantillages ! Hunt est un très bon gars, un excellent chasseur. Par le passé, nous avons croisé une tribu de chasseur qui a reconnut en nous le fait que nous étions comme eux. A tel point qu'ils nous ont marquer de leur symbole.

Naga observa le tatouage de la marque du chasseur sur l'avant bras gauche d'Aurore avant qu'elle ne continue.

\- Lorsque Zek à attaquer Naya, il n'a pas hésiter une seconde à se placer devant elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Cela en dit long sur lui et sur le fait que jamais Hunt ne la blessera de quelque manière qui soit.

Aurore fit une pause en voyant Nage réfléchir à ses paroles avant de poursuivre :

\- Quand à Deuce, il a manger un fruit du démon lié au pouvoir de la gorgone. Il peut changer n'importe être vivant en pierre, cela pourra s'avérer utile en cas de conflit. De plus, il a un grand cœur. Sa famille la rejeter à cause de ce fruit du démon. Même si je sais qu'il était heureux avec nous, Deuce sera plus à sa place au sein de ce clan avec d'autres personnes qui lui ressemble un peu. Et vous pouvez être sur qu'il ne fera pas de mal à Mesna non plus.

\- Tu peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux le serpent ! Lança Kidd.

\- Toi...

\- Naga...Coupa Naya en s'approchant. Depuis que tu m'a trouvé tu as pris soin de moi comme le ferais un grand frère.

\- Pareil pour moi. Lança Mesna.

\- Durant tout ccce temps, tu nous a aimé mais aussi protéger sssseulement...ne crois tu pas que maintenant tu devrais plus t'occuper de ton futur enfant à naître et laissssser Messssna et moi vivre notre vie ?

\- C'est vrai ccce qu'a dit Aurore. Deuccce ne me feras jamais de mal et...je l'aime.

\- Comme j'aime Hunt. Rajouta Naya.

Regardant celle qu'il considérait comme des petites sœurs, Naga regarda sa compagne qui se toucha le ventre. Dans son esprit, il sut qu'elles avaient raison aussi bien qu'Aurore. Il était temps qu'il change lui aussi comme le lui avait suggérer Steel.

\- Bon très bien. Ils peuvent ressster.

\- Merci grand frère ! Crièrent Mesna et Naya en se jetant sur lui.

\- Ouais bon ccc'est bon lâcher moi vous deux. Par contre si jamais ils vous trahisssent, il goutteront à ma colère.

\- Aucun risque que cela n'arrive. Le rassura Aurore. A au fait. Tenez je crois que je n'en ai plus besoins.

Aurore tendit la carte à Naga qui la prit dans sa main. Puis prenant par surprise le serpent, elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, enfin le peut qu'elle put à cause de sa taille. Étonner, il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras glissant quelque chose dans sa poche très discrètement. Rompant l'étreinte, elle annonça :

\- Merci pour tout. J'espère qu'un jour on se reverra.

\- Un jour peut être. Mais peut être que tu croiseras quelqu'un d'autre de plus important en chemin.

\- Je l'espère.

Puis elle rejoignit Kidd qui regarda Deuce et Hunt.

\- Bon, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent.

\- En effet. Ajouta Hunt. Ce fut un plaisirs de naviguer avec vous capitaine.

\- Pareil pour moi.

\- Vous restez peut être ici mais vous saurez toujours des Kidd's et en tant que tel je vous ordonne de protéger avec l'aide de la momie ici derrière cette île et ses occupent comprit ?

\- A vos ordres capitaine !

\- Bouh bouh ! Tu vas trop me manquer Deuce ! Pleurnicha Ruik en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Ah mais lâche moi tu veux ! Rouspéta Deuce.

\- Bouh bouh ! Riri, Fifi et Loulou vont aussi me manquer !

\- Ruik ! Lâche moi où tu vas le regretter ! Menaça le jeune homme.

\- Viens par là le pleurnichard ! Ordonna Kidd en prenant Ruik par l'oreille. Va aider Killer a prendre les sacs au lieu de pleurer comme une madeleine, ont se casse d'ici.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe, oui capitaine ! Grimaça Ruik.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Aller bon courage à vous tous. Les encouragea Aurore avant de suivre le reste du groupe.

Le trio repartirent vers la direction du navire en emportant trois sac pleins de trésors. Lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord un membre de l'équipage demanda où était passé Deuce et Hunt. Kidd leur répondit avant d'ordonner à Killer d'aller chercher quelque chose. Pendant que le second s'éclipsait des cris de protestations se firent entendre.

\- Pourquoi ils doivent rester sur cette île capitaine ?

\- C'est vrai ça !

\- Fermer à les gars ! Tonna Ruik les larmes aux yeux. Ils ont trouver l'amour et...bouh bouh bouh...

\- C'est pas bientôt finit ces pleurnicheries Ruik ! Clama Kidd. Si Deuce et Hunt sont resté c'est parce qu'ils sont tombés amoureux c'est vrai mais aussi parce que j'ai réclamer cette île comme étant mienne.

\- Hein ? Clamèrent les membres de l'équipage.

A ce moment là, Killer revint sur le pont en donna un objet qui donna à Kidd. Celui-ci le déplia pour le monter à ces membres d'équipage.

\- Et oui les gars ! J'ai revendiquer cette île. Désormais elle et le clan de serpents font partis des notre ! Ce sont des Kidd's maintenant et Deuce et Hunt reste là - bas pour nous représenter. La moindre racaille qui fera du grabuge ici aura à faire à moi ! Maintenant nous comptons des serpents dans notre équipage ! Clama Kidd en dépliant le drapeau avec le jolly rogger.

Comprenant tout, l'équipage clama haut et fort son approbation avant que Kidd et certains gars n'aille installer le drapeau à la vue de tous. Étant resté à bord, Aurore mit ses mains dans les poches en attendant Kidd. Sentant quelque chose, elle retira un petit paquet de l'une de ses poches. L'ouvrant elle découvrit un mot fait par Naga :

« _Aurore,_

 _Avant de partir de notre île, Steel avait fabriqué un bijoux qui serait destiner à son descendant qui poserait les pieds sur notre île. Il m'a dit que je devais lui donner ce bijoux si et seulement si, il serait « complet ». Lorsque je lui ait demander pourquoi, il m'a répondu que cela signifiait qu'il aurait débloquer ses pouvoirs de lion de rouge. En te voyant combattre Zek j'ai comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce bijoux te reviens de droit, cela te rappellera notre île puisque lors de sa fabrication, Steel avait insister à ce que je mette mon sang mélanger avec le sien. Sache que le métal qui le compose vient des écailles de Steel et que la gravure avait été faite avec ses griffes. Il m'a dit que pour la faire apparaître tu n'avais qu'a passer ton doigt avec du sang dessus. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit mais je pense que ce bijoux pourrait peut être t'aider à le retrouver le moment venu. Prenez soins de vous le gamin et toi._

 _Naga_ »

Refermant le mot, la jeune femme découvrit le bijoux qui était une bague en acier au reflet vert et bronze au soleil ce qui était étrange. Se mordant le doigt pour le faire saigner, elle le passa à l'intérieur. Comme pour la bague marquer « VALAR MORGHULIS » quelque chose apparut et ce mot c'était : REPEL. Le mot que Kidd et elle utilisait pour leur attaque. Souriant, elle savait où ce bijoux finirait : autour de son cou. Lorsque Kidd remonta à bord, il la vit sourire.

\- Qu'es ce qui te fait sourire ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle lui tendit le morceau de papier pour qu'il puisse le lire. Une fois qu'il eut finit, elle lui montra la bague pour qu'il l'examine attentivement avant de le lui rendre.

\- Tu crois que cela t'indiquera où se trouve Steel ?

\- Qui sait ? En attendant, si on reprenait la mer ?

\- De suite !

Kidd ordonna de lever l'ancre immédiatement tandis qu'Aurore s'accouda à la rambarde pour mieux observer l'île qui disparaissait et voir le drapeau flotter au gré du vent. Elle avait maintenant deux but : faire de Kidd le roi des pirates et trouver Steel son ancêtre lion rouge.

 _Flash Back_

 _Steel était assis sur un rebord près du bassin entrain d'enlever avec ses griffes certaines de ses écailles. Le procédé lui fit mal mais de toute façon, celles qui manquaient repousseront. Une fois qu'il eut le bon nombre, il attendit que sa peau reformes les écailles perdues. Concentré sur sa tâche, il n'entendit pas venir Naga. Le Snakilis était intrigué par ce que le lion rouge faisait et avait décider de venir le voir._

 _\- Je peux ssssavoir ccce que tu fabriques lion rouge ?_

 _\- Je prépare un bijoux snakilis. Répondit Steel en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Un bijoux ?_

 _\- Ouais. Une bague pour celui ou celle qui viendra ici. D'ailleurs peut me tendre ta main s'il te plaît._

 _\- Qu'esss ccce que tu prépares encore ?_

 _\- Je veux juste un peu de ton sang c'est tout._

 _\- Et puis quoi encore ?_

 _\- Hey, je t'ai fait des pièges pour protéger ton clan. Un peu de sang ne te fera pas de mal. Aller fait pas ta chochotte._

 _\- Grrr ! Cccce que tu peux être énervant !_

 _Naga se coupa la paume avec sa griffe avant de la tendre vers la main tendu de Steel. Une fois qu'il eu tout le sang qu'il voulait, le mécanicus referma la main afin de se concentrer. Naga put alors l'observé et fut assez fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Au bout de vingt minutes, Steel ouvrit la main afin d'examiner la bague qui s'y trouvait. La tenant devant lui, il se mit à graver quelque chose dans le métal avant de se mordre le doigt jusqu'au sang pour ensuite le passer sur la gravure. Par magie celle-ci disparut. Examinant une dernière fois son œuvre, il se tourna vers Nage pour la lui lancer._

 _\- Attrape !_

 _\- Je peux sssssavoir pourquoi tu me la donnes ?_

 _\- Quand mon descendant viendra ici, tu la lui donneras. Seulement et seulement, il est complet._

 _\- Comment çççça « complet » ?_

 _\- Si tu vois qu'il use de ses pouvoirs de lion rouge tu lui donnera la bague._

 _\- Dis moi pourquoi tu as fait ccce bijoux ?_

 _\- Mon sang l'imprègne ainsi que mes écailles, qui sait cela pourrait lui servir pour le retrouver. Sur ceux je dit au revoir le serpent._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

 **N/A : Attendez ! Attendez une minute (recompte les pages avant de s'exclamer) 63 pages ! Incroyable ! Jamais j'ai autant écris ! Je dois tous vous remercier parce que c'est grâce à vous cher lecteur/lectrices que ce chapitre à vu le jours. Vos ressentiments sur tout ça ? Faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de révélations. Sur ceux à la prochaine !**


	19. Chapter 19

_N/A : Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018 ! Voici le chapitre 18 que vous attendiez tant. Je tient à vous dire que l'on se rapproche doucement vers la fin de cette fic. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

 _Lena D Emma : Merci pour ta review. Contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre pleins de rebondissements et de révélations._

 _Liliheaity : Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisirs. Contente que tu ai aimé le « Fifi, Riri et Loulou », faut dire que je me suis fait plaisirs en écrivant cela._

 _Natsumi Ushiwa-Dragnir : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorites »_

 _Charlottenoem : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _Wissem Wiwi : J'espère que cette suite te plaira et encore merci d'avoir patienter._

 _Chuifati20 : Merci d'avis ma fic dans tes « follows » et tes « favoris » et de m'avoir mit dans tes « follows and favorits authors »._

 _Merry Archer : Contente que tu adores ma fic. Ta review ma fait extrêmement plaisirs._

 _Je tiens à remercier aussi ceux qui ont adorer ma fic sur Doflamingo « La louve guerrière et le flamant rose ». Cette petite fic n'était pas facile à écrire mais j'étais contente qu'elle vous ai plus._

Chapitre 18

Dès que le navire des Kidd's eut reprit la mer, Aurore resta un moment sur le pont à observé l'horizon accoudé à la rambarde. D'un geste absent, elle triturait la bague que Naga lui avait glissé dans la poche. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts s'amusant à regarder les différentes nuances qui apparaissait via les rayons du soleil. La rangeant dans sa poche, la jeune femme se retourna pour ensuite regarder son capitaine qui avait les bras croisé sur son torse. Ses cheveux étaient encore aplatis et son manteau dégoulinait sur le pont. Elle se demanda comment, il faisait pour ne pas frissonner de froid. Elle se doutait qu'il se retenait, fierté de pirate oblige.

Se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans le repère de Naga, elle décida de le ramener dans leur cabine afin qu'il se change mais aussi pour qu'ils se retrouve un peu en tête à tête après leur aventure sur cette île. Kidd restait stoïque malgré le fait qu'il avait mais alors vraiment froid ! Tous ses vêtements étaient trempés grâce à l'intervention de sa petite amie ainsi que Mesna et Naya. Quand il avait reçut l'eau sur lui, il avait d'abord été surpris et fut sidéré lorsqu'en tournant la tête dans la direction où venait de l'eau, il vit Aurore tenir un sceau tout en affichant un sourire digne de lui. Y' avait pas à dire cette jeune femme était parfaite pour lui.

En voyant la jeune femme approcher de lui, il attendit avant qu'elle ne parle :

\- On rentre dans la cabine ? Je commence à avoir froid.

\- Allons s'y.

Sans plus attendre, il décroisa les bras avant d'en mettre un sur ses épaules avant de la traîner vers l'intérieur du navire. Une fois devant la porte de leur cabine, Kidd l'ouvrit avant de s'y engouffrer. Durant leur trajet, il avait laisser une traîner de goutte d'eau ce qui avait fait sourire la jeune femme. Suivant son capitaine, elle entra pour ensuite refermer la porte avant de se retourner pour se prendre en pleine face le manteau de plume de son petit ami. Du au fait qu'il était plein d'eau, elle se retrouva un moment plaquer contre la porte avant de retirer le vêtement qui l'avait mouillée sur le devant. Le posant sur une table, elle enleva ses nouvelles lunettes de soudure pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Pendant ce temps, Kidd se dirigeait vers la salle de bain tout en enlevant ses vêtements mouillés qu'il jeta au sol. Au moment, où il enlevait sa ceinture dorsale, il entendit derrière lui :

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour le sceau d'eau froide ?

\- A-t-on avis ? Lança Kidd. A cause de ta « farce », je suis tout trempé !

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'envoyer ton manteau qui est devenu lourd à cause de l'eau. Hey !

Kidd venait de lui envoyer sa ceinture au visage avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme pour lui dire :

\- Essors le pendant que je vais me réchauffer.

\- Je suis pas ta bonniche. Grommela Aurore en retirant la ceinture de son visage.

\- J'en ais rien à foutre ! Balança Kidd en entrant dans la salle de bain. C'est tout ce que tu récoltes petite diablesse !

BAM !

Kidd venait de refermer la porte de la salle de bain avec violence. Cela voulait dire qu'il était énervé contre elle à cause de sa « blague ». Poussant un soupir las, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit : essorer son manteau à plume ! Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, qu'elle réussit à le rendre plus ou moins sec. S'essuyant le front avec son bandana, Aurore fit une pause en s'asseyant sur le lit avant de reporter son regard sur la porte de la salle de bain. Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que son capitaine était dedans. Elle se demandait ce qui le retardait à ce point.

\- Ne me dite pas qu'il c'est endormit dans la baignoire tout de même ?

Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour ensuite l'ouvrir doucement au cas où il lui jetterais de nouveau quelque chose au visage. Attendant quelques secondes, elle ouvrit complètement la porte pour y passer la tête à la recherche de Kidd. Elle le trouva avant d'entrer complètement en poussant un soupir las. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait devant elle.

\- J'y crois pas ! Le grand Eustass Captain Kidd, un pirate de la génération terrible, une terreur, un être sanguinaire selon la presse, est en train de dormir comme un bébé dans son bain ! Marmonna Aurore qui était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire devant la scène irréaliste. Si on m'avait dit que je verrais cela un jour, j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne.

En effet, Kidd était entrain de dormir paisiblement dans la baignoire, les bras ballant de chaque côté de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle de bain en ayant claquer violemment la porte, il avait ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude pour son bain. Pendant que l'eau coulait, il avait entreprit d'enlever ce qui restait de ses vêtements à savoir ses bottes, sa ceinture bleu, son pantalon et ses lunettes de soudure qu'il jeta sur le tas avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux mouillés comme le faisait Aurore. Une fois l'eau à la bonne hauteur, il s'y installa en poussant un soupir de bien être.

\- Ah ! Bon sang ce que cela fait du bien un peu de chaleur.

Il en profita pour se détendre, se passer de l'eau dans ses cheveux avant de s'appuyer contre le rebord, les bras ballant de chaque côté de la baignoire. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux se fermèrent naturellement au point qu'il s'endormit sans qu'il sans rende compte. C'est comme cela qu' Aurore le trouva sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Restant quelques minutes à observé l'homme qu'elle aimait, la jeune femme s'avança doucement vers la baignoire sans faire le moindre bruit pour éviter de réveiller Kidd. Une fois devant la baignoire, elle s'assit sur le rebord tout en continuant de l'observé en train de dormir. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, elle eut un geste téméraire quoiqu'un peu hésitant au début. Une mèche de cheveux roux barrais le front de Kidd, levant sa main gauche, elle l'approcha de la tête avant de s'arrêter un moment guettant ses réactions. Continuant, elle remit la mèche de cheveux à sa place avant de lui caresser la joue de façon intime laissant un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne ramène sa main vers elle. Toujours en train de l'observé, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que devant elle se tenait le pirate le plus cruel faisant partit d'une génération dite « terrible ».

En le voyant ainsi, on ne pourrait pas croire cela.

\- Il ressemble tellement à un ange comme ça. Murmura la jeune femme.

Décidant qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse seule, elle allait partir mais dans un dernier geste de courage, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de se lever pour partir. Seulement à peine avait elle eu le temps de se lever qu'elle sentit une main lui agripper le poignet gauche. Tournant la tête, elle vit Kidd, les yeux ouvert qui la regardait d'un air sérieux. Aurore se demanda s'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit il y a quelques minutes. Déstabiliser par ce regard, elle dit :

\- Kidd ? Tu as entendu...ce que...j'ai dit ?

Pour toute réponse, Kidd tira sur le poignet de la jeune femme pour la faire basculer vers lui. Aurore essaya de résister mais ce fut vain. Perdant l'équilibre, elle tomba sur le torse de son capitaine, ses lèvres joignant celles carmin de celui-ci. Pour autant, elle se raccrocha aux épaules solides de Kidd pour ne pas atterrir complètement dans la baignoire. Kidd quand à lui tenait fermement les épaules frêles de la jeune femme. Dès que ses lèvres eut rejoint les siennes, ce fut parfait.

\- Hum que c'est bon de sentir ses lèvres. Pensa Kidd.

Menant le baiser, il ferma un moment les yeux pour savourer l'instant présent. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa faire, appréciant elle aussi cet instant. Faisant le contour avec sa langue, le pirate quémanda l'accès à sa partenaire ce qu'elle lui accorda sans hésiter. Leur deux langues se mêlèrent comme deux danseurs faisant du tango. Bien sur, ayant l'habitude, ce fut celle du capitaine qui mena la danse. Aurore ne s'en offusqua pas du tout. Par manque d'air, elle brisa le baiser au grand désarroi de son partenaire qui afficha une mine boudeuse. Lui caressant les cheveux, elle plongea son regard vairon dans celui de l'homme qui faisait frissonner son cœur. Pour autant, elle du quand même demander :

\- C'était pour quelle raison ce baiser ?

\- Pour te punir de m'avoir traiter « d'ange ».

\- Drôle de punition. Et puis excuse moi mais endormit comme tu l'étais tu ressemblais vraiment à un ange.

\- Très drôle. Railla Kidd.

\- J'ai essorer ton manteau. Donc maintenant tu pourrais me lâcher ?

\- Hum...Feignit de réfléchir Kidd. Non. Maintenant que je t'ai avec moi, tu vas partager mon bain.

\- N'y compte pas le ferrailleur !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Dois je te rappeler que tu m'a balancer de l'eau froide et que j'ai grelotter pendant un petit moment ?

\- Tu allais te battre avec Naga. Lui rappela-t-elle. Je me devais d'intervenir avant que cela ne tourne mal.

\- Tu aurai pu choisir une autre manière de t'y prendre que de l'eau froide.

\- Laquelle ? Mes poings ? Ne sachant pas contrôler ma force, il y aurait eu de grande chance que je te blesse voir pire. Le sermonna Aurore. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais comme même inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu t'inquiétait donc pour moi ?

\- Ben oui. Après tout tu es mon petit ami.

\- Redis le !

\- Quoi ? « Petit ami » ?

\- Hum j'adore quand tu le prononce. Ronronna presque Kidd en lui touchant les lèvres.

\- Foutu ferrailleur. Marmonna Aurore subjugué.

\- Un ferrailleur que tu aimes petite louve.

\- Hum oui...

\- Viens un peu par ici...

PLOUF !

Ne sachant pas comment, Kidd se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Refaisant surface en crachant et en jurant, il s'essuya les yeux pour voir Aurore se tenir près de la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, le narguant.

\- Je te laisse finir ton bain. A plus !

\- Reviens ici tout de...

CLACK !

\- Rhaaa !

Kidd donna un coup de poing rageur dans l'eau avant de s'allonger de nouveau contre le rebord en regardant le plafond tout en marmonnant.

\- Petite diablesse va ! Tu me le paieras.

Sachant très bien qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir plonger la tête sous l'eau, la jeune femme préféra sortir de la cabine pour rejoindre ses deux amis à quatre pattes. Entrant dans la cabine, elle fut accueilli par Silver qui avait relever la tête se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Fermant la porte, elle se dirigea vers lui afin de s'agenouiller pour ensuite lui grattouiller la tête.

\- Salut mon grand. Ah ! si tu savais comme ces révélations m'ont tuer. Jamais je ne me serais douter de tout cela à ton sujet. Dire que toi aussi tu es une sorte de descendants de ces fameux lions rouge.

\- « Cela t'étonne ? »

Aurore recula d'un bond pour se retrouver sur les fesses en entendant la voix de Silver qui résonnait dans sa tête. Le loup quand à lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais afficha tout de même un air lupin devant sa réaction. Comprenant qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, elle pointa son index vers lui en disant :

\- Tu verras mon gaillard ! N'oublie pas que j'ai un moyen pour te faire ravaler ton sourire.

Silver comprit directement de quoi elle voulait parler. Le bain ! Grognant, il lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever pour ensuite se tourner afin de s'allonger montrant son postérieur à son amie. Voyant l'attitude de son loup, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

\- Très mature mon grand !

\- « Tu ne devrais pas l'asticoter de trop. »

\- Oh non ! Manquais plus que toi. Soupira Aurore en se tournant vers Max qui venait d'apparaître en version humaine. Qu'es ce que tu vas me dire ? Va s'y je t'écoute !

\- « Rien de spécial. Bien qu'à la place de balancer de l'eau sur Kidd je lui aurait filer un bon coup de poing en pleine face. »

\- Et risquer de le tuer ? Non merci. Autre chose Max !

\- « Oui. Tu veux bien me caresser la tête ? »

\- Tu rigoles là ?

\- « Ben quoi ? J'ai beau être un humain, je suis dans le corps d'un corbeau. Une petite caresse ne me ferais pas de mal. »

Aurore vit alors l'image de Max disparaître pour voir le corbeau qui la regardait comme pour dire « alors sa vient ? ». Poussant un soupir las, elle s'approcha du lit de plume pour ensuite tendre la main pour caresser la tête couverte de plume de Max. Celle-ci poussa alors un croassement de béatitude avant de s'allonger pour piquer un roupillon. Devant cette attitude, Aurore resta sans voix avant de lever les mains en l'air en soupirant :

\- Non mais je vous jure.

Se relevant, elle posa sa main sur la poignée avant de jeter un regard à Silver pour lui annoncer :

\- Toi, tu ne perd rien pour attendre.

Celui-ci leva la queue pour l'agiter de gauche à droite pour lui dire « mais oui mais oui ». Souriant malgré elle, la jeune femme sortie pour ensuite se diriger non pas vers sa cabine mais vers la salle d'entraînement. Une fois qu'elle fut dans sa salle, elle commença ses exercices d'échauffements. Quelques séries de pompes, du gainage ainsi que des étirements. D'habitudes à la fin de son échauffement, elle était un peu rincer mais là pas du tout. En fait c'était comme si son échauffement était de la gnognotte.

\- Cela doit être à cause de ma condition de mécanicus nouvellement acquise. Pensa-t-elle.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle se dirigea vers le sac qui lui servait de punching-ball avant de donner un coup...pour que son poing le traverse en un instant ! Sous le choc, elle retira son poing du punching-ball pour regarder les dégâts. Mettant ses mains devant elle, Aurore recula doucement en articulant :

\- Merde ! Merde ! Bon garde ton sang froide Aurore. Souffle un bon coup et tout ira bien.

Prenant quelques lames, elle décida d'en lancer quelques une sur les cibles pour se calmer un peu. Soufflant un bon coup, elle en lança une qui vient se figer non pas dans la cible mais dans le mur. En réalité, la lame avait traversé la cible avant d'atteindre le mur. Troublée, elle en lança une autre et obtient le même résulta. Prise de peur, elle lâcha le reste de lames sauf que quelque chose d'inattendu se produit alors. Au lieu de tomber au sol, les lames restèrent en lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que...

Au moment, où elle commença à prononcer sa phrase, les lames se dirigèrent vers elle. Aurore mit ses mains devant elle par réflexe comme pour se protéger. Ce geste envoya valser les armes dans le sens inverse avant quelles ne tombent. Retirant ses bras, elle poussa un soupir seulement, des cliquetis se firent entendre dans la pièce mais aussi à côté ainsi qu'une sorte de grésillement. Baissant la tête, elle vit sur ses mains des éclaires violets et rouge apparaître. Levant doucement les mains vers son visage, Aurore commença à paniquer grandement surtout lorsque le bruit de cliquetis s'intensifia. Tournant la tête, elle vit ses armes bouger dangereusement ainsi que la porte de sa salle faire du bruit comme si on la défonçait. Comprenant vite la situation, elle cria de tout son soul :

\- KIDD !

Kidd qui était entrain de se sécher les cheveux après avoir remit ses vêtements entendit le cri de la jeune femme ainsi que de nombreux autres bruits comme un énorme brouhaha et de bruit de métal que l'on jetait au sol.

\- Mais qu'es ce que...

Jetant la serviette au sol, il courut ouvrant en grand la porte assez violemment avant de se précipité vers la salle d'entraînement. Ouvrant les portes en grand, il se figea sur place en découvrant ce qu'il y avait derrière. Tous ce qui était métallique : armes, fusil et autres voletaient autour d'Aurore qui avait les mains levé au dessus de sa tête avec des éclairs au bout des doigts. Entre l'espace de ses bras, elle put voir Kidd se tenir sur le pas de la porte, d'un regard imbibée de larme, elle le supplia :

\- Kidd ! Aide moi ! J'arrive pas à faire que cela s'arrête !

\- Bon sang !

D'un geste de la main, il invoqua son pouvoir de son fruit du démon. D'une voix forte, il cria :

\- REPEL !

En a peine quelques secondes, tous ce qui voletaient autour de la jeune femme tomba par terre avec un fracas assourdissant. Encore sous le choc, elle resta sur place. Kidd quand à lui se précipita vers elle en lui prenant les épaules. La secouant, il essaya de la faire sortir de sa torpeur :

\- Aurore ! Aurore ! Aurore !

\- Kidd...

La jeune femme fondit en larme contre le torse de son capitaine qui referma les bras autour d'elle. Lui caressant le dos, il dut quand même lui demander :

\- Que c'est il passer ?

\- Je voulais m'entraîner. Seulement, ma force est beaucoup...grande qu'un humain normal et puis...tout à coup, des éclaires rouge et violet sont apparus au niveau de mes mains et...Oh Kidd ! J'arrivais pas du tout à contrôler ce capharnaüm !

\- Je l'avais remarquer. Souligna Kidd.

S'éloignant du torse de son capitaine, elle lui tourna le dos pour regarder l'état de la salle. C'était un vrai champ de bataille. La jeune femme réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts mais aussi ce qui pourrait se passer plus tard.

\- C'est une catastrophe !

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu là ! Railla Kidd.

\- Je ne parle pas de cela Kidd. Rouspéta la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui. Je parlais de moi.

\- De toi ?

\- Réfléchie donc un peu le ferrailleur. Si je ne contrôle pas ma force ni mon pouvoir de magnétisme je risquerais de faire du mal à l'équipage, à toi et pire couler le bateau sans le vouloir.

\- Je ne te crois pas capable de faire cela Aurore.

\- Je vois que tu ne me crois pas. Conclut la jeune femme. Dans ce cas regarde bien.

Aurore se dirigea vers un sac de pushing-ball encore intact et donna un simple coup dedans. Kidd la regarda faire avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il vit le poing de la jeune femme passer à travers le tissu et le rembourrage qui composait le sac comme si de rien n'était. Retirant le poing, elle mit ses bras le long du corps avant de baisser la tête.

\- Tu vois où je veux en venir maintenant le ferrailleur ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien dans le navire et il coulerais très vite à pic. Idem avec le pouvoir qui fait de moi une mécanicus.

Kidd se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas penser au fait qu'elle pourrait être un danger sans le vouloir alors qu'il voyait en elle un membre d'équipage. Il fallait très vite remédier à cela avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. En ce qui concernait son pouvoir, il pouvait l'aider ayant manger le fruit du démon adéquat mais en ce qui concernait sa force et sa transformation, il était largué. De plus, rien n'indiquait qu'ils trouveraient ce fameux lion rouge dénommé Steel. Le plus urgent était de trouver un endroit calme sans habitation pour qu'elle puisse contrôler son pouvoir du magnétisme et si elle arrivait, Kidd pensa que cela pourrait jouer sur sa force.

\- Bon écoute moi. Dans l'immédiat je ne peut t'aider que pour une seule chose, t'apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir du magnétisme.

\- Et pour ma force ?

\- A moins de trouver un lion rouge -ce qui ne vas pas être le cas-, il faudra que tu apprennes par toi même à te contrôler.

\- Autant dire que cela n'est pas gagner. Soupira Aurore

\- Certes. Conclut Kidd. Cependant, j'ai bon espoir que si tu parviens à contrôler ton pouvoir, tu arriveras à le faire avec ta force et ta transformation.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Aurore, fais moi confiance. Tonna Kidd.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance Kidd. Gronda la jeune femme. C'est juste que j'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un voir même te blesser.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela arriveras. Je vais sur le pont retrouver Killer toi pendant ce temps là range moi ce bordel. Délicatement !

\- Sa va c'est bon. Pas la peine de le préciser. Rouspéta Aurore.

\- Tu as trente minutes pour le faire cependant.

\- Que...Eh mais ce n'est pas juste !

\- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te faire cette fleur tout de même ? Aller au boulot ! Ordonna Kidd.

\- Grrr !

\- Grogne autant que tu veux mais fait ce que je te dit.

\- A vos ordres capitaine. Ironisa-t-elle.

Une fois Kidd partit, elle se permit de donner un coup de poing dans le mur laissant un impact bien visible. Retirant doucement sa main en respirant, elle essaya de se calmer. La jeune femme réussit avant de pester :

\- Non mais je vous jure. Il me prend vraiment pour sa bonniche. D'abord le manteau maintenant çà !

A peine eut elle finit sa phrase que des lames vinrent se planter dans la porte. En voyant cela, elle déglutit péniblement avant de regarder ses mains. Heureusement pas d'éclairs.

\- Ouf !

Seulement, d'autres lames vinrent se figer dans le mur un peu au hasard faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Bon O.K. Restons calme !

TCHONG ! TCHONG ! TCHONG !

\- Ah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais faire s'y a chaque fois une lame vint se planter au hasard ! Soupira la jeune femme.

Ce qui aurait du lui prendre quelques minutes lut prit pratiquement une heure sans qu'elle se rende compte que deux hommes l'avaient regardé faire. Quand Kidd était sortit de la salle, il avait fait un crochet via sa cabine récupérer ses lunettes et son manteau pour ensuite aller trouver Killer. Une fois que cela fut fait, le supernova lui exposa la situation. Il espérait que son second pourrait lui donner un petit coup de main. Seulement, une énorme tuile vint ruiner sa bonne humeur.

\- Kidd. Commença doucement Killer. La prochaine île est à trois semaine de navigation.

\- Hein ?

Cela n'était pas bon mais alors pas bon du tout ! Si Aurore ne maîtrisait pas son pouvoir et sa force leur voyage allait virer à la catastrophe. Se passant la main sur le visage pour se calmer, Kidd n'entendit pas ce que lui dit Killer.

\- Tu peux répéter là ?

\- Je te disait que la pleine lune approche en plus. Et pas n'importe laquelle Kidd, celle du Chasseur.

\- Et alors ?

\- Dois je te rappeler que notre chère Aurore à du sang de loup qui coule dans ses veines ? Qui sait ce que cette astre peut faire sur son comportement.

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu Killer. Bougonna Kidd.

\- On va que tu n'a jamais observé Silver lors de cette fameuse nuit lorsque cette lune est apparut.

\- Comment ça ? Explique toi.

\- Cela c'est passé peu de temps après leur arriver dans notre équipage. Cette fameuse nuit, j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis aller voir. La lune irradiait le pont. Soudain j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit. Tournant la tête, j'ai vu Silver en plein dans les rayons, ses plaques couvertes de sang frais.

\- Et alors ? Il avait du aller chasser. Railla Kidd.

\- Si ce n'était que ça.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a attaquer ?

\- Non mais ce n'est pas passer loin je dirais. Il à lever la tête d'un coup, babine retrousser vers moi. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre crois moi, il l'aurait tué sans aucun état d'âme. En plus, j'avais l'impression que ses plaques brillaient sous la lune et ses yeux étaient plus féroces, plus prédateur.

\- Tu as du te faire des idées Killer. Mais bon, j'ai toujours suivit tes impressions donc je ferais attention. Pour l'instant nous devons régler ce problème de pouvoir.

\- Le seul qui puisse l'aider c'est toi capitaine.

\- Tch ! J'aurais aimé le faire dans un endroit isolé et calme. Sur le navire cela semble risqué.

\- Dois je te rappeler que tu n'en menais pas large quand tu as commencé avec ton pouvoir toi aussi ?

\- Inutile de me le rappeler. Grommela Kidd.

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil, fait le dans la salle d'entraînement avec Silver. Le loup possède un pouvoir similaire au tien et donc sera une sorte de filet de secoure au cas où la séance déraperait.

\- Tu as raison comme toujours. Bon, je vais voir si elle a finit de nettoyer la salle.

\- Oui va...Attend une minute Kidd. L'interpella Killer. Tu l'a laisser seule dans la salle d'entraînement ?

\- Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Kidd ! Le réprimanda Killer. Aurait tu oublier notre conversation ? Elle ne sait pas manipuler son pouvoir !

\- Je le sais cré...

Kidd venait de percuter ce que Killer essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la salle en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'énormes catastrophe. Une fois dans la salle, ils virent la jeune femme essayer de ranger sans se faire planter par-ci par-là par une lame. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle s'essuya le front en soufflant pour se retourner et de voir qu'elle avait été observé par Kidd et Killer. Mettant ses mais surs hanches, elle demanda :

\- Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps vous êtes là vous deux ?

\- Peu importe. Trancha Kidd.

\- Commença « peu importe », tu aurais pu me donner un coup de main en me voyant en difficulté. Mais non il a fallut que tu regarde comme toujours.

\- Aurore...

\- Franchement Kidd ! Il y a des fois où...

\- _Aurore_ ! Tonna Kidd.

\- Quoi ?

Des lames vinrent alors se décrocher du mur pour se diriger vers la jeune femme qui paniqua. Heureusement Kidd intervient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une fois les lames bien arrêter, elle regarda son capitaine qui affichait une mine sérieuse.

\- Je crois que nous avons du pain sur la planche tous les deux. Annonça Kidd en laissant tomber les lames à terre.

\- Mais...comment...

\- Ta colère. Exposa Killer. Dès que tu as commencer à engueuler Kidd, les lames ont bouger.

\- Oh merde !

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Première leçon : apprendre à maîtriser tes sauts d'humeur. L'informa Kidd.

\- Cela ne vas pas être une mince affaire.

\- Certes mais je serais là pour t'aider. Entraînement demain à la première heure dans la salle avec le molosse. J'ai pas envie que tu troue mon navire.

\- Comprit.

\- Bien. Maintenant retourne dans la cabine et essaie de te calmer.

Sans un mot, elle partit hors de la salle laissant les deux hommes seuls. Voyant Killer croisé les bras sur son torse, Kidd leva l'index pour lui signaler :

\- Pas un mot comprit !

Le second décroisa les bras comme pour dire « comme tu veux. » avant de s'en aller de la pièce. Le soir venu, lorsqu'il rejoignit la jeune femme dans leur cabine, il la trouva assise sur le lit, portant l'un de ses t-shirt en train de triturer la bague attacher à un cordon autour de son cou. De suite le pirate vit que quelque chose n'allait pas car dans son autre main, elle regardait son loup celtique que son maître d'arme lui avait donner avant qu'elle ne parte à l'aventure.

S'approchant doucement, il se mit derrière elle pour ensuite poser une main sur son épaule et son menton au dessus de sa tête. Kidd vit que cela la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Ramenant sa main plus haut, il lui caressa les cheveux en disant :

\- Qu'es ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu ment très mal ! Allez tu peux au moins me le dire à moins que tu ne préfères que je te « torture » pour que tu puisse cracher le morceau.

Aurore savait très bien de quelle genre de « torture » son capitaine parlait. Cela la fit sourire un peu, la déridant de ses pensées moroses. Ce calant contre le torse de son capitaine, elle ferma les yeux savourant ses doigts dans ses cheveux court. La jeune femme faillit à un moment s'endormir sauf qu'elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Kidd sur elle. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se décala pour que son regard soit devant lui :

\- D'accord, je vais tout te dire. A la condition que tu continue de me caresser les cheveux.

\- Oh ! Le louveteau à besoins de caresse ? Ironisa Kidd avec son fameux sourire de canaille.

\- Crétin de ferrailleur ! Lança Aurore en lui donna une tape sur le torse avant de se repositionner.

\- Ha ha ha ha !

Pour autant, Kidd accéda à sa requête une fois qu'elle fut bien installer. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en s'attardant quelque fois sur les mèches qu'il tirait pour s'amuser. Le pirate crut même à un moment entendre la jeune femme pousser une sorte de ronronnement ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Une fois que Kidd eut repris ses caresses dans ses cheveux, Aurore se sentit apaiser qu'elle put dire ce qui la tracassait :

\- Ce qui me tracasse le ferrailleur c'est que j'ai peur pour demain.

\- Peur ? S'étouffa presque Kidd.

\- Oui. J'ai peur de faire couler le navire, de te voir couler pour ne plus jamais revenir...de me retrouver seule...

\- Hum.

Kidd ne dit rien la comprenant un peu. Il avait perdu la personne à qui il tenait le plus et il avait faillit la perdre elle. Le pirate pouvait comprendre ce sentiment mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qui la tracassait.

\- Je sens qu'il y a autre chose non ?

\- Ouais. C'est le fait que mon maître m'ait donner ce collier. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi le loup ? Cela aurait put être autre chose. Certes c'était l'animal que j'adorais mais, je sais pas...Une drôle d'impression comme si il savait que...

\- Bon OK stop ! L'interrompit Kidd. Tu es en train d'imaginer n'importe quoi.

\- Comme ça n'importe quoi ? S'emporta la jeune femme. Je te signale que c'est toi qui voulait savoir et...Whaou ! Hé ! Tu peut prévenir lorsque tu t'en va le ferrailleur !

Kidd en avait profiter pour s'enlever faisant tomber la jeune femme sur le dos. Quittant le lit, il commença à se déshabiller pour se coucher. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le sentir le regard brûlant de la jeune femme qui ne devait pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Une fois nue, il se dirigea vers le lit pour s'y installer convenablement. La jeune femme se plaça immédiatement dans son giron, la tête sur son torse avant de s'endormir. Kidd quand à lui posa son bras droit sur ses épaules frêles avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Aurore était stressée à un tel point qu'elle ne mangea pas grand chose au petit déjeuner. Suivant ensuite Kidd, elle entra dans la salle d'entraînement, Silver couché dans un coin, observant la scène. Bien qu'elle soit contente que loup soit là, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être anxieuse.

\- « Tous va bien. Je serais là en cas de problème ».

Bien qu'elle est du mal à se familiarisé encore avec le fait que Silver pouvait lu parler, ses paroles la rassurèrent un peu. A un moment Kidd se tourna vers elle paume en avant. Devant ce geste elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Donne moi ton poignard.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle gardait toujours sur elle son poignard un peu comme un porte bonheur. Levant les yeux aux ciels, Kidd repris :

\- Donne le moi pour que l'on puisse commencer l'entraînement.

Affichant une mine boudeuse, elle le prit pour le tendre à Kidd qui recula avant de s'asseoir par terre avant de l'inciter à faire de même. Une fois tous les deux assis au sol, il pointa la lame sur elle.

\- On va commencer par un truc simple.

Posant l'arme au sol, pointe devant lui, il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Fais tourner la lame vers toi.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Fais tourner la lame vers toi ! Insista Kidd.

Poussant un soupir, elle essaya pendant plusieurs minutes mais n'y arriva pas. A ubout d'un moment, elle poussa un soupir rageur.

\- J'y arrive pas !

\- Continue !

\- Mais puisque je te dit que je n'y arrive pas !

\- Continue !

\- Va te faire foutre Kidd !

(bruit de lame raclant le sol)

\- Que...

\- Tu vois que tu y arrives ! Railla Kidd. Maintenant, écoute moi ! Ton pouvoir est comme le mien, tout ce qui contient du métal, tu peux le manipuler selon tes humeurs. Si tu es en colère, les armes se dirigeront vers toi mais tu peux les renvoyer vers tes ennemies. Si tu es calme, ses armes deviendront une extension de toi.

\- Je comprend.

\- Bien. Quand tu as vu ces éclairs au bout de tes doigts qu'as tu ressentis ?

\- Rien. Enfin...J'avais pas mal c'était comme si cela faisait partit de moi. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ces éclairs sont ton pouvoir, font parti de toi. C'est un peu comme...

\- Mon âme...

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais c'est comme mon âme. Ces éclairs, c'est comme c'était une partie de moi.

\- Mouais, j'allais dire autre chose mais bon...je suis pas dans ta tête. Répondit Kidd.

\- Encore heureux le ferrailleur !

\- Passons...Maintenant je veux que tu face de nouveau tourner ton couteau. Allez va s'y !

\- Kidd...

\- Va s'y !

\- Bon très bien !

Levant la main gauche, Aurore se concentra pour faire tourner l'arme. Elle eut du mal si bien qu'elle faillit encore baisser les bras. Seulement le regard noir que lui lança Kidd l'en dissuada. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme réussit à faire tourner la lame de gauche à droite puis à la faire tourner comme l'aiguille d'une boussole. Relevant la tête, elle vit que Kidd était fière.

\- Bon maintenant passons à un autre exercice. Tu vas faire lever la lame.

\- Attend quoi ?

\- Regarde !

Kidd tendit la main devant lui et fit léviter la lame de quelques centimètre au dessus du sol avant de la reposer. La jeune femme fut impressionner par la maîtrise de son capitaine.

\- A toi maintenant !

Tendant la main, elle se concentra pour faire la même chose que son capitaine. Seulement elle avait beau ce concentrer la lame ne bougea pas d'un milimètre. Se concetrant encore plus, elle recommença, de la sueur commençais à perler sur son front. Toujours concentré, elle ne vit pas que quelque chose clochait dans la salle. Aurore pouvait sentir les éclairs au bout de sa paume, les sentirs se matérialiser. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à y arriver puisque l'arme commença à bouger. Seulement il n'y avait pas que son poignard qui bougeait. Concentré sur son effort, elle ne vit pas les autres armes commencer à bouger alors que Kidd oui. Sentant le denger, il essaya d'attirer l'attention de sa membre d'équipage.

\- Aurore...

\- J'y suis presque Kidd.

\- Aurore. Arrête ! Tout de suite !

\- J'y suis presque...

\- Aurore !

Ni une ni deux, la lame se souleva en faisant sourire la jeune femme qui sourit avant de se retrouver plaquer au sol par un torse puissant. Usant de son pouvoir, Kidd hurla :

\- Repel !

Toutes les armes qui avaient commencer à voler tombèrent sur le sol. Silver aussi avait utiliser son don pour en arrêter quelques unes. Une fois que le chaos fut maîtriser, Kidd put entendre la voix étouffer de la jeune qui lui ordonnait de se pousser car elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Se retirant, il put la voir lui jeter des éclairs.

\- Putain ! Mais qu'es ce qui t'a prit Kidd ?

\- Toi qu'es ce qui t'a prit ? Je t'ai demander de faire voler juste ton poignard pas toute les armes de la salle !

\- Quoi ? Mais...pourtant...

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour voir les armes éparpiller tout autour. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Quand elle c'était concentrée tout à l'heure c'était juste pour faire justement volé son poignard et pas les autres armes. Pourtant...Aurore se souvenait qu'elle devait fournir un immense effort...Si ça se trouve...

\- Sans le vouloir, ta concentration à dévié. Termina Kidd.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu te concentrais sur ton arme mais en même temps, inconsciemment tu as fait dévier ton pouvoir sur les autres armes présentes dans la pièce. Tch ! J'aurais du l'anticiper. Ragea Kidd en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. Tenta de la rassurer la jeune femme, le rouge aux joues.

\- Bien sur que si ! Après tout, il m'est arriver la même chose quand j'apprenais à me servir de mon propre pouvoir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Plus tard ! Pour le moment, il s'agit de toi.

Se levant, il fit le tour pour se mettre derrière Aurore les mains sur ses épaules. Se penchant, il lui dit :

\- On va recommencer une dernière fois.

\- Kidd...

\- Aie confiance. Cette fois je te guiderais !

Déglutissant, elle hocha tout de même la tête pour lui donner son avale. Lui levant la main gauche, il lui dit :

\- Bien. Maintenant concentre toi uniquement sur ton arme. Juste ton arme ! Fais le vide en toi et visualise juste ton arme. T'inquiète je serais juste là au cas où cela déraperait.

\- D'accord !

Prenant une inspiration, elle ferma les yeux pour ensuite faire le vide dans sa tête avant de ce concentrée. Elle essaya de visualiser son poignard et juste lui. Comme tout à l'heure, elle eut du mal mais c'était quand même différent. Derrière elle, la jeune femme pouvait sentir la présence rassurante de son capitaine qui lui murmurait des mots calmement et lui massait les épaules. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit de l'électricité au bout de ses doigts. Son pouvoir se manifestait de nouveau mais elle fit tout pour le contrôler car après tout, il faisait partit d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, confiante, elle murmura alors d'une voix assuré :

\- REPEL !

Le poignard se mit alors à se lever doucement du sol...avant de se figer brutalement au plafond ! En voyant cela, Aurore baissa la tête ainsi que le bras en murmurant un :

\- Merde !

\- C'est pas mal ! Réagit Kidd.

Seulement la jeune femme pouvait sentir qu'il se retenait de rire. Tournant la tête, elle lui lança un regard noir lourd de conséquence en disant :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Du tout !

\- De ton point de vu non. Mais du miens si !

\- Grrr !

\- Pas la peine de grogner ! Tu t'en ai pas trop mal tiré bien qu'il faudra que je t'apprenne à doser tes ordres pour éviter d'autres situations drôles.

Lui lâchant les épaules, il se leva pour ensuite décrocher le poignard avant de la tendre à la jeune femme qui se leva pour le ranger. Aurore vit alors Kidd utiliser son pouvoir pour ranger la salle. Pour autant une question la titillait.

\- Kidd ?

\- Hum ?

\- Dis moi...ton pouvoir...pour toi...cela a été dur de...

\- Le maîtriser ? Termina le pirate.

\- Oui.

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'étais un peu comme toi au début.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'avais du mal à contrôler mes émotions, ma concentration était foireuse et une fois j'ai vraiment pété un câble. Au point que j'ai failli...

\- Tuer quelqu'un ? Supposa la jeune femme.

\- Ouais.

Une fois que la salle fut nickel, Kidd lui dit que la séance était terminée et qu'il reprendrait l'entraînement demain. Aurore fut tout de même insatisfaite, elle voulait savoir plus sur cette histoire. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, elle réussit à mieux maîtriser son pouvoir sous le regard admiratif de Kidd. Oh bien sur, il eut des petit louper ! Killer en fut la victime bien malgré lui. Le pauvre ! En effet alors qu' Aurore était entrain de manipuler quatre lames en l'air avec son pouvoir pour ensuite venir les figer dans une cible sous le regard de Kidd, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Killer qui dit :

\- Kidd ! Il faut...

Tchong ! Tchong ! Tchong ! Tchong !

Le second n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva cloué au mur par les quatre lames. Suprise par Killer, la jeune femme avait tourner la tête dans sa direction seulement les armes avaient suivis le même chemin pour se planter dans ses vêtements sans le toucher. En voyant la scène, Aurore fut mortifier tandis que Kidd lui s'esclaffait comme un diable. Killer quand à lui lançait un regard noir -malgré le fait qu'il porte son casque- à son capitaine. La jeune femme quand à elle reprit vite ses esprits avant de se diriger vers le second pour enlever les poignards.

\- Désoler Killer. Tu m'a surprise et...

\- Ce n'est rien voyons.

Il disait cela d'un air désinvolte devant la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de foudroyer Kidd du regard. Celui-ci avait arrêter de rire et toisait son second avec un regard de canaille, bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler Killer ?

\- On a repérer un bateau pirate devant nous. Il semblerait qu'il face demi-tour.

\- Tch ! Encore des lâches qui une fois arriver dans le Nouveau Monde s'aperçoive des danger et préfère rebrousser chemin ! Cela à le don de m'énerver ! Jura Kidd.

\- On fait quoi capitaine ?

\- Quelle question voyons ! On les envois par le fond. Aurore, tu viens avec nous ! Ordonna Kidd. Il est temps de faire un petit essaie en situation réelle.

\- Comprit capitaine !

Le trio se dirigea alors vers le pont suivit de Silver et Max. Une fois dessus, Kidd regarda ses hommes avec un sourire mauvais, en disant :

\- En avant les gars !

\- Ouais capitaine !

Les Kidd's abordèrent le bateau pirate dont l'équipage fut tétaniser. En effet, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela et lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'équipage, ils furent saisis de panique. Les hommes de Kidd furent impitoyable tandis qu'Aurore en faisait tout au temps utilisant avec brio sa capacité magnétique. Lorsqu'un ennemie la vit, il s'écria :

\- Attention les gars ! Elle a mangé un fruit du démon !

\- Erreur ! Lança la jeune femme en envoyant des armes sur le malheureux qui clamsa.

\- Pas un fruit du démon mais un héritage de démon !

\- Whoua ! Lança un Kidd's. Elle assure notre petite sœur !

\- Ouais ! Un vrai démon !

Et c'était l'entière vérité ! Aurore se comportait comme un vrai démon ou plutôt comme un animal sauvage sans merci. Sauf qu'à un moment donné cela dérapa complètement. Manquant de vigilance et étant trop confiante par rapport à ses progrès, elle se prit une balle dans l'épaule gauche la faisant poser un genou à terre. Son bras sur la blessure, la jeune femme essaya de calmer les tremblements qui la secouait. L'homme qui lui avait tirer dessus s'avança vers elle, en ricanant :

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Alors le démon ? On ne dit plus rien ?

Il ne voyait pas qu'elle tremblait de toute part comme si elle essayait de réprimer quelque chose. Ce qu'elle réprimait c'était sa transformation. Dès que la balle lui avait traversé l'épaule, Aurore avait sentit le changement en elle s'opérer. Depuis, elle essayait de ne pas céder à ses pulsions mais ce fut vain lorsque l'homme braqua son arme sur elle en disant :

\- Crève monstre !

Levant la main, elle fit dévier le tir. Le tireur fut surpris mais il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit ce qui ce tenait devant lui. N'ayant pas pu empêcher sa transformation, Aurore se leva doucement, sa blessure déjà guéris-enfin en partie- tête toujours baisé. Craquant sa nuque, elle leva soudainement la tête pour toiser son adversaire. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un prédateur en chasse et n'avait plus rien de quelqu'un de lucide.

\- Putain ! Qu'es ce que...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que la jeune femme le décapita d'un simple revers de la main laissant le sang l'asperger le visage. Ayant vu la scène, deux membres des Kidd's se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bouger.

\- Heu...Aurore...Commença l'un d'eux.

\- Hey ! Tu vas bien petite sœur ? Enchaîna le second.

\- Grrr !

Tournant la tête vers les deux membres de son équipage, elle poussa un grognement animal si bien que les deux hommes reculèrent sous le choc. Humant soudain l'air, Aurore étira ses lèvres en un sourire presque lupin avant de disparaître très vite. Encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir, l'un d'eux réussit à articuler :

\- Tu as vu ? Son regard...

\- On aurait dit celui d'un animal en chasse. Rien a voir avec Aurore.

\- Faut que l'on prévienne de suite le capitaine.

\- Et tout de suite !

Plus loin sur le pont, Kidd venait d'achever un gars. Poussant un soupir las, il allait se mettre à la recherche d'Aurore quand il vit venir vers lui deux membres de son équipage qui semblaient paniquer.

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine !

\- Quoi ! Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a un problème !

\- Quel problème ? Soupira Kidd.

\- C'est Aurore, elle...Commença un gars...

( Hurlements et cris inhumains)

\- Putain ! C'était quoi ça ! Jura Kidd.

\- C'est...Aurore capitaine ! Elle c'est transformée mais on aurait dit un animal en chasse.

\- Quoi ? Hurla Kidd.

( Autres hurlements)

\- Tch ! Dites à Killer de rassembler nos hommes. Aller sur le bateau et attendez moi. Je vais chercher la gamine.

Puis Kidd se dirigea vers la source des cris tout en dégomant au passage un ennemie ou deux. Au moment où il approchait il put voir le carnage. Des corps dans des positions bizarre, des morsures franches. Mais le plus dure pour lui ce fut lorsqu'il vit un pirate ennemie se tenir tout tremblotant devant une silhouette qui reconnut sans mal. Celle-ci prit la tête du pirate dans sa main griffue tout en le soulevant du sol comme si il ne pesait. Ensuite Kidd put voir le crâne exploser en un geyser de sang.

\- Aurore !

La jeune femme se retourna en poussant un grognement purement animal vers celui qui l'avait appeler. Kidd n'en crut pas ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être celle qui partageais son lit, ni celle qui lui tenait tête. Non, devant lui se tenait une bête sauvage avide de sang, rien à voir avec la jeune femme. Pourtant, Kidd sut que c'était Aurore.

\- Cela suffit maintenant ! Tu as tué les dernier, rentrons au navire.

( Grognement de mécontentement).

\- Je sais que tu me comprend. Retransforme toi ! De suite !

Kidd vit la bête pencher dangereusement la tête comme si elle l'évaluait pour savoir si elle devait l'attaquer ou non. Ne montrant aucune peur, il ordonna :

\- Assez maintenant ! Retransforme toi ! C'est un ordre de ton capitaine !

Pendant un instant, il crut que cela ne marcherait pas mais lorsqu'il la vit secouer la tête avant de porter ses mains à ses tempes, il sut que cela avait fait mouche. Ses écailles disparurent de son corps ainsi que tout le reste. Haletant, Aurore reprit ses esprit pour toiser son capitaine avant de dire :

\- Kidd ! Que...

Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit les nombreux cadavres et le sang sur ses mains. Regardant de nouveau son capitaine, elle bafouilla :

\- Qu'es ce...qu'es ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Aurore.

\- Kidd ! J'ai...

Puis elle tomba dans les pommes. Heureusement, Kidd la retint de justesse avant de se redresser tout en la portant dans ses bras. Regardant la jeune femme si paisible, il murmura :

\- Qu'es ce qui t'arrive petite louve ?

Puis sans un mot, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son navire. Le navire ennemie fut couler tandis que tout le monde s'affairait. Ayant déposer la jeune femme dans leur cabine, Kidd était partit à la recherche de Killer. Le capitaine avait expliquer ce qu'il avait vu sur le pont du navire ennemie.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Kidd. Soupira Killer.

\- Même dans le temple, lorsque nous avons combattue ces foutues bestioles, elle n'avait pas été si...

\- Sauvage ?

\- Ouais. Ce que j'ai vu n'avait rien à voir avec elle. C'était une bête assoiffée de sang, je n'ai plus rien vu de la jeune femme dans son regard. Je me demande si tu avais raison finalement mon ami.

\- Je peux encore me tromper.

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu trompes mais...quelque chose me dit que nous allons avoir un sacré problème. Si c'est le cas, nous devrions nous préparer sérieusement.

\- Tu voudras la mettre dans la cale ?

\- Avec des chaînes s'il le faut. Espérons que l'on n'en arrive pas là. Dans combien de temps cette lune sera pleine et à quand serons proche d'une île ?

\- Dans cinq jours.

\- Dit au gars de se tenir sur le garde. Killer j'espère ne pas à avoir faire cela.

\- Je l'espère aussi Kidd.

\- Je vais la rejoindre et lui parler de ta théorie.

Dans la cabine, Aurore avait le sommeille très agité. Elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. Dans son songe, elle marchait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'y avait ni ciel, ni terre et encore moins de repaire. Juste une sorte d'épaisse brume qui l'empêchait de bien voir au loin. Pour autant, Aurore sentait que quelque chose clochait. Soudain, elle sentit sous son pied quelque chose d'humide comme si elle avait marcher dans une flaque d'eau. Reportant son regard vers son pied, elle écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais du sang. Puis comme par magie, la brume se dissipa pour révéler quelque chose d'horrible : des cadavres !

La peur s'insurgea dans le corps de la jeune femme qui se demandait où elle se trouvait. Tout à coup, elle vit une montagne où se tenait une silhouette accroupie. Ne pouvant pas voir de qui il s'agissait elle demanda :

\- Qui es tu ?

La silhouette se redressa faisant craquer les os de son corps tout en poussant un grondement menaçant. Puis avec une rapidité hors norme, celle-ci bondit sur le la jeune femme qui cria en essayant de se protéger avant de tomber...du lit. Se massant la tête, Aurore regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans la cabine de Kidd.

\- Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

\- Que fais tu par terre Aurore ?

Se retournant, elle put voir Kidd qui se tenait devant l'embrasure de la porte. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle se rappela les derniers événements. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de la remettre sur le lit. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle murmura :

\- Je les ais tuer n'es ce pas ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ces hommes. Je les ai bien tuer ?

-...

\- Répond moi Kidd ! Supplia la jeune femme.

\- Oui.

Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle s'aggrippa les cheveux en marmomant : « c'est pas vrai ». S'approchant d'elle, il lui enleva les mains pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. Une fois leur yeux bien en face de l'autre, Aurore murmura :

\- Qu'es ce qui m'arrive Kidd ?

\- Killer aurait une théorie.

Il se mit alors a raconter à la jeune femme la théorie de son second. A la fin du récit, elle avait pâlit d'angoisse. Et si c'était vrai ? Cela pouvait expliquer sa réaction et son...

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Il y avait du sang, de nombreux cadavre et une silhouette.

\- Une silhouette ?

\- J'ai pas vu qui c'était car elle m'a bondit dessus et puis je me suis réveiller par terre.

\- Je vois.

\- Kidd. Dans combien temps aura lieu cette fameuse lune ?

\- Cinq jours d'après Killer.

\- Bientôt donc. Tch ! Je voudrais paraître sur de moi mais...Kidd promet moi une chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si jamais mon comportement devait affecter l'équipage...

\- Tu veux dire si tu t'en prenais à l'un d'entre d'eux ? Rectifia Kidd.

\- Peu importe. Promet moi que tu feras le nécessaire pour éviter que je ne face du mal à quelqu'un.

\- Ce que tu me demandes...

\- Un capitaine se doit de protéger ses hommes. Même si le danger provient de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Tch ! Tu ne rend pas la tâche facile gamine ! Râla Kidd.

\- Je n'ai jamais été simple à gérer. Lui rappela la jeune femme. Mais s'il te plaît promet le moi. Au moins fait le pour moi. Il se peut que Killer puisse se tromper mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.

\- Grrr ! Bon très bien.

Kidd devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Killer pouvait encore bien se tromper mais dans le cas contraire il valait mieux que tout le monde se prépare au pire. Pour montrer qu'il avait confiance en elle, il lui caressa les cheveux avant l'embrasser pour finir par la faire basculer sur le lit. Durant la nuit, il lui montra à quel point, elle comptait pour lui. Seulement la théorie de Killer se montra exact malheureusement.

Durant les prochains jours, Aurore semblait être malade. Son teint était blanc, des cernes lui creusaient les yeux. Elle était à cran, irritable encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait ses « problèmes de femme ». Quand elle devait déjeuner, c'était surtout de la viande, cru et bien sanglante. Une fois Heat lui avait demander si elle voulait qu'il le la lui réchauffe mais elle avait répondu d'une voix forte :

\- Retire tes mains de ma nourriture !

Heat avait alors reculer non pas à cause de l'ordre mais au fait plutôt que les yeux de la jeune femme était devenu ceux d'un loup et que ses ongles commençaient à se transformer en griffes. Kidd était alors intervenu pour lui dire de se calmer un peu. La jeune femme lui avait alors répondu par un grognement animal avant d'entamer sa viande. Le soir, elle faisait encore et encore le même cauchemar. Seulement à 48 heures de la la pleine lune dit celle du « chasseur » et d'une île, un incident fit tout basculer. Aurore était entrain de faire le même cauchemar sauf que cette fois ci tout était différent. En effet, ce jour là, elle put voir bien nettement la bête qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'elle vit ce que c'était ou plutôt qui c'était, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Non ! C'est impossible ! Cela ne ce peut pas ! Non !

La bête en face d'elle n'était autre qu'elle même. Ou plutôt sa version Mécanicus qui lui ressemblait sauf que contrairement à la jeune femme, elle n'avait rien d'un être humain. Cheveux long blanc hirsute, yeux de loup, des griffes acérés, des canines plus grandes, des écailles aux reflets d'argent sur tout le corps, une queue semblable à un fouet à peu près comme Silver. Se tenant la tête à deux mains, Aurore tomba à genoux en criant avant de relever la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de sauvagerie ?

\- (grognement menaçant)

\- Répond moi ! Puisque tu es ma version Mécanicus, dit moi pourquoi tant de sauvagerie ? Allez Répond moi !

Elle hurla presque la fin de sa phrase dans un cri de désespoir. Son autre version s'avança alors doucement vers elle avant de se pencher pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Aurore crut entendre quelque chose malgré les grognements.

\- Acce...

\- Comment ?

\- Accep...Accepte...

\- « Accepte » ? Mais accepter quoi ? Je ne comprend rien ?

D'un doigt griffu, la bête lui releva le menton pour la toiser avant de dire :

\- Moi...

Puis tout bascula. Un membre des Kidd's était entrain de traverser le couloir pour sa ronde quand il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est encore ?

Curieux, il se dirigea vers l'endroit avant de remarquer des traces de griffures sur le mur et sur la porte qui avait été à moitié sortit de ses gonds. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre que quelqu'un était entrain de chercher quelque chose. S'engouffrant prudemment, il vit des chaises briser, des tables renverser.

\- Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit venant du fond ainsi qu'un bruit de mastication. Sortant son arme, il s'y dirigea avant de voir une forme accroupie qui mangeait de la viande. Braquant son pistolet il ordonna :

\- Hey ! Toi ! Lève toi doucement !

Il put voir la tête bouger un peu avant d'entendre un reniflement qui correspondant à un animal.

\- Silver ? Demanda l'homme.

La silhouette craqua sa nuque avant de se lever pour être debout. Tout doucement, elle se tourna vers l'homme tout en lâchant le morceau de viande qu'elle mangeais. Le membre d'équipage fut alors surpris lorsqu'il reconnue la personne en face de lui qui dodelinait de la tête.

\- Aurore ? Mais qu'es ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme bondit sur lui crocs et griffes en avant. Un long hurlement ce fit alors entendre dans tous le navire. Kidd sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas se réveilla en sursaut. Se passant la main sur le visage, il se mit en position assis dans son lit. Il venait de faire une sorte de cauchemar où il faisait face à une immense créature. Lorgnant sur le côté pour voir si il n'avait pas réveiller la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle n'était plus là.

\- Aurore ?

Pas de réponse. Soulevant les couverture, il sh'abilla en vitesse avant de vérifier si elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain. Rien. Revenant dans la chambre, le pirate remarqua alors plusieurs choses curieuses : ses vêtements étaient là, son poignard ainsi que ses lunettes de soudure sur la table de chevet. Mais ce qui l'alerta le plus fut de retrouver le bandana rouge à terre. En effet depuis quelque temps, elle l'enlevait pour le mettre soit sous son oreiller comme talisman ou serrer contre afin qu'il n'entrave pas sa circulation sanguine quand elle dormait. Prenant le morceau de tissu, il eut juste le temps de relever la tête qu'il vit Killer entrer en tout te hâte dans la cabine. Il ne portait juste que son pantalon à frange et son masque mais pas ses armes. Le fait de voir son ami ainsi alarma Kidd qui sut que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.

\- Killer !

\- Il c'est passer quelque chose de grave Kidd. Un de nos gars c'est fait attaquer. Il est vivant mais salement amoché.

\- Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que...

\- Malheureusement si Kidd. C'est Aurore qui l'a attaquer.

\- Où est il ?

\- A l'infirmerie.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie ne tout hâte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kidd demanda à Wire comment allait le gars. Le médecin le rassura sur la gravité de la blessure pour autant il devait se reposer avant de pouvoir être de nouveau sur pied. S'approchant du lit, Kidd demanda :

\- Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passer !

\- J'ai...entendu du bruit venant de la cuisine capitaine. J'ai voulu aller voir. J'ai vu que la porte avait été à moité sortie de ses gonds ainsi que des marques de griffures. Quand je suis entré, tout avait été mis sans dessous dessous. Des bruits de mastications ont attirer mon intention dans le fond. J'ai sortit mon pistolet et je me suis avancer. Une silhouette se tenait accroupie, mangeant de la viande. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de Silver au début. Puis, cette silhouette c'est lever et j'ai vu que c'était en réalité...

\- Aurore...termina Kidd.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'était plus la jeune femme que l'on connaissait capitaine. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Sans prévenir, elle c'est jeté sur moi pour me mordre l'épaule très profondément. Ensuite...

\- Ensuite quoi ? Le pressa Kidd.

\- Je sais pas comment vous décrire cela capitaine mais...pendant un moment, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle redevenait lucide comprenant son geste. Puis, elle est partit en courant de la cuisine. Je vous jure capitaine, je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait me faire le moindre mal.

\- Je sais.

Kidd se leva avant de faire signe à Killer de la suivre hors de l'infirmerie. Fermant la porte, le second toisa son capitaine qui se grattait la tête. Reportant son regard vers lui, il ordonna :

\- Prévint les gars ! Il faut qu'on la choppe avant d'accoster demain ! Prenez des fusils, des chaînes, les filets et des cordes ! Fouillez le navire ! Si vous la voyez, tirez à des endroits qui ne risque pas de la tuer comprit ? Je la veux vivante !

\- Kidd ! Tu ne penses pas que cela soit un peu extrême ?

\- J'ai pas le choix Killer. Elle même me l'à dit. Si elle devait déraper, je devrais tout faire pour qu'elle ne blesse personne. On la foutras dans la cale le temps que cette lune passe ensuite on verra bien. Je vais chercher la boule de plume et la boule de poile. Ils pourront nous aider. Allez !

\- Bien capitaine !

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, tous le monde essaya de trouver la jeune femme mais ce fut impossible. C'était comme si elle avait disparut ! Rejoignant Killer dans la cuisine, Kidd tapa du poing sur la table tellement il était frustré.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle n'a quand pas sauté du navire !

\- On a pourtant cherché partout.

\- Rhaa !

Soudain Silver fut à côté de Kidd, sa queue lui tapant sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Se retournant, il fronça ses arcades sourcilières quand l'animal lui montra le plafond. Affichant une drôle de tête, le pirate essaya de comprendre ce que le loup tentait de lui expliquer. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa tomber en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main :

\- Je comprend rien le molosse !

( coup de queue)

\- Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Ragea Kidd qui se massa le postérieur.

Silver lui montra de nouveau le plafond mais Kidd fout de rage hurla au loup :

\- Quoi le plafond ? Je comprend rien !

\- « Il essaie de te dire qu'elle se trouve ne hauteur ». Tonna une voix de femme.

Levant la tête, il vit l'image de sa tante apparaître devant ses yeux. Les vêtements qu'elle portait était ceux qu'elle avait lors de leur séparation et elle affichait son fameux regard lorsqu'elle devait le punir. Avalant sa salive, Kidd dit :

\- Comment ça en hauteur ?

\- « Tch ! Aurais tu oublier l'endroit où elle aime aller pour t'éviter ? »

\- Le mat ! Comprit Kidd. Elle est dans les voiles !

\- « Bingo ! Il a trouvé ! »

Puis l'image de Max disparut pour laisser place au corbeau qui lissa ses plumes. Se tournant vers Killer, Kidd eut une idée :

\- Rassemble les hommes qu'ils se tiennes prêt à intervenir. Nous allons lui tendre un piège.

\- Attend ne me dit pas que tu vas servir d'appât Kidd ?

\- Si. En cas de pépin, je pourrais intervenir avec mon pouvoir.

\- Mais elle est...

\- On n'a pas le choix ! Exécution !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kidd se tenait sur le pont le bandana dans sa main gauche. Il scrutait les alentours pour guetter le moindre signe de la jeune femme mais rien pour le moment. Le pirate savait que ses hommes étaient tout près, cachés, attendant le signal de leur capitaine pour agir. Kidd regarda de nouveau le morceau de tissu quand un craquement le fit relever la tête pour scruter les voiles ayant crut voir une silhouette passer à toute vitesse. Gardant la tête relever, il s'exprima :

\- Aurore ! Je sais que tu es là ! Montre toi !

Rien sauf les voiles qui s'agitaient sous la brise maritime. Kidd continua de parler espérant qu'elle se montrerait de son plein gré.

\- Je sais que tu n'a pas voulu blesser un membre de l'équipage. Personne ne tiendra rigueur voyons. Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi. Aller montre toi !

Il attendit l'air calme qu'elle se décide. Malgré le fait qu'il paraissait calme, Kidd bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Pas de rage mais d'impatience ! Le pirate n'était pas de nature très patiente mais pour celle qu'il aimait, il ferait le nécessaire. Au bout d'un moment, une silhouette descendit du plus grand mat pour se tenir accroupir à quelques mètres de Kidd qui fronça les yeux devant la silhouette. De sa position, il put entendre des halètements et des grognements avant que la forme accroupie se redresse craquant sa nuque. S'avançant doucement, elle s'arrêta à une distance assez acceptable pour que le pirate puisse l'observé. Il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner pour le supernova et là il fut grandement surprit. La personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était en rien la jeune femme qui partageais sa couche. Il avait devant lui, une version humanoïde d'un loup mécanique.

\- Aurore...

(Grognement menaçant)

\- Du calme ! Je ne te ferais rien qui puisse te blesser. Je veux juste t'aider.

\- Peux...pas...aider...

\- Aurore ? S'étonna Kidd. Tu es encore là ?

\- Pars...

\- Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas du genre à m'enfuir ma belle !

\- Veux...pas...blesser...

\- Je m'en doute. Ironisa Kidd.

\- (cri sauvage). Peux...pas...retenir...

Il la vit se mettre en une position qui pourrait lui permettre de bondir sur sa proie. Kidd poussa un soupir las devant la situation. Il aurait aimé ne pas en arriver la mais il n'avait plus le choix. D'une voix forte, il cria :

\- Maintenant les gars !

Aurore leva la tête surprise quand un coup de feu retentit et qu'elle fut blesser à l'épaule. Déséquilibré, elle faillit tomber sur le pont avant de reprendre contenance pour ensuite essayer de savoir d'où venait le coup de feu. Un autre retentit, la blessant cette fois à la jambe. D'autres coup retentirent la blessant non pas pour la tuer mais pour l'immobiliser. Cela marcha puisqu'elle s'écroula sur le pont dans un cri de douleur mais aussi de rage. La voyant ainsi, Kidd ordonna :

\- Amenez les chaînes et les cordes ! Vite !

Des gars arrivèrent avec des chaînes et des cordes pour les mettre sur la jeune femme qui se tortillaient sur le pont. Elle était affaiblit mais encore dangereuse. Un des gars en fit les frais lorsqu'il reçut un coup dans le ventre qui l'envoya bouler à travers le pont lui faisant lâcher les chaînes qu'il portait. Elle fit de même avec d'autres membre de son équipage, réussissant à se remettre debout bien qu'elle chancelait un peu encore sur ses jambes. La jeune femme voulut leur échapper quand les chaînes se mouvèrent pour l'entourer le long du corps. Tournant la tête, elle vit son capitaine qui usait de son pouvoir pour l'immobiliser. Aurore essaya de faire de même sauf qu'elle était affaiblit par la perte de sang et le fait aussi que contrairement à lui, elle ne maîtrisait pas son don à 100 %. Kidd rajouta beaucoup plus de chaîne autour de sa taille avant de faire un geste pour la plaquer au sol. Elle résista beaucoup avant que Silver n'intervienne en lui donnant un coup de queue dans le dos pour la faire tomber. Tel un animal prit au piège, elle essaya de se défaire de ses liens surtout quand certains y rajoutèrent des cordes. Elle grogna, essaya de mordre en vain. Soudain, elle sentit une piqûre au niveau du cou. Tournant la tête rapidement, elle vit Killer se relever tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Kidd se rapprocha de lui pour lui demander :

\- Combien de temps avant que le sédatif agisse ?

\- Quelques minutes. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'endormir.

Se penchant devant la jeune femme qui commençait à s'endormir, Kidd lui murmura :

\- Crois moi que je suis désoler Aurore. Vraiment désoler.

Elle lui grogna en réponse avant que ses yeux ne se fermes et qu'elle s'endorme sur le pont toujours enchaîner. Se relevant, il ordonna :

\- Transportait là dans la cale les gars.

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Le navire des Kidd's avait trouver une crique où cacher le navire à l'abri des regards. La nuit avait été agiter pour tout l'équipage. Certains membres étaient rester à l'infirmerie pour se reposer après ce qui leur étaient arriver. Tout le monde avait très peu dormi voir pas du tout notamment Kidd. Le pirate n'avait que très peu dormit préférant surveiller la jeune femme qui dormait dans la cale avant qu'elle ne se réveille furieuse. Elle était cloué contre le mur mais elle pouvait s'avancer vers les plateaux repas que l'équipage lui apportait mais elle n'y avait pas toucher. Durant son sommeille, Wire avait soigné ses nombreuses blessures par balles qui avaient servit à l'immobiliser. Depuis son réveille, elle semblait plus sauvage qu'humaine. Kidd avait un moment essayer plein chose pour la faire revenir à la normale mais ce fut vain. Il avait même approcher un de ses t-shirt avant qu'elle ne le transforme en charpie. Pour autant lorsqu'il lui avait présenter son bandana, elle était resté en retrait comme si elle avait reconnue le morceau de tissu.

Pour l'instant, il fallait patienter. Kidd était rester à bord tandis que ses hommes allaient et venait sur l'île pour ravitailler le navire et attendre que le log se recharge. Killer alla trouver son capitaine qui se tenait au dessus de la cale observant la jeune femme qui restait tranquille trop tranquille. Elle avait donner un coup de pied dans le plateau que Heat lui avait apporter. Il commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue de sa presque nuit blanche. Sentant une main sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour voir son ami et second qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Toujours inchangée. Elle ne reprend pas son apparence normale. Répondit Kidd. Elle a massacré l'un de mes t-shirt mais quand je lui ait montré son bandana, elle c'est mise en retrait. Je crois qu'à ce moment là, elle était à peu près lucide.

\- La pleine lune est pour ce soir. Demain, nous verrons si elle change. Tenta de rassurer Killer.

\- Je l'espère. Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Répondit Kidd.

\- Va te reposer. Tu en as besoins. Les gars et moi, on va la surveiller. Ne t'en fait pas.

\- Il y a intérêt ! Bougonna Kidd avant de rejoindre sa cabine.

Durant le trajet, il croisa Silver qui portait Max sur son dos. Le loup avait un regard fatigué, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour son amie. S'agenouillant devant lui, il lui gratta la tête avant de dire :

\- Toi aussi tu t'inquiète pour elle mon vieux ?

\- « A -t-on avis crétin ? »

Kidd vit sa tante se tenir devant bras croisé. Poussant un soupir, il se releva pour croiser son regard :

\- Toujours aussi chiante !

\- « C'est dans ma nature. Tu ressemble à un zombie mon gars. »

\- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Je voudrais la tenir dans mes bras, humer son odeur et...

\- « Stop ! Je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie intime ! Beurk ! En tous cas va au lit et de suite ! »

\- Oui « maman » ! Railla Kidd.

Il reçut un coup derrière la tête avant de sourire pour ensuite rejoindre sa cabine suivit des deux animaux. Une fois dedans, il leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit les deux intrus.

\- Heu...allez s'y faite comme chez vous ! Gronda le pirate.

Pour toute réponse, Silver se coucha par terre et Max quand à elle vola jusqu'à la tête de lit pour se poser là sous le regard de Kidd qui préféra laisser tomber. Se couchant habiller, il commençait à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée comme si la présence des deux animaux l'apaisaient. Dans la cale, Aurore avait fermé les yeux et semblait comme endormi. Dans sa psyché, elle était assise scrutant son homologue bestiale qui se tenait plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ne me laisse tu pas revenir ? Laisse moi me retransformé !

\- Accepte...moi...

\- Je ne comprend rien ! Que veux tu dire par « Accepte moi » ?

\- Accepte...moi...

\- Rhaa ! Tu peux pas me dire autre chose ?

\- Accepte...moi...

\- Tch !

Aurore préféra laisser tomber puisqu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus. Elle espérait qu'une fois la lune passer, elle pourrait reprendre sa forme humaine. Pour autant, lorsque la nuit tomba tout bascula. Cette nuit là, la lune du Chasseur inonda toute l'île notamment le navire des pirates et plus précisément la cale où était retenu Aurore. Dès que les rayons lunaire la frappèrent, son instinct animal fut décuplé. A l'intérieur, elle vit son homologue bestial se lever et elle vit qu'il était plus grand. Aurore sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'es ce qui passe ?

\- Lune...chasseur...

\- Quoi ?

\- Accepte...moi...

\- De quoi tu parles voyons ?

Dans la cale, son corps baignée entièrement par les rayons lunaire, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de se réussir à se lever pour briser d'un coup les chaînes qui l'entravait. Craquant son dos, elle leva la tête pour ensuite sauter transperçant ce qui fermait la cale. Durant son saut, elle avait poussé un cri purement animal faisant sursauter les gars qui se trouvait sur le pont. Dès qu'elle eu poser les pieds dessus, les gars reculèrent de surprise mais aussi de peur :

\- Whoa ! Putain !

\- Merde ! Comment à-t-elle fait pour se libérer de ses chaînes ?

Ne faisant pas attention aux hommes, elle huma l'air sentant une odeur très alléchante. Elle courut à toute vitesse avant de sauter par dessus la rambarde avant de disparaître dans les bois sous le regard des deux membres d'équipage.

\- Faut prévenir vite le capitaine !

Kidd dormait paisiblement quand on toqua violemment le faisant sursauter ainsi que Max et Silver. Se massant le visage, il se leva avant d' hurler :

\- Entrer !

\- Capitaine ! Elle s'est échappée de la cale ! Lança à toute vitesse un gars.

\- Quoi ?

Kidd releva la tête pour toiser son membre d'équipage qui paniquait. Bien qu'il savait que le gars n'y était pour rien, il lui hurla quand même dessus :

\- Comment a-t-elle put réussir à s'échapper ? Vous dormiez ou quoi ?

\- N...No..Non capitaine. Bégaya l'homme. Elle a sauté de la cale avant d'atterrir sur le pont.

\- Où est elle maintenant ?

\- Sur l'île...

\- _Comment ?!_ Bande d'abrutis ! Faillait me prévenir de suite ! Idiot !

Se levant de son lit, il prit son manteau avant de sortir rageusement de sa cabine. Retrouvant Killer sur le pont, il lui dit :

\- Malgré la lune, il fait trop sombre pour partir à sa recherche Kidd.

\- Tch ! Manquait plus que ça ! Demain à la première heure, on part à sa recherche et on la ramène de suite au navire et on se casse de cette île !

\- Bien Kidd.

A la première heure le lendemain, Kidd partit sur l'île avec Killer, Heat, et deux autres gars. Ils trouvèrent des traces du passage de la jeune femme. Notamment une carcasse d'un animal mort mais ce qui ne plus pas à Kidd ce fut des traces de luttes et de coup de feu.

\- C'est pas bon Kidd ! Lança Killer.

\- Suivons les traces.

En suivant les traces, le groupe arrivèrent à un village où régnait une certaine agitation. S'approchant discrètement, ils purent certaines conversations que Kidd n'apprécia pas du tout :

\- Vous l'avez vu cette bête ?

\- Oh oui ! Elle est horrible, terriblement sauvage ! Je pleins la famille, les pauvre perdre ainsi un mari.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait juste donner un coup dans le ventre pour le tuer sur le coup !

\- J'espère qu'il la tueront vite !

La dernière phrase ne plus pas à Kidd qui voulut faire connaître sa présence avant que Killer ne l'en empêche. Une fois les personnes partis, le second se tourna vers son capitaine.

\- On fait quoi Kidd ?

\- Retournez au navire. Je vais aller la chercher.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est trop dangereux capitaine. Lança Heat. Laisse nous...

\- J'y vais seul ! Coupa Kidd en lançant un regard noir. Vous, retournez au navire ! C'est un ordre !

\- Si jamais elle résiste ? Lança tout de même Killer.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut.

\- Kidd...

\- Killer ! Exécution !

Poussant un soupir, le second fit signe aux autres de le suivre laissant leur capitaine dans le village. Dans un grand bâtiment, enfermé dans une cage, Aurore souffrait le martyre. Alors qu'elle se délectait d'une proie tranquillement, elle avait entendu du bruit qui venait dans sa direction. Délaissant sa proie avec mécontentement, elle avait grimper à un arbre pour observer le ou les intrus. C'était un intrus, un homme qui avait entendu un grognement animal des plus inquiétant et qui voulait voir ce que c'était. Il était armé d'un fusil qui ne lui avait servit à rien quand la jeune femme était descendu de l'arbre pour lui faire face. Mort de trouille, il avait tirer la blessant à l'épaule. Cela l'avait énervé au point qu'elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre le tuant sur le coup.

Seulement ce fut une grave erreur car l'homme n'était pas seul. En effet, elle entendit ensuite plusieurs voix lui parvenir avant de voir un groupe de 20 personnes l'encercler. Ils furent tous choqués de la voir mais encore plus lorsqu'ils virent leur amis mort. Sous l'emprise de son instinct, elle les attaqua. La jeune femme se défendait bien au début mais fut rapidement essoufflé à cause des impacts de balles et du au fait qu'elle n'avait rien manger depuis un moment. Cela eut raison d'elle puisqu'elle se fit prendre dans un filet avant d'être ramener au village pour y être jeter dans une immense cage. Depuis, elle n'avait pas bouger à cause de ses blessures qui saignaient toujours et qui lui faisaient un mal de chien ! De là où elle était elle pouvaient entendre les deux gars qui la surveillaient discuter :

\- Elle n'a plus l'air féroce par rapport à la nuit dernière.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Vu comment elle pisse le sang, m'étonnerait qu'elle tienne le coup encore longtemps.

\- Tu as vu son corps ? Couvert d'écailles grises comme l'argent ?

\- Mouais. Mon avis que cela peur rapporter une fortune. Mais bon, il faut attendre qu'elle clamse pour ça.

Aurore poussa un grognement menaçant avant de se prendre un coup de bâtons dans l'une de ses blessure la faisant couiner de douleur.

\- La ferme ! Sale monstre !

Malgré la douleur, elle soutint le regard de l'homme pour se concentrer sur le couteau qui pendait à sa hanche. Comme prévu l'arme lévita avant de planter dans la jambe de l'homme qui hurla de douleur ce qui alerta son comparse :

\- Merde ! Mais comment...

\- Retire le crétin !

Affichant un sourire lupin, elle ferma doucement les yeux. Dans sa psyché, Aurore regardait son homologue qui souffrait le martyre et qui était couvert de sang. Plus d'une fois, elle avait essayer de l'approcher mais à chaque fois l'autre lui claquait les mâchoires devant ses doigts.

\- Tu saignes et tu semble souffrir grandement ! Riposta la jeune femme.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre d'une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Écoute ! Je sais que l'on est partit du mauvais pied toi et moi. Mais, laisse moi au moins t'aider Steam. S'il te plaît.

Bien que la jeune femme savait que c'était une partie d'elle même qui était devant elle, Aurore ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un nom. Et le nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était celui qu'elle avait utiliser durant sa fugue. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas que cela ferait réagir la bête mais elle se trompait. Ayant entendu, le nom, la bête avait alors relever la tête pour écarquiller les yeux avant d'essayer de dire :

\- Comment...appeler...moi...

\- Steam. Répondit Aurore.

\- Pour...quoi...

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Oh ! Cela m'est venu comme cela. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ?

Aurore se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur. Pourtant, elle fut surprise quand Steam commença à s'approcher d'elle avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de sourire tout en posant la main sur l'immense chevelure blonde et la caresser comme si c'était de la fourrure. D'ailleurs cela ressemblait étrangement à de la fourrure sous ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit une sorte de bruit avant de se rendre compte que c'était un ronronnement qui provenait de Steam. Pour autant, elle la vit se crisper sur ses genoux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Mal...

\- T'en fait pas, Kidd viendra nous chercher. Il ne nous laissera pas tomber, je te le promet.

En disant cela, Aurore ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait commencer un processus qui allait changer sa vie. Tout d'un coup, Steam releva la tête ce qui surpris Aurore qui demanda :

\- Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Il...arrive...

\- Kidd. Comprit Aurore.

Puis, elle vit Steam se tordre de douleur avant de s'écrouler violemment. Remettant sa tête sur ses genoux, elle la secoua pour qu'elle reste éveiller :

\- Eh ! Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi Steam !

\- Accepte...moi...

\- Je ne comprend pas...Paniqua la jeune femme.

Lorsque Steam ferma les yeux, Aurore commença à paniquer surtout que son double semblait plus léger que d'habitude. Est elle en train de mourir ? Si c'était le cas alors pouvait elle mourir aussi ?

\- Oh Kidd ! Aide moi !

Pendant ce temps, Kidd maîtrisa les gars qui gardait la cage en les tuant avec leur propre arme. Il avait pris soin cependant de tuer celui qui avait blesser sa membre d'équipage le plus lentement possible. Une fois devant les barreaux, il les tordis pour y entrer. Pour autant, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas puisque la jeune femme n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre. En voyant le sang, celui de Kidd ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Enlevant son manteau, il couvrit la jeune femme avant de s'agenouiller afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il remarqua en la déplaçant que son teint était blanc et qu'elle semblait ne peser presque plus rien. C'était mauvais signe.

\- Tch ! Allez réveille toi la gamine ! Tu m'entend réveille toi !

Toujours rien ! Kidd se remémora alors leur aventure dans le temps où elle c'était prit une balle et qu'elle était passé dans l'autre monde. Il ne voulait plus revoir cela et pourtant c'était ce qui se passait de nouveau devant ses yeux. Serrant les dents, il continua de lui parler :

\- Écoute moi bien car je sais que tu m'entend ! Bien que tu sois piéger à l'intérieur, je sais que tu m'entend ! Je sais que tu dois te sentir coupable de ce que tu as fait mais sache une chose : personne ne t'en veux ! L'équipage s'inquiète pour toi, ils veulent que tu reviennent ! Peut importe comment tu seras, ils veulent retrouver la jeune femme qu'ils considèrent comme leur sœur ! Moi aussi je veux retrouver celle qui me tient tête, qui me fait devenir fou quelque fois. Mais tu sais quoi, peut importe ton apparence que ce soit celle-ci ou l'autre ! Pour moi tu restera toujours Aurore D Wolf ! Alors tu a intérêt à revenir car lorsque j'aurais trouver le One Piece, il faudra une reine et cette reine ce sera toi !

A l'intérieur, Aurore et Steam pouvait entendre tout ce que Kidd venait de dire. Des larmes étaient alors apparus au coin de ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues. Ces même larmes tombèrent sur le visage de Steam qui restaient toujours comme endormis. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme parla soutenu par l'émotion :

\- Tu sais quand je me suis transformé et que j'ai tué ces hommes...je m'en suis voulut...pour autant maintenant je commence à comprendre. Au fond de moi, j'étais en colère d'avoir été blessée. J'avais l'impression d'être faible de mettre fait avoir. Ensuite j'ai fait ce cauchemar en te voyant entourer de cadavre, je te...non...je me voyais comme un monstre alors que ce n'était pas vrai. En chacun de nous, il y a une part d'ombre comme une part de lumière. Tu es ma part d'ombre, mon côté bestial de Mécanicus. Je ne dois pas te rejeter car c'est comme si je rejetais une partie de moi-même ce qui est impossible.

Elle fit une pause, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues avant de dire la phrase qui allait sceller son destin.

\- C'est pourquoi, j'accepte mon côté bestiale. C'est pourquoi je t'accepte Steam !

Soudain, Steam ouvrit les yeux d'un coup avant de se relever comme si de rien n'était pour faire quelques pas avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme. D'une voix claire, elle annonça :

\- Enfin, tu m'a accepter.

\- Que...Tu peux faire des _phrases complètes ?!_

\- Avant je ne le pouvait pas puisque je n'étais que ton côté « bestial ». Le revers de la médaille d'un lion rouge. Tu as accepter ta transformation, tes pouvoir mais tu devais encore accepter ce que je suis.

\- Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de _t'accepter ?!_ C'est ça que tu me répétais sans cesse ?

\- Oui. Notre race n'est pas connue pour être « tendre ». Nous sommes protecteurs mais nous pouvons nous montrer vraiment très impitoyable quand il le faut. Il faut que jamais tu oublie qu'a l'intérieur sommeille une bête féroce. Moi en l'occurrence.

\- Je comprend.

\- Je tiens à te rassurer lors de la prochaine pleine lune tu ne transformera plus en « monstre », tu seras plus forte et plus alerte en cas d'attaque mais tu resteras toi même. Tu pourras maîtriser à 100 % ta transformation mais en ce qui concerne ton pouvoir, il faudra que tu sois aider. Encore autre chose, très peu d'enfant descendant de lion rouge réussisse à accepter ce côté meurtrier.

\- Tu...enfin nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers. Répondit Aurore. Maintenant je le comprend.

\- Bien.

Steam leva la tête comme si elle entendait quelque chose. Puis elle reporta son regard vers la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Il est je crois de nous séparer. Désormais je vivrais désormais en toi pour toujours. De plus, ton pirate commence à flipper là.

\- Notre pirate. Corrigea Aurore en souriant.

\- Oui. Notre pirate. D'ailleurs j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Aurore vit son double prendre ses long cheveux avant des les couper avec ses griffes laissant un énorme tas au niveaux de ses pieds. Interloqué elle regarda son double maintenant avec les cheveux court qui lui :

\- Désormais lorsque tu te transformera, tes cheveux resteront court.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Maintenant, il est temps de nous quitter.

Aurore vit avancer son double vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne lui rende son étreinte. Puis, elle se retrouva seule, les bras le long du corps comprenant que désormais, elle ne faisait plus qu'un. Kidd tenait toujours la jeune femme quand il vit soudain du changement. Elle commençait à se métamorphoser avant de revenir à la « normal » et ses nombreuses blessures disparurent comme par enchantement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de son capitaine en disant :

\- Salut le ferrailleur !

\- Enfin ! Tu es de retour !

\- Ouais. Je voudrais rentrer maintenant.

\- T'inquiète je te ramène au navire et tu me devra une petite explication.

\- Promit.

S'accrochant à son cou, il la souleva vaillant à ce qu'elle garde le manteau sur elle avant de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible avant d'être prit. Tout en la transportant, Kidd faisait attention à ne pas trop la secouée durant le trajet. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas bien du à sa perte de sang, ce qui le fit accélérer le pas. Une fois arriver au navire, il dut ordonner des les laisser passer car il fallait qu'elle aille d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Dès que ce fut fait, Kidd hurla à Wire :

\- Wire ! Du sang ! Vite !

\- Voilà ! Voilà !

Alors que Kidd posait la jeune femme sur un lit tout en lui mettant son bandana sous son oreiller, le médecin de bord lui fit une transfusion avant de s'éloigner pour regarder son capitaine.

\- Bon, il faudra que je change la poche une fois finit. Cependant, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter capitaine. A moins que tu nous réserve d'autres surprise jeune fille.

\- Tous va bien maintenant. La rassura la jeune femme. Je ne me transformerais plus en bête sauvage enfin pas complètement.

\- Hum. Capitaine, je vais éloigner les éventuelles visiteurs, vous avez droit de lui parler mais ensuite vous devrez la laisser se reposer. Suis je bien clair ?

\- Limpide.

Wire sortit alors pour se retrouvez nez à nez avec une foule de gens qui voulaient savoir comment allait la jeune femme. Il du jouer des coudes pour réussir à fermer la porte avant d'ordonner qu'ils reprennent leur poste et qu'ils pourraient la voir demain. Aurore eut un petite sourire pour le pauvre médecin qui du faire la police. Ce calant contre les oreillers, elle toisa Kidd qui avait un air sérieux et les bras croisé sur son torse musclé. Soit il était en colère ou qu'il voulait des explications voir les deux.

\- Bon maintenant, si tu me donnais des petites explications.

\- Bon OK. Soupira la jeune femme.

Elle se mit alors à tout déballer sans omettre aucun détails à son capitaine. Celui-ci l'écouta sans broncher. Une fois qu'elle eut finit son récit, elle regarda Kidd qui n'avait pas bouger. Avalant sa salive, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Tu...tu...ne dis rien...

\- Qu'es ce que je pourrais dire ? Lança Kidd.

\- Je...je sais pas...es tu fâché ?

\- Un peu. Faut dire que tu nous pas épargné lors des ces prochains jours.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Entre temps, tu n'a blesser personnes et je pense que si ta mère était là, elle aurait pu t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Heureusement aussi que l'on t'a retrouver à temps avant que tu ne te face tuer. Si ces villageois l'avait fait j'aurais raser le village.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu dois te reposer.

Au moment où il commençait à partir, elle le retint par le poignet. Elle voulait aborder un sujet avec lui qu'il avait dit lors d'une de leur séance d'entraînement.

\- Kidd ! Attend ! S'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand on a eu notre séance d'entraînement, tu m'a dit qu'une fois tu avais faillit tuer quelqu'un avec ton pouvoir lorsque tu as commencer à le maîtriser.

\- Ouais...Souffla Kidd.

\- Je voudrais savoir qui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que cela pourrais m'aider dans les séances suivantes et puis...je pense aussi être en mesure de comprendre par rapport à mon pouvoir.

\- Très bien.

Kidd s'assit alors sur le bord du lit ne voulant pas regarder la jeune femme qui attendit patiemment que le pirate ce livre sans le brusquer. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à parler.

\- Quand Max est morte, j'ai prit la mer. J'ai rencontré Killer ensuite Heat, Wire et quelques autres membres qui compose mon équipage. Un jour, pour mes 19 ans, ils m'offrirent un cadeau tout à fait exceptionnel. Un fruit du démon.

\- Le fruit du magnétisme.

\- Ouais...Je te dis pas la joie quand j'ai apprit qu'avec ce fruit je pourrais contrôler tout ce qui es métallique. Le plus dur était d'accepter le revers de la médaille.

\- Devenir une enclume.

\- Exact. Mais avec ce que m'offrait ce fruit, j'ai pas hésiter une seule seconde et je l'ai manger. Je te dit pas le goût horrible. Rien quand y repensant, j'ai l'estomac qui se retourne. Pouah !

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là.

\- Oh que non ! Les fruits du démon ont vraiment un goût horrible ! Beurk !

Devant sa mine de dégoût, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui dérida un peu le pirate. Puis, il se remit à lui raconter la suite.

\- Dans les semaines qui suivirent, je me suis transformé en une sorte d'aimant attirant tout ce qui était métallique. Puis un jour, la marine nous as attaqué. On les dominait à un moment puis tout à coup ce fut la marine qui prit le dessus. La colère me dominait quand j'entendais mes hommes se faire tuer. Sauf qu'à un moment, j'ai pété les plombs. La rage me dominait tellement que j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir à 100 %. Je les ais tous tués mais à un moment j'ai faillit tuer l'un de mes hommes. Il a essayer de m'aider, de me prévenir et moi je l'ai blesser. Pas tuer mais j'aurais pu.

\- Cet homme c'était Killer. N'es ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Son masque...Comprit la jeune femme. C'est pour cela qu'il porte un masque.

\- Je l'ai blesser au visage.

Puis il ferma les yeux, se remémorant cette scène qui ne pouvait oublier. Lui, rigolant comme un malade tandis que des armes tournaient autour de lui. Killer, qui l'appelait en arrière fond. Essayant de le calmer. Ensuite, un cri qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de son second. Se retournant, il le vit à terre, se tenant le visage qui pissait le sang. L'horreur se peignant sur son visage tandis qu'il laissait tomber toutes les armes pour se précipiter vers son ami. Hurlant de nom de Wire pour qu'il se ramène le plus vite possible. Killer qui souffrait tandis que Kidd essayait de le maintenir en vie. Soudain, il sentit une paire de bras fin lui entourant les épaules. Posant sa main dessus, il affaissa les épaules alors que la voix de la jeune femme retentit :

\- Je suis désoler Kidd.

Enlevant les petites mains, il se leva pour ensuite la faire asseoir de nouveau sur le matelas afin qu'elle se repose un peu.

\- Dors maintenant.

\- Comprit.

\- Je vais te chercher la boule de poile et la boule de plume.

\- Tu sais que ta tante ne verras pas d'un très bon œil que tu l'appelles « boule de plumes ».

\- M'en fiche. Maintenant Dors.

Il lui embrassa le front avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Allant chercher les deux bêtes, il croisa Killer qui lui demanda :

\- Elle va mieux ?

\- Je lui ai dit de dormir. J'allais lui chercher Silver et Max.

\- Comprit.

\- Killer ! L'interpella Kidd. Elle sait.

Le second toucha son masque un instant avant de dire.

\- Je vois. Tu sais ce n'étais pas t'a faute ce jour là et je n'en t'ai jamais voulut.

\- Je sais.

Puis Kidd partit laissant Killer dans le couloir. Celui-ci en profita pour enlever son masque avant de toucher la cicatrice qu'il lui barrait le visage. Oui, depuis ce jour, jamais il n'en avait voulut à son capitaine. Remettant son masque, il se dirigea vers sa cabine.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le navire ayant quitter l'île le lendemain, Aurore se reposa et reprit des forces. Tous le monde venait la voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Au début elle était gêner de toute cette attention, vu son comportement mais les membres de l'équipage ne lui en voulaient pas du tout ce qui la rassura. Kidd venait la voir tout les soirs et Silver et Max lui tenait compagnie. Seulement au bout d'un moment, elle voulait sortir bien sur. Un jour, alors que Wire allait l'examiner pour savoir s'il pouvait la laisser sortir, il la trouva assise sur le lit, entrain de faire voler des instruments chirurgicaux sous le regard de Max et Silver. Poussant un soupir, il fit connaître sa présence.

\- Je vois que l'on s'amuse pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ?

\- Hum ? Oh ! Salut Wire. Salua la jeune femme.

\- Pourrais tu poser mes instruments s'il te plaît ?

\- Très bien.

La jeune femme les posa sur un meuble tandis que le médecin s'avança pour l'examiner attentivement. Une fois qu'il finit, il dit :

\- Tu as reprit des couleur et tu sembles en pleine forme d'après ce que j'ai pu voir avec mes instruments.

\- Désoler. Je voulais voir si j'arrivais à me mieux me maîtriser depuis mon épisode « sauvage ».

\- Mouais. Bon en tout cas, tu peux enfin sortir de l'infirmerie.

\- Enfin ! Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Je vais dire à Kidd de t'amener des vêtements propres.

\- Super.

Quelque minutes après, Kidd fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie avec un petit tas de vêtements. Aurore ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Lorsqu'il posa le tas sur le lit, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander :

\- Wire m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir ?

\- Oui. Cela va me faire du bien. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Hum. Aller habille toi maintenant.

Tirant la couverture, elle bascula ses jambes par dessus le matelas avant de se lever mais elle trébucha avant que Kidd ne la rattrape.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Juste des fourmis dans les jambes.

La jeune femme s'étira un peu avant de se diriger vers les vêtements. Son capitaine lui avait prit un t-shirt noir et un pantalon et... Son visage devint rouge lorsqu'elle vit les sous vêtements que Kidd lui avait prit. Voyant sa gène, il demanda :

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- T'expliquer quoi ?

\- ça !

La jeune femme lui pointa du doigt la lingerie noire assez osée. Une fois, elle avait fait les boutique pour se prendre d'autre sous-vêtements puisque Monsieur n'arrêtait pas de les lui déchirer. Elle en avait prit des simples mais aussi des plus osés qu'elle c'était empresser de cacher pour qu'il ne les trouve pas. Au finale, la jeune femme les avait complètement oublier. Voyant la lingerie, Kidd eut un petit sourire diabolique.

\- Oh ça ! Eh bien figure toi qu'en cherchant dans ta penderie, j'ai trouver ceci et trois autres bien caché au fond. Hors, il se trouve que je ne t'ai jamais vu les porter, bizarre non ? A moins que tu ne les cachait pour une autre raison ?

\- Grrrr ! Sale fouineur !

\- Oh ! Tu me fait mal au cœur !

\- Faudrait déjà que tu en ai un le ferrailleur !

\- Merci. Enfin bref, en les voyant je me suis dit que je devais en prendre un.

\- Tch ! Ta de la chance d'être désirable sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je t'aurais envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ouh j'ai peur ! Frémit Kidd.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui jeta son vieux t-shirt dans la figure pour lui faire enlever ce sourire. Kidd le retira n'ayant pas perdu son sourire avant de se figer sur place. Pendant qu'il avait le visage couvert, elle avait vite mit sa lingerie et finissait de fermer son soutien gorge. En petite tenu devant lui, elle lui lança :

\- Quoi encore ?

Kidd ne répondit pas trop subjuguer par le vision qui s'offrait devant lui. Le peu de raison qu'il avait fut vite remplacer par un désir qui se fit sentir à son entrejambe. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne c'était pas retrouver corps contre corps tout les deux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut tirer lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme claquer ses doigts devant lui.

\- Hey ! Tout va bien le ferrailleur ?

Secouant la tête, il prit un air boudeur avant de grogner.

\- Pas trop tôt. Aller, je t'emmène manger un morceau.

\- J'accepte volontiers.

Pendant qu'elle partait devant avec Silver, Kidd entendit un bruit de dégoût venant de sa tante :

\- « Beurk ! »

\- Sans commentaire Max !

\- « Tu sais, il existe un endroit qui s'appelle une chambre pour ce genre de chose mon cher neveu. »

\- La ferme !

\- « Ha ha ha ha ! »

Puis Max vola pour suivre le duo suivit de Kidd qui n'arrêtait de grommeler. La jeune mangea avec appétit du à sa nouvelle condition physique mais aussi au fait qu'elle n'avait presque rien manger et donc elle avait les crocs. Heat en fut d'ailleurs le plus étonner mais fut vite rassurer lorsqu'à un moment, elle dut déclarer forfait tellement son bide la faisait souffrir. Puis quittant la cuisine, elle alla prendre l'air sur le navire humant l'air marin.

\- Ah ! Que cela fait du bien de sentir de nouveau la brise sur son visage.

Pour autant, cela ne dura pas car, elle entendit comme un sifflement qui arrivait très vite.

\- Hum ? Que...

BOUM !

Kidd qui se trouvait encore dans la cuisine entendit le tir et se leva avec précipitation tout en grognant.

\- Putain ! La Marine !

\- Le village a du les prévenir de l'attaque. Supposa Killer.

\- Grrr !

Sortant à toute vitesse, il se retrouva sur le pont pour voir Aurore couché sur le côté se tenant la tête. La voyant ainsi, Kidd se précipita vers elle pour la relever tout en disant :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- A t-on avis ? Aïe ! Je risque d'avoir une énorme bosse. Bon sang, ce qu'ils peuvent être casse-pied ! Moi qui ne voulais pas revoir Trent de sitôt. Jura la jeune femme.

\- Il se peut que ce ne soit pas ton père. Lâcha Kidd.

\- Hein ?

\- Les villageois ont du prévenir la marine de « l'incident ».

\- Tch ! Super ! Moi qui pensait pouvoir profiter de l'air marin c'est louper !

\- Et moi donc ! Pensa Kidd.

Un autre boulet explosa près d'eux les forçant à se couvrir le visage à cause de la fumée. Toussant, Kidd releva la tête pour voir le navire de la Marine s'avancer tout près d'eux. Derrière lui, ses hommes se préparaient à l'abordage. Rassemblant sou pouvoir autour de lui, Kidd allait ordonner :

\- Préparer vous à l'abordage les gars !

\- Ouais !

\- Aurore, tu...

\- Non !

Kidd fut surpris par le ton de sa voix qui semblait plus rauque. Elle agrippait fermement le pan de son manteau, sa peau se recouvrant d'écailles grise comme de l'argent et ses ongles devenant des griffes. Voyant la stupeur se lire dans les yeux de son capitaine, elle le rassura en enlevant sa main de son manteau pour le toiser.

\- T'inquiète je me contrôle maintenant le ferrailleur.

Kidd resta bouche bée devant la jeune femme complètement métamorphosée. Cela faisait drôle de la voir avec les cheveux cours mais il trouvait que cela la rendait encore plus féroce et dangereuse.

\- Jolie...Souffla Kidd.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien.

\- Bien. Vous restez là pendant que moi je m'occupe de ces gêneurs !

Elle faisait demi-tour quand elle sentit une main sur son poignet. Se retournant, elle croisa le regard de son capitaine qui était sérieux.

\- Attend un minute ! Tu comptes vraiment y aller seule ?

\- Oui.

\- Hors de question !

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Si je dois aller encore te chercher par la peau des fesses, je...Commença Kidd avant de s'arrêter quand un index griffue se planta devant sa vue.

\- La ferme le ferrailleur !

Tous le monde recula d'un pas devant l'air menaçant de la jeune femme. Baissant son index, elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches tout en toisant Kidd qui lui lança un regard noir. Pour autant, elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

\- Écoute ! Je sais que tu as encore peur que...

\- _Peur ?!_ Tu rigole là ! Tu compte zigouiller tout un navire de guerre seule en me laissant en arrière ! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'amuser toute seule !

\- Attend ! C'est pour ça que tu es en colère le ferrailleur ? Pfiou ! Pathétique !

\- Attention ! N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse !

\- A un gamin qui fait un caprice !

\- Alors que toi non ? On dirait une gamine qui va aller s'amuser dans une attraction !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, ils ne virent pas le navire approcher à par Killer. Celui-ci secoua la tête et alla s'interposer entre les deux pour leur hurler :

\- Vous pourriez vous chamailler un plus tard ? Je vous signal qu'un navire de guerre se rapproche là !

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Killer ! Lança Kidd.

Aurore allait rajouter autre chose quand un autre boulet vint exploser tout prêt. La fumée se dissipant enfin, Kidd allait dire quelque chose quand il vit que la jeune femme avait complètement disparut !

\- Que... Où est elle passée ?

\- Heu...capitaine...lança un gars.

\- Quoi ? Rugit celui-ci.

L'homme pointa du doigt une direction et Kidd la suivit pour voir une silhouette en l'air se dirigeant vers le navire pour atterrir sur une rambarde. Serrant les poings de frustrations, le pirate articula à l'adresse de son second :

\- Ne me dit pas que...

\- Si. Elle en a profiter pour sauter sur le navire. Répondit Killer.

\- _Qui m'a fichue une femme pareille ?!_ Hurla Kidd à pleins poumons.

\- Ah la la la ! Soupira Killer en secouant la tête.

Atterrissant avec souplesse sur la rambarde, Aurore observa la réaction des gars de la Marine qui furent tous choqués en la voyant. Certains commencèrent à pointer leur armes sur elle. Les regardant comme si ils ne représentait aucun danger, elle se releva pour être debout avant de sourire de façon machiavélique. L'un des gars, tremblant de peur essaya de dire :

\- C'est...quoi ce...truc ?

\- Un monstre ? Renchérit un autre.

\- Non attendez ! Lança un autre. Putain ! C'est la porteuse du D !

\- Aurore D Wolf !

\- Feu !

Tous les gars de la Marine tirèrent en même temps vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Au bout d'un moment les tirs cessèrent et les gars furent sidérés lorsqu'ils virent...Rien ! La jeune femme avait disparut !

\- Bon sang ! Où est elle passée ?

Tous le monde regardaient partout sur le navire, arme pointé en avant. Un gars de la Marine tourna sur lui même avant de recevoir un truc poisseux au visage. L'essuyant, il vit avec horreur que c'était du sang ! Relevant la tête, il vit un de ses camarades mort, la tête tranchée. Des cris furent poussés à des endroits différents sur le navire avant qu'une silhouette apparaisse assise sur une rambarde à la poupe. Aurore claqua des doigts et au moins 20 gars tombèrent comme des poupées désarticuler laissant du sang sur le pont. Humant l'air, elle put sentir leur terreur ce qui ravi son instinct animal. Remit du choque de la perte de leur camarade, ils tirèrent de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui cette fois ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Au lieu de cela, elle leva la main gauche pour utiliser son pouvoir du magnétisme. Les balles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle glaçant d'effrois tous le monde. Puis d'une voix fort, elle cria :

\- REPEL !

Les balles fusèrent et touchèrent au hasard les gars de la Marine. Certains s'écroulèrent mort d'autres gémirent de douleur en essayant de comprimer leur plaies. Poussant un bâillement, elle énonça !

\- Oh ! Ce que je peux m'ennuyer ! Bien, il est temps d'en finir. Kidd doit sûrement s'impatienter à l'heure qu'il est.

Craquant sa nuque, elle remonta ses jambes avant de bondir griffes sortis dans le tas. Là, avec sa rapidité hors du commun, elle trancha, mordit tous ce qui ce présentait à elle. Pendant qu'elle faisait cela, elle n'avait pas vu un téméraire prendre plusieurs photos et une vidéo avant de s'engouffrer le plus vite possible dans la salle de communication. Là, il réussit à prévenir le cartier général pour lui annoncer la situation. La voix qui lui répondit lui demanda :

\- En êtes vous sur ?

\- Ou...Ou...Oui...je...je vous envois des photos et une vidéo.

Pendant qu'il faisait cela, il pouvait entendre la voix de ses camarades succomber au coups de la jeune femme. Puis, des bruits de pas ce firent entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un énorme « BAM », surpris, le gars laissa tomber l'appareil de communication malgré les « allô, allô ? Que ce passe -t-il ? ». La jeune femme montra les crocs en voyant le gars qui suaient à grosse goutte et se ratatinait au sol.

\- Hum ! L'odeur de la peur ! Une odeur particulièrement stimulante pour moi !

Tel un cobra, elle bondit sur sa proie, lui arrachant la gorge avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. S'essuyant le visage, elle vit l'appareil qui émettait toujours. Le prenant, elle put entendre :

\- Bon sang, vous allez répondre oui ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

Ne préférant pas répondre, elle poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang avant de détruire la salle de communication d'un coup de griffe. Remontant sur le pont, elle regarda son œuvre avant de se diriger vers le mat. D'un simple coup de pied, elle le détruit avant de s'attaquer à la coque. Dès que le navire eut commencer à couler, elle sauta d'un bond gracieux mais puissant pour rejoindre le navire des Kidd's.

Sur le pont, tous purent voire, le navire rejoindre les abysses tandis que Kidd tapai du pied en rythme d'impatience. Au bout d'un moment, ils virent la jeune femme atterrir gracieusement sur la rambarde en face de leur capitaine. Elle reprenait doucement sa forme humaine. A part être couverte de sang, elle n'avait pas eu une égratignure. Voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Kidd, elle lui lança un :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'es bien amusée ?

\- Bof !

Descendant de la rambarde, elle se planta devant lui bras croisé avant de lui balancer à la figure :

\- Tu es en rogne de ne pas être venu le ferrailleur.

\- A t-on avis ?

\- Franchement tu n'a rien louper. Répondit la jeune femme. Bon, je vais prendre une douche pour m'enlever tout ce sang.

\- Tu es corvée de cuisine pendant une semaines ! Balança Kidd.

Aurore trébucha avant de se reprendre pour tourner la tête vers son capitaine lui lança un regard de surprise :

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Répliqua Kidd avec sourire suffisant, très fier de lui.

\- Mais...juste parce que j'ai couler un navire seule ? Tu exagères !

\- Trois semaines !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux passer peut être à cinq semaines ? Lança Kidd.

\- Grrr ! Très bien ! Mais tu me le paieras !

\- Tu dis cela à chaque fois ! Lança Kidd.

Aurore se rendit d'un pas rageur vers sa cabine pour prendre une bonne douche pour enlever tout le sang qui lui maculait le visage et ses vêtements. Pour autant, dans le quartiers du générale de la Marine l'atmosphère était tendue voir catastrophique. Après avoir reçu les photos et la vidéo, l'amiral chef de la Marine était très contrarié. Ce qu'il redoutait tant venait d'arriver ! La fille de Boréal venait de se transformer. Posant les photos à plat sur son bureau, il en prit une avant de la tendre à l'un de ses subordonné tout en lui disant :

\- Publier un autre avis de recherche avec cette photo, augmentez la prime aussi. Laissez la mention « Death or Live ». Exécution !

\- Bien monsieur !

Une fois qu'il fut seule, il décrocha son escargot-phone pour composer un numéro. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'une voix ne lui réponde :

\- Allô ?

\- Thunders !

\- Monsieur ! Répondit l'amiral

\- Nous avons un énorme problème ! Ce que nous redoutions le plus est arrivé ! La fille de cette maudite pirate c'est transformée !

\- En êtes vous sur ? Je veux dire, je ne met pas votre parole en doute monsieur mais...

\- Elle a coulé à elle seule un de nos navire de guerre ! Coupa l'amiral en chef. L'un des gars à prit des photos et une vidéo avant de ce faire tuer. J'étais à l'autre bout du fil quand cette garce l'a fait et m'a hurler dessus. D'ailleurs je vais vous les envoyer dans quelques minutes.

\- Très bien amiral en chef. Quels sont alors vos ordres la concernant ?

\- Si vous la croisez faite en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus nuire à personne. Et ne dite surtout rien à son imbécile de père comprit ?

\- Limpide monsieur !

Puis la communication fut coupé. Thunders reçu en effet les photos quelques minutes après. Les clichés lui glacèrent le sang. La jeune femme n'avait presque plus rien d'humain et ressemblait plus à un animal. Prenant avec lui les clichés, il sortit de la salle de communication pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Ce qu'il ignoraient ce que sa conversation avec l'amiral en chef avait été écouté par une autre personne qui n'était pas très ravie de la tournure des événements.

\- Ainsi, ils veulent la tuer. Cela ne se passera pas ainsi amiral Thunders. Le seul qui doit la tuer c'est moi et personne d'autre !

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

Comme promit, Aurore fut de corvée de cuisine ! Enfin sauf ce jour là car malheureusement, Mère Nature en avait décidé autrement. Les crampes lui avaient prit alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Jurant, elle avait quitter précipitamment la cuisine pour aller voir Heat. Celui -ci la vit alors qu'il se rendait justement à la cuisine. Voyant qu'elle se tenait le ventre, il demanda :

\- Tu as...

\- Hélas ! Pourrais tu...

\- Je vais finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Termina Heat.

\- Merci...

Puis la jeune femme courut jusqu'à sa cabine avant de se précipité dans la salle de bain. Fort heureusement, Kidd n'était pas là. Enlevant rapidement ses vêtements, elle alla se nettoyer sous le jet d'eau chaude.

\- Bon sang de bois ! Ah ! Bon sang ! J'espère que Kidd n'en fera pas tout une montagne !

Une fois bien nettoyer, elle mit de quoi se protéger et des vêtements neufs. Avant de retourner dans la cuisine, elle décida d'aller voir ses deux amis. Après tout cela faisait un moment, qu'elle ne les avaient pas vu. Ouvrant la cabine, elle alla caresser Max ainsi que Silver. Sur le pont Kidd attendait avec impatience l'arriver du journal. Dès que l'oiseau se posa, il le prit avant de le payer. Allant dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de voir Heat lui servir son petit déjeuner et non pas Aurore.

\- Je peux savoir où elle est ? Grogna Kidd.

\- Problème de femme. Répondit Heat.

\- Je vois.

Sa colère retomba un peu avant de grimper en flèche lorsqu'en ouvrant le journal il tomba sur un nouvel avis de recherche-le sien- et l'article en première page. Bousculant sa chaise, il hurla à plein poumon faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce :

\- AUUUUUUURRRRORRRRREEEEE !

Entendant son nom, elle se leva d'un coup en rouspétant :

\- Qu'es ce qu'il me veut encore ?

Sortant de la cabine suivit de Silver et de Max, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ouvrant grand la porte, elle hurla un :

\- QUOI ?

Cela fit sursauter encore plus l'équipage tandis que Kidd lui balança le journal en pleine face. Retirant le morceau de papier, elle le prit pour lire le gros titre :

\- « Un monstre court sur les océans ! ». C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Lis l'article ! Ordonna Kidd.

La jeune femme lit l'article tout en bougonnant avant de ce figer sur la photo qui ornait l'article. Écarquillant les yeux, elle le releva la tête pour toiser Kidd :

\- Hey mais ! Cette photo...c'est quand j'ai envoyer par le fond le navire il y a quelques semaines.

\- Tout juste ! Et en plus, ils ont augmenté ta prime. Regarde !

Kidd lui montra un avis de recherche. S'approchant, Aurore posa le journal sur la table tandis qu'elle lui enlevait le papier des mains. Le regardant, elle sourit :

\- (sifflement d'appréciation). Ils ne sont pas aller de main morte ! 300 000 000 de Berry's ! Je te rattrape mon cher Kidd ! Par contre la photo, pas mon meilleur profil. Quoi ?

Elle leva la tête pour voir que son capitaine la foudroyais du regard. Secouant la tête, elle demanda :

\- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

\- La prochaine fois, tu n'y va pas seule !

\- Oh ! Toujours fâché ? Change de disque.

\- Ne commence pas ou...

\- Ou quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Aurore le vit afficher un sourire qui la fit frissonner. Oh ! Oh ! Cela n'augurait rien de bon ! Quand le pirate affichait ce fameux sourire, elle écopait d'une certaine punition. S'approchant de la jeune femme, il se pencha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Tu verras cela quand nous serons seul dans notre cabine.

Aurore déglutit bruyamment alors que Kidd commença à s'esclaffer comme un diable avant de se rasseoir. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre place à la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

 _Quelque part sur une île..._

Un homme était assis sur un rocher en train de lire le journal avec un calme olympien malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré de plusieurs cadavres. Prenant un escargot-phone, il composa un numéro dont il attendit avant qu'une voix ne lui réponde :

\- Qu'essss ce que tu veux gamin ?

\- Hum ? Gamin ? Tu es sur que tu vas bien Naga ?

Le silence survint un moment avant que le serpent ne reprenne la parole :

\- Sssssteele ! Qu'essss ce que tu veux ?

\- D'abord, tu pourrais dire : « Ah Steele ! Comment tu va depuis le temps ? ».

\- J'ai pas le cœur à rire. Répondit le serpent. Ssssutout en cccce moment !

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Soupira le jeune homme.

Un bruit de tissus se fit entendre dans l'appareil ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille au jeune lion rouge qui afficha un certain sourire.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? T'aurais je déranger en pleine action ?

\- (sifflement menaçant).

\- Doucement mon vieux ! Je plaisantais.

\- Pas moi ! Je suis sur les nerfs depuis que ma compagne porte mon enfant, que l'un des membres que cet idiot de Kidd m'a laisser à mit enceinte une des mes « petites sœurs » et que ta descendante ce soit pointer sur mon île ! Rugit le Snakilis.

\- Compagne ? Kidd ? Je suis un peu perdu là Naga. Pourrais tu m'éclairer mon pote.

Naga raconta alors l'arrivé d'Aurore, sa rencontre avec son capitaine faisant partit des onze supernova, Eustass Captain Kidd. A la fin du récit, Steele s'esclaffa :

\- Ha ha ha ! Jamais je n'aurais crut que tu te caserais et que tu serais bientôt papa.

\- Le jour où ccccela t'arrivera, je te ferais payer.

\- Oh aller ! Je plaisante et surtout félicitation mon vieux.

\- Mercccci. Maintenant sssi tu me disais pourquoi tu me contact après tout cccce temps ?

\- Tu as lu le journal ?

\- Ssssi tu parles de l'exploit fait par ta « petite-fille », oui je sssssuis au courant. Mais ccce n'est pas ccccela la raison de ton appel ?

\- Non en effet. Je tenais à te prévenir de rester sur tes gardes, toi et les tiens. J'ai malheureusement de mauvaises nouvelles à te faire part.

\- Du genre ?

\- La menace d'un empereur plane. Celle de Kaido.

\- En quoi cela me cccconccccerne ?

\- Aurore n'est pas la seule à avoir réussit à se transformer. Répondit le lion rouge.

\- Tu en a trouver d'autres ?

\- Oui.

\- Crache le morceau lion rouge ! Ordonna d'un coup Naga. Je sais que tu essaie de noyer le poisson.

\- Ce salaud recrute des descendants pour son armée ! Cracha Steele. Les plus forts survivent et les plus faibles ce font tuer. Mais il y a pire.

\- Qu'esss ccce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire ! Nargua le serpent.

\- Le nom de Kio et Lazima te disent quelque chose ?

\- Kio est un Venom que j'ai connu il y a longtemps. Quand à Lazima, c'est pas une lionne rouge qui pouvait contrôler l'eau ? Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ils sont morts !

Un sifflement aiguë et un coup de queue se firent entendre dans le combiner tandis que Steele patientait.

\- Comment ? Rugit Naga.

\- Les salauds que j'ai tuer me l'on dit. Annonça Steele. C'est pour cela que je te préviens, tu dois rester très discret, je sais pas ce que salaud de Kaido prépare. En tout cas une chose es sur, il est à la recherche de descendant de lion rouge ou autre pour son armée.

\- Je ferais attention. Veux tu que je prévienne Aurore ?

\- Non. Pour le moment, il ne sait pas qu'elle c'est transformée.( bruit dans un buisson). Je dois te laisser Naga, j'ai du travail.

\- Fais souffrir cet ordure !

Steele raccrocha avant de se lever craquant sa nuque pour se métamorphose. Dans un buisson ce tenais cacher un homme qui avait assister au massacre. Sortant un escargot-phone, il essaya de composer un numéro.

\- Putain ! Faut que je prévienne le boss. Ce type est un lion rouge beaucoup plus fort que l'autre femelle. Putain, il les a tous tué d'un coup. Bon sang !

\- Et tu vas y passer toi aussi ! Répondit Steele au dessus de l'homme. Tu fais vraiment honte à ton ancêtre !

En un tour de main, il tua l'homme avant de détruire l'escargot-phone. S'éloignant, il se demanda combien de jeune lion rouge comme Aurore avait rejoint l'équipage de Kaido et si l'empereur était au courant pour la jeune femme ? En tout cas pour Steele une chose était sur, il n'hésiterais pas à éliminer tout les hommes de Kaido qui se présenterais à lui.

 **N/A : Alors ? Verdict ? En ce qui concerne le fait que Killer porte un masque, j'ai cherché mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Donc j'ai échafauder cette théorie qui m'es propre. Ensuite la confrontation entre Aurore et Trent ne vas pas tarder. De plus, notre cher Steel fait une petite apparition certains me diront : « à quand la rencontre entre Aurore et Steel », je vous dirais alors encore un peu de patience. En tout cas merci de votre patience. Bonne soirée.**


	20. Chapter 20

_N/A : Bonjour, pardon pour l'attente. J'ai eu du mal à construire ce chapitre. Je savais quels éléments mettre seulement j'avais le début et la fin mais pas le milieu. Ce qui fait que j'ai eu du retard. En plus comble de l'ironie, des problèmes d'internet m'ont mit des bâtons dans les roues. Sans internets, plus d'informations qui pouvaient m'aider, plus accès à youtube pour m'inspirer. Je hais les problèmes informatique._

 _Natsumi Uchiwa-Dragnir : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisirs._

 _Guest : Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture._

 _Lena D Emma : Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture._

 _Chapitre classé « M ». âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin ! Je vous aurais prévenus._

Chapitre 19

Elle avait presque finit sa punition de corvée dans la cuisine. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait car elle aimait bien préparer les petits déjeuner et les repas pour l'équipage mais aussi pour Silver et Max. Aurore essayait de palier au fait qu'elle avait délaisser son loup et le corbeau bien que celle-ci ne s'en plaigne pas du tout. En effet Max préférait surveiller Kidd ainsi que la jeune femme mais, aussi le reste de l'équipage. Quand à Silver, il se promenait ici et là sur le navire bien que la plupart du temps, il restait près de Heat mais aussi près de la jeune femme pour réclamer son repas. Le goinfre ! Heureusement, du à son métabolisme, le loup ne prenait pas le moindre kilos. Depuis qu'elle avait lu l'article dans le journal, plusieurs choses c'étaient passées.

Le navire avait été prit dans une immense tempête, des pirates leur avaient cherché des crosses notamment le capitaine qui en voyant la jeune femme voulait l'acquérir. Kidd c'était alors mit en rogne et avait tuer l'abruti. Une fois l'abruti mort, l'équipage c'étaient joint au supernova ce qui avait sourire celui-ci. Un monstre marin avait eut l'idée d'en faire son petit déjeuner avant que la jeune femme n'intervienne pour le tuer sur le coup. Ce qui avait permit de faire un festin monstrueux le soir même. Ensuite, la Marine avait pointé le bout de son nez, encore une fois. Par contre, il n'y avait aucune trace de Trent ce qui avait soulager la jeune femme. D'ailleurs ce jour là, elle était vraiment contente. Faut dire que plusieurs jours auparavant, elle souffrait de crampe à l'estomac du à sa condition de femme.

Elle mangeait peu, ne pouvait pas s'entraîner correctement et était d'une humeur massacrante ! Heureusement pour elle, Aurore pouvait améliorer ses pouvoirs de magnétisme bien qu'elle soit encore en dessous du niveau de Kidd. Une fois il l'avait rejointe dans la salle d'entraînement pour la regarder faire. Il avait applaudit sa performance bien qu'il avait vite comprit d'après le regard qu'elle lui avait lancer, qu'il se moquait un peu d'elle. Kidd avait alors fait une démonstration et à la fin, le pirate avait afficher un sourire canaille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme lui avait alors lancer :

\- Je te hais !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Avait il alors répliquer avant de rire pour ensuite sortir de la salle.

Du à son état, elle c'était souvent « disputé » avec son capitaine ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire tout le monde. Seulement depuis quelques temps, elle trouvait Kidd un peu trop...collant. Bien que le terme concernant le supernova n'était pas vraiment approprié. En y réfléchissant, pendant qu'elle retournait les œufs dans la poêle, on aurait dit qu'il était en manque. En manque d'elle plutôt !

La jeune femme avait remarquer les regard brûlants, le fait qu'il voulait tout le temps l'embrasser, la toucher comme un démon sexuel. Une fois, elle se souvint, c'était la fin de son cycle, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle allait prendre une douche avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Celui-ci avait émit un grognement boudeur essayant de retenir la jeune femme qui passait au dessus de lui pour sortir du lit.

\- Kidd !

\- Reste encore un peu.

\- Dois je te rappeler que c'est moi qui suis de corvée de cuisine ? Je dois aller tout préparer, j'ai donc pas le temps de rester encore au lit. Whoua !

Faisant fit de sa remarque, Kidd l'avait mise sur le dos pour ensuite la couvrir de son corps. Il en avait profité pour l'embrasser dans le cou ainsi que de la mordre. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme se mit alors à haleter sous les caresses de son capitaine. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de dire entre deux caresses :

\- Depuis ta transformation, je n'ai pas pu faire ce que je vais te faire là.

\- Kidd...Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Crois moi, si Mère Nature n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais agi plus tôt ! Maintenant rien ne peut m'en empêcher !

\- Si ! Moi !

Puis ne sachant pas comment, le supernova se retrouva par terre, le drap lui recouvrant le bas et une partie du torse. Se mettant sur les coudes, il regarda la jeune femme d'un air étonner. Pendant un bref instant il crut voir des petites écailles argentées sur ses bras avant que la peau ne redevienne normal. Elle venait tout de même pas...

\- Je rêve ou tu viens d'utiliser ta force contre moi ?

\- En effet !

Choqué Kidd n'en revenait pas ! Bien qu'elle soit physiquement plus forte qu'un humain ordinaire lorsqu'elle était transformée, elle ne l'avait jamais utiliser contre lui...Sauf aujourd'hui ! Sautant par dessus son capitaine, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain à toute vitesse avant qu'il ne réussisse de nouveau à la piéger.

\- Aurore ! Reviens ici de suite ! Hurla Kidd.

CLACK !

Elle venait de fermer la porte et de mettre le verrou. Vexer, Kidd tapa du poing sur le plancher avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux rebelle. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle enleva vite ses vêtements comme si ils lui brûlaient la peau avant d'entré dard dard dans la douche. Une fois sous le jet, la jeune femme se détendit. De temps en temps, elle tendit l'oreille au cas où Kidd pointerait le bout de nez mais rien. Une fois la douche terminer, elle se sécha avant de se figer pour voir entrer son capitaine. Il avait l'air pas content. Serrant la serviette autour d'elle, elle attendit mais il lui dit :

\- Sors ! Je vais prendre ma douche.

Surprise, elle s'exécuta avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Dans la cabine, elle s'habilla sauf qu'au lieu de mettre un de ses t-shirt, elle choisit au dernier moment de prendre un appartenant à Kidd. Allant dans son armoire, elle chercha ledit vêtement mais ne le trouva pas. Ce qui était vraiment étrange. Aurore fouilla et re-fouilla avant de se rendre à l'évidence que le fameux vêtement n'y était pas.

\- Étrange ! Kidd n'aurais jamais jeter l'un de ses vêtements. Encore plus si j'ai l'habitude de le porter.

Secouant la tête, elle était partager entre partir ou aller demander à l'intéresser. Bien entendu, elle choisit l'option numéro malgré le fait qu'il est voulu la retenir au lit. Sous la douche, le pirate essaya de se calmer. Bon sang ! Il était à deux doigts de...

Ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il ferma le robinet mais resta dans la douche. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme, il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait :

\- Kidd ?

\- Quoi ? Je prend ma douche là ! Bougonna celui-ci.

\- Je m'en doute le ferrailleur. Railla la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu ne serais pas où es passé ton t-shirt noir avec le jolly roger ? Tu sais, celui que je porte de temps en temps sur moi la nuit ?

Kidd, pas encore bien réveiller, ce mit à réfléchir avant de tilter. Le vêtement dont elle parlait, c'était celui qu'elle avait réduit en charpie lorsqu'elle en mode « sauvage ». Voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, elle le rappela :

\- Kidd ? Tu m'a entendu ?

\- Mais oui voyons.

\- Alors il est où ?

\- Tu veux parler de quel morceau ?

Quel morceau ? La réponse qui lui donna la laissa sans voix. Avait elle louper un épisode ?

\- Comment ça « quel morceau » ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Me souvenir de quoi exactement ?

La jeune femme était perdu là. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait réussit à accepter son côté sauvage, des souvenirs lui manquaient. Heureusement tout le monde ne lui avait pas tenu rancune mais elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Désoler mais je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles Kidd.

\- (Soupir). Deuxième tiroir à partir du bas. Lança Kidd.

Perplexe, elle sortie de la salle de bain pour aller voir. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, il remit l'eau mais il put entendre tout de même la réponse d'Aurore qui avait ouvert le tiroir.

\- Putain ! C'est pas vrai !

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il se lavait. En ouvrant le dit tiroir, la jeune femme en avait retirer un vêtement tout droit sortit d'un mixeur. Oh ! Il était encore un peu potable mais...Une des manches manquaient, le bas était irrégulier et il était raccourcis, le derrière arborait une jolie trace de griffure ainsi que le devant. L'autre manche avait été comme mordu par un chien. Bref, c'était une épave ! Pour autant, il pouvait être un peu réparer ce qui fit que la jeune femme le prit avec elle avant de crier :

\- Je serais dans la cuisine !

Puis elle était sortit pour vaquer à sa « punition ». Le soir, le pirate eut la surprise de la voir dans le t-shirt qui laissait apparaître un peu sa poitrine via la trace de griffure et son ventre puisqu'au lieu de lui arriver à mi-cuisse, le vêtement lui arrivait maintenant au dessus du nombril. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait essayer de le « réparer » sans pour autant le rendre comme neuf. D'un côté, il devait trouver que cela lui allait bien de l'autre et bien...Elle le mettait au supplice sans qu'elle ne sans rende compte. La jeune femme lui avait alors lancer un drôle de regard avant de se mettre au lit.

Kidd dut respirer avant de faire de même. Durant la nuit, il dut se contenir pour ne pas lui enlever ce vêtement et la prendre sur le champ. Bien sur, il tint bon mais ensuite, le pirate n'en pouvait plus. Durant les jours suivants, il avait essayer d'être seule avec elle pour pouvoir s'enfouir en elle. Seulement, le destin était contre lui ! Soit, un membre d'équipage arrivait, soit c'était une attaque. Bref, il était à chaque fois interrompu et cela le mettait plus en rogne !

Pour autant, la jeune femme se souvint d'un moment qui fut assez mémorable selon elle. Ce jours, Kidd l'avait coincer contre la porte de la cabine de Max et Silver. Aurore avait commencer à protester mais Kidd l'avait fait taire d'un baiser avant de plaquer ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête en tonnant :

\- Cette fois rien ne pourras m'empêcher de te prendre !

Elle avait essayer vainement de lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire contre cette porte ci. Ce à quoi Kidd avait répliquer en levant les yeux au ciel avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussit à lui empoigner un sein puis avait commencer à défaire son pantalon tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. Il était à deux doigts de la faire sienne quand...la porte s'ouvrit dans le dos d'Aurore la faisant tomber à la renverse. Bien entendu Kidd n'ayant pas pu la retenir fut entraîner aussi dans la chute. Le couple atterrit assez violemment contre le sol. Se remettant du choc, la jeune femme avait alors lever les yeux pour croiser Max qui la regardait avec...de la colère ?

Kidd leva aussi la tête pour croiser le regard de sa tante qui lui jetait des éclairs. Poussant un soupir, il bondit sur ses pieds. Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Après de nombreux « échecs » il commençait à en avoir marre et il fallait qu'il déverse sa colère. Tant pis si c'était sur sa tante. Crispant les doigts, il lui balança :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait cela ?

\- « Quoi ? Ouvrir ma porte ? »

\- Oui ! J'étais...

\- « Pas la peine de me le dire la terreur ! » Coupa Max. « Avec ce que j'entendais, je pouvais deviner. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu le faire dans ta cabine au lieu de le faire devant ma porte ! »

\- _Ta porte ?!_ Dois je te rappeler que tu n'ai plus une humaine mais une énorme boule de plume !

Aurore qui c'était relever à ce moment là vit Max écarquiller les yeux. C'était pas bon signe. Mais alors pas du tout ! Autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, Kidd n'avait jamais -du moins devant elle- appeler Max « boule de plume » de peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Et là il venait de le lui dire. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle dit :

\- « Boule de plume ? C'est comme ça tu me nommes maintenant ? Boule de plume ! »

\- C'est bien ce que tu es ma chère tante. Railla Kidd.

\- « Espèce de petit morveux ! » Lança-t-elle malgré que cela ressemblait à un croassement. « Tu as beau être le capitaine, je suis tout de même ta tante ! »

\- Une tante qui vient de m'interrompre alors que j'étais avec ma petite amie !

\- « Si tu avais un peu de jugeote, tu serais aller dans ta cabine au lieu d'essayer de le faire devant la cabine ! »

\- Je suis le capitaine donc je fait ce que je veux ! Contrairement à toi qui ressemble à un poulet noir !

\- Oh ! Souffla Aurore indigné. Kidd !

\- « Poulet...noir... » Détacha Max en serrant les dents.

\- Oui. Poulet noir !

\- « Là s'en est trop ! »

L'image de Max disparut pour laisser place à un corbeau furieux qui se précipita sur Kidd. Ne voulant pas prendre part à la « bataille », Aurore réussit à s'enfuir avant de fermer la porte. Elle put entendre tout de même des bribes de voix notamment celle de Kidd mais aussi Max. Décidant de laisser le neveu et la nièce, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. En chemin, elle croisa Killer qui voulait savoir où était Kidd. Ce par quoi, elle répondit :

\- Il règle une querelle avec sa tante.

\- Je vois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde mangeait et que la jeune femme faisait le service, la porte s'ouvrit sur Silver suivit de Max qui vola pour se mettre en hauteur. Enfin Kidd arriva l'air pas content. Et pour cause ! Il avait les cheveux en bataille encore plus que d'habitude avec des plumes, sur la tête et sur son manteau. S'asseyant sur sa chaise tout en croisant les bras, il ne pipa mot. D'ailleurs, l'ambiance était très tendu dans la salle. Aucun membre de l'équipage n'osait regarder leur capitaine voir même parler entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour la jeune femme qui arriva pour lui poser son petit déjeuner devant lui. Kidd la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de commencer à manger non sans jeter des regards assassins au corbeau qui se lissait les plumes. Toujours en train de manger, il ne vit pas Aurore s'asseoir pile à côté de lui le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Dur la réconciliation ?

\- Hum ?

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de lever le bras pour enlever une plume qu'il avait dans les cheveux pour lui chatouiller le nez, le faisant sursauter. Faisant un petit sourire, elle enleva d'autre plumes avant de parler.

\- Tu sais, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Peuh !

\- Kidd ! Le réprimanda la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ?

\- D'abord calme toi. Ensuite une fois le petit déjeuner finit, tu iras prendre une douche froide. Cela te calmera un peu.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Ce n'est pas un poulet noir qui me fera...

Pendant que Kidd parlait à la jeune femme, il n'avait pas vu que Max avait arrêter de se lisser les plumes pour l'observer. Quand, elle avait entendu que son neveu la traitait encore de « poulet noir » cela énerva le corbeau. Après tout ces animaux avait la rancune tenace. Déployant ses ailes, elle s'envola de son perchoir pour se diriger vers Kidd avant de lâcher un...

SPLASH !

Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, Kidd se figea net quand il senti quelque chose lui dégouliner des cheveux. Aurore qui avait tout vu, plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas rire de la situation. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs car tout l'équipage essayait de ne pas rire lui aussi. Mais contrairement à Aurore, ils avaient surtout peur de la réaction de leur capitaine vis à vis de l'action de Max. Après tout, elle n'avait pas hésiter à lui chier sur la tête avant de se remettre sur son perchoir, pour se lisser les plumes comme si de rien n'était. Kidd quand à lui ne disait rien, se contentant de serrer les poings aux point que ses phalanges deviennent blanche. Aurore allait lui demander si tout allait bien quand des bruits métalliques se firent entendre. Se levant prestement, elle recula tout en criant à tout le monde :

\- Que tout le monde sorte !

L'équipage ne ce fit pas prier. Tout le monde se leva comme si le diable leur courait après pour sortir de la salle avant que Kidd n'explose. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes après quand Aurore suivit de Silver sortirent de la salle refermant les portes derrière eux. Il y eut un énorme brouhaha métallique suivit de la voix de Kidd mêlé à des croassement et de voix de femme. Regardant Killer, elle soupira :

\- Tu crois qu'il en a pour longtemps ?

\- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien mais je te plains.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Tu auras un énorme travaille de nettoyage après cela.

\- Oh ! C'est pas vrai. Soupira la jeune femme.

Et effectivement, elle avait mit pas loin de trois heures pour redonner un aspect présentable à la cuisine une fois que Kidd était sortit suivit de Max qui c'était percher sur le dos de Silver. Aurore en avait profiter pour donner une claque derrière le crâne du corbeau et lancer un regard noir à son capitaine. Depuis cette mésaventure, le pirate semblait s'être calmer concernant sa libido. Du moins c'est ce que la jeune femme croyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ayant presque finit le petit déjeuner, elle joua à faire voler un couteau avec son pouvoir pour passer le temps. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Par contre, elle put via son nez sentir une odeur qu'elle connaissait très bien. Toujours concentrer, elle lui fit croire qu'elle ignorait sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'il était assez près.

D'un simple claquement de doigt, le couteau se dirigea vers l'intrus le freinant dans son élan. Continuant toujours sa tâche, elle ne le regarda pas mais l'avertit simplement d'un :

\- Ni pense même pas le ferrailleur !

Un rire retentit avant que Kidd ne parle à son tour :

\- Hahaha ! Je peux savoir de quoi, je ne devrai pas penser ?

Se retournant pour lui faire face, elle posa la main gauche sur sa hanche tandis que de l'autre, elle tapotait le plan de travail avec ses ongles. Un petit sourire fit son apparition quand au comique de la situation. Devant elle se trouvait Kidd avec un couteau maintenu en l'air devant sa tête. Tout autre personne aurait eu peut mais pas le pirate.

\- N'a tu pas retenu la leçon avec Max ?

\- Ne me parle plus de cet événement assez humiliant !

Donnant une pichenette à la lame, il voulut s'avancer mais fait fut de nouveau arrêter par celle-ci lorsqu'elle se mit à un endroit assez sensible. Poussant un soupir, Kidd utilisa ses pouvoirs pour éloigner la lame. A peine il fit un pas que le couteau revient au même endroit. Le pirate recommença plusieurs fois avant d'écarter les bras en disant :

\- Aurore !

\- Oui Kidd ? Fit elle innocemment.

\- Pourrais tu arrêter.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Grinça Kidd.

\- Hum...Non !

\- Petite peste !

Donnant un énième coup dans la lame pour s'avancer Kidd recula en se tenant le poignet. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait dévier le couteau pour le blesser -pas mortellement- afin qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elle. S'étant écarter du plan de travail, elle ramena le couteau vers elle pour ensuite le ranger avant de toiser son capitaine.

\- Tu m'excuse mais j'ai un petit déjeuner à terminer !

Puis elle lui tourna le dos ce qui fut une grave erreur. En effet, à peine eut elle tourner le dos, qu'elle fut saisit par la taille. Se débattant, elle réussit à se libérer en donna un coup de boule à Kidd. Surpris, celui-ci la lâcha avant de se plaquer sa main sur son front endoloris. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme se dirigea à l'autre bout de la cuisine mettant de la distance entre son capitaine et elle. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus mal au front, il toisa la jeune femme avec un sourire carnassier. Enlevant doucement son manteau qui risquait de le gêner, il craqua sa nuque avant de lui lancer :

\- Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper.

\- Certes. Mais je peux te ralentir le temps que les autres arrivent. Crois tu pouvoir m'attraper avant ?

\- Bien sur ! Je suis le meilleur !

\- Tu oublies que du sang de loup coule en moi. Mais étant bon joueur, je te promet de ne pas les utiliser.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Comme si cela pouvais me faire peur. Dès que je t'aurais attraper, tu me supplieras d'arrêter !

\- C'est ce que l'on verra le ferrailleur. Pour autant que tu réussisses à m'attraper.

A peine eut elle finit sa phrase que Kidd s'élança vers elle. Aurore réussit à l'éviter pour courir à travers la cuisine, sautant même sur le plan de travail pour échapper aux main de son capitaine. Des ustensiles furent projeter au sol, Kidd tomba plusieurs fois au sol en jurant. Durant un moment alors qu'elle le voyait se relever, elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui lancer :

\- Tu sais, il me semblait t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas le faire dans la cuisine !

\- Moi ce que j'ai retenu c'est que tu m'a envoyer de la sauce en plein visage ! Se rappela Kidd en se relevant.

\- Tu l'avais mériter.

\- Mériter ?! Tu plaisantes ?

\- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est l'un de tes fantasmes de faire cela dans la cuisi...Rassure moi, tu n'a jamais ramener une de tes ex dans la cuisine ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Hum ?

\- Kidd. Es ce que tu...

\- J'ai entendu. Peut être, peut être pas. Ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse ? Ironisa le pirate.

Un couteau qui vint se planter près de lui, le fit perdre son sourire. La jeune femme voulait une réponse et une réponse claire sinon...

\- Très bien. Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais emmener une de mes ex ici.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Oui. Faut dire que Heat m'a fait la leçon à un moment mais bon. Pour toi, il ne dira rien.

\- Tu rigoles là ? Je me répètes, hors de question de le faire dans la cuisine.

\- M'en fiche !

Leur course-poursuite continua avant que Kidd ne réussisse à attraper le poignet gauche d'Aurore pour la plaquer contre le mur. Sous le choc, elle hoqueta avant de gémir de douleur avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard lubrique de son capitaine. Tenant toujours le poignet, il la regarda avant de pencher la tête vers elle pour lui balancer :

\- Je t'avais dit que j'arriverais à t'attraper.

\- Lâche moi, Ki...

Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, elle se tut lorsque les lèvres de son capitaine se plaquèrent sur celle de la jeune femme. Il quémanda l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche ce qu'Aurore ne lui accorda après plusieurs minutes. Leurs langues se touchèrent, jouant un tango endiablé mener par Kidd bien sur. Par manque d'air, leur lèvres se séparèrent. Ayant plus l'habitude que la jeune femme, il n'était pas fatigué contrairement à elle. Essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle braqua son regard sur celui de son capitaine qui brillait de luxure pur. Kidd mit sa paume contre la joue de son amante avant de glisser derrière sa nuque pour ensuite lui empoigner les cheveux par l'arrière afin d'exposer son cou. Avant qu'elle ne lance une remarque acerbe, la langue du pirate commença à s'activer sur le côté du cou. Il lui lécha la peau, la suça laissant une marque sombre avant de mordre au niveau de sa veine de vie. Durant tout ce temps, la jeune femme haleta, se tortillant pour en réclamer plus mais aussi pour calmer le feu qui couvait son entre jambe. Elle avait poser ses mains à plat sur le torse de son capitaine pour ne pas perdre pied. Aurore haleta quand Kidd inséra son genoux droit entre ses jambes appuyant sur sa zone sensible.

Heureux d'entendre les gémissements de plaisirs sortirent de sa bouche, il retira sa main de ses cheveux afin de rejoindre ses hanches. Les passants ensuite sous le t-shirt, il les remonta pour empoigner ses seins la faisant cambrer violemment lui envoyant des décharges électriques lorsque son sexe rencontra le genoux. Le son qui sortit de la bouche d'Aurore rendit fou Kidd dont le sexe commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. D'un geste rapide, il remonta le t-shirt exposant devant son regard la poitrine englober dans une lingerie noir tout à fait sexy. Regardant la jeune femme, le pirate sut qu'il ne devait pas détruire cette pièce de lingerie sinon gare à lui. Lui souriant, Kidd lui promit d'un regard que sa lingerie ne risquait rien. Sans perdre un seul instant, il enfouie sa tête dans le creux former par les deux globes de chair qu'il aimait tant.

Pour éviter de tomber, Aurore s'accrocha au cou de Kidd afin d'accentuer encore plus ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue. Elle lui griffa le dos, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux les lui tirant de temps en temps, les lui caressant. C'était si bon, elle voulait plus beaucoup plus. Seulement, à un moment, Aurore se figea sur place tendant l'oreille comme l'aurait fait Silver. Des bruits lui vinrent au plus loin sur le navire et elle sut ce que c'était. Secouant Kidd pour qu'il arrête, elle l'entendit grogner augmentant encore plus ses caresses tout en accentuant la pression sur le sexe de la jeune femme via son genoux. Malgré cela, elle continua de le secouer tout en lui parlant :

\- Kidd...Kidd...écou...écout...écoute..moi...

\- Groumpf !

\- Écoute..moi...

Marre d'être secouer, il releva la tête pour lui balancer au visage :

\- Quoi ?

\- Désoler mais...

Aurore essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de balancer :

\- L'équipage arrive bientôt.

\- C'est pas vrai.

Kidd grogna devant cet aveu. Pour autant la jeune femme vit qu'il était déterminer à finir ce qu'il avait commencer. Ni une, ni deux, il se mit à genoux, défaisant la fermeture éclair du pantalon de la jeune femme surprise qui tenta ensuite de l'arrêter.

\- Que...mais arrête Kidd ! L'équipage...

\- J'emmerde mes hommes ! Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé. Rien ne pourras m'en empêcher et surtout pas toi !

\- Mais...mais...mais...

\- Silence !

Kidd baissa le pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux ainsi que la culotte qui laissa la jeune femme sans voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était sérieux. La jeune femme essaya de repousser le pirate en lui disant :

\- Non, non, non, non ! On n'a pas le...

\- Si on à le temps ! Maintenant il suffit ! Coupa le pirate en plaquant les mains d'Aurore contre le mur tout en levant la tête pour la regarder. T'inquiète pas, je vais te faire grimper au septième ciel !

\- Maudit ferrailleur ! Grommela la jeune femme.

Puis, elle manqua de s'étouffer lorsque le visage de son capitaine couvrit son entre-jambe et qu'elle sentie sur sa féminité la langue habile du pirate.

\- Putain ! L'enfoiré ! Pensa Aurore.

Libérant ses poignets, de ses doigts, il lui écarta les lèvres pour enfuir plus en profondeur sa langue qui lécha de haut en bas le clitoris de la jeune femme qui se cramponnait à sa chevelure. De ses doigts, elle baissa les lunettes de soudure qui se retrouvèrent par terre dans un bruit sourd avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux roux. Aurore rapprocha même la tête de son capitaine plus en profondeur avant de passer son genou droit sur l'épaule de son amant afin approfondir plus. Continuant toujours de la lécher, Kidd en profita pour y insérer un doigt puis un autre avant de sucer sa zone sensible. Cela eut pour effet de faire cambré le buste de la jeune femme qui tapa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur avant d' hurler sa jouissance, la tête de Kidd toujours enfoncer sur son entre-jambe.

Avalant avec appétit le nectar libérer par la jeune femme, Kidd était un peu rassasier mais pas complètement. Il voulait se fondre en elle, la faire de nouveau crier de plaisirs, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa poitrine contre son torse. Sentir ses parois se resserrer autour de son membre tout en la remplissant de son nectar à lui. Oh oui ! Il devrait y remédier mais après le petit déjeuner. Léchant une dernière fois son sexe, il s'éloigna la laissant remonter son pantalon tout en essayant de tenir sur ses jambes. Kidd quand à lui, récupéra ses lunettes qu'il remit autour de sa tête et se releva malgré une énorme gène. Et merde ! Le pirate aurait tellement voulut qu'elle puisse le soulager comme la dernière fois dans la bibliothèque. Il lui faudrait être patient et le jour où elle n'aurait plus aucune gêne et bien...Il aurait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Récupérant son manteau, il allait partir quand Aurore posa sa main sur son poignet pour le retenir. Surpris, Kidd tourna la tête vers elle tandis que la jeune femme lui demandait d'attendre.

\- Attend Kidd.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux pas retourner dans la salle. Pas...dans cet...état.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en rougissant tout en baissant la tête. Kidd regarda vers son pantalon avant de retirer son bras tout en marmonnant :

\- Je peux gérer cela.

Il allait partir quand elle se planta devant lui mains sur son torse l'air déterminer. Cela le surpris mais il resta calme la laissant parler.

\- Reste ! Laisse moi au moins...te rendre l'appareil.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer.

\- C'est mon choix ! Je voudrais le faire.

Kidd allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle le poussa doucement en direction du mur. Sauf que le pirate en décida autrement. Il plaqua la jeune femme de nouveau contre le mur. Surprise, elle allait le faire une remontrance avant que son capitaine ne lâche :

\- Va s'y !

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête avant de faire glisser sa main du torse vers l'énorme bosse qui se formait à l'avant du pantalon. Une fois sa paume sur l'énorme bosse, Aurore avala sa salive avant de prendre une respiration pour ensuite commencer à bouger de haut en bas. Dès qu'elle eut commencer à bouger sa paume, Kidd avait fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Bon sang ! Que c'était bon. Mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, il fit en sortes de ne pas la blesser tandis que sa respiration se fit plus saccader. Aurore quand à elle sentit en elle un courage insoupçonnée qui la fit continuer. Malgré sa peur, elle continua, sentant grossir encore plus sous sa paume le membre de son capitaine. Ce qui l'encouragea encore plus ce fut les gémissements que poussa son capitaine dans son cou ainsi que les mouvements de ses hanches contre sa paume. Les mains de Kidd avaient quitter les épaules d'Aurore pour s'appuyer contre le mur derrière elle. Il avait chaud mais alors très chaud. C'était comme si son corps était un volcan en ébullition.

\- Oh la vache ! Bon sang, elle me fait tourner la tête ! Haaaa ! Si seulement, elle pouvait...

Son vœux intérieur fut exaucé. Alors qu'il était perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme en avait profiter pour descendre sa braguette afin de libérer le membre pour continuer ses mouvements de va et viens. Kidd serra les poings contre le mur continuant ses mouvements de hanches sentant un courant électrique venir de son échine. Il sentait la jouissance venir sans pour autant que celle-ci n'arrive.

\- Continue...Hum...plus fort...serre plus fort...oui...comme ça...haaaaa...

La jeune femme fit ce que son capitaine lui ordonna et au bout d'un moment, Kidd se tendit donnant un coup dans le mur tout en criant sa jouissance. Un liquide chaud éclaboussa la paume de la femme qui laissa sa main sur le membre devenu flasque. Reprenant son souffle, Kidd releva la tête pour toiser la jeune femme qui n'osa pas bouger. Enlevant sa main, il referma sa braguette avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Pour autant, elle du mettre fin au baiser en disant :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans la salle. J'entends quelqu'un venir.

\- On n'en pas finit tout les deux ! Le prévint elle.

Lui donnant un baiser chaste, il alla dans la salle, la laissant se laver les mains avant de s'installer à sa place. Killer ouvrit la porte pour trouver son capitaine assis à sa table ce qui le surpris. Levant l'index, Kidd le prévint :

\- Pas un mot !

\- J'allais rien dire. Se défendit le second.

\- Mais bien sur. Railla Kidd.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout l'équipage était dans la salle tandis qu'Aurore faisait le service avant de manger son propre petit déjeuner. Tout au long de son repas, elle vit les regard de Heat et de Killer qui la regardaient bizarrement. Faut dire qu'elle avait les cheveux court en batailles encore plus que d'habitude, ses joues étaient colorés de rouge et elle n'osait pas regarder son capitaine. Les deux amis devinaient qu'ils avaient louper un épisode dans la cuisine. Une fois que tout le monde eut manger et eut quitter la salle, Aurore se mit à tout nettoyer. Elle était en train de finir de nettoyer une dernière assiette lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire. En effet, la jeune femme n'était pas seule dans la cuisine. Elle se doutait qu'il attendait qu'elle termine de tout nettoyer dans la salle pour pouvoir revenir l'observer alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. Et c'était effectivement ce que Kidd avait fait. Dès que tout le monde était partit, il avait vaquer à ses occupations de capitaine avant de revenir vers la cuisine. Il avait ouvert la porte pour voir si elle était toujours dans la salle mais elle n'y était pas. Souriant, il était entré avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait attendu qu'elle termine de nettoyer l'assiette et qu'elle l'a pose avant de se diriger vers elle. Une fois qu'il fut dans son dos, il l'enlaça tendrement, l'embrassant dans le cou.

Aurore se tortilla sous les baiser puisque le cou était une zone assez sensible pour elle. Remontant vers le lobe d'oreille qu'il mordit la faisant couiner au grand bonheur du pirate. Remontant sa main gauche vers son épaule qu'il dégagea avant de la parsemer de baiser. Aurore sentit la flamme du désir se renouveler la laissant aller vers le torse de son capitaine. Soudain, elle fut tourner si rapidement qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Heureusement, Kidd la retint pour la plaquer contre lui. S'accrochant à ses fortes épaules. Un sourire canaille s'étalait sur le visage de son capitaine. D'une moue boudeuse, elle déclara :

\- Tu veux vraiment le faire ici ?

\- Oh oui ! Je ne peux pas attendre d'être dans notre lit pour te prendre !

\- Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis ?

\- Non !

\- Bon très bien.

Le ton de sa voix alerta Kidd qui cessa d'afficher son sourire. Il se demandait ce que la jeune femme lui préparait et cela ne loupa pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kidd se plia en deux sous l'effet d'un coup dans ses parties. Sans aucun remords, Aurore lui avait donner un coup de genoux dans son entre-jambe avant de s'éloigner au pas de course pour sortir de la cuisine. Malheureusement une fois devant la porte, elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais en vain. La porte était bloquée ! Regardant de plus près, elle vit que Kidd avait utiliser son pouvoir pour tordre bien comme il faut un objet pour empêcher l'ouverture. Aurore essaya tout de même malgré le fait qu'elle manquait d'expérience. Kidd quand à lui était encore plier en deux, la main gauche sur son entre-jambe et la droite sur le plan de travail. Encore sous le choc, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Oh ! La garce !

Kidd allait le lui faire payer, quitte à mettre sans dessus dessous la cuisine ! Reprenant contenance, il se déplia pour voir la jeune femme dos à lui. Il devina aisément qu'elle devait essayer de défaire son mécanisme qui bloquait la porte. Aurore poussait de plus en plus sa concentration pour défaire ce maudit sac de nœuds. Épuisée, elle rouvrit les yeux, son front couvert de sueur, pour voir si elle avait avancer. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas réussit à faire en sorte de retirer l'objet. Se tenant la tête à deux mains en empoignant ses cheveux courts tout en poussant un cri de pure frustration avant de se diriger vers la porte pour tirer dessus :

\- Aller ! Putain ! Fais chier !

La jeune femme décida donc de faire appel à ses dons de Mécanicus pour défoncer la porte. Elle allait le faire quand une présence assez menaçante se tenir derrière elle.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

Se retournant, elle vit le regard de Kidd qui lui lançait des éclairs. Elle pouvait deviner très aisément qu'il n'avait pas apprécier qu'elle lui balance un coup de pied dans les parties. Souriant de manière ironique, elle leva l'index avant de se raviser pour dire :

\- Heu...Salut !

Aurore se précipita à gauche pour échapper au bras forts de son capitaine. Kidd secoua la tête devant son attitude puérile puisqu'elle n'a plus aucun endroit pour fuir. Certes, elle pourrait toujours faire en sorte de lui échapper mais elle ne pouvait pas, bien entendu, passer à travers les murs. Quoi que...Non, il fallait qu'il la rattrape avant que cette idée ne germe dans son esprit. Alors que la jeune femme essaya d'échapper à son capitaine, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait se métamorphosée pour ensuite pouvoir sortir de se guêpier. Au moment où une paire de bras allait lui encercler la taille, elle sauta avant d'atterrir souplement sur le plan de travail complètement métamorphosée. S'étant arrêter pile devant elle, Kidd ne put retenir un sifflement appréciateur. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux court, la jeune femme était encore plus belle, ses écailles grises la rendait plus rayonnante mais aussi plus dangereuse.

\- Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal.

\- Ah ! Oui ?

\- Bien sur. Maintenant descend de là !

\- Hum ? Non ! Désoler le ferrailleur mais je ne compte pas mettre la pagaille ici rien que pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Ouh ! Tu me brises le cœur, chérie !

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Pour cela il faudrait déjà que tu es un cœur.

\- Assez parler maintenant !

Kidd fondit sur la jeune femme qui attendit avant de bondir au dessus de lui, sa main droite le poussant contre le plan. Se prenant le plan dans le ventre, Kidd eut sa respiration couper tandis qu'Aurore atterrit sur le sol avant de courir vers la porte le plus vite possible. Reprenant son souffle et en colère, il se retourna pour user de son don afin d'arrêter la course d'Aurore. Arrivant presque vers la porte, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose lui faucher les jambes la faisant tomber. Du à sa vitesse, Aurore roula sur elle même avant qu'un mur n'arrête sa course dans un bruit sourd et de fracas. Il faut dire qu'avec sa vitesse et sa force, le mur se fissura laissant un énorme impact. Kidd fit une grimace devant l'impact mais ce fut l'hilarité qui l'emporta. En effet, la position dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme était pour le moins assez rigolote. Aurore se trouvait sur le dos, les jambes en l'air contre le mur, les bras écartés et la tête contre le sol. Redressant la tête, elle vit son capitaine rire comme un baleine devant sa position incongrue. Poussant un grognement de colère digne d'un loup, elle balança ses jambes pour se retrouver à quatre pattes avant de se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Craquant son dos, elle enleva les débris de mur de ses cheveux et la poussière de ses épaules avant de balancer :

\- Tu trouves cela drôle ?

\- Hilarant ! Répliqua Kidd les larmes aux yeux.

\- Grrr !

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit une casserole remplie d'eau. Usant de son don, elle fit léviter le récipient avant de le diriger vers Kidd qui riait toujours. Quand il sentit l'eau froide lui dégouliner sur la tête, il arrêta de rire pour hurler :

\- Putain ! C'est froid !

La casserole tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd alors que des gouttes d'eau se firent entendre sur le sol. Satisfaite, Aurore croisa les bras affichant un sourire satisfait devant la mine déconfite de son capitaine qui enleva son manteau le jetant au sol. Retirant prestement ses lunettes de soudures pour ensuite passer rageusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux mouillées pour leur redonner contenante avant de remettre ses lunettes. Toisant la jeune femme, il lui dit :

\- Tu vas le regretter !

Se précipitant vers elle, il la vit partir vers la droite mais Kidd réussit à lui prendre le poignet gauche pour la ramener contre lui, sa main droite lui attrapant les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière.

\- Finit de jouer maintenant !

\- Que tu crois !

\- Hein ? Aïe !

Kidd lâcha la jeune femme plaquant ses mains sur son nez. En effet, le pirate venait de recevoir une poêle en plein sur le nez le faisant pousser des jurons de douleurs. S'échappant de la prise de son capitaine, la jeune femme courut de nouveau vers la porte. Mais elle ne réussit qu'a faire que trois pas avant d'être plaquer contre contre le plan de travail le bras gauche tordu dans son dos. Kidd fout de rage, le nez qui saignait, avait réussit à attraper de nouveau la jeune femme pour la plaquer contre le plan de travail lui tordant le bras gauche dans son dos.

Passant sa main droite sous son nez pour enlever les dernières traces de sang qui lui maculait la bouche et le menton. Aurore quand à elle, se tortillait pour s'échapper de cette poigne de fer. Elle se figea quand elle entendit son t-shirt se déchirer au niveau de l'épaule droite la laissant nu. Quand il déchira l'épaule droite, il fit émerveiller par les petites écailles grises qui ressemblaient à des bijoux d'argent que quelqu'un aurait poser sur sa peau la rendant plus belle. Les touchants, il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Les écailles sous ses doigts n'étaient pas rugueuses comme la peau d'un reptiles mais douces comme la peau d'un être humain. Se penchant, il passa sa langue dessus, le goût métallique des écailles lui donna des frissons dans tous le corps. Il avait l'impression que son don avait été décuplé, passant son nez dessus, Kidd se gorgea de l'odeur que son corps métamorphosé dégageait. Une odeur de métal -l'argent- ainsi que celui de la forêt, une odeur qui le rendait fou. Posant sa bouche de nouveau sur l'épaule nu, il fit pleuvoir des baiser tandis qu'il passa sa main droite sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme pour toucher le reste de son dos. Sentir les écailles sous sa paume était divin que cela lui donna une idée.

Toujours en train d'essayer de s'échapper de la poigne de fer de son capitaine, elle c'était figée quand il lui avait lécher les écailles et qu'il l'avait parsemer de baiser. Pour autant, quand elle sentit son t-shirt être relever et qu'elle sentit la main droite de Kidd au niveau de pantalon, elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de son capitaine :

\- Whow ! Whow ! Whow ! Minutes Kidd ! Qu'es ce que...

\- Tiens toi tranquille !

\- Oh non ! Hors de question ! Pas comme ça !

La dernière phrase le surpris si bien qu'il cessa de tripoter le pantalon de la jeune femme pour se pencher vers son oreille pour lui demander :

\- Que veux tu dire par « pas comme ça » ?

\- Mon instinct n'aime pas ça. Grommela la jeune femme.

\- Ton instinct ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne veux pas me sentir en toi ? Taquina Kidd. Me sentir te remplir, te faisant crier de plaisirs, ma semence t'inondant...

Durant toute sa tirade, il lui lécha la peau, la lui mordillant, passant sa joue dessus comme un chat qui réclamait des caresses. Oh le salaud ! Il était très douer pour la faire fondre mais la position dans laquelle, elle se trouvait ne lui convenait pas. Trop soumise à son goût ! Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention au fait que Kidd avait de nouveau bouger sa main vers son pantalon. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit un courant d'air froid sur son postérieur et le tissu du pantalon de son capitaine qui lui rappait la peau qu'elle hurla :

\- Espèce de salaud !

\- Ha ha ha ha !

\- Tu vas me le payer !

A la fin de sa phrase, elle se concentra pour lui envoyer plusieurs poêles, casseroles qu'il s'empressa d'envoyer de par et d'autre de la cuisine avec d'énormes fracas. La jeune femme poussa un grognement tandis que Kidd riait comme un diable devant les tentatives ratés de la jeune femme pour se libérer. Reportant son regard vers la jeune femme qui était pratiquement nu devant lui, offerte rien que pour lui. Plaçant sa main libre sur son entre-jambe, il entra un doigts la sentant mouillée au plus au point.

\- Putain ! Tu es mouillée. Serais ce du à mes caresses sur ta peau ? Hum ?

\- Je ne répondrais pas sous la torture !

\- Peut être mais ton corps si !

La jeune femme allait objecter quand un deuxième doigt la pénétra suivit d'un troisième. La sensation des doigts de son capitaine en elle la faisait remuer pour en avoir plus. De sa main droite, elle planta ses griffes dans le bois du plan de travail pour résister à la vague de plaisirs qui allait s'échouer. Quand l'orgasme la prit, elle leva la tête tout en criant sa jouissance et laissant une énorme trace de griffure dans le bois, inondant la main de Kidd. Réapprenant à respirer, elle sentit les doigts se retirer d'elle suivit de bruit de sussions.

\- Hum. Délicieux ! Tu as toujours bon goût.

\- Enfoiré...Souffla la jeune femme.

Kidd afficha son fameux sourire tout en observant le bas du corps de la jeune femme recouvert d'écailles laissant une partie de chair vers le bas. Quand il avait poser sa main sur son sexe, il avait pu sentir sur le dos de sa main, les écailles frotter contre sa peau. Pendant qu'il lui donnait du plaisirs, une idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Toujours plaqué contre le plan de travail, Aurore commençait à avoir mal au bras gauche. Lorgnant Kidd, elle le vit enlever sa ceinture dorsale pour la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fit de même avec la ceinture autour de sa taille, suivit de celle en tissu bleu. Quand Kidd allait s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il entendit une plainte venant de son amante.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Hum ?

\- Mon bras...j'ai mal.

Cela faisait un moment en effet qu'il lui tordait le bras dans le dos. Elle devait alors avoir des fourmis et avoir très mal. Enlevant sa main, Aurore fit en sorte d'étirer son bras tout doucement le temps que les fourmillements s'arrêtent et que le flux sanguin reprenne sa voie. Une fois qu'elle ne sentit plus des picotements, elle tenta de se lever avant de se figer net enfonçant assez profondément ses griffes dans le bois. Kidd en avait profiter pour baisser son pantalon afin de la pénétrer jusqu'à la garde tout en s'agrippant à ses hanches. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il dut se mordre la joue pratiquement jusqu'au sang pour ne jouir de suite. Ses yeux avaient rouler dans leur orbites quand il avait sentit les parois du vagin se resserrer autour de son membre, l'enserrant assez fort.

\- Putain !

Pour autant, il se demandait comment allait la jeune femme puisqu'elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Avait il été trop brutal ?

\- Aurore ? Ça va ?

Un bruit de raclement sur du bois lui parvint avant qu'elle ne parle :

\- Espèce de...tu as profiter de la situation.

\- Je n'allais pas rester inactif alors que ton beau petit cul m'appelais à te pénétrer ma petite louve.

\- Tu...

CLACK !

\- Kidd ! Ne me dit pas que..

CLACK !

\- Arrête ça de suite !

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit innocemment l'intéresser. J'adore comme ton corps réagit quand je tape tes petites fesses écailleuses. Surtout le fait que tu te ressert autour de moi.

\- Moi cela ne me fait pas rire du tout ! S'insurgea la jeune femme. J'aimerais bien, tu vois, que tu bouges afin que tu me laisses ensuite tranquille.

\- Presser ?

\- Que tu t'en ailles ? Oui !

Kidd sourit de plus belle devant cet aveux. Il aurait pu la faire languir encore un peu sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Se penchant vers son oreille droite, il lui murmura :

\- Tu as de la chance, je vais accéder à ton vœux. Mais avant lève les bras pour que je puisses enlever ton t-shirt.

Obtempérant, elle leva les bras sentant le t-shirt lui effleurer la peau avant d'entendre le vêtement être jeter dans la pièce suivit de son soutien-gorge qui connue le même traitement. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit les doigts de son capitaine lui toucher le dos suivit de son nez qui huma sa peau. Son souffle sur les écailles la fit encore plus mouillées enserrant encore plus le membre de Kidd en elle. Kidd grava dans sa mémoire le toucher et l'odeur de la jeune femme qui était un mélange de bois et de métal. Une odeur qui le fit encore plus durcir à l'intérieur d'elle. Positionnant ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches écailleuses, il les serra avant de se retirer doucement, très doucement faisant en sorte qu'elle sente chaque centimètre carrée pour qu'au final seul son gland reste à l'intérieur d'elle. Durant toute la manœuvre, Aurore crispa les yeux, enfonçant ses griffes, laissant des marques profondes sur le bois. Kidd s'enfonça ensuite brutalement faisant crier la jeune femme qui leva la tête. Kidd recommença plusieurs fois mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs d'Aurore qui au bout d'un moment lâcha :

\- Arrête !

\- Hum ? Tu ne veux pas que je continue ? Tu préfères que je me retire pour te laisser...

\- STOP ! Coupa la jeune femme. Je veux que tu y ailles franco ! Arrête d'être doux, je peux encaisser tu sais. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine.

Cet aveux laissa coi Kidd qui se pencha pour murmurer :

\- Es tu sur de toi ? Si je me laisse aller...

\- Arrête de vouloir me « protéger ». Je suis certes une « novice » mais je reste une femme comme les autres. Donc, suffit le ferrailleur !

Le sourire qui caractérisait le pirate s'étira encore quand elle lui dit ça. Toujours prêt de son oreille, il lui lança :

\- Très bien !

Aurore se demandait si elle n'allait pas regretter sa décision. Dès que Kidd lui eut murmurer c'est deux mots, elle le sentit se redresser avant de se retirer encore doucement pour ensuite sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer violemment dans ses hanches alors qu'il s'enfonça brutalement dans le fourreau chaud de la jeune femme. Comme elle lui avait ordonner, il ne l'épargna pas, la pilonnant sans merci la faisant bouger contre le plan de travail dont le bois lui rappait la peau écailleuse. Des gémissements de plaisirs sortirent de sa bouche, ses hanches bougèrent en essayant de se caler au même rythme que celles du pirate.

\- Haaa...Kidd...hum...haaa...oui...

Kidd se reput des cris qu'elle poussait. Serrant ses hanches enfonçant plus profondément ses doigts, se cambrant vers l'arrière pour donner plus de mouvements à ses coups de boutoirs. Les yeux de Kidd roulèrent dans leur orbites quand à chaque poussées, il sentit contre son bas -ventre les écailles frotter contre sa peau. C'était une sensation très érotique qui lui fait perdre la tête. Changeant l'angle de pénétration, il se pencha pour que son buste se colle contre le dos écailleux alors qu'il fit remonter ses mains pour se diriger vers la poitrine qu'il malaxa tout en continuant de la pilonner.

A un moment, Aurore sentit qu'il se relevait l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se retrouva contre le torse muscler du pirate, ses mains toujours sur le plan de travail, griffes enfoncer dans le bois. Kidd lui tenait les hanches tout en continuant ses mouvements avant de les remonter sur ses épaules pour descendre ensuite vers ses poignets. Aurore résista laissant ses griffes plantées. Devant cette résistance, le pirate lui murmura :

\- Je veux tes mains autour de mon cou.

\- Peut pas...pas envie de te...blesser.

Le pirate reporta son regard vers le plan de travail où il put voir en effet des immenses traces de griffures assez profondes. Sachant que le bois était assez épais, là, il dut reconnaître que si elle avait réussit sans difficulté à taillader le bois, sa peau ne pourrait lui résister. Lui caressant les bras, il lui dit à l'oreille :

\- T'inquiète. Je comprend.

Kidd lui embrassa l'épaule faisant soupirer d'aise la jeune femme qui en fut soulager avant de pousser un gémissement quand son pirate de petit ami reprit ses mouvements en elle. Sa tête bascula en arrière surtout quand la bouche de son capitaine parsema des baisers sur son cou avant de remonter vers son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla. Puis, sa main gauche remonta vers ses cheveux qu'il tira afin d'exposer un peu plus son cou pour qu'il puisse la mordre sans pour autant la blesser. Dès que sa tête fut pencher, Aurore ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement satisfait quand elle sentit les dents lui racler la peau. Elle sentit les lèvres carmin murmurer sensuellement :

\- J'adore comment tu grognes quand je te mord la peau. Tu ne sais pas à quel point, ta peau recouverte d'écailles me rend dingue. La sensation que je ressent quand je me frotte contre elle. Hum, divin !

Pour accentuer ses propos, il fit descendre ses mains vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Celle -ci était complètement recouverte d'écailles ce qui fit frissonner le pirate quand il prit les deux globes en main pour les malaxer.

\- Bon sang ! Si j'avais su je...

\- Tu...quoi...

\- Je t'aurais demander de te transformer plus tôt. Ah la vache !

Kidd était au paradis, le frottement de la peau écailleuse sur sa peau d'homme lui envoyait des frissons jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Il sentait que sa délivrance ne tarderais pas mais il voulait d'abord entendre celle de la jeune femme. Délaissant son sein droit, sa main serpenta plus au sud avant d'y insérer un doigt surprenant la jeune femme qui gémit plus fort.

\- Kidd...hum...haaaa... plus vite...plus fort...

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Il accéléra la cadence des ses coups au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme qui se crispa avant de balancer la tête en arrière pour crier à plein poumon sa jouissance. Kidd la suivit peu de temps après, inondant à grand jet brûlant son fourreau. Tous les deux essayèrent ensuite de reprendre leur souffle. La jeune femme sentait la tête de son amant contre son épaule, son souffle chaud contre ses écailles. D'une voix rauque, elle essaya de parler :

\- Whoa ! C'était...j'ai pas de mot pour décrire cela.

\- Cela tombe bien car j'en ai pas finit avec toi.

\- Hein ?

Sans qu'il ne lui donne plus d'explication, Kidd se retira pour ensuite la retourner face à lui avant de la soulever par les hanches pour la faire asseoir sur le plan de travail. Puis, il lui enleva son pantalon et ses bottes qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce suivit de ses propres vêtements. Surprise la jeune femme essaya de répliquer :

\- Kidd ! Que...

\- Silence ! Lui intima -t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Puis, il se mit à la lorgner de plus belle. Faut dire qu'il n'avait eu qu'un aperçu de son corps vu de dos alors que là, le pirate pouvait l'observer de face et la vision de sa transformation le bluffa encore plus. Comme dans le temple, son visage n'était recouvert d'écailles que sur les côtés ainsi que ses oreilles qui étaient allongés en pointes. Ensuite, cela partait comme uns cascade sur sa peau, les écailles recouvrant ses épaules, ses bras, le dessus de ses mains, recouvrant globalement ses seins, ses côtes, ses hanches, ses jambes qui pendaient et son entrejambe. Seul l'intérieur de ses avant-bras, son sternum, son ventre et l'intérieur de ses jambes n'étaient pas recouverts d'écailles. On aurait dit une sorte de sirène, elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Lui touchant le dessus du sein, il lâcha un :

\- Sublime...

Avalant difficilement, elle le regarda des ses yeux de loups pour savoir s'il ne bluffait. Mais vu l'était dans lequel son capitaine se trouvait, Aurore sut au fond d'elle même qu'il disait la vérité pour autant, elle devait en être quasiment sur.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes là ?

\- Ben...

Kidd se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez soit assez proche de celui d'Aurore qui recula un peu face au regard qu'il lui lançait. Des frissons lui courut tout au long de sa peau, jamais auparavant, elle n'avait sentit chez lui une telle détermination, un tel désir. A ce moment là, avant même qu'il ne lui réponde, elle sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, ma chère petite louve, malgré notre petite séance, je ne suis pas rassasier. Tu n'a qu'a regarder plus bas. Puis, t'ai je montrer tout à l'heure que ton corps me révulsait ?

\- No...non...

\- Alors chut !

Plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes de peur qu'elle ne trouve un autre argument, Kidd la prit par les hanches afin de la faire glisser contre lui pour qu'elle s'empale sur lui. Son gémissement fut étouffer mais il ne passa pas inaperçu pour le supernova qui exaltait à l'intérieur. Dès que son membre fut de nouveau en elle, il se remit à bouger comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Aurore pencha le haut de son corps en arrière plantant encore plus ses mains dans le bois le faisant craquer. Mu par un réflexe, elle enroula ses jambes autour des reins de son pirate sans oublier pour autant de ne pas trop serrer. En effet, elle ne voulait pas lui briser les os.

Kidd sourit quand il sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour de lui bien qu'il fut un peu déçu de ne pas les sentir complètement contre sa peau.

\- Elle ne maîtrise pas encore bien sa force. Pensa-t-il. Elle ne veut pas te blesser.

Penchant sa tête en avant, il fit sortir sa langue qui lécha le devant d'un sein tandis que l'une de ses mains malaxa l'autre. Le goût métallique lui chatouilla la langue qu'il ne put résister à la tentation de la mordre. Quand ses dents touchèrent sa peau, il sentit de l'électricité lui parcourir tout le corps jusqu'à son membre enfoui dans la jeune femme. A un moment, il sentit ses lunettes de soudure être enlever pour sentir ensuite une main griffue ébouriffer ses cheveux, griffant son cuir chevelu tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui percer la peau. Quand la jeune femme avait sentit la langue très habile sur sa poitrine, elle avait eu du mal à ne pas perdre pied. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'accroche au plan de travail, elle voulait sentir sous ses doigts les cheveux de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Bien entendu, Aurore avait peur que dans son geste, elle ne lui face une blessure grave, voir qu'elle le tue. Pour autant, la jeune femme voulait affronter cette peur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva la main gauche pour la poser derrière la tête de son capitaine. Tous doucement, elle enleva les lunettes de soudure qui lui servait de bandeau pour le laisser tomber au sol.

Puis, elle posa sa main dans l'épaisse crinière qui lui servait de cheveux pour les ébouriffer comme elle le faisait. Elle alla même griffer son cuir chevelu sachant qu'il adorait cela. Tout en faisant extrêmement attention comme si cette fois, c'était Kidd qui était fait de porcelaine. Continuant ses caresses, Aurore crut à un moment entendre un bruit qui la fit se mettre en alerte, avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un ronronnement. Un ronronnement qui provenait...de Kidd ! Bien qu'elle y aille doucement, le supernova trouvait très agréable la sensation de sa main dans ses cheveux. Cela l'apaisait, le faisait se sentir bien. Il était tellement bien, qu'il se mit, sans le vouloir, à ronronner. Il croyait que cela allait passer inaperçu sauf qu'il avait oublier l'ouïe fine de la jeune femme. En effet, il pouvait sentir son sternum bouger, signe qu'elle était en train de se retenir de rire. Poussant un grognement, il releva la tête pour voir qu'effectivement, elle essayait de se retenir de rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle ?

\- (bruit de rire étouffée)

\- Aurore ! Je ne répéterais pas la question ! Qu'es ce que tu trouves drôle ?

\- (bruit de rire étouffé). Toi...ha ha ha ha !

\- (grimace d'étonnement)

\- Ha ha ha ! Pardon Kidd. Vraiment désoler mais...tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu ronronnes !

Lâcha la jeune femme, les yeux remplit de larme de rire.

Pendant un moment, Kidd resta coi un moment avant de froncer les sourcils devant cet aveux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. Le pirate voyait que la jeune femme se foutait limite de sa gueule.

\- Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi là ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Essaya de plaider la jeune femme. C'est juste...adorable...termina-t-elle.

\- _Adorable ?!_ S'étouffa presque le pirate. Tu me trouves adorable ?

\- Heu...

Là Aurore commençait vraiment à paniquer. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était juste lui dire qu'elle adorait quand il se laissait aller lorsqu'elle lui massait le cuir chevelu. Faut croire que sans le vouloir, elle l'ai blesser dans son orgueil de pirate. Rapprochant son visage du sien, Kidd lui lança un :

\- Tu vas voir si je suis si « adorable » !

Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu protesté, Kidd, toujours en elle, la souleva du plan de travail pour ensuite marcher contre le mur où il la cogna presque en lui balançant :

\- On va voir maintenant ce que tu vas en penser.

Quand il l'avait soulever, elle c'était accrocher délicatement à son cou se demandant où es ce qu'il les emmenaient. Bien entendu, lorsque son dos toucha le mur, elle ne put se retenir de grimacer et de lever les yeux au ciel tout en pensant :

\- C'est pas vrai. Il es inépuisable !

Dès qu' il avait terminer sa phrase, il avait repris son rythme endiabler la poussant très vite à l'orgasme. Bien entendu, la jeune femme avait très vite retirer ses mains du cou de Kidd pour venir les planter littéralement dans le mur laissant des traces à chaque pousser du supernova. Dès qu'il eu finit, il posa son front contre le sien :

\- Tu me rend fou ! Je pourrais continuer pendant des heures, voir des jours tellement je suis bien à l'intérieur de toi.

\- Je m'en doute...Souffla Aurore, épuiser. Mais avant que l'envie ne te reprenne, je voudrais faire une pause...pourrais tu nous poser au sol...S'il te plaît.

\- Tout ce que ma louve veut. Répondit Kidd avec un sourire.

Il ponctua cela par un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la détacher du mur pour ensuite tourner sur lui même. Le pirate se laissa tomber tout doucement au sol, son membre toujours dans le fourreau chaud de sa partenaire. Une fois au sol, tandis que la jeune femme posait sa tête contre son épaule, il remarqua quelque chose.

\- Tu es redevenu toi même.

\- C'est parce que je suis fatiguée. En plus, mine de rien, je dépense beaucoup d'énergie à resté sous cette forme.

\- Hum. J'aimais bien quand tu étais transformée mais il est vrai que je te préfère au naturel.

Aurore ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la remarque de Kidd qui avait lever sa main droite pour lui caresser les cheveux comme elle l'avait fait plutôt. La tête toujours contre son épaule, elle huma son odeur qu'elle adorait temps et qui l'apaisait fortement. Une odeur enrichie par le sexe et la masculinité qui exaltait de son corps. Elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras toute l'éternité si un détails ne lui avait fait pas lever la tête.

\- _J'espère que tu plaisantes là ?!_ Lança t-elle-abasourdie.

\- Hum ? Répondit innocemment Kidd.

\- Kidd ! Rouspéta la jeune femme.

\- Quoi !

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Après toutes ses séances, tu n'est pas fatigué ! Tu es plus endurant que je ne le pensais. Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Faut dire que j'ai une femme des plus séduisantes, assis sur moi et complètement nue. Comment faire pour résister !

\- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle monsieur le supernova ! Taquina la jeune femme en lui donnant un tape sur les pectoraux. En tout cas ne compte pas sur moi, je suis on peux plus fatiguée. Mes jambes ne pourrons pas me porter.

\- Si ce n'est que cela...

\- N'y pense pas ! La réponse est non !

\- Même pour quelques minutes ? Annonça sensuellement le pirate.

\- Non !

\- Oh ! Allez ! Je sais que tu en as très envie toi aussi !

\- Non ! Et arrête de passer ton doigt sur mon sternum ! Je ne flancherais pas ! Rouspéta Aurore comme une gamine de 5 ans.

\- Moi je crois que si !

\- Non !

\- Allez...

\- Après tu voudras encore le refaire. Espèce d'incube !

\- Dit oui ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister !

\- Non. Non. Et non !

\- Tu es sur ?

A ce moment là, Kidd commença à faire pleuvoir des baiser enflammés sur le cou de la jeune femme qu'il savait sensible. Aurore essaya de résister, se tortillant sur les genoux de Kidd qui en profita aussi pour passer ses mains sur ses épaules, les montants et descendant au gré de ses baisers. La jeune femme essaya de résister mais elle ne put contenir un soupir d'aise qui ravit le pirate. Au bout d'un moment, elle du capituler en bougonnant :

\- Kidd...bon très bien...tu as gagné...

\- Je savais que tu ne pouvait me résister. Aucunes femmes n'a jamais su me résisté.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis le ferrailleur ! Grogna le jeune femme.

Kidd sourit de plus belle en voyant Aurore piquer une petite crise de jalousie. Bien entendu, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Quoique, il était vrai qu'avant sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, toutes les autres craquaient pour lui. Ou du moins à cause de sa réputation de mauvais garçon. Sauf que maintenant, une seule femme comptait pour lui. Cette femme avait le caractère d'une rebelle, une fausse-calme pouvant pété un câble à tous moment, avec du sang de loup très ancien dans les veines, la plus têtu et bornée qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Au niveau physique, elle était basique, pas trop de forme là où il fallait, pas maquillé comme un pot de peinture, juste ce qu'il faut pour la mettre en valeur car elle était naturellement belle sans maquillage. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, une taille moyenne selon lui dont le corps était couvert de tatouage et de cicatrices. Pour certains, ce genre de différence les auraient fait fuir mais pas lui. Ensuite, des yeux rare que certains auraient qualifiés de bizarre voir d'anormal seulement c'est ce qui faisait son charme pour lui. De plus, si Kidd ne l'aimait pas, il ne serait pas nue dans la cuisine avec la jeune femme nue assise sur lui. On pouvait dire que cette femme était sa raison de vivre, sa moitié son...âme sœur.

Voyant que Kidd n'avait rien dit quand elle lui avait balancer cette remarque et qu'il c'était contenté de sourire, elle se demandait ce qu'il mijotait. Après tout, comparé à ses autres conquêtes, elle n'était pas banal. Dans le sens où par son attitude, son caractère, ses tatouages, ses cicatrices, Aurore sortait du lot. D'ailleurs, qui aurait crut qu'un jour, elle tomberait amoureuse d'un homme qui serait un pirate qui de un : était selon la presse, violent, impitoyable, de deux : faisant partit de la génération dite « terrible » et de trois : avait le don de la faire sentir femme et désirée. Des fois, elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas et pour se rassurer, tous les matins, elle se tournait du côté du lit pour le voir dormir. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait de la chance. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait vraiment rassuré et aimé la preuve, elle était nu assise sur lui qui était aussi nu. Pour elle, il était son roc, sa force de toujours se relever, de vivre. Kidd était pour elle sa moitié, son...âme sœur.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, Kidd leva la main pour venir lui caresser les cheveux tirant par la même occasion la jeune femme de ses pensées et de sa contemplation du corps de son amant. Relevant la tête, elle cala sa joue dans la paume du pirate lui donnant même un baiser avant de sourire.

\- Qu'es ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda le supernova.

\- Hum, je me disais à quel point j'en ai de la chance.

\- De la chance ? Répéta Kidd dubitatif.

\- Oui, d'avoir trouver un petit ami qui me comprenne, ne cherches pas à me changer et qui m'aime comme je suis. Bien qu'il est la réputation, selon la presse, d'être violent, très instable, impitoyable mais qui sait protéger ses hommes en cas de pépin.

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu là ?

\- Pas du tout ! De plus, il a sut se montrer très patient avec moi alors que je n'arrêtait pas de le défier tout le temps.

\- Je confirme ! Tête de mule ! En même temps, c'est ce qui m'a attiré chez toi. De plus on peut dire que moi aussi j'ai eu de la chance.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment monsieur le supernova ?

\- Disons, que ma route à croiser celle d'une jeune femme qui essayait de récupérer son loup qui c'était immiscé dans un combat contre un autre supernova et moi. Elle m'a ensuite tenu tête malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait ma réputation de dangereux pirate. Je l'ai forcé à entrer dans mon équipage et m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

\- Tu l'avais mériter.

\- Au fil des mois, j'ai appris à la connaître et mes hommes se sont épris d'elle comme des grand frères protégeant leur petite sœur chérie. Ensuite, ce fut mon tour d'être épris d'elle, une jeune femme têtu, rebelle, couvert de tatouages et de cicatrices, petite... Aïe !

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! Gronda la jeune femme.

\- Comparé à mes 2 mètres si ! Répliqua Kidd quand il la vit bougonner. Bref, cette jeune femme à commencer à posséder quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais donner à une femme de toute ma vie.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Mon cœur !

Cette révélation scotcha Aurore qui en resta bouche bée. Lui prenant la main gauche, Kidd parsema des baisers sur chaque doigts avant de la regarder. Son regard se noya dans le regard vairons de ses yeux vraiment magnifique. On aurait dit, un saphir et émeraude.

\- Tu possèdes mon cœur mais aussi mon âme. Je crois que tu vas me prendre pour un fou quand je vais te dire cela. Mais Aurore, je crois que tu es mon âme sœur.

Kidd crut qu'elle allait lui rire au nez mais au lieu de cela, elle posa son autre main sur sa joue pour lui dire :

\- Je ne te prend pas pour un fou tu sais. Toi, aussi je crois que tu es mon âme sœur. Cependant...

Le pirate attendit avant qu'elle ne lâche :

\- Depuis quand le grand Eustass « captain » Kidd est devenu si...guimauve !

\- _Guimauve ?!_ S'étrangla Kidd.

\- Ben oui, guimauve ! Qui que vous soyez, sortez de ce corps et rendez moi le pirate sanguinaire pour lequel je suis tombée amoureuse. Déclara la jeune femme avec un immense sourire.

Kidd reprit contenance lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le taquinait. Son sourire canaille s'afficha grandement tandis qu'il lui prit les poignets afin de la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

\- Tu vas voir ! Je vais te montrer si je suis devenu « guimauve ».

\- Ouh ! J'ai peur ! Trembla la jeune femme.

\- Attend un peu !

Sauf qu'un bruit de gargouillis se fit entendre stoppant net le pirate. Celui-ci regarda la jeune femme dont les joues se colorèrent de rouge. Apparemment, l'estomac d'Aurore venait de se réveiller. Tournant la tête pour regarder une pendule afficher au mur, la jeune femme lâcha :

\- Oh merde !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Kidd surprit.

\- Il est bientôt midi !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ? L'équipage va se pointer et j'ai rien préparer du tout ! Fait chier !

Aurore se leva prestement, manquant même de trébucher. Toujours nue, elle tenta de récupérer ses vêtements éparpiller dans la cuisine sous le regard presque choqué de Kidd qui secoua la tête en bougonnant :

\- Tu vas pas encore me rejeter ?

\- Désoler Kidd mais pas le choix. Merde où est mon t-shirt ?

\- Groumpf !

Le pirate se leva pour lui aussi récupérer ses vêtements, lançant des regard de temps en temps dans la direction de la jeune femme qui du lutter pour se rhabiller tellement ses jambes étaient courbaturées. Dès qu'elle eut tout remit, elle enleva ses lunettes pour se passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner contenance avant de les remettre. Tournant la tête, elle vit son capitaine remettre son manteau pour ensuite se caler contre le plan de travail en croisant les bras contre son torse.

\- Heu...tu comptes resté Kidd ?

\- Oui. Hors de question que je m'en aille !

\- O.K. Donc, si tu reste...Commença la jeune femme. Tu ne m'embêtes pas comprit ? J'ai que 30 minutes pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom pour les goinfres que vous êtes tous !

\- Ça va ! Pas la peine de me faire un sermon comme si j'étais une gosse de 5 ans ! Rouspéta le pirate.

\- Ferrailleur du dimanche !

\- Fais à bouffer au lieu de lancer des piques !

\- A vos ordres capitaine !

Kidd ne put empêcher un sourire franc d'apparaître su son visage. Ne bougeant pas de là où il était, il la regarda du coin de l'œil s'affairer pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom pour tout l'équipage. Pour autant, il n'oublia pas de regarder l'état de la cuisine. Des traces de griffes sur un mur, un énorme impact dans un autre, le plan de travail complètement...il ne trouva pas de mot pour le décrire. En tout cas une chose était sur :

\- Heat va piquer une énorme crise quand il verra tout cela. Lui qui aime tant sa cuisine. Pensa le supernova.

Puis, fermant les yeux, il repensa ce qui c'était passer justement dans cette cuisine. Jamais il n'aurait crut que cela pourrait être si intense. Bon sang ! Il aurait voulut la prendre encore et encore ! Putain, son entrejambe le faisait encore souffrir malgré les intenses moment de sexe qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune femme. Il l'avait prise par l'arrière, l'avait plaquer contre son torse, l'avait prise sur le plan de travail et contre le mur. Elle l'avait même masser avant qu'il n'aille prendre le petit déjeuner. Kidd se souvint de ses doigts sur son membre, la poigne qu'elle avait exercé dessus qui l'avait propulser au septième ciel. Seulement Kidd en aurait voulut plus, il aurait voulut qu'elle se baisse, parsemant des baisers sur tout son corps alors qu'elle descendait plus au sud. Oh oui ! Le pirate pouvait très bien imaginer voir même sentir ses baisers sur sa peau, ensuite, il sentit son pantalon être baisser un peu plus pour libérer son membre. Puis un bouche se poser timidement en dessous de son nombril avant de descendre pour lécher en sens contraire sur toute la longueur avant d'arriver au gland. Dès que le bout de sa langue toucha son gland sensible, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisirs.

Ce fut encore plus dur lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche envelopper toute sa verge et qu'elle se mit à le sucer. D'abord timidement puis avec vigueur quand elle se sentit bien. Kidd quand à lui, imprima des mouvements de hanche pour qu'elle l'aspire encore plus. Sa main se mut d'elle même pour se poser sur sa tête afin d'accentuer plus ses mouvements. Bon sang ! Que c'était le pied pour lui ! Son fantasme le plus grand était en train de se réaliser. Il cru rêver ! Une tension vint s'ajouter dans ses bourses, signe avant coureur qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, le pirate sentit un besoins primal monter en lui. Celui que la jeune femme avale alors sa semence la marquant ainsi comme sienne. Sentant le moment fatidique, il allait se laisser aller quand il entendit une voix lui parvenir de loin. Une voix de femme, inquiète de surcroît qui répétait juste un mot qu'il ne comprit pas.

\- dd...idd...

Au bout d'un moment, il put entendre clairement ce mot. On l'appelait ce qui était plus bizarre c'était qu'il connaissait cette voix. La voix appartenait à Aurore sauf que la jeune femme était à genoux par terre en train de lui faire une gâterie. Alors comment ?

\- idd...Kidd...Kidd...KIDD !

Ouvrant grand les yeux, le supernova semblait dans le flou. Il était dans la cuisine, Aurore se tenait à côté de lui, le visage plutôt inquiet.

\- Tout va bien Kidd ?

\- Hein ? Que...

\- Tu t'es sûrement endormit. Si je te dit cela c'est parce que tu semblait agiter. Tu poussait de drôle de petits gémissements. Expliqua la jeune femme. Es ce que tout va bien ?

Un rêve ! Kidd, en ayant fermé les yeux c'était endormit pour rêver d'un fantasme qu'il aurait voulut qu'il se réalise alors que la jeune femme cuisinait. Quel con alors ! Se passant la main sur son visage, il donna un coup violent sur le plan de travail, laissant un impact qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Kidd ! Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ! Le repas est il prêt ? Demanda -t-il d'une voix bourru.

\- Heu...Oui. J'ai juste à...

\- Bon, alors je vais attendre dans la salle !

\- Mais attend...Kidd !

Mais le pirate était déjà sortit faisant claquer la porte. Aurore se demanda alors quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il faudrait qu'elle lui reparle mais dans leur cabine cette fois -ci et après bien sur d'avoir remit de l'ordre dans la cuisine sinon demain Heat lui ferait sa fête. Durant tout le repas, l'ambiance était assez tendu. Une aura noire planait autour de Kidd ce qui fit que tout le monde restait en retrait. Killer, lui semblait assez perplexe devant l'attitude de son capitaine et ami. Il voulut essayer de lui demander ce qui le taraudait sauf que le regard noir que son ami l'en dissuada. La jeune femme quand à elle n'avait que très peu d'appétit. L'attitude de Kidd la taraudait, elle se demandait quelle moucha l'avait piquer. A la fin du repas, Kidd quitta la salle suivit des autres membres d'équipages laissant Aurore seule à nettoyer enfin presque parce que Killer resta pour lui demander :

\- Tout vas bien avec Kidd ?

\- Oui. Enfin...je sais pas.

\- Il c'est passer un truc pendant qu'il était avec toi ?

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Même sous la torture.

\- Hum. Je vois.

\- Écoute, le mieux c'est que je lui parle seul à seul ce soir.

\- D'accord. Je vais te laisser.

Killer allait partir quand Aurore le rappela. Se retournant, il la vit se mordre les lèvres signe qu'elle hésitait à parler. Pour autant, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

\- Je voulais te dire...bon, je suppose que Kidd t'en a parlé mais je voulais quand même te le dire. Il m'a raconté pour ton accident. Et je voulais te dire que je suis désoler mais en même temps je voulais te dire que tu es vraiment un vrai ami. Certaines personnes n'auraient jamais pu pardonner un tel acte.

\- Effectivement, il me l'a dit. Ce que tu me dit me touches beaucoup et moi aussi je dois te remercier.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De t'être mit sur notre route. Tu es une bénédiction pour cet équipage.

\- Merci.

\- Bon je te laisse nettoyer et bon courage avec Kidd.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour le remercier. La journée se passa sans encombre, Kidd ne vint pas la déranger, ce qui intrigua Aurore. Le soir venu, il mangea sans dire un mot à quiconque, toujours de mauvaise humeur avant qu'il ne quitte la salle en claquant la porte. La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de prendre les assiettes sales afin de les nettoyer. Quand elle fit sa corvée elle pensa à Kidd et à sa mauvaise humeur. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle poussa un soupir avant de quitter la cuisine en oubliant d'essayer de réparer les dégâts causer par sa séance de sexe avec son capitaine. Une fois dans le couloir, elle alla sur le pont pour trouver le supernova mais ne le trouva pas. Retournant sur ses pas, elle alla en direction de la cabine de Max et Silver. En entrant, elle trouva le loup en train de dormir ainsi que Max. Décidant de ne pas les déranger, elle referma tout doucement la porte avant d'entrer dans sa propre cabine. Ouvrant la porte, elle pensa trouver son capitaine mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Entrant, elle se dirigea vers la porte de salle de bain pour l'ouvrir quitte à trouver Kidd tel qu'il était. Sous la douche, le pirate essaya de calmer l'élan de plaisirs qui lui chauffait le corps à coup de jet d'eau froide. En vain ! Il ne pensait qu'à son rêve où Aurore se trouvait à genoux devant lui en train de le sucer. Cette image resta graver dans son esprit au point qu'il entendit pas les pas qui se posèrent près du rideau de douche. Sentant une présence près du rideau, Kidd coupa l'eau avant de lancer :

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux !

\- J'ai besoins de te parler Kidd. Je te laisse terminer ta douche tranquillement.

Kidd aurait voulut lui dire de rester mais la jeune femme était déjà repartit avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot. Poussant un juron, il reprit sa douche avant d'en sortir pour se sécher pour ensuite mettre une serviette autour de sa taille avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui l'attendait près du lit dos à lui. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se retourna pour le toiser malgré le fait qu'il ne porte qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

\- Kidd. Depuis le repas de midi tu sembles fâché, es ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarier ?

\- Quoi ? Meuh non. Du moins, rien d'inquiétant.

\- Alors pourquoi es tu en rognes ?

\- Je ne suis pas en rogne !

\- Tu mens très mal le ferrailleur ! Répliqua la jeune femme. Accouche !

Kidd ne voulut rien dire mais devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme, il se jeter à l'eau en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon très bien. Pendant que tu préparais le repas, je me suis effectivement endormit.

\- Et ?

\- Et, j'ai disons fait un rêve assez...chaud...

\- Tu entend quoi par là ?

\- Rien de très extraordinaire. Répondit évasivement le pirate.

A cette phrase, Aurore se rapprocha de lui pour ensuite le toiser avant de lui dire :

\- Je sens que tu me dit pas tout le ferrailleur.

\- En effet.

D'un geste rapide, il la plaqua contre son torse, avant de baisser la tête pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Depuis notre séance dans la cuisine, je n'arrive pas à faire baisser ce foutus désir pour toi. La douche froide ne m'a pas aider non plus. Donc je m'excuse par avance.

Puis Kidd enleva sa serviette avant de déshabiller la jeune femme qui fut surprise surtout quand elle fut projeter sur le lit. Kidd lui refit encore l'amour de façon primaire, faisant hurler la jeune femme quitte à ce qu'elle se casse la voix. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il roula sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'il sentit un corps se lover contre son torse. Aurore posa sa tête sur son épaule essayant de réapprendre à respirer. Pendant un moment, aucun mot ne fut dit jusqu'à ce qu'Aurore brise le silence :

\- Bien que j'ai adorer, je dois quand même te dire quelque chose.

\- Gâche pas ce moment. Bougonna Kidd.

\- Désoler mais tu vas m'écouter. Ne prend pas pour une bille, tu m'a pas tout dit quand je t'ai demander ce qui t'avais contrarier. Alors dit moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à cet « interrogatoire » et qu'elle insisterais jusqu'à ce qu'elle le face craquer. Pour autant, il ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir face aux révélations qu'il allait lui donner.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui à demander.

Ce qu'il dit intrigua la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils avant que Kidd ne reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai disons...rêver d'un fantasme...

\- Oh ! Et je faisais quoi dans ton fantasme ?

Kidd ne répondit pas préférant regarder le plafond plutôt que celui de la jeune femme. Aurore attendit un peu. Puis, voyant qu'il n'allait pas cracher le morceau, elle le secoua par l'épaule afin qu'il la regarde et réponde à sa question.

\- Eh ! Oh !

\- Groupf !

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau oui !

\- (grognement menaçant)

\- Pas la peine de grogner. Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau le ferrailleur !

\- Tu me faisais une gâterie.

\- De quel genre ?

Kidd ne répondant pas, elle lui donna une claque sur les pectoraux en criant :

\- Kidd !

\- Aïe ! Suffit !

\- Répond alors ! Tonna Aurore en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

\- Tu me suçais ! Hurla presque Kidd.

Un silence tomba dans la chambre après la révélation de Kidd. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait tourné la tête pour évité de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Aurore quand à elle avait viré cramoisi dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout malgré le fait qu'il l'ai prévenu quelques minutes plus tôt. A ce moment là, elle ne se savait pas quoi dire, ni surtout quoi faire ! Faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas encore tenter cela. Déjà qu'elle avait déjà réussit à vaincre sa timidité au sujet de lui toucher l'entrejambe et avait réussit à le faire jouir dans sa main. Oh ! Bien sur, la jeune femme se doutait qu'un jour, elle devait faire plus. Bien qu'elle soit novice, Aurore avait lu des choses dans des livres dans la bibliothèque à l'abri de Kidd afin qu'il ne foute pas de sa gueule. Apprendre la « « théorie » était une chose, le faire en pratique était plus facile à lire qu'à faire. Voyant le silence s'éterniser, Kidd se leva du lit pour commencer à se rhabiller ce qui surpris la jeune femme qui se redressa sur les coudes pour l'interpeller :

\- Kidd ! Que...

\- Je sors ! Ne m'attend pas !

\- Attend ! Kidd ! Je...

CLACK !

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que la porte se refermait derrière Kidd, laissant la jeune femme seule dans la cabine. Rageusement, elle tapa sur le matelas avant de se remettre sous la couette pour pleurer silencieusement. Aurore était triste de l'attitude de Kidd. Serrant le poing, elle se jura de le lui faire payer d'une manière bien particulière. Au bout d'un moment, le sommeil vint la prendre lui faisant fermer les yeux. S'étant endormit, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni un corps se faufiler dans le lit pour se coller contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus entendre une voix lui dire :

\- Pardonne moi.

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Kidd, qui était sur le dos, dormais si tranquillement qu'il ne se douta pas de ce qu'Aurore allait lui faire. S'étant réveiller avant lui, elle c'était doucement dégager pour se mettre sur le ventre avant de se hisser plus haut sur l'oreiller. Là, elle observa Kidd qui dormait tranquillement. Passant sa main devant son visage, elle vérifia qu'il était profondément endormis. Voyant que le pirate ne se réveillait pas, la jeune femme exécuta son plan. Tout doucement, elle posa sa main droite surs ses pectoraux la faisant glisser tout doucement, sensuellement plus au sud. Dès que sa main passa sous la couette, elle empoigna le membre de son capitaine pour le caresser de haut en bas avant de glisser elle-même sous la couette. Une fois bien en dessous, elle remonta sa main droite vers la hanche de son amant avant de commencer à parsemer des baiser au niveau de l'aine, en dessous du nombril alternant entre des baisers et des léchages avec sa langue. Elle eut même le courage de le mordre à l'aine avant de remonter un peu plus haut la tête. Une fois qu'elle fut devant le gland, la jeune femme souffla dessus, le rendant encore plus sensible, elle passa la langue dessus avant de le mettre en bouche et commença alors à le sucer.

Une étrange sensation parcouru tout le corps de Kidd qui était encore dans la brume du sommeille. Il sentait quelque chose d'humide sur son entrejambe, quelque chose qui le léchait alors que son membre se trouvait enserrer comme dans un étau. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, il se dit qu'il devait rêver, pour autant, il ne put réprimer des gémissements de sortirent de sa bouche ni de réprimer un mouvement de hanche. Bon sang ! C'était si bon ! Il sentit même des dents lui racler la peau tout en faisant attention et...une petite minute ! Des dents ? Kidd ouvrit grand les yeux, parfaitement réveiller, regarda sur le côté pour voir que la place était vide avant de reporter son regard vers lui où il vit une énorme bosse au niveau de son entrejambe.

\- Oh ! Putain !

Soulevant le drap, il découvrit Aurore, tête sur son entrejambe entrain de lui faire une fellation. C'était pas possible ! Il devait encore rêver, oui c'était ça ! Kidd devait être en plein rêve sauf qu'il savait que c'était faux. Le pirate était bien réveiller et l'un de ses fantasme était entrain de se réaliser. Crispant ses doigts sur le drap, il bascula la tête en arrière, tout en bougeant les hanches de manière frénétique afin que la jeune femme puisse le prendre plus profondément dans sa gorge. En plus, elle n'y alla pas de main morte avec lui comme si elle voulait le faire souffrir.

\- Plus vite...plus fort...continue...haaa...oh oui !

Aurore était ravi d'entendre son capitaine gémir comme cela sous ses caresses. A un moment, elle sentit une main se poser un peu violemment sur le dessus de sa tête pour lui empoigner une poignée de cheveux afin d'accélérer ses mouvements de succion.

\- Continue...putain...que c'est bon !

Sentant ses bourses se contracter, Kidd arqua le dos au maximum avant de crier sa jouissance,et d'inonder à grand jet chaud et puissant la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avala toute la semence de Kidd avant de se retirer tout en nettoyant le membre devenu assez flasque. Kidd quand à lui, couvert de sueur, essaya de respirer avant de jeter un regard à la jeune femme qui se lécha les lèvres tel un chat avant de poser sa tête contre sa hanche droite, braquant son regard vers lui.

\- Alors cela t'a plus le ferrailleur ?

Le ton qu'elle avait employer ne plus pas à Kidd qui leva le buste pour attraper les poignets de la jeune femme pour la ramener sur son buste pour la toiser d'un regard noir ne disant :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A t-on avis ? Un : je voulais réaliser ton fameux fantasme et deux : parce que je voulais le faire. Mais surtout la véritable raison c'était pour me venger de ton comportement d'hier soir.

\- Je vois. Répondit doucement Kidd.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? Moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu me hurles dessus ou je ne sais quoi. Ou que tu me dises que j'étais génial ou je ne sais pas moi que...

\- Stop ! Si je n'avais pas apprécier, jamais je n'aurais pas éjaculer dans ta magnifique bouche si habile. Là maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te prendre pour te faire crier afin de te rendre l'appareil.

\- Tu attend quoi alors ? Lança la jeune femme.

\- (bruit de gargouillements)

\- Bon je crois qu'il faudra remettre cela à plus tard le ferrailleur. Ton estomac crit famine.

\- Rhaaa !

\- Allez ! Allons manger !

Aurore déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres carmin avant de se dégager de la poigne de Kidd pour aller prendre une douche. La voyant partir, Kidd eut une idée qui germa dans son esprit. Se levant du lit, il se dirigea, nu comme un ver, vers la porte de la salle de bain. L'ouvrant, Kidd entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche. A cause du bruit, Aurore ne put entendre l'arrivée de son capitaine qui s'avança. Au moment, où elle prit le shampoing qui avait l'odeur de la forêt, un courant d'air la fit frissonner avant de sentir derrière elle, une imposante silhouette. Poussant un soupir, elle balança :

\- Tu peux pas me laisser prendre une douche ? Hein ?

\- Oh ! Je me disais que tu aurais besoins que quelqu'un t'aide pour faire ton shampoing. Répondit innocemment le pirate.

\- Dégage Kidd ! Je peux très bien me le faire moi-même.

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir !

En un tour de main, il lui prit la bouteille de shampoing avant d'en mettre sur ses mains pour ensuite les plaquer sur la tête de la jeune femme avant de commencer à lui faire un petit massage du cuir chevelu. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri indigné avant de bouder en croisant les bras. Faut dire qu'avec leur différence de taille, la scène ressemblait à un frère donnant un shampoing à sa petite sœur.

\- Je te hais Kidd !

\- Chut !

\- Grrr !

La jeune femme continua de ruminer pendant encore quelques minutes avant de commencer à ressentir le petit massage qui lui procurait Kidd sur ses cheveux. Cela lui fit tellement du bien qu'elle bascula la tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse approfondir le massage. Une fois qu'il eut finit de la masser, Kidd ouvrit le robinet afin de lui nettoyer complètement la tête.

\- Ferme les yeux. Voilà.

Tout doucement, Kidd rinça le shampoing en passant ses mains dans les fins cheveux d'Aurore qui se contenta d'apprécier. Une fois tout le produit enlever, Kidd la retourna afin qu'elle soit face à lui. Il prit le gel douche, le sien qui sentait bon le cèdre avant d'en appliquer une bonne couche dans sa main gauche. Dès qu'il eut finit de lui rincer les cheveux, elle avait rouvert les yeux pour le voir étaler une bonne couche de gel douche dans sa main. Levant les yeux aux ciel, elle déclara :

\- C'est pour cela que tu es venu sous la douche.

\- Hum ?

\- Avoue que c'est parce que tu voulais encore un moment câlin.

\- Pas du tout ! S'offusqua l'intéresser.

\- Menteur !

La jeune femme avait lâcher ce mot avec un sourire aux lèvres qui fit aussi sourire Kidd qui referma ses deux mains afin de faire mousser le produit pour ensuite plaquer ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour ensuite commencer à la nettoyer. La jeune femme apprécia d'être nettoyer par le pirate mais ne put retenir des gémissements lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur ses seins faisant pointer ses tétons. Puis, il descendit lentement sur son ventre avant de placer une main sur son entrejambe la faisant haleter qu'elle dut se raccrocher aux épaules forte de Kidd pour ne pas tomber. Bien entendu, il aurait pu, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, en profiter seulement, il voulait seulement prendre le plaisirs de faire cela et de toucher sa peau. Dès qu'elle fut recouverte de gel douche, il lui rinça tout le corps. Au moment, où il reposait la pomme de douche, elle posa son bras sur son torse, en murmurant :

\- A mon tour de te nettoyer.

\- Tu prend un gros risques là. Moi, je ne suis pas sur de me contrôler si c'est toi qui me fait la toilette.

\- Hi hi ! Il le faudra pourtant. Allez s'il te plaît.

\- Comme c'est demander si gentiment.

Lui souriant, elle prit la bouteille de shampoing pendant qu'il se mettait à sa hauteur afin qu'elle lui applique le produit. Une fois la tête de Kidd à sa porté, Aurore fit couler le produit dans sa main gauche avant de l'appliquer dans la masse de cheveux roux devant elle. Pendant qu'elle le massait comme il l'avait fait pour elle, aucun mot ne fut échanger entre les deux amoureux. Ils n'en avait pas besoins. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle passa au rinçage, en passant ses doigts fin dans ses cheveux. Une fois finit, elle lui demanda de ne pas ps bouger tandis qu'elle prit le gel douche. La jeune femme étala une bonne couche sur ses épaules et son dos, le massant pour rendre cela plus agréable. Petit à petit, le pirate commença à se relever afin qu'elle nettoie les autres zones de son corps. Quand elle arriva à son entrejambe, Kidd se retint de lui sauter dessus quand elle commença à le nettoyer à cet endroit. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle entreprit de lui rincer le corps seulement comme la jeune femme s'y attendait, Kidd fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser. Puis, Aurore le sentit lui soulever la jambe droite afin de la caler contre sa hanche pour ensuite fondre en elle. Durant les prochaines minutes, il lui refit encore l'amour, la faisant crier comme jamais. A la fin, ses mains autour du cou de Kidd, elle souffla :

\- Je savais que tu allais faire cela. Satané ferrailleur !

\- Trop dur de résister à la tentation.

\- Ha ha ha ! Il nous faut encore reprendre une douche mais JUSTE une douche ! J'ai vraiment l'estomac dans les talons.

\- T'inquiète ! Moi aussi.

Comme promit, Kidd ne la toucha plus. Les deux amoureux purent profiter de la douche avant d'en sortir pour s'habiller afin de se rendre dans la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner bras dessus bras dessous. Enfin, Aurore tenait la taille de Kidd tandis que celui-ci avait son bras sur ses épaules. Dès qu'il eurent franchis le seuil de la porte, une tornade de dreadlock bleu se dressa devant eux, bras croisés et l'air pas content du tout.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a Heat ? Soupira Kidd.

\- Ce qu'il y a capitaine ? Oh ! Très simple ! Qu'es ce que vous avez foutu tous les deux dans ma cuisine hier ?

Aurore devint rouge comme une pivoine à la mention d'hier. Kidd quand à lui, fit mine de ne pas savoir bien qu'il savait précisément de quoi il retournait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Heat.

\- Ah oui ! Dans ce cas suivez moi capitaine ! Toi aussi Aurore !

Le trio suivit le cuisinier qui fulminait dans la cuisine. Se mettant de côté, il lança :

\- Expliquez moi alors ce bazar ? On dirait que des fauves on été lâchés !

Aurore ne voulait qu'une seule chose, disparaître dans le sol tellement elle était gênée. Faut dire que la cuisine était propre si on exceptait, les traces de griffes sur le mur et le plan de travail ainsi que le gros impact dans le mur.

\- Alors j'attends !

\- Tous ce qui a été fait dans la cuisine, reste dans la cuisine Heat ! Répondit Kidd avec un regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

\- Très bien capitaine. Déclara Heat. Mais dans ce cas, laissez moi vous dire quelque chose. La prochaine fois faite le ailleurs que dans ma cuisine tous les deux !

\- Faudra voir ! Murmura Kidd.

\- Maintenant ouste ! J'ai un petit déjeuner à préparer. Aurore, je ne te savais pas comme ça ! Annonça le cuistot en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je voudrais bien, l'y voir lui. Murmura la jeune femme.

Le couple vint s'asseoir à leur place habituelle tandis que le reste de l'équipage entra. Killer s'assit sur la même table que la jeune femme et son capitaine. Heat vint ensuite avec leur petit déjeuner qu'il posa assez brutalement avant de repartir. Ce comportement intrigua le second qui regarda le couple notamment la jeune femme qui semblait assez gêner. Au bout d'un moment, il dut demander :

\- Qu'es ce qu'il a Heat ? J'ai louper un épisode ?

\- Mange ! Ordonnèrent le duo en même.

Surpris, Killer resta coi avant de se comprendre. Le couple avait fait quelque chose dans la cuisine hier ce que Heat n'a sûrement pas du apprécier. A la fin du petit déjeuner, Aurore laissa Kidd ce qu'en profita Killer pour le questionner :

\- Dis moi. Le comportement de Heat à -t-il un rapport avec ton comportement d'hier ?

\- Tu poses trop de questions. Répondit Kidd.

\- Il est vrai que tu es aller voir Aurore pendant un moment. Un très long moment.

\- Killer...

\- Donc j'en déduis que vous n'avez pas parlez cuisine tous les deux. Continua le second sur sa lancer.

\- Killer ! Le prévint Kidd. Un autre mot et tu risque de le regretter. A moins que tu ne préfères que ce ne soit Aurore qui s'en charge à ma place.

\- Ha ha ha ! Très bien j'abandonne. Mais Kidd, entre nous, les cabines sont faites pour cela non ?

\- Hors de ma vue !

\- Ha ha ha ha !

La jeune femme c'était dirigée vers le pont suivit de Silver et Max. Une fois sur le pont elle profita du soleil ainsi que de la brise maritime du matin. Allant vers le crâne, elle s'y installa sauf que cette fois ci, elle fit face au pont. Max se posa sur la rambarde du côté gauche de la jeune femme avant de se lisser les plumes l'air de rien. Sifflant Silver, celui-ci vint vers elle avant que la jeune femme ne lève la main pour l'arrêter alors qu'il était à quelques mètres.

\- Stop. Reste là mon ami, je voudrais perfectionner mon pouvoir. Je voudrais que tu prêtes quelques épines afin que je les manipules.

\- « Bien entendu ».

Cela faisait toujours bizarre à la jeune femme d'entendre la « voix » de son ami loup. Pour autant, Aurore s'était habituée comme, elle était habituée à voir Max dans sa « forme humaine ». Toujours assise, elle vit Silver produire une, puis deux et pour finir une troisième épines avant que celles-ci ne tombes sur le bois avec un bruit qui fit « plong ». Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait les prendre pour les lui donner, la jeune femme fut surprise quand les trois épines commencèrent à léviter pour se diriger ensuite vers elle. Aurore était toujours fascinée par la maîtrise de son loup sur son pouvoir. Dès que les épines furent près d'elle, la jeune femme leva les mains pour les prendre en main. Croisant ses genoux pour se mettre en position tailleur, elle posa deux épines sur le côté et garda la troisième dans sa main. La jeune femme l'examina plus attentivement. Depuis sa transformation, elle n'avait pu observé la différence par rapport à ses anciennes épines. Celles-ci étaient plus fines, plus longues et surtout extrêmement pointue. Aurore la fit tourner dans sa main et fut surprise par sa légèreté. La jeune femme la compara à une flèche. Soufflant un bon coup, Aurore se concentra pour rassembler l'énergie nécessaire afin de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire avec l'épine. D'une voix assurée, elle dit :

\- Repel !

Des éclaires rouge et violet apparurent dans sa paume, l'épine commença alors à se lever doucement au dessus de sa paume. Levant l'index, elle la fit tourner comme l'aiguille d'une boussole avant de la faire tourner à gauche et à droite. Puis, dans un effort de concentration, elle fit la même chose avec les deux autres épines. La jeune femme refit les exercices que Kidd lui avait appris pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Elle était tellement concentré qu'elle ne vit pas un immense danger surgir. Les trois épines se trouvaient devant son visage quand le bateau tangua violemment la faisant tomber en avant sur le sol lui faisant perdre sa concentration. Les épines allèrent se planter très profondément dans le bois du mat tandis qu'Aurore essaya de se relever tant bien que mal en grommelant des obscénités :

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Fais chier ! Qu'es ce que c'est encore qui nous tombes dessus ?

\- « Aurore ! Préviens Kidd de suite ! » S'alarma Max qui apparut devant elle.

\- Hein ? C'est la Marine ?

\- « Pire ! »

\- Qu'es ce qui pourrait être pire que la Marine ?

Se rendant près de Max qui c'était poser sur la rambarde en n'arrêtant pas de croasser, Aurore posa ses mains sur la rambarde pour voir ce qui pouvait effrayer le corbeau. Le spectacle qui s'offrit la fit blêmir. Certes elle avait lu des choses sur les phénomènes climatiques que l'on pouvait rencontrer sur l'océan mais elle avait toujours espérer éviter _ce_ problème là !

\- Oh merde ! C'est bien ce que je crois ?

\- « Hélas ! Tu as devant toi un putain de maelstrom ! »

\- Bon sang ! Jura le Kidd's qui se trouvait à la barre. Il nous entraîne, j'ai du mal à tenir le cap !

\- KIDD ! Hurla Aurore en se précipitant vers la barre. Toi ! Vas le chercher pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de nous tirer de ce guêpier !

La jeune femme vit le Kidd's partir en courant pour aller chercher son capitaine en catastrophe alors qu'elle prenait la barre. Seul bémol, elle n'avait jamais tenus la barre auparavant laissant toujours Kidd ou un des Kidd's le faire. Bien entendu, Aurore n'avait qu'un seul objectif : éviter au navire de ce faire prendre dans ce maudit tourbillon. Hélas, le courant était trop fort pour la jeune femme qui tenta de résister en usant de toute ses forces pour faire dévier le navire. Mais il était trop tard, le navire fut entraîner dans le courant qui entraînait le navire vers le centre du tourbillon. Tenant la barre avec ses deux mains, elle essaya de de redresser le navire à tel point que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Elle avait mal, très mal mais elle devait tenir bon. Jamais elle ne laisserais un phénomène météorologique mettre fin à leur aventure, celui qui deviendrais un jour le roi des pirates sera Eustass captain Kidd ! Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas venir derrière elle une immense silhouette qui posa ses mains par dessus les siennes tout en hurlant :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?

\- Kidd !

Le pirate allait la réprimander mais fut interrompu pas une nouvelle bourrasque contre la coque du navire. Serrant les dents, Kidd regarda attentivement le maelstrom avant de baisser la tête pour regarder la jeune femme qui commençait à paniquer.

\- On n'a plus choix. Il faut passer à travers cette merde.

\- _Tu rigoles ?!_ Tu sais au moins comment passer au travers ?

\- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. J'aurais besoins de ton aide par contre, laisse moi être le guide.

\- D'ac...d'accord.

Le couple resta là, les mains de la jeune femme toujours emprisonner dans celle de Kidd qui tenait la barre d'une main de maître sans pour autant lui faire mal. Durant plusieurs minutes qui semblaient être des heures pour la jeune femme, le pirate guida le navire à travers ce tourbillon diabolique. Bien qu'elle avait peur, elle fit confiance à son capitaine qui réussit à faire sortir le navire du tourbillon. C'était un véritable miracle ! Une fois que tout finit, Aurore avait les jambes qui flageolait et son corps tremblait face à l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentit. Ses mains toujours « emprisonner » dans celles de Kidd, Aurore avait du mal à contenir l'émotion qui la submergeait. La voix de Kidd vint la sortir de son mutisme :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? Heu...je crois que je suis...encore sous le choc...

\- D'être encore vivante ?

\- Ben ouais...

\- Pauvre petite louve.

Se reculant, il lui libéra les mains avant de se mettre sur le côté ce qui intrigua la jeune femme qui tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Kidd ?

\- Tiens la barre afin que l'on continue dans cette direction.

\- Mais...

\- Tu n'a jamais tenu la barre donc je te donne ta première leçon. Enfin disons plutôt la deuxième puisque tu as réussis à passer à travers un maelstrom.

\- TU as réussi...

\- Avec ton aide. Bon assez parler ! Tiens le cap !

\- A vos ordres capitaine !

Aurore tint la barre jusqu'à la nuit tombée. De temps en temps, Kidd revenait derrière elle pour corriger certains point mais dans l'ensemble, la jeune femme s'en était sorti. Pour autant, les ennuis allaient très vite les rattraper. Après avoir passer la nuit sur une île pour que tout le monde se repose et voir les dégâts affliger au navire par le tourbillon, les Kidd's avaient reprit la mer avec Aurore qui tenait la barre sous l'oeil vigilant de Kidd qui restait à côté d'elle. Pour le moment tout ce passa à merveille.

\- Tu sais. Commença la jeune femme. Je ne pensais pas que tu laisserais une femme prendre la barre de ton navire.

\- Une femme certes. Mais toi, tu est une Kidd's ! L'aurais tu oublier la gamine ?

La jeune femme avait comprit que Kidd ne l'appelais la gamine que pour la « réprimander ». Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre avant qu'elle ne le voit un jour sourire de manière diabolique après qu'elle eut fait une bêtise.

\- Bien sur que non le ferrailleur ! Tu me le rappelles tous les jours quand nous sommes seuls dans la cabine ! Railla la jeune femme.

Kidd s'esclaffa comme un diable suivit de la jeune femme. Max qui se tenait tout près avec Silver assis, posa son aile gauche sur sa tête en secouant la tête.

\- « Ah ! Mon dieu ! Qu'ai je fait pour avoir un neveu pareil ? »

Pour autant leur moment de complicité fut de courte durée. En effet, un bruit qui ressemblait à un sifflement se rapprocha dangereusement avant qu'une explosion ne survienne les faisant sursauter. Kidd se cramponna à la rambarde tandis qu'Aurore tomba en arrière avant de se relever en vitesse pour reprendre la barre.

\- Bon sang !

\- Grrr ! La Marine ! Jura Kidd.

\- Moi qui pensait que les reverrait pas de sitôt. Bougonna la jeune femme.

\- Capitaine ! Hurla le Kidd's qui se trouvait en haut pour le poste de vigie.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a un gros problème !

\- Quel genre de pro...

Le pirate ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un éclair fondis sur eux mais les loupa. Ce qui était bizarre car le ciel était dégagé et qu'il n'y avait pas un seul nuage en vue. Aurore sentit une rage monter en elle et se commença à se métamorphosée en crachant presque :

\- Thunders !

\- Fais chier ! Jura Kidd. Si cet amiral est là cela veut dire qu'une chose...

\- Trent doit être avec lui ! Finit Aurore complètement métamorphosée.

Laissant la barre à un Kidd's, elle se précipita vers son capitaine en lui demandant :

\- Permission de tuer mon père capitaine !

\- Tu sais que n'a pas besoins de me le demander ma louve.

\- Je sais mais...J'en ai besoins.

\- Très bien. Permission accorder mais...fait pas de conneries. J'ai pas envie de devoir venir te chercher par la peau des fesses !

\- A vos ordres capitaine !

\- Oye tous le monde ! Préparez à l'abordage et pas de quartier !

\- Ouais capitaine ! Répondit les Kidd's.

Pendant que le navire pirate se dirigeais pour attaquer, sur le pont de l'un des vaisseaux se tenait l'amiral Thunders Light. Grâce à un longue vue, il put voir à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme ce qui le mit de très mauvaise humeur. Se tournant vers ses hommes, il leur ordonna :

\- Repoussez ses pirates mais faite très attention à Aurore D Wolf !

\- Bien amiral.

Caché dans l'ombre, une personne observait tout, attendant patiemment son heure pour agir. Dès que les deux navires furent face à face, un immense combat s'en suivit. Ce fut une bataille des plus sanglante. Kidd utilisait son don pour repousser tous les coups utilisant les armes de la Marine contre eux. Aurore fut encore pire que son capitaine, utilisant ses nombreux réflexes pour contrer les marins. Seul hic fut l'amiral car en effet, celui-ci utilisa son pouvoir de fruit du démon qui était assez redoutable. Plusieurs Kidd's furent foudroyer ce qui mit en pétard aussi bien Kidd qu'Aurore.

Heureusement, il y avait Max qui utilisait son don ainsi que Silver. Pour autant, personne ne vit la menace caché dans l'ombre. Alors qu'elle tuait un marin, Aurore entendit un « BANG » retentir sur le navire. Tournant la tête, elle vit l'image de Max en forme humaine tenir son bras gauche, du sang gouttait sur le sol. Devant elle, un homme pointait un pistolet sur le corbeau qui claudiquait sur le pont.

\- « Grrr ! Maudit déchet ! Comment peux tu résister à mon pouvoir ? »

\- Créature malfaisante ! Comment oses tu me montrer _son image_ ? _Sale vermine_ !

\- « Moi qui pensait que te montrer l'image de ta défunte femme te ferait mourir...j'ai sous-estimé l'importance de ta haine envers elle ! »

\- Crève ! Maudit corbac !

\- REPEL !

Alors qu'il allait tirer, le pistolet se mut de lui même et le tir partir en l'air laissant le temps à Max de partir se mettre à l'abri. Tournant la tête, l'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais aussi d'effroi quand il vit Aurore :

\- _Aurore ?!_ S'étrangla Trent.

\- Trent ! Cracha de dégoût la jeune femme. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Max !

\- Tu...tu...es...

\- Épargne moi ta salive ! Tu vas plus pouvoir en avoir besoins dans pas longtemps !

Levant sa main gauche, elle allait utiliser son pourvoir contre son géniteur quand la voix de Kidd retentit :

\- Aurore ! Fais gaffe !

\- Hein ?

\- AURORE ! Cria Kidd.

Un éclair tomba pile devant elle et Trent les propulsant à l'autre bout du navire. La jeune femme se cogna assez violemment contre une surface dur qui la fit grimacer. Elle essaya de se relever mais ne réussit pas tellement le coup l'avait sonner et que l'éclair l'avait temporairement aveugler et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le bruit de la bataille lui arrivait déformer, idem pour une voix qui hurlait tout en se dirigeant vers elle, balançant tous ce qui trouvait devant lui. Ayant reprit forme humaine, Aurore se mit à quatre patte, secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Levant la tête, elle vit Kidd qui hurlait tout en se dirigeant vers elle. Réussissant à se relever, elle eut du mal à tenir debout.

\- Putain !

La tête lui tournait, du bois lui rentrait dans sa peau fragile, ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours, clignant des yeux malgré le malaise qui pointait le bout de son nez, Aurore essaya de se concentrer sur la vue de Kidd. Malheureusement, une attaque de l'amiral vint interrompre la progression de Kidd. Le pirate dut à la force de l'attaque fut projeter contre une rambarde qui céda sous son poids le faisant tomber hors du navire directement dans l'eau. Sachant très bien ce qui arrivait à un porteur de fruit du démon, la jeune femme hurla à plein poumon :

\- KKKKKKKIIIIIIIDDDDDDD !

Claudiquant, elle essaya de se précipiter vers l'endroit où son capitaine était tombé pour lui venir en aide. Une autre attaque de l'amirale freina sa progression et la jeune femme buta contre le mat. L'impact la fit grimacer mais sa colère fut assez forte pour qu'elle se relève et aille vers son capitaine pour le sauver. Du moins c'était ce qui était prévu mais elle n'arriva jamais à l'endroit car elle reçu un coup à la tête qui la fit s'effondrer sur le sol. Au dessus d'elle se tenait la silhouette folle de Trent qui jubilait :

\- Enfin ! Enfin ! Je te tiens petite peste !

\- Monsieur North !

\- Amiral ! Regardez ce que je viens d'attraper !

Thunders regarda la silhouette inerte d'Aurore D Wolf qui ne bougeait plus mais qui hélas était encore vivante. A ce moment là, l'amiral ne fut pas très content de la tournure des événements mais il ne pouvais pas tuer la jeune femme sous les yeux d'un civil. Pour autant, il ferait en sorte de régler cela durant le voyage.

\- Amiral ! Que fais ton du navire des Kidd's ?

\- Vu les dégâts, laissez le. En plus leur capitaine doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Enfermez cette femme dans une cellule. Et surtout attachez la bien comprit ?

\- A vos ordres !

Le navire de la Marine partit laissant le navire des Kidd's sur place. Ayant atterrit dans l'eau, Kidd commença couler à cause de son pouvoir. Le pirate ne put oublier l'image de la jeune femme blesser sur le navire de guerre. Il lutta de toute ses forces avant de perdre connaissance dans la mer. Pour autant, il se réveilla en sursaut quand deux mains fortes s'abattirent avec force sur son torse le faisant se retourner sur le côté afin qu'il crache toute l'eau de mer qu'il avait dans les poumons.

\- Bwark ! (touss touss) Rhaa ! Rhaaa ! (bruit de sang craché)

\- Capitaine ! Lança un Kidd's.

\- Kidd ! Fit Killer.

\- Rhaaa ! Arrêtez d'être impressionner bande de mauviettes. C'est pas la première fois que vous me voyez cracher du sang après m'avoir récupérer dans la flotte.

Levant la tête, il toisa les Kidd's réunit autour de lui. Pour autant, un visage manquait à l'appel.

\- Où es Aurore ?

\- Elle est resté sur le navire de guerre. Déclara un Kidd's.

\- _Quoi !_

Kidd se releva d'un coup pour empoigner le pauvre gars par le col de sa chemise avant de le secouer tout en hurlant :

\- _Comment cela ce fait qu'elle soit rester sur le navire de guerre ?!_ Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aller la chercher ? Bande d'idiot ! Beugla Kidd en balançant le gars sur le sol.

\- Kidd...tenta Killer.

\- La ferme Killer ! Hurla le pirate.

\- « Suffit Kidd ! » Intervint Max.

Le pirate tourna la tête pour voir l'image de sa tante qui se tenait le bras gauche. En la voyant blessée, il commença à se calmer avant que Max ne reprenne :

\- « Calme toi maintenant et regarde toi un peu avant de brutaliser tes hommes. Tu saignes ! »

En effet le pirate ne vit pas qu'il était blessé au niveau du torse mais aussi aux bras. S'approchant de lui, Max lui parla en douceur :

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous allons la ramener mais tu dois d'abord te faire soigner. »

Les paroles rassurantes de sa tantes réussirent en effet à calmer le redoutable pirate qui se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec Max sur son épaule. Wire soigna le corbeau ainsi que Kidd qui ruminait toujours la même chose : sauvez Aurore !

 **N/A : Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre terminer. Il me reste encore un chapitre qui marquera la fin de Trent et l'épilogue. Merci pour ceux qui suivent ma fic. Passez un bon week et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. Encore autre chose, j'ai changer de pseudonyme, maintenant je me fait appeler : Werewolf Repel !**


	21. Chapter 21

_N/A : Voilà la suite. Pour certains dialogues je les aies prit directement des mangas numéro 68, 70, 79. Je vous souhaitent à tous une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

 _Lena D Emma : A peine posté, déjà lu. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture._

 _Zivaii : Merci pour ta review._

 _Chapitre classé « M »_

Chapitre 20

\- « _Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous allons la ramener mais tu dois d'abord te faire soigner. »_

 _Les paroles rassurantes de sa tantes réussirent en effet à calmer le redoutable pirate qui se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec Max sur son épaule. Wire soigna le corbeau ainsi que Kidd qui ruminait toujours la même chose : sauvez Aurore !_

 _Dans une cellule..._

Une migraine d'enfer, ses membres engourdies, le sol dur sous elle, tous ces éléments réveillèrent la jeune femme qui eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle papillonna avant de réussir avec un ultime effort à ouvrir ses yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle tourna à droite et à gauche pour voir où elle se trouvait. Aurore remarqua que ses poignets étaient entourés de menottes suspendus par des chaînes encastré dans le mur. Les bougeant, elle eut mal, le bruit de chaîne tinta à ses oreilles. Aurore était assise en tailleur, ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang, déchirer à certains endroit, sa peau la grattait là où des bandages avaient été posés. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoires avant de rappeler ce qui était arriver.

\- Putain de Marine. Aïe !

Sa tête la lançait, à l'endroit où quelqu'un l'avait assommé. Un détail l'interpella pour autant autour de son poignet gauche, il n'y avait...rien. Où était passé son bandana ? Toujours dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un dire :

\- Enfin ! Tu es réveillée.

Braquant le regard en face d'elle, elle put voir à travers les barreaux une silhouette d'homme mais pas son visage. Celui-ci restait délibérément dans l'ombre empêchant la captive de bien le voir. D'une voix faible, elle ordonna :

\- T'es qui putain ?

\- Tu le sais très bien petite vermine !

La silhouette s'approcha des barreaux et Aurore put voir enfin qui c'était : son géniteur. Malgré son mal de tête, elle put voir distinctement à quoi Trent ressemblait. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses cheveux avaient poussés pour lui arriver au niveau des épaules. Il avait pas mal maigri et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Il avait le regard fou, encore plus que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Soudain, un détail la fit tilter, dans sa main droite, Trent tenait un morceau de tissu rouge qu'Aurore reconnut très bien. C'était son bandana porte-bonheur.

\- Rend le moi !

\- Quoi donc ? Oh ! Ça !

\- Rend le moi !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'es garder aussi longtemps. Regarde dans quel état il est, petite peste. Usé, des trous par ci par là. Cela serait vraiment dommage que je mette le doigt dans l'un d'eux et...

Trent fit ce qu'il dit. Un craque se fit entendre ce qui énerva la jeune femme qui commença à tirer sur les chaînes pour essayer de s'en défaire afin de se ruer aux barreaux pour reprendre le bout de tissus à cet ordure.

\- Fumier ! Je t'interdis de...

\- Ferme là ! Hurla Trent en enlevant son doigt. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as pu ruiner mon existence.

\- Et toi alors ? Me donner en mariage comme un vulgaire objet ! Sale Monstre !

\- Tu es vraiment comme elle. Son sang, coule vraiment dans tes veines. Agressive, têtue, rebelle et surtout...une pirate !

\- Que veux tu que je te dise Trent ! Comme dirais le diction : telle mère telle fille ! Et jamais tu ne pourras changer cela. Je suis une D comme ma mère. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis très fière !

\- Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Maudite fille ! Petite vermine, petite peste ! Hurla Trent en s'éloignant des barreaux tout en se tenant la tête tout en faisant les cent pas.

Aurore observa impassible, l'homme qui l'avait élever, lui avait cacher la vérité, avait choisit de « répudier » sa femme morte parce qu'elle était une pirate. Dès qu'il eut finit, Trent regarda sa fille qui ne disait rien, il pointa alors son index vers elle en disant :

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. Crois moi ! Je te ferais souffrir pour toutes ses années où tu étais sur la mer avec cette bande de pirate. Je te ferais souffrir comme jamais ma fille !

\- Tu as de la suite dans les idées on dirait Trent ! Railla la jeune femme. Je te le répète, je ne suis pas ta fille !

\- Espèce de morveuse !

Trent leva alors le morceau de bandana pour qu'Aurore puisse bien voir ce qu'il allait faire. D'un mouvement ferme, il déchira le bandana en plusieurs morceaux. Le bruit de déchirure raisonna dans la cellule, glaçant le sang de la jeune femme qui avait l'impression de revivre devant ses yeux toutes ses aventures qu'elle avait vécu avec ce morceau de tissu autour de son poignet. Seul lien qui lui restait de sa mère. Tandis que Trent continuais à s'acharner sur le bandana, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Aurore qui ne put détacher ses yeux de cet horrible spectacle. Bientôt sa tristesse fut remplacer par la haine quand son géniteur piétina par terre les lambeaux de tissus alors que la haine déformais son visage. Réussissant à se lever, elle tira sur les chaînes comme si elle pouvait les faire céder en criant :

\- Ordure ! Fumier ! Connard !

\- Silence ! Espèce de monstre !

\- « Monstre », ta rien de mieux comme insulte ?

\- Je t'ai vu avec ces espèces...d'écailles te couvrant une partie du corps. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Ha ha ha ! Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tes amis de la Marine ne t'ont rien dit. Railla Aurore.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Tu n'as qu'a leur demander. Eux ils le savent car après tout maman avait la même chose.

\- Comment ça ? Que sais tu de me dire ? S'étonna Trent.

\- Juste que la Marine ne me laissera pas vivante.

\- Ils ne peuvent te tuer, j'ai...

\- Ce que tu peux être con alors ! Coupa la jeune femme las. Crois tu vraiment que si tu ne m'avais pas assommer, je serais là ? Cet amiral a reçu des ordres très précis à mon avis. Je ne pense pas que je ferais la traverser en vie.

\- Jamais, il...

\- Ils n'ont pas hésiter à tuer maman alors qu'elle était enceinte ! Même si tu as de la haine envers moi, jamais ils ne me laisseront en vie. Ils feront tout pour me voir morte, peut importe que tu sois là ou pas Trent.

\- Tu mens !

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ne t'ont ils pas dit pour ma transformation ? En tout cas une chose est sur, mon capitaine et les Kidd's viendront me sortirent d'ici !

\- Ton capitaine est mort petite idiote !

\- Tu crois ? Moi je ne pense pas.

Trent jeta un regard noir à sa fille avant de tourner les talons la laissant toute seule dans sa cellule. La jeune femme réussit à se rasseoir mais ne put éloigner son regard du tas de morceau de tissu qui fut son bandana. Son géniteur allait payer pour cela, elle s'en assurais.

\- Maman...Murmura Aurore avant de baisser la tête.

 _Plus loin sur la mer..._

Le bateau des Kidd's suivait de près mais quand même d'assez loin la trace des navires de guerre. Kidd avait dit que cette nuit, ils iraient récupérer Aurore ne faisant bien sur pas de quartiers. Allongé sur un lit dans l'infirmerie, il se reposait bien que cela le démangeait de se lever pour faire les cent pas. Seulement Wire avait été très clair : PAS de mouvements avant ce soir. Depuis le pirate rongeait son frein. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas le seul puisque Max aussi devait se reposer, s'étant prit une balle dans l'aile gauche. Ne pouvant voler pour le moment, elle resta assise sur le lit sans bouger. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apparaître devant Kidd en ruminant :

\- « J'en ai marre de reste assise ! Faut que je vole bon sang de bois ! »

\- Tu t'es prit une balle dans l'aile ma pauvre ! Ironisa Kidd en levant les yeux aux ciel.

\- « Ma blessure est presque guéri. Je le sens. Parfois je déteste Wire. Foutu médecin. »

\- Ne critique pas mon médecin vu ! C'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie depuis tout ce temps.

\- « Je veux bien le croire puisque tu as un sale caractère. »

\- Que veux tu, c'est de famille.

\- « Ha ha ha ha ha ! ».

Un silence s'installa avant que Max ne reprenne de nouveau la parole mais cette fois ci, Kidd pouvait entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix :

\- « Tu crois qu'elle est encore en vie ? »

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- « Aurais tu oublier que j'étais dans le même endroit que sa mère ? J'ai pu discuter un peu avec elle. La Marine était au courant pour son don et ils sont au courant pour Aurore. Crois tu vraiment qu'ils prendront le risque qu'elle demeure en vie après ce qu'elle a fait à un vaisseau de guerre ? »

\- L'amiral ne prendra pas le risque de la tuer alors que son père se trouve à bord.

\- « Vois pas le rapport ? »

\- Trent voue une haine sans borgne à sa fille. Le fait qu'il l'est assommé a retardé sa mise à mort, Thunders ne prendra pas le risque de l'exécuter sous peine qu'un témoins déballe tout.

\- « A moins de supprimer ce témoin. »

\- Certes mais...

\- « Mais quoi ? »

Kidd eut un sourire diabolique en repensant à ce que Killer lui avait annoncer plus tôt quand il était aller le voir pour prendre des nouvelles mais aussi pour lui dire que tout ce passait bien.

\- « Kidd, que sais tu que moi j'ignore ? »

\- C'est la pleine lune ce soir.

Max comprit alors ce que cela voulait dire et eut le même sourire diabolique que son capitaine. Il se pourrait en fin de compte que Trent est décider sans le vouloir du destin de l'équipage de l'amiral.

 _Dans la salle de communication..._

L'amiral Thunders Lights après la capture d'Aurore D Wolf, était aller directement dans la salle de communication pour prévenir le quartier général de la situation. Il redoutait bien entendu la colère de son supérieur. Lui même d'ailleurs n'étais pas content non plus de ces événements. Stoïque, il attendait patiemment alors que l'escargot-phone continuait de sonner dans le vide. Au bout de 5 minutes, le bruit caractéristique que quelqu'un décrochait à l'autre bout du fil retentit et une voix raisonna :

\- « Allô ! »

\- Monsieur, ici Thunders. Je vous appelle pour vous annoncez quelque chose.

\- « Vous avez eu enfin la peau de cette pirate ? »

\- Hélas non ! Je...

\- « _QUOI ?_ »

L'amiral dut se boucher les oreilles quand son supérieur avait hurler dans l'interphone puis commençais à l'insulter de tous les mots.

\- « Je vous avais pourtant donner des ordres ! Comment ce fait il que vous ne l'ayez pas respecté Amiral ! Dois je vous rappelez le danger que cette jeune femme représente ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre imbécile ! »

\- Monsieur laissez moi vous expliquez.

\- « J'espère que vos explications seront me convaincre car sinon... »

L'amiral raconta alors la bataille contre les pirates de Kidd, le fait qu'il est à plusieurs moment essayer de tuer la jeune femme, envoyant même à un moment le capitaine par dessus bord. Thunders allait achever ensuite la pirate quand Trent North c'était interposé pour assommer sa fille. Au pied du mur, l'amiral n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'emprisonner la pirate au lieu de l'exécuter. L'amiral, une fois son récit terminer attendit patiemment la sanction de son supérieur. Au lieu de quoi celui-ci répondit :

\- « Trent North commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Cet idiot ne réalise pas le danger que son enfant pourrait nous causer à NOUS la Marine ! »

\- J'en suis bien conscient monsieur. Répondit Thunders. J'aurais voulu durant la traversé régler le problème d' Aurore D Wolf mais avec son père à bord...

\- « En effet. Cela nous causerait beaucoup d'ennui si il y avait un témoin. Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Ramener cette pirate pour qu'elle soit juger et exécuter. Si son père fait des siennes, bouclez le dans sa cabine jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. »

\- A vos ordres monsieur !

\- « Encore autre chose. Montrez vous extrêmement prudent avec elle. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ce soir. »

\- Elle est retenu par des chaînes monsieur, je doute...

\- « Silence ! Vous avez bien vu de quoi elle était capable non ? Et encore, elle ne possède pas encore l'expérience qu'avais sa foutu mère. De plus, d'après les photos, cette peste est différente. »

\- Que voulez vous dire par « différente » monsieur ?

\- « J'ai ressorti les photos de la transformation de sa mère pour les comparer, toutes les deux sont différentes. Ce que je ne comprend pas. Alors tenez vous bien sur vos gardes amiral ! »

\- Bien monsieur.

Puis la communication fut coupé. Thunders se demandait ce qu'avait voulut bien dire son supérieur par le fait qu'Aurore D Wolf était différente de sa mère. Elle seule pouvait lui apporter des réponses et pour cela, il devait aller la voir dans sa cellule. Seul bien entendu. En chemin, il croisa Trent North qui apparemment voulais le voir.

\- Tiens tiens. Voilà qui m'évite d'aller à sa rencontre. Pensa l'amiral. Monsieur North, cela tombe bien je voulais vous voir justement.

\- Que me cachez vous amiral ! Se lança Trent.

\- Hum ? De quoi voulez vous parlez ?

\- Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit à propos de ma fille. Qu'es ce que la Marine sait à propos de Boréal que moi j'ignore ?

\- Calmez vous ! Si vous continuez, je n'hésiterais pas à vous bouclez dans votre cabine jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

\- Je l'ai vu amiral. Vu !

\- Vu quoi monsieur North ?

\- Ne faite pas l'innocent voyons ! J'ai vu ma fille couverte d'écailles grise comme l'argent sur sa peau, ses yeux étaient comme ceux d'un loup...Elle ressemblait à un monstre plutôt qu'à un être humain.

\- Merde ! Il l'a vu à moitié transformé. Ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Pensa Thunders. Allons, elle aurait pu manger un fruit du démon de type zoan ou autres. Cela est courant chez ces maudit pirates dont la prime est supérieur à 100 000 000 de Berry's.

\- Elle n'a pas manger un fruit ! Hurla presque Trent. Cette vipère m'a affirmé après que j'ai fait des confettis de son cher bandana que sa peste de mère avait la même chose. Et que VOUS la Marine était au courant ! Donc je vous repose la question amiral, qu'es ce que la Marine sait à propos de Boréal et de ma fille que j'ignore .

L'amiral serra les poings contenant sa colère qui menaçait d'éclater devant cet homme. Comme son supérieur, lui aussi commençait en avoir marre de ce civil qui mettait en péril sa mission. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était sa colère contre sa fille qui avait refuser de lui obéir et qui était devenu une pirate. Bien sur, Thunders n'allait pas lui faire de mal mais il se devait de lui rappeler qui commandait sur ce navire. Se penchant vers lui, il déclara d'une voix calme :

\- Monsieur North, je vous conseil d'écouter très attentivement ce que je vais vous dire car je ne me le répéterais pas ! Vous n'êtes qu'un civil ici sur ce navire, celui qui commande c'est moi et personne d'autres ! Le seul qui est le droit de me commander est mon supérieur qui se trouve au quartier général de la Marine et non vous ! En ce qui concerne votre fille et votre ancienne compagne, la Marine ne vous cache absolument rien. Elles ont du manger un fruit du démon encore inconnue de nos services. Point final !

\- Vous mentez amiral.

\- Rhaaa ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne vos pas d'autre solution. Vous serez cosigné dans votre cabine jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Vous ne verrez plus votre fille dans sa cellule seul moi y aurait droit. La seul fois où vous pourrez la revoir c'est quand nous procéderons à son exécution !

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Fin de la discussion monsieur North !

L'amiral claque des doigts et deux marins apparurent derrière Trent North. Thunders ordonna :

\- Enfermez le dans sa cabine. Ne le laissez surtout pas sortir sous aucun prétexte ! Que l'un de vous deux monte la garde devant sa porte.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Amiral ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- J'ai tous les droits Monsieur North !

\- Vous me le paierez amiral ! Vous me le paierez !

Pendant que deux marins emmenaient Trent North dans sa cabine, l'amiral Thunders reprit sa route vers la prison. Alors qu'il se faisait emmener vers sa cabine, Trent commença à réfléchir à un plan macabre pour se venger. Arriver devant ses quartiers, un des marins le poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Il dit à son collègue de rester ici avant de partir. Arriver à destination, il s'approcha des barreaux lentement avant de s'arrêter net devant. Lorgnant à gauche, il vit des morceaux de tissus rouge, ce qui devait rester du bandana de la jeune femme. Thunders regarda la jeune femme qui était assise, tête baissée, bras tendu à cause des chaînes. L'amiral ne fit aucun bruit attendant qu'elle relève la tête pour l'observer. Aurore avait entendu le bruit caractéristique des bottes de la Marine, elle pouvait sentir via son nez l'odeur de l'ozone. Elle avait de suite deviner qui se trouvait devant les barreaux de sa cellule. Affichant un sourire digne de son capitaine, elle annonça :

\- Amiral Thunders Lights. Que me vaut cette petite visite ?

\- Aurore D Wolf. Répondit l'amiral d'un ton neutre. Je suis venu pour avoir des réponses.

\- Vraiment ?

La jeune femme releva la tête pour toiser l'amiral qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de dire :

\- Mon supérieur est au courant pour ta mère, des photos d'elle sont gardé au quartier général. Tu es différente d'après mon chef. Je veux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Donc si je comprend bien, vous voulez savoir quelle est cette raison ? Résuma la jeune femme. Désoler mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Faut dire que la seule personne qui aurait pu vous « aider » repose si pied sous terre. Moi, en tout cas, je ne sais pas.

Thunders l'observa très attentivement savant très bien qu'elle mentait. Elle savait des choses, comment il n'en savait rien. Puisque d'un côté elle n'avait pas tort, sa mère aurait put leur donner plus d'explication. Pour autant, n'étant pas satisfait de la réponse d'Aurore, il décida de la punir un peu. Usant de son pouvoir, l'amiral envoya un éclair sur la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux avant d' hurler de douleur. Dès que cela fut passer, elle respira très fortement, le corps secoué de spasme avant de braquer un regard haineux en direction de Thunders :

\- Maudit amiral ! Sale fumier !

\- Silence !

\- Haaaaaaaaa !

La jeune femme se reçut un autre coup de foudre sauf que celui ci était plus fort que le précédent ainsi que la durée. Une fois la douleur passée, elle ne dit plus rien mais fusilla tout de même l'amiral d'un regard noir qui montrait toute sa haine et sa détermination à le voir mort. Secouant la tête, il annonça :

\- Je sais que tu me dis pas tout. Tu dois savoir des choses que même mes supérieurs doivent ignorer alors je te conseil de parler !

\- Plutôt...crever...

\- Oh ! Pour cela ne t'en fait pas ! La mort arrivera bientôt mais une fois que tu seras sur l'échafaud.

\- Trent ne vous laissera pas faire amiral. Il veut d'abord me faire souffrir au point qu'il est devenu fou.

\- L'avis de ton géniteur m'importe peu.

\- Ha ha ha. Vous avez tort de sous-estimé sa folie. Il...

\- Assez parler de lui ! Coupa Thunders. Dis moi ce que tu sais !

\- Et moi je vous le répète : je ne dirais rien !

\- Très bien !

Durant les trois minutes qui suivirent, Aurore se tordit de douleur face au pouvoir de l'amiral. Elle en pleura même. Une fois l'atroce torture finit, elle perdit connaissance mais put néanmoins entendre :

\- Je reviendrais plus tard. J'espère qu'à ce moment là, tu seras plus loquace. Sinon...

L'amiral avait quitter la cellule laissant la jeune femme se remettre de cette torture. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à reprendre conscience pour lever la tête pour lancer d'une voix haineuse :

\- Sache que tu me le paieras Thunders !

Durant les heures qui suivirent, avant la tombée de la nuit, l'amiral était revenu pour de nouveau interroger la prisonnière. Bien entendu, Aurore ne lui révéla rien, préférant souffrir sous les coups de foudre que lui lançait son ennemie. Quand Thunders était arrivé, il avait apporter une chaise où il c'était assis avant de croiser les bras ne disant juste que :

\- Parle !

Bien entendu, la jeune femme lui avait lancer un regard noir qui voulait dire « va te faire foutre ! ». Quelques secondes après, elle avait reçu un coup de foudre. D'abord, cela fut douloureux mais supportable. Seulement plus avançait l'heure plus les attaques augmentaient jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se mette à cracher et pleurer du sang. Pas une seule fois, elle ne se transforma, elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Même si la colère qui bouillonnait dans son corps voulait la forcer à le faire. Mais, elle n'en fit rien. S'effondrant au sol, elle fut secouée de spasme, tremblotait, respirant par petit coup à cause de la douleur engendré par le simple fait de respirer. Voyant que la nuit était tombée, l'amiral c'était lever avant de regarder la jeune femme qui était devenu pathétique selon lui.

\- Petite têtue ! Enfin peut importe. Je reviendrais encore une fois et ce jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau. Ton calvaire ne s'arrêtera que lorsque nous serons arriver au quartier général. D'ici là, essaie de profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste pour te reposer avant notre prochaine séance.

D'une démarche fluide, Thunders regagna sa cabine, laissant ce qui restait de la jeune femme agoniser dans sa cellule. Aurore, n'osa pas bouger pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures et la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son squelette. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose :

\- Kidd...

A l'extérieur, la nuit était avancée et avec elle la lune qui était pleine ce jour là. Comme si l'astre avait ressentit la douleur de la jeune femme, la lune darda ses rayons lunaires à travers les barreaux de la cellule pour inonder le corps faible et blesser d'Aurore dont les blessures se refermaient doucement. Les yeux fermé, elle pouvait sentir petit à petit une énergie nouvelle se déverser dans son corps, inonder ses cellules à tel point qu'elle prit une grande bouffée d'air sans que cela lui face mal-enfin la jeune femme eut quand même une grimace- avant de bouger les doigts délicatement, les faisant craquer. Secouant doucement la tête de gauche et à droite, Aurore rouvrit les yeux qui étaient jaune avant de redevenir normal la seconde suivante. Prenant appuie sur ses mains, elle commença à se relever pour se mettre sur ses genoux. Penchant la tête en arrière, elle se « baigna » sous les rayons de la lune, respirant un peu mieux. Bien que les rayons de la lune lui donnait de l'énergie, Aurore était encore faible, elle avait besoins de manger et surtout de dormir.

Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se transformer seulement à elle renonça à cette idée. La transformation risquerait de lui faire perdre de l'énergie si elle se trouvait de nouveau en présence de cet amiral. Mine de rien, il était très fort bien plus fort qu'elle malgré son statut de Mécanicus. Du au fait que son pouvoir résidait dans la manipulation du métal. On pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas franchement avantagé sur ce coup. Aurore décida d'une autre approche. Baissant le regard sur ses poignets, elle vit les chaînes. Posant la main gauche sur son poignet droit, elle ferma les yeux avant de se concentrer pour ensuite sentir l'énergie de son pouvoir crépiter dans sa paume. D'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un murmure, elle annonça :

\- Repel...

Un bruit de métal qui tomba au sol retenti dans la cellule. Aurore rouvrit les yeux pour voir que son poignet droit était libéré. Elle réitéra la même chose avec l'autre. Dés que ses poignets furent libérés, elle se les massa avant de prendre appui sur le mur pour se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup mais la jeune femme réussit à se mettre debout avant de nouveau se tenir contre le mur. Mince, elle avait la tête qui tournait ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici afin de trouver la salle de communication pour appeler son capitaine. Inspirant, expirant, elle s'éloigna du mur délicatement avant de marcher tout doucement vers les barreaux. En prenant un dans chaque main, elle posa le front conte les barreaux qui étaient froid. Elle avait de la fièvre, encore mauvais signe. Aurore sut que son pouvoir du magnétisme ne serait pas assez puissant pour les écarter. La jeune femme devait utiliser sa force. Ce concentrant, elle réussit à ne transformer que ses bras avant de les écarter pour ensuite passer au travers. Aurore jeta un coup d'œil vers la gauche pour voir les bouts de tissus rouge qui fut jadis son bandana. Écartant son regard du sol, elle reporta son regard vers la sortie. Aurore ne devait pas regarder en arrière car son avenir se trouvait devant elle en la personne d'un supernova très dangereux. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers le plus vite qu'elle pouvait malgré un vertige qui menaçait de la faire sombrer. Pour autant, elle dut faire beaucoup d'arrêt pour reprendre son souffle avant d'avancer tout en tendant l'oreille pour être à l'affût du moindre danger. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme ne croisa personne. Aurore arriva jusqu'à la salle de communication qui était vide d'après son ouïe sur-développer. Elle y entra pour ensuite s'affaler sur une chaise avant de commencer à appeler le numéro de l'escargot-phone de l'équipage.

 _Sur le navire des Kidd's..._

Bien reposer, Kidd avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie suivit de Max qui c'était poser sur son épaule droite. Il c'était diriger vers le pont afin de donner ses ordres pour récupérer leur membre d'équipage. Une fois qu'il vit que presque tout le monde était présent, il commença à parler :

\- Nous allons récupérer notre membre d'équipage. Pas de massacre aujourd'hui, on doit la récupérer très rapidement sans perdre de temps. Pour ce faire Max tu vas...

\- Capitaine ! Lança un membre qui venait de l'intérieur du navire.

\- Quoi ?

\- On reçoit un appel.

\- Un appel ? S'étonna Kidd.

\- C'est Aurore capit...

Le gars ne put terminer sa phrase que son capitaine se précipita vers l'intérieur à toute vitesse suivit de Killer et Heat. Une fois devant l'escargot-phone, il hurla presque :

\- Aurore !

\- « Gueule pas comme ça le ferrailleur. »

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- « J'ai connue mieux.»

Kidd pouvait entendre que la jeune femme était comme...fatiguée ?! Il se doutait qu'elle avait du être torturer et il espérait que personne ne l'avait toucher car sinon, le pirate ferait un massacre. Serrant les poings quitte à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanche, il l'entendit de nouveau parler.

\- « Écoute, j'ai pas...beaucoup de temps...Quand serez vous là ? »

\- On n'a pas lâcher le navire depuis t'a capture. Lui apprit Kidd. On comptais venir te récupérer.

\- « L'amiral est à bord ainsi...que mon géniteur...le plan ? »

\- J'allais envoyer Max pour qu'elle puisse faire le ménage avant d'intervenir.

\- « Pour le moment, personne n'a remarquer ma disparition...mais cela ne va pas durer. Ce fumier a dit qu'il reviendrait. T'a pas beaucoup de temps...le ferrailleur... »

Kidd commençait à se dire que la jeune femme allait s'écrouler devant l'interphone. Il beugla :

\- AURORE !

\- « Je t'ai dit...de pas...gueuler ! »

\- Ouf ! Bon écoute, sort de là où tu es et va sur le pont. J'envoie Max en éclaireur puis je vais te récupérer. Comprit ?

\- « Ok ! »

Puis la communication fut couper. Se redressant, il regarda Max qui était toujours perché son épaule, attendant les ordres de son capitaine :

\- Va la retrouver ! Fait toi discrète mais si tu vois un danger intervient !

Max hocha la tête avant de prendre son envol pour aller rejoindre la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur le navire de guerre. Ayant couper la communication, elle prit un petit moment pour souffler un peu avant de se lever pour aller sur le pont attendre le navire. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au pont, elle se fit discrète, croisant très peu de marins. Elle réussit à atteindre l'escalier pour monter sur le pont ne se doutant pas qu'entre temps, l'amiral était sortit de sa cabine pour se diriger vers la prison pour de nouveau interroger la jeune femme. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Sur un des murs, il vit des petites traces de sang qui n'était pas là. Craquant ses doigts, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver les barreaux tordus. Donnant un coup dans le mur, il ragea :

\- La garce à réussit à s'échapper.

Se tournant, il gravit activement les escalier pour se diriger vers l'endroit où elle devait se trouver : le pont. Tandis que l'amiral se dirigeait en toute hâte vers le pont, il ne put se douter de ce qui ce passait du côté de la cabine de Trent North. Tournant en rond dans sa cabine, Trent sut qu'il devait mettre son plan à exécution. Il fit en sorte d'avoir un malaise pour tomber bruyamment afin d'attirer l'attention de la sentinelle qui était posté derrière la porte. Ayant entendu du bruit, le marin se retourna pour coller l'oreille contre la porte. Il n'entendit rien, s'écartant, le marin appela :

\- Monsieur North ? Tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse ne parvient au marin. Il toqua à la porte mais au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver le corps de Trent North par terre. Se précipitant vers lui, la marin posa son fusil à côté pour ensuite secoué le père de famille. Aucune réaction ne lui parvient.

\- Merde.

Le marin allait reprendre son fusil exposant ainsi son dos à Trent qui se releva pour encercler la gorge du pauvre gars afin de l'étrangler. Surpris, le marin essaya de luter avant de se prendre un coup dans la temps qui le fit perdre connaissance. Se relevant, il prit le fusil pour ensuite sortir de la cabine en toute discrétion fusil à la main. Trent se dirigeait vers là où se trouvait sa fille quand il vit l'amiral passer à toute vitesse devant lui sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Cela intrigua l'homme avant de se dire que quelque chose de grave avait du se passer. Il en déduisit que sa fille devait en être la cause. Pour en être sur, il suivit l'amiral fusil devant lui, passant comme une ombre.

Avec difficulté, elle réussit à atteindre le pont. Soufflant un coup, Aurore se dirigea vers un endroit du pont qui la masquerait le temps que le navire de Kidd n'arrive. La jeune femme fit en sorte de se mettre dans les rayons de la lune pour reprendre encore un peu de force. Pour autant, cela ne dura pas longtemps car des nuages vinrent masqués l'astre. Aurore fermant les yeux crut entendre au loin un battement d'ailes suivit d'un croassement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle leva la tête pour voir une forme noir planer au dessus d'elle. Cela la réconforta de voir la silhouette du corbeau car elle devait se douter que Kidd allait arriver dans les minutes qui suivent.

\- Max...

Elle vit le corbeau faire des cercles avant de plonger pour essayer de se poser près de la jeune femme. Seulement un jet de foudre apparut pour tuer Max mais le corbeau l'évita pour voler plus haut se dérobant à la vue de la jeune femme. Aurore reporta alors son regard droit devant elle pour voir l'amiral Thunders.

\- Te voilà petite peste !

\- Et merde !

\- Croyais tu vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Ce que tu peux être naïve.

\- Mon capitaine vient me chercher amiral. Lança la jeune femme.

\- Ton capitaine est mort. Je l'ai envoyer moi même rejoindre les poissons.

\- Ah oui ? Alors comment ce fait il que j'ai pu communiquer avec lui par escargot-phone ? A moins que je n'ai discuter avec un fantôme ce qui es peut probable.

\- Ainsi cette vermine à survécut ? Ce que cette génération peut être chiante ! Grommela l'amiral.

\- On ne nous nommes pas la génération terrible pour rien amiral !

\- Oh pour cela je veux bien te croire ! La marine n'a plus vu de pirate de cette trempe depuis Gold Roger et Barbe Blanche. Je dois dire que d'une certaine manière c'est bénéfique. Affronter des pirates de bas étages m'ennuyait au plus au point. Cependant toute chose doit avoir une fin.

D'un geste, il envoya un jet de foudre dans la direction de la jeune femme qui réussit à l'esquiver non sans mal. En effet, son épaule gauche fut brûlée avant qu'elle ne face une roulade pour réussir à se remettre à genoux sa main droite poser sur son épaule endoloris. Thunders qui avait vu la manœuvre trouvait qu'elle était un peu plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laisser. De plus, il pouvait voir que ses blessures étaient guéris ce qui était impossible vu que le médecin n'était pas passer la voir. L'amiral allait lui poser la question quand la lune revient, éclairant la jeune femme de ses rayons bienfaiteur. Là, il vit une chose qui ne croyait pas possible, la brûlure de l'épaule disparut petit à petit et quand elle releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier, il vit une lueur dans ses yeux qui indiquait qu'elle allait un peu mieux.

\- Qu'es tu donc à la fin ?

\- Vous ne saurez jamais amiral. Lança la jeune femme en se redressant avec une petite difficulté quand même.

\- Je te ferais quand même cracher le morceau !

L'amiral allait de nouveau lui lancer une de ses attaques quand un croassement de colère se fit entendre au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête par réflexe lâchant des yeux la jeune femme. Soudain sans prévenir, Max fondit sur Thunders lui lacérant le visage des ses serres. Se débattant contre l'animal, il essaya d'envoyer des éclaires pour carboniser le corbeau, touchant au passage une rambarde, le mat, Aurore au niveau de la jambe qu'elle s'affala sur le pont en se tenant la jambe tellement elle avait mal. Malheureusement pour elle, la lune fut de nouveau caché par des nuages l'empêchant de guérir. Max en ayant entendu le cri de douleur d'Aurore tourna la tête pour la voir étaler sur le pont.

\- « Aurore ! »

Ce moment d'inadvertance fut une grave erreur pour elle car Thunders réussit à prendre les pattes du corbeau pour ensuite le jeter violemment sur le pont avant de plaquer ses mains sur son visage qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Aurore quand à elle essaya de se lever avant de réussir s'appuyant contre la rambarde. L'amiral quand à lui, retira une des ses mains pour la tendre vers Aurore en rageant :

\- Crève !

PAN !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux suite au coup de feu qu'elle entendit avant de regarder l'amiral qui avait arrêter son geste. Ce qui surpris le plus Aurore c'était la tâche rouge sombre qui apparut sur le devant de l'uniforme et qui n'arrêtait pas de s'élargir. Thunders, le souffle coupé, du sang coulant de sa bouche, ne put resté debout. Ses jambes, ne pouvant plus supporté son poids, cédèrent pour le faire tomber à genoux avant qu'il ne se penche en avant dans un grand « BOUM ». Aurore put voir une personne derrière l'amiral qui avait un fusil. Lorsque la silhouette s'avança pour enjamber le corps inerte de Thunders pour se tenir devant Aurore, fusil pointer sur elle.

\- Trent ! Jura la jeune femme.

\- Je te déconseille de bouger ma chère fille ! Annonça Trent d'une voix glacial en pointant le fusil droit sur elle.

Aurore regarda le corps de l'amiral avant de reporter son regard vers son géniteur. Elle put voir qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ce qui se tenait devant elle, était un homme rongé par la folie, un fou. La preuve il venait de tirer de sang froid sur un amiral de la Marine.

\- Tu sais que tu viens de commettre une terrible erreur non ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu as tirer sur un membre de la Marine. Un amiral qui plus est. Je doute que le « patron » apprécie cela mon cher Trent.

\- Il me mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Qu'importe, de toute façon c'est toi seul qui m'intéresse.

Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir Max se remettre sur ses pattes tout en secouant la tête. D'un geste discret, elle lui fit signe d'attendre un peu avant d'agir. En effet, les nuages qui masquaient la lune commençaient à s'éloigner. S'éloignant de la rambarde, elle fit en sorte de se tenir au milieu du pont, le fusil de son père toujours pointé dans sa direction.

\- Ne fait pas l'imbécile. Je pourrais facilement te plomber de là où tu es.

\- Oh ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la maligne. Je compte répondre à ta question.

\- Ma question ?

\- Celle de savoir qui je suis réellement.

A ce moment là, la lune apparut, éclairant Aurore de toute sa personne. Trent vit alors un phénomène étrange se produire sous ses yeux. Des écailles grises apparurent sur son corps ainsi que des griffes. La jeune femme darda son regard lupin vers son géniteur qui tremblait comme une feuille devant ce qu'elle était devenue. D'une voix mal assuré, il marmonna :

\- Mais...qu'es ce que...tu es... à la fin ?

\- Une Mécanicus !

\- Une quoi ?

\- Maintenant Max !

Ni une, ni deux, le corbeau prit son élan pour se jeter sur le « père » d'Aurore, le déséquilibrant. Un coup retentit tandis que Trent se battait avec le corbeau. Aurore en profita pour se jeter sur lui afin de lui prendre le fusil des mains. Malheureusement, son géniteur réussit à donner un coup à Max et réussit à tirer sur sa fille. La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir ou même de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter le coup.

\- « AURORE ! » S'écria Max avant de s'envoler pour éviter une balle que lui tira Trent.

S'écroulant sur le pont, elle se tenait la paume de sa main gauche. Un liquide poisseux s'écoulait de sa paume. La balle avait bien faillit la tuer, fort heureusement, Aurore avait eut le temps de mettre sa main devant elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se la prenne dans la tête. Cependant, elle lui avait traverser littéralement la paume, laissant un trou béant. Malgré les rayons lunaires, la blessure eut du mal à se refermer faisant souffrir atrocement la jeune femme qui se tortillait sur le pont. A un moment, elle sentit un canon apparaître devant elle avant de lever les yeux pour voir son géniteur dont le côté gauche saignait abondamment.

\- Maudite petite garce ! Tu vas le regretter !

\- Je ne crois pas ! Mon capitaine arrive !

Trent tourna alors la tête pour voir arriver au loin un navire pirate. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Kidd. En s'envolant Max était retourner à tire d'aile prévenir Kidd qui n'arrêtait pas de beugler afin que le navire arrive vite. Reportant son regard vers sa fille qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais, Trent prit alors une décision drastique. Tant pis pour sa vengeance, il ne faisait pas le poids contre ce pirate et jamais il ne la laisserait revenir avec lui. D'un geste sur, il pointa le fusil sur sa tête avant de dire :

\- Crève pirate !

Soudain, un jet de foudre s'abattit sur Trent qui hurla de douleur en se convulsant avant de s'écrouler sur le côté. Aurore écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit que c'était Thunders qui venait de la sauver. S'approchant doucement vers lui, elle murmura :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...seul la Marine...kof kof...ah merde...tu as été mon plus grand...défi...j'aurais aimé te poursuivre de nouveau...kof kof...ta génération porte bien son nom...Terrible. En effet...

Puis l'amiral mourut sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Même si c'était un ennemie, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il fut un véritable adversaire. Tendant sa main droite, elle lui ferma les yeux avant de murmurer :

\- Au revoir amiral.

Se levant péniblement, elle rejoignit la rambarde pour se mettre dessus genoux fléchit regardant son père se remettre de l'attaque. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit sa fille qui le regardait avec un regard de pitié. Il voulut se saisir du fusil, Trent fut étonner de voir l'arme bouger toute seule. Regardant de nouveau sa fille, il la vit baisser sa main droite avant de regarder derrière elle pour voir le bateau n'être qu'a quelques mètre du navire de guerre. Regardant son géniteur de nouveau mais cette fois avec un regard blasé, elle dit :

\- Tu sais, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience. Si tu savais combien je rêvais de pouvoir mettre fin à tes jours. Mais quand je te regarde maintenant, j'ai plus pitié qu'autre chose. Nos chemins vont se séparé ici, ce soir. Sache autre chose, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez vite.

En effet quelques secondes après sa phrase, plusieurs marins apparurent armes à la mains sur le pont. Ce qui les avaient alerté fut les coups de feu mais aussi l'alerte qu'avait donner la sentinelle que Trent avait assommé. Voyant le corps sans vie de leur amiral tous le monde fut choqué avant qu'Aurore ne brise le silence en disant :

\- C'est Trent qui a tué l'amiral. Sur ceux messieurs, je vous à dit à très bientôt !

D'un bond, elle sauta très haut en direction du navire pirate qui approchait mais en ayant vu la silhouette de leur membre d'équipage avait commencer à faire demi-tour. Trent s'étant redresser avait hurler au marin :

\- Qu'es ce que vous attendez pour les poursuivre ?

L'un des marins qui avait un grade assez élever s'avança vers lui pour lui dire d'une voix froide :

\- Nous n'allons pas les poursuivre.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Mais...

\- Ce que vous avez fait monsieur est un crime hautement abominable. Vous saurez juger et condamnés pour cela.

\- Mais...

\- Mettez le au fer et gardez le sous bonne surveillance.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi !

Tandis que quatre homme emmenait Trent North en cellule, le gradé regarda le corps de son supérieur avant de dire :

\- Emmenez le corps à l'infirmerie. Je vais prévenir le quartier général de cette perte.

\- A vos ordres monsieur !

Dans la salle de communication, le marin appela le quartier général non sans avoir une immense boule au ventre. Il se demandait comment allait réagir son supérieur face à cette nouvelle tragique. Au bout de quelques minutes, il put entendre la voix de son supérieur :

\- « Qu'es ce qu'il y amiral ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'appelez à cette heure ! »

\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas l'amiral Thudners Light.

\- « Hein ? C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Où est Thunders ? »

\- Je tenais à vous prévenir d'une assez mauvaise nouvelle monsieur.

\- « Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ? Parlez soldat ! »

\- L'amiral Thudners Light, a été assassiner.

\- « Comment ça assassiner ? Ne me dite pas qu'il s'agit... »

\- Non monsieur ce n'est pas la prisonnière mais son père qui l'a fait.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- Ce n'est que la strict vérité monsieur. Je tiens aussi à vous informer que la prisonnière c'est aussi échapper. J'aurais pu donner l'ordre de poursuivre le navire mais au vu de la situation, je...

\- « Vous avez bien fait soldat. Ah quel merdier ! »

\- Quels sont vos ordres monsieur ?

\- « Rentrer au quartier général. Aurore D Wolf, nous a peut être échapper aujourd'hui mais nous la retrouverons très bientôt. Où est Trent North en ce moment ? »

\- En cellule sous bonne garde monsieur.

\- « Bien et qu'il y reste vous m'avez comprit ? On se retrouve au quartier général. »

\- A vos ordres monsieur.

 _Sur le bateau de Kidd..._

Aurore atterrit sur le pont avant que ses jambes ne la lâches et qu'elle tombe à genoux sous le regard de nombreux Kidd's affolés. Elle pouvait tous les entendre beugler et se précipiter vers elle :

\- Aurore !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Notre petite sœur est de retour !

\- Vous allez la boucler à la fin ! Hurla une voix qu'elle reconnut entre mille.

Relevant la tête, elle put le voir traversé la foule qui se scindait en deux pour le laisser passer. Jamais, elle n'était aussi contente de le revoir. Silver marchait à côté de lui à sa gauche tandis que Max était percé sur son épaule droite. Une aura de puissance l'entourait, donnant des frissons à la jeune femme.

\- Kidd. Oh...

\- Merde !

L'adrénaline avait finalement quitter son corps à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle n'est pas manger depuis un moment ou encore sa blessure à la main ? Dans les cas, elle tourna de l'œil pour venir s'effondrer sur le pont. Heureusement, elle ne toucha jamais le pont, des bras puissant la retinrent avant qu'un vêtement chaud ne la recouvre.

\- Foutu bonne femme. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, restez sur vos gardes au cas où la Marine déciderait de nous suivre.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, il avait remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Son bandana n'était pas sur son poignet. Lorgnant à sa gauche, il vit Max percher sur Silver et lui demanda :

\- Max ! Sais tu où est son bandana ?

\- « Son bandana ? Non. A vrai dire... »

\- Oui ?

\- « En fait quand je l'ai rejointe, elle ne l'avait pas au poignet »

\- Étrange !

Une fois devant la porte, il la poussa de l'épaule pour poser la jeune femme délicatement sur un lit avant de regarder Wire qui s'approcha avec de quoi la soigner. Doucement le médecin de bord enleva le manteau de son capitaine pour examiner la jeune femme. Il soigna sa paume même si la blessure c'était refermée depuis un moment. Il la banda, puis passa au reste de son corps sous l'œil vigilant de Kidd qui c'était mit à part en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Dès que Wire eut terminer ses examens, il se tourna vers son capitaine qui attendait patiemment le verdict.

\- Ses principales blessures étaient principalement refermer y comprit celle à la paume. Bien entendu, elle risque de garder une cicatrice. Elle est principalement déshydrater et affamer. Elle devra éviter de bouger pendant quelques semaines capitaine.

\- Wire, dit moi. Je voudrais que tu vérifie quelque chose pour moi.

\- Oui capitaine ?

\- Je voudrais savoir si elle a été...

\- Aucun risque là dessus le ferrailleur. Répondit une voix.

La voyant réveiller, Kidd se précipita à son chevet tandis qu'elle essaya de mettre en position assise. Silver était assis sur son postérieur tandis que Max c'était poser quelque part dans l'infirmerie. Posant sa main sur sa joue, le pirate lui demanda :

\- Tu en est sur ? Je peux tout encaisser tu sais. Ne me...

\- Je ne te mens pas ! Rouspéta la jeune femme en le fusillant du regard. L'amiral n'a pas arrêter de m'envoyer des décharges qu'il augmentaient au fur et à mesure que je refusais de lui dire quoique soit. J'ai encore l'impression de ressentir des décharges sur ton mon squelette.

\- Je vois.

\- Pardon de t'avoir inquiéter le ferrailleur. Soupira la jeune femme avec un regard triste.

Kidd lui posa un baiser sur son front avant de la regarder pour lui demander :

\- Tu n'a rien à te faire pardonner. J'ai échouer à te protéger.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, tu étais passer par dessus bord.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- J'en ai pas l'intention le ferrailleur.

Regardant Wire, elle lui demanda :

\- Wire, je sais que je ne dois pas bouger mais...je voudrais passer ma convalescence dans ma cabine s'il te plaît.

\- Hum. Si le capitaine me promet de ne rien tenter, qu'il t'apporte tes repas et te donne tes médicament...

\- Hey ! Tu as beau être médecin, ne pousse pas le bouchon tout de même ! Railla Kidd coupant Wire.

\- Je veux bien que tu passes ta convalescence dans ta cabine. Termina Wire, faisant fit de la remarque de son capitaine.

\- Merci Wire. Remercia la jeune femme.

\- Comme tu es encore faible, je vais demander à Heat de te préparer une bonne soupe consistante.

\- Tu lui dira que j'irais la chercher. Aller viens là toi.

Très délicatement, il prit Aurore dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. Suivit du loup et du corbeau, Kidd les ramena dans sa cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il tira les couvertures avant de la poser sur le matelas pour ensuite l'y recouvrir. S'affaissant contre les oreiller, elle commença à s'endormir. Posant sa main sur son front, Kidd lui dit :

\- Dors un peu, je vais revenir.

\- Ok.

\- Je vous la confie vous deux.

Le loup et le corbeau lui fit signe qu'ils prendraient soin d'elle. Une fois que la porte fut refermer, elle se tortilla un peu avant de se mettre sur le côté pour regarder son poignet gauche désormais nue avant que ses yeux ne ferment d'eux même. Quelques minutes après, elle sentit une main la secouer doucement. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle vit Kidd pencher au dessus d'elle avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis qu'Aurore se redressait.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tiens de la part de Heat.

\- Merci.

Aurore lui prit délicatement l'assiette de soupe avant manger délicatement sous le regard de son capitaine. A la moitié de l'assiette, Kidd lâcha :

\- Qu'es-t-il arriver à ton bandana ?

Cuillère en l'air, la jeune femme arrêta son geste avant de la reposer délicatement dans l'assiette. Lorgnant son poignet gauche, elle revit la scène comme si elle y était encore. Le cri de son géniteur, le déchirement du tissu qui résonnait à traversa sa cellule. Reportant ensuite son regard vers son capitaine, elle soupira avant de lâcher :

\- Trent l'a déchirer.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu le ferrailleur. Riposta Aurore. Ce salaud la réduit en miette devant moi, il n'en reste plus rien.

\- Aurore...

\- Je n'ai plus faim pour le moment. Le coupa-t-elle en lui tendant l'assiette. J'ai sommeil.

Dès que Kidd eut poser l'assiette, il la vit se retourner vers son côté du lit avant de l'entendre ronfler légèrement. Poussant un soupir, il se leva du lit lui enlevant délicatement ses lunettes de soudures qu'il posa sur la commode avant de récupérer son manteau qu'il avait récupérer à l'infirmerie avant d'aller voir Heat. Poussant la porte, il sentit Max le suivre avant qu'il ne la referme délicatement alors qu'il marcha dans le couloir.

\- « « Qu'es-t-il arriver à ton bandana ? » Tu aurais pu la jouer un peu plus finement capitaine ! »

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une leçon Max.

\- « Si j'étais toi, j'aurais du lui poser l'autre question. »

\- Quelle question ?

\- « Oh ! Tu ne sais pas ? »

\- Crache le morceau !

\- « Elle n'a pas tuer son père »

Cette information fit stopper net le pirate qui regard le corbeau qui c'était poser par terre , la tête sur le côté. S'agenouillant devant elle, il lui demanda :

\- Qu'es ce que tu as vu ?

\- « Pose lui directement la question mon cher neveu. »

Puis Max s'envola laissant Kidd seul dans le couloir perplexe. D'un côté il voulait revenir dans sa cabine pour avoir des réponses mais d'un autre côté, il se devait de la laisser tranquille sous les ordres de Wire. Allant sur le pont, il trouva Killer qui tenait la barre.

\- Comment ce porte-t-elle ?

\- Elle dort. Répondit Kidd. On est loin d'une île ?

\- On n'y sera dans quatre jours. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'a plus son bandana.

\- Aurore l'a perdu ?

\- Pire. Son géniteur la réduit en morceau. Je voudrais lui en offrir un autre, un rouge bien sur.

\- Je vois. Cela lui fera plaisirs.

\- Mouais.

Killer savait que quelque chose taraudait Kidd mais il continua de tenir la barre et le cap. Quatre jours plus tard, tous le monde connaîtrait l'incroyable nouvelle. En effet quelques jours plus, une nouvelle perturbante fit le tour du monde et laissa tout le monde sans voix. Sur chaque journal, tous le monde pouvait lire en grosses lettres « ASSASSINAT D'UN AMIRAL DE LA MARINE ! » « TRENT NORTH TUE THUNDERS LIGHT CAR IL LE GENAIT ». Cette nouvelle fut l'effet d'une bombe surtout sur l'île où avait grandit Aurore. Quand les villageois l'apprirent, il furent choquer par cette annonce.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Cet homme a virer à la folie.

\- Tout ça c'est la faute de sa fille.

\- Pas uniquement. Quel père ferait une chose pareil ? Non à mon avis, c'est à cause de son remariage, la fugue d'Aurore à juste accélérer les choses.

\- Vous avez lu la suite ? Il va être exécuter.

Et en effet, Trent North fut effectivement exécuter pour avoir assassiner un amiral de la Marine. Après cet événement, personne n'eut de nouvelle de sa femme qui selon certains aurait quitter l'île suite au scandale que son mari avait déclencher. Idem pour sa fille. Certains villageois étaient heureux malgré le fait qu'un amiral du y passer. Sur une île, bien cacher à l'abri dans une crique, Kidd qui était en ville avec Killer et quelques un de ses hommes apprit la nouvelle aussi ce qui le stupéfia un peu. Il ne fut pas le seul, ses hommes aussi furent surpris par cette nouvelle. Ayant trouver ce qu'il lui fallait, Kidd remonta sur son navire avec le journal en main. Ouvrant la porte de la cabine avec fracas, il fit sursauter Aurore qui mangeait mais aussi Max qui était perché sur la tête de lit ainsi que Silver qui étai allonger sur le lit. D'un geste, il ordonna :

\- Dehors vous deux !

Max et Silver jetèrent un regard noir au pirate avant de décamper la porte leur claquant au derrière. Aurore quand à elle lui lança :

\- Bonjour quand même le ferrailleur !

Aurore secoua la tête quand elle reçu quelque chose en plein visage. Prenant le journal, elle le posa sur ses genoux pour regarder Kidd qui dit juste :

\- Lis !

La jeune femme bougonna avant de déplier le journal pour lire l'article sous le regard scrutateur de Kidd qui croisa les bras. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle posa le morceau de papier à côté du lit avant de dire :

\- Enfin, il a eut ce qu'il méritait.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Expliquer quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas tuer ?

Aurore poussa un soupir avant de regarder Kidd pour lui expliquer :

\- Je voulais le tuer mais quand je l'ai vu alors qu'il me voyais sous ma vrai forme, il m'a fait pitié. De plus, il avait tuer un amiral, la Marine pouvait faire le boulot.

\- De la pitié ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire il y a quatre jours. La réprimanda Kidd.

\- Tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard le ferrailleur. Répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Pas faux. Tiens, je t'ai prit ça au fait.

Kidd lança sur le lit une petite boîte que la jeune femme attrapa non sans mal. Ouvrant la boîte, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Posant le couvercle sur les draps, Aurore en ressortit un bandana rouge qu'elle serra dans sa main. Regardant alors Kidd, celui-ci répondit :

\- Il ne remplacera pas celui que portait ta mère mais au moins tu pourras avoir de nouvelle aventure avec celui là.

\- Merci Kidd.

Aurore prit le bandana à deux mains avant de relever la tête pour voir son capitaine qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine. D'une voix, elle le supplia presque :

\- Reste s'il te plaît.

Voyant le regard suppliant de la jeune femme, Kidd décida de rester avec elle. Enlevant son manteau puis le reste de ses vêtements avant de tirer les couvertures pour s'allonger près d'elle. Une fois que Kidd fut installer, elle se cala contre le lui, le morceau de tissus entourer autour de sa main gauche qu'elle posa sur le torse de son capitaine avant de s'endormir bercer par son odeur. Après ce moment, plus rien ne serait comme avant entre les deux pirates.

 _2 ans plus tard..._

Deux avaient passer et beaucoup de choses c'étaient passer dans le monde de la piraterie. Notamment dans de nombreux équipages y comprit dans celui du supernova Eustass « Captain » Kidd. Sa prime était passé de 315 000 000 de Berry's était passé à 470 000 000 de Berry's, il avait tellement de succès que des pirates c'était joint à lui pour partager son jolly roger et faire en sorte qu'il devienne le roi des pirates. Mais il y avait aussi le fait que se supernova avait deux animaux incroyables et un membre qui était presque aussi féroce et impitoyable que lui.

Lui et ses hommes avait trouver un repère sur une île se trouvant dans le nouveau monde. Poser le canapé, les pieds sur la table avec Killer, il regardait les nouvelles que leur visio-escargot-phone leur montrait de ce qui se passait dans le reste du monde.

\- Vous vous, intéressez à ces armes massive patron ?

\- Pas particulièrement... mais il est toujours bon de savoir ce qui se fait non ?

Dehors, ses gars étaient en train de boire, de manger ainsi qu'une autre certaine personne très chère au pirate. Le duo d'amis regardaient les images qui défilaient devant eux, écoutant tout ce qui disait un certains César qui présentait une toute nouvelle arme. Au bout d'un moment, une image montra plusieurs personne attachés. Mais une certaine personne retint l'attention des deux pirates.

\- Hé Kidd ! L'interpella Killer. T'as vu qui...

Tapant de son poing gauche sur la table, il sourit de manière diabolique avant de se lever tout en disant :

\- Ouais, Chapeau de Paille est enfin de retour !

Tournant le dos, il se mit à marcher vers le couloir tout en interpellant son second pou qu'il le suive :

\- Ça ne sert à rien de rester planté devant l'écran Killer. De toute façon, toi non plus t'es pas fait pour le métier de courtier.

\- Si tu le dit. Répondit Killer en se levant pour suivre son capitaine à travers les couloirs de leur repaire.

Durant ses deux années le supernova avait très bien changer, faut dire aussi qu'il avait du traverser le territoire d'un empereur et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Big Mom. Cela lui avait laisser pas mal de cicatrices au niveau du bras droit du ventre, du visage qui ressemblait un peu celui d' Aurore mais aussi au niveau du cou mais surtout à la place de son bras gauche, il a maintenant un bras mécanique qui le remplace. Le pirate était bien plus costaud qu'il y a deux ans et son mode vestimentaire avait aussi changer. Oh bien sur, il portait son fameux pantalon jaune à point noire à frange rouge. Mais maintenant, il porte un gilet foncé constamment ouvert ainsi que des ceinturons marrons avec deux boucles. Son manteau aussi à changer, il est maintenant rouge mais surtout pour le pirate, le vêtement à une valeur sentimental.

Le second de l'équipage des Kidd's avait vu aussi sa prime augmenter. Elle était maintenant passer à 200 000 000 de Berry's. Toujours en train de marcher, Kidd continua de parler de ce qu'il avait vu à l'écran.

\- Et Trafalgar, ce fumier ! Moi qui le croyais passer sous la solde du gouvernement...il nous préparait en réalité une petite surprise !

-... Fit Killer.

\- Bon passons aux préparatifs ! Les autres sont arrivés ?

\- Oui. Il attendent à l'intérieur...Surtout garde ton calme Kidd. Le prévint Killer.

\- Ouais, lâche moi un peu. Lui répondit le pirate la main droite sur la poignée.

A peine eut il ouvert la porte, qu'il se prit une énorme explosion en pleine poire qui retentit dans toute l'île. D'ailleurs allonger dans l'herbe, une certaine personne l'avait entendu. Souriant, elle annonça :

\- Tiens, tiens. Les réjouissances viennent de commencer. Voyons voir combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir avant de péter un câble.

S'étant protéger avec leur bras, les deux pirates virent les dégâts avec une grimace tandis qu'un certains personnage était en train de fanfaronner avant de dire :

\- HA PA PA PA PA PA ! Yo ! Captain Kidd! Ça fait un bail dis moi ! Mais ta sale face me donne toujours envie de vomir !

\- Pardon captain ! Nous n'avons pas pus le retenir...répondirent des hommes de Kidd caché derrière un mur apeuré.

Kidd bouillonnant de colère ne put se retenir et hurla :

\- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL SCRATCHMEN ?! TU TROUVES CA NORMAL DE FOUTRE LE BOXON CHEZ LES GENS ?!

\- On ne sait jamais, un sniper était peu être planqué un embuscade ! On est jamais trop vigilant. HA PA PA PA PA ! Rien de plus normal que d'être sur ses gardes quand on est convoqué par son ennemi !

Au loin, Aurore rigola à plein poumon en ayant entendu Kidd hurler après Scratchmen. Se mettant en position assise, elle toisa Silver qui se remit debout en s ébrouant. Se mettant debout elle aussi, elle s'étira avant de poser les mains sur les hanches pour dire :

\- Finalement il n'auras pas tenu une seconde. Ha ha ha ha ! J'ai gagné notre pari mon cher Kidd. Bon dirigeons nous vers le repaire avant qu'il n'y ait un massacre. On fait la course ?

Le loup lui fit un sourire lupin avant de se mettre en position tout comme la jeune femme qui se mit à compter pour donner le départ :

\- Attention ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! GO !

La jeune femme et le loup piquèrent un sprint vers les éclats de voix qui venaient du repère. Kidd était toujours en train de gueuler :

\- JE T'AVAIS PREVENU KILLER ! MAINTENANT TU COMPREND POURQUOI JE NE VOULAIS PAS QU'IL VIENNE !

\- Doucement Kidd, il est assez costaud...Tenta d'apaiser le second qui pria pour qu'une miracle se passe et vite.

\- JE VAIS LUI ECLATER LA TRONCHE A CET ENFOIRE !

Pendant ce temps Basil Hawkins resta de marbre devant l'échange entre deux des ses collègues pirates. On pouvait dire que cela ne le regardais et qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

\- OOOH ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! Allez vient te battre je t'attends !

\- Vous faites peine à voire...lança Hawkins. Je rentre !

A ce moment là Killer ne savait plus quoi faire surtout que Kidd venait de faire à appelle à son pouvoir pour botter les fesse d' Apoo. Voyant Hawkins s'en aller il tenta de le retenir :

\- Attend Hawkins ! Ne pars pas si vite !

( Bruit d'explosion et rire dément)

\- Bon sang ! Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là Aurore ! Pensa le second.

Soudain Hawkins s'arrêta avant de plisser les yeux au loin. Il voyait deux personne venir dans leur direction. Ou plutôt une personne et un loup. Puis comme par enchantement, une silhouette sauta par dessus Hawkins et fit un salto pour atterrir la table avant de crier :

\- HEY ! VOUS DEUX CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

Les deux pirates arrêtèrent de se chercher des noises pour regarder la personne qui venait de leur hurler dessus. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme continua de crier très en colère :

\- SI VOUS ETES RASSEMBLES ICI AUJOURD'HUI... C'EST POUR PARLER D'UNE POSSIBLE ALLIANCE ENTRE NOS EQUIPAGES ! ES CE QUE L'ON POURRAIT AU MOINS ESSAYER D'EN DISCUTER CALMEMENT ?! OU BIEN DOIS JE INTERVENIR ?

Personne ne dit plus un mot. Tournant la tête vers Killer, Aurore le rouspéta :

\- Je vous laisse même pas cinq minutes que c'est déjà le boxon Killer !

\- Heu...et bien...Bafouilla le second.

\- Eh ! Mais tu es qui toi ? Demanda Apoo.

\- Hum ? Oh ! Ne me dit pas que tu me reconnais pas ? Déclara innocemment la jeune femme.

\- Aurore D Wolf alias Werewolf. Annonça Hawkins. Ta prime est de 400 000 000 de Berry's.

\- Une prime aussi élever pour une femme c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Répliqua Apoo. Et je te le redemande qui est tu.

\- Je crois que cet indice t'aideras.

En effet, Silver apparu à ce moment là pour se mettre devant Apoo qui le reconnut aussi tôt. Reculant, il pointa le loup du doigt :

\- Je te reconnais sale bestiole ! Donc tu es la fille que j'avais vu au Sabondy ?

\- Tous juste la « Marée Débile » ! Dit Aurore en sautant de la table pour se mettre à côté de Kidd.

\- Oui c'est toi mais tu as changé depuis le temps.

En effet la jeune femme avait aussi bien changer en deux ans. Au niveau vestimentaire, Aurore portait désormais un pantalon rouge ni trop voyant ni trop foncé, des bottes marrons, une ceinture dont la boucle était le jolly roger de l'équipage. Autour de la taille, elle portait le pistolet et la ceinture steampunk que Kidd lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Sur ses bras, elle portait des longues mitaines marrons en cuir qu'elle laçait avec sur le poignet gauche le bandana rouge que son capitaine lui avait offert pour remplacer celui que portait sa mère. Un autre détails vestimentaire avait aussi changer, à la place de ses t-shirt, elle portait désormais des corsets noir, marron ou rouge façon steampunk mais il lui arrivait aussi de porter de simple débardeur. Autour du cou, elle portait toujours le loup celtique offert par son maître d'arme mais aussi une sorte de petite cape rouge qui flottait au vent et qui cachait une capuche qu'elle pouvait rabattre à n'importe quel moment. Sur sa tête, elle portait toujours ses lunettes de soudures comme un bandeau. Regardant toujours Apoo, la jeune femme surpris tous le monde en tapant dans ses mains en disant :

\- Bon ! Maintenant que vous semblez calme et que les présentation sont finit, nous pourrions parler de cette fameuse alliance ? A moins bien sur que l'un d'entre vous veuille de nouveau se battre ?

Elle avait dit cela d'un air détaché mais Kidd savait que si il recommençais, elle risquait de leur botter les fesses. Lui seul connaissait le caractère de sa petite louve. Voyant que personne ne répondait, elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle irait chercher de quoi manger. Mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'intérieur, elle les prévint quand même :

\- Oh ! Si par malheur, il arrive quelque chose pendant que je ne suis pas là. Silver à l'ordre d'intervenir ainsi que Max ! Donc pas de bêtises les gars !

Sur ses mots, elle disparut dans le bâtiment laissant les quatre hommes. Hawkins fut le premier à parler :

\- Ta membre d'équipage est quelque peu hors norme Eustass.

\- Hum ? Je ne te le fait pas dire. Répondit le supernova.

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à son sujet.

\- Quels sortes de rumeurs ? Intervint Apoo.

\- Eh bien ! Sur le fait qu'elle soit la seule personne à contrôler un loup mécanique...

\- Je t'arrête de suite Hawkins ! Coupa Kidd. Silver fait partit de mon équipage, elle ne « contrôle » pas comme tu l'a si bien dit. Il a sa propre volonté, ce n'est pas un chien domestique.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais il y a aussi le fait qu'elle pourrait se transformer en une sorte d'hybride de son loup d'où son nouveau pseudonyme « Werewolf ». Que peux tu nous dire là dessus ?

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Si tu crois que je vais entrer dans ton jeu Hawkins, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Si tu veux savoir les secrets de ma membre d'équipage, il faudra que tu lui poses la question mais c'est à tes risques et périls.

\- Je vois. Répondit calmement le pirate.

\- Peuh ! Moi je n'y crois pas une seule seconde à tous ses bobards. Railla Apoo. De plus, la dernière fois que j'ai vu cet animal, il ne ressemblais à pas à ça. Je paris que s'en ait un autre.

Pour faire valoir ses dires, Apoo se leva pour se diriger vers Silver qui était assis sur son postérieur, l'air imperturbable. Le pirate continuais toujours d'avancer malgré le fait que Killer lui dise de ne pas le faire.

\- J'y j'étais toi, Scratchmen, je ne la taquinerais pas. Aurore t'a prévenu tout à l'heure.

\- Laisse le Killer. Prévint Kidd avec un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

Apoo continuais d'avancer sans avoir remarquer que sur la queue de Silver des épines commençaient à apparaître. Seul Kidd le savait car il l'avait vu du coin de l'œil. Aurore était à la porte et l'avait ouverte qu'a moitié quand elle entendit un cri suivit de plusieurs « TCHONG ! ». Ouvrant grand, elle dut se retenir de rire quand elle vit le spectacle d'Apoo coulé au mur par plusieurs épines plantées ici et là autour de son corps. Kidd riait comme une baleine, Hawkins ne disait rien et Killer secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Quand à la jeune femme, elle regarda son loup qui lui dit :

« - C'est lui qui à commencé ! » Avant qu'il ne s'allonge par terre.

Secouant la tête, elle s'avança pour placer les différents plats sur la table avant de poser une assiette spécialement sur son loup. Puis elle s'assit sur les genoux de Kidd qui lui décrocha un regard qui voulait dire « tu ne veux rien savoir de ce qui c'est passé ? », ceux par quoi elle répond :

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi !

\- Que quelqu'un se dépêche de me décrocher ! Beugla Apoo.

Kidd utilisa son pouvoir pour enlever les épines ce qui fit tomber le pirate dans un grand « BOUM », faisant éclater Kidd. Se massant le postérieur, Apoo vint s'approcher de la table en fusillant Silver du regard.

\- Cette bestiole n'a pas changer ! Quel caractère ! Comme sa maîtresse d'ailleurs.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis Scratchmen. Le prévint Aurore d'un regard lourd. Il n'y a pas que Kidd qui pourrais être offenser par tes paroles.

\- Ah et qui d'autre ?

\- « Moi ! »

Un battement d'aile se fit entendre avant qu'une forme immense et noire vint se poser sur la table avant d'écarter les ailes en poussant un croassement strident qui surpris Apoo qui en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son postérieur. Max rabattit ses ailes pour regarder le pirate d'un air mauvais tandis qu' Aurore fit les présentation :

\- Voici Max. Depuis un certains moment, elle observe tout depuis là haut bien cacher.

\- Tu savais donc qu'elle était là. Moi qui me demandais où elle était passée. Dit Kidd.

\- Il n'avait pas tort à propos de « sniper ». Répondit Aurore. Sauf que Max est plus dangereuse qu'un vulgaire sniper.

\- Un death crow.

\- Hum ? S'étonna Aurore de voir Hawkinx parler.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu possédais une créature aussi dangereuse, Eustass.

\- Que veux tu Hawkins. Soupira Kidd. J'ai un aimant à animaux bizarre avec moi.

\- Merci pour l'étiquette. Marmonna Aurore en donnant un coup de coude à son capitaine.

Max regarda une dernière fois le pirate avant de prendre une tranche de viande avant de s'envoler pour se percher quelque part en auteur. S'étant relever, Apoo allait injurier le corbeau quand Kidd dut intervenir :

\- N'y pense même pas comprit ? Nous avons plus important à faire.

Pour une fois Kidd eut une réponse censé. Durant les heures qui suivirent les trois capitaine se mirent à parler d'alliance et de la cible à abattre. Aurore quand à elle écoutait mais son attention était ailleurs. En effet, à un moment, elle crut capter une étrange bruit avec son ouïe fine ainsi qu'une odeur étrange. Un mélange de fauve, d'humain et d'autre chose d'assez mystérieux. Elle avait baisser les yeux pour voir que Silver aussi avait remarquer l'odeur ainsi que Max qui scrutait les environs discrètement. La jeune femme c'était alors lever sous le regard curieux de son capitaine qu'elle rassura d'un geste. Silver la suivit ainsi que Max. S'étant éloigné du repaire, elle ferma les yeux et croisa les bras pour se concentré. Aurore ne perçut rien jusqu'à entendre un drôle d' halètement suivit d'un grognement animal. Rouvrant soudainement les yeux, elle donna un coup au hasard qui toucha ce qui lui semblait une joue envoyant « l'intrus » assez loin. Silver se mit à côté d'elle, épines sortit ainsi que Max qui apparut sous forme humaine.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à le voir. »

\- Sûrement un fruit du démon. Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais tu reviens traîner tes salles pattes sur notre repaire, tu finiras en petit morceau que je jetterais aux requins !

Aurore ne sut pas si « l'intrus » l'avait entendu mais dans tous les cas, elle ne sentit plus rien et n'entendit plus rien à part le vent. Plissant les yeux, elle souffla avant de dire :

\- Rentrons avant qu'ils ne s'entre tuent de nouveau.

\- « Bien. » Répondit Max.

Le trio revinrent et miracle, il n'y avait pas eu de combat durant leur absence. Au final, il y eut une alliance qui se fêterais le lendemain vu que la nuit allait tomber. Les deux pirates invités étaient escortés vers l'endroit où ils dormiraient avec leur hommes tandis que Kidd rejoignit sa chambre suivit d'Aurore. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi es tu parti à un moment ?

\- J'avais sentit quelque chose de suspect.

\- Un intrus ?

\- Peut être. Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien.

Elle enleva ses vêtements sous le regard appréciateur de Kidd qui n'en perdit pas une miettes. Tout en se dirigeant vers le lit complètement nu, elle lui balança :

\- Au fat j'ai gagné notre pari. Tu n'a même pas tenu une seconde avant de péter un câble.

\- Il me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs ! Bougonna Kidd.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Peut importe, j'ai quand même gagné. Tu n'a pas oublier j'espère ?

\- Inutile de me le rappeler !

Aurore lui fit un sourire canaille avant que Kidd ne pousse un soupire tandis qu'il retirait un à un ses vêtements sous le regard de la jeune femme. Quand il fut nu, Kidd utilisa son pouvoir pour retirer son bras mécanique. Le regardant faire, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux événements qui avait conduit à cela.

 _Flash Back_

 _L'équipage était sur le territoire d'un des quatre empereur du nom de Big Mom. Des navires à elle avaient encercler le navire des Kidd's. Celui -ci voulait lui prendre son territoire malheureusement tout ce ne passa pas comme prévu. Ils eurent des pertes, Aurore, transformée, s'en donnait à cœur joie pour envoyer ses ennemies en enfer. Pour autant, elle ne put oublier un détail qui l'avait glacer d'effroi. Tournant un moment la tête, elle vit Kidd se coller contre la rambarde, du sang coulant sur son pantalon et...son bras ! Aurore vit qu'il n'avait plus son bras gauche ! Se précipitant vers lui, elle le soutenant._

 _\- Kidd !_

 _\- Fait chier !_

 _\- Killer ! Hurla Aurore._

 _Le second abattit un ennemie avant de se précipiter vers le duo. La jeune femme lui confia Kidd avant de tourner la tête vers deux navires. Son regard lançait des éclairs. Ce jour là, la colère l'avait envahi et pour venger ce qui était arrivé à son capitaine et amant. Comme pour la navire de guerre de la Marine, elle s'élança et en à peine quelques minutes, elle coula les deux navires. Lorsqu'elle revinrent sur le pont, la jeune femme était couverte de sang de la tête au pied. Se précipitant vers l'infirmerie, elle ouvrit grand la porte en hurlant presque :_

 _\- Wire ! Kidd ! Es ce qu'il va bien ?_

 _\- Chut ! Calme toi ! Viens avec moi. La poussa le médecin._

 _Fermant la porte, Wire regarda la jeune femme qui était en pleine panique._

 _\- Il va bien. J'ai pu le stabiliser. Notre capitaine va s'en sortir._

 _\- Mais son bras..._

 _\- Je ne peux rien faire pour cela désoler._

 _\- Ah merde ! Tout est de ma faute !_

 _\- Mais non voyons. Qu'es ce que tu racontes ?_

 _\- Si seulement je l'avais plus protéger, il n'aurait..._

 _\- STOP ! Tu commences à délirer là. Va te laver et va te reposer. C'est un ordre jeune fille._

 _Aurore encore ébranler fit que Wire lui dit. Pour autant, elle n'alla pas se reposer et alla vers l'infirmerie pour aller voir Kidd. Le voyant endormie, elle s'assit sur une chaise tout en regardant son capitaine dormir. Posant sa main sur son épaule, elle murmura :_

 _\- Je suis tellement désoler Kidd._

 _Suite à cette aventure, le supernova avait changer. Il c'était fait faire un bras mécanique pour remplacer son bras perdue et son caractère avait aussi changer. Un fossé commençait à se former entre le duo qui affecta Aurore. En effet, Kidd et elle n'avait plus de relation intime. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait, il la repoussait gentiment bien sur lui cachant sa déception. Puis un jour, Killer proposa le fait d'une alliance afin de battre un empereur. Quand Kidd avait entendu cela, il avait taper du poing en beuglant :_

 _\- Hors de question !_

 _\- Kidd...Commença Killer._

 _\- Non ! Je refuse ! Il n'y aurait pas d'alliance. Fin de la discussion._

 _\- Kidd ! Tenta la jeune femme quand elle le vit se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Killer a raison, nous ne pouvons pas battre un empereur sans aide._

 _\- C'est ridicule._

 _\- Aurais tu oublier ce qui nous est arrivés ? Ce qui t'es arriver sur le territoire de Big Mom ?_

 _\- Bien sur que non ! Mais je refuse une alliance. Tu ne feras pas changer d'avis._

 _\- Kidd..._

 _\- Fin de la discussion !_

 _Kidd claqua alors la porte laissant Killer et Aurore seuls. Prenant un verre, elle le balança contre le mur en criant :_

 _\- Quelle tête de pioche !_

 _\- Il finira pas changer d'avis._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Quand ? Non, il faut que je le face de changer d'avis. Je vais le faire ce soir._

 _\- Et comment vas tu t'y prendre ?_

 _\- J'ai ma petite idée._

 _Le soir même, elle mit son plan à exécution. D'un pas tranquille et sans faire de bruit, Aurore se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Kidd car évidement, le duo faisait chambre à part. S'arrêtant devant la porte, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux et ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible. Entrant doucement, elle se dirigea vers le lit où Kidd dormait dos à elle. Elle retira ses chaussures avant de monter sur le lit avant de se positionner derrière le dos de son capitaine avant de poser sa main sur son épaule le faisant tressauter. Kidd qui dormait paisiblement sentant une main sur son épaule se réveilla en sursaut avant de se retourner pour voir quelqu'un coucher derrière lui._

 _\- AURORE ?!_

 _Lui prenant les cheveux de sa main droite, il lui dit :_

 _\- Pourquoi es tu là ?_

 _\- Pour l'amour. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire enjôleur._

 _\- Huh ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Dégage ! Dit Kidd en se retournant._

 _\- Quoi ? Je suis venu exprès pour te voir !_

 _\- La ferme ! Si tu veux avoir du sexe va voir ailleurs !_

 _Bien entendu, le pirate n'en pensait pas un mot. Depuis un moment, il rêvait qu'elle le rejoigne, qu'ils puissent de nouveau être ensemble. Mais Kidd refusa à cause de ses blessures chose ironique vu qu'il réagissait comme elle lorsqu'ils se sont rencontré. Piqué au vif, la jeune femme craqua :_

 _\- Cette fois s'en ai trop !_

 _Prenant un oreiller, elle tapa sur la tête de Kidd qui broncha mais ne se retourna pas pour autant._

 _\- J'en ai marre Kidd ! Marre ! Tu m'entend ! Depuis ton incident, tu m'évites, tu refuses de me toucher ! Sais tu depuis combien de temps je suis...frustrée ! Assez longtemps croit moi ! Je sais que..que tu m'en veux. C'est ma faute si tu as perdu ton bras._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Bougonna Kidd._

 _\- Si, j'avais été plus forte, tu n'aurais pas perdu ton bras._

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'y est pour rien._

 _\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi refuses tu de me toucher ?_

 _Soudain la jeune femme eut un déclic. Kidd réagit comme elle lorsqu'ils se sont rencontré. Le fait que son corps couvert de cicatrices, qu'elle était androgyne, le fait qu'aucun garçon ne la regarde. Elle comprit ce qui dérangeait son capitaine, le fait qu'elle le « rejette » comme elle l'avait rejeter au début de leur rencontre._

 _\- Tu « boudes » à cause de tes blessures. Tu as peur que je te rejettes à cause de ça._

 _Surprit Kidd écarquilla les yeux avant de répliquer :_

 _\- Je ne..._

 _\- Arrête ton baratin ! Le coupa Aurore qui sans que Kidd se ne doute, commença à se déshabiller balançant ses vêtements à travers la chambre._

 _Kidd ne dit rien écoutant la jeune femme parler comme pour le rassurer._

 _\- Tu te rappelle de ce que tu m'a dit une fois ? Que mon corps ne te faisait pas gerber, que tu m'aimais malgré mes cicatrices. Pourquoi ton corps à toi me ferais gerber alors que tu es couvert de cicatrices ? Tu as peur que je te repousse à cause de la perte de ton bras n'es ce pas ? Je te répondrais que tu flippes pour rien le ferrailleur._

 _Se retournant, Kidd la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle enlevait son corset et ses mitaines avant de lâcher :_

 _\- Eh ! Oh !_

 _Une fois qu'elle fut nue, elle se rapprocha de lui tout en lui balançant une réplique qu'il lui avait dit :_

 _\- Je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Et crois moi, ce ne serait pas par dépit._

 _Kidd allait répliquer mais il faillit avaler sa langue quand il la descendre tout en bas. Dès qu'il sentit sa langue sur son sexe, il crut voir des étoiles. Punaise ce que cela lui avait manquer !_

 _\- Tch ! Haah !_

 _La jeune femme s'évertuait à lui donner du plaisirs en le léchant sur toute la longueur avant d'aspirer la goutte de liquide séminal qui perlait au bout du gland du pirate. Puis elle se mit à lécher le gland avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Kidd quand à lui assis en tailleur, il posa sa main droite sur sa tête pour lui serrer les cheveux afin qu'elle le suce plus fort._

 _\- Quel honneur de voire la célèbre pirate Aurore D Wolf à genoux devant moi. Serait ce un coïncidence ?_

 _Arrêtant sa petite gâterie, elle leva la tête pour lui balancer :_

 _\- Es ce une façon de me demander quelque chose capitaine ? Veux tu quelque chose de spécial ? Lui lança la jeune femme._

 _Surpris d'abord, Kidd reprit contenance. Lui prenant le menton assez violemment ce qui surpris la jeune femme, Kidd la cloua sur le ventre contre le matelas, sa tête buttant contre l'oreiller. Tournant la tête, elle vit la main de son capitaine lui relever son postérieur avant qu'il ne la place au niveau de ses reins._

 _\- Hey ! Qu'es ce que..._

 _\- Ferme là !_

 _\- Kidd..._

 _Aurore faillit s'étrangler quand elle sentit le membre de son capitaine entrer brutalement en elle. Faut dire que cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. La jeune femme lui promit de lui faire payer cette abstinence forcer._

 _\- Ça fait mal ! Mais tu aimes quand ça fait mal ? Non ?_

 _Tout en disant cela, Kidd la pilonnant sans merci, entrant et sortant du fourreau chaud de la jeune femme qui haletait et crispait les poings sur le draps endurant les coups de boutoirs._

 _\- Hum..._

 _\- Je vois très bien que tu aimes ça ma louve !_

 _\- Ah !_

 _Aurore haleta quand elle sentit des doigts la pénétré à l'intérieur lui faisant cambrer le dos pour plus de plaisirs._

 _\- HAA !_

 _Kidd se déchaînait derrière elle. Ses poussées se firent de plus en vite, de plus en plus violentes ce qui exacerba le plaisirs de son amante qui essaya de suivre le rythme de son amant._

 _\- Va s'y cries pour moi ! Lui intima Kidd qui haletait suant à grosse goutte._

 _\- Ahh !_

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi sauvage et si violente, un peu comme quand tu te transformes._

 _Aurore en profita pour se retourner à moitié, le membre de son capitaine toujours en elle, pour pouvoir le regarder alors que la sueur recouvrait son corps._

 _\- J'aime te voir perdre le contrôle comme ça._

 _Levant la main, elle le griffa au niveau des côtés laissant une marque sanglante qui fit hurler Kidd._

 _\- Tu es la pire._

 _\- Haaa..._

 _Le pirate la cloua sur le matelas avec son corps. Il lui lécha le cou, le lui suçant, le mordillant la faisant se tordre de douleur et de plaisirs._

 _\- Haaaa ! Kidd ! Hummm !_

 _\- Silence !_

 _La clouant sur le dos, elle vit le regard que son capitaine lui lançait. Un regard d'excuse remplacer par de la concupiscence quand il lui dit :_

 _\- Tu es mienne ! Peut importe nos blessures !_

 _D'abord surprise, elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour lui dire :_

 _\- Enfin !_

 _Kidd reprit son rythme endiablé faisant crier encore plus la jeune femme avant de se libérer lui aussi. Une fois rassasier, Kidd se mit sur le côté, laissant Aurore reprendre son souffle avant de la rabattre vers lui afin qu'elle pose sa tête sur son torse._

 _\- Je veux que tu restes._

 _\- Juste pour se soir ou..._

 _\- Pour tous les autres soirs. Je ne veux plus dormir sans que tu sois à mes côtés._

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- Quand à cette histoire d'alliance, Killer et toi avaient raisons. Ils nous faut plus d'allier._

 _\- Enfin une parole censé. Il y a encore autre chose._

 _Aurore sortit de sous le lit, un immense manteau de plume rouge qu'il connaissait bien mais qui avait quand même changer._

 _\- C'est le manteau que..._

 _\- Je l'ai modifier. Coupa Aurore. Comme Max a encore eu une mue je me suis servit des plumes pour le retravailler afin qu'il soit à ta taille._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne veux plus te voir sans protection. Jamais !_

 _\- Aurore..._

 _\- Je sais que je ne s'y pour rien mais je ne veux plus revivre cela. Alors accepte ce cadeau pour moi._

 _Kidd toucha le manteau avant de prendre sa joue en coupe en lui disant :_

 _\- Merci. Et je te promet de le porter_

 _Puis le duo s'endormit. Le lendemain, Kidd demanda à son second et ami à quels alliés il pensait pour leur future alliance. Quand il balança les deux noms, Kidd et Aurore hurlèrent en même temps :_

 _\- HORS DE QUESTION !_

 _\- Heu...Répondit Killer._

 _\- Je ne veux pas de lui ici._

 _\- Scratchmen ? Tu es sérieux Killer ? S'insurgea la jeune femme. Non ! C'est un trouillard de première, je ne luis fait pas confiance._

 _\- Il est trop parano. Et ingérable en plus. Compléta Kidd._

 _\- Tu dis ça le ferrailleur parce que tu ne peux pas le piffé. Tu ne pourrais pas tenir une minute dans la même pièce avec lui sans péter un câble._

 _\- N'importe quoi ! Tu débloques complètement Aurore ! S'offusqu'à Kidd._

 _\- Vraiment ? Alors faisons un pari. Je pari que tu ne pourras pas tenir une minute sans péter un câble._

 _\- Je gagne quoi sinon ? Demanda Kidd._

 _\- La même chose qu'hier soir. Répondit Aurore._

 _\- Je marche._

 _\- Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, je prendrait les rênes._

 _\- Soit. Je tiens le pari._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Aurore était plonger dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Kidd à côté d'elle lui demandant :

\- Tu es dans la lune ou quoi ?

\- Bien sur que non !

Durant la nuit, le duo eut une nuit mémorable. Une fois rassasier, la jeune femme se rappela d'une chose. Se levant, elle sortit du lit sous le regard de Kidd qui se demandait que lui prenait. Revenant dans le lit, elle avait une petite boîte dans les mains. L'ouvrant, elle en sortit deux chaînes en argent comportant deux pendentif de loup qui en se regardant formait un cœur.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Un petit présent pour mon capitaine préférer. Si jamais on n'est séparer, tu auras une part de moi.

Voyant le regard sceptique de son capitaine, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas gaffer. Rougissant, elle posa la boîte sur le lit en marmonnant :

\- Tu dois trouver cela stupide.

\- Non.

Aurore releva la tête pour voir qu'il est sérieux. Prenant l'un des pendentif, elle l'accrocha au cou de son petit ami tandis qu'elle accrocha le sien autour de son cou. Le levant, le supernova remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Une lueur étrange sur le métal.

\- C'est fait à partir de quoi ? Le métal est étrange.

\- Tu te souviens de ma période de mu ?

\- Oh oui ! Tu perdais tes écailles et tu n'arrêtait pas de te gratter.

\- Je les ai utiliser avec mon sang comme Steel l'avait fait pour créer la bague offerte par Naga.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est comme si tu avais une part de moi autour de toi.

\- En effet. Espérons que demain nous réserve pas de surprise.

Bien entendu aucun des d'eux ne savaient quelles nouvelles ils auraient le lendemain matin. En effet alors que le duo alla rejoindre les deux capitaines assis au même endroit, Killer apporta le journal en disant :

\- On nous as espionner hier.

\- Que veux tu dire Killer ? Demanda Kidd qui n'aimais pas cela du tout.

\- Lis et tu sauras.

Le second balança le journal sur la table pour que son capitaine le rattrape mais Aurore fut la plus rapide. D'un mouvement de la main, elle prit le bout de papier pour commencer à lire à voix haute devant toute l'assistance :

\- « Surprise général : Don Quijote Doflamingo démissionne de son poste de grand corsaire!Le seigneur de Dressrosa va t-il renoncer à son trône ?! »

\- Quoi ? Répondirent les trois capitaine.

\- Attendez, il y a autre chose messieurs. Continua la jeune femme. « Une alliance sans précédent entre le grand corsaire Trafalgar Law et l'équipage de Chapeau de paille. La sanction du gouvernement à l'encontre de Law demeure inconnue. »

\- Sacré Trafalgar ! Tonna Kidd.

\- Attend un peu Kidd. Je crois que tu ne vas pas être content de la suite. Le prévint Aurore.

\- Hein ?

\- « Au même moment, les équipages de Kidd, du « On-air » et de Hawkin concluaient eux aussi une alliance. »

\- QUOI ? Tonna Kidd qui tapa du poing sur la table faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui du se lever de ses genoux pour ne pas se retrouver par terre. COMMENT SE FAIT IL QUE LES JOURNAUX SOIENT AU COURANT DE NOTRE ALLIANCE ?!

\- L'article est signé d'un certains « Absa », du nom d'un journaliste free-lance. Déclara la jeune femme.

Elle repensa à l'événement d'hier, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il y avait eu bien quelqu'un qui était là, écoutant la moindre bribe d'information. Aurore serra le journal de pure frustration car elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'intercepté l'intrus. Que cela tienne, si la jeune femme le recroise un jour, elle lui fera bouffer ses notes et son appareil photo avant de le liquider. Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter les conversations qui fusaient autour de la table.

\- Oui, il a obtenu pas mal de scoops ces dernier temps. Avait répondu Killer.

\- Peu m'importe que notre alliance ait été rendu publique...Commença Hawkins. Ce sont plutôt « Chapeau de paille » et « Trafalgar » qui vont nous poser problème !

\- Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils veulent s'emparer de la tête des « quatre Empereurs », tout comme nous ! Et je me demande lequel ils vont viser en premier ! Déclara Kidd d'une voix dure avec un regard menaçant.

Aurore se demandait aussi lequel des quatre empereurs ils visaient. Elle espérait juste qu'ils s'occupent de Kaido. Elle ne voulais pas affronter de suite l'empereur responsable de la mort de ses grands parents mais la véritable raison était qu'il ne devait pas savoir pour son statut de Mécanicus. Même Hawkins et Apoo l'ignoraient, pour le moment du moins. Ils le sauront en tant voulut. Quand à la question en suspens de son capitaine, ils eurent bientôt la réponse accompagné bien entendu du mauvaise surprise.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dont personne ne s'y attendait partout dans le monde. Un des sept grand corsaire avait été vaincu. Don Quichote Donflamingo avait battu par Luffy au chapeau de Paille ! Les autres pirates de la génération terrible dispersé à travers le monde furent ravis de cette nouvelle que l'un des leur est réussit ce coup magistral. Dans le repère de Kidd ce fut une tout autre histoire.

\- Ils n'auront pas tardé...à prendre une longueur d'avance sur nous...Commença Aurore qui était assise sur les genoux de Kidd.

La jeune femme était assise en travers des genoux de son capitaine, son bras mécanique poser sur la table faisant comme une barrière afin qu'elle ne tombe pas, afin de donner à manger à Silver assis à côté d'eux. Mais aussi à Max qui les observaient depuis son perchoir mangeant un bout viande donner par Aurore. Kidd quand à lui mangeait tout en parlant à ses allier.

\- Leur prime va grimper en flèche !

\- Je crois savoir que Doflamingo était en contact direct avec Kaido. Intervint Hawkins en buvant une lampée de vin rouge.

\- Dans ce cas ce dernier dois être déjà hors de lui ! Termina Apoo.

\- Si cela fait partit de leur manœuvre, alors ça signifie qu'ils ont pour cible...Commença Kidd un morceau de viande dans la bouche.

\- L'un des quatre empereurs...Continua Hawkins.

\- « Kaido au cent Bêtes » ! Termina Apoo.

Le surnom donner à cet empereur fit frémir Aurore qui ne put retenir de lâcher une grognement qui étonna les deux invités. Heureusement, ils crurent que c'était Silver et non la jeune femme. Pour autant, elle baissa la tête car ses yeux avait prit la teinte de ceux d'un loup. Kidd connaissant très bien le comportement d'Aurore rapprocha un peu plus son bras en métal afin que la fraîcheur de celui-ci contre sa peau puisse faire un déclic en elle. Cela marcha. Aurore se calma et en profita pour mettre sa main dessus pour lui témoigner un « merci » silencieux. Killer prit alors la parole tout en mangeant ses nouilles à travers les trous de son casque.

\- Tant mieux, je suis soulagé de savoir qu'on ne court pas après le même lièvre. Cela nous évitera de gaspiller inutilement de précieuses forces. Nous celui après qui nous en avons... C'est l'empereur « Shanks le Roux » !

Les trois capitaines hochèrent la tête. Cependant, quelque chose attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Silver c'était mit tout à coup debout en mode « attaque » ainsi que Max qui était venu se poser sur le dos du loup qui avaient retrousser les babines.

\- « Quelque chose approche ! » Murmura Silver.

Dehors, les gars des trois équipages buvaient, faisaient du bruit puis plus rien. Puis un énorme « BOUM » se fit entendre et la terre se mit à trembler comme si un séisme venait de se déclencher. La table se renversa tandis que tout le monde essaya de garder son équilibre.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ?! Hurla Kidd en tenant Aurore.

\- Un séisme ?! Tenta Apoo.

Au dehors, on pouvait entendre les gars hurler :

\- Gyaaa !

\- Une attaque ennemie ?!

\- Prenez les armes !

\- Que quelqu'un prévienne le chef de ce qui vient de se produire.

Ni une ni deux Kidd, Killer, Aurore suivit de Hawkins et d'Apoo arrivèrent sur les lieux où ils virent certains hommes étaler par terre tandis que d'autres prenaient leurs armes pour savoir à quoi ils avaient à faire. Ils virent un gigantesque cratère assez profond avec un trou immense en son centre. Certains hommes s'y risquèrent en bas pour voir cela de plus près.

\- Un immense trou est apparu capitaine !

\- Comme si quelque chose...venait de tomber du ciel !

\- Là bas ! Cria un homme se dirigeant vers le trou.

\- Ça a forme humaine !

\- D'où es ce que ça vient ?!

\- Qui a fait ça et comment ?!

\- Au fait, ce n'est pas au dessus de nos têtes que ce trouve cette célèbre île céleste... dont la légende dit qu'elle serait habité par un monstre ?! Déclara Hawkins.

\- Ce qui voudrais dire que la chose en question serait tombée de tout là-haut ?! Dit Apoo en montrant le ciel.

« BOUM »

\- Capitaine ! Hurla un homme à Kidd. L'onde de choc due à la chute a renversé un de nos navires !

\- Bon c'est quoi cette blague ?! Hurla Kidd. Ça commence à bien faire !

\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...Commença Aurore.

Sans se rendre compte elle commença à se transformer avant de sentir une poigne de métal lui enserrer le poignet assez fort pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Regardant sur le côté, elle vit Kidd lui lancer un regard qui voulait dire « pas maintenant ». Prenant une inspiration, elle fit en sorte de se calmer afin que tout redevienne normal. Seulement son malaise continua de lui nouer l'estomac et pour cause.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt, su l'île céleste des « ruines du terminal des ballons »..._

\- Que faites vous mon cher ? Questionna le moine fou qui était venu là pour panser ses blessures et se reposer avec son équipage.

\- Laissez le grand moine ! Prévint l'un de ses hommes.

\- Ce type est complètement malade !

\- Sait il au moins que nous sommes à dix mille mètres d'altitude ?!

Une immense silhouette se tenait tout au bord d'un nuage regardant en bas. Il ne faisait pas attention au publique qui le regardait perplexe. Assis assez loin de la silhouette, le moine fou ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Si tel est son désir, alors je ne ferait rien pour l'arrêter...

Quelque seconde après, la silhouette sauta sans une once d'hésitation. Levant la main gauche vers son visage, le moine fou déclara :

\- Paix à son âme.

Pencher au dessus du trou, les hommes des trois capitaines entendirent comme un bruit venant du fond qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Soudain, une grande déflagration se fit entendre, envoyant valser les spectateurs qui se trouvait au bord. Kidd se mit alors à crier :

\- Hé ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

Une main géante apparu au bord du précipice suivit d'une tête puis d'un torse qui commença à se hisser hors du trou.

\- C'est quoi ce monstre ?! S'étonna Killer.

Puis une grosse voix se fit entendre glaçant l'assistance :

\- J'ai un de ses maux de crâne...J'arriverais jamais à crever !

- _?!_ Fut la réponse de tout le monde.

Il faut dire que l'homme était à la recherche d'un endroit à mourir. Cet homme est un pirate qui dans la vie a subit sept défaites...et avait été capturé dix-huit fois par la Marine ou des navires ennemis ! Il a été torturé à de nombreuses reprises, mais avait persisté a vivre en criminel. Aujourd'hui, il tentait de se suicider...en essayant, chose rare de sauter dans le vide depuis un île céleste. De plus, il a goûter plus de mille fois à la torture...a été condamné à mort à quarante reprises. Les fois où on a voulu le pendre la chaîne a craqué...celles où on a tenté de lui trancher le cou, la lame de la guillotine s'est cassé...et les fois où on tenté de l'empaler, c'est la lance qui s'est brisée. Résultat : il à coulé à lui seul neuf navires-prisons géants ! Pour résumer, jusqu'ici personne n'est parvenu à le tuer ! A force, lui même y a prit goût, si bien qu'il pratique aujourd'hui le suicide comme un hobby. Le nom de cet homme est :

\- Kaido...souffla Aurore blanche comme un linge.

\- Je suis encore vivant...Barbe blanche a réussit son coup...

Kaido, au cent bêtes, on dit que pour un véritable duel, rien ne vaut un combat contre lui. Car de tous les êtres vivants peuplant la terre, la mer ou bien les airs...ce pirate est la créature la plus puissante qui existe ! Aurore pouvait entendre tambouriner son cœur contre sa poitrine tellement elle avait peur. La jeune femme ne fut pas la seule d'ailleurs. Apoo et Hawkins tremblaient eux aussi, Kidd fit un pas en arrière avant de reprendre contenance pour afficher un visage de haine se mettant plus en avant comme pour cacher la jeune femme à la vue de l'empereur qui continua de parler :

\- Bon... Je crois que je n'ai plus choix, il va falloir passer à l'action ! QU'ES CE TU FOUS JOKER ?! MAGNE-TOI DE METTRE EN PLACE LES DERNIERS PREPARATRIFS POUR LA BATAILLE ! CE MONDE EST ENNUYANT A MOURRIR, IL PEUT BIEN DISPARAITRE ! LE MOMENT EST VENU DE DECLENCHER LA PLUS GRANDE GUERRE DE TOUS LES TEMPS !

Aurore frissonna de plus belle avant de voir Kidd tourner la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard dur. Lorsqu'il lui murmura quelque chose, elle crut rêver sur le coup. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela ? C'était impossible ! Son capitaine n'allait tout de même pas...

\- Va t-en ! Lui souffla Kidd.

 **N/A : Oui je sais, je suis cruelle de couper ici. Après ce chapitre, il reste l'épilogue. Je tiens à vous prévenir là afin que vous puissiez digérer cette annonce. L'épilogue marquera la « fin » de ma fic « Le pirate et l'Aurore » mais pas des aventures de Kidd et Aurore. Certains d'entre vous doivent lire « One Piece » et savent ce qui arrive au supernova, du moins en partis. Comme je suis le mangas, je fait mon épilogue en rapport à ce qui arrive à Kidd. Donc, dès que j'en saurais un peu plus sur le sort de Kidd, je reprendrais la « suite ». Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore de titre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que dans l'épilogue, un personnage perdra la vie ce qui fera évoluer Aurore un peu comme la mort de Ace pour Luffy. Ensuite, Steel fera son apparition mais je tenais à vous faire savoir que dès que j'aurais la suite, ce personnage aura pleinement sa place. Merci de votre compréhension et de votre patience. Ne vous en faite pas, vous ne saurez pas seul car moi aussi je veut à tout pris savoir ce que devient notre supernova. D'ailleurs, j'ai acheter et dévorer dans les heures qui suivaient le tome 86. Je tenais à vous dire que l'épilogue est finit mais je vais le relire avant de le poster assez rapidement.**


	22. Epilogue

_N/A : Voici l'épilogue qui marque la fin de la fic. Attention ! J'ai dit de la fic mais pas des aventures de nos personnages préférés. Je souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas mes chers lecteurs .Certains dialogue viennent directement du tome 82. Pfiou ! Je l'ai écrit en une soirée, c'est un record pour moi. Faut dire que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre._

 _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont permit de faire cette fic et qui m'ont laisser des reviews. Faut dire que c'était ma première fic sur ce manga. Encore merci pour vos messages d'encouragements et vos critiques._

Épilogue

 _Dans le Nouveau Monde, quelque part sur une île..._

\- Beuleu-beuleu...Beuleu-beuleu...

CLAC !

\- Quoi ? Répondit une grosse voix.

\- « APAPAPA ! La communication avec Jack...A brusquement été interrompue en pleine mer...Monsieur Kaido !

Kaido raccrocha ensuite violemment le combiner en ayant entendu le rapport de son subordonné. Un raclement de gorge discret se fit entendre derrière lui. Buvant une lampé de saké, il ordonna :

\- Des nouvelles concernant la capture de la fille avec le loup et le corbeau ?

\- Aucunes nouvelles. Répondit un subordonné.

\- Qu'es ce qu'ils foutent ! Elle ne sait même pas utiliser ses propres pouvoirs ! Ce n'est pourtant qu'une débutante ! Pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps ! Ragea Kaido.

\- Si je puis me permettre seigneur...Êtes vous bien sur qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Boréal ? Demanda l'homme prudemment.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! C'était son portrait craché ! Dire que depuis tout ce temps, elle était en vie et qu'elle à donner naissance à une fille en plus. Qui l'eut crut ! Dommage que l'on ne l'est pas su surtout après la perte de cette « Water » et de son enfant...

\- Je vous avait prévenus pour le caractère de Skreak. Répondit l'homme humblement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que nous devrions envoyer d'autres hommes mais pas des « Descendants ».

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ? Hein !

\- Je le pense oui. Seigneur Kaido, nous avons perdu pas loin de cinquante « Descendants ». Des puissants en plus. Ce n'est pas bon du tout ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont rencontré quelqu'un de plus fort, sûrement un lion rouge pur souche.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Gronda l'empereur. Ils ont presque tous disparut comment cela se pourrait il ? De plus, nous en savons rien.

\- Loin de moi cette idée mais comme j'ai l'impression qu'un lion rouge fait le « ménage » mon seigneur. De plus nous ne savons presque rien de cette race sauf quelle était là bien avant nous, les humains je veut dire.

\- Si c'est le cas, nous le capturons.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il se laissera faire. Nous avons eu de la chance avec la lionne et le serpent. La femelle était enceinte ce qui la affaiblit à mon avis. Lui rappela l'homme. Je doute qu'elle se serrait laisser faire dans le cas contraire. De plus, elle a quand même envoyer pas loin de plusieurs hommes au tapis avant d'être prise dans notre filet. Nous ne devrions pas les sous-estimer sous peine de perdre plusieurs hommes qu'ils aient manger un fruit du démon ou pas. Ce n'est pas une chose négligeable.

\- Hum. Très bien, tu m'a convaincu. Tu as carte blanche pour envoyez le nombre d'homme qu'il faut pour aller capturer ta nièce. Mais je veux que tu restes ici, entraînes encore plus rudement avec Dark, ce qui nous reste de « Descendants ». Je veux qu'ils soient encore plus fort que ce lion rouge qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues !

\- A vos ordres seigneur Kaido.

 _Sur une île sauvage dans le Nouveau Monde..._

Assise sur le bord d'une falaise, Aurore triturait un collier qu'elle portait au cou. Tant d'événements c'était passé depuis que Kaido aux Cent Bêtes avait atterrit comme par hasard en plein sur leur planque. Jamais, elle n'oublierait ce que Kidd lui avait ordonner de faire.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Va t-en !_

 _\- Kidd..._

 _\- Il ne doit pas t'avoir ! N'oublie pas ce qu'il risquerait de te faire s'il apprenait ton « statut ». Pars avec Max et Silver !_

 _\- Mais et toi ?_

 _\- Fais ce que je te dit !_

 _\- Je t'en supplie...Ne me demande pas de t'abandonner._

 _\- Pars ! C'est un ordre ! Maintenant !_

 _Aurore le vit serrer le collier qu'il portait autour du cou et elle fit de même avant de serrer les lèvres._

 _\- Je te promet de revenir te chercher ! Lui promit elle._

 _Puis suivit de Max et Silver, elle se mit à courir sans se rendre compte que Kaido l'avait vu et que son apparence lui rappelait quelqu'un._

 _\- Boréal ? Non impossible ! Serais ce sa fille ?_

 _Fin du Flash Back_

La jeune femme avait réussit à quitter l'île avec ses deux compagnons. Seulement de gros ennuis étaient arrivés. Elle c'était retrouvé face à face avec des hommes qui étaient comme elle : des descendants de lion rouge.

 _Flash Back_

 _Aurore était fatiguée, elle était blessée un peu partout. La jeune femme ignorait où était passé Max qui avait tuer pas mal de ses salauds. Ils étaient beaucoup plus forts, plus habiles et ils maîtrisaient à cent pour cent leur pouvoir de lion rouge alors que elle non. Aurore était mal. Surtout que l'un d'entre eux faisait le mariole._

 _\- Regardez moi cette Mécanicus ! Même pas capable de se tenir debout !_

 _\- Swen arrête ! Le patron veut que l'on la ramène vivante avec ses deux bestioles ! Tonna un gars._

 _\- Commence pas à me soûler ! Comprit ? Le boss aurait du nous dire pour le corbeau...merde c'était quoi ce truc ? Pendant un instant j'ai cru voir ma mère...or elle est morte depuis belle lurette !_

 _\- On s'en fout ! Faut vite se tirer d'ici ! J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment là !_

 _Aurore aussi le sentait ou plutôt le voyait sur son index gauche. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé sur l'île et commencer les combats, sa bague en argent offert par Naga c'était mise à pulser et maintenant, elle avait prit une teinte beaucoup plus claire que l'anormale._

 _\- De quoi as tu peur exactement ? Trouillard va ! Bon vient par là toi !_

 _Le dénommer Swen allait la prendre par le cou sauf que Silver lui sauta dessus essayant de lui déchiqueter la gorge. Aurore entendit aussi Max qui se rapprocha pour essayer de faire disperser le groupe. Certains avaient peur, d'autres essayèrent lui envoyer des attaques pour la tuer. Swen réussit à pousser Silver avant de se remettre sur pied._

 _\- Foutu clébard de merde !_

 _\- Ne le touche pas !_

 _Soudain Swen fut plaquer au sol par Aurore qui se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. De sa main gauche, elle lui griffa le visage l'éborgnant avant de lui donner un coup sur sa gorge exposé. Malheureusement, il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout assez violemment avant qu'elle n'ai pu l'attaquer. Le choc lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Se relevant, Swen se toucha le visage ensanglanté avant de voir Aurore qui essayait de se remettre debout._

 _\- Sale garce ! Crève !_

 _\- Swen ! Arrête ! Lui cria un de ses camarades._

 _Levant la tête, elle se reçut un liquide poisseux qui lui couvrit les yeux l'empêchant de voir. S'essuyant le visage, elle vit que c'était un liquide gris comme de l'argent qui aurait fondu et qui ressemblait à...du sang ! Une seule créature avait ce liquide dans son corps. Relevant la tête, elle vit Silver debout devant elle, un pic de glace lui traversant la gorge qui n'était pas protéger par ses plaques de métal. Écarquillant les yeux d'effroi, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle devait rêver car ce n'était pas possible. Non, elle devait rêver !_

 _\- Silver..._

 _Le loup la regarda avec un regard de tristesse avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, du sang argenté s'écoulant de sa plaie. S'approchant, la jeune femme paniqué, le secoua trempant ses doigts dans son sang argenté :_

 _\- Silver ! Silver ! Silver ! SILVER ! RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

 _Aurore poussa un pur cri de rage mélanger par du désespoir qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle hurla de tout son soul tandis que Swen l'observait impassible alors que l'un de ses frères d'armes lui hurlait dessus :_

 _\- Imbécile ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !_

 _\- Rien à battre !_

 _\- Le seigneur Kaido ne sera pas de cet avis et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !_

 _\- Je vais..._

 _\- Et bien ! Et bien ! Regardez ce que je trouve encore. Coupa une voix d'homme. Encore des Descendants qui ont basculer dans le mauvais camp._

 _Tous le monde se retourna pour voir un homme perché sur un rocher l'air très en colère. Ses cheveux courts flottant au vent, ses yeux vairons unique lançant des éclairs. Il portait juste un pantalon s'arrêtant au mollet, une veste ouverte sur son torses, des bracelets aux chevilles ainsi qu'au poignets, de nombreux tatouages, cicatrices et piercing. Son regard dériva vers Aurore qui continuait de hurler avant de se reporter vers le groupe ennemie._

 _\- Bande de petite morveux ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Comment avez vous pu faire cela à l'une de vos « sœurs » !_

 _\- « Sœur » ? De quoi il parle ce gars ? S'exclama Swen._

 _\- Merde ! Se pourrait il que ce soit...Commença un autre gars._

 _\- Vous me faites tous gerber ! Si ceux dont vous tenez vos pouvoirs étaient là, ils vous taillerais en pièce sur le champ ! Mais je vais laissez cela à ma descendante._

 _\- Descendante ? Ne me dit pas que tu es un..._

 _\- Toi là bas ! Swen n'es ce pas ? Tu n'aurais pas du tuer ce loup mécanique. Grossière erreur de ta part !_

 _\- Ah ouais ! Et pourquoi donc ? Tonna Swen._

 _Tout d'un coup, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre comme du liquide se faisant aspirer. Se retournant, Swen vit Aurore toujours en train d' hurler sauf que son cri n'était plus le même c'était comme si elle haletait. De plus, un liquide gris commençait à la recouvrir partout avant de se faire aspirer par sa peau._

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Jura Swen en reculant._

 _\- La conséquence lorsqu'un loup mécanique se fait tuer sous les yeux d'un Mécanicus._

 _Une fois qu'elle eut aspirer tout le sang, Aurore se leva en hurlant de douleur cette fois. Et pour cause, elle était entrain de se métamorphosé sauf que c'était différent. Une queue lui poussa semblable à celle de Silver, ensuite ses jambes semblaient arqué pour qu'au final se soit un mixte entre humain/loup, ses mains firent la même chose avec des griffes beaucoup plus puissantes et tranchantes. Sur sa tête, ses oreilles étaient plus longues et ses canines plus prononcés qu'elles dépassaient de sa bouche. Bien entendu, elle était recouverte d'écailles argenté. Sortant de sa transe, elle fixa Swen qui pâlit à sa vu avant de grogner presque :_

 _\- Ordure ! Tu vas payer !_

 _D'un bond, elle s'élança vers Swen avant de le décapiter d'un geste du poignet pour ensuite atterrir souplement derrière le corps qui tressauta avant de tomber à la renverse. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit coupé par les halètements d'Aurore qui s'élança de nouveau. En à peine cinq minutes, elle tua tous ses ennemies. Haletante, couverte de sang, elle regarda le carnage puis l'homme qui se tenait sur le rocher. Bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vu, Aurore sut qui c'était._

 _\- Steel..._

 _\- Heureux de te..._

 _D'un bond il s'écarta lorsqu'il la vit bondir vers lui voulant lui mettre un coup de poing. Sous l'impact, le rocher se fendit. Se redressant, elle fusilla Steel du regard en l'accusant :_

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas être arriver plus tôt ?_

 _\- Calme toi._

 _\- Silver serait encore en vie si vous étiez intervenu ! Vous l'avez laissez crever !_

 _\- Aurore...tenta une dernière fois Steel._

 _\- Vous allez me le payez ! Hurla -t-elle en bondissant._

 _\- Bon maintenant j'en ai assez !_

 _Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, il lui prit le poignet pour la balancer au sol. L'impact qui en résulta fut impressionnant. Le corps de la jeune femme creusa un immense sillon sous elle, la laissant sonner et elle reprit forme humaine. Pencher au dessus d'elle, Steel la regarda comme un professeur regardant un élève :_

 _\- Maintenant écoute moi ! Silver c'est sacrifier pour te sauver la vie. C'est la chose la plus belle que pouvait faire un Mécanicus envers la personne qu'il affectionnait le plus. De plus, il t'a offert autre chose que sa vie. Une nouvelle métamorphose !_

 _\- Que...quoi ?_

 _\- Sache qu'en temps que Descendante d'un lion rouge, tu ne peut pas te métamorphosée comme tu la fait à moins d'être comme moi. Un lion rouge pur sang !_

 _\- Alors comment ?_

 _\- On raconte que lorsqu'un loup qu'il soit mécanicus, water, fire, wind, bones, s'il donne sa vie afin de protéger la personne qu'il chérit et que celle -ci descendante d'un lion rouge, il lui offre une nouvelle métamorphose. Tu auras maintenant un avantage sur tes ennemies maintenant._

 _\- Kaido...Souffla Aurore. Il..._

 _\- Je suis au courant. Ce n'est pas le premier groupe que je rencontre. J'en ai éliminer pas mal depuis un moment._

 _\- Non vous ne comprenez pas. Kaido sait pour moi, il me veut._

 _\- Comment connaît il ton existence ?_

 _\- Puis je d'abord me lever ?_

 _\- Hum ? Oh bien sur !_

 _Steel l'aida à se relever tandis qu'elle époussetait ses vêtements et que Max les rejoignait à tire d'elle en se posant sur son épaule couverte de sa cape rouge._

 _\- Une death crow ? S'étonna Steel. Comment ?_

 _\- Plus tard. Coupa Aurore._

 _Elle lui raconta tout, de l'alliance à l'arriver impromptu de Kaido sur leur repère ainsi que du sacrifice de Kidd. Steel l'écouta sans broncher bien que de temps en temps il remarqua que l'oiseau lui lançait des regard incendiaire. Aurore en profita pour lui raconter l'histoire de Max ce qui laissa le lin rouge coi._

 _\- Tu es vraiment une jeune femme atypique !_

 _\- Dis le lion rouge qui est devenu pirate. Railla la jeune femme._

 _\- Ha ha ha ha ! Bon, il est temps de partir._

 _\- Délivrer Kidd ?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas prête pour ça._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Écoute moi ! Kaido n'est pas n'importe qui. Tu l'a bien vu, nous n'avons aucune chance contre lui._

 _\- Même vous ?_

 _\- Même moi. Je sais qu'il a déjà tuer un Venom et une Water._

 _\- Water ?_

 _\- Une lionne rouge maîtrisant l'eau. Expliqua Steel._

 _\- Alors comment ?_

 _\- Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, on va s'occuper du corps de ton ami._

 _Se retournant, Aurore vit qu'il ne restait plus que les os de Silver. Steel la dépassa pour prendre les os avant de dire :_

 _\- Nous allons les confier à une amie Bones._

 _\- Bones ?_

 _\- Une lionne rouge contrôlant les os._

 _C'est comme cela qu'Aurore fit la connaissant de Squela, une lionne rouge pouvant manipuler les ossements. Elle fut ravi de rencontrer la jeune femme, lui promettant de prendre soins de faire disparaître proprement ce qui restait de son ami. En effet, les os d'un loup mécanique comme pour ses plaques pouvaient être très utiles dans la fabrication d'armes rudimentaires. Steel avait prit un crocs de Silver avant de lui demander :_

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas du métal sur toi par hasard ?_

 _\- Heu...si tenez._

 _Aurore lui avait tendu sans hésitation son pendentif de loup celtique laissant montrer un autre pendentif. Le lion rouge en avait profiter pour lui couper la main en lui disant juste que la plaie allait se refermer et qu'il avait besoins de son sang. Puis elle était sortit prendre l'air. Tous en serrant son autre collier, elle pensa à son capitaine._

 _\- J'espère que tu vas bien Kidd._

 _\- Tant qu'il portera l'autre moitié du pendentif que tu portes, il devrait s'en sortir. Annonça Steel derrière son dos._

 _\- Gyaaaaa ! Ne faites plus jamais ça ! Et d'ailleurs comment..._

 _\- Ce pendentif loup forme un cœur n'es ce pas ? Du moins si il y a l'autre moitié qui est avec Kidd, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Laisse moi deviner. Ce pendentif est composer d'argent, de ton sang et de tes écailles qui se sont détaché à un moment ou un autre._

 _\- Et comment avez vous..._

 _\- J'ai plus d'un millénaire petite. Je suis passer par là moi aussi. Nous somme un peu comme les serpents, nous perdons à moment ou un autre nos écailles pour quelles repoussent et deviennent plus solide. C'est pas agréable du tout._

 _\- Cela grattait énormément._

 _\- Tu m'étonnes. Tiens pour toi. Afin que tu te souviennes de Silver._

 _Steel lui donna alors un nouveau pendentif qu'elle garderait toute sa vie._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Aurore ouvrit sa main pour regarder de nouveau le croc entourer d'une tête de loup hurlant à la lune fait d'argent et de son sang. Un sourire franc se dessina sur son visage quand elle entendit Steel l'appeler. Accompagner de Max, les deux amis s'en allèrent afin que Steel puisse l'entraîner pour qu'elle puisse aller sauver son capitaine. Entre temps, elle espérait se trouver des allier de taille pour affronter Kaido.

 _Sur l'île de l'empereur..._

 _-_ Bouhou ! Avec l'échec de la mission « Récupération de Joker » du seigneur Jack...Gloup ! Gloup!Hiii...nous pourrons tirer un trait sur les fruit du démon artificiels que son les smiles ! Bouhou !

( Bruit de gorgé)

\- Alors ça veut dire que le nombrede « gifters »...n'augmentera pluuus ! Bouhouhou !

\- Il a le vin triste aujourd'hui ! Pensèrent en tremblant plusieurs hommes.

\- BOUAAH ! ON S'ETAIT POURTANT JURER DE METTRE SUR PIED LE PLUS PUISSANT DES EQUIPAGES PIRATES AVEC DES DETENTEURS DE POUVOIR ! WOOOh ! Nous n'avions encore que réaliser que la moitié de notre rêve...Et ce gamin et sa bande y ont mis fin ?! Pauvre Joker ! Tout ça parce que tu as été trop faible...

\- Il faut dire que ce chapeau de paille est l'homme qui monte en ce moment !

\- S vous le sous-estimez vous...

( Bruit de gorgé)

\- Si je le sous estime...

(Bruit de coup de massue et de paroi qui s'effondre)

\- QU'ES CE QUI SE PASSERAA ?!

\- GYAAAAH ! Crièrent les hommes de l'empereur.

\- ON DIRAIT QUE VOUS OUBLIE QUI JE SUIS, BANDE DE DEMEURES !

\- HIIIIIIIII ! (il est passé en mode « vin mauvais »)

\- Chapeau de paille ! Trafalgar Law ! Je sais très bien qu'ils appartiennent à cette fameuse génération ! Ces gamins qui ne se sentent plus pisser uniquement parce qu'ils ont dégommé des grands corsaires...savent forcément qu'ils ont fourré le nez dans mes affaires ! Wo lo lo lo...Si j'étais toi, je me débrouillerais...de prévenir les autres crétins de ta génération ! « Fuyez pendant qu'il est encore temps ! Jusqu' ici nous n'avons fait...que jouer aux pirates ! » N'ai je pas raison ? Eustass « Captain » Kidd !

FIN ?

 **N/A : Je sais, je sais. J'entends déjà vos « Oh non ! C'est déjà finit », « A quand la suite ? ». Pour répondre a vos question, je n'ai pas encore de date. Je vais suivre le manga est dès que j'ai des nouvelles concernant Kidd je posterais. Après pour vous faire patienter, je comptais faire une fic en rapport avec celle-ci concernant Naga afin de donner un peu plus de détails concernant les premiers serpents et les lions rouges. Je sais pas quand je publierais cette fic, vu que j'ai pas encore de titre et que mes idées son encore bancals. Ensuite, je voulais m'attaquer à une fic concernant un empereur assez connue : Big Mom ! Ou plutôt à l'un de ses fils : Charlotte Katakuri (dent de chien dans le mangas). J'ai découvert ce personnage hors du commun et j'ai craquer. Je sais pas pourquoi je craque pour des gars avec un physique hors norme et qui sont très dangereux. Mon personnage que je vais créer sera un peu dans le même style qu'Aurore. C'est à dire qu'elle sera juste une jeune femme normal qui est un peu mal dans sa peau et qui va évoluer petit à petit.**

 **Différence avec Aurore : mon personnage s'appelle Werewolf. Werewolf, ne sait rien de son passé, devenu amnésique à l'âge de 10 ans, elle ne se rappelle plus qui elle est, ni de ses parents, ni d'où elle vient. Particularité, ses yeux sont comme ceux des loups, pourquoi ? Elle l'ignore ce qui à fait qu'elle a été vendu et qu'une bande de mercenaire la acheter pour en faire un membre. Werewolf aura juste un don : une sorte de sixième sens lié à ses yeux. Désoler je ne peut en dire plus. Autre chose, la bande et elle devront exécuter un contrat : tuer Big Mom mais malheureusement tout ne se passera pas comme prévu et mon personnage sera la seule survivante. Katakuri verra en elle quelque chose d'utile pour leur famille et Big Mom sera d'accord mais punira quand même son fils en l'obligeant à épouser Werewolf. La jeune femme découvrira la vie de pirate et celle d'épouse. Seule ombre au tableau, on cherchera à vouloir la faire disparaître. Pourquoi ? Seule réponse que je puisse vous donner : un rapport avec son passé.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura donner l'eau à la bouche. Le tire sera : « Vengeance contre les yeux de loups ». Je vais pas tardez à commencer le prologue et le début. Si vous avez des questions et que vous avez un compte, je pourrais vous envoyez un message privé.**

 **Encore merci de m'avoir suivit sur cette fic.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Werewolf Repel.**


End file.
